Harry Potter et la Fille du Phoenix 1 et 2a
by Holly Safer
Summary: Harry va rencontrer une jeune femme, mystérieuse, qui va lui en apprendre de belles sur sa famille... Au programme : animagus, combats, romance, un soupçon d'humour et de drame.... parties 1 et 2a
1. Default Chapter : Prologue

_Etant une fan des écrits de J.K. Rowling, et n'étant pas très patiente (cela faisait 2 ans que je trépignait en attendant le cinquième volume des aventures du trio de sorciers le plus célèbre de l'histoire) j'ai donc trouvé, comme beaucoup d'autres fans, cette alternative pour canaliser mon imagination quant aux futures aventures des personnages de la virtuose des mots qu'est J.K. Rowling. J'ai donc utilisé ses créations pour mettre au point ma première potterfiction : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous sortis de la merveilleuse imagination de J.K. Rowling (je précise pour ne pas avoir de problèmes). J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

_**NOTE :**  
J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire en automne 2004... Ouais, ça fait un bail.  
Je suis assez contente de moi, car pour avoir remis en "page" les chapitres pour un "repost" de remplacement (il y a des trous et des manques, apparemment), j'ai remarqué que mon nombre de pages par chapitre à presque était multiplié par 4. Ce qui quand même pas mal!  
Bon, je ne suis pas certaine que cette remise en ligne soit 100 corrigée. J'ai fait une relecture rapide, j'ai corrigé essentiellement des phrases trop longues et de l'orthographe, mais je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes de conjugaison. Promis, mon correcteur Word a énormément de mal (même sur des posts de 12pages) à voir ces fautes-là, précicément. Et je ne les vois pas mieux que lui! Je m'excuse donc d'avance du désagrément que cela pourrait vous causer._

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**PROLOGUE : LA FIN DE LA IVème ANNEE**

_(N/A : Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la superbe série des aventures de Harry Potter, vous pouvez sauter ce chapitre car il permet juste de refaire le point, j'ai juste changé la fin de la 4ème année. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette merveilleuse série, j'espère que cela leur donnera envie de la lire, et de combler cette lacune)._

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers vient de prendre fin de manière tragique. Le Tournoi devait voir s'affronter les champions des trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe : Poudlard (Grande Bretagne), Durmstrang (Bulgarie) et Beauxbâtons (France), mais les champions devaient être majeurs pour y participer du fait du niveau scolaire requis pour affronter les épreuves, en effet celles-ci nécessitent des connaissances en magie et sortilèges que seuls les majeurs et donc les 7èmes années peuvent avoir. C'est pourquoi Harry Potter, et ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, pensaient (une fois n'est pas coutume) regarder le spectacle et pas y participer. Car depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, les trois amis avaient du affronter :

-lors de la 1ère année : un troll (soirée d'Halloween), un professeur sous le contrôle du plus grand mage noir depuis des siècles, Voldemort (fin d'année) ;

-lors de la 2ème année : un elfe de maison un peu trop protecteur, Dobby (vacances d'été chez l'oncle de Harry. A) le coup du gâteau sur les invités et une lettre du ministère de la magie d'où une sévère punition pour Harry. B) Gare de King's Cross : passage secret pour le train en partance pour Poudlard bloqué et atterrissage catastrophique avec la voiture des Weasley sur le seul arbre de l'école capable de rendre les coups : Le Saule Cogneur. C) un Cognard un peu trop fan de Harry, sans parler des araignées géantes, un immense serpent pétrificateur (le Basilic), le souvenir de Voldemort (journal intime du mage à 16 ans) ;

-lors de la 3ème année : un sinistros, des Détraqueurs, un professeur loup-garou, un _dangereux_ criminel, des hippogriffes,...

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

A cela il faut ajouter le fait que Harry Potter est un joueur de Quidditch, le sport des sorciers avec 2 équipes de 7 joueurs montés sur des balais magiques s'affrontant par tous les temps, sans durée de jeu déterminée, sur un stade dont les buts sont 3 anneaux d'or. Dans les équipes il y a un Gardien (il garde les buts), 3 Poursuiveurs qui ont pour but de faire passer une balle, le Souaffle, dans les anneaux. Il y a aussi 2 Batteurs munis de battes et devant mettre des bâtons dans les _balais_ de l'équipe adverse en leur envoyant des balles enchantées appelées Cognards, tout en protégeant leur équipe de ceux-ci, le dernier membre de l'équipe est l'Attrapeur qui pour faire gagner 150 points à son équipe et mettre fin au match, doit attraper, avant l'attrapeur adverse, une balle quasi insaisissable ressemblant à une noix dorée avec des ailes d'argent appelée le Vif d'Or. Ce sport est très impressionnant mais il est aussi extrêmement dangereux pour ses participants, et pour les spectateurs.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Seulement c'était sans compter sur les partisans de son ennemi de toujours, Voldemort. L'un d'eux ayant réussi à s'introduire à Poudlard dans le but de ramener Harry à son maître. Pour cela il ensorcela, par la magie noire, le juge suprême du Tournoi : la Coupe de Feu. Celui-ci était le seul capable de choisir équitablement les champions de chaque école parmi plusieurs candidats.

Le soir des élections, les champions furent donc choisis : pour Beauxbâtons se fut Fleur Delacour, une jeune fille à demi Vélane (créature ayant un très grand pouvoir de séduction) , pour Durmstrang se fut Viktor Krum, le plus grand attrapeur de la fin de siècle malgré son jeune âge, et le champion de Poudlard fut Cédric Diggory, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. (A Poudlard il y a 4 maisons, chacune acceptant des élèves ayant les mêmes traits de caractères que les 4 fondateurs de Poudlard : Helga Poufsouffle, juste, travailleuse, patiente et loyale, Rowena Serdaigle, sage et réfléchie, Godric Gryffondor, forts et courageux, et Salazar Serpentard, mesquin et rusé.) Mais à la surprise de tous, Harry fut appelé pour être le 4ème champion, alors qu'il n'était pas préparé à combattre et donc à _survivre_ aux épreuves du Tournoi.

Lors de la 1ère épreuve, il dut passer sous le nez d'un dragon, et chanceux comme il est, il dut le faire avec le plus dangereux de tous : le Magyar à pointes. Pour cela il utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir à lui son balai (les champions ne devaient venir qu'avec leur baguette et leur courage) et jouer un _match de Quidditch_ avec le dragon afin de lui prendre un œuf d'or et accéder à la 2ème tâche. Celle-ci le conduisit au fond du lac de l'école pour récupérer Ron (être qui lui était le plus cher, hormis son parrain et Albus Dumbledore), et grâce à Dobby il put rester dans l'eau sans avoir à utiliser un sortilège de 5ème (et plus) année en avalant une Branchiflore (plante permettant d'avoir des branchies pendant un certain temps). Il ramena Ron ainsi que la sœur de Fleur, et accéda à la 3ème tâche. Elle consistait à arriver au centre d'un labyrinthe jonché de pièges magiques comme des Scrout-à-pétards, des Epouvantards, un sphinx, des araignées géantes, et d'autres surprises dans le même genre. Fleur et Viktor quittèrent le labyrinthe, alors que Harry et Cédric arrivèrent jusqu'au centre. Après avoir combattu une araignée géante, ils prirent ensemble la Coupe.

Là, le cauchemar commença pour les 2 jeunes hommes. En effet le partisan de Voldemort avait transformé la Coupe en Portoloin et ils furent transportés jusqu'au cimetière de Voldemort. Celui-ci n'ayant pas besoin de Cédric le fit tuer avec un _Avada Kedavra_, et Harry se retrouva ligoter à une pierre tombale. Le sorcier utilisa une vieille recette magique pour retrouver un corps physique : dans un chaudron il plaça les os de son ancêtre, le membre d'un esclave et le sang de son ennemi. Lorsqu'il retrouva son corps et ses pouvoirs, il voulut s'amuser avec Harry avant de le tuer : il lui rendit sa baguette et lui fit subir l'_Imperium_, auquel Harry résista, puis le _Doloris_, qui permet de torturer quelqu'un sans le toucher. Après en avoir subit quelques-uns, Harry se réfugia derrière une pierre tombale pour reprendre son souffle et faire le point : s'il devait mourir se serait comme un sorcier, c.à.d. en combattant jusqu'à la fin et pour la bonne cause. Il se releva donc et attaqua. Là, son _Expelliarmus_ et l'_Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort se rencontrèrent, et les rayons d'énergies magiques fusionnèrent en un rayon doré pour créer un dôme, de lumière dorée, isolant les 2 sorciers des partisans de Voldemort (les 2 baguettes contenaient en fait le même élément, une plume de Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore) et le _Priori Incantatum_ se réalisa : les 2 baguettes ne pouvant agir l'une contre l'autre, l'une des 2 devait disparaître en _recrachant_ les sortilèges lancés par son propriétaire. Les _échos _des personnes tuées par Voldemort apparurent, au moment où Harry pris la situation en main au lieu de la subir. Il vit Cédric qui lui demanda de ramener son corps à ses parents, un vieil homme qui l'encouragea, une femme (devant être une employée du ministère disparue depuis quelques mois) et enfin Lily puis James Potter. Ils perturbèrent Voldemort et Harry rompit le lien entre les baguettes pour pouvoir s'enfuir en reprenant le Portoloin. Mais les Mangemorts essayèrent de l'en empêcher en lui lançant des sorts, qu'Harry évita grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur. Il réussit à rejoindre le corps de Cédric et à attraper le Portoloin.

Il revint au milieu du labyrinthe et d'une foule de personnes. Toutefois ce n'était pas fini, encore en état de choc, il suivit son professeur de DCFM dans son bureau. Mais en fait, c'était un Mangemort qui prenait du Polynectar (potion pour les métamorphoses humaines). Il essaya de finir le travail de son maître mais Dumbledore arriva, l'aura de puissance qui l'entourait lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du Mangemort confirma la rumeur selon laquelle il était le sorcier le plus puissant, et le seul craint par Voldemort, car Harry n'avait jamais vu les yeux de son directeur lorsque celui-ci libère toute sa puissance : au lieu d'être rieurs, ils lancent des éclairs. Le calvaire n'était hélas pas finit, car avant de pouvoir aller dormir et se remettre des évènements de la soirée, Harry dut la revivre en la racontant à Dumbledore. Puis il rejoignit l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh lui donna une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Vint enfin le moment de retourner chez son oncle et sa tante, des moldus, qui le détestaient et le maltraitaient _(N/A : on ne sait pas s'ils le maltraitent physiquement, mis à part le fait de le faire dormir dans un placard et de laisser leur fils lui faire ce qu'il veut, s'il arrive à attraper Harry, mais ils le font au moins psychologiquement en le rabaissant tout le temps)_. Harry se prépara donc à passer un horrible été à cause de son cousin, du retour de Voldemort et de la mort de Cédric.

Il prit donc le Poudlard Express, et essaya de passer les dernières heures de façon agréable avant de retrouver sa famille. Le train entra alors dans la gare de King's Cross, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny (la petite sœur de Ron) et les jumeaux, Fred et George, descendirent du train lentement pour retarder le moment de la séparation.


	2. PARTIE I : Chapitre 1 à chapitre 5

**PARTIE I : RENCONTRE ENTRE LE LION ET L'AMAZONE**

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

_**Note **:  
P__our ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi y'a un chiffre à la fin du titre du chapitre, c'est juste le nombre de page que fait le chapitre sur mon document word, avec la taille de texte et les marges que j'ai choisi. Histoire que vous vous rendiez compte que oui, dans la partie 2, je ne fais pas des chapitres si courts que ça!_

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 1 : L'attaque des Mangemorts (reprise de la fin du tome IV) (1)**

C'était le 21 juin _(un samedi)_ et, sur le quai, les Weasley attendaient leurs enfants, les vrais et ceux d'adoption (Harry et Hermione). Mme Weasley parlait avec ses 3 fils aînés (Charlie, Percy et Bill), quant à Mr Weasley, il discutait avec Mr et Mme Granger. Mr Weasley étant passionné par les moldus, comme Mr et Mme Granger, il essayait à chaque fois, lorsqu'il croisait les parents d'Hermione, de compléter ses connaissances sur le sujet, et ce pour pouvoir ensorceler correctement (pour que cela passe quasi inaperçu) les divers objets qui lui pourraient lui tomber sous la main. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de ses parents, qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis 8 mois, elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles d'elle, en dehors de celles qu'elle leur avait envoyé. En effet, au cours de l'année, une horrible sorcière journaliste s'était acharnée sur elle, en la faisant passe pour un cœur d'artichaut, à cause de son amitié avec Harry et de sa _romance_ avec Viktor Krum, Hermione avait été le sujet de raillerie des Serpentards, tout au cours de l'année et avait même reçu des Beuglantes et des lettres piégées.

Les enfants Weasley embrassèrent leurs parents et leurs frères, puis Percy repartit pour le ministère où il venait d'être promu à la place occupée par Mr Croupton, le sorcier qu'il vénérait mais qui avait été tué par son fils, le faux professeur de DCFM. Les aînés, Bill et Charlie, se joignirent au jumeaux, Fred et George, et allèrent discuter avec Lee Jordan, le commentateur officiel de matches de Quidditch de Poudlard (pour la dernière année), et les Poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson, sur les futures compositions de l'équipe pour l'année suivante, en effet ils devaient trouver absolument un nouveau gardien et élire un nouveau capitaine, car Olivier Dubois avait fini ses études, il y a 2 ans. De plus ce serait la dernière année pour tous (sauf pour Harry) et ils voulaient absolument la finir en gagnant la Coupe de Quidditch. Harry et Ron discutaient entre eux du meilleur moyen de le faire venir le plus vite possible au Terrier, la maison des Weasley. Ron regarda Hermione et soupira si fort qu'Harry se retourna vers lui :

-« Ca va Ron ? » lui demanda-t-il

-« Oui, enfin non. Je n'aime pas être en froid avec Hermione, surtout avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, je crois qu'il faut que je m'excuse de lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs, même si parfois c'était mérité, elle m'énerve par moment… »

-« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, et oui, tu devrais lui présenter tes excuses, elle le mérite bien, surtout si … »

-« … si quoi ? »

-« Allons, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte ? »

-« Compte de quoi ? Allez, de quoi tu parles ? »

-« Si tu ne vois pas, c'est pas à moi de t'ouvrir les yeux… Bon, tu vas lui faire ces excuses, oui ou non ? » finit par dire Harry, pour changer de sujet.

Depuis la 1ère année, ses 2 meilleurs amis s'entendaient comme chien et chat, ils se disputaient souvent, surtout pour des broutilles. Mais cette année, la chenille Hermione était devenue un très beau papillon et Viktor Krum s'en était rendu compte (et pas Ron, sauf le soir du bal). Ron s'est mis en colère, il en voulait à Hermione de _fraterniser avec l'ennemi. _Mais elle l'avait vite remis à sa place en lui disant que si lui ne la voyait que comme la bonne copine, Viktor la voyait comme la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Depuis s'était très tendu entre eux mais ils mettaient leurs griefs de côté pour entourer Harry du mieux possible, surtout depuis le soir de la 3ème tâche. Harry lui, s'était rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, mais voulait qu'ils découvrent leur attachement mutuel tout seul.

-« Bon, d'accord, j'y vais… Mais viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de soutien, et de quelqu'un au cas où ça tourne mal ! » Et ils se dirigèrent vers Hermione.

-« Hermione, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda Ron. Harry remarqua que ses oreilles commençaient à virer au rouge.

-« Oui, bien sûr… A propos de quoi ? »

Les 3 amis se dirigèrent vers un coin tranquille du quai. Harry fit un signe de tête à Ron pour l'encourager.

-« Voilà, Herm', je voulais m'excuser au sujet de mon comportement cette année. Tu en as vu de toutes les couleurs à cause de Rita Skeeter, et j'ai été très désagréable avec toi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, même si c'est avec Krum. »

-« Oh, merci Ron ! Cela me touche énormément, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Et merci Harry, je suis sûr que c'est grâce à toi si on est de nouveaux unis tous les 3 ! » Elle embrassa Harry sur les 2 joues. « T'inquiètes pas Ron, je ne t'oublie pas. »

Et elle l'étreignit très fort, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, là elle le lâcha aussi vite qu'elle l'avait attrapé. Harry remarqua que les 2 jeunes gens étaient rouge tomate. Il se dit que d'ici peu ils sortiraient enfin ensemble, mais les connaissant, il devrait sûrement les aider un peu. Harry pris la parole, pour que le silence ne dure pas trop longtemps.

-« Alors, tu vas chez Krum cet été ? »

-« Pas tout de suite, je veux profiter de mes parents et faire le point, avant de partir quelques jours en Bulgarie. Je suis sûre que je vais apprendre des tas de nouvelles choses. »

-« Tu m'écriras ? » lui demanda Ron, il semblait que c'était sorti tout seul.

-« Bien sûr, et tu crois que je pourrais passer la fin de l'été au Terrier ? J'adore être là bas ! »

-« Je crois que ma mère à digérer l'article de Skeeter, de plus mon père adore parler avec toi, alors je pense que cela ne dérangera personne. Puis normalement Harry sera là aussi, si on arrive à faire changer d'avis Dumbledore. Ma mère peut être très persuasive quand il faut »

Les 3 amis éclatèrent de rire, en s'imaginant Molly Weasley tyrannisant ce pauvre Dumbledore. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers sur le quai, ils commencèrent donc à revenir vers leurs familles (et leurs bagages). Harry ne vit pas son oncle ou sa tante, il se dit que vu leur aversion pour le monde magique, ils devaient l'attendre de l'autre côté du passage (côté moldu). Il s'imagina déjà la colère de son oncle pour l'avoir fait patienter inutilement au milieu de gens bizarres comme lui.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

A mi-chemin ils entendirent une série de _plop_ et virent une quinzaine de Mangemorts apparaîtrent soudainement. Ils entendirent Mme Weasley qui hurlait et Mr Weasley qui lui demandait de mettre les enfants et les Granger à l'abri, il demanda aussi à Bill et à Charlie de prévenir Dumbledore et le ministère. Cinq Mangemorts s'avancèrent vers les jeunes gens qui fouillèrent dans leurs poches avant de se rendre compte que leurs baguettes étaient dans leur malle, car ils n'ont normalement pas le droit de se servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Ils étaient pris au piège, mais ils s'unirent pour faire face à leur mort certaine, prêts à se battre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle _(ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont à Gryffondor…)_

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 2 : L'étrange bataille (1,25)**

Mme Weasley avait emmené Ginny, les jumeaux et les Granger du côté moldu. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait laisser son mari et son fils seuls face aux Mangemorts, mais elle le devait pour protéger le reste de sa famille..

-« Fred et George, je vous confis votre sœur et les parents d'Hermione. Je vais parler à la famille d'Harry. En attendant, ne faîtes pas de bêtises, votre père n'a pas besoin de vous dans ses jambes, il doit déjà sauver Ron, Hermione et Harry, alors je vous interdis de jouer aux héros. Et expliquer ce qui se passe aux Granger »

-« T'inquiète pas M'man » dirent en cœur les jumeaux « On est courageux mais pas téméraires, on va laisser les professionnels faire leur boulot ! »

-« Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, à tout de suite. Mr et Mme Granger, quoi qu'il arrive, restez avec les enfants, je suis sûr que Dumbledore vous ramènera Hermione vivante»

Elle partit en direction des Dursley pour leur expliquer le problème, en espérant que pour une fois ils seraient corrects et qu'ils n'accableraient pas Harry, sinon elle leur ferait voir de quel bois elle se chauffe.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Sur le quai, Mr Weasley attendait aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait la venue des renforts qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Une dizaine d'Aurors et ses 3 aînés apparurent en transplanant, puis se fut le tour de Dumbledore d'apparaître au côté du ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge. Les Aurors se déployèrent autour des Mangemorts, mais espéraient ne pas avoir à se battre car ils risquaient de toucher les enfants sans le vouloir.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Les Mangemorts s'étaient scindés en 2 groupes : 5 entouraient les enfants et 10 les protéger des Aurors du ministère.

-« Attraper-les » hurla l'un d'entre eux.

Trois Mangemorts, parmi les plus costauds, s'approchèrent des enfants. Le 1er attrapa Hermione par le bras.

-« Ah ! » hurla-t-elle, car le sorcier lui tenait fermement le bras derrière le dos.

-« Lâche-la, sale gorille ! » cria Ron en se jetant sur lui, mais un sorcier fut plus rapide, il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, et Ron se retrouva à 4 pattes par terre. Puis le sorcier lui envoya un sortilège_ Doloris_ pour le punir de s'être mis en travers de son chemin.

-« Ron ! » cria Hermione, mais elle ne put rien dire d'autre car le gorille lui jeta un sortilège qui la bâillonna et la ligota.

-« Et bien, et bien ! Je vois Potter, quand plus de sympathiser avec des mauvais sorciers, tu fais ami-amie avec une Sang-de-bourbe »

Harry voulait répliquer quelque chose mais il avait peur que les Mangemorts ne se vengent sur ses amis, alors il lança un regard meurtrier à celui qui semblait être le chef de la petite troupe.

-« Il vaut mieux être ami avec des enfants de moldus, que d'être du côté du Mal, comme vous ! » dit Ron.

-« Je vois que le petit Weasley n'est pas avare de parole, c'est peut-être pour compenser la pauvreté de sa famille ? Attaches-le et surtout fais-le taire, par n'importe quel moyen ! »

Ron se retrouva comme Hermione, bâillonner et ligoter, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

-« Tu vois Potter, le Maître a de grands projets pour vous 3, alors pas la peine de t'énerver car tes amis risquent de prendre à ta place… Tu vas donc nous suivre, sans histoire, hein ? »

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'horrible proposition du Mangemort.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Pendant ce temps le 2ème groupe de Mangemorts veillait à ce que tout se passe sans accros, car Voldemort leur avait demandé de ramener Potter et ses amis vivants et entiers, pour que lui seul puisse s'amuser à faire souffrir le jeune homme en torturant ses amis. Les Aurors et les Mangemorts se jaugeaient en attendant le signal du départ ou du début de la bataille, car les 2 camps ne voulaient pas perdre de guerriers. Mais les Mangemorts riaient sous cape car ils savaient que les Aurors ne risqueraient pas la vie du précieux Survivant, ils en avaient trop besoin. Dumbledore, Fudge et Mr Weasley regardaient les enfants.

-« Alors Cornelius, voulez-vous toujours ignorer le retour de Voldemort ? » demanda Dumbledore « Croyez-vous toujours que Harry doive se faire soigner ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais dis ça, Albus, ce que j'ai dit c'est qu'il devait se reposer… c'est tout ! Quant au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je dois vous faire mes excuses, il semble être réellement de retour. J'espère que je pourrais renverser la vapeur et garder mon ministère » répondit Fudge.

-« Si vous nous aviez écouté Cornelius, vous auriez déjà pris de bonnes décisions et il y aurait plus d'Aurors aujourd'hui pour sauver les enfants ! » hurla Mr Weasley.

-« Ne nous emportons pas Arthur, le plus important maintenant c'est de sauver les enfants, les 3 bien sûr, nous réglerons nos différents plus tard »

Dumbledore essayait bien sûr de calmer Mr Weasley et de garder la cohésion du groupe, pour faire face aux serviteurs de Voldemort. Mr Weasley bouillonnait de rage surtout lorsqu'il vit son fils subir le _Doloris_, mais Albus le retint pour qu'il n'aggrave pas la situation. Les 2 hommes regarder les enfants tout en tenant fermement leur baguette, pour se lancer dans la bataille le cas échéant.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Après qu'Harry eut accepté le marché, il sentit une grosse main se poser sur son épaule.

-« Bien, on est d'accord. Il est donc temps d'affronter ton destin Potter ! »

A ces mots, les Mangemorts transplanèrent en emportant les jeunes sorciers avec eux.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Sur le quai l'étonnement laissa place à l'horreur : si les enfants avaient été kidnappés ce n'était sûrement pas pour de l'argent, les adultes se doutaient plus ou moins du sort des 3 jeunes gens.

-« Où croyez-vous qu'ils les ont emmenés ? » demanda Mr Weasley.

-« Au domaine de Voldemort, j'en ai bien peur Arthur ! » lui répondit Albus.

-« Il faut qu'on les retrouve le plus vite possible, sinon Dieu seul sait par où ils vont avoir à passer. »

-« Cornelius, rassemblez tous les bénévoles, il faut qu'on les reprenne à Voldemort avant qu'il ne les tue ! »

-« Mais Harry peut survivre au sortilège de la mort… »

-« Il n'y a pas que Harry, il y a aussi ses 2 amis, qui eux n'y survivront pas. De plus il n'est plus sous la protection laissée par sa mère depuis que Voldemort lui a pris son sang, lors de sa résurrection. Il faut donc les sauver le plus vite possible. Et si vous ne faîtes pas ce qu'il faut pour que les 3, j'ai bien dit les 3, reviennent en vie je vous jure de tout révéler à la presse, et cette fois vous risquer de le perdre votre poste. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Cornelius ? » lui demanda Dumbledore « De plus je crois que, si vous ne faîtes rien, vous aurez des nouvelles de Molly Weasley, je l'ai déjà vu en colère et c'est pas beau à voir ! »

-« Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit aux enfants, vous le regretterez amèrement Fudge, quitte à ce que j'aille à Azcaban ! » le menaça Mr Weasley.

-« Calmez-vous Arthur, pour l'instant le plus important c'est de les retrouver. Croyez-vous que vous pourrez héberger les Granger jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit résolue, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Et pouvez vous prendre les affaires d'Hermione et d'Harry en même temps, je suis sûr que les parents d'Hermione aimeraient les récupérer et que la famille d'Harry voudra s'en débarrasser… »

-« Bien sûr, Albus. En plus cela permettra à Molly de s'occuper l'esprit en veillant sur tout le monde »

-« Vous m'avez très bien compris, Arthur … Bon, Cornelius, allons au ministère pour préparer l'offensive ! »

Pendant que les Aurors, Fudge et Dumbledore partaient pour le ministère, les Weasley et les Granger partaient au Terrier, pour rester soudés pendant les longs jours d'attente à venir.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 3 : Cachots et déclaration (1,75)**

Les Mangemorts arrivèrent dans un cimetière, que Harry connaissait bien car c'est là qu'il avait vu renaître Voldemort.

-« Relâchez les gosses, marcher leur fera du bien… On ne va pas les porter quand même ! » Ron et Hermione furent libérés de leur lien et Harry se précipita vers eux pour les aider à se relever « Avancez ! Le Maître veut vous voir, rapidement »

-« On n'est pas pressé de mourir, nous ! »

-« Qui vous dit que vous allez mourir, le Maître a de grands projets… Pour vous 3 évidemment ! »

Les 3 amis se regardèrent, sans rien dire, pour eux c'était clair, s'ils meurent ce ne sera qu'après de longues heures de torture ou pire.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au manoir des Jedusor, la résidence de Voldemort. Ils furent conduis dans un salon, à la décoration spartiate : une cheminée, un fauteuil confortable, une table et une chaise, aucun portrait ni peinture. Dans le fauteuil se tenait un homme, à priori, emmitouflé dans une longue robe noire, sa capuche mettait son visage dans l'ombre mais on pouvait voir 2 rubis incandescents à la place des yeux, ses mains fines, longues et pâles caresser la tête d'un énorme serpent.

-« Bienvenus dans ma _modeste_ demeure, je m'excuse pour les manières… un peu… cavalières de mes sujets, mais je vous voulais près de moi… rapidement » dit-il dans un souffle.

-« On vous excuse, il en va de soit » répondit timidement Hermione, en baissant les yeux « Mais pourrait-on savoir les raisons de ce désir soudain, Monsieur ? »

-« Que voilà une Sang-de-bourbe bien élevée… Vous devriez en prendre de la graine messieurs » répondit Lord Voldemort en s'adressant à Harry et à Ron « Pour répondre à votre question, jeune fille… Je tiens à vous avoir près de moi pour être sûr que mes plans se dérouleront sans l'intervention du ministère ou de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore… Avez vous d'autres questions à poser avant que l'on vous conduise à votre, euh, chambre ? »

-« Que compter vous faire de nous ? » demanda Harry.

-« … Voilà un sorcier comme je les aime, tu vas directement au principal… Mais tu risques souvent de le regretter… Pour répondre à la question tant redoutée, vous devez savoir que vous me servirez d'otages,… de point de pression,… sur le ministère ainsi que sur Dumbledore... et peut être pour les séances d'intégration de mes futures Mangemorts... Toutefois vous n'allez pas rester longtemps ici, en effet j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu… avec ce cher Albus… une sorte de chasse au trésor,… contre la montre… Le trésor… c'est vous bien entendu. Je suis joueur c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que vous allez apprécier mon humour… Vous allez être placé au milieu de nul part, sans provision ni arme, mais avec le plus important autour de vous… Si Dumbledore vous retrouve avant la Mort, vous êtes sauvés, sinon... Il va s'en dire que je penche pour le 2ème résultat, bien sûr. En plus, ce qui est drôle, c'est que mes Mangemorts et moi-même n'aurons pas à nous salir les mains pour être débarrassé de vous… La nature s'occupera de votre cas… » et il éclata d'un rire à vous glacer le sang, il fut bientôt imité par tous ses sbires « Alors, quand dis-tu Potter, mon idée est excellente… non ? Je me débarrasse de toi… et rien ne m'accuse… La vie est parfois si injuste ! »

Les 3 amis restèrent sans voix : ils allaient subir des sortilèges impardonnables, puis seraient lâcher en pleine nature, et sans leur baguette ils ne survivront pas longtemps, Voldemort ne sera même pas inquiété, et diabolique comme il est, il fera tout pour les cacher aux yeux des autres sorciers. C'est dans un état d'abattement total qu'ils furent mener jusqu'aux cachots du manoir.

-« Allez, entrez la dedans !… Désolé jeune fille mais on ne va pas se ruiner pour vous loger dans un hôtel 3 étoiles, vous allez déjà coûter beaucoup trop pour ce que vous êtes…»

Ils furent jeter dans le cachot sans le moindre ménagement, et atterrir tous les 3 sur le sol humide et froid.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Pendant ce temps là, dans le salon, un petit homme ressemblant à un rat entra.

-« Excusez-moi, Milord, mais pourquoi ne pas vous débarrasser de Potter, et de ses amis, rapidement ? »

-« Tu vois, Queudver… je veux que Potter souffre en voyant que le simple fait de le connaître va tuer les personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde… De plus, je veux faire souffrir Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou adore les moldus et il adore Potter, quel meilleur moyen de l'atteindre quand le séparant de son petit-fils chéri ? »

-« Oui, Maître. Vous avez comme d'habitude raison… Puis-je me retirer… _Maître_ ? »

-« Non, attend… Je n'ai pas fini avec toi... Est-il vrai que Potter t'a sauvé la vie ? » le petit homme se mit à trembler et à couiner « Je vois que mes sources sont exactes… _Endoloris_…Tu vois Queudver, cette dette va mettre utile… Je veux que tu te fasses prendre par les Aurors … »

-« … Mais… Maître !… »

-« Il n'y a pas de _mais_, TU M'ENTENDS ?… Je disais donc que tu vas te faire prendre par les gens du ministère, comme ça tu seras condamné et Sirius Black, l'ami des Potter, sera libéré… Mais ne crois pas que je fais cela par bonté d'âme… NON ! Mon plan est si mesquin que je me fais peur moi-même… AH ! AH ! AH !… Tu seras envoyé à Azkaban et cela me donnera une bonne excuse pour attaquer la prison et pour rallier à moi les Détraqueurs… De plus Black deviendra fou quand il apprendra pour son filleul, qu'il se suicidera, peut-être… On peut toujours rêver, non ?… Maintenant pars et je veux qu'après demain au plus tard tu sois dans la prison… Ne t'inquiète pas, les Détraqueurs ne t'embrasseront pas… Tu as compris pourquoi je fais cela, j'espère… TU AS COMPRIS QUE JE PAYE TA DETTE EVERS POTTER… Maintenant tu en auras une de plus envers moi, et J'EXIGE que tu sois le plus fidèle de mes serviteurs, c'est compris ?… _Endoloris… ENDOLORIS… _Maintenant file… Je te vois dans une dizaine de jours… »

Après s'être difficilement relever, Queudver parti du manoir pour accomplir sa _mission_.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Dans les cachots, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient regroupés dans un coin pour pouvoir faire le point.

-« Je te remercie d'avoir pris ma défense Ron, je m'excuse pour les coups qui t'ont été donnés »

-« T'inquiète pas Hermione, s'il le faut, je recommencerais. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on te fasse du mal… » Ron vira au rouge quand Hermione lui serra la main pour le remercier « … J'aime pas quand on touche à mes amis… c'est tout ! »

-« Pour moi, c'est beaucoup. Peu de grands sorciers se battraient avec un Mangemort… Surtout pour sauver une fille de moldus »

-« Tu sais, j'ai fais ça sans réfléchir. Mais s'il le faut, je sauverais tous les enfants de moldus, pour moi ils valent plus que les autres, parce… parce que tu en fais parti… Pleurs pas Hermione, je veux pas que tu pleurs, on se battra jusqu'au bout pour sortir d'ici vivant, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » dit Ron en essuyant une larme sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-« Oui, tu as raison, pour une fois ! » dit Harry.

-« Comment ça, pour une fois ? J'ai toujours raison, non ? »

Les 3 amis rirent de bon cœur à cet échange qui leur rappela d'agréables souvenirs, mais ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement. Ron serra Hermione dans ses bras, et celle-ci se laissa aller contre lui. Il la berça un moment pour la calmer, Harry les trouvait mignons, dommage que par sa faute ils n'aient pas pu le faire dans un endroit romantique…

-« Harry, je veux te dire que quoi qu'il arrive j'ai été très honoré d'être ton meilleur ami, et que jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour ce qui va se passer. J'ai choisi de rester près de toi depuis 4 ans, et si jamais tu essayes de me faire partir je te jure que je reviendrais pour te mettre mon pied au cul ! Est-ce clair ? »

-« Limpide ! »

-« Moi aussi, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir été ton amie, tu m'as rendue meilleure et surtout plus humaine, alors je tiens à te dire que je préfère me battre à tes côtés que d'attendre que l'autre fou vienne me tuer… »

-« Merci, vous êtes de vrais amis, mais… »

-« Il n'y a pas de MAIS, enlève-toi toutes les idioties que tu as dans la tête… On a commencé l'aventure à 3, on la terminera à 3 !... Tu ferais mieux de l'accepter tout de suite car tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous de si tôt…»

-« …C'est bien parler Ron » lui répondit Hermione et elle l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser rapide et furtif, mais un baiser quand même.

-« Je vous remercie les amis, vous avez raison tous les 2, on est plus fort ensemble que tout seul, d'ailleurs depuis qu'on se connaît, notre fine équipe a plutôt bien marché, non ?… Enfin plutôt pour vous 2 ?… Hermione, t'as oublié Krum »

Les 2 tourtereaux se mirent à rougir mais continuèrent la discussion, elle leur permettait de ne pas penser à leur situation.

-« Je vous ai dit qu'il fallait que je fasse le point, parce qu'en fait… Euh !… Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, j'étais bien avec Viktor mais quelque chose me manquait et je ne savais pas quoi… Jusqu'à tout à l'heure quand tu as pris ma défense… Il me manquait tout ce qui fait que tu es toi : la passion, la fidélité, l'humour, l'innocence et ce petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui fait que je ne peux plus me passer de toi !… Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit… »

- « Merci, Hermione, je croyais pas avoir autant de qualités… Puisqu'on en est aux aveux… Je dois te dire que ce que j'aime chez toi c'est… ta maturité, ton esprit, et surtout… ton fichu caractère… Aïe !… Ca fait mal. Quoi c'est vrai que tu as un fichu caractère… Mais j'adore quand on se dispute, et surtout quand on se réconcilie…_(petit baiser)_ »

-« T'es vraiment fou Ron ! » lui dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel mais en souriant, voir ses 2 meilleurs amis unis lui mettait du baume au cœur.

-« Oui Harry… Je suis fou d'amour pour cette jeune personne, cela te dérange ? »

-« Pas le moins du monde, cela fait longtemps que j'attendais que vous vous déclariez, je me suis même dis qu'il faudrait que je mette mon grain de sel dans votre histoire, car je commençais à désespérer… »

-« Tu vois, le Mal peut aussi engendrer le Bien… On peut commencer à croire aux miracles, non ? » professa Ron.

-« J'aimerais en être aussi sûre ! » lui dit Hermione « Mais malgré le fait que ce soit le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, si Dumbledore ne nous retrouve pas rapidement, qui sait ce qu'il va nous arriver et où on va atterrir ? »

-« Tu as raison, mais si on ne peut plus rêver, Tu Sais Qui aura gagner la 1ère bataille… T'es d'accord avec moi Harry ? »

-« Oui, à peu de chose près… Ne l'appelle plus Tu Sais Qui, tu l'as vu ? Ce n'est pas un Dieu ce n'est qu'un homme, alors tu vas ou plutôt vous allez me faire plaisir et l'appeler par le nom qu'il s'est donné… Voldemort ! »

-« Ca va pas la tête ! »

-« Ron ! » le raisonna Hermione « Dumbledore dit que la peur du nom renforce la peur de la chose elle-même… La 1ère bataille, que je veux qu'on gagne, c'est de l'appeler par son nom, cela diminuera l'emprise qu'il a sur nous... Tu ne vas pas te laisser effrayer par un simple nom… Non ? » et pour l'encourager, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois se fut plus long.

-« Mmm… Si tu commences par me prendre par les sentiments, je ne vais rien pouvoir te refuser… _(baiser)_ Ça marche Harry, je vais essayer… Hum ! Vol… Vold… Volde… Voldemort !… Je l'ai dis !… Ouais !... Ca va mieux d'un coup… A toi Herm ! »

-« D'accord… Vol… de… mort… Voldemort ! »

-« Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile... Maintenant il va comprendre que ni lui, ni la mort, ne nous font peur, il va être surpris ! »

Ils continuèrent de se remonter le moral en parlant de tout et de rien _(et pour 2 d'entre eux de profiter de l'autre)_ pour passer le plus légèrement possible leurs dernières heures de tranquillité…

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 4 : Supplices (2,25)**

Retour à Londres, au ministère de la Magie. Fudge, Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley essayait, en vain, de calmer la femme de ce dernier qui était littéralement devenue hystérique quand elle a appris la catastrophe : son fils et les enfants qu'elle considérait comme les siens étaient les otages de Voldemort. Elle hurlait, surtout contre le Ministre de la Magie, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes mais dès que son mari ou l'un de ses fils essayait de la réconforter, elle le repoussait, parfois sans ménagement. Elle en voulait à Fudge pour ne pas avoir pris les révélations de Harry au sérieux, et ce surtout depuis qu'il avait voulu l'envoyer en clinique pour qu'il se fasse soigner.

Mme Granger, quant à elle, restait prostrée, assise sur la malle de sa fille, tout en caressant frénétiquement le chat orange de celle-ci. Pattenrond (le chat) se laissait docilement faire pour que la mère de celle qui l'avait sorti 2 en plus tôt de l'horrible animalerie où il se lamentait, car aucune personne ne voulait de lui, puisse faire quelque chose de ses mains au lieu de se les tordre. Mr Granger n'essayait même pas de retenir ses larmes, qui s'étaient depuis longtemps taries, quand il eu compris que sa fille risquait de subir des choses encore plus horribles que la mort, car elle était entre les mains d'une bande de fous sanguinaires, adeptes de la magie noire qui plus est. Les enfants Weasley avaient accompagné leurs parents car ils voulaient les soutenir, les aider et surtout ne pas être rejetés, ils voulaient connaître le déroulement de l'enquête car ils leur avaient été interdit dit participer :

-« J'ai déjà perdu un fils et 2 personnes à qui je tiens, je ne veux pas me faire du soucis alors que je peux l'éviter, vous resterez donc tous à la maison ! » leur avait leur mère quand les 5 plus grands s'étaient proposés pour aider aux recherches. Ils faisaient donc front autour de leur jeune sœur et de leurs parents.

En apprenant la nouvelle, les Dursley étaient repartis sans prendre les affaires de leur neveu, en disant qu'ils ne voulaient plus être dérangés par des personnes anormales comme ceux que fréquentait Harry, qu'ils aimeraient juste savoir si leur fils pouvait récupérer la chambre qu'il avait cédée ou pas, _« Et le plus tôt serait le mieux ! »_ avait ajouté l'oncle Vernon. En l'entendant, Mme Weasley avait été empêchée de justesse de les tuer, elle s'était alors tournée vers Dumbledore, et lui avait dit du ton le plus sérieux et le plus menaçant possible :

-« Si Harry retourne chez ces monstres, vivant ou mort, vous aurez affaire à moi Albus, suis-je assez clair ? »

Le concerné l'avait alors regardé dans les yeux et lui avait répondu :

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, car il ne retournera jamais chez eux, ils ne méritent pas de faire parti de sa famille. Quand on aura retrouvé les enfants, vivants j'espère, vous serez sa tutrice en attendant l'acquittement de Sirius, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Personne, même Voldemort, ne mérite d'avoir une famille comme celle-ci »

Dumbledore était parti envoyer des hiboux à Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Rubeus Hagrid, pour les informer de la situation avant qu'ils ne la lisent dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il espérait surtout qu'Hagrid continuerait sa mission (contacter les géants et les rallier à leur cause), tout comme Lupin (finir de réunir tous les anciens de Poudlard pour combattre Voldemort), mais il savait que Sirius essaierait de retrouver son filleul, il préférait qu'il reste tranquille chez les Weasley au lieu de se faire tuer ou arrêter en essayant de sauver Harry et ses amis, car celui-ci aurait besoin de sa présence s'il s'en sort.

Les Weasley et les Granger étaient tous retournés au Terrier : les Granger allaient rester chez les Weasley jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur fille. Pour l'occasion la maison avait était refaite magiquement grâce à Dumbledore, pour pouvoir accueillir les Granger, toute la famille Weasley et les quelques proches d'Harry, sans que des tensions n'éclatent dans la maison et que tous puissent s'isoler le moment voulu. La _porcherie bancale_ était devenue une maison à 4 étages (rez-de-chaussée, 3 étages et un grenier) stable et spacieuse, avec des pièces rajoutables (c'est là, l'un des nombreux avantages d'être sorcier), les Weasley remercièrent Dumbledore de cette attention si délicate en ces temps difficiles, surtout qu'ils étaient, malgré leur immense générosité, relativement pauvres.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Queudver (en rat) était arrivé à Londres dans la nuit. Comme lui avait fait comprendre son maître, il devait se faire prendre rapidement par les Aurors, et ce sans qu'ils se rendent compte de la supercherie. Il décida donc de passer dès l'aube par le Chemin de Traverse, d'aller espionner les avancées des Aurors sur la recherche du jeune Potter, puis de se faire remarquer par Dumbledore ou par un Weasley. Il entra donc furtivement au ministère mais une alarme s'enclencha dès qu'il eu passé les portes. Tout à coup 4 Aurors apparurent et lui firent reprendre sa forme humaine avant de l'amener devant le Ministre pour que celui-ci l'interroge sur les enfants et sur les évènements ayant eu lieu une quinzaine d'années auparavant _(sa supposée mort, la mort de moldus et d'un sorcier, et l'arrestation de Sirius Black, un coup monté sans doute !)_.

En effet, Queudver s'appelait en fait Peter Pettigrow, il avait normalement était tué il y a 15 ans par Sirius Black, qui avait fini à Azcaban, la prison des sorciers, gardée par les affreux Détraqueurs (des êtres se nourrissant du bonheur des autres et leur remémorant les plus horribles moments de leur vie). Il fut donc conduit auprès du ministre, qui était en réunion avec d'anciens Aurors, des Langues de Plomb (sorciers travaillant pour le bien mais spécialistes en magie noire et forces du mal), d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, Arthur Weasley et Albus Dumbledore, qui essayaient en vain de trouver le repère de Voldemort, mais celui-ci était protéger par la magie noire, alors s'était difficile.

_Toc… toc… toc_

-« ENTREZ !» hurla le Ministre.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un Auror et le prisonnier ligoté.

-« Nous venons de capturer cet animagus non déclaré grâce au système créé par Dumbledore et Arthur, il s'agit de Peter Pettigrow. Il est sensé avoir été tué par Sirius Black il y a 15 ans, celui-ci a été enfermé à Azcaban pour ce crime… Il est peut-être innocent, ce qui ferait qu'il a été accusé à tord, si à cela on ajoute qu'il n'a pas eu de procès, il faut espérer que la Gazette n'aura pas vent de cette histoire, car nous deviendrons la risée du monde magique, Monsieur ! » lui expliqua l'Auror avant de ce retirer en laissant l'homme face au ministre.

-« Bonjour Peter !» dit Dumbledore « Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous faite ici, et comment vous avez fait pour disparaître, il y a 15 ans, sans que personne ne se doute de vos manigances ? »

-« Allez Peter, si vous nous aidez, vous ne recevrez pas le Baiser des Détraqueurs, mais étant un animagus non déclarer vous ferez un séjour à Azcaban, vous devez le savoir ! » lui dit le Ministre en essayant de le calmer et de le rassurer.

-« Très bien Monsieur, je dois d'abord vous parler de ce qui s'est passé, il y a plus de 15 ans, pour que vous compreniez bien l'histoire ! » lui répondit Peter.

Il commença à raconter son histoire devant la dizaine de personnes présentes, il expliqua comment il avait rencontré les Potter, comment il était devenu leur ami puis leur Gardien du Secret à la place de Sirius Black. Il continua sur comment il avait été entraîné par Voldemort pour le débarrasser des Potter, comment il était devenu un animagus, comment il avait piégé Sirius Black et comment il s'était caché chez les Weasley jusqu'à il y a 2 ans où il était retourné auprès de Voldemort malgré tout, puis pourquoi il avait été envoyé par celui-ci pour les espionner. Bien sûr il mentit sur la majorité de ses relations avec Voldemort mais personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte, car il finit son horrible récit en larmes, en implorant les Potter de lui pardonner ses faiblesses… Malgré tout, Dumbledore et Mr Weasley ne perdirent pas le nord et lui demandèrent s'il savait où les enfants étaient retenus, mais il leur répondit qu'il avait été envoyé avant de savoir que son Maître avait enlevé Potter et ses amis, mais que son quartier général était dans le vieux manoir de la famille de son Maître.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Dans les cachots, le matin se révéla difficile. Les 3 amis avaient dormi à même la pierre et étaient courbaturés. De plus ils avaient faim et soif. Ils entendirent du bruit et se réveillèrent d'un coup : ce n'était pas bon signe d'entendre du bruit car cela signifier qu'on venait les voir, soit pour les nourrir, soit pour leur faire du mal. Ils espéraient que c'était pour la 1ère solution. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer la personne que Harry, Ron et Hermione détestaient le plus, après Voldemort : Drago Malefoy. Drago était le fils de Lucius Malefoy, un riche sorcier détestant les moldus et leurs enfants sorciers, serviteur qui plus est de Voldemort. Harry et Drago se détestaient depuis leur 1ère rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, où Drago avait insulté la famille de Ron. Mais ils commencèrent à se haïr réellement quand Drago traita Hermione de Sang-de-bourbe (en 2ème année) et quand ils devinrent rivaux au Quidditch (Harry était devenu le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 100 ans lors de sa 1ère année et avait fait gagner de nombreux matches à son équipe, alors que Drago avait offert de nouveaux balais pour faire parti de l'équipe des Serpentards, lors de la 2ème année).

-« Alors Potter, on ne dit pas bonjour » siffla Drago.

-« Quand je te vois, ce n'est plus un _Bon Jour_ ! » lui répondit Harry.

-« Tu devrais être plus respectueux envers tes supérieurs, Potter, je risque de me fâcher et la Sang-de-bourbe risque de souffrir »

-« Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux Malefoy, je te fais bouffer ton extrait de naissance ! » explosa Ron.

-« Alors en plus de déshonorer la fonction de sorcier, Weasley, tu tombes amoureux d'une fille de moldus, et dire que je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas tombé plus bas… Il semble que je me sois trompé ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu nous veux Drago ? » lui demanda Hermione.

-« J'y viens, j'y viens, soit pas si pressée de souffrir Granger… Voilà, le Maître m'a demandé, ainsi qu'à 2 autres futurs Mangemorts que vous connaissez, de venir nous entraîner en vue de notre intégration… »

-« Tu vas porté la marque ? … »

-« Ne soit pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es, Granger… Le Maître veut qu'on finisse notre scolarité avant de nous la poser, comme ça, si on se fait prendre, il n'y aura pas de preuves… Vous avez compris ? » Les 3 amis approuvèrent lentement mais sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux. « Bon, il paraît que vous allez partir en voyage, mais on peut s'amuser avec vous avant… Vous inquiétez pas d'ici ce soir, au plus tard, vous serez loin d'ici, et loin de tout surtout ! Je crois que l'année à venir sera l'année des Serpentards… Sans toi Potter, nous gagnons la Coupe de Quidditch… Et sans toi, Granger, plus de points pour votre maison… Tu vas me manquer Weasley, tu es le seul qui faisait perdre de points à Gryffondor, mais même sans toi, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons est pour nous cette année… »

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers la porte et appela ses gorilles de toujours, Grabbe et Goyle, aussi stupide que costauds et eux aussi fils de Mangemorts, qui attendaient dans le couloir.

-« Je vois que tu ne sors jamais seul, Malefoy ! » lui lança Harry.

-« Tu devrais le savoir, Potter, par les temps qui courent, rien ne vaut une bonne protection… En plus ils me permettent de m'amuser sans être inquiéter par les petits amis stupides… Attrapez-les ! » les 2 malabars se jetèrent sur Ron et Harry et les maintenaient fermement « …Alors Granger, on fait moins la maligne sans ses livres et sans Krum pour te protégeaient…. On va voir ce qui fait que tu les attires tous… _Impero…_ »

Le regard d'Hermione se vida de toute volonté, car le sort utilisé permet de contrôler l'esprit de la victime et de lui faire faire ce que l'on veut, seul une grande volonté peut briser le lien

-« Bon, je vois que l'on est une fille obéissante, maintenant on va voir ce que tu as dessous… »

Les 3 Serpentards éclatèrent d'un rire guttural en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient faire avec la jeune fille, tandis que ses 2 amis comprenaient à peine toute l'horreur de la situation.

-« Résiste Hermione, j't'en pris, le laisse pas prendre le contrôle sur toi … »

-« Tais-toi Weasley, on t'a rien demandé ! » lui ordonna Grabbe avant de lui envoyer un _Doloris_.

En entendant les cris de Ron, Hermione se réveilla brutalement et se précipita vers lui.

-«Weasley, tu m'as fait perdre ma marionnette… Tu vas me le payer… à 3 ? » Il regarda ses acolytes qui approuvèrent de la tête « 1… 2… » ils lâchèrent leurs jouets «… et 3… _Endoloris !_ »

Les 3 amis se prirent le sortilège de douleurs en même temps, mais malgré la souffrance ils serrèrent les dents pour ne pas leur faire le plaisir de les entendre crier.

-« C'est dommage, vous auriez dû crier, on se serait peut-être arrêté. Alors que là nous allons recommencer, jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait assez ! »

Ils avaient eu du mal à ne pas crier la 1ère fois, mais s'ils en reçoivent d'autres qui sait ce qu'ils feront, en effet c'est très dur de ne pas hurler quand on à l'impression que tous nos os se rompent ou que des milliards d'aiguilles vous transpercent de part en part. Ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle avant la prochaine attaque, car plus cela irait et moins ils auraient de force pour résister. Heureusement Malefoy père entra dans le cachot :

-« Fini de jouer les enfants, vous avez un cours de magie noire qui vous attend, et votre professeur n'aime pas les retardataires, n'oubliez pas de préparer vos bagages aussi, nous déménageons ce soir… Ah ! J'oubliais… Dites adieu à Potter et à ses amis car ils vont bientôt partir pour ne plus JAMAIS revenir… »

-« Adieu Potter, j'espère que tu profiteras bien du voyage… » lui dit Drago, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Tenez, prenez des forces, je crois que cela va être votre dernier repas… Savourez-le ! »

Malefoy père leur déposa un plateau contenant 3 verres d'eau croupie et 3 morceaux de pain dur, puis il sortit en scellant la porte.

-« Bon, ben, bon appétit les amis… »

-« Merci, Hermione, à toi aussi… » lui répondit Ron en prenant son morceau de pain d'un air dégoûté.

-« Le service laisse à désirer ici, ils auraient pu nous confectionner un festin pour notre dernier repas, vous croyez que cela se fait si je me pleins au cuistot ?… »

-« Tu peux pas être sérieux 2 secondes, Harry ? »

-« Ecoute Hermione, d'ici 24 heures nous serons morts, j'ai pas envie de passer mes dernières heures à broyer du noir, il croit rêver s'il pense me miner aussi facilement… »

-« Harry a raison Hermione, tâchons de profiter de nos dernières heures de captivité, car après ça va se corser… »

-« Oui, sans doute… Que croyez-vous qu'ils voulaient dire par profiter du voyage ? »

-« Ah…! Là je retrouve mon Hermione, toujours à vouloir jouer les détectives, hein ? »

-« Très drôle, Ron… J'apprécie ton sens de l'humour ! » répondit-elle sur un ton qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

-« Eh ! Arrêtez, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, en plus Hermione à soulever une question intéressante… Bon, vous vous réconciliez, vous 2, où je rappelle les Malefoy ?… »

-« Non, c'est bon… Excuse-moi Hermione… Mais j'ai les boules, tu vois ? »

-« Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais on doit rester unis si nous voulons survivre !… »

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, et Harry ne su plus quoi faire pour cacher sa gène, il se mit alors à siffler, et les amoureux se séparèrent.

-« Désolé Harry, on pense pas assez à toi dans ces moments là ! »

-« Manquerez plus que ça !… Je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire, je suis très content que vous profitiez l'un de l'autre jusqu'au bout… Mais la prochaine fois, _pitié !_ Prévenez-moi, que j'ai le temps de me retourner ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous les 3 de rires, d'un rire triste certes, mais de rire quand même. Puis ils se reposèrent en attendant la suite des évènements.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 5 : Attaque et croisière (2) **

Chez les Weasley, c'était l'effervescence. En effet, depuis quelques heures ils savaient tous où étaient retenus les enfants, et espéraient les revoir rapidement, et vivants.

Mme Weasley et Mme Granger étaient en train de faire le ménage en vue de la fête qui célèbrerait le retour des siens. Mr Granger aidait les enfants Weasley à préparer les tables pour le repas du soir. On entendit alors un grand bruit dans la cuisine des Weasley : c'était Sirius Black qui venait d'arriver grâce à la Poudre de Cheminette, il aurait pu transplaner mais il aurait été repéré par les mages car il était toujours en fuite, le côté positif (et l'un des seuls) de la Poudre de Cheminette est que l'on peut voyager sans être repéré par le Ministère. Dans le jardin, apparurent alors 4 sorciers : il y avait Mr Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue, le professeur de potion et il était détesté par tous les Gryffondor car il les désavantageait souvent au profit des Serpentards. De plus Remus Lupin et Sirius Black le détestaient depuis leurs années au collège où les Maraudeurs, leur petit groupe d'amis constitués d'eux, de Lily et James Potter (et de Peter Pettigrow), jouaient souvent des tours à Rogue qui les détestait et faisait tout pour qu'ils soient renvoyés. De plus Rogue était devenu un Mangemort (mais avant la chute de Voldemort, il était revenu du côté du bien et avait servi d'espion pour Dumbledore).

Lorsque Sirius et Rogue se virent, il en fallut de peu pour qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, mais ils ne le firent pas pour régler le gros problème qui était de retrouver le Survivant et ses amis le plus rapidement possible.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » aboya Sirius à l'intention de Rogue.

-« Je suis là, à la demande du directeur, et si j'avais su que toi aussi tu y serais, je ne serais pas venu … Tu peux me croire » lui rétorqua Rogue.

-« Tu aurais pu t'en douté, il s'agit de la vie de mon filleul, quand même ! »

-« Allons, allons… Messieurs ! Nous devons mettre nos différents de côté, pour les enfants. Vous réglerez vos problèmes plus tard » leur intima Dumbledore « Sirius, Peter s'est fais prendre, vous devez aller au ministère pour raconter votre version des faits. Mais d'abord Arthur doit vous donner quelque chose pour que vous ne soyez pas arrêté en entrant là-bas ! »

-« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » lui demanda Sirius.

-« Voilà, Arthur et moi, on a mis au point un système permettant de détecter les Animagus, et une alarme sonne s'ils ne sont pas déclarer… comme toi ! »

-« Tenez, Sirius… Voici le seul moyen d'entrer dans le ministère sans déclencher l'alarme » lui dit Mr Weasley en lui tendant un médaillon représentant un cerf.

-« C'est de qui, l'idée du cerf ? » demanda Remus, avec un sourire.

Il faut savoir que le père d'Harry, James Potter, était devenu un Animagus pendant sa scolarité, en même temps que Sirius et Peter, pour pouvoir rester avec Remus les soirs de pleine lune (car ce dernier est un loup-garou), et son côté animal avait l'apparence d'un majestueux cerf.

-« C'est de Dumbledore, pourquoi ? » demanda Arthur.

-« Oh ! Pour rien ! Vous inquiétez pas Arthur » lui répondit Sirius « Et merci pour l'amulette, ça la ferait mal si le jour de ma libération, on me remet en prison ! Avez-vous des nouvelles des enfants, ou de Voldemort ? »

-« Non, désolé Sirius, mais Peter nous a affirmé qu'il avait été envoyé en mission avant l'arrivée des enfants… Et qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant… Enfin c'est ce qu'il dit ! »

-« Oui, c'est sûr ! Mais connaissant Voldemort il ne l'a pas envoyé pour rien ! » dit Remus.

-« D'après lui, il devait nous espionner » répondit Arthur.

-« Espionner ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ce traître devait être là pour nous leurrer ou… Je ne sais pas, mais je le sens mal ce coup là ! » hurla Sirius.

-« C'est sûr ! Pour les mauvais coups, tu t'y connais… » marmonna Rogue.

-« Oh, toi ! La ferme ! On ne t'a rien demandé… Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit d'autre ? » demanda Sirius, pour changer de sujet et éviter de sauter sur le professeur de potion.

-« D'après lui, le QG se trouve dans le manoir des Jedusort, et Severus nous a évidemment aidés à le localiser…. On donne l'assaut demain, à l'aube… Non, Sirius ! Vous ne venez pas avec nous, demain vous devrez être au ministère pour prouvez votre innocence, et puis, je ne crois pas qu'Harry apprécierait que vous soyez blesser à cause de lui, et il ne risque pas de comprendre de suite que vous êtes libre et donc de faire des bêtises pour vous sauver. En gros ce soir vous vous tenez tranquille, cela vous changera ! Et demain vous faites votre possible pour être libérer » répondit Dumbledore.

-« Il a raison Sirius, laisse-les s'occuper d'Harry et des enfants, demain tu fais tout pour être libre, compris ? » lui intima Remus.

-« Mais ça ne va pas ! Je préfère rester coupable que de laisser Harry seul face à ce monstre ! »

-« Sirius, vous allez plus nous gêner qu'autre chose. Et puis il va falloir du temps avant que tous les sorciers sachent pour vous et pour Peter ! Alors, faîtes ce que l'on vous dit, vous serez gentil… » demanda Arthur Weasley « Et puis, si on vous laisse venir, Molly voudra venir aussi, et croyez-moi, pour le bon déroulement de l'opération, une mère hystérique n'est pas conseillé ! »

Les hommes rirent un bon coup, en imaginant Molly Weasley tenant tête aux Mangemorts avec une poêle à frire ou un rouleau de cuisine… Effrayant ! Ils rentrèrent tous pour prendre une collation, puis repartir au ministère pour perfectionner l'assaut du manoir, et pour l'un d'entre eux, avoir le procès qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

En cette triste fin de soirée, on entendait des tas de bruits comme des glissements de mobiliers, des portes qui s'ouvrent et qui se ferment, comme si tout le manoir allait partir. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient essayé de se remettre de leur horrible matinée en dormant un peu, mais ils avaient été réveillés de leur torpeur par les bruits au-dessus d'eux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il foute, là-haut ? »

-« Tu le sais, Ron ! Malefoy l'a dit ce matin… »

-« Désolé, Hermione ! Mais ce matin, j'étais préoccupé par autre chose, tu te souviens ? »

-« J'aimerais mieux pas ! »

-« Lucius a dit qu'ils déménageaient, non ? » demanda Harry « Où croyez-vous qu'il vont allés ? »

-« Pas chez les Malefoy, puisque eux aussi doivent déménager ! » lui répondit Hermione.

-« Où que se soit, il n'y aura que peine et désolation, tu peux me croire ! » enchaîna Ron.

-« Et nous, où croyez-vous que nous allons atterrir ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Au milieu de nul part, il nous l'a dit ! » lui répondit Ron.

-« Oui, mais il nous a aussi dits que nous aurions le plus important autour de nous, mais c'est quoi le plus important ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Je crois pas qu'ils nous mettraient au milieu de notre famille, quoiqu'il doit être assez dérangé au fond. Remarque, être au milieu de ma famille peut être comparé à un enfer, alors qui sait ? » répondit Harry.

-« Je crois pas que nous allons rester en Angleterre, trop de gens vont être à notre recherche pour que nous ne soyons pas retrouvé avant de mourir de faim, enfin vu les repas qu'on nous donne, ils auront intérêt à se grouiller au ministère ! » lui répondit Ron.

-« Je suis d'accord » dit Hermione « Mais je pense pas que le principal soit des personnes… Qu'est-ce que j'ai soif, il reste pas un fond d'eau ?»

-« Je crois que tu as encore mis le doigt dessus Hermione, ce dont on a la plus besoin c'est l'eau ! » dit Harry « Notre corps en est composé à 75, je crois que nous allons finir au milieu de l'océan… »

-« Et alors, il est où le problème ? » demanda Ron.

-« C'est vrai que tu ne connaît que le monde magique, mais Harry et moi, on a eu droit à des cours de biologie à l'école, et j'ai appris que l'on peut mourir de déshydratation en moins d'une semaine… »

-« Oui, mais on aura de l'eau tout autour de nous, non ? »

-« On aura de l'eau » continua Harry « Mais de l'eau salée, ce qui veut dire que plus on en boira plus on aura soif à cause du sel, tu comprend ? »

-« Ouais, en gros cela va être l'enfer » répondit Ron « On va mourir de soif ou de faim, car on ne pourra pas attraper de poissons sans nos baguettes, si on n'est pas manger par ces mêmes poissons, et en plus on sera entourer par l'élément dont on aura le plus besoin sans pouvoir en profiter, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Tu as tous compris Ron » lui dit Hermione « Un véritable enfer aquatique ! J'aimerais quand même savoir où nous allons atterrir… »

-« Vu le personnage, je pencherais pour l'endroit le moins agréable possible, là où aucun navire ne passe… » répondit Ron.

-« …les 60 hurlants ! Ou rugissants, je ne me rappelle plus ! »

-« Hein ? » répondirent Ron et Hermione « De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Je vais vous expliquer : un été mon cousin s'est intéressé à la navigation, et j'ai aimablement été obligé de l'aidé dans ses recherches, j'ai donc appris que le globe était divisé en plusieurs parti, selon les latitudes, et qu'il y en avait 2 à connaître : le 40 rugissants et les 60 hurlants, au sud de l'Afrique et de l'Amérique latine et avant le pôle sud. Entre ces 2 latitudes, les vents ne sont arrêté par aucune terre, et en plus il y fait très froid en hiver, c'est pourquoi aucun navire n'y passe, sauf certains navires de pêche, ou lors de courses nautiques, mais c'est très rare… »

-« Bon, ça tombe bien, on arrive en été… »

-« Ron, dans l'hémisphère sud, c'est l'hiver qui va commencer, tu vois ? »

-« Oh oui ! Donc, en résumé, pas d'eau potable ni de nourriture, aucune aide à attendre de la part des moldus, un temps épouvantable sûrement, et des température hivernales… et avec ça, il faut que l'on survive le plus longtemps possible !… Ca va être dur… Mais on va peut-être s'en sortir ? » conclue Ron.

-« Bon, c'est bien ! Tu comprend vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps ! » se moqua Harry.

-« Tu me connais tellement bien, Harry ! » lui rétorqua Ron, en battant des cils et en mimant Trelawney, leur prof de Divination, afin de dérider son ami.

-« Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire le zouave, hein ? » lui demanda Hermione, en se blottissant contre lui.

-« Tu l'as toi-même dit, j'ai beaucoup d'humour ! »

-« Allez, reposons-nous un peu avant d'affronter l'enfer ! » proposa Harry.

Et ils s'adossèrent au mur, en essayant de s'installer le plus confortablement possible, vu leur situation.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Au-dessus d'eux, Voldemort était en réunion avec 2 de ses adeptes.

-« Vous allez emmener Potter et ses amis sur le bateau, vous transplanerez auprès de McAdam avec les otages, mais vous n'oublierez pas de leur mettre une cagoule. Normalement, l'équipage est sous le contrôle de 5 des nôtres, il ne devrait donc pas y avoir de problème… Je vous préviens, même si cela me dégoûte, il ne doit y avoir aucun mort, car Dumbledore lis aussi la presse moldue, il ne faut donc pas aider ce vieux fou… Vous partez d'ici peu, car si on est attaqué, ils ne trouveront que les indices que je vais laisser et pas ce qu'ils cherchent… Quand vous les aurez débarqués dans un canot, vous éloignerez le plus possible le navire avant de me rejoindre…. Je serais chez Malefoy, puis à Azkaban, compris… Bon, allez-y »

Les 2 hommes sortirent, puis se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Ils ligotèrent les enfants avant de leur couvrir la tête avec une cagoule, comme prévu. Ils dirigèrent leurs otages vers le cimetière où ils transplanèrent. En retrouvant le sol, les enfants remarquèrent que cela tanguait et qu'ils sentaient l'odeur de l'iode, ils ne s'étaient donc pas trompé sur la croisière, tout comme le froid mordant les certifia sur le lieu où ils avaient atterri.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**


	3. Chapitre 6 à chapitre 10

**Chapitre 6 : Une journée de chien (2,5)**

Au ministère, les Aurors et les Langues de Plomb se préparaient à l'attaque. D'ici peu, ils partiraient pour le manoir de Voldemort, dans le nord, et ils croisaient tous les doigts pour retrouver vivants les enfants. Quant à Sirius, il était dans la salle de justice depuis 3H, en séance exceptionnelle, avec Peter et Remus, pour que Sirius soit enfin innocenté (et que Peter aille comme prévu à Azkaban).

-« …Vous confirmez donc les dires de Peter, Sirius ? »

-« Oui, tous ce qu'a dit Peter au sujet des Potter est vrai : je leur est proposé de faire de lui leur Gardien du Secret, car à cette époque je croyais que la taupe était Remus Lupin, l'échange a donc été fait sans prévenir Dumbledore, pour que le moins de monde soit au courant, comme cela, même si Voldemort m'avait trouvé il n'aurait pas su où étaient James et Lily. C'est vrai aussi qu'après cette nuit, j'ai cherché à les venger en tuant ce traître… »

-« Bien, comme Peter est passé au _Veritasserum_ et que ses dires sont les mêmes que les vôtres, je ne vois pas de raisons pour que vous soyez renvoyé en prison Mr Black… A la vue de ces nouvelles preuves, je me vois forcer de casser le jugement rendu il y a 15 ans, je vous signale que c'est la 1ère fois que cela arrive… Donc, Mr Pettigrow, nous vous retirons l'Ordre du Merlin, nous laissons cependant la pension à votre mère mais, elle sera prévenue de la libération de Mr Black et des raisons de celle-ci, bien sûr nous le ferons le plus gentiment possible pour que cette brave sorcière ne passe pas de l'autre côté _(la mort et pas le camp de Voldemort)_, sachez que c'est à la demande express de Mr Black que ces dispositions ont été prises. Vous êtes donc déclarer coupable et vous passerez donc le reste de votre vie à Azkaban pour être devenu un Animagus illégal, pour avoir briser le Sceau du Secret et pour avoir tuer 13 moldus, vous allez être emmené de suite à la prison, comprenez-vous les raisons de ce jugement ? » demanda le juge.

-« Oui, votre honneur ! Et j'accepte de payer ce que je dois à la société, cela fait 14 ans que j'ai des remords, j'espère qu'un jour on me pardonnera mes faiblesses ! » répondit Queudver, avant d'être emmené hors de la salle pour être conduit à la prison des sorciers.

-« Bien, à nous Mr Black… Vous êtes déclaré innocent de toutes les charges retenues contre vous et êtes donc, par conséquent, libre d'aller où vous voulez, mais seulement à partir de demain. En effet, le monde sorcier et celui moldu seront informés par tous les moyens possibles de votre innocence, cela évitera que vous soyez poursuivi par des personnes un peu trop _enthousiastes_, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

-« Oui, votre honneur, je vois clairement ce que vous voulez dire »

-« Bien, vous devez aussi promettre que vous ne divulguerez jamais votre véritable histoire… »

-« Pour sûr, il ne faudrait pas que l'on sache que vous avez enfermé, sans procès, un innocent pendant 12 ans à Azcaban… »

-« Vous avez compris, bon pour se faire pardonner le ministère vous offre une maison où vous voulez, vous ne payerez jamais d'impôts, vous recevrez un dédommagement de 100.000 Gallions d'or et une rente à vie de 1500 Gallions par mois, cela vous satisfait-il ? »

-« Oui, mais ce que je voudrais surtout c'est avoir la garde de mon filleul, Harry Potter, est-ce que se serait possible que les papiers soient signer rapidement ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr, je comprends… Tout sera donc régler demain soir. J'espère ne jamais vous revoir dans mon tribunal, Mr Black, jamais ! »

-« Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas l'intention de revenir. Adieu monsieur ! »

Remus et Sirius sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mr Weasley.

-« Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'être heureux ? Tu es enfin libre et Harry va venir vivre avec toi ! » dit Remus

-« Heureux ! HEUREUX ? Le jour où je suis enfin libre, je risque de perdre mon filleul, le fils de mon meilleur ami ! Et tu veux que je sois heureux ? T'es dingue ou quoi ? »

-« Bon, excuse Patmol (surnom de Sirius, au collège, car il se transforme en gros chien noir aux pattes douces), tu as raison, bien sûr… Mais tu connais Harry, c'est le digne fils de James, je crois même qu'il est plus têtu que James et Lily réunis… C'est un battant, et puis Voldemort n'a toujours pas annoncé sa mort, ce qui veut dire qu'il est vivant, car tu le connais, il n'y a pas plus prétentieux ! »

-« Ouais, c'est clair ! Mais quand même, j'ai peur de l'état dans lequel on va les retrouver tous les 3… Tu sais, je les aime ces gosses, même si aucun n'est le mien, j'ai l'impression de nous voir, il y a 20 ans ! »

-« Mmm, je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas les mêmes bêtises que nous ! »

-« Je ne crois pas, il y a la petite Hermione pour tempérer Ron et Harry, et puis je pense que nous avons été battus par les jumeaux Weasley, ils sont intenables ces 2 là ! »

-« Sûr ! Je les ai eus en cours, de vrais diablotins, je pleins les parents ! »

-« Je crois qu'ils tiennent d'eux… Tu te rappelles de Molly, quand on est rentré en 1ère année elle était en 7ème, non ?… »

Ils continuèrent à se remémorer leurs bons moments à Poudlard, pour ne pas tourner en rond en croisant les doigts pour la réussite de l'attaque qui devait avoir lieu au même moment.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Sur le navire, les enfants avaient été amenés jusque dans la cale, et avaient été enfermés sans le moindre ménagement dans une salle chaude et humide, juste à côté des machines, tellement petite que pour se détendre les jambes ils devaient se lever, toutefois, ils avaient eu le droit de retirer leur cagoule pour pouvoir respirer plus facilement.

-« Ca y est, d'ici peu nous allons être larguer… J'aurais tant aimé revoir Sirius une dernière fois ! » se lamenta Harry.

-« Et moi j'aurais aimé passer quelques temps avec mes parents ! » lui répondit Hermione.

-« Moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais apprécier de passer du temps avec ma famille, bien qu'ils vont tous me manquer ! Je pense que ce que je vais regretter le plus c'est de ne pas avoir fais quelque chose de constructif dans ma vie. Tiens ! Regardez Fred et George, ils vont tout faire pour monter leur boutique de Farces & Attrapes, quant à Percy, il est bien lancé pour devenir ministre de la Magie dans quelques années… »

-« Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne sera jamais pire que Fudge, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire… Moi ce que j'aurais aimé faire c'est devenir Animagus et Professeur de Métamorphose, comme McGonagall ! » lui répondit Hermione.

-« Et moi » enchaîna Harry « J'aurais aimé venger mes parents, et débarrasser le monde de Voldemort… »

-« Vous avez de grands rêves, vous 2. Moi, j'aurais juste aimé devenir Gardien de Quidditch, même si ce n'est qu'à Poudlard, j'aurai réalisé mon plus grand rêve, ne serait-ce qu'une journée… Mais bon, sinon je n'est aucun regret, regardez : mon meilleur ami est le Survivant et ma petite amie est la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard, et c'est surtout ma petite amie ! » continua Ron.

-« Je suis sûre que tu aurais fait un très bon Gardien pour Gryffondor, peut être meilleur que Dubois, enfin je crois ! » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement (car elle ne s'y connaît pas plus que ça en Quidditch).

-« Hermione a raison, je suis sûr que tu serais meilleur que Dubois, ce doit être dans les gènes, les Weasley sont faits pour le Quidditch, et puis ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien que tes parents ont eu 7 enfants… pour les 7 postes » dit Harry.

-« Merci les amis » dit l'intéresser en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune fille.

-« Je t'en pris, Ron !… Et puis si on s'en sort, j'espère que tu tenteras la sélection, et que tu la gagneras, sinon gare à toi ! » continua Harry.

-« Pour sûr, rien que pour voir la tête de Malefoy !» dit Ron, un sourire au lèvres.

Les moteurs s'arrêtèrent et le silence devint oppressant.

-« Je crois que ça y est, près pour notre dernier voyage, les gars ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Je ne crois pas que cela changera quelque chose, mais mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard, sinon je pense que je vais devenir fou » répondit Ron.

-« C'est sûr » enchaîna Harry « Plus on attend et plus on cogite, je préfère moi aussi en finir rapidement, et puis je retrouverais mes parents ! »

-« Oh Harry !» le plaignit Hermione.

Si les moteurs étaient arrêtés, ce n'est pas pour cela que le navire était mort. En effet, un bruit de glissement et de crissement se fit entendre. En fait, si le bateau s'était arrêté c'était pour permettre aux marins de remonter leurs filets. Ce qui rassura quelque peu nos amis.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

En Angleterre l'aube pointait doucement son nez. Les Aurors, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley et d'autres employés du ministère. Ils avançaient silencieusement, sans utiliser de sortilège d'invisibilité ou de camouflage, pour que les mages noirs ne les sentent pas arriver. Tout à coup, Rogue les arrêta :

-« Ce n'est pas normal, nous avons franchi la barrière magique de sécurité depuis plus de 100m, normalement ils auraient du tous sortir, ou nous envoyer des sortilèges piégeurs, j'aime pas ça, professeur, pas ça du tout ! »

-« Je le sens pas ce coup là, Albus ! » continua le plus vieux des Aurors « C'est trop calme pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a quelque chose de louche car il est de notoriété publique qu'il prend facilement la grosse tête et qu'il défend farouchement ses terres. Il y a un hic, je pense que plus personne n'est là malgré tout je crois qu'il nous a laissé un cadeau empoisonné, ça se serait plus dans son style, vous ne croyez pas Albus ? »

-« Si, tout à fait ! Bon, restez là, Severus et moi on va entré pour voir ce qu'il en retourne. S'il n'y a aucun danger, nous vous appellerons pour faire une fouille approfondit de ce manoir, en attendant restez cacher, d'accord ? »

Tous approuvèrent car Dumbledore est le seul sorcier jamais craint par Voldemort, et puis Severus était un ancien Mangemort, il connaît donc le manoir comme sa poche. Ils regardèrent donc, silencieusement, les 2 sorciers s'approchaient de l'imposante et lugubre demeure. Arrivés à la porte, ils lancèrent un sort pour l'ouvrir lentement. Tout à coup, sortant de l'une des cheminées, une fumée verte monta jusqu'au-dessus du manoir pour y dessiner la célèbre Marque Des Ténèbres, annonciatrice du départ des Mangemorts mais hélas de mauvaises nouvelles aussi. Voyant la marque, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte d'entrée, seul Mr Weasley arriva lentement, s'attendant à voir les corps de son fils et de ses amis au milieu du hall d'entrée, avec l'expression d'horreur caractéristique des cadavres laissés par les mages noirs. Albus voulu entré, mais un immense hibou Grand Duc fonça sur lui, et laissa tombé une Déprimante entre ses mains (Les Déprimantes sont des lettres laissées par Voldemort pour annoncer la mort la mort de personnes qui vous sont chers). Dumbledore saisit l'enveloppe et attendit que Mr Weasley le rejoigne pour entendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Lorsque celui-ci se fut approcher et qu'il vit l'enveloppe, il défaillit. Mais heureusement il était entouré de beaucoup d'amis. Il se remit difficilement debout, mais fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt et qu'il tiendrait le coup.

Dumbledore commença à ouvrir la lettre qui quitta ses mains pour se mettre à flotter devant lui. On entendit alors la voix glacée de Lord Voldemort :

-« _Albus, comme je suis déçu de te revoir… Comment trouves-tu mon Manoir ?… Il est bien, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il est grand… Trouveras-tu les indices que je t'ai laissé… Qui sait ?… Peut-être, peut-être pas ?… mais saches qu'ici bas, tu ne trouvera pas ce que tu cherche, car le lion et ses amis peuvent être partout… sauf ici… Si tu trouve tous les indices, tu sauras peut-être où ils sont… mais fais vite, Albus… Le temps leur est compté… Tic !… Tac !… Tic !… Tac !… AH ! AH ! AH !…_ » Et la carte s'enflamma pour laisser un petit tas de cendres.

-« Il faut fouiller la maison de fond en comble, plus nous retrouverons d'indices rapidement, plus vite nous retrouverons les enfants… Ils sont encore en vie, il ne faut pas les laisser mourir !… Allez, tous au boulot ! »

Ils se séparèrent en petits groupes pour fouiller la maison, seul Mr Weasley resta dans le hall pour garder tous les indices qu'on lui amènerait, car la Déprimante l'avait vidé de ses forces.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Après une nuit difficile passée dans leur cellule, les jeunes gens étaient en nage. Soudain ils entendirent les hommes d'équipage rejoindre leurs cabines, et le navire redevint silencieux comme la mort. Sur le pont, la nuit laissait place au jour et on ne voyait plus depuis très longtemps les côtes de la Nouvelle-Zélande dans le sillage du bateau. Toutefois, le ciel n'était pas clair car de gros nuages s'approchaient et on entendait déjà les grondements du tonnerre tandis que le ciel se zébrait par endroit. Mais pour le moment, l'orage n'était pas encore sur eux, cela ne saurait tarder. En entendant le tonnerre, Harry s'en voulut pour le destin funeste qui attendait ses amis, mais il savait aussi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un être machiavélique. A ses yeux, lui et ses amis n'étaient que des pions qu'ils déplaçaient à sa guise pour faire souffrir Dumbledore, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il lui en voulait autant, ni pourquoi il avait besoin de Ron et d'Hermione : ce qu'il désire le plus étant de faire du mal à Dumbledore, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour cela alors qu'il l'avait lui, Harry. Mais la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et un Mangemort apparut dans l'embrasure. Harry regarda machinalement sa montre avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait rendu l'âme lors de la 2ème épreuve. Il réveilla ses amis, enlacés, pour que le Mangemort ne le fasse pas de manière brutale.

-« Il est temps de débarquer ! » annonça le Mangemort, en essayant de plaisanter.

-« On change enfin de bateau ?» demanda Harry.

-« D'une certaine manière ! Mais vous allez vite déchanter les jeunes… »

-« J'espère que le service sera quand même meilleur qu'ici » répondit Ron, dans un bâillement sonore.

Harry sourit à cette remarque, son ami n'était pas décider à se laisser faire sans les emmerder le plus possible. Hermione se serra contre lui, pour qu'il la protège au cas où le Mangemort lui voudrait du mal, car elle était la plus fragile des 3.

-« On se dépêche les gosses, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! Allez, dehors ! »

Ils furent escortés jusque sur l'arrière du bateau où était amarrer un petit canot de survie. Dans l'air glacé de l'aube, les Mangemorts les entouraient et regardaient avidement la scène, sûrement pour faire un compte rendu détaillé à leur maître. Les 3 amis frissonnèrent car après le sauna qui leur avait servi de cabine le pont ressemblait plus à un frigo.

-« Je regretterais presque que vous deviez nous quitter si rapidement, certains d'entre nous auraient aimé s'amuser un peu » dit l'un d'eux.

Ron resserra son étreinte autour d'une Hermione tremblante comme une feuille.

-« Il paraît que nous changeons de bateau, alors où est-il ? » demanda Harry

(_N/A : ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, si les 3 sorciers semblent être sûrs d'eux, ce n'est que pour donner une fausse impression à leurs bourreaux)._

-« Juste derrière vous, Potter »

-« Je vois ! » répondit-il « Vous avez l'intention de nous abandonner à la dérive ? »

-« Notre Maître est navré de vous fournir une si petite embarcation, sans moteur qui plus est, mais vous aurez une petite surprise » dit il en leur montrant une petite boîte sur le rafiot « Ceci, est un petit bijou de magie noire… Voyez vous, il vous permettra de ne pas être attaqué par des requins ou autres bestioles… C'est gentil, non ?… Le seul inconvénient est que les autres sorciers, comme Dumbledore, ne pourrons pas vous localiser, comme c'est bête ! »

-« Oh, un petit bijou en effet, et comment serons-nous retrouver si on ne peut être localisés ? » demanda Harry.

-« Avec beaucoup de chance ! » répondit le Mangemort.

-« Il en faudra en effet » dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix « Vous nous laissez dériver dans une zone hors de tout passage maritime, juste sur le chemin d'un orage, avec pas grand chose sur le dos et rien dans nos estomacs »

-« Je vois que ce que l'on dit sur votre intelligence est bien fondé » répondit le Mangemort « Sachez que vous aurez une gourde d'eau potable, une miche de pain pour tous les 3, ainsi qu'un pull chacun ! » A ces mots un Mangemort s'avança vers eux et leur donna un gros pull de marin. « Il ne faudrait pas que vous disparaissiez trop rapidement, sinon ce ne serait plus drôle ! »

Et ils s'éclatèrent tous de rire, puis les firent passer par-dessus bord pour qu'ils atterrissent dans le petit bateau aux flotteurs de néoprène, à peine assez grand pour 2 adultes. Heureusement que la puberté ne les avait pas encore trop frappés, ils purent donc s'installer tous les 3. Ils ne se rebellèrent pas contre ce destin, car ils se savaient chanceux d'avoir à manger, à boire, même en quantité faible, et de quoi avoir un peu plus chaud. Ils espéraient s'en sortir sans plus de mal, quand les Mangemorts s'approchèrent pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage. Ils leur lancèrent, tous en même temps, le sortilège _Doloris_. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne s'attendant pas à cela, ne purent qu'encaisser la douleur en criant leur agonie, puis ils tombèrent dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Chapitre 7 : Espoir ? (2,25)**

Dans le bureau de Mr Weasley, c'était la cohue : Mr et Mme Weasley, ainsi que tous leurs enfants, Mr et Mme Granger, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore, cherchaient en vain à résoudre l'énigme qui s'étalait devant eux :

« _Dans moins de 7 jours, le trio infernal ne sera plus.  
__Loin, loin, au milieu de rien et pourtant de tout, leurs heures sont comptées.  
__Cherche, cherche… Peut-être les trouveras-tu.  
__Dans la pénombre ils sont cachés mais sache que personne ne pourra t'aider.  
__Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…  
__Quand ils ne seront plus tu seras le 1er prévenu, en attendant ce moment… _»

-« C'est quoi cette histoire de milieu de tout et de rien ? » demanda George.

-« Ben, c'est clair non ? Ils sont au milieu de tout et en même temps de rien. Maintenant c'est quoi le tout et c'est quoi le rien ? » lui répondit Fred.

Mme Granger leur demanda, sans prendre de gants, d'arrêter de faire les idiots, puis elle éclata en sanglots.

-« Allons, Mme Granger, ils sont encore vivants et on va vite les retrouver ! » dit Molly Weasley, en lui passant les bras autour des épaules (comme elle avait quelqu'un à consoler, elle n'était presque plus aussi hystérique)

-« Oui, mais pourrez- vous le faire avant… » dit elle, sans réussir à finir sa phrase.

-« On fera tout pour » la rassura Dumbledore « Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y de l'espoir, non ? Et puis on les connaît, ensemble rien ne leur résiste, vous pouvez nous croire » Mme Granger lui fit un faible sourire, tout comme Mme Weasley « Molly, pouvez vous reconduire les Granger chez eux pour qu'ils prennent des affaires, puis rentrer tous au Terrier, et emmenez Ginny avec vous ? »

-« Je refuse de partir, Albus, pas avant d'avoir retrouver mon fils ! »

-« Molly, nous voulons tous les retrouver, mais trop de personnes et trop de bruit, cela n'aide pas à réfléchir. De plus les Granger ont besoin de vous, tout comme nous. Voyez vous, nous allons déplacer notre QG chez vous, cela ne vous dérange pas Molly ? Merci, nous avons donc besoin d'un endroit calme pour réfléchir, mais aussi agréable pour ne pas devenir fous, et je crois que vous êtes la personne parfaite pour nous créer ce petit coin, d'accord » demanda-t-il, sur un ton doux.

Albus lui avait demandé cette faveur pour l'occuper, et il est vrai pour changer l'emplacement de leur centre de recherche car, chez les Weasley, il y aurait moins d'oreilles indiscrètes qu'au ministère.

-« Je comprends, Albus. Je ferais de mon mieux pour accomplir cette tâche »

-« J'en suis sûr, Molly. Allez, vous avez beaucoup de travail qui vous attend avant demain soir. A demain Molly, Ginny, Mr et Mme Granger ! »

Mme Weasley sortit en compagnie de sa fille et de parents d'Hermione. Ils furent rejoint par 2 Aurors qui assureraient leur protection jusqu'au lendemain.

-« Bon, maintenant parlons sérieusement » continua Dumbledore « Fred et George, je vous ai permis de rester car vous êtes assez vieux pour nous aider et votre vivacité d'esprit nous sera utile. Mais, si vous faites la moindre bêtise, j'ai promis à votre père de vous renvoyer auprès de votre mère. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre, messieurs ? » Les 2 jeunes hommes acquiescèrent, mesurant bien la faveur qui leur était faite « Vous avez cependant révélé un point important : que signifie _tout_ et _rien _?… Arthur et Percy, allez chez Arabella Figgs et demandez-lui si elle peut nous traduire c'est phrase ! » les 2 hommes partirent pour remplir leur mission « Quelqu'un as-t-il une idée de la signification de _dans la pénombre_ ? »

-« Je crois que cela signifie qu'ils seront cachés par la magie noire, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi aucun bon sorcier ne pourra vous aider Albus » répondit Sirius, avant de replonger dans sa méditation (seul moyen pour lui de rester concentré et de ne pas sauter sur Rogue pour se défouler).

-« Cela me tue de le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec lui ! » continua Severus.

-« Je pense aussi que tu as raison Sirius, il faut contacter les meilleurs des nôtres capables de ressentirent la magie noir... Bill, pourriez vous demander aux gobelins de nous aider pour cette recherche » demanda Dumbledore.

-« Oui, bien sûr, j'espère qu'ils accepteront ! »

-« Nous aussi, Bill, nous aussi ! Charlie, allez avec lui, s'il vous plait. »

-« Bien, monsieur » Et ils partirent tous les 2 pour Gringott's, la banque des sorciers tenue par des gobelins.

Dumbledore fit apparaître un plan de la terre pour qu'ils essayent d'éliminer les sites improbables. Ils éliminèrent donc l'Angleterre, l'Irlande et une bonne partie de l'Europe, car c'était trop proche d'eux. Puis ils argumentèrent sur divers lieu, comme l'Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande, l'Amazonie et le Brésil… en attendant le retour des autres.

Sirius était toujours assis dans un coin et méditait, personne ne tenta de le sortir de sa transe, tous avaient peur de ses réactions. Depuis quelques temps, il était très nerveux, il se faisait du mouron pour son filleul plus que pour lui-même, il n'avait pas dormi depuis 3 jours _(avant son procès et depuis)_ et il avait un appétit d'oiseau. Quand on lui faisait la remarque, il répondait sobrement qu'il avait déjà connu pire et que seul le retour de Harry pourrait lui rendre l'envie de vivre.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

De l'autre côté de la Terre, un immense bateau voguait majestueusement, c'était un grand 3 mâts, style galion anglais du XVIème siècle mais sans canons, seule la grande voile était dépliée, les 2 autres avaient retrouvé leur place, au repos, depuis bien longtemps. De la proue à la poupe, le navire était décoré de fresques rouge et or, la figure de proue était un magnifique lion ailé, s'était aussi l'emblème du bateau car cette figure était sur le drapeau en haut de son grand mât, et on pouvait y lire « Lady Ambre ».

Sur le pont, il n'y avait personne, et pourtant une force semblait guider le bateau, d'une main de fer. Autant le dire maintenant, ce bateau est la propriété d'une grande lignée de sorcières vivant dans le grand Triangle _(N/A : nom donné par les sorciers au Triangle des Bermudes)_ mais aucun homme ni aucun sorcier n'avait à ce jour réussi ne serait-ce que voir l'île où elles habitaient. Ce navire n'était pas inhabité, une jeune femme apparut sur le pont. Elle était grande, élancée et avec des rondeurs très agréables à regarder, ses cheveux oscillés entre le brun clair et le blond foncé, et étaient coiffés en 1 grosse tresse, mais des mèches de cheveux flottaient dans le vent, ses yeux en amande étaient bicolores (bleu au centre et violet à l'extérieur). Elle portait un pantalon brun et une redingote beige, ainsi que des caches oreilles, une écharpe et des gans marron, et des bottes noires. Dans ses bras elle tenait un gros chat de couleur sable, avec une sorte de crinière marron, en gros il ressemble à un lion en miniature. Celui-ci se laissait faire docilement malgré le froid. Tout à coup, la jeune fille se raidit et le chat sauta de ses bras, hérissa ses poils et sortit ses griffes.

-« Tu l'as senti, toi aussi, Gryff ! Quelqu'un se sert de la magie noire dans le coin, pourtant personne ne prend ce chemin, je le sais, c'est pour cela que je l'ai pris. Je n'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout ! Et toi ? »

Le chat la regarda, avec toujours le dos rond puis il miaula, la jeune fille sembla le comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

-« Oui, je crois aussi. Je vais aller rentrer les nouvelles directives à Ambre, j'espère que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard pour sauver des innocents, s'il y en a… Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne sortiront pas de l'infirmerie sans ton accord, je te le jure… Bon tu restes là dans le froid, ou on rejoint les autres devant la cheminée ? » le chat lui sauta dans les bras « Oh ! Tu deviens lourd mon gros, il faudrait que tu te remettes au sport, je ne pourrais plus te transporter quand je serais au collège ! »

Ils rentrèrent tous les 2 dans le couloir menant à la cabine de la jeune fille, à l'arrière du bateau. La cabine était composée d'une salle de bain, une grande chambre, ainsi qu'un bureau et un salon (pièce principale, permettant d'accéder à la chambre et au bureau). Dans le salon, 4 animaux paressaient devant l'âtre, il y avait un majestueux phœnix rouge, un mini dragon vert, un serpent doré et une sorte de boule de lumière bleue, cette lumière est en fait une petite fée. Le salon était une grande pièce rectangulaire au carrelage blanc avec un renfoncement sur la gauche, meublée d'une grande cheminée permettant d'éclairer le salon et de le chauffer ainsi que la chambre, sur laquelle on pouvait voir 6 statues en or, représentant les compagnons de la jeune fille, sauf qu'il en manquait 1 dans la pièce. Un grand portrait, non animé, d'un homme (grand et blond, les cheveux légèrement bouclant, aux yeux bleus et vêtu d'une robe de sorcier rouge et or) et d'une femme (aux cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon strict, et aux yeux violets, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière lilas et blanc). Devant elle, il y avait un immense tapis dans les tons rouge et or, sur lequel il y avait 2 grands fauteuils blancs, tournant le dos à la porte, ainsi qu'un sofa blanc, face à la porte, aux coussins rouge et or. Entre les 2 il y avait une table basse en verre et en or. Derrière le sofa on pouvait voir une immense baie vitrée (à au moins 5m du sofa) avec un coffre juste dessous, couvert de coussins. Sur le 3ème mur on pouvait voir 2 grands tableaux et 2 commodes en verre et en or, entourant une grande armoire dans les mêmes matériaux. Les tableaux animés représentaient une grande île verdoyante entourée d'un immense lagon turquoise et un monstrueux serpent de mer d'au moins 60m de long. Dans le renfoncement, il y avait un bar et un coin cuisine, sur le mur il y avait un grand tableau animé représentant un récif corallien, qui permettait d'avoir un aquarium ne nécessitant pas d'entretien. Juste à côté, on pouvait voir une porte donnant sur le bureau.

Elle laissa tombé le chat sur le sofa, et se dirigea vers le bar, d'où elle sortit 5 bols de couleurs et de tailles différentes (2 grands : rouge et orange, 3 petits : bleu, vert et jaune) dans lesquels elle plaça des graines noires et fumantes, des boulettes de viandes et des légumes, du nectar de rose et du miel, des crevettes ou des morceaux de poulet. Elle plaça ensuite chacun des bols devant celui à qui il était destiné, leur souhaita un bon appétit et se dirigea vers le bureau. C'était une pièce claire à la moquette beige éclairée en journée par une grande fenêtre, la décoration était constituée d'un bureau en ébène entouré de 3 sièges en cuir noir, sur 2 des 4 murs étaient disposées des étagères en bois clair remplies de livres et de grimoires, contre le 3ème il y avait un autre sofa, de couleur noire, une table basse en ébène et un perchoir en or pour phœnix. Elle rentra dans la pièce et s'assit derrière le bureau. Sur celui-ci on pouvait voir : un agenda, un porte-plume et un encrier, une lampe et un presse-papier (tous dans les tons dorés ou en or), ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable. Elle alluma l'ordinateur.

-« Bonsoir Ann, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » lui demanda l'image d'une jeune femme souriante, aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux blonds, vêtue d'une robe en lamé or. Elle était assise sur une plage virtuelle.

-« Bonsoir Ambre, comment te sens-tu ? »

-« J'ai déjà été en plus grande forme … »

-« Alors, toi aussi tu as senti cette énergie néfaste ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr ! Mes circuits en ont été tous chamboulés… Veux tu que nous allions trouver la source de cette énergie ? »

-« Tu lis dans mes pensées, Ambre ! Garde le bouclier d'invisibilité levé et renforce le par un de protection… »

-« C'est déjà fais, et non je ne lis pas dans tes pensées… Tu oublies parfois que c'est toi qui m'a créé, et ce en me donnant une partie de toi, c'est pour cela que je te connais si bien ! »

-« Bien sûr, parfois je l'oublie, mais tu es aussi une entité à part entière car tu peux prendre toi-même certaines décisions, surtout quand elles te concernent. Quoiqu'il en soit, prépare des chambres, au cas où il y aurait des victimes, ne t'inquiète pas, moldus ou sorciers, j'ai promis à Gryffin que lui seul déciderait s'ils peuvent sortir de l'infirmerie, et puis on a toujours des souvenirs près à l'emploi, non ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr ! Comme ça, même s'ils sortent, ils ne pourront jamais raconter ce qu'ils ont vu… Quels souvenirs dois-je préparer, celui du bateau de pêche, ou de la croisière ? »

-« Pas pour l'instant, merci quand même. Mais rafraîchis-les un peu, tu veux bien ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure, et bon appétit ! »

-« A tout à l'heure, Ambre ! Et merci ! »

-« Y a pas de quoi ! » répondit celle-ci avant de s'éteindre.

Ann sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre ses amis dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur le sofa et pris la Gazette du Sorcier (celle d'Angleterre) pour savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde des sorciers, elle se fit apparaître un petit déjeuner qu'elle commença à manger en critiquant les article de la Gazette.

-« Quel crétin ce Fudge, même pas capable de reconnaître les signes du retour de Voldie, et dire qu'il est le Ministre de la Magie en Angleterre, j'espère que mes futurs professeurs ne sont pas aussi stupide, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites les amis ? » Ils la regardèrent tous, le 1er à prendre parole fut Gryff, son chat :

-¤ _Non, je ne crois pas ! Tu sais mes ancêtres étaient les chats de 2 des fondateurs de cette école, et je ne pense pas que les_ _professeurs soit aussi mal choisi que cet idiot ! _¤

- _Il a raison_ répondit Luciole. C'est une fée, ressemblant fortement à une boule de lumière bleue _Tu sais que c'est Albus Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard_

-# _Oui, et c'est le seul dont Voldemort ai jamais eu peur, et puis il a un phœnix_ # continua Fumerolle.

-$ _Ce n'est pas parce qu'un phœnix lui a, un jour, fait confiance qu'il est digne d'avoir Ann dans son école _$ siffla Sirina, c'était un petit serpent femelle à la tête triangulaire et aux écailles de couleur dorée. (Ce n'était pas sa taille réelle, car elle peut devenir aussi grande qu'un basilic adulte)

-§ _Du calme vous tous _§ tempéra Gédéon, celui-ci était un dragon _( N/A : plus dans le style de ceux de la mythologie chinoise que de ceux rencontrer lors de la 3ème épreuve). _Il était fin et de couleur vert émeraude, lui aussi avait pris une taille permettant à Ann de le transporter dans ses poches § _Tout le monde sait que Fudge est devenu ministre car personne d'autre n'a été assez stupide pour en faire la demande, et puis il est de notoriété public que Dumbledore ne peut_ _pas le sentir, car il est incompétent et l'appelle à la rescousse au moins 10 fois par jour, j'exagère peut-être mais de peu. On peut donc faire confiance à Dumbledore, enfin pour l'instant !_ §

_(N/A : les différents signes de ponctuation et l'italique me permettent de signifier les différents langages utilisés par les animaux, les ¤ sont pour la langue des félins et des canidés, les sont pour la langue des fées, les # sont pour la langue des phœnix, les _$_ sont pour la langue des serpents, le Fourchelangue, et enfin les _§_ pour la langue des dragons)._

-« Gédéon, comme toujours tu sais synthétiser au mieux nos idées et nous faire voir plus clair… Donc, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on peut faire confiance à Dumbledore… En attendant, je vous demande d'être prudent… Bien, passons à des choses plus importantes, vous tous avez ressenti l'onde maléfique, il va de soit que des Mangemorts sont dans le coin… Il y a peut-être des survivants, nous aurons donc bientôt de la compagnie et je compte sur vous pour m'aider à les protéger, d'accord ? » Tous approuvèrent de la tête « Bien, en attendant, reposez-vous car pour cette après-midi et cette nuit, Ambre nous annonce une terrible tempête… Lulu, Sirina, voulez-vous partager mon bain, ce matin ? »

Les 2 intéressées approchèrent d'Ann, elle les pris dans ses mains et les emporta jusque dans sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain où un bain fumant les attendait.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Chapitre 8 : Survivre (2)**

_(N/A : Si il y en a qui connaissent les écrits de Clive Cussler, ils reconnaîtront peut-être ce passage, comme je le trouve très bien écrit, je l'ai repris et adapté aux circonstances, je dis ça pour ne pas être accusée de plagiat. Je remercie Mr Cussler pour ses romans d'aventure, et m'excuse auprès de ses fans. Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir !)_

Harry rouvrit les yeux, il avait l'impression d'être dans une grotte très profonde tellement il faisait noir, et puis de la lumière zébra le ciel et il se souvint des dernières 48 heures. Il tenta de se redresser mais les sortilèges _Doloris_ lui avaient laissé d'horribles courbatures, il arriva à se relever partiellement pour voir si ses 2 amis étaient toujours à bord. Lorsqu'il les vit, enlacés, malgré la faible visibilité, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, puis se rendant compte qu'ils étaient toujours dans les vapes, il essaya de les réveiller. Il bouscula son ami Ron, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, alors qu'Hermione grogna.

-« Hermione ? Allez, réveille-toi, je sais que tu n'es pas loin… Hermione ? » Et il bouscula Ron, pour que cela se répercute sur la jeune fille.

-« MMMmmm, j'ai mal ! Quelle heure est-il maman ? »

-« Hermione, c'est Harry ! Tu peux te lever ou plutôt te relever ? »

-« Ouais ! Où est-ce qu'on est, non attend…. Je m'en souviens ! »

-« Moi aussi j'ai eu la même réflexion tout à l'heure, tu m'aides à réveiller Ron ? »

-« Pourquoi n'est-il pas réveillé ? »

-« Vu la position que vous aviez lorsque je me suis réveillé, je pense qu'il t'a protégé, en partie, contre le sort qu'ils nous ont lancé »

-« Si jamais, je n'arrive pas à le réveiller, tu m'aideras, mais je veux d'abord essayer à ma façon »

-« OK, mais dépêche toi car l'orage va bientôt être sur nous, et la mer va se déchaîner ! »

Il regarda sa meilleure amie réveiller son meilleur ami avec toute la douceur qu'une jeune fille amoureuse peut avoir envers celui qu'elle aime. Au bout d'1mn il entendit son ami grogner, puis le vit bouger légèrement et enfin ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa petite amie, il sourit.

-« Je suis mort et au paradis, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en embrassant Hermione.

-« Et non mon pote ! Tu es vivant et tu vas vivre l'enfer ! » lui répondit Harry.

-« Et merde, et moi qui pensais que la plus grande partie des 2 derniers jours n'était qu'un cauchemar ! »

-« Je te remercie, ça fait plaisir ! » le taquina Hermione.

-« Ca y est, l'enfer vient de commencer ! » lui renvoya Ron « Je plaisante Herm', tu sais très bien que tout ce qui touche à toi, depuis 2 jours, est un rêve ! »

A cette remarque, la jeune fille sourit et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

-« AHHH ! »

-« Désolé Ron, n'essayes pas de bouger ! »

Elle regarda son visage et il lui sourit. Harry sentit l'amour qu'ils se portaient envahir l'embarcation, et leur douleur recula lentement hors d'eux.

-« Eh bien ! Je crois que je vous ai mis dans de beaux draps, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Harry.

A cette remarque ses 2 amis se tournèrent d'un coup et firent non de la tête.

-« Et dire que je croyais que c'était Voldie qui nous avait envoyés ici, me serais-je trompé par hasard ? » lui demanda Ron.

-« Et puis, sans toi, nous ne serions pas ensemble, Ron et moi, on ne peut donc pas t'en vouloir… Personnellement, je t'en serais reconnaissante jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! »

-« Oui, et moi aussi ! » renchérit Ron.

-« Et ces jours ne sont pas nombreux ! » ajouta Harry en regardant le ciel « Sauf si mes souvenirs me trompent, nous sommes sur la voie d'un cyclone ou d'un truc d'en ce genre ! »

Les 3 amis se turent pour écouter le vent et regarder la mer. Entre la vie et la mort, leur chance s'en sortir fondait comme neige au soleil. Déjà la houle commençait à augmenter, et il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que le canot soit avalé par les flots. Ron prit la parole :

-« Bon, d'en un 1er temps, il faut fabriquer un point d'encrage, cherchez tout ce qui peut nous servir » Et ils commencèrent à fouiller le petit canot.

-« Alors, vous avez trouvez quoi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Moi, j'ai une pelote de ficelle » répondit Ron.

-« Quand à moi, j'ai trouvez une petite boite » continua Hermione « Attendez, je l'ouvre… Bon, il y a des hameçons et du fil nylon, et un sac en toile… Attendez, on peut peut-être y mettre la boite noire ? Elle a l'air assez lourde ! »

-« Ron, essaye de l'attraper ! »

Ron posa doucement et précautionneusement une main sur la boîte mais la retira immédiatement.

-« Je ne peux pas la toucher ! Cette saleté doit être ensorcelée pour que seuls les mages noirs puissent le faire »

-« Ce n'est pas grave ! » dit Hermione en prenant la main de Ron « Au total, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

-« Bon, avec les vis d'Harry et tous ce que l'on a de lourd, comme nos chaussures, on peut faire un contre poids assez important, mettons tout dans le sac et attachons-le avec le fil d'Hermione et celui de nylon, 2 précautions valent mieux qu'une ! »

Lorsque ce fut fait, il attacha un des bouts à l'ancien emplacement du moteur, juste à côté de la boîte noire, et jeta le sac par-dessus bord.

-« Où as tu appris à faire ça ? » demanda Harry.

-« Tu oublie que j'ai un père qui adore tout ce qui touche aux moldus, même s'il a la fâcheuse manie de les ensorceler. C'est lui qui m'a appris à faire des nœuds moldus, et des tas d'autres choses »

-« Bon, maintenant il faudrait pouvoir s'attacher au bateau pour éviter de passer par-dessus bord lors de l'orage qui s'annonce » dit Hermione « Et puis nous devons nous allonger au fond, j'ai vu ça dans un film »

-« Tu es sûr que cela marchera Herm' ? » demanda Harry.

-« De toute façon, est-ce qu'on a le choix ? » répondit Ron.

Ils s'allongèrent le plus possible dans le canot, mais ils étaient trop grands, et leurs têtes dépassaient du rebord en néoprène. Ils pouvaient donc voir le terrible et merveilleux spectacle que la mer orageuse leur promettait : les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et le tonnerre semblait venir d'un immense orchestre de tambours, la houle les secouait comme un prunier. L'ouragan transformait la mer en un immense chaudron bouillonnant d'écume, car l'orage était enfin sur eux. Les nuages laissaient sortir un pluie torrentielle, comparable à une véritable douche froide, les gouttes comme des fouets aux milles lanières les battaient si fort qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être attaqués par un immense essaim d'abeilles en furie. Les vagues commencèrent à enfler puis vinrent se briser et frapper le canot d'un côté et de l'autre. La violence du vent s'intensifia et la mer redoublait de coups contre le chétif canot et ses malheureux passagers. Le canot tournait sur lui-même, remontait tout en haut des vagues avant d'être projeté violemment dans les creux, l'air et l'eau étaient unis, pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire car on ne savait plus ou commencer l'un et ou finissait l'autre.

Par miracle, l'ancre marine de Ron ne fut pas arracher et elle put jouer parfaitement son rôle : la pression, qu'elle exerçait, empêchait la mer déchaînée de renverser le canot et de jeter les passagers dans les eaux meurtrières d'où ils ne reviendraient jamais. Les vagues grises et noires roulèrent par-dessus eux, remplissant le canot de mousse bouillonnante et glacée, les trempant jusqu'aux os, mais permettant d'augmenter le poids du canot, ce qui eu pour effet de tirer le centre de gravité de celui-ci un peu plus bas dans l'eau, leur donnant un peu plus de stabilité. Les tourbillons, les sauts et les retombées du canot apportaient leur charge d'eau de mer autour d'eux, ce qui leur donnait l'impression d'être au milieu des lames d'un mixeur. D'une certaine façon, la taille du canot était un avantage, et le tube de néoprène de ses flans le rendait aussi flottant qu'un bouchon. Quelle que fut la violence de la tempête, la petite coque n'éclaterait pas, et si l'ancre de fortune tenait le coup, il ne se retournera pas non plus. Comme une palme qui plie sous le vent le plus violent, le canot résisterait. La matinée ainsi que le début de l'après-midi passèrent ainsi, qui leur sembla durer une éternité. Ils se raidirent pour rester en vie et Harry eut du mal à croire que l'orage ne les avait pas submergés. Aucun mot ne pouvait d'écrire ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Des murs d'eau ne cessaient de s'abattre sur eux, les laissant à bouts de souffle entre chaque attaque des flots. L'encre et le poids de l'eau empêchaient le canot de se retourner. Un moment ils luttaient pour ne pas passer par-dessus bord, et le moment suivant, ils se préparaient à une autre montée, comme s'ils tombaient au fond d'un puits, s'accrochant pour ne pas être projetés en l'air comme des brindilles.

Hermione se tenait entre eux, chacun l'entourant d'un bras protecteur. Harry et Ron appuyaient de toutes leur forces leurs pieds contre le rebord. Si l'un d'eux tombait à l'eau, rien ne pourrait le sauver de cette mer bouillonnante. Le déluge et la faible luminosité empêchaient de voir à plus de quelques mètres et la victime aurait très vite disparu de la vue des 2 autres. A la lueur d'un éclair, Harry essaya de voir ses amis, mais une immense vague lui enleva ses lunettes. Comme il était myope, il ne put que voir les contour de ce qui l'entourait. Ron aussi eu l'idée de regarder la jeune fille, elle paraissait certaine d'être en enfer, et souffrait probablement, comme lui, du mal de mer. Ron se dit que tant qu'il vivrait, elle ne mourrait pas, il la serra fortement contre lui. Puis il regarda Harry, il remarqua qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes mais qu'il gardait les yeux ouverts. Son apparente nonchalance au milieu de cet enfer le rassura. « Advienne que pourra » était écrit dans les yeux de celui-ci. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de limite à son endurance, malgré ce par quoi il était déjà passer. Mais il savait que s'ils restaient unis, ils iraient au-delà de tout, même de la mort, plutôt que de se lâcher et de lâcher le canot, et que jamais ils ne se soumettraient à la mer. Harry senti le regard de son ami sur lui, et le regarda pour voir, malgré tout, comment il tenait le coup. Il se dit qu'ils se ressemblaient, que comme lui, il n'allait pas attendre que le Diable vienne prendre son âme, mais qu'il tenterait plutôt de lui cracher à la figure en reprenant l'âme de ses amis, il vit qu'il serait capable de tenir jusqu'à la fin des temps, en emmenant Hermione avec lui.

L'obscurité les enveloppa à nouveau et cette fin de journée tout comme cette nuit de terreur sembla ne jamais devoir se terminer. Ils étaient paralysés par le froid et sans cesse trempés. Le froid tailladait leur chair comme mille couteaux. L'aurore fut une délivrance en ce sens qu'ils purent enfin voir les vagues rugissantes. Quand le soleil se leva, tamisé par les nuages mouvants, ils s'accrochaient encore tous les 3 à la vie, retenus par des fils ténus. Ils attendaient avec impatience la lumière du jour mais, quand elle arriva, ce fut une étrange lueur grise qui illumina la mer, comme dans un vieux film en noir et blanc. Avec la sauvagerie de la tempête, l'atmosphère était glacée et piquante, et trop épaisse pour respirer. Le temps ne passait pas comme il passait à leur montre, enfin à celle de Ron, car celle de Harry avait rendu l'âme quelques mois auparavant, et celle d'Hermione était rongée par l'eau salée. La mer continuait à se déchaîner et bientôt Hermione enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Ron, en priant pour revoir sa famille, elle tremblait comme une feuille puis peu à peu elle se raisonna, comprenant que les bras de ses 2 amis ne desserreraient pas leur étreinte. Ils paraissaient moralement maîtres de la situation, et une légère confiance l'envahit doucement à son tour. Avec de pareils jeunes hommes pour la protéger, elle pouvait accueillir cette étincelle d'espoir qui brillait encore en elle et qui lui permettait de croire que peut-être elle vivrait assez longtemps pour voir un autre jour se lever.

Harry était loin de ressentir un pareil optimisme. Il sentait bien que son énergie, comme celle de Ron, s'amenuisait. Leurs pires ennemis étaient les menaces invisibles du froid et de l'épuisement. Il fallait que quelque chose craque, la violence de l'orage ou leur résistance. L'effort constant pour éviter la noyade avait épuisé tout ce qu'il leur restait à donner. Ils avaient du se battre contre tout et déjà ils sentaient que leur résistance atteignait sa limite extrême. Pourtant Harry refusait d'admettre la vanité de cette lutte, pour lui et pour ses amis. Il s'accrochait à la vie, à la plus petite réserve de force arrachée au fond de lui-même, tenant bon devant chaque nouvelle vague qui les recouvrait, mais sachant malgré tout que l'heure de leur mort approchait à grands pas.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage (2,75)**

Au Terrier, tous étaient affligés après la lecture de la Gazette :

_Notre grande journaliste, Rita Skeeter, une inconditionnelle des articles chocs et néanmoins chics, nous reviens après 4 semaines d'absence, avec des informations exclusives… :  
__« Oui, en effet, depuis 4 semaines je n'avais rien publier mais s'est reculer pour mieux sauter. En exclusivité, je vous donne les informations cachées par le ministère, Fudge et Dumbledore :  
__Le 25 juin dernier, lors du retour des élèves de Poudlard à Londres, des Mangemorts sont apparus et ont enlevé 3 enfants. Parmi eux, nous trouvons une fille de moldue (Dieu ait son âme !) ainsi que le fils d'un employé du ministère. Mais ce n'est pas tout, le célèbre Harry Potter, fait parti des victimes, lui que Fudge voulait enfermer car il jurait du retour de Vous Savez Qui…  
__Il semblerait que Fudge ait fait la plus grosse boulette de sa carrière, déjà qu'il en a fait beaucoup, ce jour là…  
__Aujourd'hui, notre seul espoir, que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore était sensé protéger, est entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres…  
__Toutefois, il ne semble pas qu'il soit encore mort et que Dumbledore essaie de faire tout ce qu'il peut pour le retrouver….  
__Je ferais, bien sûr mon devoir de journaliste en vous tenant informé de tout progrès des recherches…  
__C'était Rita Skeeter, envoyée spéciale pour la Gazette du Sorcier »_

-« Comment a-t-elle su pour les enfants ? Je croyais que le ministère avait tout fait pour tenir leur disparition secrète ? »

-« Je ne sais pas Molly, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il était judicieux de quitter le ministère, au moins il y aura moins d'oreilles indiscrètes ici, que là-bas »

-« Peu importe le nombre d'oreilles » répondit Mr Weasley « C'est les oreilles de Rita qui sont indésirables, pas les autres »

-« Vous oubliez celles des partisans de Voldemort, le ministère n'est pas purgé »

-« Peut-être, mais sans Skeeter, on pourrait faire plus de chose sans que cela soit amplifier et surtout déformer »

-« Oui, d'accord… Mais pour l'instant le plus important se sont les enfants… Bon faisons le point »

-« Euh… s'il vous plait ? » demanda Mme Granger

-« Oui… »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par _Dieu ait son âme,_ et pourquoi seul Harry l'intéresse ? »

-« Même si cela vous fais un choc, vous devez savoir que Voldemort déteste les sorciers descendants des non-sorciers, et si elle ne parle que de Harry, c'est qu'elle sait que chacun sera bouleversé s'il lui arrive quelque chose… »

-« Mais… et ma fille ? » hurla Mme Granger.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que Harry et Ron donneront leur vie pour la protéger » répondit Dumbledore.

-« Je suis sûr que Ron fera tout pour vous la ramener » continua Ginny.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Ginny ? » lui demandèrent tous ses frères en même temps.

-« Ben… Quoi… Me dites pas que vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte ? »

-« Compte de quoi ? » demanda Mme Weasley, visiblement très intéressé par la vie du plus jeune de ses fils.

-« Je sais pas si je peux vous le dire, c'est très secret, et puis je ne suis sûr de la chose que pour l'un des 2, alors … »

-« Alors … ? » demandèrent les Granger, visiblement accrochés aux lèvres de la jeune fille.

-« Bon, d'accord… Mais vous devez me promettre, les garçons, de ne pas rire … d'accord ? »

-«D'accord ! » répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Le silence se fit, 14 personnes, mais surtout les mamans, attendaient fébrilement la réponse _(N/A : 2 Granger, 7 Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Severus, McGonagall et Dumbledore, pour ceux qui ne savent pas compter. Je crois que je peux dire que Rogue n'en a rien à faire de la vie sentimentale des autres, mais bon ! )._

-« …Bon, ben, voilà… Ron et Hermione… ils sont amoureux » dit-elle en rougissant.

-« Quoi ? » demandèrent les mamans.

-« Ils sont amoureux, depuis quelques temps déjà, mais ils ne se sont pas encore déclarés… Mais cela ne devez pas tarder, en tout cas pour Hermione »

-« Elle te l'a dit ?» demanda Mme Granger.

-« Pas réellement, mais vu ses réactions au cours de l'année, il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils tiennent l'uns à l'autre, pour moi en tout cas »

-« Au moins, elle aura connu l'amour… J'avais peur qu'elle passe sa vie dans les livres » répondit Mme Granger en soufflant un bon coup « Tu m'enlèves un énorme poids, Ginny, merci… Merci beaucoup ! »

-« Je vous en pris, c'est pour ça que je suis sûr que mon frère donnera sa vie pour elle, il fera tout pour qu'elle vous revienne en vie » continua Ginny, avec un sourire de compassion pour la mère de son amie.

-« Et pour ton frère, comment tu l'as su ? » demanda Mme Weasley.

-« Ah, ça ! Nous aussi on peut répondre ! » répondit George.

-« Ouais, c'est sûr ! » continua Fred.

-« Je vous écoute, allez-y »

-« Ben, même s'il nous a jamais rien dit, ses réactions au cours de l'année, comme sa jalousie envers Krum, non pas parce qu'il est un excellent attrapeur et un des champions du Tournoi, mais parce qu'il a demandé à Hermione d'aller au bal avec lui, avant que Ron ne se décide à le faire… Cela nous a fait penser qu'il y avait peut être anguille sous roche » expliquèrent les jumeaux en haussant et baissant leur sourcils et en souriant outrageusement.

-« C'est ce que tu allais dire Ginny » lui demanda sa mère.

-« Je l'aurais peut-être pas présenté comme ça… Mais oui ! »

-« OUF, j'avais peur qu'il prenne exemple sur vous, les jumeaux, et qu'il ne me ramène jamais une petite amie. D'ailleurs, vous 4 » dit Mme Weasley en s'adressant aux jumeaux, à Bill et à Charlie_ « _Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous stabilisiez… Vous pourriez prendre exemple sur Percy… D'ailleurs, tu nous la présentes quand tu veux, mon chéri ! »

Percy devint rouge tomate, et retourna vers la table de la cuisine, où était étalée une carte du monde. Tous se mirent à rire de la situation, ce qui leur fit beaucoup de bien. Puis Dumbledore pris la parole.

-« Bon, après ces bonnes nouvelles, il serait peut-être temps de nous mettre au travail… Mr Granger voulez-vous nous aider, car je vois que les dames se sont réunies en petit comité, sûrement pour parler frou-frou »

-« Avec plaisir, Monsieur … »

-« Appelez-moi Albus »

-« Appelez-moi Charles, alors ! »

-« Vous nous aidez, Charles »

-« Si je peux, se sera avec plaisir, je commençais à devenir fou à force de cogiter tout seul »

Les hommes se tenaient donc autour de la carte tandis que les femmes semblaient bien s'amuser à organiser la possible union de leurs 2 familles par un merveilleux mariage mixte.

-« Bon, il faut continuer à rétrécir notre champ d'action, qu'avez-vous découvert Messieurs » dit Dumbledore

-« Comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, Charlie et moi sommes allés à Gringott's pour demander de l'aide aux gobelins… Cela a été dur, mais Charlie a eu la bonne idée de leur dire que si on ne retrouvait pas Harry, les gens allaient vider leur coffre pour se protéger ou pour profiter de leurs derniers instants de vie … Et là, miracle ils ont enfin accepté, mais juste pour localiser les sources de grande magie noire » dit Bill.

- « Et… ? » demanda Arthur.

- « Et ils ont ressenti 3 régions possibles… La Bulgarie, la prison des sorciers… et quelque chose vers le pôle sud ou en tout cas pas très loin, mais ils ne peuvent pas être plus précis » enchaîna Charlie.

-« Bon, on sait déjà que cela ne peut pas être Azkaban, à cause des Détraqueurs… La Bulgarie, cela m'étonnerait mais bon, qui sait… Et vous Arthur, que vous a dit Arabella ? »

-« Elle pense que le _tout_ fait référence à ce dont on a le plus besoin. Cette chose, pour elle, c'est l'élément aquatique. Ce qui tendrais à confirmer la 3ème hypothèse des gobelins, comme quoi les enfants sont dans l'hémisphère sud, au milieu de l'océan, mais lequel ? »

-« Si je peux me permettre ? » demanda Mr Granger.

-« Bien sûr Charles, nous vous écoutons… »

-« Bien, voilà… Je me passionne pour les courses de bateaux, à la télévision… Et ils disent tous qu'il y a une zone à éviter, en dehors des périodes de courses, et c'est au sud de tous les continents… Là… » montra-t-il sur la carte « Car aucun navire n'y va jamais, en plus à cette époque, il y a des gros risques de croiser des icebergs… »

-« Quand pensez-vous, messieurs » demanda Dumbledore.

-« Je pense que de toute façon, on ne perd rien à essayer, non ? » dit Mr Granger.

-« Seulement, il va falloir du monde et des équipements importants, pour : lutter contre le froid, fouiller toute la zone, qui est immense, malgré tout, et le plus important, casser le sortilège de Voldemort nous rendant la présence des enfants impossible à localiser » argumenta Sirius.

-« C'est ça qui va être le plus dur car il y a trop peu de personne qui s'y connaît assez en magie noire pour pouvoir les retrouver rapidement » continua Percy.

-« Severus, je crois que vous êtes tout désigné pour cette mission, et oui Sirius ! Vous allez être obligé de lui faire confiance, si vous voulez revoir Harry » ajouta Dumbledore pour éviter que Sirius ne fasse une autre scène « Mais voyez le bon côté des choses, tous les 2, vous ne vous verrez pas pendant plusieurs jours ! » dit–il avec un sourire en coin.

-« Soit, pour la survie des enfants ! »

-« Surtout pour ne plus le voir !» ajouta Severus.

-« Bon, je suis ravi que vous vous conduisiez enfin en adulte… L'article de Rita va peut-être nous être utile en fin de compte… Je suis sûr que Fudge va nous prêter du personnel et du matériel pour cette recherche. Le seul problème, c'est le temps que cela prendra pour tout mettre en œuvre… Messieurs, allons au ministère bouger ce vieux Fudge… Quand à vous ! » dit Dumbledore en s'adressant aux jumeaux et à Mr Granger « On vous confie la maison et les dames, veillez sur elles, d'accord ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'accord, et les sorciers sortirent tous pour transplaner jusqu'au ministère.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne moururent pas. Dans le cours de la journée, le vent se calma un peu et les vagues parurent perdre de leur hauteur. Sans qu'ils en aient conscience, le cyclone avait dévié de sa trajectoire et se dirigeait vers le sud, vers l'Antarctique. La vitesse du vent tomba presque à 0, presque, et la mer redevint calme, en comparaison à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. La pluie cessa peu à peu. Le soleil fit enfin sa réapparition, et l'orage ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve, ou un lointain souvenir. Ils avaient gagné la 1ère bataille dans la guerre que les éléments allaient leur livrer. Hermione, malgré son esprit si logique, sentit tout le côté mystique de la situation : s'ils avaient du mourir, l'orage auraient eu raison d'eux.

-« Les garçons, si on nous a gardé en vie, c'est dans un but précis » leur dit-elle, pour leur remonter le moral, vu que le sien était au maximum.

-« De quoi tu parles, Herm' » lui demanda Ron.

-« Vous ne voyez pas ? Vous ne voyez pas la chance qu'on a eu… ? Si nous devions mourir dans les jours à venir, nous serions morts cette nuit… Quelle plus grande fin que pendant cette tempête… Vous comprenez, nous allons être sauvés… »

-« La fatigue te fait délirer Hermione… Notre enfer ne fait que commencer… Il n'est pas prés de finir… » lui dit Harry.

-« Ne soit pas si défaitiste, tu verras que ce que je te dis se réalisera… »

-« … Si c'est le cas Hermione » lui répondit Ron « Alors il faudra que tu remplaces Trelawney en Divination… »

-« Ne dis pas d'idioties Ron, tout le monde peut la remplacée cette folle et Hermione est trop douée pour cela ! » répondit Harry « Bon, j'espère que tu as raison Hermione, en tout cas, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir »

-« Vas-y, moi je fais le guet pendant quelque temps, l'un de vous prendra ma place… Ben quoi, si tu dis vrai, autant ne pas raté les secours… Quand on aura tous dormi, on mangera d'accord»

Les 2 autres acquiescèrent, malgré la faim qui les tenaillait, et Harry essaya de se placer le plus confortablement, puis plongea rapidement dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Hermione et Ron s'embrassèrent encore un peu, profitant de cet instant d'intimité, puis elle s'endormit sur le torse de son petit ami. Ron s'arrosait de temps en temps pour se tenir éveiller.

Les vagues battaient le canot sans trop de force, les berçant, comme un dernier souvenir de la tempête, puis la mer redevint aussi calme qu'un étang. La visibilité permettait de scruter jusqu'au fond de l'horizon désert, enfin presque, un point blanc apparu vers l'est. Ron le fixa, ne sachant s'il rêvait ou si c'était la réalité, ni s'il grossissait ou si c'était une vue de son esprit. Il regarda sa montre et se dit que si, dans 15mn, il était plus grand, il réveillerait ses amis, sinon il attendrait encore. Il essaya de regarder ailleurs, mais cela lui était difficile car il voulait se retourner vers leur unique lueur d'espoir. Les 15mn passèrent aussi rapidement que 15 ans, pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler la taille du vaisseau, et les rouvrit. C'était clair, le bateau arrivait sur eux à très grande vitesse car maintenant il le voyait très bien.

-« Réveillez-vous, réveillez-vous ! » dit-il en se redressant, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Hermione, mais Harry lui continuer à dormir comme un loir.

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se… » Hermione ne put pas finir sa phrase, ses lèvres étaient scellées par un baiser passionné de Ron auquel elle répondit avec autant de passion. « Qu'est-ce que tu as Ron, tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour me donner un baiser, très agréable d'ailleurs ! » dit-elle en rougissant après qu'ils se soit séparés.

Rouge comme un homard et souriant, Ron ne lui répondit pas, mais tourna délicatement son visage vers le navire qui approchait.

-« Waouh, un bateau !… Un bateau, Ron !… On est sauvé ! » hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras et en lui montrant affectueusement sa joie.

-« Je sais, c'est pour cela que je t'ai réveillé… Il arrive rapidement, s'il nous voit, nous serons à son bord ce soir… Tu m'aides à réveiller Harry… _Crac_… Oups, je crois que j'ai écrasé ses lunettes ! … Non ça va, elles ne sont pas trop abîmées, il pourra quand même voir le spectacle… »

-« Bon, on le réveille… regarde, il a l'air si paisible… ! »

-« Je suis sûr qu'il voudra nous aider pour nous faire repérer… Donc, on le réveille ! » dit Ron avec un petit ricanement sadique.

-« D'accord !» répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-« … Harry ?… Harry, réveille-toi !… Harry ? » dirent-ils.

-« Hum … ! »

-« Debout fainéant, le repas est servi ! » dit Ron. A ces mots son ami se réveilla « Bon, maintenant je saurais ce qu'il faut dire pour te réveiller à l'école !»

-« Faudrait encore qu'on y retourne » maugréa Harry.

-« Alors c'est notre jour de chance » répondit Hermione « Regarde vers ta droite ! »

-« Encore faudrait-il que je vois quelque chose, je te signale que j'ai perdu mes lunettes cette nuit, et que sans elles, je vois aussi bien qu'une taupe » dit Harry, d'un ton maussade.

-« Alors c'est doublement ton jour de chance » enchaîna Ron « Tiens, je les ai trouvé dans le canot… Et désolé mais j'ai marché dessus !» Et il lui tendit le reste de ses lunettes.

-« Bon, ça va. Même si l'image ressemble à un puzzle, c'est mieux que de ne rien voir… Bon vous vouliez que je regarde à Dr… Un bateau…! Un bateau…! Vous auriez pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?… Un bateau…! Hermione, plus jamais je critiquerais tes remarques ! »

-« Pourquoi, tu les critiques d'habitude ? » dit-elle, d'un ton faussement offensé.

-« Oups … » répondit Harry avant d'éclater de rire. Ce qui entraîna le rire de ses amis. « Bon, tu avais parler d'un petit déjeuner non ? »

-« Effectivement… Je vois que tu ne perds pas le Nord… Donc aujourd'hui, le chef vous propose du pain, humide, et un peu d'eau… Cela vous convient-il, messieurs dames ? » proposa Ron.

-« Absolument, de toute façon, on ne va pas faire les difficiles, hein ? » dit Hermione. Ron partagea en 3 le pain, et ils firent tourner la gourde d'eau. « Bon appétit » conclu-t-elle.

-« Merci, toi aussi » répondirent les garçons.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Chapitre 10 : Sauvés (2,25)**

A Londres, au ministère, c'était la cohue. Des tonnes de journalistes et de particuliers étaient venus pour savoir si les accusations de Rita Skeeter étaient fondées, ou s'ils devaient quitter le pays, ou enfin pour montrer leur soutien au ministère _(ceux là étaient beaucoup plus rares)_. Arrivés au Chemin de Traverse, nos amis _(Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Arthur, Bill, Percy et Charlie Weasley, et enfin Severus Rogue)_ virent l'ampleur du désastre laissé par le tourbillon Skeeter : les magasins étaient presque tous fermés et ceux qui étaient ouverts étaient bondés de personnes faisant le maximum de stocks possibles, en vue des mauvais jours, et enfin que le ministère était submergé par des journalistes et autres sorciers voulant des explications.

-« Même si je reçois un blâme pour ça, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous passions tous par le passage secret » proposa Arthur.

-« Papa ! » s'indigna Percy.

-« Perceval Weasley, même si cela ne me plait pas, nous le devons sinon Dumbledore sera retenu par les journalistes, tout comme nous, et personnellement je ne veux pas avoir un autre article de Skeeter sur le dos … Et puis plus vite nous parlons à Fudge, plus vite nous sauverons ton frère et ses amis, tu as compris mon point de vue, fiston ? »

-« Ouais, ouais ! Mais les diverses protections que tu as fait installer sont au point ? »

-« Sirius, vous avez toujours le pendentif ? »

-« Oui, je ne le quitte plus, on ne sait jamais… »

-« Vous avez raison, avec les temps qui courent… En tout cas, je vous préviens qu'il est personnel : il ne fonctionne que pour vous et votre Animagus, alors ne le prêtez pas et surtout ne l'égarez pas… Car je risque ma place… Vous avez entendu quelque chose » dit Arthur, en voyant que Sirius avait brusquement tourné la tête.

-« J'ai cru entendre comme les hélices d'un hélicoptère ou bien les ailes d'un coléoptère » dit Sirius.

-« Pauvre Black… Azkaban ne t'a pas ramollit que le cerveau… » railla Rogue.

-« Toi, tais-toi et avance ! » répondit Sirius avec un regard mauvais pour le professeur de potion.

La porte du passage secret venait en effet d'être ouverte et Albus et Arthur sécurisèrent l'entrée pour être sur qu'aucune personne inopportune ne pourrait les suivre. A l'intérieur du ministère ils se séparèrent en 2 groupes _(car il ne faut pas brusquer le ministre)_ : Percy, Bill et Charlie se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Percy car celui-ci avait des dossiers à récupérer, et Albus, Arthur, Sirius, Lupin et Rogue se dirigèrent vers le bureau du ministre pour lui exposer la situation. Arrivés devant le bureau de la secrétaire de Fudge, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole :

-« Voulez-vous bien prévenir Cornélius Fudge que nous voudrions lui parler ?»

-« Monsieur le Ministre est très occupé ! » lui répondit la jeune secrétaire « Vous savez, depuis ce matin, il a du recevoir une dizaine de beuglante, alors il est de mauvais poil ! »

-« Justement, nous avons peut-être une idée pour améliorer la situation, s'il veut bien toutefois faire ce qu'on lui demandera » dit Dumbledore, avec un sourire amical, pour réconforter la secrétaire qui semblait vraiment en avoir besoin.

Elle lui répondit avec en un sourire chaleureux :

-« Bien, je crois que de toute façon la situation ne peut pas être pire, et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien… » elle trifouilla une sorte de feu portatif et dit « Désolée de vous dérangez, Monsieur le Ministre, mais le professeur Dumbledore est là et… »

-« Albus ? Mais vous auriez du le faire entrer dès qu'il est arrivé, ne le retardez pas plus longtemps, vous voulez… ! »

-« Bon, je crois que nous sommes finalement attendu » enchaîna Sirius.

-« Euh… Sirius… »

-« Oui, professeur ? »

-« Je pense que vous devriez rester ici, vous et Remus, car il risque de ne pas être agréable et surtout disposé à nous écouter si nous arrivons avec un… Vous savez quoi et vous, car il vous a quand même fait enfermé sans procès »

-« Je ne lui en veux presque plus pour ça… »

-« Je n'ai pas fini, le problème est que vous êtes quand même le seul sorcier à s'être échapper d'Azcaban, sans l'aide de quelqu'un de l'extérieur… ! »

-« Oh ! D'accord, Remus et moi on montera la garde, ça ne te dérange pas Mumus ? »

-« Non Sirius, cela m'arrange même… »

-« Bon, c'est réglé… Messieurs, le ministre nous attend »

Pendant que les 3 messagers se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Fudge, Sirius lui alla faire connaissance avec la jeune secrétaire. Voyant cela Remus pensa : « _A celui là, rien ne pourra le changer… Remarque, cela fait quand même 15 ans, qu'il n'a pas eu de chaleur humaine… Je le comprends le pauvre !_ »Et il s'installa sur un siège pour feuilleter un magazine. Lorsque Dumbledore entra dans le bureau de Fudge, celui-ci lui sauta presque au cou, s'arrêtant juste avant, à cause des personnes qui l'accompagnait.

-« Ah ! Albus ! Comme je suis content de vous voir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir… »

-« Vu le monde qu'il y a devant le ministère, et pour avoir lu l'article de Skeeter, je crois que je peux comprendre… »

-« Alors vous allez m'aider ? »

-« Vous aidez à quoi ? »

-« A garder ma place bien sûr ! »

-« Je ne dirais et ne ferais rien pour vous aidez à garder cette place, Cornelius. Je suis là pour sauver les enfants… »

-« Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr… Vous avez des idées ? »

-« Nous pensons savoir où ils sont, mais vous devrez faire tout ce que l'on vous dira de faire, et ce par l'intermédiaire d'Arthur… Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous obéissez, vous garderez votre poste, sinon… Qui sait ce qu'il risque de se passer »

-« D'accord, d'accord, tout ce que vous voudrez, je vous écoute Albus »

-« Arthur, faites-lui part de nos recommandations » demanda Dumbledore.

-« Bien sûr, alors le plus important est d'éliminer tous les risques de fuite, vers les journalistes ou vers les partisans de VSQ… »

-« Mais beaucoup d'entre eux sont très influents, et puis ils ont été innocentés » gémit Fudge.

-« Je sais, de source sûre » siffla Rogue « que Malefoy et sa bande sont retournés vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres »

-« Et vous pourquoi n'êtes vous pas retourné auprès de lui… »

-« Calmez vous Cornelius » intervint Dumbledore « Severus a toute ma confiance, et il en est digne »

-« Soit, si vous le dites, que dois-je donc leur dire? »

-« Nous y avons longuement réfléchit, et nous pensons » continua Arthur « que les renvoyer risquerait d'être mal vu. Ddonc il vaut mieux leur stipuler qu'ils sont, à cause du retour de VSQ, priés de ne pas revenir au ministère, jusqu'à nouvel ordre mais qu'ils recevront quand même une indemnisation mensuelle, inférieure à leur salaire pour des raisons liées au retour de VSQ, et que lorsque le doute ne planera plus, ils reprendront leur travail là où ils l'ont laissé… en gros ils partent en congés payés »

-« D'accord, présenté comme ça, ils ne devraient pas y avoir de problème… » Il se dirigea vers son bureau « Gracie ? »

-« Oui, Monsieur le Ministre ? »

-« Veuillez trouver les noms de toutes les personnes du ministère ayant été accusée, à un moment ou un autre, dans les 50 dernières années, d'être un partisan de VSQ »

-« Bien… bien Monsieur le ministre »

-« Et ce n'est pas fini, vous leur enverrez à tous une lettre par hibou express, leur demandant de bien vouloir prendre un congé sans solde jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tant que VSQ sera là, et que pour les remercier de leur compréhension, ils recevront un dédommagement… »

-« Et quelle est la raison ? »

-« La raison est que certaines personnes pensent qu'ils ne sont pas parfaitement dignes de confiance, ma chère… Ah dites leur aussi qu'ils ont jusqu'à ce soir, 20H pour venir récupérer leur affaire car plus tard le ministère leur sera fermé, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord, Monsieur, je fais ça de suite, au revoir Monsieur »

-« Au revoir, Gracie… Bon, c'est ce que vous vouliez, Albus ? »

-« Parfaitement, bon maintenant il faut sécuriser la pièce, puis nous pourrons enfin parler plus librement … »

Chose dit, chose faite. La pièce fut insonorisée et le ministre put enfin entendre les véritables demandes d'Albus Dumbledore.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Sur le _Lady Ambre_, tous sur le pont avant en train de regarder vers le large pour essayait d'apercevoir les possibles rescapés. Ann tenait des jumelles à la main et elle portait, sur la tête, un casque avec micro et lunette de visée intégrée.

-« As-tu localisé la source de mauvaise magie, Ambre ? »

-« Oui, c'est droit devant, je garde le cap ? »

-« S'il te plait, oui ! Mais ralentis au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapproche, pour que cette embarcation ne se retourne pas lorsqu'on l'accostera… »

-« D'accord ! Je te tiens au courant »

-« Merci, moi aussi ! » Elle regarda alors dans ses jumelles « Je vois que dalle ! Fumerolle, tu veux bien aller voir de quoi il en retourne ? Si tu peux te poser ou si tu peux ramener des personnes, cela nous aidera à ne pas trop nous en approcher ! »

-# _D'accord, mais j'ai droit à une double ration de graines de feu, ce soir ! _# dit Fumerolle.

-#_ OK, double ration ce soir, mais tu les ramène tous… Tu sais que Ambre n'aime pas s'approcher de ce genre de magie, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, cela me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs _# dit Ann.

-# _Oui, à moi aussi… Bon j'y vais … à tout de suite _# répondit Fumerolle avant de s'envoler.

-¤ _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore promis, à cette goinfre_ ¤ demanda Gryff.

-¤ _Comme d'hab., elle le mérite bien si elle arrive à les ramener tous en 1 seul morceau, vue la magie utilisée et sa puissance _¤ répondit-elle.

Elle se retourna vers son phœnix, en espérant qu'il mènerait à bien sa mission.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Sur le canot, ils s'étaient tous retournés vers le bateau qui approchait. Soudain, une tâche rouge quitta le bateau pour se diriger vers eux.

-« Regardez, regardez, quelque chose viens vers nous ! » s'exclama Hermione.

-« Oui, on dirait une boule de feu… T'en penses quoi Harry ? » demanda Ron.

-« Ce n'est pas un boulet, déjà c'est rassurant… Hum, si se sont des sorciers qui sont à bord, je pencherais pour un phœnix »

-« Un phœnix, tu penses que c'est Dumbledore ? » demanda Hermione surexcitée.

-« Cela ne fait que 3 jours que nous sommes… enfin vous voyez… Donc, connaissant la bêtise de Fudge, il nous faudrait encore plus de chance que nous avons eus depuis le début de cette histoire, et même un miracle pour que ce soit Fumseck et Dumbledore… Quoiqu'il en soit ce doit être un sorcier se battant pour le bien, car aucun phœnix ne ferait confiance à un mage noir, alors, on est bientôt en sécurité »

-« Ouais, tu dois avoir raison… J'espère que l'on aura bientôt un bon repas chaud et un bon bain » plaisanta Ron.

-« Ron, tu est un vrai estomac ambulant » dit Hermione en riant « Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, surtout pour le bain… Heureusement qu'il fait beau car sinon je serais frigorifiée »

-« Dommage que tu ne le sois pas, je t'aurais réchauffé moi » lui dit Ron, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-« Ron tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein… S'il te faut une raison pour me prendre dans tes bras, peut-être que Harry le voudra bien, lui » renchérit-elle avec, elle aussi, un regard plein de malice.

-« Holà vous 2 ! Vous m'oubliez d'accord ? » répondit l'intéressé.

-« Aller, Herm' » dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras « Je plaisantais, tu me connais maintenant ? »

-« Oui, mais si un jour tu me dis encore qu'il te faut une raison de m'embrasser… je t'étripes, O.K. ? » dit elle, en se serrant tout contre lui.

-« Harry, cela te dérange de te retourner ? » dit Ron en rougissant.

-« Pas du tout ! Mais faîtes vite, car le phœnix approche rapidement » répondit Harry en se retournant.

-« OK… Bon, Mlle Granger me permettez-vous ? » demanda Ron avec le plus de sérieux possible.

-« Non Mr Weasley, je vous l'ordonne ! » dit-elle en pouffant avant que Ron ne l'embrasse tendrement puis un peu plus passionnément.

C'est à ce moment que le phœnix arriva assez prés d'eux pour que Harry remarque que ce n'était pas Fumseck.

-« Désolé de vous décevoir, et surtout de vous déranger » dit Harry, en continuant de regarde là où ses amis n'étaient pas.

-« Hum …Tu disais ? » demandèrent-ils en se séparant difficilement.

-« Ce n'est pas Fumseck, mais c'est bien un phœnix »

-« Tu peux te tourner Harry, nous avons fini » dit Ron.

-« Enfin… Pour le moment » rajouta Hermione.

Quand Harry se retourna, il les vit rouges et se regardant tendrement. Il pensa que ses parents aussi devaient se regarder comme ça… Tout à coup, ils entendirent un énorme bruit, comme quand un avion passe le mur du son.

-« Qu'es-ce que… Le phœnix, il vient d'entrer dans le mur créé sûrement par la boîte noire » dit Hermione.

-« S'il ne peut pas passer, tu crois qu'on peut sortir ? » demanda Ron.

-« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir… et puis s'il ne peut pas passer, aucun monstre marin ne le peut… Quand pensez-vous ? »

-« Moi, je te suis ! » dit Ron.

-« Vous allez quand même pas plonger ? »

-« Si on veut revoir les nôtres, je ne crois pas que l'on ai le choix … Regardez-le » dit Harry en montrant le phœnix « Il nous attend …Alors ? Hermione, tu nous suis ? »

-« J'espère que j'aurais un bain chaud à l'arrivée ! » répondit-elle avidement.

-« Bon, alors tous à l'eau ! » dit joyeusement Harry.

Ils s'assirent tous sur le rebord en néoprène et entrèrent difficilement dans l'eau gelée. Une fois dans celle-ci, ils se dirigèrent vers le phœnix. Ils passèrent sans encombres la barrière magique et l'oiseau s'approcha d'eux pour les transporter. Harry s'accrocha aux pattes de l'oiseau, Ron s'accrocha à Harry et entoura Hermione de son autre bras. Ils commencèrent à s'élever et à ressentir la chaleur diffuse du phœnix.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **


	4. Chapitre 11 à chapitre 15

**Chapitre 11 : Ann (4,75)**

Ann regardait la progression de son phœnix.

-« Ah ! Elle revient enfin… Ambre, tu peux annuler une chambre, ils ne sont finalement que 3… Lulu, Gryff vous voulez bien aller chercher 3 couvertures, d'après ce que j'ai vu, ils sont trempés… Il ne faudrait pas quand plus ils attrapent la mort, vu à quel point il fait chaud ici ! » dit-elle en frissonnant.

Elle essaya de se réchauffer en sautant sur place. Elle regardait impatiemment l'horizon, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de la compagnie, enfin de la compagnie humaine.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Elle était née sur une île dans les caraïbes. Donc, comme je disais « née » est un bien grand mot : sur l'île, personne ne connaît ses parents car personne ne l'a vu naître. Elle est donc arrivée en ce monde un 31 janvier, dans le temple dédié aux fondateurs de son clan. La grande prêtresse, qui deviendra sa _Granny_, la trouva un matin, dans un panier de feuilles de palmes, avec pour seule compagnie un chat, ressemblant plus à un jeune lion, et un phœnix. Lorsque Granny entra dans le temple, ce matin là, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement le couffin. Par contre elle remarqua que les 3 statues du temple rayonnaient, comme si la source venait de l'intérieure d'elles-mêmes. Le temple a une forme arrondie, les 3 statues ne sont pas réparties de manière uniforme car au départ elles devaient être 4, en fait, il y en a 2 à droite de l'entrée et donc une à gauche. Granny se dirigea vers cette dernière car elle représente la Déesse et la Reine des Amazones, elle ressemble à une jeune femme, blonde et légèrement potelée, vêtue d'1 robe de sorcière bleue, à ses pieds on peut voir des roses et un blaireau, mais le plus remarquable se sont ses yeux car ils sont d'1 vert éclatant, d'un vert…émeraude.

-« Ô divine prêtresse, reine des Amazones ! Est-ce que nous vous avons déçue ? Pour quelle raison semblez-vous être en colère ? » demanda Granny, qui ne savait pas pourquoi ces statues, d'ordinaire neutre, s'étaient tout à coup illuminés.

-« Je ne semble pas, je suis en colère …mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma fille, ce n'est ni contre toi, ni contre tes sœurs » répondit la statue « Je suis en colère car ce que nous redoutions tant va bientôt se produire… »

-« Que voulez-vous dire, Ô ma Reine ? »

-« Le jour de la lutte finale arrive enfin, ce jour néfaste où, si le mal triomphe, notre clan disparaîtra, comme tant d'autres … »

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Tu n'ignores pas que la magie existe depuis toujours, tout comme ceux qui s'en servent pour faire le mal, mais heureusement, il y en a aussi qui s'en serve pour faire le bien… C'est de là que sont nées les notions de magies blanche et noire… Tu sais aussi que tous les 1000 ans le bien et le mal s'affrontent pour déterminer la vie de tous jusqu'à la nouvelle bataille »

-« Oui, je sais… Je sais aussi que la dernière fois se fut le bien qui gagna, grâce à vous et aux 2 autres fondateurs ! »

-« Seulement, la légende ne dit pas tout… Il faut que tu saches que toutes 100 batailles donc tous les 100.000 ans la guerre peut prendre fin, et le mal ou le bien, peut à jamais être détruit… Hélas, ou heureusement, jusqu'à présent cela n'est jamais arrivé… » continua la statue.

-« Oui, mais cela ne va pas se produire avant… »

-« Avant un peu moins de 20 ans. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui toi, ma fille, ma grande prêtresse, tu vas recevoir la plus grande mission qu'une Amazone puisse recevoir. Tu vas devoir enseigner à la fille de mes 2 amis, à ma filleule, tous les secrets, et même plus, que peut connaître une Amazone. Tous les secrets, que je t'ai légués…. Tu devras la protéger des hommes, mais veille qu'elle soit prête. Elle devra tout connaître en magie, blanche ou noire, en danse, en sport, en médecine, en botanique, en linguistique, en tout quoi ! »

-« Est-elle une…. Est-elle une Amazone ? »

-« Non, elle ne l'est pas…. Pas comme toi, en tout cas ! »

-« Mais alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui enseigner notre savoir ? »

-« Parce que, ce n'est pas le vôtre, c'est le nôtre et j'ai décidé, il y a longtemps, que cette enfant aurait toutes les connaissances lui permettant de détruire le mal…. Et puis parce que, même si elle n'est pas une Amazone de sang, elle en est une de cœur, car ses parents m'ont aidé à construire et protéger ce clan, et il fallait bien que je les remercie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Comprends-tu, ma fille, le but qui est le nôtre, et le tien, maintenant ? »

-« Oui, ma Reine ! Mais quand arrivera-t-elle ? Et comment la reconnaîtrais-je ? » demanda Granny.

-« Elle est déjà là, et tu la reconnaîtras à 3 signes distincts : elle sera accompagnée des animaux de ses parents, elle portera un pendentif la représentant, et de plus ce même motif est intégré dans sa peau, comme tatoué … Je pense que tu sauras la reconnaître car elle n'est pas loin ! Et puis, considère là comme ma propre fille, car elle est l'Amazone qui devra protéger le futur Lion, alors aide-la, il en va de notre réputation !» dit la statue avec humeur mais aussi avec un petit sourire qui disparu très rapidement.

-« Oui ma Reine, je ferais ce que vous m'avez demandé, et j'essayerais de ne pas vous décevoir. Puis-je connaître le nom de notre nouvelle Amazone ? » demanda Granny.

-« Son nom est _Fille du Phœnix_, mais il serait plus simple de l'appeler Diane ou Artémis, comme la déesse de la Lune et de la Chasse, et sa mère voudrait que sont 2ème prénom commence par un J, pour le prénom, c'est comme tu voudras !… Merci ma fille, et à bientôt » la lumière dans la statue s'éteignit, ainsi que celle dans les 2 autres statues.

-« Super ! » dit la prêtresse « Il ne me manquait plus que ça, il y avait déjà une amazone née en Angleterre, n'ayant pas reçue l'éducation adéquate et aujourd'hui femme d'un Lion et future mère de son enfant, j'espère que se sera une fille et pas un garçon.… Mais aujourd'hui, je me retrouve à devoir éduquer une enfant, qui n'est pas une Amazone, comme si s'en était une.… Je vais avoir du mal à la faire accepter par le clan, j'ai déjà du mal à l'accepter moi-même ! En plus, il va falloir que je la trouve rapidement, et surtout avant une autre prêtresse… »

A ce moment là, elle se retourna car elle venait d'entendre le gazouillis d'un bébé.

-« Bon, au moins je n'aurais pas à te chercher partout… »

Elle remarqua alors le jeune phœnix et le gros chat qui l'accompagnaient.

-« Je vois que tu n'est pas seule, se doit être tes compagnons d'infortune »

Granny se dirigea vers le couffin, les animaux lui barrèrent le chemin, pour protéger l'enfant, qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de quelques heures.

-« D'accord, vous avez sûrement entendu ce que je venais de dire, ne vous inquiétez pas … Je ne décevrais pas notre Reine, et je ferais ce qu'elle m'a demandé mais on ne m'a pas demandé d'aimer cette enfant, ce sera donc votre rôle… Je vous demande d'accepter mon aide pour son éducation mais au moindre problème avec les autres Amazones, c'est vous qui en subiraient les conséquences …OK ? »

Les animaux se regardèrent, puis regardèrent l'enfant qui leur souriait, et ils s'écartèrent pour que la prêtresse puisse la prendre.

-« Bon, tes amis sont intelligents » dit-elle à l'enfant « Maintenant, il faut que j'annonce ta venue aux autres… Dommage que tes yeux ne soient pas verts, elles risquent de ne pas t'accepter _aussi facilement_ que moi, car elles n'ont pas eu le privilège de recevoir les ordres directement de notre reine »

L'enfant gigota dans son couffin de feuilles de palme, ferma ses immenses yeux bleus et violets, puis les rouvrit : ils étaient devenus verts émeraude. La prêtresse poussa un hoquet d'étonnement et failli lâcher le couffin sous la surprise, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

-« Bon, tu ne sais pas encore parler, mais tu est déjà une grande sorcière… Au moins tu seras plus facilement acceptée, mais aucune Amazone accepte facilement de ne pas être l'élue, tu va avoir une enfance difficile car les mères ne voudront certainement pas que leurs filles deviennent ton amie, mais tu en as déjà 2 qui te donneront l'amour nécessaire… Allons, il est l'heure de te présenter au clan »

Elle souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers la sortie du temple avec l'enfant, suivie par les 2 animaux de celle-ci. Arrivée dehors, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort _Sonorus Clochae_, et des cloches se mirent à sonner dans le lointain. C'était le signe pour annoncer à tout le clan, à toute l'île, qu'1 grande nouvelle allait leur être annoncer, bonne ou mauvaise personne ne pouvait le savoir. Granny alla vers le grand Amphithéâtre de Cérémonies, avec le couffin et les animaux. Là elle monta sur l'estrade et disposa l'enfant sur l'hôtel, ses animaux se placèrent de part et d'autre de l'enfant. Ils attendirent tous l'arrivée de toutes les Amazones. Moins d'1H après, l'Amphi était bondé, toutes les Amazones et leur fille étaient venu pour entendre l'importante nouvelle que la Grande Prêtresse avait à leur annoncer, et se demandaient la raison de la présence du couffin et de 2 animaux sur l'hôtel.

-« Je vous remercie d'être venues aussi rapidement à ma demande » commença Granny « Je vous ai réunies aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : notre Reine m'a parlé ce matin pour me dire que l'heure de la Grande Bataille va bientôt sonné et une nouvelle Amazone a été désignée »

On entendit un gros Ah de la part des Amazones, elles se regardaient toutes pour savoir qui serait la mère de cette Amazone.

-« Cette enfant est celle de 2 de nos fondateurs ainsi que la filleule de notre Reine. Elle est apparue par magie ce matin dans le temple, et elle est l'Elue, celle qui donnera sa vie pour protéger le Lion, la Sagesse et la Fidélité »

Certaines mères fondirent en larmes car elles auraient aimé que leur fille soit l'Elue, tandis que d'autres étaient soulagées qu'elle ne le soit pas, car elles ne perdraient pas leur enfant.

-« Toutefois, cette bataille sera la dernière car cette enfant est aussi _La Fille du Phœnix_ » Toutes les Amazones se mirent à chuchoter en même temps, car peu d'entre elles savaient ce que cela signifier « Silence, mesdemoiselles, silence… Je vais vous expliquer l'histoire, comme notre Reine me l'a expliqué : cette enfant est là pour protéger la Trinité et veiller à ce que le bien remporte la Guerre… Nous devons donc la protéger et lui enseigner tout notre savoir pour qu'elle soit prête le moment venue… Si vous accepter cette mission, je vous demande de le faire savoir comme le veut la coutume »

A ce moment là, toutes les Amazones confirmées sortirent leur baguette et lancèrent le sort permettant de voter : _Votus Purus _ou _Votus Contrus_, un tableau apparut sur lequel on pouvait voir le pourcentage d'Amazones acceptants la mission. A la grande joie de Granny, toutes les Amazones relevaient le défi, et aucune ne semblait en vouloir à l'enfant, enfin pour l'instant. La cérémonie de présentation prenant fin, les Amazones commencèrent à se lever et à se mettre en rang pour venir saluer la nouvelle Amazone. Heureusement que l'enfant avait les yeux verts, et qu'aucune Amazone ne puisse ressentir sa puissance magique car là elles auraient eu des doutes sur son appartenance au clan. Lorsque toutes les Amazones eurent saluées l'enfant et la Grande Prêtresse, elles rentrèrent chez elles, avec leurs filles. Granny emmena l'enfant chez elle, lui installa une chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain attenante grâce à la magie, ainsi qu'un panier pour le chat et un perchoir pour l'oiseau. Elle sortit l'enfant de son couffin, plaça celui-ci sous le lit, et emmena l'enfant jusque dans la salle de bain, suivi par les 2 animaux, pour lui donner son 1er bain. Elle la déshabilla mais lui laissa son pendentif, elle lui enleva son lange et le jeta dans la poubelle, puis fit apparaître une petite baignoire rempli d'eau à la température désirée. Elle plongea le corps de l'enfant dans le bain et commença doucement à la laver, lorsqu'elle la retourna pour lui frotter le dos elle vit le tatouage. Il représentait une femme avec une chevelure enflammée, une robe semblant être faite de flammes lui cachaient le corps du haut des cuisses jusqu'à la poitrine, le bas de la robe semblait être en plumes de phœnix à travers lesquelles on voyait ses jambes, la femme avait le visage levé vers le ciel, tout comme un de ses bras, tandis que l'autre pendait le long de son corps, de plus elle avait 2 ailes immenses et dépliées. Granny su à ce moment là que l'enfant était bien celle qu'elle attendait, elle décida alors de tout faire pour qu'elle soit prête, pour ne pas faillir à sa mission tout en ne s'attachant pas à l'enfant, pour ne pas souffrir lors de sa future disparition.

Après le bain, elle sécha l'enfant lui mis une couche propre et une barboteuse en coton. Elle fit apparaître un biberon de lait tiède, la nourrit, lui fit faire son rôt puis alla la coucher. Elle sortit de la chambre en laissant la porte entrebaîllée, puis s'assit dans son fauteuil, sur la terrasse ombragée, et se mit à relire l'histoire de son clan. Elle passa ainsi toute la journée entre sa lecture et un peu de jardinage. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, elle réalisa que l'enfant n'avait pas encore pleuré de la journée et qu'elle semblait avoir dormi à poing fermé, elle espéra que ses nuits seraient identiques à cette journée, qu'elle n'aurait qu'à lui apprendre le savoir des Amazones tout comme le strict minimum nécessaire comme la nourrir, la vêtir…. Elle alla voir si l'enfant aller bien, lorsqu'elle regarda par la porte elle vit l'enfant faire voler des objets autour d'elle pour s'amuser et pour divertir ses amis, ils riaient tous doucement, ce qui étonna Granny car elle ne les avait pas entendus. Elle ressortit de l'entrebâillement pour vérifier ses impressions et n'entendit que le bruit de la vie à l'extérieur : le son du ressac, les cris d'oiseaux, le bruit de la vie du clan… mais pas les rires de l'enfant. Elle revint vers la chambre, toqua à la porte. Elle n'entendit pas les rires de l'enfant mais entendit le bruit d'objets que l'on remet en place, ainsi que le déplacement rapide d'animaux, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur l'enfant et les animaux.

-« D'accord toi, je vois que tu maîtrises la magie sans baguette et je vais devoir attendre que tu sache parler pour tout m'expliquer… En attendant, ma grande, je vais te laver, te changer et te nourrir mais avant, il faut que je te donne un nom… Notre reine veut que tu t'appelles Diane ou Artémis, je penche pour le 1er prénom… A partir d'Aujourd'hui, tu t'appelleras Diane Jade Smith, car il serait dangereux que tu portes le nom de tes parents, car Diane Jade Gryffondor-Serdaigle risque de te créer plus d'ennuis que tu n'en as déjà… Tant que j'y suis, merci pour avoir changé la couleur de tes yeux mais si tu restes dans cette maison et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi, tu peux leur rendre leur couleur naturelle »

Chose dite, chose faite : Diane changea la couleur de ses yeux pour qu'ils retrouvent leur couleur d'origine : bleus avec du violet sur les bords, Granny s'approcha d'elle, la pris dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur le rocking-chair.

-« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de me présenter, à toi et à tes compagnons, car moi je sais qui tu es » commença Granny « Je m'appelle Graciella, j'ai 40 ans depuis 3 mois, et je suis une Amazone, je suis aussi Grande Prêtresse depuis 3 ans. Les Amazones vivent sur une île volcanique au milieu du Triangle des Bermudes, elle est protégée par des sortilèges, mis au point par notre Reine et tes parents, ainsi que par un monstre qu'aucune d'entre nous n'a jamais réussi à voir. Notre ordre, ou clan, a été fondé il y a un peu moins de 1000 ans par les 3 plus grands mages blancs, ou sorciers du Bien, pour que l'une d'entre eux ait un chez soi et une descendance. Deux sont tes parents, l'autre est ta marraine. Elle est aussi notre Reine et se sont ses caractères physiques qui déterminent l'appartenance au clan, enfin surtout un : il faut avoir les yeux vert émeraude, comme elle. Au départ, il n'y avait qu'elle mais elle a fait venir toute les femmes ayant la même couleur d'yeux sur son île, ce fut bien sûr plus facile quand les moldus ont découvert les Amériques. Lorsque nous sortirons demain, tu remarqueras qu'il y a aussi des hommes sur l'île, ce sont ceux qui ont désiré accompagner les Amazones et les épouser. Pour éviter la consanguinité, les jeunes femmes partent vivre 5 ans là où elles le désirent dans le monde, du côté moldu ou sorcier, sauf en Angleterre où tes parents ont eu une descendance, pas ensemble, tu es donc le seul fruit de leur affection mutuelle. Revenons-en aux Amazones, donc si elles trouvent le père de leur enfant, elles peuvent leur avouer qui elles sont réellement. S'il accepte le fait qu'elle soit une Amazone, ainsi qu'une sorcière, il peut venir vivre sur cette île avec sa future épouse, s'il refuse il oublie qui elle est mais pas ce qu'ils ont vécu, et l'Amazone revient sur l'île, en générale pour donner naissance à un enfant. Si c'est une fille et qu'elle a les yeux vert, elle reste sur l'île pour devenir une Amazone, si elle a les yeux d'une couleur différente ou si s'est un garçon, une autre Amazone reprend contact avec le père et lui confie l'enfant en lui faisant croire que la mère est morte et qu'il est la seule famille qui lui reste. Si jamais cet enfant, garçon ou fille, et celui d'un homme ayant désiré suivre son Amazone, l'enfant est éduqué par ses parents jusqu'à 6 ans, ensuite il suit les cours préparatoire à la magie, car ce sont toujours des sorciers, et à 11 ans il part en internat dans l'un des nombreux collèges avec lesquels on a un partenariat, comme à Hawaï, à Salem ou à la Nouvelle-Orléans, selon le choix des parents. En général, les enfants sont des sorciers comme leurs 2 parents, car les Amazones préfèrent les sorciers, cela évite les explications inutiles et les problèmes. Parfois des Amazones restent vivre auprès de leur époux, dans le pays de celui-ci, mais si une Amazone naît de cette union, elle est confiée à l'âge de 6 ans à une prêtresse, qui devient sa tutrice. Elle reçoit donc l'éducation de son clan, mais passe les vacances d'été chez ses parents, comme si elle allait à l'école, en pension. Les autres enfants nés de cette union, s'ils sont sorciers, suivent aussi les cours dans les 3 collèges que je t'ai cité. Il n'y a jamais eu, jusqu'à présent, un garçon ayant les yeux d'une Amazone, et heureusement car nous ne savons pas comment nous devrons réagir. »

L'enfant écoutait l'histoire, tout comme le phœnix et le chat.

-« Il y a cependant une exception à cette règle : en Angleterre, une Amazone est née dans une famille de non sorciers, de moldus, elle n'a jamais su, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, son identité réelle. Elle n'a donc pas appris nos règles et notre savoir, mais ceux des sorciers. Enfin, c'est une chance que se soit dans le pays d'origine de nos fondateurs et dans leur école, et pas n'importe où ailleurs. Tu dois savoir que les Amazones sont liées à d'autres sorciers, par un pacte fait entre notre Reine et ton père : à chaque génération de Lion une Amazone naît pour le protéger, il y a autant d'Elue qu'il y a de Lion. Le problème qui se pose aujourd'hui, avec notre Amazone anglaise, c'est qu'elle s'est unie à un Lion et qu'elle va bientôt donner naissance à une nouvelle génération, c'est toi qui devra protéger l'enfant car il ne peut pas le faire lui-même, garçon ou fille, Amazone ou non. Le cas ne s'est jamais présenté car les Elues ont toujours fait attention de ne pas tomber amoureuse du Lion qu'elle protège, j'espère que tu ne feras pas la même bêtise, mais tu n'es pas une vraie Amazone, alors qui sait ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ta tutrice, alors quand tu pourras parler, tu m'appelleras Granny… Bon il est tard, et tu est encore trop jeune pour veiller, alors au dodo, Diane ! »

Elle se leva prépara l'enfant pour la nuit et la plaça dans son lit.

-« Vous 2 » dit-elle aux animaux « Je compte sur vous pour me prévenir au cas où, allez… Bonne nuit »

Et elle sortit de la chambre pour se dirigeait vers la sienne.

Ce fut comme ça que se passa le 1er jour d'Ann sur l'île. Les autres jours passèrent de la manière suivante : à l'aube elle était réveillée par Granny, puis elles allaient au temple pour le rituel du matin, elles passaient ensuite le reste de la matinée dans le bureau de la prêtresse ou à la bibliothèque où Granny lui faisait la lecture. A midi elles rentraient et mangeaient, puis Ann faisaient la sieste. L'après-midi Granny faisait le tour de l'île pour discuter avec certaines Amazones.

Les mois passèrent ainsi, Ann commençant à se déplacer seule, d'abord à 4 pattes, puis à 2, mais toujours suivie par ses compagnons. Elle commença à parler avant son 1er Halloween. Granny commença à lui apprendre les sort les plus simples avant son 1er anniversaire, même si elle ne savait ni lire ni écrire, alors que les Amazones ne commencent leur apprentissage de la magie que vers 6 ans. Elle reçue sa baguette d'Amazone à 2 ans (elle était en érable avec un crin de licorne blanche et commença à lire les livres sur la magie expliquée aux enfants moins de 6 mois plus tard. Comme Ann était très précoce, elle devint un animagus chat à 4 ans, sans que Granny ne soit au courant et en utilisant un des livres de la bibliothèque des Amazones, et l'aide de ses parents. A 5 ans, elle commença l'apprentissage de la magie noire car elle maîtrisait parfaitement la magie blanche, quelque soit le sort. A l'âge où les autres petites Amazones commençait leur apprentissage des sorts les plus simples (6 ans), Ann connaissait tout les livres de la bibliothèque des Amazones, de celle des Prêtresses et de celle du Temple, par cœur car elle avait une énorme soif de connaissance, qui s'était accentuer avec sa métamorphose. Peut-être pour que Granny fasse un peu attention à elle.

A 6 ans, elle commença sa scolarité comme toute les autres amazones mais fut rapidement mise à l'écart. On lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, de plus vu que son niveau était largement supérieur à celui des autres jeunes Amazones, elle pouvait tenter les tests de fin de cycles, pour les 3 cycles d'études d'Amazones. Ce qu'elle réussit avec brio, elle avait obtenu le maximum à chaque fois. Granny commença alors à lui apprendre ce que les livres de magie ne lui avait pas appris : les langues étrangères comme l'anglais _(N/A : les Amazones ont leur propre langue : un mélange de celte ancien et de vieil anglais)_, le français, l'espagnol, l'allemand, le chinois ou le japonais ainsi que les langues animales (grâce aux livres d'apprentissage linguistique)comme celle des fées, des serpents, des dragons … car Ann maîtrisait parfaitement celle des félins et canidés tout comme celle des phœnix. Elle se révéla très douée pour les langues étrangères. Elle lui apprit aussi le jardinage et la botanique. Les autres prêtresses se relayèrent alors pour lui enseigner ou la perfectionner dans le reste des sciences et des arts, comme dans la divination, l'arithmancie, la médecine (animal ou humaine, magique ou non). Ainsi que la danse (classique, moderne, orientale, du ventre, de salon…) et tout les sports (sorciers ou moldus, de combat ou de relaxation, d'équipe ou solitaire, d'été ou d'hiver, en salle ou à l'extérieur) et les arts (musique, peinture, photographie, sculpture, magique ou non …), ainsi que le côté pratique des potions, de la métamorphose et des enchantements. A 10 ans, Ann connaissait autant de chose et même plus que toutes les Amazones, mais elle était seule. Comme elle n'avait plus rien à apprendre, sauf un nouveau livre de temps en temps, elle passait ses après-midi dans la forêt ou dans une crique. C'est là qu'elle rencontra le _monstre _gardien de l'île : c'était un immense serpent, aussi seul qu'elle. Ils devinrent rapidement amis, car Ann parlait très bien sa langue, et commencèrent la visite aquatique de l'île. Sly ou Sliver, c'est le nom qu'Ann avait lui donné à cause de sa couleur argentée, lui enseigna aussi tout ce qu'il savait, ce qui lui prit 3 semaines avec les capacités d'Ann, sinon il n'aurait toujours pas fini. Puis Ann le réduit pour l'emmener avec elle faire le tour de l'île.

C'est en visitant une grotte dans le volcan, qu'ils rencontrèrent un dragon endormi. Lorsque Ann l'aperçut, elle alla le caresser. Il se réveilla et grogna bruyamment, mais Ann lui parla calmement dans sa langue et il se calma. Il lui fit aussi rapidement confiance et lui enseigna son savoir, et tout comme Sly, il mit 3 semaines pour le lui enseigner. Ann l'appela Gédéon, ce qui plus beaucoup au dragon. Gédéon se réduit pour pouvoir accompagner Ann dans ses aventures. Au bout de 4 mois, Sly s'en alla car il n'était plus habitué à vivre en communauté mais il promis à Ann qu'elle aurait bientôt de ses nouvelles, et qu'à ce moment là le temps serait venu pour lui de reprendre sa taille normale.

Le jour de ses 11 ans, Sly revint, comme il avait promis. Il donna à Ann un œuf doré en lui demandant de prendre bien soin de sa fille, et de venir la lui présentait lorsqu'elle aurait éclot. Ann le ramena à sa crique et lui rendit sa taille normale, elle lui demanda aussi si elle pourrait revenir le voir pour faire son portrait afin de le garder toujours auprès d'elle, ce qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme. Le soir, toutes les prêtresses vinrent lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Elle ne reçut que des livres mais comme elle ne les avait jamais lu, elle en fut ravie. Les livres traitaient de la construction de maisons, châteaux ou bateaux à la manière des sorciers, ou bien de la peinture sorcier, et un livre sur la création de matériel sorcier ressemblant à des produits moldus. Elle reçut aussi un livre lui permettant d'améliorer ou de créer des sorts, un autre pour créer et perfectionner des balais magiques, et un pour fabriquer sa propre baguette magique sans se servir d'une autre. Ann était ravie car elle allait pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de sa baguette qui n'était pas assez puissante à son goût, en effet sa baguette était bridée ce qui l'empêchait de gagner en niveaux de magie et il lui était plus facile de lancer un sort sans baguette qu'avec, ce qui est assez ennuyeux car en général ce sont les mages noirs qui utilisent ce type de magie, et Ann déteste la magie noire. Elle reçut aussi un livre sur les animagi, mais elle ria en silence car elle en était déjà un depuis 7 ans, et qu'aucune prêtresse ne le savait, même pas Granny, mais elle se dit que peut-être elle pourrait devenir un autre animagus, car sa forme chat l'ennuyait un peu. Elle remercia chaleureusement les prêtresses qui rentrèrent chez elles. Elle se retrouva seule avec Granny, ce qui ne lui plut pas beaucoup car depuis 1 ans, et peut-être plus, Granny s'était encore éloigner d'elle, il semblait à Ann qu'elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Granny lui demanda de s'asseoir à la table du salon car elle devait lui parlait.

-« Diane, aujourd'hui tu as 11 ans. Normalement tu devrais rentrer en 2ème cycle, mais tu connais déjà tout, tu peux donc te débrouiller seule et j'ai rempli mon contrat, je t'ai tout appris. Aujourd'hui je t'ai offert un livre sur les constructions magiques pour que tu t'en serves, je ne peux et ne veux plus t'avoir sous mon toit, toi et tes animaux. J'aimerais donc que tu te construises ton chez toi et que tu quittes cette maison avant cet été… Tu n'y ais plus la bienvenue » dit Granny.

-« Je n'y suis plus, c'est bizarre, je ne pensais pas l'avoir était un jour ! » répondit amèrement Ann.

_(N/A : Diane est son vrai prénom mais elle préfère Ann, pour ses amis, même si elle en a peu et que ce sont des animaux, et Diane pour les inconnus, les adultes et les personnes qu'elle n'aime pas)_

-« Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais réellement accepter ta venue ici, mais aujourd'hui ta présence m'ai devenu insupportable, et je préfère que tu partes avant que je ne fasse des bêtises »

-« OK, si cela ne te déranges pas, je partirais demain matin, je crois que Gédéon m'acceptera dans sa grotte en attendant mieux. Je voudrais savoir comment je vais faire pour mes dépenses car je suis encore trop jeune pour pouvoir quitter l'île sans problème ou pour avoir un travail ! »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais tu devrais aller voir tes parents je crois qu'ils pourront t'aider. Moi, je ne suis plus ta tutrice, tiens voilà le certificat de tutorat, fais en ce que tu veux, c'est le seule exemplaire qui existe » Elle lui tendit un parchemin et regagna sa chambre.

Ann resta seule dans le salon et regarda le parchemin. Elle prit sa baguette, offerte par Granny, et la brisa en 2, montrant qu'elle acceptait de ne plus être considéré comme une Amazone. Elle reprit la couleur naturelle de ses yeux et fit apparaître une petite boule de feu puis enflamma le parchemin, détruisant le seul lien qu'elle avait avec Granny. Gédéon et Gryff grimpèrent sur la table pendant que Fumerolle se posait sur son épaule. Ils essayèrent de lui remonter le moral, mais elle ne semblait pas, pour l'instant, en avoir besoin. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle commença à rassembler ses affaires dans une malle, grâce à des sortilèges de réduction, qu'elle pouvait utilisé sans baguette. Dans sa malle elle mit ses vêtements et robes de sorcière, ses chaudrons, ses livres (elle en a au moins 500, une vraie bibliothèque ambulante), ses parchemins et plumes, ses plantes, les tableaux qu'elle avait peint, le perchoir de Fumerolle, le panier de Gryff et ses derniers cadeaux. Elle laissa le lit, les armoires et tous ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Granny. Elle ferma sa malle et la réduit en un claquement de doigt pour pouvoir la transporter plus facilement. Elle sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le temple, sans un regard en arrière. Arrivée au temple, elle se dirigea vers la salle des statues. Là elle prit son pendentif dans les mains et se concentra très fort. Les statues s'illuminèrent et prirent vie.

-« Tu viens bien tard poupette, que t'arrive-t-il ?» demanda la statue d'un grand homme blond, aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier rouge et or.

-« Tu es malade ? » demanda celle représentant une femme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux violet et vêtue d'une robe de sorcière blanche et lilas.

-« Papa, maman, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien, je ne suis pas malade. Mais je suis écœurée car Granny viens de me mettre à la porte »

-« Quoi ? Elle n'a pas fait ça ? » demanda la statue d'une jeune femme légèrement potelée, aux yeux verts émeraude.

-« Et si Tati, elle l'a fait ! Mais c'est mieux ainsi car ça lui était vraiment devenu difficile d'être dans la même pièce que moi. De plus, pour elle, elle a fait ce que tu lui avait demandé, et elle a raison elle t'a obéi, tu ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle ne m'aimerait pas et que je serais rejetée par tes filles, je crois qu'elles sont jalouses…. Heureusement qu'elles ne savent pas que je ne suis pas une Amazone, comme elles »

-« Mais tu es une Amazone, tu l'es même plus que toute mes filles ! »

-« Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je remplirais mon devoir, quoiqu'il arrive… Je te le promets ! » dit Ann avec un sourire.

-« Où vas-tu aller maintenant ? » demanda son père.

-« J'ai reçu un livre sur la construction d'une maison ou d'un bateau. Je vais m'en servir pour construire un bateau, se sera ma nouvelle maison, je pourrais voyager et augmenter mes connaissances. De plus, je crois que cela ne dérangera pas Sly que j'utilise sa crique pour la construction. En attendant, Gédéon est d'accord pour m'hébergeait dans sa grotte ! »

-« Hors de question ! » hurla sa tante « Je n'ai rien contre ta grotte, Gédéon, je trouve même qu'elle a son charme mais Ann mérite une meilleure demeure en attendant qu'elle ait la sienne » Gédéon approuva de la tête « Merci, en attendant que tu ais construit ton bateau, tu vivras ici »

-« Mais Granny ne va pas l'accepter ! » rétorqua Ann.

-« Elle n'aura pas le choix, si elle veut restait ma Grande Prêtresse, elle se soumettra à ma décision. D'ailleurs, pour lui montrait mon mécontentement, aucune Amazone ne pourra pénétrait pendant 10 ans dans le temple »

-« 10 ans c'est trop long, et puis elles ne sont pas toutes fautives ! » avança Ann.

-« Si elles le sont, j'ai bien vu comment elle te traitait »

-« Peut-être » dit la mère d'Ann « Mais les futures générations d'Amazones, non. Pourquoi ne pas faire ce que tu dis mais seulement jusqu'à ce qu'Ann ait construit son bateau »

-« Tu as sûrement raison pour les futures générations, mais Ann va mettre, quoi, 3 ou 4 mois pour faire son bateau, et c'est trop court. Je vais bloquer les entrées pendant 4 à 5 ans, cela te va Rowena ? »

-« Oui, c'est correct ! Tu veux nous demander autre chose Ann ? »

-« Oui maman, je voudrais savoir ce que je vais pouvoir mettre dans ma future baguette car j'ai brisé la mienne »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tati, elle ne m'a jamais servi rien car Granny l'avait bridée. Il m'était difficile voir douloureux de m'en servir alors je vais faire la mienne, et j'aimerais en avoir une ayant plusieurs composants à l'intérieur, vous avez des idées »

-« Personnellement » lui dit son père « Je crois que je vais te donner un de mes cheveux, et puis Gryff, quand il aura sa véritable apparence, te donnera un des poils de sa crinière, s'il le veut » Gryff approuva.

-« Moi » dit sa mère « Je vais aussi te donner un de mes cheveux, et je pense que Fumerolle acceptera de te donner une de ses plumes » Le phœnix accepta lui aussi.

-« Bon, pour changer je vais aussi te donner un de mes cheveux et peut être que Gédéon te donnera une de ses griffes » Le dragon accepta sans ciller.

-« Merci, je crois que cela va être la meilleure baguette au monde » dit joyeusement Ann.

-« Demande à Sly s'il veut bien te donner une de ses écailles, ainsi qu'au serpent qui va éclore, et dès que tu auras un nouvel ami, demande lui de te donner une partie de lui, cela permettra à ta baguette d'être aussi liée à eux qu'à toi, et n'oublies pas d'y incorporer un peu de ton sang pour que tu puisses l'appeler où qu'elle soit, pour qu'elle devienne une partie de toi ! » lui dit son père.

-« Oui, je crois que cela me sera utile plus tard ! » répondit la jeune fille « Bon, ce point est réglé …Je voulais savoir aussi comment je vais vivre car je ne peux pas travailler ni partir, personne ne voudra m'employer car je suis trop jeune et on risque de me traiter de menteuse, ou autre … »

-« Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des statues que nous n'avons rien » répondit sa tante « Il existe une pièce secrète où nous avons mis une partie de nos richesses lorsque nous avons construit le clan, tu y trouveras de l'or et des pierres précieuses, utilises-les comme tu veux mais ne fait pas d'idioties avec, je te lègue tout ce que j'ai ! »

-« Nous aussi on te lèguent notre fortune ! » dirent ses parents.

-« Mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin » demanda Ann.

-« Sauf si nous revenons réellement à la vie, non ! Mais si c'est le cas, nous viendrons te voir, alors ne dépenses pas tout ! » lui dit sa tante avec un sourire.

-« Vous inquiétez pas, je ferais très attention ! Bon, et je vais vivre où ? »

-« Dans la salle aux trésors, elle est assez grande, quand tu auras réduit l'argent et que tu auras tout mis dans un coffre ou une malle, tu pourras alors t'aménager un petit chez toi, en attendant d'avoir construit ton bateau, tu sais comment on fais, non ? »

Ann les embrassa puis se dirigea vers une petite pièce, seulement visible par elle et ses compagnons, et commença à faire du rangement avant de faire apparaître les objets nécessaires à une vie confortable pendant les semaines à venir…

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 12 : En sécurité (2,25)**

Sur le bateau, les passagers attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée des naufragés. Ann tenait 3 couvertures chaudes et venait de sortir de sa poche 3 fioles d'une potion rouge piment. Gryff faisait des allers-retours pour se réchauffer et pour patienter tandis que Lulu, Sirina et Gédéon s'étaient fait de la place bien au chaud dans le coup, ou la masse de cheveux, d'Ann. Fumerolle arriva bientôt avec son fardeau et déposa doucement les enfants sur le pont.

-« Bonjour, je m'appelle Ann et vous êtes les bienvenus sur mon navire, le Lady Ambre. Tenez, ce sont des couvertures chauffantes » dit-elle en leur donnant les couvertures « Et buvez ceci, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas du poison, c'est contre le rhume et les maladie liées au froid »

-« C'est de la pimentine ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Bon, je vois que nous sommes du même monde, celui des sorciers, au moins nous pourrons discuter sans retenue … Oui c'est bien de la pimentine, buvez avant d'attraper la mort » enchaîna Ann avec un sourire.

Ils burent tous la pimentine, et de la fumée leur sortit des oreilles, ce qui prouve qu'elle agit. Gryff regardait intensément Harry et lui sauta dans les bras. Harry le rattrapa de justesse et le caressa lentement. Ann éclata de rire et se mit à parler dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas :

-¤ _Alors Gryff, tu en penses quoi ? L'infirmerie ou les chambres ?_ ¤ Le chat la regarda puis regarda Harry, à ce moment là, il hissa sa tête jusqu'au niveau de celle d'Harry et darda sur lui ses yeux d'or.

-¤ _C'est lui le Lion que tu doit sauvé, celui à qui tu es attaché ¤_

-¤_ Je sais, j'ai remarqué ses yeux, il a les yeux d'une Amazone, alors que c'est impossible. Seul le fils de Lily et James Potter a des yeux comme ceux-là. Je me souviens de lui quand ils sont venus pour mon 1er anniversaire, elle venait pour connaître ses origines et pour peaufiner ses connaissances en ancienne magie, surtout pour un sortilège de protection lié à son amour son fils. Ce sont les seuls personnes à m'avoir jamais donner un peu de chaleur humaine, ils me manquent tant tous les 2… Si c'est le fils de James, et que Lily était l'Amazone de celui-ci, alors oui c'est mon Lion… Comme je t'ai promis, toi seul choisit où ils passeront le reste de l'été ¤_

_-¤ Lui peut venir, mais eux je ne sais pas ¤_

_-¤ Normalement, le Lion est accompagné de la Fidélité et de la Sagesse, je pense que se sont ses amis et qu'ils méritent d'être traités comme lui, non ? ¤_

_-¤ Ouais, ce doit être les 2 autres élus … C'est bon, qu'ils viennent tous, plus on est de fous plus on rit, c'est pas ce que dit le proverbe ? ¤_

-« Bon suivez-moi » finit-elle par leur dire dans leur langue « Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, et vous expliquer le fonctionnement du bateau »

Elle les emmena donc vers l'intérieur du navire et s'arrêta devant 2 portes, au milieu d'un long couloir.

-« Bon, vous aurez ces 2 pièces là » dit-elle en indiquant les 2 pièces de part et d'autre du couloir « Mes appartements sont tout au fond, si vous avez un problème vous m'y trouverez sûrement. Bon, je vais vous montrer comment cela fonctionne »

Elle entra dans l'une des pièces qui était en fait un salon donnant sur 2 chambres.

-« Alors ici, c'est le salon, l'autre pièce en face est disposée de la même façon… Donc le salon donne sur 2 chambres avec salle de bain intégrée… Ici, c'est un ordinateur magique, il est relié au mien vous pourrez y rentrer ce que vous voulez au petit déjeuner ou autre chose. Suivez moi dans une des chambres, pour continuez les explications »

Ils la suivirent sans broncher, trop fatigués pour parler.

-« Donc, le lit et les meubles et là, la salle de bain. Le miroir est relié à Ambre, mon ordinateur, vous vous mettez devant en sous-vêtements et vous lui demander de vous faire quelques habits, votre armoire sera remplie en peu de temps, grâce à la magie… mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne peux pas vous voir par le miroir, question d'intimité, mais pas de sécurité… Si vous avez un problème, dites-le à votre reflet, il me préviendra et je pourrais regarder pour me rendre compte de la situation avant d'arriver…Par contre, je n'ai pas d'Elfes de maison donc vous devrez faire votre propre ménage, sur la porte de la salle de bain il y a les sortilèges ménagés les plus facile à utilisés et leurs buts… Si vous voulez changer les draps il y en a toujours dans l'armoire et vous mettrez votre linge sal dans le panier de la salle de bain, il sera nettoyé et repassé avant de reprendre sa place dans votre armoire… Dans la salle de bain, il y a WC, lavabo, une petite armoire et une douche. Celle-ci est petite mais elle possède ce qu'il faut, nous verrons plus tard, selon vos envies, si nous modifions ou non les espaces… »

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

-« Si tu veux prendre un bain, il y a une baignoire dans mes appartements, et demain on verra si on en met une dans les tiens, selon les arrangements que vous prendrez ce soir… Bon, choisissez votre chambre, prenez une bonne douche bien chaude et couchez-vous, vous avez l'air de zombis… Gryff, tu restes avec eux ou tu viens avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle au chat, il sauta des bras d'Harry pour venir se loger dans ceux d'Ann « J'oubliais que c'était l'heure du dîner, hein mon gros gourmand ?… si vous aussi vous avez faim, derrière le bar, au salon, il y a un coin cuisine avec four, micro-onde, plaques céramique et un frigo remplis de quelques plats pré-cuisinés, faites comme vous voulez… Bonne Nuit, on se voit demain quand vous serez tous reposés. Au revoir »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Elle sortit avec le chat et laissa les 3 jeunes sorciers dans cette chambre.

-« Elle a l'air sympas » réussit à dire Hermione.

-« Oui, et puis elle n'est pas trop curieuse, elle veut sûrement que l'on soit en pleine forme avant de nous questionner » continua Ron.

-« Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu, mais c'est flou » dit Harry « Ce sont ses yeux qui me disent quelque chose… On verra bien demain, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir ! »

-« Oui, je te comprend ! Bon, si on se distribuait les chambres ? » dit Hermione.

-« Oui, qui va dormir de l'autre côté du couloir ? » enchaîna Ron en la regardant, puis en questionnant Harry du regard.

-« On fais comme à Poudlard, les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre, se sera plus simple pour ce soir … Bonne nuit chéri, fait de beaux rêves et à demain … » dit-elle en l'embrassant « Toi aussi Harry … » Et elle sortit de la chambre en baillant, se dirigea vers le salon puis sortit pour aller dans ses appartements.

-« Alors chéri, tu prends quelle chambre … ? » ironisa Harry.

-« J'aurais aimé en prendre une avec elle, enfin… Celle-là me plaît bien, elle ressemble un peu à celle que l'on a à Poudlard, on se croirait à Gryffondor, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Non, bonne nuit et à demain …»

-« Bonne nuit à toi aussi … »

Harry quitta la chambre et passa dans le salon où il vit qu'un bon feu flambait dans la petite cheminée. Il faillit aller s'asseoir devant elle, sur un confortable canapé ou sur l'un des 2 fauteuils moelleux, mais il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il fit ce qu'Ann leur avait dit, il se déshabilla, mit ses vêtement sals dans la panière de la salle de bain et se plaça devant le miroir.

-« Bonjour !» lui dit son reflet.

-« Bonjour, on m'a dit de me mettre devant toi pour avoir de nouveaux vêtements »

-« On t'a bien renseigné, que désires-tu comme vêtements ? »

-« Pour l'instant, un pyjama et une robe de chambre douillette, on verra demain pour le reste, c'est possible ? »

-« Bien sûr, va prendre une douche chaude, un peignoir t'attend pour quand tu sortiras, à ce moment-là, il y aura ce que tu as demandé dans l'armoire, ainsi que des chaussons. Bonne nuit et à demain ! » le reflet disparut.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, et y resta un petit moment. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il se mit pyjama, posa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, se glissa dans le lit. Il s'endormit avant d'avoir touché l'oreiller, il était enfin en sécurité. Hermione et Ron avaient eu la même discussion, à peu de choses prés, avec leur miroir, et eux aussi dormaient paisiblement.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Dans ses appartements, Ann venait de finir de préparer le repas du soir, celui de ses compagnons et le sien. Elle déposa les bols devant leur propriétaire, avec double ration pour Fumerolle, puis emmena le sien dans son bureau.

-« Coucou Ambre, ça va mieux ? »

-« Oh oui, plus on s'éloigne, mieux c'est !… Et toi ? »

-« Beaucoup mieux, moi aussi … Tu pourrais envoyé une torpille ou quelque chose dans le genre pour le détruire, ou faire en sorte qu'un orage réduise en morceau leur canot, pour que les mages noirs n'aient pas de doutes sur la disparition d'Harry et de ses amis... Il faut aussi que nous contactions Albus Dumbledore pour le mettre au courant, mais pas avant demain, car on doit mettre le plus de distance entre nous et cette embarcation maudite… »

-« Je l'ai détruite dès que vous êtes rentrés, mais la magie noire est toujours là et si les mages blancs viennent, ils ne la trouveront pas, quand aux mages noirs, ils croiront à la disparition des enfants, enfin j'espère pour nous... En parlant de leur disparition, il y a un article explosif de Skeeter dans les Gazettes de cette semaine… Je te préviens car je sais que tu la détestes ! »

-« Je ne la déteste pas… enfin… autant qu'une séance chez le dentiste, mais… c'est juste que je trouve qu'elle est plus une journaliste de potins qu'une vraie journaliste d'actualité… elle doit écrire avec une plume à papote, ces saletés sont bien quand on ne sait pas quoi dire mais elle… Grrr… Elle n'en a vraiment pas besoin pour faire du mal, enfin… Bon, pour notre protection, on va passer en mode subaquatique, commence à sortir le moteur magique et à rentrer les voiles et les mâts »

-« D'accord, ensuite je rentre tout ce qui va empêcher l'hydrodynamisme du navire, et je protège la figure de proue et les ornements grâce aux sorts créer spécialement pour ça, après je sors la coque supérieure puis j'isole le navire, je commence à avoir l'habitude depuis 4 ans qu'on vogue sur les mers, toutes les 2 … Ensuite on plonge et direction les caraïbes : cocotiers, plages dorées, vahinés, youcoulélé… Mmm… Le paradis quoi ! »

-« Oui, enfin ! Un climat idyllique… C'est le rêve comparait à celui que nous avons depuis quelques temps. »

-« On commence à plonger dans 5mn, j'espère que nos invités dorment bien, ils vont avoir une surprise demain matin ! »

-« Tant que j'y pense, mais un petit mot à leur reflet, pour leur dire de me retrouver dans la salle à manger, avec un petit plan, pour le petit-déj'… Bon moi je vais dormir, je te laisse les commandes… Bonne nuit, Ambre ! »

-« Comme toujours ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi » répondit Ambre avant de se mettre en veille.

Ann se dirigea vers le salon, embrassa ses compagnons et alla se coucher. Fumerolle alla dormir sur son perchoir, Gryff se pelotonna sur le canapé, Luciole rejoignit son rosier, Gédéon et Sirina, eux, s'endormirent devant la cheminée.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lendemain matin, Harry mit du temps à se rappeler où il était, puis cela lui revint en mémoire : il avait été enlevé par des Mangemorts et emmené auprès de Voldemort. Là il avait été, ainsi que ses 2 amis, enfermé dans 1 cachot puis torturé par son ennemi de toujours Drago Malefoy, ensuite ils avaient été emmenés sur 1 bateau de pêche, dans l'hémisphère Sud, où ils avaient eu droit à un sauna dans la cale puis à une petite croisière, sur un minuscule canot, au beau milieu d'un orage, et Dieu seul sait comment ils avaient pu survivre, puis la tempête s'était calmée et ils purent apercevoir un bateau. De ce bateau était arrivé un phœnix qui les avait ramenés vers sa maîtresse. Elle les avaient reçue sans faire d'histoire, leur avait offert des couvertures chaudes et de la pimentine, puis ils avaient été conduits jusqu'à leur chambre, où il se trouvait maintenant. Il chercha ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et remarqua qu'elles avaient été changées, car la monture ne lui rappelait rien, et puis parce qu'il pouvait voir nettement. Il se leva et se plaça devant le miroir.

-« Bonjour » lui dit son reflet « Comment voulez-vous être habillé aujourd'hui ? »

-« Tu peux me tutoyer, si tu veux, car on risque de passer du temps ensemble ! »

-« Tu as raison, vous êtes sur le Lady Ambre jusqu'au 15 août et au pire jusqu'à fin août. Alors, comment veux-tu t'habiller ? »

-« Tu peux me faire des jeans et des tee-shirts ? »

-« Bien sûr, je te mets aussi quelques chemises et des sweat-shirts, on ne sait jamais … et pour les couleurs ? »

-« Ben, pour les jeans du bleu, clair ou foncé, du noir, du marron et du gris devraient être parfait, pour les tee-shirts et les chemises je pencherais pour du blanc, du noir, du rouge, du bleu et du jaune, mais bon tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! »

-« Pour les sous-vêtements : slips, caleçons ou boxers, coton ou lycra ? »

-« Pff ! Des boxers en cotons, aux couleurs banales feront parfaitement l'affaire, je pourrais avoir une paire de baskets et des chaussettes blanches en coton, s'il te plaît. Bon, je vais prendre une douche »

-« Oui, attend … Ann veut vous voir dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner, il y a un plan qui vous attend, toi et tes amis, dans le salon »

-« On a besoin d'un plan, le bateau n'est pas si grand ! »

-« Il a été construit par magie, ses dimensions externes ne sont pas celles internes, et puis elle ne veut pas vous perdre ! »

-« D'accord, merci pour le message… Au fait ! Tu sais qui a changé mes lunettes ? »

-« C'est Ann, mais elle a utilisé la magie pour ça, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle ne viendra jamais dans ta chambre sans ta permission, même si tu es sur son bateau »

-« Oui, elle a l'air honnête … Au revoir ! »

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla d'un jean noir, d'un Tee-shirt blanc et de baskets blanches. Il tenta vainement de coiffer ses cheveux mais sans succès, ce qui fit beaucoup rire son reflet puis il passa dans le salon où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient, enlacés sur le canapé.

-« Bonjour vous 2, vous avez bien dormis ?… Herm, à quoi ressemblent tes appartements ? »

-« Bonjour à toi aussi, j'ai dormi comme une masse ! Mais appartements sont comme les vôtres : un salon me faisant penser à la salle commune de Gryffondor, douillet et cosy sauf que les meubles sont plus récents, les 2 chambres ressembles à celle de Ron, confortable et utile. J'adore le miroir, c'est super tu te lèves, et pendant que tu prends une douche on te fournit les vêtements que tu veux, j'aimerais bien en avoir un chez moi ! »

-« C'est clair, c'est bien pratique… Bon, si nous allions manger, je meure de faim ! » enchaîna Ron.

-« A qui le dis-tu ! J'ai une faim de loup ! » dit Harry.

Les 3 amis prirent la carte, qui semblait être du même genre que la _Carte des Maraudeurs_, et ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger, où ils trouvèrent Ann, et ses compagnons, en train de lire le journal.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 13 : La cavalerie (2,75)**

Au Terrier, tous attendaient les nouvelles du ministre. Cela faisait quelques heures déjà que Dumbledore et Mr Weasley lui aient parlées. L'ambiance était donc explosive, et Rogue et Sirius avaient interdiction de se trouver dans la même pièce. Le ministre arriva avant l'aube, en transplanant, et ils se réunirent tous dans le salon des Weasley.

-« C'est d'accord Albus, vous aurez toute l'aide nécessaire, mais si dans 15 jours nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'eux, nous abandonnerons les recherches, cela vous paraît-il acceptable ? »

-« Oui, Cornelius. De toute façon si nous ne les retrouvons pas avant une semaine, nous risquons de les trouver morts… Severus, vous partirez demain, avec les hommes du ministère pour l'Antarctique et pour retrouver les enfants. »

-« D'accord, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher pour être au maximum de mes capacités demain » dit Rogue, et il sortit pour rejoindre la chambre, que les Weasley lui avait réservée.

-« Alors, comment vont se passer les recherches » demanda Sirius, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce puisque Rogue était parti « Combien d'hommes aurez-vous sur le terrain, quels moyens auront-ils à leur disposition ? »

-« Eh bien ! En plus de Rogue, il y aura 5 Aurors, 2 Langues-de-Plomb et 10 gobelins »

-« Quoi, des gobelins ? Vous avez réussi à les convaincre ? »

-« En appuyant sur les bons boutons, on arrive à faire ce que l'on veut d'eux !… » répondit le ministre

-« Je vois, et la facture s'élève à combien ? »

-« Cela ne vous regarde pas… c'est de mon compte personnel qu'il sera tiré ! »

-« Eh bien, j'espère que Skeeter est dans le coin… Cela vous fera de la bonne publicité dans un de ses articles ! » rétorqua Sirius « Vous en avez bien besoin, vous et le ministère ! Si en plus les enfants sont retrouvés rapidement, je suis sur que vous le garderez votre poste chéri !… »

-« Sirius » dit Dumbledore « Vous devriez le remercier au lieu de l'accabler, il aurait très bien pu nous le faire payer par les impôts … »

-« Vous voulez rire ? Hormis les enfants, c'est lui qui a le plus à perdre, dans cette histoire... Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose, n'ai-je pas raison, Fudge ? » railla Sirius.

-« Monsieur le Ministre, pour vous ! »

-« Et puis quoi encore, je ne vous appellerais comme ça que si je peux à nouveau serrer Harry dans mes bras… pas avant ! » dit Sirius, avec le plus de contrôle possible « …Répondez à ma question, Fudge ! »

-« Ils veulent récupérer et étudier le sortilège permettant la dissimulation d'hommes ou d'objets, ce qui leur permettra de l'adapter à la protection de leur coffre ou de leur personnel… enfin ce n'est pas sans arrières pensées… si c'est ce à quoi vous pensiez ! » répondit Fudge.

-« C'était bien ce à quoi je pensais » finit Sirius « …Et quels sont les moyens mis à leur disposition ? »

-« Et bien… Il y aura un bateau pour qu'ils puissent se reposer, se relayer, enfin vous voyez ? Ensuite, ils auront des balais traités pour résister aux grands froids, aux intempéries qu'il peut y avoir dans ce coin là et pour que les sorciers puissent faire les recherches dans les meilleures conditions possibles… Ainsi que des tenues pour résister aux températures hivernales. »

-« Soit, cela à l'air correct mais pour une petite surface, combien de temps faudra-t-il avant qu'on ne les retrouve ? » demanda Remus.

-« C'est le but de la présence des gobelins, ils vont quadriller la zone pour savoir où ils doivent chercher en priorité ! » répondit Fudge « Ensuite, il faudra trouver la source, la détruire mais tout dépendra d'eux, pour pouvoir enfin secourir les enfants… Puis, nous les ramènerons, j'espère plus vivants que morts bien sûr, comme tout le monde... Après, il faudra les protéger de VSQ et de ses Mangemorts, mais aussi des journalistes comme Skeeter… Et j'espère que vous voudrez, Albus, bien les recevoir, ainsi que leur proches, à Poudlard… C'est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre » continua-t-il en se tordant les mains.

-« J'y comptais bien, Cornélius, j'y comptais bien ! Il faudra juste qu'on aménage un peu le parc, pour recevoir une maison pour les Granger et les Weasley, surtout s'ils doivent rester le reste de l'année ! »

-« Nous ne pourrons pas, Albus » dit Mr Granger « Nous devons reprendre notre cabinet dès que nous aurons des nouvelles d'Hermione, mais nous serons ravis qu'elle soit en sécurité, même si c'est loin de nous… »

-« Je vous comprend » répondit Dumbledore «Cornélius, serait-il possible de déplacer la protection de Privet Drive… puisque les Dursley ne veulent plus de Harry, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi ils seraient protéger… Et la mettre chez les Granger qui en auront plus besoin, si on retrouve les enfants vivants. Il va de soit que s'ils sont en vie, Voldemort voudra faire pression sur nous et donc sur Harry… Et quelle meilleure pression que la vie et la famille de ses amis ! »

-« Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème ! Il faudra quand même prévenir les Dursley rapidement, mais cela sera fait dès demain »

-« Je m'occuperais de prévenir les Dursley en personne, pour qu'il ne puise pas faire autant d'histoire que quand je leur ai confié Harry, et puis ils ne risquent pas d'être attaquer, Voldemort ne voulant pas faire plaisir à Harry… Enfin plaisir ! »

-« Quand à nous » dit Mme Weasley « Ce n'est pas que nous n'avons pas besoin de protection, mais avec Arthur qui travaille au ministère, et Charlie et Bill, qui travaillent à l'étranger, il ne serait pas pratique d'habiter là où on ne peut pas transplaner... Et puis je préfère être loin des enfants pendant l'année scolaire » elle regarda les jumeaux et sa fille qui faisaient tout pour ne pas montrer qu'ils approuvaient le choix de leur mère « Sinon je serais tous les jours sur leur dos et ils ne pourraient pas se concentrer sur leurs études »

-« Alors me permettrez-vous de faire protéger votre maison ? » demanda Cornélius « Il serait dommage de perdre l'une des plus "Grande Famille" de Sorciers travaillant depuis toujours pour le Bien… »

-« Présentait comme cela, je ne vois pas comment vous le refuser, Monsieur le Ministre » répondit Mme Weasley.

-« D'accord, dès demain vous recevrez les Mages Protecteurs, vous leur direz ce que vous voulez comme protection… »

-« Merci Monsieur » dit Mr Weasley.

-« Je vous en pris, c'est naturel ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Au 4, Privet Drive, la vie avait rapidement repris son cours. En effet, Dudley Dursley avait reprit sa chambre secondaire où s'était de nouveau entassé un ordinateur, une voiture télécommandée, et d'autres jouets et babioles aussi inutiles que gênantes, car cassées ou totalement détruites. Le physique de Dudley ne s'était pas du tout améliorer pendant l'année, malgré le fait que l'infirmière du collège lui ai conçu un programme alimentaire, ainsi que sportif, pour lui faire perdre au moins 30kg, il semblait qu'il ait réussi à en prendre quelques-uns dans son dos. Dorénavant il ressemblait réellement à la progéniture obtenue lors du croisement d'un cochon et d'un cachalot, il était gros, gras, rose et aussi large que haut : une véritable horreur !

Ses parents avaient jeté l'éponge, cet été il n'y aurait pas de régime : finis les légumes et les fruits, les plats diététiques et tout le tralala pour la famille. La seule chose qui ne changerait pas, c'est qu'il n'y aurait plus de cochonnerie à grignoter. Même si Pétunia Dursley trouvait son bambin adorable, elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour son fils. Celui-ci ne faisait que traîner avec des moins que rien, qui faisaient peur à tout le monde, et même si cela lui déplaisait énormément elle apprécierait qu'il se trouve enfin une petite amie, la plus normale possible il va de soit, plutôt que de continuer à fréquenter ses _amis_ et risquer de mal tourner. Donc, pour qu'il perde du poids sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait décidé tout simplement de supprimer les sucreries, hamburgers, hot dogs et autres bêtises très appréciées par son fils. De plus, elle en faisait profiter aussi son mari, qui avait bien besoin de perdre les quelques kilos superflus qu'il avait pris depuis quelques années. Ce dernier n'était pas content de la tournure que prenait les choses, mais il préférait, et de loin, le régime de cette année que celui de l'année dernière. Toute la famille était attablée pour l'un de ses premiers petits-déjeuners depuis la disparition de Harry. On entendit alors le clapper de la boîte aux lettres.

-« Va chercher le courrier Dudley… Et ne souffle pas c'est impoli ! » dit Mme Dursley à son fils.

-« J'y vais, j'y vais ! » dit-il en se levant difficilement des 2 chaises où il était assis.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, pris le courrier et commença à le trier. Soudain on entendit :

-« AHHHH ! MAMAN ! PAPA ! » dit-il en courant dans la cuisine.

Il remit en tremblant une enveloppe jaunie sur laquelle on pouvait voir écrit _Famille Dursley, 4.Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_ et au dos on pouvait voir un blason avec un grand P.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent encore, tu leur as bien dit qu'on ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec des gens comme eux ! » dit fébrilement Mme Dursley.

-« Oui, je leur ais bien dit que, quoiqu'il arrive, on ne reprendrait pas Harry, alors ce doit être pour nous prévenir qu'on en est débarrassé… bon, lisons ce qu'ils disent »

Mr Dursley ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe, déplia la lettre et commença à la lire :

_Collège de Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie.  
__Directeur : Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur es sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.  
__Cher Mr Dursley et sa famille,  
__Vous devez sûrement vous rappeler de moi, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur du collège de votre ex-neveu Harold James Potter.  
__Je ne viens pas, par la présente, vous informer de la mort de votre neveu mais plutôt vous prévenir que je viendrais ce 3 juillet à 8H30 du matin pour vous informer de certaines modifications concernant votre protection ainsi que celle de votre maison.  
__Veuillez croire, cher Mr Dursley, en l'expression de mes salutations distinguées.  
__Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

-« Il vient à la maison ! Quelle heure est-il ? »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda niaisement Dudley.

-« Ne pose pas de question, et répond à la mienne, quelle heure est-il ? » hurla Mr Dursley.

-« Il est 8H et 29mn, non 30mn ! » répondit son fils.

-« Oh non ! NON ! NON ! Il va arrivé » dit nerveusement Mr Dursley.

-« Qui ça ? » demanda sa femme.

-« L'autre hurluberlu, ce vieux fou, ce …Dumbledore, il vient pour nous parler, mais pas de Harry … AHHH ! » Dumbledore venait de transplaner dans la petite cuisine de Dursley.

-« Bonjour, Mr Dursley, Mme Dursley ! Comment allez-vous ? Plutôt bien, à ce que je vois ! » dit-il avec un sourire en regardant tour à tour Mr Dursley et son fils.

-« Que nous voulez-vous cette fois ? » hurla Mr Dursley.

-« Je viens juste vous prévenir que les dispositions prises il y a 14 ans lors de la venue de Harry dans votre demeure, n'ont plus lieu d'être, vu que Harry ne reviendra jamais ici. »

-« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » dit Mme Dursley.

-« J'y viens, j'y viens ! Ne soyez pas impatients » dit-il en faisant apparaître une tasse remplie de thé « Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit dans la lettre qui accompagnée Harry, tant qu'il vivrait sous votre toit, il serait tout comme vous, protégé contre ceux qui risqueraient de vouloir le tuer. Cette protection a donc toujours été là, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Laissez-moi finir…Vous ne vouliez pas le recevoir et vous ne vouliez pas non plus qu'il rentre dans mon école » continua-t-il en durcissant le ton de sa voix « Aujourd'hui, vous ne voulez plus de lui, cela tombe bien, son parrain vient d'être innocenté et pourra donc le recevoir chez lui dès son retour parmi nous. Comme vous ne nécessitez plus de protection contre ceux qui en veulent à Harry, car celui-ci ne sera plus chez vous, cette protection n'existera plus, comme vous détestez tout ce qui touche à la magie, vous devez donc être soulagés… Dès que je serais parti, il n'existera plus aucun lien entre vous et le monde de la magie, vous pourrez donc de nouveau prétendre que vous êtes les personnes les plus normales de la Terre. »

-« Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, à ce que je vois ! » dit ironiquement Mr Dursley.

-« Je vous en laisse autant que vous en avez laissé à Harry… Donc c'est réglé ! » dit Dumbledore en faisant disparaître sa tasse de thé et en se levant « Bon, je crois que c'est le moment de se dire Au revoir ou Adieu, et plaisir de ne plus jamais se revoir. Mme Dursley, Messieurs Dursley. Adieu ! » et il disparut en transplanant.

-« Eh bien, celui-là, il manque pas de culot ! » dit Mr Dursley « Il s'invite chez nous, nous lance cette bombe et repart aussi vite… Enfin, cette fois-ci, Pétunia, nous n'entendrons plus parlé du fils de ta sœur et des gens bizarre comme elle ! »

-« Oui, tu dois avoir raison… Au moins, plus rien ne nous rattache à ce monde, et nous pourrons réinviter autant de personne que nous voulons, comme avant ! »

-« Oui, enfin libre de nos mouvements… Et si nous partions en voyage pour fêter ça ? »

-« Ouais ! On va à Disney Land ? » demanda avidement Dudley.

-« Si tu veux mon fils. Et puis nous pourrons peut-être passer quelques jours à Paris, que dirais-tu d'une seconde lune de miel, ma Pétunia ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ! Paris doit être agréable en cette saison ! »

-« Alors, c'est d'accord… Oublions-les et amusons nous ! Je vais me renseigner dès ce soir… »

Mr Dursley se leva, embrassa sa femme et son fils, puis partit pour son bureau. Dudley Dursley, lui, monta dans sa chambre pour jouer sur sa nouvelle console, et Mme Dursley commença à débarrasser la table, puis à faire le ménage pour que plus rien ne puisse les rapprocher de Harry Potter et des sorciers. _(N/A : si les Dursley vous semblent bien joyeux, c'est aussi parce qu'ils ont reçu une petite dose de sortilège d'allégresse, pour faire passer le pilule ! Sacré Dumbledore !)_

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Rogue avait quitter la maison des Weasley après le petit-déjeuner, il en était bien content car en plus d'avoir à supporter les enfants de ces personnes … bien qu'admirables et gentilles … il avait du partageait son espace vital avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus avec James Potter : Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de celui-ci. L'idée d'aller sauver le fils de James et le filleul de Black ne l'enchantait guère, mais il savait bien, au fond de lui, que Harry et ses amis n'étaient pas responsables des erreurs des adultes, et qu'en plus ils étaient innocents des crimes que VSQ pouvait bien leur mettre sur le dos. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'il transplana vers le ministère pour prendre ses ordres et partir sauver, ou du moins retrouver, les enfants.

Comme il était encore très tôt, le ministère était calme, c.à.d. aucun foutu journaliste à l'horizon. Il entra donc tranquillement et monta jusqu'au bureau de Fudge. En passant devant certaines portes ouvertes, il remarqua les bureaux vides et se rappela que le personnel du ministère ayant un passé trouble avait été mis _en congé forcé_, et heureusement car il manquerait plus qu'une taupe de VSQ au ministère. De plus, il ne croiserait plus ses anciens partenaires dans les couloirs, ce qui le rassura un peuArrivé à destination, il remarqua que la jeune secrétaire n'était pas encore arrivée et il en fut légèrement déçu, il aurait bien aimé la draguer pour énerver Black. Il entra donc dans la salle de réunion de Fudge et l'insonorisa et protégea la pièce avant l'arrivée des autres. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour cela : les 1er arrivés furent les Langues de Plomb, qui mirent Rogue très mal à l'aise car ils le regardaient bizarrement, puis arrivèrent les gobelins qui s'installèrent dans le fond, entre eux, et enfin Fudge et les Aurors.

-« Bonjours tout le monde » dit Fudge avec un immense sourire « Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Un café, un thé ou autre chose ? » continua-t-il en faisant apparaître un plateau garni au milieu de la table. « Je vois que vous êtes tous installés, je vais donc laisser à Mr Gripsec l'honneur de vous expliquer le plan établit »

Le gobelin Gripsec s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade et commença à expliquer le plan. 1er temps : ils iraient tous en transplanant jusqu'à un port sorcier où un bateau magique les attendait. 2ème temps : ils dirigeraient vers le pôle sud, par magie, en moins de 2 jours. 3ème temps : sur place lui et ses compagnons décideront de l'emplacement le plus opportun pour effectuer les premières recherches. Et enfin, 4ème temps : sur des balais spéciaux, avec du matériel adéquat, et par équipe de 2 dont un gobelin, ils quadrilleront le périmètre pour un meilleure recherche. Selon les résultats, ils changeront de coin ou ils diminueront la trame de quadrillage. Il semblait à tous que le plan était efficace mais aussi faisable, ils se levèrent donc tous et se dispersèrent : ils leur restaient 2H pour être sur le bateau et donc pour profiter des derniers instants dans la douce chaleur de l'Angleterre en ce début d'été.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 14 : Petit déjeuner entre amis (2)**

Ann était assise dans la salle à manger, en équilibre sur sa chaise, ses longues jambes posées sur la table. Ce matin, ses cheveux étaient détachés et légèrement humide ce qui leur permettait d'avoir un semblant d'ordre (car elle a la même tignasse qu'Hermione, et en plus long). Elle était vêtue d'une ample chemise blanche à manches bouffantes, mais pas trop, d'un bustier en cuir noir, par-dessus la chemise, qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine galbée et sa taille fine, et qui permettait à sa chemise de ne pas flottait autour d'elle tout en cachant ses hanches, car elle les déteste depuis le début de sa puberté. Elle portait aussi un pantalon et des bottes en cuir qui mettait sa silhouette élancée en valeur. Mis à part l'époque, on pourrait dire qu'elle sortait directement d'un livre sur les pirates. Elle buvait tranquillement son thé, tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle en avait heureusement fini avec les articles de Skeeter et voulait connaître les dernières nouvelles. Elle ne remarqua même pas l'entrée de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ces 2 derniers se tenaient par la main, en retrait, et admiraient la décoration de la pièce.

La salle à manger était très vaste, au moins 80m de long, 20m de large et 4m de haut, avec de petites cheminées à chaque bout, le sol était recouvert de parquet par-dessus lequel on avait placé un immense tapis oriental dans les tons chauds. Sur celui-ci était disposée une table de 50m au moins, avec une quarantaine de chaises autour, mais seulement une partie de la table était occupée par le petit déjeuné et le couvert n'était placé que devant 4 chaises. Il y avait 3 entrées pour parvenir à cette pièce, entre ces portes, sur les murs, tous les 2m, il y avait de colonnes dorées entre lesquelles on pouvait voir des représentations animées de batailles navales et de grands capitaines. De l'autre côté, il y avait un meuble faisant tout le long de la pièce, permettant sans doute de ranger la vaisselle et la nourriture, et au-dessus de lui on pouvait voir de grands hublots tout noirs. Le plafond représentait des anges et les enluminures permettaient d'accrocher de grands lustres de cristal, mais ils semblaient plus fonctionner à l'électricité qu'à la bougie car la lumière n'était pas vacillante.

Harry lui ne pouvait détaché ses yeux de la jeune fille, il la déshabillait littéralement du regard et c'est finalement la gène plus qu'autres chose qui obligea Ann à interrompre sa lecture. Elle plia donc soigneusement son journal, replia lentement ses longues jambes et remis sa chaise droite, posa le journal à côté de sa tasse et se leva. Elle était plus grande que Harry (1m60) qui n'avait pas encore était trop touché par la puberté, elle devait au moins faire 1m75 pieds nus. Ron était lui, aussi grand qu'elle (1m76) et Hermione ne la rattrapait pas encore (1m68).

-« Bonjour » leur dit-elle « Vous avez bien dormi ? »

-« Comme un bébé » répondit Harry, les 2 autres approuvèrent.

-« Bien, j'en suis contente car vous sembliez en avoir vraiment besoin, mais je vous en pris, asseyez-vous » leur dit-elle en désignant les chaises.

Comme elle était assise en bout de table, ils durent se séparer pour pouvoir s'installer : Ron et Hermione se mirent face au couloir et Harry se plaça en face d'Hermione, et à la droite d'Ann.

-« Bon, encore quelques petites règles, plus vite vous les saurez, mieux se sera, surtout pour vous. Donc vous avez la responsabilité de vos appartement, moi je m'occupe des miens et des parties communes, avec l'aide d'Ambre, ça je vous en ai parlé hier. Pour les repas, si vous les prenez dans vos appartements, vous devrez vous les préparer et faire votre vaisselle, mais si vous les prenez ici ou dans mes appartements, je m'occupe de tout. C'est OK pour vous ? »

Ils approuvèrent tous de la tête, n'osant pas l'interrompre, elle continua donc ses explications :

-« Bien, merci beaucoup. Pour les repas, si vous avez envie de quelque chose de spécial dites-le à Ambre, grâce à l'ordinateur ou à vos reflet, au plus tard 1H avant le repas, le mieux étant la veille. Bon aujourd'hui, comme tous les matins, même s'il est plus proche de midi que de 9H, vous avez du chocolat chaud ou froid, du café, du thé et du lait. Mais aussi du pain, des toasts et tout ce que l'on peut mettre dessus, des corn flakes, des jus de fruits et des yaourts…. J'oubliais, si je ne suis pas là pour le petit déjeuner, vous avez tout dans le grand meuble, vous vous servez et vous remettez tout, sauf la vaisselle, dedans…. Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dis, alors, bon appétit »

Ils ne se firent pas priés et se jetèrent sur leur petit déjeuner, sous le regard bienveillant d'Ann. Au bout de 15mn, leur fringale était apaisée et ils purent commençaient à discuter.

-« Désolée » dit Hermione « C'est qu'on avait une de ces faims »

-« Je vous en pris, c'était là pour ça… Ah, t'en que j'y suis, je dois avoir votre âge alors on se tutoie, se sera plus simple. Je me présente donc de nouveau, je m'appelle Diane Jade Smith mais je préfère que vous m'appeliez Ann, et vous ? »

-« Moi, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et lui c'est mon petit copain Ronald Weasley, plus connu sous le nom de Ron »

-« Ben, alors c'est qui chéri ? » dit Harry en plaisantant. Il se reçut un morceau de toast de la part de Ron.

-« Excuse-le, faut pas y faire attention ! » répondit Ron, sur le même ton, ce qui lui valu le retour de son morceau de toast.

-« Moi, je m'appelle Harry Potter » dit Harry, en attentant le sursaut lié à son nom, mais il ne vint pas, tout comme ne vint pas le regard glissant vers sa cicatrice, ce qui lui fit bizarre « _Cette fille n'est pas comme les autres_ »

En effet, elle ne regardait pas son front, elle se contentait de sourire en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et ce regard le mis étrangement mal à l'aise et en même temps il se sentait bien, un mélange détonnant.

-« Je sais qui vous êtes » dit-elle « Je reçois la Gazette du Sorcier, mais je voulais en avoir confirmation » Elle détacha son regard de celui d'Harry, et cela lui sembla comme une déchirure « Bien, parlons de chose plus terre à terre, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette année à Poudlard, j'aimerais ne pas avoir les faits déformés par Skeeter ! »

Ils passèrent 2 bonnes heures à reprendre le récit de l'année, et Harry leur raconta en détail le retour de Voldemort, car Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas non plus au courant de la totalité de l'histoire, et cela lui fit beaucoup de bien. Puis ils expliquèrent les évènements liés à leur venue sur le bateau.

-« Bon, au moins vous n'êtes pas des mages noirs et on se bat du même côté, c'est déjà ça ! » conclue Ann.

-« Oui, c'est une bonne chose » enchaîna Hermione « Par contre, il y a 2 choses qui me chiffonnent »

-« Ah, et lesquelles ? »

-« Bien cela fait 2H que l'on discute et les hublots sont toujours aussi sombres, et puis pour le nettoyage de nos chambres, nous devons nous servirent de baguettes, et les nôtres sont en Angleterre ! »

-« Oh, ça ! Bon, pour les hublots, c'est simple. En fait, pour nous éloigner le plus rapidement de votre canot sans se faire repérer par les moldus ou les sorciers, le bateau est devenu un sous marin… »

-« …C'est impossible !» dit Harry

-« Chez les moldus, oui, mais pas quand il s'agit de magie ! » lui répondit Ann, avec un petit sourire.

-« En tout cas, il ne faut pas que mon père vienne faire une enquête sur ce bateau, sinon tu finiras en prison ! »

-« Et il travaille où ton père, Ron ? »

-« Aux services du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, pourquoi ? »

-« Pour rien, il ne pourra pas me faire de mal. Tu vois, même si cela ressemble à du matériel moldu, ça n'en a que l'air. Je me suis servie d'un livre sur la fabrication de bateau sorcier pour construire le _Lady_, et de livres sur la technologie moldue pour base lors de la fabrication des objets et meubles, ces livres ont été écrits par des sorciers et pas par des moldus… En fait, le plus dur a été de créer et de perfectionner Ambre, mais ça c'est top secret ! »

-« Et pour nos baguettes ? » demanda Harry.

-« Bien, il n'y a que 2 possibilités : soit je vous prête des baguettes de faibles pouvoirs magiques pour qu'elles vous acceptent facilement, mais juste pour les travaux ménagers, soit je vous apprends à vous servir de la magie sans baguette, et vous pourrez même faire venir les vôtres quand vous connaîtrez assez cette technique et quand vous serez plus puissants, mais ça c'est autre chose, il faut que je demande l'autorisation à votre directeur ! Et le plus simple étant que je fasse les 2 ! »

-« Oui ! Donne-nous les baguettes, car il est impossible de faire de la magie sans elles sauf si on est un mage noir ! » dit Hermione.

-« Vous avez fini vos petits déjeuners ? » demanda Ann.

-« Oui, mais tu changes de sujet ! » répondit Harry.

-« Pas autant que tu le crois… » objecta-t-elle « …Il suffit juste de savoir que la magie n'a pas de couleur, elle n'est pas blanche et encore moins noire… Mais par contre l'âme de celui qui s'en sert a une couleur et donne sa couleur à la magie. S'il s'en sert pour le bien alors la magie est dite blanche, s'il s'en sert pour corrompre les gens, faire le mal et pour avoir plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en a besoin, alors là on dit que la magie est noire, elle est aussi noire que son âme ! C'est en sachant cela que je peux faire ceci ! » et elle claqua des doigts. La vaisselle disparut, comme la nourriture. Les 3 amis la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai lancé un sortilège à la cuisine, la vaisselle sera nettoyée, séchée et rangée, et la nourriture jetée ou mise au frigo. C'est un sortilège assez simple quand on maîtrise l'ancienne magie »

-« L'ancienne magie ? Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui rappela de bons souvenirs au trio, et se lança dans les explications :

-« Bien sûr qu'il y en a plusieurs, elles diffèrent entre elle selon leur utilisation et leur date de mise au point. La plus ancienne jamais utilisée remonte à la construction de Poudlard, mais elle était trop compliquée pour être enseignée, alors les fondateurs de Poudlard ont créé un autre magie, plus simple que nous apprenons pendant 7 ans, nous pouvons ensuite apprendre l'ancienne magie, mais cela nécessite des dizaines d'années d'apprentissages. D'ailleurs comment cela se fait-il que tu la maîtrises ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Disons qu'il est plus facile d'apprendre quand on est jeune que quand on a 20 ans, et chez moi, on m'a d'abord enseigné l'ancienne magie avant la nouvelle, qui est plus simple car elle est basée sur l'ancienne, mais en même temps elle est plus complexe car on doit utilisé une baguette et des formules, qu'il faut connaître par cœur au lieu de penser à ce que l'on veut obtenir. Enfin, au fond, elles se valent, mais en ces temps difficiles, mieux vaut savoir combattre avec et sans baguette, ça peut être utile, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Ann en les regardant dans les yeux « C'est pour cela que je vais vous apprendre à maîtriser cette magie, qui est en vous, pour que vous la domptiez et que vous la canalisiez le moment venu »

-« Moi aussi ? » demanda avidement Ron « Parce que je suis pas très doué en magie » continua-t-il en s'excusant.

-« Tu ne devrais pas te dévaloriser comme ça, tu a un grand potentiel, comme Harry et Hermione… Mais il vous faut tous les 3 avoir plus confiance en vous pour développer vos dons. Je crois que c'est pour ça, et pour faire encore plus de mal à Harry, que Voldemort vous a fait partager son sort. Les derniers événements montrent que vous êtes autant en danger que Harry, et qu'il faut que vous soyez aussi bien préparés que lui... Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je ne pense pas qu'ils t'en veuillent, ce n'est pas de ta faute si un détraqué mental veut détruire ce qui ne lui plait pas en lui ! » dit-elle en lui posant délicatement une main sur l'épaule.

Harry la regarda, puis regarda ses amis qui approuvèrent les dires d'Ann, il la regarda à nouveau et lui sourit.

-« Tu penses que nous serons à ton niveau d'ici 2 mois ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Mon niveau n'est pas aussi éloigné que ça des vôtres… Et puis, tout dépend de vous, je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant, je dois avoir une discussion avec chacun pour vous donner une formation personnalisée selon vos aptitudes et vos goûts. Pour commencez vous apprendrez la même chose, mais dès qu'on sera en sécurité, vous apprendrez des choses différentes, que vous vous enseignerez mutuellement à Poudlard. Tu sembles déçue Hermione, j'ai dit quelque chose qui te déplais »

-« T'inquiète pas, Ann, c'est le fait de savoir qu'elle ne saura pas tout qui la perturbe… Aïe… Pas la peine de me pincer… Ose dire le contraire ! »

-« Non, il a raison, j'adore étudier »

-« Tu dois savoir une chose : celui qui pense tout savoir ne sais rien, en fait… C'est peut-être un peu flou pour vous mais vous comprendrez bientôt… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais vous en donner du boulot moi… Le programme des journées va être le suivant : debout entre 5H00 et 8H30 puis méditation, 9H00 petit déjeuner, ici ou chez vous, puis méditation jusqu'à midi, 12H00 déjeuner, 13H30-16H30 cours ou devoir en magie ancienne, 16H30 goûter, 17H00-19H00 sport… Le programme n'est pas fixe, il variera avec vos envies et surtout avec la réponse de Dumbledore… Ca vous va ? »

-« Chouette, des cours d'été ! Il ne manquait plus que ça » dit ironiquement Ron, dépité.

-« Je suis sûre que tu vas les apprécier ces cours… Bon, si je vous montrais les différentes pièces, tu me passes la carte Harry ? _Amplificatum_… Donc on va commencer par le pont : il y a une serre à l'avant, une infirmerie et un observatoire à l'arrière. Ensuite, on descend d'un étage : à l'arrière il y a mes appartements qui forment un U, ensuite il y a une salle de jeu avec billard etc., et une salle vidéo et ciné en face, ensuite il y a 2 petites bibliothèques puis les chambres d'hôtes, 10 salons au total, de part et d'autre, vous êtes au centre pour une plus grande insonorisation. Vers le milieu du bateau on 2 salles de sport avec piscine, sauna, salle de musculation, squash, etc. Puis vers l'avant on a une 1ère grande bibliothèque. Au niveau –2 : on a le reste de la bibliothèque, 8 salles de cours et de méditation, un stade de Quidditch. Enfin, aux 3ème et 4ème niveaux, il y a mes laboratoires, salles d'analyses et de recherches ainsi que les autres pièces utiles du bateau comme la cuisine, la buanderie ou le centre de commande du _Lady_. »

-« Tu as un stade de Quidditch sur ce bateau ? Comment c'est possible ? »

-« Et bien c'est tout simple, tu réduis le stade puis tu l'insères dans le bateau, ensuite tu fais un passage, genre porte avec couloir, qui te réduis à la même échelle au fur et à mesure que tu avances, quand tu arrives au stade tu le crois aussi grand que dans la réalité alors qu'il est plus petit que cette pièce… La magie c'est bien, elle permet à nos rêves de devenir réalité » expliqua Ann avec un immense sourire devant la tête de Ron et de Harry.

Hermione et elle éclatèrent de rire devant leurs airs outrés.

-« Si tu ne me crois pas, je vais te montrer, venez, suivez-moi ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 15 : Balais magiques (1,75)**

Elle se leva et descendit d'un étage, et entra dans une pièce où on pouvait lire Quidditch et avança dans un immense couloir. Celui-ci, au grand bonheur des garçons, débouchait effectivement sur un terrain de Quidditch grandeur nature, vu de l'intérieur.

-« Si vous voulez, j'ai des balais à vous faire essayer »

Et elle fit apparaître 4 balais, dans les tons « rouge et or ». Harry en reçu un avec un lion sur le manche, Ron en eu un avec un chien et Hermione avec un chat. Celui d'Ann avait un phœnix sur le manche.

-« Bon, on se fait une petite partie, on essaye juste avec le Souaffle pour se faire plaisir. Les tourtereaux ensemble, ça vous va ? Ensuite on changera les équipes puis on finira par garçons contre filles »

Ils commencèrent à tester leurs nouveaux balais, et même Hermione semblait s'amuser avec le sien. Harry remarque que, même si ce ne sont pas des grandes marques comme les Nimbus, ces balais valaient le détour, il se demandait aussi quelles étaient leurs véritables possibilités car il présentait une plus grande puissance que dans son Eclair de Feu. Il oublia rapidement ces questions pour se lançait dans le jeu…

Lorsque les 3 matchs de Basket-Ball / Quidditch prirent fin, vers 20H, les 4 jeunes gens étaient épuisés mais relaxés.

-« Waouh ! Ce balai est vraiment bien ! Où l'as-tu acheté ? » demanda Ron.

-« Ouais ! C'est clair, il est presque aussi bien que mon Eclair de Feu ! » ajouta Harry.

-« Moi qui ne suis pourtant pas bonne en Vol, je dois dire que ce balai semble être fait pour moi » continua Hermione, un immense sourire sur le visage.

-« Je suis ravie qu'ils vous plaisent, et je le suis encore plus car je ne savais pas trop ce que les mélanges d'arbres et d'essences allaient pouvoir réellement donner, bien que c'est ce à quoi je m'attendais… »

-« J'ai peur de comprendre » dit Hermione, en interrogeant Ann du regard.

-« Je vois que tu es comme le _Chat_, c'est le nom de ton balai, vive et intelligente. Ce que tu crois est la vérité, quoique tu en penses. En fait, je suis une sorte de surdouée de la Magie, en quelque sorte, car moi aussi j'adore étudié depuis que je suis toute petite, et puis mes parents étaient de très grands sorciers, donc on peut dire que j'ai vraiment été aidée par la nature… C'est ce qui m'a permis de créer ma propre ligne, ainsi que ce bateau, et d'utiliser ma propre magie, comme tout à l'heure… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas … » répondit Ann.

-« T'en vouloir, mais pourquoi ? Tu veux rire, moi j'adorerais être comme toi ! » répliqua Hermione.

-« Merci, mais si tu travailles beaucoup, je pense qu'on sera bientôt au même niveau… Ca vaut aussi pour vous 2 » dit-elle en s'adressant aux garçons.

-« On pourrait s'avoir de quoi vous parlez toutes les 2 » demanda Harry.

-« Oui, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on aimerais ne pas être mis à l'écart par vos messes basses » enchaîna Ron.

Les 2 filles éclatèrent de rire, elles étaient pliées en 2 par un fou rire communicatif et les garçons se joignirent rapidement à elles. Au bout de quelques minutes ils s'arrêtèrent pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle.

-« Bon, c'est pas que cela ne nous ait pas fait du bien, mais avec Ron, on aimerait bien comprendre. » dit Harry, en essuyant une dernière larme.

-« Hermione, tu veux bien leur expliquer, moi je donnerais juste les détails » dit Ann, en rosissant légèrement.

-« Ben voilà, c'est pas compliqué » commença Hermione « Ces balais n'ont pas été créés par Nimbus ou une autre marque de créateurs de balais… mais par Ann… c'est aussi elle qui les a fabriqué, je me trompe pas »

-« Non, tu a parfaitement raison, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai des laboratoires sur le bateau, et c'est aussi pour cela que j'étais si contente qu'ils vous plaisent et qu'ils vous apportent du plaisir. D'habitude, les balais que je crée sont testés par des professionnels dans les pays où je fais escale, je les perfectionne et les modifie si nécessaire, sans pour autant les mettre à la poubelle. Je les ai crée pour qu'ils puissent s'adapter aux demandes de leur propriétaires, mais cela ne peut se faire qu'avec un sortilège que j'ai mis au point, donc pour l'instant ils agissent comme des balais normaux, avec les sortilèges initiaux, sauf quand je les améliore… Au sujet des tests, ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je ne me suis pas arrêtée depuis 1 mois, et que les derniers tests remontent à aussi longtemps, je ne vous les aurez pas laisser sans leur avoir fait subir un petit contrôle car je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un accident sur le dos. Donc, en gros, vous avez entre vos mains des balais aux capacités que nul, à par moi et encore, ne connaît… Ce qui me chagrine, c'est qu'aujourd'hui ils n'ont pas donné la totalité de leur capacité, alors je crois que vous allez devoir les utilisés encore pour connaître leurs limites, cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

-« Tu veux rire ou quoi ? » répondit Harry surexcité.

-« C'est clair, j'aimerais bien en avoir que je pourrais perfectionné et modelé à ma guise, comme ça j'aurais toujours le meilleur balai du marché » continua Ron sur le même ton.

-« N'en soit pas si sûr, Ron, les sortilèges des nouveaux balais sont très perfectionnés car il y a beaucoup de personnes qui y travaillent. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que les sortilèges d'attachement et d'apprentissage ne risquent pas d'être sur le marché avant longtemps, ce serait la ruine des constructeurs de balais ! »

-« Donc, ces balais peuvent se lier à leur propriétaire, tu as dit ? »

-« Oui, mais le sortilège n'est pas encore mis en route sur vos balais. Toutefois, je les ai créé pour qu'ils correspondent le plus à certains animaux et donc à des traits de caractères. Il y a donc la fidélité du chien, le courage du lion et l'intelligence du chat » expliqua Ann.

-« Alors c'est pour ça que je me sentais aussi à l'aise avec celui du _Chat _? » demanda Hermione.

-« Oui, en quelque sorte, tu as dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui t'a permis, plus qu'à Harry ou à Ron, de te lier à ton balai. »

-« Et pourquoi nous on ne peut pas ? » demanda Ron.

-« Je ne vois que 2 explications possibles : soit vous n'êtes pas en phase avec votre nature profonde, soit vous n'avez pas utilisé les balais dans les bonnes conditions. Je m'explique : ces balais sont non seulement là pour correspondre à un trait de caractère, ça on l'a déjà vu, mais je les ai construit aussi pour qu'ils correspondent à un poste de Quidditch, mais pour le moment il me manque celui de batteurs, je n'en ai pas encore rencontré qui me satisfasse pleinement pour pouvoir avoir une base à développer »

-« Et quels sont les postes liés à nos balais ? » demanda Ron.

-« Et bien le tien, c'est pour le Gardien. C'est parce que ce poste me fais pensé au chien gardant fermement la maison, c'est la fidélité, l'honnêteté, le courage mais pas forcément l'intelligence car ils font ce qui leur semblent juste. »

-« Oui, ça le résume assez bien » se moqua Hermione.

-« Et le sien, c'est quoi » demanda Ron, blessé.

-« C'est pour les poursuiveurs. Ils doivent être agiles comme un chat, intelligent pour avoir une bonne attaque mais ils sont aussi très indépendants car ils aiment recevoir tout seul les éloges, ce qui peut les rendre légèrement narcissique ! Ron, calme toi, j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

-« C'est que… Que… Tu viens… De… La… Décrire… Parfaitement » réussit à dire Ron, entre 2 éclats de rire.

-« C'est faux, je ne suis pas orgueilleuse ! » répondit Hermione, offensée.

-« Heu, désolé de te dire ça Hermione. Mais c'est vrai que parfois tu prends un air… supérieur… qui peut être très mal interprété… Alors, je crois que Ron a raison, c'est très précisément ta description ! » dit Harry.

-« Alors, c'est vrai ? Vous me trouvez… prétentieuse ? » dit Hermione, un sanglot dans la voix.

-« Mais Herm', nous on sait que tu ne le fais pas exprès, que c'est parce que tu travailles dur qu'on te fais des éloges » dit Ron, calmé, en lui mettant un bras protecteur autour des épaules « Tu les mérites, et seul les jaloux ne comprennent rien »

-« Mais oui, il a raison. Regarde-moi, j'ai des capacités au Quidditch, et tu as entendu tous ce que je me suis pris lorsque j'ai intégré l'équipe de Gryffondor… Ne t'inquiète pas, quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là, Ron et moi. »

-« Merci les amis, je vous promets que maintenant je vais faire plus attention à mon comportement » dit elle en se blottissant dans les bras de Ron.

-« Hum ! Hum ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais la séquence émotion est-elle finie ? » demanda Ann.

-« Désolé » dit Harry « Tu peux continuer tes explications, j'aimerais bien comprendre ce balai ! »

-« Oui, bien sûr, mais es-tu certain de vouloir en prendre pour ton grade ? » demanda Ann, ironiquement.

-« Allez, vas-y Ann ! Il le mérite bien, cela lui remettra peut-être les idées en place » dit Ron en rigolant.

-« Oui, et puis comme ça on sera tous passés par le même chemin. Ce serait injuste que lui n'ait pas droit à un petit portrait » rajouta Hermione sur le même ton.

-« OK, je vois que c'est une mutinerie. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés vous 2 ! » dit Harry, en croisant les bras et en faisant semblant de les fusiller du regard.

-« Ne te pleins pas, c'est bien toi qui voulais nous voir ensemble. Dit le contraire ! » continua Ron.

-« OK ! OK ! D'accord ! » dit Ann pour les calmer « On réglera ça plus tard lord d'un concours de batailles de polochons, cela vous va ? »

-« Une bataille de polochons, cool, tu te mettras avec moi Ann, on va leur faire mordre la poussière ! » demanda Harry.

-« OK, no problemo ! Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, je crois que tu voulais connaître un peu plus ton balai ? »

-« Oui, alors de quelles tares affreuses je vais être affublé ? » dit Harry.

-« Alors, si je me souviens bien, le balai du Lion est pour les attrapeurs car ils doivent être courageux, audacieux et intelligents, mais aussi un brin acrobate et donc ils ne perçoivent donc pas le danger comme nous, en gros se sont des têtes brûlées. Est-ce que j'ai bien résumé sa personnalité ? »

-« Ann, tu as mis le doigt en plein dessus ! »

-« Ron a raison, désolée Harry, mais elle t'a parfaitement décris ! »

-« Ah bon, au moins maintenant je me connais mieux… Et le tien, que dit-il ? »

-« Oui, que signifie ton dessin ? »

-« Et quels sont tes traits de caractères ? »

-« Holà, doucement ! Je vais tout vous expliquer mais soyez patients. Mon dessin représente un phœnix. Ces oiseaux sont des solitaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent des personnes en qui avoir une confiance absolue, ils sont très doués et intelligents, ils ont aussi un immense potentiel magique. Pour leur défaut, personne ne peut dire lesquels sont propres à l'espèce des phœnix, donc même si j'en ai de tonne, cela ne change rien au dessin ! »

-« Et c'est quoi le poste où tu peux être ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça, mais je pense que je serais parfaite en attrapeur ou poursuiveur ! » conclue Ann « Bon, si nous allions prendre des forces, car nous avons une bataille tout à l'heure ! »

Ils rangèrent les balais et les balles, puis se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres pour prendre une douche et se changer en vu de la bataille. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger où une soirée barbecue les attendait.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**


	5. Chapitre 16 à chapitre 20

**Chapitre 16 : Un repas riche en émotion (2)**

Le repas fut très divertissant, surtout quand Ron mangea un énorme morceau de viande trempé dans de la sauce tomate. Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Harry avait échangé les pots de sauce tomate et de sauce piquante, donc lorsque la sauce toucha sa langue, il devint rouge et faillit cracher du feu. Ann et Harry était pliés en 2, mais Hermione fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le _refroidir_ mais seule de la glace réussit à diminuer l'impression de fournaise qu'il ressentait. A ce moment là, après s'être calmée, Ann fit apparaître un pot de sauce bleue. Elle demanda à Hermione de lui en faire avaler une cuillère. Lorsque Ron avala la sauce, il redevint normale et explosa de rire. Il fut bientôt suivi par les 3 autres jeunes gens, ils eurent tous du mal à arrêter leur fou rire, mais au bout de 5mn ils commencèrent à se calmer.

-« Bien jouer Harry ! » dit Ron, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-« Ouais, mais je ne pensais pas que cette sauce était si puissante. Qu'est-ce que c'est, en fait ? » demanda-t-il à Ann.

-« Comme je discutais avec Hermione, je n'ai pas vu que tu avais échanger les pots sinon je te l'aurai expliqué plus tôt. En fait, c'est une sauce, que j'ai rapportée d'un séjour au Mexique, il y a 3 ans. Je l'ai trouvé dans un bar à tapas du côté sorcier, à Mexico. On m'avait prévenu de son efficacité, c'est donc Fumerolle, mon phœnix, qui a servi de testeur. Je peux vous dire qu'il en raffole. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais à très faible dose, et j'ai toujours le pot de _confiture de glace_ à côté de moi, on ne sait jamais. Donc, c'est une spécialité mexicaine, pour phœnix et sorciers fous, elle est faite à base de petits piments rouges cueillis lors des lunes rousses, sur les pentes des volcans mais les meilleurs sont ceux de la Terre de Feu. Ils sont ensuite fermentés dans de l'extrait de Roses à Phœnix ou de Roses Volcaniques. Ces roses ont la particularité de pousser dans les endroits les plus chauds de la Terre, en général sur les flans internes de volcans actifs. Les meilleures viennent de Hawaï. Pour ma préparation, je prends un mélange des 2 types de roses, toutes 2 poussant sur un volcan hawaïen faisant parti de _ma famille_, et ce pour augmenter la puissance de l'essence. Cette essence peut aussi être utilisée pour faire des trous dans les murs, ou d'autres choses. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, la préparation permet d'atténuer ses effets, mais la sauce reste très puissante. D'après ce que je sais, pour avoir participé à des concours de sauces Volcano, c'est son nom, la mienne est l'une des plus puissantes. J'ai aussi préparé le Glaciosso ou Confiture de Glace, la sauce permettant d'annihiler les effets de la Volcano, afin d'être sûre qu'elle sera assez puissante. Celle-là, c'est un secret de fabrication, car utilisée sans la Volcano, elle peut geler la personne qui en consomme, c'est pourquoi elle n'était pas sur la table. »

-« Waouh ! Vaut mieux pas que mes frères tombent dessus ! » dit Ron.

-« C'est clair ! » enchaîna Hermione « S'ils arrivent à en avoir, je vous dit pas les catastrophes… Mais si c'est Malefoy et ses acolytes qui feront les frais de la plaisanterie, alors je crois que je leur en fournirais moi-même un pot de chaque…! »

-« Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ce regard machiavélique, Hermione, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une vengeance contre Malefoy, après ce qu'il t'a fait… Enfin, vu qu'il est presque un Mangemort… Mais je ne voudrais pas que Fred et George aient des problèmes » dit Ron.

-« Oui, vu comme ça, cela nous fera plus de mal que de bien… »

-« De toute façon » dit Ann « Ils ne risquent pas d'en avoir car moi seule peut leur en fournir, et n'essayez pas d'en prendre car Fumerolle retrouvera cette sauce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Toutefois, je pourrais leur montrer comment fabriquer des sauces moins puissantes, s'ils le désirent ! »

-« Comme ils veulent ouvrir un magasin de Farces & Attrapes, je pense qu'ils seront ravis d'avoir cette merveille dans leurs produits »

-« D'accord, quand je les verrais, je leur expliquerais la fabrication de ces 2 sauces, j'espère qu'ils ne m'en feront pas avaler… » répondit-elle en riant.

-« En parlant de cela, tu penses que nous pourrons rassurer nos parents, rapidement ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Oui, je crois que ma mère doit déjà avoir fait une crise, alors je voudrais qu'elle se calme. Mes frères et ma sœur m'en seront certainement reconnaissants »

-« Quant à moi, ma famille me déteste, tu peux donc ne pas les contacter. Mais j'aimerais que Dumbledore rassure Sirius… »

-« Oh j'allais oublié ! Ton parrain a été innocenté ! »

-« Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ? » dirent les 3 jeunes gens ensemble.

-« Du calme, du calme… C'est paru dans la Gazette d'hier, j'ai totalement oublié de vous en parler ce matin »

-« Ce n'est pas grave…. Je suis ravi que Sirius soit enfin innocenté. Je vais enfin pouvoir aller vivre chez lui »

-« Oui, il ne méritait vraiment pas de passer autant de temps à Azkaban. Surtout qu'il y est entré sans procès. J'étais sûre qu'il n'avait jamais été le traître… Désolée, c'est nul de dire ça après coup ! » dit Ann, en baissant les yeux.

-« Non, je t'en pris, ne t'excuse pas » lui répondit Harry, en lui relevant tendrement le menton « Cela va mettre longtemps avant que les gens ne le regarde plus comme un criminel. Alors, que tu es confiance en lui, cela me fait très plaisir ! »

Ann lui pris la main qu'il avait posée sous son menton, le regarda droit dans les yeux et eu un faible sourire. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que Hermione et Ron les regardaient sans parler. Et Ron dû toussoter pour interrompre les 2 jeunes gens car le silence devenait gênant. Harry et Ann se mirent à rougirent fortement, et se lâchèrent la main.

-« Bon, c'est pas que cela me plaise de vous dérangez, Harry, mais nous aimerions rassurer nos proches et Ann est la seule à pouvoir nous aider » dit Ron, avec un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-« Oui, tu as raison Ron… Si cela ne vous dérange pas, finissez le repas sans moi, tout est dans le meuble derrière vous… Je vais aller tout préparer pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident lors de la communication et je vous attend d'ici 20mn dans mes appartements… Cela vous va ? »

-« Je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi vite fais ! » dit Hermione.

-« Ben, tu sais plus vite se sera fait et plus vite vous aurez l'esprit libre pour le programme que je vous ais concocté. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas fixe vous pourrez l'adapter suivant vos envies alors je crois que vous allez bien vous amusez. Bon je vous attend dans 20mn, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord, à tout de suite ! » Ann sortit du salon, avec un petit regard vers Harry. Celui-ci la suivit, de manière flagrante, du regard ce qui fit rire ses 2 amis.

-« Allô ! Allô ! La Terre appelle Harry ! Harry tu m'entends ? » dit Ron.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? » répondit Harry, en revenant sur Terre « Tu disais ? »

-« Moi, rien ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air… bizarre ! » dit Hermione en souriant.

-« Oui, oui je crois ! »

-« Tu crois ? Aurais-tu oublié Cho Chang ? »

-« Tu quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas ? Non je n'ai pas oublié Cho mais… Je ne sais pas… »

-« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? »demanda Ron, décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez.

-« Je crois que c'est différant maintenant… Et puis je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire… Vous savez… A cause de Cédric et de ce qui s'est passé lors de la 3ème tâche… »

-« Harry » dit Hermione « Cho est une fille intelligente, elle est pas à Serdaigle pour rien, si tu lui expliques je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra »

Ron la regarda avec de grands yeux mais elle lui fit un clin d'œil, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle aussi essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez.

-« Tu as sans doute raison, je suis sûre qu'elle sera l'une des seules à ne pas m'en vouloir ! »

-« Bon, alors tu vas te décider à la rentrée ? Tu vas enfin lui demander de sortir avec toi ? » demanda avidement Ron.

-« Hein ? »

-« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Harry, la question est simple : avec qui sortiras-tu, si tout se passe bien, si tu dois choisir entre Cho et Ann ? »

Hermione avait posé cette question alors qu'Harry s'était de nouveau retourner vers la porte par où était sortie Ann. Elle avait attendu que son regard parte dans le vague pour la lui poser, et il lui répondit sans s'en rendre compte.

-« Ann » dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

-« Oui, j'étais sûr qu'elle te plaisait. »dit Ron en serrant le poing de la victoire « C'est sûr que sa tenue d'aujourd'hui lui allait drôlement bien… La tienne aussi t'allait bien Hermione » dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

-« De quoi tu parles, tu n'as pas pu voir Cho depuis 4 jours ? » dit Harry qui revenait sur terre et ne comprenait pas le comportement et les dires de ses amis.

-« Harry, tu te souviens de ce que tu as répondu à la question d'Hermione, celle où elle te demandait avec qui tu sortirais, si c'était possible ? »

-« Ben, je lui ai répondu que je sortirais avec Cho, non ? …Et puis je ne crois pas qu'Ann voudrait sortir avec moi, enfin vous m'avez regardé… Et vous l'avez regardé…? »

-« Nous, non… Mais toi oui, ne nous mens pas Harry, tu la déshabilles littéralement du regard ! » lui dit Hermione.

-« Non ! » dit-il en rougissant.

-« Et oui mon gars, je crois que cette fois tu es vraiment amoureux » rigola Ron.

-« Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, tu ne m'as pas répondu Cho, mais tu as clairement dit Ann » enchaîna Hermione, sur le même ton.

-« J'ai pas pu dire ça, vous avez du mal entendre ! »

-« Oh non ! On a parfaitement entendu, tu peux nous croire ! » continua Ron.

-« Allez, à nous tu peux nous le dire, et puis… elle n'est pas là… Enfin, elle n'est pas du genre à écouter aux portes… »

-« Bon, alors toi et Ann ? » demanda Ron.

-« Euh, je sais pas… Ce n'est pas comme avec Cho… Avec Cho c'est sa beauté qui me touche mais quand je ne la voie pas, je ne me sens pas mal, comme quand Ann part… Quand elle s'en va, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'enlève ma raison de vivre, mon oxygène… Mais il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'illusions…Le fait que je sois le Survivant ne semble pas l'impressionner, je le sais, elle n'a pas sursauter en entendant mon nom, et son regard n'a jamais glissé vers ma cicatrice… Elle est différente, elle est … »

-« Elle est Ann ! » conclue Hermione.

-« Oui, elle est Ann… C'est pourquoi je ne crois pas que je puisse l'intéresser… Non, mais, regardez-moi : je suis petit, maigrichon… »

-« Moi, d'après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, tu ne la laisses pas du tout indifférente… » dit Hermione.

-« Oui, tu aurais dû vous voir quand tu lui as relevé le visage… On s'est vraiment senti de trop… Elle aussi semble beaucoup t'apprécier »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« Sûre et certaine ! Je vais essayer de la cuisiner, entre filles on peut se faire des confidences, ce sera plus dur qu'avec toi et je vais devoir marcher sur des œufs, mais le défi est intéressant et je vais tout faire pour le relever et le gagner, tu me connais ? »

-« Merci, Hermione. Je crois que je vais mettre à profit les salles de sports qu'elle a mis à notre disposition, vous allez voir… Si je peux prendre des muscles, je me sentirais mieux dans ma peau, et puis, les matches de Quidditch vont être particuliers cette année, il faut que l'on gagne ! »

-« Ouais, j'espère que tu ridiculiseras Malefoy à chacune de vos rencontre » dit Ron.

-« De nos rencontres, Ron, nos rencontres… J'espère bien que toi aussi tu feras parti de l'équipe ! »

-« Ouais, j'ai de grandes chances, surtout si Ann me laisse utiliser son balai, car mes frères m'entraînent depuis longtemps pour ce poste »

-« Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander d'ici quelques temps, pour le balai, en attendant il faudrait peut-être la rejoindre, non ? » dit Hermione.

-« Oui, elle doit nous attendre » dit Harry. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Ann.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

En quittant la salle à manger, Ann était toute chamboulée. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit de telles sensations, quand Harry l'avait touchée et quand leur regard s'est croisé, c'est comme si le reste du monde disparaissait. Elle avait déjà été troublée par des hommes, mais plus par leur pouvoir que par leur aspect physique, là s'était les 2 qui la mettait mal à l'aise et pourtant elle se sentait si bien lorsqu'elle était près de lui, et si mal lorsqu'elle devait le quitter, ne serait-ce que du regard. Elle se tapa doucement sur la tête et se dit pour elle-même :

-_« Allons, ma fille ! Il faut te raisonner, cette histoire ne mènera à rien… Et puis, si cela se trouve il fait le même coup à toutes les filles qu'il rencontre… Ah, il faut que je me le sorte de la tête ! Bon et si j'allais préparer la communication, histoire de me changer les idées »_

Et elle courut presque jusqu'à ses appartements.

-« Bonsoir tout le monde » dit-elle, légèrement essoufflée « Vous avez bien mangé ? »

-_# Cela aurait été meilleur avec de la sauce Volcano #_ dit Fumerolle, légèrement fâchée.

-_$ Oui, un peu de cette sauce aurait agréablement _relevé_ mon poulet, même s'il est toujours aussi délicieux, tu sais que j'adore ta cuisine $_ enchaîna Sirina.

_-§ J'aimerais en avoir aussi avec mes crevettes et mon poisson, si tu leur en donne ? §_ continua Gédéon.

-« OK, OK ! D'accord, demain vous aurez de la sauce Volcano… Oui, tu auras de la sauce Glaciosso, Lulu… Et toi, Gryff, tu auras droit à de l'herbe à chat, cela vous va ? » Il lui sautèrent tous dessus pour lui montrer leur accord « Ca va, calmez-vous, ce ne sera pas tous les jours comme ça ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons… Fumerolle, j'ai besoin de toi pour une connexion avec le phœnix de Dumbledore, pour que nous puissions avoir une discussion avec lui, et avec les familles de nos invités… J'aurais aussi besoin de vous tous pour permettre une bonne connexion, les pouvoirs de Harry et ses amis ne sont pas encore assez développer pour permettre une discussion prolongée, il faudra qu'on puise en vous pour cela. Luciole tu t'occuperas d'Hermione, Gédéon de Ron. Sirina, tu t'occuperas d'Harry, tu vas être contente : il parle ta langue et déteste les Serpentards, je crois que vous allez bien vous entendre. »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 17 : Communication par phœnix / télépathie / visiophone (4)**

Ann amena le perchoir de Fumerolle dans le salon, au plus prés de la cheminée, afin qu'il soit le mieux possible lors de sa connexion avec le phœnix de Dumbledore et avec les 4 jeunes gens. Elle fit apparaître un plateau de thé, de biscuits et de chocolat. Elle plaça ensuite des coussins et des couvertures sur le canapé et les fauteuils, pour que personne ne souffre d'hypothermie à cause de la forte énergie nécessaire à la connexion. Lorsque tous les préparatifs furent prés, elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils et entra en méditation. Elle se connecta mentalement à Fumerolle, qui était déjà en discussion avec Fumseck.

-« Bonjour » lui dit Ann.

_(N/A : la langue utilisée n'ayant aucune importance car seul les émotions et les ondes psychiques sont importante lors de ce types de discussions)_

-« Bonjour » lui répondit Fumseck « Fumerolle m'a dit ce que tu comptais faire, c'est de la magie très ancienne et c'est aussi très dangereux, tu n'as pas peur que cela tourne mal ? »

-« Non, j'ai confiance en vous 2, vous couperez la connexion avant que cela ne tourne mal. Fumerolle, t'as donc mis au courant, est-ce que ton compagnon, Albus Dumbledore, est connecté à toi ? J'aimerais qu'il les prépare avant que l'on ne commence. »

-« Oui, il vient d'arriver. Albus, je te présente Ann et Fumerolle » dit Fumseck.

-« Bonjour, est-ce que je suis bien connecté ? » demanda Dumbledore.

-« Vous êtes parfaitement connecté professeur » lui répondit Ann « Je m'excuses d'utiliser cette ancienne technique, mais c'est la plus sûre et la plus efficace… Bon, tout d'abord je me présente. Je m'appelle Diane Jade Smith, plus connue sous le nom d'Ann, j'ai 15ans depuis fin janvier et j'ai été élevée par les Amazones »

-« Oh, alors je comprends mieux ! Vous semblez très douée ! »

-« Merci, venant de vous c'est un compliment qui me va droit au cœur. »

-« Non, merci à vous, je savais que les Amazones existaient mais personnes n'a jamais pu le prouver. Je croyais pourtant qu'elles avaient les yeux émeraude, comme la mère d'Harry… »

-« Ou comme votre Amazone ? » le coupa Ann, avec un immense sourire.

-« Je vois que vous connaissez la véritable nature de mes relations avec Harry, revenons en à vous… Pourquoi les vôtres ne sont pas verts, quoique leur couleur est intéressante ? »

-« Ce qui m'a permis d'entrer dans le clan des Amazones c'est les relations de mes parents, ils ont, quelque sorte, des relations très haut placées dans la hiérarchie des Amazones… Je voudrais savoir si la protection de votre école est efficace, il en va de mon devoir envers Harry, alors soyez franc ! »

-« Non, elle n'est presque plus efficace » lui répondit Dumbledore, dépité « Voldemort prend de plus en plus de pouvoir et la protection risque de ne plus protéger Poudlard d'ici quelques mois ! »

-« Je vois, d'ici 6 à 8 semaines je vous ramènerais les naufragés, à ce moment-là je verrais si je peux l'améliorer et l'étendre à Pré-au-Lard. Si cela ne vous dérange pas que je mette mon grain de sel dans votre protection »

-« Non, bien sûr, j'en serais même ravi. Et puis j'accepte l'aide de tout le monde, si cela permet de gagner la bataille ! Il paraît que celle de votre île est très efficace ? »

-« Comme elle existe depuis plus de 1000 ans et qu'elle n'a toujours pas failli, on peut dire qu'elle est efficace, en effet ! Mais elle est basée sur plusieurs petites choses de magie ancienne, et j'aurais donc besoin d'aide et de temps, cela risque de me prendre quelques semaines, mais cela permettra peut être de vous aidez. Accepteriez-vous que je vienne avec des amis ? »

-« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, toute aide est la bien venue, dans cette lutte, car nous devons faire attention à tout. Si vous pouvez nous enlever une partie de ce poids, ce sera bien. »

-« Oui, je m'en doute, surtout quand les personnes en face utilisent mal la magie, elles peuvent faire tout et n'importe quoi avec. Je voudrais savoir si, après la mise au point d'une autre protection, mes amis pourront rester, en temps qu'assistants des professeurs, et si je pourrais suivre des cours de 5ème année ? »

-« Pourquoi faire, si vous êtes capable de faire une protection pour Poudlard, vous n'avez pas besoin de cela ? »

-« Disons que, malgré mon niveau et mes connaissances en ancienne magie, je ne suis pas très experte en nouvelle magie, avec une baguette. Je voudrais donc pouvoir augmenter mes connaissances et les compléter, et puis je pourrais être auprès de Harry pour pouvoir faire correctement mon devoir d'Amazone, même si je n'en fait plus partie depuis plus de 5 ans »

-« Oh, serait-ce indiscret de vous demandez pourquoi ? »

-« Non, vous en avez parfaitement le droit, au contraire. Voilà, c'est lié à une ancienne légende, sur la guerre éternelle entre le bien et le mal, guerre qui se règle tout les 1000 ans par un combat entre le bien et le mal. La dernière bataille a été gagnée par Gryffondor, contre Serpentard. Je crois que ça vous le savez »

-« Oui, en effet ? Il y a autre chose ? »

-« Oui, en plus, à chaque bataille, le puissance des sorciers augmente. Il y a aussi une possible bataille finale, qui réglera la question du Bien et du Mal, des lignées de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et de celle de Serpentard, une bonne fois pour toute. C'est cette bataille qui aura bientôt lieu, entre Voldemort et Harry. Mais ça, vous êtes au courant, étant un Lion, vous aussi, non ? »

-« Oui » répondit Dumbledore, amusé par l'audace de la jeune fille « En effet, Harry est mon arrière petit-fils, et oui, vous l'aviez deviné, j'ai déjà rencontré mon Amazone, mais il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, comme le veut la tradition »

-« Enfin, jusqu'à la dernière génération. Comme je suis l'Amazone d'Harry, je préférerais être près de lui, pour accomplir la mission qui est mienne, vous me comprenez mieux, maintenant »

-« Oui, je vous comprend mieux, en effet. Toutefois vous devrez passer des tests pour savoir en quelle année vous commencerez, pour que cela soit moins remarqué si votre niveau n'est pas celui de 5ème année »

-« Oh !… Je comprends… Se sera avec plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé d'examens. Je voulais savoir, et j'ai besoin de votre accord pour cela, si je pouvais enseigner à mes_ invités_ comment devenir animagi, ce qui leur permettraient de mieux se connaître et donc d'augmenter leur pouvoir, et ils en ont besoin pour ce qui les attend ? »

-« J'y avait moi même penser, si c'est vous qui le leur apprenez, moins de personne risquent d'être au courant et ils seront plus en sécurité… Je vous donne donc ma permission, avez vous d'autres choses à me demander ? »

-« Pour mes amis ? »

-« Et bien, plus il y a de professeurs, plus les élèves sont surveiller… Ce qui est un plus, je dois bien l'avouer ! S'ils ont les compétences et l'expérience requises, alors ce sera avec plaisir ! D'autres demande ? »

-« En plus de garder le secret de mon identité ? Oui, j'aimerais que vous prépariez les familles de Harry, Ron et Hermione, pour que tous puissent discuter, je crois qu'ils en ont besoin. Avant que le contact ne se fasse entre eux, je voudrais que vous leur précisiez qu'ils ne doivent en rien changé leurs habitudes, surtout celles des derniers jours, car si Voldemort apprend qu'ils ne sont pas morts, il risque de s'en prendre à leurs familles et il ne le faut pas. Donc, pas de fiesta, pas d'interview rien qui puisse mettre la puce à l'oreille à ce taré, est-ce clair ? Vous leur direz, d'accord ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr ! »

-« Bien, maintenant je vais préparer mes invités et vous, vous allez préparé les parents. Vous savez comment faire ? »

-« Oui, Fumseck m'a déjà mis au courant. A tout de suite ! »

Ils coupèrent la communication et se retrouvèrent dans leur salon respectif.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Au Terrier, Dumbledore sortait à peine de sa transe quand il remarqua que toute la famille Weasley, les Granger ainsi que le professeur McGonagall, Sirius et Remus l'entouraient. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet alors que lui avait un immense sourire.

-« Vous avez l'air heureux, je me trompe ? » demanda Sirius.

-« Non, vous avez raison, Sirius… Molly, vous voulez bien allez me chercher autant de couvertures qu'il n'y a de personne présente. Ne posez pas de question vous aurez bientôt toute les réponses que vous voulez. Ginny, tu veux bien nous préparer un plateau de thé, avec des biscuits et des morceaux de chocolats, merci. Bien, arrangeons un peu ce salon »

Il fit apparaître 3 autres canapés et 2 fauteuils pour qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir confortablement. Mme Weasley arriva avec les couvertures et en donna à chacune des personnes présentes _(14 au total : 2 Granger, 8 Weasley, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore)_. Dumbledore les pria de s'enrouler dans les couvertures et de s'asseoir confortablement, sans poser de questions. Il leur demanda ensuite d'entrer en méditation, qu'ils auraient leur réponse bientôt, ce qu'ils firent tous s'en discuter car cela ne servait à rien. Il attendit qu'ils soient tous en méditation, puis lui aussi se mit en condition pour la communication. Il alla les chercher un à un pour qu'ils puissent tous être connectés à Fumseck.

-« Bon, maintenant que nous sommes en sécurité et qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne peut entendre notre discussion, je vais vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne. Tout d'abord, nous allons utilisé une très ancienne technique magique que seuls les personnes ayant un phœnix leur faisant absolument confiance peuvent utiliser. Cela s'appelle le Phœnix / Télépathie / Vision ou Visiophone aujourd'hui, cette communication est plus connue sous le sigle PTV. Bien pour cela il faut que les 2 personnes qui veulent communiquer aient un phœnix, ces derniers entre en communication et se présente l'1 à l'autre, ensuite leur humain se connecte à eux et font connaissance, ces 2 parties sont déjà faites, il n'y aura plus besoin de le faire pour les prochaines PTV. Ensuite ils peuvent faire venir, grâce à la méditation, d'autres personnes pour qu'ils puissent eux aussi discuter ensembles. C'est ce qui va bientôt se passer. Il faut savoir que ce type de communication est parfois dangereux si la connexion est male faite ou si elle dure trop longtemps. Vous aurez donc 15mn pour discuter avec les personnes qui l'ont demandé… »

-« …Mais qui sont-ils ? » le coupa Sirius.

-« Vous verrez bien, mais vous serez tous très contents. C'est de cela qu'il faut que je vous parle surtout. Après cette PTV, vous ne devrez pas changer vos habitudes des derniers jours, pas de sorties en solitaires, pas de fêtes ou d'explosion de joie, il en va de notre sécurité à tous… Si notre comportement change, certaines personnes comprendront plus rapidement que d'autres ce que cela signifie… Je vous demande donc, à tous sans exception, de faire très attention et de veillez à ce que les autres et vous-même ne fassiez rien d'anormal. D'accord ? Promis ? »

Tous acceptèrent, Mme Granger et son mari commençaient déjà à pleurer de joie, alors que Mme Weasley broyait la main de son époux. Sirius et Remus, eux, souriaient bêtement. Tous espéraient qu'ils allaient revoir les enfants vivants, mais ne prononcèrent pas cette hypothèse car ils avaient peur que leur souhait ne se réalise pas.

-« Bon, si tout est clair pour vous, nous allons pouvoir nous connecter à Fumseck, qui nous connectera à l'autre phœnix. Lui, sera connecter à nos correspondants. Bon, on y va, accrochez-vous ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Sur le Lady Ambre, Ann revenait de sa méditation, quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

-« Entrez ! » La porte s'ouvrit et 3 jeunes gens entrèrent dans le salon.

-« Excuses-nous, nous ne sommes pas en retard ? » dit Hermione.

-« Non, vous êtes à l'heure. Je viens juste de finir les préparatifs »

-« Alors, comment ça se passe : téléphone, poudre de communication par cheminée… ?» demanda Ron.

-« Non, rien de tout cela… Asseyez-vous confortablement, et entourez-vous dans les couvertures… Bien, maintenant je vais vous expliquer la communication que nous allons utiliser pour entrer en contact avec vos parents… C'est une très ancienne technique qui nécessite l'utilisation de phœnix, mais ils doivent avoir une entière confiance en leur compagnon humain, sinon la communication ne peut pas être établie… Bien, cette communication se fait en plusieurs étapes : la 1ère consiste à la connexion entre les phœnix qui se présentent les uns aux autres, la 2ème est la connexion des compagnons à leur phœnix, ils se présentent alors les uns aux autres, ensuite, ils peuvent emmenés avec eux d'autre personnes, mais leurs phœnix respectifs sont les seuls à pouvoir dire si ces personnes méritent la communication. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Ca va, vous avez compris ? »

-« Eh, ben ! Je savais que les phœnix avaient de grands pouvoirs magiques, mais alors là ! » dit Harry.

-« C'est clair ! Je n'ai pourtant jamais lu qu'ils pouvaient faire ce genre de choses ! » enchaîna Hermione.

-« C'est parce que tu n'as pas lu les bons livres, Hermione ! Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez lire des livres traitants de l'ancienne magie, à Poudlard, avant votre dernière année, pour vos spécialités… Mais si tu veux, j'ai de nombreux livres traitants de l'ancienne magie, et tant que vous êtes ici, tu peux les lires, il n'y a aucun problème ! »

-« Oh non ! T'aurais jamais du dire ça ! » se plaignit Ron.

-« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda Ann, amusée de son comportement.

-« Eh bien, parce qu'elle va vouloir dévorer tout tes livres, et qu'elle ne passera plus de temps avec moi ! Elle sera toujours fourrée dans tes bibliothèques ! »

-« Non, je ne serais pas toujours dans la bibliothèque… » s'écria Hermione, légèrement offensée.

-« De toute façon, tu ne le pourras pas » dit Ann « Mes étagères sont ensorcelées et moi seule peux sortir les livres, donc si je trouve que tu ne vis pas assez, je ne te sortirais aucun livre ! »

-« C'est pas juste ! » bougonna Hermione.

-« Merci, Ann ! Merci ! » dit Ron en s'agenouillant et en mimant un baiser de mains, ce qui les fit tous rire.

-« Ne me remercie pas, Ron ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai derrière la tête ! Quoiqu'il en soit, vous semblez oublier que je vous ai préparé un petit programme, il commencera dès demain ! Ron, ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûre que tu vas apprécier ce que je t'ai réservé, maintenant je commence à mieux vous connaître. »

-« En es-tu aussi sûre ? » demanda Harry, un brin de mystère dans la voix.

-« Autant que toi tu me connais » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, ce qui mis Harry mal à l'aise. Elle avait le don de le faire se sentir gauche, ce qui commencer à l'énerver car il voulait paraître sûr de lui, au moins devant elle.

-« Bon, par quoi on commence ? » demanda Ron, pour casser le silence qui s'était installé, tout comme les regards intenses qui liaient Harry à Ann.

-« Oui ! Revenons à nos moutons ! Bien, vous êtes bien assis, vous avez assez chaud ?… O.K. ! Bon vous allez fermer vos yeux, et vous allez vider votre esprit. Quand se sera fait, vous serez en méditation, je viendrai alors vous chercher pour vous présenter à Fumerolle, nous pourrons ensuite communiquer avec l'Angleterre. Allez, dépêchons-nous ! »

Ils fermèrent donc tous les yeux, et firent le vide dans leur tête. Ann vint rapidement les chercher et leur présenta Fumerolle. Puis ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de pièce très grande et très sombre. Ce qui était bizarre c'est que eux semblaient étinceler de l'intérieur, comme s'ils étaient des étoiles. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, un groupe de personnes, luminescentes, apparu. Hermione lâcha la main de Ron et couru se jeter dans les bras de ses parents, Ron marcha lentement vers les siens puis disparu sous les embrassades de sa famille. Harry, lui resta auprès d'Ann, ne sachant quoi faire ou ayant plutôt peur de faire quelque chose. Elle lui prit la main et la serra pour lui donner du courage, même s'il n'en manque pas, il manque de confiance en lui. Cette étreinte le ramena à la réalité, il la regarda, regarda le groupe et ils avancèrent vers Sirius, Remus, McGonagall et Dumbledore, toujours en se tenant la main. Sirius et Remus étreignirent Harry avec une telle force que se fut Dumbledore qui leur demanda de se calmer, pour ne pas l'étouffer.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione et Ron donnaient à leur famille respective un compte-rendu détaillé des 3 derniers jours, et ils recevaient les dernières nouvelles de leurs proches. Entre rires et larmes ils se rapprochèrent du groupe où Harry se trouvait. Les jumeaux lui sautèrent au cou en éclatant de rires. Mme Weasley l'étreignit comme une mère, comme quelques temps auparavant, ce qui chamboula Harry, elle fit de même avec Ann. Mr Wesley et ses fils leur serrèrent la main, tout comme les Granger. Puis Ginny le serra rapidement dans ses bras, elle avait remarqué, comme ses frères, qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main de la jeune fille qui l'accompagner, et fit la bise à celle-ci en la remerciant d'avoir sauver ses amis et son frère. Elle n'avait pas rougi, ce qui étonna Harry, il se dit qu'elle avait enfin mûri et que ce n'était pas plus mal, ils pourraient enfin se parler sans qu'elle ne rougisse et ne bafouille, et sans que ses frères ne fassent des réflexions, elle avait peut-être enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour elle.

-« Bon » dit Dumbledore « Je crois que vous connaissez tous Ann, c'est elle qui a sauver nos jeunes amis … »

-« Ne dîtes pas cela, j'ai juste était au bon endroit et au bon moment, c'est tout » répondit Ann, en rougissant.

-« En tout cas » dit Hermione « Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus…C'est vrai, combien il y a de chances que, perdus dans un lieu où il n'y a aucun passage, un navire passe par là juste quand on en a besoin ? »

-« Pas beaucoup, c'est vrai ! » accepta-t-elle « Mais n'en parlons plus, je n'aime pas la publicité… Alors plus un mot sur cette histoire, si vous devez en parler, vous évitez de me nommer… Disons surtout que cela m'évitera les ennuis, j'ai horreur de la presse »

-« Oui, moi aussi » dit Harry « Surtout lorsqu'on déforme tout ce que je dit ou fait ! Et puis cette Skeeter et sa plume à papote… Rrrr… je la déteste »

-« En parlant de Skeeter, elle n'a pas été gentille dans son article d'hier… » dit Mme Weasley.

-« Quoi ? Elle a osé écrire ? Cette chienne… Cette… Si je l'attrape sous sa forme animagi, je l'emmène direct au ministère…» hurla Ron.

-« Non, c'est moi qui vais l'attraper… Elle m'avait promis de ne rien écrire pendant quelques mois… » dit Hermione, le regard mauvais.

-« Ron, Hermione » tempéra Dumbledore, pendant que leur parents essayaient de les calmer « Calmez-vous, et expliquez nous tout, on pourra mieux s'en protéger et peut-être la faire renvoyer… Nous vous écoutons »

-« Vas-y Hermione… C'est toi qui connaît l'histoire » dit Ron, un peu calmé.

-« Ben, voilà ! A force de lire ses articles, on en est venu à se demander comment elle pouvait savoir autant de choses, comme le lien entre la cicatrice d'Harry et Voldemort, ou bien le fait que Hagrid soit un demi géant, ou que Victor m'avait invité en Bulgarie… Puis, on a remarqué que Malefoy parlait souvent à quelque chose, dans sa main… Comme ce ne pouvait pas être un talkie-walkie, ni un micro ou un appareil de communication radio, même de la taille d'un insecte, on était bloqué… A ce moment là Harry nous demanda comment elle pouvait cafarder sans être vu… Puis, on a remarqué, en se racontant nos anecdotes, qu'il y avait toujours un insecte, un scarabée aux motifs étranges, dans le coin comme dans mes cheveux, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ou sur une statue… J'ai donc pensé qu'elle devait être un animagus non déclaré et que son trait physique reconnaissable était ses horribles lunettes… Quand Harry a reprit connaissance, après la 3ème tâche, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était sur la fenêtre et je l'ai attrapé. Je l'ai ensuite placé dans un bocal ensorceler en lui promettant de la libérer dans quelques semaines… Il semble que cela ne lui ait pas servi de leçon… »

-« Je suis désolée, ma puce » dit sa mère « Je pensais qu'il serait mieux en liberté… Tu vois… »

-« Maman, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Je ne peux donc pas t'en vouloir, et puis cela vaut peut-être mieux, au moins je n'aurais pas d'histoire… N'est-ce pas, professeur ? »

-« Bien sûr, Miss Granger… Par contre, maintenant je comprends mieux certaines choses… Il faudra donc être encore plus prudent lors de notre retour au Terrier, elle peut être partout… »

-« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes en sécurité, vous rentrer quand en Angleterre ? » demanda Sirius.

-« Pas avant 6 semaines » lui répondit Ann.

-« Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ? »

-« Allons Sirius, ne faîtes pas l'enfant ? Ils ne sont pas la porte à côté, ils vont mettre du temps à rentrer sans se faire repérer… Et puis il vaut mieux que Harry soit le plus loin possible de Voldemort, s'il apprend qu'il est vivant, il voudra le tuer pour de bon. Tant qu'ils sont avec Ann, ils sont en sécurité »

-« Comment une gamine peut les protéger ? » demanda Sirius.

-« Tout simplement » lui répondit Ann « En utilisant l'ancienne magie, celle de la Terre. Elle est naturelle et donc non repérable, surtout par les mages noirs. En plus, je compte leur apprendre quelques petites choses comme l'utilisation de la magie sans baguette, vous ne voudriez pas les priver d'un moyen de défense supplémentaire ? »

-« Non, bien sûr ! Vous avez toujours réponse à tout ? »

-« Juste quand je connais la réponse, sinon je me tais, cela évite de dire des bêtises. Et vous ? »

Cette remarque fit rire Sirius, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Peu de personnes avaient réussi à lui rabattre le caquet, auparavant.

-« Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé, Sirius, Remus ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr »

Elle lâcha la main de Harry, en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Puis emmena Sirius et Remus à l'écart.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Alors, Harry ? Tu crois toujours que tu n'as aucune chance avec Ann, d'après ce que j'ai vu tu lui plais… »

-« Si tu n'en veux pas, Harry, tu pourras me la présenter ? » dit Fred.

-« Non, non… Tu me la présenteras à moi ? » renchérit Georges.

-« Les gars, il ne vous la présentera pas… Alors, calmez-vous ! » dit Ron.

-« Et pourquoi elle s'intéresserait à Harry d'abord ! » demanda Fred.

-« Elle doit avoir notre âge, c'est idiot qu'elle préfère les jeunots ! » continua George.

-« Les garçons » dit Hermione « Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a l'air d'avoir 17 ou 18 ans, qu'elle les a réellement ! »

-« Oui, elle est plus de notre âge que du vôtre ! » enchaîna Ron « Elle n'a que 15 ans, alors je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille sortir avec des célibataires endurcis comme vous ! »

-« Oh l'autre ! Maintenant que tu as ton Hermione, tu es un vrai rabat-joie ! » dirent-ils en cœur « Et puis, c'est Harry le 1er intéressé… Donc, tu la veux ou tu ne la veux pas ? »

-« Si c'est non, nous on veut bien s'occuper d'elle ! Parce que, malgré son jeune âge, elle ne choquerait absolument pas dans nos bras ! » dit Fred en appuyant bien sur les 2 derniers mots.

-« Alors, un petit coup de main ? » demanda George.

-« Ce sera pas la peine, les gars… Je vais tenté ma chance, si cela ne vous dérange pas » répondit-il en regardant la jeune fille et en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-« Et zut, désolé Maman, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu pourras mettre en place un autre mariage » dit Fred.

-« Oui, autant que vous le sachiez ! » dit Georges en s'adressant à Ron et à Hermione « Nos mères ont déjà prévu votre mariage et tout le tralala, alors profitez de votre séjour à l'autre bout de la Terre car vous ne serez plus libres de vos mouvements lorsque vous reviendrez à la maison… C'est peut-être pour ça que notre Percy ne nous amène pas sa Pénélope, il ne veut pas avoir la corde au cou ! »

Le Percy en question voulut les faire taire mais les jumeaux s'enfuirent et tournèrent autour du groupe, suivi de Percy, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire général.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Je sais qui vous êtes » dit Ann.

-« Bien sûr, tout le monde sais que je suis Sirius Black, le dangereux criminel » dit Sirius, en essayant de faire peur à la jeune fille « Je suis aussi le parrain de Harry, parce que j'étais l'un des meilleurs amis de ses parents James et Lily Potter. Suffit juste de lire les journaux ! »

-« Quand à moi, je suis Remus Lupin, un ancien professeur de DCFM de Harry, et aussi un ami de ses parents »

-« Oui, je sais aussi que vous êtes un loup-garou et que c'est pour cela que vous, Sirius, êtes devenu un animagus chien, tandis que James devenait un cerf »

-« Oui, Harry vous en a certainement parlé » dit Sirius, toujours sceptique.

-« Bon, je vois qu'il faut que je la joue fine… Et si je vous dit que James était le Lion, Lily son Amazone, vous la Sagesse et vous la Fidélité » dit-elle en désignant Remus puis Sirius.

-« Comment es-tu au courant ? » demanda Sirius, interloqué.

-« Sirius, tu te rappelles de cette légende que Lily racontait souvent à Harry, les 8 derniers mois, après leur retour de l'île des Amazones ? » dit Remus, qui venait de comprendre.

-« Quoi, ce conte pour enfant, sur une fille de phœnix ou un truc dans le genre ? »

-« _La Fille du Phœnix_, tu te souviens de ses particularités physiques et magiques ? » il parlait sur un ton très calme, pour que Sirius se rende lui-même compte de la réelle identité de la jeune fille.

-« Oh, attend que je me souvienne… C'est loin ces conneries !… Crée par la magie, pour sauver le Lion, la Sagesse et la Fidélité, elle aura les traits physiques de 2 des plus grands sorciers du dernier millénaire et l'éducation du 3ème… Mais je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles ! »

-« A quoi ressemble Gryffondor et Serdaigle ? »

-« Et bien, Godric était grand, blond bien bâti et ses yeux étaient bleus, comme ceux de Dumbledore, Rowena était fine, très agréable à regarder, ses cheveux était sombres et ses yeux étaient violets » en disant cela Sirius regardait son ami et pas la jeune fille.

-« Bon, et du blond plus du brun sombre, presque noir, du bleu plus du violet ça donne ? »

-« Châtain et puis je ne sais pas… »

-« Bon, et maintenant regarde la… » Sirius la détailla, se qui mit Ann très mal à l'aise.

-« Les cheveux bruns clairs et blonds foncés, presque châtains en fait, agréable à regarder et les yeux… »

Même si elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire, Ann avança vers Sirius pour qu'il puisse bien voir ses yeux.

-« Violet et bleu… Tu… Tu es…? »

-« Oui, je suis la jeune fille du conte… Je comprend pourquoi c'est lui la Fidélité et pourquoi vous, vous êtes la Sagesse » dit Ann en souriant à Remus.

-« Si ça, c'est pas une insulte, alors je ne m'appelle plus Sirius Black ! »

-« Alors comment il faut t'appeler… Moi je prend sa remarque comme un compliment » dit Remus, entrant dans le jeu d'Ann.

-« D'accord, je vois que vous vous entendez bien, vous 2 ! J'ai du souci à me faire ! »

-« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Sirius… James m'a dit comment vous mettre en boîte… Je vois qu'il vous connaissez bien ! »

-« Quand as-tu parlé à James ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-« Euh ! Il y a 15 ans, quand Lily a fait des recherches à la Bibliothèque de l'Ile, il s'est occupé de moi et de Harry, et il en est venu à parler de vous 2, que vous lui manquiez, etc. Puis il s'est mis a parlé de son enfance, de Poudlard, des Maraudeurs, de Lily, de ses ancêtres, enfin il s'est confié à 2 enfants qui n'auraient pas du comprendre de quoi il parlait. Seulement voilà, j'ai une très bonne mémoire et je suis plus mature que les jeunes gens de mon âge, sauf Hermione, Harry et Ron, bien sûr. Ils sont la Trinité, les 3 Elus, vous devez vous en douter ? »

-« Oui, Ron est un ami fidèle et Hermione est vive d'esprit, Harry est Harry et tu es son Amazone, il est au courant ? » dit Remus.

-« Non, et j'aimerais qu'il ne l'apprenne pas avant d'être prêt à l'entendre, d'accord ? »

-« Aucun problème ! » dit Sirius « Tu dois le protéger à la manière de Lily, toi aussi ? »

-« Lorsque le moment sera venu, ils seront tous les 3 protéger, mais Ron et Hermione devrons compléter cette protection pour ne pas perdre de leur énergie magique. Voldemort ne pourra jamais avoir la protection de Harry, elle ne sera pas dans le sang, donc il ne devrait plus pouvoir l'approcher… »

-« Au moins, il ne pourra pas le tuer, c'est déjà ça ! Ne lui fait pas de mal, il a déjà assez souffert comme ça ! » dit Sirius, un sanglot au fond de la gorge.

-« Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux, mais notre attachement n'est pas contrôlable, vous devez savoir ça, alors je ferais attention, promis ! »

-« Vous l'aimez ? » demanda Sirius.

-« Je… Je crois… Je ne sais pas… C'est tout nouveau pour moi, mais je sais que c'est interdit… Pourtant, dès que je suis près de lui, je… C'est indéfinissable ! »

-« Lily et James ressentaient la même chose quand ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, ils avaient du mal à se contrôler. S'en était presque comique, heureusement qu'ils étaient préfets… Ils pouvaient se voir dans leurs chambres… Mais ils devaient faire attention, alors en plus de nous occuper de Remus, lors de pleine lune, nous nous occupions de leur intimité le reste du temps… Je me demande si Dumbledore s'en était rendu compte : qu'ils ne montraient pas du tout le bon exemple, et qu'ils ne respectaient pas les règles des Amazones ? »

Il éclata de rire, comme Remus, à l'évocation de ces bons souvenirs.

-« Je voudrais savoir si cela vous dérange que je leur apprenne quelques petits trucs ? »

-« Comme quoi ? » demanda Sirius, redevenant sérieux un instant.

-« D'abord à se servir de leur propre magie, sans baguette, ensuite… qu'ils deviennent des animagi… » elle se mordilla la lèvres inférieure en attendant la réponse, elle espérait qu'ils accepteraient.

-« Vous en avez parlé à Dumbledore ? » demanda Remus.

-« Oui, il est d'accord, il faut qu'ils augmentent leur pouvoir et qu'ils apprennent à les maîtriser… »

-« Oh ! si Dumbledore est d'accord, c'est que s'est nécessaire, donc on est d'accord nous aussi » dit Sirius, ce que Remus approuva.

-« Merci, vous pouvez pas savoir le poids que vous m'enlever… Merci ! »

Une larme roula sur sa joue, Sirius s'approcha, lui essuya la larme et la prit dans ses bras. Elle y éclata en sanglots, cela faisait des années qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

-« Vas-y, pleure un bon coup, ça fait du bien… Là, ça va mieux ? »

-« Je m'excuse… Je ne devrais pas… » réussit à dire Ann entre 2 reniflements.

-« Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser… D'après ce que Lily nous a dit, ta vie n'était déjà pas rose chez les Amazones, et je suppose que cela n'a fait qu'empirer si tu es indépendante et que tu ne vis plus avec elles » dit Remus.

-« Non …Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai quitté l'île… Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne mais elles ne m'ont donné que le strict nécessaire… Sauf Lily, elle, elle ne m'a pas rejeté. Mais oublions tout ça, il faut regarder vers le futur et pas vers le passé … »

Sirius la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, comme un père et elle l'étreignit comme une fille.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Les jumeaux continuaient à chambrer Harry, Ron et Hermione, sur leurs amourettes. Tout le monde riait.

-« Eh, Harry » dit l'un des jumeaux en montrant les 3 autres personnes « Je crois que ton parrain est en train de te piquer ta copine ! »

Harry se tourna vers Ann et la vit dans les bras de son parrain, mais il remarqua aussi qu'elle était secouée de sanglots et se dit que cela devait être dur pour elle : vivre seule sur un bateau, avec des animaux pour seule compagnie, vu les pouvoirs qu'elle a, elle avait souvent dû être mise à l'écart. Il remarqua aussi qu'ils se comportaient plus comme un père et sa fille que comme des tourtereaux.

-« Peut-être, mais toi, tu ne la toucheras jamais comme ça ! » répondit-il ce qui fit sourire tout le monde « Ah, ils reviennent ! »

Elle avait les yeux rougis, mais tous les 3 souriaient. Elle s'essuya les yeux avant d'arriver à leur niveau, elle se replaça à côté d'Harry et lui fit un sourire ravageur. Leurs bras se frôlèrent, puis leurs mains, ils continuaient à discuter avec les autres. Puis Harry se décida, il lui prit la main et leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Il sut à cet instant précis qu'il voulait qu'elle soit toujours à ses côtés.

-« Bon, c'est pas que l'on s'ennuie » dit Ann, en essayant de paraître sûre d'elle-même « Mais il faut que l'on rentre… Professeur, on reste en contact ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr ! Bon, on se dit au revoir et on rentre chacun chez soi… A bientôt les enfants ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent tous, en pleurant, et se séparèrent en 2 groupes. Ils retournèrent tous d'où ils étaient venus : le salon de Weasley ou celui d'Ann.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 18 : Explications (4)**

Les jeunes gens émergèrent peu à peu de leur torpeur, s'étirèrent pour faire circuler à nouveau leur sang. Ann recommença à bouger avant les 3 autres. Elle se leva et réchauffa le thé en un claquement de doigts.

-« Comment vous sentez-vous, pas trop fatigués ? » leur demanda-t-elle en reprenant Sirina, Gédéon et Lulu, et en les emmenant dans sa chambre, suivie lentement par Gryff et Fumerolle.

-« En vrac ! » répondit Ron « Comment ça se fait ? »

-« Oh, une question intéressante ! » dit-elle en revenant dans le salon « Disons que vous êtes en quelque sorte morts pendant 15mn, je dis bien en quelque sorte… Vous êtes entrés dans un profond état de méditation, et votre esprit s'est séparé de votre corps, mais ils étaient quand même connectés, sinon vous seriez morts… C'est pour cela qu'il faut faire très attention aux conditions dans lesquelles on effectue cette communication, évidemment plus on est puissant moins il y a de risques… »

-« Ahhh ! » hurla Hermione, apeurée.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tes parents sont vivants… Ce qui est bien, c'est que ce n'est pas le pouvoir personnel qui compte, mais celui du groupe, s'il y a assez de personnes ayant des pouvoirs magiques, même faibles, cela peut suffire pour emmener sans risque des moldus…. Tu te doutes bien que Dumbledore ne permettrait pas à tes parents de risquer leur vie…. Tiens ! » dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse de thé « Vous aussi, tenez buvez ! Cela vous fera du bien, vous verrez ! Bon, les autres conditions permettant d'éviter les dégâts… Il faut donc une connexion avec un phœnix et donc que celui-ci vous fasse entièrement confiance, car c'est en grande partie lui qui fournira l'énergie magique nécessaire à la connexion… Alors, ça va, tu es rassurée ? »

-« Oui, mais je le serais totalement quand je les verrais, en réalité ! »

-« Je te comprends, tu ne me connais pas et je te demande de me faire confiance… Moi-même je ne me ferais pas confiance… mais c'est peut-être à cause de mon passé » finit-elle dans un triste murmure.

-« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! » dit Hermione « Mais avec ce que nous venons de vivre, je ne pense pas pouvoir croire en l'honnêteté d'une personne avant d'avoir eu des preuves que nous sommes du même côté… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire »

-« Parfaitement… Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais vous venez de fournir beaucoup d'énergie et demain vous commencez vos apprentissages… Je crois que vous devriez aller vous reposer, le petit déjeuner est à 7H30, c'est plus tôt que prévu mais la matinée va être longue… »

-« Serait-il indiscret de te demander ce que tu nous as concocté ? » demanda Harry.

-« Disons que c'est quelque chose que Dumbledore approuve, mais c'est aussi quelque chose de très réglementé, enfin chez vous… Allez, au lit ! »

Elle les mis presque à la porte, mais la communication l'avait épuisé, moralement et pas magiquement, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : un bon bain bien chaud avant de se coucher. Elle se rappela quand même que ses compagnons étaient dans sa chambre, elle les rejoint et les mis dans leurs lits respectifs car c'est eux qui avaient fourni le plus d'énergie magique, heureusement qu'ils ont de grands pouvoirs, sinon ils seraient peut-être morts. Elle les embrassa un à un et se promit de leur concocter de ses propres mains leurs plats préférés, et en double dose, avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur salon. Ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé et les fauteuils, devant un bon feu de cheminée.

-« Elle manque pas d'air… Elle a quand même failli nous tuer et elle nous jette à la porte… Et puis c'est quoi tout ce mystère sur ce que l'on va faire demain… » maugréa Hermione.

-« Si Dumbledore est d'accord, se sera sûrement passionnant… Mais je pense que tu l'as peut-être froissée, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Harry.

-« Hein, je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » dit Hermione sur un ton offensé.

-« Tu veux peut-être qu'on te le rappelle ? » lui dit Ron « Tu as été légèrement odieuse, tu aurais dû savoir que Dumbledore ne ferait aucun mal à tes parents… Et elle ne semble pas détester les moldus, comme certains sorciers … »

-« Tu crois vraiment que je l'ai blessé… »

-« Tu verras bien demain… J'aimerais bien apprendre à me servir de la magie sans baguette, comme ça plus de problème de magie accidentelle… »

-« Magie accidentelle… Tu veux dire que tu faisais des choses s'en savoir ce que c'était ? » demanda Ron.

-« Tu oublies que Harry ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier avant que Hagrid ne vienne le chercher… »

-« J'avais oublié ce détail… Dîtes, vous croyez qu'elle va nous apprendre à devenir des Animagi… »

-« …Ron, tu sais que c'est très dangereux, et aussi très réglementé… » soudain elle réalisa le parallèle avec les dires d'Ann « …On va devenir des Animagi…. Des Animagi… Ouais ! » hurla-t-elle.

-« Ah, tu vois que je peux dire des choses sensées… Je me demande en quoi je vais me transformer… »

-« Moi aussi… » dit Hermione.

-« Moi je sais en quoi tu vas te changer, Hermione… » lui dit Harry, avec un ton mystérieux « Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus ! »

-« Moi aussi je crois savoir… » dit Ron. Il se pencha vers Harry et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille, ils se regardèrent et Harry dit oui de la tête « j'en étais sûr » dit Ron sur un ton victorieux.

-« Bon, vous me le dîtes ou je dois deviner ? »

-« Devine ! » dirent-ils en cœur.

-« D'accord, si vous le prenez comme ça ! » elle se leva « Je vous dit à demain » et elle quitta l'appartement des garçons.

-« Tu crois qu'elle nous en veut ! »

-« J'en sais rien, c'est ta petite copine, pas la mienne ! »

-« En parlant de copine… Ça avance avec Ann ? » demanda Ron, un immense sourire sur son visage. Harry piqua un fard « Allez, je vous ai vu, c'est quand même toi qui lui a pris la main, non ? Et elle ne l'a pas lâché, alors… Ça t'a fait quoi ? »

-« Bon, je vais me coucher ! » dit Harry, gêné.

-« Eh ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »

-« Peut-être, mais tu ne m'as pas tout dis pour tes sentiments pour Hermione… Alors j'ai bien droit d'avoir des secrets ! »

-« Ouais, j'étais sûr qu'elle te plaisait… Remarque, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas la voir… Elle est… Heureusement que j'ai Hermione, sinon je te ferais de la concurrence ! »

-« Ah ouais ! Et tu crois que tu peux faire quoi, contre moi ? Je te signale que je suis _le Survivant_ »

-« Apparemment, cela ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça, et puis même si tu es _le Survivant_, tu es surtout un gringalet… »

-« Ouais d'accord, heureusement que je ne t'ai pas en face et que tu es raide dingue d'Hermione, sinon je n'aurai pas la moindre chance avec elle… ! »

-« Ah ! Au moins tu t'en rends compte ! Bon, si tu veux mon avis, mon pote, il faudrait que tu te muscles un peu, après je crois que la puberté va bientôt venir te jouer des tours… » Et ils éclatèrent tous les 2 de rires « Allez ! Je ne te dis pas _fais de beaux rêves_, je crois que savoir à qui tu vas rêver… »

-« Je crois savoir aussi à qui tu vas rêvé… Allez, à demain ! »

Harry et Ron se séparèrent et rentrèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent pour une nuit sans rêve. La communication les avait en effet vidé de leurs forces et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de s'endormir.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par son miroir, elle lui avait en effet demandé de la réveiller ½H avant les garçons. Elle se leva difficilement, s'étira comme un chat et se plaça devant son miroir.

-« Bonjour » lui dit son reflet

-« Bonjour, il y a une tenue pour ce que l'on va faire tout à l'heure ? »

-« Oui, vous devez être en tenue décontractée, et surtout confortable … Je t'ai fait une petite sélection, veux-tu voir ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr »

Elle vit alors son reflet défiler dans diverses tenues de sport, elle en choisit une avec un débardeur jaune, un pantalon de jogging rouge et légèrement moulant sur les fesses et élargi sur les pieds, avec une veste de jogging assortie. Elle passa rapidement dans la salle de bain, et s'habilla avec ce qu'elle avait choisi et se dirigea lentement et très silencieusement vers les appartements des garçons. Elle entra sans faire de bruit, se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit ami. Elle pénétra le plus discrètement possible mais le miroir s'illumina. Elle plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre que s'était une surprise. Elle empoigna fermement l'un des oreillers que son petit ami avait envoyé valdinguer dans son sommeil, puis regarda amoureusement celui qu'elle allait bientôt réveillé brutalement. Il était seulement vêtu d'un boxer et le drap ne cachait que ses jambes, laissant son torse, dont la musculature commençait à apparaître, aux regards de la jeune fille qui soupira d'aise. Elle serra plus fermement l'oreiller, souffla un bon coup et sauta sur le lit en hurlant :

-« Tayaut ! »

Ron se réveilla soudainement pour se recevoir un oreiller en pleine figure. Il sentit que quelqu'un sautait sur son lit, attrapa l'oreiller qu'il avait sous la tête et répondit à l'attaque.

-« Tu vas voir ma vieille ! »

Une véritable bataille débuta entre les 2 jeunes gens. Au bout de 5mn, Ron réussi à attraper Hermione par la taille et l'approcha de lui. Elle se laissa tomber sur lui, à califourchon, alors qu'il était assis.

-« Maintenant, tu dois te faire excuser ! » lui dit-il le regard plein de malice.

-« Ah oui ! Alors je m'excuse ! » répondit-elle sobrement.

-« Il faudra plus que de simples mots, jeune demoiselle »

-« Ah, et si je fais ça » dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-« C'est sur le bon chemin » répondit-il dans un murmure rauque.

Elle continua à l'embrasser, dans le cou, sur la bouche, lui mordilla l'oreille… Ron commença à lui passer les mains sous son débardeur, lui caressant la peau du dos, il l'embrassa à son tour dans le cou et elle gémit doucement. Ron la serra plus fermement contre lui et ils roulèrent dans le lit, elle se retrouva sous lui. Elle entoura ses jambes autour des hanches de son petit ami qui lui avait depuis longtemps retiré sa veste de jogging.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry s'était brusquement réveillé en entendant des cris. Il se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama (il dormait torse nu à cause de la chaleur du lit à baldaquin) et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami.

Lorsqu'il vit la porte d'entrée ouverte, il comprit qu'Hermione avait eu envie de faire un réveil surprise à son petit ami. Pour le moment, le bruit d'une bataille d'oreiller venait de s'interrompre. Il entendit des chuchotements, des petits rires et d'autres bruits… Il entendit aussi le lit bouger et se dit que ses amis devaient s'être séparés et se décida à rentrer dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, sans frapper, il eu un hoquet de surprise : ses 2 amis étaient dans une position compromettante. Il recula le plus discrètement possible, pour que ses amis ne l'entendent pas. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, toussota et dit depuis le salon :

-« Ron, t'es réveillé, je peux entrer ? »

-« Non ! » dire les tourtereaux.

-« Ah ! Bonjour Hermione ! Bien dormi ! »

Il entendit Ron se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et Hermione apparut à la porte.

-« Ca va ! Ron passe sous la douche, tu devrais en faire autant ! Pomponne-toi vite, Ann nous attend dans 10mn dans le salon… A tout de suite ! »

Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Harry repartit vers sa chambre, trop heureux de ne pas s'être fait remarqué. Il se dit quand même qu'il serait temps que lui aussi se trouve une petite amie, aussi amoureuse et passionnée qu'Hermione … Enfin il faudrait qu'il ait plus l'air d'un petit ami, plus étoffé en sorte. Il se mit devant son miroir et déprima un bon coup en se regardant sous toutes les coutures.

-« Tu sembles avoir un problème !» lui dit son reflet.

-« Un gros problème, j'ai bientôt 15 ans et je ressemble toujours à un gosse de 10, comment veux-tu que je me trouve une petite amie ? »

-« T'inquiètes pas, avec ce qu'Ann vous prépare, tu vas prendre du muscle d'ici quelques jours, il faudra que je reprenne tes vêtements … »

_(N/A : Des entraînements magiques et la transformation en animal permettent de grandir et de se muscler plus vite, donc d'ici quelques temps Harry aura vraiment l'air d'un jeune homme, presque d'un jeune adulte …)_

-« T'es sûr ? »

-« Certain ! Bon, prépare-toi ! Ann t'attend déjà »

-« OK ! Je te fais confiance pour la tenue ! A tout de suite ! » Et il fila dans la douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit, le reflet lui avait préparé un jogging noir et un T-shirt vert émeraude, ainsi qu'un boxer noir, des chaussettes blanches et ses baskets. Une fois près, il sortit dans le salon où Ron et Hermione se bécotaient tendrement. Harry toussota pour leur signaler sa présence.

-« Bonjour Harry ! » dit joyeusement Ron « Bien dormi ? »

-« Comme un loir, et vous, votre réveil ? » répondit-il avec un sourire qui fit rougir les 2 intéressés.

-« Un peu mouvementé pour moi » lui répondit Ron « Mais après ce fut beaucoup mieux, pourquoi ? »

-« Oh ! Pour rien ! On y va, Ann nous attend déjà ! »

-« On te suis » lui répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils quittèrent le salon et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Ann les attendait effectivement, elle était en train de lire son journal. Ce matin, elle avait à peu de choses prés la même tenue qu'Hermione sauf que les couleurs étaient celle d'Harry : un pantalon moulant noir qui permettait d'allonger la taille de ses jambes et un débardeur noué sous la poitrine, de couleur vert émeraude, ce qui permettait de révéler un bronzage impeccable ainsi qu'une chaîne en or entourant sa taille fine, tenue par le piercing qu'elle a au nombril (aujourd'hui la pierre était une émeraude). Elle se leva lentement, et leur sourit chaleureusement.

-« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? »

-« Très bien ! Merci ! » lui répondirent-ils

-« Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous » Ron et Hermione firent le tour et Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, comme la veille.

-« Bon appétit ! » dirent-ils ensemble.

Ron se servit une double dose de chocolat, ainsi que des toasts recouverts de pâte à tartiner. Harry, lui aussi se servit un chocolat, mais il l'accompagna de pancakes. Hermione se servit un thé et des croissants, depuis qu'elle était allée en France, elle appréciait beaucoup cette viennoiserie.

-« Alors » demanda Hermione, après quelques minutes « Que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ? »

-« Méditation ! » répondit Ann « Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour savoir, c'est tout ! Et à quoi va nous servir la méditation » continua Hermione.

-« Tout d'abord, cela vous aidera pour vous connaître, ensuite quand vous vous connaîtrez, on pourra commencer votre apprentissage !»

-« Quelle apprentissage ? » demandèrent-ils ensemble.

-« Pour devenir animagus ? Pour quelle autre raison ? » conclue Ann avec un sourire.

-« J'en étais sûr ! » dit Hermione.

-« C'est vrai, on va vraiment devenir des animagi ? » demanda Ron.

-« Bien sûr ! Dumbledore m'a permis de vous enseigner cette métamorphose, et Sirius est d'accord ! » dit-elle à Harry.

-« Tu lui en a parlé ? Quand ? » lui répondit-il

-« Ben, pendant la PTV ! Quand crois-tu que je lui en ai parlé ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, vous sembliez si… euh… intimes ! »

-« Sirius est quelqu'un de très bien, il est… je ne sais pas… comme un grand frère ou comme un père, même si je ne le connais pas plus que ça, je lui fais confiance, c'est tout » dit Ann, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-« Tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois et tu lui fais confiance ? » s'étonna Ron.

-« Et toi, c'est pas ton parrain que je sache ! Et tu lui fais confiance pourtant ! Alors pourquoi pas moi ? »

-« Ben ! Toi tu ne le connais pas autant que nous 3, comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

-« Ton père m'a parlé de lui ! » dit-elle brusquement, et pour stopper la discussion, elle se leva et quitta la salle à manger.

-« Quoi ? Comment mon père a-t-il pu t'en parler ? » hurla Harry en la suivant dans le couloir.

Ron se leva mais Hermione le retint.

-« Pourquoi Hermione ? »

-« Ils doivent régler ça entre eux, continue à manger, on aura besoin de force pour se transformer »

Ron se rassit à contre cœur, et ils continuèrent comme si de rien n'était, en silence.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ann était parvenue jusqu'à ses appartements en courant quand elle avait entendu Harry se lever et la suivre. Il la rejoint devant la porte. Malgré sa petite taille, il avait une force plus importante que celle d'un jeune homme de son gabarie. Il lui attrapa le bras et la fit pivoter vers lui.

-« Comment connais-tu mon père ? Répond ? »

Harry était hors de lui.

-« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, hein ? » lui répondit-elle calmement mais un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

Ce ton énerva encore plus Harry.

-« Je suis sensé t'avoir déjà vu ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

-« Il y a 15 ans… Si tu me lâches, et que tu me suis, je vais t'expliquer ! »

Harry la lâcha et ils pénétrèrent dans ses appartements, elle lui fit signe de la suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Cette pièce était spacieuse et très lumineuse, la lumière venait de la grande baie vitrée, mais comme ils étaient dans un sous-marin Harry pensa qu'elle devait être ensorcelée pour éclairer la chambre comme si elle était orientée plein sud. Il regarda tout autour de lui, légèrement gêné d'être dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il remarqua une porte donnant certainement sur la salle de bain, une petite coiffeuse dorée avec un miroir et quelques bijoux dessus, une armoire et un miroir psyché en or, comme celui dans sa chambre. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut le lit : il était grand avec des draps en soie blanc, des oreillers et des rideaux en soie rouge, les montants du lit étaient en or. Il remarqua aussi la lampe rouge et or sur une table de chevet, le tapis représentant un phœnix et un lion, ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque encastrée.

Ann se dirigea vers son lit, s'assit sur celui-ci et se pencha vers sa table de chevet. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un cadre doré.

-« Viens Harry, assis-toi » dit-elle en tapotant le lit, à côté d'elle.

Harry avança lentement, s'assit à côté d'elle troublé par la proximité du corps de la jeune fille.

-« Il faudra que je te raconte mon histoire un jour, peut-être. Mais en attendant je vais te raconter comment j'ai eu cette photo »

Elle lui mit le cadre entre les mains, Harry reconnu immédiatement ses parents. Ils étaient si jeunes, si insouciants. Sur la photo, ils étaient assis sur une plage, avec des cocotiers derrière, sur une grande serviette jaune et sous un immense parasol rouge. Son père portait un short de bain jaune et rouge, il avait les jambes croisées et on pouvait voir Harry essayant de se mettre debout entre elle, soutenu par son père, il portait une barboteuse verte avec un bob assorti. Sa mère avait un maillot de bain vert foncé, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon désordonné qui laissait tombé quelques mèches, comme d'habitude elle avait un immense sourire sur son visage. Ses jambes étaient repliées sur le côté et elle s'appuyait sur un bras, de l'autre elle tenait une petite fille assise, elle avait 2 couettes et était vêtue d'une barboteuse bleu turquoise.

-« Tu vois, là c'est toi » dit-elle en montrant le petit garçon « Là, se sont tes parents, mais je crois que tu les as facilement reconnus… Et là, c'est moi » dit-elle en montrant la petite fille.

-« Je ne me rappelles pas t'avoir déjà vu. Comment et quand a été prise cette photo ? »

-« Je suis née il y a un peu plus de 15 ans, toi tu es né il y a un peu mois de 15 ans, on a précisément 6 mois de différence. Peu de temps avant mon 1er anniversaire, tes parents, et toi, êtes venus sur l'île… Tu dois savoir que ta mère était une Amazone, elle n'a cependant pas pu venir vivre et étudier sur l'île, comme le veut la tradition … »

-« Comment cela se fait-il que ma mère soit une Amazone ? »

-« Ta mère est une Amazone, car elle a les yeux des Amazones… Des yeux verts émeraude, comme les tiens… » dit-elle en lui caressant affectueusement la joue, en un geste maternel.

-« Pourquoi est-elle venue sur l'île ? »

-« Dans un 1er temps, c'était pour savoir qui elle était réellement ! Elle était une sorcière, fille de moldue, détestée par sa sœur… Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Voldemort voulait l'avoir à ses côtés ! »

-« Quoi ? Ce… cette…chose… voulait ma mère ? C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer ? » dit Harry en se levant.

-« Oui ! Ta mère, étant une Amazone, lui aurait fourni l'héritier qu'il pensait digne de lui… Elle a évidemment refusée, elle aimait ton père plus que sa vie… »

-« C'est pour cela qu'il voulait nous tuer, moi et mon père ? »

-« Non, Dumbledore t'expliquera le pourquoi… »

-« Ouais, d'accord, ça il me l'a déjà dit… Il m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait lorsque je serais prêt… Alors j'ai tout mon temps ! »

-« Non, je suis là pour ça, en partie au moins… C'est pour ça que Dumbledore a accepté que je vous apprenne à devenir des animagi et à vous débrouiller sans baguette, ça me fais penser qu'il faudrait que je vous en donne pour que vous fassiez votre ménage … »

-« Oh super, une baguette pour les tâches ménagères, il me manquait plus que ça ! » dit Harry ironiquement.

-« Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour, je crois que j'ai du soucis à me faire, entre toi et Ron… » dit-elle en riant.

-« A côté des frères de Ron, on est des anges…. Crois-moi, ces 2 là, ils sont pires que mon père et ses amis »

-« Pire que les célèbres Maraudeurs, j'te crois pas, c'est tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE ! »

-« Tu verras par toi-même quand tu les connaîtras ! »

-« Tu me rends la photo, c'est la seule que j'ai de ta mère et de ton père… »

Harry lui rendit le cadre, déçu d'avoir à s'en séparer. Il remarqua qu'elle l'essuyait tendrement avant de le placer sur sa table de nuit, elle embrassa ses doigts et les plaça sur le visage de Lily.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et ma mère ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ta mère et moi sommes des Amazones… Mais tu as déjà dû remarquer que je n'avais pas les mêmes yeux qu'elle… »

-« Oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne suis pas une Amazone comme les autres, disons que mes parents et la Reine des Amazones étaient des amis très proches. C'est pour cela que j'ai pu suivre leur éducation, cependant les Amazones n'étaient pas très enchantées de m'avoir, elles m'ont enseigné tout ce qu'elles savaient, ni plus ni moins… »

Elle dut s'arrêter pour étouffer un sanglot, elle se retourna pour que Harry ne voie pas ses larmes.

-« Ta mère est la seule à m'avoir donner de l'affection. La seule à m'avoir traitée comme un être humain… »

Elle essuya ses larmes mais resta dos tourné à Harry qui s'assit sur le lit. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la serra entre ses bras, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, il voulait qu'elle ait toujours son merveilleux sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle se retourna et se pressa contre lui, elle mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et se laissa aller contre lui. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais il décida de poser une main sur le dos et l'autre sur la tête, au bout de quelques secondes, elle se calma et releva la tête.

-« Il faudrait que j'arrête ça, depuis quelques temps je ressemble de plus en plus à une fontaine… »

-« Même quand tu pleurs, tu es belle… Euh, désolé… »

-« Ne t'excuse pas Harry, jamais. Surtout quand tu veux réconforter quelqu'un… Merci… Regarde-moi… un véritable gâchis »

-« Non, tu as juste les yeux un peu rouge, mais un coup d'eau froide devrait les arranger »

Il essuya la dernière larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce petit geste le fit fondre. Là, à cet instant précis il eut envie de l'embrasser. Il se pencha vers elle, elle ferma les yeux et se pencha vers lui.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 19 : Apprentissage (2)**

Ron et Hermione avait fini leur petit déjeuner et commençaient à s'impatienter.

-« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir s'ils vont bien ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Maintenant, je crois qu'on peut… Aller, debout, on va voir ce que font nos tourtereaux ! » dit Ron, en riant.

-« Ce serait bien si Harry pouvait se trouver une petite amie… »

-« C'est pas que j' veuille pas » dit Ron en se levant « Mais il faudra qu'il choisisse entre celles qui le veulent pour augmenter leur côte de popularité… »

-« Ou pour vendre des ragots aux journalistes… » continua Hermione en se levant à son tour, et en quittant le salon.

-« Et il ne faut pas oublier celles qui sont assez folles pour vouloir affronter Voldemort… Et, t'as vu, je l'ai dit sans m'en rendre compte ! »

-« C'est bien chéri » dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement et en se pendant à son bras « Dans la liste de celles qui risquent de lui tourner autour, et dans les folles, tu as oublié celle que Voldemort risque de vouloir tuer pour faire du mal à Harry »

-« Ah, oui ! Si on part de ce principe, il ne risque pas d'avoir beaucoup de petites copines, notre Harry ! »

-« Le principal n'est pas qu'il en ait beaucoup, mais qu'il en ait au moins une… Ce serait déjà ça ! »

-« Ouais, aller ! S'il ne se passe rien entre lui et Ann, on se promet de lui en trouver une… »

-« Quels critères ? »

-« Physiquement ? »

-« Peut-être pas maintenant ! Harry va grandir pendant ces vacances, alors on verra plus tard ! »

-« Ouais, ça vaut mieux ! Bon alors, psychologiquement parlant, on la choisit comment ? » demanda Ron

-« Déjà, je crois qu'une Gryffondor serait bien, une Serdaigle ou une Poufsouffle aussi mais pas une Serpentard »

-« Oui, une Serpentard ne serait pas la bienvenue dans l'entourage de Harry, et puis elle serait bien trop proche de Malefoy, dans tous les sens du terme »

-« C'est clair » dit Hermione « Bon ensuite ? »

-« Je ne crois pas qu'il voudrait qu'elle soit trop sérieuse, il doit déjà te supporter… Eh ! Ca fait mal !… Tu sais très bien que je plaisante et que j'adore te mettre en boîte »

-« Fais attention à ce que tu dis… Je pourrais redevenir très, très sérieuse » dit-elle en lui agitant son index sous le nez « Tu pourrais ne pas avoir la suite de ce matin »

-« Tu ferrais pas ça ? Oh si ! Tu as l'air très sérieuse » dit-il dépité.

-« Non, je ne le suis pas » dit-elle en riant « Je me priverais moi aussi, et ça, je ne le supporterais pas ! »

-« Oh ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ça, je vais en profiter » dit-il en la collant à lui « Alors, pour ce qui est de ce matin ? » continua-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, ce qui la fit rire.

-« On verra plus tard, dans un endroit plus intime… En attendant, si on allait voir où ils en sont ? »

-« Briseuse de rêves ! » bougonna-t-il.

-« On a tout notre temps… On a déjà mis 2 mois pour s'accepter dans la même pièce, et il a fallu un troll des montagnes pour ça ! »

-« Oui, on revient de loin ! Et dire qu'il a fallu 4 années pour que je me rende compte que tu me plaisais ! »

-« Oui, et moi j'avais encore cette image de notre 1ère rencontre dans le train, celle d'un grand dadais avec une tâche sur le nez et qui essayait en vain de faire un tour de magie »

-« M'en parle pas, j'en ai encore honte ! Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à me voir autrement ? »

-« Disons que cela c'est fait petit à petit, surtout à force de venir chez toi… J'ai appris à te connaître, en dehors de Poudlard, dans ta famille… Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais que tu m'appelle _Mademoiselle Je sais Tout, _venant de toi, c'était moins blessant que de la part de quelqu'un d'autre… »

-« Je m'en suis quand même pris une, la dernière fois… »

-« Je sais, excuse-moi encore… Bon, après il y a eu votre dispute avec Harry… Tu n'étais pas là, et tu me manquais tant… Et puis, quand il y a eu le bal, tu m'as tellement fait mal quand tu as dit que tu voulais quelqu'un de mieux que moi pour t'accompagner… Parce que je n'étais pas assez mignonne… »

-« Tu sais comme les garçons peuvent être idiots, lorsqu'ils sont en pleine puberté… Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'aurais préféré échangée ma place auprès des jumeaux contre celle d'Harry à tes côtés… »

-« Mmmm ! Comme c'est mignon ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-« Je crois que nous sommes arrivés… ah ! C'est ouvert ! On entre ? »

-« Oui, j'espère qu'il ne faudra pas les séparer ! »

Ils pénétrèrent dans les appartements d'Ann, sans frapper car la porte était entrouverte. Hermione lui fit signe d'être très discret, connaissant son petit ami et sa maladresse (enfin juste pour certaines choses), et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte entrouverte sur leur droite. Ils regardèrent par l'entrebâillement : ils virent Ann dans les bras de Harry, ils semblaient très proches, ils virent Harry essuyait la joue de la jeune fille et se penchait vers elle. A ce moment-là, Ron perdit l'équilibre, entraînant Hermione avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre, dans la chambre d'Ann. Cette dernière et Harry s'étaient levés en entendant le bruit de chute. Ann ne savait plus où se mettre, et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle passa par-dessus les 2 espions en herbe et sortit de la chambre. Du salon, elle passa dans son bureau et chercha un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre.

-« Waouh ! elle est géniale cette chambre ! » dit Ron « Euh ! Désolé du dérangement, Harry ! »

-« Oui, on aurait dû faire plus attention ! » dit Hermione en se relevant.

-« Ouais ! Toi ! » dit Harry en indiquant Ron « Je vais te tuer ! J'étais à 2 doigts… Mmmm ! »

-« Je m'excuse, je suis vraiment désolé, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

-« Ca va ! Je t'excuse ! A conditions que vous m'excusiez vous aussi ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps

-« Je vous expliquerez plus tard ! » dit Harry mystérieusement « Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, au moins ! »

-« Non, ça va ! Hermione n'est pas lourde… »

-« Et Ron est bien rembourré » dit cette dernière en riant.

-« T'as qu'à dire que je suis gros ! »

-« Non, tu es parfait mon nounours ! »

-« Vous arrêtez, vous 2 ! » demanda Harry.

-« Ah ! Au fait ! C'est réglé votre problème ? »

-« Oui, mes parents et moi sommes venus là où elle habitait petite, c'est pour cela que j'avais l'impression de la connaître… »

-« Mais, cela fait plus de 14 ans, comment elle peut savoir autant de chose sur tes parents ? Et sur Sirius… ? »

-« Parce que j'ai une bonne mémoire » répondit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre « Allez, on a du pain sur la planche, vous venez dans le bureau ? Prenez des coussins en passant »

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit dans le sofa, elle posa un très vieux grimoire sur la table basse. Les 3 jeunes gens entrèrent dans le bureau et Hermione fut éblouie par la bibliothèque.

-« Et bien, tu en as des livres ! » dit-elle.

-« Ce sont de très vieux grimoires, ils sont dans ma famille depuis, oh ! Toujours, je crois… N'y touche pas, ils sont protégés par un très vieux sortilège, tu risques d'avoir très mal »

-« Pourquoi sont-ils protégés ? »

-« Parce qu'entre de mauvaises mains, ils peuvent faire beaucoup de dégâts… Je crois que vous appelez cela Magie Noire, chez nous cela s'appelle Mauvaise Utilisation de la Magie ou MUM, car la magie n'a pas de couleur. Alors il faut faire attention qu'en on s'en sert… »

-« Et ce que tu vas nous faire quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Ron, en regardant les étagères.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vous ferais aucun mal, je m'en suis pris assez hier ! »

-« Désolée ! » dit Hermione « Je m'en veux pour ça ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Ta réaction était justifiée, tes parents sont importants pour toi, je comprends que tu tiennes à eux ! La famille s'est sacrée… A ce qu'on dit ! Prend toujours soin d'eux ! »

-« Oui ! »

-« Bon, passons à des choses plus gaies !… Asseyez-vous sur vous coussins, nous allons commencer ! »

Ils s'assirent en rond autour d'elle, sur leur coussin et attendirent. Ron et Hermione se regardaient tendrement, appréhendant légèrement ce qui allait se passer. Harry, lui, regardait la jeune fille en train de relever ses cheveux en un voluptueux chignon grâce à 2 baguettes en bois, puis elle mis ses longues jambes en tailleur avant de se penchait pour ramener la table vers elle. Elle attrapa le grimoire et l'ouvrit à la 1ère page. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, lui fit un clin d'œil et un immense sourire.

-« Bon, vous êtes prêts ? »

-« Oui » dirent-ils en cœur.

-« Alors tout d'abord, il faut que vous entriez en méditation… »

-« Comme pour la PTV ? » demanda Hermione

-« Oui, comme pour la PTV » dit-elle en souriant « Mettez vous à l'aise, assis par terre ou allongés sur les coussins… Comme vous voulez… Ensuite vous vous relaxez, en fermant les yeux et en vous massant… Comme vous voulez aussi ! »

-« On peut se masser ? » demanda avidement Ron

-« Oui, vous vous mettez l'un face à l'autre et vous vous massez mutuellement le cou et les épaules, quand vous êtes relaxés, vous vous allongez sur les coussins… Faîtes-le sérieusement ou on arrête la séance… OK ? »

-« OK ! »

Ron se tourna vers Hermione et ils commencèrent à se masser mutuellement les épaules, le plus sérieusement possible. Harry ferma les yeux et s'étira, puis il commença à se masser les épaules et le cou. Ann se leva et vint le rejoindre.

-« Attend, je vais t'aider ! » dit-elle en commençant à lui toucher le dos « Relaxe-toi, respire profondément et oublie ce qui t'entoure »

Il eu du mal à oublier sa présence mais il parvint petit à petit à se détendre, surtout grâce à ses massages experts. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle les arrêta et l'allongea délicatement sur le sol, plutôt sur un matelas de coussins. Elle se leva et alla s'assoire sur le canapé. Elle attendit patiemment que Ron et Hermione se mettent en place, ce qui ne pris pas beaucoup de temps car ils voulaient tous les 2 devenir des animagi.

-« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes relaxés, vous devez vous concentrer sur vos qualités et vos défauts, tous vos défauts et toutes vos qualités, quand cela sera fait, vous me direz si vous êtes prêts »

Hermione commença à réfléchir à ses qualités et à vos défauts : elle est intelligente, sensible, parfois coincée et timide, elle aime bien les éloges mais justes de la part de certaines personnes, depuis quelques temps, elle était plus courageuse, plus ouverte et plus passionnée (grâce à Ron), elle est aussi droite et fidèle en amitié et en amour…

Pour Ron, ses principaux traits de caractères sont la droiture, la fidélité en amitié, le courage et la loyauté (c'est pas un Gryffondor pour rien), la gourmandise, un peu de jalousie (envers Victor Krum et Harry) et de passion (depuis Hermione) …

Harry lui aussi fit le point sur ses traits de caractères : il est droit, courageux et loyal, il se fiche des règles et des lois (sauf quand Hermione est dans le coin), il n'aime pas trop sa célébrité, surtout que ce n'est pas lui qui la mérite (modeste avec ça), depuis quelques temps il sentait naître la passion (merci Ann), il est aussi intelligent, tête brûlée (Quidditch)…

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Chapitre 20 : Présentation du petit monde (3) **

Quand ils furent tous les 3 prêts, ils le dirent à voix haute, ce qui permit à Ann de commencer la 2ème partie.

-« Bien ! Maintenant, vous vous concentrez sur vos traits de caractères pendant que je récite des incantations. Allez-y ! »

Ils commencèrent à se remémorer leurs qualités et leurs défauts, auxquels ils avaient déjà pensé, et à ceux qui leur vint à l'esprit au fur et à mesure que la méditation passait. Ann récitait des phrases dans un très vieux langage, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Au bout de quelques temps, elle s'arrêta et se leva le plus doucement possible pour ne pas les perturber. Elle se dirigea comme un chat vers son salon.

Au cours de la méditation, des images d'animaux avaient défilé devant les yeux de nos amis, selon leur qualités et leur défauts. Lorsque Ann eut fini de réciter les formules nécessaires, les animaux qui devraient leur être associés apparurent dans leur tête chacun pu voir le sien. Hermione vit un chat angora de couleur brun clair, dont le pelage semblait être incontrôlable, puis elle vit une superbe tigresse des neiges, blanche avec des rayures grises et noires, puis la tigresse s'assombrit et eu des ailes marrons foncées avant de se transformée en une immense aigle royale qui prit peu à peu forme humaine, comme un ange (mais dans les tons marronnés et noirs). Ron vit un Saint-Bernard, avec des tâches rousses, puis un tigre des neiges aux rayures noires qui lui aussi se transforma, comme pour Hermione, en un aigle royal puis en homme ailé. Harry, lui, vit d'abord un lion qui se transforma peu à peu en griffon (des ailes rouges et or apparurent puis la tête du lion devint celle d'un phœnix) qui se changea totalement en phœnix. Ensuite la transformation phœnix / homme ailé se fit en peu de temps, l'homme ressemblait à un ange, il portait une peau de bête, ayant la couleur et l'aspect du feu, qui lui cacher les hanches, ses ailes étaient celles d'un phœnix et ses cheveux étaient en feu. Ils sortirent peu à peu de leur méditation, s'étirèrent et s'assirent.

-« Waouh ! C'est géant ! » dit Ron « Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas, pourquoi j'ai vu plusieurs animaux ? »

-« Ah ! Toi aussi ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Moi aussi j'en ai vu plusieurs, j'ai même vu un être humain ailé ! »

-« A la fin de la vision ? »

-« Oui ! Vous aussi ? »

-« Oui » dit Ron « Hermione, tu savais qu'on pouvait voir un humain lors de la 2ème phase de la transformation en animagus ? »

-« Non, j'ai lu ça nul part, et McGonagall n'en a pas parlé non plus ! Si on posait la question à Ann ? Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra nous répondre… Si elle connaît la réponse, bien sûr ! »

-« Tu dois avoir raison, Herm' » dit Harry « Allez, on se lève ! …_Grrroww…_ Oups, je crois que mon estomac se fait entendre ! »

-« Remarque, il est presque midi ! » dit Ron en regardant sa montre « Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim ! »

-« Estomac ambulant, va ! » dit Harry en lui donnant une petite tape dans le ventre.

-« Je suis en pleine croissance, moi ! Mmm ! Vous sentez ? Je crois qu'on a de la pizza au chèvre à midi ! Ma préférée ! »

-« J'espère qu'il y aura plein d'autre chose, c'est que j'ai pas déjeuner ce matin, moi ! »

-« Entre un déjeuner et avoir Ann dans tes bras, tu préfère le déjeuner toi ? » demanda Hermione, avec un immense sourire.

-« Si j'avais pu l'embrasser » dit Harry en envoyant un oreiller sur Ron « Je t'aurais répondu que sauter le déjeuner n'est pas plus dérangeant que ça, mais à cause de lui _(nouvel oreiller)_, il faut que j'attende encore ! »

-« Ben écoute ! » dit Ron « Je m'excuse encore de t'avoir dérangé et je vais tout faire pour que vous vous parliez seul à seule ! »

-« T'as intérêt ! oui ! »

Ron lui renvoya un oreiller et ils commencèrent une petite bataille, mais Hermione se mit rapidement avec son petit ami et ils eurent vite le dessus sur Harry qui demanda une pause.

-« Alors ? Tu capitules ? » demanda Hermione.

-« A 2 contre 1 ! Vous êtes vaches, quand même ! »

-« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Dépêche toi de sortir avec Ann, on pourra se battre à égalité ! »

-« En parlant d'Ann, il faudrait la rejoindre ! » dit Hermione.

Ils remirent un peu d'ordre dans le bureau et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Hermione l'ouvrit lentement pour voir ce qu'Ann pouvait faire. En la voyant, elle demanda aux garçons de s'approcher doucement, Harry s'accroupit car il était le plus petit, Hermione mis sa tête au-dessus de lui et Ron la prit dans ses bras et mis la tête à côté de la sienne.

Dans le salon, Ann avait fait apparaître une table, 4 chaises ainsi qu'un banc haut. Sur la table, il y avait des couverts pour 4, sur 3 côtés de la table, et 5 assiettes de couleurs variées, sur le 4ème côté. Les assiettes étaient disposés du côté de la baie vitrée, devant le banc, les 4 couverts étaient disposés de la façon suivante : un à chaque bout et 2 face à la baie. Sur la table, il y avait un pichet de citrouille glacée et un d'eau, un saladier avec de la salade verte, un pot de sauce vinaigrette et des condiments. Ann avait mis un baladeur et bougeait sur la musique, ce devait être du hip hop vu les pas qu'elle dansait, puis il dut y avoir une musique vivante comme une biguine, ou une salsa, car elle commença à se déhancherEn voyant cela Hermione recula et mis une main devant les yeux de Ron. Harry ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille, elle semblait être si bien, elle devait croire que personne ne la regardait et elle se lâchait totalement sur la musique. Soudain son chat lui sauta dans les bras, ce qui l'arrêta. Elle arrêta son baladeur et retira les écouteurs, le chat lui dit quelque chose et Harry crut comprendre qu'il lui disait qu'elle était regardée, il ferma la porte et rejoignit Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière était occupée à lui faire oublier la danse d'Ann, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme.

Ann, avait arrêté de danser car Gryff lui avait dit qu'elle avait des fans, elle se dirigea vers son coin cuisine, prépara le repas de ses compagnons, les plaça sur un plateau et sortit une pizza au chèvre du four. Elle la laissa refroidir sur le bar et enfourna un plat de lasagnes. Elle porta le plateau jusqu'à la table et disposa les bols sur les assiettes. Elle revint vers le bar, découpa la pizza en 4 et mit les parts sur des assiettes qu'elle fit voler jusqu'à la table. Puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau, elle frappa doucement à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut Harry qui le fit.

-« Vous venez manger, le repas est servi ! »

-« Oui ! On arrive ! » répondit-il en se tournant vers les tourtereaux « N'est-ce pas ? »

-« De suite » dirent-ils en se levant.

-« Bien » Elle sortit, suivie de Harry puis des amoureux, et elle s'assit à table. « Asseyez-vous où vous voulez, tant que ce n'est pas sur le banc, cela ne pose aucun problème ! »

Harry s'assit en face d'elle, pouvant regarder tranquillement, Ron se plaça à côté de lui, Hermione ne voulant pas qu'il s'assoit à côté d'Ann (primo parce qu'elle avait peur qu'elle le séduise et deuzio parce qu'elle pourrait lui parler plus facilement).

-« Bien, avant de commencer, je crois qu'il faut que je vous présente mes compagnons de voyage : voici Gryffin, ou Gryff » dit-elle alors que le chat prenait place à table « Il ressemble à un petit lion parce qu'en fait s'en est un, ce que vous voyez est sa forme de voyage car elle est petite et plus pratique. Ensuite je vous présente Fumerolle, mon phœnix, mais vous la connaissez déjà, eh oui, c'est une femelle ! » Le phœnix vint se poser devant son bol « Puis il y a Gédéon, c'est un dragon asiatique très ancien, c'est pour cela qu'il ne ressemble pas à ceux que vous avez pu étudier ou voir. Voici Sirina, c'est la fille du serpent qui garde mon île, vous avez un portrait derrière. Ensuite, il y a Luciole ou Lulu, c'est une fée, elle a la particularité de pouvoir prendre forme humaine si elle le veut. Puis il y a un autre de mes compagnons, que vous ne verrez que sur l'île, il s'appelle Onyx et c'est une licorne. »

-« Pourquoi l'avoir appelé Onyx, les licornes sont blanches et l'onyx c'est noir ?» demanda Hermione.

-« C'est pour cela qu'il s'appelle Onyx, c'est une licorne très rare car elle est noire. Onyx est très timide mais aussi très sauvage, vous ne le verrez peut-être pas pendant le peu de temps que vous passerez sur l'île »

-« Pourquoi on s'arrête sur l'île ? » demanda Ron.

-« D'abord pour que je me ravitaille en divers produits locaux, ensuite pour être protéger par la protection de l'île et puis, parce que ce sera plus simple si vos familles veulent venir ! »

-« Cool ! On pourra le voir ! » dit Ron.

-« J'étais sûre que cela te ferais plaisir… J'en étais où ? A oui, la dernière personne que vous devez connaître sur ce bateau, c'est Ambre »

Un hologramme apparu, il représentait un jeune femme en tenue dorée, aux cheveux blonds qui flottait autour d'elle, elle semblait rayonner de l'intérieur.

-« Bonjour tout le monde, ravie de vous voir ! » dit-elle.

-« Bonjour » répondirent-ils, légèrement interloqués.

-« Ambre n'est pas un fantôme. C'est, pour l'instant, un programme informatique que j'ai mis au point, et j'ai voulu qu'elle ressemble à un être humain, cela me faisait de la compagnie. Ce que vous voyez est une projection holographique d'Ambre, c'est pourquoi elle est translucide mais en couleur ! » expliqua Ann.

-« Je vais retourner dans mon programme, à bientôt et bon appétit ! » dit Ambre avant de disparaître.

-« C'est pour ça que tu nous as dit que sa conception était top secrète ? » demanda Ron.

-« Oui, en grande partie ! Les moldus arrivent à créer des images de synthèses, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour Ambre, et ça c'est la 2ème raison de la présence de labos sur le bateau ! »

-« Et tu en as d'autres des surprises dans ce genre ? » demanda Harry.

-« J'en sais rien, tout dépend ce que tu entends par surprise et par genre ? »

-« Je vais y réfléchir et je te reposerais la question plus tard ! »

-« D'accord ! Bon, j'espère que manger à la même table que des _animaux_ ne vous dégoûte pas, personnellement je les considère comme des membres de ma famille, mais vous c'est différent ! »

-« C'est vrai que c'est étrange, même pour une sorcière, mais s'ils sont propres, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! » dit Hermione.

-« Oui, en plus, il nous arrive souvent de nourrir nos hiboux à la table, lorsqu'on reçoit le courrier ! Moi, ça ne me dérange pas ! » dit Harry.

-« Personnellement, cela m'est égal ! »

-« Merci beaucoup, pour eux et surtout pour moi ! Bon, et si nous commencions à manger ! Alors, pour commencer, je vous propose une pizza au chèvre avec sa salade. Ensuite il y aura des lasagnes, le fromage et le dessert… Je sais, c'est pas très anglais, mais c'est le genre de repas que je préfère, j'adore la cuisine italienne ! »

-« Moi aussi ! » dit Ron « Surtout la pizza au chèvre ! »

-« Bon, alors, bon appétit ! »

-« Merci, toi aussi ! » dirent-ils en cœur, avant de commencer leur part de pizza.

-« Hermione, tu peux me passer de la sauce Volcano, s'il te plais ? »

-« T'as pas peur ? » demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète pour son hôte.

-« T'inquiète, je sais comment la doser ! »

-« Bon, je te crois ! Tiens ! »

-« Merci, cette sauce permet de relever le chèvre, c'est pas désagréable ! » Elle regarda ses compagnons qui avaient tous relevé la tête « OK ! Approchez les bols » 3 bols s'envolèrent vers elle, elle mit dans chacun une bonne dose de sauce.

-# _Merci ! _# dit Fumerolle

-# _Je t'en pris, je te l'avais promis !_ #

-$ _Merci, beaucoup_ $ siffla Sirina.

-$ _C'est avec plaisir, Sissi !_ $

-§ _Tu tiens toujours tes promesses, à ce que je vois !_ § dit Gédéon.

-§ _Tu ne le savais pas depuis le temps ? Evite de cracher du feu quand même, c'est pas parce qu'il a les cheveux roux, qu'il appréciera d'avoir la tête en feu !_ §

-§ _J'essayerais de me retenir, promis ! _§

-§ _Je n'en doutais pas une seconde, bon appétit !_ §

- _Lulu, du Glaciosso ?_

-'' _J'ai cru que tu allais m'oublier !''_

-'' _Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas rappeler ma promesse, peut-être ?''_

-'' _Tu commences à trop bien me connaître ! Ca en devient presque gênant !''_ dit la fée, avec un petit rire mélodieux.

-'' _Tu en veux ou pas !''_ répondit Ann, en faisant apparaître le pot de sauce, en réponse à la question, le bol de la fée vint se poser délicatement devant elle ''_Tu en veux ! Combien de cuillères ?''_

-'' _Aucune, tu remplis le bol à ras bord !''_

-'' _Gourmande va ! Heureusement que tu n'as aucun problème de ligne ! Je t'envie tu sais ?''_ dit Ann en renvoyant le bol à sa propriétaire.

-'' _Je sais ! J'ai beaucoup de chance, surtout depuis que tu m'as recueilli !''_

-'' _On s'est recueilli mutuellement, tu m'as souvent sortie d'histoire avec les autorités !''_

-'' _Quand on est une jeune fille de 12 ans, on ne se promène pas toute seule un jour de semaine !'' _dit Lulu avec un air faussement outré ''_Mais ces policiers-sorciers sont trop facile à berner pour une fée comme moi, et puis ma forme humaine me plais bien ! C'est quand même pratique de longues jambes et un décolleté pour berner les hommes, sorciers ou moldus ! Tu leur fais des yeux de biche et un petit sourire et ils te mangent dans la main ! Tu crois qu'un jour j'en trouverais un pour moi ? Un qui acceptera ma différence ?''_

-''_ S'il ne voit pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir à côté de lui, alors c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas, en Luciole ou en Lucinda ! Mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un de plus intelligent que la moyenne, d'ici peu ! Tu veux vraiment renoncer à ta féerie ?''_

-'' _Peut-être pas totalement ! Mais je veux vivre comme une humaine, c'est pour cela que j'ai été bannie de mon clan, c'est pour cela que je vis !''_

-'' _Alors je te rendrais ta liberté, mais à condition que je sois totalement sûre de cet homme ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal ou qu'il se serve de toi !'' _

-'' _Je ne suis pas aussi stupide ! Pour qui tu me prends ?''_

-'' _Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide, je dis juste qu'une femme amoureuse, humaine ou pas, peut se bercer de douces illusions et ne pas voir la véritable nature de l'homme qu'elle aime ! Je veux être sûre qu'il t'aimera et te protégera quand je ne serais plus là !''_

-'' _Parle pas de malheur !''_

-'' _C'est la réalité, c'est mon rôle ! Je te l'ai déjà expliqué et je ne veux pas changer mon destin, c'est l 'avenir de tous qui est entre mes mains. Si je ne protège pas Harry, Voldemort pourra le tuer, et je ne l'accepterais jamais ! Bon, si nous revenions à des chose plus terre à terre, bon appétit !'' _

-'' _Oui, de toute façon tu es encore plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules, alors !… Merci, bon appétit, toi aussi !'' _

-¤ _Tu m'oublies ? _¤ dit Gryffin.

-¤ _Parfois j'aimerais bien, mais tu te rappelle toujours à mon souvenir ! Tiens, ton herbe ! _¤ dit Ann en faisant apparaître un petit pot d'herbe à chat.

-¤ _Miam ! Tu l'avais cacher où celle là ! Elle est meilleure que les autres ! _¤

-¤ _Là où j'en cache d'autres ! Tu ne la trouveras pas, tu peux me croire ! _¤

-¤_ Tu pourrais quand même me faire plus confiance ? _¤

-¤ _Tu es un véritable estomac ambulant, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te dire où je cache cette herbe, j'ai pas envie que tu deviennes insupportable, je te connais trop bien ! Si jamais je n'avais plus d'herbe tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête … !_ ¤

-¤ _J'ai changé, tu sais !_ ¤

-¤ _Prouve le moi alors !_ ¤

-¤ _Et puis quoi encore, tu serais capable de ne plus m'en donner… D'accord garde ta cachette secrète ! Mais je te promet que je vais tout faire pour la trouver !_ ¤

-¤ _Oh ça ! Je veux bien te croire ! Allez, mange ! _¤

Ann fit disparaître la sauce Glaciosso et se servit de la Volcano : elle prit la cuillère qui avait servi pour ses compagnons, l'essuya au maximum contre les parois de pot et fit glisser le dos de la cuillère sur sa pizza.

-« C'est comme cela qu'il faut faire, si tu en veux, Ron ! »

-« Non, merci ! Je vais m'en tenir au parmesan et à l'huile d'olive pimentée, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? »

-« Non, pourquoi en verrais-je ? Alors, la pizza ? »

-« Très bonne, merci » répondit Hermione « Euh ! Excuses-moi ! Mais tu viens bien de parler 5 langues différentes ? »

-« Oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Tu es une fourchelangue, toi aussi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oui, je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, mais il n'y a en fait que très peu de serpents qui apprécie d'obéir aux fourchelangues, même le serpent de Serpentard en a eu marre à la fin ! Je le comprend, tuer n'est pas quelques choses d'aussi facile que ça ! Il n'y a que les basilics et un autre serpent, je crois qu'il s'appelle Nagini, pour obéir aux fourchelangues ! »

-« Comment connais-tu Nagini ? » demanda Harry.

-« Nagini est le frère du Sliver ou Sly, le serpent qui garde l'île d'où je viens. C'est aussi un serpent capable de voir dans le futur, il a un don de voyance et pour une raison que j'ignore, il préfère obéir aux héritiers de Serpentard… Mais cela le regarde ! »

-« Alors, Sirina n'obéira jamais à Voldemort ? » dit Harry.

Au son de sa voix, on voyait bien qu'il était sceptique.

-« Je crois que c'est à elle de répondre »

-$ _Mon père et moi ne sommes pas du genre à nous allier avec un fou doublé d'un pervers ! De plus, nous préférons travailler pour le Bien que de se retrouver face à Ann ! Elle peut être méchante, quand elle est en colère ! Et puis, elle nous a toujours fait confiance, elle n'a jamais eu de préjugés envers nous, parce que nous sommes des serpents, nous lui devons bien ça ! _$

-$ _Tu ne me dois rien, et tu le sais très bien ! Mais ça me fais plaisir que tu penses ça de moi, merci !_ $

-$ _Je t'en pris, d'autres questions Harry ?_ $

-$ _Non, je crois que tu as répondu parfaitement à celle-là, merci !_ $

-$_ De rien, bon appétit !_ $

-« Euh, on se sent un peu exclus quand vous parlez en serpent… Elle a répondu quoi ? » demanda Ron.

-« En gros, qu'elle ne tomberais jamais au niveau d'un basilic et qu'elle se battrait contre Voldemort, pour aider Ann ! »

-« Un serpent qui n'aime pas un Serpentard, étrange ! » dit Hermione.

-« Serpentard a abusé de la confiance que les serpents avaient en lui, il les a obligeait à faire du mal. Au début, il leur a fait de grandes promesses mais il ne les a pas tenues. Les serpents ont commencé à se rebeller, et il a utilisé les sortilèges interdits pour se faire obéir, il a demandé aussi à ses nombreux basilics de tuer les rebelles. C'est pour cela que les serpents n'aiment pas Serpentard et c'est aussi pour cela, parce qu'ils veulent venger les leurs, qu'ils se mettront contre lui et ses descendants. Les seuls serpents que l'on risque d'avoir en face de nous sont les basilics, mais un bon miroir devrais leur renvoyer leurs regards meurtriers… Enfin j'espère ! »

-« Il y a 3 ans, Voldemort a réussi à lâcher un basilic dans le collège ! »

-« La chambre existe bel et bien alors ? »

-« Oui, tu connais l'existence de la Chambre des Secrets ? »

-« Disons que j'ai lu des choses sur cette légende. Voldemort a du l'ouvrir, il y a 50 ans, prendre Nagini et réveiller le Basilic. Lorsque cette fille est morte, il a été piégé, il a rendormi le Basilic en lui promettant de revenir… Ce qu'il a fait évidemment ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment il est entré dans Poudlard ? »

-« Oh, ça c'est une longue histoire ! »

-« Super, j'adore les histoires longues ! J'amène les lasagnes et vous me la racontez ? »

-« D'accord ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**


	6. Chapitre 21 à chapitre 25

**Chapitre 21 : Transformations physiques (3) **

Ann se leva, emmena les assiettes sales jusqu'à la cuisine, et en fit voler des propres jusqu'à la table. Cela amusa les jeunes gens, ils avaient hâte de pouvoir utiliser la magie ancienne. Elle revint avec un plat de lasagnes, chaud et au fromage bien grillé. Elle servit tout le monde et leur dit d'en reprendre s'ils en voulaient. Ce fut Harry qui commença l'histoire, avec Dobby, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy, puis ils enchaînèrent les uns après les autres, expliquant les points oubliés, les parties inconnues des 2 autres, etc. Harry termina le récit par la bataille contre le Basilic rendu aveugle par Fumseck, puis par le retour à la surface et la libération de Dobby, grâce à une chaussette sale, très sale.

-« Eh bien ! Il vous en arrive des choses à Poudlard ! Chaque année vous avez une nouvelle aventure ou c'est seulement tout les 2 ans ? »

-« Non, c'est bien tous les ans que nous vivons une nouvelle aventure ! » dit Hermione.

-« J'espère que vous me les raconterez toutes ! » dit Ann, visiblement excitée par les histoires des 3 jeunes gens.

-« A condition que tu nous expliques, toi aussi, ce que tu as vécu avant notre rencontre » dit Harry, sachant que s'était l'une des rares manières pour mieux connaître le jeune fille.

-« Un chantage ! C'est réglo ! OK ! Ce soir je vous expliquerais ma dernière année ! Ca vous va ? »

-« Pourquoi pas les 2 premières années plutôt ? » demanda Harry.

-« Hum ! Ce serais honnête, mais vous ne m'avez pas raconté vos 2 premières années mais la dernière et l'avant-avant-dernière ! Alors je veux bien vous raconter mes 2 dernières années mais après se sera donnant- donnant ! OK ? »

-« Marché conclu ! » dirent-ils.

-« Bon, et si nous revenions à des choses plus sérieuse ? Quels animaux vous sont associés ? »

-« Ah oui ! On voulait de poser des questions à ce sujet ! » dit Hermione.

-« Je t'écoute, vas-y ! »

-« Bien, d'abord, on voudrait savoir pourquoi on a vu plusieurs animaux et ensuite on voudrait savoir pourquoi nous avons vu un humain ailé avant de nous réveiller ? »

-« Intéressantes visions, en effet ! As-tu trouvé une explication à ce phénomène ? »

-« Non, je n'ai rien lu ou entendu pouvant m'aider dans ce cas là ! C'est pourquoi nous voulions que tu nous répondes ! »

-« Je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te demandais ce que vous connaissiez pour ne pas le répéter, c'est tout ! »

-« Comme nous ne connaissons rien à cette métamorphose, tu peux tout nous dire ! » dit Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui la déstabilisa un peu.

-« D'abord, je dois vous dire qu'il existe plusieurs livres permettant de devenir animagus, il existe donc diverses manières de le devenir… Il y a autant de métamorphose qu'il y a de livres… De nos jours, ces livres sont presque tous identiques et malheureusement incomplets car les autorités ont jugés préférables, il y a très longtemps, de n'avoir qu'un animal associé à un sorcier… C'est pour cela que les Maraudeurs et le professeur McGonagall sont des animagus simples… »

-« Donc, si je suis bien ton raisonnement, nous allons devenir des animagus multiples ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Je paris que le 1er animal que tu as vu est un chat ! »

-« Comment tu le sais ? »

-« Je m'en doutais, vous aussi non ? »

-« Oui, on en était même sûrs ? » répondit Ron « Et moi, quel est mon 1er animal, d'après toi ? »

-« Disons que vos balais vous donne ma réponse ! »

-« Tu savais avant que nous commencions que nous allions devenir un chien et un chat ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Harry ? Tu n'as pas vu un lion quand même ? »

-« Ben, si ! Pourquoi ? »

-« Cool ! Ca c'est super, un lion ! Ouais, t'en as de la chance ! »

-« Merci ! »

-« Bon, on continue les explications ? »

-« Oui, on t'écoute ! » dirent-ils, suspendus à ses lèvres.

-« Bien, lorsqu'on devient animagus multiple, on passe progressivement du 1er animal, au dernier. Dans votre cas, et c'est plus que rare, ce dernier animal a une forme humaine. Cela veut dire que vous serez de très grands sorciers, croyez-moi sur paroles ! Les seuls à pouvoir se transformer en homme-animal étaient les fondateurs de Poudlard… Ca veut tout dire non ? »

-« Et en quoi se transformaient-ils ? »

- « Personne ne le sait, il paraît que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se transformaient en femme ailées, Gryffondor en homme ailé et Serpentard en homme serpent… Mais avec quel animal ils étaient liés, c'est un mystère ! »

-« Et toi, tu es un animagus ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oui, je suis moi aussi un animagus multiple… Vous devez savoir qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous allez peu à peu vous rapprocher de votre 1er animal, la méditation vous permettra de le faire plus vite… Ensuite, vous devrez vous transformer en cet animal, et c'est cette partie là, la plus dure, en général il vaut une forte émotion pour se transformer la 1ère fois ensuite, quand vous maîtriserez cet animal, vous recommencerez pour le suivant, etc. Normalement, plus cela ira, plus la transformation sera difficile car les animaux sont de plus en plus complexe, et donc plus vous mettrez du temps à vous transformer. Il va s'en dire que vous ne risquez pas de devenir un humain-animal avant la fin de votre séjour sur ce bateau, mais vous aurez peut-être atteint le 2ème ou le 3ème animal. »

-« Et, si ce n'est pas indiscret, où en es-tu ? »

-« Juste un peu au-dessus de vous, mais vous allez vite me rattraper, j'en suis sûre et certaine ! »

-« J'aurais pas du poser ma question comme ça » dit Harry « Je voulais savoir en quoi tu te transformes ? »

-« Oh ! Oui, ce n'est pas la même question ? Et bien, tu verras en temps utile ! Je ne vais pas dévoiler tous mes secrets aussi rapidement ! Cela gâcherait le plaisir de l'attente ! » répondit Ann, en lui souriant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« D'accord, j'abandonne ! J'attendrais pour mieux te connaître ! »

-« Pourquoi veux-tu autant mieux me connaître ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Harry rougit comme il n'avait jamais rougit avant, ce qui fit bien rire Ron et Hermione, ainsi que les animaux. Mais Ann ne riait pas, elle semblait très intéressée par la réponse.

-« Ben… Parce qu'on est sur ton bateau, qu'on n'est que 4 humains et qu'à partir d'un certain moment on veut connaître les personnes qu'on ne connaît pas, voilà ! »

-« Oh ! » dit-elle légèrement déçue « Je vois ! D'accord, je vais vous le dire… Mon 1er animal est un chat »

Et elle se transforma en chatte au pelage sombre et soyeux et à la queue bien fournie, avec des yeux bleus et violet, puis se retransforma en humaine

-« J'ai appris à me transformer en chat alors que je croyais que les études étaient le seul moyen pour être reconnue comme un membre de _ma famille_, j'étais naïve à ce moment là… Mon dernier animal est représenté par le tatouage que j'ai dans le bas du dos, mais se n'est pas la peine que je me lève, vous devez l'avoir vu tout à l'heure » finit-elle en rigolant.

-« Tu nous as vus ? » demanda Harry.

-« Non, mais Gryffin, oui… Tant que j'y suis, vous devez savoir quand plus de devenir un animagus, vous comprendrez les animaux de la même espèce. Un félin peut parler avec vous, même avec toi Ron, car celle des chiens et des chats est la même langues, à l'accent près… Plus vous verrez d'espèces différentes lors de votre vision, plus vous connaîtrez de langues… Ce qui est bien pratique quand il n'y a pas d'humain à des kilomètres à la ronde… Je crois aussi que vous aurez bientôt un tatouage qui va apparaître, dans le bas du dos pour toi, Hermione, et sur le biceps pour les garçons. Enfin, ce n'est qu'à partir du 2ème animal, avec un vous êtes comme un animagus simple… Plus vous vous rapprocherez de votre état final, plus le tatouage sera visible, ce qui fait qu'il faudra que je vous apprenne à le dissimuler… Mais on fera cela plus tard, en même temps que les modifications physiques… »

-« Les modifications physiques…? » demanda Ron, visiblement très intéressé.

-« Changer la couleur des yeux, des cheveux, de peau, camoufler une cicatrice… Ce genre de chose quoi ? »

-« Tu nous montres ? »

Ann ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes, quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Harry. Elle détacha ses cheveux et mit ses mains en bandeau sur son front, elle les fit glisser lentement le long des cheveux qui passèrent de châtains à blond très clair, comme ceux de Malefoy, puis elle referma les yeux et sa peau commença à brunir, elle passa de la couleur caramel et à la couleur chocolat.

-« Waouh ! C'est cool ! Sauf que cela ne te va pas du tout ! » dit Ron

-« Je sais, c'était juste pour vous montrer » Elle referma les yeux et reprit la couleur de sa peau « Là, c'est mieux »

-« Tu peux changer la couleur de tes cheveux, ils ressemblent à ceux de Malefoy, et j'aime pas ! » dit Hermione.

-« Moi j'ai l'impression que ma mère a eu une fils avec ce Mangemort… Rien que l'idée me débecte… Je n'aime pas du tout ! » dit Harry.

-« Moi non plus ! » Elle repassa ses mains dans les cheveux et leur fit prendre une teinte proche du roux foncé.

-« Stop ! On dirait ma mère ! » dit Harry.

-« Cela te dérange ? »

-« Non ! Pas plus que ça ! » dit-il en rosissant.

-« Ferme les yeux, et pense à la couleur des yeux de ton père… Pas de mais… Essaye »

Harry ferma les yeux, pensa aux quelques photos de son père, à ses yeux rieurs. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ann eu un sursaut, comme Ron et Hermione.

-« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Suis-moi ! »

Harry et Ann se levèrent et passèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et demanda à Harry de faire comme elle et de regarder dans le miroir. En voyant leur reflet, il eut un sursaut.

-« P… de m… ! J'ai l'impression de voir mes parents ! »

-« Tu vois que tu as réussi. Je suis contente, le processus de transformation est plus rapide que ce que j'avais espéré ! »

-« Tu crois que mon père me ressemblait à 15 ans ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il avait déjà commencer sa transformation et donc à voir apparaître les premiers signes de changement comme la taille, la musculature… Des petites choses qui ne se remarquent pas sauf si cela fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu les personnes ! »

-« Alors je vais changer ? »

-« Oh oui ! Tu vas au moins prendre 20cm, peut-être 30, cela va faire bizarre car la musculature suivra après, il faudra que tu fasses du sport pour la faire venir plus rapidement… »

-« Alors je vais avoir la taille d'un adulte mais la musculature d'une fillette… »

-« Non, je crois plutôt que les changements physiques se feront la nuit, mais il faudra aussi que tu changes psychologiquement, que tu mûrisses ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que tu ne peux évoluer dans tes transformations animales si tu n'évolues pas en tant qu'être humain. En plus, les animaux sont de plus en plus complexes et donc il faut être de plus en plus stable pour pouvoir contrôler les pouvoirs qui te seront dévoilés ! »

-« Dévoilés ? »

-« Oui, devenir animagus permet de devenir plus puissant parce qu'on se connaît mieux, parce qu'on connaît toutes ses possibilités, tous ses dons cachés. Tu comprends ? »

-« Oui, maintenant je commence à comprendre… Ce n'est pas qu'une simple métamorphose physique, c'est aussi un changement dans ma façon de penser… Si je veux grandir, il faut que je commence maintenant ! »

-« Tu vois, tu commences déjà ! »

-« Mes parents allaient bien ensemble, non ? »

-« Oui » elle reprit son apparence naturelle « Et nous ? » dit-elle dans un souffle.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Non, rien ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! On rejoint les autres ? »

-« Oui ! »

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres. Harry avait redonné leur couleur naturelle à ses yeux.

-« Eh bien, il vous en a fallu du temps pour vous reluquer ! » dit Ron, en rigolant.

-« On vous a laissé du temps pour finir ce que vous aviez commencé avant le déjeuner, et tu ne nous remercies même pas ! » continua Ann sur le même ton.

-« Je crois que tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, Ron. Contre Ann tu ne fais pas le poids ! » s'esclaffa Harry.

-« Ils sont partis faire la sieste ? » demanda Ann, en voyant que ses compagnons n'étaient plus là.

-« Oui, et ils ont envoyé leur vaisselle dans l'évier ! Je ne pensais pas que des créatures magiques pouvaient faire ce genre de chose ! » dit Hermione.

-« C'est parce que, d'habitude, ils ne sont pas _domestiqués_. Là, ils savent qu'on doit faire des _sacrifices_, eux comme moi, et maintenant comme vous ! »

-« Des… Sacrifices… ? »

-« Des compromis, si tu préfères ! Faire le ménage dans votre chambre alors que je m'occupe des parties communes, tu comprends ? »

-« Oui ! Des compromis, cela me va ! Comment ça se fait qu'Harry puisse déjà transformer son apparence ? »

-« Parce qu'il a déjà commencé sa transformation ! Vous aussi, mais c'est moins voyant, c'est tout ! »

-« Quand penses-tu que cela va commencer ? » demanda Ron.

-« Tu n'as qu'à essayer ! »

-« A quoi ? »

-« A transformer ton apparence ? »

-« Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'y arriverais pas ! »

-« Essayes avant de renoncer ! Si tu veux, je vais t'aider, avec l'accord d'Hermione bien sûr ? »

-« Tant que ça reste correct, et que tu ne le tripotes pas trop, ça me va ! »

-« Bon, alors Ron, on va changer la couleur de tes cheveux… Tu te détends, tu respires et tu visualises le changement… »

Ron ferma les yeux, visualisa ses cheveux roux flamboyants et le changement progressif vers le roux foncé puis vers le brun. Il sentit Ann lui prendre les mains, les poser sur son front, elle lui dit de se les passer lentement dans les cheveux, ce qu'il fit. Elle lui dit enfin de rouvrir les yeux.

-« Tiens, regarde-toi ! » dit-elle en lui tendant un petit miroir qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

-« Je… je suis brun… J'ai réussi… Ouais ! Ca c'est cool ! »

-« Tu vois, il suffit juste d'avoir confiance en toi, ni plus, ni moins… Je crois que c'est au tour d'Hermione de nous montrer ce qu'elle sait faire ! »

-« Moi ? »

-« Non, le pape ! Toi, bien sûr, je ne vois pas d'autre Hermione, ni d'autre fille dans cette pièce ! »

-« Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver ! »

-« Allez, Hermione ! Te fais pas prier ! » dit Ron.

-« Oui, si lui a pu y arriver, alors toi, tu devrais pouvoir le faire les doigts dans le nez ! » plaisanta Harry.

-« Merci ! » dit Ron.

-« Mais je t'en pris, c'est pour ta réflexion de tout à l'heure ! »

-« OK, je l'avais mérité ! Bon, Hermione, on attend plus que toi ! » dit Ron.

-« Si tu veux, je te guide, comme pour Ron ! » dit Ann.

-« D'accord ! On peut changer les cheveux, aussi ! »

-« C'est toi qui décide, vas-y, prépare-toi ! »

Hermione souffla un bon coup, ferma les yeux puis se concentra sur sa transformation capillaire. Elle visionna son changement, senti Ann prendre ses mains et les mettre sous les siennes, sur son front. Ann les fit glisser le long des cheveux et ils passèrent de brun en désordre à roux clair et raide.

-« Vas-y, ouvre les yeux et regarde ! »

-« Oh ! Ah ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! »

-« Bon, et si nous fêtions ça par du gâteau au chocolat ? »

-« Miam ! Moi je suis partant ! » répondit Ron.

-« Moi aussi ! » enchaîna Harry.

-« Aucun problème, pour moi ! »

-« Alors, gâteau au chocolat ! »

Ann claqua des doigts 2 fois, les couverts transplanèrent dans l'évier et un gâteau au chocolat, avec nappage de chocolat, apparut sur la table, ainsi que des flûtes à champagne et une bouteille de jus de pomme pétillant. Ils se rassirent tous et fêtèrent comme il faut leur réussite, puis s'assirent sur le canapé d'Ann pour se reposer et digérer. Ils reprirent leur aspect initial et Hermione s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de Ron, qui la suivit assez vite. Ann décida de se lever et de faire la vaisselle, elle commença par vider ses éviers et par les remplir d'eau savonneuse, puis elle commença le nettoyage. Harry, n'arrivant pas à dormir, vint la rejoindre.

-« J'arrive pas à dormir, ça t'ennuie si je t'aide ? »

-« Non, bien sûr ! Tu rinces et tu essuies ? »

-« Oui ! »

Ils commencèrent à nettoyer la vaisselle en chuchotant, pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de Sirius, des Maraudeurs, des Amazones, des animagi et de Poudlard. Ils finirent lentement la vaisselle, Harry était trop content d'avoir une discussion seule à seul avec la jeune fille. Elle riait à ses blagues mais surtout elle semblait s'ouvrir peu à peu, ce qui dévoila des pans de sa personnalité qui firent qu'elle plaisait de plus en plus au jeune homme. Après la vaisselle, elle fit chauffer de l'eau et prépara un plateau de thé et de tisanes, puis ils rejoignirent les 2 tourtereaux, allongés sur le canapé, et s'assirent en face d'eux pour continuer leur discussion. Ann lui proposa de faire un jeu, une partie de carte, version moldu, pour ne pas réveiller ses amis, ce qui enchanta Harry. Ils passèrent 2H à jouer avant que les 2 autres n'émergent et ne se joignent à eux, pour un tournoi d'échec et de bataille explosive, que Ron gagna haut la main. Ils finirent leur dernière journée de liberté, avant le début des cours de vacances, dans les appartements d'Ann, à jouer, discuter, profiter de l'instant présent quoi, avant de retourner vers leurs appartements.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Chapitre 22 : Magie sans baguette (1,75)**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui semblait avoir fait un cauchemar dont il ne se souvenait pas. Depuis qu'il était sur le Lady, il ne faisait plus de rêves, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars non plus. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, car revivre la fin de la 3ème tâche était quelque chose d'éprouvant. En effet, voir son ami, Cédric Diggory, mourir sous ses yeux, tué par celui qui avait trahi ses parents 14 ans auparavant, et sous l'ordre du plus sombre mage noir du dernier millénaire, n'était pas un charmant souvenir. Quand en plus, il devait revivre le retour de Voldemort à la vie, et le combat qui s'en suivit, chaque nuit, il préférait ne plus rêver que de revivre éternellement cela. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver le sommeil, il décida de mettre à profit ces quelques heures de tranquillité, avant le petit déjeuner. Il se leva et alluma sa lampe de chevet, ce qui eut pour effet de _réveiller_ son reflet.

-« … Déjà réveillé ? » demanda le reflet, dans un bâillement sonore.

-« Oui, j'ai du faire un cauchemar, mais je ne m'en souviens plus ! C'est étrange d'ailleurs, normalement, je me souviens que trop bien de mes rêves, et là, impossible de mettre le doigt dessus ! Tu sais pourquoi ? »

-« La chambre est ensorcelée pour que tu dormes bien. Ann a appris que ta cicatrice était liée à Voldemort, elle a voulu ainsi l'empêcher d'avoir une emprise sur toi. Mais, ce sortilège ne fonctionnera que s'il te croit mort ou perdu, dès qu'il saura que vous êtes sain et sauf, sa colère brisera le sort et il ne pourra pas être reconstruit »

-« Dommage, c'est pas que je n'aime pas le fait de ne pas faire de cauchemar… Mais j'aimerais bien me souvenir de mes rêves… »

-« Moi, je ne rêve pas, donc je ne peux pas dire que je te comprends… Par contre, je peux te dire que pour l'instant, pour notre sécurité à tous, il est préférable que Voldemort ne puisse pas entrer en contact avec toi, surtout pendant un rêve ! »

-« Pourquoi pendant un rêve ? »

-« S'il arrive à entrer dans ton subconscient, pendant un rêve, il te contrôlera encore mieux que s'il utilisait un Imperium. L'Imperium permet de contrôler le conscient en le rendant inactif. Mais si Voldemort contrôle ton inconscient, alors celui-ci pourra influencer ton conscient et se sera volontairement que tu feras tu mal à ceux que tu aimes. »

-« P…, et je ne peux pas l'en empêcher ? »

-« Pour l'instant, après les épreuves par lesquelles tu es passé, Ann a préféré ce subterfuge pour que tu reprennes des forces, moralement parlant mais aussi physiquement. Parce que, pendant tes rêves, ce sera ta force morale qui sera utilisée, mais tu risques de te battre physiquement, et à distance, aussi. Il faut donc que ton corps suive. Une fois que tu l'auras battu, moralement et physiquement, il ne pourra plus avoir le contrôle sur toi, mais vous resterez toujours liés à cause de ta cicatrice. »

-« Et comment vais-je augmenter mes capacités morales et physiques ? »

-« D'abord par la méditation, ensuite en devenant un Animagus. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de savoir te transformer pour cela, il te suffit, dans un 1er temps, de te rapprocher au maximum de ton 1er animal, ensuite cela se fera tout seul. Il faut aussi que tu saches, que seule une forte, voir une très forte, émotion peut te permettre de te transformer. Plus l'animal qui t'es attaché est fort, plus l'émotion l'est, elle aussi… Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'Ann n'arrive pas à évoluer ! »

-« Elle est bloquée ? »

-« Oui, l'animal en lequel elle doit se transformer nécessite une très grande émotion, plus que ceux dans lesquels elle peut se transformer, et peut-être même plus que ceux en lesquels elle se transformera…. Il fallait bien qu'elle tombe sur celui-là… »

-« En quoi doit-elle se transformer ? »

-« Motus et bouche cousue ! Elle ne m'en a pas parlé, alors je ne sais pas !… Donc, pour en revenir à notre sujet, si tu n'arrives pas à te transformer totalement, alors que tu y arrives en partie comme les yeux, les mains, etc., c'est que tes émotions ne sont pas assez intenses. Par contre, il faut que tu sois le plus possible en phase avec ton animal, avant que cette émotion n'arrive ! »

-« Et comment je saurais qu'elle va arriver ? »

-« Personne ne le sait, c'est pour cela que tu dois travailler dur pour te rapprocher le plus vite possible de ton animal, ensuite ça se fera tout seul… »

-« C'est compliqué tout ça ! »

-« Oui, mais quand tu pourras te transformer en plusieurs animaux, tu n'auras qu'à en déclarer 1 seul au ministère, et tu seras tranquille ! »

-« Il n'y a que le fait de devenir Animagus qui compte, pas le nombre d'animaux en lesquels on peut se transformer ? »

-« Tu as compris, c'est pourquoi les Amazones sont très prisées, surtout par les mages noirs… Mais il n'y a qu'Ann qui soit une Animagus multiple, elle est la seule à savoir lire les livres écrits il y a plus de 1000 ans. De plus, ils font maintenant partie de sa bibliothèque personnelle, car la Reine des Amazones la autorisait à les emmener… Je peux te dire que son ex-tutrice en était blanche de rage ! »

-« Blanche ? »

-« Oui, c'est un phénomène particulier de la colère, quand une personne est en colère, elle est rouge. Mais quand sa colère est encore plus grande, les vaisseaux sanguins, jusque là dilatés, se contractent et il y a moins de sang qui circule sous la peau du visage, la personne devient blanche ! Tu as compris ? »

-« Oui, ça doit pas être beau à voir. C'est à cause de ça que cette personne a choisi de ne plus être la tutrice d'Ann ? »

-« Non, cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'Ann était livrée à elle-même… Heureusement que la Reine des Amazones est sa marraine, sinon elle aurait du vivre dans la grotte de Gédéon… Pauvre petite… Enfin, la Reine a été tellement choquée des manigances de sa Grande Prêtresse, l'ex-tutrice d'Ann, qu'elle a condamné le temple pendant 2 ans, elle a aussi donné tous les livres des fondateurs de son clan à Ann, qu'elle jugeait plus apte à les utiliser. C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons qui ont fait que, depuis ses 11 ans, Ann vit sur les mers pendant l'année scolaire… Mais elle te racontera son histoire en temps et en heure, j'en ai déjà trop dit ! »

-« Encore une question ? »

-« Si je juge que je peux y répondre sans l'accord d'Ann, je te répondrais, sinon tu devras attendre ! »

-« D'accord… Est-ce qu'elle a déjà été heureuse dans sa famille ? »

-« En dehors des moments où elle recevait un nouveau livre, et ceux qu'elle partageait avec ses compagnons animaux, tu veux dire ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Oui, il y a 14 ans maintenant… Pendant les 2 semaines que tes parents ont passé sur l'île, là elle a été heureuse ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que tes parents étaient des personnes merveilleuses, parce qu'ils l'ont traitée comme une enfant de 1 an et pas comme un monstre… Maintenant, je ne te dirais plus rien… »

-« Merci… Dis ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Quelle heure est-il ? J'ai cassé ma montre ! »

-« Il est 4H30 du matin, si tu veux commencer à travailler, tu peux ! »

-« Merci, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire ! Tu peux me faire un autre jogging, j'ai mis le mien au sal hier ! »

-« Il a déjà été lavé, il est dans ton armoire. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, réveille-moi ! Sinon, bonne nuit ! »

-« Oui, dors bien, j'essayerais de ne pas faire trop de bruit ! »

-« Mmm ! »

Le reflet s'était déjà rendormi. Harry passa dans la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche, bien chaude. Les réponses du reflet le laissait un peu perplexe, comment peut-on considérer une enfant de 1 an comme un monstre ? Il se rappela que sa famille aussi le considérer comme un monstre, mais elle n'était pas une famille de sorcière, leur dégoût pouvait se comprendre… Mais celle d'Ann ? Et puis, comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas été heureuse plus d'1 mois, au mieux, en 15 années d'existence ? Comment peut-on préférer vivre comme elle le faisait depuis 5 ans, avec des animaux pour seule compagnie ? Le pourquoi, il le comprenait, vu sa famille, lui aussi aurait fuit. Mais, à l'âge où il entrer à Poudlard, au collège, elle sillonnait déjà les mers… n'avait-elle pas besoin d'aller à l'école ? A cette question, il pouvait répondre tout seul : elle avait quand même créer ce bateau, des balais, elle maîtrisait la magie ancienne et elle avait même dit qu'elle s'était plongée dans les études pour recevoir un peu d'attention de la part de sa famille… C'était clair, à 11 ans elle maîtrisait déjà les 2 magies, c'est pour cela qu'on lui avait confié tous ces vieux grimoires… parce qu'elle était, à 11 ans, la plus apte à s'en servir ! Cette fille était pire qu'Hermione, mais peut-être que celle-ci aurait eu le même réflexe si elle avait eu à vivre dans la famille d'Ann ? Il faudrait qu'il attende que la jeune fille s'ouvre pour pouvoir mieux la connaître, cela ne l'enchantait guère, il n'était pas patient ces temps-ci ! Lorsqu'il eut fini sa douche et ses réflexions, il sortit, s'habilla comme la veille, la tenue étant très confortable. Il décida de commencer par un peu de sport, pour finir de le réveiller, et pour commencer à se muscler. Il fit quelques étirements, quelques flexions et extensions avant de faire une série d'abdominaux qui s'avéra plus difficile que prévue, mais il tint bon et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut les abdos en feu. Il se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de demander des conseils à Ron pour la suite. Il se leva et regarda son lit. Il se dit que c'était dommage qu'Ann ne leur ait pas encore donné de baguette car il ne voulait pas le faire à la méthode moldue, puis se rappela les changements physiques qu'il avait fait la veille.

-« Je perd rien à essayer » dit-il tout bas « Bon, je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur ce que je veux obtenir… Je visualise mon lit en train de se faire… »

Au bout de 5mn, il était épuisé, il ouvrit les yeux et fut déçu de ne pas voir son lit de fait. Puis il réalisa que les draps housses n'étaient plus fripés mais bien tendus.

-« Oui ! J'y arrive un peu, je vais réessayer ! »

Il se concentra de nouveau, mais en gardant les yeux ouverts pour visualiser le changement. Il vit un oreiller s'élever, ce qui l'étonna et lui fit perdre sa concentration, l'oreiller retomba alors sur le lit. Il se frappa gentiment la tête en se disant qu'il était idiot, et d'autres petites choses, puis il se concentra de nouveau et se dit que cette fois il ne s'arrêterait que lorsque son lit sera parfaitement fait. Il respira un bon coup, et visualisa les changements. Comme précédemment, le traversin s'envola mais cette fois il fut tapoté et mis à sa place sur le lit, puis se fut autour d'1 oreiller puis du 2ème. Ensuite le drap se sépara de la couverture, fut étiré pour enlever les plis et mis en place, la couverture subit le même sort, et le lit fut enfin fait. Cet exercice l'avait vidé du este de ses forces, mais Harry était heureux, il commençait à maîtriser la magie sans baguette, et il du s'avouer que c'était plutôt jouissif. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Chapitre 23 : Nouvelles d'Angleterre (2,75) **

-« Allez ! Debout fainéant ! » dit Ron, qui était venu réveiller Harry pour le petit déjeuner « Il est 9H et Ann nous attend pour le petit-déj' »

-« Grrr… ! » grogna Harry.

-« Debout ! On commence les nouveaux cours aujourd'hui, elle veut savoir ce que l'on aimerait étudier ! »

-« Mmm… Je me lève… » dit Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

-« Dit, tu étais aussi fatigué que ça hier, pour ne pas avoir défait les draps et t'être endormit tout habillé ? »

-« Non ! » dit Harry, en passant dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide « J'étais réveillé à 4H »

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pendant 5H ? »

-« Si je te le dis, tu va d'abord te moquer de moi, ensuite tu vas me traiter de menteur ! »

-« Dis toujours, tu verras bien comment je réagis… Si je me moque de toi, tu auras le droit de te venger de la dernière bataille d'oreiller ! »

-« T'es sûr ? Je pourrais bien en profiter ! »

-« Sûr et certain, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu dois me promettre de vite sortir avec Ann ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu m'as bien entendu ! Avec Hermione on sait que vous vous plaisez mutuellement, rien qu'à la façon dont vous vous parlez, dont vous vous comportez quand vous êtes dans la même pièce… C'est gros comme une maison ! »

-« Si tu le dis ! » dit Harry en rougissant

-« Aller ! Tu me dis ce que tu as fait pendant 5H »

-« D'accord, mais cela reste entre nous, tu n'en parles pas à Hermione et encore moins à Ann, je veux lui faire la surprise ! »

-« Hum ! Je vois ! Je te promets que ce que tu vas me dire restera entre nous, et toi seul le diras aux filles ! Promis ! »

-« D'accord… Bon, allons-y… Donc, comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis réveillé à 4H à cause d'un cauchemar… »

-« A propos de quoi ? »

-« Je ne m'en rappelle pas, j'en ai d'ailleurs parlé avec mon reflet »

-« Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

-« Tu sais que ma cicatrice me lie à Voldemort ! »

-« Oui, et alors, il est pas dans le coin ! »

-« Non, mais mes cauchemars risquent de lui faire savoir que je suis en vie. Il risque alors de s'en prendre à nos familles, mais surtout, sa colère lui permettrait de contrôler mon esprit, si jamais il rentre dans mes cauchemars ! »

-« Punaise, tu parles d'un problème ! C'est pour cela que tu ne te souviens pas de tes rêves ? »

-« Non, c'est un sortilège qu'Ann a lancé sur ma chambre… En fait, cela me permet de me reposer, mais aussi d'être en contact avec Voldemort, si jamais il entre dans une grande colère… D'après ce que j'ai compris, Ann veut que je sois apte à le combattre dans mes rêves ! »

-« Eh ben ! Mon pauvre ! »

-« C'est pas fini ! Il faudra que j'améliore mon mental pour le combattre dans mes rêves, mais il faut aussi que je me muscle et que j'apprenne le combat au corps à corps pour le combattre physiquement, même s'il est loin… Dès que ce sera fait, je n'aurais plus rien à craindre ! »

-« Tu crois qu'il peut s'en prendre à nous, de la même façon ? »

-« Je ne crois pas, vous n'êtes pas liés à lui… Mais il faudra poser la question à Ann ! »

-« Oui, et le reste du temps tu as fait quoi ? »

-« Après m'être lavé et habillé, et mon linge est propre, je te le précise quand même ! Donc, je me suis préparé pour la méditation du matin, ensuite j'ai fait des étirements et des abdos ! Dis, tu pourrais me donner des exercices à faire, pour que je me muscle uniformément ? »

-« Oui, je te montrerais ça ce soir ! Tu n'as quand même pas fait 4H de sport ? »

-« Non, je me suis arrêté après ½H, j'étais mort ! »

-« Tu m'étonnes ! »

-« Te moque pas ! »

-« Mais je ne me moque pas, je me rappelle comment s'était quand j'ai commencé… Mortel ! »

-« Ouais ! Bon, ensuite j'ai voulu méditer, et j'ai vu mon lit… Un vrai champ de bataille ! Et puis je suis dit _qui tente rien n'a rien !_ Et j'ai fait comme hier, je me suis concentré sur les changements que je voulais, mais au bout de 5mn, j'étais vidé. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'ai pas vu tout de suite le changement, ensuite j'ai remarqué que mon drap housse était tendu ! Alors j'ai recommencé jusqu'à ce que mon lit soit fait, ensuite je me suis endormi dessus ! »

-« Waouh ! Tu me montres ? »

-« Je sais pas si je vais y arriver… Mais je vais essayer ! »

Harry se décontracta, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et les rouvrit quand il fut près. Il visualisa les rideaux, du lit à baldaquin, se fermant et s'ouvrant. Ils commencèrent à bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fermés, puis s'ouvrirent lentement.

-« Voilà, je suis vidé ! »

-« Eh ben ! Ça c'est cool ! Je savais bien que tu étais doué ! »

-« Te moques pas ! Je ne suis pas doué, faire ça m'a vidé ! Ann le fait en un claquement de doigt, et elle fait même des choses plus difficiles ! »

-« Oui, mais c'est Ann… Tu pourrais venir faire le ménage dans ma chambre ? »

-« Je suis pas ta boniche ! Tu dois le faire toi-même ! »

-« Tu sais que je suis nul ! »

-« Ann a dit que nous avions tous les 3 un grand potentiel, mais qu'il faudrait qu'on ait plus confiance en nous ! C'est ce que j'ai fait ce matin, et c'est ce que tu feras toi aussi ! »

-« Mmm ! D'accord, pari tenu ! »

-« OK ! Pari tenu ! Si tu le perds, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ? »

-« Oui, mais si j'y arrive ce soir, tu sors rapidement avec Ann ? »

-« T'es borné, pire qu'Hermione ! »

-« Oui, je sais… Mais cela te ferais tellement plaisir si j'y arrive ? »

-« Je ne répondrais pas à cette question » dit Harry en rigolant « Trop personnel ! »

-« D'accord ! Bon, si on allait manger ? »

-« Oui, je meure de faim ! » Ils passèrent dans le salon « Où est Hermione ? »

-« Oh, elle devait discuter de trucs de fille… Et puis Hermione voulait commencer à la cuisiner ! Vous étiez très mignons hier ! »

-« Ah ! Si tu le dis ! » dit Harry, ne voulant pas creuser le sujet « Aller, le dernier arrivé est une véracrasse pourrie ! »

-« Tu vas voir ! »

Ils partirent en courant vers la salle à manger, où les filles les attendaient devant leur petit déjeuner. Hermione était vêtue comme la veille, pantalon et veste rouges et débardeur jaune, elle avait réussi à raidir ses cheveux, qui étaient remonté en une queue de cheval. Ann était vêtue d'un jean bleu clair et d'une chemise blanche, ouverte sur un débardeur bleue turquoise, ses cheveux étaient tressés en une grosse natte. Elles étaient en train de rire, mais s'arrêtèrent dès que les garçons entrèrent.

-« En bien ! On s'amuse bien ici, à ce que je vois ! » dit Ron.

-« Vous parliez de quoi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oh ! De trucs de nanas ! Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre ! » dit Hermione.

-« Oui, des trucs que se disent les filles, quand elles sont ensemble ! » enchaîna Ann.

-« Bon ! » dit Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione « Je vois que vous n'êtes plus fâchées ! »

-« On était fâchées, je ne m'en rappelle pas ! » dit Ann en interrogeant Hermione du regard.

-« Oui, c'était juste un malentendu rapidement réglé ! »

-« Ron, tu comprends quelques choses aux filles ? »

-« De moins en moins Harry ! De moins en moins »

Cet échange fit pouffer les filles, et les garçons se joignirent rapidement à elles. Puis, ils commencèrent tous à manger.

-« Tu as des nouvelles d'Angleterre ? » demanda Harry.

-« La Gazette ne parle que du retour de Voldemort, de votre disparition, des recherches au pôle sud. Vous voulez que je vous lise un article ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr ! » dirent-ils en cœur.

-« Bien » dit Ann en prenant son journal.

_Le ministère se vide de ses employés.  
__Depuis quelques jours, le ministre a décidé d'éloigner toutes les personnes ayant été soupçonné d'être des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En effet, Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, a décidé d'éloigner les quelques membres de son personnel dont il n'était pas sûr de leur fidélité.  
__La raison de cette décision est sans doute les recherches entreprises pour retrouver le jeune Potter et ses 2 amis, enlevés par VSQ il y a déjà 6 jours (le 21 juin). En effet, nous savons de sources sûres, qu'un groupe de sorciers et de gobelins est parti de Dublin, il y a 2 jours, en direction du pôle Sud, afin d'essayer de localiser puis de retrouver les jeunes gens.  
__Vous me direz que les gobelins ne sont pas dignes de confiance, toutefois se sont les seuls experts en magie noire, n'étant pas alliés à VSQ. Mais cette coopération n'est pas sans arrière pensée, car les gobelins veulent étudier les sortilèges utilisés par les Mangemorts pour la dissimulation des enfants.  
__Et oui, pour ajouter à l'horreur de la situation, VSQ a décidé de jouer à la chasse au trésor avec Albus Dumbledore, le trésor étant les enfants. Seulement, le trésor est caché par un sortilège de magie noire, d'où la présence des gobelins dans l'équipe… Enfin, espérons que les recherches seront productives…  
__C'était Angus McLoad, reporter pour la Gazette._

-« Voilà, c'est le dernier article en date »

-« Bon, on sait au moins qu'on nous recherche ! » dit Ron.

-« Oui, mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne les a pas prévenus qu'on était en vie ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Ca, c'est facile ! » dit Ann.

-« Si tu le dis ! » répliqua Hermione.

-« C'est simple, plus longtemps le secret sera gardait, plus longtemps nos familles seront protégées ! » expliqua Harry.

-« Oh ! Je comprends ! Donc, tant que Voldemort ignore que nous avons échappé à son piège, il ne risque pas de se mettre en colère, donc il ne voudra pas se venger et donc nos familles ne risquent pas d'être les victimes de ses hommes ! »

-« C'est bien résumé, Hermione ! » dit Ann « A cela il faut ajouter le fait que c'est Harry qui en fera les 1ers frais… »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Tu sais bien que la cicatrice de Harry le lie à Voldemort ? » dit Ann.

-« J'avais oublié ce point ! »

-« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien l'oublier ! » dit Harry.

-« Tu m'étonnes… Moi, je te la laisse, ta cicatrice ! J'ai vraiment été idiot d'être jaloux de toi, à cause d'elle ! Un vrai gamin… » dit Ron.

-« Oui, j'espère que tu t'en souviendras, la prochaine fois que tu m'en voudras de focaliser l'attention ! »

-« Oui ! Je te promet de profiter de mes vacances pour mûrir ! »

-« C'est bien chéri ! » dit Hermione.

-« _Pff_ ! » s'esclaffa Ann.

-« Quoi ! pourquoi tu rigoles ! » dit Ron.

-« Pour rien ! Vous êtes drôles, c'est tout ! »

-« Drôles ? Tu peux développer, s'il te plait ? » demanda Harry.

-« Mmm ! Euh oui ! Bien… Toi, Harry, tu détestes ta célébrité parce qu'elle est liée à ton passé et que tu ne t'en rappelles pas ! De plus, ta cicatrice te lie à Voldemort, ce qui est dérangeant surtout quand il se met en colère… Bon, toi Ron, tu te sens diminué car tu as toujours été comparé à tes frères. Depuis que tu connais Harry, tu es mis en arrière car il est, pour beaucoup de sorciers, celui qui a débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, il y a 14 ans. De plus, depuis qu'Hermione vous a rejoint, son esprit t'a encore plus mis dans l'ombre. C'est compréhensible qu'à un moment tu ais craqué ! Mais tu dois savoir que les personnes les plus importantes sont souvent celles qui officient dans l'ombre et qui ne reçoivent pas les éloges ! Ca va, vous me suivez ? »

-« Oui, c'est dur, mais je crois qu'on te suit ! » dit Harry, en attendant la confirmation de ses amis.

-« Donc, même si Harry est le point de mire et le centre du groupe, car c'est lui qui vous a fait vous lier, et qu'Hermione est le cerveau, toi tu es le fusible, celui qui permet aux 2 autres de se déconnecter de ce monde, de se décontracter, de décompresser, de rester eux même… Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que vous ne voyez pas votre complémentarité, vous êtes différents mais c'est ce qui fait votre force… Vous devez rester vous-mêmes, pour évoluer, augmenter votre pouvoir et devenir les puissants sorciers que je pressent en vous ! »

-« Eh ben ! Vu comme ça, je comprends que tu nous trouves idiots ! » dit Ron.

-« Je n'ai pas dit idiot, j'ai dit drôle ! Ne confond pas ! »

-« Bon drôle, OK ! » dit Harry « C'est vrai qu'on se comporte comme des enfants ! »

-« Oui, mais l'accepter c'est déjà faire preuve de maturité ! » dit Ann « Vous commencez à évoluer, c'est bien ! »

-« Merci » dirent-ils en cœur.

-« Vous avez fini de déjeuner ? Bien » dit Ann en débarrassant la table pas un claquement de doigt « Bon, vous allez me remplir un petit questionnaire pour que je sache quoi vous apprendre dès cet après-midi ! »

-« Oh non ! J'avais totalement oublié cette histoire de cours d'été ! » déprima Ron.

-« Remplis le questionnaire avant de ronchonner, attend de voir ce que je te propose d'étudier ensuite tu pourras critiquer. Le deal te convient ? »

-« Il est raisonnable ! OK ! Fais voir ce questionnaire ! »

-« Oui ! » dirent les 2 autres.

Ann fit apparaître 3 parchemins et 3 stylos plume.

-« C'est quoi cette chose ? » demanda Ron, en regardant le stylo.

-« C'est moldu, c'est un stylo plume, Ron ! » expliqua Hermione « C'est comme une plume, sauf que l'encre n'est pas déposée sur la plume en la trempant dans un encrier, mais qu'elle est distribuée de l'intérieur par une cartouche, un réservoir ! »

-« Oh ! C'est une plume avec encrier intégré, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

-« C'est ça ! » dit Hermione.

-« Et bien, ils n'ont pas la magie, mais ils ont de l'idée, ces moldus ! »

-« En plus, l'encre est effaçable, pour corriger les fautes au lieu de les rayer. Il faut juste utiliser un stylo spécial, et pour réécrire, on utilise l'autre côté du stylo qui est un crayon à encre non effaçable ! » compléta Harry.

-« Waouh ! Ils sont doués pour se démerder sans magie ! Ils en ont d'autres, des inventions dans ce genre ! »

-« Euh, ça tu peux l'apprendre avec Hermione et Harry, mais si tu veux, je peux te prêter des livres sur les moldus ? »

-« Non ! Non ! Je préfère apprendre avec Hermione, je te remercie ! »

-« Je m'en doutais un peu ! Moi aussi, à choisir entre apprendre toute seule ou avoir mon petit ami comme professeur, je choisirais la 2ème solution ! »

-« _Avoir mon petit ami_ ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oui, si j'avais un petit ami… Toi aussi, non ? Tu préfèrerais pas la 2ème solution ? » dit Ann.

-« Oui, si j'avais une petite amie, je choisirais effectivement la 2ème solution ! »

-« Ah, alors nous sommes 2 célibataires ! Il faut qu'on trouve des choses à faire pour leur laisser des moments d'intimité ! »

-« Tu sais Ann, avec Ron on arrive à en trouver, des moments d'intimités ! » dit Hermione en rougissant.

-« Oui, mais vous devez savoir une chose, c'est quand générale, lorsque des adolescents deviennent des animagus, et quand en plus il y a attirance physique, ces mêmes adolescents deviennent des jeunes adultes. Ils sont aussi mûres et évoluer que des jeunes gens de 17-19 ans, et tout ce que cela implique ! C'est pourquoi nous avons eu cette discussion ce matin ! »

-« Euh, moi je ne vous suis plus ! » dit Ron.

-« Oui, moi aussi ! Je suis perdu » enchaîna Harry « De quoi avez-vous parlé ce matin ? »

-« De choses de filles… Et vous n'en saurez pas plus ! Bon, vous le remplissez, ce questionnaire ? C'est pas que, mais vous devez vous entraîner pour devenir animagi ! »

-« On s'y met, on s'y met ! Allez les garçons, plus vite c'est fini, plus vite on pourra commencer nos transformations » dit Hermione, tout excitée.

Ils commencèrent donc à parcourir les questionnaires et à les remplir.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Chapitre 24 : Ann se dévoile peu à peu (1,5) **

Après 20mn de réflexion, ils reposèrent leurs stylos et parchemins.

-« Bon, si vous avez fini » dit Ann « Je crois qu'il est temps que vous retourniez dans vos appartements pour méditer et peut-être commencer à vous transformer ! »

-« Quoi ? Déjà ! » demanda Ron.

-« Il me faut du temps pour vous préparer un programme… Et puis j'ai des choses à faire, moi ! »

-« Comme quoi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Et bien, je dois perfectionner mes balais, faire des essais sur un vernis anti-neige et d'autres trucs dans les labos, ainsi que mes entraînements ! Alors, je ne peux pas vous accorder tout mon temps ! » dit Ann.

-« C'est quoi, tes entraînements ? » demanda Harry.

-« J'ai mon entraînement pour devenir un nouvel animal, car je bloque sur celui-ci, j'ai un bol incroyable avec… C'est un animal puisant, mais il nécessite une très grande palette de fortes émotions, que je n'ai pas encore eu ! Ensuite j'ai mon entraînement de duel et de magie noire, car pour obtenir mon émancipation légale aux yeux de mon clan, je dois être sur le podium ! »

-« Ton émancipation ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Oui, c'est le fait d'être considérée comme majeure et responsable de mes actes, mais c'est vrai que je suis plus libre que mes sœurs… Disons que cette émancipation a pour but d'empêcher mes sœurs de m'en vouloir ! »

-« T'en vouloir, pourquoi ? » demanda Ron.

-« Bon, autant que vous le sachiez, car Harry est déjà au courant… Je suis une Amazone ! Mes sœurs, les membres de mon clan, sont aussi des Amazones ! »

-« Alors elles existent ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Oui… » dit Harry « Et ma mère en était une, elle aussi… Si j'avais été une fille j'aurais été une Amazone ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron.

-« Les Amazones ne vivent pas repliées sur elles-mêmes » expliqua Ann « Elles viennent de tous les pays et parfois elles quittes l'île pour se marier… Ce qui est étonnant c'est que jusqu'à la mère de Harry, seule la fondatrice de l'Ordre venait d'Angleterre mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ignore ! »

-« Et comment devient-on une Amazone ? » demanda Hermione, visiblement très intéressée.

-« On ne devient pas, on naît Amazone » dit Harry « C'est un trait physique qui fait que les jeunes filles sont des Amazones, pas un concours ou une façon de penser ! »

-« Oui, et dès qu'une nouvelle Amazone est repérée, elle vient vivre sur l'île. Ensuite elle suit les cours de 6 à 18 ans, puis elle a 5 ans pour trouver un père à ses enfants, qui peut venir vivre sur l'île s'il le veut. Si l'enfant est une Amazone, elle suit la même voie que sa mère, sinon l'enfant suit les cours jusqu'à ses 11 ans sur l'île, ensuite il entre dans l'un des collèges partenaires et sorciers en Amérique comme Hawaï, New York, la Nouvelle-Orléans, Los Angeles ou Salem. L'enfant revient passer ses vacances sur l'île et quand il est adulte il peut revenir pour les grandes fêtes familiales, c'est tout. Les Amazones font tout pour garder le secret absolu sur leur clan, trop de sorciers veulent profiter de leurs connaissances. Ça, c'est si le père vient vivre sur l'île, dans le cas contraire, il oublie que la femme avec qui il a eu une aventure est une Amazone, mais une autre Amazone reprend contact avec lui pour lui confier l'enfant qui ira dans l'un des collèges partenaires, car tous les enfants d'Amazone sont des sorciers »

-« Comment ça se fait que tu puisses quitter l'île ? » demanda Harry, interloqué.

-« C'est quelque chose que je vous révèlerais lorsque je vous raconterais mon histoire, d'accord ? »

-« OK ! » dit Ron « C'est quoi le trait physique qui fait qu'une fille est une Amazone ? »

-« Je peux répondre ? » demanda Harry à Ann.

-« Oui, je t'en pris ! »

-« C'est les yeux, ils doivent être verts émeraude ! »

-« Mais ceux d'Ann ne sont pas verts ? » dirent Ron et Hermione.

-« Euh, je sais ! En fait, j'ai la chance d'avoir des parents qui connaissaient la Reine des Amazones, à leur mort elle a accepté que je sois recueillie par sa Grande Prêtresse… Seulement celle-ci n'a pas du tout accepter le fait que je ne sois pas une véritable Amazone, les sœurs l'ont su et depuis 4 ans je vis sur ce bateau et je voyage

-« Depuis 4 ans ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oui, comme j'étais différente, la Grande Prêtresse m'a appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et le plus rapidement possible. Ce qui m'a rendu encore plus différente… A 6 ans, j'en connaissais autant qu'une Amazone de 18 ans. Pendant 5 ans, mes relations se sont encore plus dégradées avec la Grande Prêtresse, et le jour de mes 11 ans, elle m'a tout simplement mise à la porte… Mais je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie, non ? »

-« Euh ! Oui ! » dit Hermione.

-« Ca n'a pas été tous les jours faciles ? » demanda Ron.

-« J'ai été habituée à vivre seule, avec mes compagnons… Et puis je suis beaucoup mieux ici que sur l'île ! C'est vrai, qui aime être regardé comme un monstre ? »

-« Je vois ce que tu veux dire » dit Harry « La famille de ma mère, qui m'a recueilli, déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie ! J'ai passé les 11 premières années de ma vie en ignorant que j'étais un sorcier, ou comment mes parents étaient réellement morts ! Pendant 11 ans, j'ai vécu dans un placard, et j'avais toujours tord ! »

-« Je crois que ce que tu as vécu est pire que mon histoire… Moi au moins, j'avais la magie et des amis, même si se sont des animaux, ils ont toujours étaient là pour me consoler ! Mais toi ! »

-« Depuis que je suis entrer à Poudlard, j'ai des amis, j'ai rencontré les amis des mes parents et j'ai enfin appris qui je suis ! En plus, je vais maintenant pouvoir aller vivre avec mon parrain, et avoir une véritable famille ! Alors que toi, tu seras toujours toute seule, ce serais bien si tu pouvais venir à Poudlard ! »

-« Oui, et je suis sûr que tu serais à Gryffondor » enchaîna Ron « Tu pourrais passer les étés chez moi, comme Harry et Hermione, et on pourrait être tous ensemble ! »

-« Oui ! » rajouta Hermione « Il y aurait enfin une autre fille dans le groupe, ce serait pas trop tôt ! »

-« Je vous remercie tous les 3, mais tant que je ne serais pas émancipée, je ne pourrais pas aller en Angleterre… C'est interdit par les lois du clan, mais en devenant adulte et libre, je pourrais passer le reste des vacances avec vous… Enfin si tes parents m'acceptent chez eux ? »

-« Oh ! Ma mère doit te vénérer maintenant ! Tu as sauvé son fils et elle considère Harry et Hermione comme des membres de la famille, alors je ne crois pas que cela la dérangera… Et mon père non plus, il risque de te monopoliser car il adore ensorceler les produits moldus et ce que tu as fait sur ce bateau est quelque chose qui risque de fortement l'intéresser ! »

-« En parlant de ce bateau, et du fait que j'ai vécu sur l'île des Amazones ! » demanda Ann.

-« Laisse moi deviner ! » dit Harry « Je paris que tu vas nous demander de garder le secret absolu sur ces sujets ! »

-« Oui ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir plus de problèmes que ce qu'une adolescente peut avoir ! J'aimerais être considérée comme quelqu'un de normal, enfin, le plus normal possible ! »

-« On gardera tes secrets » dit Harry « Promis ! »

-« Oui, promis » dirent Hermione et Ron.

-« Merci ! Vous m'enlevez un poids ! Bon, si vous alliez travailler, pendant que j'analyse tout ça ? On se retrouve à midi, d'accord ? »

-« OK ! On te laisse, à tout à l'heure ! » dit Harry, en se levant.

-« Oui, amuse-toi bien ! » renchérit Ron, en le suivant.

-« Bon, ben il ne me reste plus qu'à les suivre ! A tout à l'heure ! » dit Hermione.

-« Oui, à tout à l'heure ! » dit Ann.

Les 3 jeunes gens quittèrent la salle à manger et rejoignirent l'appartement des garçons.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ann resta seule dans le salon, elle fit disparaître les vestiges du petit déjeuner avant de se concentrer sur les parchemins. Elle en prit un neuf, ainsi qu'un stylo plume, et commença à lire les questionnaires et à prendre des notes sur ses 3 invités.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Chapitre 25 : Premières transformations en animaux (3,5) **

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans le salon des garçons.

-« On travaille ensemble ou séparément ? » demanda Ron.

-« Si on veut se transformer rapidement, il vaut mieux être seul ! » dit Harry.

-« Oui, comme ça on ne sera pas dérangeait si les autres y arrivent, et on restera concentrer ! » dit Hermione.

-« OK ! Alors Harry et moi, on s'entraîne dans nos chambres ! Si tu veux, tu peux utiliser le salon, Hermione ! »

-« C'est ce que je pensais faire, chéri ! » répondit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

-« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais commencer ! Dîtes, si nous gardions secrètes nos métamorphoses, pour voir lequel se transformera en 1er ? » demanda Harry.

-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, les 2 autres risquent de ne pas apprécier ! » répondit Ron.

-« Oui, je crois qu'il vaut mieux garder secrète nos progressions mais voir semaine après semaines nos avancées ! »

-« Oui, ça semble plus raisonnable, on fera donc le point dans une semaine, sauf si Ann nous le demande ! Bon, je vais travailler ! » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers sa chambre « Ne perdez pas trop de temps, vous 2 ! »

-« On s'y met dans 5mn, promis ! » répondirent-ils avant de commencer à s'embrasser.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry ferma sa porte pour ne pas déranger et être déranger par ses 2 amis, il se dit qu'Ann n'avait pas totalement tord : c'est vrai qu'ils agissaient comme s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis des mois ou qu'ils étaient majeurs et vaccinés ! D'ici peu, il risque de les trouver dans une position encore plus compromettante que la dernière fois, enfin, s'ils prennent des précautions, ils ont le droit de vivre intensément leur relation amoureuse.

Il s'assit sur son lit, mit ses jambes en tailleur et se concentra sur sa métamorphose en lion. Il sentit le feu de la colère montait en lui, ainsi qu'une légère peur, plus comme de l'appréhension que comme de la peur, mais quand même. Il se concentra sur son rapprochement avec le lion et le sentit entrer en lui, il se sentait de plus en plus animal. Mais il était crevé et du s'arrêter. Il regarda le miroir et se dirigea vers lui.

-« Il est encore trop tôt pour voir les changements, si tu veux, je peux prendre des images de toi jours après jours et te montrer les modifications, elles te sauteront plus rapidement aux yeux ! »

-« Oui, je veux bien ! Qu'est-ce que j'attendais, ça doit faire seulement ½H que je travaille ! »

-« Détrompe-toi ! Cela fait presque 2H30 que tu médites ! »

-« Waouh ! Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ! Il est l'heure de manger, non ? »

-« Oui, Ann vous attend mais elle se doutait que vous ne seriez pas à l'heure ! Bon appétit ! »

-« Merci, à ce soir ! »

Harry sortit de sa chambre et passa doucement dans le salon avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la salle à manger. Là, il discuta avec Ann des questionnaires et des possibles cours, en attendant les 2 autres.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent, comme promis, au bout de 5mn, et Ron se dirigea difficilement vers sa chambre. Là, il fit son lit (à la mode moldue) et s'allongea dessus pour méditer et se rapprocher du chien. Comme Harry, il se sentait de plus en plus proche de son animal et, au bout de 2h40 de travail, il sentit la force de l'animal courir dans ses veines et eu envie de hurler à la lune, ce qu'il fit. C'est son reflet qui réagit en premier.

-« Beau hurlement à la lune ! Tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il.

-« J'ai hurler ? Comment ! »

-« Comme un chien, pas comme un humain ! »

-« Cool ! Et j'ai mis combien de temps pour ça ? »

-« Oh, presque 3H ! »

-« Tu veux dire qu'il est midi passé ? La vache, le temps défile trop vite quand on médite ! »

-« Oui, c'est pour cela que les plages de méditation sont si grandes, sinon vous mettriez trop de temps pour arriver à la méditation profonde nécessaire aux transformations en Animagi ! »

-« Si tu le dis, j'te crois ! C'est l'heure de manger, non ? »

-« Oui, Ann et Harry vous attendent pour commencer ! »

-« D'accord, je les rejoins ! A ce soir ! »

-« Bonne journée ! »

-« Oui, m'en parle pas ! » répondit-il, plus dépité que jamais.

Ron sortit de sa chambre et vit qu'Hermione était toujours en train de méditer, il se dit qu'il allait l'attendre et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé pour ne pas la déranger. Il la détailla du regard et se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle ait accepté de devenir sa petite amie, enfin elle lui avait plus sauté dessus qu'autre chose mais sans l'intervention des Mangemorts il ne se serait sûrement pas déclarer avant un bon bout de temps et elle l'aurait, peut-être, envoyé sur les roses. Tout compte fait, cette aventure commençait à avoir plus de bons que de mauvais côtés.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Hermione était déçue de se séparer brièvement de la présence de Ron, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer s'il restait dans les parages. Ann l'avait prévenue : si 2 personnes sortent ensemble et qu'elles deviennent animagus en même temps, il y a de fortes chances que leur amourette s transforme en passion, qui ne se calmera qu'après la transformation des 2 en animaux, car dans ces cas là, c'est l'instinct animal qui prédomine et le côté humain est rendu inopérant. Elle lui avait aussi demandait les transformations qu'elle voulait dans ses appartements, et Hermione lui avait de suite répondue qu'elle voulait une baignoire, pour pouvoir prendre un bon bain, elles devaient se voir ce soir pour choisir la baignoire. Ann lui avait aussi demandait de passer dans ses appartements pour qu'elle lui donne quelque chose, qui l'aiderait pour son séjour sur l'île mais qui serait aussi très utile au cas où leurs instincts, à elle et à Ron, soient trop forts. Hermione avait une vague idée mais elle préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant, ils commençaient à peine leur relation et franchir un si grand pas risquerait de nuire à leur fragile harmonie car ils s'entendent réellement comme chien et chat mais ils s'adorent encore plus, alors qui sait comment cela va se passer, sans adulte dans les environs ?

Elle décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de tergiverser, qu'elle devait se concentrer sur les métamorphoses, qu'elle verrait ensuite pour les conséquences, devenir animagus était quelque chose de difficile et elle était prête à faire des sacrifices (pas à sacrifier Ron ou Harry, mais s'il s'agit de grandir plus vite et des expériences qui vont avec, elle était prête). Elle se concentra donc sur son côté animal, pensant au chat qu'elle allait bientôt devenir, sentant son agilité et sa vivacité entrer en elle.

Elle s'arrêta bientôt car elle se sentit observée, non pas de manière perverse mais plutôt de manière flatteuse, comme si la personne observait une œuvre d'art. Elle sortit peu à peu de sa léthargie pour voir Ron qui la fixait avec un petit sourire qui disparut dès qu'il remarqua qu'elle ne méditait plus.

-« Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger ! » dit-il en voyant le petit pincement des lèvres caractéristiques de sa petite amie quand quelque chose la dérange « Mais, il est midi passé et je ne savais pas comment te réveiller sans te faire du mal, la méditation est quelque chose qui nécessite un retour lent à la réalité ! »

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire ! Je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir réveiller brusquement mais j'ai des doutes quant à ta sincérité ! » dit-elle avec un furtif sourire que Ron remarqua.

-« Ah ! Et que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? » demanda-t-il avec un éclair de malice dans le regard.

-« Si tu commençais par t'approcher, on pourrait mieux discuter ! »

Chose dite, chose faite. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, la prit dans ses bras et approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Lorsqu'il fut assez près sans pour autant l'embrasser, il s'arrêta.

-« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu discuter ? » dit-il en lui caressant lentement la nuque.

-« Je ne me rappelle plus ! » répondit-elle en se collant un peu plus à lui et en l'allongeant sur elle « Tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire ? »

-« Avec plaisir ! » Il commença à caresser une de ses cuisses qui vint s'enrouler autour de ses hanches « Si je me souviens bien, j'étais à un bout du canapé, toi à l'autre, j'avais du te déranger pendant ta méditation car tu avais ce petit air renfrogné que je trouve stressant chez McGonagall mais qui est adorable chez toi ! »

-« Merci ! »

-« Je t'en pris ! Ensuite je t'ai demandé ce que je devais faire pour que tu me pardonnes ma légendaire maladresse et tu m'as demandé de m'approcher pour discuter ! Suis-je assez près ou faut-il que je m'éloigne ? » demanda-t-il en commençant à reculer.

-« Non, tu es très bien où tu es ! Je t'assure ! Maintenant je me souviens, tu dois te faire pardonner ! As-tu une idée ? » dit-elle, avec un sourire enjôleur.

-« Pas vraiment ! » répondit-il avec un air fripon « J'avais dans l'idée de te sauter dessus et de t'embrasser fougueusement jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce, mais je manque de temps car nous devons aller manger ! »

-« Oh ! Dommage ! Mais un petit câlin n'est pas de refus, tu ne peux pas m'en priver ? »

-« Je ne pensais pas te quitter avant de l'avoir eu ! » répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, sous le menton, sur les joues et le nez.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent enfin à la grande joie de la jeune fille, au fur et à mesure de leur baiser, son petit ami commençait à devenir expert en la matière. Elle se mit doucement à ronronner et lui commença à émettre un grognement profond, montrant son plaisir. En s'entendant, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-« J'aime bien quand tu ronronnes, ça montre que tu aimes ses moments autant que moi ! »

-« Oui, ils deviennent de plus en plus agréables ! »

-« On commence à mieux se connaître, à mieux connaître nos zones sensibles mutuelles… J'ai quand même peur d'une chose… »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« J'ai peur d'aller trop vite et de te demander de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras, on a mis trop de temps pour être ensemble, on peut attendre avant de gravir de trop grands échelons ! »

-« C'est marrant ! Je pensais à la même chose avant de commencer à méditer ! On est sur la même longueur d'onde apparemment ! »

-« Il faut qu'on discute de ce qui se passe entre nous dans ces moments là, j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher en bousculant les choses, je veux vivre pleinement notre relation, quelle évolue normalement ! »

-« Moi aussi ! C'est étrange, j'ai des copines, moldues ou sorcières, qui me disent qu'à l'adolescence les garçons ne veulent qu'une chose, perdre rapidement leur pucelage, même si cela détruit leur relation amoureuse ! »

-« Alors ! »

-« Alors je me dis que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour petit ami, tu veux qu'on soit tous les 2 prêts pour cet événement, qu'on prenne notre temps pour s'apprécier encore plus ! Je me dis que tu es beaucoup plus adulte qu'il n'y paraît ! »

-« Et c'est mal ? »

-« Non ! Au contraire ! Je te remercie de faire passer notre relation avant tes instincts !… C'est ça ! »

-« Ca quoi ! »

-« Ce que voulait dire Ann quand elle nous disait qu'on aurait plus un comportement de jeunes adultes que d'adolescents ! »

-« Tu veux dire qu'on aura envie de laisser libre cours à nos instincts mais qu'on sera assez raisonnable pour les dominer ? »

-« Je ne sais pas pour la 2ème partie, mais pour la 1ère c'est sûr ! Maintenant je comprends ce qu'elle veut me donner, au cas où ! »

-« Au cas où, quoi ? Je ne te comprends pas ! »

-« Si nos instincts d'animaux prennent le dessus, on aura qu'une envie ! »

-« Coucher ensemble ? »

-« Je préfère dire _faire l'amour_, mais oui c'est bien ça ! Les animaux fonctionnent à l'instinct, quand une femelle est en chaleur, ou disponible, c'est au mâle le plus fort de la féconder ! »

-« Il va falloir que je me batte ou au moins que je te défende contre les autres mecs ? »

-« Non, notre côté humain et surtout notre attachement, feront que toi seul pourra pénétrer mon intimité ! »

-« Oui, mais je ne le ferais pas sans ton accord, je ne suis pas un malade, je ne vais pas te violer quand même ! »

-« Bien sûr que non ! Je te fais confiance ! Mais imagine un instant qu'on en ait terriblement envie et en même temps, et qu'il n'y ait personne pour nous refroidir… Qu'on le fasse, en le désirant ! »

-« Pour le peu que je connaisse à la biologie humaine, dans 9 mois on aura un problème ! »

-« Oui, et Ann m'a demandé de venir dans sa chambre pour qu'elle me donne un truc contraceptif, une pilule ou une potion ! »

-« Tu crois qu'elle en prend ? »

-« Mis à part son côté contraceptif, la pilule permet de savoir quand on va avoir nos… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

-« Oui ! » répondit-il en rougissant « Quand Ginny les a eus pour la 1ère fois, mes frères m'ont expliqué le pourquoi du comment ! Un cours d'anatomie féminine avec les jumeaux ça dégénère plutôt rapidement, mais j'ai compris les grandes lignes ! »

-« Bon, alors je n'aurais pas à t'expliquer, je me voyais mal le faire ! »

-« Si jamais on dort ensemble, pas coucher ensemble, juste dormir, ou que tu viens me réveiller comme la dernière fois, il faudra que je t'explique certaines choses moi aussi ! »

-« Oh !… Oui, j'ai senti ça ! T'inquiète pas, ma mère m'a tout expliqué l'été dernier ! »

-« Ah, tant mieux ! Je me demandais comment j'allais m'y prendre ! »

-« C'est drôle ! » dit Hermione, pour elle-même.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ca fait à peine une semaine qu'on sort ensemble et on a déjà ce genre de discussion ! »

-« Au moins les choses sont claires dès le départ. Et puis notre relation n'a pas commencé comme les autres, alors on peut dire qu'on a des circonstances atténuantes et pas aggravantes ! »

-« Oui ! Des circonstances atténuantes ! Personne ne nous en voudra de profiter l'un de l'autre alors qu'on a failli mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! »

-« C'est ce que je pensais aussi ! Tu as vu, on peut avoir une discussion sans se sauter dessus ! »

-« Normal, tu es déjà sur moi ! » dit-elle en riant.

-« Si tu veux, je m'enlève…. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aussi près de toi pour parler ! » enchaîna-t-il en faisant semblant de se relever, mais elle l'arrêta très vite.

-« Je sais, mais j'aime bien te sentir près de moi, ça me rassure ! »

-« Moi aussi j'aime bien t'avoir dans mes bras ! Ca va être dur à Poudlard ! »

-« M'en parle pas, si McGonagall me propose le rôle de préfète, je crois que je vais refuser ! C'est vrai, si je dois travailler mes métamorphoses, ma magie sans baguette, mes devoirs et t'accorder tout le temps que tu mérites, j'aurais besoin d'un nouveau Retourneur de Temps ! »

-« Moi, je risque pas d'être nommer préfet, mais il faut que je m'entraîne pour être dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Avec les transformations en animaux, je vais sûrement m'étoffer et prendre du muscle ! Les matches vont être passionnants cette année ! »

-« Oui, et j'espère que Malefoy se prendra des tas de Cognards dans la figure ! »

-« Avec de la chance, il en deviendra presque beau ! »

-« _Pff_ ! Oui, mais il faudra beaucoup de Cognards ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-« J'adore quand tu as ce genre d'idée ! » dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois « Allez, debout ! On a 2 célibataires à ennuyer ! »

-« Il faudrait quand même qu'ils se décident, j'ai remarqué qu'Ann se retenait depuis la PTV ! » dit-elle en se levant et en se pendant au bras de Ron « Tu crois que ça a quelques choses à voir avec sa discussion ! »

-« Tu veux dire que Sirius et le professeur Lupin lui auraient demandé de ne pas s'approcher trop près de Harry ! »

-« Pas Lupin, il est plus distant vis-à-vis de Harry, le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou y joue peut-être ! Mais Sirius lui a peut-être demandé de ne pas faire de mal à son filleul, c'est peut-être pour ça que son comportement avec Harry à changer , ce qui est sûr c'est que ça a eu lieu après la PTV ! Il faudra qu'on se renseigne ! »

-« Oui, en quoi le fait qu'il ait une petite amie peut gêner Sirius, et quel mal peut bien faire Ann ? »

-« J'en sais rien, mais Sirius la connaît plus que nous, elle est peut-être une gourgandine, comme dit ta mère ! »

-« C'est vrai qu'elle doit avoir du succès auprès des garçons, mais je la vois mal dans ce rôle ! »

-« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Elle semble forte à l'extérieur mais vulnérable à l'intérieur ! Adulte à l'extérieur, enfant à l'intérieur ! »

-« Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi ! On est vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, non ? »

-« Oui ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils étaient enfin arriver à la salle à manger, et entrèrent sous les regards amusés d'Ann et d'Harry.

-« Et bien ! » dit Ann « Il vous en a fallu du temps pour cette 1ère méditation, j'ai cru qu'on allait commencer sans vous ! »

-« Vous méditiez ou vous faisiez autre chose ? » demanda Harry d'un air entendu à Ron.

-« Pour ta gouverne, fouineur, nous avons eu une discussion très intéressante sur notre relation et son avenir ! »

-« Oui ! » dit Hermione en s'asseyant dans la chaise tenue par Ron « Nous avons remarqué quelques anomalies quand à la progression de notre relation et nous en avons discuter ! »

-« Des anomalies ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oui, hormis le fait qu'on ne peut plus se passer l'un de l'autre, on trouve que notre relation ne va pas à la vitesse et vers les mêmes buts que celles des autres adolescents de 15 ans ! » expliqua Ron.

-« Mais c'est Ann qui nous en a donné l'explication ! »

-« Moi ? »

-« Oui, enfin en partie ! » dit Ron.

-« Oui, notre comportement est dû à ce qui s'est passé avant notre venue sur ce bateau, passer à 2 doigts de la mort ça rapproche. Mais nous savons aussi qu'il ne risque pas de changer car notre transformation en animagi va accroître notre côté animal au détriment de notre côté humain, et il y a des risques de dérapages ! »

-« Tout à fait, chérie ! C'est pourquoi, conscient des risques, nous avons décidé d'en discuter ouvertement pour être prêts le cas échéant ! »

-« Vous raisonnez comme 2 adultes, c'est bien ! Plus vous allez mûrir, plus vous contrôlerez votre magie. Je suis fière de vous, vous faîtes de grands progrès en peu de temps ! »

-« On s'aide mutuellement alors c'est plus facile ! » dit Ron.

-« Oui, peut-être que ça y fait ! Mais toi aussi Harry tu fais des progrès, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, moi je les vois ! »

-« Merci » répondit-il timidement.

-« J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, sur ton animal ! »

-« Ah ! Quoi ? »

-« Le lion est l'animal le plus compliqué, surtout pour une 1ère métamorphose ! »

-« C'est bien ma chance ! »

-« Mais dis-toi qu'après, les autres transformations ne seront jamais plus dures que celle-là ! »

-« Au moins un point positif ! »

-« Ne fais pas ton enfant, si tu ne mûrit pas plus vite, tu risques de mettre des semaines voir de mois pour arriver transformer ne serait-ce que tes yeux ! »

-« Autant de temps que ça ? »

-« Oui, mais seulement si tu te comportes comme un enfant ! Le lion est le roi des animaux, c'est pas pour rien, il faut montrer que tu es réellement digne de te transformer en lui, ensuite tu pourras te transformer en chat, il faudra que je t'explique comment mais tu devrais y arriver en moins d'une journée. Le lion est long à obtenir, il nécessite la fusion de beaucoup d'émotions mais il te permettra de grandir plus vite et d'avoir de grands pouvoirs, c'est pour cela qu'il faut montrer son aptitude à être un lion, un vrai lion ! »

-« Oh ! D'accord, je vais faire des efforts ! On fait un pari ! »

-« Si tu veux ! Quel est l'enjeu ? »

-« Toi ! »

-« Moi ? »

-« Si je me métamorphose en lion avant notre retour en Angleterre je peux te demander ce que je veux ! »

-« Et si tu perds ? »

-« Tu me demandes ce que tu veux ! »

-« Ce que je veux ? Je pourrais bien te prendre au mot ! »

-« Aucun problème, tant que ce n'est pas dangereusement mortel ! »

-« Non, je ne suis pas comme ça ! D'accord, marché conclu ! » dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

-« Et bien, c'est chaud entre vous 2 ! » dit Ron en rigolant « Dîtes, c'est pas que, mais j'ai faim moi ! »

-« Oui, j'allais oublier le déjeuner ! »

Ann claqua des doigts et le repas apparut. Ron et Harry se jetèrent dessus comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis une semaine, ce qui fit rire les filles. Ann et Hermione discutèrent entre elles des possibles demandes d'Ann si Harry perd son pari, et les garçons parlèrent Quidditch, Harry ayant une vague idée de ce qu'il lui demanderait.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **


	7. Chapitre 26 à chapitre 30

**Chapitre 26 : Cours d'été (1,75) **

A la fin du repas, Ann se leva et alla prendre quelque chose dans le buffet. Quand elle se retourna, ils virent qu'elle tenait 3 gros grimoires dans les tons rouge, presque noir.

-« Tu perds pas de temps ! » dit Ron.

-« Je veux que vous commenciez à les feuilleter, pour voir de quoi ils parlent, ce sont les 3 mêmes pour l'instant. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les ! »

Elle leur donna à chacun un grimoire, ils purent voir le blason de Gryffondor et leur nom en lettres d'or sur la couverture.

-« Pourquoi ce blason et nos nom sur la couverture ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Et bien, vous êtes à Gryffondor, donc si vos camarades de chambre les voient, ils penseront qu'on vous a offert des journaux intimes ou des albums photos ! »

-« C'est pour les camoufler ? » demanda Harry.

-« Exactement, ce que ces livres contiennent c'est une partie des secrets d'ancienne magie, si quelqu'un de mal intentionné ou de non autorisé vous emprunte ce livre, vous aurez des problèmes ! »

-« De quels genres ? » demanda Ron.

-« Genre très gros ! On pensera que vous êtes des adeptes de magie noire ou d'autres bêtises dans ce genre ! »

-« Ils vont quand même pas croire qu'on est des Mangemorts ? » s'écria Hermione.

-« Personne ne peut dire jusqu'où des innocents, prenez-le dans le sens simples d'esprit, peuvent s'enfoncer dans la bêtise ! De plus, il faut que personne, hormis Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore ne soit au courant car les rumeurs se répandent rapidement et arrivent trop vite dans des oreilles douteuses ! »

-« Douteuses ? » demanda Harry.

-« Journalistes ou mages noirs si vous préférez ! »

-« Oh ! C'est clair que si Skeeter l'apprend, toute la communauté magique le saura mais elle aura les faits déformés ! » dit Ron.

-« Oui ! Et si on apprend qu'Harry maîtrise la magie sans baguette, ils vont tous croire qu'il s'est rallié à Voldemort ! » continua Hermione.

-« Y a pas de raisonnement plus stupide ! » dit Harry.

-« Peut-être, mais seul on est intelligent mais en groupe on a peur ! Le problème c'est que dans ces cas-là, c'est le plus stupide qui dirige le groupe, et s'il a peur, les autres ont peur ! »

-« Oui, comme je disais, c'est stupide ! »

-« Je sais ! Mais c'est comme ça que les humains réagissent, sorciers ou non ! »

-« Donc, on doit garder le secret absolu sur les changements qui arriveront pendant l'été ? » demanda Ron.

-« Oui, au moins jusqu'à la rentrée, vous demanderez à Dumbledore comment vont se passer les choses, si Sirius et Remus vous donneront un coup de main, si d'autres professeurs vous aideront à vous perfectionner ! »

-« D'autres professeurs ! Sirius et Lupin vont devenir ou redevenir profs à Poudlard ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Je ne crois pas, mais en tout cas ils ne seront pas loin, avec le retour de Voldemort ils voudront sûrement être dans le coin, au cas où ! »

-« Oui, tu dois avoir raison ! » dit Harry « Et pourquoi les Mangemorts ne doivent pas être au courant ? »

-« Il me semble que c'est facile à comprendre… Si les Mangemorts sont au courant, Voldemort le sera aussi, et ce qu'il y a dans ces livres est trop ancien et donc trop précieux pour qu'il ne veuille pas les posséder ! »

-« Oui, je comprend ! » dit Harry « Il ne faudra donc jamais sans séparer ? »

-« C'est la meilleure solution ! »

-« Mais ils pèsent une tonne ! » dit Ron.

-« Quand vous saurez les réduire, ils tiendront dans une poche de pantalon ! »

-« C'est bien pour eux, mais les filles sont en jupes plissées sans poche, à Poudlard ! »

-« Tu peux mettre une ceinture ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Alors il te suffit de faire un poche dans ta ceinture ! »

-« C'est pas idiot ! »

-« Je crois que je ferais la même chose ! » dit Ron « Cela évitera que je le perde si je dois courir ou faire autre chose dans le même genre ! »

-« Oui, je vais aussi le mette dans une poche de ceinture, si je sers bien, il sera toujours en contact avec mon corps, je sentirais donc si je le perd ! »

-« C'est logique. Bon, il faut maintenant que vous soyez rattaché magiquement à votre livre ! »

-« Comment on fait ? » dit Hermione.

-« Ouvre-le et lis la 1ère page ! »

C'est ce qu'ils firent tous les 3. Au bout de 5mn de déchiffrage, les formules étant compliquées à comprendre, ils relevèrent la tête.

-« C'est pas un peu trop compliqué ton truc ? » demanda Ron.

-« Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui était écrit ! »

-« La formule est compliquée, mais le principe est simple ! »

-« Simple ? »

-« Oui Harry, simple ! Il vous faut donner une goutte de votre sang en récitant la formule, donc le principe est simple. Mais c'est la formule qui est complexe ! »

-« Tu as vraiment un sens de l'humour étrange ! » dit Hermione.

-« Vous êtes pas mal, vous non plus ! » répondit Ann, sur un ton faussement offensée, ce qui les fit tous rire. « Pour commencer, il faut se mettre la formule dans la bouche ! »

-« En la mangeant ? » demanda Ron.

-« Très drôle ! Non, je vais vous la faire répéter jusqu'à ce que votre diction soit parfaite ! On commence par, toi Ron ? »

-« Pourquoi moi ? »

-« Parce que c'est toi qui a la plus grande gueule ! » dit Ann, sous les rires des 2 autres « Parce qu'il faut bien commencer par quelqu'un et que j'ai décidé que se serait toi, point ! Pendant qu'on travaille, Harry et Hermione vont essayer de la lire en entier, pour l'avoir en tête ! Vois le côté positif, tu auras fini en 1er ! »

-« Vu comme ça, OK ! Au travail miss Professeur ! »

-« Miss Professeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! T'es prêt ? »

-« On y va ! »

Ann et Hermione échangèrent leur place, et Ann commença à faire lire Ron à haute voix, ce qui s'avéra difficile car il était à moitié plié de rire. Mais au bout d'1H il arriva à prononcer la formule sans buter sur les mots et 15mn plus tard il l'avait en bouche. Ann passa ensuite à Hermione qui mit moins de temps car elle s'appliqua beaucoup, au bout de 45mn elle connaissait presque la formule par cœur. Ann se leva donc et s'assit à côté de Harry, lui aussi mit moine d'une heure pour y arriver, mais le début fut laborieux car la proximité de la jeune fille le déstabilisait, elle s'en rendit compte et s'écarta légèrement. Il se dit donc que plus il mettrait de temps et plus elle s'éloignerait, comme il ne le voulait pas, il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la formule et pas sur elle.

-« Bien, je suis fière de vous, vous avez fait vite ! Plus vite que moi, même ! »

-« Tu en as un, toi aussi ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr mais je vous le montrerais après ! Comme vous avez encore la formule dans la bouche, on va faire vite » Elle se leva et se rassit à sa place, puisque Hermione avait repris la sienne « Tendez moi vos mains ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Tendez-les, c'est tout ! » A contrecœur ils obéirent « _Bagetus !_ » dit Ann, et sa baguette apparut dans sa main droite « Tendez l'index tenant votre baguette, ongle vers le bas ! Bien ! _Sangis ! Sangis ! Sangis !_ » dit-elle en tapotant les 3 doigts. Une goutte de sang apparut alors sur chacun des doigts. _(N/A : les g- se prononcent gu-) _« Bien ! _Bageto !_ » dit-elle, et la baguette disparut comme elle était venue « Mettez votre doigt sur votre nom et récitez lentement, et en articulant bien, la formule »

_(N/A : traduction de la formule en latin : Moi, dont le nom est inscrit en or et en sang sur ce grimoire, je nous lie l'un à l'autre pour faire le Bien et combattre le Mal. Je jure de le protéger, de garder secret ton existence, de ne jamais utiliser ce qu'il va m'enseigner à des fins mauvaises, de veiller sur mes compagnons qui ont prêter serment comme moi. Que mon sang scelle ce pacte et que la prophétie s'accomplisse : la Trinité et la Fille du Phœnix lutteront contre le Mal Absolu et sa descendance. Jusqu'à la mort de l'éternité ! – en gros, cette dernière phrase veut dire jusqu'à la fin des temps -)_

Au dernier mot prononcer, la page où la formule était écrite disparue et le livre se mit à rayonner.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ron.

-« Le rituel d'attachement a fonctionné, maintenant vous pourrez leur apprendre les nouveaux sorts que vous verrez, les sorts que vous modifierez, et d'autres petites choses ! »

-« Je veux bien croire qu'on ne connaît pas grand chose et qu'on va en apprendre beaucoup, mais de là à changer un sort ? Désolé, je crois que tu débloques ! » dit Ron, sceptique.

-« Regardez dans les livres, dans une 1ère partie, vous verrez les sortilèges usuels avec baguette classés par ordre croissant de difficultés, ensuite il y a les sortilèges usuels sans baguette classés aussi par ordre croissant de difficulté, devant chacun d'entre eux, il y aura une croix quand vous le maîtriserez, si vous apprenez un nouveaux sortilèges, il se classera ou se cochera automatiquement. La 3ème partie du grimoire est celle des sortilèges que vous avez modifiez, avec ou sans baguette. Si le sortilège de départ était avec baguette, il y aura une baguette à côté de la formule, sinon il n'y en aura pas, de même si son changement en nécessite une… C'est simple à comprendre. »

-« Peut-être à comprendre, mais pas à faire ! »

-« On verra bien ! Ambre ? »

-« Oui Ann ! » répondit la voix amplifiée magiquement d'Ambre.

-« Dans combien de temps fait-on surface ? »

-« Dans 5…4…3….2…1… Surface ! »

-« Très drôle ! Je suis morte de rire » dit Ann, qui ne semblait pas rire du tout.

-« Tu était occupée et tu m'as dit de faire à ma guise ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! »

-« Je m'excuse ! Tu nous ouvres les hublots ? »

-« Oui, mais je reste en mode camouflage et sous-marin, on ne sait jamais ! »

-« Bonne idée ! Dans combien de temps on arrive à Rio ? »

-« Dans 2 semaines, le 10 juillet ! »

-« Merci, à tout à l'heure ! »

-« Oui ! Bonne après-midi ! »

-« Merci ! » dirent-ils en cœur.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Chapitre 27 : Les amis humains d'Ann (2,5) **

La voix d'Ambre disparut et Ann revint vers les jeunes gens.

-« Pourquoi s'arrête-t-on à Rio ? » demanda Harry.

-« Parce que j'ai invité quelques amis à venir, que d'ici là vous maîtriserez les modifications physiques et on pourra aller faire un tour dans le monde sorcier brésilien ! »

-« Cool ! » dit Ron.

-« On pourra téléphoner à nos parents ? » demanda Hermione.

-« J'avais dans l'idée de leur faire passer le reste de la traversée sur le bateau, enfin s'ils acceptent ! »

-« Ils vont venir ? Tous ? » demanda Harry.

-« S'ils le veulent, ils seront les bienvenus ! Il faudra juste que je change les chambres : 4 par appartements, sauf pour les parents. Ensuite il faudra qu'Hermione vienne dans votre appartement, et que Ron partage sa salle de bain avec toi Harry… Vos mères ne seront peut-être pas d'accord sur le principe, mais en leur montrant que les chambres se ferment à clef de l'intérieur, que l'_Alohomora_ est inefficace et qu'un salon vous sépare, je pense qu'elles accepteront ! »

-« Je comprends qu'elles soient choquées que je partage le même appartement de 2 jeunes hommes, surtout que l'un d'eux est mon petit ami. Mais pourquoi doit-on avoir un seul appartement à nous 3 ? »

-« Imagine que tu partages ta salle de bain avec Ginny et qu'elle te voit avec ton livre ou en train de te transformer ! » dit Ron.

-« J'avais oublié ce détail ! Oublie ce que j'ai demandé ! »

-« J'y avais même pas prêté attention ! Comme l'a dit Ron, il vous faut un endroit où travailler sans que des gêneurs troublent votre concentration et sans qu'ils sachent sur quoi vous travaillez ! De toute façon, si cela doit se savoir, ce sera assez tôt ! »

-« Avec Fred et George dans les parages, tu peux être sûr qu'ils vont comprendre rapidement ! » dit Harry.

-« On restera 2 ou 3 jours le temps que tout le monde arrive, par voie magique bien sûr. Tes parents arriveront sûrement avec Dumbledore, Hermione ! »

-« Oui, ils seront plus en sécurité ! »

-« Oui, et il y a moins de chances qu'ils soient suivis ou qu'ils aient un accident ! Donc, pendant les 3 jours à terre, nous logerons soit ici, soit chez Louisa et Marco, des amis de Rio. On y attendra les jumelles Sam et Alex Capone, qui viennent de Salem, Kaede Amata qui viens du Japon et Jane Roze d'Australie. Après se sera l'arrivée de vos familles ! »

_(N/A : Pour les jumelles, j'avais le choix entre les noms Fox et Capone, pour Samantha Fox ou Al Capone –je sais, c'est nul !- mais j'ai fini par choisir Capone, leur donnant une origine italienne et peut-être un lien avec le célèbre AL CAPONE ! Comme se sont des blagueuses dans le genre des jumeaux, et qu'elles arrivent aussi à faire passer des cochonneries en douce dans les dortoirs, leur nom correspond mieux aux personnages, même si je garde Fox ou Foxies pour le surnom, rusées comme elles sont… Kaede est un nom que j'ai souvent vu associé, dans des mangas, à des jeunes femmes douces et calmes. Pour Amata, c'est le verbe aimer en japonais phonétique, si mes souvenirs sont bons… Jane parce que Tarzan ! Et Roze pour la fleur ou la chanteuse Pink, à vous de voir)_

-« Tu les as rencontré où ? »

-« Qui ? »

-« Tes amies ? »

-« Les jumelles je les connais depuis 3 ans maintenant, j'ai passé une année au collège de Salem. J'entrais en 2ème année et elles en 4ème, elles faisaient des blagues à tout le monde mais se faisaient souvent prendre, elles n'étaient pas trop populaires. Comme j'étais différente et qu'elles aussi le sont, elles m'ont pris sous leurs ailes. Pour les remercier, je leur ai créé une carte comme celle des Maraudeurs, cela leur a été utile car elles ne se sont plus jamais fait prendre…. Elles m'envoient fréquemment le récit de leurs mésaventures. Elles aussi veulent ouvrir un magasin de Farces & Attrapes. Cette année elles peuvent passer les grandes vacances ailleurs que dans leur orphelinat, je leur ai donc proposé de venir sur le bateau… Qui sait, elles plairont peut-être à tes frères ? »

-« Tu veux dire qu'on va en avoir 4 dans leur genre ! Je préfère retourner sur le canot ! » dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Je pense qu'on va avoir droit à un concours de la plus grande blague, elles peuvent être intenables ! Elles veulent venir à Poudlard cette année, pour pouvoir travailler quelques temps chez Zonko, pour se faire la main à ce qu'elles disent ! »

-« Donc ! » dit Harry « En gros on va avoir un entraînement en vue de leur année à Poudlard ! Merveilleuse année en perspective ! »

-« Disons qu'à Salem, elles sont sur leur territoire, mais qu'à Poudlard elles devront faire attention, c'est un territoire inconnu pour elles, il n'y aura peut-être pas de concours de meilleures blagues ! »

-« J'espère ! Surtout si elles sont avec nous, imaginez le nombre de points qu'on va perdre ! » dit Hermione.

-« Elles ne sont pas que des pitres, elles sont aussi les meilleures élèves de leur école, ce qui désole toujours autant leur directrice ! Harry, il n'y aurait pas besoin de remplaçant dans l'équipe de Quidditch, cette année ? »

-« Sauf le gardien, et si l'une des Poursuiveuses se fait mal, mais normalement non ! Pourquoi ? »

-« Elles sont Poursuiveuses dans leur équipe, et elles ont gagné tous les matches qu'elles ont joués… »

-« Il faudra voir avec le nouveau capitaine, mais se serait bien que l'équipe ait des remplaçants. Si celle de Serpentard est composée de futurs Mangemorts, il va y avoir de la casse ! » dit Harry.

-« Oui, ils n'ont jamais été fair-play, mais cette année ça va battre des records ! » continua Ron.

-« Si les jumeaux peuvent les voir à l'œuvre, ils pousseront peut-être pour leur intégration dans l'équipe, si elles sont à Gryffondor ! » enchaîna Harry.

-« Et si tu nous parlais des autres ! » demanda Hermione.

-« Si vous voulez… D'abord il y a Jane, c'est un As des sortilèges, elle travaille pour l'équivalent Gringott's en Australie, une vrai perle cette fille ! Je l'ai rencontré cette année et nous avons vite sympathisé. Elle est d'origine moldu, ces parents l'on reniait quand elle est devenue majeure, avant son éducation ne leur coûtait rien et leur rapportait même de l'argent car elle avait une bourse, d'abord en tant que fille de moldus, ensuite pour ses bons résultats. Dès sa sortie du collège, 1ère de sa promotion, elle a été engagée par la banque, et elle y ait toujours. A la rentrée, elle restera peut-être en Angleterre, le professeur Dumbledore m'a assuré qu'elle pourrait peut-être devenir professeur, et c'est son plus grand rêve ! »

-« C'est marrant ! » dit Harry « Mais avec toi on en apprend tous les jours ! Quand as-tu parlé à Dumbledore ! »

-« Pendant les préparatifs de la PTV, on a parlé un peu de tout pour mieux se connaître, c'est une des règles pour cette communication ! »

-« D'accord ! » dit Ron « Tu nous as parlé d'une Kaede ? »

-« Oui, c'est une japonaise et elle étudie les dragons asiatiques comme Gédéon. Il y a 2 ans, il a attrapé, je ne sais comment, des parasites… Le pauvre, ça le gratter de partout ! Comme j'étais vers le Japon, je me suis arrêté et j'ai demandé s'il y avait un endroit ou je pourrais trouver un vétérinaire pour dragon, on m'a indiqué un temple ! Au début j'étais très surprise, surtout quand j'ai vu que le temple était côté moldu ! »

-« Moldu ? » demanda Hermione, pour être sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-« Oui, moldu ! Ce qui est bien au Japon c'est que le monde magique et le monde moldu cohabite parfaitement, sans qu'il y ait d'affront. La religion est très présente et les sorciers des temples se font appelés moines. Ils aident les sorciers et les moldus, c'est une bonne façon de penser ! Bref, Kaede travaille dans se temple, qui s'appelle _Oracle de la Lune_, en tant que vétérinaire pour les moldus, et soigneur de Créatures Magiques pour les sorciers. C'est aussi l'une des spécialistes du Japon, quand il s'agit de dragons, de n'importe quel dragon. Elle a débarrassé Gédéon de ses parasites et m'a enseigné comment le laver et m'occuper de lui. Je peux vous dire qu'il adore cette fille, et elle est douce à un point, il s'est endormi pendant qu'elle le soignait ! Le problème c'est quand il s'est mis à ronfler en crachant du feu, mais ça c'est vite arrangé ! »

-« Il va donc être content de la revoir ? » demanda Harry.

-« Il va lui faire une de ces fêtes ! Il peut être très joueur quand il veut ! »

-« Dis ! C'est pas que ça ne me regarde pas, mais tes amies semblent être le penchant féminin de mes frères, et en plus elles viennent en Angleterre ! » dit Ron.

-« Je comprend pas, tu peux développer ? »

-« Je m'explique ! J'ai des frères, ils sont jumeaux et farceurs comme personne, un grand frère qui travaille à Gringott's et un autre étudiant les dragons en Roumanie. Le dernier travaille au ministère et j'ai une petite sœur entrant en 4ème année à Poudlard, à la rentrée ! »

-« Oh ! Je vois ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas fait exprès, je ne vous connaissais pas avant la semaine dernière, sauf Harry mais quel sorcier ne le connais pas au moins de nom ! Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne connais personne travaillant au ministère, mais Marco va lui aussi entrer en 4ème année, je ne sais pas si sa sœur viendra à Poudlard car elle est professeur de danse et il n'y a pas de poste pour elle dans votre collège, et puis il peut aussi choisir de rester dans son école de sorcellerie ! »

-« Je m'excuse de vous interrompre ! » dit Hermione « Mais elle est prof de quoi, comme danse ? »

-« Oh ! En tant que brésilienne, elle enseigne la salsa et la samba aux moldus et aux sorciers, et toutes les danses de salon comme la valse et le rock, mais elle donne aussi des cours de fitness, de gym et de yoga ! »

-« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées, et comment est-elle ? » demanda Hermione, visiblement très intéressée.

-« On s'est rencontré l'été après mes 11 ans, il y a donc 4 ans ! J'étais jeune, stupide et naïve ! Je suis allée me promener un soir de pleine lune, comme c'était du côté moldu, je ne pensais pas rencontrer de loup-garou ! Dommage, parce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mais Louisa est arrivée à temps et elle l'a empêché de me mordre ! »

-« Et elle ? » demanda Ron « Elle s'est fait mordre ! »

-« Hélas oui ! Depuis j'ai une immense dette envers elle, et j'essaye de la payer du mieux que je peux ! »

-« Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle vienne sur le bateau, c'est un loup-garou quand même ! » dit Hermione.

-« Lupin aussi non ! » dit Harry « … Comment payes-tu ta dette ? »

-« Je l'ai aidé à gagner son procès contre le loup-garou qui l'a mordu, elle reçoit une rente à vie pour ça ! Ensuite j'ai racheté une école de danse, moldue, pour qu'elle continue à travailler sans problème, personne ne sait ce qu'elle est 3 nuits par mois et j'espère que ça continuera ! Et depuis 3 ans je l'emploie comme intermédiaire pour la vente de mes balais et de mes sortilèges auprès de Nimbus ! »

-« Tu vends des balais à Nimbus ? » demanda Ron.

-« Oui, sur le prix de vente, je garde le prix des dépenses occasionnées par la création du balai ou du sortilège plus 20 des bénéfices, pour acheter du nouveau matériel, les 80 restants sont pour elle et son frère, Marco »

-« C'est indiscret de te demander combien elle touche à chaque fois ? » demanda Ron.

-« Non, ce n'est pas un secret… Elle touche entre 50 et 1.000 Gallions par sortilèges, les 4 derniers modèles de balai que j'ai vendu lui ont rapporté 50.000 Gallions chacun ! »

-« Tout ça ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ce n'est pas un revenu fixe, au départ mon 1er sortilège, un sortilège de freinage, a été acheté il y a 4 ans pour 100 Gallions, alors qu'il m'en avait coûté 40 pour le faire… Le dernier que j'ai vendu, il y a 2 ans nous a rapporté 1250 Gallions en bénéfice. Je crois qu'il a été utilisé sur l'Eclair de Feu, au niveau du freinage ! »

-« C'est ton sortilège ? » demanda Harry.

-« Pas totalement, il a juste servi de base ! Depuis 1 an maintenant, j'ai un contrat d'exclusivité avec Nimbus, ils m'envoient leurs derniers sortilèges et les dernières nouveautés en balais, et je leur envoie les miens ou les améliorations que j'ai apportées, avec l'aide de mes compagnons, sur les leurs ! »

-« T'es vraiment douée avec les balais, non ? »

-« J'adore les balais ! C'est une course jamais gagnée à l'avance, on ne sait jamais qui aura l'idée la plus originale, la plus créative et la moins cher, bien sûr ! Le prix est important dans ce type de compétition, mais avec Louisa on est assez contentes de nos résultats ! »

-« En plus d'être prof de danse, elle t'aide pour les balais ! »

-« Depuis que j'ai ce contrat elle n'enseigne plus, ou que rarement, mais elle reste propriétaire de la salle de danse, qui tourne pas trop mal mais surtout avec les moldus ! »

-« Elle doit être riche ! »

-« Pas tant que ça, sa rente sert pour l'éducation de son frère et elle a le cœur sur la main… Elle vient de créer une association visant à aider les jeunes loups-garous, mais elle a beaucoup de mal à la faire accepter par les sorciers ! »

-« Tu m'étonnes ! Ils ont horreur des loups-garous ! » dit Harry.

-« Les loups-garous ont toujours eu mauvaise réputation, les potions _Tue-loup_ ou _Délunisante_ sont apparues récemment, tant qu'elles ne seront pas plus courantes, les loups-garous seront mal vus ! » dit Ann.

-« La potion _Tue-loup_ on connaît, c'est amer et impossible à sucrer, en plus elle n'empêche pas la transformation en loup mais elle permet de le rendre inoffensif ! » dit Harry.

-« Par contre » continua Hermione « la _Délunisante_ m'est totalement inconnue ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »

-« Comme son nom l'indique, elle annule les effets de la lune ! »

-« Tu veux dire que le loup-garou reste humain ? » demanda Ron.

-« Oui »

-« Et on peut en trouver où, j'aimerais en acheter pour Remus ! » demanda Harry.

-« C'est une rumeur qui circule, je ne sais pas si elle est vérifiée ! » répondit Ann, en se mordillant la lèvre.

Pour Harry c'était clair, soit elle était désolée de leur avoir fait une fausse joie, soit elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait en dire… Encore un mystère a dévoilé, il avait hâte de gagner son pari pour pieux la connaître.

-« Oh ! Dommage » dit Hermione « Je suis sûre que le professeur Lupin aurait été content d'en avoir ! »

-« Oui, imagine qu'il se promène un soir de pleine lune, en gardant sa forme humaine alors que Rogue avait dit qu'il est un loup-garou ! »

-« Sûr ! Rogue le tue ! Il risque d'être traité de menteur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! » dit Harry « Vraiment dommage que ce ne soit qu'une rumeur, en effet ! »

-« Bon ! C'est pas tout ça ! » dit Ann, pour changer de sujet « Mais vous devez travailler votre magie, ensemble de préférence car vous vous aiderez mutuellement, quand vous arriverez dernier niveaux de sortilèges, il y en a 10, on verra si vous voulez toujours des baguettes… En attendant je… _(claquement de doigts)…_ viens de faire le ménage dans vos chambres… Essayez de les garder propres ! »

-« Il est presque 17H on peut aller jouer au Quidditch ? » demanda Ron.

-« D'accord, les balais sont dans le placard comme les balles ! »

-« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » demanda Harry.

-« J'ai des choses à faire avant d'arriver à Rio, je vous retrouve pour manger ! » dit Ann.

Elle se leva et sortit de la salle à manger, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements passa directement dans son bureau pour discuter avec Ambre de la venue d'une vingtaine de personnes sur son bateau, des invitations à envoyer un peu partout dans le monde, et d'autres petites choses.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Chapitre 28 : Soirée sportive (2)**

Dans le salon, les 3 jeunes gens restaient indécis.

-« Hermione, tu viens avec nous, jouer te détendra ! » demanda Ron.

-« Oui, tu te rapprocheras peut-être encore plus de ton animal en utilisant le balai ! » ajouta Harry.

-« D'accord, mais on emmène nos livres, on doit toujours les avoir avec nous ! »

-« OK ! On y va ! »

Ils sortirent donc et se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch. Comme prévu, les balais étaient dans le grand placard, avec d'autres, ils étaient presque tous en double, avec des animaux sur leur manche comme le renard, le dragon, le loup, le chien, le chat (en triple), le cerf (en simple), le lion, le colibri, l'ours, le taureau, le furet, le sphinx, le cygne et le papillon. Celui d'Ann semblait absent.

-« Waouh ! Elle en a des balais, une vingtaine au moins ! » s'exclama Ron.

-« 28 au total, 29 avec le sien ! » dit Hermione.

-« Vous croyez qu'elle les a tous fait ? » demanda Ron.

-« Elle en est bien capable ! » dit Harry, légèrement sceptique « Elle n'a peut-être pas grand chose d'autre à faire de ses journées ! »

-« A quoi peuvent-ils bien servir ? » demanda Ron.

-« Elle a dit que nos balais correspondaient à nos traits de caractères, comme les Animagi, peut-être qu'elle s'est basée sur les caractères liés aux animaux pour développer ses balais ! » proposa Hermione.

-« C'est pas con du tout Hermione ! » s'exclama Harry « Si chaque animaux correspond à un Animagus, alors il correspond à une type de personne… Ces balais sont peut-être des commandes de la part de Nimbus, pour voir un peu ce dont ils sont capables ! Pour ne pas demander toujours au même testeur, il ne peut pas apprécier totalement les qualités de son balai ? »

-« C'est possible ! » dit Ron « C'est marrant qu'elle les ait fait en double ! »

-« Mais non ! Ca se comprend ! Imagine que le testeur en casse un, plus de test et donc pas de vente, elle en a un de rechange ! »

-« Alors pourquoi il y a 3 chat et 1 cerf ? »

-« Elle a peut-être voulu faire le cerf juste après le chat, comme j'ai lu qu'ils y avait peu de chose qui les différencier, au niveau du caractère… Vous vous souvenez de ce cours sur les Animagi… Bon, ce n'est pas grave ! Je continue, si mon hypothèse est juste, elle a du faire une légère erreur lors de la construction du balai et c'est pour cela que le 2ème est réussi et pas le 1er ! Il y a donc 3 chats et 1 cerf ! »

-« Ca se tient, Herm' ! » la félicita Ron.

-« Oui, cela semble la solution la plus logique, en effet ! Euh, vous vous rappelez lesquels sont les nôtres ? »

-« Essayons de voir si en les appelant, en faisant appel à notre côté animal, ils ne viennent pas à nous ? »

-« On peut toujours tenté, oui ! Allons-y ! » dit Harry, appréhendant légèrement le résultat.

Ils se concentrèrent donc sur leurs animaux, sur les balais qu'ils avaient déjà utilisés. Le placard commença à bouger et 3 balais volèrent vers eux, chacun vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

-« Ca a marché ! Je n'en reviens pas ! » s'écria Ron.

-« Moi non plus ! » dit Hermione, elle semblait vraiment tombée des nues.

-« Elle nous avait pourtant prévenues, les balais sentent si on est compatible, je ne pensez pas que se serez aussi facile ! »

-« Moi non plus, mais maintenant il faut faire attention où on les range, même si j'aime bien ce genre de magie ! »

-« Moi aussi » ajouta Hermione « Et puis j'ai pas l'impression d'être trop fatiguée, et vous ! »

-« Ca va ! Je suis prêt pour te faire mordre la poussière, Ron ! »

-« T'arriveras pas à marquer un seul but, mon gars ! »

-« Pari tenu ! » dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

-« Pari d'ami alors, on verra plus tard pour les services à rendre ! »

-« Ca me va ! Allez, sur les balais ! »

-« Eh ! Moi aussi je veux parier ! »

-« Que tu vas m'en mettre un ? »

-« Ben oui ! Je peux toujours tenter ma chance, non ? »

-« Oui ! Un double entraînement ne me dérange pas ! »

-« OK ! Mais tu vas vite le regretter, hein Harry ! »

-« Oh oui ! J'ai une revanche à prendre ! » répondit-il en se frottant les mains.

Ils enfourchèrent tous les 3 leurs balais, en laissant leurs livres devant le placard, et commencèrent quelques figures de voltige pour se mettre en _jambes_ puis Ron se plaça devant les cerceaux, d'abord pour une série de tirs directs et à l'arrêt, où il se révéla très doué, puis Hermione et Harry commencèrent à bouger et à se passer le Souaffle jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait une opportunité. Ron rattrapa la 1ère balle de justesse mais s'améliora au fur et à mesure. Harry se révéla être un bon poursuiveur, tout comme Hermione, à la grande surprise de cette dernière et des 2 garçons.

Au bout de 2H de jeu, Ann les rejoint pour leur annonçait que le dîner était prêt. Ils revinrent donc sur la terre ferme, rangèrent les balais et quittèrent le stade de Quidditch avec leurs livres sous le bras. Ann leur demanda d'aller prendre une douche car ils étaient en nage, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils attrapent froid. Ils accueillirent cette suggestion avec plaisir et partir jusqu'à leur chambre. Hermione se précipita dans la sienne, être en sueur n'était pas l'état physique qu'elle préférait et elle voulait prendre son temps pour bien faire sa toiletteLes garçons prirent donc leur temps pour arriver jusqu'à leur appartement, se doutant que la dernière à sortir serait la jeune fille. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans leur salon et Ron leur servit une canette de soda bien frais.

-« Ah ! Ca fait du bien ! J'étais mort de soif ! » dit-il après en avoir descendu la moitié.

-« Moi aussi ! Dit, pour notre pari c'est raté, elle a fait ta chambre ! »

-« Je sais, mais j'essayerais demain matin, dès le réveil ! »

-« Ah non ! Je veux voir l'avant et l'après, je veux pas que tu triches ! »

-« Je ne triche jamais, tu devrais le savoir ! » répondit Ron en rigolant.

-« Oui, mais c'est pour le principe ! »

-« OK ! Je le ferais demain soir, ça te va ? »

-« C'est parfait pour moi, en même temps tu me montreras des trucs de musculations ? »

-« Oui, mais je trouve que tu as changé depuis hier, je sais pas encore en quoi mais je vais trouvé, t'inquiète ! »

-« Avec toi je ne m'inquiète jamais assez ! » s'esclaffa Harry.

-« Et moi alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? » et il se mit aussi à rire « J'ai trouvé, ta voix est un peu plus grave ! »

-« Tu trouves, moi j'ai l'impression qu'elle est pareille ! »

-« Non, je m'excuse… C'est juste que tu as fatigué tes cordes vocales à forces de gueuler ! »

-« Tu vois, j'étais sûr qu'il fallait que je me méfie ! Allez, je vais me faire beau… Dis, c'est moi ou Ann est plus distante depuis la PTV ? »

-« T'as remarqué toi aussi ? »

-« Alors ce n'est pas mon imagination… Je me demande ce que Sirius a bien pu lui dire ?… Enfin, je lui poserais la question quand je le verrais ! A tout de suite ! »

-« Oui, je file sous la douche moi aussi ! »

Et ils passèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. La douche chaude leur fit un bien fou, en sortant ils avaient les muscles relaxés. Harry mit un jean noir et un T-shirt blanc, Ron passa un jean bleu foncé et une chemise blanche, ils se rejoignirent dans le salon.

-« Ca te va bien la chemise ! » dit Harry.

-« Oui, ça fait ressortir le peu de muscles que j'ai ! J'aime bien ! »

-« Quand j'aurais des muscles, j'en mettrais moi aussi ! Tu verras ! »

-« Oh mais je te crois, et sur parole en plus ! Bon, on va manger ? C'est pas que, mais j'ai les crocs ! » dit Ron, en poussant un grognement sonore.

-« Ce n'est pas qu'imagé, je crois que tes canines ont poussées ! » dit Harry en le regardant de travers.

-« Hein ! » dit Ron en se passant la langue sur les dents « C'est vrai qu'elles ont l'air plus longues ! »

-« Pense comme un humain et visualise toi en tant que tel ! »

-« Ouais ! Ouais !… Mmm ! … Et là ! » demanda-t-il en faisant un beau sourire à Harry.

-« Elles ont l'air normal ! Tu commences déjà à te transformer, c'est dingue à quel point ça va vite ! »

-« Oui, ce midi Hermione s'est mise à ronronner pendant que je l'embrassais ! »

-« Et là elle doit encore faire sa toilette ! »

-« Non, je ne crois pas que la transformation soit à ce point, j'espère ! Tu sais, les filles ça passe des heures devant leur glace, il faut qu'elles soient parfaites ! »

-« Oui, mais ça veut la peine de les attendre ! » dit Harry en voyant Hermione, qui venait de les rejoindre dans le salon.

-« PARFAITE ! » dit Ron en allant l'embrasser « Une vision de rêves ! »

-« Arrêtes de dires des bêtises, Ron ! » répondit-elle en agitant la main sous son nez « La perfection n'existe pas !… Ce n'est pas la peine que je te demande si je te plais ! »

-« Pas la peine, en effet ! »

Hermione avait vêtu une robe longue, de couleur bleu nuit, elle portait une chemise à manche longue, turquoise, dont elle avait noué les 2 pans sous sa poitrine, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon, comme celui d'Ann la veille, il tenait par 2 baguettes en verre bleu translucide. Elle ne portait aucun bijou mais ils auraient semblé de trop. Au pied, elle avait mis une paire de sandales turquoise avec un léger talon, ce qui la grandissait un peu.

-« Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine ! » demanda Ron, en lui présentant son bras.

-« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire le pitre, hein ? »

-« C'est pour ça que tu m'adores ! »

-« C'est vrai ! Bon, si nous allions manger, Ann doit nous attendre ! »

-« Je vous suis ! » dit Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les 3 vers la salle à manger, où Ann les attendait devant l'un des hublots. Elle était vêtue comme le matin, mais sa tresse était enroulée en un gros chignon sur sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle les entendit entrer, elle se retourna et leur sourit.

-« J'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdus ! »

-« Non, on a juste pris notre temps » répondit Hermione.

Ron et Harry présentèrent galamment leurs chaises aux filles avant de s'asseoir à leur tour.

-« Bien, comme je ne savais pas quoi faire à manger, j'ai penché pour une salade de tomate et de mozzarella, des spaghettis bolognaises, du bœuf à la sauce tomate et de la glace à la fraise ! »

-« Moi, ça me va ! » dit Ron « Tant que c'est à manger, et que c'est bon, je prend… Je ne suis pas difficile ! »

-« Moi aussi ça me va ! » dit Harry.

-« Les repas italiens sont mes préférés, après les anglais… Je crois que je vais me régaler ! » dit Hermione.

-« Sauf si quelqu'un cuisine à ma place, vous ne risquez pas de manger anglais avant votre retour au pays… Je ne sais pas cuisiner ce genre de plat, et à vrai dire, le peu que j'ai goûté ne m'a pas emballé ! »

-« C'est parce qu'ils cuisinent mal ! » dit Ron entre 2 bouchées « Je demanderais à ma mère de te faire de la véritable cuisine anglaise, tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu va aimé ! »

-« Si tu le dis ! En attendant, bon appétit ! »

-« Toi aussi ! »

Le repas se déroula sans accros, Ann leur demanda un compte rendu de l'entraînement de Ron, qui rappela aux 2 intéressés qu'ils lui devaient un service car il n'avait pas encaissé un seul but. Puis au moment du dessert, Harry rappela à Ann sa promesse de leur raconter les 2 dernières années, ce qu'elle fit avec le sourire. Elle leur raconta donc son voyage au Japon, 2 ans auparavant, avec plus de détails comme les us et coutumes, la nourriture, les temples et les fêtes ainsi que sa rencontre et son amitié avec Kaede, puis elle enchaîna sur son été sur son île et son voyage vers l'Australie, d'où elle revenait lorsqu'elle avait senti l'utilisation de la magie noire, de sa rencontre avec Jane et de ce qu'elle avait appris à ses côtés. Elle finit son histoire alors qu'il était minuit passé, et les envoya rapidement au lit car ils devront travailler dur dans le 2 semaines à venir, pour pouvoir profiter des vacances quand leurs familles seraient à bord.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Chapitre 29 : La vie à bord du « Lady » (2,5)**

Pendant les 2 semaines qui suivirent, nos 3 amis n'eurent pas le temps de rêvasser. En effet, ils se réveillaient de plus en plus tôt et commençaient leur journée par leur entraînement pour devenir des Animagi. Comme ils passaient entre 4 et 7h par jour sur celui-ci, ils firent rapidement des progrès et commencèrent à voir les transformations physiques liées à leur métamorphose en animal.

Hermione prit les quelques centimètres qui lui manquaient pour rattraper Ann et ses formes s'accentuèrent au grand plaisir de Ron. Ses hanches s'élargirent mais restèrent relativement fines, son décolleté pris un peu plus de profondeur, ses jambes s'affinèrent et s'allongèrent. Ses cheveux tombèrent jusqu'à la cambrure des reins, devenant plus lourds et donc moins indisciplinés (ce qui était très bien, aux dires de la jeune femme), elle devint aussi plus agile et plus gracieuse, comme si elle dansait à chaque pas, sa démarche se fit un peu plus chaloupé et sensuelle, mais avec une robe de sorcière le changement serait presque invisible lorsqu'elle serait à Poudlard.

Ron prit lui aussi quelques centimètres mais pas trop, il mesurait au moins 1m80, si ce n'est 1m85. Avec les entraînements magiques qu'il s'imposait, ceux de Quidditch, de musculation du soir et les changements dus à sa métamorphose, il possédait désormais un torse à faire pâlir d'envie les acteurs de série B américaine. Hermione était tout simplement folle du physique de son petit ami, il était musclé de partout et sa musculature n'était pas outrageuse, on voyait les muscles se dessiner à chacun des ses mouvements, mais ils n'étaient pas énormes. Il ressemblait à une statue grecque : grand, élancé, la taille fine, les muscles fermes et bien dessiner… Une gravure de mode ! Son visage aussi avait changé : ses cheveux s'étaient assombris et leur roux n'était plus aussi flamboyant sauf à la lumière, il avait perdu ses grosses joues de bébé ce qui donnait une finesse à l'ensemble de son visage, mais il avait gardé ses yeux noisettes rieurs.

Harry est celui qui avait le plus changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts (il avait demandé à Hermione de les lui couper, car sa cicatrice était comme invisible sur ce bateau), coiffés en brosse ou plutôt en pics, donc légèrement plus ordonné (mais une mèche revenait, quoiqu'il fasse, devant sa cicatrice), il portait désormais des lentilles de contact et ses traits étaient plus fins, mais le changement le plus remarquable sur son visage était le sourire qui semblait y être gravé. Comme Ann lui avait prédit, il pris une vingtaine de centimètres et rattrapa Ron, au départ ce changement vint sans la musculature mais avec l'aide de son ami, de la magie et des appareils sportifs mis à sa disposition, il s'étoffa rapidement.

Côté transformation en Animagi, Harry était en retard sur les 2 autres, toutefois ce n'est que le changement complet en animal qui lui manquait car il pouvait facilement changer ses yeux, ses dents, ses oreilles et ses mains. Il était donc content de lui et trépignait d'impatience en attendant la venue du cocktail d'émotion nécessaire à sa transformation. Ron et Hermione avait mis 10 jours pour se transformer en entier, ce qui les empêcha de justesse de faire une bêtise grosse comme un dragon. En effet, voulant profiter des rares moments de totale intimité qu'ils avaient avant l'arrivée de leur famille, ils dormaient dans le même lit. Seulement un matin, leur câlin faillit aller trop loin, vraiment trop loin… MAIS les émotions ressenties à ce moment là étaient celles nécessaire à leur transformation en Animagi. Le besoin de se transformer étant plus important que l'autre, ils se séparèrent et se transformèrent, ce qui leur fit oublier sur le moment ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils étaient dans un tel état d'euphorie qu'ils se métamorphosèrent plusieurs fois d'affilées pour voir s'ils ne rêvaient pas, ensuite ils s'amusèrent à le faire de la manière la plus esthétique possible (que ce soit stylisé et pas qu'ils ressemblent à des monstres !). Au déjeuner, lorsqu'ils l'apprirent à Harry, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni ses yeux mais il était très heureux pour eux.

Pour ce qui est de l'ancienne magie, ils travaillaient 3H l'après-midi plus 3H après le dîner (donc 6H). Ils firent des progrès plus que rapide : à la fin de la 1ère journée ils maîtrisaient tous les sorts de niveaux 1 et 2, les 2ème à 4ème journées furent consacrées aux sortilèges de niveaux 3 à 5, les 4 derniers niveaux de sortilèges furent maîtriser en 3 jours car il y en avait peu mais ils étaient plus difficile à maîtriser. Le dernier niveau, le 10, était consacré à la création de _sorts_. En effet, avec la magie ancienne, il est possible de faire tout ce que l'on veut sans avoir à utiliser une baguette magique, on peut : déplacer les objets, les ensorceler comme pour voir à travers, les transformer (couleur, forme, type d'objet) ou les métamorphoser en animaux ou en autre chose. Ils avaient donc vu quelques exemples mais une quantité infinie de possibilité leur était offerte. Maintenant ils maîtrisaient les transformations physiques non repérables par les autres sorciers, les déplacements d'objet comme ranger sa baguette dans sa main (Bagetus), faire transplaner un objet jusqu'à soi ou les faire voler jusqu'à d'autres, maîtriser les éléments avec plus ou moins d'intensité (eau, air, terre, feu, électricité, magnétisme), ainsi que des sortilèges de guérison ou de maladies (cicatrisation ou au contraire hémorragie, maux de tête, étouffements,…) qui leur fit penser aux sortilèges impardonnables, mais en plus vicieux. Ils maîtrisaient donc ces divers sortilèges, avec ou sans prononcer de formule, le plus dur étant de se rappeler des formules car ils pouvaient utilisés l'ancienne magie juste en pensant aux résultats.

Depuis quelques jours, ils déjeunaient dans leur appartement car Ann se faisait de plus en plus rare et même invisible. Au bout de son 3ème jour d'absence, ils virent apparaître 2 ravissantes femmes. Ils reconnurent l'une d'entre elle, c'était Ambre, l'autre était la forme humaine de Luciole, Lucinda. Elles leur expliquèrent qu'Ann avait beaucoup de travail avec les préparatifs des chambres et qu'elle devait absolument travailler pour son émancipation, comme elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer avec un vingtaine de personne sur le Lady. Harry fut déçu mais Ron lui remonta le moral en disant qu'Ann serait très surprise des changements survenus chez lui. Ils demandèrent aux jeunes femmes comment elles pouvaient avoir forme humaine.

Lucinda, ou Lulu, était une femme sans âge apparent, aux cheveux blonds, clairs et lumineux, au teint clair et aux immenses yeux bleu turquoise. Elle portait une robe d'été légère soulignant ses formes gracieuses. Elle leur expliqua qu'un jour elle était tombée follement amoureuse d'un homme qui ne la regardait que comme une vulgaire fée, elle décida donc d'enfreindre les lois du peuple des fées pour devenir quasi humaine, au moins d'apparence. Elle passa des années à rechercher dans les livres, à enfreindre les lois pour celui qu'elle aimait, mais le temps avait passé trop vite et il était décédé. En apprenant sa trahison, la reine des fées l'avait banni, et elle avait passé une dizaine d'année à errer de forêt en forêt sous sa forme de fée, ou de ville en ville soue sa forme humaine, avant de rencontrer Ann qui ne la jugea pas sur ce qu'elle avait choisit de faire, comme elle ne jugea pas Ann sur ce qu'elle était. A ce moment de la discussion, 3 paires d'oreilles furent toutes ouïes en espérant avoir des renseignements sur Ann, mais Lucinda bifurqua vers Ambre.

Ambre, ou en tout cas la chose ressemblant à Ambre, était elle aussi blonde mais plus dorés que Lucinda. Elle avait de grands yeux marron très clairs, avec des reflets d'or, et son teint était légèrement hâlé. Si on prenait une photo en noir et blanc, on pourrait les prendre pour des jumelles. Ambre expliqua qu'Ann avait réussit à créer un androïde magiqueayant une apparence humaine, basée sur celui de Lucinda. Grâce aux sortilèges développés par Ann, elle pourrait presque devenir humaine si un homme reste avec elle après qu'elle lui ait tout dit, seulement elle ne pourra normalement jamais avoir d'enfant _(N/A : sauf qu'avec la magie, rien est impossible !)_. Elle expliqua en détail les divers points de sa création, comme son ossature en céramique et composite ensorcelés, les divers organes reproduits en plastique, ses cheveux intégrés dans une membrane en polymère, et le matériau recouvrant son corps et ressemblant à de la peau (couleur et texture, bien sûr), ainsi que les sortilège donnant l'illusion qu'elle saigne si elle se coupe, et ceux permettant la réparation rapide des blessures ou cassures. Elle leur expliqua aussi comment, en mangeant comme eux, elle pouvait transformer les aliments en énergie pour fonctionner, et elle leur dévoila aussi ce qu'il advenait des déchets. Elle leur expliqua qu'Ann l'avait conçue de telle sorte qu'elle soit parfaitement autonome, comme lorsqu'elle était dans son ordinateur. Elle leur parla de la manière dont elle s'était prise pour miniaturiser les composés électroniques lui permettent d'avoir à portée de _mains_ les programmes pour le fonctionnement automatique des organes afin qu'elle semble humaine (simulation de la respiration, battement cardiaque, circulation d'un fluide dans des vaisseaux, dilatation de la pupille dans le noir,…), ceux pour savoir réagir dans beaucoup de situation (réflexes), et les espaces mémoires pour les connaissances en magie ou dans d'autres domaines. Elle leur montra aussi qu'elle pouvait faire de la magie avec et sans baguette, grâce aux sortilèges qu'Ann avait introduit dans ses doigts.

Devant l'étonnement des 3 jeunes gens, elles leur demandèrent de garder le secret absolu sur leur véritable nature. En effet, beaucoup de sorciers voudront utiliser Lucinda à des fins magiques, mais il y en a encore plus qui voudront étudier Ambre, en la démontant s'il faut. En échange, elles leur assurèrent qu'elles finiraient volontiers leur vie sur ce bateau, si elles étaient rejetées par la communauté magique ou même moldue. Après avoir digérer ces nouvelles, énormes il faut bien l'avoué, ils acceptèrent les termes du _contrat_ qui les unissaient dorénavant.

Comme Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient fini d'étudier les sortilèges sans baguette, Lulu leur en remis une à chacun. Elle leur expliqua qu'Ann avait tenu à les réaliser pour eux, en cadeau d'excuses pour ses absences, afin d'être sûre qu'elles leurs soient adaptés. Hermione en reçut une en bois de rose, contenant de la poudre de fée, venant de Lulu ainsi qu'un crin d'Onyx. Ron en reçut une en ébène avec une griffe de Gédéon et une écaille de Sirina. Harry reçut lui aussi une baguette en ébène mais contenant un poil de crinière de Gryffin et une plume de Fumerolle. Lorsqu'ils prirent chacun leur baguette, elles firent des étincelles : celles d'Hermione étaient bleues et blanches, celles de Ron jaunes et noires, et celle d'Harry étaient de nouveau rouge et or.

-« Euh ! Lulu ? »

-« Oui Hermione ? »

-« Pourquoi nos baguettes font des étincelles colorées alors que les étincelles sont blanches normalement ? »

-« Les miennes n'étaient pas blanches quand je ai acheté ma baguette à Ollivander ! » dit Harry.

-« Tiens ! Très intéressant en effet ! » dit Ambre.

-« Ce n'est pas anormal, c'est juste que c'est très rare, c'est pour cela que tout le monde pense que les baguettes émettent des étincelles blanches ! » les rassura Lulu.

-« Tu me rassures ! » dit Harry « J'ai cru que j'étais vraiment à part ! »

-« Mais tu l'es ! » dit Ambre « Comme tes 2 amis, Ann n'a créé qu'une seule baguette, hormis les vôtres, et c'est la sienne ! Ces baguettes sont uniques car il est rare qu'on puisse faire fusionner plusieurs animaux, s'ils ne s'entendent pas, la baguette les rejettent tous les 2 et elle redevient un morceau de bois mort. Mais elle a réussi à le faire, comme elle réussit souvent à faire ce qu'elle a en tête… Ensuite il vous faut savoir que seul de puissants sorciers peuvent trouver leur baguette, celle qui évoluera avec eux, celle qui deviendra leur plus intime alliée ! Ils savent qu'ils ont trouvé cette baguette quand les étincelles émises ne sont plus totalement blanches. »

-« Oui, mais moi j'en ai 2 ! » dit Harry.

-« Ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! » coupa Lulu « Cela veut seulement dire que tu pourras fusionner tes 2 baguettes, pour que les animaux s'unissent ! »

-« Je ne comprends plus rien ! » soupira Hermione « Les baguettes ne peuvent contenir qu'un seul élément, non ? »

-« Oui… Et non ! » dit Ambre.

-« Oui pour celles d'un sorcier de niveau normal ! » compléta Lulu « Et non quand il s'agit d'un sorcier puissant… Dumbledore et Voldemort pour les plus récents, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Merlin pour les plus anciens… »

-« Oui ! » dit Ron « Mais on n'est pas à leur niveau ! »

-« Pas encore, Ron, pas encore ! Les baguettes ont la possibilité de voir la nature profonde du sorcier… Parfois c'est un peu flou et le sorcier reçoit 1 ou 2 baguettes lui permettant de faire de la magie, mais sans plus ! »

-« Oui, et parfois la véritable puissance est dévoilée de suite, comme pour Harry… Elle s'est juste dévoilée plus tard pour vous 2 ! »

-« Oh ! C'est marrant, mais depuis qu'on est sur ce bateau, vos n'arrêtez pas de nous dires que nous sommes puissants ! Mais personnellement je ne ressens pas le moindre changement ! »

-« Moi non plus ! » répondirent Ron et Hermione.

-« C'est normal ! » dit Ambre « C'est pour que cela commence à vous entrer dans le crâne, pour que vous ayez un jour plus confiance en vous… Ensuite, vous n'avez pas de point de repère, de point de comparaison… Ann est plus dans votre cas que dans la normale, alors vous ne pouvez pas vous comparez à elle ! »

-« Oui, Ambre a raison… Disons quand général, il faut 2 ou 3 mois de travail intense avant de pouvoir changer la couleur de ses cheveux ou pour voir les 1ers changements liés aux Animagi ! »

-« Tant que ça ? » s'écria Harry.

-« Oui, c'est difficile et pour certains cela se révèle impossible ! »

-« Il y en a même qui sont restés à vie avec des membres d'animaux, car ils ne maîtrisaient pas du tout la métamorphose, et je parle de cas d'Animagi simples… Cela prouve bien que vous êtes largement au-dessus de la normale ! »

-« De toute façon, vous verrez bien ce que Dumbledore en pensera ! Vous croirez sûrement plus en ses dires quand les nôtres ! »

-« Oui ! Mais en attendant, vous avez des baguettes à étrenner, je suis sûre qu'elles meurent d'impatience de commencer les cours de magie… Allez oust ! Au boulot ! »

Elles virèrent les 3 jeunes gens de la salle à manger, et ils se résignèrent à aller travailler. En arrivant devant leur appartement, ils virent Ann en sortir toute échevelée.

-« Bonjour ! » dit-elle essoufflée.

-« Bonjour » lui répondit Harry, avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise et une voix douce comme le miel « Que fais tu ici ? »

-« Je… Je… » essaya de répondre Ann, mais elle était sous le charme « Je prépare votre appartement… On accoste demain et… Et c'est le dernier qui me reste… Reste à faire ! »

-« Oh ! » dit Harry en appuyant sa main sur l'encadrement de la porte et en s'approchant si près d'Ann, qu'elle n'eut d'autre moyen que de se coller à la porte pour qu'il ne la frôle pas « Et où va-t-on travailler ? »

-« Sur… le pont ? Oui, c'est une très bonne idée, vous prendrez l'air et le soleil… Très bonne idée… » dit-elle le plus rapidement possible « Bye ! »

Elle disparut dans l'appartement en fermant la porte au nez de Harry.

-« Harry ? »

-« Oui, Herm' ? »

-« Tu ne crois pas que ton numéro risque de lui faire peur ? C'est vrai que tu as gagné en charme et en prestance depuis notre arrivée ici, mais tu l'as regardé…. On aurait dit une biche prise au piège ? »

-« J'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort, c'est vrai… Mais quand je la vois… J'ai envie qu'elle ne soit qu'à moi, vous me comprenez ? »

-« Oui, c'est pareil quand je vois Hermione ! Mais moi c'est de la jalousie, de la possessivité ! J'ai peur qu'elle se rende compte que je ne suis pas aussi bien que ça ! »

-« Ne raconte pas de bêtises, nounours ! Pour avoir vu ce qu'il y a à voir à Poudlard, je peux t'assurer que le seul qui t'arrive à la cheville c'est Harry, et c'est mon meilleur ami ! Donc aucune crainte ! »

-« Oui ! Mais on ne sait jamais… Bon, pour en revenir à ton problème de possessivité, je crois que tu devrais la jouer fine avec ta biche… Il ne faut pas l'effaroucher sinon c'est foutu ! »

-« D'accord, la prochaine fois j'essayerais de me retenir, promis ! »

-« On te crois, de toute façon, on te retiendra… N'est-ce pas Ron ? »

-« Sauf si vous vous croissez en pleine nuit, oui ! » dit-il, pensif.

-« Merci les amis… Bon, et si nous allions prendre l'air et tester ces baguettes ? »

-« Bonne idée, l'air du large me fera le plus grand bien ! » plaisanta Ron.

Ils sortirent donc sur le pont où 3 chaises longues, 2 parasols et une desserte contenant de quoi se désaltérer et goûter, les attendaient. Ils s'assirent en rond, firent grandir leurs livres et commencèrent la révision des sortilèges vus depuis la 1ère année.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Note :** _ATTENTION!  
La fin de ce chapitre n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains. Il est largement classé en +16ans! Merci de votre compréhension._

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

**Chapitre 30 : Une nuit mouvementée 2,75 (!) **

Les 3 jeunes gens ne rentrèrent qu'à la nuit tombée (vers 22H) car ils avaient voulu profiter du soleil jusqu'au dernier instant. Depuis quelques jours, déjà, ils passaient le plus de temps possible sur le pont du bateau, en maillot de bain, soit pour somnoler au soleil soit pour travailler en prenant l'air, mais dans les 2 cas pour prendre des couleurs puis pour peaufiner leur bronzage _(avec la protection solaire adaptée, sinon gare aux rougeurs !)_. Ils commencèrent à prendre une légère coloration caramel qui révéla les tâches de rousseur de Ron et d'Hermione, et accentua la luminosité des yeux d'Harry. Ils firent apparaître un plateau des sandwiches et un pichet de jus de citrouille glacé, et profitèrent des derniers instant sans leur famille, car après ils devront redevenir les enfants d'à peine 15 ans qu'ils étaient avant d'être enlevés.

Après ce repas léger, ils rentrèrent se mettre au chaud et se mirent rapidement au lit, la journée les ayant bien fatigués. De plus, comme le lendemain matin ils accosteraient au port sorcier de Rio, au Brésil, Ann leur avait promis de les emmener sur l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse, avant de passer du côté moldu pour retrouver Louisa et ses amies Harry passa donc dans sa chambre (en communication avec celle de Ron, par la salle de bain) pour laisser un dernier soir de complète intimité à ses 2 amis. Pour cela, il insonorisa sa chambre, eux ils insonorisèrent le salon et leur chambre (celle d'Hermione). Harry prit alors une très longue douche, essaya une dernière fois de se transformer en lion, mais il ne réussit qu'à changer ses yeux, ses dents et ses mains, il reprit donc son apparence et sortit de la salle de bain. Il enfila un boxer noir qui mettaient en évidence ses hanches fines et laisser voir ses jambes musclées comme il faut, et décida de dormir, comme tout les soir, torse nu. Il n'enleva pas ses lentilles car il les avait choisis de telle sorte qu'il n'ait besoin de mettre ses lunettes que quand il en changeait. Il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement en pensant au lendemain.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Au milieu de la nuit, il commença à s'agiter, à se débattre… Le sortilège, qu'Ann avait placé, était rompu et il faisait de nouveau des cauchemars. Il revécut la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il se vit, soutenu par Cédric Diggory, prendre la Coupe de Feu et être transporté jusqu'au cimetière du Manoir des Jedusort, le repère de Voldemort.

-« Tue l'autre » dit une voix aiguë et glaciale.

-« _Avada Kedavra_ » lança une voix perçante.

Harry vit le rayon de lumière verte et entendit la chute de Cédric, à côté de lui. Sa cicatrice lui fit tellement mal qu'il se réveilla, mais le cauchemar continuait devant ses yeux. Il revivait mentalement mais aussi physiquement ce qui s'était passé : Voldemort prenait le pouvoir sur son esprit, comme Ann le redoutait. Cette fois-ci la douleur ne diminua pas, au contraire elle semblait s'insinuer dans tout son corps, ce qui l'obligea à mettre un genou à terre. Harry savait qu'il devait se battre, mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Peu à peu sa chambre disparut et l'horrible scène envahi son champs de vision. Il sentit quelqu'un l'empoigner et l'obliger à se lever, il fut traîner jusqu'à une pierre tombale et ligoter à elle. Harry savait que s'était que le souvenir de Queudver, car ce dernier était à Azkaban et qu'il lui était donc impossible d'être présent… Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter cette phrase « Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, il n'est pas réel, il n'est pas vivant… Il ne peut rien me faire, il n'est pas lié à moi ! » Au fur et à mesure qu'il récitait cette litanie, Queudver devint de plus en plus transparent et disparu enfin. Harry comprit que seul Voldemort était présent dans sa tête, et il recommença avec chaque Mangemort, qui disparurent les uns après les autres.

-« Le petit Potter est plus intelligent que son père, je n'ai donc plus besoin de cette apparence »

Voldemort reprit l'apparence qu'il avait la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, le soir de leur enlèvement. Harry comprit qu'il ne pouvait voir à travers ses yeux, qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus aller chercher dans ses autres souvenirs pour savoir ce que lui était devenu, et peut-être qu'il n'en avait rien à faire après tout. Ils ne se voyaient que comme ils en avaient le souvenir, il se dit qu'il sera bien surpris en sentant sa véritable force… Il le détacha et lui tendit le souvenir de sa baguette.

-« Tiens Potter, nous avons un combat à finir, et dans ce monde les phœnix ne peuvent pas venir… Tu es seul cette fois-ci ! »

-« Peut-être, mais toi aussi Tom ! »

-« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

-« Alors comment dois-je t'appeler, Tom ? » dit Harry en accentuant le dernier mot.

-« Tu vas payer pour cet affront, Potter ! Je peux te tuer maintenant et tu sembleras être mort pendant ton sommeil ! »

-« Oh ! Alors cette fois aussi rien ne t'accusera… Tu sembles oublier, TOM, que la dernière fois je m'en suis sorti indemne ! »

-« Mais cette fois il n'y a que toi et moi, Potter, personne ne pourra t'aider… _Avada Kedavra !_ » hurla Voldemort.

Harry, tous ses sens en éveil, avait prévu une attaque en traître. Il esquiva très facilement le sortilège grâce à ses réflexes d'Attrapeur.

-« Dommage ! _Expelliarmus !_ » dit Harry en évitant de mettre toute sa puissance dans le sort, il ne voulait ni se vider, ni révéler aussi rapidement ses progrès.

Voldemort se prit le sort en plein ventre, plia légèrement un genoux mais se releva, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et sa baguette toujours dans sa mains.

-« Tu es doué… Tes parents l'étaient aussi, c'est donc normal… _Endoloris !_ »

Harry eu tellement mal qu'il tomba à terre, il avait l'impression d'entendre tous ses os en train de se rompre et lui transpercer la chair, mais il ne cria pas. Voldemort lui en envoya un autre, beaucoup plus puissant, mais Harry résista. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'était habitué au sortilège qui perdait peu à peu de son emprise. Sous le regard surpris et haineux de Voldemort, il se releva doucement. Voldemort lui envoya d'autres sortilèges _Doloris_ mais cela ne fit que ralentir Harry, il continua de se relever en souriant outrageusement.

-« On dirait que tu as perdu le coup de main, Tom ! C'est marrant mais cela ressemble de plus en plus à un sortilège de chatouille, cela en deviendrait même agréable ! »

-« Tu vas mourir Potter, et ce ne sera pas agréable ! » répliqua Voldemort avec une grimace due à la fureur.

-« Et tu vas me tuer avec quoi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Avec ma… »

-« Avec cette baguette ? » dit Harry en montrant la 2ème baguette qu'il tenait dans la main « Tu vois, grâce à toi, Tom, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses cet été… Celui-là est pas mal, hein, je n'ai même plus besoin de l'Expelliarmus pour te désarmer ! » Harry pris les 2 baguettes et les jeta au loin « Maintenant on peut dire que je t'ai battu moralement, tu ne peux pas nier cela !… Mmm ! Je me sens d'attaque pour te faire mordre la poussière, ensuite tu ne pourras plus jamais venir hanter mes nuits ! »

-« Je vois qu'on t'a bien renseigné ! Mais tu peux toujours rêver… Tu es peut-être plus têtu et borné que moi, mais tu restes un nabot alors que je suis un homme ! »

-« Si avoir une gueule de serpent et faire fuir les filles, c'est être un homme, Tom ! Personnellement je préfère encore rester un nabot, au moins je ne fais pas peur ! »

-« Salazar Serpentard était lui aussi un homme-serpent, c'était sa forme Animagi ! Je suis fier de lui ressemblait ! »

-« Mais lui au moins n'était pas un Animagus raté, il pouvait revenir à sa forme humaine quand il voulait… Alors que toi, tu n'es qu'une honte et un fardeau pour lui ! »

-« Je t'interdis de parler de mon ancêtre ! Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville ! »

-« Mais toi non plus, Tom ! » dit Harry en souriant de plus belle.

-« Tu es comme ton père, Potter, toujours as te croire supérieur, meilleur que les autres ! »

-« Meilleur que toi, à n'en pas douté… Que les autres, c'est à voir ! »

-« Tais-toi ou je… »

-« Tu quoi ? Tu vas me sauter dessus et m'étrangler ? Mais viens, je n'attends que ça… Pas de règles, pas de magie, seule la haine qu'on se porte déterminera le vainqueur ! »

-« Tu l'auras voulu ! Ahhh ! »

Voldemort sauta au coup d'Harry pour l'étrangler mais Harry se baissa au dernier moment et lui envoya un direct du droit dans le ventre. Voldemort en eu le souffle coupé mais se repris rapidement, il lui sauta de nouveau dessus et l'empoigna, ils roulèrent et Harry se retrouva sous lui. Il se reçut de nombreux coups de points et sa gorge était ferment tenu par la main de Voldemort. Mais il ne se laissait pas faire, il donnait des coups de points dans les côtes, il essayait d'arracher la main de Voldemort ou d'arrêter son point. On aurait dit un mélange de boxe et de catch.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ann se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda sa montre et lu 1H24 du matin. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui l'avait réveillé mais au lieu de ça elle sentit la magie noire s'infiltrer dans son bateau, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle avait horreur de cette magie. Elle se leva et sortit de son appartement pour voir d'où venait la source de cette magie, en passant devant l'appartement de ses invités, elle eu un haut le cœur mais heureusement pas de nausée : elle venait de trouvait la source, elle était dans l'appartement. Elle frappa, pour la forme, et pénétra dans le salon. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione mais ne sentit rien. Elle passa dans le couloir donnant sur les chambres des garçons. Avec beaucoup de scepticisme elle s'arrêta devant celle de Ron, puis continua vers celle d'Harry pour comparait les chambres : la source venait de l'intérieur de cette dernière. Là aussi elle frappa pour la forme et entra. Ce qu'elle vit la fit frissonner, la chambre avait tout bonnement disparut et elle voyait un cimetière avec ses pierres tombales et un manoir juché sur la colline surplombant le cimetière. Au milieu des tombes, seul, elle vit Harry en train de se battre avec une personne en rêve, ou plutôt en cauchemar. Elle comprit que les 2 combattants luttaient pour posséder ou garder l'esprit du jeune homme.

Elle n'osa pas s'approcher de la zone de combat, de peur (il faut bien se l'avouer) d'être prise pour l'ennemi, pour Lord Voldemort. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui sembla une éternité, elle le vit à terre, ne bougeant plus. Mais il regardait méchamment dans sa direction. Son regard était rempli de haine, de dégoût, de mépris mais elle vit aussi briller de l'espoir, de la détermination, et l'amour de la vie. Ce que Voldemort venait de dire avait du faire beaucoup de mal à Harry car pour Dieu seul sait quelle autre raison, il se releva lentement et courut dans sa direction avec un sourire imperceptible. Il bondit pour sauter sur Voldemort.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry était mort de fatigue, comme Voldemort : combattre psychologiquement nécessite une grande résistance morale, mais un combat physique dans les rêves nécessite aussi une bonne santé physique, et Voldemort était puissant mais à 70 ans passé il n'avait plus la fougue de l'adolescence ni la robustesse de l'âge adulte. Voldemort se releva et se mit à chercher sa baguette, pendant que Harry reprenait son souffle.

-« Tu es plus fort qu'il n'y paraît, Potter ! Mais tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Ton Amazone de mère aurait du me fournir un héritier digne de ce nom, mais elle a préférer se faire engrosser par ton m'as-tu-vu de père ! Regarde où cela les a menés, de me résister… Ils sont morts tous les 2 pour te permettre de vivre 14 ans de plus… »

En entendant les paroles calomnieuses et dégradantes de Voldemort, Harry sentit la haine, le dégoût, l'envie de vengeance et d'autre sentiments aussi violents grandir en lui. Puis il sentit autre chose, le déclic tant attendu, celui lui permettant de se transformer en lion. Il se releva en faisant le moins de bruit possible, avec un petit sourire. Il savait qu'il allait réussir, il avait confiance en lui, il allait combattre jusqu'au bout pour détruire le mage noir. Lorsque Voldemort se baissa pour prendre sa baguette (il était trop sûr de lui car sinon il ne lui aurait jamais tourné le dos), il se mit à courir. Voldemort se releva brusquement, sentant le mouvement autour de lui, mais trop tard, car Harry lui bondissait déjà dessus. Pour Voldemort il était impensable qu'un si petit garçon puisse avoir tant de puissance et de force, mais il se retrouva rapidement prit dans un tourbillon qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout. Lorsqu'il sauta sur Voldemort, Harry s'était inconsciemment transformer en lion, mais lorsqu'il toucha en rêve le corps de Voldemort, il lui sembla qu'il était plus résistant.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Tout à coup, au lieu qu'Harry s'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle, Ann se reçut un énorme et magnifique lion _dans les bras_. C'était un superbe lion, fort, musclé et vigoureux dont la crinière en bataille dissimulait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et ses yeux étaient bien sûr d'un vert émeraude et brillant Le lion l'entraîna dans sa chute et commença à la griffer de partout et à déchirer sa légère nuisette de satin. Prise de panique elle réalisa que Harry la prenait pour Voldemort, elle essaya de fuir mais il la rattrapait à chaque fois. Soudain, elle le sentit, ce mélange d'émotion nécessaire à sa métamorphose en lionne : la peur de souffrir, la colère contre Voldemort, la passion envers Harry, l'espoir de gagner et l'envie de vivre. Elle s'échappa une nouvelle fois, et avant qu'Harry ne lui saute dessus et elle se transforma. Ils passèrent une bonne ½h à se battre, Ann essayant de résister à la force du jeune lion, Harry essayant de la tuer, croyant avoir affaire à Voldemort. Plus le temps passer, plus le décor changeait et revenait à son aspect initial : la chambre d'Harry. Voldemort se prenait de plus en plus de coups et devenait donc physiquement de plus en plus faible.

Tout à coup, tout redevint normal, Voldemort était vaincu et il ne reviendrait plus dans les rêves de Harry. Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il y avait une superbe lionne sous lui, elle était fine mais musclée, dans les tons plus chaud que lui mais ce qui étonna Harry s'étaient ses yeux : bleu au centre et violet à l'extérieur. Il comprit qu'Ann avait encaissé une partie du combat car il sentait son odeur : un mélange de sang et de transpiration. De plus, leurs positions respectives ne laissaient planer aucun doute : il la tenait fermement contre le sol en enfonçant ses pattes et ses griffes dans les épaules de la jeunes fille, ou lionne, et malgré la violence du combat, elle semblait avoir vaillamment résister, sans faire le poids toutefois.

Il rétracta ses griffes, et elle en fit autant, mais il ne libéra pas son étreinte lorsqu'elle retira ses pattes de son torse. Elle se retransforma en humaine et lui en humain. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, dans une position compromettante : Ann était sur le dos, les jambes repliées et écartées, alors qu'Harry se tenait entre ses cuisses et la maintenait au sol. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au sol, au-dessus de ses épaules, pour la libérer du poids, mais il ne bougea pas plus que ça. De plus en plus gênée, Ann regarda autour d'elle s'il n'y avait pas une _planche de salut_, mais elle ne vit qu'un lit en bataille, un miroir retourné et le désordre dû au combat, en plus elle savait que Ron et Hermione avait insonorisé la salon, donc aucune aide à attendre des 2 tourtereaux. Elle regarda à nouveau Harry et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Comme la 1ère fois où il l'avait vu faire se geste, Harry eu envie de l'embrasser.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune fille, prise au piège. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres, il s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant une raison de ne pas aller plus loin, comme du dégoût dans son regard, mais il ne vit rien. Par contre il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, comme le sien, et il entendait leurs respirations rapides voir haletantes. Il la sentit bouger sous lui, ses mains étaient venus caresser ses avant-bras, et elle souriait timidement. Ca aller être leur 1er vrai baiser, à tous les 2.

Elle ferma les yeux, et il fit de même. Il se rapprocha encore et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il l'embrassa doucement, très doucement, profitant du moment et ne voulant pas aller trop vite. Puis leur baiser se fit plus appuyer, elle entoura son torse de ses bras et l'attira vers elle, l'invitant à continuer et à pousser plus loin son exploration. Il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, comme elle, et sentit que sa langue touchait ses lèvres. Il commença alors à découvrir la bouche de la jeune fille avec la sienne, et inévitablement leur langue se frôlèrent, puis se touchèrent pour s'unir dans un profond baiser.

Comme il était toujours en appuie sur ses mains, les bras pliés, il en passa un sous la tête d'Ann, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Elle commença à bouger, agrippant son dos avec ses ongles, faisant glisser ses mains vers son bassin ou entourant ses hanches de ses longues jambes. Harry se colla tant à elle, qu'il aurait été impossible de glisser un parchemin entre eux. Lorsqu'il la serra fermement contre lui, il l'entendit gémir d'aise, ce qui le rassura quand à la qualité du baiser. Il l'a tenait fermement d'un bras, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, et fit glisser sa main libre le long du flanc de la jeune fille, de l'épaule à la cuisse. Au passage il sentit l'étoffe déchirée de la fine nuisette et, dessous, sa peau douce et chaude.

Il eut envie de l'emmener sur son lit, mais sans desserrer leur étreinte. Alors, comme par magie, ils se mirent à voler ou plutôt à léviter, et se dirigèrent vers le lit où ils atterrirent mollement sous les draps qui les recouvrirent aussitôt pendant que les rideaux du baldaquin se fermaient et qu'une bougie diffusait une lueur faible. Leurs bouches se séparèrent tant bien que mal et celle d'Harry, comme ses mains, partirent à la découverte du corps de la jeune fille. Il commença par l'embrasser dans le cou puis descendit vers la gorge. Ann se cambra, lui dévoilant ses seins à la douceur de pêche. Harry prit un téton entre ses lèvres et le titilla avec la langue. Ils s'assirent, Ann sur ses cuisses, l'un face à l'autre, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, en se caressant le dos. Harry lui retira délicatement la nuisette. Le contact entre leurs 2 peaux enflamma leur sens et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils étaient carrément pris dans l'ivresse des sens, dans les tourbillons de leur instinct animal.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **


	8. Chapitre 31 à chapitre 35

Chapitre 31 : Un réveil … étrange 

Le lendemain matin, Ann se réveilla et paniqua. En effet, le souvenir de la nuit était flou mais la chambre n'était décidément pas la sienne. Elle sentit la présence chaude d'un corps derrière elle, bougea légèrement pour voir qui s'était et vit Harry endormit, ses cheveux plus en désordre que jamais. Elle sourit innocemment, profitant de cette superbe vision, le corps du jeune homme s'offrant à son regard, elle remarqua alors sa nudité et rougit en détournant le regard, elle rougit de plus belle en remarquant qu'elle aussi était nue et que son string était à l'autre bout du lit. Elle essaya de se séparer de l'étreinte, mais heureusement il dormait comme un bébé, ou plutôt comme un bienheureux. Comprenant qu'ils avaient dû aller assez loin dans leurs ébats, elle se leva et vérifia le drap de lit : aucune tâche de sang. Elle se rappela alors la nuit : la bataille entre Voldemort et Harry pour la possession de l'esprit de ce dernier, sa venue dans la chambre pour trouver la source de la magie noire, leur transformation en animagi et leur étreinte passionnée. Elle se rappela aussi son hésitation avant de franchir la ligne séparant la jeune fille de la jeune femme (sa virginité), et la compréhension d'Harry, à ce moment là. Il lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait déjà offert beaucoup, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il saurait attendre qu'elle soit prête. Il commençait à peine à sortir ensemble, ils avaient donc le temps pour aller aussi loin. Pour le remercier de sa compréhension, elle avait accepté de dormir avec lui. Mais maintenant elle le regrettait, qu'est-ce qu'il penserait en la trouvant nue dans son lit, que diraient Ron et Hermione s'ils l'apprenaient… LA HONTE !!! Elle réfléchit rapidement à une solution, elle ouvrit doucement les rideaux, comme il faisait encore nuit cela ne le réveillerait pas, elle attrapa son string, l'enfila, répara sa nuisette et la mit rapidement. Elle se pencha délicatement vers Harry et l'embrassa tendrement, il bougea mais ne se réveilla pas.

-«_ Ce fut un beau rêve, Harry, mais maintenant il faut revenir à la réalité, merci de ta tendresse… »_

Elle se releva et se plaça au pied du lit, elle prit son pendentif entre les mains et murmura :

-« Je vous invoque, Marchant de Sable, Ensommeilleur Universel, et toi, Rhélénâ, Déesse des Rêves Sorciers, venez à moi pour faire que cette nuit ne lui semble rien d'autre qu'un merveilleux rêve… Aidez-moi ! Moi qui n'ait pas su lui résister ! »

Deux faisceaux lumineux et bleus nuit partirent du pendentif et atterrirent dans les yeux d'Harry. L'incantation avait fonctionné, la nuit ne lui semblera plus qu'un rêve, la 1ère partie un cauchemar ayant brisé le sortilège d'Ann, la 2ème étant la conséquence : il pouvait dorénavant refaire des rêves. La nuit passée ensemble lui semblera être un souvenir brumeux, avec des discontinuités, comme un rêve. Il faudra juste qu'Ann fasse attention pendant quelques jours. Elle remarqua alors le boxer du jeune homme et le lui remit par magie et cicatrisa leurs blessures, elle rangea un peu la chambre pour éliminer les traces de sa présence et sortit à pas de loup pour retourner dans la sienne. Là, ne voulant pas dormir de peur de rêver de cette nuit, elle passa dans sa salle de bain et prit une très longue douche brûlante.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry se réveilla avec le soleil, les rideaux de son baldaquin étaient tirés et sa chambre possédait, depuis que le bateau avait refait surface, une grande baie vitrée (ensorcelée pour ne jamais s'ouvrir et encore moins se casser) lui permettant de profiter du soleil dès le matin. Il se leva mais eu beaucoup de mal, il se rappela alors sa nuit. Il dormait paisiblement quand sa cicatrice l'avait de nouveau fait souffrir, il se revoyait à la fin de la 4ème année, lors de la dernière tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il se rappela avoir revécu la mort de Cédric mais ensuite l'histoire avait changé.

Comme lui avait dit son reflet, sa cicatrice le liait à Voldemort, et par conséquent, il pouvait venir faire un tour dans son esprit quand il voulait. Et c'est la nuit dernière qu'il était venu. Le reflet lui avait aussi dit qu'il devait le battre de 2 manières : l'une avec son esprit, l'autre avec son corps (et son esprit aussi). Harry avait réussi rapidement le 1er combat, car il avait pu faire disparaître Queudver et les Mangemorts, cependant Voldemort restait et voulait toujours autant s'amuser avec lui avant de le tuer. Harry avait compris que s'ils ne se battaient pas au corps à corps, il ne parviendrait pas à débarrasser son esprit du terrible mage noir, car le pouvoir magique de Voldemort, même dans les rêves d'Harry, était redevenu important. Il utilisa donc un sortilège appris récemment pour faire transplaner la baguette du sorcier dans ses mains et il jeta les 2 baguettes. Voldemort parla avec Harry pour essayait d'endormir sa vigilance et lui sauta dessus. Les 2 sorciers s'affrontèrent donc à main nue, mais Voldemort réussit à avoir le dessus. Il se releva, laissant Harry à terre et se mit à chercher sa baguette, ce laps de temps permis à Harry de reprendre son souffle. En cherchant sa baguette, Voldemort insulta la mère de Harry et son père aussi, ce qui mit Harry dans une colère noire mais Voldemort ne se rendit pas compte du cadeau qu'il faisait au jeune homme. En effet, le cocktail d'émotion ressentit à ce moment était juste ce qu'il lui manquait pour pouvoir se transformer en Lion. Il profita donc du fait que Voldemort, toujours trop sûr de lui, lui tournait le dos pour se relever silencieusement. Lorsque le mage eut trouvé sa baguette, il se baissa pour la ramasser. Harry courut jusqu'à lui et, quand Voldemort se releva à cause du mouvement, il lui sauta dessus en se transformant en lion (bien sûr Voldemort ne pouvant pas le savoir, il ne vit arrivé sur lui qu'un gosse frêle, comme l'était Harry à la fin de l'année scolaire). Harry profita de sa nouvelle force et de sa nouvelle agilité pour déverser toute sa rage et sa haine, accumulées depuis des années, dans les coups qu'il portait à Voldemort. Au bout d'une bonne ½H de combat, Voldemort disparut et la chambre reprit son aspect initial.

C'est là que Harry sens que quelque chose cloche dans son souvenir, en effet, à la place de Voldemort, il est sûr qu'il y avait Ann sous la forme d'1 merveilleuse lionne, mais cela reste flou. Il lui sembla se rappeler aussi de leur baiser et de leur étreinte, ainsi que de leur câlin plus que passionné dans son lit. Mais les souvenirs, de ce qui lui sembla un rêve, baignaient dans une brume et semblaient discontinus. 

Il décida qu'une bonne douche lui éclaircirait peut-être les idées, et qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se leva donc et remarqua son boxer, c'est maintenant sûr à 80%, ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit avec Ann n'était qu'un rêve. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, après avoir saluer son reflet et avoir accepter la tenue choisie, il essaya de mieux se rappeler sa nuit. Il entra dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte, fit couler l'eau, se déshabilla et passa sous la douche. Après s'être bien réveillé sous le jet, il commença à se laver en repensant à la 2ème partie de son rêve. Il se rappelait être dans son lit avec Ann, mais ne savait plus comment ils étaient passés du sol au lit en restant coller l'un à l'autre. Il se rappela aussi avoir arrêté d'embrasser sa bouche pour parcourir son corps de ses lèvres et de ses mains, avoir toucher l'étoffe de sa nuisette presque en morceaux ainsi que sa peau. Il se rappela que, à ce contact, elle s'était légèrement cambrée, la tête en arrière, lui dévoilant un sein parfait au téton dressé l'invitant à le mordiller. Ce qu'il fit, au grand plaisir de la jeune fille. Mais il voulait pouvoir parcourir son corps sans être arrêter, il s'agenouilla donc en la ramenant vers lui, et pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement, il lui retira la nuisette et la jeta loin d'eux. Pris dans la passion de l'instant, elle se mit inconsciemment, lentement mais sûrement, à balancer ses hanches contre les siennes, et il sentit le désir et le plaisir engorger une partie de son anatomie qui ne se rappelait à son souvenir que pour le déranger sur un balai. Sous l'effet de ces nouvelles sensations, il resserra son étreinte, augmentant la pression de la jeune fille sur son anatomie réveillée, il émit alors un souffle très rauque, disant pour lui à quel point il appréciait la situation. En lui caressant le bas du dos, il fut arrêter par le string qu'elle portait, au début il joua avec mais il voulut rapidement le lui enlever, il tira alors sur la cordelette ce qui fit rire Ann, il rit lui aussi en se disant qu'il n'était pas agréable, pour elle, qu'il tire sur ses sous-vêtements. Il l'allongea donc, à regret, continua à l'embrasser mais ses mains faisaient peu à peu glisser le petit bout de tissu des hanches de la jeune fille. Il fut alors bloqué par son propre corps. En effet, comme il était entre ses jambes, il ne pouvait pas aisément enlever le sous-vêtement. Il s'allongea donc à côté d'Ann, fit glisser le petit vêtement et reprit sa place. Il décida d'embrasser et de parcourir son corps, des pieds à la tête. Il commença à embrasser les pieds et remonta vers le genoux, lorsqu'il commença à embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il la sentit frissonner (mais pas de froid), il recommença donc à embrasser cette partie sensible et remonta lentement vers la forêt sombre entre ses jambes. Elle s'arqua et gémit plusieurs fois, elle prononça aussi son nom dans un « Oh ! Harry ! » rauque, mais lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé en haut de la cuisse, il la sentit brusquement se raidir. Elle attrapa sa tête et la fit passé loin au-dessus de cette enclave interdite, elle s'assit et vint à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser. 

Ils s'assirent tous les 2, l'un sur l'autre, et elle inversa la situation. Elle allongea Harry, et elle se mit à embrasser et à caresser chaque parcelle découverte de peau, de haut en bas, et de bas en haut. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, Harry voulut qu'elle retrouve la position qu'elle avait au départ et ils roulèrent dans le lit. Il se pressait de plus en plus contre elle. Les mains de la jeune fille passèrent sous son boxer. Il voulut s'en débarrasser et il disparut (comme s'il avait transplané sans lui dedans). Leurs peaux n'avaient plus rien qui les séparait, augmentant ainsi la surface en contact et leur désir mutuel. Ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que, après un petit mouvement innocent, leurs intimités entrent en contact, celle d'Harry pénétrant légèrement celle d'Ann. Là, elle se raidit plus que de raison (et pas par plaisir), il la regarda et vit son regard affolé. Il comprit qu'elle était encore vierge, comme lui, et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité aussi rapidement. Il se retira donc, légèrement refroidit.

-« On devrait ralentir ! » proposa-t-il, le souffle court.

-« Oui, il vaudrait mieux » accepta-t-elle, en détournant le regard « Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, pour plus de sécurité » dit-elle en se relevant.

-« Non ! Reste avec moi, je suis prêt à tout pour ça… Tu me rends fou ! » dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant « Ne me quittes plus, je veux te sentir près de moi, on n'a pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour se prouver qu'on s'aime… Car je t'aime Ann ! J'en suis persuadé maintenant »

-« Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Pas après ce qui viens de se passer ! »

-« Mais on n'a rien fait de mal, ce n'est que le résultat de notre attirance ! »

-« En effet, de notre attirance, pas de notre amour !… Harry tu me plais mais… »

-« Ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu ressens pour moi ? »

-« On est trop jeunes, trop inexpérimentés… Si c'est de l'amour que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, on le saura bien assez tôt mais il faut qu'on passe au-dessus de l'attirance physique… »

-« D'accord, reste avec moi et je te prouverais que je sais me retenir. Ca va être dur, mais pour toi, je le ferais ! »

Ann sourit timidement et accepta de rester dormir avec lui, dans le même lit. Harry s'allongea et elle vint se blottir contre lui, elle ramena ses longs cheveux en un oreiller et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Harry entoura son corps gracile d'un bras, déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de les recouvrir des draps puis il lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Ils s'endormirent rapidement l'un et l'autre. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Son rêve lui semblait tellement réel qu'il se demandait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé : rêve ou réalité. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution : poser la question à l'intéressée. Il sortit de la douche et remarqua dans quel état ses souvenirs l'avaient mis, il repassa rapidement sous un jet d'eau glacée afin de se remettre de ses émotions. Lorsque tout revint à la normale, il sortit de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir. L'humidité sur son torse jouait avec la lumière à chacune de ses respirations, soulignant sa plastique irréprochable. 

-« Les matches ne vont plus avoir les mêmes impacts cette année… Cette fois-ci c'est Serpentard qui finira à l'infirmerie ! » se dit-il avec un sourire « Voyons voir si ma transformation n'est, elle aussi, qu'un rêve ! »

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le passage humain-lion. Il sentit sa peau se couvrir de poils, sa mâchoire s'allonger et sa queue _( N__/A : de lion bien sûr! J'espère que vous ne pensiez pas à autre chose, je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi déplacé que ça ! Quoique ???) pousser. Il sentit ses membres se modifier et dut se mettre à 4 pattes. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus aucune transformation, il s'ébroua et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit la salle de bain, mais d'en bas. Il posa ses pattes avant sur le rebord du lavabo pour pouvoir se regarder dans la glace, il vit alors une grosse tête de lion avec de beaux yeux vert émeraude et une crinière en désordre avec une mèche cachant sa cicatrice. Il vit le lion sourire lorsqu'il sourit lui aussi : Ann allait devoir payer son pari ! _

Toujours sous sa forme de lion, il sortit de la salle de bain puis de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il resta un instant à réfléchir : allait-il dérangé Ron ? et si oui, devait-il s'habillé ? Il décida de revenir dans sa chambre et de s'habiller, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Il se métamorphosa en humain, se sécha avant de revêtir une chemise blanche en coton et un costume léger en lin, pour pouvoir se balader sans mourir de chaud, lorsqu'ils seraient en ville.

-« Alors, comment me trouves-tu ? » demanda-t-il à son reflet.

-« Je nous trouve sublimes, cet ensemble est taillé pour nous, tu ne trouves pas ? »

-« Oui en effet, et on est bien dedans ! J'ai l'impression de voir un adulte et pas un ado de presque 15 ans ! »

-« Au moins, tu ne seras pas reconnu en ville, ça va leur faire drôle, à tes parents de te voir comme ça ! »

-« Je suis orphelin… »

-« Oh, excuse-moi ! »

-« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, je croyais que tu le savais ! »

-« Les reflets ne sont qu'une image, on ne se souvient que de ce que vous nous dîtes, mais dès que nous changeons d'humain, nous oublions tout… »

-« Alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser car tu ignorais ce fait… En tout cas, tu as raison pour l'étonnement de nos proches… Mon parrain ne va sûrement pas me reconnaître… Je me demande si Ann accepterait de lui jouer un tour… »

-« Demande-lui, tu verras bien ce qu'elle te répondra ! »

-« Oui, c'est une très bonne idée… Bon, j'y vais… Attend… _Bagetus_… Bageto_… C'est OK pour ma baguette… __Accio__ Grimoire… Reducto… Grimoiro… J'adore cette formule, comme ça je suis sûr qu'il est toujours avec moi et qu'il ne tombera jamais entre de mauvaises mains… Cette fois j'ai tout… A ce soir ! »_

-« Bonne journée ! »

_  Harry sortit de sa chambre, passa dans le salon puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Lorsqu'il approcha de la salle, il entendit Ann discuter avec son chat car les mots utilisés n'étaient pas tous de l'anglais et pourtant il les comprenait._

Chapitre 32 : Une conversation (trop) privée 

Ann était dans la salle à manger et mettait la table pour 6 personnes (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lulu, Ambre et elle), tout en discutant avec Gryffin, en chat ou son lion, tout dépendait de l'humeur de l'animal.

-¤ _Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu Ann, où étais-tu cette nuit ? ¤_

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais sur le bateau et en sécurité ! »

-¤ _Sur le bateau peut-être, mais je t'ai vu sortir de ta chambre en plein milieu de la nuit ! ¤_

-« Ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que je n'arrive pas à dormir et que je sors pour prendre l'air en attendant que le sommeil revienne »

-¤ _Oui, mais c'est la 1ère fois que de la magie noire est utilisée sur ce bateau, je l'ai senti comme tous les autres… Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit, Ann ? Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! ¤_

-« Oui, voilà je te regarde, tu disais ? »

-¤ _N'essaye pas de noyer le poisson, on s'est tous fait beaucoup de soucis… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ¤_

-« T'es plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules… La protection, que j'avais placée pour empêcher Voldemort de prendre le contrôle des rêves de Harry, a été rompue, sûrement à cause des assauts répétés et de leurs puissances ! »

-¤ _Harry a réussi à le battre ? ¤_

-« Oui, il a gagné le combat moral, mais je suis arrivée en plein combat physique et il m'a prise pour Voldemort… »

-¤ _D'où les blessures, et oui, même avec un sortilège de cicatrisation, on peut les voir ! Enfin, si on a l'œil, comme moi !… Heureusement que tu guéris vite et qu'il ne pourra pas les voir… Bon, nous savons qu'il l'a battu car la magie noire a disparu, et ça, on l'a senti… Alors je t'écoute, que s'est-il passé après la défaite de Voldemort et avant que tu ne reviennes ? ¤_

-« Rien d'important… Je t'assure… »

-¤ _Alors pourquoi tes mains tremblent ? Et pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge ?… Il ne t'a pas… ? S'il a osé, il aura affaire à moi ! ¤_

-« Non, il a été très gentleman… Je t'assure… »

-« _Ann, je suis avec toi depuis ta création… On a partagé les bons et les mauvais, très mauvais, moments… Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas plus confiance ? Tu sais que je sais garder les secrets… Allez Bichette, dis tout à ton vieux chat ! ¤_

-« On… On a… Il m'a embrassé » dit-elle en rougissant.

-¤ _Bon, et s'était agréable ? ¤_

-« Gryffin ! » 

-¤ _Ecoute Bichette, je suis un mâle et on est en mer depuis trop longtemps… Y a des détails croustillants ? ¤ _

S'il avait été un humain, Ann était sûre qu'il aurait un sourire salace sur les lèvres.

-« Tu sais que je n'ai jamais supporté réellement la présence des hommes dans mon entourage, mis à par Papa et Marco, que je considère plus comme un petit frère que comme un homme… »

-¤ _Oui, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir mieux protégé ce jour là, le jour du loup-garou… Si j'avais su que ces mages noirs voulaient te faire, je ne t'aurais jamais laissée aller te promener seule en ville… ¤_

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que leur maître voulait me… me…! »

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry écoutait la conversation, Ann ne devait pas penser qu'il puisse s'être levé aussi tôt, car elle parlait en anglais. Mais comme il aurait compris ce qu'elle disait si elle avait parlé en félin, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il entendit Gryff la questionner sur sa nuit. Lorsqu'ils parlèrent de magie noire, de sortilèges contre les rêves et de Voldemort, il comprit qu'il avait réellement battu Voldemort et pourquoi il avait eu cette sensation quant il lui avait sauté dessus. Il avait bien atterri sur Ann, la pauvre, elle s'était battue avec lui et il n'avait pas été tendre. 

Décidément Gryff avait le don de poser les questions embarrassantes si Ann perdait son contrôle, car il venait de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé après la bataille. Il s'approcha pour entendre les réponses de la jeune fille, il était concerné quand même. Lorsque Ann lui répondit qu'il l'avait embrassé, il y eu un flash dans son esprit, le souvenir du baiser était redevenu clair mais pas le reste. Gryff lui demanda si cela avait été agréable, ce qui intéressa fortement le jeune homme, mais Ann ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre… C'était quelque chose de très personnel, et malgré qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis longtemps, Ann ne semblait pas le considéré comme un véritable confident. Mais Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi Gryffin parlait de la création d'Ann au lieu d'utiliser le mot naissance, qui semblait le plus approprié.

Puis ils parlèrent du soir où Ann avait failli être mordue par un loup-garou, apparemment elle ne leur avait pas dit toute la vérité. Au ton d'Ann, Harry comprit que ce qu'elle avait vécu, cette nuit là, avait été la plus horrible des choses car elle ne pouvait le dire à haute voix.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-¤ _Te torturer et te violer… Tu vois que tu n'es pas guérie, tu n'arrives toujours pas à le dire et cela fait presque 4 ans ! ¤_

-« Gryffin, je les ai tués… J'avais 11 ans et j'ai tué 7 hommes d'un coup, crois-tu qu'il est possible de l'oublier, d'oublier ce que j'ai fait ? »

-¤ _Non, bien sûr… Mais tu étais en état de légitime défense, tu n'étais et malgré ce que tu crois tu n'es encore, qu'une enfant… Tu ne maîtrisais pas aussi bien que maintenant tes pouvoirs, et ta peur a pris le dessus… Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient ! ¤_

-« Gryffin, c'était des êtres humains ! »

-¤ _Avec une âme si noire qu'elle aurait fait peur au diable… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils en avaient une… Ecoute-moi bien Bichette, il faut que tu oublies cette nuit et que tu te reconstruises… Je sais que tu es encore fragile mais accepte ce qu'Harry a à te donner ! ¤_

-« Mon cœur et mon corps me disent de t'écouter mais mon esprit ne veut pas… Gryffin, j'ai peur de moi, j'ai peur de lui faire mal… S'il s'attache à moi et que je doive disparaître avant qu'il ne se lasse, je le ferais souffrir… S'il se souvient de qui je suis réellement et qu'elle est ma mission, il s'en voudra et il souffrira… J'ai beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, quoi que je fasse, il souffrira… Mieux vaut qu'il oublie ce qui c'est passé cette nuit et que je continue à tenir mes distances… Il est tellement sexy et beau qu'à Poudlard les filles vont se battre pour qu'il les regarde… Si je ne suis pas là, ou plutôt s'il ne me voit pas, il pourra se trouver une gentille fille ou même plusieurs… »

-¤ _Le fait que tu ne veuilles que son bonheur, c'est une chose… Mais que tu lui fasses oublier une nuit de sa vie, s'en est une autre… ¤_

-« Il ne l'a pas oubliée, elle est devenue un rêve… J'espère qu'il ne rompra pas le sortilège avant d'être en Angleterre… »

-¤ _S'il le rompt, c'est que son amour pour toi est plus fort que la magie… S'il le rompt, c'est que vous méritez de vivre ensemble, comme ses parents… James s'est souvenu de sa femme, Lily, et il a eu le droit de vivre avec elle et Harry… Si l'amour est plus fort que la magie, alors il n'y a rien à craindre, vous pourrez vous aimer librement… A qui as-tu fait appel ? ¤_

-« A l'Ensommeilleur Universel et à Rhélénâ… Pourquoi ? »

-¤ _Tu as bien sûr pris les plus puissants… Ecoute Bichette, ce n'est pas que cela me regarde, mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être heureuse ? ¤_

-« Je veux être heureuse, et je veux être normale aussi ! »

-¤ _Alors accepte ce qu'il a à t'offrir, s'il se rappelle encore de toi et de votre nuit... Vis ton amour comme toute jeune femme normale, sans peur…  Je sais que, par ta naissance, il ne te reste plus longtemps avant le jour de la Protection… Si je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, et s'il n'y en a qu'un à suivre, c'est de profiter de la vie pour n'avoir aucun regret ni aucun remord quand tu partiras… ¤_

-« Je sais que tu as raison, mais je préfère le savoir heureux loin de moi que malheureux à cause de moi… Tu me comprends ? »

-¤ _C'est ce qui s'appelle l'amour, Bichette…Et tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? ¤_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lorsque Gryff eu dit à haute voix les intentions des mages noirs, Harry comprit pourquoi elle avait eu peur lorsqu'ils avaient failli s'unir. Un viol n'est certainement pas la chose la plus agréable du monde, pour un homme et encore moins pour une femme. Il pensa même que c'était pire que la mort. Une relation aussi intime est quelque chose de très beau car c'est une preuve d'amour mutuel. Mais un viol, c'est l'assouvissement d'une pulsion animale, un moyen de rabaisser l'autre au rang d'objet sexuel. Le fait qu'elle les ait tués l'effrayer un peu, mais ce devait être comme quand un mage blanc utilisé l'_Avada__ Kedavra, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix et elle se rappellera toujours de son acte. Ce que Gryff mis en avant, en effet la légitime défense permet d'éviter de mourir mais elle ne permet pas d'oublier qu'un meurtre reste un meurtre, et Ann porterait ce poids jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._

Harry écouta encore pour connaître un peu plus la jeune fille, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de lui, pourquoi elle avait peur d'elle-même et quelle était sa _mission. Autant de question qu'il faudra lui poser lorsqu'elle payerait son pari. Elle voulait qu'il continue à vivre sans se souvenir de leur nuit, pour qu'il ne souffre pas car elle ne serait pas là à Poudlard. Le fait qu'elle préfère qu'il soit heureux sans elle, ne fit qu'accroître l'amour (ou l'attachement) qu'il lui portait._

Elle parla alors du sortilège qu'elle lui avait lancé pour qu'il oublie leur nuit, les personnes évoquées ne lui disaient rien mais son rêve prit plus de texture et devenait de plus en plus précis. L'amour était en train de battre la magie utilisée par Ann, il fallait qu'il réussissent à rompre complètement le sortilège, par compte il ne comprit pas pourquoi Gryffin sembla être sur le point de pleurer quand il évoqua le départ d'Ann, elle était en pleine santé, elle ne pouvait donc pas mourir naturellement. Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de protection ? Contre quoi ? Et pour qui ?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-« Oui, bien sûr… Je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu. Je crois même que je l'aime depuis qu'il est venu sur l'île… Enfin je crois que c'est de l'amour… Pourquoi dès qu'il est là, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me touche… » dit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. 

-¤ _Ca c'est le désir, pourquoi c'est aussi fort entre vous 2, je ne sais pas… Mais je sais que si vous n'y remédier, il va augmenter et à un moment ou à un autre cela va exploser… ¤_

-« Exploser ? »

 -¤ _Oui, exploser… Si vous ne vous unissez pas l'un à l'autre, la jeune fille avec laquelle il aura cette 1ère relation risque de ne pas y survivre comme les autres personnes dans un rayon plus ou moins grand selon l'intensité du désir…_¤

-« Mais c'est affreux ! »

-¤ _Je sais… Ecoute, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, parce que tu étais trop jeune… C'est pour cela, que les mages noirs sont morts… Pas parce que tu voulais les tuer mais parce qu'ils voulaient prendre, sans ton accord, quelque chose que tu ne dois donner qu'à ton Lion… Qu'à Harry… Comme la nature a fait que les hommes ne peuvent normalement donner ce genre de chose sans leur accord, Harry ne peut perdre sa virginité qu'avec toi, maintenant que vous vous êtes touchés… Si cela se passe comme ça doit se passer, ce n'est pas la Mort qui envahira les alentours mais l'Amour ! ¤_

-« Tu veux dire qu'il va y avoir une orgie générale ? »

-¤ _Non, ce n'est pas de ce genre d'amour que je parle… L'Amour qui naîtra de votre union permettra à tous ceux qui s'aiment de se déclarer ou, si leur relation est avancée, de s'unir comme vous… Mais ils le feront dans un lieu intime, pas devant tout le monde… Faire l'amour est une preuve d'Amour, on donne son amour à l'être aimé, et il n'y en a qu'un… Si Ron et Hermione trouvent un endroit tranquille et romantique, ils sauront quoi faire pour ne pas être dérangés ! ¤_

-« Alors, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose… Je ne suis pas mauvaise ? »

-¤ _Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas mauvaise… Euh ! Bichette ? ¤_

-« Oui, Gryff ? »

-¤ _Vous avez été jusqu'où cette nuit ? Je sais que vous ne vous êtes pas arrêter à un simple baiser, son odeur t'imprégnait et t'imprègne encore…¤_

-« Euh ! On est allé un peu plus loin que Ron et Hermione, je crois… Mais j'ai eu peur et on s'est arrêté avant que cela n'aille trop loin… Pourquoi ? »

-¤ _Pour savoir, juste pour savoir… Bon, et si tu finissais de mettre la table en claqua des doigts, je crois que tes invités sont réveillés… ¤_

-« Oui, merci du renseignement… » claquement de doigts « J'espère qu'Harry croira en ce rêve… »

-¤ _Moi je préfèrerais qu'il se souvienne de tout et qu'il brise le sortilège, enfin… Ce n'est que mon choix… ¤ dit-il en s'étirant ¤__ Tu devrais penser à mon conseil, cela te ferais tu bien de te laisser aller ! ¤_

-« Je me suis assez laissée aller cette nuit, et tu connais la suite… Mais j'y repenserais s'il rompt le sortilège… Aller, tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à embêter ? »

-¤ _J'y vais…A tout à l'heure ! ¤ dit-il en adoptant une attitude royale et en sortant _(N/A : c'est un lion quand même, il est toujours royal !)_._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Gryffin ayant toujours autant le flair pour demander ce qu'il ne faut pas, il y alla franco et demanda à Ann si elle aimait Harry, question à laquelle elle répondit par l'affirmative. Ce dernier se mit un point dans la bouche pour éviter de crier sa joie et donc de se faire repérer. Mais Ann ne semblait pas sûre de ses sentiments. Toutefois, le fait qu'elle le désirait, autant que lui la désirait, était un bon signe _(N/A :enfin tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place!! ^-^)_. Gryff expliqua alors qu'ils ne devraient s'unir qu'ensemble pour éviter de tuer tout le monde et pour répandre l'amour autour d'eux, mais Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi il était le lion d'Ann, et pourquoi le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il n'en avait pas du tout envie, pouvait être néfaste. D'autre questions à poser !!!... 

Elle avoua enfin à son chat qu'ils avaient été assez loin cette nuit et les pièces du puzzle reprirent leur place, il se souvenait des moindres détails de la nuit et du corps de la jeune fille, comme des deux grains de beauté sous le sein droit… Il avait rompu le sortilège. Donc, comme l'avait dit Gryffin, il méritait de vivre avec Ann… Seulement il ne savait pas comment lui annonçait la chose. Il entendit Gryff signaler la présence de personnes réveillées. Harry se retourna pour vérifier que personne n'avait quitté les appartements, il ne vit rien. Il recula de quelques pas au cas où Ann sortirait. Mais ce fut Gryffin qui apparut. Lorsque Harry le vit, il y eut un léger malaise entre eux, comme si le chat le jauger, puis il lui sauta dans les bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui miauler quelque chose à l'oreille :

-¤ _Ne fait pas de mal à ma Bichette ou il te faudra une fusée pour remonter en enfer ! ¤_

-¤ _Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal… Je l'aime à en mourir mais elle ne veut pas de moi ! _Elle m'a même envoyé un sortilège pour que je ne me rappelle pas réellement de notre nuit… _¤_

-¤ _Elle est passé par des chemins bien trop difficiles, elle est fragile et elle s'est construit une carapace… Je te crois quand tu dis que tu l'aimes, je le lis dans tes yeux et dans ton cœur… Ne l'effraie pas, elle est comme une biche : quand tu crois qu'elle te laissera l'approcher d'un pas de plus, elle s'enfuit parce que tu as été trop brusque. Il faut que tu la joues finement… Si tu arrives à gagner sa confiance, tu as peut-être une chance de voir ce qu'il y a sous la carapace… Même si tu as déjà vu plus que tu n'aurais dû, pour un 1er baiser… ¤_

-¤ _Je sais que nous sommes allés trop vite cette nuit, mais c'était dû à notre transformation en lion et en lionne… Le côté animal a pris le dessus, ensuite nous avons dormis ensemble et il ne s'est rien passé… Sauf que j'ai eu l'impression que ma nuit n'était pas celle dont je me souvenais… ¤_

-¤ _Alors le sortilège ne fonctionnait déjà plus… Soit tu es un très grand sorcier, soit tu l'aimes énormément… Je pencherais plus pour les 2 en même temps… Quoiqu'il se passe entre vous, je suis fier de t'avoir rencontré… Lorsque tu verras Louisa, demande-lui de te parler de la nuit où elle a rencontré Ann. Et quand tu verras Dumbledore, demande-lui de te parler de tes ancêtres et des Amazones et plus particulièrement de la Fille du Phœnix… ¤_

-¤ _La fille du phœnix ? C'est marrant,  cela me dit quelque chose… ¤_

-¤ _Ta mère a dû t'en parler, mais c'était il y a longtemps… Bon, rejoins-la et prends-la dans tes bras avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit… Quoiqu'elle fasse, reste avec elle ! ¤_

-« OK ! Merci des conseils ! »

Gryff lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui sauter des bras pour aller faire un tour. Harry se tourna vers la porte entrouverte, souffla un bon coup et se décida à entrer. Le match, qu'il allait faire, nécessiterait plus de doigter que n'importe lequel de ceux qu'il avait joué ou qu'il aurait à jouer. Mais le jeu n'en valait-il pas la chandelle ?

Chapitre 33 : Le pacte de sang 

Harry pénétra le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas effrayer la jeune fille. Il la chercha du regard avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était à l'autre bout de la pièce, devant la cheminée du fond. Elle avait fait apparaître un pouf et elle était assise dessus, la tête entre les mains. Elle portait une légère robe d'été rouge et ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon désordonné retenu par des baguettes en verre rouge. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune marque de lutte sur son corps, mais Harry savait qu'elle maîtrisait les sortilèges de guérisons et d'illusions car il se rappelait des blessures qu'il lui avait faites, comme de celles qu'elle lui avait faites et qu'elle avait dû cicatriser et cacher avant de le quitter.

Il avança à pas de loup, pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas en le voyant, il en avait assez de lui courir après. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il remarqua qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux et qu'elle reniflait. Il s'agenouilla derrière elle, si près qu'il pouvait sentir le parfum de sa peau, ce doux mélange d'huile solaire au monoï et de vanille. Elle se retourna et sursauta.

-« Harry ! Tu es déjà réveillé ? »

-« Oui, tu vas bien ! »

-« Je vais mieux, merci » répondit-elle avec un sourire triste « Je crois que mon sortilège pour que Voldemort n'entre pas dans tes rêves a été brisé ! »

-« Oui, mais il a tenu assez longtemps… J'ai battu Voldemort et il ne pourra jamais prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, grâce à toi ! »

-« Mais je n'ai rien fait… »

-« Au contraire, tu as toujours cru en moi et en mes capacités… Et tu m'as appris tout ce qu'il me fallait savoir pour le battre ! »

-« Dans tes rêves, pour le battre seulement dans tes rêves. Il te reste encore tant à apprendre pour le détruire totalement et réellement ! »

-« Je sais… Je sais aussi que tu m'aideras à le combattre en m'apprenant tout ce que tu sais ! »

-« Oui, toi seul peut le battre… Harry, il te faudra du temps avant de réussir à le détruire et à l'envoyer en enfer… Il a passé une trop grande partie de sa vie à essayer de devenir immortel que la mort ne veut plus de lui… Ne fais pas de bêtises inconsidérées pour le détruire, attends d'être prêt ! »

-« Chut… » murmura-t-il en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres « Ne parlons pas de lui… Ann, je viens te demander de payer ta dette ! »

-« De quoi tu parles ? » dit-elle en prenant un faux air interloqué.

Il se dit qu'elle devait jouer la comédie à tellement de monde que maintenant elle contrôlait chaque muscle de son visage ainsi que chacune de ses émotions, quand elle était en public.

-« Je parle du pari que nous avons fait sur ma transformation en lion ! »

-« Et tu te transformes ? » continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Au lieu de répondre, Harry se concentra sur son côté bestial et se transforma, sans l'aide de sa baguette, en un superbe lion. Ann fit semblant d'être étonnée et applaudit la prestation du jeune homme, qui reprit son apparence humaine et sa position, à genoux devant la jeune fille.

-« Chose promise, chose due ? »

-« Oui, que désires-tu ? »

-« Es-tu sûre de ne vouloir mettre aucune limite à mes désirs ? »

-« Non, je t'ai promis quelque chose et je tiens parole… Et puis, je sais que tu n'abuseras pas de la situation, alors vas-y ! Je t'écoute ! »

-« Bon, alors je désire que tu répondes à toutes les questions que je vais te poser, jusqu'à mon retour en Angleterre. Sans que tu ne me demandes pourquoi et encore moins que tu me mentes ! »

-« Pourquoi veux-tu que je te mente ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que tu as dû caché beaucoup trop de choses dans ta vie, et que tu es devenue maîtresse dans l'art de la dissimulation ! Promet-moi de répondre à chacune de mes questions ! »

-« Dans la limite de ce que tu dois apprendre par moi, je te le promets ! »

-« Bien » dit-il en entourant sa taille de ses bras, au cas où elle voudrait s'enfuir « Qui sont l'Ensommeilleur Universel et Rhélénâ ? »

-« Le Marchant de Sable et la Reine des Rêves Sorciers… Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. 

Harry vit un léger voile d'inquiétude passé dans ses yeux, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas lui mentir.

-« Quels sont leurs pouvoirs quand ils sont invoqués ensemble ? »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pas de question, tu te souviens… Réponds… S'il te plait ? »

-« Bien, c'est de la très ancienne magie, ce sont des esprits du sommeil… Lorsqu'ils sont invoqués ensemble ils permettent de faire croire à quelqu'un que ce qu'il a vu ou vécu n'était qu'un rêve… Harry, cesse de jouer avec moi, si tu as quelques choses à me demander, fais-le ! »

-« D'accord… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que je me souvienne de la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi as-tu fait en sorte que j'ai l'impression que c'était un beau rêve ? … Et pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ce matin ? N'essaie pas de t'enfuire de nouveau ! » dit-il en la faisant se rassoire car elle essayait de se relever « Je te retrouverais où que tu ailles ! Reste assise et explique-toi ! » 

-« Je… » commença-t-elle en baissant le regard.

-« Regarde-moi dans les yeux » demanda-t-il en lui relevant le visage « Tes yeux ne peuvent pas me mentir… »

-« J'ai eu peur que tu me prennes pour une fille facile… Venir dans ta chambre et te laisser m'embrasser c'est une chose… Mais ce que l'on a fait après… »

-« N'est qu'une simple preuve supplémentaire de notre attirance mutuelle, exacerbée par notre transformation en lion et en lionne… » répondit-il, sur un ton qui se voulait professoral « Tu n'es pas une fille facile, tu es même la plus compliquée des filles que j'ai jamais rencontré… »

-« Depuis quand sais-tu pour le sortilège des rêves ? »

-« Depuis que je me suis réveillé… J'ai su que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, même si tu as pris la précaution de me remettre mon boxer et de cicatriser mes blessures… Au fond de moi, je le savais… Et puis je vous ai entendu, toi et Gryff… » elle releva la tête, affolée « Je ne te poserais pas de questions sur ta conversation, c'était trop privé. Mais je sais une chose, maintenant tu as le droit de venir vivre avec moi et je vais tout faire pour ! »

-« Cette loi ne s'applique que si tu sais réellement qui je suis et qu'elle est ma mission… »

-« Et tu n'as pas le droit de me le dire ? »

-« Non, sinon je devrais retourner sur l'île et devenir une prêtresse… Tu serais le Lion d'une autre Amazone ! »

-« Alors, je suis ton Lion et tu es mon Amazone ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« C'est pour cela qu'il faut que notre 1ère fois soit ensemble ? »

-« Oui ! Et non ! »

-« Alors c'est pourquoi ? »

-« Seul Albus peut te le dire ! »

-« Oh ! Alors ça va être dur, parce qu'il ne répond jamais à mes questions… »

-« Cette fois-ci, pose-lui les bonnes questions ou il te répondra encore à côté, et renseigne toi le plus possible avant de le faire ! »

-« Il faudrait que tu me laisses accéder à tes livres ! »

-« C'est au programme… As-tu autre chose à me demander ? »

-« Oui… On oublie ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, et on reprend au début… Ann, veux-tu m'épouser… euh ! Sortir avec moi ? »

-« Je dois te prévenir, qu'une fois en Angleterre, je partirais ! »

-« Alors ne perdons plus de temps et profitons l'un de l'autre avant d'avoir à se séparer ! » dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

-« … Harry, je veux bien être ta femme… euh ta petite amie ! » dit-elle, avec un sourire malicieux.

-« Dommage ! »

-« Quoi dommage ? » demanda-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle maintenant.

-« Si tu étais devenue ma femme, tu n'aurais pas eu à me quitter… Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ? »

Ann hocha de la tête, ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre, pas aussi près que la nuit précédente, mais presque, qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur légère de son savon et de sa peau. Harry s'approcha lentement, attendant que, comme la dernière fois, elle ferme ses beaux yeux. Elle lui sourit, sachant ce qu'il attendait et voulant le faire mariner, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et l'embrassa. Harry fut surpris qu'elle prenne les devants, mais se rappela par quoi elle était passée… Si elle l'embrassait de sa propre volonté, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas autant peur de lui, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourra pas lui faire de mal physique. Elle ferma les yeux, son corps se rapprocha de celui de Harry et elle se laissa aller à leur étreinte. Harry ferma les yeux, la ramena vers lui pour qu'elle ne puisse plus partir et profita de l'instant présent.

-« Tu me dois 10 Gallions, Hermione ! » dit Ron, en entrant brusquement dans le salon « Bonjour vous 2, vous vous êtes enfin décidés ? »

-« Salut les amoureux ! » dit Hermione en entrant dans la salle à manger « Cela vous dérange de vous embrasser de nouveau, pour que je vois de mes propres yeux si j'ai perdu mon pari… Allez, rougis pas Ann ! »

-« Alors Harry, je vois que tu as enfin réussi à attraper ta biche ? »

-« Le baiser avant les discussions ou le pari est annulé ! » dit catégoriquement Hermione.

Trop heureux de pouvoir montrer son nouveau bonheur à ses amis, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui caressa la joue. Elle ferma les yeux et pressa sa joue contre sa main, elle entoura son cou de ses bras et l'attira à elle. Leurs lèvres s'unirent de nouveau, pour un baiser plus profond. Ron et Hermione leur tournaient autour.

-« On avait précisé si c'était avec ou sans la langue ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione. 

Les 2 amoureux étaient dans leur petit monde et n'entendait que d'une oreille ce qu'il se passait autour, mais ils sourirent à la remarque.

-« Non, c'était pas précisé… Bon, et si on les imitait ? »

-« Avec plaisir, Miss Granger ! » dit Ron en l'attirant à lui et en l'embrassant doucement « Tu sais bien que je ne peux plus me passer de toi ! »

-« C'est hélas réciproque, Mr Weasley ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant plus longuement. 

-« Comment ça, hélas ? »

-« Oui, hélas… Dès que nous verrons nos familles, nous devrons nous comporter comme 2 adolescents anglais de 15 ans, sortant ensemble depuis à peine un mois ! »

-« M… ! J'avais complètement oublié ce détail ! Il va falloir que je me retienne, il faudra que je trouve un moyen de me défouler… Retenir le désir que j'éprouve pour toi va être plus que difficile ! »

-« Pour moi aussi ça va être dur… C'est surtout la nuit que tu vas me manquer ! »

-« Mmm ! Hermione ! Désolée Harry… » dit Ann en arrêtant leur baiser, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de continuer à l'embrasser dans le cou et de la tenir contre lui « Il y a un moyen pour que vous vous retrouviez en rêves… Il faudra que je te passe un livre !… Bon, ce n'est pas que je trouve cette réunion désagréable, mais nous allons bientôt arriver à Rio et j'ai encore des choses à mettre au point avec vous avant l'arrivée de Lulu et d'Ambre ! »

-« Bon, alors à table ! » dit Ron en soulevant Hermione dans ses bras et en allant s'installer.

      Harry et Ann se levèrent, il entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur et elle s'appuya contre lui en entourant sa taille d'un bras. Leurs mains trouvèrent naturellement leur place dans celles de l'autre et leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Ils avancèrent lentement vers leur place. Harry desserra leur étreinte avec regret pour lui présenter galamment sa chaise. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, et il rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne pour être plus près l'un de l'autre, leurs jambes se frôlèrent puis se collèrent l'une à l'autre. Il passa une main sous la table et lui caressa le genou, en continuant de prendre son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Elle rougit légèrement et baissa le regard au souvenir de leur nuit.

-« Harry ? »

-« Oui, Ron ! »

-« Tu veux bien arrêté de déconcentrer Ann, je sais que vous commencez à peine à sortir ensemble, mais se faire du pied est une chose, lui mettre une main sur les cuisses en est une autre… Allez mon gars, les 2 mains en évidence ! »

-« Pris en flag ! » dit-il en enlevant à contre cœur sa main du genou d'Ann. 

Elle posa sa fourchette et posa sa main sur celle de Harry.

-« Au moins, vous avez le mérite d'être honnête » dit Hermione « Il faudra faire attention quand les autres seront là… C'est incroyable ce que les sorciers anglais peuvent être vieux jeu… Quand je suis allée en France, même s'il est vrai qu'ils ont la réputation d'être des latins, mes parents étaient scandalisés par la manière dont les jeunes couples se tenaient. C'est vrai que certains exagéraient un peu, mais pas tous ! »

-« Oui, Hermione a raison ! » dit Ron « Mais ce qui m'a toujours fait rire, c'est que tant que ne le fait pas sous leur yeux, cela ne les dérange pas… Ils sont aveugles ou applique scrupuleusement le principe de Saint Thomas ! »

-« Oh ! Le vieux principe du _je-ne-crois-que-ce-que-je-vois !_ Il n'y a pas que les anglais qui l'appliquent » dit Ann « En gros, tu es en train de nous dire qu'il faudra qu'on ne soit pas collés l'un à l'autre dès qu'il y aura quelqu'un dans les parages ? »

-« Exactement ! » dit Ron.

-« Bon ! » dit Harry avec un sourire complice « Il faudra qu'on monte la garde les uns pour les autres alors ! »

-« J'adore quand tu as ce genre d'idées ! » dit Ron en lui tapant dans la main.

-« Ann ! Tu nous avais parlé d'un livre ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Oh ! Oui ! Il faut que vous complétiez vos connaissances maintenant que vous maîtrisez les bases… Nous allons donc procéder au Pacte du Sang, ce qui vous permettra d'emprunter tous les livres de mes bibliothèques, raisonnablement bien sûr » dit Ann en regardant Hermione « Il permet aussi de savoir si les autres personnes du Pacte sont en danger ! »

-« Un peu comme ma cicatrice m'avertit que Voldemort sème le désespoir ? »

-« Oui ! Ce Pacte permet de savoir, selon l'intensité du signal, si la personne est proche ou loin, et si elle est en danger de mort ou non ! »

-« C'est idiot ! Si elle est proche mais que le danger est une chute ou si elle est loin et que le danger est la mort, comment pourrons-nous différencier les 2 cas ? »

-« Parce qu'il y a 2 signaux qui sont envoyés. Ne me demande pas lesquels, car c'est la 1ère fois que j'utilise ce Pacte. Donc, en connaissant lequel est attribué au danger, et lequel est pour la situation géographique, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe. Lorsque vous serez majeurs, et que vous saurez transplaner, il vous sera alors possible d'arriver à côté de la personne en danger. Vous pouvez aussi ensorceler un bijou pour qu'il vous serve de portoloin, mais pour arriver à côté de quelqu'un et pas dans un lieu… Ce Pacte ne sers que si la personne en danger n'est pas visible, à cause de l'éloignement, d'un sortilège, d'une cape, etc. … »

-« C'est pratique tout compte fait ! » dit Hermione « Comme ça, on saura toujours si Harry est en sécurité ! »

-« Vous aussi êtes en danger ! » répondit Harry « Le fait que vous soyez sur ce bateau le prouve ! »

-« Oui, oui ! Tu nous l'a déjà dit ça ! » dit Ron « Tu sais très bien que, quoiqu'il arrive, nous on sera là pour veiller à ce que les Mangemorts n'approchent pas trop de toi et de Voldie ! »

-« Oui, avec Ron on a réfléchi à la situation ! Il t'en veut à toi et à ta famille, il ne nous veut que parce qu'on fait partie de tes proches, mais il ne nous fera du mal que s'il ne t'a pas sous la main ! Donc, si nous voulons t'être utiles à quelque chose, nous te servirons de remparts pour que ton duel soit le plus régulier possible ! »

-« Mais, il y a plus de Mangemorts que vous ne pouvez en combattre ! »

-« Eh ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit ! » plaisanta Ron « On est plus fort à 2 que tout seul ! Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, nous avons décidé cela sans t'en parler, mais quoique tu en penses nous nous y tiendrons ! En plus, avec les livres qu'Ann va nous prêter, nous allons devenir les n°1 du cours de DCFM… J'aimerais bien qu'ils réouvrent le club de duels, rien que pour affronter Drago à la loyale et lui rabaisser le caquet ! Le rêve ! »

-« Sauf que maintenant, c'est un futur Mangemort, d'après ce que j'ai compris » dit Ann « Si c'est effectivement le cas, il doit suivre des cours de magie noire intensive, le pire serait qu'il devienne l'héritier de Voldemort… »

-« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Harry.

-« Voldemort a perdu toute humanité et toute vie en lui, il ne peut donc ni séduire un femme, ni procréer… Ce qui est plutôt bien, qui voudrez l'avoir pour géniteur… S'il veut que son règne devienne une dynastie de souffrance, il choisira un garçon, ou une fille, de sang pur et au même goût morbide que lui. Grâce à une cérémonie, il deviendra la Princesse ou le Prince des Ténèbres… Il ne sera pas aussi puissant que Voldemort, car c'est le seul héritier de Salazar Serpentard, mais il sera aussi mauvais… »

-« Et tu crois que Malefoy deviendra ce Prince ? » demanda Hermione, en frissonnant.

-« Seul l'avenir nous le dira, il est encore trop tôt pour le savoir ! »

-« Et cette cérémonie, elle consiste en quoi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Je ne sais pas trop mais Voldemort doit introduire la graine de la haine et de la mort dans le corps de son héritier, c'est normalement comme cela que ça se passe pour la magie noire ! » dit Ann en étant parcourue par un frisson glacée.

-« C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là, il y a 4 ans ? » demanda Harry « Il voulait que tu deviennes son héritière ? » _(N/A : il s'agit d'un autre mage noir, bien sûr ! Voldemort étant dans le corps de Quirrell à cette époque !)_

-« Oui » répondit-elle tout bas, en baissant les yeux. 

Harry la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

-« Tu nous expliques ? » demanda Ron « On a raté le train là ! »

-« Pas maintenant, plus tard ! Bon, et si nous faisions le Pacte du Sang pour changer de sujet » proposa Harry « Comme ça je saurais toujours si tu es en danger ! »

-« Tu es mignon, mais c'était pour que moi je sache si toi, tu es en danger ! » dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser « Bon, que je me souviennes du rituel… _Grimoirus__… Augmento… » le grimoire d'Ann apparut, il était monstrueusement gros._

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu là dedans ? » demanda Ron « Tu connais tous ces sortilèges » Ann, ne prêtant pas attention aux commentaires, ouvrit son grimoire « Et c'est écrit en minuscule, en plus ! »

-« Ron, tais-toi, s'il te plais ! Hermione, peux-tu le faire taire ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » répondit cette dernière en embrassant son petit ami, ce qui fut radical.

-« Bon, où est-ce ? » se demanda Ann en mettant ses 2 mains au-dessus du grimoire, le page se tournèrent toutes seules pour s'ouvrir là où elle voulait « Bien… Mmm… Oui, je m'en souviens… _Reducto__… Grimoiro… Bon, tendez-moi vos mains ! »_

-« Encore du sang ? »

_(N/A : avec toutes les saletés qui traînent depuis quelques années, il n'est ni judicieux, ni conseillé de suivre leur exemple… En plus, c'est inefficace pour les non-sorciers – je préfère à moldus, c'est moins rabaissant, enfin, c'est mon avis personnel !)_

-« C'est le nom du pacte, il fallait bien s'y attendre Ron ! » répondit Hermione, mi amusée, mi agacée.

-« C'est comme si nous devenions frères et sœurs de sang, Ron, mais comme nous sommes des sorciers, les liens seront aussi magiques. On va faire le pacte 2 à 2, les garçons ensembles, puis un garçon / une fille, et enfin avec son (sa) petit(e) ami(e) »

-« Donc » demanda Ron « si j'ai bien compris, je le ferais avec Harry, puis avec toi et enfin avec Hermione ? »

-« Oui, comme les liens ne sont pas les mêmes à chaque fois, il faut des incantations différentes… Hermione, Ron, même si notre amitié n'est pas aussi forte que celle qui vous unie à Harry, j'espère que nous apprendrons à nous connaître pendant les 5 à 6 semaines qu'il nous reste à partager ensemble ! »

-« Oui, avec plaisir ! » dit Hermione.

-« Maintenant que vous avez arrêté de vous tourner autour, on va pouvoir arrêter d'essayer de vous caser l'un avec l'autre, et puis on pourra plus déconner ! »

-« Oui, j'ai vu que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien ! Je sais qu'on peut avoir vite fais le tour d'un bateau, mais dès que toute les personnes invitées seront à bord, nous partirons pour mon île et nous y passerons 3 à 4 semaines… »

-« On va voir l'île des Amazones ? » demanda Ron.

-« Vous ne pourrez voir que ma crique, et que la partie de l'île qui m'est réservée. Mais il y aura de la place pour tout le monde, vous inquiétez pas ! »

-« On ne s'inquiète pas ! On la commence, cette cérémonie du Pacte ? »

Ils commencèrent donc à unir leurs destins par le sang, Ann récitant des psaumes dans une langue inconnue pour que le lien se fasse, et les 3 jeunes gens répétant après elle : 

_Par ce sang, donné avec mon consentement, et pour te prouver mon amitié, je m'unis à toi, ma sœur (ou mon frère), pour que jamais tu ne sois seul(e) fasse au danger _

_Par ce sang, donné avec mon consentement et pour te prouver mon amitié, je m'unis à toi, mon frère (ma sœur), pour que tu ne sois jamais seul(e) fasse au danger_

_Par ce sang, donné avec mon consentement et comme preuve de mon amour et de ma fidélité, je m'unis à toi mon aimé(e), pour qu'on ne soit jamais séparé lorsque l'un de nous sera en danger_

 Ils devaient unir le sang coulant de leurs pouces, index ou annulaires, des 2 mains, pour que le Pacte fonctionne correctement. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Ann leur montra où se trouvait un lavabo, dans le meuble longeant la salle. Après s'être lavé les mains, ils retournèrent s'asseoir, et Ambre et Lulu entrèrent dans la salle à manger.

Chapitre 34 : Révélations 

-« Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonjour Ann ! Harry ! » dit Ambre.

-« Bonjours les amoureux ! Ann, tu aurais pu me mettre au courant quand même ! » dit Lulu.

-« Et bien tu l'es maintenant ! Ambre, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? » répondit Ann, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-« Oui ! Tiens ! » dit-elle en lui envoyant 6 petites bourses de couleurs variées.

-« Merci ! Pour ce que je vais faire, je ne veux rien entendre, même pas un merci ! Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse et je veux vous le faire partager ! Tenez ! »

Elle leur distribua à chacun une des bourses contenant 200 galions chacune, sauf la sienne, légèrement plus grosse, contenant 500 galions. Lulu et Ambre savaient ce que ces bourses contenaient, mais pas les 3 jeunes gens. Aussi n'en crurent-ils pas leurs yeux quand ils rendirent aux bourses leur taille normale.

-« Tu ne devrais pas Ann ! C'est beaucoup trop ! » dit Hermione.

-« Oui, il doit bien y avoir 150 galions dedans ! On ne peut pas accepter ! » dit Ron.

-« C'est marrant mais je me souviens parfaitement avoir dit que je ne voulais rien entendre…. Je ne veux pas que vous me rendiez cet argent, je n'en veux pas… Ecoutez, j'ai de l'argent mais j'ai horreur de le dépenser toute seule ou pour moi et j'adore faire des cadeaux… Si j'ai envie de vous acheter un petit quelque chose, je le ferais mais je préfère que vous m'aidiez à dépenser cet argent plutôt que vous me regardiez le dépenser… Et puis, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Harry, je ne serais pas avec vous à Poudlard, alors je veux que vous utilisiez cet argent pour vous faire plaisir… Si vous n'en voulez pas, donnez-le aux bonnes œuvres mais pas à moi ! Vous me feriez beaucoup de peine ! »

-« Ann » dit Harry « C'est pas qu'on apprécie pas ce geste mais c'est que c'est beaucoup trop ! »

-« Si tu le dis, mais c'est comme ça !… Accepte, s'il te plais, pour me faire plaisir !!! Disons que c'est pour vous remercier d'avoir tester mes balais… Vous m'avez fait une fleur en acceptant de les utiliser, cela me permettra de ne pas attendre que les testeurs de Nimbus se donnent la peine de faire correctement leur boulot ! … Acceptez, s'il vous plait ! »

-« Je peux en faire ce que je veux ? »

-« Ce que tu veux, sauf me le rendre ! »

-« D'accord, je te prends au mot ! »

-« C'est bizarre mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ! »

-« Moi je crois plutôt que tu vas adorer ! » dit Harry en l'embrassant « Je commence à mieux te connaître, depuis cette nuit ! »

-« Cette nuit ? » demanda Ron « Et pourrions-nous savoir ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ? »

-« Non ! » répondit Harry « Un gentleman ne met jamais dans l'embarras la jeune femme qui l'accompagne ! Et puis, je te demande, à toi, ce que tu as fait cette nuit pour insonoriser une chambre ? »

-« Bon d'accord, on est quitte ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, un gentleman sait garder ses secrets ! » dit Ron avant d'éclater de rire « Mon vieux, je crois bien qu'elles nous mènent par le bout du nez ! »

-« Personnellement je pense qu'on vous mène par autre chose ! » dit Hermione avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire « Désolée, c'est sortit tout seul ! » 

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, même les _adultes._

-« Lulu ! » demanda Ambre.

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils ont oublié qu'ils n'avaient que 15 ans ? »

-« Je me disais exactement la même chose, Ambre ! » Elle se tourna vers les adolescents « Vous devriez faire attention à vos paroles et à vos gestes, il faut que les personnes qui ne sont pas au courant de votre transformation en animagi, qui plus est en animagi multiples, pensent que vous n'avez changé que physiquement. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'année scolaire passera, vous pourrez reprendre les habitudes que vous avez prises sur ce bateau, il faudra le faire progressivement pour que cela ne choque personne si vous dormez dans la même pièce ou si vous ne faites que vous toucher… Enfin, ça c'est pour Ron et Hermione… Harry, tu es quelqu'un de célèbre chez toi, maintenant tu es devenu plus adulte physiquement et moralement, des filles plus âgées voudront certainement tes faveurs pour diverses raisons, fait attention ! »

-« Je suis au courant pour l'union et l'onde de choc ! »

-« Oh ! Bon, il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir ! »

-« L'union et l'onde de choc ! Ann, depuis qu'il sort avec toi, il nous cache de plus en plus de chose ! » dit Ron.

-« Je vous ai toujours tout raconté mais pas de suite… Laissez-moi profiter d'elle, quand nous serons en Angleterre je vous expliquerais ! »

-« Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre jusque là ! » dit Ann « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

-« Que c'est-il passé il y a 4 ans ? Qu'est-ce que l'union et l'onde de choc ? Et que c'est-il passé cette nuit ? » demandèrent-ils en cœur.

-« Il y a 4 ans, le soir où j'ai rencontré Louisa et où j'ai failli me faire mordre par un loup-garou, je venais de tuer 7 mages noirs qui voulaient que je devienne leur héritière… Pour implanter la graine du mal dans quelqu'un il faut non seulement que les sangs se mélangent, mais il faut aussi que la graine soit mise au fond de toi pour que tu serves de terrain fertile… »

-« Dis-moi » demanda Hermione « C'est comme l'histoire du papa et de la petite graine plantée dans la maman ? »

-« Sauf que dans ce cas là, ce n'est ni voulu, ni par amour ! »

-« Ils n'ont… ? J'aurais jamais dû poser la question ! » dit Ron.

-« Non, ils n'ont pas pu aller aussi loin, ils sont morts avant, tués par l'onde magique que ma peur avait créée ! »

-« Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient… Une enfant de 11 ans, les porcs ! » dit Ron.

-« Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier que c'était des être humains ! »

-« Cela veut seulement dire que tu as une âme ! Si tu ne veux pas répondre aux autres questions, nous comprendrons ! »

-« Non, autant que vous le sachiez de suite… En plus Ambre et Lulu ne le savent pas non plus ! Enfin je crois ? »

-« Je peux expliquer, pour l'Union et l'onde ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oui, je t'en pris ! »

-« Vous savez que l'animal qui m'est rattaché est le lion, et qu'Ann est une Amazone ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Elle n'est pas n'importe qu'elle Amazone, elle est la mienne et je suis son Lion ! C'est en partie pour cela, que nous devons… Comment le dire ? Franchir un cap ensemble, c'est cela l'Union. A cause de notre proximité, plutôt intimité même, si nous le faisons avec quelqu'un d'autre, il risque d'y avoir des problèmes dans les environs… »

-« Quels genres de problèmes ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Nous risquons, l'un comme l'autre, de provoquer la morts de dizaines voir de centaines de personnes… Mais, si nous le faisons ensemble, il y aura des dizaines de couples qui se déclareront ou qui prendront exemples sur nous, s'ils sont prêts ! »

-« Donc, si nous sentons une immense envie de nous prouver plus physiquement notre amour, nous saurons que c'est à cause de vous ? »

-« Exactement… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez normalement le temps de vous trouvez un petit nid douillet avant de vouloir vous sauter dessus ! » dit Harry, avec un clin d'œil pour son meilleur ami.

-« Bon ! » répondit ce dernier « Passons à la question que je suppose coquine… Qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit ? On sait déjà que cela n'est pas allé trop loin ! » conclue-t-il avec un sourire en coin, pour Harry.

-« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Harry, je vais te laisser répondre à cette question ! » dit Ann en se levant.

-« Où vas-tu ? » répondit-il, ne voulant pas qu'elle le quitte.

-« Je ne m'enfuie pas, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais sur le pont, j'ai un bateau à faire entrer dans le port. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit magique, je dois exécuter manuellement cette manœuvre, sinon les autres sorciers auront des doutes ! »

Elle partit vers la sortie, mais revint sur ses pas, s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry et lui donna un tendre baiser avant de s'en aller rapidement, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

-« Bon les jeunes, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vous, mais nous allons aider Ann ! Gryffin nous a déjà fait un compte rendu de la nuit… » dit Ambre.

-« A tout à l'heure ! Nous viendrons vous chercher pour sortir, ne venez pas sur le pont ! Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas vous y voir, mais de nombreux sorciers ont votre signalement, alors ! » continua Lulu.

-« On comprend, ne vous inquiétez pas ! A tout à l'heure » dit Harry.

Les 2 jeunes femmes sortirent de la salle à manger et rejoignirent Ann au poste de commandes externe, sur le pont de navigation, à l'arrière.

-« Bon, Harry ! » commença Ron « Maintenant qu'on est seul, tu nous expliques ce que vous avez fabriqué cette nuit ? »

-« Hum ! C'est que c'est… Comment dire ? Un sujet très personnel ! »

-« Aller Harry, ne te fait pas prier ! Sinon on va aller voir Gryffin et on aura l'explication… Si tu veux vraiment qu'on ait la version rapportée, amplifiée et déformée ? »

-« Non, je préfère que vous connaissiez la vérité, toute la vérité sur cette nuit… Bon, cette nuit, Voldie c'est mis dans une telle colère qu'il a réussi à rompre le sortilège qu'Ann avait placé sur ma chambre pour que je puisse me reposer la nuit ! »

-« Bon ! » dit Hermione « Et tu l'as battu ? Les 2 fois ? »

-« Si vous me coupez à chaque phrase, ça va être long ! »

-« Continue » dirent-ils.

-« Donc, après avoir rompu la protection, il a pu rentrer dans mon esprit… T'inquiète pas Hermione, je suis plus borné que lui !… » dit Harry alors qu'elle venait de pousser un cri angoissé « Bon, je disais donc qu'il était entré dans mon esprit. Il m'a fait revivre son retour à la vie et la mort de Cédric, tué de nouveau par Queudver. Seulement je savais que Queudver ne pouvais pas être là, alors je me suis concentré sur cette idée et il a commencé à s'effacer de mon cauchemar. J'ai compris que j'étais en train de le combattre psychologiquement, j'ai donc continué avec chacun des Mangemorts présents, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que nous 2 »

-« Désolé de t'interrompre… Mais a-t-il vu ce que tu étais devenu ? »

-« Non, je n'ai vu que la dernière représentation que j'avais de lui, et lui la dernière qu'il avait de moi !… Bon, je peux continuer ? »

-« Vas-y, nous sommes toute ouïe ! »

-« Donc, après avoir fait disparaître tous les Mangemorts, il ne restait plus que nous 2. Je l'avais donc vaincu une 1ère fois. Ensuite, il a voulu me tuer dans mon rêve. J'ai lancé un _Expelliarmus mais il a réussi à le contrer. Il m'a alors lancé des sortilèges __Doloris qui commencèrent à me faire de moins en moins d'effet, au fur et à mesure que mon obsession grandissait. Plus il m'en lançait, plus je voulais l'emmerder et donc moins je sentais la douleur, même si elle était toujours là »_

-« Les _Doloris ne te font plus d'effet ? » demanda Hermione, visiblement sceptique._

-« Dans mon rêve, en tout cas… Mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Donc, je me suis relevé peu à peu en lui faisant un immense sourire ! »

-« T'es malade ! » dit Ron, en hurlant presque « Tu te reçois un sortilège de douleur et cela te fais sourire ? »

-« Ecoute, ce n'était pas la réalité mais un rêve… Enfin plutôt un cauchemar, c'est après que c'est devenu un rêve… »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Ron, si tu me laissais finir, j'irais plus vite ! »

-« Excuses-moi ! »

-« T'es excusé, mon pote ! … Bon, j'en étais où ? A oui ! Donc je me suis relevé en lui souriant, pour l'énerver car il ne sait pas se contrôler… Et pour l'énerver encore plus, je n'ai pas cessé de l'appeler Tom, en appuyant bien sur le prénom ! Ensuite, grâce à ce qu'on a appris dans les grimoires, j'ai pu faire transplané sa baguette dans mes mains, sans qu'il s'en rende compte et je les ai jetées au loin… On s'est alors battu à mains nues, mais on a vite été à bout de souffle. Moi parce qu'il cogne plutôt bien pour un vieux et que ne suis pas encore assez résistant psychologiquement. Et lui parce qu'il est vieux et que sa santé physique ne compte pas plus que ça, vu que c'est presque un mort-vivant !… Il s'est relevé et il est parti chercher sa baguette, il a commencé à insulter mes parents, ma mère surtout, en insinuant que c'était une Marie-Couche-Toi-Là, une fille facile. Enfin, facile pour mon père, parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu rallié le clan du Mal. Ma mère était l'Amazone de mon père, d'après ce que j'en ai déduit… Tiens, ça c'est une autre question à laquelle Ann devra répondre ! »

-« Tu crois franchement qu'elle va te répondre ? Elle est aussi glissante qu'une anguille ! » dit Hermione.

-« C'est ce que je lui ai demandé, j'ai gagné mon pari et elle doit répondre à toutes mes questions, dans la limite où elle a le droit d'y répondre ! »

-« Le droit d'y répondre ? »

-« Oui, apparemment, Dumbledore et Sirius sont les personnes en mesure de répondre, si Ann ne le peut pas ! »

-« Moi, je te souhaite bonne chance ! Tu as intérêt à ce qu'il n'y ait pas plusieurs réponses possible s'ils veulent bien le faire ! » dit Ron.

-« Ils n'ont plus trop le choix, car Voldemort est de retour… Donc, si je suis quelqu'un de spécial, de vraiment spécial pour qu'il veuille autant me détruire, eux seuls sont au courant ! »

-« Alors fait attention quand tu leur poseras tes questions, je crois qu'ils sont plus glissants qu'Ann ! » dit Hermione « Bon, si tu as gagné ton pari, c'est que tu te transforme en lion ? »

-« Oui, mais laissez-moi finir !… Donc, il s'est mis à insulter mes parents en cherchant sa baguette. Il était tellement sûr de lui, qu'il me tournait le dos… J'ai commencé à sentir la haine profonde et le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait, qui commençaient à remonter, mais aussi la colère et l'envie de vengeance, ainsi que d'autres émotions. Et je l'ai senti, le déclic m'annonçant que je pouvais me transformer, je me suis relevé le plus silencieusement possible, profitant du fait qu'il ne me voyait pas…. Et quant il s'est baissé pour prendre sa baguette, je lui ai foncé dessus. Lorsque je lui ai sauté dessus, je me suis transformé, mais ça, il ne le sait toujours pas ! » dit Harry avec un sourire pervers « … Le problème, et je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le moment, c'est que j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais vraiment quelqu'un sous les pattes… Et j'avais vraiment quelqu'un… Ann avait senti la magie noire sur son bateau et elle a voulu savoir d'où elle venait, elle est donc arrivée dans ma chambre en suivant son instinct… C'est sur elle que j'ai atterri ! »

-« Oh !… Tu ne l'as pas trop amoché, à ce qu'on a vu ! » remarqua Hermione.

-« C'est parce qu'elle aussi s'est transformée…. Elle s'est transformée en lionne, plutôt sexy d'ailleurs ! Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard, lorsque ma chambre reprit son aspect d'origine parce que Voldemort avait disparu, vaincu physiquement cette fois ! »

-« Elle était où ? » demanda Ron, visiblement plus intéressé par les détails croustillants que par le combat avec Voldemort.

-« A la place de Voldie, j'avais les griffes sorties et je la tenais ferment sous moi ! » répondit Harry, rosissant légèrement.

-« Bon, et c'est après que cela devient intéressant, je suppose ? » 

-« Disons que j'ai remarqué ses yeux, qu'elle est redevenue humaine et que j'ai repris mon aspect humain… Le seul problème est que nos instincts nous ont dicté la suite… »

-« Qui est ? » demanda Ron, avide de détail.

-« Trop personnelle et intime pour être racontée au petit-déj' ! » répondit Harry, avec un immense sourire avant de plonger son nez dans sa tasse de thé.

-« Eh ! Soit pas vache ! » 

-« Ron ! » dit Hermione « On le saura un jour ou l'autre ! De plus, s'il te répond, il faudra que tu lui dises où nous, nous en sommes… C'est comme ça que ça marche ! »

-« Merci Hermione ! » dit Harry, soulagée qu'elle ne veuille pas en savoir plus.

-« OK, j'ai compris… Mais répond à une seule de mes questions ? »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Est-ce c'était chaud ? »

-« Que veux-tu savoir ? S'il faisait chaud ? Si on avait chaud ? Ou si c'était à ne pas raconter aux oreilles sensibles ? »

-« Et tu te crois malin, en plus ! » bougonna Ron, en lui envoyant un toast.

-« Je ne fais qu'appliquer ce que tu m'as dit ! Fais attention quand tu poses tes questions ! Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, c'était les 3 et plus encore ! » répondit-il, avec un sourire qui en disait beaucoup plus. 

-« J'en étais sûr… Bon, et si nous revenions à ce que tu as dit ce matin ! »

-« J'ai dit tellement de choses ce matin… Tu me rafraîchis la mémoire, s'il te plait ? »

-« Tu as demandé à Ann si tu pouvais vraiment faire ce que tu voulais avec l'argent ! »

-« Oh ! J'aurais besoin de toi, Hermione ! »

-« Pour ? »

-« Il faut que tu la cuisines, à propos de bijoux, ce qu'elle aime comme pierres et métal… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

-« Tu ne vas pas lui acheter une bague, vous commencez à peine à sortir ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Ecoutez-moi bien, dès notre retour en Angleterre, elle partira, je veux qu'elle ait un souvenir de moi… Comme elle n'a pas besoin de meubles ou d'objet de décoration, et que je veux que le cadeau dure, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de choix, c'est un bijou ou rien… Il est hors de question que je ne lui montre pas à quel point je suis attaché à elle… Comprenez-moi, avec elle je peux être moi-même, avec vous aussi, mais c'est pas pareil, vous êtes mes amis… Quand on sera à Poudlard, les filles ne me verront que comme le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu plusieurs fois Voldemort. Je ne serais plus Harry, je serais Potter… »

-« Je comprend ! » dit Ron « Un bijou pour la remercier de sa gentillesse, de sa patience et de sa compréhension ! »

-« Un bijou pour qu'elle ne t'oublie pas ! » continua Hermione.

-« Oui ! »

-« OK ! Je suis partante, elle le mérite… Mais je pose une condition ! »

-« Laquelle ? » 

-« Si tu veux lui faire un cadeau personnel, tu ne lui offriras qu'à la fin du voyage, en cadeau d'adieu… Je sais que ça peut paraître méchant, mais ça évitera qu'elle le refuse… Tu lui poseras sur son lit, ou autre part, pour qu'elle le trouve une fois que tu ne seras plus la pour qu'elle te le rende ! Ensuite, je veux moi aussi la remercier, alors on lui en ferra un à 3, pour qu'elle se souvienne de nous ! »

-« Oui, je crois aussi que c'est une bonne idée » dit Ron « Une double surprise pour quand elle sera seule… Par contre pour le tien, mets-y un mot, pour éviter qu'elle ne pense pas que tu voulais attendre la fin du voyage pour lui offrir ! Pour l'autre, on lui offrira comme cadeau pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous depuis le début, lorsqu'on la quittera »

-« Oui ! Vous m'aiderez alors ? »

-« Compte sur nous ! »

-« Merci les amis »

Ils sentirent alors que le bateau ralentissait énormément, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il heurtait quelque chose. Les bruits du port leur parvinrent, étouffés par les parois du bateau. 

Chapitre 35 : L'hôtel Paradis 

Ann, Lulu et Ambre entrèrent en rigolant dans la salle à manger. Elles s'assirent chacune à leur place, pour les dernières mises au point avant leur sortie sur le pont.

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ambre c'est fait draguée par un vieux commandant ! » répondit Ann.

-« Il est tellement petit et fripé qu'Ann a dit qu'il ressemblait à un jeune Sharpeï ! » continua Lulu.

-« Ce à quoi j'ai répondu en disant qu'il ressemblait plutôt à une vieille semelle de caoutchouc, vu que les chiots ont des belles dents et que les siennes, sont rares et gâtées… Et j'ai vu l'image d'une semelle avec des dents pourries se substituer à celle du commandant… Une horreur ! Je le leur ai dit et elles ont explosé de rire, et j'ai suivi ! On est vite descendu pour ne pas vexer notre voisin »

-« Bon, tu sais au moins ce que tu n'aimes pas chez un homme ! » dit Lulu « C'est déjà ça ! Il faut que tu t'en trouve un jeune, grand, à la peau lisse et blanche… Et avec des cheveux ! J'oubliais les cheveux » et elle explosa de nouveau de rire, suivit par Ambre et Ann.

-« Lulu ? J'espère que tu te tiendras bien pendant le voyage ! On va déjà avoir 2 paires de jumeaux farceurs, on n'a pas vraiment besoin que tu les aides ! » dit Ann, en s'essuyant les yeux car elle avait pleuré d'avoir trop rit.

-« Euh ! Mon parrain Sirius risque, lui aussi, de se lâcher ! » dit Harry.

-« D'accord… ! Lulu, je t'interdis de t'approcher de Sirius Black ! Est-ce clair ? »

-« Comme l'eau de roche… Mais si c'est lui qui m'approche ? »

-« Ahhh ! » dit Ann en se prenant la tête dans les mains « Pourquoi j'ai invité autant de monde, ça va être long… Mon dieu, que ça va être long ! »

-« Tu devrais te détendre Ann ! Si tu as un problème avec Sirius, parles-m'en. D'accord ? »

-« Mmm ! » dit-elle en se laissant prendre entre 2 bras forts et doux à la fois « Tu es un amour, tu le sais ça ? »

-« Oui » répondit-il en mettant sa tête dans son cou.

-« Vous êtes vraiment mignons, vous savez ! » dit Hermione, ce qui sépara les 2 jeunes gens.

-« Une gazette spéciale a informé hier soir le monde sorcier du fait que vous n'étiez plus quelque part vers le pôle Sud et donc de l'échec des recherches. Mais la communauté sorcière sait que vous êtes vivants et en bonne santé, et que vous avez été ramassé par un bateau sorcier, dont le nom et le genre sont heureusement inconnus des journalistes… On doit bien sûr ce ragot à Skeeter ! »

-« C'est pour ça qu'il était en colère ! Tout s'éclaire ! » dit Harry.

-« Et oui ! Il faut donc que vous changiez quelques petites choses, comme les yeux, les cheveux et la peau… Même si vous n'avez plus rien à voir avec les enfants que vous étiez quand vous êtes arrivés sur ce bateau, vous restez quand même un trio de sorcier dont l'une a une abondante chevelure brune, l'autre a des cheveux de feu, et dont le 3ème a les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux vert émeraude et une cicatrice à la forme trop connue ! »

-« Il faut qu'on change notre apparence ? » 

-« Exactement, Ron ! »

-« Cool ! »

Ils changèrent rapidement d'apparence : Harry garda ses cheveux noirs et en bataille mais dissimula sa cicatrice, il brunit légèrement sa peau, et ses yeux devinrent bleu sombre Ron fit disparaître les tâches de rousseur sous un bronzage hâlé, et assombrit ses cheveux qui devinrent bruns avec des reflets roux sombres Hermione raidit ses cheveux et les éclaircie légèrement, elle bronza un peu elle aussi.

-« Alors, Miss Professeur, comment nous trouves-tu ? » demanda Ron.

-« Va y avoir des émeutes… Bon, le mieux est que l'on reste le plus possible dans le champ de vision des autres, ou 2 par 2, si on doit se séparer. Si nous allions visiter la ville ? »

-« Mais nous te suivons ! » dit Harry, en se levant pour lui retirer sa chaise.

-« Merci ! Oh ! J'oubliais 2 petites choses… » dit Ann en faisant apparaître un présentoir de lunette de soleil « La mauvaise nouvelle est qu'il ne vaut mieux pas utiliser vos baguettes, sinon vous serez repérés par le ministère… La bonne est qu'il fait très beau dehors alors choisissez une paire de lunette de soleil pour vous protéger les yeux… et pour vous dissimuler encore un peu plus ! »

Ils sortirent tous du salon avec les bourses rétrécies dans leur poches ou leur sac à main, et les lunettes sur la tête ou dans une poche de chemise. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pont et les garçons laissèrent sortirent les filles en premier. Lorsqu'elles apparurent toutes les 4, de nombreux marins les sifflèrent mais ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque 2 jeunes hommes, musclés et charmants (charmeurs aussi !), apparurent derrière elles et en enlacèrent 2. Les 4 jeunes gens et les 2 jeunes femmes descendirent la passerelle sous les regards envieux des marins à l'égard des garçons, et des rares sorcières à l'égard des demoiselles.

Le port ressemblait à tout les autres ports, il y avait plusieurs quai selon le type de chargement du navire : créatures magiques, touristes sorciers, plaisanciers, pêcheurs, chasseurs de monstres marins… Le Lady _(Ann avait fait disparaître le nom d'Ambre, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de questions indiscrètes) avait accosté sur le tronçon 1 à 9 réservé aux plaisanciers et aux bateaux de croisières. Cela lui permettait d'être près de la sortie du port, dans la partie réservée aux bureaux d'import-export et du service des douanes. Ils s'arrêtèrent à ce dernier, pour signaler leur arrivée sur la terre brésilienne. Une vieille femme en tenu de sorcière bleue claire, avec un A noir sur la poitrine, vint à leur rencontre et serra Ann, qui vira au rouge sous l'étreinte._

-« Ah ! Cara Mia ! Ann, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Je me demandais si tu allais revenir cette année ! »

_(N/A : Je sais que le Cara Mia est de l'italien  mais j'aime bien cette langue, même si je ne sais pas la parler, alors excusez-moi pour les fautes... On va dire que cette vieille femme est arrivée très jeune à Rio, pour des vacances, et qu'elle y ait resté pour s'y marier parce qu'elle avait flashé sur un prof de samba… On verra les explications tard !)_

-« Je suis comme les hirondelles, Mama Maria, je reviens avec les beaux jours ! »

-« Tu es accompagnée par beaucoup de monde, cette année ! Tu as très bon goût » dit Mama Maria en détaillant Harry, qui lui répondit par un sourire ravageur « Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? Aurais-tu perdu tes bonnes manières, jeune fille ? »

-« Si nous allions dans ton bureau, tes hommes nous regardent ! »

-« Qu'ils nous regardent ! Ils ne savent rien faire d'autre que mâter les jolies filles, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a ici… Suivez-moi ! »

Mama Maria partit vers un escalier et grimpa très facilement les marches, même si elle devait avoir dans les 80 ans. _(N/A : Les sorciers se conservent plutôt bien, prenez Dumbledore, il était professeur de Métamorphose il y a 50 ans, et il avait déjà une barbe assez longue, elle était rousse mais c'était quand même une belle barbe. Il devait avoir au moins 30 ans si ce n'est plus. En plus, il a écrasé le mage Grindelwald en 1945, et il ne devait pas avoir moins de 30 ans… Donc, je dirais qu'il approche des 100 voir 120 ans, et il a encore toutes ses dents ! ^_^ De plus en plus lamentable, je sais !)_ A l'étage, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce par laquelle on accédait par une seule porte, visible, donnant sur l'escalier. Elle ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer.

La pièce était carrée, elle mesurait 20m de côté et elle était éclairée par de grandes baies vitrées ensorcelées pour que la lumière passe mais ne réchauffe pas la pièce, celle-ci était donc fraîche. Ann murmura quelque chose à Mama Maria qui remua sa baguette. Elle leur sourit avant de parler :

-« Bien, il est temps pour 3 d'entre vous de reprendre leur apparence ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la pièce est fermée et moi seule possède le passe, elle est aussi insonorisée et personne ne peut voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur du bureau, les vitres sont ensorcelées »

Ann approuva de la tête et les 3 jeunes gens reprirent leur véritable apparence.

-« Laissez-moi vous présentez ! » dit Ann « Mama Maria est une Auror, toujours en activité. C'est aussi la grand-mère de Louisa et de Marco, et on peut entièrement lui faire confiance… Mama, tu te souviens de Lucinda ? »

-« Oui, ravie de te revoir, Lulu ! Toujours aussi belle ! »

-« Voici Ambre ! »

-« Ambre, la Ambre ? Celle de l'ordinateur ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Tu as fait un merveilleux travail ! » dit Mama en tournant autour d'Ambre « Désolée ma grande ! C'est que je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

-« Je vous en pris, Mama ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous rencontrez, peu importe sous quelle apparence ! »

-« Petite flatteuse, va ! Et les 3 autres, eux je suis sûre que je ne les connais pas, même si leurs têtes me dit vaguement quelque chose ! »

-« Mama je te présente Melle Hermione Granger et son petit-ami Mr Ronald Weasley » dit Ann en montrant Hermione et Ron « Si tu lis toujours la Gazette anglaise, tu auras compris que ce beau jeune homme est Mr Harry Potter ! »

-« Je suis peut-être vieille mais pas sénile ! Ravie de vous rencontrez sains et saufs, vous semblez avoir beaucoup grandit depuis votre enlèvement, on a eu des photos de vous 3 dans la Gazette brésilienne ! »

-« Pour nous aussi, c'est un plaisir, Madame ! » dit Harry.

-« Eh ! Je ne suis pas aussi vieille que ça !… Enfin si, je le suis !… Appelez-moi Mama Maria, comme ces jeunes femmes »

-« Alors, ravi de vous rencontrez, Mama Maria ! » dit Harry.

-« Je me souviens de toi maintenant, tu es passé à la nouvelle année il y a… Attend que je me souvienne… 14 ans ! Oui, tes parents étaient venus se ravitailler ! Tu as les yeux de ta mère, mais tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père ! C'était encore plus flagrant tout à l'heure… »

-« Merci ! »

-« Tes parents sont des gens bien, j'emploie le présent car ils seront toujours là ! » dit-elle en donnant un léger coup de poing dans la poitrine de Harry « N'oublie jamais ça, où que tu sois, ils seront toujours avec toi ! »

-« Je ne l'oublierais pas ! »

-« Bon, et si nous prenions un petit rafraîchissement, nous pourrions discuter librement avant que vous n'alliez sur El Camino del Sol… C'est le quartier sorcier de Rio ! Il y en a un comme ça dans toutes les grandes villes, mais pas toujours dans les capitales !… Allez les jeunes, asseyez-vous ! » dit Mama en indiquant un coin de la pièce où 4 sofas entouraient une table basse.

Mama fit apparaître des rafraîchissements (jus de citrouille glacée –classique– et citronnade) ainsi que des morceaux de fruits frais. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure. Puis Mama du les laisser partir car elle avait encore du travail. Ils l'embrassèrent tous et promirent de se revoir pour se dire au revoir, ils reprirent leur camouflage et quittèrent le bureau puis le poste de douane. Ann les dirigea vers la sortie du port, en passant devant des grossistes pour restaurants sorciers, pour constructeurs de balais ou pour amateurs d'animaux en tout genre. Ils passèrent devant des hôtels de moins en moins miteux et arrivèrent devant un immense édifice en marbre blanc (rez-de-chaussée et apparemment 3 étages, sans les combles, caves et greniers), ressemblant à une maison de riche producteur de coton de la Louisiane.

-« Nous voici devant l'Hôtel Paradis… C'est l'entrée du Quartier Sorcier, quand on vient du port et qu'on est des touristes… Les marins préfère l'autre entrée, un vieux pub miteux… Mais c'est clair que celui-là a plus de classe ! »

-« Comparez au Chaudron Baveur, il n'y a aucun doute ! » dit Ron, béat devant la beauté de l'édifice.

-« Oui, aucun point de comparaison… » ajouta Hermione.

-« Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise… Venez, nous n'allons pas rester planter là ! »

Elle entraîna Harry et les autres vers l'intérieur de l'Hôtel, qui était encore plus richement décorée que l'extérieur. Il arrivèrent dans un hall de 50m de long et au moins 20m de haut, éclairé par des lustres de cristal. Le sol en marbre blanc était couvert d'un immense tapis, rouge sombre, aux bordures dorées, comme ceux que l'on sort pour les rois ou les personnes importantes. Ce tapis, tout en longueur, faisait 10m de large et permettait de passer directement d'un bout à l'autre du hall. Les deux entrées étaient entourées de comptoirs en bois avec des enluminures d'or. Chacun des 4 comptoirs, en demi-lune, avaient plusieurs employés, en livrée, qui vous renseignez sur les locations de chambres, ou sur les sites à visiter. Ils avaient tous un immense sourire à faire fondre la banquise et de nombreux sorciers, souvent âgés, faisaient la queue devant eux pour avoir une chambre ou pour obtenir un renseignement sur tel ou tel magasin sorcier, ou sur le chemin de la banque Gringott's. Ces sorciers étaient tous en shorts et en chemise hawaïenne, Harry pensa qu'ils avaient la tenue idéale pour le tourisme, dans les 2 mondes, et qu'ils devaient faire partie d'une excursion proposée par le bateau de croisière qui avait accosté non loin du Lady.

D'un côté du tapis, on pouvait voir un restaurant français avec une vingtaine de petites tables rondes, aux nappes blanches et aux couverts en or. Le restaurant de l'hôtel était décoré avec des plantes vertes et des rosiers de toutes les couleurs possibles. Ces rosiers servaient de maisons à des lucioles multicolores, qui venaient éclairer romantiquement les tables, lorsque la nuit tombe, leur expliqua Ann (« trop romantique ! » avait dit Hermione). On pouvait voir aussi un bar servant des boissons alcoolisées, ou non, sorcières ou moldues. Celui-ci était déjà pris d'assaut par des touristes rouges et humides de transpiration, qui buvaient des sodas frais ou des cocktails de fruits frais, il y avait aussi les sorciers qui pouvaient boire un apéritif dès le début de la journée, mais il ne semblait pas y en avoir beaucoup. Dans un coin, il y avait des sorciers d'affaires qui parlaient de la bourse moldue, et de celle sorcière, en lisant différents journaux financiers.

De l'autre côté du hall, il y avait un splendide double escalier en marbre blanc avec une fontaine au centre. Cette fontaine représentait une jeune femme, à moitié nue, vidant une amphore dans le bassin, qui contenait de petits poissons inoffensifs. Autour de la fontaine, il y avait un petit massif de fleurs odorantes et colorées, et autour de celui-ci, il y avait un banc circulaire en marbre, recouvert de coussins rouges. Des mamans tenaient leurs enfants pour qu'ils puissent jouer avec les poissons. En haut des escaliers, on pouvait voir un immense couloir, encadré par 2 ascenseurs (ils peuvent descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, mais ils sont cachés par les escaliers). Le couloir devait mener aux chambres du 1er étage, alors que les ascenseurs permettaient d'accéder aux chambres des étages supérieurs (avec la magie, les proportions externes ne sont pas forcément les même que les internes).

Ils traversèrent donc le hall, suivis du regard par de nombreux hommes et femmes, et sortirent du bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit jardin bucolique, avec des mares à canards, des bancs, des fontaines d'eau potables et des belvédères, ainsi qu'une station de calèches et de locations de balais et autres accessoires de transports. Ann leur expliqua que certaines routes du Quartier Sorcier permettaient de faire des visites et des haltes dans les magasins, sans être obligatoirement à pieds, c'est pour cela que l'hôtel proposait aux touristes des calèches ou des balais, ceux-ci permettant de circuler sans faire d'excès de vitesse ou de s'élever de plus d'1m. Les garçons préférèrent rester à pied que d'être sur un balai sans pouvoir y faire ce qu'ils voulaient, et les filles préférèrent laisser les calèches où elles étaient. Ils continuèrent donc tous à pieds afin de profiter de leur balade dans le quartier marchand et touristique du Quartier Sorcier.


	9. Chapitre 36 à chapitre 40

Chapitre 36 : Shopping 

A la sortie du jardin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une immense rue commerçante, avec des petites places réservées aux cafés et marchands de glaces. La rue faisait au moins 10kms de long sur 20m de large, à cette heure où le soleil commençait à taper, il y avait peu de touristes, qui préféraient sûrement profiter des espaces détentes et fraîcheur proposés par le Quartier Sorcier (piscine, plage, terrain de Quidditch sous dôme climatisé…). Sur leur droite et leur gauche, il y avait plusieurs petits panneaux représentant un plan du quartier commerçant. Ann les dirigea vers les panneaux et leur fournit un petit plan à chacun, avant de les emmener vers la terrasse d'un glacier italien. Là, elle commanda des milk-shakes pour tous le monde, régla la note et les servit avant de s'asseoir.

-« Comment trouvez-vous notre Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Désert ! » répondit Ron.

-« Ca, c'est normal ! Il commence à faire très chaud, et les touristes préfèrent visiter les cathédrales et les monuments, ou aller à la plage avant qu'il n'y ait trop de moldus ! Mais au moins, nous ne ferrons pas la queue dans les magasins ! »

-« Et moins il y a de monde, moins nous nous ferons repérer ? » demanda Hermione.

-« En plein dans le mille ! »

-« Ann ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à ne pas sembler ressentir la chaleur ! »

-« Oh ! Ca !… J'ai ensorcelé les lunettes pour que nous n'ayons pas chaud ! Ce sont des lunettes réfrigérantes, si vous préférez ! Pour vérifier, tu n'as qu'à les poser sur la table et attendre quelques secondes que l'effet se dissipe ! »

Ce qu'Harry fit. Il enleva ses lunettes, cligna des yeux sous la luminosité, et les posa sur la table, à côté de son milk-shake_ (N/A : les verres à glace sont ensorcelés pour que celles-ci ne fondent pas en quelques minutes, il faut que le client puisse la manger et non la boire ! –remarque que pour un milk-shake !- Une glace chaude n'est pas très appétissante !)_. Il plissa les yeux pour filtrer la lumière et attendit. Il commença à sentir la morsure du soleil, sa chaleur pénétrant en lui et il commença à transpirer. Il remit immédiatement ses lunettes.

-« La vache ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Je crois que je vais les garder sur moi, tout compte fait ! »

-« Il fait si chaud que ça ? » demanda Ron.

-« Une vrai fournaise, pire que dans la cale, et pas un souffle de vent ! »

-« OK ! Moi aussi je vais les garder sur le nez »

-« Elles fonctionnent aussi si tu les as dans la poche ou sur la tête, même si tu les tiens dans la main. Mais évitez de les poser ou de les faire tomber, sinon vous comprendrez pourquoi Mama appelle ce quartier El Camino del Infierno ! » _(N/A : Je ne connais pas le portugais, alors je met de l'espagnol à la place !)_

-« Moi, ça va, j'ai compris ! Bon, pourquoi nous sommes ici ? »

-« Oh ! Et bien c'est pour voir ce que vous vouliez visiter. Ambre et Lulu vont aller faire leurs courses sans nous, elles nous rejoindrons à midi de l'autre côté du quartier, pour aller manger chez Louisa et Marco ! »

-« Oui ! D'ailleurs, on va y aller ! A tout à l'heure, les jeunes ! »

-« Profitez-en bien ! »

Elles se levèrent, ramenèrent leurs verres à l'intérieur du glacier et partirent comme 2 gamines faire les magasins.

-« Elles s'entendent bien ! » dit Hermione.

-« Elles ont des tas de choses en commun, en plus de leur différence ! Bon, et si nous regardions ces plans ? »

Ils prirent donc chacun leur plan, le déplièrent et regardèrent les différents magasins. Ron et Harry remarquèrent les magasins de Quidditch (balais, tenus, ustensiles d'entretiens pour balais ou pour les tenus, librairies spécialisées pour le perfectionnement ou la création de balais…), alors qu'Hermione remarqua les librairies en tout genre et les magasins de sous-vêtements et de fringues (sorciers et non-sorciers : vêtements ensorcelés ou non, même si leur fabrication est magique). Ann voulait passer dans une bijouterie pour acheter une montre magique à Harry, elle en parla à Hermione qui trouva que c'était une bonne idée de cadeau d'anniversaire. Ann lui dit qu'elle avait d'autres idées de cadeau pour lui, Hermione la remercia de lui laisser offrir ce présent à son ami, pour qu'il n'en ait pas 2 le même jour.

-« Vous avez finis par vous décider, si nous ne pouvons pas tout faire ce matin, nous repasserons ce soir en rentrant sur le bateau ! »

-« Nos parents arrivent quand ? »

-« Pas avant demain soir au plus tard, j'ai envoyé Fumerolle pour les aider à voyager, les phœnix permettent de voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace, sans se faire repérer. Ce sera donc plus sûr ! Quand tout le monde sera sur le bateau, on quittera rapidement le port ! »

-« Donc nous ne serons plus là demain soir ? » demanda Ron.

-« Si tout ce passe bien, oui ! »

-« Alors il faut en profiter…. On peut aller voir les magasins de Quidditch ? » dit Ron.

-« Moi je préférerais voir les marchands de vêtements et les bijouteries ! » dit Hermione.

-« On va faire simple ! Hermione et moi on fait les boutiques de filles, et vous celles de mecs ! On se retrouve à chacune des places, toutes les demi-heures. Comme il y en a 10 et qu'on a 3h devant nous, cela devrait suffire ! »

-« D'accord, on fait comme ça ! » dit Harry.

-« Si vous voyez quelques choses qui vous plait » dit Ann « Ne l'achetez pas de suite, demandez à ce qu'on vous le mette de côté jusqu'à ce soir ou jusqu'à demain midi, et notez-le sur votre plan, avec le stylo qui est fourni !… Avant que j'oublie, il ne faut pas que vous vous appeliez par vos prénoms. Il faut que vous en trouviez auquel vous répondrez facilement ! »

-« Toujours dans un souci de sécurité ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Oui ! Si vous avez un 2ème prénom qui vous plait, utilisez-le, sinon trouvez-en un qui vous satisfasse ou qui soit proche de votre prénom ! »

-« Moi » dit Harry « Je vais utiliser mon 2ème prénom, c'est James, comme mon père ! »

-« Moi j'aime pas mon 2ème prénom » dit Ron « Et j'en vois pas qui se rapproche du mien ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Ryan ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Ryan… Ouais, c'est pas mal ! Et toi, comment dois-je t'appeler ? » 

-« J'ai déjà un prénom peu courant, et mes parents n'ont pas voulu vexer mes grands-parents, alors je n'ai pas de 2ème prénom ! »

-« Moi, je pense que Katy t'irais bien, cela me fait penser à cat ! » dit Ann.

-« Mmm ! Au moins je saurais pourquoi je m'appelle comme ça ! D'accord, va pour Katy ! »

-« Maintenant que nous avons nos nouvelles identités, nous pouvons y aller ? » demanda Harry, exciter à l'idée de voir des balais de Quidditch. 

-« Oui, vous pouvez y aller ! » dit Ann, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. 

-« A dans 30mn ! » dirent-ils en les embrassant longuement avant de partir comme des gosses vers le 1er tronçon du chemin, pour voir le magasin d'équipement.

-« Ces 2 là ! Quand ils sont ensemble et qu'il y a des magasins de Quidditch, tu ne peux pas les retenir ! » dit Hermione.

-« Tant mieux pour nous, nous allons pouvoir regarder les sous-vêtements sans qu'ils ne se fassent des mauvaises idées… Tu voulais bien aller voir les sous-vêtements ? »

-« Oui » répondit Hermione, en rougissant « Tu m'aideras à choisir ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Mais les vendeuses sont assez expertes pour te choisir ce qui te va ! Je connais un petit magasin, pas cher et de très bonne qualité, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut être à l'heure pour notre rendez-vous ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Elles se levèrent, débarrassèrent _(N/A : je sais qu'il y a des serveurs, mais il fait très chaud et ils ne veulent pas venir débarrasser, le plus est que dans ce cas là, la consommation est moi chère !)_ rapidement et partir dans une petite rue donnant sur l'avenue marchande. Elles marchèrent 5mn avant d'arriver à la petite boutique. Sa façade ne payait pas de mine, mais à l'intérieur, c'était le paradis de la dentelle, de la soie et de tas d'autres étoffes douces. Ann salua les 2 jeunes vendeuses, leur présenta Hermione, ou plutôt Katy, et se laissèrent séduire par le choix de la vendeuse. Au bout de 20mn d'essayage, Ann avait choisi des petits strings en dentelles et en soie, avec le soutien-gorge assorti, des bas blancs, noirs et chaire, 2 nuisettes courtes et une longue, ainsi que des porte-jarretelles dans les tons simples et des shorts en diverses étoffes. Hermione s'était laissée séduire par des nuisettes légères et des sous-vêtements classiques, mais en dentelles ou en satin. Ann lui conseilla de prendre un ensemble de sous-vêtement en dentelle blanche (soutien-gorge à balconnets, string, culotte, brésilien, porte-jarretelles et bas assorti), qui était soldé. Elle refusa un peu, mais finit par le prendre. Les vendeuses avaient mis les sous-vêtements dans des petites boites, qu'elles avaient enveloppé dans du papier blanc, avant de les mettre dans des sacs en papier fermés par des agrafes, afin que les garçons ne puissent pas voir ce qu'ils contenaient. Les sacs ne portaient que l'enseigne du magasin, sans le type d'article vendu, afin d'avoir un maximum de confidentialité. Ann et Hermione payèrent leurs achats, Hermione tiqua sur le prix mais Ann lui certifia que c'était normal, que si elles les avaient achetés ailleurs, elles en auraient eu pour le double, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensorceler _(pour dire si le linge est sale, pour changer de couleur selon le vêtement…)_. Elles sortirent donc, leurs bourses un peu plus légères, avec les bras encombrés de paquets, et Ann l'emmena vers la place pour rejoindre les garçons. Comme elles arrivèrent avec quelques minutes d'avance, elles se posèrent sur un banc et regardèrent le plan pour savoir ce qu'elles avaient raté et ce qu'elles iraient visiter. 

Les garçons arrivèrent comme des fous et les embrassèrent longuement, avant de s'intéressaient aux paquets.

-« Vous êtes aller où, on ne vous a pas vu passer ! » demanda Ron.

-« Parce que vous vouliez savoir ce qu'on faisait ? » demanda Ann.

-« Pas plus que ça ! » dit Harry « Mais on se demandait où vous iriez en premier : fringue ou bijou ? »

-« On est allé dans un magasin de fringue, en dehors de l'avenue, parce que c'est beaucoup moins cher » répondit Hermione.

-« Vous avez acheter quoi ? » demanda Ron en prenant un de ses sacs.

-« Oh ! Des robes, des débardeurs… Des tas de petites choses pour fille ! » répondit Ann, en voyant qu'Hermione était mal à l'aise.

-« Oh ! On aura droit à un défilé ? » demanda-t-il _(N/A : décidément, il en loupe pas une ! )._

-« Si vous êtes gentils, peut-être ! Et vous, vous n'avez rien pris ? » demanda-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

-« On a vu des tas de choses, on a réservé certains trucs ! On va attendre ce soir pour les prendre, vous verrez ce qu'on a pris à ce moment là » dit Harry « C'est une surprise ! »

-« Une surprise ! Un magasin de Quidditch, un attrapeur et un futur gardien… Qu'est-ce qui peut-être surprenant ? » demanda Ann, visiblement peu intriguée.

-« Peut-être pas pour toi, mais Hermione sera sûrement surprise voir contente ! » dit Ron.

-« Moi ? »

-« Oui, mais tu verras ce soir ! Bon, on continue ? »

-« Mais nous vous attendions ! » répondirent-elles.

-« Voulez-vous qu'on vous aide, pour les paquets ? » demanda Harry.

-« Merci ! » dit Ann en l'embrassant tendrement « Mais vous n'avez rien à voir ? »

-« Pas dans cette section, alors nous allons venir avec vous ! Vous alliez voir quoi ? »

-« La bijouterie ! » dit Hermione.

-« Ca tombe bien, je comptais voir les montres pour changer la mienne ! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le 2ème tronçon, regardèrent quelques vitrines avant de s'arrêter devant la grande vitrine du bijoutier. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la droite de l'entrée, côté hommes, et les filles vers la gauche. Hermione regardait les montres pour elles et pour sa mère _(N/A : elle hésite à lui acheter une montre, au cas où celle-ci précise tout ce que la jeune fille peut faire de compromettant loin de sa maman). Ann regardait les gourmettes et les boucles d'oreilles._

-« Tu cherches quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Oh ! Des cadeaux pour les filles, je ne leur aie rien envoyé pour leurs anniversaires… J'ai déjà le cadeau des jumelles, mais j'ai rien pour Kaede et pour Jane… J'ai pas encore trouvé les pierres que je veux leur offrir. »

-« Les pierres ? »

-« Oui, chaque pierre correspond à une personnalité ou à un mois de naissance, elles doivent être en adéquation avec celle qui la porte, ou avec ce qu'on veut pour elle, comme le bonheur, la fertilité… Des trucs idiots mais qui sait, ce n'est pas parce que la pierre n'est pas ensorcelée, qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir ! »

-« Oh ! Et toi, tu prends quoi ? »

-« Mes bijoux, ceux à qui je tiens beaucoup ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Ils sont en or et en rubis. J'ai quelques saphirs, émeraudes et diamants, mais je préfère le rubis. Et toi ? »

-« J'en sais rien… la topaze, l'aigue-marine et le diamant… »

-« T'as pas mauvais goût ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé… Regarde ces boucles d'oreilles là ! Perles fines et émeraude… C'est parfait pour Kaede, elle est née en mai et elle aime les perles… Je vais l'acheter ! »

-« T'as vu le prix ? »

-« Et alors ! Elle le mérite bien… Bon, voyons si je trouve quelque chose pour Jane : un grenat pour Janvier, du rouge pour sa couleur… Ah ! Des pendants d'oreilles en or et en pyrope… Si l'opale n'était pas aussi mal vue, je les lui prendrais en opale rouge, pour le bonheur ! »

-« Les opales sont mal vues ? »

-« Oui, beaucoup de personne pensent qu'elles ont des influences maléfiques, avec le retour de Voldie, elles sont à éviter. Mais il y a quelques siècles, les gens disaient qu'elles apportaient le bonheur. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une question de mode… Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais…. Je peux te laisser ? »

-« Oui, je vais rejoindre les garçons ! »

 Hermione rejoignit les garçons, et ils regardèrent Ann faire ses achats pour ses amies. Hermione attendit qu'elle soit au comptoir du bijoutier pour parler à Harry.

-« Ca y ait, je sais ce qu'elle aime ! »

-« Hein ? » 

-« Comme pierre et comme métal ! »

-« Ah oui ! Quoi ? »

-« Elle aime l'or jaune et les rubis ! » dit Hermione, contente d'elle.

-« Et elle préfère les bracelets, les bagues ou les boucles d'oreilles ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais elle ne porte pas de boucles alors qu'elle a les oreilles percées ! »

-« Ca vous va, si on lui prend des boucles d'oreilles ? Pour la remercier ? » demanda Harry.

-« Pour le cadeau commun ? » demanda Ron « Cela nous reviendra moins cher qu'une bonne montre ou un collier. Mais je croyais que tu voulais lui offrire quelque chose, pour qu'elle se rappelle de toi ? Les boucles sont bien, non ? »

-« Disons que j'ai autre chose en tête, mais je veux être sûr ! »

-« Sûr de ? »

-« Que cela lui fera plaisir ! » dit Harry en détournant le regard.

-« C'est ça, on te crois…. Tu ne serais pas en train d'avoir peur d'elle ? C'est compréhensible, remarque ! »

-« Non, c'est pas ça… Il y trop de mystères qui l'entourent, trop de choses à éclaircir entre nous 2… »

-« Comme quoi ? »

-« L'union, d'abord… Le fait que je sois son Lion, ensuite… Et des tas d'autres choses. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, mais elle m'intrigue… Jouer avec le feu, c'est marrant quelque temps, mais après ? »

-« Après, elle ne sera plus là ! » dit Hermione.

-« Oui… Et c'est ce qui me gène ! J'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et Gryffin. Il semblerait qu'elle doive disparaître pour laisser une protection. Je crois que se sera comme celle que ma mère m'a laissée…. Je crois qu'elle va mourir en laissant cette protection… Mais à qui et pourquoi ? Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, même si je n'en ai pas l'air… Je dois poser des questions à Louisa ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Sirius, sur un truc que ma mère me contait… La Fille du Phœnix, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

-« Rien du tout ! » dit Ron.

-« Et toi Katy ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione, qui avait fermé les yeux pour réfléchir.

-« … Très vaguement… Je crois que mon prof d'arithmancie en a parlé, quand on a survolé la guerre éternelle entre le bien et le mal, et les conséquences sur les chiffres… Au début, j'ai cru qu'il délirait, mais pour lui, la venue de cette fille était plus qu'éminente ! Il faudrait fouiller dans les livres traitant d'anciennes légendes, je vous parle de très anciennes légendes, celles qui sont aussi vieilles, voir plus vieilles, que la création de Poudlard ou celles sur son clan… »

-« Tu crois qu'elle en a, sur le bateau ? »

-« Elle en a sûrement sur son clan, mais sur Poudlard ou sur la guerre éternelle ? J'en sais rien ! »

-« Faut que j'en sache le plus possible avant de parler à Dumbledore… Vous m'aiderez ? »

-« Comme d'hab., non ? » dit Ron.

-« Ouais ! Ah, elle revient… Tu en as mis du temps ? » dit Harry.

-« Je sais, mais le vendeur voulait me faire acheter autre chose. De plus, il voulait me persuader que je n'avais pas fait de bons choix, que je ne devais pas prendre ce que j'ai pris…. Il voulait que j'achète des trucs beaucoup plus cher, il ne m'a pas lâché ! J'ai horreur d'être draguée par des hommes mariés… Enfin, j'ai ce que je voulais et il m'a même fait une ristourne ! »

-« Il est marié ? »

-« Ou veuf… Il a oublié que l'alliance laisse une marque sur le doigt… Et je l'ai vous se triturer les mains quand je suis entrée… Bon, tu as choisi ta montre ? »

-« Celle-là me plait bien… Ryan m'a expliqué comment elle fonctionne et le reste… On verra demain si je me décide à la prendre ! »

-« Oui, une bonne nuit de réflexion te fera du bien, et puis, tu en trouveras peut-être une mieux, dans le reste de la rue ! »

-« Comme tu dis, oui ! On y va ? »

-« Je te suis ! »

Elle prit la main de Harry, Hermione prit le bras de Ron, et ils continuèrent leur visite de la rue commerçante. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans toutes les librairies, l'un tenant Ann à l'écart, les 2 autres chopant le vendeur pour avoir des renseignements sur les livres traitants de la Guerre entre le Bien et le Mal, des Amazones ou de vieilles légendes. Les quelques livres qu'ils parcoururent ne leur apprirent rien, hormis que la dernière Bataille entre le Bien et le Mal avait eu lieu 1000 ans plus tôt, entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, 2 des fondateurs de Poudlard. Mais ça, ils le savaient déjà. Ils passèrent tant de temps à chercher dans les librairies qu'ils ne purent aller dans les magasins de Quidditch, mais comme ils y repassaient le soir et qu'ils pourraient revenir le lendemain, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Chapitre 37 : La villa Roma 

Ils arrivèrent donc à la fin du Chemin du Soleil, le bien nommé, et s'assirent à une table en attendant Lucinda et Ambre. Celles-ci arrivèrent avec seulement un petit sac chacune, ce qui intrigua les 3 jeunes anglais. En effet, elles étaient parties toutes les 2 pour dévaliser les magasins, et elles n'avaient du acheter qu'un petit bijou, vu la taille du sac. Ann ne sembla pas se formaliser de la chose, elle se leva pour signaler le départ de tous, attrapa ses paquets et attendit patiemment d'être imitée. Hermione compris de suite mais les garçons étaient plus longs à la détente. Voyant leurs regards intrigués, Ann dit :

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait beau, qu'il faut se dorer au soleil… Je vous signale que nous sommes attendus pour le repas de midi, et qu'il est impoli de demander à une jeune femme, qui n'est pas une amie intime, le compte-rendu de sa journée shopping… Entre nous, elles ne sont pas assez patientes pour se taire jusqu'à ce soir… Alors, attendez-vous à ce qu'on parle chiffons pendant le repas ! Bon, vous venez ou vous restez ? » demanda-t-elle en les voyant toujours si peu disposer à le bouger.

-« On… On vient ! » dit Ron en se levant et en prenant les paquets de sa petite amie.

-« Euh… Oui ! On vient ! » dit Harry.

Ann l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se pendre à son bras. Ambre et Lulu prirent la direction du petit groupe et ils sortirent du quartier marchand, et du Quartier Sorcier par la même occasion, grâce à un stratagème identique à celui de Londres : un vieux pub miteux, dont personne ne s'occupe. Sauf, que là, ce n'est pas un pub mais un bar à tapas, par contre, il est tout aussi miteux et peu engageant, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas et pour les moldus. Elles saluèrent, comme Ann, le barman et traversèrent rapidement la salle, qui n'était pas encore pleine.

Ils sortirent 2 par 2 du bar, et se rejoignirent devant une petite fontaine, à quelques mètres de là. Lorsqu'ils furent réunis, Lulu les emmena au travers de petites ruelles, claires et gaies. Le chemin que Lulu suivait était de plus en plus sinueux, et de plus en plus raide. Plus cela aller, plus les maisons étaient petites, et plus la campagne prenait place. En se retournant, il avait une magnifique vue sur Rio, son port et son lac. Une petite brise marine vint leur chatouiller les narines et les rafraîchir un peu (ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin, grâce aux lunettes). Ann se retourna, ferma les yeux et ouvrit les bras, pour accueillir cet air du large, ce vent de liberté. Sa légère robe voleta autour de ses cuisses, révélant à Harry son petit short assortit à sa robe. Ses cheveux prirent du volume sous l'effet du vent, et elle sembla faire corps avec la nature, souriant à ce plaisir simple qu'elle lui accordait. Harry la trouva très belle, lorsqu'elle était aussi simple. La brise se transforma en une petite tornade, emprisonnant Ann dans ses bras invisibles, sa robe s'éleva légèrement autour d'elle et Harry crut la voir s'élever un peu dans les airs. Mais Lucinda toussota, ce qui ramena la jeune sorcière sur terre, mais ses yeux étaient toujours dans le vague.

-« Ann » dit Ambre pour lui remettre la tête sur les épaules « Arrête de t'amuser avec le vent, Loulou nous attend pour le déjeuner, et tu sais que Marco est intenable quand il s'agit de manger ! »

-« Si ce n'était que quand il s'agit de manger » dit Ann, en revenant sur terre et en reprenant sa place dans le groupe, à côté de Harry « Hermione, fait attention… Marco est intenable avec les jolies filles, surtout quand elles sont plus… mûres ! »

-« Intenable ? » demanda l'intéressée.

-« Oui, il a du sang italien et du sang brésilien… Il adore les filles… Toutes les filles et surtout celles qui pourront augmenter sa côte de popularité ! »

-« Et avec toi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Je ne vais pas te le cacher, tu vas t'en rendre compte très rapidement… » dit Ann, mais elle fut coupée par Lulu.

-« … Il essaye de sortir avec elle dès qu'il la voit, et même s'il a une de ses copines dans le coin ! C'est la seul fille qu'il n'arrive pas à avoir à Rio »

-« Mais il s'est toujours pris un râteau… Le pauvre, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! » dit Ambre.

-« Un effort ? L'effort je l'ai déjà fait ! Tu sembles oublier que je me suis fait passé pour sa copine pendant tout un été, pour le remercier de m'avoir remonter le moral après cette nuit maudite… En échange, il n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me peloter et même un sortilège de répulsion n'a pas réussit à le calmer ! »

-« Tu t'es envoyé un sortilège de répulsion pour qu'il te laisse tranquille ? » demanda Ambre, essayant de retenir son fou rire.

-« Ben quoi, j'avais à peine 12 ans et ses copains me regarder comme si j'étais une fille facile… T'aurais fait quoi à ma place ? » bougonna Ann.

-« Je lui aurait jeté un sortilège d'attraction pour qu'il ait toutes les filles qu'il voulait ! » dit Lulu, résistant visiblement à son envie de rire.

-« Et tu aurais fait quoi s'il avait eu envie de toi ? Parce que tu oublie qu'il adore te regarder prendre un bain de soleil »

-« J'y avais pas pensé » dit-elle, refroidit par l'hypothèse.

-« Ben moi, si, j'aurais été maligne si le sort avait fonctionné sur moi ! »

-« Bon, en résumé » commença Harry en enlaçant Ann pour qu'elle se calme et pour lui rappeler sa présence « Ce morpion va essayer de te prendre à moi ? »

-« Essayer oui, mais pas réussir ! » dit Ann, en se collant amoureusement à Harry.

-« Je vais enfin savoir si je suis jaloux ! » dit Harry avec un regard malicieux pour Ron.

-« Me regarde pas comme ça ! » répondit-il en serrant doucement mais fermement Hermione dans ses bras « Tu sais très bien que je garde mon trésor pour moi tout seul ! »

-« Mon trésor ? » demanda la jeune fille.

-« Oui, trésor ! » dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou « Maintenant que j'ai réussi à ce que tu t'intéresses à moi, tu ne crois pas que je ne vais pas me battre pour te garder à mes côtés ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-« Parce que… » commença-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux ¤ _Parce que je t'aime, je t'aime plus que ma vie et je veux la finir auprès de toi _¤ termina-t-il, en murmurant, dans le langage des chiens.

Mais Hermione avait très bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire, et pourquoi il l'avait dit dans une langue que eux seuls pouvaient comprendre : pour une raison d'intimité, car s'était la première fois qu'il lui disait aussi clairement et avec autant de franchise et de confiance en lui. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en ronronnant quelque chose que lui seul comprit, mais qui devait être la réponse à ses paroles, car il la serra plus fort contre lui, sans l'étouffer quand même. Seulement, Ann et Harry comprenaient très bien le langages des chiens et des chats, pour être des félins tous les 2, Lulu le connaissait à force de côtoyer Gryffin et Ambre avait le langage dans ses mémoires. Mais pour ne pas être impolis, ils firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu et continuèrent lentement leur chemin, attendant que les tourtereaux les rattrapent. Ce qu'ils firent au bout de quelques minutes.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un immense parc, rempli d'une épaisse forêt, et encerclé par une gigantesque muraille. Ann expliqua que Louisa s'enfermait dans une pièce dont le seul accès donne sur la forêt, ce qui protège son petit frère et sa grand-mère, lors des soirs de pleine lune. Quand à s'échapper du parc, la muraille était assez haute et ensorcelé pour éviter le problème. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le jardin (ou le parc), par un passage dans la muraille. A côté de la porte, on pouvait voir écrit : _Villa Roma, 19, avenue Lupus, Résidence de Louisa et Marco Callisto _(N/A : Callisto est l'une des lunes de Jupiter)._ Ils entrèrent tous par la porte, qui se referma sur eux. Ce passage était en fait un couloir, dont l'une des 2 sorties ne s'ouvrait que si l'autre était fermée, et après qu'un charme ait vérifié que les personnes dans le couloir étaient attendues par la maîtresse de maison. Ils parcoururent ensuite un bon ½ km avant d'arriver devant l'entrée d'une grande maison en U, à la façade couverte de glycine en fleur. Devant la maison, il y avait une petite place, avec une vieille fontaine tarie en son centre, permettant de faire facilement demi-tour en voiture. L'entrée était composée d'un grand escalier en pierres, usées par les intempéries, donnant sous un porche, aux colonnes envahies de lierres. Sous le porche, on voyait une double porte en chêne massif, dont la patine était partie depuis longtemps, ainsi que 2 têtes de loups tenant un anneau, sur chacune des portes. Ann prit l'anneau de celle de gauche et donna deux coups sur la porte. On entendit clairement l'écho se répercuter dans la maison._

Au bout de quelques minutes, un jeune homme, aux hanches gainées d'une serviette blanche vint leur ouvrir. Il devait mesurer 1m60 et pesait 60kg, mais tout en muscles, d'ailleurs sa tenue laissait bien voir ses pectoraux musculeux et la plaque de chocolat qui lui servait d'abdominaux. Ce devait être un bon nageur, car ses épaules étaient carrées, ce qui contrastait avec la finesse de ses hanches et de son visage. Il était brun, ses yeux noirs riaient pour lui et sa bouche esquissa un sourire quand il vit les 4 jeunes femmes à sa porte. Il s'avança dans la lumière du jour, l'eau roulant sur ses muscles. 

-« Nanou ! » dit-il en se jetant sur Ann « Tu es en retard, je commençai à m'impatienter ! »

-« Bonjour Coco ! C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas d'être ainsi rafraîchie, mais si tu pouvais retirer tes mains de là où elles sont pour te les foutre où tu penses ! » répondit-elle, car il l'avait non seulement trempée, mais en la prenant dans ses bras, il avait malencontreusement fait glisser ses mains (baladeuses) vers le bas de son dos. 

Marco, dit Coco, retira lentement ses mains de l'anatomie de la jeune fille, ce qui permis à celle-ci de s'éclipser et de retourner se lover dans les bras de Harry.

-« C'est qui celui-là ? » demanda-t-il, en désignant Harry de la tête.

-« T'occupe et laisse-nous entrer ! Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes dans le quartier ! »

Marco comprit l'allusion et les fit entrer, en mettant outrageusement la main aux fesses de Lulu et d'Ambre, lorsque celles-ci passèrent devant lui. Lorsqu'elles voulurent le baffer pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une chose à faire avec elles, il disparut en un _plop_ qui retentit dans le silence de la maison, il avait transplané.

-« A quel âge as-t-il passé le permis ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Le permis ? Quel permis ? » dit Ann avant de se rappeler que Marco avait transplané « Il n'a pas encore l'âge de le faire librement ! »

-« Mais c'est interdit ! Et très dangereux aussi ! »

-« Moi, je le sais… Mais lui, il s'en fou ! » répondit Ann en levant les yeux au ciel « C'est Mama qui nous a appris à transplaner, il y a 2 ans, pour s'échapper rapidement si nous avions un problème quelconque. Personnellement, je m'entraîne pour ne pas perdre la main, mais lui je suis sûre qu'il en abuse… Heureusement qu'il ne le fait en public que dans la maison, parce que si on le choppe dehors… Aïe ! C'est Louisa et Mama qui auront des ennuies, et Louisa en a déjà assez comme ça ! »

-« J'ai pas tout suivi » dit Harry « Tu sais transplaner ? » 

-« Bien sûr ! Question de sécurité ! Enfin, comme je serais considérée comme majeur avant la fin de l'été, je passerais le permis le plus rapidement possible et je n'aurais plus de soucis… Enfin, si ! Il faudra que je fasse attention d'où et où je transplane, pour ne pas me faire arrêter pour rien. Mais ça, c'est un détail ! »

-« Ann ? »

-« Oui, Lulu ? »

-« Nous vous laissons discuter dans la sécurité de la maison, nous allons rejoindre Louisa dans le jardin de derrière »

-« OK ! A tout de suite ! »

Ambre et Lulu partirent donc, à pied, vers l'arrière de la maison, pour discuter avec Louisa et attraper Marco.

-« Bon, tu nous montres ? » demanda Ron.

Ann lui fit un immense sourire, prit la main de Harry et vérifia, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, qu'Hermione était dans les bras de Ron.

-« Si tu y tiens tellement » dit-elle en lui touchant le bras, ce qui lui permis de tous les faire transplaner dans un petit bosquet du jardin « … La compagnie Ann Liberté espère que vous avait fait un bon voyage, nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre compagnie de transport » continua-t-elle en imitant une hôtesse de l'air, ce qui fit pouffer Hermione et sourire Harry, mais devant l'air totalement stupide que Ron lui lança, elle ne pu se retenir de rire.

-« Désolé ! » dit-il « Mais je n'ai pas compris ton humour ! »

-« C'est parce qu'elle a imité une hôtesse de l'air » expliqua Hermione « Se sont des femmes qui travaillent dans les avions »

-« Les avions ? »

-« Tu sais, ces appareils moldus qui volent dans le ciel en laissant des grandes traces blanches ! »

-« Ces trucs là ! Je me suis toujours demandé ce que c'était ! »

-« Maintenant tu le sais » dit Hermione en l'embrassant tendrement « Lorsque les avions arrivent à destination, les hôtesses sortent les mêmes idioties qu'Ann ! »

-« Eh ! » dit l'intéressée.

-« Peut-être pas idioties, mais c'est le même baratin ! » dit Harry, pour la mettre un peu en colère.

-« Si tu t'y mets toi aussi, je préfère aller voir Marco ! » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-« Oh là ! Pas si vite ! » dit-il en la rattrapant et en l'enlaçant « Hors de question que je te partage avec ce jeunot ! »

-« Alors il faut que tu te fasses pardonner… C'est blessant ce que tu as dit ! » dit-elle en se collant à lui.

-« Oh ! Et que dois-je faire ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-« Mmm ! » murmura-t-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir « Je me suis fait attaquée par une bête féroce, cette nuit, et mon dos mérite un bon massage… Tu sais les faire ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais je veux bien apprendre… »

-« Alors on verra comment tu te débrouilles ce soir ! » continua-t-elle, toujours aussi bas.

-« Hum ! Hum ! » toussota Ron « Quand vous aurez fini vos messes basses, on pourra peut-être rejoindre les autres ? »

-« Mmm » dit Ann, car Harry était en train de l'embrasser « Tu deviens un vrai rabat-joie, tu ne peux pas en profiter pour nous imiter ? 5mn ? »

-« J'y avait pas pensé à ça ! »

-« Moi si, et je me demandais quand tu te déciderais ! » dit Hermione, qui pris les devants.

Ils passèrent donc 10mn à se bécoter sous les arbres, avant que Lulu ne vienne les interrompre.

-« Les jeunes, si vous avez faim, le repas est servi ! » dit-elle avant de repartir « Oh ! Et remettez de l'ordre dans vos vêtements, ça fait négliger ! »

Ce fut radical, ils se séparèrent tous rapidement, et rouges de confusion. Ann claqua des doigts pour se refaire une beauté, mais voyant que les 3 autres avaient du mal, elle leur fit subir le même sortilège, ce qui les aida beaucoup.

-« Louisa va me tuer !… Et Marco va me trucider ! »

-« Qu'il essaye ! » dit Harry sur un ton protecteur.

-« Non ! C'est vrai… Il va TE trucider ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Euh ! Même s'il n'arrête pas de me draguer, il fait semblant… J'ai beau avoir 1 an de plus que lui, il me considère comme sa petite sœur… Tu vas donc devoir lui prouver, sans révéler ton identité, que tu mérites que je sois avec toi ! »

-« Et comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Parce qu'avec Gryffin ça a été facile, mais je suppose qu'il est plus pervers ! »

-« Pervers ? Non, je ne crois pas que se soit ça… Mais têtu, obstiné, stupide, barje… Ca oui, c'est une partie de son caractère ! »

-« Oh ! »

-« Comme tu dis ! Si je ne me trompe pas, tu vas devoir passer une batterie de tests… »

-« Pff ! » pouffa Ron « J'te les laisse ! Et bon courage ! »

-« Merci de ton soutient ! »

-« Mais je t'en pris ! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour t'encourager, mais je ne te serais d'aucune aide pour le reste ! »

-« De toute façon, il est assez tordu pour faire ça entre 4 yeux ! » dit Ann « Si nous allions les rejoindre, je commence à avoir faim, quand même ! »

-« Et moi, je mangerais un hippogriffe » dit Ron.

-« Et moi 2 ! » ajouta Harry.

-« Bon, alors en route ! »

Ann les fit sortir du bosquet et les mena jusqu'au bord d'une grande piscine, à l'eau bleue turquoise, d'au moins 25m de long et 12m de large, avec un escalier permettant d'entrer doucement dans l'eau, et un plongeoir. Elle était entourée d'une plage de 5m de large, sur laquelle était disposer une série de chaises longues, de parasols et de petites tables basses. Un peu à l'écart, sous une tonnelle ronde, recouverte de glycines, était disposée une table ronde, avec le couvert pour 8, 4 personnes les attendaient patiemment. Marco regarda Harry de travers, avec un regard de tueur, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas être déranger par le comportement du jeune homme, il en avait vu d'autres, des regards de tueurs (celui de son prof de potion est sûrement l'un des pires). Ambre et Lulu entouraient une 3ème jeune femme qui se leva et vint à leur rencontre.

Elle était grande et svelte, ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés en un carré plongeant, accentuant la finesse de son visage. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs, sans cernes dessous malgré la proximité de la nouvelle pleine lune. Elle portait une robe d'été, légère et colorée, dégageant ses bras et arrivant au-dessus des genoux. L'un de ses avant-bras était totalement caché par une sorte de bracelet, très large, et semble-t-il en argent. Elle embrassa Ann comme si s'était sa petite sœur, et se tourna vers ses autres invités. 

-« Venez sous la tonnelle, nous pourrons y discuter plus intimement ! »

-« Sortilège ? » demanda Ann.

-« Oui ! »

-« Sécurité ? »

-« Non ! »

      Ils s'assirent donc tous autour de la table, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre : Louisa, Ann, Harry, Ambre (qui ne voulait pas que Marco soit trop proche de Harry), Marco (qui voulait être proche du copain d'Ann, mais qui se retrouva coincé entre 2 jolies filles), Lulu, Ron et Hermione.

-« Bon, et si on faisait un tour de table pour se présenter ? » demanda Marco, pour avoir plus de renseignements.

-« D'accord, on t'écoute ! » répondit Ann.

-« C'est plutôt à Louisa de commencer ! »

-« D'accord, je me lance : Je m'appelle Louisa Callisto, j'ai 30 ans, je suis une ancienne Auror et une vieille connaissance d'Ann. A l'heure actuelle, je possède une école moldue de samba, plutôt bien classée, et je travaille en collaboration avec Ann, sur certains de ses projets » Elle se tourna vers Hermione « Je crois que c'est à toi ! »

-« Si tu permet, j'aimerais dire une chose ! » dit Ann.

-« Oui ! »

-« Ce n'est pas sécurisé, alors attention ! »

-« D'accord ! » répondit Hermione « Donc, je m'appelle Katy, j'aurai bientôt 15ans, et je vais rentrer en 5ème année dans notre collège. Mes parents sont tous les 2 dentistes. Je suis la meilleure amie des ces 2 jeunes hommes et la petite amie de celui-ci ! »

-« C'est aussi notre petit génie, à la mémoire plus qu'éléphantesque ! » rajouta Ron « Je m'appelle Ryan, j'ai 15 ans et je vais aussi rentrer en 5ème année. Mon père travaille au ministère et ma mère garde la maison, j'ai accessoirement 5 frères aînés et 1 sœur cadette. Et comme elle l'a si bien dit, je suis son petit ami et le meilleur ami du chanceux en face de moi ! » dit-il avec un sourire pour Harry, dont un bras entourait les épaules d'Ann « Je crois que j'ai dit le plus important ! C'est à Lulu, non ? »

-« Oh moi ! Tout le monde me connaît, donc c'est à Coco ! »

-« Je me lance ! Mon nom est Marco Callisto, surnommé affectueusement Coco par ces dames. J'ai 14 ans depuis le début du mois, et je vais entrer en 4ème année au collège _Blue__ Lagoon, à L.A., aux Etats-Unis, ou si les vacances se passent comme je veux, je rentrerais au collège de Poudlard, en Angleterre. Mais je suppose que vous le connaissez déjà ! » dit-il, avec un sourire machiavélique « Je suis le très jeune frère de Louisa, ou plutôt son demi-frère, car notre père s'est marié très jeune avec sa défunte mère, et il s'est marié très vieux avec la mienne. A l'heure actuelle, si je vis avec Louisa depuis 5ans, c'est que nos opinions divergent et que je pense plus comme ma sœur. Comme il nous a, en quelque sorte, reniés, car on ne suivait pas sa voie, vous comprendrez qu'on ne parle jamais de lui, et qu'on est mieux loin de lui... Je connais Ann depuis 4 ans, je la connais mieux qu'elle ne se connaît, je crois. J'ai vu ses bons côtés, mais aussi ses mauvais… Je la considère plus comme ma petite sœur, que comme une amie de la famille, même si je me comporte comme je le fais avec elle... Eh ! C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir moi ! C'est vrai, je peux me flatter d'être le gars le plus cool et le plus sexy de mon école… Bon, je suis aussi Poursuiveur dans mon équipe, ainsi qu'un bon nageur et un très bon danseur, grâce à Louisa. Accessoirement, je parle la langue des loups, je comprends donc ce que disent les chiens et les chats… Pour l e moment je ne voie rien à ajouter ! »_

-« Oui, heureusement ! Tu nous a fait un joli discours ! » dit Louisa.

-« Au moins, je me suis présenté à fond, moi !… C'est au tour de ma charmante voisine, si j'ai bien compris ? »

-« Il semblerait » dit froidement Ambre, en le repoussant, car il devenait collant « Je m'appelle Ambre et je suis une amie d'Ann… »

-« C'est ma cousine » dit Lulu « Nous avons beaucoup de chose en commun ! »

-« Comme votre singularité ? » demanda Marco.

-« On dira ça comme ça » répondit Ambre « Mais elles sont quand même différentes, nos singularités… Sinon, je ne voie rien de plus à ajouter, les explications seront données plus tard, s'il y a lieu… C'est à toi James ! »

-« Bon, comme Ambre l'a dit, je m'appelle James, j'ai 15ans, comme mes amis et je vais entrer en 5ème année dans notre collège. Mes parents ont été tués, il y a presque 14ans par un mage noir, et j'ai vécu depuis chez ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, et chez mon oncle, avec mon cousin. Se sont tous les 3 des moldus, et je n'en parlerais pas car vous aurez l'impression que je les déteste tous alors que je déteste seulement ces moldus… Mon parrain m'a retrouvé, il y a 2 ans, et à partir de cette année, je vais aller vivre avec lui… Sinon, je suis l'Attrapeur de mon équipe, et comme l'a si bien dit Ryan, je suis le gars le plus chanceux de la Terre, car je sors avec la plus merveilleuse des filles que j'ai jamais rencontrées… » termina Harry, en regardant amoureusement Ann.

Chapitre 38 : Petite discussion 

      Le repas se passa délicieusement bien, les filles parlant inévitablement chiffons, sauf que Marco regardait bizarrement Harry, mais ce dernier étant trop habitué à être le point de mire de l'assemblée, ne se formalisa pas de ce regard et tenta même d'amadouer le jeune homme. Mais peine perdue, Marco étant trop têtu, il décida d'avoir une conversation avec lui plus tard. Ce qui vint hélas beaucoup trop vite, malgré tout.

En effet, à la fin du repas, Marco proposa une partie de volley aquatique _(pour connaître les capacités de Harry, et pour pouvoir voir les jeunes femmes en maillot de bain)_. Cela sembla enchanter tout le monde sauf Harry qui avoua qu'il ne savait pas nager, mais que si Ann voulait bien lui apprendre, il serait ravi de pouvoir enfin s'essayer à ce sport. Seulement, Marco vint mettre son grain de sel, et c'est finalement lui qui lui donnerait ses premiers cours de natation. N'ayant pas de maillot sur eux, les filles et les garçons se séparèrent pour en mettre un (prêtés par les maîtres des lieux, il va s'en dire). 

Ann se rappela qu'elle devait retrouver les jumelles devant le Lady, elle rattrapa donc les garçons, prit Harry à l'écart, sous le regard amusé de Ron et celui coléreux de Marco. Elle tira la langue à celui-ci et lui fit signe de disparaître dans sa chambre, 3 portes plus loin.

-« Je suis désolée, il faut que j'aille retrouver les jumelles sur le quai du Lady » dit-elle, sur un ton implorant, en mettant ses bras autour du cou de Harry.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, je peux t'attendre ici ? »

-« Je n'osais pas te le demander…. Tu es un amour, tu le sais ? » dit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre.

-« A force que tu me le dises, je vais commencer à y croire… » Il lui remit en place une mèche qui lui était tombé devant l'œil « Tu sais que j'adore quand tu te mordilles la lèvre, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser »

-« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, mon petit ami ? »

-« Plus rien » dit-il en lui caressant doucement les lèvres avec son puce.

Sous la caresse, elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, révélant des dents blanches et une langue rose. Il s'approcha d'elle, et leurs lèvres s'unirent en un profond baiser. Au bout de 5mn, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle _(N/A : manque d'entraînement !?!)_.

-« Tu reviens vite ? »

-« Encore plus vite que le vent… Si j'arrive à me séparer de toi pour quelques minutes »

-« C'est à ce point là ? »

-« Hum ! Plus encore, je crois ! »

-« Alors je ne suis pas le seul » murmura-t-il.

-« … Je te promets que ce soir, je serais tout à toi ! »

-« Ah, oui ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-« Oui ! Tu as promis de t'occuper de moi, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de te faciliter la tâche, non ? »

-« C'est vrai que ce soir, je dois m'occuper de toi, ma petite lionne… » il resserra son étreinte « Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, pour cette nuit ? »

-« Pour m'avoir confondue avec Voldemort ? Ou pour m'avoir sauté dessus, dans tous les sens du terme ? Ou encore pour avoir enflammer mes sens ? »

-« Oui ! A moitié, tout dépend du sens ! Et non, je n'ai aucun remord d'avoir enflammer tes sens, vu que tu as encore plus enflammé les miens ! »

-« Ah, oui ? »

-« Oui, et tu sais très bien comment » dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément, tout en la collant contre le mur « Mais c'est plutôt pour ce qui c'est passé après, ou pour ce qui a failli se passer après ! »

-« Non, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, c'était la suite logique de ce que nous avions fait… Ce que j'ai presque eu envie de faire dès que je t'ai vu, trempé, frigorifié, affamé, perdu sur le pont de mon bateau »

-« Tu as voulu de moi, alors que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme ? Alors que j'avais l'air d'un gamin, comparé à maintenant ? »

-« Oui et non ! Tu m'as immédiatement plu, mais de là à vouloir partager une nuit passionnée avec toi, j'étais encore trop… Comment dire ? »

-« Inexpérimentée ? »

-« Non ! Oui ! Enfin c'est plutôt sûre de moi, sûre de toi, sûre de nous ! »

-« J'aime bien ce mot »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Nous »

-« Oui… Nous… Et dire qu'il a fallu 14 ans pour qu'on se rencontre à nouveau ! »

-« Oui… Mais il a fallu moins d'un mois pour que _on _devienne _nous, alors il y a encore de l'espoir ? »_

-« Harry ! Non… Ecoute… Je ne me suis pas rendue compte à qu'elle point je m'étais attachée à toi, en si peu de temps, mais malgré tout, dès que vous serez tout les 3 en sécurité à Poudlard ou chez les parents de Ron, je m'en irais… »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu peux rester avec moi, maintenant que j'ai réussi à rompre le sortilège ? »

-« Considère-moi comme une passade, un amour d'été… Tu mérites quelqu'un que tu pourras toujours voir, été comme hiver… Je te promets d'être là, pour l'union, mais après je repartirais d'où je viens »

-« Je ne veux m'unir à personne d'autre qu'à toi, et je t'attendrais en célibataire, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête ou jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes définitivement… »

-« Non ! Dis-toi que nous nous reverrons l'été prochain, et que pendant l'année scolaire, tu seras libre de sortir avec qui tu voudras…. Je t'en pris, fais le pour moi, vis ta  vie, à fond…. Tu es jeune, et ce qui t'attend est peut-être pire que ce que tu as déjà vécu…. Prends du bon temps, amuse-toi…. Profitons l'un de l'autre pendant le temps qu'il nous reste, ensuite nous nous séparerons pour l'année scolaire…. Et nous reprendrons là où nous en sommes restés, si tu n'es pas casé, quand je te reverrais l'été prochain »

-« Mais… »

-« … Il n'y a pas de mais ! S'il te plaît ? »

-« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir à Poudlard ? »

-« J'ai engagé ma parole pour un travail bien avant que nous ne sortions ensemble »

-« Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras venir me retrouver ? »

-« Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre, peut-être une semaine, un mois ou carrément une année ! »

-« Je t'attendrais ! »

-« Tu es têtu ? »

-« Autant que toi ! Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, Bichette, je n'ai plus envie de te quitter… »

-« Fais attention, si Gryffin t'entend, il t'égorge, il n'y a que lui qui m'appelle comme ça ! »

-« Tu as d'autres surnoms ? »

-« Oui » dit-elle, heureuse qu'il change de sujet « C'est Diane pour les professeurs et les Amazones. Parfois elles certaines m'appelle DJ mais parce qu'elles trouvent que je ne mérite pas de m'appeler Diane, car c'est aussi le nom d'Athéna ou de Minerve, tout dépend de la civilisation. C'est une déesse antique, associée à l'astre lunaire, mais c'est aussi la déesse de la chasse, c'est d'elle qu'est tiré le mythe des Amazones… Mais ce n'est pas grave, comme je les vois très peu, qu'elles m'appellent Diane ou DJ importe peu, car elles utilisent toujours le même ton… Et puis j'ai tellement d'autres surnoms, utilisés par des personnes en qui j'ai confiance et qui ne me déteste pas, que je m'en fiche de comment on m'appelle 1 ou 2 mois par an… Comme tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure, Marco est celui qui a trouvé le surnom de Nanou. Il m'a donné ce surnom qu'il trouvait affectueux lorsque nous faisions semblant de sortir ensemble. C'était Ann devant les copains, car ils m'appelaient Diane, et Nanou quand on pouvait agir normalement. Maintenant, c'est Nanou pour n'importe quelle occasion, sauf quand il y a des adultes qu'on ne connaît pas ou des représentants de l'ordre. C'est comme un code entre nous, Ann c'est plus officiel. Louisa, Kaede et Jane m'appellent aussi Ann, et parfois elles m'appellent Nanou, mais c'est surtout lorsqu'elles m'écrivent… Les jumelles, elles, ont trouvé un surnom lié à nos mésaventures dans Salem et à une partie qu'elles seules connaissent. Pour elles, je suis Shadow ! »

-« Pourquoi Shadow ? »

-« Je te montrerais ce soir » l'horloge sonna 4 coups « Zut, je vais finir par être en retard ! Il faut que je file _(bisous)_ A tout à l'heure ! »

Et elle disparut en un plop retentissant, il entendit son arrivée dans le hall par le même bruit, ainsi que sa sortie de la maison. Harry resta seul un moment à méditer sur les requêtes de la jeune fille : pour faire quoi et à qui a-t-elle donné sa parole ? combien de temps cela lui prendra-t-il ? pourquoi ne veux-t-elle pas rester avec lui ? pourquoi commencer une relation quand on sait qu'elle finira dans moins d'un mois ? En tout cas, il lui restait un long mois pour la faire changer d'avis, et avec l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione, de Lulu et d'Ambre, de Gryffin ainsi que le reste des amis d'Ann, s'il arrive à les rallier à sa cause, il pourrait réussir à la faire venir à Poudlard, pendant quelques temps au moins. En parlant des amis d'Ann, il devait aller affronter Marco, pauvre Ron, il l'avait laisser seul avec ce diable en serviette pendant trop longtemps ! Aller, autant l'affronter maintenant pour le mettre rapidement dans sa poche ! Il se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme mais il n'entendait pas de bruit dans celle-ci. Il toqua donc, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il entrouvrit la porte pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, mais ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Les 2 garçons étaient dos à la porte, sur un canapé confortable, devant un petit insert de cheminée. Ils portaient encore leurs tenues de ville (Marco s'était changé pour être plus présentable, pendant leur intermède amoureux, dans le bosquet du jardin) et ils semblaient discuter amicalement de tout et de rien, sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne aux oreilles de Harry. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils étaient sous un dôme qui semblait légèrement argenté selon l'angle de pénétration de la lumière. Il s'approcha donc du dôme, lorsqu'il fut assez près, il essaya de le toucher, pour voir s'il était solide ou gazeux _(N/A : l'état liquide serait mal venu, dans ce cas là, car trop perceptible au toucher – remarque que le solide, c'est pire !). Comme sa main passa facilement au travers, sans qu'il ressente une sensation de chaud ou de froid, il fut légèrement rassuré pour la santé de son ami, mais il avait encore des doutes. Il décida donc d'entrer sous le dôme, et lorsqu'il fut passé, il entendit clairement la discussion des 2 jeunes hommes, comme il aurait dû l'entendre quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'éclaircie la gorge, pour signifier sa présence, ce qui les fit sursauter et se retourner._

-« Je me demandais si tu t'étais perdu » ironisa Marco, qui ne pouvait toujours pas le voir.

-« J'ai mis du temps à retrouver mes esprits » dit Harry sur le même ton « J'ai frappé mais comme personne ne m'a répondu, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir et de voir si vous étiez toujours là !… Pourquoi maintenant que je suis sous ce dôme, je peux vous entendre ? »

-« Ah ça ! Moi je peux te répondre ! » dit Ron, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, devant la tension évidente qui existait entre les 2 hommes de la vie d'Ann.

-« C'est un sortilège qu'Ann m'a appris… Vous ne devez pas être assez intimes à ce que je vois, elle ne t'a pas appris le sortilège du silence ! »

Cette remarque fit mal à Harry, mais il serra les poings et les dents pour ne pas répondre méchamment, il aurait besoin du soutient de Marco pour le mois à venir, et il était sûr qu'il pèserait lourd dans la balance, car il la connaissait depuis longtemps. Mais il avait raison : Ann ne lui avait pas appris ce sort. Toutefois, ils en avaient déjà appris, ou revu, beaucoup d'autres, elle devait prévoir de lui apprendre celui-ci d'ici peu car elle les avait autorisés à fouiller dans sa bibliothèque.

-« Comme tu l'as dit, elle ne nous l'a pas encore appris, mais elle nous en a appris beaucoup d'autres, depuis 3 semaines. Te l'a-t-elle appris ou t'a-t-elle laissé utiliser sa bibliothèque ? »

-« Il n'y a que Lulu et Ambre qui peuvent fouiller dans la bibliothèque ! »

-« Plus maintenant, nous pouvons le faire, mes amis et moi ! » l'informa Harry, en appuyant sur le moi.

Marco ne silla pas, mais Harry vit que ses poings s'étaient légèrement serrer. Il avait lui aussi touché là où ça fait mal.

-« Excusez-moi de vous déranger ! » dit Ron, ce qui fit converger sur lui les regards plein de tension des 2 jeunes hommes, à son grand mécontentement « Marco, tu m'as dit que je pouvais prendre un maillot de bain dans ta penderie… C'est pas que, mais Katy doit m'attendre ! »

-« Passe dans ma chambre, la penderie c'est la porte à gauche du lit » dit Marco en indiquant la porte permettant d'accéder à la chambre à partir du salon « Tu pourras sortir par la porte de la chambre, si tu le veux, mais referme-la bien en sortant ! »

-« OK ! Je vous laisse faire connaissance ! » dit Ron, en s'échappant rapidement, mais en encourageant Harry du regard.

Les 2 jeunes hommes se jaugèrent de nouveau du regard, attendant que Ron sorte du dôme.

-« Si elle ne t'a pas appris ce sortilège, c'est que tu n'es pas aussi collant que ce que j'ai vu… C'est la 1ère fois que je la vois comme ça, et pourtant je la connais depuis 4 ans. Et toi ? »

-« Réellement ou intimement ? »

-« Intimement »

-« Depuis cette nuit »

-« Alors c'est tout nouveau… Il paraît que si ça commence passionnément, ça fini rapidement… »

-« Tu t'y connais, on dirait ! »

-« En effet… Et tu la connais depuis combien de temps ? »

-« Je ne peux pas te répondre ! »

-« Oh que si tu peux… Tu vois, ce dôme est en fait un sortilège _Silencio, il permet de créer un bulle de silence… Il ne peut pas y avoir de communication entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la bulle… Tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous, personne ne le saura… Et personne ne peut nous voir de l'extérieur, les vitres empêchent cela ! »_

-« Tu as tout prévu pour me connaître… Ann m'avait prévenu que tu étais curieux, elle ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais aussi rusé ! »

-« J'ai une grand-mère qui est Auror, elle m'a appris à toujours tout prévoir à l'avance, pour ne pas avoir de trop gros imprévus. Je sais que James n'est pas ton vrai prénom. Je suppose que ce n'est pas non plus ta véritable apparence ! »

-« Tu suppose bien, en effet ! Mais je ne changerais pas mon apparence pour toi, j'attendrais qu'Ann me dise de le faire, j'ai plus confiance en son jugement que dans le tien ! »

-« C'est compréhensible ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, depuis combien de temps la connais-tu ? »

-« Je l'ai connu, il y a 14 ans, quand mes parents ont visité le village où elle a grandi. Mais comme j'étais jeune, elle s'est effacée de ma mémoire, jusqu'à ce que je la revoie, il y a 3 semaines »

-« Alors tu sais que c'est une Amazone ? »

-« Oui »

-« Et ta mère en était une, mais elle a préféré rester avec son mari ? Ton accent me dit quelque chose, tu viens d'où ? »

-« Ma mère était effectivement une Amazone, mais elle n'a pas poursuivi ses études sur leur île… Elle a appris bien plus tard qui elle était et c'est pour cela qu'elle est allée sur l'île, pour mieux se connaître… Quant à mon accent, je suis anglais, comme mes 2 parents… J'ai donc fait mes études à Poudlard comme tu l'as compris »

-« Je suis peut-être jeune, mais je connais beaucoup de choses… Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour avoir ce passé… Est-ce toi ? Le gars à lunettes ? » dit-il en montrant une photo découpée dans la gazette.

Harry se vit, se faisant un signe, entourait de Ron et d'Hermione, sur les marches de Poudlard. Mais c'était bien avant qu'il ne rencontre Ann. Avant le retour de Voldemort.

-« En effet, c'est bien moi… Tu es très perspicace, en plus du reste »

-« Oui, je ferais un très bon Auror d'après ma sœur et ma grand-mère… Je suppose que se sont Katy et Ryan, pour reprendre les noms que vous vous êtes donnés, qui t'entourent sur la photo ? »

-« Tu as bien vu, là aussi ! »

-« Je sais qui tu es, mais cela ne semble pas te faire plus d'effet que ça ? »

-« Ann m'avait prévenu, elle m'avait dit implicitement que tu ferais tout pour vérifier que je suis digne d'elle »

-« Tu es beaucoup trop gamin pour une fille comme Ann ! »

-« Sauf que j'ai énormément changé depuis que cette photo a été prise ! »

-« Montre-moi ? »

-« OK ! » Harry repris son apparence « Cela te va-t-il ? » et il repris son déguisement « Si tu n'es pas convaincu, demande à ta grand-mère de te confirmer mon apparence ! »

-« Non, je te crois… Physiquement c'est correct… A vos regards, j'ai vu que vous étiez attirés l'un par l'autre, mais je ne crois pas que vous puissiez vous aimer…. Elle ne t'a pas tout révélé sur elle… »

-« Elle ne peut pas le faire, c'est mon directeur qui doit me le dire »

-« Alors je verrais bien ce qu'il se passera… Dis-moi une chose, une seule chose, qui pourrait faire que je crois en toi ! »

-« Je suis son Lion ! » c'était la 1ère chose à laquelle il avait pensé « C'est mon Amazone ! »

-« … Je comprends pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas me le dire… Soit, alors je me présente de nouveau : Marco Callisto, grand ami d'Ann, considéré par elle comme son frère. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Lion d'Ann » dit Marco en lui offrant sa main.

-« Ravi de te rencontrer moi aussi, frère d'Ann ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, brisant ainsi la glace qui s'était installée entre eux. Harry avait réussi le test de Marco, enfin une partie, car un grand frère reste un grand frère…

Chapitre 39 : Le retour de Cornedrue ou une trop grande ressemblance ? 

Ann revint 2h plus tard à la Villa Roma, accompagnée d'un groupe assez turbulent. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée.

-« Rappelez-vous, ce lieu a beau être sécurisé, on apprend que la sécurité n'existe plus que le jour où on est attaqué, alors attention… Tous les 4, pas de bêtises, je connais vos réputations respectives et je connais encore mieux de très bonnes punitions… Vous allez leur faire une de ces surprises… Katy, Ryan et James vont être heureux de vous revoir » dit-elle « Vous êtes prêts ? Vous n'allez pas les reconnaître ! »

Elle entra donc dans la Villa Roma, suivit par 1 chien et 2 paires de jumeaux. C'était tendu entre eux 5, les jumeaux Weasley, il s'agit bien d'eux, avaient été en quelques sorte renvoyés de chez eux, car depuis qu'ils savaient que leur frère et ses amis étaient en vie, ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie et avaient multiplié les farces et les blagues, à un tel point que Dumbledore lui-même conseilla de les envoyer en éclaireurs pour s'en débarrasser. L'homme avait donc dû les supporter, même si son humeur s'était largement améliorer depuis quelques jours. 

A cela il faut rajouter que les jumelles leur en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et ce en moins de 2h, car elles avaient, comme tous les ans, commencer leur concours de blagues, concours visant à déterminer laquelle était la plus douée et laquelle était la plus inventive. Les jumeaux avaient donc été leurs 1ères victimes du voyage, car ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elles aussi aient créé une ligne de bonbons ensorcelés. Ils avaient donc accepté les pralines qu'elles leur avaient offertes et leur chevelure rousse vira au noir crasseux, ce n'est pas la blague qui les dérangea le plus (ils savaient aussi rire d'eux-mêmes) mais c'est le fait de ressembler à leur professeur de potion qui les mit de mauvais poil. Ann leur donna un bonbon antidote avant qu'ils n'égorgent ses meilleures amies et elle remercia ces dernières de lui facilité autant la tache. Elles s'excusèrent donc auprès d'Ann, auprès de l'homme qui était arrivé et enfin auprès des jumeaux, ceux-ci se calmèrent donc un peu, mais notèrent : 0 – 1 pour elles… (Vengeance !!! Ahahah !).

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant dans le hall, pour voir si quelqu'un venait les accueillir. 

-« Vous pouvez redevenir vous-même Sirius, personne n'essayera de vous attrapez ici, enfin pas pour vous vendre à la police »

En effet, Sirius Black avait été l'un des premiers à partir pour le Brésil, avec les jumeaux Weasley, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'est normal, non ? Harry est la seule famille qui lui reste, avec Remus (mais c'est un ami et non le fils de feu son meilleur). Il est donc logique de penser qu'une fois son filleul en sécurité, il voudrait le revoir très vite. Dumbledore avait donc accédé à sa requête, lorsque Ann l'avait informé par PTV de leur escale à Rio. Elle en avait profité pour inviter tous les proches de Harry, Ron et Hermione à venir sur son bateau, pour se détendre pendant 3 semaines, jusqu'au lendemain de l'anniversaire de Harry, où les adultes retourneraient en Angleterre, pour finir de mettre au point la contre-attaque. Elle avait nettement appuyé sur le fait qu'ils ne seraient, de toute façon, pas libres de leurs mouvements, car le monde magique voudrait absolument les approcher pour connaître le véritable état de santé de Harry. Et qu'une période de repos, entre le stress des recherches et celui de la rentrée, ne leur ferait pas de mal. De plus, comme ils seraient en sécurité sur le bateau, cela reposerait leur magie défensive. Dumbledore avait donc accepté l'invitation, en lui précisant le nombre de ses invités. Sirius avait donc la responsabilité des jumeaux en attendant l'arrivée de tout le monde sur le bateau.

Comme personne ne vint, Ann les entraîna vers le jardin, et plus particulièrement vers la piscine où une bataille était organisée : Hermione était sur les épaules de Ron, Louisa sur les épaules de Marco (pour qu'il n'en profite pas) et Lulu sur celles d'Ambre. Harry regardait tout ce petit monde, et semblait apprécier de ne pas avoir à combattre avec les 2 jeunes hommes. C'est lui qui remarqua les nouveaux venus. Il se leva lentement, afficha un immense sourire en voyant son parrain et s'avança vers lui. A côté d'elle, Ann avait senti que Sirius ne se sentait pas bien.

Harry avançait toujours vers eux, regardant chacune personnes présentes. Les jumeaux Weasley portaient une tenue moldue, style touriste : chemise hawaïenne rouge, short de bain jaune et claquette. Ils regardaient un peu partout pour essayer de trouver leur frère, mais ils ne le virent pas alors qu'il sortait de l'eau, accompagné d'Hermione, pour venir les embrasser (entendre prendre dans les bras). L'autre paire de jumelles, les Capone, attendaient « patiemment » derrière Ann. Il les détailla un peu : c'étaient de belles filles, un peu plus petites que les jumeaux, leurs cheveux noir comme l'ébène étaient coiffés en 2 tresses, elles portaient une chemise blanche nouée sous la poitrine, révélant une carnation de brune, et un haut de maillot noir, ainsi qu'un petit short en jean, laissant apercevoir un bikini noir, leur tenue finissait avec une paire de tennis en toile. Pour Harry, elles étaient plutôt mignonnes, mais leur sourire sage ne lui fit pas oublier leurs yeux dont la couleur oscillait entre le bleu clair et le vert émeraude, mais pétillants de malice. Ann avait raison, il faudrait s'en méfier, mais avec la même méfiance qu'on accorde à Fred et George, plutôt que celle qu'on accorde à un Serpentard. Sirius était comme de coutume en noir (jean, chemise et chaussures) malgré un soleil resplendissant. Mais il remarqua que son parrain portait une paire de lunettes de soleil, sûrement ensorcelée par Ann, donc il ne souffrait pas de la chaleur.

Ce qui l'étonna le plus, en dehors du fait que Sirius ne semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme, c'est l'expression que son visage pris quand il retira ses lunettes de soleil. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de voir un fantôme, puis ses yeux prirent cet éclat qu'on ceux des enfants devant les cadeaux, et il s'avança vers Harry, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'étreignit comme un frère.

-« Qu'y a-t-il Sirius ? » demanda Harry.

-« Tu n'es pas… Non bien sûr » dit Sirius, en entendant la voix d'Harry. 

Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, ce que son filleul remarqua.

-« Je lui ressemble encore plus maintenant, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui, j'ai cru que Cornedrue était de retour, mais même si tu ressembles à ton père, tu n'as pas la même voix que lui… Comme je suis heureux de te revoir » dit-il en le resserrant dans ses bras « Tes parents seraient fiers de toi… Bon sang, il va falloir que je me dépêche de rattraper tout mon retard avant que tu ne te trouves une copine »

-« C'est déjà fait…. Je sors avec Ann depuis ce matin. D'ailleurs, je suppose que je dois te remercier pour m'avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Tu lui as dit quelque chose pendant la PTV ? Toi ou Remus, parce qu'après elle est devenue plus distante ! Si c'est le cas, tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas…. La chasse était forte intéressante ! »

-« Je ne lui ai pas dit de ne pas t'approcher, mais je crois lui avoir demander de ne pas te faire souffrir »

-« J'ai jamais été aussi heureux, je suis sûr de faire le plus beau des patronus…. Et tu sais quoi ? Quand on patiente, c'est encore meilleur…. Alors merci de le lui avoir dit »

-« C'était pas fait pour, mais t'en mieux…. Elle t'a dit qui elle était vraiment ? »

-« J'ai compris qu'elle était mon Amazone, et moi son Lion. Qu'on devait s'unir ensemble, aussi. Par contre, elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi, elle a dit que tu me donnerais la réponse »

-« Oh ! D'accord, à moi la corvée ! »

-« Eh ! »

-« Je plaisante…. On pourra voir ça plus tard ? »

-« Ouais… Parrain ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu pourrais m'aider à la convaincre de rester avec moi ? Elle me rend ma liberté dès qu'on revient en Angleterre »

-« Non, je ne peux pas…. Je sais que cela va te faire souffrir, mais si elle doit t'offrir sa protection, je comprends qu'elle préfère que quelqu'un d'autre te console »

-« M'offrir sa protection…. Comme ma mère ? »

-« Elle ne t'a pas mis au courant ? … Oui, comme tu es son Lion, et que vous n'avez pas encore d'enfant ensemble, c'est toi qui recevras cette protection. Tes amis aussi, mais elle sera moins importante »

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes les femmes importantes dans ma vie doivent mourir ? »

-« Si elle est vraiment celle que je crois, alors tu la retrouveras vite, sinon, elle mourra effectivement pour toi »

-« Non ! Non pas elle… »

-« Je suis désolé d'être celui qui t'apprend ça, mais si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de profiter au maximum d'elle… . J'attendrais d'être en Angleterre pour redevenir super protecteur »

-« Cela veut dire que si je veux dormir avec elle, tu n'en feras pas une jaunisse ? » dit Harry avec un sourire coquin.

-« En effet, mais étant ton parrain, je te préviens que je resserrerais la vis une fois chez nous »

-« Chez nous ? Je vais vraiment pouvoir quitter les Dursley ? »

-« Un peu oui ! Alors tu veux toujours de moi ? »

-« Et plutôt 2 fois qu'une »

-« Alors de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Ann, qui venait de les rejoindre « On vous attend pour les présentations »

-« Sirius, tu nous excuses 2 secondes ? »

-« Ah les jeunes ! » répondit-il en rejoignant les autres, mais en faisant un clin d'œil coquin à son filleul.

Dès que Sirius se fut retourné, Harry colla Ann contre lui et lui donna un baiser passionné, sous l'hilarité des jumeaux.

-« Waouh ! Harry ! » dit Ann, toujours sous le charme du baiser.

-« Sirius m'a un peu éclairé, et je suis décidé à profiter au maximum du temps qu'il nous reste…. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ? »

-« Pas si tu continues à m'embrasser comme tu viens de la faire »

-« Fais attention, je pourrais bien profiter de l'effet que je te fais » dit Harry, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

-« Mais j'y compte bien, à moins que ce ne soit moi qui profite de l'effet que je te fais »

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément avant qu'ils rejoignent les autres dans le salon protéger de chez Louisa et Marco. 

Chapitre 40 : L'arrivée des premiers invités 

      Une fois tous dans le salon, Louisa les informa qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leurs véritables pour que les présentations soient plus facile, et qu'il ne devaient pas avoir peur d'utiliser leurs vrais noms. Ann les informa que Kaede et Jane devraient arriver d'ici peu de temps par la poudre de cheminette. Et effectivement, Jane arriva suivie par Kaede, dans des nuages de poussière et de suie, et aucune des 2 ne sembla aimé ce moyen de transport.

-« Je hais la poudre de cheminette ! » grogna Jane entre 2 quintes de toux « Pourquoi on peut pas transplaner ici ?J'ai failli me démembrer »

-« Jane, du calme ! » la tempéra Ann « Je t'avais dit que la maison était protégée…. Tu t'attendais à quoi de la part d'une famille d'Aurors »

-« Oui, oui ! Très bien…. Bon, désolé d'être de mauvais poils, mais je déteste ce truc…. Eurk ! »

-« Ce n'est pas non plus mon mode de transport préféré » dit Kaede « Oh ! Comme je suis ravie de te revoir ma petite fleur de lotus » 

Elle serra affectueusement Ann dans ses bras et déposa un baiser maternel sur son front.

-« Tu as bien grandi ma petite fleur, comment va Gédéon ? »

-« Il a hâte de te revoir, je crois qu'il est en train de chercher de nouvelles maladies de dragon pour que tu t'occupes de lui. Tu sais qu'il t'adore »

-« Oui, un peu trop peut-être ! »

-« Non, tu le comprends et tu es douce avec lui, enfin plus douce que moi »

-« Oui, tu m'en diras tant ! Bon, et si tu nous présentais ? »

-« Oui » dit Ann, avant de hausser un peu la voix pour être sûr que tout le monde l'écoute « Vous m'écoutez, tous ! On va commencer par les présentations, comme ça se sera fait une bonne fois pour toute ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à présenter notre merveilleuse hôtesse, Mademoiselle Louisa Callisto, et son jeune frère Marco »

-« Bonjour tout le monde, ravi de vous être officiellement présenter » dit Marco, pour énerver un peu Ann, qui ne se laissa pas démonter.

-« Ah ! Oui ! Faites pas attention à Marco, c'est un grand parleur surtout quand il n'a rien à dire ! »

Toute l'assemblée ne put retenir un petit rire, même Marco.

-« Ensuite, je crois que je vais faire le tour des demoiselles, galanterie oblige… Bon, je vous présente Kaede Amata, une prêtresse de _L'oracle de la Lune à Kyoto, au Japon, c'est l'une des spécialistes des dragons d'Asie, et une très bonne amie à moi »_

-« Bonjour tout le monde » dit Kaede, un peu timide, semble-t-il.

Harry pu enfin la détaillée. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle semblait rayonner de l'intérieur, d'une lumière douce et apaisante. Elle portait un kimono en soie noire avec un nœud en argent _(N/A : vous savez, la ceinture des kimonos, qui fait un gros nœud dans le dos, je ne connais pas le nom, mais si vous le connaissez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review)_. Sur le tissu on pouvait voir de tous petits dragons, brodés avec des fils d'argent au niveau des manches et de l'encolure, et un immense dragon en argent sur fond de pleine lune dans le dos. Elle avait de superbes cheveux noirs, comme Cho Cheng, coiffés en un chignon simple et complexe à la fois, avec une barrette en argent. Son visage semblait avoir la douceur de la pêche et Harry compris pourquoi Ann lui avait si facilement fait confiance. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle sérénité, une telle douceur qu'on ne pouvait que tomber sous le charme, mais pas comme avec une vélane. Elle avait ce je ne sais quoi de mystère et tant d'amour dans son regard, que même sans sourire, elle donnait du réconfort. Harry fut sous le charme, comme presque tout le monde dans la salle. Il revint au présent qu'en Ann se dirigea vers la seconde personne arrivée par la poudre de cheminette.

                -« Voici Jane Roze, mais faites attention, car comme son nom, elle peut être piquante ! »

                -« Eh !!! »

                -« Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…. Bon, tu te présentes ? »

Jane avait un style décontracté. Elle portait un pantalon baggy, des chaussures de plage et un débardeur laissant voir son maillot de bain et un sublime bronzage (pire qu'Ann). Ses cheveux blonds, mi-longs et délavés par la mer et le soleil, étaient coiffés en une multitude de tresses se finissant par des perles de couleur s'entrechoquant en une petite mélodie dès qu'elle bougeait la tête. Elle avait l'air cool et serein. 

                -« Elle me fait penser à la version féminine de Bill » murmura Ron à Harry, ce dernier hocha la tête, se rappelant l'allure de l'aîné des Weasley.

                -« D'accord » bougonna-t-elle (elle a du caractère apparemment) « Donc comme Ann vous l'a dit, je m'appelle Jane Roze, et oui, il ne faut pas me chercher trop longtemps sinon on me trouve…. Mais en général, quand je dis que je suis briseuse de mauvais sorts pour Gringott's, on évite de m'embêter ! Sauf, Ann…. Bien sûr…. Elle fait rien comme personne ! »

                -« Ben merci ! »

                -« Mais je t'en pris…. Euh ! Sinon ? Quoi dire d'autre ? J'aime bien les bonnes blagues, pas trop qu'en on m'en fait, je préfère les faire. Ca ne m'a pas empêcher d'être responsable de ma maison au collège ou d'être une bonne élève… Je crois bien que ça m'a plutôt aidé » dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux « Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit, j'espère qu'on va tous s'entendre pour ces quelques semaines de vacances »

                -« Bon, c'est au tour des jumelles, même si elles se sont déjà présentées sur le bateau, et que leur réputation les a malencontreusement précéder… »

-« Eh bien merci ! »

-« Je vous en pris… »

-« Comme Ann l'a dit, nous sommes jumelles, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué. Je m'appelle Alexandra Capone dit Al, comme le célèbre gangster »

-« Moi, c'est Samantha Capone. Nous avons été recueillies par une charmante vieille dame, dans un orphelinat moldu, et c'est elle qui nous a trouvé ces noms et prénoms… Ils nous ont plutôt bien servi, non ? »

-« Ouais, on a fait croire qu'on était des les petites filles d'Al Capone, ça a plutôt bien marché d'ailleurs…. »

-« Sinon, nous allons entrer à Poudlard, en 7ème année, pour pouvoir faire un stage au siège de Zonko…. Et on adore faire des blagues »

-« Ben c'est pas gagné » murmura Marco.

-« On s'est bien présentée ? »

-« Parfaites, comme à chaque fois » dit Ann « Je passe maintenant à Ambre, ma très cher amie »

-« Moi aussi je dois me présenter ? D'accord… Donc, je m'appelle Ambre Nébula, j'ai 28 ans, je suis le percepteur d'Ann et aussi une bonne amie à elle. Voilà je crois avoir dit le principal »

-« C'est à moi, non ? » demanda Lucinda « Bon, je m'appelle Lucinda Nébula, j'ai aussi 28ans, je suis la cousine d'Ambre et comme elle je veille à l'éducation d'Ann, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire »

-« Ehhhh ! »

-« J'espère qu'on apprendra tous à mieux se connaître et qu'on passera ainsi de bonnes vacances ensembles »

-« A toi ! » dit Ann en indiquant Hermione.

-« Bien, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis la fille de Charles et Adeline Granger, des dentistes moldus. Je vais rentrer en 5ème année au collège de Poudlard et si vous avez lu la gazette anglaise vous devez avoir compris comment j'ai rencontré Ann »

Des regards lourds de sens s'étaient tournés vers les 3 jeunes gens, mais Ann dissipa vite la tension en continuant les présentations.

-« Bon, passons aux représentants du sexe masculin. On va commencer par les plus jeunes ! »

-« Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, dit Ron, je vais aussi rentrer en 5ème année à Poudlard et c'est pour les mêmes raisons qu'Hermione que j'ai rencontré Ann. Voilà »

-« Moi c'est Harry Potter (murmure dans la salle) et je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser pourquoi je suis ici, mais je tiens à dire que j'en suis plutôt ravi. Quant à mon niveau scolaire, c'est le même que mes 3 amis. Ah oui, le plus important, le grand monsieur à l'air revêche, c'est mon parrain »

-« Merci pour l'air revêche… Bon, t'en qu'on est dans les présentations, je suis Sirius Black, ex-détenu à Azkaban, récemment innocenté, et parrain de cette fripouille… Si mon air est revêche, c'est que j'ai eu à supporter 2 paires de jumeaux blagueurs et ils sont aussi démoniaques les uns que les autres… Non pas que j'aime pas les blagues, mais comme Jane, je préfère les faire. Je crois que j'ai tout dit, on verra plus tard pour la suite… »

-« C'est à nous…. Cool, les présentations finissent en beauté »

-« Donc moi c'est Fred, et lui c'est Gorge, nous sommes les grands frères de l'autre roux là-bas »

-« T'es sûr du lien de parenté, j'ai comme un doute »

-« T'en connais beaucoup toi, des rouquins ! »

-« Ouais, je crois qu'ils font tous partis de la famille ! » 

-« Ben tu voies, c'est un roux, c'est de la famille…. Bon, redevenons sérieux 2 secondes »

-« Tu veux me tuer ? »

-« Bon, une seconde… On rentre en 7ème à Poudlard, on adore faire des blagues, surtout aux Serpentards, et on va aussi faire un stage à Zonko »

-« Oui, alors mes demoiselles Capone, que les meilleurs jumeaux gagnent »

-« Vous allez voir ! »

-« Olà ! Olà ! On se calme vous 4, si vous voulez faire des blagues d'accord, mais entre vous, pas de débordements… Et il n'y a pas de MAIS, sur mon bateau, c'est moi qui commande »

-« D'accord Shadow ! Mais à condition que tu nous fasses une de ces cartes dont tu as le secret »

-« On verra si vous vous êtes bien tenues… »

-« J'adore qu'en elle prend ce ton autoritaire » dit Harry « On voit que rien ne lui résiste »

-« Moi j'en aurais plutôt peur » dit Ron « Parce que c'est sur toi qu'elle risque de se faire les griffes »

-« Déjà fait… » répondit rêveusement Harry.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Rien, rien… Oublie ! »

-« Bon, je crois que les présentations sont faites. Reprenez votre déguisement… Tant qu'ils ont cette apparence, Harry c'est James, Ron c'est Ryan et Hermione c'est Katy… Mais quand on aura quitté le port, tout redeviendra normal… Bon, Louisa ? »

-« Pour ceux qui veulent, il y a des rafraîchissements sous la glycine et pour les autres, vous pouvez profiter de la piscine. Mais évitez d'aborder des sujets trop sérieux ou de parler trop de vous, les lieux ne sont peut-être pas aussi sûrs que ça »

Les adolescents voulurent tous se baigner, comme Sirius qui n'avait pas profité de ces jeux d'eau si simples depuis longtemps, et les 3 jeunes femmes les surveillèrent depuis la glycine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

La journée passa comme un charme, les jumeaux tentèrent de se venger en noyant les jumelles. Mais ces dernières leur firent comprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas aussi facilement à une Capone, et c'est eux qui finirent sous l'eau. Tout le monde éclata de rire, même les jumeaux (0à2). Lorsque la brise marine rafraîchie l'air ambiant, Ann donna le signal du départ, embrassant Louisa et Marco, et leur rappelant d'être à midi à l'embarcadère.

Puis ils quittèrent le manoir, direction Rio puis le quartier sorcier. Harry et Ron emmenèrent Hermione dans le magasin de Quidditch et elle en sortie avec un nouveau sac et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Puis ils rejoignirent le port et le « Lady », Ann leur distribua les appartements et les chambres, avant de leur confier une petite carte du navire et de les informer des heures de repas.

Le dîner se passa calmement, les jumeaux s'étant fait humilier 2 fois dans la journée, ne voulaient pas retenter l'expérience. Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione se doutaient bien qu'ils étaient en train de préparer leur revanche. Ils se séparèrent donc tous, Ron et Hermione voulant profiter de leur dernière soirée, Sirius voulant récupérer de ses heures d'insomnie et Harry accompagnant Ann dans sa chambre pour le massage promis (sous les regards pleins de sous-entendus de Sirius, bien sûr)


	10. Chapitre 41 à Chapitre 45

****

Chapitre 41 : Tendres câlins

Ann et Harry entrèrent donc dans les appartements d'Ann, où Sirina, Gryffin et Fumerolle les attendaient.

-" Bonsoir vous 3 " dit Ann " Où est Gédéon ? "

-¤ _Il ennuie déjà Kaede…. Une rage de dent, je crois_ ¤ dit Gryffin, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré par le comportement du dragon.

-" Quoi, serais-tu jaloux, mon gros matou ? "

-¤ _Grr… Je ne suis pas un matou, je te le signale au cas où tu aurais oublié. Et puis tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un d'autre me tripote_ ¤

-" Oui, je sais que tu n'aimes que moi…. Mais faudrait peut-être que tu te trouve une jolie minette pour la nuit. Tu devrais profiter qu'on est à quai pour faire le tour du quartier. C'est bien toi qui disais que cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas… "

-¤ _Faire le tour du quartier ? Pourquoi pas ? Harry, je peux te la confier pour la nuit ? _¤

-" Pas de problème…. Je veillerais sur elle au péril de ma vie "

-¤ _Y a intérêt oui ! Bon, je file, j'ai quelques copines à revoir…. Ne faites pas les bêtises que je risque de faire…_¤

-" File et profite de ta soirée de liberté "

Gryffin quitta donc l'appartement, filant pour retrouver les petites minettes du port (c'est pas des lionnes, mais cela reste des félines), laissant presque le champ libre aux tourtereaux.

-# _Fumerolle, j'aurais besoin de toi, pour les transports de demain_ #

-# _Que veux-tu que je fasse ? #_

-# _J'aimerais que tu partes dès ce soir pour l'Angleterre, afin que tu sois en pleine forme pour demain, même si Fumseck t'aide, tu risques d'être fatiguée et je préfère savoir que tu es au meilleur de ta forme_ #

-# _D'accord, à demain, mais tu me gardes de la sauce et des graines ?_ # 

-# _Je me disais bien que tu me le rappellerais. Promis, en triple ration. A demain_ #

Le phœnix se transforma en une boule de lumière rouge et or avant de disparaître dans un plop.

-" Où est-elle allée ? " demanda Harry.

-" Oh, excuse-moi. Je lui ai demandé de partir ce soir pour être en pleine forme pour les transports de demain. Les phœnix possèdent de nombreux pouvoir dont celui de transporter des gens sur de grandes distances, mais comme cela leur prend de l'énergie magique, je préfère qu'elle se repose bien cette nuit "

-" Ils vont tous utiliser les phœnix demain ? "

-" Oui, c'est plus sûr et plus rapide que le transplanage ou la poudre de cheminette, surtout avec les parents d'Hermione et les Mangemorts qui surveillent les moindres faits et gestes de Dumbledore "

-" Oui, j'aimerais bien en avoir un, un jour… "

-" Qui sait, ce sera peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le crois "

Elle fit une pause et se tourna vers le petit serpent doré.

-$ _Sissi, je crois qu'il ne me reste que toi !_ $

-$ _Pour faire quoi ? Je te préviens qu'il est hors de question que je patrouille, le bateau est assez bien protéger comme ça_ $

-$ _C'est pas pour patrouiller, je voudrais que tu surveilles le jardin, pour que nos paires de jumeaux ne s'approvisionnent pas gratuitement_ $

-$ _Et je pourrais leur faire peur ?_ $

-$ _La peur de leur vie !_ $

-$ _Faites pas de bêtises vous 2, on vous a quand même à l'œil_ $ dit-elle avant de sortir, la porte se refermant à double tour derrière elle.

-" Enfin seuls ? " demanda Harry en entourant la jeune femme de ses bras vigoureux.

-" Oui, personne pour te déranger lors de mon massage…. Si tu commences comme ça, je ne vais jamais savoir si tu es doué de tes mains " dit Ann, alors qu'il commençait à lui mordiller l'oreille.

-" Du calme…. " murmura Harry pour lui même " Bon, où ça se passe ? "

-" Dans ma chambre, comme ça, si je m'endors sous tes mains expertes, tu n'auras pas as me réveiller "

-" Ouais, tu restes comme ça ? "

-" Non, je vais me mettre en pyjama…. Euh, tu restes dormir ? " demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-" Si tu veux bien de moi comme oreiller ! "

-" Tu serais le meilleur des oreillers…. Tu viens ? " dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, et en le regardant avec un petit air timide, craquant au possible.

Ne pouvant résister, il la prit dans ses bras avant de la poser sur le lit pour une long et enivrant baiser. Au bout d'1/4h, ils se séparèrent, essoufflés mais comblés.

-" Je n'ai pas un massage à te faire ? "

-" Oui, je vais me changer…. Tu dormiras avec quoi ? "

-" Un bas de pyjama, si tu en as un a ma taille ! "

Elle farfouilla dans sa commode et en sorti un pyjama d'homme, de couleur miel, en coton. Elle prit le haut, et lui tendit le bas.

-" Ca te va ? "

-" C'est parfait…. Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? " demanda-t-il en désignant le haut de pyjama.

-" Dormir avec…. C'est mon pyjama préféré, il est très grand et très confortable. Donc idéal pour les longues soirées d'hiver "

-" C'est ton pyjama ? "

-" Ben oui, c'est pas celui d'un ex ! J'aime bien les pyjamas d'homme. Bon, je vais me changer, tu peux mettre tes affaires sur la chaise de la coiffeuse, si tu veux "

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, Harry en profita pour se changer et pour passer sous les draps. Ils avaient beau s'être vus nus la nuit précédente, le contexte avait changé, et il ne voulait pas l'affoler, maintenant qu'elle semblait disposée à ne plus le fuir. Elle sortit de la salle de bain 1/4h plus tard, les cheveux humides, et simplement vêtue d'une petite culotte et du haut de pyjama. Cette tenue permettait à Harry de contempler la finesse de ses longues jambes, ainsi que sa démarche gracieuse et aérienne. Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et prit un petit flacon, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit et de lui tendre le flacon.

-" C'est quoi ? "

-" Un onguent de relaxation, idéal pour les massages, si tu veux toujours me masser ? "

-" Je commence par quoi ? "

-" Les jambes, si tu veux bien ? "

-" Mais c'est selon votre plaisir jeune dame… " dit Harry, entra dans le jeu " Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous allonger, je vais pouvoir commencer "

Ann s'allongea, la tête au pied du lit, sur un oreiller, pour qu'il n'ait pas à se déplacer pour lui masser les jambes.

-" Tu sais que j'ai l'une des plus belles vues qu'on puisse avoir… " dit Harry, alors qu'il commençait à lui masser délicatement un mollet.

Il s'était à moitié étendu sur le lit, sa tête dans l'axe du corps de la jeune femme, il avait donc une vue impeccable sur ses hanches et ses sous-vêtements. A la remarque de son petit ami, elle se redressa et se tourna un peu (malencontreusement, elle écarta légèrement les jambes pour être plus à l'aise), ce qui fit rougir Harry.

-" Tu disais ? " demanda-t-elle, rougissante.

-" Que j'avais une belle vue, mais celle-là est encore meilleure… " répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, ce qui la fit encore plus rougir.

-" Oh ! Harry Potter ! " dit-elle, avant de lui envoyer son oreiller en plein dans la figure.

Répondant à l'attaque, il lui sauta dessus pour lui faire des chatouilles. Comme la nuit précédente, il eut le dessus, et elle du le supplier pour qu'il la laisse respirer.

-" Alors, tu capitules ? "

-" Je dois bien avouer ma défaite…. Tu es trop fort pour moi "

-" Je crois, oui " dit-il avant de l'embrasser " Mais avant tout, j'ai un massage à finir "

-" Euh, on va laisser tomber les jambes, si cela ne te dérange pas "

-" Alors on attaque le dos ! à travers le tissu ? "

-" Euh non…. "

Elle s'assit en tailleur, le dos à Harry, et défit précautionneusement les boutons. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle retira son haut de pyjama mais le garda contre sa poitrine pour cacher cette dernière.

-" Cette fois je reste assise "

-" D'accord, si cela ne t'ennuie pas, je vais me placer un peu mieux "

-" … "

Harry passa ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps d'Ann, et se rapprocha légèrement d'elle.

****

Chapitre 42 : Tatouage et Animagi

Harry prit un peu d'onguent et commença à lui masser délicatement les épaules. Elle pencha la tête en avant, après avoir ramené ses cheveux vers sa poitrine, pour lui laisser le champ libre avec sa nuque.

-" Mmm…. "

-" Ca va ? " demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-" Oh oui…. C'est parfait…. Je me disais bien que tu avais des doigts de fée "

-" En fait, je t'ai menti. J'ai de l'entraînement, ma tante Pétunia est une grande migraineuse. Le seul moment où elle me traitait comme quelqu'un de normal, c'est quand elle avait besoin de moins pour lui masser la tête, les épaules ou les pieds… "

-" Oh… Alors merci à la tante Pétunia, tu es très doué… "

-" Merci…. Je peux descendre ? "

-" Fait à ta guise "

Heureusement qu'il s'était promis de calmer le jeu pour ne pas l'effrayer, car sinon il en aurait vraiment fait à sa guise, et c'est pas vers le bas du dos que ses mains se serraient diriger (mais plutôt vers le devant).

Ses mains descendirent donc doucement, massant la nuque puis les épaules, les omoplates et le milieu du dos. Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent au niveau du bas du dos, Harry senti que la peau était en relief et quand il regarda, il remarqua que ses mains étaient posées sur le tatouage.

-" Ton tatouage est en relief "

-" Ah, si tu le dis "

-" Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? "

-" C'est un tatouage spécial, je l'ai depuis toujours… Alors je n'y fais plus trop attention "

-" Alors ce n'est pas celui des animagi multiples ? "

-" Oui et non…. De par ma naissance, ma conception et mon ascendance, je suis en quelque sorte maudite "

-" Maudite ? "

-" Je ne peux pas t'expliquer aujourd'hui "

-" Cela a à voir avec le fait que je sois ton Lion ? "

-" Oui, en partie seulement…. Tu veux tout savoir ? "

-" J'en perdrais pas une miette ! "

-" Comme je disais, je suis maudite. Enfin, façon de parler, ça m'a quand même permis de te rencontrer, alors c'est plutôt bénédiction "

-" Merci… " répondit Harry en la serrant près de lui.

Le contact de leurs peaux émoustillait ses sens mais il ne voulait pas perdre les pédales, alors il pensait " Trelawney… Trelawney en maillot de bain… Baaah…. Mme Chourave…. Le pire, la tante Pétunia sortant de la douche " . Il avait eu droit à cette vision de cauchemar une fois dans sa vie (avec l'une des plus grosses punitions qui s'en suivit), et il ne pensait pas que cet horrible souvenir lui serait utile dans un moment aussi agréable.

-" Mais c'est pensé " dit-elle en l'embrassant " Ce tatouage représente ma nature profonde, comme mon pendentif. Ce sont des signes distinctifs qui font que ceux qui connaissent la malédiction peuvent me reconnaître "

-" Ils risquent de te faire du mal ? "

-" Je ne te mentirais pas. Les mages noirs, que j'ai tué, voulaient faire de moi leur héritière à cause de ça…. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'on sut, mais j'espère que Voldemort n'est pas au courant "

-" Et moi donc…. Continue " 

Harry resserra son emprise autour de la jeune fille, et la ramena sous les draps, pour l'allongeait à côté de lui et voir son doux visage et ses yeux dans lesquels il voulait se noyer pour l'éternité (Ah ! ! ! L'Amour ! ! ! Quand tu nous tiens…).

-" Ce tatouage représente aussi mon état final d'animagus. Si tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit, il faut avoir réussi la 2ème transformation pour l'avoir. Comme je l'avais déjà, mon tatouage a prit du relief, comme pour me signaler qu'il y avait plusieurs raison à sa présence. Quand j'arriverais à l'avant dernier animal, il pourra prendre vie, faire des petits coucous ou des trucs dans ce genre. A ma dernière transformation, il deviendra invisible mais je pourrais toujours le sentir lorsque je passerais ma main dessus…. Toi aussi d'ailleurs tu subiras les 2 dernières étapes "

-" Pourquoi devient-il invisible ? "

-" Il ne faut pas que tout le monde sache que tu es un animagus-humain. Déjà qu'être un animagus multiple est extrêmement rare. C'est à cause des décrets et lois, que les différents gouvernements ont mis en place, pour éviter d'avoir des sorciers plus puissants qu'eux. Alors imagine si on apprend que tu es un animagus-humain, alors que les derniers, et uniques je crois, étaient les fondateurs de Poudlard "

-" On va vouloir m'étudier sous toutes les coutures… Enfin, si c'est toi qui m'étudie… "

-" Je t'ai déjà bien étudié cette nuit… " dit Ann en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

Seulement son regard se posa sur le torse musclé et bronzé de Harry, lui rappelant des détails de la nuit précédente. Elle se décida à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour ne pas perdre le cours de ses pensées, sinon elle risquerait de lui sauter dessus _(N/A : C'est un peu tendu entre eux –sexuellement parlant je veux dire- qui va sauter sur l'autre en premier ?)_. Elle respira un bon coup avant de reprendre ses explications. (Harry n'est pas dupe, il se rend compte de l'effet qu'il lui fait)

-" Donc, pour que personne ne sache que tu es un animagus-humain, il devient invisible à temps complet. Mais tant que ce n'est pas le cas, il faut faire attention et le masquer. Mais pour cela, il faut se concentrer sur ça, et parfois, on perd cette concentration, mais on ne s'en rend pas compte. Ça peut être du à la fatigue, un événement marquant… C'est pour ça que c'est bien que tes amis se transforment aussi, vous pourrez veiller les uns sur les autres pour que vos tatouages ne soient pas visibles, surtout lorsque vous êtes dénudés ou que vous portez des vêtements à risques. Enfin, c'est surtout Hermione qui devra faire attention, mais si Ron garde un bras autour de sa taille, ça devrait aller… "

-" D'accord… Euh ! Tant qu'on parle des animagi, tu te transformes en quoi ? "

-" Oh ! "

Elle s'écarta à regret d'Harry, lui montrant son dos, remis sa chemise sans attacher les boutons se retourna vers lui. La chemise entrouverte lui laissait voir la naissance de ses seins (cachant les tétons) et son ventre (et ce qu'il y a en dessous). Elle se transforma en la chatte, qu'elle leur avait déjà montré. Puis le chat grossi et grandi, sa robe changea de couleur et Harry eu un lynx devant lui. Le félin grandi et grossi encore, mais sa robe devint noir, il avait devant lui une superbe panthère. Celle-ci se transforma en une très belle tigresse du Bengale, avant de rapetisser (pas trop quand même) et de s'affiner. Ann avait fini ses transformations, elle était devenue la lionne de la nuit précédente. Elle reprit son apparence humaine avant de venir embrasser Harry, et de s'allongeait à côté de lui.

-" Voilà, c'est toutes les transformations que j'ai réussies…. La dernière c'est grâce à toi. J'ai un surnom pour presque toutes "

-" Ah oui ? "

-" Lorsque je suis en lynx et en tigresse, c'est Gaïa, comme la déesse de la Terre. Lorsque je suis en chatte ou en panthère, c'est Shadow, parce que suis noire et que je me fonds dans l'obscurité, comme une ombre "

-" Et pour la lionne ? "

-" Je ne sais pas encore, je crois que c'est à toi de choisir "

-" Oh ! Ce n'est pas simple de donner un nom d'animagus… Je vais y réfléchir, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? "

-" Non, pourquoi en verrais-je ? Tu veux savoir autre chose ? "

-" Oui, 2 choses en fait "

-" Je t'écoute "

-" Quels sont tes transformations, celles qu'il te reste à faire ? "

-" Bien, à partir de mon état de lion, je vais progressivement me transformer en phœnix. D'abord je vais me transformer en Manticore (lion ailé), puis en Gryffon Rouge… "

-" Y a plusieurs types de Gryffons ? "

-" Oui, en fait, il en existe 3. Dans les 3 cas, c'est le croisement d'un félin et d'un oiseau. Le Gryffon le plus connu est le croisement d'un lion et d'un aigle. Ensuite, plus rare, il y a le Gryffon Rouge, c'est le croisement du lion et du phœnix. Et extrêmement rare, le Gryffon Blanc qui est le croisement du tigre blanc de Sibérie et de l'aigle royal "

-" C'est en Gryffon Blanc que Ron et Hermione se transforment… Moi en Gryffon Rouge "

-" Et bien, en voilà une nouvelle intéressante… Les couples de Gryffons sont d'une très grande fidélité, alors je crois qu'ils finiront leur vie ensemble… "

-" Et nous ? "

-" Tu n'as pas encore passé l'épreuve de l'oublie "

-" Et ce que tu m'as lancé cette nuit ? "

-" C'était l'épreuve du rêve, c'est comme un entraînement pour celle de l'oublie "

-" Fait moi oublier… "

-" Je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. En plus, ça se fera quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Ron et Hermione devront la subir aussi "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Pour qu'ils ne laissent rien échapper. C'est comme pour les jumeaux Weasley, les jumelles Capone, Marco et la petite sœur de Ron. Comme il y a des risques que vous soyez dans la même maison, il ne faut pas qu'ils te mettent la puce à l'oreille. Tu demanderas aux Maraudeurs, ils ont aussi eu droit à ce traitement. Il y a eu moins de personnes touchées parce que tes parents avaient fini leurs études lorsque le problème s'est présenté. "

-" Tu te souviendras de moi ? "

-" Non, il ne faut pas que je puisse te toucher ou te parler de notre passé, sinon l'épreuve n'est pas valide, au cas où l'on se croise dans Poudlard…. Mais ce n'est pas parce que notre mémoire du cerveau est effacée, que celle du corps l'est aussi, comme celle du cœur ou du rêve. Seulement, comme c'est le cerveau qui commande, il risque d'y avoir une tension entre nous 2, qui pourra tourner à une bataille ouverte "

-" Je me battrais contre toi ? " demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

-" Pas avec les poings, mais avec les mots ou des blagues…. Enfin, si je viens à Poudlard, pour rendre visite à mes amis ou pour étudier après avoir finit mon travail "

-" Et que se passera-t-il pour l'union ? "

-" C'est là que la mémoire du corps joue son rôle, elle freinera tes ardeurs, elle permet aussi de te révéler quelle personne t'attire réellement "

-" Ah oui ? "

-" Oui, mais c'est souvent de là que vienne les tensions…. Si on ne s'était pas rencontrer, de nouveau, comme ça a été le cas. Si j'étais venue dès le début à Poudlard, à côté de nous et de notre petite guerre, je peux t'assurer que les jumeaux et la rivalité entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard passeraient pour des broutilles "

-" A ce point ? "

-" Tu demanderas un compte-rendu des relations entre tes parents, avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. C'est très intéressant ? "

-" Apparemment oui ! Bon, on reparlera de cette histoire d'épreuve demain… Si tu continuais avec tes métamorphoses ? "

-" D'accord, donc, après le Gryffon Rouge et la vie de mon tatouage, je me transformerais en Phœnix femelle puis en femme-phœnix "

-" Les phœnix sont très fidèles aussi ? "

-" Oui "

-" Alors je crois que tu finiras ta vie avec moi parce que je suis un homme-phœnix "

-" Mmm ! Le temps confirmera tes dires… Si on dormait, demain je dois faire les courses et finir de préparer les chambres "

-" Oui, bonne nuit "

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, leur câlin resta sobre, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

****

Chapitre 43 : Drôle de photo

Nos tourtereaux se réveillèrent vers 4h du matin. Après un petit câlin matinal, ils se douchèrent (pas ensemble quand même), et Harry pu voir la salle de bain d'Ann. Il avait tout ce qu'il faut dedans : un coin toilette (WC, mais avec une porte pour que se soit séparer de la salle de bain quand même), une douche avec jets de massage, un sonna (à part aussi), une grande baignoire, une douche de plein pied (Ann lui expliqua que c'est une idée japonaise, on se lave avant de se détendre dans le bain, ce qui est beaucoup plus hygiénique à son goût), un évier, un grand miroir, des placards (sur des lattes de bois, pour qu'ils ne soient pas trempés pas l'eau ruisselant sur le carrelage antidérapant) et une corbeille à linge sal. La salle de bain était de couleur blanche avec des enluminures d'or, la décoration était sobre mais, en même temps, recherchée. Il se sentit en confiance dans cette salle de bain, c'était celle d'Ann. Il se doutait qu'elle devait y passer du temps car il y avait même un petit tas de magazines sorciers et moldus, rendu waterproof (sortilèges) pour qu'elle puisse les lires dans son bain.

Après une bonne douche, il sortit en remarqua que son reflet apparaissait dans le miroir d'Ann.

-" Bonjour " dit le reflet.

-" Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

-" Ann m'a demandé de venir, pour tes vêtements. Si tu ouvres l'armoire, la partie de droite contient une grande partie de tes affaires, et tu peux utiliser la brosse à dent dorée, la sienne c'est la rouge. "

-" Oh, merci…. Elle est où ? "

-" Là, elle est partie à son entraînement, elle m'a dit de te dire de travailler tes sortilèges, et que tu pouvais emprunter les livres de ses bibliothèques personnelles "

-" Cool… Bon, je cois que je vais m'habiller. Merci "

-" Je t'en pris " dit le reflet avant de partir faire un tour.

Harry prit un boxer noir, un jean noir (moulant modérément ses fesses) et une chemise blanche dont il laissa les 3 derniers boutons ouverts pour plus de confort. Il essaya de coiffer, t'en bien que mal, ses cheveux mais c'était perdu d'avance. Heureusement que sa nouvelle coupe les rendait plus ordonnés (ses cheveux étaient plus cours, et une mèche cachait sa cicatrice). Avec son bronzage, ses yeux ressortaient encore plus. Il fit apparaître ses lunettes et les mis dans sa poche de poitrine avec un sourire machiavélique, puis il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de la chambre et regarda les livres : _Magie blanche, comment la rendre noire_ par Alastor Gulberg, _Les légendes anciennes_ par Wally Coconut, _Dragons d'Asie_ par Kaede Amata (" tiens, elle a écrit un livre, épais en plus ! "), _L'Art de la baguette ou comment associer les essences magiques aux éléments animaliers _par Welfried Ollivander – 734 (" sûrement l'ancêtre de Mr Ollivander, il a l'air vieux ce livre ! "), _La lévitation ou comment atteindre des hauteurs_ par R. Serdaigle, _La botanique magique, ou l'art délicat du jardin_ par H. Poufsouffle, _Le fourchelangue, cette langue pure_ par S.Serpentard, _La métamorphose multiple _et _Les constructions magiques_ de G.Gryffondor (" Comment elle peut avoir des livres écrits par les fondateurs ? Est-ce une coïncidence ou des blagueurs ? Il faudra que je lui pose la question "), _Le triangle des Bermudes_ par Gaïa. Il y avait d'autres livres traitants de divers sujets comme les animagus, la magie noire / blanche /neutre / naturelle / stellaire (je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de magies différentes), les balais magiques, les baguettes magiques, les courants marins, la géographie du monde magique. 

Il se décida pour le livre de G. Gryffondor intitulé _La métamorphose multiple._ Le livre semblait très vieux, pourtant, il ne semblait pas qu'il eut été souvent utilisé. Il le feuilleta précautionneusement et tomba sur une photo non-sorcière (les personnages étant fixes). Il y avait une jeune fille (ou plutôt une jeune femme) au premier plan, elle de devait pas avoir plus de 15ans. Ses cheveux étaient châtains avec des mèches blondes et d'autres noires, retenus par une barrette sur le haut de sa tête. La barrette représentait un petit dragon vert. Elle portait une petite robe d'été de couleur blanche avec de grosses fleurs turquoise. Autour de son cou, comme un collier, il y avait un petit serpent doré. Devant elle, il y avait énorme lion couché par terre et un phœnix. Derrière elle, il y avait 3 adultes : un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus et portant un short de bain jaune et une chemise rouge à fleurs blanches, une femme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux violets, portant une robe d'été lilas et blanche, et une deuxième femme aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux émeraude et portant une robe moulante de couleur vert clair. 

En regardant de plus près, Harry reconnu Ann comme la jeune fille, grâce à ses yeux d'une couleur plus que rare, et à sa plastique toujours aussi agréable à regarder, et donc Gryffin et Fumerolle comme le lion et le phœnix, et Sissi et Gédéon comme le collier et la barrette. 

-" Il ne vaut mieux pas chercher des noises à Gryffin " se dit-il en regardant la taille imposante du lion " Elle a du pouvoir faire du cheval sur lui tellement il est haut "

Il se concentra pour essayer de reconnaître les adultes, car ils lui disaient quelques choses. Au bout de 5minutes, il avait trouvé à qui ils lui faisaient, mais s'était impossible. Comment Ann pouvait poser avec 3 des fondateurs de Poudlard, surtout qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à 2 d'entre eux.

-" Coucou, tu es prêt ? " demanda Ann, qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

-" Euh oui, pourquoi ? "

-" Il est presque 6h du matin, je voulais savoir si tu m'accompagnerais pour faire les courses ? "

-" Euh, oui ! Tu y vas comme ça ? "

Elle était en tenue de sport, mais cette dernière était dans un sal état, comme sa propriétaire.

-" Non, je me change, tu me laisses 5minutes ? "

-" Bien sûr, prends ton temps ! "

-" A tout de suite ! "

Elle passa dans la salle de bain et il entendit rapidement l'eau couler. Il fit les 100 pas en l'attendant, cherchant des réponses plausibles à sa question. Finalement, il s'assit sur le lit, pas plus avancé que quelques minutes auparavant. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle était vêtue d'un jean noir moulant et taille basse, laissant voir un petit string en dentelle blanche, et d'une chemise blanche, nouée sous la poitrine, laissant voir un soutien gorge dans la même matière que le string. Elle avait, vite fait, relevé ses cheveux en un chignon, tenu par des baguettes blanches en bois. Elle enfila une paire de sandales blanches à lanières avec un bon talon (5cm). Elle se maquilla un peu (baume à lèvres beige, mascara, un coup de liner, fard à paupière blanc), transforma son tatouage en un superbe dessin ethnique de couleur noire et elle se retourna. 

-" Comment me trouves-tu ? "

-" Ton décolleté n'est pas un peu trop plongeant pour aller faire des courses ? " demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-" Euh ! Là, c'est mieux ? " demanda-elle après avoir fermer un bouton.

-" Oui….Oui ! "

-" Tu as fait quoi ce matin ? "

-" J'ai pris un de tes livres. Celui de G.Gryffondor "

-" Oh, il est très bien pour les métamorphoses, c'est sur les animagi multiples, il pourra sûrement t'aider "

-" Oui, le peu que j'ai lu semble prometteur, en effet… Et j'ai trouvé ça " dit-il en lui tendant la photo.

-" Oh ! Tu l'as retrouvé… " dit-elle enjouée, autant qu'une petite fille devant sa nouvelle maison de poupée " J'ai fait ce montage photo il y a déjà quelques temps, mais je ne me souvenais plus où je l'avais mis…. Merci ! "

-" Un montage photo ? "

-" Oui, sinon pourquoi les personnages seraient fixes ? "

-" J'ai cru un instant que c'était toi avec tes parents, alors qu'ils sont morts depuis longtemps d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Puis j'ai remarqué que c'était les fondateurs de Poudlard. Je me demandais comment tu pouvais être en photo avec eux "

-" Sauf si je voyage dans le temps, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire… T'as vraiment cru que c'était une photo de famille " dit-elle en la rangeant dans sa table de nuit " T'es trognon tu sais ? "

Elle lui entoura le cou avec ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Il oublia vite la photo et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le lit, Ann sous Harry.

-" Ann ? Il paraît que…. Oh ! Excusez-moi ! " dit Sirius avant de ressortir.

-" Va falloir qu'il apprenne à frapper avant d'entrer celui-là ! " dit Harry, légèrement furieux contre son parrain.

-" Et moi à fermer ma porte " répliqua Ann, avec un petit rire mélodieux, qui baissa immédiatement la tension de Harry.

-" J'espère qu'on pourra être un peu tranquille pendant le voyage…. Je veux profiter un maximum de ta présence à mes côtés " dit-il en se relevant.

-" Il faudra attendre un peu, tout le monde voudra vous parler…. Je crois qu'il nous attend dans le salon "

-" Tu m'aide à lui faire une blague ? "

-" T'es méchant…. D'accord ! "

****

Chapitre 44 : Surprise (Niark ! Niark !) et Quidditch

Harry lui murmura le principe de la blague et ils se transformèrent : il prit l'apparence de James Potter et elle celle de Lily. Ils se regardèrent dans la glace, ils ressemblaient vraiment à James et à Lily, mais même sans ça, ils allaient très bien ensemble. Ils sortirent de la chambre et passèrent dans le salon. Sirius regardait à travers la fenêtre. Harry toussota pour lui faire-part de leur présence, il se retourna et blanchi d'un coup. Et il s'écroula sur le coffre, sous la fenêtre.

-" Je crois qu'on y ait allé un peu fort " dit Ann, inquiète. 

-" Oui " 

Ils reprirent leur apparence normale et s'approchèrent d'un Sirius blanc comme un linge.

-" Tenez, buvez ! " dit Ann en lui faisant boire de force un verre de whiskey, qu'elle venait de faire apparaître..

-" Ca va mieux parrain…. Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu ferais une attaque "

-" NE… ME… FAITES… PLUS JAMAIS… CE COUP LA ! " hurla Sirius avant d'éclater de rire " Vous m'avez foutu une de ses trouilles, j'ai cru voir des revenants. Je t'avais pourtant vu hier, mais avec Ann en Lily, j'ai vraiment cru voir tes parents "

-" Ca va mieux ? " demanda Ann, toujours inquiète " Un autre verre ? "

-" Non, ça ira, merci…. J'ai compris le message "

-" Quel message ? "

-" Frapper avant d'entrer, c'est bon, je crois que je vais faire extrêmement attention…. Qui a eu l'idée ? "

-" Moi " dit sobrement Harry.

-" Ton père serait fier de toi, rapide et efficace, comme les blagues qu'il aimait faire " le visage de Sirius se fendit en un large sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice, comme sur la photo du mariage des parents de Harry " Ann, tu sais qui vient sur le bateau ? "

-" Oui : Pattenrond, Hedwige, Errol et Hermès, pour les animaux, et les Granger, les Weasley et Melle Deauclaire, Remus, les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue, pour les humains "

-" Rogue, non ? " gémit Harry.

-" Et oui, le petit Sévy sera là. Tu sais que je considère le fait de le croire humain comme une insulte. Enfin, passons !…. J'aurais besoin de vous pour faire le coup des revenants à Remus…. Ensuite, on pourra faire une blague à 4 "

-" Explique ? " dit Harry, avide de détails.

-" On va faire crois à tout le monde que les Maraudeurs sont de retour…. McGonagall va faire une crise, mais c'est surtout Rogue qui risque de devenir plus blanc que blanc "

-" Tu prépares tout, et tu nous expliqueras les détails tout à l'heure. Là on va en ville "

-" Je peux venir ? " dit Sirius, aussi excité qu'un gamin devant un magasin de jouer (ou que Harry et Ron devant un magasin de Quidditch)

-" Bien sûr…. Vous vous occuperez de Harry " Toc… Toc… Toc… " Entrer ! " 

-" Salut tout le monde ! " dirent Ron et Hermione.

-" Bonjour vous 2, déjà levé " demanda Sirius.

-" Oui, tu vas en ville ? " demanda Hermione à Ann.

-" Oui, vous venez ? "

-" C'est pour ça qu'on est là ! " expliqua Ron.

-" Bon, si tout le monde est prêt, on va y aller "

-" Aller, en route mauvaise troupe "

-" Sirius… " dit Harry " Mis à part Ann, on doit tous se changer "

-" Grrr… J'avais oublié ce détail. Vivement notre retour en Angleterre, qu'on puisse se promener tranquillement "

-" Oh, on ne t'a pas dit ! " dit Harry, réjoui " Tu as devant toi les nouveaux Maraudeurs, sauf qu'il faut qu'on se trouve des noms de guerre "

-" Maraudeurs ? Ben tiens ! Mon œil oui ! Vous n'avez pas pu réussir en moins d'un mois "

-" Que tu crois ! " dit Harry avant de se transformer en lion.

-" Harry… " dit Sirius avant de se baisser lentement et de se jeter dans les pâtes du lion pour l'entourer de ses bras " Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi, James et Lily doivent l'être encore plus que moi "

-" Je sais " dit Harry après avoir repris son apparence " Et Ron et Hermione aussi "

Ses 2 amis prirent leur apparence animale, sous le regard embué de Sirius.

-" Le retour des Maraudeurs… Vous ne pouviez pas me faire un plus beau cadeau… Merci " dit Sirius en les prenant tous les 3 dans ces bras, les serrant comme un père.

-" Hum ! Hum " toussota Ann " Désolé de vous dérangez dans un moment aussi émouvant, mais je crois qu'on a des courses à faire. Sirius ! Je crois que vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous faire comprendre "

-" Je crois oui, on y va ? " dit-il en partant vers la sortie.

-" Sirius "

-" D'accord " bougonna-t-il.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se camouflèrent donc (ils devinrent James, Ryan et Katy) et Sirius se transforma à contre cœur en chien _(N/A : personnellement je verrais bien un énorme Terre-Neuve : gros, grand, imposant, noir, les pattes douces. Quand pensez-vous ?)_. Ils sortirent tous sur le pont et Ann partit rapidement de son côté, vers les entrepôts. Les 4 autres partirent vers le Quartier Sorcier, Sirius ayant besoin de passer à la banque (Harry, Ron et Hermione faisant ce qu'il disait pour avoir facilement l'argent). Une fois qu'ils furent tous passés à la banque, ils refirent les magasins, mais ne s'éloignèrent pas trop. Sirius avait décidé d'acheter son cadeau à Harry, comme Ron et Hermione. Ils se mirent donc d'accord pour ne pas acheter les mêmes choses. Harry les laissa seul un instant (ce qui leur permis de faire leurs achats), le temps d'aller acheter un cadeau à Ann, il prit un bijou en or jaune, avec des petits diamants blancs et un superbe rubis, d'un rouge chatoyant. Ce qui était bien avec les bijoux sorciers, c'est que leur taille s'adapte au propriétaire, pour tomber à la perfection. Il utilisa la magie naturelle (sans baguette) pour le cacher discrètement à l'intérieur de sa main, comme pour sa baguette et son grimoire. Il rejoignit très vite les 3 autres qui l'attendaient devant le glacier. Ils le regardèrent attentivement, mais ne voyant aucun changement, ils ne purent pas lui demander ce qu'il était aller faire.

A 9h, à l'ouverture du magasin de Quidditch, les garçons et le chien s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine. Un nouveau balai venait de sortir, ou plutôt 4 nouveaux balais venaient de sortir. Ni une, ni deux, ils étaient tous à l'intérieur pour demander des renseignements (une ayant été traînée presque de force).

-" Bonjour jeunes gens " leur dit le vendeur " Vous venez admirer les nouveaux balais de Nimbus ? "

-" Oui, on pourrait avoir des renseignements dessus ? "

-" Mais bien sûr…. Donc Nimbus vient de sortir 4 nouveaux modèles spécialement conçus pour les différents postes de Quidditch. C'est leur nouveau concepteur qui les a créés. Enfin nouveau, il avait déjà collaborer avec Nimbus sur différents balais, mais là c'est sa griffe, comme dirait ma femme…. Ce sont des A.J.Smith, du nom de leur créateur, le balai du Feu est spécialement conçu pour les attrapeurs, car il ne faut pas avoir froid aux yeux. Il peut passer de 0 à 400km/s en moins de 5secondes, très bonne tenue dans les piqués et toutes les figures acrobatiques…. Le balai de l'Air est pour les poursuiveurs car ils doivent se faufiler à travers tous les obstacles. Il répond presque instantanément à la demande du joueur, les slaloms sont donc plus faciles, très rapides aussi…. Celui de la Terre pour les batteurs, grande stabilité autant à l'arrêt quand mouvement, un manche très solide pour pouvoir s'en servir pour envoyer les Cognards…. Et enfin celui des gardiens. Très grande stabilité, le meilleur sortilège de coussinage du marché, tout comme le sortilège de freinage très utile lorsqu'on sait que l'accélération est identique à celle du Feu, très résistant et maniable. Je crois que c'est le plus complet de la gamme mais il n'est pas aussi stable que les autres si on prolonge l'accélération ou les virages…. C'est le balai de l'Eau. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est parce qu'il ne faut pas réveiller l'eau qui dort " essaya de plaisanter le vendeur.

-" Pardon ? " dit Ron.

-" Avez-vous déjà essayez d'inverser le cours d'une rivière ? C'est impossible, comme pour les chutes d'eau. C'est difficile aussi de percer un mur d'eau, essayez d'envoyer un Souaffle à travers une vague, si vous y arrivez, c'est que vous êtes fort "

-" D'accord, le mur d'eau, impénétrable…. Merci "

-" Mais je vous en pris…. Voulez-vous connaître le prix ? "

-" Non, je crois que ça ira " dit Harry en se retournant vers la sortie du magasin " Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ses balais, on deviendrait imbattable "

-" Sauf si les autres en ont aussi "

-" Jeunes gens ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Monsieur A.J.Smith fait aussi des balais spéciaux, sur commande, ils s'appellent AJ-Max et portent le nom de leur heureux propriétaire. Mais il est rare d'en avoir, car il faut vraiment qu'il trouve que vous en valez la peine. Je crois qu'il en n'existe que 2 pour le moment, fait pour 2 jeunes femmes Poursuiveuses, d'après les rumeurs. Le petit coquin !… C'est des balais sur mesure mais personne ne sait à quoi ils peuvent ressembler.…. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. A bientôt ! "

-" Oui, au revoir et bonne journée "

Ils sortirent du magasin, les garçons réfléchissant aux dernières paroles du vendeur.

-" Des AJ-Max, c'est ça qu'il nous faudrait… " dit Harry.

-" Ouais, mais je te raconte pas le prix "

-" Et le temps, si c'est du sur mesure, il faut être sûr que ça fonctionne et que le balai ne rejète pas son propriétaire "

-" Katy, comme toujours, tu sais faire ressortir le plus important…. On aura jamais le temps pour se faire faire ces balais d'ici la rentrée, faut pas se faire d'illusion " dit Ron, dépité.

-" Oui, mais les Serpentards non plus ne pourront pas en avoir "

-" Et avec le retour de l'autre idiot, et les vacances obligatoires du paternel, Malefoy ne pourra pas payer des A.J.Smith à ses camarades " compléta Ron " Ca va mieux d'un coup ! "

-" Vous croyez que c'est Ann la créatrice ? " demanda Harry.

-" Non, le vendeur a dit que c'est un créateur, pas une créatrice. Et puis elle nous l'aurait dit. En plus AJ est un prénom de garçon, et Smith est un nom très courant. Ne te fait pas de mauvaises idées, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence "

-" Oui " répondit Harry, sceptique.

-" Moi, même si ce n'est pas un A.J.Smith, j'aimerais bien qu'elle me laisse mon balai " dit Ron.

-" Whaff " aboya Sirius (traduction : de quoi vous parlez ?).

-" C'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore visité son bateau, elle a un stade de Quidditch intégré et une vingtaine de balai " dit Harry, pour son parrain.

-" Faudrait lui demander si on ne peut pas organiser un petit tournoi ! " dit Ron.

-" Oui, si j'ai bien compté, on sera plus d'une vingtaine, on pourrait faire trois équipes… " dit Hermione.

-" On ? " lui demanda Ron.

-" Ben oui, maintenant que j'apprécie de jouer au Quidditch, tu ne vas pas me faire une scène…. D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai acheté un manuel de Quidditch pour débutant, j'en ai marre que vous me repreniez dès que je me trompe dans le vocabulaire "

-" C'est clair qu'avec la Pente de Gros Skis, on ne risquait pas de te louper "

-" La feinte de Wronski, chéri, tu vois que je m'améliore ! "

-" Tu es trop douée pour moi… Bon, et si on rentrait pour mettre tout ça en place "

-" En route "

A 10h, ils furent de retour sur le " Lady ". Ann finissait d'entasser les caisses de nourritures et autres dans les soutes du bateau, avec l'aide de Lulu et d'Ambre. Sirius alla sentir les 2 jeunes femmes, leur trouvant quelques choses d'étrange : elles sentaient l'humain mais aussi autre chose, et il ne savait pas quoi. Lucinda commença à le caresser et à lui faire des mamours, pour faire croire aux bandeaux que c'était un vrai chien, et Sirius la laissa faire pendant au moins 20minutes. 

C'est Harry qui vint lui dire de se comporter un peu comme un humain (Lulu lui flattant généreusement le ventre, Harry s'imagina tout d'un coup que son parrain était redevenu humain et rougi fortement –si vous voyez où je veux en venir ?). Son parrain se remit sur ses 4 pâtes, aboya quelques choses du genre " Briseur de plaisir " avant de retourner dans ses appartements. Il s'excusa auprès d'une Lucinda aux joues roses, qui s'excusa, prétextant qu'elle était aussi responsable que Sirius. 

Vers 11h, Mama Maria accompagna Louisa et Marco jusqu'au " Lady ", elle embrassa tout le monde avant de retourner à son travail. Et à midi ils étaient tous sur le pont pour dire " Au revoir " au port sorcier de Rio, pendant qu'Ann manœuvrait délicatement son bateau vers la sortie. Une fois hors du port, elle mis le pilote automatique (N/A : un programme de navigation reste un programme de navigation, même si Ambre n'est plus aux commandes. Ann garde une sorte de petit organisateur de poche électronique pour contrôler à distance son navire, ce qui lui permet d'être relativement libre de ses mouvements) et le navire prit rapidement de la vitesse. Ils rentrèrent tous pour un bon déjeuner et ressortir pour l'arrivée des familles. Comme ils étaient loin de la côte, à l'extérieur des eaux territoriales et loin d'une des voies de navigations moldus, ils reprirent leur apparence pour l'arrivée des voyageurs.

****

Chapitre 45 : L'arrivée des familles

Il y eut 2 plop distincts, annonçant l'arrivée successive des 2 phœnix. Ces derniers s'envolèrent, sans demander leur reste, vers le jardin couvert – ou la serre –, à l'avant du bateau. Ils étaient épuisés, et avaient besoin d'un repos amplement mérité.

Dumbledore fit disparaître les 2 nacelles qu'ils avaient utilisées pour un transport plus agréable et pratique. Puis, d'un rapide mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître les bagages de chacun des voyageurs. Ces derniers semblaient excités comme des puces_ (N/A : sauf quelques-uns : devinez qui !)_, cherchant du regard les membres de leur famille, mais ne trouvant que des jeunes adultes leur ressemblant étrangement.

-" Je crois que nos mères ne nous reconnaissent pas " souffla Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione " Ma mère n'arrête pas de faire le tour de ses enfants pour essayer de voir si elle ne s'est pas trompée "

-" Oui, et mon père n'arrête pas de faire des aller-retour entre ma mère et moi "

-" C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez…. Sauf que tu as le sourire de ton père, tu sais, celui qui passe tellement rapidement qu'on pense l'avoir imaginé "

-" Sonorus…. Bon, écoutez-moi tous " dit Ann en se plaçant entre les 2 groupes " On va faire rapidement les présentations, pour qu'on connaisse les noms de tout le monde, puis, je vous montrerais vos chambres et il y aura un pot pour fêter les retrouvailles de tous…. Albus, voulez-vous bien m'aider ? "

-" Bien sûr, on va faire famille par famille…. On commence par la vôtre "

-" D'accord ! Comme à l'école ou à l'armée, à l'appelle de votre nom, vous avancez pour vous mettre au centre…. Je sais que c'est impoli, mais on va commencer par ma famille, ce sera plus court…. (éclats de rire de la part des jumelles) Louisa et Marco Callisto…. Arrête de faire le pitre Marco !…. Kaede Amata, viens Kaede, ils ne vont pas te manger…. Jane Roze…. Les jumelles Capone…. Lucinda et Ambre Nebula…. Et enfin moi, Ann Smith… Voilà, je vous laisse la parole Albus ! Sourdinam ! "

-" D'accord… Sonorus ! On va commencer par les adultes…. Professeur Minerva McGonagall… Professeur Severus Rogue… Mr Remus Lupin… Mr et Mme Granger… Mr et Mme Weasley… Bill Weasley… Charlie Weasley… Percy Weasley et Pénélope Deauclaire… et Ginny Weasley… Quand à moi, c'est le professeur Albus Dumbledore… Si les jumeaux et Mr Black ont eu la chance d'échapper à ce traitement, c'est qu'ils connaissent les 2 groupes…. Bien, venons-en au vif du sujet…. Les 3 jeunes gens qui restent doivent vous sembler familiers et pour cause, ce sont bien Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, nos 3 jeunes rescapés… Aller, allez embrasser vos familles, jeunes gens ! Sourdinam ! "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de ses parents en larmes.

-" Comme tu as grandi ! " lui dit sa mère en l'enlaçant tendrement.

-" Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère ! "

-" Merci Papa… Comme je suis contente de vous revoir… Comment va Pattenrond ? "

-" Très bien, il était là il y a une minute "

-" Gryffin doit lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire "

-" Gryffin ? "

-" C'est le chat d'Ann ou plutôt son lion miniature… "

-" Elle a miniaturisé un lion ? " demanda sa mère, étonnée.

-" Non, Gryffin est un animal magique, il peut par lui-même diminuer ou augmenter sa taille pour être facilement transportable ou bien pour la défendre… "

-" Comme tu es belle ! " redit sa mère " Charles, il va falloir l'enfermer si on ne veut pas de problème "

-" Mais non, chérie ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces vacances ! ". 

-" Oh, des tas de trucs… J'ai appris la magie sans baguette, j'ai visité le quartier sorcier de Rio, on ne sait pas ennuyés une minute… Avec les entraînements et tout ça, on dormait sans problème le soir… "

-" Oh ma petite fille, comme nous sommes fières de toi " lui dit sa mère " Et avec ton ami Ronald, s'en est où ? "

-" Je crois que tu as touché le point sensible… Rougi pas ma petite brise, c'est normal à ton âge… Il te traite bien au moins ? "

-" Il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la mise lors de notre enlèvement "

-" Comme c'est romantique… " rêva sa mère " Il s'est bien arrangé en peu de temps…. Il a beaucoup de charme "

-" Et sa famille ne fait aucun cas du nôtre… Arthur et moi nous échangeons nos points de vus sur divers problèmes… Même si j'aimerais être capable de me servir d'une baguette magique, je suis fier d'être un moldu "

-" Moi aussi je suis fière d'être une moldue, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais pouvoir faire facilement le ménage d'un coup de baguette… "

-" Faudrait voir avec Ann si elle ne peut pas ensorceler la maison pour que le ménage se fasse en disant une formule particulière "

-" Tu crois qu'elle peut le faire ? "

-" Oh, avec Ann, il faut s'attendre à tout… "

-" A tout ? "

-" Tout, vous voyez ce bateau, ben c'est elle qui l'a construit, et à l'âge de 11 ans… "

-" Tu te fais battre ma puce "

-" C'est une sorcière de sang pur, mais elle vit presque comme une moldue : c'est un ordinateur qui dirige le bateau, elle n'utilise la magie que si elle en a vraiment besoin… Oh ! Et elle est accro à Internet, elle utilise les systèmes de communications moldus plus que les sorciers… C'est trop cool ce qu'elle arrive à faire, et bientôt je serais à son niveau, c'est ce qu'elle a dit… "

-" J'ai hâte de voir ça… En tout cas, c'est un beau galion anglais qu'elle a là ! "

-" Oui, et il y a 2 types de voiles, une grande magique, qui utilise les rayons solaires et lunaires pour avancer, et les autres ordinaires qui utilisent les vents "

-" Très intéressant… Je demanderais à Arthur s'il voudra bien m'aider à connaître ce bateau "

-" Crois-moi, il doit être aussi impatient que toi… Vous vous entendez bien ? "

-" Ils sont très gentils, ils ont pris le temps de tout nous expliquer, les tenants et les aboutissants, et maintenant on est sous la protection de Dumbledore pour que l'autre fou ne s'en prenne pas à nous pour t'atteindre et donc atteindre Harry "

-" Dumbledore pense toujours à tout "

Et la discussion dévia sur Dumbledore, Poudlard et la magie en général.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron, quant à lui, disparu dans les bras de sa mère, malgré le fait qu'il la dépasse d'au moins une tête. 

-" Comme tu es beau mon fils ! " dit Mme Weasley.

-" Ouais, c'est presque le mieux réussi de tous " dit Charlie.

-" Félicitation frangin, tu as très bon goût " dit Bill, en regardant Hermione " Vous allez beaucoup mieux ensemble maintenant "

-" Merci ! " dit Ron, un peu irrité par la réflexion de son aîné.

-" Comment tu as fait pour grandir autant en si peu de temps, ce n'est pas normal ? " lui demanda son père.

-" C'est un sorcier, alors ce doit être magique " dit Gorge.

-" Moi je dirais même plus, c'est la magie de l'amour " ajouta Fred, avant d'exploser de rire dans les bras de son jumeau.

-" Très drôle Fred, pourquoi vous ne prendriez pas exemple sur votre jeune frère, elles ont l'air bien ces petites jumelles " leur dit leur mère, et ils se calmèrent aussitôt.

-" oh, méfie-toi maman " dit Ron " Tu risques d'être très étonnée ! "

-" Ah bon ? "

-" Ce sont des démons en robe… "

-" Des harpies en robe… "

-" Soyez pas rancuniers, elles vous ont battu, mais à Poudlard vous serez sur votre territoire "

-" Ouais, notre territoire… "

-" Elles vont voir… "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demanda Ginny.

-" Oh, disons qu'il semblerait qu'Ann ait invité la version féminine des jumeaux "

-" Pardon ? " demanda Percy " Elles ne sont pas… "

-" Et si, ce sont des blagueuses et des farceuses aussi douées que nos fameux jumeaux "

-" Oh non ! " dit Bill " Je sens que ça va être long… "

-" Pour nous " dit Fred.

-" Ann nous a autorisé à faire un petit concours, mais cela ne doit toucher que les jumelles… "

-" Dommage, j'aurais bien joué avec Rogue… "

-" Et moi donc… Enfin, on va pouvoir tester nos nouveautés "

-" Et on changera de cobayes… "

-" Ouais " 

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard machiavélique au possible, pensant déjà aux blagues dont les jumelles feront les frais (il y a toujours 2-0 pour elles, faut pas l'oublier). Puis la conversation dériva sur les autres invités, Ron informant ses frères aînés de la présence de leurs "doubles" sur le bateau, ce qui enchanta leur mère, mais moins les frères, quoiqu'ils auraient au moins quelqu'un avec qui discuter de leur métier (dragons ou mauvais sorts), et ils pourraient en apprendre plus.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry et Sirius avaient été rejoins par Remus, Dumbledore et McGonagall. Cette dernière regardait étrangement Harry.

-" Vous voulez me demander quelque chose, professeur ? "

-" Oui, non…. Enfin, si…. Depuis combien de temps vous vous entraînez ? "

-" M'entraîner ? "

-" Vous, Mr Weasley et Melle Granger avaient trop rapidement grandi…. Depuis quand vous entraîniez-vous pour devenir animagus ? "

-" Cela doit faire 3 semaines, on a commencé après la PTV… "

-" C'est impossible, vous êtes trop jeune et personne encore n'a réussi à descendre en dessous de 3 mois intensifs pour les premiers signes "

-" Minerva " intervint Albus " C'est la vérité, Melle Smith m'a demandé l'autorisation, de leur apprendre cette métamorphose, pendant les préparatifs de la PTV "

-" Comment pourrait-elle… ? "

-" Vous seriez étonnée de ce qu'elle peut réellement faire, Minerva…. Je crois bien que vous en apprendrez beaucoup, comme nous tous, en restant près d'elle "

-" Ce n'est qu'une enfant…. Albus ! "

-" Une enfant qui possède un phœnix et un lion, une enfant qui a construit ce bateau à l'âge de 11ans…. C'est la descendante directe des derniers grands sorciers du monde "

-" Albus ! "

-" Cela suffit Minerva, observez-la, on en reparlera à notre retour à Poudlard "

-" Bien, mais je ne crois pas que je changerais d'avis "

-" Si je peux me permettre ? " demanda Sirius.

-" Oui "

-" Si vous changer d'avis, j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez une faveur "

(N/A : oooooh ! mais que va-t-il bien pouvoir lui demander ? si vous avez des idées, laissez-les moi dans une review, merci !)

-" … D'accord, si, et seulement si, je change d'avis "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann était avec ses amis (faut pas oublié Marco) et discutait des invités.

-" Louisa, pourrais-tu t'occuper de Mr Lupin, c'est pleine lune ce soir, et je préfèrerais qu'il reste lui même "

-" D'accord, dès qu'on aura tous nos chambres, je lui amènerais de la potion "

-" J'espère qu'il te fera confiance… "

-" Euh, Ann ? "

-" Oui Ambre ? "

-" Ca… Ca t'ennuie si je fais visité le bateau à Mr Rogue ? " 

(Si elle n'était pas un robot, Ann l'aurait certainement vu rougir)

-" Moi je te le laisse " dit Lulu.

-" Lulu ! "

-" Quoi ? J'ai fais comme tu m'as dit, mais c'est lui qui est venu vers moi… Et je l'ai de nouveau senti "

-" Je laisse tomber… Fais comme il te plait ! "

-" Cool…. "

-" Donc, pour la visite ? "

-" Tu fais comme tu le sens…. Tu veux vraiment t'en occuper ? "

-" Je ne sais pas…. Je ressens tant de tristesse, d'amertume et de rancœur…. Mais c'est ses yeux qui me capturent, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras "

-" Bon courage, d'après Harry, il est aussi froid qu'un congelateur sur la banquise… Il est comme vidé de toute chaleur humaine "

-" Bon, on a au moins un point en commun "

-" Tu as ma bénédiction, tant que tu ne souffres pas… "

-" Je ne suis pas obligée de tout lui dire, disons que c'est un essai, c'est tout nouveau pour moi, maintenant que j'ai un corps… "

-" Ambre, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander mon avis, si tu es heureuse, ça me va ! "

-" D'accord ! " dit-elle, un peu penaude.

-" Bon, alors quel autre couple ? "

-" Tout doux ma mignonne " dit Jane " Je ne suis pas là pour me trouver un Jules, alors tu te calmes "

-" Moi non plus…. Je suis là pour t'aider pour ton émancipation, c'est mon but principal. On verra ensuite comment se passe le voyage. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu autant de monde autour de moi, il me faudra du temps "

-" Je plaisantais les filles, relax, si déjà vous vous faites des connaissances, et que personnes de s'étripe, je serais contente… Enfin, les filles " dit Ann, en s'adressant aux jumelles " Je vous ai à l'œil, pas de débordements, OK ? "

-" Oui maman ! "

-" Marco ? "

-" Et, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas attiré pas les rousses, alors je veux bien sympathiser pour que le voyage soit agréable, mais ne m'en demande pas plus "

-" C'est précisément ce que je voulais entendre de ta part, mon ami le Séducteur… "

-" Euh, tu as prévu quoi comme passe-temps ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée, j'attends vos avis "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Au bout de 5minutes, Ann décida d'interrompre les retrouvailles. Elle les fit entrer à l'intérieur du bateau, jusqu'au appartements, en leur montrant la salle à manger (pour le pot).

-" Bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais le silence… Merci… Donc, nous voici au niveau des appartements. Si je dis appartements, c'est qu'ils sont composés d'un salon et de 2 ou 4 chambres…. Bien, on va commencer les répartitions…. Appartement 1 : Professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue…. Appartement 2 : Mr et Mme Granger, Professeur McGonagall… " ils disparurent dans leurs appartements, et le groupe avança " Appartement 3 : Mr et Mme Weasley, Melle Ginny Weasley … Appartement 4 : Mlles Sam et Alex Capone et Melle Pénélope Deauclaire (-Dommage Percy-)… Appartement 5 : Kaede Amata et Jane Roze… Appartement 6 : Louisa et Marco Callisto… Appartement 7 : Messieurs Charlie et Bill Weasley… Appartement 8 : Mr Percy Weasley et les Jumeaux (-oh non ! la poisse !-)…. Appartement 9 : Messieurs Lupin et Black… Appartement 10 : Mesdemoiselles Ambre et Lucinda Nebula…. Appartement 11: Ron et Harry…. Et appartement 12 : Hermione… "

-" Pardon ? " dirent les 3 jeunes gens.

-" Taratata ! " dit Ann en leur faisant un clin d'œil " On verra plus tard "

-" Oh ! bon, on fait quoi ? "

-" Vous avez 30mn pour vous changer, si vous voulez… Ou vous pouvez venir m'aider… "

-" On vient…. " dirent-ils en chœur.

-" Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi… "

-" On vient… Point final " dit Harry en l'enlaçant, et en lui embrassant le lobe de l'oreille.

-" OK, Suivez-moi ! "

Ils partirent vers la salle à manger convertie en salle de réception : la longue table avait disparue tout comme les chaises. Par contre, il y avait des canapés et des fauteuils un peu partout, ainsi que de petits guéridons (pour poser les verres, c'est pratique), mais la salle n'était pas décorée, c'est ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-" Bien, on garde les baguettes dans les mains et on révise les sortilèges des décorations et de transformations "

-" Quoi ? " demanda Ron.

-" On révise, ça ne te fera pas de mal, puisque vous allez presque être en vacance, alors on révise une dernière fois… "

-" D'accord… "

Je tiens à remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, sur BigApple qui est majoritaire. Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas mettre plus de chapitres ou plus souvent (surtout). J'essayerais de changer ça, mais je ne peux pas accéder très facilement à Internet. J'espère que vous me comprendrez et que vous m'en excuserez. Merci d'avance.


	11. PARTIE II : Chapitre 46 à Chapitre 50

****

Chapitre 46 : Le calvaire d'un loup

Louisa arriva devant la porte des appartements de Remus et de Sirius et toqua à la porte principale. Ce fut Sirius qui vint lui ouvrir.

-" Bonjour Melle … " dit Sirius qui ne se souvenait pas de son nom.

-" Callisto, mais appelez-moi Louisa, je crois que nous allons passer un certain temps ensemble… "

-" Oui…. Que désirez-vous, Louisa ? "

-" Je viens voir Mr Lupin, je crois que nous avons un problème commun "

-" Un problème commun ? Remus n'a aucun problème… " répondit Sirius, prudent.

Louisa remonta la manche de sa robe, laissant apparaître un bracelet argenté (N/A : en fait, c'est de l'or blanc. Comme ça a la même couleur que l'argent, ça permet de mieux cacher la lycanthropie aux sorciers – les lycanthropes ou loups-garous ne supportant pas le contact de l'argent, il paraît…). Elle se débarrassa du bracelet qui cachait presque tout son avant-bras et montra une cicatrice argentée à Sirius.

-" Je parle de ce genre de problème et du jour où nous sommes "

(N/A : c'est la veille de la pleine lune, je suis sûre que je n'ais pas besoin de vous faire un dessin)

-" Entrez, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter " proposa Sirius, en s'écartant du passage.

-" Je désire seulement m'entretenir avec Mr Lupin… Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls quelques minutes ? "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Sirius, obéis sans poser de question, au moins une fois dans ta vie " dit Remus qui sortait de sa chambre.

Remus semblait au plus mal, il avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux et ses traits étaient tirés. Louisa supposa que ses lunes se passaient relativement mal, et qu'il souffrait énormément lors de ses transformations, et elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. En effet, elle disposait du seul remède existant sur Terre pour que les lycanthropes gardent le contrôle pendant leur métamorphose, et elle voulait depuis toujours en faire profiter tous ces frères de douleurs. Mais la potion qu'elle avait dans sa poche en était encore au stade expérimental, et elle espérait qu'elle soit assez forte pour son compagnon d'infortune. En effet, plus la lycanthrope a subit de lune, plus la potion doit être concentrée pour qu'il garde un minimum de contrôle, mais Ann lui avait assuré que c'était de la pure, concentrée au maximum, et faite à partir des produits les plus puissants qu'elle n'ait jamais trouvé sur les marchés (magasins, spécialistes ou marché noir).

-" Sirius, je lui fais confiance, mon instinct me trompe rarement… Laisse-nous "

-" OK, OK ! Je m'en vais… Si vous lui faites quoique ce soit de douloureux, vous le regretterez amèrement ! " grogna Sirius à l'adresse de Louisa.

-" Rejoignez Ann et les enfants dans la salle à manger, et ne vous occupez pas de nous, nous connaissons notre problème " répondit calmement Louisa.

Sirius sortit, non sans un dernier regard vers le dernier de ses amis et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, laissant les 2 loups en tête-à-tête. " Elle est mignonne cette petite louve, qui sait si… On verra bien comment ça se passe… En parlant de mon loup, j'ai une petite blague à mettre au point… Zut, faudra attendre quelques jours, qu'il soit plus tendre… Merde, merde et re-merde ! Tant pis, Rogue attendra… "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon de Remus :

-" Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous Mademoiselle "

-" Louisa, peut-on se tutoyer, ce sera plus simple ? "

-" Bien sûr… De qui désiriez-vous, euh désirais-tu me parler ? "

-" Demain soir c'est la pleine lune "

-" Oui, hélas… "

-" Je… Je peux t'aider… " dit timidement Louisa.

La présence du loup à ses côtés lui faisait un drôle d'effet, cela ne pouvant être du à la pleine lune, car la potion en annule les effets. Il se dégageait de lui tant de souffrance, de solitude, de mélancolie, de regrets et de remords… Son cœur se serrait sous le poids des émotions, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il battait beaucoup plus vite… Elle aurait été totalement humaine, elle aurait dit qu'il battait la chamade, mais un loup peut-il aimer ? 

-" Le professeur Rogue m'aide déjà, il me procure de la potion Tue-Loup, c'est le seul remède qui existe… "

-" Plus maintenant ! "

-" Je ne vous crois pas, ça se saurait s'il y avait un autre remède… "

-" Vous croyez que cela aurait été bien pris, si on l'avait annoncé dans la gazette ? "

-" Non, je vous le concède… Mais Rogue si connaît en potion, même s'il me déteste, il ne risquerait pas sa peau en me fournissant de la Tue-Loup s'il y en a une plus puissante… "

-" Elle est au stade expérimental… "

-" Alors, elle n'est pas sûre… Je préfère garder la Tue-Loup et me transformer que risquer de vous faire du mal à cause d'une potion expérimentale… " dit Remus en lui prenant la main.

Une décharge passa entre eux, leurs cheveux se hérissèrent, leurs yeux se croisèrent et leur cœur s'arrêta un instant… Chacun garda son masque, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette expérience.

-" J'en prends depuis presque 3ans, elle est beaucoup plus efficace que la Tue-Loup… Elle empêche la transformation et annule les effets de la lune… Croyez-moi, elle est efficace… "

-" Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous… Vous voyez ? "

-" Depuis 4ans déjà ! "

-" 4ans… Tu n'es qu'une enfant par rapport à moi… Cela fait 30ans que je subis ça… 30ans et douze fois par ans, au moins… Depuis que j'ai 5ans, depuis le soir où j'ai voulu jouer dehors, un soir de pleine lune… " dit Remus, qui s'était levé. 

Il parlait d'une voix calme mais déterminée. Le ton n'était pas méchant mais résigné. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, ni de guérison, ni d'une vie relativement normale. Plus d'espoir, plus de vie, juste les lunes et la douleur.

-" Je pourrais te dire que je comprends, mais je te mentirais… Mais laisse moi t'aider… Laisse Ann t'aider…. Tu la connais comme moi, tu sais ce qu'elle est réellement, elle peut faire des miracles… Cette potion est un de ces miracles… "

-" Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est constituée de pure magie qu'elle peut faire des miracles…. Ecoute, j'apprécie ce que vous essayez de faire, toi et Ann, mais il n'y a plus d'espoir pour moi… "

-" Tu baisses les bras, alors que la bataille vient de commencer…. Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux, apparemment tu n'et qu'un lâche, qu'un sale rat ! "

-" Je ne te permets pas " dit Remus en lui prenant le bras, cette fois, il était vraiment en colère " Ne me compare jamais à un rat ! Et je ne suis pas un lâche "

-" Alors accepte d'essayer cette potion, il y a même une salle spéciale qui t'attend au cas ou "

-" Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? " dit Remus, il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

-" Ann me l'a demandé "

-" Pourquoi as-tu accepté, alors ? "

-" Parce… Parce que… "

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, sondant l'âme de l'autre, trouvant ce qu'ils avaient toujours cherché (humain ou loup) : un compagnon, un ami, un confident, un être semblable… Ils restèrent aussi pendant 20 bonnes minutes, à se contempler puis Louisa ferma les yeux et les réouvrit, brisant le lien. Remus se recula mais elle le retint, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers elle. Il se laissa faire, ne sachant comment réagir. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se touchèrent, Remus ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ce moment de tendresse, à ce moment qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré vivre… Leur baiser fut tendre et timide mais il était indéniable qu'il existait dorénavant un lien plus puissant, que leur condition de loup-garou, qui les unissait à jamais.

-" Je t'aime " murmura Remus " Je le sens au plus profond de mon être "

-" Les loups-garous n'aiment qu'une fois dans leur vie, et je n'ai jamais aimé avant toi, même avant ça… "

-" Alors tu… ? "

-" Oui… Je t'aime Remus… Et la lune n'y ait pour rien "

Elle ne put continuer car il avait scellé leur déclaration par un chaste baiser.

-" Laisse-moi t'aider…. "

-" Je ne veux pas te blesser " dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-" Tu ne me blesseras pas… Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien "

-" Oui "

-" Oui… "

-" Que dois-je faire ? "

-" T'allonger et boire cette potion " dit Louisa en sortant ladite potion de sa poche.

-" Non… "

-" Non ? "

-" Cela voudrait dire que je dois m'écarter de toi…. "

-" Mmm ! T'es trop mignon… Je… Je peux m'allonger avec toi si tu veux ? "

-" Oui "

Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux gris de Remus, le faisant ressembler au jeune Maraudeur qu'il avait été quelques années plus tôt. Il souleva Louisa dans ses bras, ce qui la fit s'éclater de rire, suivi bientôt par Remus. Ils franchirent tant bien que mal la porte de la chambre de Remus et s'allongèrent sur le lit.

-" Tu es fou ? " dit Louisa, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-" Oui…. Fou d'amour pour toi… "

-" Bon, maintenant que nous sommes allongés, tu bois cette potion… "

-" Quels sont les effets ? "

-" Elle permet d'annuler les effets de la lune… Le point négatif, est que plus tu as subit de lunes, plus la potion doit être puissante au départ, ensuite la puissance est progressivement diminuée… C'est comme pour les drogués et la méthadone : la lune est la drogue, la potion la méthadone, plus tu es un drogué de longue durée, plus il faut de méthadone au départ. Ensuite, on diminue la quantité et on augmente la période entre 2 prises, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus qu'une prise par mois, le 1er jour de la pleine lune "

-" Alors je commence par la solution la plus concentrée, ensuite cela diminuera…. Je me transformerais encore ? "

-" Non… Si la lune n'a plus d'effet, le loup ne peut pas sortir…. Il sera toujours là, mais la potion l'empêchera de sortir. On sait qu'il est encore là, lorsqu'on est sous le coup d'une vive émotion, mais il ne sortira plus… Donc, plus de transformation… "

-" Ca fait mal "

-" Oui…. Il faut que la potion combatte le loup avant de combattre la lune. Mais le combat contre le loup n'a lieu qu'une fois par mois, et c'est quasiment indolore…. Mais c'est mon expérience personnelle. D'après Ann, plus cela fait longtemps qu'on subit la lune, plus la douleur est grande… "

-" Mais elle ne sera jamais plus grande que… "

-" Que ? "

-" Que la douleur que l'on ressent quand on perd son meilleur ami… "

-" Non…. Rien n'est comparable à cette sensation, à un cœur qu'on arrache… "

-" Toi aussi, tu la connais ? "

-" Je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi, mais j'ai vécu trop de chose…. "

-" Si je ne me lance pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais… Donne-moi ça "

Louisa lui donna la fiole. Il l'a déboucha et la sentit.

-" Ca sens le caramel… "

-" Oui, c'est l'un des avantages… "

-" Bon, à la tienne… "

Il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et la vida d'un trait. Il sentit la douceur de la potion qui glisser dans son gosier. Elle avait un bien meilleur goût que la potion de Rogue. A peine eut-il le temps de penser qu'elle n'avait que des bons côtés, il sentit la potion agir : tous ses os semblaient se briser et se vider de leur contenu, tous ces organes semblaient subir le même sort. Il ne put hurler sa douleur, le cri était coincé dans sa gorge qui le brûler. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son cerveau et son cou. Tous les os semblaient avoir explosés, son cerveau avait du passer dans un mixeur car il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir : tout n'était que douleur et ténèbres.

Louisa s'était reculée, apeurée par la violence du combat qui se passait dans le corps de Remus. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, sachant que tout était de sa faute. Au bout d'1/2h, qui sembla une éternité à Remus, la douleur disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée. Remus était vidé, tout son corps était endolori, et sa tête… Il aurait préféré qu'on la lui arrache…

-" Ca…. Ca va ? "

-" Je crois… Je suis entier ? "

-" Oui… "

-" J'ai mal… "

-" Tiens… Bois ça… Ne fait pas cette tête, c'est une potion de régénérescence… "

Elle lui porta la 2ème fiole aux lèvres et il ne put que la boire. Son corps fut immédiatement parcouru de milliers de petites étincelles argentées et il se sentit beaucoup mieux.

-" Je préfère indéniablement la 2nde " dit Remus en la regardent " Tu… Tu as pleuré pour moi ? "

-" J'ai eu tellement peur… Elle m'avait prévenue, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention…. Excuse-moi "

Elle se jeta littéralement au cou de Remus et pleura à chaudes lames dans son cou. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, mais il se laissa guidé par son instinct. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras, et commença à la bercer en fredonnant un vieil air de musique moldu

-" Chut ! Là ! Je vais mieux…. Tu es trop émotive… "

-" Je sais… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis devenue un loup-garou… "

-" Tu m'expliques ? "

-" Hum ! Non, je préfèrerais rester là, comme ça jusqu'à l'heure du repas… Le repas… Zut… Il faut qu'on aille au pot "

-" On est en retard ? "

-" Quelques minutes… Je me rafraîchis dans ta salle de bain et je te rejoins là-bas… " dit Louisa en se relevant et en marchant vers la salle de bain.

-" Non… "

-" Non ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ? "

-" Si, bien sûr… Mais je veux y aller avec toi… "

-" Viens-là " dit Louisa, en lui ouvrant les bras.

Il ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois et se plaça dans l'étreinte de sa jeune compagne. Elle commença à l'embrasser, et leur baiser se fit rapidement plus prononcer.

-" Hum ! Hum ! " dit quelqu'un depuis le seuil de la porte.

****

Chapitre 47 : Pot de bienvenue et visite

C'était Marco qui était venu voir ce que faisait sa sœur.

-" Il ne manque plus que vous ? " dit-il sarcastiquement " Ann à empêcher votre ami de venir, mais elle n'a pas réussi à me retenir… "

Nos 2 loups étaient rouges comme des tomates. Ils ressemblaient étrangement à 2 adolescents pris en faute par leur parents, alors qu'ils étaient adultes et qu'ils venaient (effectivement) d'être surpris par un adolescent.

-" Je me présente : Marco Callisto, jeune frère de la jeune femme que vous teniez dans les bras… Loulou ? "

-" Je te présente Remus Lupin, un loup-garou lui aussi… Et avant que tu dises quelque chose, je tiens à te dire que nous nous aimons, et que tu n'y changeras rien… Et puis, je suis majeure, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! "

Marco éclata soudainement de rire, ce qui pris au dépourvu les 2 loups.

-" Ravi de faire votre connaissance " dit Marco en tendant sa main à Remus.

Ce dernier la prit en hésitant mais lorsqu'il voulut retirer sa main, Marco la retint.

-" Si vous la faites souffrir, même sans le vouloir, j'ai une lame en argent très bien affûtée… "

-" Marco ! "

-" Non, laisse… Sache que viendrais moi-même te voir, si tel est le cas… Car cela signifiera que je ne la mérite pas… "

La réponse sembla satisfaire Marco, car son visage dur se fendit d'un large sourire. Il approcha Remus, et le serra dans ses bras.

-" Bienvenu dans la famille, frangin… Alors ? A quand le mariage ? J'espère être témoin "

-" Marcooo ! " dit Louisa, mais elle était heureuse, et cela se voyait.

-" Eh ! Ton horloge biologique tourne et moi je veux être tonton rapidement…. Un neveu à former " dit Marco en se frottant les mains.

-" Hors de question qu'il suive tes traces, tu m'entends ! "

-" Mes traces, mais je suis celle que ma grand-mère a bien voulu tracer pour moi…. La famille est constituée des meilleurs Aurors d'Amérique, la formation commence tôt… De quoi croyais-tu que je parlais ? " 

-" Oh ! Je ne sais pas… Ton don pour la séduction… "

-" Oh ! Ca aussi, mais d'abord les bases et ensuite l'amusement "

-" Tu es irrécupérable ! "

-" Mais tu m'aimes comme ça…. Bon, tout le monde vous attend pour le toast "

-" On te suit ! "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le trio sortit de la chambre puis de l'appartement, et arriva devant l'une des portes de la salle à manger.

-" Euh ! On devrait arriver séparément ! " dit Remus.

-" Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de sortir avec ma sœur ? "

-" Non " protesta vivement Remus " Seulement, ça fait à peine 1h qu'on se connaît, ça risque de paraître suspect si on arrive bras dessus – bras dessous "

-" Ouais… Alors vous n'avez cas pas vous toucher, on dira que vous n'avez pas vu le temps passé parce que vous discutiez de vos expériences de loups "

-" Mais ils vont être au courant ? " dit Louisa.

-" Oh ! Ils le sont déjà…. Les anglais savent pour lui, les autres savent pour toi… Si on vous pose la question, restez évasif ou dite la vérité, c'est comme vous voulez "

-" Ah ! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit " dit Ann en ouvrant la porte.

Elle remarqua les mains des 2 loups, leur fit un grand sourire et rentra dans la salle. Remus et Louisa cassèrent donc leur contact physique et la suivirent dans la salle. Leur entrée fut accueillie par un immense " Ahhh " rapidement coupé par Dumbledore, qui tapoter sur son verre avec une petite cuiller.

-" Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, j'aimerais porté un toast…. A Ann, qui nous a généreusement tous accueillis sur ce bateau, qui nous a permis de retrouver nos jeunes amis en vie, un peu changer, mais pas en mal " 

Sa remarque fut suivie par de légers rires.

-" Donc, à vous, ma chère enfant ! Que le vent vous amène toujours auprès de nous, au bon moment ! A Ann " dit Dumbledore.

-" A Ann ! " dirent-ils tous, en levant leur verre.

Ann était rouge tomate, c'était la 1ère fois qu'on lui portait un toast, venant de Dumbledore, cela la toucher énormément.

-" Merci… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… "

-" Un discours " hurlèrent Marco, les jumeaux et Sirius.

-" Quand même pas ? "

-" Ne pense pas y échapper ! " dirent les jumelles " Nous on est d'accord…. Un discours… Un discours ! "

-" OK ! Calmez-vous…. Je sens que ça va être long !…. Bon, un discours…. Je lève mon verre à l'amitié, à l'amour et à l'entraide…. Je souhaite que l'on trouve tous notre voie sur cette terre, ainsi que chaussure à son pied…. Enfin, moi c'est bon, j'ai trouvé…. " dit-elle en embrassant Harry " Les temps vont être durs, mais notre force viendra de notre cohésion…. Je lève mon verre aux relations qui se tisseront sur ce bateau, à mes anciens, nouveaux et futurs amis… A vous tous " conclue-t-elle en levant son verre.

-" A nous ! " dirent-ils en cœur.

Après ce petit toast, ils se séparèrent tous en petit groupe, Ann papillonnant de l'un à l'autre comme une hôtesse avertie, leur servant du champagne, de la bierreaubeurre ou de jus de citrouille, ainsi que des toasts. Remus et Louisa n'étaient pas dans les mêmes groupes, mais si on était attentif, on pouvait les voir se jeter des coups d'œils de temps en temps. Sirius ne perdit pas une miette du ménage, faisant tout pour aider Remus : il se déplaçait pour qu'il puisse la voir sans être remarqué, allant même jusqu'à demander (dans un murmure) de l'aide à Lucinda pour réunir les 2.

Sirius et Lucinda s'entendaient très bien, mais comme des amis. Lucinda ne se faisant pas de films (c'est une fée, donc elle n'est pas aussi humaine, et puis, elle ne veut pas revivre ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu avec un humain), et Sirius non plus d'ailleurs (il vient d'être acquitté et personne ne sait comment il a pu s'échapper d'Azcaban). Malgré tout, Harry remarqua le lien qu'il s'était rapidement créé entre eux, et même si Lucinda n'était pas aussi humaine que ça, elle était aussi peu ordinaire que son parrain. Il se mit à espérer, pour ce dernier, qu'une relation amoureuse puisse se créer entre eux, se voyant déjà au mariage et au baptême de leur 1er enfant. 

Dans un coin, les jumelles discutaient avec Marco sur un projet commun pour la rentrée (oh ! les ennuis commencent), à l'opposé, les jumeaux s'entretenaient avec Bill, Charlie et Ginny, sur les différents invités.

Près de la cheminée, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue discutaient de la décoration du bateau quand Ann vint voir Dumbledore.

-" Excusez-moi Albus ! "

-" Oui ? "

-" J'aimerais savoir si nous pouvons avoir une petite discussion dans mon bureau, avant qu'on arrive sur l'île ? "

-" Bien sûr…. Je passerais "

-" Merci… Je vous laisse, j'ai un petit-ami à embrasser "

-" Il semble en avoir besoin en effet " dit Dumbledore, avec un sourire, car il avait remarqué que Harry la suivait du regard depuis un bon moment.

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers Harry. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et il l'embrassa sur le front. 

L'après-midi se passa à visiter le bateau, par petits groupes. Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, ils parlaient tous du navire et des pièces qu'ils avaient entraperçues. La glace avait été rapidement rompue, même Rogue semblait ravi d'être sur ce bateau (sûrement le large choix d'ingrédients à potion et de livres sur le sujet qu'il avait entraperçu dans l'une des bibliothèques) et il discutait des ouvrages avec Ambre, en qui il avait trouvé une oreille attentive et une collègue _(N/A : Non ? Sans déc. ? Elle connaît tous les livres par cœur, un vrai ordinateur ambulant ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?)._

Charlie et Kaede discutaient des différents dragons, qu'ils avaient étudié et rencontré. Charlie ayant été surpris par l'arrivée de Gédéon dans la serre, alors que Kaede et Jane leur faisaient visiter le bateau (à lui, Bill, Percy et Pénélope), il s'était retrouvé le cul par terre, sous la surprise. Il faut dire qu'un minuscule dragon qui vous renverse pour se jeter dans le cou (ou le décolleté, c'est à voir) d'une ravissante jeune femme, ça peut surprendre. Lorsque Kaede réussi à attraper Gédéon, elle le présenta à Charlie pour que le dragon s'excuse. Elle se pencha un peu, dévoilant une gorge sensuelle et de petits seins pointus. En voyant Charlie rougir, elle suivit son regard, se releva en lâchant Gédéon, pour se rhabiller et se rendre présentable. Elle était légèrement rose, mais chez elle, s'était un signe de grand trouble. Charlie s'excusa platement, elle s'excusa à son tour. Jane éclata de rire, devant ce spectacle charmant : Kaede confuse, minuscule devant Charlie, rouge pivoine, les 2 n'arrivant pas à déterminer lequel était fautif. Elle fut rapidement suivi pas Bill, et ils s'écroulèrent de rire, pris dans un fou rire interminable. Kaede sourit, et Charlie fut stupéfié par ce sourire, il la regarda et lui prit la main pour la baiser. Il lui présenta ses excuses, lui demandant une dernière fois ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se faire pardonner. Kaede resta confuse devant lui, mais son tendre sourire ne la quitta pas, et ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de Charlie. Bill et Jane s'étaient calmés, regardant attentivement le spectacle, pendant que Percy entourait la taille Pénélope d'un bras, la rapprochant de lui. Ce fut Gédéon qui brisa la magie de l'instant, jaloux de Charlie, il lui cracha du feu à la figure. Ses cheveux prirent feu (ce qui ne changea pas leur couleur). Heureusement que Kaede était là, elle l'arrosa d'eau, pour éteindre le feu (ce qui eu pour effet de lui coller la chemise sur la peau, révélant un torse fort agréable à regarder). 

Elle l'aida à rejoindre sa chambre, tournant volontairement le dos à Gédéon, avant de quitter la serre, elle le regarda et lui dit : 

-" Tu m'as énormément déçu, j'espère que tu te feras pardonner, ça fait 2 fois que tu le blesses aujourd'hui… Si tu l'attaque encore, je ne te parle plus ! " 

Et elle l'emmena dans sa chambre, pour lui appliquer des compresses anti-brûlure. 

Jane continua la visite, avec les 3 Weasley, leur montrant les bibliothèques dont Bill voulu testé les sortilèges de protection (à ses risques) après que Percy ait voulu prendre un volume et se soit retrouvé projeter contre le mur. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les 2 à l'infirmerie, soignés par Jane et Pénélope. Et c'était des sortilèges du bateau dont ils discutaient tous les 4.

Louisa avait fait une visite privée à Remus, et ils discutaient de leurs passés, se tenant ouvertement la main cette fois. Lucinda et Sirius papotaient avec Ann, Harry, Ron et Hermione, au sujet du mystérieux Triangle des Bermudes (leur destination) plus connu sous le nom de Triangle du Diable. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Mr et Mme Granger, qui parlèrent des diverses légendes moldues sur le Triangle.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, sauf quand Ann annonça qu'il y aurait un concours de Quidditch, pour passer le temps, ainsi qu'une chasse au trésor, pour permettre de découvrir pleinement le bateau. Ils mangèrent tous à leur faim, et il n'y eut aucun dérapage. Gédéon vint présenter ses excuses à Charlie, soufflant un SORRY enflammé. Charlie la prit dans sa main et le remit à Kaede. Mais Gédéon s'envola et mit la main de Kaede dans celle de Charlie, avant de se poser sur son épaule, en signe de confiance. Charlie était ravi de ce geste, tout comme Kaede, ils ne remarquèrent pas (ou ne voulaient pas remarquer) que leurs mains étaient toujours l'une dans l'autre (ce que tout le monde remarqua, mais même les jumeaux se turent sur ce coup là).

Il fut bientôt l'heure de se coucher. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Ambre, et les parents Weasley et Granger partirent se coucher (séparément). Sirius, Remus, Louisa et Lucinda finirent la soirée chez les garçons (pas dans leurs chambres, mais dans le salon) à discuter de tout et de rien. Les garçons ramenèrent les filles jusqu'à leurs appartements, à des heures indues (Remus embrassa Louisa, mais Sirius resta plus que courtois avec Lulu –dommage !). Ann parla à Charlie, et ce dernier emmena Kaede pour une promenade romantique dans les jardins (la serre), avec Gédéon pour chaperon (zut alors !). Elle parla aussi à Percy qui emmena Pénélope pour le même genre de promenade, mais sur le pont du navire cette fois. Fred et George partirent rapidement, en cachant quelque chose derrière leur dos, les jumelles eurent le même comportement étrange, mais Ann n'y fit pas plus attention (N/A : Mais qu'ont-ils bien pu prendre ?) car les 2 pots de sauces spéciales étaient encore là, couvercles fermés. Jane proposa une partie de Cluedo version sorcier (découvrir le sorcier responsable d'un horrible meurtre dans un manoir hanté de plusieurs étages – cave, dédalle, jardins et cimetière, rez-de-chaussée, 3 étages et le grenier). Bill était partant, comme Marco, Ginny se laissa tenté aussi et ils partirent donc tous les 4 dans l'appartement de Marco.

Il ne restait plus que nos 2 couples. Les 2 voulant profiter de cette aubaine, Harry et Ann partirent dans les appartements de cette dernière, tandis qu'Hermione et Ron avaient l'appartement des garçons pour eux tous seuls pendant 1h ou 2.

****

Chapitre 48 : La deuxième épreuve du Lion (et de l'Amazone) et l'équipe enseignante.

Harry et Ann étaient dans le salon de cette dernière, seuls, les compagnons étant en vadrouille ou se reposant quelque part (les phœnix se repose dans la serre, Gédéon surveille son infirmière et son ami, Gryffin fait visité le navire à Pattenrond en échange de commérage sur les minettes de Poudlard, Sirina profite de la piscine chauffée), et allongés sur le canapé. Harry embrassait tendrement Ann, qui était sous lui, une main sous sa chemise et l'autre lui caressant une cuisse. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

-" Qui est-ce ? " demanda Ann.

Il était presque 23h, il ne semblait pas y avoir de problème sur le navire, alors elle voulait savoir qui la dérangeait à cette heure tardive.

-" C'est Albus Dumbledore "

-" Une minute Albus " dit Ann en se relevant " Désolée, mais Albus et moi devons parler de choses importantes… Tu veux bien m'attendre dans la chambre ? "

-" Tu reviens vite ? "

-" Je suis dans le bureau, et j'espère vite te rejoindre " dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils se séparèrent difficilement, elle claqua des doigts pour reprendre un aspect présentable (Harry ayant les mains plus que baladeuses, mais si douces...). Elle ouvrit la porte, Albus attendant patiemment derrière celle-ci, avec un sourire discret et les yeux pétillants de malice. Il entra dans l'appartement, agréablement surpris par la décoration.

-" Excuse-moi de te déranger ? De vous déranger ? "

-" Ce n'est rien…. "

-" Tu ne sembles pas de cet avis Harry ? "

-" Disons que c'est le rien qui me dérange…. Mais je suppose que c'est important, ce que vous avez à vous dire ? "

-" En effet, il en va de la sécurité de Poudlard, et donc de ta sécurité… "

-" Alors je vous laisse "

-" Je ne la retiendrais pas longtemps " dit Dumbledore, tout sourire.

-" Mais j'y compte bien " répondit Harry, sur le même ton " Sinon je défonce la porte "

-" Harry ! "

-" Je plaisante Ann, je plaisante… Professeur "

-" Bonne nuit Harry "

-" Oui… Je t'emprunte un livre en t'attendant "

-" D'accord…. On fait vite "

Harry entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et pris effectivement un livre : " Amours à distances, comment communiquer par les rêves " par Lovely Cupidon. 

-" Ca me sera sûrement utile…. Il faudra que Ron et Hermione le lisent aussi ! " pensa Harry.

Il commença à lire l'ouvrage, de plus en plus intéressé par celui-ci.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau d'Ann, cette dernière et Dumbledore étaient assis sur le sofa.

-" Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le faire…. Vous l'avez déjà fait, pour Lily et James…. "

-" Mais si la reine pense que je ne suis pas apte…. James a réussi à briser le sortilège d'oubli…. "

-" Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander, elle doit venir pour me donner mon costume traditionnel d'Amazone, pour mon émancipation… "

-" On verra à ce moment-là "

-" Si elle vous juge apte, vous le ferrez ? "

-" Oui…. Harry semble vraiment tenir à vous, il ressemble tant à James…. Mon seul petit-fils, par quoi devra-t-il passer avant que cela finisse…. "

-" La guerre est sur le point de se terminer, l'équilibre doit être rétabli…. La magie doit redevenir neutre…. La Terre (Gaïa) le réclame, vous ne l'entendait pas hurler ? "

-" Si, hélas…. Devra-t-il vous perdre vous aussi ? "

-" Si je suis celle que je dois être, je reviendrais et on pourra les ramener à la vie…. Vous avez bien conservé les corps ? "

-" Dans un mausolée, au cœur de la forêt…. Les centaures ont accepté d'en garder l'entrée…. "

-" J'espère que je réussirais ma mission…. Et lui la sienne…. " dit Ann en se tournant vers la chambre " Il faut que vous le fassiez subir à plus de personne que la dernière fois…. "

-" Pardon ? "

-" Vous ne pouvez pas faire subir ce sortilège qu'à Harry et à moi…. Ron et Hermione me connaissent, ils connaissent notre relation, ils doivent aussi oublier pour que Harry ne soit pas aidé "

-" Je comprends…. Je suppose qu'il en va de même pour toutes les personnes présentes "

-" Je ne pense pas qu'il sera utile de modifier la mémoire des professeurs…. Minerva et Severus pourront être mis dans la confidence, c'est les seuls qui ne connaissent pas la Légende de l'Amazone et du Lion…. Par contre, il faudra modifier la mémoire des Jumeaux et de Ginny pour qu'eux non plus ne puissent pas aider Harry à se souvenir de moi…. C'est pareil pour les Jumelles et Marco, pour qu'ils ne m'aident pas…. Ensuite, si vous pensez que les adultes peuvent tenir leurs langues pendant quelques mois, je ne vois pas l'utilité de leur faire oublier ce voyage et les liens que j'ai avec Harry…. "

-" C'est dangereux ce que tu me demandes, tu le sais ? "

-" Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec lui si on n'arrive pas à combattre notre mémoire défaillante…. "

-" Bien…. Je parlerais aux adultes dès demain…. Sirius ne va pas aimer "

-" Les filles non plus…. Mais on n'a pas le choix…. Au fait, font-elles l'affaire pour les postes, j'aurais besoin d'elles pour certains aspect de la protection, de tous les professeurs par la même occasion…. "

-" Hagrid est encore en mission, et servira de lien entre Beauxbâtons et Poudlard. J'avais dans l'idée d'engager Charlie Weasley pour les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais votre amie, Melle Amata, semble très douée avec les animaux ? "

-" Oui, elle est très douée…. J'avais pensé qu'elle pourrait donner des cours de self-défense "

-" Couplé avec des travaux pratiques de DCFM, ça pourrait être intéressant…. "

-" Qui serait le prof de DCFM ? "

-" Comme il y aura plus de cours, à cause du retour de Voldemort, j'avais pensé engager Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ? "

-" Ils pourraient s'occuper des cours de 4ème à 7ème années, théories et pratiques, et Bill Weasley et Jane pourraient s'occuper des plus jeunes…. Ils connaissent des tas de sortilèges pour se défendre ou attaquer, d'intensités variables…. "

-" Excellente idée, en plus leur savoir sur les mauvais sorts pourraient être utile… Bon, il reste Mlles Callisto et Nebula ? "

-" Ambre à une mémoire d'éléphant, elle connaît mes bibliothèques par cœur…. Et Lulu…. Lulu raconte des histoires comme personne… Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit utile "

-" Au contraire…. Mme Pince, notre bibliothécaire, souhaite prendre sa retraite l'année prochaine…. Elle pourrait prendre Ambre avec elle, pour la former pendant 1an, qu'elle soit autonome l'année prochaine…. "

-" C'est une excellente idée…. Elle va adorer…. Et pour Lucinda ? "

-" L'un de nos professeurs est un fantôme…. Il endort les élèves par des cours d'histoire plus que soporifiques… Elle ne sera pas pire que lui, si elle accepte…. Tu m'as dit que Louisa t'aider pour tes balais ? "

-" Oui…. Vous vous rappelez de tous ce dont on a parlé pendant les PTV ? "

-" Bien sûr…. Je pense que les élèves apprécieraient Construction de Balais Magiques comme option, ils pourraient faire le leur, utilisable ou non pour les matches de Quidditch, cela devrait beaucoup leur plaire, déjà à tous les joueurs "

-" Ce serait parfait pour elle, en plus elle pourra être à côté de Remus, et surveiller Marco "

-" Je leur en parle dès demain…. Je crois que tu es attendu…. "

-" Oui, bonne nuit Albus, je ne vous reconduit pas " dit Ann, en refermant la porte de son appartement.

-" Bonne nuit, Ann…. " dit Dumbledore " Les pauvres, si jeunes et déjà tant de douleurs dans leur vie… "

****

PARTIE II : POUDLARD ET Vème ANNEE : 

Chapitre 1 (49) : Enfin chez soi

__

(N/A : je crois que j'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait un saut temporel – au moins Albus dans un mail ? – alors TADAAAAAAA….. Le voici, le voilà, il est beau, il est chaud, il est…. Bon je me calme ! Inspiration…. Expiration…. Ah ! Ca va mieux…. Donc voilà, pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions, j'ai laissé des infos dans une review – à mon nom – lisez-là ! Si vous avez encore des questions à me poser, laissez-les dans une review ou un mail, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre….) 

On était le 11 août, et le soleil pointait timidement son nez par la grande fenêtre de la chambre. Celle-ci avait récemment changé de décoration : la petite chambre de garçon, au plafond en pente et aux couleurs de l'équipe de Quidditch préféré du propriétaire, était devenue une vaste chambre de jeune homme, au plafond droit et haut. 

Les murs n'étaient plus orange mais d'un blanc crémeux, ce qui changeait radicalement. Par contre, la décoratrice (car s'était une femme qui avait refait la chambre) avait gardé les posters de l'équipe de Canons de Chudley qui contrastaient avec les murs (elle ne voulait pas risquer une crise au réveil de son benjamin). Les rideaux étaient oranges, comme le canapé (avec des coussins jaune et rouge), et les draps des 2 grands lits à baldaquin. Au pied des 2 lits, il y avait une grosse malle, couverte de cadeaux et de cartes de prompt rétablissement. En effet, dans les 2 lits, 2 jeunes hommes étaient encore endormis. Ils n'étaient pas pâles, bien au contraire, mais leur sommeil ne semblait en rien naturel. Une bouteille de potion de _Sommeil Sans Rêve_ confirmait les soupçons.

L'un des 2, le propriétaire de la chambre, était grand, musclé et roux. Ses cheveux s'étaient assombrit pendant l'été, sa musculature s'était amplement développée et son bronzage faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. Il dormait paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres. Dans l'autre lit, identique au premier, dormait son meilleur ami. Lui aussi avait grandit pendant l'été, sa musculature avait aussi pris de l'avance, ses cheveux noir corbeau (autrefois en bataille) étaient coupés courts, avec une mèche revenant obstinément sur son front, cachant une cicatrice mortellement célèbre. 

Contrairement à son ami, son sommeil était loin d'être paisible, il commençait à s'agiter dans son lit, et montrait les premiers signes d'un réveil imminent. Son bras fouilla le lit, à la recherche inconsciente de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, sa main se mit à tâter le drap de coton. Il fronça les sourcils, remarquant inconsciemment un changement dans son environnement et ouvrit en grand les yeux, avant de les refermer aussi sec sous la douleur, avec un juron à faire pâlir le diable. Ses yeux n'étaient plus habitués à la lumière, même faible, et ils devaient se réhabituer à celle-ci. Au bout de 5min, il put enfin les ouvrir en grand, pour voir tout en flou _(N/A : il est myope, alors sans lunette… lol)_. Il chercha du regard un semblant de table de nuit, trouva ce qu'il cherchait et fouilla à tâtons sa surface. Il mit la main sur ce dont il avait besoin et mit ses lunettes.

Le monde (ou la chambre) lui apparut alors plus nettement. Il regarda d'abord s'il était complet : main, bras, pieds, jambes, tête… Tout semblait là, différent de ses souvenirs, mais là. Il essaya de se relever, mais il fut pris d'un violant mal de tête, et retourna à sa position allongée, qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il entendit son ami grognait, se relever et se recoucher aussi vite.

-" Ron ? "

-" Harry ? "

-" Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? "

-" Je ne sais pas, ta voix à changer "

-" La tienne aussi…. Tu sais depuis combien de temps on est là, et où on est ? "

-" On dirait ma chambre, sans être ma chambre…. J'aime bien la déco, ça fait plus adulte même avec les posters…. "

-" Oui…. Depuis combien de temps on est là ? "

-" Je ne sais pas…. Je me souviens du retour au quai 9 ¾, de l'attaque des Mangemorts… "

-" … Du bateau et de la tempête ? " compléta Harry.

-" Oui, ça aussi…. Et d'un voilier…. Après c'est noir "

-" Moi aussi…. Comme si on, m'avait fait un lavage de cerveau…. "

-" Ce qui expliquerait le mal de tête…. "

-" Ca l'expliquerait très bien oui, mais pourquoi on nous ferait subir un sortilège d'Amnésie ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée ! "

On frappa à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant place à Albus Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh (l'infirmière de Poudlard), Mme Weasley et Sirius Black.

-" Bonjour les enfants, je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillés ! "

-" Oui "

-" Je les examine et je retourne voir les autres "

-" Comme vous le voulez Pom-Pom… "

Mme Pomfresh les examina sous toutes les coutures, enlevant des pansements, prenant des mesures. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Dumbledore et sortie.

-" Bien, vous semblez en pleine forme "

-" Bonjour Harry… Bonjour Ron " dit Mme Weasley en les embrassant avant de se placer sur le rebord du lit de son fils.

-" Bonjour Harry ! " dit Sirius en l'embrassant " Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs, toi et tes amis "

-" Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

-" Laissez-moi leur expliquer " intervint Dumbledore en prenant une chaise et en s'installant entre les lits " Au retour du Poudlard Express, vous avez été attaqués par les Mangemorts, et emmenés auprès de Voldemort. Là, il a choisi de vous garder en vie, pour jouer avec moi. Vous avez donc été envoyés dans l'hémisphère sud, sur une petite embarcation précaire. "

-" On s'en souvient "

-" Bien… C'est déjà ça… Bon, on sait qu'il y a eu une énorme tempête "

-" Oui, énorme… " confirma Ron.

-" Enorme…. Passons…. Vous avez été recueillis par un voilier, c'est un bateau d'observation et de recherches des créatures magiques aquatiques "

-" D'où le voilier de nos souvenirs ! " dit Harry.

-" Oui… Les marins vous ont foncés droit dessus, votre embarcation étant dissimulée par la magie noire. Cela nous a permis de vous retrouver. Ils se sont rendu compte qu'il y avait 3 personnes dans l'eau, glacée qui plus est, et ils vous ont recueillis sur leur bateau. Vous étiez très faibles et vous êtes tombés dans un coma magique…. "

-" Un coma magique ? " demandèrent-ils en cœur.

-" C'est votre magie qui vous a mis dans le coma, elle a fait ça afin que vous retrouviez vos forces plus rapidement car vous étiez épuisés…. Seulement, il semblerait qu'elle n'en ait fait qu'à sa tête car vous avez grandi pendant votre coma, tous les 3…. Vous êtes plus adultes, et nous supposons que votre niveau magique en a été affecté "

-" Pardon ? " demanda Harry.

-" Vous n'avez pas perdu vos pouvoirs, bien au contraire, il semble que vous en ayez gagné d'autre…. Le professeur McGonagall, Sirius et moi-même pensons que vous êtes devenus des animagus naturels "

-" Des animagus naturels ? " demanda Ron " Cool ! "

-" Oh non ! Pas cool ! Nous ne savons pas en quoi vous vous transformez, vous allez donc devoir suivre des cours spéciaux avec Sirius et Minerva pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître et pour savoir le ou les animaux qui vous sont liés… "

-" Les animaux, Albus ? " demanda Sirius.

-" C'est un cas rare, il n'existe aucun animagus multiple de nos jours, mais ce type me métamorphose existait à la fondation de Poudlard "

-" Oh ! Vous me rassurez…. "

-" Sirius " dit Harry, réalisant que son parrain était dans une maison où il pourrait se faire attraper " Tu ne devrais pas être là, tu es poursuivit… "

-" Du calme Harry, j'ai été innocenté peu après votre enlèvement, Queudver s'est fait prendre au ministère "

-" Tu es libre ? "

-" Libre comme l'air… L'été prochain, tu viendras vivre chez moi "

-" A Noël aussi ? "

-" Non, tu resteras à Poudlard "

-" Oh ! "

-" Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras une surprise à la rentrée "

-" C'est vrai ? " dit Harry, son visage se fendant d'un large sourire.

-" Vrai de vrai…. "

-" Pouvons-nous continuer ? " demanda Dumbledore " Bien. Donc, vous avez passé presque 1 mois sur ce bateau, dans le coma, avant d'arriver en Angleterre au début du mois…. Bien sûr, tout le monde était au courant de votre sauvetage inopiné "

-" Ce qui n'a pas plu à Fudge " dit Mme Weasley, assise sur le bord du lit de son fils.

-" En effet…. Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte du retour de Voldemort et de votre enlèvement, il a accepté de lancer une équipe de recherche, pensant sûrement remonter dans l'estime des sorciers… " expliqua Sirius " Seulement, sa tentative est tombée à l'eau, puisque vous aviez déjà été sauvés…. Puis il a voulu se rattraper en faisant protéger les Weasley et les Granger, et en organisant votre rapatriement…. "

-" Il me semble que tu ne l'aimes toujours pas " dit Harry.

-" Nous sommes en froid avec le ministère " expliqua Dumbledore " Lors de votre rapatriement, il y a 1 semaine, le quai a été attaqué, il y a eu de nombreux blessés…. Pour Fudge, cela signifiait que Voldemort en avait après lui, et après le Ministère de la Magie, pour nous cela confirme qu'il en a après toi et tes amis… "

-" Qui sont les blessés ? " demanda Ron.

-" Vos familles surtout… Les jumeaux et Ginny sont encore dans le coma, mais Pom-Pom nous a assuré que s'était un coma naturel, ils vont bientôt se réveiller…. Il y avait aussi les nouveaux professeurs et les nouveaux élèves…. Il semblerait que les plus jeunes est le plus souffert… "

-" Les nouveaux élèves sont aussi dans le coma ? "

-" Plus maintenant…. Il y a 3 élèves américains et une de leur amie. Ils entreront en 7ème, 5ème et 4ème année à la rentrée…. Passons ! Donc, pour le moment, vous vous reposez, d'ici la semaine prochaine vous commencerez vos recherches et vos entraînements. Comme vous êtes les cibles de Voldemort, vous devez devenir plus puissants mais vous devez contrôler ces pouvoirs. Vous aurez donc des cours particuliers de magie ancienne, de métamorphose, de combat au corps à corps et de duel…. Le plus important étant la métamorphose, on verra la suite à la rentrée… Reposez-vous ? "

-" Professeur ? "

-" Oui Ronald ? "

-" Comment vont Hermione et ses parents ? "

-" Mr et Mme Granger passeront ce week-end, ils vont très bien et on repris leur travail quand ils ont su que leur fille était en sécurité sur un bateau sorcier, et ils n'ont pas étaient gravement blessés lors de l'attaque du quai…. Quant à Miss Granger, elle va sûrement se réveiller dans la journée. Vous pourrez vous parler ce soir. Je lui expliquerais moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les mois de juin et juillet. Êtes-vous rassuré ? "

-" Oui " dit Ron, rougissant " Encore une question…. Où sommes-nous ? "

-" Je vais laisser votre mère répondre à cette question, je vais voir où en sont les autres…. A bientôt les enfants ! "

-" Au revoir, Professeur "

-" Bon, maman ? "

-" Tu ne reconnais pas ta chambre ? "

-" Je connais ma chambre…. Elle a beau avoir quelques points communs, ce n'est pas ma chambre ! "

-" Disons que Dumbledore nous a gentiment payé un mage architecte, la maison ne ressemble plus tellement à ce qu'elle était avant "

-" Elle est plus grande, plus spacieuse, moins bancale " expliqua Sirius.

-" Vous découvrirez tout ça quand vous sortirez de cette chambre…. Reposez-vous, je vous amène les petits-déjeuners…. Sirius, je vous les laisse, ils ont besoin de repos donc pas de blague ! "

Etrangement, Harry pensa que la menace valait aussi pour lui. Mme Weasley disparu, laissant les 3 hommes discutaient entre eux.

****

Chapitre 2 (50) : Au Terrier

Les enfants se remirent peu à peu de leur soit disant coma, et Pomfresh les laissa sortir seuls de leur chambre le vendredi après-midi. Harry et Ron passèrent voir Hermione, avant de tous partir à la découverte de la nouvelle maison. Ils décidèrent de commencer par le grenier, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir changer, sauf dans les dimensions, et la goule jouait toujours autant avec les tuyaux et ses chaînes. Au 3ème étage, Ginny les informa qu'il y avait plusieurs petits appartements, réservés à Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, et à d'autres possibles invités. On passait d'un étage à l'autre à l'aide d'un escalier en colimaçon à l'un des bouts du couloir.

Au 2ème étage, il y avait les chambres des plus jeunes. A un bout du couloir, très court d'ailleurs, il y avait la chambre des jumeaux. Ces derniers avaient un véritable appartement pour eux tout seul, qui prenait toute la largeur de la maison _(N/A : la longueur c'est la façade et la largeur la profondeur, je précise)_. Tout d'abord, on entrait directement dans un salon, au sol en contreplaqué et aux murs de couleur crème. Il y avait une petite cheminée sur la gauche, entre 2 portes, devant laquelle on avait placé un tapis rouge. Il y avait aussi un canapé et de fauteuils en cuir rouge avec des coussins jaune entourant une petite table en verre avec des pieds dorés. Sur la droite, entre 2 porte portant les lettres G et F, il y avait une petite vitrine dans laquelle les jumeaux avaient placé leur inventions les plus populaires (crème canaris, et autres) et leurs diplômes (BUSEs) ou récompenses _(N/A : ben oui, ils ont quand même gagné la coupe de Quidditch au moins une fois, ça mérite d'être souligné)_. En face de la porte d'entrée, il y avait un comptoir derrière lequel on avait une superbe vue sur le jardin grâce à la grande baie vitrée. Le comptoir était en fait un coin cuisine, leur mère, qui en avait assez de devoir venir les cherché pour manger, avait décidé de prendre les devant et de leur faire un coin où ils pourraient se faire rapidement quelque chose à manger (elle avait même mis une liste des sorts culinaires permettant de faire apparaître les repas préférés des jumeaux) ou bien pour grignoter un truc. Il y avait donc un tiroir à couverts, un placard avec le minimum nécessaire en vaisselle, un frigo se remplissant automatiquement (en liaison avec celui des parents), une plaque magique (avec feu magique et système pour enlever la casserole quand ça sent le brûler) et un tiroir avec des cochonneries. 

Sur la droite, après être entré dans l'appartement, il y avait une chambre double _(N/A : il faut quand même qu'ils aient un minimum d'intimité chacun)_ dans les tons de Gryffondor, rouge et jaune. Les deux chambres étaient identiques. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin, avec un couvre-lit rouge représentant un lion allongé avec un F ou un G sous l'une des pattes antérieures, des oreillers jaunes, comme les rideaux du lit. Le sol était un lambris très clair, recouvert par un tapis rouge et jaune. Dans un coin, on pouvait voir un bureau trop bien rangé pour que les jumeaux les aient utilisés, ainsi qu'une grande armoire, une commode et un miroir magique. Les boiseries étaient assez foncées, mais elles possédaient des enluminures dorées. On pouvait voir que la chambre était occupée car il y avait quelques affaire posées sur un fauteuil, posé dans un coin, sous une liseuse. La source principale de lumière était les 2 grandes fenêtres de part et d'autres du lit, mais il y avait quelques chandelles flottantes et un lustre pour le soir. Entre les 2 chambres spacieuses, il y avait 2 portes communicantes. La première donnait sur la penderie double, où s'entasser les balais, les malles et tout un tas de bordel (" Typique des jumeaux " avait déclaré Ron " Quand tu regardes comme ça, ça paraît clean, mais si tu cherches bien, tu as des surprises ! "). La deuxième porte donnait sur une grande salle de bain, avec un grand miroir qui servait aussi de fenêtre quand le sorcier jugeait que plus rien n'était gênant _(N/A : ben oui, comme ça, personne peut regarder par la fenêtre pour les voir prendre une douche…. Dommage !)_. Il y avait aussi 2 lavabos, sous la fenêtre, avec des verres et une brosse à dent aux initiales des propriétaires, un toilette, et une grande baignoire avec un rideau jaune pâle. 

De l'autre côté du salon, vers le bar, la porte donner sur une bibliothèque où s'entasser des livres du genre _Mille et une farces et attrapes_ ou _Comment ensorceler votre entourage_, mais celui qui semblait le plus usés était _La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, profitons-en !_. C'était un livre sur comment ensorceler des friandises. Il y avait des tas de sortilèges pour faire changer de couleur la peau ou les cheveux, pour transformer un humain en animal ou encore faire parler dans une autre langue. 

-" D'accord " dit Ron en voyant la centaine de livre " Je ne dirais plus jamais qu'ils détestent étudier "

-" Eh ! " s'étonna Hermione " Ils ont même des livres de cuisines, regardez-moi ça, ils ont des livres sur les entrées, les poissons, les viandes, les légumes, les pâtes. Il y en a aussi sur les cuisines chinoise, mexicaine, créole…. Je vais faire attention à tout ce que je mange "

-" Ils arriveront quand même à faire leur coup " dit Ron " Dès qu'ils ont quelqu'un dans la ligne de mire, ils essaient tout ce qu'ils peuvent sur lui "

-" On est tranquille, les Serpentards risquent encore d'avoir leur totale attention cette année " dit Harry.

-" Ouais…. On va encore bien rire…. "

-" Où ils sont ? "

-" Sûrement à côté…. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que cache cette porte " dit Ron en se plaçant devant la dernière porte.

C'était une épaisse porte en chêne, très lourde. Sur la porte de ce dernier, un panneau venait d'apparaître et indiquait _" Attention Danger… Expérience en cours…. Si vous désirez nous parler, revenez dans x minutes…. Si c'est urgent, utilisez l'interphone…. Si vous voulez nous voir, à vos risques et périls "_. 

-" L'interphone ? " demanda Ron.

-" C'est cette boîte à côté de la porte " expliqua Hermione " Ils sont déjà sur leurs blagues alors qu'ils viennent à peine de finir de recevoir leurs soins…. L'année promet d'être mouvementée ! "

-" Ouais…. " dit Ron " J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils voulaient finir leur cycle en beauté…. On risque de perdre pas mal de points "

-" A qui le dis-tu "

Ils sortirent donc de l'appartement, laissant les jumeaux préparaient tranquillement leurs mauvais coups. Ron était un peu jaloux de leur appartement, mais Hermione lui dit que tous ses frères et sœur en avaient un parce qu'ils étaient là lors des modifications, mais que Dumbledore avait promis à sa mère que lui aussi aurait droit à ses appartements, alors il se calma. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione et Ron ne se rentraient plus dedans pour la moindre broutille, Hermione calmant le caractère enflammé de Ron. Il remarqua à leurs regards, plus ou moins appuyés, leur attirance mutuelle. Il faut dire que Ron n'était pas trop mal à regarder (pour un gars) mais Hermione était devenue une vraie femme (heureusement que Krum n'est pas dans le coin !). Il crut aussi déceler une tension entre eux, ou plutôt un vide, et des gestes d'affection qu'ils n'avaient pas avant, mais qui généralement s'arrêtaient avant d'atteindre leur but, comme si leur inconscient leur disait qu'ils étaient ensemble mais que leur esprit leur affirmer le contraire (Décidément, il s'était passé des choses étranges pendant ce mois de juillet). 

Au 2ème étage, il y avait aussi l'appartement (la chambre) de Ron, qu'il partageait avec Harry. Il y avait aussi l'appartement de Ginny, mais avec seulement un salon, une chambre double, une salle de bain et une bibliothèque (peu remplie d'ailleurs) servant de bureau ou de salle de jeu. Elle le partageait avec Hermione. Le salon était identique à celui des jumeaux, sauf que le sol était vert pastel et que les murs représentaient une forêt tropicale. Les meubles étaient dans les tons jaune pastel. On avait l'impression d'entrer dans une forêt, surtout avec la dizaine de plantes vertes moldus (donc sans danger), et ce n'était pas désagréable. Les 2 chambres étaient dans les tons lilas et blanc, avec de grandes fenêtres, leur décoration était très fluide et très aérienne, avec des voiles légers comme rideaux pour le lit à baldaquin et la fenêtre. Contrairement aux jumeaux, les bureaux semblaient avoir été utilisés fréquemment, vu les parchemins et les plumes encore sorties. Dans un coin de la chambre, il y avait une coiffeuse avec des frous-frous et quelques produits de beauté, ce qui étonna Ron, qui détailla un peu sa jeune sœur. 

Elle avait un peu grandi, et elle avait pris quelques formes, pas aussi agréables à regarde que celles d'Hermione, mais ce n'était qu'un début 

-" Va falloir que je surveille ses fréquentations ! "

Il remarqua qu'elle se maquillait légèrement les yeux, dont le pétillant était mis en valeur par un teint hâlé. Elle avait mis un soupçon de fard blanc et du mascara, elle avait aussi du gloss rosé. Elle portait une jupe en jean, arrivant à mi-cuisse, une chemise en coton blanc dont les 3 derniers boutons étaient ouverts, une large ceinture en cuir noir qui tenait la chemise et faisait ressortir la finesse de ses hanches, ainsi qu'une paire de petite sandales en osier avec du tissu et des rubans bleu et blanc. Elle était très décontractée et affirmait tranquillement sa féminité, sans que cela soit vulgaire ou tape à l'œil.

-" Elle a grandi, il faudra faire avec ! " pensa-t-il " Heureusement qu'Hermione est là pour l'aider et la guider, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ! " 

C'est donc en rosissant qu'il sortit de l'appartement de sa petite sœur pour finir la visite de la maison.

Au 1er étage, il y avait les 3 appartements des frères aînés, et l'appartement des parents, mais ils ne purent allé les visiter car ils étaient fermés magiquement. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas changée, toujours la grande table en chêne massif, l'immense cheminée, et tout le reste. C'était comme toujours l'endroit le plus chaleureux et le plus familiale de la maison. Il y avait aussi un immense salon dans les couleurs crème et marron pour aller avec la boiserie. Dans un coin, il y avait un bar avec des bouteilles et des verres à alcool enfermées dans une vitrine, puis il y avait une table de billard, 3 grands sofa, 4 fauteuils confortables, et une télévision. Sur le coup ils n'y firent pas attention, supposant que c'était une nouvelle folie de Mr Weasley. Du salon on passait dans une grande salle à manger, dans les mêmes tons que le salon. Elle était composée d'une immense commode, située sous la grande baie vitrée, ombragée par la pergola (véranda ouverte), il y avait ensuite une grande table de 30m de long avec une vingtaine de chaise autour. Sur les murs, il y avait des portraits des membres de toute la famille, des enfants aux ancêtres. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque très bien fournie, avec des fauteuils et des canapés confortables et des tas de coussins moelleux, ainsi qu'une salle d'entraînement, avec des appareils de musculation et des tatamis pour la méditation. 

Ils repassèrent dans la cuisine pour se restaurer, avant de sortir dans le jardin pour saluer les différents membres de la famille et leurs petites amies : Percy et Pénélope, mais aussi Charlie et une ravissante asiatique, et Bill et une surfeuse (vu son style vestimentaire).

-" Bonjour les enfants " dit Mr Weasley " Il y a eu du changement hein ? "

-" C'est qui ? " demanda Ron, en indiquant les jeunes femmes.

-" Oh ! Vos nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard. La blonde c'est Jane Roze, elle enseignera la DCFM jusqu'à la 4ème année, c'est une briseuse de sortilèges de Gringott's, elle et Bill on fait connaissance après l'attaque, et ça marche bien entre eux, au grand plaisir de ta mère… Mais ce n'est rien comparé à Charlie et ta future belle-sœur "

-" Pardon, Charlie va se marier ? " demandèrent Ginny et Ron, en même temps.

-" Le coup de foudre ! " dit Mme Weasley, qui venait de les rejoindre " C'était si romantique…. Visualisez : Charlie voit un dragon asiatique se précipiter sur Kaede, il vole à son secours, mais le dragon voulait, en fait, la protéger et Charlie se prend un jet de flamme dans la figure… Heureusement qu'elle est efficace, ma future bru…. Ni une, ni deux, elle le soigna rapidement et demanda au dragon de lui faire ses excuses…. C'est là que ça devient romantique, le dragon, pour s'excuser, prit la main de Kaede et l'emmena dans celle de Charlie avant de se poser sur l'épaule de votre frère… Et leurs mains ne se sont plus quittées…. Ils vont se fiancer à la nouvelle année "

-" Maman ? Comment Charlie a pu porter un dragon sur son épaule ? "

-" C'est un dragon asiatique, chéri, ils sont très fins et peuvent diminuer ou augmenter leur taille…. Lorsqu'il a cru qu'elle était attaquée, c'est parce qu'il était très grand, lorsqu'il s'est mis sur son épaule, il était aussi grand que coq "

-" Tu me rassures…. Tu dois être contente, tu as enfin un mariage à préparer… "

-" J'avais peur que ton frère finisse vieux garçon, mais cette Kaede est un ange tombé du ciel : elle est douce, attentionnée, aimable, calme, c'est une spécialiste des dragons et elle soigne les créatures magiques "

-" Elle va remplacer Hagrid ? " demanda Ron.

-" Non, elle va enseigner une nouvelle matière…. Mais c'est une surprise "

-" En parlant de Hagrid, vous avez des nouvelles ? "

-" Oui, il va très bien, il est en Europe centrale, avec Mme Maxime, et il te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire "

-" C'est vrai…. Ton anniversaire, il m'était complètement sorti de la tête…. Avec quelques jours de retard, bon anniversaire Harry "

-" Oui, bon anniversaire " dit Hermione.

-" On va faire une petite fête bientôt, pour fêter tout ça…. En attendant, profitez de ce beau soleil "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le week-end passa tranquillement, Hermione, Harry et Ron reprenant peu à peu leur repère dans la maison des Weasley. Le samedi soir, Mme Weasley organisa une fête d'anniversaire, et une fête pour le retour des enfants à la maison. Elle avait invitait Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, les Granger, ses futures brus, et les petites amies des anciens Maraudeurs, ce qui fit énormément plaisir à Harry (savoir que les meilleurs amis de ses parents étaient heureux pour peut-être la toute première fois depuis la mort de ceux-ci, lui laissait croire que lui aussi il goûterait un jour à ce bonheur qu'il recherchait si intensément). Sirius et Remus vinrent lui présenter leurs amies :

-" Bonsoir Harry " dit Sirius " Et joyeux anniversaire en retard " 

Il lui présenta un petit paquet, passablement lourd pour la taille.

-" C'est de la part de Lucinda et moi. Je te présente Lucinda Nebula, une amie. On a fait connaissance récemment, à Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a autorisé à y vivre cet été, pendant que je cherche une maison pour nous… C'est là que j'ai connu Lulu, elle aussi y vit pendant l'été "

-" Bonjour Harry, ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Sirius n'arrête pas de parler de toi, et quand il arrête c'est pour parler de ton père… Je pense que je te connais aussi bien que lui maintenant…. J'espère que nous deviendrons amis "

-" Oui…. Que faites-vous à Poudlard ? "

-" Je fais partie des nouveaux professeurs, j'étais là le jour de l'attaque du quai…. Heureusement qu'on peut compter sur Dumbledore, parce que votre ministre est un sombre crétin ! "

-" Je suis d'accord avec vous…. Et vous allez enseigner quoi ? "

-" Le directeur veut que cela reste une surprise, mais je pense que cela sera un soulagement pour les élèves les plus âgés " dit Lucinda avant de partir dans un rire franc et léger, qui plût immédiatement à Harry.

-" Tiens Harry " dit Remus, en lui tendant un cadeau de la taille d'un livre et très lourd aussi " C'est de la part de Louisa et moi. Je te présente Louisa, ma fiancée "

-" Ta quoi ? " demanda Harry, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-" Ma fiancée, tu as bien entendu…. Nous nous marierons quand Voldemort sera définitivement mort…. On compte donc sur toi ! "

-" Oui, sympa ! " répondit-il, sceptique.

-" Je plaisante…. Nous attendons de savoir s'il n'y a pas de risques pour nos enfants…. Louisa est mon homologue féminin, c'est pour cela que ça a été si rapide…. On ne peut rien contre les instincts "

-" Ne dit pas ce genre de chose Lunard, il va s'imaginer qu'on est des bêtes " plaisanta Louisa " Je m'appelle Louisa Callisto, je viens du Brésil. J'ai moi aussi rencontré Remus lors de l'attaque ou plutôt après à Poudlard. Je fais donc partie du nouveau corps enseignant, et j'espère t'avoir dans l'option que je vais enseigner…. Mais là aussi, c'est motus et bouche cousue…. Sinon, j'ai un jeune frère qui va entrer à Poudlard en 4ème année, j'espère qu'il sera à Gryffondor "

-" Il ne risque pas d'atterrir à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle d'après ce que j'ai vu " dit Sirius " Et il ne semble pas disposer à se laisser envoyer à Serpentard sans ce battre…. Ce sera sûrement une bonne recrue "

-" Mon frère veut devenir Auror, alors s'il passe dans la maison où sont envoyés la plupart des futurs Mangemorts, il ne va pas apprécier "

-" Il sait déjà ce qu'il veut faire ? " demanda Harry.

-" Notre grand-mère est Auror, j'ai été Auror jusqu'à ce que je devienne comme Remus, depuis j'enseigne la danse aux moldus…. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ça mon option…. Donc, s'il suit la voie qui lui est tracé, il sera aussi un Auror…. "

-" C'est bien pour lui, de savoir ce qu'il veut faire…. " dit sobrement Harry.

-" Et toi, tu veux faire quoi ? " demanda Lulu.

-" Apprendre les plus possibles de sorts de défenses et d'attaques, augmenter ma puissance magique, pour détruire Voldemort…. Ensuite, je ne sais pas…. "

-" Tu deviendrais un très bon Auror " dit Louisa " Mais d'après ce que nous ont dit les garçons, tu ferais un très bon Attrapeur professionnel "

-" Merci " répondit Harry, rougissant sous le compliment.

-" Bon, je crois que Molly s'impatiente "

En effet, Mme Weasley les regardait avec un petit air renfrogné. Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis autour de la table, Mme Weasley fit apparaître un somptueux repas. Il y avait de tout : des salades diverses et variées, de la purée, des frites, du poulet, des steaks…. A la fin du repas, elle fit apparaître un énorme gâteau aux fruits exotiques. Il se révéla excellent et très léger pour l'estomac. Puis, vint le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Sirius et Lucinda lui avaient offert un Miroir aux Souvenirs, dans lequel Remus et Sirius, ainsi que de nombreuses autres personnes, avaient mis les souvenirs de ses parents, à Poudlard et après. Le Miroir ne montrait pas des photos ou des images, mais carrément des moments entiers de leurs vies, il put même voir l'accouchement de sa mère, et donc sa naissance. Sirius lui expliqua comment entrer ses propres souvenirs de ses amis et de lui-même.

-" Et de tes futures petites amies " avait-il ajouté en souriant. 

Remus et Louisa lui avaient offert un livre intitulé _Sortilèges de défenses et d'attaques, comment s'améliorer au combat magique_, c'était pile poil ce dont il avait besoin. Dumbledore lui rendit un vieux parchemin (la Carte des Maraudeurs) avant de lui offrir un livre intitulé _Cartes magiques, comment les créer ou les mettre à jour_ dont la 1ère page contenait un mot de son père : 

A mon fils qui vient de naître. Ton parrain et moi-même te léguons notre tâche, découvrir tous les passages secrets de Poudlard. Un ami digne de confiance te rendra notre si Célèbre Carte des Maraudeurs. Utilise ce livre pour la mettre à jour. J'espère que tu continueras de perpétuer le nom des Potter et qu'un jour le château n'aura plus de secret pour notre famille…. Avec tout mon amour. J.Potter. 

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, et eu beaucoup de mal à les retenir. Heureusement que Fred et George lui tendirent une boîte, en lui demandant d'attendre d'être dans sa chambre pour l'ouvrir, ce qui énerva Mme Weasley car elle ne voulait toujours pas qu'ils deviennent des " farceurs professionnels ". Ron lui tendit un paquet, de la part de tous les Weasley. C'était une belle gourmette en or, avec son prénom et l'emblème de Gryffondor. Harry pensa qu'il aurait préféré une montre pour connaître l'heure, et la gourmette se changea en montre de sorciers.

-" Wahou ! " dit Harry.

-" Comme c'est de la part de nous tous, on a pu prendre ce qu'il y a de mieux sur le marché…. Comme ça, tu peux connaître l'heure, afficher tout haut tes couleurs, et savoir où une vingtaine de personnes se trouvent "

-" Merci…. J'en voulais une en plus…. "

-" On s'en doutait bien…. "

-" Tiens Harry, c'est de la part de mes parents et moi-même "

Harry ouvrit le paquet, il contenait (pour ne pas changer !) un livre. C'était : _Les plus grands Attrapeurs mondiaux_. Harry la remercia vivement, et il fit le tour de la table pour remercier tout le monde. La soirée se termina rapidement, les Granger repartirent chez eux par la poudre de cheminette (ils étaient reliés à la cheminée des Weasley). Sirius, Remus et leurs amies repartirent à Poudlard, ainsi que Jane et Kaede. Il ne restait que les Weasley qui terminaient de ranger la maison, McGonagall, Dumbledore et les 3 jeunes sorciers.

-" Nous devons vous parler, jeunes gens " dit McGonagall.


	12. Chapitre 51 à Chapitre 55

****

Chapitre 3 (51) : La Triade (ou Trinité) ou le combat éternel entre le Bien et le Mal

Ils passèrent tous dans la bibliothèque des Weasley où ils s'assirent sur les 2 canapés qui se faisaient face (les profs d'un côté, les élèves de l'autre).

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas " les rassura Dumbledore " Nous ne sommes plus à l'école, vous ne risquez pas de retenue… Vous devriez commencer Minerva "

-" Bien…. Tout d'abord, voici vos lettres " dit-elle en leur tendant les enveloppes au sceau de Poudlard " C'est la même chose que tous les ans, sauf que maintenant vous entrez officiellement en second cycle, donc vous pouvez utiliser la magie…. Avec parcimonie bien sûr…. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? "

-" Oui professeur " répondirent-ils en cœur.

-" Ensuite, j'aimerais ne pas être interrompue avant d'avoir fini…. Mr Potter, vous savez que le poste de Dubois est vacant, autant le poste de gardien que celui de capitaine…. Après avoir discuter avec les membres de l'équipe, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas contre votre nomination à ce poste (énorme sourire de Harry et de Ron)…. Je vous ai choisi car les autres membres finissent leurs études à la fin de l'année, et il serait idiot de leur demander d'apprendre à devenir capitaine si ce n'est pas pour plus de temps. Comme vous êtes le seul à ne pas être en 7ème année, ils ont accepté votre nomination et vous aiderons au départ pour que tout se passe bien…. Vous ne serez donc totalement libre de vos mouvements que l'année prochaine, sauf s'ils n'ont rien à reprocher à votre manière de les coacher…. J'espère que c'est aussi clair pour vous que ça l'est pour eux ou pour moi…. "

-" Oui professeur " répondit Harry, intimidé par le discours de son professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de maison.

-" Je ne vous fais pas une fleur, Mr Potter, le rôle de capitaine demande beaucoup de travail et c'est une lourde responsabilité…. Mais je pense que vous serez à la hauteur en très peu de temps, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas…. Si vous acceptez, vous me donnerez votre réponse par hiboux "

-" Bien sûr que j'accepte…. "

-" Bien…. Vous devrez donc organiser dès la rentrée des sélections pour le poste de gardien, ainsi que des sélections pour une équipe de remplaçant…. Les Serpentards risquent d'être encore moins fair-play, je ne voudrais pas abandonner pour manque de joueurs valides…. Vous devrez donc trouver l'équipe de remplaçants, de préférence dans les plus jeunes…. Cela leur permettra d'être apte à jouer l'année prochaine…. Je vous préviens, quand même, que les remplaçants peuvent participer librement aux entraînements, mais ils ne peuvent participer aux matches que si l'un des titulaires est malade, indisposé ou absent, c'est à cette seule condition que Gryffondor pourra avoir une équipe de réserve, comme toutes les autres maisons qui le voudront…. "

-" Oui professeur "

-" Vous prévoyez tout ? " demanda Hermione.

-" J'espère bien rattraper toutes les fois où Severus s'est moqué de l'équipe…. Même s'il est plus sociable depuis quelques temps "

-" Rogue ? Sociable ? "

-" Professeur Rogue, Harry " dit Dumbledore " En effet, notre si ténébreux professeur de potion semble avoir trouvé le bonheur, mais nous ne savons pas où… "

-" Bien…. Si nous revenions à notre conversation…. Donc Mr Potter, je vous laisse vous occuper de l'équipe de Gryffondor, je crois que ce livre vous sera utile, c'est Olivier Dubois qui l'a laissé pour les futurs capitaines "

-" Merci professeur, j'y ferais attention "

-" Mais je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Si vous avez des problèmes, vous pouvez toujours demander aux anciens…. Bien, passons à Mr Weasley et Melle Granger…. J'aimerais que vous deveniez les nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor…. Cette idée vient du directeur Mr Weasley, mais il semble que ce soit un choix plutôt judicieux…. Melle Granger, il va s'en dire que je vous aurais moi-même proposé pour ce poste mais je n'avais pas d'idée pour le nouveau préfet…. Enfin, je laisse Albus vous expliquer tout ça…. A bientôt à Poudlard "

Elle quitta la bibliothèque, laissant Dumbledore seul avec les jeunes sorciers.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ils se regardaient tous, s'en pouvoir parler, des questions émergeant dans leurs esprits chamboulés. C'est Dumbledore qui rompit le silence en premier.

-" Vous semblez déçue, Melle Granger…. "

-" Un peu…. Je pensais que le rôle de préfet était donné en fonction des résultats scolaires, et du comportement "

-" Mais c'est le cas…. C'est vrai que le rôle de préfète était inévitablement pour vous depuis la 1ère année, je dois l'avouer "

-" Merci professeur " dit Hermione, ayant retrouvé le sourire.

-" Mais ce n'est que la pure vérité…. Cependant, il faut aussi un nouveau préfet à Gryffondor, et votre ami Mr Weasley semblait le plus prometteur pour plus d'une raison… "

-" Pardon ? " dit l'intéressé.

-" Votre niveau scolaire n'a cessé de s'améliorer, Mr Weasley, je soupçonne que Melle Granger n'y ait pas pour rien…. Vous n'êtes certes pas aussi bon quelle en cours, mais je pense que ce qui s'est passé cet été fera que vous finirez dans les 1ers aux examens des BUSEs "

-" Je ne pense pas… "

-" Le temps nous le dira Mr Weasley, mais je me trompe rarement… Avez-vous des questions avant que je n'aborde le sujet pour lequel je vous ais réuni ce soir ? "

Hermione était ravie de son poste de préfète, et surtout des compliments du professeur Dumbledore, et elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait avoir de meilleur partenaire que Ron. Ils se comprenaient de mieux en mieux et se chamailler de moins en moins. Et puis, ils pourraient veiller sur ce cher Harry, sans que Gryffondor ne perde de point, ce qui est un avantage non négligeable.

Harry était encore trop heureux de sa soirée d'anniversaire pour réaliser totalement. Les meilleurs amis de ses parents avaient enfin trouvé chaussure à leur pied, il avait été choisi et accepté par l'équipe comme capitaine, et ses 2 meilleurs amis venaient d'être nommés préfets de Gryffondor. Sentant le regard de Dumbledore sur eux, il retrouva finalement ses esprits et détailla son directeur. Il semblait moins soucieux que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, comme si un ange lui avait retiré un énorme poids des épaules, et pourtant, son regard lui disait qu'il avait encore un poids trop lourd à porter. Il remarqua alors que son regard ressortait plus que d'habitude et ne compris pas pourquoi, puis ça fit tilt : il était bronzé, légèrement mais bronzé quand même. C'était si étrange de le voir comme ça, son teint halé semblait effacer les marques du temps, et il lui paraissait plus jeune. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il avait fait de son été, avant et après avoir retrouvé leur trace. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait chercher les réponses ailleurs qu'auprès de son directeur.

Ron semblait concentré, il repassait les paroles de Dumbledore dans sa tête et le fixa soudain, le regard grave.

-" Oui, Mr Weasley ? "

-" Vous avez dit que j'étais le plus apte pour plus d'une raison…. Qu'elle est donc l'autre raison ? Car vous avez déjà évoqué mon niveau scolaire "

-" Bien, vous voyez que vous pouvez être aussi logique que Miss Granger, quand vous voulez…. Il y a en effet une autre raison à vos nominations, tous les 2. Ne soyez pas aussi étonnée, Miss Granger, cela n'a rien à voir avec l'un de vous, mais plutôt avec vous 3…. Je pense que vous avez compris la raison, Mr Weasley ? "

-" Je suppose que cela a à voir avec Voldemort, l'attaque de juin, et Harry bien sûr… "

-" Je vois que vous n'avez plus peur de dire son nom…. C'est très bien…. En effet, cela a à voir avec Harry…. Harry, tu as déjà échappé à 5 tentatives de meurtres, commanditées par Voldemort…. Et les attaques de juin et août nous confirment que vous êtes vous aussi menacés…. Je vous ais choisi pour être les préfets de Gryffondor, car je sais que vous veillerez sur Harry mais aussi sur votre collègue. Et puis, comme je ne peux pas être certain que vous resterez dans les dortoirs la nuit, je préfère que vous puissiez gardé facilement un œil sur lui, pendant vos futures escapades nocturnes et vos cours particuliers " finit-il avec un sourire.

-" Nos escapades nocturnes ? " dit Harry, se demandant comment il pouvait être au courant.

-" Nos cours ? " dit Hermione, visiblement ravie d'avoir du travail en plus.

-" Disons qu'il y a une légende…. Sur la Guerre Eternelle entre le Bien et le Mal "

-" La Guerre Eternelle ? " demanda Hermione " Je crois que le professeur nous en a parlé en cours…. Mais c'est vague "

-" Je vais vous expliquer tout ça…. Depuis la nuit des temps, la Magie existe…. Depuis toujours, la balance entre la Magie blanche, utilisée pour faire le Bien, et la Magie Noire, utilisée pour faire le Mal, a réussi à rester stable…. Sauf depuis que Voldemort a décidé de renverser l'équilibre et de faire en sorte que le Mal gagne en utilisant la plus noire des magies. "

-" Mais c'est affreux " s'écria Hermione.

-" Oui…. Et non, Miss Granger…. Vous ne pensez quand même pas que l'Equilibre va se laisser rompre comme ça, que le Bien et la Magie blanche ne vont pas tout faire pour que l'équilibre soit conservé…. La Magie Blanche et les forces du Bien vont de nouveau s'unir pour combattre les forces du Mal et son représentant "

-" Son représentant ? " demanda Ron.

-" Les Magies ne peuvent pas s'affronter toutes seules, il leur faut un réceptacle "

-" Pourquoi de nouveau ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Bien, vous allez toujours à l'essentiel…. La Magie Noire demande à avoir le contrôle, dès qu'elle le peut, dès qu'elle sent que cela lui permettra de gagner, elle se choisit un réceptacle…. Le dernier en date est bien sûr Lord Voldemort…. "

-" Et qui est le réceptacle du Bien ? "

-" Je vais y venir, Harry… L'avant dernière bataille a eu lieu un peu après la création de Poudlard… "

-" Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! " dit Hermione en trépignant.

-" Oui, Miss Granger ? "

-" Peu après la construction de Poudlard, Salazar Serpentard se battit contre Godric Gryffondor, aidé par Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle "

-" Je vois que vous avez lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_…. Je devrais peut-être le mettre au programme, c'est un très bon livre…. En effet, la dernière bataille entre le Bien et le Mal s'est faite entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor, qui en sortit vainqueur…. Mais seulement parce qu'il a été aidé par 2 jeunes femmes futées et puissantes…. Depuis ce jour, la bataille à prit un autre tournant, et il n'y a plus 1 mais 3 réceptacles pour la Magie Blanche, car malgré tout, elle ne permet pas de tout faire…. Ceci est du au fait que le mal prend de plus en plus de pouvoir, et qu'il faut de plus en plus de bons sorciers pour le combattre, ce qui est difficile à avoir…. Je disais donc que depuis ce jour, la légende à prit une nouvelle tournure : l'héritier physique, moral et magique de Salazar Serpentard aura le symbole du Serpent, l'héritier physique et moral de Godric Gryffondor aura le symbole de Lion, l'héritier moral d'Helga Poufsouffle aura le symbole du Chien, car c'était une amie très sincère et très fidèle, et enfin, l'héritier moral de Rowena Serdaigle aura le symbole du Chat voir du Loup, car elle était très sérieuse et travailleuse. Ces 3 héritiers du bien forment la Triade, ils doivent combattre le Serpent pour que la Magie noire ne gagne pas, pour qu'elle redevienne faible et que l'équilibre ne soit plus aussi difficile à obtenir…. Avez-vous des questions avant que je continue ? "

-" Moi, j'en ai une " dit Hermione " C'est quoi cette histoire d'héritiers ? "

-" Et bien, voilà…. On dit que l'homme est composé de 3 corps : le corps physique, le corps spirituel et le corps émotionnel. Pour un sorcier, il y a aussi le corps magique…. Les héritiers sont des sorciers, en général, qui ont l'un de ses corps en eux… L'héritier physique est le descendant direct d'un des fondateurs. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je connais celui de Serpentard, de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor, celui de Poufsouffle m'est inconnu mais on m'a assuré qu'il existait bel et bien…. Ensuite, il y a l'héritier du corps spirituel. C'est un peu ce qui sert lors de la Répartition…. Un peu…. C'est un sorcier, là aussi en général, qui possède les mêmes idéaux que l'un des fondateurs, mais sauf pour l'héritier de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il possède un lien de sang avec les fondateurs…. Bien…. Vous me suivez (hochement têtes)…. Parfait…. Il n'existe pas d'héritier émotionnel, les Fondateurs ont jugé opportun de faire en sorte que leurs descendants physiques ne puissent pas s'aimer…. Pas pour qu'ils se détestent, non, en général ils s'entendent très bien… Mais pour que les lignées ne soient pas mélangées et qu'il y ait toujours qu'un seul représentant du Lion, du Chien et du Chat, ou pour les héritiers physiques, autres que celui de Serpentard, un Aigle ou un Blaireau…. Pour ce qui est de l'héritier magique, on verra une autre fois…. Avez-vous des questions ? "

-" Qui sont les représentants de la Triade ? " demanda Harry.

Dumbledore sourit, mit ses coudes sur ses genoux, noua ses mains l'une dans l'autre et posa sa tête dessus.

-" Je les ai en face de moi en ce moment même "

-" Quoi ? " dit Ron " C'est nous la nouvelle Triade ? "

-" Oui, Ronald, vous êtes, tous les 3, la nouvelle Triade…. Hermione, vous êtes la Sagesse, héritière morale de Rowena Serdaigle…. Ronald, vous êtes un ami fidèle et digne héritier moral d'Helga Poufsouffle, la Fidélité…. "

-" Et donc moi… "

-" Tu es l'héritier physique et moral de Godric Gryffondor…. Comme ton père "

-" Alors ? " demanda Harry.

-" Alors il formait une Triade avec Sirius Black, la Fidélité, et Remus Lupin, la Sagesse "

-" Ils étaient une Triade ? " demanda Harry.

-" Oui, mais à partir du moment où tu es né, ils ne l'étaient plus vraiment, ils devaient juste te protéger, l'identité de la Fidélité et de la Sagesse étant encore inconnue "

-" C'est pour ça qu'il voulait nous tuer, moi et mon père, mais pas ma mère ? "

-" En partie…. Je t'expliquerais plus tard pour ta mère, une révélation à la fois je crois que c'est suffisant "

-" Oui "

-" Bien… Je dois ajouter que le Bien ne sait jamais quand le mal décidera de frapper, donc, il est obligé de renouveler les Triade à chaque générations de Lion…. Le nouveau Lion trouve ses 2 compagnons dès sa 1ère année d'étude, c'était vos destinée, vous pouvez les accepter ou non…. Sachez que si vous acceptez, vous serez dans le même bateau : vous suivrez des cours particuliers de DCFM, de duel, de combat, de métamorphose et de magie sans baguette "

-" Magie sans baguette ? "

-" Oui Melle Granger, on ne sait jamais, vous pourriez ne pas avoir votre baguette à portée de main et avoir malgré tout besoin de lancer un sortilège "

-" Oui, professeur…. Mais c'est que presque personne ne fait de la magie sans baguette sur simple commande, de la magie accidentelle lors de chocs émotionnels important oui, mais pas sur commande "

-" Vous aurez un professeur qui n'utilise presque que de la magie naturelle. Vous le rencontrerez à Poudlard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas s'il garde son visage à couvert…. Bien, je vois que vous semblez accepter votre destinée comme des adultes, c'est encourageant pour la suite… Avez-vous des questions "

-" Moi, j'en ai une "

-" Oui Harry ? "

-" En éliminant Voldemort, je ne rendrais pas sa neutralité à la magie, puisque le mal aura disparu "

-" Voldemort n'est pas le Mal en soit, et tu n'es pas non plus le Bien en soit, vous êtes seulement des réceptacles de ces magies, comme je vous l'ai dit…. En détruisant Voldemort, tu rendras sa neutralité à la magie mais autant le Bien peut vivre éternellement avec la magie neutre, autant le Mal veut le pouvoir…. Le Mal ne sera jamais détruit totalement, il existera toujours, car le Bien et le Mal sont liés, comme le Yin et le Yang…. Donc, il y aura toujours besoin d'Aurors pour combattre le Mal et le garder à un niveau faible, pour que le Bien puisse lui aussi vivre "

-" Ah ! Mais à quoi cela me sert de le tuer ? "

-" Ca c'est une bonne question…. Voldemort a rompu l'équilibre depuis trop longtemps et avec trop d'intensité, si tu ne le détruis pas d'ici 50ans, la magie blanche n'existera plus, la magie naturelle non plus "

-" Mais c'est affreux " dit Hermione, apeurée.

-" Oui…. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que l'on vous forme rapidement, pour que vous puissiez le combattre sans mourir…. Acceptez-vous votre destinée ? "

-" Est-il encore possible de refuser ? " demanda Harry.

-" Il est toujours possible de refuser, mais vous devez choisir en votre âme et conscience…. Vous me donnerez votre réponse à la rentrée, en attendant, Sirius va s'occuper de découvrir si oui ou non vous êtes devenus des animagus naturels… Bonsoir les enfants "

Dumbledore sortit et repartit pour Poudlard, comme McGonagall quelques minutes auparavant, les laissant seuls.

****

Chapitre 4 (52) : Décisions et aveux

Cela faisait 10 bonnes minutes que Dumbledore était parti, et les 3 sorciers étaient toujours silencieux. Harry regardait attentivement ses chaussures pendant que Ron et Hermione l'observaient ou se regardaient de temps à autre. Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence en premier.

-" Ca va aller Harry, au moins on est au courant maintenant ! "

-" Oui, maintenant on sait qu'on est là pour te soutenir "

-" J'en ai assez ! " hurla Harry en se levant " J'en ai plus que marre…. J'ai 15ans, et je n'ai pas encore vécu comme quelqu'un de normal… "

-" Mais tu n'es pas normal, Harry " tenta Hermione.

-" Oui, tu es la seule chance de combattre le Mal…. Et nous t'aiderons…. N'est-ce pas Hermione ? "

-" Absolument ! "

-" Pour vous c'est facile…. Ca commence à peine, mais moi, c'est depuis que je suis né… J'en ai marre de perdre ceux à qui je tiens "

-" Harry " dit Ron " Tu ne nous perdras pas…. Non écoute…. Quoiqu'il se passe, on a toujours été avec toi, depuis le Troll jusqu'à notre enlèvement…. Donc, depuis qu'on se connaît, on était là dans les bons et les mauvais moments…. Enfin sauf l'année dernière et je m'en excuse encore "

-" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…. "

-" Merci, mais ne m'interrompt pas, car je vais me perdre…. Donc, on a toujours été là, et il n'y aurait pas eu cette histoire de Triade, on aurait encore était là…. Je ne vais pas te la jouer à la Trelawney, mais il semblerait qu'on soit né pour ça…. Pas pour jouer aux héros comme dirait Malefoy, mais pour faire quelque chose de bien et d'utile…. Je ne veux pas que par ma faute il n'y ait plus d'espoir. Je suis un sorcier et j'aime être un sorcier, je ne veux pas que la magie devienne noire, je veux qu'elle reste neutre, que d'autres enfants, de sorciers ou de moldus, puisse connaître la joie qu'on éprouve en sachant qu'on fait partie de quelque chose de grand, qu'on fait partie intégrante d'un monde, du monde magique…. Je me battrais contre le Mal jusqu'à ma mort, pas parce que je suis né dans une famille de bons sorciers, et pas à cause de cette histoire de Triade, mais parce que l'idée que le Mal gagne est quelque chose qui me révolte…. Ma décision est prise, j'accepte l'offre de Dumbledore "

-" Et toi Hermione ? " demanda Harry.

-" Je pense comme Ron. Le Mal ne doit pas gagner, il cherchera toujours à gagner, mais le Bien doit le combattre…. Et je fais partie des forces du Bien, je ne deviendrais jamais une Mangemort, et je ferais tout pour détruire Voldemort, pour que l'équilibre revienne…. Moi aussi j'accepte la mission qui est mienne…. "

-" Votre décision est prise ? "

-" Oui… Il ne manque plus que toi "

-" A quoi ça va me servir ? "

-" A venger la mort de tes parents " dit Ron.

-" A venger tous ceux qui on souffert à cause de ce fou " dit Hermione.

-" A venger Cédric "

-" Et à te venger toi pour tout le mal qu'il t'a indirectement ou directement fait "

-" Mais la vengeance n'est pas un assez bon motif, si je le fais pour la vengeance, je serais aussi mauvais que lui " dit Harry.

-" Alors fais-le en souvenir de ceux qui ont souffert à cause de lui "

-" Fais-le pour redevenir quelqu'un de normal "

-" Je ne serais jamais normal "

-" Non, mais tu n'auras plus à avoir peur pour nous, puisque la cause de ta peur aura disparu " dit Ron.

-" J'aurais combattu ma peur, et je n'aurais plus cette peur " pensa-t-il tout haut " D'accord, j'accepte "

-" Ouais ! " hurla Ron, en le prenant dans ses bras.

-" Merci, vous m'avez remis les idées en place "

-" Y a pas de quoi ! Les amis sont là pour ça " dit Hermione.

-" Bon, il faut qu'on aille dormir, le reste des vacances va nous servir à commencer l'entraînement "

-" A tes ordres Godric " dit Ron.

-" Tu m'as appelé comment ? "

-" Harry, non ? "

-" Non, tu m'as appelé Godric, pourquoi ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée, mais cela te va bien "

-" Oui, tu es à Gryffondor, et tu es le Lion de notre Triade. Et le point important, tu es l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Comme on ne peut pas t'appeler Gryffondor, car ce serait trop révélateur et assez peu pratique, Godric semble approprié "

-" Oui…. Godric, j'aime bien comme nom de code…. Mais il faut vous en trouver à vous aussi…. Ron, puisque tu sembles avoir de bonnes idées, tu peux trouver le reste de surnoms "

-" Tu me laisses réfléchir 2secondes…. Que pense-tu d'Ashtart ou Astrée, Hermione ? "

-" Ashtart, aussi connu sous le nom d'Astarté, c'est l'un des noms de la déesse Aphrodite…. Je te signale que je suis la Sagesse "

-" Oui, mais Minerve ou Athéna n'est pas le plus approprié…. On a déjà une prof qui s'appelle comme ça, ce serait ambiguë "

-" Oui. Et Astrée c'est quoi ? " dit Harry.

-" C'est le nom d'une autre divinité grecque " dit Ron " Elle répandait la Justice et la Vertu sur la Terre. Lorsqu'elle est morte, c'est devenu la constellation de la Vierge "

-" Tu m'épates, Ron ! " dit Hermione, visiblement ravie " En plus, mon signe du zodiaque c'est la vierge "

-" Je sais. C'est pour cela que ça m'a marqué "

Il avait dit ça en détournant la tête. Il regardait le ciel par la fenêtre, elle ne pouvait donc voir son trouble.

-" Ou sinon, j'avais pensé à Phoebe la Brillante ou Thémis la Sage "

-" Puisque je suis la sagesse, je préfère Thémis, même si Astrée me plait beaucoup "

-" Bien " dit Harry, cassant le silence qui s'était installé " Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un nom à notre poète "

-" Je ne suis pas un poète ! "

-" Excuses ! Je ne voulais pas t'énerver " dit Harry.

-" Ne lui en veut pas Ron ! Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu as dit…. " 

Elle avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras, et le regardait droit dans les yeux. _(N/A : un ange passe)_. 

-" Je pense que Tiger te serait approprié, même si tu es un chien, c'est mieux que Fido…. Et puis, ça t'irait bien…. La force du tigre, sa fougue et sa douceur…. "

-" Merci Hermione " dit Ron, rouge tomate.

-" Je t'en pris…. On en parlera à Sirius et à Dumbledore "

-" Bon, je vous laisse, je vais dormir…. Faites pas de bêtises " dit Harry.

-"Je te suis " dit brusquement Ron, détruisant cet instant magique " Bonne nuit Hermione "

Les garçons sortirent, et Hermione se décida à aller se coucher. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne comprenait par son comportement avec Ron, depuis leur retour. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, c'est vrai qu'il était devenu plus que mignon, très agréable à regarder même. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la voulait, qu'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais qu'il se retenait. Et elle voulait se perdre dans ses bras, c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. En plus, elle était sûre qu'ils s'étaient passé quelque chose entre eux, avant le voyage en mer, mais c'était flou.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dans la chambre de Ron, Harry attendait que son ami sorte de la douche pour le cuisiner. Il avait remarqué leur manège, à eux 2. Avant leur enlèvement, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher, de se mettre en boîte, et maintenant ils étaient trop souvent d'accord pour que ce soit normal. 

Maintenant que Hermione était devenue une charmante jeune femme, il devait absolument faire en sorte que Ron sorte avec elle. Il n'était plus le grand dadais de l'année dernière, avec des vêtements de seconde main (Fred et George lui avaient récemment acheté une splendide robe de bal, rouge très sombre, avec des flammes orange et or. Il ressemblait à une torche humaine, mais cela lui allait comme un gant). Non, maintenant il était un beau jeune homme, de 1m90, musclé et bronzé. Préfet et futur gardien de Gryffondor (Harry espérait qu'il gagnerait les qualifications pour être dans l'équipe des titulaires). Décidément, ils iraient parfaitement bien ensemble. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils surmontent leurs timidités maladives. Il allait s'en occuper de ce petit couple…. Et à sa manière ! ! !

-" Ah ! Enfin tu sors ! " dit Harry, alors que son ami se mettait au lit.

-" Ne dit rien…. "

-" Moi ! Mais que veux-tu que je te dise…. Pardon ! Que je vous dise… "

-" Tu vois, tu ne sais pas te taire…. Et n'y pense même pas "

-" A quoi ? " demanda-t-il, innocemment.

-" A nous mettre ensemble…. Je ne la mérite pas, je ne la méritais déjà pas avant, mais là c'est pire "

-" Bon, tu admets au moins qu'elle te plait "

-" Elle ne me plait pas, c'est plus fort que ça…. Harry, je crois que je suis amoureux "

-" Au moins tu t'en rends compte…. Parce que l'année dernière tu ne voulais même pas y penser "

-" Je sais…. J'ai été stupide…. "

-" Tu ne lui avoueras jamais ? "

-" Pas en face, en tout cas…. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me rejète…. Je préfère rester un ami que de devenir gênant "

-" D'accord…. Bonne nuit "

-" Bonne nuit "

Et ils se couchèrent tous les deux, dans leur lit, après avoir tiré les rideaux des baldaquins.

-" S'il ne veut pas lui dire en face " pensa Harry " Alors il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'elle l'entende…. Faut que je parle à Ginny " 

Et il s'endormit avec un plan machiavélique en train de germer dans sa tête, oubliant momentanément cette histoire de Triade, il aurait le temps de faire des recherches et de se poser des questions quand il serait à Poudlard. Le bonheur de ses amis est plus important, surtout s'ils doivent souffrir dans peu de temps.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-" Vous en avez mis du temps " dit Ginny à Hermione qui venait de rentrer dans l'appartement " Ben dis donc, t'en fait une de ses têtes "

Ginny s'était mis en tenue de nuit, elle portait une petit nuisette en satin rose, empruntée à Hermione. Elle attendait son retour en lisant l'Histoire de Poudlard, assise confortablement dans le canapé. Hermione se précipita sur Ginny et éclata en sanglots dans ses bras.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? " demanda Ginny, lorsqu'elle fut calmée.

-" J'en sais rien…. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… "

-" Et tu ne sais pas quoi ?… Je m'excuse, si tu as oublié, c'est normal "

-" Et en plus je crois que je suis amoureuse "

-" Mais c'est génial ça…. Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? "

-" Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas " dit Hermione avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots.

-" Quel est l'idiot qui ne t'aimerait pas ? Dis-moi son nom que je le boxe ! "

-" Ron " avoua Hermione.

Ginny éclata de rire. Elle était prit dans un véritable fou rire, et l'expression de totale incompréhension d'Hermione ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Elle réussit enfin à reprendre un minimum de contrôle et regarda gravement Hermione.

-" Si mon frère ne t'aime pas, alors moi j'aime Harry "

-" Mais tu aime Harry ! "

-" Plus comme avant "

-" Hein ? "

-" Depuis que je l'ai revu, je suis sûre d'une chose, le béguin que j'avais pour lui, à cause de son image, s'en est allé…. Maintenant, je le considère comme un de mes frères…. Dommage parce qu'il est beaucoup plus mignon qu'avant…. Mais je ne ressens rien, peut-être de l'affection dans le genre qu'on porte à un ami, mais pas dans le genre que vous vous portez, toi et mon frère… "

-" Alors ? "

-" Alors, comme je ne ressens plus rien pour Harry, cela veut dire que mon frère est dingue de toi ! "

-" Alors pourquoi il ne vient pas me voir ? "

-" Et oh ! Regarde où on est ! On est chez mes parents, il y a mes 5 autres frères qui l'observent, mes parents aussi…. Et Ron déteste être le centre d'attention, même s'il jure le contraire "

-" Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? "

-" Tu patientes…. Je m'occupe de tout…. Par contre, il faut que tu m'aides "

-" Pour ? "

-" Mon frère pense qu'il ne te mérite pas…. Je ne sais pas où il est allé pêcher ça, mais pour lui il ne te mérite pas, tu es trop bien pour lui "

-" Je ne suis pas parfaite quand même ? "

-" Presque…. Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu es intelligente, drôle, splendide…. Viktor Krum fait partie de ton tableau de chasse, et certain pense que Harry aussi "

-" J'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide "

-" Et moi donc…. Je vais discuter avec Harry, il voudra sûrement vous aider…. En attendant, essaie de ne pas paraître distante "

-" Je ne suis pas distante ! "

-" Autant que peut l'être McGonagall… Essaie de te mettre à son niveau…. Il y a des livres sur le Quidditch et sur les Echecs si tu veux ? Et Ron adore la mythologie "

-" Oui, j'ai vu ça…. Merci pour les livres Ginny "

-" Mais je t'en pris…. Depuis le temps que je rêve de t'avoir pour frangine "

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et partit se coucher. Demain ils commençaient les cours avec Sirius, il fallait qu'elle soit en pleine forma. Demain elle commencerait à se rapprocher de Ron, il fallait que son esprit soit le plus serein possible pour ingurgiter le maximum d'informations utiles.

****

Chapitre 5 (53) : Sirius professeur

Les 3 jeunes sorciers se réveillèrent de très bonnes heures, peu après l'aube. Harry et Ron ne pouvant pas rester tranquilles, décidèrent de se lever et de faire du sport en attendant Sirius et Hermione. Celle-ci leur apparut sur le pas de la porte de Ginny, alors qu'elle essayait de se glisser discrètement hors de l'appartement.

-" Bonjour Thémis " chuchota Ron.

-" Bonjour Tiger " lui répondit Hermione " Oh ! Et bonjour Godric "

-" On va faire du sport pour passer le temps, tu viens ? "

-" Oui, mais je vais lire pendant que vous faites votre sport "

-" D'accord ! "

Ils descendirent donc au rez-de-chaussée, les garçons entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, et Hermione passa dans la bibliothèque. Elle voulait choisir un livre sur le Quidditch, et plus particulièrement un livre sur les Gardiens. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait. C'était un vieux livre très fin, à la couverture passée, et aux pages jaunies. Elle décida de le camoufler dans un livre de cours, et choisi finalement un vieil ouvrage de Métamorphose Niveau5.

Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, ils étaient en pleine séance de musculation : Ron faisant des abdos pendant que Harry lui tenait les jambes. Elle s'assit dans un coin, essayant de se concentrer sur sa lecture, mais le corps de Ron était un spectacle plus qu'intéressant. En effet, il était torse nu, pour être plus à l'aise, et son pantalon de jogging lui allait à la perfection, moulant son postérieur et laissant entrevoir son boxer. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, car il continuait sa série comme si de rien n'était, Harry comptant les mouvements. Puis ce fut au tour de Harry de faire des abdos, et elle put regarder à loisir le dos de son ami, voyant les muscles se contracter et bouger pendant qu'(il maintenait fermement les jambes de Harry au sol. Elle était tellement absorbée par la contemplation de Ron, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, qu'elle ne voyait pas que Harry leur lancer des regards amusés, ce qui le déconcentrait plus qu'autre chose, mais il préférait ça. Vint ensuite le tour des pompes, où Ron excellait. Il s'allongea sur le sol, les pieds (intentionnellement) vers elle. Il commença à monter et à descendre, en soufflant et en grognant.

-" Bon sang " pensa-t-elle " Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être sous lui "

Elle rougit en visualisant la scène, car ce n'était déjà plus le même type de sport auquel elle pensait. Elle eu un frisson de plaisir quand son corps sembla se rappeler d'un caresse du mois passé. Elle secoua sa tête et essaya de se concentrer sur son livre, mais son regard se détourna rapidement, malgré le fait que le livre était très intéressant, le spectacle l'étant encore plus. Elle avait une vue privilégiée sur le fessier de Ron. Il avait de belles fesses, bien faites, bien rebondies, qu'on a envie de palper. Elle se demandait comment elle pourrait en vérifier la fermeté sans que cela ne prête à confusion.

-" Quoique se serait bien après tout…. Grrr… réveille-toi ma vieille…. Tu es préfète, tu dois montrer l'exemple…. " pensa-t-elle " Mais se serait tellement bon d'enfreindre les règles de cette manière…. "

Elle était tellement absorbée, par le corps de Ron (s'imaginant être la petite goutte de transpiration qui roulait sur sa nuque, passant entre les omoplates, continua lentement, sensuellement son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se perde dans le creux des reins du rouquin) ou par son dilemme silencieux qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Harry s'était rapidement arrêté et qu'il était maintenant assis à côté d'elle.

-" Tu lis quoi ? "

-" Hein ? " dit-elle en sursautant " Je ne t'avais pas vu "

-" Ca, j'avais remarqué " dit-il avec un petit sourire qui la fit se sentir gourde " Tu lis quoi ? " répéta-t-il.

-" Métamorphose Niveau5 "

-" Et c'est intéressant ? "

-" Très ! Pourquoi ? "

-" Oh ! Pour rien…. Tu as fini, Ron ? "

-" Oui, je monte me doucher ! "

-" J'arrive dans 10minutes "

-" La douche sera libre…. A tout de suite " dit Ron se servant de son T-shirt pour essuyer son torse lentement en regardant Hermione, puis il sortit sur ce geste trop hot.

-" Bon… Tu lisais quoi ? Enfin, quand tu lisais ! "

-" C'était si visible que ça ? " demanda Hermione en rougissant encore plus.

-" Surtout lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné…. Il a senti ton regard, je crois "

-" Quelle idiote ! "

-" Mais non…. Si tu veux savoir, il avait un petit sourire…. Il devait s'imaginer que c'est lui que tu regardais…. C'est bien lui que tu détaillais ? "

-" Ben oui…. " confessa-t-elle " Harry, c'est vrai qu'il ne se juge pas digne de moi ? "

-" Oh oui…. C'est rien de le dire "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Ecoute, c'est compréhensible…. C'est le dernier fils d'une grande famille, il a toujours été comparé à ses frères qui sont préfets ou attrapeur ou blagueurs…. Ensuite, il est comparé à moi, beaucoup se demande ce que je fais avec lui…. A ces idiots je leur répondrais qu'il est le seul à m'avoir considéré comme un être humain normal et pas comme un surhomme…. C'est vrai que ça lui pèse à la fin, il est toujours dans l'ombre, et avec toi c'est pareil "

-" Moi ? "

-" Oui…. Tu es brillante, il se trouve idiot…. Tu es très belle, il se trouve quelconque "

-" Moi il m'irait très bien…. Plus que Krum même " dit-elle en repensant au coup du T-shirt.

-" Il a changé, hein ? "

-" Oui, mais je me l'imaginais comme ça plus tard…. C'est drôle non ? "

-" Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose dont il n'a jamais parlé à personne ? "

-" Oui ! "

-" Pendant la 1ère année, pendant les vacances de Noël, on a regardé dans le Miroir du Rised "

-" Et vous avez vu quoi ? "

-" Moi j'ai vu mes parents…. Ne les ayant jamais connus, je rêve de les voir pendant 1h…. Enfin passons…. Et lui, il s'est vu comme capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch "

-" Ben c'est raté "

-" Oui, mais il était aussi le Gardien de Gryffondor, le Préfet de Gryffondor, et il tenait la coupe de Quidditch "

-" Alors ça, c'est faisable… "

-" Oui, mais il faut que tu l'encourages…. Ca va sûrement lui faire énormément plaisir, et il voudra ce surpasser pour toi…. J'espère te voir pour les sélections et pour les matches "

-" Compte sur moi…. En fait, je lisais le Manuel du Parfait Gardien…. Je veux connaître le Quidditch, comme ça si je peux l'aider…. "

-" Thémis tu es géniale "

-" Merci "

-" Bon, je te laisse à ta lecture, faut que j'aille me doucher "

-" A tout de suite " dit-elle avant de se plonger dans le manuel.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Après une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner préparé par Hermione, ils patientèrent dans le jardin, profitant des premiers rayons solaires.

-" Salut les enfants ! Déjà lever ? " demanda Sirius qui venait visiblement d'arriver par la Poudre de Cheminette.

Il était tout de noir vêtu, comme d'habitude. Aujourd'hui il portait un pantalon en cuir moulant, mais sa chemise sortie cachait son anatomie _(N/A : zut alors, et moi qui voulais le mâter pendant qu'il marchait….)_. Il époussetait négligemment la suie sur ses épaules avant de se rappeler qu'il pouvait utilisé sa baguette pour se lancer un sort d'époussetage. C'est donc vrai et propre qu'il les salua.

-" Bonjour Sirius " dit Harry " Comment vas-tu ? "

-" Ma fois… Je vais très bien… Et toi ? Prêt pour ton 1er cours ? "

-" Impatient même "

-" Et vous ? "

-" Dans le même état " dit Ron.

-" Pareil pour moi " ajouta Hermione.

-" Bon, c'est par-là que ça se passe "

Sirius ne les conduisit pas dans la salle d'entraînement, mais dans le petit bosquet d'arbre, généralement utilisé pour le vol ou le transplanage.

-" Bien… Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous ne ferais pas trop attention à ma façon d'enseigner…. Je suis pas douée pour le rôle de prof "

-" Tu t'en sort déjà mieux que Rogue " dit Harry.

-" Ca c'est la meilleure chose qu'on m'ai dit…. Bon…. Entrons dans le vif du sujet, car je vous sens très impatient…. Donc, on ne va pas travailler pour que vous deveniez des…. Vous savez quoi, car vous en êtes déjà, d'après Dumbledore…. Mais on va travailler pour découvrir votre…. Vous savez quoi "

-" Sirius ? "

-" Oui Harry ? "

-" _Silencio !_ _Reflecto !_"

Un dôme argenté sortit de sa baguette et vint les entourer, tout comme un dôme blanc.

-" On peut parler tranquillement maintenant, et personne ne pourra lire sur nos lèvres "

-" Où t'as appris ces sorts ? "

-" Euh " réfléchit Harry " Je m'en souviens plus, mais j'en ai tellement vu l'année dernière pour le Tournoi, que ça doit être un reste "

-" Ouais, un reste… " dit Sirius, rêveur, un petit sourire en coin " Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Vous allez vous asseoir, fermer les yeux et méditer…. Pendant ce temps là, je réciterais une formule de révélations et votre animal ou vos animaux vous apparaîtront "

-" On ne peut pas avoir plusieurs animaux… " dit Hermione " Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que les seuls animagi qui existent sont uniques "

-" Oui, je le pensais moi aussi, mais j'ai appris beaucoup de choses cet été grâce à une amie de Dumbledore…. S'il n'y a que des animagus simple c'est que les différents gouvernements avaient trop peur que des sorciers soient trop puissants et donc incontrôlables, c'est pourquoi ils ont fait disparaître certains livres, certaines pratiques et peut-être certains sorciers…. Je sais Hermione, c'est horrible de détruire des livres aussi précieux, mais entre de mauvaises mains ils auraient fait beaucoup trop de ravage…. "

-" Oui, sûrement " répondit-elle, sceptique.

-" Cependant, certaines peuplades magiques ont réussi à conserver ce savoir et ces livres, elles connaissent donc le moyen de devenir des animagi multiples…. Il paraît que les fondateurs de Poudlard étaient des animagi multiples, mais cde n'est qu'une hypothèses de plus sur leur compte…. Pour l'instant, ne vous concentrez pas là-dessus…. Bon, en position "

Ils s'assirent tous à même le sol, en tailleur, et entrèrent en méditation _(N/A : même si leurs mémoires ont été bloquées –plutôt qu'effacées-, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont perdu leurs réflexes et leurs aptitudes)_. Sirius sortit un manuel assez fin que Dumbledore lui avait donné intitulé _Comment découvrir sa nature profonde_ par A.J.Gryffondor _(N/A : Tient donc ? Mais qui c'est celui-là ?)_. Il l'ouvrit et lu les recommandations laissées par Dumbledore : 

Tenez votre langue, il y va du futur bonheur de Harry, si jamais vous l'aider à se rappeler d'elle, ils devront se séparer à tout jamais…. Et je ne crois pas qu'il pardonnera aussi facilement que ça…. Pour ce qui est des Animagi, n'oubliez pas, rester vagues, dites que c'est un type de métamorphose que vous n'avez pas encore étudié, que s'ils ont besoin de renseignements complémentaire, Minerva et moi-même nous leur donnerons à la rentrée, cela nous laisse le temps de monter une histoire si nécessaire…. Je vous fait confiance, vous étiez doué pour les histoires, si je me souviens bien… J'espère qu'il vous reste de bons restes car je pense qu'Harry est aussi doué que son père et les Maraudeurs dans ce domaine…. Amicalement. A.Dumbledore.

Il tourna la page, vérifia quelques points comme la concentration, la méditation et la position des _futurs animagi_ puis il commença à lire à haute voix les formules d'usage. 

Hermione se retrouva mentalement sur la banquise, mais elle ne sentait pas le froid. Elle voyait la neige et la glace tout autour d'elle, cette étendue blanche à perte de vue, immaculée. A côté d'elle il y avait un petit trou dans la banquise, lui permettant de voir l'eau sous la glace. Elle était d'un bleu profond, presque noir. Le contraste était saisissant. Un chat vint frôler ses pieds, la ramenant à la réalité (enfin, il la sortit de sa contemplation, surtout). Ses poils était bruns et touffu, ce qui lui rappela soin horrible tignasse. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le caressa. Il lui semblait si familier. Puis tout comme le chat, un guépard se frotta à ses jambes. Elle eu un sursaut en voyant cet animal sauvage, mais sa conscience lui rappela qu'un guépard sur la banquise n'était pas un spectacle si ordinaire que ça. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, lui tendit une main pour qu'il la sente. Il approcha son museau de sa main, la renifla puis avança pour qu'elle le caresse. Lorsqu'elle le gratta sous l'oreille, il ferma ses beaux yeux marrons et se mit à ronronner, ce qui la fit rire. Puis elle fut entourer par une épaisse brume qui se dissipa pour laisser apparaître d'autres animaux. Le premier à apparaître était une splendide Tigresse de Sibérie, blanche avec quelques rayures sombres. La tigresse s'approcha d'elle, mais quand Hermione voulu la touchait, sa main passa légèrement à travers elle, comme si elle n'avait pas encore toute sa consistance comme le chat et le guépard. Ensuite, venu du ciel, elle vit atterrir un tigre blanc ailé, un Gryffon blanc, un aigle et plus surprenant encore une femme ailée. Lorsque la femme s'approcha et lui passa au travers, elle revint dans le monde réel, au Terrier.

Ron, lui, se retrouva dans la jungle tropicale. Pour un peu il se serait cru dans la chambre de sa jeune sœur, mais l'air semblait plus humide, plus consistant, pourtant la chaleur moite du lieu ne le dérangeait pas car il n'en avait pas conscience. Il était en train d'observer une superbe orchidée aux pétales rouges sang et au cœur d'or quand un immense Saint-Bernard, avec des taches d'un roux sombre, apparu derrière lui. Il se sentit observé et se retourna. Le chien s'avança en trottinant vers lui et se mit à lui japper dessus en lui tournant autour. Il éclata de rire et se baissa pour prendre le chien dans ses bras afin de lui faire un gros câlin. Le chien se laissa faire, le léchouillant abondamment. Puis Ron sentit un cou de museau dans le dos et se retourna pour se trouver face contre gueule avec un loup immense qui lui sauta dessus pour jouer avec lui comme le chien. Lorsqu'il fut remis de cet surprise, il s'amusa quelques minutes avec les deux animaux, leur lançant des bout de bois pour qu'ils le lui ramènent. Puis la pluie se mit à tomber et à travers les rideaux d'eau, un tigre blanc vint à sa rencontre. C'était un Tigre de Sibérie, immense car son dos était à plus d'1m du sol. Il avait une fourrure d'un blanc immaculé avec des rayures foncées, rousses très foncées même. Il voulu le caresser, mais autant il sentit le corps de l'animal, autant ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à emmêler sa fourrure. Puis la jungle s'obscurcit au passage de plusieurs animaux qui atterrir les uns à la suite des autres, autour de lui. Il y avait un tigre blanc ailé, un Gryffon blanc, encore plus grand que lui, un aigle dont la taille contrastait avec celle des autres animaux. Mais le plus surprenant était l'homme ailé qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop. Il s'approcha de lui, malgré le fait qu'il pouvait voir à travers, et quand sa main de brume le toucha, il se retrouva dans le bosquet du Terrier.

Harry aussi eu droit à un petit voyage pour une destination exotique. Il se retrouva dans une oasis, entourée de dunes de sables. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et par endroit il y avait des couches de vapeurs qui rendait l'horizon floue. Il fouilla l'oasis, à la recherche d'indice, et derrière un petit buisson il vit un lion et sa réplique miniature qui jouaient ensemble. Il s'agenouilla derrière le buisson pour pouvoir les observer sans être vu. Mais les 2 félins sentirent son regard et s'arrêtèrent, fixant le buisson. Harry se leva et s'approcha d'eux, comme s'ils l'avaient appeler. Le chat lui sauta dans les bras quand il fut assis à côté du majestueux lion. Il posa une main sur la crinière semblable à du feu et caressa les 2 félins. Il remarqua leur yeux, ils avaient la même couleur que les siens. Il voulu vérifier sa théorie et souleva une mèche folle de la crinière du lion, et bingo, il y avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il sourit en voyant ce en quoi il se transformerait, et s'allongea sur le lion pour une bonne sieste. Mais à peine eut-il fermait les yeux que des ombres lui passèrent au-dessus, ce qui lui fit rouvrir immédiatement les yeux. Devant lui, se tenait des animaux semblant fait de brume. Il y avait un Manticore, un Gryffon rouge et un Phœnix. Puis un homme ailé atterrit gracieusement devant lui. Il s'approcha en souriant et lui tendit une main de brume. Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'homme et il ne réalisa qu'il l'avait touché que lorsqu'il se sentit revenir dans le monde réel, en face de Sirius. 

Cela faisait déjà 1H que les 3 jeunes sorciers étaient entrés en méditation. Sirius sembla soulagé quand il les vit sortir un à un de leur état de transe.

-" Alors, ça donne quoi ? " demanda Sirius.

-" Je crois que je suis un animagus multiple " dit Hermione.

-" Comment ça, tu crois ? "

-" Et bien, c'est étrange. J'ai vu des tas d'animaux, et même une femme ailée, mais autant certains avaient une consistance tandis que d'autres semblaient fait de fumée ou de brume "

-" Moi aussi, j'ai vu des animaux et même un homme ailé " s'exclama Ron.

-" Harry ? " demanda Sirius.

-" Idem…. Vous avez vu quoi ? "

-" Bien moi " commença Hermione " Je suis arrivée sur une banquise mais étrangement je n'avais pas froid…. AU bout de quelques minutes j'ai vu un chat et un guépard, que je pouvais toucher, ensuite il y avait un tigre blanc, pas encore palpable mais plus autant fumée…. Puis j'ai vu le même tigre mais avec des ailes d'aigles, puis avec une tête d'aigle, puis un aigle et enfin la femme ailée, un croisement entre une femme et l'aigle, car elle avait une robe faite de plumes foncées et les ailes de l'aigle…. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup "

-" Ron ? " demanda Sirius.

-" Moi j'ai été dans la jungle tropical…. Là-bas j'ai vu un chien, un Saint-Bernard, puis un loup avec une mèche roux sombre… Et j'ai pu les toucher…. Ca veux dire que moi aussi je suis un sage ? "

-" Non " dit Sirius " D'après le livre, c'est le premier animal qui confère le statut dans la Triade… Mais cela ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas un sage, seulement, tu n'es pas la Sagesse…. Disons que je pense que tu es devenu plus érudit, grâce à Hermione…. Elle aime étudier, tu aimes plus t'amuser…. Disons que dans tous les cas, même si vous pouviez inverser vos positions, vous resteriez la Sagesse ou la Fidélité au fond de vous-mêmes…. Il est indiscutable que l'amitié que vous portez à Harry et le goût plus ou moins exprimé pour les études et les sciences, font que vous êtes assez similaires, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous allez devenir qui compte, c'est ce que vous êtes…. Et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'est Hermione la plus sage et toi le plus fidèle…. Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière…. Bon, tu es rassuré ? "

-" Ouais… "

-" Ecoute, si Dumbledore te juge apte pour être un préfet, ce n'est pas seulement pour que tu puisses veiller à ce que Harry ne fasse pas perdre trop de points à Gryffondor "

-" Eh " s'indigna Harry.

-" Non, c'est parce qu'il a jugé que tu le méritais le plus, parmi les garçons de Gryffondor. Tu ne seras peut-être pas Préfet en Chef comme risque de l'être Hermione, mais tu pourras au moins aller et venir plus facilement, avec Harry et Hermione…. Ne doute jamais de tes capacités…. C'est valable pour vous trois, vous avez été jugé digne d'être la nouvelle Triade…. Certes c'est dangereux, certes ce sera difficile, mais vous avez la chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ramener l'équilibre magique…. Bon, si tu finissais ? "

-" D'accord…. Alors ensuite j'ai vu un immense tigre blanc, que j'arrivais presque à toucher, puis il y avait ceux encore sous la forme de fumée : le tigre ailé, le Gryffon Blanc, l'aigle et l'homme ailé…. Voilà, je crois que c'était tout "

-" C'est quoi un Gryffon Blanc ? " demanda Harry.

-" Il existe 3 types de Gryffons " expliqua Sirius " Le Gryffon banal, lion et aigle, le Gryffon Rouge, très rare, lion et phœnix, et le plus rare de tous, le Gryffon Blanc, tigre et aigle…. Bon, et qu'as-tu vu Harry ? "

-" Moi je suis arrivé dans une oasis, dans le désert… J'ai pu toucher un lion et un chat qui était la miniature du lion. Ensuite, j'ai vu un Manticore, un Gryffon Rouge, un Phœnix et un homme ailé, mais ils étaient tous sous la forme de fumée "

-" Bon, Dumbledore avait encore raison…. Très intéressant ce livre, faudra que je le lui réemprunte…. Si vous bien vu ces animaux, sous ces formes, alors il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité : vous êtes effectivement des animagi multiples…. Bien, la théorie et le rapprochement sont fini, passons à la pratique…. Maintenant, il va falloir vous transformer en vos 2 premiers animaux "

-" Quoi ? " demanda Ron, visiblement sceptique sur ses capacités.

-" Si vous avez pu les toucher, c'est qu'ils sont au fond de vous-même, c'est que vous pouvez vous transformer…. C'est ce qui est écrit dans le livre, et pour le moment il ne s'est pas trompé…. Donc, vous vous concentrez, vous ne doutez pas et vous visualisez les changements pour devenir votre 1er animal, n'importe lequel, on fera le 2ème après "

-" J'ai une question avant " dit Hermione.

-" Je t'écoute, si je peux te répondre, ce sera avec plaisir "

-" Voilà…. Comment dire…. Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas tous arrivés dans le même paysage ? "

-" Alors là " dit Sirius " Tu me poses une colle…. C'est pas précisé dans le livre…. Faudra le demandé à Dumbledore quand vous lui donnerais de vive voix votre réponse "

-" D'accord " dit Hermione.

-" Bon, maintenant vous retournez en méditation mais vous visualisez le changement de votre corps d'humain en votre corps d'animaux, n'importe lequel "

Ils obéirent docilement et au bout de 5mn Sirius vit les changements s'opérer. 

Hermione commença par se couvrir de poils bruns alors que sa tenue disparaissait, puis ses oreilles remontèrent pour prendre l'apparence de celle d'un chat. Son visage changea aussi, sa mâchoire se modifia, en même temps que son nez. Mais elle ressemblait encore à un humain. Puis son ossature se modifia, elle rétrécit pendant que ses membres devenaient des pattes. Elle était devenu une belle petite chatte. Ron et Harry subirent des changements dans le même ordre.

-" Ils sont vraiment doués pour ça " pensa Sirius " Ils contrôlent parfaitement leur métamorphose, même McGonagall ne le fait pas aussi bien "

Il avait maintenant 2 chats et 1 chien devant lui. 

-" Bien, maintenant, vous visualisez le 2ème animal et quand ce sera fait, vous vous visualisez en humain "

Ils obéirent de nouveaux. Pour Harry se fut facile, la seule chose qui changeait était la taille du félin, mais le lion était grand, fort, majestueux quoi. La fourrure de Ron commença par changeait de couleur pour devenir gris sombre, mais une mèche rousse foncée laissait deviner qui il était. Puis son museau se modifia, il s'affina, tout comme son corps, qui prit encore quelques centimètres. Il était presque plus imposant que Lunard, car il était aussi grand que le lion. La fourrure d'Hermione se raccourcit et changea de couleur. Elle prit de l'ampleur, s'allongea, grandissant mais pas autant que les garçons. Sirius se trouva donc en face d'un guépard, d'un loup et d'un lion. Puis, ils reprirent enfin leur aspect d'origine, de manière tout aussi structurée et esthétique.

-" Wahou ! " s'exclama Sirius " C'est…. Wahou ! Je crois que vous allez pouvoir vous reposer cette cet après-midi, je vais parler avec McGonagall pour vous faire un planning…. Elle est plus douée que moi pour ça !…. Dès demain on commence vos nouvelles métamorphoses et le mois prochain on recommence une séance de révélation ! "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Harry " On connaît nos animaux maintenant "

-" Oui, mais d'après ce qui est dit dans ce livre, que Dumbledore m'a lui-même prêté, vous risquez de voir d'autres animaux "

-" Comment ça ? "

-" Votre type de métamorphose en animagi est spécial, en fait, vous passez progressivement du statut humain au statut humain-animal. Mais ça ne se fait pas d'1 coup, c'est comme si l'état d'humain était la 1ère marche d'un escalier, et celui d'homme-animal la dernière. Les marches, entre ces 2 là, n'ont pas la même hauteur, et parfois il est difficile de passer de l'une à l'autre. Alors un nouvel animal vous est attribué, d'un niveau intermédiaire en magie, en phase avec votre moi du moment selon les règles de l'animagi. Donc, pour que vous arriviez rapidement à la fin de votre métamorphose, on fera le point tous les mois pour savoir si vous avez ou non besoin d'un nouvel animal "

-" Oh ! " dit Hermione " Et pourquoi faut-il qu'on arrive rapidement à la dernière transformation ? "

-" C'est simple Hermione " dit Ron " Si notre puissance augmente avec 1 seul animal, imagine avec plusieurs…. Ensuite, l'état final représente notre maximum magique, ce qui veut dire qu'à ce moment là, on sera au meilleur de notre niveau pour combattre Voldie ! "

-" Oui…. C'est logique…. Tu m'impressionnes Ron ! "

-" Merci " murmura-t-il, les joues légèrement rose sous le compliment.

-" OK ! " dit Harry " Donc, plus vite on arrive à l'état final, plus vite on sera capable de tuer Voldie et plus vite je trouverais une vie normale ? "

-" Elle risque d'être moins normale que maintenant, vous serez des héros ! "

-" Elle est bien bonne Sniffle ! "

-" Je ne plaisante pas Ron, vous voyez la popularité d'Harry, vous risquez d'être autant adulé que lui aujourd'hui…. Et toi, ça va être pire " 

-" Oh non ! "

-" Et si ! Faudra que je te parle en privé, d'ailleurs !…. Bon, il est presque l'heure de manger… Si on rentrait "

****

Chapitre 6 (54) : Petit match entre amis

Les 2 semaines qui suivirent se passèrent relativement calmement. Relativement en effet, car les jumeaux avaient décidé de finir leurs études en beauté et testaient leurs nouvelles inventions sur la famille, comme les _Chocolats-Chauds_ et l'antidote les _Sucres-Glaces_, ainsi que les _Feuilles de Vignes_ et bien d'autres sucreries spéciales, de leur cru. 

Un après-midi, en avalant un chocolat qui traînait dans une boîte sur la table, Charlie prit feu, mais ne sentait pas la chaleur. Il passa dans le salon où Kaede ressemblait à une statue de glace. Elle avait accepté de goûter à un petit bonbon blanc, à la noix de coco. Cela ressemblait à un roudoudou blanc, mais c'était les Sucres-Glaces. 

Lorsqu'ils se virent, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour l'autre, mais en entendant les jumeaux rirent, Charlie se retourna vers eux et leur demanda des explications sur leurs nouveaux produits, et sur leurs effets (et comment s'en débarrasser surtout). Les jumeaux expliquèrent qu'ils y avaient 2 façons de contrer les effets : en mangeant le bonbon inverse ou en prenant une victime du 2ème bonbon dans ces bras. Il va s'en dire que Charlie prit Kaede dans ses bras, mais cela ne fonctionna quand partie : le feu autour de Charlie diminua d'intensité, et la glace entourant Kaede diminua d'épaisseur. 

Les jumeaux complétèrent leurs infos de mauvaise grâce, précisant que les 2 victimes devaient être nues…. Charlie eut un sourire coquin, mais Kaede rougit (ce qui se traduisit par du blanc au niveau des joues) devant l'évidence de la situation. Ce fut Mme Weasley qui régla le problème en donnant le bon bonbon aux jeunes gens (Zut alors, Charlie doit faire ceinture !). Puis Charlie éclata de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère et ils félicitèrent tous les jumeaux pour leur invention, qui pourra s'avérer très intéressante pendant l'année _(N/A : et c'est qui les futurs victimes ?)_.

Mais le summum fut atteint quand Ron prit un chocolat pour retrouver de l'énergie, ne pensa pas que ses frères seraient venus jusque là pour tester leurs produits. C'était un chocolat de petite taille, à la forme d'une feuille de vigne, entouré d'un papier vert lui donnant l'aspect d'une feuille. Il se retrouva uniquement vêtu d'une feuille de vigne après avoir mangé la friandise du même nom. Comme c'était pendant une pause durant leur entraînement, Hermione pu avoir une vue détaillée de son anatomie, mais se retourna rapidement pour ne pas le gêner et montrer son trouble.

-" Mon dieu qu'il est bien foutu ! " pensa-t-elle. 

Harry les tira d'affaire en faisant sortir Hermione et en allant chercher des vêtements de rechange pour Ron. Quand il revint, 5mn plus tard, les effets du bonbon avaient disparu, et ils durent expliquer à Ron qu'il s'était retrouvé en tenu d'Adam devant eux, car le bonbon a pour effet de rendre invisibles les vêtements pour les spectateurs mais pas pour la victime car les sensations ressenties aux contact des vêtements (chaleur, poids, facilité de mouvement) n'étaient pas enlevées. Il rougit tant qu'on ne différenciait plus sa peau de ses cheveux. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, en pensant au sal coup qu'ils feraient aux Serpentards avec ce bonbon.

Après quelques jours, Harry, Ron et Hermione percutèrent qu'ils avaient chacun un tatouage (Hermione dans le bas du dos et les garçons sur le biceps). Ils remarquèrent que, en fait, il était là depuis leur retour, mais comme ses couleurs étaient très estompées, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Lorsqu'ils en parlèrent à Sirius, celui-ci les rassura et leur expliqua qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils disent que cela venaient d'une métamorphose, mais qu'ils avaient utilisé un sortilège pour se décorer la peau. Hermione s'offensa prétextant que ce n'était pas son genre, mais Sirius lui expliqua que les couleurs allaient devenir plus soutenues et que finalement _(c'est contradictoire, je sais)_ le tatouage deviendrait de lui-même invisible. Mais il leur donna quelques trucs pour le camoufler de temps en temps. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur prochain animal, et Ron et Hermione réussirent à se transformer en tigre au bout de 10 jours (2 jours avant d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse). Harry était déçu, mais Sirius lui remonta le moral en expliquant que lui n'avait pas eu besoin d'un animal complémentaire entre le Lion (sa nature profonde) et le Manticore. Et quand plus, la métamorphose en lion miniature (chat) était plus complexe que les autres car c'était le contrôle de la métamorphose en lion, permettant de changer la taille de l'animal, et que c'était plus difficile, car il fallait connaître et maîtriser chacune des étapes _(N/A : j'espère que c'est compréhensible pour vous, chers lecteurs !)._

C'est donc ravi, qu'ils passèrent leur dernière journée au Terrier, à jouer au Quidditch, pour que Ron soit au top afin de devenir le Gardien titulaire (il avait remarquablement améliorer son jeu et son style, et même les jumeaux l'encouragèrent pour qu'il tente les sélections) et que Ginny devienne Poursuiveur remplaçant (car elle est très douée). Comme Mr Weasley était devenu l'agent de liaison entre Poudlard et le Ministère (de mauvaise grâce pour Fudge), en même temps que le directeur de la section Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, il avait été augmenter, et les 4 enfants reçurent un Nimbus2000 pour les encourager. Ils étaient tous très heureux et voulurent étrenner leurs nouveaux balais lors d'un dernier match Seniors Vs Juniors.

Dans l'équipe des Juniors, il y avait bien sûr Harry (capitaine et attrapeur), Ron (gardien), Ginny, Hermione, Kaede (poursuiveurs) et les jumeaux (batteurs). Dans l'équipe des adultes, il y avait Charlie (capitaine et attrapeur), Bill, Percy, Pénélope (poursuiveurs), Jane et Mr Weasley (batteurs). Mme Weasley était l'arbitre. Hermione reçu le vieux Brossedur de Ron, Mr et Mme Weasley prirent les anciens balais des jumeaux, et Kaede et Jane avait emmené leur propre balai, donc le match pu commencé.

Il y eut d'abord 10minutes d'échauffement, pour que chacun prennent ses repères sur le simulacre de terrain caché dans le bosquet d'arbre, puis Mme Weasley siffla le début de la partie. Harry et Charlie tournaient au-dessus des autres, essayant d'apercevoir le vif d'or. En dessous, la bataille était rude, mais les poursuiveurs des Enfants se débrouillaient mieux que ceux des adultes, à moins que ce ne soit grâce à Ron, car les enfants avaient 5buts d'avance au bout de 20minutes de jeu (60 à 10). Soudain, Charlie fila en piquet, Harry le suivi, mais redressa à 5m du sol, avant Charlie, et repris son poste d'observation.

-" Belle feinte de Wronski ! " dit Harry, à Charlie un peu plus bas.

-" Merci… Mais tu ne t'es pas laissé prendre alors elle est ratée "

-" Si tu le dis… "

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il venait d'apercevoir le vif au pied des buts de Ron, il donna toute sa puissance à son Eclair de Feu pour devancer Charlie, qui l'avait automatiquement pris en chasse. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, au coude à coude. Charlie essayant de désarçonner Harry et vis et versa. Mais le vif n'était pas décidé à se laisser attraper et ils durent continuer leur course-poursuite en zigzaguant entre les arbres, essayant de tirer le maximum de leurs balais. Au bout de 5minutes, le vif disparu derrière un arbre, et ils durent recommencer leur observation. L'écart s'était creusé, les enfants menant 100 à 20. Harry étudia un peu le jeu de Ron. Il était concentré et se tenait qu'à de rare occasion à son balai, le guidant avec ses genoux et ses pieds, grâce à la selle et aux étriers qu'il avait montés dessus (spécial gardien ! !). Les poursuiveurs adultes venaient de former un triangle et Harry reconnu l'attaque la plus impressionnante de Poursuiveurs, _l'Attaque du Faucon_. Les Souaffle passait rapidement de l'un à l'autre, les adversaires n'arrivant pas à l'attraper au passage. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à 5m des buts et ils n'avaient toujours pas l'air de vouloir tirer. Ron se dirigea légèrement vers la droite mais au moment où Bill allait tirer, dans le but de gauche, il fit un looping avec son balai et rattrapa le Souaffle avec la tête en bas. Il se redressa rapidement et envoya la balle à Ginny. Décidément, Ron était très doué pour le poste de gardien, arrivant à feinter pour que le Souaffle soit tiré dans l'anneau qu'il voulait. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse partie de l'équipe. 

Il reprit son observation, ne voulant pas que Charlie gagne le match. Il tourna un peu autour du terrain, évitant un Cognard en faisant une bascule sur son balai (il est sur son balai, et tourne autour du manche en basculant d'un côté). Et il aperçut de nouveau le Vif, à 10 cm du sol. Il plongea dans un piquet désespéré, car Charlie était beaucoup plus près et lui aussi fonçait sur la petite balle dorée. Harry donna son maximum, demanda son maximum au balai. Il sentait le vent le coiffer (lol), il voyait le sol se rapprocher et il eut une vision. 

Un autre match se déroulait dans sa tête, avec presque les mêmes personnes, seulement les équipes étaient de même niveau et le match devenait une véritable guerre des nerfs entre attrapeurs. Ils étaient tous en sueur, cela faisait sûrement des heures qu'ils jouaient, et le Vif n'était toujours pas apparu. Les 2 attrapeurs ne se faisaient pas de cadeau, et toutes les feintes y passèrent, alors que le Vif se planquer quelque part. Mais soudain l'attrapeur adverse sauta de son balai et elle (car il était sûr que c'était une fille) se rapprocha à vitesse grand V du sol alors que son balai faisait un demi-tour pour venir se placer sous le Vif. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire cette figure, mais il avait encore moins vu un balai obéir à son propriétaire si celui-ci n'était plus dessus. Elle tombait de plus en plus et lui, il la regardait chuter et à ce moment là le match réel lui était devenu égal, le Vif n'avait plus aucune importance, il voulait la sauver, elle, la fille de sa vision, même au péril de sa vie. 

Il allait de plus en plus vite sur son balai, tendant le bras en avant pour la rattraper au cas où le balai n'arrive à temps. Il ne sentit même pas le Vif réel au creux de sa main et ni ses doigts se refermant automatiquement dessus. Il redressa son balai, s'en sans rendre compte, son corps réagissant pour lui, son esprit toujours dans la vison. La fille de sa vision venait d'attraper le Vif avant lui, car ils étaient adversaire sur le terrain, il s'en rappelait, et elle fit une pirouette pour arriver sur son balai, qui effleurer le sable blanc d'une sublime plage. Puis ce fut le trou noir. 

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il tomba de son balai réel à quelques centimètres du sol, tenant toujours le Vif dans la main. Tous les Weasley atterrirent auprès de lui, et Mme Weasley ordonna qu'on le monte dans la chambre de Ron. Il émergea peu à peu de sa torpeur et vit le visage inquiet de ses 2 amis, assis sur le lit Ron. Ce dernier devait avoir réconforté Hermione car il avait l'épaule gauche légèrement humide et le bras gauche autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

-" Comment te sens-tu ? " demanda Hermione, les yeux rougis par les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler " Tu nous a fait une de ses peurs ! "

-" Qu'est-ce que t'es arrivé, tu as fait un superbe piquet, et quand tu as attraper le vif, tu as redressé ton balai puis tu est tombé…. Heureusement que tu étais près du sol "

-" Je… Je crois que j'ai eu un rêve éveillé "

-" Tu ne bouges pas " dit Hermione en se levant " Et tu ne penses à rien…. Je cours chercher Mme Weasley, Sirius et le professeur Dumbledore "

Elle sortit en courant de la chambre, laissant les garçons en tête-à-tête.

-" Dumbledore et Sirius sont là ? "

-" Oui, ça fait une demi-heure que tu dors, ma mère à juger préférable des les avertir rapidement et ils sont arrivés, il y a 10minutes…. Les adultes se sont enfermés dans la bibliothèque, même les jumeaux n'ont pas réussi à entendre ce dont ils parlaient "

-" C'est à mettre dans les annales…. "

-" A qui le dis-tu ! "

-" Je devrais tomber dans les vapes plus souvent, d'après ce que j'ai vu " dit Harry en désignant l'épaule de Ron, qui était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-" Oh ! Ca ! " dit-il en rougissant " Ben je l'ai juste réconforté comme j'ai pu, j'aime pas quand elle pleure…. "

-" T'aime pas quand elle pleure…. Alors pourquoi ton bras entourait ses épaules quand je me suis réveillé, elle pleurait plus "

-" Elle venait de s'arrêter "

-" Bon, le score est de combien ? " dit Harry, ne voulant pas le gêner plus que nécessaire.

-" Oh ! 220 à 20 ! On leur a mis la pâtée ! "

-" Bonjour Harry " dit Dumbledore en entrant dans la chambre " Ronald ! "

-" Je vais vous laisser " dit Ron en se levant.

-" Non, vous pouvez rester, je crois que c'est un résidu de votre coma, donc vous pouvez écouter, de toute façon je me doute que vous le saurez tôt ou tard, vous et Hermione " dit-il, les yeux pétillant de malice " Bien…. Sirius, pouvez-vous le lâcher qu'il nous explique ce qu'il s'est passé "

-" Oui professeur " dit Sirius, penaud.

-" Hermione, pouvez-vous fermer la porte, s'il vous plait ? Bien, maintenant nous t'écoutons Harry. "

-" Euh ! Oui !…. On jouait au Quidditch, et j'ai vu le Vif à quelques centimètres du sol, j'ai foncé en piquet et j'au eu une vision…. Je me suis retrouvé dans un autre match, sur une plage de sable blanc…. Je jouais en tant qu'attrapeur contre une fille…. On a vu le Vif, j'étais un peu loi, mais elle, elle était juste au-dessus…. Elle a sauté du balai, à la vertical du Vif…. "

-" Et son balai à fait un demi-tour à une vitesse incroyable pour se retrouver sous le Vif, là où elle devait atterrir " le coupa Ron.

-" Oui, comment le sais-tu ? "

-" Et elle l'a attrapé et a atterri sur son balai en faisant une pirouette " compléta Hermione.

-" Comment vous savez de quoi j'ai rêvé ? " demanda Harry, visiblement très intrigué.

-" Je crois " commença Sirius, un sourire complice sur les lèvres " Que c'est un résidu de votre mois de juillet "

-" Notre coma ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Non, votre magie " corrigea Dumbledore " Vous avez vécu les mêmes expériences magiques, il semblerait que vos magies soient liées par quelque chose de plus fort que votre amitié…. Le fait que vous fassiez partie de la Triade est une chose, mais ce lien est encore plus puissant…. Etrange…. Vous aurez souvent l'impression d'avoir vécu des choses communes, comme si vos rêves communiquaient…. C'est comme ça que votre magie vous indique que vous avez eu certaines expériences, mais je ne sais pas ce que celle-ci signifie…. A vous de trouver…. Je vous vois dans 2 jours à Poudlard, vous me donnerez vos réponses à ce moment là…. Bonne soirée les enfants "

Sirius serra une nouvelle fois Harry puis sortit à la suite de Dumbledore. Ils transplanèrent silencieusement jusqu'à Poudlard (Pré-au-lard, car on ne peut théoriquement pas transplaner dans ou à Poudlard) où ils purent parler librement.

-" Ils commencent déjà à se souvenir de leur voyage, j'ai pourtant mis toute ma puissance dans ce sortilège de modification de mémoire, et Ambre m'a aidé comme elle a pu " dit Dumbledore.

-" Il l'aime, l'amour peut déplacer des montagnes. Et puis ils sont très puissants, presque autant que vous…. Je me demande comment va se passer leur rencontre "

-" Et moi donc…. Ils doivent commencer à se remémorer certaines choses, heureusement qu'ils ne rêvent pas "

-" Comment ça ? "

-" Ils maîtrisent la communication par rêve, leur inconscient risque de leur jouait de drôle de tour "

-" Vous voulez dire qu'ils pourraient… ? "

-" Absolument…. En plus ils ne boiront plus la potion à Poudlard, elle est de moins en moins efficace…. Heureusement qu'ils vont vivre dans des appartements, avec des chambres individuelles…. Je ne crois pas que leurs camarades de dortoir apprécieraient d'être réveiller par ce genre de rêves…. "

-" En parlant de rêves " dit Sirius " Je m'en vais de ce pas retrouver quelqu'un "

-" Saluer Lucinda pour moi ! " dit Dumbledore en souriant et en regardant Sirius s'éloigner " Je me demande s'il réagira aussi bien que Severus en apprenant la singularité de Melle Nebula…. Enfin, le temps nous le dira…. "

****

Chapitre 7 (55) : Sortie au Chemin de Traverse

Le dimanche 31 août, Mme Weasley réveilla les jeunes pour qu'ils arrivent tôt au Chemin de Traverse. Comme c'était la veille de la rentrée, les commerçants ouvraient exceptionnellement leurs magasins, et comme c'était un dimanche, il y aurait une foule assez importante. Ils s'habillèrent tous de façon moldu sous une robe de sorcier, car la journée serait chaude, et qu'ils apprécieraient d'être habillés léger. Harry mit un jean noir avec un débardeur blanc, faisant ressortir son bronzage. Il camoufla son tatouage à l'aide d'un sortilège appris par Sirius, mit la paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il avait trouver dans la malle (comme le reste des vêtements à sa taille, de très bonne qualité d'ailleurs) ainsi qu'un paire de baskets blanches. Il coiffa comme il put ses cheveux grâce à un peu de gel sorcier donnant un effet mouillé à ses cheveux, sans leur donner une texture gélatineuse. Ron se vêtue de la même tenu que Harry, mais son débardeur était beige et son jean marron foncé. Avec ses lunettes de soleil, il avait une allure de séducteur, surtout quand il vit Hermione et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle portait une petite robe d'été noir avec des fleurs blanches, impression hawaïenne, et des sandales noires. Elle aussi avait trouvé la tenue et les accessoires dans sa malle, et elle en était ravie. Les jumeaux portaient une chemise blanche et un pantalon gris, qui leur donner un air plus sérieux que ce qu'ils n'étaient, mais ils avaient un rendez-vous important à Zonko. Ginny portait la même tenue qu'Hermione, mais de couleur bleu clair. Elle avait réussi, grâce à un sortilège dont se souvenait Hermione, à éclaircir magiquement ses cheveux, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient dorénavant roux clairs, presque blond, comme Seamus Finnigan. Ils descendirent en trombe dans l'escaler jusqu'à la cuisine.

Après un bon petit déjeuner composé de pancakes, muffins, crêpes, toasts,…, ils prirent tous la Poudre de Cheminette, avec Mme Weasley, pour arriver au Chaudron Baveur (et cette fois Harry fit attention à ce qu'il disait !). Ils furent accueillis par Tom.

-" Bonjour Molly, vous venez faire les courses de dernière minute ? "

-" Bonjour Tom, en effet…. Avec le retour des enfants à la maison, on n'a pas eu le temps de le faire plus tôt "

-" De quels… " commença Tom, avant de reconnaître Harry " Nom d'une méduse à moustache ! Harry Potter ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu…. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez changé ! "

__

(N/A : désolée pour le juron, mais j'adore La Petite Sirène, c'est pas mon film préféré, parce que j'aime énormément beaucoup de films sans arriver à en faire sortir un du lot, mais c'est presque ça….)

-" Merci " répondit Harry " Mais je ne suis pas le seul "

-" Je vois ça ! " dit-il en détaillant méticuleusement Hermione, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise, mais Ron vint se placer devant elle, interrompant Tom " Mr Weasley Ronald et Melle Granger Hermione…. Vous aussi, vous avez changé en effet…. En effet "

-" Bien, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, Tom, mais on a des courses à faire…. On vous voit ce soir pour le repas "

-" Pas de problème Molly, c'est réservé pour vous… Au revoir "

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cours arrière, pour entrer sur le chemin de Traverse. Lorsque le passage fut ouvert, ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait pas encore grand monde.

-" Ah ! Heureusement qu'on est venu tôt ! " dit Mme Weasley " On va pouvoir faire l'essentiel avant la cohue… Bon, en avant pour Gringott's "

Elle mena sa petite famille devant l'immense bâtisse de la seule banque pour sorcier. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils remarquèrent le nombre important de Gobelins, et surtout de Gobelins armés, ce qui refroidit les Jumeaux.

-" Maman ? " demanda Ginny " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? "

-" De quoi tu parles chérie ? "

-" Elle parle de Gobelins…. Ils sont plus nombreux et il y en a même des armés " dit Ron.

-" Ah ! Ca ! C'est parce que Voldemort est de retour, ils surveillent la banque pour protéger l'argent et les coffres, au cas où ! "

-" Ah ! Au cas où ! " murmurèrent les enfants.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au guichet, Mme Weasley, Harry et Hermione (qui possédait un coffre sorcier depuis l'année dernière, en liaison avec celui de ses parents) présentèrent leurs clés. Un Gobelin au nom imprononçable emmena le petit groupe (7personnes) jusqu'aux coffres. Celui de Harry était toujours aussi plein, et il prit une bourse de Gallions. Celui d'Hermione ne contenait pas grand chose, mais comme il avait été ouvert assez récemment, et que c'était les économies de la jeune fille, c'était plutôt normal. Elle remplit une bourse avec le maximum d'argent, pour l'année scolaire et les nouvelles fournitures. Mais le coffre où il y avait le plus de changement était sans aucun doute celui des Weasley. Alors que l'année passée il y avait quelques tas de Mornilles et de Noises, cette année il y avait un gros tas de Gallions. Mme Weasley remplie une grosse bourse pour les dépenses familiales et 6 petites bourses qu'elle distribua aux enfants.

-" Tenez, vous tous, c'est pour vous faire plaisir ! " dit-elle en souriant.

-" Mais Mme Weasley… " commença Hermione.

-" On ne peut pas accepter " continua Harry " C'est beaucoup trop ! "

-" Je vous considère comme mes enfants, vous faites partie intégrante de la famille, vous avez donc les mêmes droits "

-" Mais… " dirent-ils en cœur.

-" Il n'y a pas de MAIS, Arthur et moi le faisons avec plaisir, et je ne pense pas que cela dérange les enfants ? " dit-elle en regardant ses enfants.

-" Non, Maman a raison " dit Ginny.

-" C'est vrai, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a de l'argent, autant en faire ce que l'on veut " dit Ron.

-" Et puis, Maman a raison sur le fait que vous faîtes partie de la famille, vous êtes pas roux, mais c'est tout comme " dit Fred.

-" Vous voyez…. De toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas le choix…. "

-" Alors d'accord " dit Hermione " Mais vous acceptez qu'on vous achète quelques choses avec ! "

-" Oui, acceptez ! " dit Harry.

-" D'accord, mais quelque chose pour la maison alors "

-" Pour la maison " dit Harry " Merci Mme Weasley "

-" Oui, merci "

-" Je vous en pris les enfants, c'est normal…. Bon, on y va ! "

Ils ressortirent de la banque, et Mme Weasley ne les laissa pas s'éparpiller, pour cause de danger. Elle fit donc la liste des magasins à voir impérativement, puis leur demanda leur avis sur les autres : Ollivander (Harry), magasin d'animaux magiques (Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny), magasin de Quidditch et Honeyducks (tout le monde), et enfin Zonko (les Jumeaux). Ils décidèrent de commencer par Ollivander, qui serait certainement très occuper dans la journée, puis de s'occuper des uniformes et des robes de bals, ensuite des nécessaires à Potion et des livres, des animaux, des blagues, des friandises et enfin du Quidditch (comme ça ils ne resteraient pas longtemps dans les magasins, sauf le dernier).

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le magasin de Mr Ollivander, Harry entra dans le magasin, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione, les autres attendant dehors. Tous les 3 voulaient faire vérifier leurs baguettes car elles leur semblaient un peu lentes. Mr Ollivander apparu au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux trop clairs scrutant ses premiers clients de la journée.

-" Ahhh ! Mr Potter et ses amis, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger " murmura-t-il " J'ai eu du mal à vous reconnaître…. Vous êtes de charmants jeunes gens maintenant " continua-t-il en les regardant un par un.

Son observation était minutieuse mais pas gênante comme celle de Tom. Après quelques instants il les regarda de nouveau et leur sourit.

-" Mais je suis d'une impolitesse…. Je ne vous ai même pas souhaiter le bonjour "

-" Bonjour Mr Ollivander " répondit Harry.

-" Bonjour Mr Potter…. Je ne vais pas vous faire le coup de la baguette cette fois-ci, je vois que vous êtes attendu…. Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens ? "

-" Et bien voilà, Mr Ollivander, avec les garçons, on a l'impression que nos baguettes mettent du temps à réagir quand on les fait travailler, elles fonctionnent toujours aussi bien, n'ayez crainte mais…. "

-" Mais elles semblent plus lentes " conclue Mr Ollivander.

-" C'est ça ! " confirmèrent-ils.

-" Albus m'a parlé de votre cas…. Très intéressant, je dois dire…. Je pense que vos baguettes ne sont plus au même niveau de magie que vous…. J'ai eu le même problème avec vos parents, Mr Potter, votre père a changé…. Attendez que je me souvienne…. Oui, 5 fois de baguettes avant de trouver celle qui lui était destinée, et je pense que pour votre mère c'était 6 fois…. Vous êtes une famille de cas difficile à ce que je vois ! "

-" On dirait, en effet "

-" Bon, je pense que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut…. Suivez-moi "

Il disparut dans une petite pièce, au fond de la boutique, lui servant d'atelier et de bureau. Obéissants, ils le suivirent.

-" Bien…. Voyons voir où je les ai mises…. " dit-il en farfouillant dans les tiroirs " Ah ! Les voilà ! "

Il sortit 3 grandes boîtes qu'il tendit à chacun des sorciers.

-" Ces baguettes ont été spécialement conçues pour vous, d'après les conseils de votre directeur…. Elles devraient normalement vous aller à la perfection, et être votre baguette définitive…. Lorsque vous ferez le geste, ne vous inquiétez pas si les étincelles ne sont pas blanches, c'est normal…. "

Ils sortirent leurs futures baguettes de leur écrin et des étincelles apparurent au bout des baguettes ainsi qu'une aura dorée autour de chacun. 

-" Bien…. Bien…. Albus avait encore raison, une fois de plus…. "

-" Mr Ollivander ? "

-" Oui Mr Potter ? "

-" Qu'est-ce que je fais de mon ancienne baguette, je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser vous savez ? "

-" Oui, oui…. Le _Prior Incantatum_…. Je ne comptais pas reprendre vos baguettes, mais il est possible de les faire fusionner avec les nouvelles "

-" Pardon ? " dit Hermione, visiblement étonnée par la nouvelle.

-" C'est une information que les fabricants de baguettes gardent, en général, secrète…. Car c'est un sortilège qui nécessite la coopération des éléments magiques dans les baguettes, mais aussi des bois des baguettes et du sorcier possédant les baguettes…. Si on oblige des baguettes non compatibles à fusionner, on détruit les 2 baguettes et dans le pire des cas, le sorcier n'en retrouve jamais une qui l'accepte "

-" Mais c'est horrible, un sorcier sans baguette c'est comme…. " dit Ron.

-" Une Chocogrenouille sans carte…. "

-" Euh, c'est pas cette comparaison que j'aurais utilisée, mais elle est plutôt bonne ! "

-" Merci !…. Bon, sortez vos anciennes baguettes…. Bien…. Mettez-les dans le même sens que les nouvelles sur les paumes de vos 2 mains que vous tenez face à moi…. Bien, lorsque je dirais mon nom, vous direz les vôtres… D'accord "

-" D'accord " répondirent-ils.

-" Commençons ! " 

Il prit une petite bourse et un morceau de parchemin dans son bureau, ouvrit la bourse et saupoudra les baguettes avec de la poudre de 4 couleurs différentes, puis il regarda le parchemin.

-" Après moi…. _Par la Terre, l'Eau, l'Air et le Feu. Moi, Acturus Viccenzo Ollivander, je demande à mes 2 baguettes de fusionner_ "

-" _Par la Terre, l'Eau, l'Air et le Feu. Moi, Harold James Potter, je demande à mes 2 baguettes de fusionner_ "

-" _Par la Terre, l'Eau, l'Air et le Feu. Moi, Hermione Granger, je demande à mes 2 baguettes de fusionner _"

-" _Par la Terre, l'Eau, l'Air et le Feu. Moi, Ronald Ambroise Weasley, je demande à mes 2 baguettes de fusionner _"

-" _Que les éléments de la Terre, de l'Eau, de l'Air et du Feu s'unissent entre eux, afin que le destin de la Triade soit facilité_ " (par les 4 personnes)

Les baguettes se retrouvèrent dans une aura de la même couleur que les étincelles quelques minutes auparavant _(N/A : pour ceux qui auraient oublié, voir chapitre 29)_, s'échauffèrent légèrement avant de fusionner. Puis tout redevint comme avant.

-" Bien, cela à fonctionner à la perfection, si elles avaient été incompatibles il y aurait eu des explosions…. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos baguettes ont juste été insérées dans les nouvelles, c'est pour ça que celles-ci ne semblent pas changées, mais c'est juste en apparence…. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rejoindre Mme Weasley…. "

-" Euh…. " commença Harry " Je voulais aussi acheter de quoi nettoyer ma baguette "

-" Moi aussi " dirent Ron et Hermione, avant de se sourire mutuellement (c'était l'une des nombreuses fois où ils pensaient et disaient les mêmes choses en même temps, cela les amuser énormément, et Harry encore plus).

-" Je pense qu'avec une seule boîte vous en aurez pour l'année, à vous 3…. Je sais que ce n'est pas commerçant, mais je préfère être franc : 1an après leur ouverture, les produits comme la Cire Régénérescence ou le Polish Restructurant perdent de leur qualité, il vaut mieux prendre une boîte à plusieurs, quitte à en racheter une dans l'année, que dans prendre 3 et de perdre les ¾ des produits parce qu'ils sont périmés "

-" C'est vrai que ce n'est pas commerçant " dit Hermione " Mais cela prouve que vous préférez la qualité à la quantité, ce qui n'est pas plus mal "

-" Merci, Miss Granger "

-" Mais je vous en pris "

-" Bon, cela vous fera 3 Gallions "

-" C'est moi qui paye, la prochaine fois se sera l'un de vous " dit Harry en sortant les 3 pièces d'or.

-" Tiens ! " dit Ron en lui tendant une pièce d'or " Je préfère te rembourser maintenant, on ne sait jamais "

-" Oui, moi aussi " dit Hermione en le remboursant " C'est plus sûr comme ça, au cas où tu nous fasses le même coup la prochaine fois ! "

-" OK ! Ca me va…. Merci Mr Ollivander "

-" Mais je vous en pris les enfants…. Essayez de ne pas vous servir trop de vos nouvelles baguettes en public…. Au revoir "

-" Merci et au revoir " dirent-ils en sortant.

-" Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps ? " dit Ginny.

-" Il avait un truc à nous donner de la part de Dumbledore " expliqua Ron.

-" Oh ! Si c'est de la part de Dumbledore " dit Mme Weasley " Bon, en avant pour Mme Guipure " 

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le magasin de vêtements et uniformes, les 6 enfants ayant grandement besoin de refaire faire leurs uniformes, soit parce qu'ils étaient trop justes, soit parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'assez bonne qualité, en plus ils avaient besoin de robes de bals neuves pour 3 grands bals de l'année (Halloween, Noël, St Valentin). Mme Weasley en acheta 3 à chacun de ses fils, même si les jumeaux en avaient offert une très belle à leur cadet, ainsi qu'un smoking noir.

-" On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer…. C'est toujours utile " expliqua-t-elle. 

Ron voulu s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements à sa taille, comme Harry et Hermione, mais Mme Weasley leur expliqua qu'ils avaient des vêtements sur mesure dans les malles au pied des lits (qu'ils n'avaient pas jugés utiles de fouiller plus que ça). Harry ne s'acheta pas de robes de bal, préférant des costumes (pantalons, vestes, chemises, gilets, chaussures et capes assortis, dans les dégradés de bleu, rouge, gris noir et vert), mais fit rallonger son ancienne robe, au cas où. Ron aussi prit un costume, en dégradé de gris, qui le vieillissait et l'embellissait. Mme Weasley acheta 3 belles robes à Ginny (une noire, une rouge, et une bleue), dans un modèle très sage (pas de décolleté pigeonnent, ni trop moulante sans être trop volante, pas de dos nu non plus). Hermione s'acheta des robes, pendant que les garçons attendaient patiemment dehors. Elle prit une robe noire, en velours, sans manche, dont la jupe avait une fente jusqu'à mi-cuisse (mais ça elle ne le montra pas, c'était une surprise pour Ron) ainsi que des gants noirs, le tout s'accompagnerait très bien du collier de perle que sa mère lui avait offert l'année précédente. Elle acheta aussi une robe dans les tons violets s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux : elle avait un col bateau lui dénudant les épaules, un bustier et des brassards en velours violet, un début de jupe en velours violet, lui gainant les hanches, se finissant par des volants dans les dégradés de violets (de violet à rose) comme pour les manches. Elle se dit qu'avec la paire de bottes noires en solde dans la vitrine, elle serait superbe. Elle craqua sur une robe blanche en satin à fines bretelles et au dos nu plongeant, qui irait très bien avec des petites sandales à lanières blanches et talons de 7cm. Mme Weasley et Ginny, ainsi que la vendeuse, furent éblouies par son charme.

-" Si mon crétin de frangin ne craque pas avec celle-là, c'est que c'est un idiot en plus d'être un crétin ! "

-" Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'insulter mes fils, mais là je suis d'accord avec ma fille "

La vendeuse leur montra aussi le rayon des sous-vêtements féminins, dans l'arrière-boutique, et même Mme Weasley craqua sur les petits morceaux d'étoffes qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pu s'offrir. C'est rouge comme des pivoines et mortes de rire qu'elles sortirent toutes les 3 du magasin, les bras chargés de paquets magiquement scellés.

-" On ne sait jamais, avec les jumeaux " avait professé Mme Weasley.

Ils passèrent ensuite prendre les nécessaires à Potion (4ème, 5ème et 7ème années) puis les livres chez Fleury&Bott (Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveaux 4-5-7 Lever le voile du Futur ; Arithmancie appliquée …)

-" Bon, si nous allions poser tout ça dans les chambres, avant de continuer " dit Mme Weasley en sortant du magasin qui commencer à être bondé " Le temps qu'on y arrive et qu'on range tout, on pourra aller manger avant de finir les courses, maintenant qu'on a le principal "

-" Ouais ! " dit Ron, dont l'estomac se faisait entendre depuis 5minutes.

-" C'est pas de refus " dirent les filles qui commençaient à fatiguer sous le poids des paquets.

C'est donc plus ou moins calmement qu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où le reste de la famille Weasley (sans les petites amies) les attendait. Ils montèrent leurs affaires dans les 4 chambres réservées (Ron - Harry, Ginny - Hermione, les jumeaux, les parents) puis descendirent dans l'un des salons privés pour manger tranquillement. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Sirius et Remus (sans leurs copines, eux aussi).

-" Salut parrain ! Salut Remus ! Tu l'as mise où Louisa ? "

-" Elle n'est pas très loin, comme Lucinda ou Jane et Kaede " répondit-ils en regardant Bill et Charlie " Elles devaient toutes voir une connaissance commune, mais on risque de les croiser sur le chemin, elles ont encore quelques courses à faire…. Louisa doit veiller sur son jeune frère et les amies de celui-ci, qui ont réussis tous les 4 à faire peur à Peeves "

-" Pardon ? " demandèrent-ils tous, surtout les jumeaux.

-" Les amies de Marco, le frère de Louisa, sont des Sorcières de Salem, elles sont…. Comment dire ça Patmol ? "

-" Expertes en revenants, esprits frappeurs et chasse aux fantômes…. Enfin une surtout, c'est elle qui connaît tout le monde, elle a étudié un peu partout dans le monde et connaît beaucoup de chose "

-" Vous parlez de Diane ? " demanda Charlie.

-" Cette Diane ? " demanda Bill.

-" Oui, vos copines vous en ont parlez ? " demanda Remus.

-" Oh oui ! D'après Jane, elle a un don pour trouver tous les passages secrets possibles et imaginables…. Elle ne voit que cette solution, avec l'hypothèse peu probable qu'elle soit un _Passe Muraille_ "

-" Voyons Bill " dit Mr Weasley " Les Passe Murailles n'existent pas, elle doit juste avoir une potion pour réussirent à faire ça…. Enfin, il faudrait qu'elle soit super douée en potion pour ça ! "

-" Oh ! Ca c'est pas impossible…. Lucinda a une cousine, Ambre…. Elles étaient toutes les 2 les percepteurs de Diane, et Ambre était celle qui lui enseigner les potions, parce que ce n'est pas le fort de Lulu…. D'après Lulu, Diane connaît par cœur plus de mille recettes, plus ou moins autorisées "

-" Elle ferait partie de la caste des Empoisonneurs ? " demanda Bill.

-" Non, elle n'a aucun lien de parenté avec un mage noir de cette caste " dit Remus " Elle n'a d'ailleurs aucun lien de parenté connus, elle est orpheline, comme ses 2 amies sorcières "

-" Les pauvres ! " dit Mme Weasley.

-" J'ai un peu parlé avec Diane, lorsque je suis allé à Poudlard " dit Charlie " D'après elle, le proverbe qui dit qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille mais qu'on choisit ses amis ne s'applique pas à leur groupe, comme elle dit ses amis sont sa famille, et elle les a choisis, et elle a la meilleure famille qui existe sur Terre…. Cela n'a pas l'air de l'attristé plus que ça "

-" Cela fait des années qu'elle vit comme ça, par monts et par vaux " dit Remus " Bon, si nous changions de sujet, vous aurez bien le temps de faire connaissances avec les nouveaux pendant l'année scolaire "

Ils se souhaitèrent tous un " bon appétit " et commencèrent à manger en parlant des nouveaux modèles de balais qu'ils avaient entraperçus dans la boutique de Quidditch ou du possible nouveau prof de DCFM, ce qui fit sourire 3 personnes dans la pièce (et 4 autres qui n'étaient pas directement concernées).


	13. Chapitre 56 à Chapitre 60

****

Chapitre 8 (56) : Les Mages de Gaïa (1ère partie)

Après le repas, Mr Weasley et Percy retournèrent au ministère _(N/A : Bon, je sais ! Je fais Percy beaucoup plus sympa que dans le tome 5, mais sinon ça colle pas avec le reste…. Désolée !!!!!)_, pendant que Sirius, Remus, Bill et Charlie rejoignaient leurs " petites amies " pour faire des courses top secrètes.

Mme Weasley accompagna la marmaille chez Honeyducks où ils firent provision de Chocogrenouilles, Fizwibizz, Plumes en Sucre, Chaudrons Fondants et autres cochonneries magiques. Puis elle les emmena chez Zonko. Les jumeaux disparurent quelques instants dans le bureau d'un directeur pour ressortir tout sourire avec un contrat de 2 semaines de stage pour l'été prochain.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore été inventés ? " leur demanda leur mère devant leur sourire.

-" Maman " commença George.

-" Ma petite maman " continua Fred.

-" Bon sang que je n'aime pas quand ça commence comme ça ! Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire ? "

-" Nous ? " demandèrent-ils avec un sourire angélique.

-" Oui vous ! Vous êtes les seuls qui me créent du souci…. J'attends ! "

-" Tu sais, petite maman, que les 7èmes années ont un stage en entreprise pour finaliser leur second cycle "

-" Je dirais même plus, pour vérifier qu'on ne s'est pas trompé dans le choix de nos options "

-" Oui, oui ! Bon, j'attends ! "

-" Bien ! Et bien au vu de notre tempérament, le directeur à bien voulu appuyé notre candidature dans l'entreprise la plus appropriée pour nous "

-" Pour nos talents…. Suite au petit entretien que nous venons d'avoir avec le directeur des recherches de Zonko, nous sommes fiers de t'annoncer "

-" Que nous faisons le stage ici, à Zonko "

-" Eh ! Mais c'est génial ! " dit Ron.

-" Et votre père est au courant ? " dit Mme Weasley.

-" Oui, il nous a même conseillé pour la lettre de motivation "

-" Et je suis, bien sûr, la dernière au courant ? "

-" Pour la demande de stage à Zonko, oui "

-" Mais pour le résultat, non "

-" Tu es même la 1ère au courant, en même temps que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry, mais la 1ère quand même ! "

-" Et je suppose que je ne peux rien dire " demanda-t-elle avec un sourire " Sauf peut-être : mes félicitations les garçons, j'espère que vous vous montrerez à la hauteur ! "

-" On fera tout pour en tout cas ! "

-" Bien, vous vouliez faire autres choses ici ? "

-" Bien sûr…. "

-" Faire le plein de farces ! "

Et ils partirent en courant, avant que leur mère ne les rattrape, pour faire le plein de farces et attrapes (pétards, bombes, …). Ils se rejoignirent tous à la caisse et sortirent dans la rue commerçante qui était bondée. Alors qu'ils avançaient tranquillement jusqu'au marchand de balais et d'équipements de Quidditch, ils entendirent une série de plop caractéristique d'un transplanage et ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir qui était arrivé que des sorts commencèrent à être entendu. Puis l'étonnement fit place à la panique et la foule essaya de fuir l'attaque des Mangemorts. Heureusement, ils étaient près de chez Ollivander et celui-ci les fit entrer dans son magasin, ainsi que plusieurs autres passants apeurés.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

(N/A : bon, on vient voir ce que fout Ann, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas parlé ! lol ! à qui la faute, on se le demande ? re-lol . Bon, on reprend un peu plus haut !)

Louisa, Kaede, Jane, Ambre et Lucinda devaient retrouver leurs amis _(N/A : ou petits amis ou fiancés, je m'y perds !)_ pour terminer leurs courses en vue de la rentrée du lendemain. Elles étaient donc rapidement parties, laissant aux 4 adolescents une liberté totale.

-" Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? " demanda Marco.

-" Faut qu'on aille à Zonko, grand-père a dit que le directeur des recherches était d'accord pour prendre 4 stagiaires, et que pour être juste il voulait bien voir les capacités de 2 filles " dit Alex.

-" Tu te rends comptes, Al ? Il y a 2 mois on était orpheline, et maintenant on a un grand-père, une grand-mère, un petit cousin , qu'on connaît pas encore et un lien de semi-parenté avec Ann " 

-" Ouais… Une famille " répondit rêveusement Alex, se remémorant le jour où elles avaient appris la nouvelle.

Début du flash-back (souvenir parfois brumeux des jumelles) :

On était au mois de juillet, et les jumelles avaient été invitées par leur grande amie, Ann, à faire un séjour chez elle, ou plutôt sur son bateau, afin de passer tranquillement l'été avant leur rentrée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise. Elles se rappellent très bien avoir entamé leur concours annuel sur des invités d'Ann, ce qui ne lui avait pas fait très plaisir. Elles se rappellent aussi avoir fait bon voyage, jusqu'à l'île des Amazones, avec quelques farces sur leurs victimes (toujours les mêmes d'ailleurs), ainsi que des entraînements avec Ann. C'est une fois sur l'île qu'elles comprirent pourquoi Ann leur avait enseigné certaine chose : une danse dite du Vent, les combats magiques et de nombreux sorts.

En effet, Ann devait subir l'épreuve d'Emancipation pour pouvoir venir, comme elles, à Poudlard. Cela faisait tout juste une semaine que le bateau était arrivé dans la crique d'Ann, la " Crique d'Argent ", après une traversée d'une semaine. Mais ils avaient eu droit à beaucoup d'émotions, avec un passage de la barrière magique peu orthodoxe, un match de Quidditch extraordinaire entre leur équipe et une autre plutôt douée, mais surtout, le lavage annuel de Sliver et son apparition trop irréelle_ (N/A : je vous raconterais ça plus tard, faut patienter ! ! ! lol)._ On était le 20 juillet, Ann leur avait expliqué que l'émancipation devait avoir lieu avant la fin du 1er cycle lunaire suivant le solstice d'été, mais que ce cycle devait avoir été complet, de la pleine à la nouvelle lune, où elle reviendrait. Au matin, 2 Amazones apparurent et demandèrent à monter sur le pont. Celui-ci était assez chargé, avec Louisa, Ambre, Kaede, Lucinda, Marco, Jane, leur grand-père _(N/A : mais c'est après qu'elles l'ont su)_, Ann, elles-mêmes et une quinzaine (voir plus) de personnes dont elles n'arrivaient toujours pas à se rappeler _(N/A : mais leur grand-père leur en avait expliquer les raisons, leurs demandant de venir le voir ou de lui écrire dès qu'elles auraient des flashs, il en allait de la santé d'Ann, et en disant que d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire elles sauraient les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire –l'explication à eu lieu après, mais je peux pas mettre tous les renseignements, j'espère que vous me pardonnerais un petit peu )_. 

Les 2 femmes avaient les yeux vert émeraude, comme 2 pierres scintillantes. La première à se présenter s'appeler Maïa Anderson, c'était la Chef des Amazones. Elle portait une sorte d'armure en cuirs beige et marron : bustier, jupette, bottes, brassards _(N/A : comme Xéna ! lol_). Ses cheveux blancs, coupés mi-courts, étaient coiffés en une multitude de tresse, ce qui faisait ressortir sont front large et ses petites oreilles, ainsi que son bronzage. Dans son dos on pouvait voir un fourreau dont une manche d'épée, très travaillé, sortait. Elle n'était plus toute jeune, vu qu'elle utilisée un bâton (ou grand sceptre) pour marcher, on lui donnerait dans les 90ans au moins, mais elles les portaient rudement bien. On voyait à peine quelques rides autour des yeux, et sa peau semblait usée, mais son teint hâlé et son charmant sourire la faisait paraître plus jeune, surtout par rapport à l'autre Amazone.

On voyait que cette dernière était plus jeune, sûrement dans les 60ans, mais sa façon de se tenir et son aspect extérieur en général lui donnaient l'air d'en avoir autant que la Chef. Elle portait une ample robe de prêtresse, en coton blanc, avec une ceinture de cuir marron et des sandales sans talons. Ses longs cheveux poivre et sel avaient jadis du faire sa fierté mais, comme le reste de sa personne, son aspect extérieur semblait suppuré de haine, de vice, de jalousie. Les jumelles la détestèrent sur le champ, et elles sentirent Ann frissonnée à côté d'elles.

-" Bonjour à tous, et bienvenus sur la légendaire île des Amazones…. Je m'appelle Maïa Anderson et je suis la Chef des Amazones. J'espère que votre séjour dans la Crique d'Argent vous sera agréable et que vous ne nous en voudrez pas de prendre votre hôtesse pour une semaine "

-" Elle nous a déjà expliqué les raisons de son départ " dit leur grand-père en avançant vers la Chef et en lui faisant un baisemain.

Etrangement, quand leurs mains se touchèrent, elles furent entourées d'un halo rouge.

-" Albus, comme je suis ravie de te revoir…. En pleine forme à ce que je vois "

-" C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi Maïa, comme à chaque fois "

-" Coquin va…. " répondit-elle en souriant " Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs…. Je vous présente Graciella Martin, notre prêtresse. "

-" Bonjour " dit-elle froidement " Peut-on se dépêcher ? "

-" Oui, oui…. " souffla Maïa " Ann, tu veux bien mettre ceci " continua-t-elle en tendant un petit sac à la jeune fille.

-" Oui bien sûr…. Je voudrais savoir si mes amies pourraient, elles aussi, y participer " dit Ann en indiquant les jumelles.

-" Ce ne sont pas des Amazones ! " répliqua Graciella.

-" Et pourtant elles maîtrisent aussi bien que moi la Danse du Vent " répondit Ann, sur le même ton.

-" J'aimerais bien voir ça ! "

-" Les filles, voulez-vous danser avec moi, pour montrer à mon ex-tutrice de quoi sont capables les Capone ? "

-" Pour sûr ! " répondirent-elles, ravies de faire enrager la vieille peau qui avait fait tant de mal à leur amie.

Et les voilà toutes les 3 au centre du pont, formant un triangle isocèle, dont Ann était le sommet principal. Etrangement, elles étaient vêtues de la même manière, comme si Ann avait prémédité le coup _(N/A : ce qui est le cas, la petite coquine !)._ Elles portaient des tennis, un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur (il n'y a que les couleurs qui changent). D'un mouvement gracieux du poignée, Ann fit commencer la musique, un air de hip-hop bien rythmé _(N/A : genre " Passer le mur du son " de WD, ou " Scandalous " des Misteeq, pour ceux qui voient – entendent – de quoi je parle)_. Et les voilà toutes les 3 en train de se déhancher, se contorsionner, se bouger au rythme de la musique, décrivant un cercle et une figure géométrique au centre. Tout à coup, un pentagramme lumineux se forma sous leurs pieds, et le vent se mit à souffler. Trois petites tornades vinrent emprisonner les danseuses qui continuaient la Danse du Vent sous les yeux ébahis de la grande majorité des spectateurs (à part Dumbledore et Maïa). Le pentacle s'éleva dans les airs, emmenant les 3 danseuses avec elles. Elles étaient maintenant à 1m du sol. Leurs peaux devinrent blanches et elles se transformèrent en esprits du vent, ces mêmes esprits qu'Ann avait invoqué pour passer la barrière du Triangle des Bermudes, afin d'arriver à l'île. Lorsque le morceau prit fint, le pentacle et le cercle disparurent, le vent arrêta de souffler, les tornades s'envolèrent et les filles reprirent leurs apparences humaines, les cheveux un peu en bataille et les joues rosies par l'exercice.

Maïa regarda alors plus attentivement les jumelles, comme Dumbledore, et leurs regards allaient de l'un aux jumelles, et retour. Puis le visage de Maïa se fendit d'un sourire et elle éclata de rire.

-" Je crois, Albus, que notre chère Ann nous a joué un tour à sa façon…. Depuis quand le sais-tu ? "

-" Depuis que je les ai rencontrés, j'avais des doutes…. Mais maintenant je vois les traits particuliers " dit Ann.

-" Ann ? " demanda Alex " On comprend pas nous "

-" Oui, tu savais quoi ? " renchérit Sam.

-" Je ne peux pas vous dire, j'ai une Emancipation à faire, mais Albus et Maïa vous expliqueront ça mieux que moi…. Y allons-nous, Graciella ? "

Ann regarda son ex-tutrice, sachant pertinemment que si elle émettait l'idée de dire au revoir à tout le monde, c'était fichu, alors elle faisait comme si de rien était.

-" Tu te changes d'abord ! "

-" OK ! " dit Ann en maugréant. 

Elle ne voulait pas mettre la tenue très dénudée des futures Amazones majeures devant tout le monde, même si elle avait déjà été en maillot de bain 2 pièces devant eux ou plus dénudée devant Harry. Elle claqua des doigts, et elle revêtit le costume traditionnel des jeunes Amazones : petit bikini et soutien-gorge triangle en cuir noir, bottes en cuir noir, pagne en coton marron, tresse indienne avec bout de tissu de coton marron, brassards en cuir noir. Tous les mâles eurent du mal à ne pas avoir le menton qui touche le sol et la langue qui se déroule, elle était plus que sexy dans cette tenue. 

-" Maintenant nous pouvons y aller…. Prêtresse ? "

-" Ann, tu peux dire au revoir à tous le monde, tu ne les vois pas avant la semaine prochaine " dit Maïa, arrachant un sourire à Ann et un grognement à Graciella " …. Quand à moi, Graciella, je reste, j'ai des choses à faire…. Je vous rejoins pour la cérémonie, au coucher du soleil "

-" Bien…. Dépêche-toi " dit-elle à Ann.

Elle courut embrasser tout le monde _(N/A : même Rogue –il faut dire qu'Ambre avait améliorer son style, mais ça ce sera dans un autre chapitre et le pourquoi du comment dans un autre flash-back !),_ leur souhaitant un bon séjour. Elle sera très fort les jumelles dans ses bras, leur demandant de l'excuser pour le secret qu'elle avait gardé, puis vint le tour de son petit ami (Harry). Les jumelles savaient que c'étaient le petit-ami d'Ann, que c'était le Lion d'Ann, mais elles n'arrivaient pas à lui mettre un visage dessus ou à se rappeler de son identité. Bizarrement, tous se retournèrent, leur laissant un minimum d'intimité.

-" Heureusement que tu m'as dit qu'il n'y aurait que des filles, parce que là ! "

-" Ca ne te plait pas ? "

-" Ca me plais trop, au contraire…. " 

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la ramenant vers lui.

-" En effet, je sens que ça te plait…. Faudra que je la garde pour plus tard, elle est efficace cette tenue…. "

-" Très drôle " dit Harry, la tête dans son cou, respirant une dernière fois l'odeur de son corps " Je vais avoir du mal à dormir sans toi "

-" Je ne te sers que de doudou ? "

-" Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…. Disons que je vais avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil, te sachant loin de moi, avec ton horrible tutrice "

-" Hein qu'elle est horrible ? "

-" Pire que ma tante…. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait exister…. T'es sûr qu'elle n'a que 55ans ? "

-" C'est la jalousie qui la détruit…. Elle me fait peur…. J'ai peur qu'elle me fasse du mal et que Gabrielle ressorte "

-" Moi, je préfèrerais qu'elle ressorte, cette Gabrielle ! Que ta protectrice joue une nouvelle fois son rôle, comme le soir du loup "

-" Ne dis pas ça…. Si Gabrielle sort, alors Graciella mourra "

-" Même si une vie est une vie, elle, elle ne mérite pas ta pitié…. "

-" Bon, si on arrêtait de perdre du temps et que tu me souhaitais bon courage ? "

Harry ne répondit pas, mais l'embrassa passionnément, laissant ses mains parcourir une dernière fois le corps d'Ann. Graciella vint rompre ce doux moment, et Ann le quitta en courant pour la rejoindre, non sans se retourner plusieurs fois et lui envoyer des bisous.

-" Elle ne sera absente qu'une semaine Harry ! " essaya de le rassurer Ron.

-" C'est beaucoup trop ! "

-" Oui, mais si elle réussit, tu la reverras en Angleterre…. "

-" Je sais, mais ça va être dur…. "

-" Tu sais, les amis sont là pour ça…. Viens, on va faire du Quidditch "

-" OK, ça me changera les idées "

Ils partirent tous pour un petit match, pour ne pas penser à Ann et à son épreuve. Tous sauf les jumelles, Dumbledore et Maïa. Ils s'assirent autour d'une des tables de jardins, sur le pont, et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à parler.

****

Chapitre 9 (57) : Les Mages de Gaïa (2ème partie)

-" Bien, le plus simple est de commencé par ce que vous savez sur Ann et les Amazones " proposa Albus, aux jumelles.

-" Si vous le dites, jouons le jeu ! " répondit Sam, ironiquement.

-" On sait que les Amazones sont intimement liées à Poudlard "

-" A 3 des fondateurs de Poudlard "

-" En effet " confirma Albus " Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor ont aidé Helga Poufsouffle à fonder cet ordre, pour qu'elle ait une descendance, car Salazar Serpentard lui avait envoyé le dernier des sortilèges impardonnables "

-" Le ? Beurk " dit Alex.

-" En effet, et personne ne connaît les véritables circonstances de ce drame, ni si Helga a pu ou non avoir un héritier physique avant ou après cela "

-" Mais Albus " dit Maïa " Il est impossible dans avoir après, les douleurs sont trop intenses ! "

-" Je sais, mais s'étaient les 3 plus grands sorciers du millénaire, qui sait ce dont ils ont été capables par amitié ! "

-" On sait aussi que l'héritier moral de Gryffondor, ainsi que les héritiers moraux de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle forment la Triade ou la Trinité "

-" Et que l'héritier physique et l'héritier moral de Gryffondor sont souvent une seule et même personne "

-" Oui, quoi d'autre ? "

-" On sait que l'héritier moral de Gryffondor est appelé le Lion de la Triade, celui de Serdaigle c'est la Sagesse et celui de Poufsouffle c'est la Fidélité " dit Sam.

-" Continuez "

-" On sait aussi qu'à chaque Lion est associée une Amazone, fille spirituelle d'Helga Poufsouffle, qui devra se sacrifier pour sauver le Lion, afin que la Triade, de la Guerre Eternelle entre le Bien et le Mal, puisse combattre le descendant triple (physique, moral et magique) de Salazar Serpentard " dit Alex.

-" On sait aussi que l'Amazone et le Lion ont une forte attirance sexuelle qu'ils ne peuvent assouvir qu'une fois que le petit-fils du Lion est né "

-" C'est de cela que vous voulez nous parler ? " demandèrent-elles à l'unisson.

-" En effet, je suis l'arrière-grand-père du dernier Lion, et Maïa est mon Amazone "

-" Nous avons eu une brève aventure, il y a 40ans " dit Maïa " Et je suis tombée enceinte d'une fille, une ravissante petite fille blonde dont vous avez hérité les yeux, les yeux émeraude et bleus clairs de vos 2 grands-parents "

-" Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous jamais su ? " demanda Alex, en colère.

-" Laissez-moi vous expliquer " tenta Maïa " Albus ne connaît pas non plus ce passage, il apprend en même temps que vous ce lien de parenté…. Un Lion et son Amazone ne doivent pas avoir de rapports aussi intimes, c'est contre la loi, enfin, c'est interdit d'avoir un enfant de cet union, surtout un garçon, ou une fille aux yeux émeraude…. Pour éviter que la lignée se dédouble ou qu'il y ait des incestes….. Bref, comme je ne pouvais pas revenir sur l'île pour accoucher, j'ai vécu à Salem jusqu'à la naissance de votre mère. J'ai du l'abandonner aux bons soins de la directrice du collège de Salem, devant revenir impérativement sur l'île pour des raisons politiques…. Votre mère a grandi loin de moi, loin des Amazones, loin de tout ça…. Elle est devenue une charmante sorcière, très puissante, très appréciée…. Trop peut-être…. Un soir elle a rencontré un jeune veuf, grand, brun, ténébreux…. Elle est tombée sous son charme…. Mais il ne pouvait pas la garder près de lui, il allait se remarier avec jeune femme de très bonne famille, une enfant…. Lorsque votre mère est morte en couche, la sage-femme cru bon de prévenir le père…. Vous avez vécu 3 mois avec lui…. Sa femme vous a sauvé d'un funeste destin…. C'était un mage noir qui vous aurez vendu ou prêté à d'autres mages noirs pour des rituels ou autres, une fois que vous auriez montré vos capacités magiques…. Un soir où il était absent, elle vous a enlevé et vous a mené auprès d'un orphelinat moldu, au Canada, sachant qu'il n'irait jamais fouiller là…. Elle vous a laissé une lettre, pour expliquer tout ça…. J'ai essayé de vous retrouver, vraiment essayer…. Mais elle vous a protégé pour qu'aucun membre de votre famille, de votre sang, puisse vous voir…. J'ai juste pu voler cette lettre " dit-elle en faisant apparaître un vieux parchemin, qu'elle leur tendit " C'est comme ça que j'ai su "

Les jumelles et Maïa étaient en larmes, les jumelles lurent le parchemin, reprenant de manière plus approfondie les explications. Lorsqu'elles finirent leur lecture, elles pleuraient et souriaient en même temps.

-" Grand-père ? " demanda Sam, en interrogeant Dumbledore.

-" Grand-mère ? " demanda Alex, en interrogeant Maïa.

-" Oui "

Elles leur sautèrent au cou, se serrant dans l'étreinte familiale qu'elles n'avaient jamais espéré avoir. Même Dumbledore versa une larme, serrant contre lui l'une des ses petites-filles.

-" Vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas annoncer ça comme ça ? " demanda-t-il " Tout le monde pense que je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant "

-" Oui " dit Alex " Mais on pourra quand même venir vous voir dans votre bureau ? "

-" Tant que ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fait une blague, oui ! "

-" Vous êtes au courant ? " demanda Sam.

-" Oh ! Votre directrice m'a vanté vos mérites, comme on dit ! "

-" Nos mérites ! ! ! C'est cela oui ! " répondit Alex, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rie, rapidement suivie par sa jumelle et par les grands-parents.

****

Fin du flash-back.

-" Ouais, enfin une famille à nous…. J'aimerais bien connaître l'identité de notre père, mais on fera faire les recherches par un détective sorcier, ce sera plus sûr ! "

-" C'est clair…. Et Shadow, tu ne nous attends pas ? "

-" Vous avez cas vous dépêchez, le directeur de Zonko ne va pas vous attendre ! Et je veux aller voir les nouveaux balais ! "

-" Pourquoi faire ! Tu sais mieux que personne ce qu'ils valent ! " dit Alex.

-" Ouais, et merci pour le cadeau d'anniversaire…. Si avec ça on n'est pas au moins prises en remplaçantes, c'est qu'on est nulles ! "

-" Non, mes Foxies, c'est qu'ils sont idiots…. Bon, on y va, à Zonko ? "

-" Oui, chef ! A vos ordres, chef ! " dirent-elles, simulant un garde à vous.

-" Tu viens Coco ? "

-" Mais je ne fais que vous attendre, jeunes et jolies damoiselles ! ! ! " répondit Marco, avec un sourire plus que charmeur.

-" Faudrait que tu te trouves une copine qui te remettrait les pendules à l'heure, t'es intenable ! " dit Sam.

-" Vous n'aurez cas me présenter vos camarades de dortoir ! "

-" Rêve pas, Casanova ! On n'a pas envie de se faire étriper à cause de tes bêtises " dit Sam.

-" Parce que vous ne vous ferez pas étriper pour les vôtres peut-être ? "

-" Qui sait ? " dirent-elles avant de partir dans une envolée de rire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement tous les 4 à Zonko, patientèrent quelques minutes en attendant que le directeur soit libre. Elles virent sortir 2 rouquins, des jumeaux en plus, avec un grand sourire, du bureau du directeur, qui les fit directement entrer dans son bureau. 

Au bout de 10mn, elles sortirent enfin, tout sourire, du bureau, remerciant chaleureusement le directeur avant de rejoindre Ann et Marco pour un approvisionnement en pétard et autres gags du genre (elles avaient une réputation à faire, et avec Miss ShadowCat dans leur groupe, elle ne risque pas de se faire chopper….). Puis ils sortirent enfin du magasin. Après s'être un peu éloigner, l'humeur des jumelles changea de tout au tout : leur sourire laissa place à une tronche de 10m de long.

-" On peut savoir ce que vous avez ? " demanda Marco " Vous aviez pourtant le sourire avant de sortir du magasin "

-" Te rappelles-tu des jumeaux, des rouquins qui sont sortis en trombe ? "

-" Ouais, vaguement "

-" C'est eux, les blagueurs de Poudlard. C'est avec eux qu'on va faire le stage "

-" Oh ! Et alors ? " demanda Ann " Il est où le problème ? "

-" La rentrée c'est demain, et on doit faire nos preuves pendant l'année scolaire, pour montrer qu'on est aussi douée qu'eux "

-" Qu'on mérite ce stage "

-" Oh la gaffe ! " dit Marco.

-" Moi je ne vois toujours pas le problème… "

-" Tu ne vois…. "

-" Calmez -vous, vous 2, laissez-moi vous dire ce que j'en pense " les tempéra Ann " Vous avez des concurrents, et alors, c'est ce qu'il vous faut pour vous améliorez, vous êtes habituées aux élèves de Salem et au collège. Vos blagues sont devenues trop routinières, il leur manque ce petit quelque chose du début. Vous avez l'opportunité de montrer ce que vous valez en terrain inconnu, sur le terrain de ces fameux jumeaux…. Il vous suffit de leur faire vivre la pire année de leur vie "

-" Oh que j'aime quand tu as ce genre d'idées " 

-" On aura besoin d'une carte, dans le genre de celle que tu nous as faite pour le collège " insinua Alex.

-" Le minimum nécessaire alors, j'ai pas envie qu'Albus me fasse payer vos bêtises "

-" Merci Shadow " dirent-elles en se jetant à son cou.

Pour ne pas être en reste, Marco les prit toutes dans ses bras mais il se fit rapidement remettre à sa place. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le magasin de Quidditch, zigzaguant entre les nombreux passants quand ils entendirent le bruit de nombreuses arrivées par transplanage suivies de sortilèges divers et variés. 

-" Dans la ruelle " hurla Ann, alors qu'un vent de panique prenait les badauds " Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? "

-" Des Mangemorts " répondit sobrement Marco, qui était allé voir ce qu'il en était.

-" Ils vont tuer tout le monde, ça va être un massacre " dit Sam.

-" Shadow, on peut faire quelque chose, toutes les 3 "

-" Tous les 4, n'oubliez pas que je connais l'enseignement des Amazones, des Aurors et de l'institut de Salem "

-" On peut pas l'oublier, tu nous le rappelle trop souvent " renvoya Sam.

-" Du calme, il nous faut être uni, la Magie de Gaïa ne peut pas fonctionner autrement…. En tenue ! "

Pendant ce temps, sur le Chemin de Traverse, une dizaine de Mangemorts étaient venus se faire plaisir. Ils faisaient front en cercle, avec un Mangemort au centre, lançant des sorts de puissances variées et sans viser. Au bout de quelques minutes, il y avait une dizaine de personnes stupéfixées, 2 mortes, 5 personnes évanouies sous l'effet du Doloris et enfin une personne se tordant de douleur. C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux noir corbeau. Elle était pliée en 2 et ne cessait de pleurer, tant la douleur était importante. 

-" Fini de jouer " dit le Mangemort qui semblait être le chef " Tuons ceux-là et cherchons Potter "

-" Adava… " commencèrent les Mangemorts en levants leurs baguettes.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur incantation que 4 sorciers apparurent aux 4 points cardinaux. Ils portaient une robe de sorcier blanche, en velours, avec une bordure en satin de couleur (vert, bleu, jaune ou rouge). Une grande capuche, rabattue sur leur tête, cachait totalement leur visage à la vue des regards indiscrets. Ils écartèrent les bras à l'horizontale, et les ramenèrent rapidement devant eux, les paumes l'une contre l'autre, ce qui produisit un Clap sonore dans le silence morbide du Chemin de Traverse. 

Au moment où leur paumes se touchèrent, provoquant un mouvement de recul de la part des Mangemorts, une boule d'énergie, de la couleur des bordures des robes, se forma autour des mains des 4 sorciers. Sans préavis, ils réouvrirent leurs bras, créant 4 immenses boucliers qui se touchèrent. Les 4 boucliers colorés s'unirent en un seul, argenté, qui commença à devenir un dôme en argent. Au moment où le dôme allait se refermer, les Mangemorts se reprirent, mais un seul réussit à partir en transplanant, les autres atterrirent durement sur le sol, prisonniers du dôme.

Les 4 sorciers ramenèrent leurs bras devant eux, diminuant progressivement la taille du dôme. Les Mangemorts reculèrent au maximum, mais se retrouvèrent bientôt les uns sur les autres. Lorsque le dôme les toucha, ils furent tous stupéfixés. Les Aurors, telle la cavalerie, arrivèrent à la fin du rapide combat. Ils mirent en joug les 4 sorciers, mais un passant plus courageux que les autres s'approcha de l'un d'eux.

-" Ils nous ont sauvés…. Tous sauvés…. Et ils les ont stupéfixés avec un dôme en argent "

-" Ne racontez pas de bêtises, c'est impossible "

-" Il dit la vérité " dit l'un des 4 sorciers, avec la bordure rouge, une femme apparemment " Nous sommes des Mages de Gaïa "

-" Des Mages… " dit le plus vieux des Aurors, avec un œil plus gros que l'autre " … Je vois…. Vous autres, occupez-vous des blessés, je dois parler aux Mages "

Un des hommes s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui se recula apeurée.

-" Ne l'approchez pas " cria la Mage " Laissez-moi faire "

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme, s'agenouilla devant elle et releva légèrement sa capuche, pour qu'elle seule puisse voir son visage. Le mage lui tendit la main, et la jeune femme la lui prit et sourit légèrement, les larmes continuant à rouler sur ses joues. Elle se jeta dans les bras réconfortant et laissa sortir son mal. Elle ramena sa capuche et souleva la victime dans ses bras pour l'emmener avec elle. La jeune femme s'endormit dans les bras.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? " demanda l'un des 3 autres Mages.

-" Plus tard, pour le moment il faut l'emmener dans un endroit calme…. Pouvez-vous trouver sa famille ? "

-" Bien sûr…. Adalbert ? "

-" Oui Maugrey ? "

-" Trouve la famille de cette jeune femme, nous allons au Ministère "

Les Aurors se déplièrent pour banaliser le lieu, certains s'occupèrent de faire léviter les Mangemorts jusqu'au Ministère où ils seront reconnus avant d'être interrogés, et d'autres s'occupèrent des victimes. Des médico-mages emmenèrent les 10 sorciers stupéfixés jusqu'à la cellule de crise du CFA (Centre de Formation des Aurors) où des psycho-sorciers s'occuperaient de leur état de choc. D'autre emmenèrent les 5 victimes du Doloris jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste où ils reçurent les soins appropriés. Les corps des 2 sorciers morts furent conduits à la chambre funéraire de CFA, pour l'identification par les familles. Les Aurors demandèrent à de nombreux sorciers de venir donner leur version des faits, pour faire un rapport complet sur l'événement. 

Pendant ce temps, dans la boutique de Mr Ollivander :

-" Il semblerait que la situation soit sous le contrôle des Aurors, vous pouvez sortir tranquillement "

-" Merci Mr Ollivander " dirent quelques clients avant de quitter la boutique et le Chemin de Traverse.

-" Merci beaucoup "

-" Je vous en pris, Molly, c'est naturel…. Vous devriez rentrer au Chaudron Baveur et vous préparez pour demain…. Bonne soirée et bonne rentrée jeunes gens "

Ils sortirent tous de la boutique, se retournèrent une dernière fois pour saluer Mr Ollivander et se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur. En passant, ils admirèrent les 4 nouveaux balais pendant 5 bonnes minutes, prirent les parchemins de description et rentrèrent.

-" Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demanda Ginny.

-" On était avec toi, Ginny ! Ca aurait été dur de voir quelque chose " dit Ron.

-" De toute façon " enchaîna Hermione " On saura tout demain matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier "

-" Alors vivement demain matin " dit Ginny.

Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, presque totalement vide, et montèrent dans les chambres en attendant l'heure du repas.

****

Chapitre 10 (58) : Départ du Chaudron Baveur

Le lendemain matin, Mme Weasley vint réveiller elle-même tous ses enfants (ainsi que les mais de ses enfants), afin qu'ils partent tous en avance pour la gare de King's Cross. En effet, cette année, elle avait décidé qu'il ne serait plus jamais limite au niveau du temps, au cas où il y ait un problème comme pour la rentrée de Ron et de Harry en 2ème année. C'est donc grognons qu'ils se réveillèrent pour se préparer. Ron s'extirpa difficilement de son lit.

-" J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt arrêter de prendre cette maudite potion, j'ai déjà assez de mal à me réveiller sans elle "g rogna-t-il.

-" Je crois qu'elle a de plus en plus de côtés néfastes…. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le cirage " dit Harry en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-" Faudra qu'on en parle à Dumbledore quand on ira le voir "

-" Ouais, j'avais réussi à oublier ce problème "

-" Harry, on ne peut pas refuser, ça va être dur, mais dit toi que tes 2 meilleurs amis sont là pour t'aider ! "

-" Pff…. Si ça tourne mal, je ne saurais jamais ce que ça fait… "

-" Fait quoi ? 

-" D'être le parrain du premier né de l'union de mes 2 meilleurs amis " dit Harry avant d'éclater de rire.

-" Très drôle en effet, mais qui te dis que sans ça tu sauras ce que ça fait "

-" Oh ! Arrête ! Joue pas à ça avec moi ! "

-" Jouer à quoi ? "

-" Au pauvre vers de terre admirant une étoile " 

__

(N/A : Ruy Blas de Victor Hugo, pour ceux qui connaissent pas, Ruy Blas est un serviteur amoureux de la Reine d'Espagne, si mes souvenirs sont bons –c'est loin le bac de français !-. Il est le ver de terre, être misérable et insignifiant, elle est l'étoile, astre lumineux et merveilleux)

-" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! "

-" Je parle de toi et d'Hermione, vous vous plaisez, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…. Je vois très bien comment TU la regardes, et je vois aussi très bien comment ELLE te regarde…. Tu savais qu'elle te mâte pendant que nous nous entraînons ? "

Un bref sourire passa sur le visage de son ami.

-" Qui te dit que c'est moi qu'elle regarde ? "

-" Je lui ai demandé, figure-toi…. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous 2 ? "

-" Tu vas me prendre pour un fou "

-" Si tu continue à la fuir, oui ! "

-" Je ne la fuis pas, c'est juste que… "

-" Que ? "

-" Harry, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on a vécu quelque chose pendant ce fameux mois de juillet, qu'on nous a enlevé une partie de notre mémoire, ou en tout cas qu'on l'a modifié ? "

-" Non, pourquoi on nous aurait fait subir ça ? Dumbledore n'a aucune raison de nous faire un tel coup, surtout que c'est un coup très bas ! "

-" Ouais, très bas…. "

-" Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? "

-" J'ai…. Comment dire…. Parfois je me souviens de mes rêves ou bien c'est comme si je voyais quelque chose qui ressemble à un rêve, parce que c'est flou… "

-" Développe "

-" J'ai l'impression que j'ai vécu quelque chose avec Hermione, rien qu'avec Hermione, et le pire c'est que je crois que mon corps s'en souvient…. J'ai souvent envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de…. " dit Ron avant de se taire, rouge comme une tomate.

-" Et bien mon cochon ! " s'exclama Harry " On dirait que tu fait des rêves plutôt intéressant…. Je voudrais bien la suite ! "

-" Cochon toi-même ! " répondit Ron en lui envoyant un oreiller.

-" Ah oui ! Tu le prends comme ça " dit Harry en se mettant à genoux sur son lit " Prend ça ! "

S'en suivie alors une magistrale bataille de polochon. Hermione entra dans la chambre pour savoir s'ils étaient prêts à prendre le petit déjeuner (elle avait frappé avant quand même), mais ils ne l'entendirent pas et elle se reçut un oreiller en pleine poire.

-" Ah oui ! C'est comme ça ? " dit-elle avec un sourire sadique " Vous allez voir…. TAYAUT ! ! ! ! ! ! "

Elle sauta dans la mêlée, envoyant des coups d'oreillers un peu partout sans viser. Sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, Ron et Hermione firent front ensemble pour combattre Harry, qui se défendait comme un acharné. Ses lunettes avaient été envoyées à l'autre bout de la pièce par un coup au visage, mais de qui ? Mystère et Boule de Gomme…. C'est l'arrivée d'Hedwige qui les ramena à la réalité, ils s'arrêtèrent pour admirer la magnifique chouette à l'immaculé plumage blanc. Elle était venue leur apporter la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle prit au passage les lunettes de Harry et se posta devant lui, attendant qu'il tende les mains pour recevoir les 2 colis. Ce que fit rapidement Harry, lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle essayait de ne pas bouger sa position de vol. Elle relâcha les lunettes et le journal avant d'aller se poser sur l'épaule de son maître.

-" Merci Hedwige, heureusement que tu es là pour veiller sur moi " dit-il en la caressant.

Elle lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt avant de s'envoler pour sa cage, où les buffets et les rafraîchissements avaient été servi _(N/A : voilà que je débloque, vous inquiétez pas, juste un oreiller qui à voler à travers l'écran de mon ordi ! ! ! LOL)_.

-" Bien, je crois qu'on va enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier " dit Harry.

-" Laisse-moi lire " dit Hermione en prenant le journal " Voyons voir…. Non, ce n'est pas un article de Skeeter, alors c'est bon "

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Ron, à côté de ce dernier et commença sa lecture : 

DOUBLE ATTAQUE.

Hier, à 15h passée de quelques minutes, un groupe de 10 Mangemorts est apparu sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'après de nombreux témoins, ils ont commencé par s'amuser en lançant quelques sortilèges banaux comme des Stupéfix, mais aussi des sortilèges impardonnables comme des Doloris et le mortellement célèbre Adava Kedavra. On dénombre, en plus de la centaine de personnes en état de choc, 2 morts, 5 sorciers ayant subit le Doloris, 10 sorciers stupéfixés et 1 sorcière ayant subit un sortilège inconnu. Mais le bilan aurait pu être plus grave. 

Heureusement, 4 sorciers, se faisant appeler les Mages de Gaïa, sont arrivés avant que les Mangemorts ne partent à la recherche de la véritable victime. Nous supposons tous qu'il s'agit de Harry Potter ou du Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, car il y a à peine 1 mois qu'ils ont tous les 2 étaient attaqués lors du retour au pays du jeune Potter et des ses amis. Vous vous souvenez sans doute qu'à l'époque les 3 jeunes sorciers venaient de revenir en Angleterre, ramenés par un bateau de recherches sur les animaux marins magiques. Ils n'y avaient eu que très peu de blessés grâce aux nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard qui étaient arrivés le même jour sur un voilier inconnu. 

Pour en revenir aux si mystérieux Mages de Gaïa, plusieurs témoins nous ont raconté la même histoire : ils sont apparus comme ça, sans transplaner car il n'y a pas eu de plop caractéristique, ils étaient aux 4 points cardinaux, portaient des robes blanches avec des bandes de couleurs au niveau des poignets, de la capuche et du bas de la robe. Ils n'ont rien dit, pas un mot, mais d'un même mouvement ils ont fait apparaître 4 boucliers aux couleurs des bandes de leur robes, qui ont grandi jusqu'à se toucher, pour enfin former un dôme. Le dôme a diminué de taille et en touchant les Mangemorts, il les a stupéfixés. 

Les Aurors sont enfin arrivés, prenant les Mages pour des Mangemorts, mais les badauds ont pris leur défense. Des médico-mages sont apparu et ont emmené les victimes jusqu'au centre de soin du CFA (Centre de Formation des Aurors) ou jusqu'à Ste Mangouste. L'un des Mages s'est personnellement occupée du cas de la victime du sortilège inconnu, et nous ne savons d'ailleurs toujours pas de quoi elle souffre, mais des rumeurs prétendent que seules les femmes peuvent dorénavant l'approcher, et encore, très rarement. Elle est repliée sur elle même et personne ne sait si elle sortira de la folie dans laquelle le sortilège l'a mise. 

Mais comme je le disais en titre, il y a eu une double attaque, mais où a eu lieu la deuxième ? Là où le mal suppure, et oui vous avez hélas deviné, la prison d'Azcaban a été attaquée hier à la même heure, par les Mangemorts. Ceux-ci ont rallié les tristement célèbres Détraqueurs à leur noire cause, permettant de libérer les anciens Mangemorts et tuant les gardiens et les prisonniers pour délit mineur. Au regard des registres de la prison, il y aurait une cinquantaine de morts, les cadavres restant jusqu'à nouvel ordre à la prison car Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom y a élu domicile…. Et oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bel et bien de retour, plus méchant et sombre que jamais…. Le monde en sera-t-il débarrassé définitivement un jour ? On se le demande tous… 

C'était Betty Moore, reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

-" Alors il a rallié les Détraqueurs à sa cause ? " demanda Harry, plus pour lui-même " C'était à prévoir… Si le nouveau prof de DCFM ne nous apprend pas le _Patronus_, je vous l'apprendrais "

-" Le patroquoi ? "

-" Le _Patronus_, Ron " dit Hermione " C'est un concentré de bonheur, seul défense contre les Détraqueurs…. C'est un acte de haute magie, mais plus il y a de Détraqueurs, plus le bonheur doit être important… "

-" Ou plus il faut plus de _Patronus_ " fini Harry.

-" Ouais…. Je me demande ce qu'ils lui ont jeté comme sort ? "

-" Personne ne semble le savoir…. Sûrement une nouveauté de Voldemort " dit Hermione.

-" En tout cas " continua Ron " Ils sont vachement fort ces Mages de Gaïa, et ils maîtrisent super bien la Magie sans Baguette "

-" Trop bien peut-être…. Je te signale qu'ils agissent eux aussi à visage couvert "

-" Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne veut pas être reconnu qu'on est mauvais…. Imagine que tu fasses des super trucs, mais que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on sache que c'est toi, pour garder ta tranquillité et ta liberté, agir à visage couvert est la seule solution… "

-" Si tu le dis, Herm, je veux bien te croire, mais j'ai quand même un doute…. Bon, il faut qu'on se prépare, tu nous laisses 15 minutes ? "

-" Oui, je descends discuter avec Ginny et Mme Weasley…. A tout de suite ! "

Elle sortit de la chambre, permettant aux garçons de se laver et de s'habiller. Harry mit un jean bleu clair et une chemise d'été blanche, ainsi que ses baskets, il démêla ses cheveux avant de leur donner un effet encore plus décoiffé grâce à un gel. Il enleva ses lunettes, préférant les lentilles de contact trouvées dans la malle. Ron mit un jean beige et un pull col en V de couleur marron foncé, en maille côtelée, sans rien en dessous. Le pull le moulait légèrement, soulignant ses pectoraux et ses biceps d'aciers. Il essaya tant bien que mal de donner du mouvement à ses cheveux, mais les laissa finalement faire ce qu'ils voulaient (retomber de chaque côté d'une raie centrale). Ils étaient class et cool, à tomber en pâmoison. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le reste des Weasley pour un bon petit déjeuner, en passant dans le bar, ils croisèrent un groupe de sorciers (3filles, 1 garçon) qui attendaient près de la porte d'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. 

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de détailler le groupe. Le garçon semblait le plus jeune, il portait un pantalon large noir et un débardeur beige, son teint était mat et sa carnation brune, il avait des cheveux noirs coiffés comme lui (décidément, c'est la coupe à la mode). On voyait bien qu'il était musclé mais il était surtout très carré d'épaule, il ne devait pas être du genre à se laisser faire. Il était debout et un de ses pieds était sur une des malles. Harry remarqua ses dents blanches, car il avait un éternel sourire, et aussi un petit anneau doré dans le lobe gauche. Il avait l'air très sympa. A côté de lui, il y avait une paire de jumelles. Elles avaient de longs cheveux noirs qui étaient remontés en queue de cheval haute. Elles portaient la même tenue : pantalon noir moulant, taille basse, chemise blanche cintrée à manche ¾. Il ne put les détailler plus que ça car Ron le tira de son observation, son estomac le guidant vers la source d'un bon repas. Harry pu cependant remarquer qu'il y avait une 3ème fille, qui lui rappeler vaguement quelqu'un, avant de disparaître dans le petit salon qui leur était réservé.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, ils sortirent tous du salon. Harry chercha le groupe de jeunes sorciers du regard mais ne les trouva pas. Il monta chercher sa malle dans sa chambre et la transporta dans sa poche avec un sortilège appris par les jumeaux. Il prit la cage d'Hedwige et cette dernière, et descendit pour le départ du Chaudron Baveur. Mr Weasley était venu souhaiter un bon voyage à tout le monde, les informant que cette année ils iraient en voitures prêtées pas le Ministère, nouveau grade oblige. En effet, devant le Chaudron Baveur, ils virent 2 grandes voitures noires avec les fanions du ministère. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans la 1ère, Mme Weasley et les jumeaux dans l'autre, et tout ce petit monde partit pour la gare de King's Cross.

Sur le quai séparant les voies 9 et 10, Mme Weasley les embrassa tous, car elle ne désirait toujours pas revoir le quai où ils avaient disparu, il y a 2 mois. Un des chauffeurs resta avec eux pour être sûr qu'ils passent tous sur la voie 9 ¾, pendant que le 2ème ramenait Mme Weasley auprès de son mari, au Ministère.

****

Chapitre 11 (59) : Poudlard Express

Pour une fois, ils étaient en avance. Il y avait très peu de personne sur le quai 9 ¾, mais Harry reconnu Neville Longdubat et sa grand-mère, ils étaient en train de discuter avec la dernière des jeunes filles vues dans le Chaudron Baveur. La grand-mère de Neville semblait être ravie de la présence de la jeune fille et Harry eut un pincement au cœur en s'imaginant que s'était peut-être la petite amie de Neville. 

-" Manquerait plus que ça…. Elle est trop bien pour lui…. " pensa-t-il, puis il se mit mentalement une claque " Quel crétin… Neville a le droit d'être heureux, et il est tout à fait possible qu'il soit différent en dehors de l'école…. Faut pas rêver quand même !…. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle est canon ! "

Ron vint se placer à côté de lui, et agita une main devant ses yeux.

-" Arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle va finir par le remarquer "

-" Hein ? Quoi ? "

-" La fille à côté de Neville…. Heureusement qu'elle est de dos, ça l'empêche de voir que tu baves "

-" Je ne bave pas "

-" A d'autres…. Comme la grande majorité des gars sur le quai…. "

-" Et pas toi, peut-être ? "

-" Moi…. Tu oublies que mes pensées sont toutes dirigées vers une autre charmante jeune fille "

-" Un de moins alors ? "

-" Un de moins, en effet…. Enfin, tout dépend de la relation qu'elle a avec Neville…. "

-" Je sais à quoi vous pensez tous " dit Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre.

-" Ah ! Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ? "

-" Mais non, Harry…. Appelle ça l'instinct féminin…. "

-" Et à quoi pensons-nous ? " demanda Ron.

-" Je vous dirais ça dans le compartiment, comme ça vous pourrez la mâter sans être trop remarqués " dit-elle avec un immense sourire complice.

-" Je ne la mâte pas ! " s'indigna Ron.

-" On va dans le train " le coupa Harry.

Ils montèrent dans le dernier wagon, et Harry se dirigea vers le dernier compartiment. Celui-ci était occupé par le jeune homme à la boucle d'oreille et les jumelles.

-" Désolé " s'excusa Harry " Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait occupé "

-" Mais je t'en pris " dit le garçon.

-" Tu viens Harry ? " demanda Hermione " Notre compartiment est par-là "

-" Oui j'arrive Mione…. Excusez-moi encore…. Au revoir ! "

-" A plus " dirent les 3 occupants avant que la porte ne se referme.

Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron dans leur compartiment, 2 compartiments avant le dernier.

-" C'est marrant " commença Ron " Chaque année on arrive tout juste est le compartiment est libre, et là, on arrive en avance et il est occupé "

-" Peut-être…. " dit Harry avant de s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre, pour observer le quai.

Il voyait que Fred et George discutaient, en faisant de grands gestes, avec leur ami aux dreadlocks, Lee Jordan. Il remarqua que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan étaient arrivés et se dirigeaient vers Neville, sa grand-mère et la jeune fille pour les saluer.

-" Les chanceux " pensa-t-il " Ils vont pouvoir la voir de près "

-" Tu ne devais pas nous dire quelque chose ? " demanda Ron à Hermione.

-" Oh oui ! Ce que vous pensiez tous en voyant Neville avec cette jeune fille "

Harry regardait la jeune fille. Elle portait un béret beige, sur ses longs cheveux coiffés en demi-queue de cheval. Elle avait une tenue moldue, mettant en avant une plastique irréprochable. Elle portait un petit gilet beige, cintrée, accentuant la finesse de sa taille, et une jupe écossaise de couleur beige et noir, arrivant à mi-cuisse et permettant de révéler des cuisses fines et musclées. Elle avait aussi un collant noir très fin et une paire de bottes noires à petit talon, arrivant sous les genoux. Elle était plus grande que Neville, mais sa silhouette élancée était un régal pour la vue. Sa chute de rein était un véritable plaisir pour les yeux et il s'imagina en train de la serrer contre lui. C'est avec les joues en feu qu'il détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur les paroles d'Hermione.

-" Vous savez les garçons, pour une fille, le physique n'est pas aussi important que ça, le plus important c'est d'être bien avec le garçon qu'on aime "

Elle avait dit les derniers mots en regardant Ron dans les yeux, ce qui le fit rougir.

-" Donc, même si Neville ne semble pas assez bien, physiquement, pour elle, il est peut-être un petit ami tendre et dévoué…. Et c'est ce que nous recherchons, nous les filles, un petit ami sincère, attentionné et aimant…. Qu'il soit ou non au goût des autres, on s'en fiche, tant qu'on est bien avec lui… "

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée des jumeaux et de Lee.

-" Vous avez vu le canon avec Neville ? " demanda Lee.

-" Oh oui, qu'ils l'ont vu " dit Hermione " Bon, je vous laisse mâter entre mecs, je vais faire un tour "

Et elle sortit pour ne pas entendre leurs commentaires sur la jeune fille.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sur le quai, Ann discutait avec Neville et sa grand-mère.

-" Tu sais, ma petite Diane, je suis contente que tu sois venue…. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fait la connaissance d'un de nos parents…. Une cousine éloignée, qui aurait cru ça…. Et tu as été d'un tel réconfort pour notre famille…. " dit la grand-mère.

-" J'y croyais pas quand tu es venu voir mes parents, hier soir, à Ste-Mangouste…. Ils ont semblé voir quelque chose en toi, je ne les avais jamais vus aussi réceptifs…. Si je ne savais pas que tu es de la famille, je crois que je serais jaloux " continua Neville, aussi enthousiaste que sa grand-mère, pour une fois.

-" Tu sais, Nev, je crois qu'ils commencent à vouloir revenir…. Non, je ne plaisante pas, je te jure…. J'ai déjà vu ça, c'est possible…. Avec la magie de l'amour tout est possible…. Ne l'oublie jamais…. J'espère que vous nous tiendrez au courant de leur état, grand-mère "

-" Tu es un ange tombé du ciel…. Ah ! Neville ! Je crois que tes amis arrivent " dit la grand-mère, en pointant le quai derrière leur dos.

-" Bonjour Neville ! Bonjour Mme Longdubat, vous avez passé un bon été ? " demanda Dean.

-" Très bien Dean, très bien…. Sauf que Neville a failli faire exploser la maison, mais sinon il n'y a pas eu trop de dégât "

-" Exploser la maison ? " demandèrent les 2 compères.

-" Oui " répondit timidement Neville " J'ai décidé de prendre des cours de potion pour que Rogue ne puisse plus rien me dire "

-" Bonne idée " dit Seamus.

-" Seulement, la potion et moi ça fait vraiment 2 "

-" Ouille " répondirent-ils.

-" Mais j'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison " dit la jeune fille " Moi j'adore les potions…. "

-" Bon… Bonjour… " dirent les 2 garçons.

-" Dean Thomas…. Seamus Finnigan… Laissez moi vous présentez… "

-" Diane Smith " le coupa Ann " Ravie de rencontrer enfin les 2 meilleurs amis de mon Nev "

-" Son Nev ? " 

-" Oui, vous en connaissez beaucoup des Neville ? " demanda-t-elle.

-" Non…. Non…. "

-" Bien, jeunes gens " dit Mme Longdubat " Je m'excuse mais j'ai encore des courses à faire…. J'ai une maison à remettre en état pour l'été prochain… Neville, ne fais pas enrager ton professeur de potion, tu sais très bien qu'il est pointilleux…. Dean, Seamus, veillez bien sur mon petit-fils…. Et Diane…. Diane, veille bien sur lui, pendant que je ne suis pas là… "

-" Et je ferais en sorte qu'il se souvienne des conseils que vous lui avez donné il y a une heure… "

-" Une vraie femme Longdubat " dit la grand-mère avant de rire, rire qui se transforma en une quinte de toux " Je ne devrais plus, ce n'est plus de mon âge…. Allez les jeunes, faîtes pas de bêtises cette année "

Elle les embrassa tous, avant de disparaître en transplanant.

-" Elle sent la naphtaline ta grand-mère " dit Dean.

-" C'est pour conserver son chapeau " rajouta Seamus.

-" Vous savez que vous êtes drôles vous 2… Nev, je dois te laisser, on m'attend dans le train…. Les garçons, je peux vous le confier "

-" Bien sûr ! "

-" A tout à l'heure ! "

Elle les salua de la main et monta dans le train.

-" Par Merlin, Neville ! Tu la sors d'où celle là ? " demanda Dean, visiblement sous le charme.

-" Les gars…. Pas touche…. "

-" Pas touche ? " demanda Seamus.

-" Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ta copine…. Pourquoi tu souris ? "

-" Calmez-vous…. C'est une cousine éloignée "

-" C'est vrai ? "

-" Mais elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un "

-" Merde ! ! ! "

-" Les canons sont toutes prises ! "

-" Bon, au moins on sait qu'elle ne intéressera pas à nous…. Tu l'as rencontrée comment ? "

-" Vous savez, mes parents sont à Ste-Mangouste "

-" Oui, tu nous en as parlé "

-" Hier, comme tous les ans, je suis allé leur dire au revoir à cause de la rentrée…. Cela faisait 5mn que j'essayais de leur expliquer qui je suis, sous le regard triste de ma grand-mère, et elle a frappé à la porte puis elle a demandé à entrer…. Comme personne ne vient plus jamais les voir, on la laissait faire, sous le choc…. Elle s'est approchée d'eux, leur à fait la bise, leur à dit quelque chose à l'oreille puis elle leur a mis un bracelet comme celui-ci… " dit-il en montrant une fine gourmette en or, avec un lion et son prénom gravé dessus " Et étrangement, ils lui ont souri, et leurs yeux se sont illuminés…. Si je n'avais pas été là, je ne l'aurais pas cru…. Elle est sortie, ils se sont endormis et on est allé discuter avec elle…. Là, elle nous a dit qu'elle avait appris cet été qu'elle avait un lien avec notre famille, lien très éloigné car il remonte à plus de 10 générations…. Comme elle ne savait pas qui elle était, car ses parents sont morts il y a longtemps, elle a voulu connaître ses origines…. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle a su pour mes parents et qu'elle est venue les voir "

-" Et bien…. Tu parles d'une histoire…. Et c'était quand ? "

-" Je te l'ai dit, Seamus, c'était hier soir, vers 18h…. On a discuté quelques minutes, mais elle devait repartir pour préparer ses affaires…. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait là cette année…. J'espère qu'elle sera à Gryffondor "

-" Et moi donc " dirent les 2 autres tout bas.

-" On monte…. Je voudrais savoir comment vont Harry, Ron et Hermione "

-" C'est vrai qu'ils ont vécu des trucs passionnants cet été…. "

-" Ouais ! Mais j'aurais pas aimé être à leur place… "

-" A qui le dis-tu ! "

Les 3 amis montèrent dans le train, à la recherche de leurs camarades de dortoirs. Ils entrèrent donc dans le compartiment de Harry et de Ron, sans trop les reconnaître, les Jumeaux et Lee étant repartis, pour faire on ne sait quoi.

-" Bonjour… On peut venir s'asseoir dans ce compartiment, les autres semblent pleins " demanda Dean.

-" Bien sûr Dean… Bonjour, bonjour Seamus, bonjour Neville "

-" Euh, on se connaît ? " demandèrent les 3 jeunes hommes.

-" Euh ! Oui ! On partage le même dortoir depuis 5ans… Vous vous souvenez de nous…. Ronald Weasley…. Et moi, c'est Harry Potter "

-" Whah ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez changés " s'exclama Neville.

-" Vous avez pris quoi ? Une potion de croissance ? " demanda Seamus.

-" Asseyez-vous…. On va tout vous racontez "

Sur ses bonnes paroles, les 3 Gryffondors s'assirent. C'est à ce moment là que le train se mis en marche. Harry et Ron leur expliquèrent leur enlèvement, la chasse au trésor, la tempête et leur coma…. Leur retour en Angleterre, et le Terrier…

-" Voilà " dit Ron " Vous en savez autant que nous " 

-" Enfin presque " pensa Harry " Les grandes lignes au moins… "

-" Et bien " siffla Seamus " Vous en avez passé un de ces étés ! ! ! "

-" Euh ! Neville ? "

-" Oui Harry ? "

-" C'était qui la fille avec toi, sur le quai ? "

Ron eu un sourire en coin, et Dean et Seamus éclatèrent de rire.

-" Ce n'est pas ma petite copine, puisque je suppose que c'est ce que tu veux savoir, comme tous les garçons du train…. C'est ma cousine, elle entre en 5ème année…. Et je te le dis tout de suite, son cœur est pris depuis cet été…. "

-" Ce n'était pas pour ça ! " dit Harry, un peu plus sur la défensive que la normale.

-" Ben voyons " pensa Ron " Dommage, ils auraient fait un beau couple… "

-" On a eu la même idée " dit Seamus.

-" Et la même réaction " compléta Dean.

-" Et elle s'appelle comment, ta cousine ? " demanda Ron.

-" Oh ! Diane Smith ! Pourquoi ? "

-" Pour savoir…. " dit Ron " Et elle viens d'où ! "

-" Ah ça ! " répliqua Neville " Faudra attendre la répartition…. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire…. Déjà qu'elle voulait que je fasse croire qu'on était ensemble pour qu'on lui fiche la paix "

-" Fiche la paix ? "

-" Ben oui…. Elle est mignonne ma cousine, drôle, intelligente, gentille…. Elle est très bien, et elle en a marre qu'on la drague…. Elle n'a pas arrêté de se faire draguer depuis qu'elle est arrivée en Angleterre…. Elle commence à avoir une mauvaise opinion des anglais, vous savez "

-" D'accord " dit Harry.

-" J'espère qu'elle sera à Gryffondor, elle a l'air sympa… "

-" Ouais, très… "

Ils changèrent rapidement de sujet, parlant des nouveaux balais, les A.J.Smith Eau, Air, Terre et Feu, les nouveaux balais de Quidditch. Puis la conversation dériva sur le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor (ce que Harry ne leur avait pas révélé, comme pour les préfets) et sur le possible gardien.

****

Chapitre 12 (60) : Trahison Intime et baratin

Dans le dernier wagon, les 4 nouveaux étudiants étaient relativement calme, sûrement à cause des 2 jeunes Gryffondor de 4ème année. Sam, Marco, Ginny et Hélène (une bonne amie de Ginny) discutaient de tout et de rien en faisant un tournoi d'Echec version sorcier, pendant qu'Alex lisait l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ pour la 2ème fois, et qu'Ann dormait la tête sur ses genoux.

-" Ah ! Assez ! " dit Marco " Comment tu fais pour me battre à chaque fois Ginny ? "

-" Marco ! " le réprimanda Alex " Ann essaie de dormir "

-" Elle a mal dormi ? " demanda timidement Hélène.

-" Disons qu'elle a veillé sur le sommeil de quelqu'un jusqu'à très tard…. Elle est juste un peu fatiguée, elle fait des cauchemars chaque nuit "

-" J'en connais un autre dans le même genre… " pensa tout haut Ginny.

-" Ah oui ? Qui ? " demanda Marco.

-" Le meilleur ami de mon frère, Harry Potter…. Sa cicatrice le lie à Vo… Volde…. Ah ! ! ! J'y arrive pas ! ! ! "

-" Tu as presque réussi à dire la moitié " dit Sam, pour la féliciter " Donc la si célèbre cicatrice du Survivant lie son esprit à celui de ce cher Voldie ? Intéressant ! Et ça lui sert à quoi ? "

-" Ben, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça ne fonctionne que si Vol…Die éprouve de fortes émotions comme la colère ou la haine…. Là, Harry voit à travers ses yeux ou tout comme… "

-" Le problème est quand général c'est à double sens, ce type de communication " dit Alex " D'après Ann, il faut une grande force de caractère pour pouvoir dresser un mur autour de son esprit "

-" Oui " approuva Marco " Je n'arrive toujours pas à percer le sien, même quand elle dort…Eh ! " s'écria Marco qui venait de recevoir une décharge " T'es pas drôle Alex, tu sais qu'on ne dois pas utilisé cette magie…. Dumbledore préfère expliquer la différence entre les écoles avant "

-" La différence entre nos écoles " demandèrent Ginny et Hélène d'une même voix.

-" Nous sommes des Sorciers de Salem… " commença Sam.

-" Nous avons étudié à Salem, et Marco à l'école pour garçon reprenant la plupart des enseignements de Salem "

-" Et Ann ? " demanda Ginny.

-" Ne l'appelle pas Ann tant qu'elle ne t'y a pas invité…. C'est une marque de confiance, elle la donne rarement "

-" D'accord ! ! ! " dit Ginny, intriguée " Donc pour Diane ? "

-" Diane connaît Marco et sa sœur depuis qu'elle a 11 ans, elle est venue étudier à Salem pour sa 2ème année, puis elle a étudié au Japon où elle a rencontré ta future belle-sœur, puis en Australie où elle a rencontré une autre de tes futures belles-sœurs "

-" Attend que j'ingurgite tout ça " dit Ginny " Ann est le lien entre vous 3, elle est aussi le lien entre Kaede, Jane et Louisa, et donc Marco, donc vous aussi…. "

-" Oui " dit Marco " Sans elle, nous ne serions pas là "

-" Whah ! " s'exclama Ginny " Donc maintenant j'ai moi aussi un lien avec vous, grâce à mes frères ? "

-" T'as tout compris…. Je pense que d'ici peu elle te demandera de l'appeler Ann, et non, Diane…. Mais je peux me tromper "

-" Ginny ? " demanda Alex.

-" Oui ? "

-" Ils sont tous roux dans ta famille ? "

-" Oui "

-" Il y a des jumeaux ? "

-" Oui, il y a Fred et George…. Ce sont les rois des blagues " dit Ginny.

-" Fred et George " dit Alex en souriant à Sam.

-" Merci Ginny… " dit Sam.

-" Pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir ça ? "

-" Oh ! Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas " dit Alex.

-" Si tu le dis…. Cela ne vous dérange pas si on va voir mes frères ? "

-" Non, bien sûr…. A tout à l'heure ! " dirent-ils en cœur pendant que Ginny et Hélène refermaient la porte du compartiment.

-" Pourquoi elle dort ? " demanda Marco.

-" Elle a essayé de diminuer l s douleurs de la victime du dernier sortilège impardonnable, ça lui a pris beaucoup d'énergie magique, mais il ne reste presque plus aucune cicatrice interne… Par contre pour les effets secondaires, c'est à vie….. Ensuite elle a veillé sur son sommeil "

-" Je me demandais pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'un homme l'approche…. Il est malade celui qui a inventé ce sort…. La Trahison Intime…. Comment peut-on le lancer ? "

-" Il suffit de ne pas avoir de cœur ou d'âme " dit Ann en se réveillant " Le sortilège du viol est de loin le pire de ceux que Salazar a bien pu inventer… "

-" Heureusement que très peu de personne le connaisse " remarqua Marco.

-" Seulement trop de personnes savent le lancer " répliqua Ann " Pauvre femme… "

-" En parlant d'hier " dit Sam " Tu nous expliques ce que tu as fait à l'hôpital, hormis veiller sur cette personne "

Ann eut un sourire fugace et les regarda tour à tour.

-" Je voulais vérifier une théorie…. Et faire plaisir à un membre de notre famille, les filles "

-" Tous les membres de notre famille son sur l'île…. " commença Alex.

-" Et…. Tu as trouvé le dernier héritier physique ? " continua Sam.

-" On dira ça comme ça…. En tout cas c'est sûr à plus de 50%, faut que je vérifie mes renseignements "

-" Et tu en as parlé à grand-père ? "

-" J'attends de voir…. Mais en attendant motus et bouche cousue…. Sur les Héritiers ou les Amazones "

-" Comme d'habitude, quoi ! " dit Marco.

-" Oui…. "

-" Tu nous expliques comment tu t'y ais prit ? "

-" Si vous voulez…. Albus m'a donné la liste des victimes de ce cher Voldie, la dernière fois qu'il était au maximum de ses capacités…. En retraçant le parcours de chaque famille, les Maisons où ils ont étudié, leurs travails, leurs obits, etc. j'ai réussi à éliminer la majorité des familles des victimes…. Puis j'ai laissé notre Reine me guidée et mon pendentif s'est posé sur un seul nom…. Alors je suis allée les voir…. Là, j'ai vu que la chambre n'était pas vide de visiteurs, et j'ai donc été obligée d'aller plus vite que prévu…. J'ai donné les bracelets aux 2 parents, leur ai murmuré mon identité et la raison de ma visite…. Ils étaient au courant et ont réagi à mes paroles…. Ensuite je suis sortie, attendant que la famille vienne me voir…. Je leur ai donc raconté que j'étais une cousine éloignée, que je cherchais mes origines qui m'étaient inconnu car mes parents étaient morts depuis trop longtemps…. Le baratin habituel, fondé sur de véritables faits…. On est effectivement du même clan, de la même famille…. Et mes parents sont morts, il y a longtemps…. Et la Magie de notre Reine a fait le reste…. Depuis je suis la superbe cousine éloignée, et on s'entend bien…. Il est gentil, Neville…. Et il est très doué en Botanique…. "

-" Toujours fonder ses mensonges sur une base de vérité…. C'est la première chose que tu m'ais apprise " dit Marco " Donc, à l'heure qu'il est, nous connaissons 2 des héritiers physiques : Voldemort et Longdubat, enfin, on suppose pour ce dernier…. On connaît aussi les 2 héritiers magiques : Voldemort et toi, et 1 des 4 héritiers spirituels : Voldie…. Bon, il reste encore pas mal de boulot…. "

-" Oui, mais Albus en connaît lui aussi, il connaît les parents, et les ancêtres de chaque élève, grâce aux registres…. Sauf pour Neville, car l'histoire est assez floue…. Enfin pour lui…. "

-" J'aime pas l'idée de cacher des choses à grand-père " dit Sam.

-" Comme le fait que vous avez une carte spéciale ? "

-" …. D'accord, lui cacher des choses ce n'est pas si méchant que ça " dit Alex " Et puis, je suis sûre qu'il est au courant "

-" …. Bon " dit Ann " Si on changeait de sujet…. Tu t'es pris une raclée aux échecs ? "

-" Ne dis rien…. Elle est douée, mais il paraît que son frère l'est encore plus…. J'espère être dans la même maison que lui pour pouvoir faire un tournoi…. Juste pour voir "

-" Ouais, juste pour voir…. "

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les 4 mais furent interrompus par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrait sur 2 énormes mastodontes. Ils étaient aussi hauts que la porte, et plus large que celle-ci car ils durent jouer des épaules pour entrer dans le compartiment. Ils étaient brun, avec une mine patibulaire, des mâchoires carrées, des gros nez pétés en plusieurs endroits à cause de nombreuses bagarres et des petits yeux où on pouvait lire beaucoup de chose sauf de l'intelligence. Ils s'écartèrent pou laisser place à un jeune homme. Il devait mesurer 1m85 au moins, ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient ramenés en arrière par du gel, mais quelques mèches retombaient négligemment sur son front, le rendant encore plus sexy qu'il n'était déjà. Ses yeux étaient clairs, gris clair pour être précis. Contrairement à ceux des 2 monstres, on pouvait y lire une grande intelligence, de la ruse et une grande confiance en soi. Ses lèvres fines s'étiraient en un sourire qui aurait presque pu paraître amical, si les yeux n'avaient pas été aussi froids et calculateurs. Il portait un pull léger de couleur vert profond, en maille côtelée, un pantalon en cuir noir, très moulant, des bottes noires en peau de dragon, et une cape noire et verte posée négligemment sur ses épaules. 

-" Bonjour " dit-il d'une voix douce et en même temps si froide " Vous êtes les nouveaux élèves "

-" Si c'est une question, je crois que tu connais la réponse, suffit juste de te creuser les méninges " dit Marco, qui ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

-" Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation…. Je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy…. Et voici Vincent Grabbe et Grégory Goyle "

-" Oh ! Et on doit en être enchantés ou au contraire effrayés par des gardes du corps ? " demanda Sam, qui l'aimait autant que Marco.

-" Tout dépend "

-" Malefoy, tu as dit ? " demanda Alex " Je vois…. Nous ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec des fils de Mangemorts "

-" Comment oses-tu ? " dit Drago en sortant sa baguette " Tu va payer pour ton manque de respect "

-" C'est toi qui as commencé " intervint Ann, d'un ton très calme, voyant déjà que les 2 monstres se tournaient vers Marco et Sam " Tu entres ici sans frapper et tu voudrais qu'on t'accueille les bras ouverts, ou à genoux, car tu es un Malefoy…. Sache que de là où nous venons, ton nom ne fait trembler personne et celui de ce cher Voldemort nous fait bien rire…. Maintenant, tu vas retourner gentiment d'où tu viens, tu emmènestes gorilles avec toi, et je ne te ferais aucun mal…. Sinon, comme tu viens d'offenser mes amis, tu vas souffrir "

Il se dégageait d'Ann une telle aura de puissance que Drago sentit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il batte en retraite. C'est donc sans un regard en arrière, mais avec le goût de la défaite cuisante face à une fille, d'origine moldue qui plus est, qu'il sortit du compartiment. Grabbe et Goyle, bien sûr, prirent sa sortie pour une autorisation à la violence et s'avancèrent pour frapper leurs 2 premières victimes. Mais Ann fut plus rapide, elle leur envoya 2 boules d'énergie avec sa baguette qu'elle venait de sortir de sa manche _(N/A : ben oui, elle ne peut ni faire sortir sa baguette comme ça en face de ces abrutis, ni lancer un sort sans baguette si elle veut paraître la moins puissante possible –ce qui est raté avec Drago-)_. C'est légèrement moins imposant et plié en 2 qu'ils sortirent du compartiment, sur les traces de Drago.

Ce dernier était justement 2 portes plus loin, en train d'insulter vertement les élèves du compartiment.

-" Alors Potter, toujours vivant ? "

-" Alors Malefoy, toujours arrogant ? "

-" Tu es content, tu as encore fait parler de toi cet été…. Ta côte de popularité va encore monter, peut-être que Weasley pourra vendre quelques ragots et s'acheter une nouvelle robe de soirée "

-" Quoi qu'elle fasse, ma côte de popularité, comme tu le dis, sera toujours supérieure à la tienne…. Quant à la situation financière de Ron et de sa famille, tu devrais pourtant être au courant…. Je croyais que ton père était de nouveau dans les petits papiers de Fudge…. Lécher les bottes de Voldemort ne lui suffit plus ? "

-" Mon père ne lèche les bottes de personne…. Pas même celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et encore moins de cet abruti de Fudge…. En parlant d'abruti…. Merci de nous avoir débarrassé de Diggory…. Ca fait quoi d'être un assassin ? "

-" Demande à ton père " répliqua Harry.

Mais cette fois s'en fut trop pour Ron et Hermione, qui lancèrent un Expelliarmus très puissant sur Malefoy. Celui-ci fut lourdement projeter contre la fenêtre du couloir, qui se fissura sous l'impacte. Grabbe et Goyle apparurent à ce moment là.

-" Si vous ne voulez pas subir la même chose, ou pire, emmenez-le loin d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis " dit Harry aux 2 gorilles.

Ils regardèrent Drago, sonné, regardèrent Harry dont les yeux lançaient presque des éclairs, puis se regardèrent avant de prendre Drago et de l'emmener dans leur compartiment où Pansy et Millicent le soigneraient.

-" Eh bien " dit Harry en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione " Ca c'est un Expelliarmus ! "

-" Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais lui rabattre le caquer " dit Ron.

-" Il n'avait pas à te traiter d'assassin…. La mort de Cédric est affreuse, mais c'est Voldemort qui l'a tué, pas toi "

-" Il devrait pourtant être au courant, avec son père sur les lieux " 

-" Du calme vous 2…. Ca y est, il est partit " dit Ginny, pour faire descendre la tension " …. En parlant de la dernière épreuve…. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé…. Cela te dérange-t-il de nous raconter ? "

-" Euh… C'est à dire que… "

-" Moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir " dit la voix d'une jeune fille qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement.

-" Cho… " dit-il en se retournant, le visage grave.

-" Personne n'a voulu me dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ce soir là…. Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir…. "

-" Oui… Oui, tu en as le droit, mais… "

Harry n'arrivait pas à ne pas la regarder. Cho Chang était décidément la plus jolie fille de Poudlard (ou au moins l'une des plus jolie avec la cousine de Neville, les jumelles Patil, Lavande Brown et Ginny). Elle avait laissé ses superbes cheveux noirs libres de toute attache, et ils descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches fines. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, ce qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux noirs et ses lèvres fines. Elle portait une robe faite de voiles dans les dégradés de gris, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle volait à chacun de ses gracieux mouvements. 

-" Il n'y a pas de mais, Harry… Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'auras pas à raconter plusieurs fois cette histoire…. Tes meilleurs amis seront au courant et je serais au courant…. On pourra la raconter aux autres sans que cela ne te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…. S'il te plait ? "

Il ne put rien refuser à ses 2 grands yeux remplis d'espoir. Un simple hochement de la tête lui suffit pour qu'elle ferme magiquement le compartiment et l'insonorise. Ils s'assirent comme ils purent, attendant qu'Harry remette ses idées en place. Il commença donc son récit au début de la 3ème tâche et le conta d'un trait, jusqu'à la discussion dans le bureau de l'ancien professeur de DCFM. Il avait heureusement un auditoire très attentif et ne furent jamais interrompu.

Lorsqu'il termina son récit, une voix magiquement amplifiée leur demanda de se préparer pour l'arrivée à Poudlard. Cho sortit du compartiment pour rejoindre ses amis de Serdaigles, sous les regards amusés de Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ron, car ils connaissaient tous le penchant d'Harry pour la belle Attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Ginny, Hélène et Hermione sortirent du compartiment pour rejoindre celui des Jumelles et de Diane, en passant dans le couloir, Ginny indiqua à Marco où il pouvait aller pour se changer. Il frappa à la porte du compartiment.

-" Entrez ! " dirent plusieurs personne.

-" Salut ! " dit Marco en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte " Est-ce que je peux venir me changer ici, les autres compartiment son remplis de filles "

-" Oui bien sûr " dit Ron " Tu es un des nouveaux ? "

-" Oui…. Marco Callisto, j'entre en 4ème année "

-" Callisto ? " remarqua Harry " C'est toi le petit frère de Louisa ? "

-" Tu connais ma sœur ? "

-" Je connais plus Remus Lupin…. "

-" Ah oui ! Ce cher Mumus…. " dit Marco avec un sourire complice " Alors on risque de se revoir souvent…. C'est quoi ton nom ? "

-" C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas présenté…. Je m'appelle Harry Potter "

-" Ah c'est toi ! " remarqua Marco, qui ne regarda pas la cicatrice " J'en connais une qui t'en veut un peu "

-" Qui ça ? "

-" Je te raconterais plus tard…. Entre presque futurs beaux-frères…. "

-" Moi c'est Ron Weasley "

-" C'est toi le prof de Ginny…. Elle est douée au échecs, mais il paraît que tu es encore meilleur "

-" Je me défend bien " dit modestement Ron, mais le compliment le ravissait " Tu connais ma sœur ? "

-" Oh, elle et son amie Hélène sont venues dans notre compartiment pour le voyage "

-" D'accord…. Laisse-moi te présenter nos camarades de dortoirs…. Dean Thomas…. Seamus Finnigan…. Et Neville Longdubat "

-" Le cousin de Diane…. "

-" Oui " répondit timidement Neville " Elle t'a parlé de moi ? "

-" Elle a disparu hier, on lui a fait subir un interrogatoire en règle…. Elle a été obligée de parlé de toi " dit Marco avant de rire devant la mine déconfite de Neville " Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien…. On voulait juste savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, après l'attaque on a eu un peu peur pour elle "

-" Oh !…. J'espère qu'elle sera à Gryffondor ! "

-" Et moi donc ! ! ! "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dans le dernier compartiment, 6 jeunes femmes discutaient de tout et de rien.

-" Alors, Hermione ? " demanda Sam " Qui sont les BCBG de Poudlard ? "

-" Les quoi ? "

-" Les BCBG " dit Alex " Les Beaux Culs Belles Gueules, si tu préfères…. "

-" J'en sait rien…. Je suis pas trop…. "

-" Hermione adore les études " la coupa Ginny " Mais moi je peux vous dire qu'il y a 3 nouveaux à la liste "

-" Ah oui ? " dirent les jumelles, avides de réponses.

-" En se basant sur la liste de l'année dernière… Attendez que je réfléchisse…. A Poufsouffle, il y a James March, 7ème année, plutôt mignon dans son genre…. Ensuite je vois pas…. "

-" A Poufsouffle il y avait Cédric, mais ensuite les autres sont plutôt quelconque " dit Hélène, qui trouvait ça amusant.

-" A Serpentard, il y a Andrew Carter, 7ème année, mais il est sadique et brutal sous ses beaux airs…. "

-" Il faut hélas rajouter Drago Malefoy " dit Hermione, prise au jeu " Qui, il faut l'avouer, était plutôt canon aujourd'hui "

-" Tu parles " dit Ginny " Il a du passer des heures devant son miroir, le pauvre choux…. Ouais, 2 Serpentards, pas plus…. A Serdaigle…. Il y a tous les mecs de l'équipe de Quidditch : Vincenzo Zaroli, Carl Huston et David King "

-" Là où il y en a le plus c'est à Gryffondor " assura Hélène.

-" Ouais…. " dit Ginny, pas sûre " Il y a Harry Potter et mon frère, Ron…. N'est-ce pas Hermione ? "

-" Hein ? Quoi ? " bredouilla-t-elle.

-" Oh ! Le génie des échecs est réservé " dit Ann " Un de moins les filles "

-" Pas grave, il y en a d'autres, non ? "

-" Fred et George ont pas mal d'admiratrice, mais je peux pas vous affirmer qu'ils sont des BCBG " dit Ginny " Ensuite il y a Lee Jordan, qui a son charme "

-" A cette liste il faut ajouter Marco, même si personne ne sait où il sera envoyé " dit Ann " Vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il est charmant "

-" Non… Il est juste collant quand il s'y met " dit Alex.

-" Mais on vous le laisse les filles " dit Sam, pour Ginny et Hélène.

Ces 2 dernières virèrent au rouge tomate, ce qui fit bien rire les 4 autres, entraînant avec elles les plus jeunes dans un fou rire général. Puis le train commença à perdre de la vitesse et fini par totalement s'arrêter.

-" On y ait ! " pensa Ann " Enfin de retour… "

-" Que tout le monde n'emporte que le strict nécessaire " commença la voix amplifié du chef de gare " Les bagages et animaux de compagnie seront mis dans les chambres de leurs propriétaires ! Veuillez descendre du train pour aller à Poudlard…. Merci "

Les élèves descendirent du train dans un calme relatif, le quai étant aussi sombre que tous les ans.

-" Les premières années et les nouveaux élèves " tonna un voix grave " Par ici, s'il vous plait "

-" Hagrid ! " s'exclamèrent Ron, Hermione et Harry avant de courir pour le saluer.

-" Tiens ! Tiens ! " dit Hagrid " Vous me semblez étrangement familiers…. "

-" Comment allez-vous Hagrid ? " demanda Harry, avec un grand sourire " Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, je vous croyais en France ? "

-" Bonsoir les enfants " dit Hagrid en les prenant tous les 3 dans une étreinte affectueuse " Je vais bien merci…. Mais vous…. Vous semblez être en pleine forme "

-" Comment va Madame Maxime ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Elle va bien…. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle…. Vous devriez chercher une calèche, j'ai des nouveaux à faire passer sur le lac…. On se revoie plus tard "

-" A plus tard Hagrid " dirent-ils en s'éloignant.

-" A plus tard…. " dit Hagrid en se retournant pour tomber nez à nez avec les 4 nouveaux " Les nouveaux élèves ? "

-" On dirait, Mr Hagrid " dit Ann.

-" Juste Hagrid, pas de Mr…. Venez, je ne vais pas vous manger "

Hagrid emmena les nouveaux et les 1ères années jusqu'à l'embarcadère, pendant que les anciens rejoignaient Poudlard en calèche. 


	14. Chapitre 61 à Chapitre 65

****

Chapitre 61 : La cérémonie de répartition 

Les anciens élèves venaient d'arriver devant le château grâce aux diligences. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent les derniers à arriver, dans la même diligence que Ginny, Neville et Hélène. Pendant tout le trajet, Neville et Hélène avaient parlés de plantes les plus diverses qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans les serres familiales, la famille de Neville étant toute passée par Poufsouffle, la botanique était leur cours préféré. Quand à celle d'Hélène, elle était composé de nombreux herbologistes et jardiniers, moldus ou sorciers, sans maison particulière. Hermione et Ginny prenaient part de temps en temps à la conversation tandis que Ron et Harry se regardaient en souriant, en faisant des allers-retours entre Neville et Hélène. Même si cette dernière n'était pas une pure beauté, il se dégageait d'elle un calme et une sérénité qui avec son visage doux et enfantin la rendaient attendrissante. Neville aussi avait changé pendant l'été, certes moins que le trio de sorciers ou même Ginny, mais il avait sensiblement perdu du poids et de la graisse pour prendre un peu de muscle, mais il gardait toujours cet apparence bouboule qui lui valait de nombreuses railleries de la part des Serpentards. Son comportement aussi avait évolué, il semblait ne plus vouloir se laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais il lui faudrait le soutient de tous ses amis pour l'aider dans cette rude épreuve.

Lorsqu'il descendit, il proposa à Hélène de l'aider à descendre en lui offrant un bras. Proposition qu'elle accepta avec un immense sourire qui troubla Neville.

-" Alors Longdubat ! On s'est trouvé une petite amie ? " railla Drago Malefoy, ce qui entraîna l'hilarité de son groupes de Serpentards.

-" Alors Malefoy ! " dit Harry qui avait, de la même façon, aidé Ginny à descendre " On ne sait pas ce qu'est le comportement d'un véritable gentleman…. Cela ne m'étonne pas, ça ne doit pas faire partie de ton vocabulaire "

-" Potter la ferme, je t'ai rien demandé…. "

-" Si tu ne veux pas voler encore une fois…. " commença Ron après avoir fait descendre Hermione, de la même manière.

-" Tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant qu'on ne se fâche de nouveau " finit celle-ci.

-" Oh ! Le miséreux et la Sang-de-bourbe ensemble " dit Drago en les voyant bras dessus, bras dessous " Comme c'est mi…. sérable…. Je ne serais jamais comme vous, heureusement…. "

Pansy Parkinson (la célèbre face de pékinois) s'approcha de Drago et lui prit le bras.

-" Viens Drago…. Rentrons…. On leur réglera leur compte en temps et en heure…. Et sans risque en plus…. "

-" Oui…. " répondit-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Tous les Serpentards montèrent l'escalier pour disparaître à la vue du groupe.

-" Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ? " demanda Ron à Harry.

-" Si encore elle était mignonne, je comprendrais, mais ce n'est même pas le cas…. " dit Harry.

-" C'est parce qu'elle est une sang pur et qu'elle est à Serpentard " dit Ginny " Ils ont trop peur pour leur réputation familiale alors ils préfèrent les monstres, tant que leur sang est celui d'une sorcière à 100%…. Complètement idiot comme raisonnement "

-" Enfin, ils peuvent pas faire autrement…. " dit Hélène " Il y a peu de filles qui voudraient présenter un Serpentard à ses parents…. "

-" Bon, et si on rentrait…. Je meure de faim moi " dit Ron.

-" Mais où tu mets tout ça ? " demanda Ginny " Pourquoi je peux pas avoir le même métabolisme, c'est rageant à la fin…. Tu manges comme 10 et tu prends pas un gramme et moi je mange à peine et je prends 1kg… "

-" C'est l'une des différence entre les garçons et les filles " dit Hermione " Ils ont beaucoup plus de chances que nous avec l'adolescence "

-" M'en parles pas…. " dit Ginny, sur un ton pathétique.

Les 3 filles éclatèrent de rire et leurs rires redoublèrent quand elles lurent l'incompréhension sur les visages des garçons. C'est donc en souriant qu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle pour s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, entre les Jumeaux et Lee Jordan, et Dean et Seamus.

-" Vous avez vu toutes les nouvelles chaises ? " dit Seamus.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la table des professeurs. Celle-ci n'était plus carrée mais elle formait un arc de cercle, ce qui avait permis d'augmenter le nombre de siège. Au centre il y avait toujours Dumbledore, avec le minuscule Flitwick (enchantement) à sa gauche, comme Mme Pomfreh (infirmière) et le professeur Sinistra (astronomie), à sa droite il y avait la chaise vide de McGonagall (métamorphose) puis le professeur Vector (arithmencie), d'autres chaises vides, et à la place habituelle de Rogue, il y avait un homme aux cheveux aussi noirs, mais non gras, coupés courts. Il avait un teint hâlé, qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de ses dents, dents qui étaient visibles grâce à un sourire dévoilant une petite fossette sur la joue gauche. Il portait une redingote noire laissant voir une chemise gris clair en satin. Il avait aussi un pantalon gris foncé qui tombait sur une paire de chaussures bicolores.

-" Et bien… " dit Ginny " Il est mignon le remplaçant du prof de potion…. J'aime bien comment il s'habille…. C'est très class…. Beaucoup mieux que l'horrible robe de Rogue…. "

-" Il me fait penser à lui " déclara Hermione.

-" Rogue et lui ne peuvent pas être de la même famille " dit Ron en regardant de nouveau le prof " Ils sont…. Ils ont des styles trop différents…. Alors ça ne peut pas être Rogue…. Faites que ce ne soit pas Rogue… "

Le ton implorant qu'il avait pris fit rire tout le petit groupe de Gryffondor. C'est à ce moment là que Hagrid revint dans la Grande Salle en passant pas une petite porte dérobée.

-" Ah ! " dit Harry " Hagrid est là, donc la cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer "

-" J'ai hâte de voir où ma cousine et ses amis vont atterrir " dit Neville.

-" Pourvu qu'elles soient à Gryffondor " pensèrent la grande majorité des garçons de la table.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci s'avança dans la salle suivie par un groupe d'élèves, les 4 nouveaux fermant la marche.

-" Il y a beaucoup moins d'élèves que l'année dernière " remarqua Dean.

-" Les parents ont du avoir peur de les envoyer à l'école " dit Hélène, d'une tout petite voix.

-" C'est idiot " remarqua Harry " Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr, avec Gringott's "

-" Nous on le sait, mais va dire ça à une mère qui ne lit que la Gazette " dit Ron " Elle croira toujours ce que raconte Fudge "

-" Ouais d'accord…. "

Ils furent interrompus par Dumbledore, qui commença son petit discours annuel.

-" Chers élèves, nouveaux et anciens…. " commença-t-il " Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous souhaitez la bienvenue ou un bon retour à l'école de Poudlard…. Nous allons, comme tous les ans, assister à la célèbre Cérémonie de Répartition…. Cérémonie dans laquelle vous serez, chers nouveaux élèves, envoyés dans l'une des 4 Maisons de Poudlard qui portent les noms des 4 fondateurs de cette école, je parle bien sûr de Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard…. Pour cela nous faisons appel à un juge impartial, le Choixpeau Magique, qui peut lire au fond de vous et décide de la Maison qui vous est la plus adaptée…. Bien, je vois que tout est en place et que j'ai tout dit…. Que la Cérémonie de Répartition commence "

Il se rassit sous les applaudissements des élèves. Lorsqu'ils se turent, une fente apparue dans le vieux chapeau que McGonagall avait posé sur un tabouret à 3 pieds et le Choixpeau commença à chanter : 

__

Depuis la nuit de temps, le Bien et le Mal doivent s'affronter, 

Mais aujourd'hui la Guerre est sur le point de se terminer.

Laissez-moi choisir pour vous votre camps, 

Car de la Répartition, je suis le seul garant.

Si vous êtes calme et patient, 

La maison d'Helga Poufsouffle vous attend.

Avec elle, l'amitié atteint des sommets, 

Et le Bien sera toujours de votre côté.

Si l'intelligence est votre vertu, et le savoir votre priorité,

Alors Serdaigle ne peut que vous être destiné. 

Car la sage Rowena en a ainsi décidé, 

Le Mal ne sera jamais son allié.

A la tête de cet éternel trio, 

Le valeureux Lion dirige avec brio. 

Chez Godric Gryffondor vous irez, 

Si ardemment le Mal vous combattez.

Par contre, si vous êtes rusé et débrouillard,

Alors vous atterrirez chez les célèbres Serpentards. 

Car Salazar en a ainsi décidé, 

Personnifier le Mal sera sa destiné.

Mais chaque Maison à ses qualités et ses faiblesses, 

Et dans chacune d'elle certains manque d'hardiesse. 

Il ne faut pas se juger avec des idées reçues, 

Mais de la couleur de votre âme je peux vous donner un aperçu.

Avancez jusqu'à moi, posez-moi sur votre tête, 

Et le Choixpeau vous dira avec qui vous ferez la fête.

La salle fit une ovation du tonnerre pour la chanson du Choixpeau, pendant que Ron, Hermione et Harry se regardaient bizarrement, profitant du bruit pour camoufler leur conversation.

-" Comment peut-il… " commença Ron.

-" C'est le Chapeau de Godric, il y a mis une partie de lui, comme tous les fondateurs…. Il est au courant, c'est sûr et certain "

-" Addams, Arthur " dit McGonagall.

-" POUFSOUFFLE "

-" Anderson, Maria "

-" SERDAIGLE "

…

-" Kaine, Mathieu "

Un jeune garçon sortit du petit groupe de nouveau et s'approcha de l'estrade. Sa robe de sorcier, d'un noir profond, flottait autour de lui comme celles de Rogue parfois. Il avait un visage fin et des trait enfantin, durcit par une chevelure sombre comme l'ébène. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'asseoir, tous ceux qui étaient assez près purent voir ses yeux : c'étaient 2 pierres étincelantes d'une couleur oscillant entre le bleu très clair et l'argent. A entendre les gloussements des filles de première année, il est clair qu'il faisait déjà de l'effet sur la gente féminine. Puis les yeux disparurent sous le Choixpeau, pendant que ce dernier lui sondait le cœur et l'âme. 

-" _Oui, oui, oui…. Une famille où l'honneur est le moteur, Serpentard pourrait t'aider si tu cherche la grandeur…. Non, la reconnaissance n'est pas ce qui te motives…. Tu préfères agir dans l'ombre, mais c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas les flashes…. Poufsouffle peut-être…. Non…. Donner la mort est une honte pour toi, Serpentard n'est décidément pas pour toi…. Un grand Guerrier dans l'âme, à ce que je vois….. Tu n'aurais pas ta place à Serdaigle, il te faut plus d'action….. Il ne me reste qu'une solution et je crois que tu sais à laquelle m'a mené ces réflexions…. " _

Le jeune Mathieu bougeait parfois la tête, pour montrer son mécontentement, puis un large sourire fendit son visage avant que le Choixpeau de clame haut et fort la maison :

-" GRYFFONDOR ! "

La table des Lion ovationna son premier élève, la dizaine de nouveaux ayant déjà été répartis étant allés à Serdaigle mais surtout à Poufsouffle.

-" Bienvenu à la table des Lions " dirent les Jumeaux.

-" Merci beaucoup " répondit-il avec un petit accent.

-" Ton accent c'est français, non ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Oui, mon père vient d'accepter un travail à Londres, mais nous sommes français "

Ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter alors que Pandore Laverne était envoyé à Serpentard.

-" McHalley, Simon " dit McGonagall avec un sourire.

-" McGonagall qui sourit à un nouveau " dit Lee.

-" Tu as entendu son nom, c'est McHalley, c'est un écossais…. Comme elle " expliqua Hermione, avant de se retourner vers le jeune élève.

C'était un garçon un peu plus grand que la moyenne, aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Il portait la traditionnelle robe de sorcier noire, dont il avait retroussé les manches. Elle n'était pas totalement fermée, et on pouvait voir un T-shirt de couleur rouge sang. _(N/A : en rouge et noire…. J'irais plus haut que ces montagnes de douleurs… . Je plaisante Psychos)._

-" _Mmm…. Je vois…. Un cœur pur…. Un volonté de se battre…. Des racines bien encrées…. Un esprit particulier…. Un sens de l'humour douteux …. Non, les Serpentards auront du mal a t'accepté…. Il te faut une maison que te stabilise et où tu pourras être totalement accepté…. Il ne te reste que …. _GRYFFONDOR_ ! "_

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Annabelle Night, Christine O'Nell, Emilie O'Donnell et Samuel Smart.

-" Tylle, Estelle "

Une jeune fille d'apparence fragile s'avança vers l'estrade. Elle avait un port royal, une démarche souple et silencieuse, une prestance incroyable pour une jeune fille de 11ans. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour s'asseoir, ils purent enfin voir son visage. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Sa peau était blanche, presque translucide, les grands yeux marrons étaient bordés de longs cils bruns, et sa longue chevelure brune tombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et disparu sous le Choixpeau.

-" _Mmm…. Mélange étonnant…. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça…. 5ans pour être exact…. Une mère Gryffondor, un père Serpentard…. Les 2 sangs se mélangeant pour donner un être à 2 facettes…. Mmm…. Pour le moment tu veux faire tes preuves…. Tu veux lui montrer que tu es digne d'être sa fille…. Je ne vois qu'une solution…. Si tu changes d'avis, je suis à ta disposition _"

-" _Pour le moment, mon avis est dans la Maison de mon père_ "

-" _Es-tu sûr de ne pas le regretter un jour ?_ "

-" _Tu l'as toi-même dit, si c'est le cas je saurais où te trouver_ "

-" _Maligne en plus…. Bien, puisque tu ne changeras pas d'avis, ce sera…. _SERPENTARD ! "

Elle descendit calmement de sa chaise, un petit sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards où Drago Malefoy la prit sous son aile, sous le regard envieux des autres filles de Serpentard. La première partie de la cérémonie s'acheva avec Aurélie Wint qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle.

-" Bien " dit Dumbledore en se levant " Cette année nous accueillons 4 nouveaux élèves…. Je sais que je ne vais pas être galant, mais autant rester dans les ordres alphabétiques…. Tout d'abord, venant de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Blue Lagoon, à Los Angeles, où il a reçu une partie de l'enseignement de Salem, j'appelle Mr Marco Callisto "

Marco s'avança tout sourire jusqu'au tabouret, il était suivi par le regard de nombreuses filles, et envoya d'ailleurs quelques sourires charmeurs et œillades à la gente féminine de Poudlard.

-" Regarde-moi ça " murmura Sam " A peine arriver qu'il fait déjà le joli cœur…. Il va finir pas avoir des problèmes "

-" Et comme à chaque fois " continua Alex " C'est Shadow et nous qui l'en sortiront…. Vivement qu'il tombe amoureux, moi je te le dis… "

-" Oh oui…. Et faudra lui expliquer comment serrer la vis avec lui "

-" Oh, une discussion entre filles…. Bonne idée "

-" _Oh !Oh! Oh ! Je te reconnais toi_ " dit le Choixpeau à Marco.

-" _On ne m'oublie pas facilement, en général !_ "

-" _D'accord, un ego démesuré…_ "

-" _Eh !_ "

-" _Un esprit contradictoire…_ "

-" _Bon ça d'accord_ "

-" _Un sens de l'humour … douteux_ "

-"_ Particulier plutôt_ "

-" _Oh… Et un sens du devoir important…. La famille et les amis avant tout_ "

-" _N'y pense même pas, il est hors de question que j'aille à Poufsouffle…. Et encore moins à Serpentard_ "

-" _Et tu es trop indiscipliné pour Serdaigle…_ "

-" _Donc tu vois, j'avais raison_ "

-" _… D'accord…. Va pour…._ GRYFFONDOR "

-" Ouais " dit Marco en sautant du tabouret sous une ovation de la part des Lions, et sous les regards envieux des filles des autres maisons.

Il s'assit à côté de Dean Tomas, de l'autre côté des Jumeaux et du Trio. Il serra quelques mains et regarda vers la table des professeurs, attendant la suite.

-" Bien… Bien…. Bien…. Félicitation Mr Callisto…. Venants de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, nous avons la chance d'accueillir une nouvelles paires de jumelles…. L'Institut de Salem est renommé pour ses cours spécialement donnés aux jeunes femmes…. Mais il l'est encore plus pour les cours donnés sur la Magie de l'Esprit, aussi connu sous le nom de Magie sans Baguette…. J'espère que nos 4 nouveaux élèves n'abuseront pas de leur connaissances en ce domaine, mais ils sont autorisés à l'enseigner à leurs camarades, cependant ce n'est pas une obligation…. Bien, Melle Alexandra Capone "

Marco regarda attentivement la répartition d'Alex, car Sam irait à coup sûr dans la même maison, il ne restait plus que la destination d'Ann, qui serait plus problématique. Les Jumeaux aussi regardaient les 2 jeunes femmes, un sourire aux lèvres, elles étaient visiblement à leur goût.

-" _Tient, tient…. L'un des pires cauchemars de Peeves…. Ravie de te connaître…._ "

-" _Moi de même_ "

-" _Au moins toi tu es poli, c'est pas comme l'autre_ "

-" _Faut pas en vouloir à Marco…. Il n'est aimable qu'avec les représentantes de la gente féminine, alors ! _"

-" _Je ne lui en veux, presque, pas…. Il a du caractère, il sait ce qu'il veut, il fera une bonne recrue pour le combat final…._ "

-" _Ah…. Vous êtes au courant…._ "

-" _Oui…. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses…. Oh ! Un esprit blagueur…. Ca risque de faire des étincelles_ "

-" _Un vrai feu d'artifice_ "

-" _De l'humour aussi…. L'amitié, la famille et l'amour sont tes priorités…. Tu pourrais être à Poufsouffle…. A Serpentard aussi, comme ton ami, je vois ça dans vos sangs…. Etrange une telle similitude…. Tu aimes beaucoup les études, aussi, mais ce n'est pas ton but dans la vie…. Oui, bien, alors se sera…._ GRYFFONDOR ! ! ! ! "

La table des Gryffondor explosa, Marco et les Jumeaux frappant plus fort que les autres. Ron et Harry regardèrent les Jumeaux, puis la jumelle puis se regardèrent, complices.

-" Melle Samantha Capone " appela Dumbledore, alors que Sam s'asseyait sur le tabouret.

-" _Ah, l'autre cauchemar ambulant_ "

-" _Oh ! Ma réputation m'a précédée ?_ "

-" _Seuls quelques privilégiés vous connaissent, il ne faudrait pas effrayer vos nouveaux camarades_ "

-" _Effrayer nos camarades…. Non, ce n'est pas notre genre…. On va juste leur montrer notre valeur _"

-" _Oui…. Bon, je crois que ce sera moins dangereux si je te met avec ta sœur…. _GRYFFONDOR ! ! ! ! "

La table des Gryffondor explosa pour la 3ème fois de la soirée et Sam vint se placer à côté de sa jumelle, en face de Marco, sous les regards de tous les garçons _(N/A : ben quoi, elles sont mignonnes, sexy, nouvelles, étrangères…. Si ce n'est pas un fantasme des garçons, un plan frangine….)_. Et Dumbledore se leva, une autre fois, alors que tous regardaient la dernières des jeunes filles, qui était occupée à caresser un lion miniature qui lui avait sauté dans les bras.

-" Bien…. C'est année nous accueillons une élève que l'on pourrait qualifiée de particulière…. En effet, Melle Diane Smith n'a pas étudié la magie dans une école précise car elle a fait plusieurs fois le tour du monde sur son navire magique, et ce depuis son enfance…. Elle a étudié auprès de plusieurs percepteurs ou enseignants privés, elle n'est donc pas habituée à vivre en communauté et à faire partie d'un groupe…. Pour l'année à venir, j'autorise donc Melle Smith à ne pas être obligée d'assister aux cours, car je conçois tout à fait qu'il est difficile de passer de cours particuliers à des cours en groupes…. Cependant, j'espère qu'elle fera de gros efforts pour se montrer sociable, surtout que l'année prochaine cette permission ne sera pas renouvelée…. " dit Dumbledore en regardant Ann avec un petit sourire " Pour les mêmes raisons, je demanderais à la préfète de la maison dans laquelle elle sera envoyé de bien vouloir l'aider à suivre les cours, même de loin, et à s'intégrer…. Bien, Melle Smith, si vous voulez bien participer à le Répartition "

Ann s'avança vers l'estrade, retira son béret avec beaucoup de précautions, et s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle mit son béret dans sa poche, caressa son cou puis son chat. McGonagall attendit quelques secondes et lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. _(N/A : oui, Gédéon était caché sous le béret, Sirina est en collier et Gryffin se fait dorloter….)_

-" _Oh ! J'ai déjà senti cette aura magique quelque part… Attends, laisse-moi trouver….. Non ? Non, tu ne peux pas… _"

-" _Je peux pas quoi ? _"

-" _Tu es…. Alors ils ont enfin pu l'avoir cet enfant…. Il en a fallu du temps….. Ravi de te rencontrer enfin_ "

-" _Moi de même, mon père m'avais dit que tu me reconnaîtrais facilement_ "

-" _Manquerait plus que ça, que je passe à côté…. C'est quand même lui qui m'a mis à cette place, pour sûr que je me souviens de lui _"

-" _Il t'envoie le bonjour, et il espère que tu es content d'être là_ "

-" _Ouais, on ne me sort qu'une fois par an, pour cette Cérémonie, et mis à par quelques cas particuliers, je m'ennuie ferme…. Sauf il y a 3 ans…. Enfin passons_ " 

-" _Oui, tu as un travail à faire_ "

-" _Je croirais entendre ta mère…. Comment va-t-elle ?_ "

-" _Oh ! En pleine forme pour une personne disparue il y a 10 siècles, elle t'embrasse très fort, comme Tati Helga_ "

-" _Helga…. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas voulu de moi comme chapeau…. Enfin…. C'est qu'il faut que je décide où je t'envoie moi…. Serpentard ça te dirais ?…. Juste pour que tu complètes tes connaissances_ "

-" _Je vois que mon père t'as légué son admirable sens de l'humour_ "

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il est irrésistible !_ "

-" _De toute façon tu ne peux rien faire d'autres que de m'envoyer à Gryffondor…. Mon père m'a affirmé qu'il avait placé un charme sur toi pour que tous ses héritiers, tous, aillent dans sa maison…. Comme mère ne l'a fait que pour leurs héritiers physiques, et que Tati ne pensais pas en avoir, tu n'as pas de solution de rechange : c'est la maison du Lion ou rien…. Même si tu voulais m'envoyer ailleurs, tu ne le pourrais pas…. Fais-toi à l'idée que mon père avait plus d'un tour dans son chapeau_ "

-" _Aussi sérieuse que Rowena…. T'es pas marrante….. Bon d'accord…. _GRYFFONDOR …. _T'es contente ? _"

-" _Oui…. Surtout que je t'ai bien eu… _"

-" _Quoi ?_ "

-" _L'humour de Godric…. Tu t'en rappelles ?… Je t'ai fait marcher…. Courir même…. Bon, à bientôt_ "

Elle retira le Choixpeau, sous les acclamations des Gryffondors, dont beaucoup se demandaient ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter pour ne pas rejoindre leur table. Elle s'agenouilla déposa son chat sur le sol. Elle reprit son béret dans sa poche, enleva quelque chose à son cou, qu'elle mit dans le béret, puis elle donna le béret au chat qui disparu rapidement par un passage. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la table des Lion, elle s'assit à côté de Marco, en face des Jumelles, et fit un immense sourire à Neville.

-" Bien…. Je demanderais donc aux Gryffondor de bien vouloir être gentils avec leurs nouveaux camarades…. Maintenant que nous connaissons les nouveaux élèves, je pense qu'il est judicieux de connaître vos nouveaux professeurs "

****

Chapitre 14 (62) : La nouvelle équipe enseignante

Dumbledore se tourna vers Hagrid et lui sourit.

-" Notre garde-chasse et professeur de SCM (soins aux créatures magiques) a émis le souhait d'être démis de ses fonctions…. Chose que je lui ai accordé, à la condition qu'il soit toujours disponible au cas où nous aurions un besoin très important de ses connaissances et de ses relations avec les créatures de la forêt interdite…. C'est avec regret que je vous informe donc du départ de Mr Rubeus Hagrid, qui deviendra notre contact à l'école de Beauxbâtons…. Profitez-en, Hagrid, on ne trouve pas aussi facilement l'amour…. " dit-il en levant son verre en direction de Hagrid " Au plaisir d'être bientôt invité à la noce "

Hagrid était rouge, et les élèves de Gryffondor commencèrent à applaudir le garde-chasse, Harry, Ron et Hermione en tête. Ils furent bientôt suivi par presque tous les autres élèves et professeurs présents.

-" Quel cachottier " dit Hermione, tout sourire.

-" Lui et Mme Maxime " dit Ron " L'été a été intéressant…. "

-" Dommage qu'il doive partir…. Faudra qu'on aille lui parler avant "

-" Oui… " dirent-ils en cœur avant de se tourner vers leur directeur.

-" Donc " continua celui-ci, après un petit moment " Pour remplacer Hagrid, j'ai demandé à un ancien élève de bien vouloir le remplacer…. Pendant quelques jours, Hagrid complètera ses connaissances et ses liens avec les créatures de la forêt…. Les plus anciens le connaissent comme l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs du collège, et vous l'avez peut-être croiser l'année dernière lors de la 1ère épreuve du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers…. Pour les autres, sachez qu'il a étudié les dragons en Roumanie, et que c'est avec regret que l'Office International de Recherches sur les Dragons a bien voulu nous le prêté…. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement, Mr Charles Weasley, votre nouveau professeur de SCM "

La grande porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme assez trapu, plutôt costaud, et à la chevelure de feu. Il portait des bottes noires, un pantalons marrons et un gilet noir, le tout en peau de dragon, ainsi qu'une chemise beige sous le gilet. Il fut chaleureusement applaudi, même par les Serpentard. Il passa devant la table des Gryffondor et salua ses frères et sa sœur, avec un immense sourire devant leurs airs ébahis.

-" Il aurait quand même pu nous le dire " maugréa Ron.

-" Et ça aurait changé quoi ? " lui demanda Hermione.

-" ... Rien, j'aurais quand même un frère en tant que professeur…. Remarque, Charlie est très bon dans cette matière…. "

Charlie s'assit 2 sièges après le professeur mystérieux.

-" Continuons dans les remplacements…. Mme Pince, notre très chère bibliothécaire souhaite prendre rapidement sa retraite, elle va donc former sa remplaçante pendant l'année…. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Melle Ambre Nebula "

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveaux, sur une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière dorée, moulant le haut de son corps. Les garçons applaudirent plus forts que les filles, elle était rudement plus attrayante que Mme Pince. Ambre vint se placer entre Charlie et le professeur mystérieux, qui se leva pour lui présenter sa chaise.

-" Galant en plus, ce professeur…. "

-" Là c'est clair, c'est pas Rogue "

-" Bonsoir Melle Nebula " dit Dumbledore " …. Bien, continuons…. Il est presque devenu une tradition de s'endormir en cours d'Histoire…. Les premières années n'y écoperont pas, ils garderont le professeur Binns…. Comme les 2ème, 3ème et 4ème années "

Les anciens bougeaient sur leurs chaises pendant que les plus jeunes soufflaient déjà d'ennuis.

-" Les cours d'Histoire de 5ème à 7ème années seront assurées par Melle Lucinda Nebula…. Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement votre nouveau professeur "

Lucinda entra dans la salle, sa robe de sorcière était aussi bien taillée que celle d'Ambre, mais dans un tissu bleu pâle. Certains garçons allèrent même jusqu'à la siffler. Elle s'assit à côté de Rubeus.

-" Du calme…. Du calme jeunes gens…. Je vous rappelle que les professeurs n'ont pas le droit de sortir avec leurs élèves…. Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses…. Vous savez tous maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous donner des cours plus intenses de DCFM…. Pour cela j'ai demandé à 4 nouveaux professeurs de venir vous enseigner le côté théorique mais aussi le côté pratique…. Difficilement prêtés par Gringott's, ils enseigneront aux 1ères à 4èmes années, je vous demande d'accueillir les meilleurs Briseurs de Sorts du Monde, Melle Jane Roze et Mr Bill Weasley "

-" Encore un…. Faite que Percy ne vienne pas " implora Ron, alors que tous se tournaient vers la porte ouverte. 

Bill portait une chemise hawaïenne jaune entrouverte sur un pantalon en cuir moulant noir, avec des bottes en cuir de dragon beiges. Il avait toujours les cheveux longs coiffés en catogan, et son croc de serpent en boucle d'oreille. Jane était blonde et avait un look aussi décontracté que son collègue. Elle portait un pantalon baggy noir, un débardeur blanc qui tranchait avec son superbe bronzage. Ses cheveux étaient coiffées en une multitude de petites tresses avec des perles noires et blanches au bout. Ils avancèrent tranquillement entre les rangs, envoyant des petits signes vers le groupe de Ron ou d'Ann.

-" Tu l'as connais ? " demanda Ron à Diane.

-" C'est une vieille connaissance…. Je crois qu'elle sort avec ton frère "

-" Apparemment ils ne sont pas démonstratifs "

-" C'est dans le règlement des professeurs…. Devant les élèves en tout cas…. Diane Smith " dit Ann.

-" Ronald Weasley…. Appelle-moi Ron…. "

-" D'accord, Ron…. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de présenter mes amis "

-" En effet, on a eu une présentation tout à l'heure…. On en reparle plus tard, le directeur nous regarde "

-" Au repas, alors ! "

Bill était en train de s'asseoir 2 sièges après Charlie, Jane à sa gauche, un siège vide à sa droite. Il avait d'abord tenu la chaise à Jane.

-" Bien, nous accueillons maintenant un de vos anciens professeurs de DCFM, ainsi qu'un récent innocent…. Veuillez accueillir Messieurs Remus Lupin et Sirius Black "

Harry se tourna vers les 2 Maraudeurs avec un immense sourire. Sirius portait un jean gris foncé _(N/A : ça change un peu, quand même) _avec une redingote noire ouverte sur une ample chemise entrouverte _(N/A : très sexe le Sirius)_. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules, et ses yeux sombres pétillaient de bonheur. Remus portait une nouvelle robe de sorcier, gris clair, avec quelques petites lunes argentées sur les manches et le col. Ses cheveux clairs étaient coupés courts, et il avait l'air en pleine forme, comme s'il n'avait pas subit de lune depuis un petit moment _(LOL)_. Sirius s'assit à côté de Lucinda, lui glissant un mot à l'oreille, et Remus s'assit juste à côté de lui.

-" Bien, bien…. Maintenant passons aux professeurs d'option…. Comme il est important que vous sachiez vous défendre, les cours de DCFM seront en étroite relation avec les cours de potion du professeur Rogue, et les cours de Combats Magiques ou Non Magiques (CMNM), votre nouveau cours, grandement conseillé mais non obligatoire…. Pour les options, vous devrez vous décider d'ici le 15 du mois, vous avez donc 2 semaines pour cela, les groupes seront formés dans la semaine qui suivra…. Bien… Ce point est réglé…. J'oubliais le professeur "

Quelques rires discrets se firent entendre, de ci de là, mais tous les élèves avaient entendu la remarque de leur directeur.

-" Elle nous vient du Japon où elle exerce ses nombreux talents dans le sanctuaire et le temple de l'Oracle de la Lune…. J'espère que vous vous montrerais à la hauteur de la chance qui vous est offerte d'étudier les Arts du Combat avec la prêtresse Kaede Amata "

Un petit bout de femme, vêtue d'un kimono argenté entra lentement dans la salle. Cette dernière était particulièrement silencieuse, face à cette vision. Kaede respirait la sérénité, le bien-être. Sa simple vision ce soir là apaisa les doutes de nombreux étudiants sur les futurs cours de CMNM. Elle avança lentement jusqu'à la table des professeurs, son kimono donnant l'impression qu'elle flottait. Elle s'assit à côté de Charlie qui lui prit discrètement la main pour la réconforter.

-" Elle est…. " commença Fred.

-" Incroyable " finit George.

-" Vous avez senti cette force tranquille qui émane d'elle ? " demanda Hélène.

-" Moi je vais à ses cours " affirma Ron " Je suis sûr que je vais apprendre beaucoup et qu'elle ne brusquera pas les choses "

-" J'avais un peu peur avec le nom du cours, mais elle est…. Rassurante "

-" Chers élèves, une autre option vous est offerte, cependant ce sont en priorité les membres des équipes de Quidditch qui seront prioritaires et c'est votre professeur qui choisira les autres élèves…. Bien, je pense que beaucoup vont apprécier ce cours…. Je parle de Création de Balais "

-" Ouais " hurlèrent les jumeaux.

-" Je vois que certains apprécient déjà cette idée…. Cependant ne vous faites pas d'illusion, votre nouveau professeur est un ancien Auror, qui as du quitter son travail…. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ce soir nous accueillons un 2ème loup-garou…. Mais n'ayez pas peur, le professeur Rogue leur fournira toutes les potions adaptées qu'il faudra…. Et vous pouvez faire confiance en votre professeur de potion pour l'efficacité de ces recettes…. Je vous demande d'accueillir très chaleureusement Melle Louisa Callisto "

Marco, Ann et les Jumelles se levèrent pour applaudir le dernier professeur. Louisa portait une robe de sorcière, bleu nuit, avec des étoiles sur les manches et le col. Elle sourie à l'intention de son frère et s'assit à côté de Remus.

-" Bien…. Je suppose que beaucoup de personnes commencent à avoir faim…. Le reste des nouvelles attendra donc que nos estomacs soient repus… Bonne appétit "

Sur ce, les plats apparurent, plus appétissants que jamais.

-" Bon appétit tout le monde " dit Ron en se servant une copieuse part de tourte au thon.

-" Bon appétit " lui répondirent Harry et Hermione.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-" Hum…. Diane…. "

-" Oui Ronald "

-" Ron…. Je préfère…. "

-" D'accord "

-" On fini le tour de table ? "

-" On t'écoute "

-" Donc, le petit groupe…. D'abord les titulaires de l'équipe de Quidditch…. Les Poursuiveuses Alicia Spinnet, Katie Belle et Angelina Johnson "

-" Bonsoir "

-" Bonsoir " répondirent-elles, avant de reprendre leur discussions à voix basse sur les changements physiques de certaines personnes.

-" Les Batteurs et aussi les blagueurs de Poudlard…. Fred et George Weasley "

-" Salut ! " dirent-ils.

-" Bonsoir " répondirent les Jumelles avec un sourire séducteur, qui fit effet.

-" Passons…. Et le dernier, l'Attrapeur…. Mon meilleur ami aussi…. Harry Potter "

-" Bonsoir " dit Harry.

-" Ah ! C'est toi ! " répondit froidement Ann " C'est grâce à toi qu'on a eu droit à quelques jours à l'hôpital…. Je ne sais pas encore comment te remercier…. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je pourrais t'offrir pour te remercier d'avoir risquer la vie des êtres qui me sont le plus chers…. "

-" Parce que tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir ? J'étais même pas conscient ce jour là ! "

Toute la table écoutait attentivement cet échange qui devenait de plus en plus houleux. Les yeux d'Ann et de Harry se lançant des éclairs.

-" Qui sait ? Il semble qu'on en raconte de bonnes sur toi…. Mais à chaque ragot il y a un soupçon de vérité…. "

-" Du calme vous 2 " dit Hermione " Diane, ce n'est pas de la faute de Harry si Voldemort (tressaillement de toute la table) lui en veut…. Et Harry, pour une fois tu trouves quelqu'un qui passe outre ton statut de_ Survivant_…. Vous devriez enterré la hache de guerre…. Pour notre bien-être à tous…. On va passer une année ensemble, autant la rendre agréable "

-" Soit…. Autant apprendre à te connaître avant de te mettre une étiquette…. Je te présente mes excuses " dit sobrement Ann.

-" Excuses acceptées… "

-" Harry ? " dit Hermione.

-" D'accord…. On fait la paix ? " proposa Harry en lui tendant la main.

Ann accepta et lorsque leurs paumes se touchèrent elles furent entourées par un halo rouge et parcourues par des étincelles dorées. 

-" Ouille ! " dit Ann en retirant sa main " Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ça Potter ? "

-" J'ai rien fait, c'est plutôt à moi de te le demandais, Smith, c'est toit la pro de la magie sans baguette "

-" Ma magie n'a aucune ratée…. Et la tienne ? "

Là Harry ne trouva rien à dire car ça magie n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête pendant tout l'été. Ils se jaugèrent encore du regard avant de se retourner vers les jumeaux et Lee pour Harry ou vers Marco et les Jumelles pour Ann.

-" Diane ? " tenta Hermione.

-" Oui ? "

-" Vous avez vécu à Poudlard pendant l'été ? "

-" Oui "

-" Tu sais ce qu'est devenu le professeur Rogue ? "

Ann se tourna vers la table des professeurs puis regarda Hermione comme si elle venait de dire une immense bêtise.

-" Il est assis à sa place, en bout de table, tu ne le vois pas ? "

Les têtes des Gryffondors se tournèrent toutes vers la table des professeurs, pour voir où était Rogue.

-" C'est peut-être toi qui a des vision, Smith ! Parce qu'à un bout de table il y a Hagrid, et qu'à l'autre le prof est tout, sauf Rogue "

-" Tu devrais peut-être penser à remettre tes lunettes, Potter ! Le gars en bout de table, à côté d'Ambre, c'est Severus Rogue "

-" Rogue ? Ca fait 4 ans que je l'ai, il n'a jamais mis autre chose qu'une robe de sorcier noir, il a toujours eu les cheveux longs et très gras, le visage plus blanc que celui d'un mort…. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'a eu un quelconque sourire "

-" Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas réussi à voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la médaille…. Severus est quelqu'un de charmant et très ouvert d'esprit "

-" Pff " rigola Harry " Rogue ? Ouvert d'esprit ? Tu délires grave, Smith…. Rogue peut bien être tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ouvert d'esprit "

-" En tout cas, il semble l'être plus que toi, Potter…. N'as tu jamais pensé que sa condition lui imposait un certain rôle, et que maintenant qu'il joue franc jeu il peut redevenir celui qu'il a toujours voulu être ?…. "

Ann se tourna vers Marco, laissant Harry réfléchir à ses derniers mots, plutôt justes, il du bien se l'avouer. Rogue avait été la victime des railleries des Maraudeurs, puis un Mangemort avant de se rattraper et de devenir l'espion de Dumbledore. Depuis que Voldemort était revenu, il savait qu'il n'avait plus de couverture, il n'avait donc plus a joué le rôle du parfait Serpentard et du parfait Maître de Potion. Il le regarda de nouveau, accepta le fait qu'il puisse changer, mais le voir flirter avec une jeune femme charmante lui coupa l'appétit, alors que les desserts venaient d'apparaître.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dumbledore se leva pour finir son discours.

-" Après ce succulent repas, je sais que vous voulez tous aller vous coucher pour dormir correctement…. Je vais donc essayé de faire vite "

Quelques rires se firent entendre et les élèves attendirent patiemment la suite du discours.

-" Tout d'abord, les points du règlement…. Si la forêt s'appelle Forêt Interdite, c'est qu'il y a une très bonne raison…. Je pense que les créatures les plus diverses y vivent et il est donc toujours fortement déconseillé de vouloir si aventurer…. Mr Rusard vous rappelle que la magie interdite dans les couloirs et qu'il a l'autorisation de vous emmenez devant votre directeur pour que celui-ci juge de votre punition…. Continuons dans les représentants de l'ordre…. Les nouveaux préfets, sont : pour Poufsouffle : Hannah Habbot et Justin Finch-Fletchey, pour Serpentard : Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy, pour Serdaigle : Padma Patil et Terry Boot, et enfin pour Gryffondor : Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley "

Ron et Hermione étaient rouges, surtout que personne ne s'attendait à ce que Ron soit préfet, et les Jumeaux le félicitèrent quand même, après l'avoir traité de cachottier et de Percy en herbe, et avant de lui glissait qu'il passerait plus de temps avec Hermione. Toutes les tables félicitaient leurs nouveaux préfets et des insignes apparurent à côté des verres de chacun d'entre eux. Ils se les épinglèrent tous sur la poitrine.

-" Je demanderais aux nouveaux préfets de venir à la fin du repas prendre les nouveaux mots de passe auprès des directeurs de leurs maisons respectives…. Avant de conduire les nouveaux élèves jusqu'aux salles communes…. Passons maintenant au Quidditch "

Comme si c'était un mot magique, Dumbledore obtint un silence de plomb.

-" En raison du Tournoi de l'année dernière, et du départ des élèves les plus anciens, les équipes ne sont pas toutes complètes…. Exceptionnellement, cette année, pour faire un essai, nous avons décidé d'offrir la possibilité aux maisons d'avoir une équipe de joueurs titulaires et une équipe de joueurs remplaçants…. La composition de l'équipe jouant le match devra être donnée au directeur de la maison le matin du match, sans changement possible sauf si il y a des accidents pendant les matches…. Je demanderais donc aux capitaines d'organiser les sélections….. Le premier match opposera Serdaigle à Gryffondor, le week-end avant Halloween, le 25 octobre… Les 2 équipes auront donc le week-end prochain pour organiser des sélections…. Un tirage au sort entre les 2 directeurs fait que Gryffondor aura le stade pour la journée du samedi et Serdaigle pour celle du dimanche…. Les Poufsouffle auront le samedi suivant et les Serpentards le dimanche…. "

Les Serpentards râlèrent un peu mais Dumbledore repris rapidement la parole.

-" Bien, en raison du retour de Voldemort, il vous sera accordé une semaine de vacances à Halloween, le départ se fera le samedi, lendemain du repas d'Halloween…. Le retour aura lieu le vendredi suivant pour que vous soyez en forme pour le bal… "

La majorité des filles commencèrent à glousser.

-" Comme nous ne pouvons pas trop, en raisons des troubles politiques, vous laissez vous promenez librement, il a été décidé qu'il y aurait plusieurs soirées d'organisées ainsi que des week-end découvertes…. Afin de profiter des derniers beaux jours, le week-end prochain sera consacré, entre les sélections de Quidditch, aux jeux d'eau…. Pour cela le lac sera transformé en plage et Melle Roze, qui vient d'Australie, donnera des cours de surf à ceux qui le veulent…. Pour les autres il y aura un concours de château de sable, des toboggans aquatiques et d'autres jeux…. Le soir sera organisé une soirée barbecue qui se terminera à 22h…. On ne va pas commencer à vous fatiguer dès le début de l'année… "

Les plus anciens firent un peu le tête mais ils rirent quand même à la dernière remarque du directeur. 

-" Bien, il semble que cela vous plaise…. Pour accueillir comme il se doit nos élèves américains, une soirée sera organisée pour eux…. Elle commencera à 19h le samedi, pour se finir à 23h…. Vous devrez être vêtus d'au moins un jean…. Pour ceux qui n'en ont pas dans leurs affaires, veuillez prévenir vos directeurs, il vous en sera fourni une paire…. Ah oui, j'oubliais un petit point…. C'est aux jeunes filles d'inviter leurs camarades masculins…. Ne râler pas mesdemoiselles, ce ne sera qu'une fois dans l'année…. Bien…. Passons à la 2ème soirée, elle aura lieu pour fêter dignement halloween…. Le noir sera de rigueur, mais à vous de choisir vos vêtements pour ce soir là…. Un petit plus, vous devrez vous-même faire la musique grâce à un karaoké…. Ceux qui passeront, en solo, duo ou groupe, se verront accorder quelques points pour leur prestation…. Je pense que Melle Callisto voudra bien aider ceux qu'ils le veulent, pour des chorégraphies, car elle est aussi professeur de danse, à ses heures perdues…. Bien, passons au 1er vrai bal de l'année…. Le bal du retour des vacances d'Halloween aura pour thème les _Plus Beaux Couples_, soit dans les livres soit au cinéma…. Je sais, le cinéma est quelque chose de moldu " dit Dumbledore en regardant les Serpentards " Mais sinon nous n'aurions pas eu assez de couples pour ce que nous avons prévu…. Chaque fille piochera un personnage féminin, et chaque garçon un personnage masculin…. Pour simplifier les couples seront dans la même année, cela évitera d'avoir des 1ères années avec des 7èmes car vous devrez au moins danser une fois avec l'autre personne…. A vous de trouvez avec qui vous serez pour cela…. Mais attention, vous devez faire vous-même vos costumes, vos directeurs vous donneront une photographie du personnage pour vous aider, et le tissus dont vous aurez besoin pour le réaliser…. Oui, oui…. C'est peut-être méchant, mais le plus beau couple sera élus roi et reine de la soirée et se verra accorder des points….. De suite ça va mieux, semble-t-il…. Vous devrez tous garder le secret sur votre personnage, sauf entre élèves du même dortoir, si vos camarades veulent bien vous aider pour réaliser le costume….. Bien…. Ensuite, le dernier week-end de novembre, il y aura aussi une soirée, avec les mêmes horaires, qui aura pour thème _Les Pirates des Caraïbes_…. La tenue vous sera fournie cette fois, mais le matin même…. Vous serez un pirate ou une demoiselle enlevée, ou une Amazone, je me suis laissé dire qu'elles étaient dans ce coin là…. "

Les sorcières étaient excitées, elles hésitaient entre demoiselles et Amazone.

-" En tout cas " repris Dumbledore " Vous recevrez une tenue qui s'adaptera au mieux à votre état d'esprit, alors ne cherchez pas à obtenir tel ou tel costume, c'est lui qui choisira…. Et comme pour le bal costumé, nous vous demanderons de garder le secret, pour faire la surprise…. Il y aura donc des plats antillais, de la musique du soleil…. Enfin tout pour passer une bonne soirée, et si tel est le cas peut-être qu'on repoussera l'heure du coucher…. Bien…. Il y aura ensuite 2 autres grands bals, en plus du bal de fin d'année…. Il y aura un bal à Noël, le vendredi avant le départ, et un pour la _Saint Valentin_, mais on en reparlera d'ici là…. Pour ceux qui auraient des idées pour d'autres soirées à thème, donnez-les aux préfets qui les remettront aux directeurs des maisons…. Oh, mais vous avez vu l'heure…. Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles les préfets, veuillez venir chercher vos mots de passe et conduire vos nouveaux camarades à vos salles communes "

Les préfets se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs et leurs directeurs leur tendirent un parchemin. Drago fut surpris du changement survenu chez Rogue, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, au contraire de Pansy.

-" Je sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé durant l'été…. Mais je sens que je vais apprécier d'aller en potion…. Ou de lui faire des rapports…. "

-" Pansy ? "

-" Oui Drago chéri ? "

-" Tais-toi "

-" …. "

-" J'ai un horrible mal de crâne "

-" Veux-tu un massage…. On a nos chambres personnelles maintenant ? "

-" Pourquoi pas…. " dit Drago avant d'interpeller les 1ères années de Serpentard pour les mener à la salle commune.

****

Chapitre 63 : Réunion et nouveaux dortoirs

Ron et Hermione étaient en train de conduire les premières années vers la salle commune quand Hermione regarda le billet.

-" Ron ! Regarde "

Elle lui tendit le dit billet pour qu'il puisse lire le mot : 

Mot de Passe : Calcéolaire. 

Melle Granger et Mr Weasley pourriez-vous rester dans la salle commune, avec Melle Weasley, Mlles Capone, Melle Smith, Mr Potter, Mr Callisto et Mrs Weasley. J'aimerais vous parler à tous. Je viendrais vous chercher moi-même d'ici peu, attendez moi. 

Professeur McGonagall.

-" Tu t'occupes des 1ères années, je réunis les autres ? "

-" Oui…. Ce sera plus simple…. "

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Ron quitta le groupe pour trouver ceux que leur directrice désirait voir.

-" Bien " commença Hermione " Nous voici arriver devant l'entrée de notre salle commune, cette salle sera votre 2ème foyer pour les 7 années à venir…. N'oubliez pas le chemin qui mène jusqu'à cette salle, mais oubliez encore moins le mot de passe car sinon, vous serez contraint d'attendre que quelqu'un d'autre vous ouvre, et cela peut prendre plusieurs heures…. Lorsque vous voudrez entrer, donner le mot de passe du moment à la Dame du tableau, c'est elle la gardienne de notre tour…. Avez-vous des questions pour le moment…. Non, alors continuons…. Le mot de passe est : Calcéolaire " dit Hermione en regardant la Grosse Dame, qui ouvrit la porte " Bien, entrons…. Nous voici dans la salle commune, comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a un coin avec des tables pour travailler, un coin avec des fauteuils pour se reposer…. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, certain semblent sur le point de s'endormir debout " dit Hermione avec douceur " Le dortoir des garçons est à gauche, celui des filles à droite…. Vos affaires ont été portés dans vos chambre, et j'y ai fait mettre une liste des points les plus importants du règlement, j'aimerais que vous les lisiez, c'est pour votre bien, et pour éviter de faire perdre des points à notre maison… Autant tout faire pour gagner la Coupe cette année…. Bien, bonne nuit, demain vous devrez vous levez tôt pour les premiers cours… "

Les premières années n'en demandèrent pas plus et montèrent directement dormir. Hermione s'assit dans un des fauteuils, attendant l'arrivée de Ron et des autres, allant de temps en temps voir si des anciens attendaient le nouveau mot de passe. Ron entra, suivit bientôt par Harry et les Weasley. Puis se fut au tour des nouveaux élèves et de McGonagall.

-" Bonsoir " dit-elle en les regardant un par un " Je viens vous informer de quelques changement, avant que Mlles Smith et Granger, et Mrs Potter et Weasley n'aillent voir le directeur…. Comme vous le savez, le quai où vous êtes arrivés a été attaqué…. Seulement nous ne savons pas exactement qui était visé, et donc pour plus de sécurité nous avons décidé de vous séparez du reste de la maison Gryffondor…. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste pour les dortoirs…. Vous aurez un appartement commun, avec plusieurs chambres individuelles, communiquant avec la salle commune et ayant un accès par l'extérieur…. Suivez-moi sans poser de question "

McGonagall se dirigea vers le côté gauche de la cheminée, vers le tapisserie de La Dame à la Licorne.

-" Bonsoir chère amie " dit le professeur.

-" Bonsoir à vous, très chère "

-" Je viens vous présenter les futurs résidents que vous protègerez "

-" Bien…. Qu'ils laissent leurs empruntes alors, comme Dumbledore l'a demandé "

-" Oui " dit McGonagall avant de se tourner vers le groupe " Vous devez tendre votre main vers la licorne pour qu'elle sente votre emprunte magique, spécifique à chacun d'entre vous et non reproductible…. Lorsqu'elle aura mémorisé votre emprunte, elle vous demandera votre nom courant, que vous lui donnerez…. Quand tout cela sera fait, nous pourrons tous entrer…. Seuls Dumbledore et moi-même pouvons entrer par ce côté, sans l'un de vous avec nous…. Vous pourrez donc inviter des amis, et si ceux-ci veulent vous voir, il y a une sonnette ici " dit-elle en indiquant une petite marque dans la tapisserie.

Ils passèrent les uns à la suite des autres, les filles avant le garçons. Puis lorsque ce fut fait, ils passèrent derrière la tapisserie, par la porte que la Dame à la Licorne venait de faire apparaître. Ils arrivèrent à un escalier avec 3 séries de marches en marbre, qu'ils montèrent tranquillement. Il n'y a avait pas de portraits autour des escaliers, et ceux-ci était obstinément fixes, au grand plaisir de tous. Ils arrivèrent sur un petit palier, devant une porte en chêne massif. McGonagall mis sa baguette dans la serrure, leur expliquant que c'était comme pour la licorne, un moyen non copiable pour entrer dans l'appartement, et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de recommencer, que c'était lié à la licorne.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans ce qui semblait un grand salon, avec un sol en parquet de bois, des murs blancs avec des tableaux aux cadres dorés, représentant des paysages aussi variés qu'une île d'émeraude, une oasis en plein désert, des icebergs, des rizières, un volcan enneigé ou une barrière de corail. Sur la gauche de l'entrée, en face d'une grande cheminée, il y avait des fauteuils confortables disposés en demi-cercle. Sur la droite de la cheminée, il y avait un renfoncement avec d'autres fauteuils, formant un coin plus privé. Sur la gauche de la chemine, il y avait une porte sur laquelle il y avait un écriteau indiquant _Jardin Couvert_. Sur la droite de l'entrée, il y avait une porte style porte de saloon, pour passer dans la cuisine américaine avec des volets pour refermer l'ouverture _(N/A : comme dans " Alf ", si certains s'en rappellent !)_, dans les tons blancs et jaune pastel. En face de l'entrée, il y avait une table de billard, une grande table avec 10 chaises autour, un napperon en dentelle blanche avec un vase doré contenant des roses rouges, et un bar. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de fenêtre, mais les murs eux-mêmes semblaient fournir assez de luminosité pour les rendre inutiles. 

A droite de l'entrée, après la cuisine, on pouvait voir le départ de 2 grands escaliers qui disparaissaient derrière des murs. Devant eux, il y avait 2 tapis dans les tons rouges et or, avec un lion ou une lionne dessinait dessus. Et entre eux, il y avait encore une porte, entrouverte.

-" Bien, j'espère que cela vous plait…. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a le nécessaire pour que vous puissiez vous débrouillez seuls…. Le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger…. Les escaliers mènes aux chambres, les garçons à droite, les filles à gauche…. La porte entre les escaliers mène à un couloir dans lequel vous trouverez des portes donnant sur une bibliothèque, moins fournie que celle de Mme Pince, une salle de sport, une salle d'entraînement et une salle de détente avec sonna, jacuzzi…. Bien, au bout de ce couloir, il y a la porte qui vous permet de sortir de cet appartement sans passer par la salle commune…. Je crois que j'ai tout dis " dit-elle en regardant successivement chacun des élèves " J'attend de vous un maximum de responsabilité, Dumbledore vous fait confiance, faîtes en sorte de ne pas la rompre, veillez les uns sur les autres et ne vous disputez pas…. Certains d'entre vous sont attendus, pour les autres, la journée de demain sera longue, je vous conseille donc d'aller vous coucher…. Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, suivez-moi "

Et elle partit, suivie de Hermione, Ann, Ron et Harry. Ann suivait tranquillement McGonagall pendant que le trio discutait à voix basse sur sa présence à la réunion.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe se regardait sans parler, ce fut les Jumelles qui rompirent le silence qui se faisait pesant.

-" Bien…. Ginny c'est ça ? "

-" Oui "

-" Tu viens avec nous, nous allons te montrer les chambres que tu peux choisir "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Nous avons vécu pendant presque 1 mois dans cet appartement, nous avons donc déjà nos chambres "

-" Ah ! Il y en a combien ? "

-" Dix de chaque côté, sûrement au cas où nous invitions des amis…. Tu viens ? "

-" Oui…. Bonne nuit " dit Ginny en embrassant ses frères " Bonne nuit " dit-elle en faisant un sourire à Marco.

-" Oui…. Bonne nuit " répondit ce dernier.

Les filles disparurent dans leur escalier, les Jumeaux regardaient bizarrement Marco.

-" Quoi ? " demanda ce dernier.

-" Tu crois qu'on a rien remarqué ? "

-" Oui…. Ne lorgne pas sur notre jeune sœur "

-" Premièrement, on ne se connaît pas, alors vous n'avez pas à me dire sur qui je peux ou non lorgner…. Ensuite, si vous me connaissiez un peu, vous sauriez que les rousses ne m'attirent pas…. Alors, je veux bien sympathiser avec votre sœur, plus pour que l'ambiance ne soit pas tendue entre les 2 groupes, que pour vous énerver…. Mais enlevez-vous ça de la tête…. Votre sœur à beau être bien foutu, le danger ne viendra pas de moi…. Maintenant, je vais me coucher, mon nom est sur ma porte, vous pouvez choisir la chambre que vous voulez, mais mettez votre nom dessus pour que les 2 autres ne perdent pas de temps…. Bonsoir "

Sur ce, Marco se dirigea vers l'escalier, bientôt rejoint par les Jumeaux qui s'excusèrent pour leur comportement protecteur. Ils débouchèrent sur un palier recouvert d'une moquette bleu pâle, avec des coussins bleus sombres et des tableaux de joueurs de Quidditch entre les portes bleues clairs avec des enluminures bleues foncées. Les murs blancs semblaient là aussi fait pour illuminer la pièce, et le plafond sombre permettait de voir des matches de Quidditch entre les personnages des tableaux, leur expliqua Marco. Puis la conversation dériva sur l'école de Marco et la magie sans baguette pendant que les Jumeaux se cherchaient une chambre. Ils en choisirent une, la 2ème sur la droite, qui donnait sur une pièce commune à 2 chambres, ce qui serait utile pour préparer leur sales coups….

-" Il a l'air sympa, ce Marco " dit Fred.

-" Mouais…. Faudra voir avec le temps…. "

-" Ouais…. Bonne nuit "

-" Toi aussi…. "

Du côté des filles, Ginny et les Jumelles arrivèrent sur un palier au sol recouvert d'une douce moquette rose clair, aux murs blancs lumineux, avec une dizaine de portes rosées aux enluminures roses sombres. Entre elles, il y avait des causeuses en bois de rose et à la tapisserie de couleur vieux rose, des petites tables avec des vases remplis de fleurs roses, rouges ou violettes, odorantes. Le plafond représentait des nuages lors d'un coucher de soleil, de temps en temps on pouvait y voir quelques chérubins discutaient entre eux ou se poursuivre entre les nuages, d'après les Jumelles, mais là ils semblaient tous dormir.

-" Les 3 portes suivantes nous sont réservées, il y a nos chambres et une pièce commune…. " dit Sam en indiquant les 3 premières portes sur la droite.

-" Oh ! D'accord…. Les autres sont de simples chambres ? "

-" Au départ oui, mais si tu veux apporter des modifications, demande à Ann, elle est une pro des constructions magiques "

-" Même à Poudlard ? "

-" Surtout à Poudlard " répondirent mystérieusement les Jumelles.

-" Tu peux prendre n'importe quelle chambre, mais celle au fond là-bas, c'est celle d'Ann "

-" Demain, tu lui demanderas de te faire visiter son appartement "

-" Appartement ? Un autre ? "

-" Oui…. Au départ c'était une chambre, mais comme elle aime bien son intimité, elle a transformé la chambre "

-" Bien…. Et comment fera Hermione ? "

-" On va mettre nos noms sur les portes…. La formule est _Nominar Alex_ " dit Alex en agitant sa baguette, et Alex apparu sur l'une des portes.

-" Ou _Nominar Sam_ " dit Samantha pour que son diminutif apparaisse sur l'autre porte " Et _Nominar Foxies_ "

-" Foxies ? "

-" C'est le surnom qu'Ann nous a donné…. La formule c'est Nominar pour nommer l'objet que tu indiques "

-" Puis tu dis le nom que tu veux qu'il ait…. Sam, Alex, Foxies ou Ginny…. D'accord ? "

-" Oui…. Je crois que je vais prendre celle-là " dit Ginny " Bonne nuit "

-" Oui, bonne nuit "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le groupe mené par McGonagall était enfin arrivé à la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

-" Sucre d'Orge " dit McGonagall, et la statue pivota pour laisser le passage libre afin d'accéder à l'escalier grimpant jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

-" Bonsoir Minerva " dit Dumbledore.

-" Je vous les laisse…. Bonne nuit " répondit le professeur avant de sortir du bureau.

-" Bien…. Melle Smith, cela vous dérangeait-il d'attendre quelques minutes dans le couloir…. J'ai à parler avec ces jeunes gens…. Ensuite vous échangerez vos places, puis je vous parlerais à tous les 4 "

-" Puis-je plutôt " demanda Ann en indiquant le balcon de Dumbledore.

-" Bien sûr…. Ils sont allés faire un tout au-dessus de la forêt, ils ne devraient pas tarder…. "

-" D'accord…. Je vais les attendre…. "

Ann sortit sur le petit balcon et Dumbledore la suivit pour bien fermer la porte derrière elle, pour le principe.

-" Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous votre nouvel appartement ? " demanda-t-il.

-" Euh ! Très spacieux " dit Hermione.

-" Il me semble familier " continua Harry " Il est très bien…. " s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant le regard interrogateur de son directeur.

-" Bien…. Parlons sérieusement…. Acceptez-vous, ou non, la mission qui est la votre ? "

-" On y a bien réfléchit " commença Ron " Nous acceptons tous les 3 "

-" Bien…. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous…. Vous avez déjà quelques bases pour vos transformations en animagus…. Oui, Melle Granger ? "

-" A ce sujet…. J'aurais aimé savoir si le fait que nous ayons vu des paysages différents était un fait sur lequel nous devions réfléchir ou non ? "

-" J'en parlerais avec des personnes plus au courant que moi sur votre transformation, et je vous donnerais la réponse quand je le pourrais…. D'autres questions ? Non…. Continuons…. Sirius et le professeur McGonagall sont à votre disposition pour vous aidez, mais vous devez trouver vous-même comment continuez vos transformations…. Vous avez enfin atteint les tigres ? " demanda-t-il en regardant Ron et Hermione, qui hochèrent la tête " C'est très bien, vous devriez donc être au même niveau que Harry…. A peu de chose près pour l'instant…. Bien…. Passons à vos cours particuliers…. Le professeur Amata vous donnera des cours particuliers de Combats, le samedi matin, avant les entraînements de Quidditch, pour que vous ayez rapidement les bases, puis notre nouvelle bibliothécaire prendra le relais, avec une technique d'apprentissage particulier…. Mais elle vous en dira plus le moment venu…. Vous aurez aussi des cours, le mercredi et le dimanche matin, très tôt "

-" Quoi ? " demanda Ron.

-" Mr Weasley, vous verrez d'ici peu que la potion ne fera plus d'effet…. Vous arrêtez d'ailleurs de la prendre dès ce soir…. Lorsque vous aurez pris un rythme de sommeil, vous me le direz que je puisse adapter vos horaires de cours particuliers…. Vous n'aurez, d'ici peu, besoin que de 3 ou 4h de sommeil par nuit…. Il faudra bien vous occupez pendant le reste du temps…. A ce moment là, vous aurez aussi des cours avec la personne qui révise la protection de Poudlard…. Vous la verrez certainement de temps en temps, elle porte une longue cape et son visage est caché par une large capuche…. Elle s'appelle Melle Ombre…. D'ailleurs, vous devrez présenter ses pendentifs quand vous aurez cours avec elle, et vous devrez porter un uniforme que je vous donnerez en temps voulu pour qu'elle ne puisse pas vous reconnaître en dehors de ses cours…. Ces médaillons seront vos moyens de reconnaissance…. Ne les montrez qu'à elle, cachez-les sous vos pulls pendant la journée…. "

Dumbledore leur tendit à chacun un pendentif avec une chaîne en or. Harry en reçu un représentant un homme ailé taillé dans un rubis et dans l'or. Hermione et Ron en reçurent qui représentaient une femme ou un homme ailé, taillés dans l'or et dans des œil-de-tigre. Ils les mirent autour de leur cou et les pendentifs brillèrent quelques instants.

-" Bien…. Ne vous en séparez jamais…. Et surtout, ne montrer jamais vos formes animagi à quelqu'un de non-initié…. Et parlez-en encore moins "

Dumbledore attendit quelques secondes et ouvrit la porte donnant sur le balcon. Deux phœnix pénétrèrent dans la pièce suivit par Ann. Fumseck se posa sur l'épaule de Harry, sous le regard curieux de la nouvelle. Et l'autre phœnix se posa sur son épaule, sous le regard curieux de Harry. Ils se jaugèrent quelques minutes, avant que Dumbledore ne toussote un peu.

-" Bien…. Voici Fumerolle, une amie de Fumseck…. Vous voulez bien nous laissez quelques instants ? "

Hermione et Ron passèrent dans le couloir, Harry les suivit peu après, mais regarda Ann avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me mater comme ça ? " demanda Ann à Dumbledore.

-" Je crois que ça vient du fait que Fumerolle s'est perché sur ton épaule…. Harry sait que les phœnix ne font confiance qu'à très peu de personnes, le fait que tu sois l'une d'entre elles doit le faire réfléchir…. "

-" Ouais…. Si nous passions à autre chose ? "

-" Où en es-tu des réparations ? "

-" Je viens de finir de détruire la protection de Salazar…. Voldemort ne pourra plus s'en servir pour entrer plus facilement dans Poudlard, par contre ça affaiblit la protection, il faut être encore plus sur nos gardes…. Le cœur de Poudlard sommeil toujours mais il commence à se réveiller…. Gédéon pense que d'ici peu il faudra qu'il aille se dégourdir les pâtes…. Il me faudra le remplacer pour quelques jours, je pense qu'une série de sortilèges pourrait, s'ils sont combinés, faire une excellente raison pour me mettre dans une chambre isolée à l'infirmerie…. "

-" Oui…. Pourquoi pas…. Il faudra que je mette Pom-Pom au courant un jour ou l'autre…. Ensuite ? "

-" Bien, après ça, je n'aurais plus qu'à remettre à niveau les protections des 3 autres Fondateurs, et à ajouter la mienne le moment venu…. "

-" Oh ! "

-" En parlant de ça…. Je n'ai vu aucun garçon avec les yeux d'une Amazone, pourtant je sais qu'il en existe un "

-" Il en existe effectivement un…. Peut-être ne veux-tu pas le voir ? "

(N/A : Pour que l'épreuve de l'Oubli soit validée, il faut que toutes les personnes qui connaissent le couple, et qui ne pourront pas tenir leur langue, subissent le sortilège d'oubli dérivé de l'Oubliette. En plus de cela, l'Amazone et le Lion ne pourront pas voir les traits physiques particuliers de l'autres, pour Harry et Ann se sont les yeux et les tatouages. A cela il faut ajouter que la couleur particulière des yeux d'Ann ne l'aide pas à se perdre dans le flot des élèves, elle s'est donc jeté un sort pour que personne ne puisse retenir la couleur de ses yeux dès qu'il n'est plus assez proche pour les voir)

-" Peut-être…. Autre chose ? "

-" Oui…. J'aimerais que tu enseignes à la nouvelle Triade l'art de la Magie sans Baguette et que tu renforces leur défense psychique "

-" Pour éviter que Voldie ne prenne le contrôle ou tente de les briser ? "

-" Oui "

-" D'accord, mais après que j'ai retrouver mes forces…. Remplacer le Dragon qui dort ne sera pas aussi facile que ça…. Même pour moi "

-" J'en suis conscient…. En plus, ils doivent apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs…. Bon, et si nous passions à la scolarité ? "

Ann eu un petit sourire complice pendant que Dumbledore déverrouillait magiquement la porte.

-" Entrez ! Entrez ! Que je puisse vous libérer….. C'est surtout à Melle Granger que je vais demander un service, bien que j'aurais besoin de vous, Mr Weasley, pour certains cours…. Bien…. Ann vous connaissez déjà Melle Hermione Granger "

-" Oui, on s'est vues dans le train "

-" Bien…. Melle Granger ? "

-" Oui "

-" J'aimerais que vous aidiez Melle Smith à se faire à la vie estudiantine…. Elle va faire de nombreux efforts pour venir en cours avec vous, mais elle risque parfois de ne pas pouvoir supporter de suivre autant d'heure en compagnie d'autant de monde, donc, mis à par pour les cours de Divination où j'espère que Mr Weasley voudra bien prendre le relais, j'aimerais que vous l'aidiez à suivre correctement les cours…. Au cas où elle ait du mal pour la prise de note ou pour le cours en lui-même "

-" Bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir "

-" Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous….. Je crois que j'ai abordé les points les plus importants…. Bonne nuit jeunes gens "

-" Bonne nuit professeur " dirent-ils en chœur avant de sortir.

Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'ils marchaient tous silencieusement pour rejoindre l'appartement quand Hermione posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-" C'est vrai que tu fais de la magie sans baguette ? "

-" Oui, c'est d'ailleurs un gros problème "

-" Oui, c'est mal vu "

-" Non, c'est que je ne suis habituée qu'à faire de la magie sans baguette…. J'ai de très mauvais souvenirs de mes tours de magie avec baguette "

-" Oh !…. Diane ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Pourquoi tes amis t'appellent-ils Ann ? "

-" Mes parents sont décédés ils y a longtemps, j'ai été recueillie par un tutrice qui me nomma Diane…. Mais comme je déteste ma tutrice, je me suis trouvé un diminutif en quelque sorte…. Ann à la même consonance que Diane, mais ce n'est pas le même nom… "

-" Et comment faut-il que je t'appelle ? "

-" Tu m'as l'air sympa…. En plus nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble puisque tu vas me guider dans ma scolarité…. Appelle-moi Ann…. D'accord ? "

-" Oui…. " répondit Hermione. 

Soudain, un truc bleu ressemblant à un clown, passa à travers une porte et commença à ennuyer Ron et Harry qui étaient quelques mètres devant. Hermione se précipita entre l'esprit frappeur, toujours vêtu de sa tenue de clown, et ses amis.

-" Peeves " dit Hermione, tentant d'être convaincante " Si tu n'arrêtes pas je vais finir par prévenir le Baron Sanglant "

-" Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur, la Miss aux Dents de Lapin "

-" Arrête ça Peeves " dit Harry, plus durement qu'Hermione.

-" Ooooohhhhh ! ! ! ! ! Le petit Potty se rebelle ? Défendrait-il sa douce amie "

-" Hermione et moi sommes simplement amis…. Juste amis "

Peeves commençait à hausser le ton, et Ann décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir, avant que Rusard ne rapplique.

-" Et si c'est moi qu'on prévient ? " demanda-t-elle, d'un ton détaché.

Peeves se retourna, et sembla pâlir.

-" Je …. Euh….. Bonsoir exorciste "

-" Bonsoir Peeves…. Dois-je reposer ma question ou nous laisses-tu continuer tranquillement notre chemin… "

-" Euh… Oui…. Euh…. J'ai un truc sur la chandelle…. " dit-il avant de disparaître derrière une autre porte.

-" Waouh ! Ann ! " s'extasia Ron.

-" Ca c'est de la dissuasion " continua Hermione " Il a eu une des ses trouilles ! "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'il t'obéisse ? " demanda Harry.

-" Je ne lui ais rien dit, Potty, je lui ai simplement fait plus peur en 1 mois que toi en 4 ans "

-" Et qu'as-tu donc bien pu lui faire, Smithy ? " dit Harry pour reprendre un surnom aussi stupide que le sien.

-" J'ai appris l'exorcisme à Salem, tout comme les Jumelles…. On a un peu commencé sur lui…. Ca ne lui a pas beaucoup plu…. Surtout lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé coincé dans un mur…. Nous sommes arrivés " dit Ann en s'arrêtant devant un tableau représentant un phœnix.

Elle caressa le portrait et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent tous les 4 dans l'appartement, en silence, chacun sentant que la discussion dégénèrerait facilement. Ils se séparèrent pour chacun monter dans leur dortoir. Hermione choisit la chambre à droite de celle d'Ann. Harry prit celle tout au fond et Ron celle de droite. _(N/A : Etrange non ? les répartitions des chambres ? Ce sera utile plus tard….)._

****

Chapitre 64 : Douche et Inscriptions

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla assez tôt et malgré sa courte nuit il était pleinement reposé. Il se leva donc et entrepris de mieux regarder sa chambre. Les tons et le style du mobilier était semblable à ceux de la tour des Gryffondor, rouge et jaune, et massif. Après la porte d'entrée, il y avait 2 placards pour mettre les vestes, les capes et les chaussures puis un petite marche. Directement dans l'axe de la porte il y avait un petit salon, avec une petite cheminée, une table basse en bois, un canapé et 2 fauteuils. Dès 2 côtés de la cheminée il y avait 2 grandes portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur un balcon. Sur la droite de l'entrée, il y avait un coin travail, avec une étagère, un bureau et un grand lampadaire. Sur la gauche de l'entrée il y avait le coin chambre, séparé du coin salon par un rideau, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire, sa malle, une table de chevet, un fauteuil et un paravent derrière lequel il pouvait se changer. Entre le fauteuil et le paravent, il y avait une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain personnelle. 

Il y entra et regarda la petite salle de bain. Il y avait une cabine de douche assez spacieuse, un lavabo, des toilettes, un placard et une corbeille à linge sale…. Le minimum nécessaire, quoi…. Il se déshabilla et remarqua que son tatouage était devenu plus visible.

-" Faut que j'en parle à Sirius…. Je ne me suis pas encore transformé en Manticore…. Enfin " pensa Harry.

Il passa sous le jet d'eau bouillante, laissant l'eau le libérer de sa somnolence. Il attrapa le produit douche et commença à se frotter. Il ferma les yeux, laissant ses mains se balader sur son corps…. Laissant son corps prendre le contrôle…. Perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sous les subtiles pressions de ses doigts…. D'ailleurs étaient-ce bien ses doigts ? Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit personne, il retourna donc à son occupation initiale. L'eau lui faisait un effet incroyable, il avait l'impression qu'un autre corps était collé contre le sien…. Un corps de femme a n'en pas douté…. 

-" Mmm ! " 

Il était bien…. Même si Ron lui avait expliqué, dans un cours sur les fantasmes de sorciers, que ces derniers pouvaient parfois prendre forme, ses séances sous la douche n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau. Il en était certain, en ouvrant les yeux il vivrait son fantasme…. 

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, après son retour du bureau de Dumbledore, elle avait un peu discuter avec Hermione, et elle s'entendait déjà très bien, ce qui était un fait assez rare pour elle….. C'était comme si elles se connaissaient déjà, comme si elles avaient partagé de grands moments…..

Après s'être réveillé elle avait un peu médité pour se rapprocher encore plus de son nouvel animal, la Manticore. Puis elle s'était levé et était partie travailler, dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard. Après quelques heures de travail elle décida d'arrêter et de prendre une bonne douche pour être d'attaque pour son 1er jour d'école.

-" Autant jouer le jeu, au moins pour la première semaine " dit-elle avant de transplaner jusque dans sa chambre.

Elle avait découvert que le fameux livre sur L'Histoire de Poudlard était mieux écrit qu'il n'y paraissait, la phrase " il est impossible de transplaner à Poudlard " signifiait bien " jusqu'à Poudlard ". On pouvait donc transplaner " dans Poudlard " si on y était déjà, et si on savait où on voulait atterrir. C'était pareil pour transplaner vers l'extérieur de Poudlard, c'était tout à fait possible, si on avait la puissance nécessaire pour franchir la barrière protectrice. Elle arriva donc dans le petit salon qui lui servait d'entrée et passa dans sa chambre. Elle retira ses vêtements de travail et les mis dans la corbeille.

Elle passa alors sous la partie douche de sa salle de bain, dans la douche avec une multitude de jets de massage. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps endolori par la fatigue et les dépenses magiques, mais tout disparaissait au fur et à mesure que ses muscles se détendaient. Elle prit son savon et le fit mousser avant de se savonner. Elle adorait prendre des douches. Elle eut bientôt fini de se savonner et repassa sous un doux jet d'eau chaude pour se rincer. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à l'étreinte sensuelle de la vapeur d'eau. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais la vapeur prit l'apparence d'un jeune homme, plutôt grand et bien bâti. Il apparu devant elle, et bientôt il l'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou. Ann se laissa faire, elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette étreinte…. C'était trop bon. Puis les mains de vapeurs commencèrent à explorer son corps, et elle se pressa contre le corps de vapeur du jeune homme, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa. Leur lèvres se frôlèrent, puis il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur avant de l'embrasser comme si leur monde allait s'écrouler.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry était aux anges, la jeune femme de ses fantasmes répondait à chacun de ses désirs…. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, svelte et musclé…. Son corps de déesse…. Une de ses mains lui caressait le bas du dos pendant que l'autre se perdait dans son abondante chevelure…. Puis elle se rapprocha et elle l'embrassa…. Bon sang, ses lèvres avaient le goût de la framboise…. Son fruit préféré, surtout lorsqu'il en chipait quelques baies derrière le dos des Dursley…. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur avant de l'embrasser passionnément…. Elle entoura sa taille avec l'une de ses jambes, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle…. Bizarrement elle devenait plus froide….

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-" Mmm " pensa Ann " Oh ! Il a des mains…. Tiens, pourquoi j'ai froid…. Je ne le sens presque plus….. "

Les mains d'Ann passaient au travers du peu de vapeur qu'il restait. Avant qu'il n'y en ai plus, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit 2 émeraudes étincelantes à la place des yeux du jeune homme, puis il disparut.

-" Qu'est-ce que ? " dit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir la jeune femme de ses rêves, mais il ne put voir que 2 iris merveilleux. Le centre était d'un bleu aussi pur qu'un ciel d'été, et ils étaient entourés par un halo violet…. Puis le rêve prit fin, au grand déplaisir de Harry. Il se désexcita rapidement, se relava en gardant les yeux bien ouvert et sortit de la douche.

-" Faut que je la retrouve " murmura-t-il " Elle n'a pas des yeux aussi communs que ça, quand même ? Ca devrait être facile "

Il revêtit le traditionnel costume de Poudlard, puis descendit dans le salon commun, pour attendre Ron et Hermione. Ces 2 amis arrivèrent presque en même temps, avec Ginny et les Jumeaux.

-" Alors, capitaine ? Bien dormi ? " demanda Fred.

-" Très bien, oui…. Ca fait du bien d'être à Poudlard…. "

-" Faut préparer les sélections " continua George.

-" Déjà prévu…. " dit Harry en sortant un parchemin " Je vais l'afficher dans la salle commune "

-" On passe par là " dit Ginny " Je ne veux pas être en retard pour les premiers jours, et puis je dois voir Hélène "

-" Oui, faut qu'on explique aux autres pourquoi on n'est plus dans le même dortoir " dit Ron.

-" On leur expliquera au déjeuner " dit Hermione " Comme ça ils seront tous au courant en même temps "

-" Oui…. On y va ? " demanda Harry.

Ils sortirent donc tous en prenant le chemin inverse de la veille au soir. Ils débouchèrent dans la salle commune, vide.

-" Il n'y a personne "

-" Il est à peine 7h15 " dit Hermione en regardant sa montre " Les cours sont à 8h, en plus on s'est tous couché tard hier soir…. Attendons-les dans la grande salle "

-" Oui…. Mais d'abord je met ça " dit Harry.

Il se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage et y punaisa son parchemin : 

__

Sélections pour l'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Je rappelle que les 1ères années n'ont pas le droit d'y participer.

Veuillez écrire votre nom, votre prénom et votre année dans la colonne du poste pour lequel vous voulez passer la sélection.

L'équipe de Gryffondor a besoin de :

3 Poursuiveurs ou Poursuiveuses remplaçant(e)s, 

2 Batteurs ou Batteuses remplaçant(e)s, 

1 Gardien titulaire et 1 Gardien remplaçant (fille ou garçon), 

ainsi que 1 Attrapeur ou Attrapeuse remplaçant(e).

Les sélections auront lieu samedi prochain dès 8h au stade de Quidditch. 

Munissez-vous obligatoirement d'un balai et éventuellement de votre matériel, si vous en avez. 

Les inscriptions seront closes vendredi à 14h.

Bonne chance à tous. 

H.J.Potter, capitaine.

Dessous le mot il y avait 4 colonnes pour les 4 postes : Attrapeur, Batteurs, Gardien et Poursuiveurs. Harry fit apparaître un stylo plume qu'il attacha avec un bout de ficelle, il punaisa l'autre extrémité de la ficelle.

-" Voilà, comme ça personne ne pourra dire qu'il n'avait pas de plume pour s'y mettre " dit Harry.

-" D'ailleurs, si tu permets, je vais vérifier qu'elle fonctionne " dit Ron en inscrivant son nom dans la colonne Gardien.

-" Si tu ne t'étais pas inscrit je t'y aurais moi-même mis " dit Harry en souriant " Mais cela ne t'empêchera pas de devoir passer les épreuves "

-" Oui Capitaine ! " dit Ron en simulant un garde-à-vous.

-" Moi aussi " dit Ginny, et elle s'inscrivit dans la colonne des Poursuiveurs.

-" Oh non ! " râla Fred " Il risque d'y avoir 4 Weasley sur le terrain…. "

-" Et alors ? " demanda Hermione "Vous êtes une famille de joueurs de Quidditch…. Tout le monde le sait "

-" Merci Hermione " dit Ron.

-" Mais c'est vrai…. Vous avez tous un poste dans le sang…. Même Percy…. " dit Harry.

-" Bon… C'est pas que " dit Ron alors que son estomac commençait à se faire entendre " Mais il y en a un qui réclame le petit-déjeuner " finit-il en se tapotant le ventre.

-" On y va " dit Harry.

Et le groupe entier descendit joyeusement jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann était étendue sur son lit, dans son peignoir, les cheveux encore humides.

-" Tu crois qu'elle va nous en vouloir ? "

-" Tu l'as vu comme moi, si on n'avait pas fermé le robinet d'eau chaude, qui sait jusqu'où ça serait aller ? "

-" Oui mais quand même…. Moi ça m'aurait frustré "

-" Moi aussi…. Mais Grand-Père compte sur nous "

-" Oui je sais, il faut qu'on veille sur Ann, qu'elle retrouve de la manière la moins magique possible qui est son Lion…. Je sais, j'étais là quand il l'a dit…. "

-" Oui…. Ah ! Elle se réveille "

Les Jumelles s'approchèrent du lit où leur amie se réveillait difficilement.

-" Salut les filles " dit-elle après avoir cligner des yeux " Qu'est-ce que vous faite là…. Et qu'est-ce que je fait dans mon lit "

-" Bonjour Shadow…. " dit Sam.

-" On t'attendait pour aller déjeuner et comme tu n'arrivais pas on est venues te chercher…. Tu t'es évanouie dans la douche "

-" Oh ! Je me rappelle…. C'est la 1ère fois que je m'évanouie " dit Ann avec un air penaud.

-" C'est parce que tu ne te ménages pas assez…. Alors pour cette semaine c'est repos, tu as bien travaillé sur la protection pendant 1 mois, et avec les sortilèges de soins que tu as posé sur ta patiente, tu as vidé une grande partie de tes réserves…. Donc maintenant tu te reposes…. Tu recommenceras lundi prochain, si tu veux, mais tu te reposes pour le reste de la semaine "

-" De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, sinon on te ligote et on te bâillonne…. " termina Sam.

-" D'accord…. Je ne peux rien contre 2 Capone …. Surtout quand elles ont quelques choses derrière la tête "

-" Prépare-toi, on t'attend dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec Marco…. Tu as…. 5minutes "

-" A tout de suite " dit Ann en les voyant sortir de sa chambre.

Elle se rallongea sur son lit pour essayer de se souvenir du jeune homme de la douche, mais mis à part ses sublimes yeux d'émeraude et la sensations de ses mains sur sa peau, elle ne voyait rien….. Elle se releva, avec un petit air renfrogné.

-" La journée avait trop bien commencé " pensa-t-elle " J'espère que les cours seront au moins intéressant "

Elle se releva, passa derrière un auvent et ressortit immédiatement après, sèche et en tenue de cours. Elle portait une robe de sorcière avec l'écusson des Gryffondor, mais dessous elle ne portait pas l'habituel uniforme féminin de Poudlard, elle préférait de loin celui des garçons : un pantalon en velours côtelé noir, qu'elle avait ajusté à ses formes, une chemise blanche cintrée et la cravate aux rayures rouge et or. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en une lourde tresse qu'elle noua avec un chouchou noir. Elle se regarda dans la glace et ne fut pas trop déçue par son reflet, le minimum de maquillage qu'elle s'était magiquement mis rehaussait ses pommettes et accentuait son regard.

Elle rejoignit les Jumelles et Marco en grande discussion devant le tableau d'affichage des Gryffondor.

-" Les sélections pour le Quidditch…. " dit-elle, ce qui les fit sursauter.

-" Tu réussis toujours à nous surprendre "

-" Vous ne vous concentrez pas assez….. Vous vous y êtes inscrits ? "

-" Oui " dit Marco " Je postule pour le poste de Gardien "

-" Tu postules pour celui d'Attrapeur ? " demanda Sam.

-" Pour être sous les ordres de quelqu'un…. Non, merci…. En plus j'ai des tas de choses à faire à côté des cours…. Mais vous, vous vous êtes inscrites…. "

-" Et nous espérons êtres prises pour celui de Poursuiveurs "

-" Vous avez les meilleurs balais, et vous êtes les meilleurs…. Concentrez-vous et tout ira pour le mieux…. Tiens ? C'est Potty le capitaine, c'est pire que tout…. J'espère que l'équipe est meilleur que lui…. On descend déjeuner ? "

-" On y va " répondirent-ils en chœur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci était à moitié pleine d'élèves bruyants, se racontant leurs vacances. Les nouveaux s'assirent aux mêmes place que la veille, non loin du groupe de Potter. Les retardataires arrivèrent finalement et Dumbledore réclama le silence.

-" Bien…. Chers élèves, j'espère que cette première journée de cours se déroulera le mieux du monde…. Sur ce, bon appétit "

Et il se rassit. Comme un signal, les préfets des maisons se levèrent et allèrent prendre les emplois du temps. Hermione distribua le sien à Ann : 

__

Lundi : 8h-10h : Potion avec Serpentard / 10h-12h : Métamorphose / 13h-14h : Option / 14h-16h : SCM/ 16h-18h : Théorie de DCFM avec Serpentard, 

Mardi : 8h-10h : Divination / 10h-12h : Histoire avec Poufsouffle / 14h-18h TP DCFM avec tous les Gryffondors / 20h-22h : Astronomie tous les 5ème années, 

Mercredi : 10h-12h : Enchantement avec Serpentard / 13h14h : Option / 14h-16h : Métamorphose, 

Jeudi : 8h-10h : Botanique avec Poufsouffle / 10h-12h : Enchantement avec Serpentard / 14h-16h : Métamorphose / 16h-18h : SCM avec Serpentard, 

Vendredi : 8h-10h : Potion avec Serpentard / 10h-12h : Théorie DCFM avec Serpentard / 13h-14h : Option / 14h-16h : Soins avec Mme Pomfresh, 

Note : Les cours changeront peut-être en cours d'année, suivant le besoin et les options choisies. Certaines options auront lieu de 21h à 22h, selon le choix de l'élève. Celui-ci devra alors demander un laissez-passer pour circuler dans les couloirs. Les cours de soins seront remplacés dès début octobre par les cours de Sortilèges.

-" Ca va ! " dit Ann " La journée aurait pu être pire…. Vous avez quoi ? "

Marco regarda son emploi du temps : 

Lundi : 8h-10h : Histoire avec Poufsouffle /10h-12h : Divination / 13h-14h : Option / 14h-16h : Botanique avec Serpentard / 16h-18h : SCM avec Serpentard, 

Mardi : 8h-10h : Potion avec Serpentard / 10h-12h : Th DCFM avec Serpentard / 14h-18h : TP DCFM avec les Gryffondors,

Mercredi : 8h-10h : Potion avec Serpentard / 10h-12h : SCM avec Serpentard / 13h-14h : Option / 16h-18h : Métamorphose / 20h-22h : Astronomie avec Serdaigle,

Jeudi : 10h-12h : Métamorphose / 14h-16h : Enchantement avec Serpentard / 16h-18h : Soins avec Mme Pomfresh,

Vendredi : 8h-10h : Th DCFM avec Serpentard / 10h-12h : Enchantement avec Serpentard / 13h-14h : Option / 14h-16h : Métamorphose.

Note : Les cours changeront peut-être en cours d'année, suivant le besoin et les options choisies. Certaines options auront lieu de 21h à 22h, selon le choix de l'élève. Celui-ci devra alors demander un laissez-passer pour circuler dans les couloirs. Les cours de soins seront remplacés dès début octobre par les cours de Sortilèges.

-" Je commence par Potion, avec ton très cher beauf…. "

-" Il est pas méchant…. Enfin j'espère…. "

-" Ouais…. Avec toi, il n'est pas méchant…. Et vous, vous avez quoi ? "

L'emploi du temps des Jumelles était : 

Lundi : 8h-10h : Métamorphose / 10h-12h : Etude des moldus avec Serdaigle et Poufsouffle / 13h-14h : Option / 14h-16h : Métamorphose / 16h-18h : Soins avec Mme Pomfresh,

Mardi : 8h-10h : Histoire avec Poufsouffle / 10h-12h : Botanique avec Serpentard / 14h-18h : TP DCFM avec tous les Gryffondors,

Mercredi : 10h-12h : Potion avec Serpentard / 13h-14h : Option /14h-16h : Sortilèges / 16-18h : Enchantement avec Serpentard,

Jeudi : 8h-10h : Potion avec Serpentard / 10h-12h : Th DCFM avec Serpentard / 14h-16h : Enchantement avec Serpentard / 16h-18h : Métamorphose,

Vendredi : 8h-12h : SCM avec Poufsouffle / 13h-14h : Option / 14h-16h : Th DCFM avec Serpentard / 16h-18h : Cuisine en Tout Genre pour tous ceux qui ont l'option en 7ème année.

Note : Les cours changeront peut-être en cours d'année, suivant le besoin et les options choisies. Certaines options auront lieu de 21h à 22h, selon le choix de l'élève. Celui-ci devra alors demander un laissez-passer pour circuler dans les couloirs. Les cours de soins seront remplacés dès début octobre par les cours de Sortilèges.

-" Ca va…. On a Histoire avec Lucinda et Botanique…. "

-" On a des après-midi communs apparemment…. Tous les Gryffondors ont TP de DCFM cet après-midi "

-" Il n'y a pas combat ? "

-" C'est avec DCFM, une semaine sur 2 je crois…. Ou dans les 4 heures…. On verra bien assez tôt "

-" Oui…. "

Ils continuèrent de discuter de leurs emplois du temps en mangeant leur petit déjeuner, puis ils montèrent prendre leur matériel de cours avant de se séparer pour la matinée, Ann suivant Ron et Harry jusqu'à la tour de Divination.

****

Chapitre 65 : La prédiction de Trelawney

Ron, Harry et Ann arrivèrent essoufflés en haut de la tour Nord, la tour de Divination. Ann rejoignit Neville, Seamus et Dean, alors que Parvati et Lavande venaient discuter avec Ron et Harry.

-" Salut Harry " dit Parvati en triturant une mèche des cheveux " Comment c'est passé ton été ? "

-" Bien, merci " répondit Harry.

-" Et toi, Ron ? " demanda Lavande.

-" Pour le peu que je m'en souvienne, bien oui…. Avec Harry et Hermione…. C'était bien "

-" Oh ! Avec Hermione…. "

-" Oui, pourquoi ? " demanda Ron " Tu n'apprécies pas Hermione ? "

-" Bien sûr que si…. On a été camarades de dortoir pendant 4 ans "

-" Tiens ! en parlant de dortoir…. Vous dormez où, avec le reste de ta famille, Ron, et les nouveaux ? " demanda Parvati.

-" On a un appartement pour tous, avec des chambres individuelles mais avec les garçons et les filles dans des couloirs différents…. "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Lavande.

-" C'est à cause de l'attaque de cet été…. " commença Harry " En fait on ne sait pas qui était réellement visé, entre le Ministère, les nouveaux professeurs, les nouveaux élèves, Dumbledore ou nous… "

-" Nous ? " demanda Parvati en minaudant " Tu veux dire toi ? "

-" Non " dit Harry en s'écartant légèrement " Je dis bien nous, Ron, Hermione et moi…. Ron et Hermione sont importants pour moi, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont eux aussi en danger…. Donc, nous "

-" Oh ! " dit Lavande " Et pourquoi les nouveaux seraient visés ? " demanda-t-elle en regardant Ann qui rigolait avec Neville, Dean et Seamus.

-" Ce sont des sorciers maîtrisant la magie sans baguette…. Une magie qu'il est impossible de détecter…. Ça peut être utile pour faire des sales coups " expliqua Ron.

-" D'accord " dit Lavande.

Ils durent arrêter de discuter car la porte de la salle de cours de Trelawney venait de s'ouvrir. L'échelle de corde se déroula et Lavande et Parvati se précipitèrent pour être les premières à entrer pour le premier cour de divination.

-" T'as pas l'impression qu'elles nous faisaient du gringue ? " demanda Harry.

-" Toi aussi…. Moi j'ai pas aimé leurs réactions envers Hermione "

-" Moi non plus…. Au moins Hermione à la tête sur les épaules "

-" Oui…. Et tant mieux…. Sans elle on aurait souvent eu des problèmes "

-" Oh que oui…. "

Ils grimpèrent à l'échelle, suivis de Dean, Seamus et Neville. La dernière personne à monter fut Ann, qui emprunta elle aussi l'échelle, bien qu'elle aurait aimé faire sensation en s'envolant à travers la porte. Mais une promesse est une promesse et elle monta un à un les barreau en corde de l'échelle.

-" Melle Smith…. " commença Trelawney en voyant le jeune fille mettre un pied dans la salle.

Trelawney portait, cette année, de amples voiles dans les tons parme et rose, le tout couvrant un sari indien dans les mêmes couleurs. Elle portait ses habituels hublots, ses lunettes, mais la monture était de couleur rose presque fluo, et en forme de main avec les verres au niveau de paumes. La salle de cours avait d'ailleurs changé de décoration. Il y avait des petites tables en bois noir, entourées de coussins roses ou violets. Chaque table étant entourée d'un petit auvent en bois sculpté, comme de la dentelle, de 1m de haut, empêchant en grande partie les conversations entre tables. Par contre, tous les petits espaces étaient tournés vers le bureau de Trelawney, afin qu'elle puisse avoir tous les groupes à l'œil, et que tous les groupes puissent la voir. Ce bureau était lui aussi en bois sculpté, recouvert d'une vitre de cristal de roche. Derrière celui-ci, il y avait une causeuse basse, sur laquelle Trelawney pouvait s'asseoir ou s'allonger afin d'entrer en communication avec son troisième œil. Les fenêtres avaient les volets ouverts, mais la lumière du soleil passait difficilement à travers les ouvertures des panneaux de bois dentelés qui ont été placés à la place des volets. De plus, les fenêtres possédaient des tentures en voiles rose, ce qui fait qu'avec les encens et le manque d'aération, même à cette heure matinale, l'air était lourd et étouffant.

-" Mon troisième œil m'avait dit que vous participeriez à ce cours " continua Trelawney, avec ce ton qu'elle cherche à rendre mystérieux.

-" Oui…. Enfin ça n'aurait pas été sérieux si j'avais commencé à sécher dès le premier cours "

Neville, Dean et Seamus pouffèrent silencieusement, alors que Ron et Harry eurent un sourire moqueur. Cette prof était trop prévisible.

-" Oui…. Je vais faire des groupes de 4, pour que vous travaillez en groupe…. Nous allons étudier, en parallèle des cours, la Divination par les traits du visage puis par les lignes de la main, pour enfin finir en approfondissant la Divination par les traits du visage par une étude plus poussée des yeux…. "

Elle commença à faire les groupes, en général 2 garçons et 2 filles. 

-" Melle Patil, Melle Brown…. "

-" Oui madame " répondirent-elles.

-" Je compte sur vous, mes 2 meilleures élèves, pour diriger Messieurs Finnigan et Thomas, pour ses travaux "

Lavande et Parvati regardèrent Dean et Seamus avec tant de sévérité que ces derniers en perdirent le sourire. En effet, Lavande et Parvati qui vous regardent à la manière de McGonagall avait de quoi vous inquiétez.

-" Les derniers…. Je suis désolée, Melle Smith, mais vous allez devoir faire équipe avec Mr Longdubat, qui est loin d'être…. Comment dire…. Enfin, vous verrez bien "

-" Oui…. Une surprise…. Pourquoi pas ? "

-" Oui…. Et vous ferez aussi équipe avec Messieurs Weasley et Potter "

-" Ouais " murmura Ann.

-" Bien, que chaque groupe se mette autour d'une table, asseyez-vous sur les coussins, nous allons commencer les cours "

Parvati et Lavande étaient assises en face du bureau de Trelawney, au grand déplaisir de Seamus et de Dean. Neville et Ann se dirigèrent vers l'alcôve juste à côté, afin de les soutenir dans cette " dure " épreuve. Ron et Harry furent donc contraints de les suivre. Ann s'assit entre Neville et Ron, avec lequel elle s'entendait bien. Harry s'assit en face de Neville et à côté de Ron.

-" Bien, je vais tout d'abord vous expliquez ce que j'attend de vous pour ces trois devoirs trimestriels. Vous devrez me rendre un compte-rendu détaillé pour chacun de vos camarades que vous étudierez et pour chacun des types de Divination étudiées. Ces devoirs compterons pour la moitié de vos notes trimestrielles…. Pour la Divination par les Traits du Visage qui prendra tous le premier trimestre, il faudra détailler chaque aspect du visage de votre camarade. Pour les déchiffrer, pour déchiffrer chaque ride, chaque mimique du visage, vous utiliserez les chapitres 20 à 30 de votre manuel…. Chaque chapitre détaille des parties différentes du visage : le front, les yeux, les sourcils, le nez, les pommettes, le menton, la bouche, les oreilles, le cou et l'implantation capillaire…. Vous me remettrez vos comptes-rendus le 1er décembre "

Trelawney alla s'asseoir sur sa causeuse et regarda un à un les groupes à travers ses épaisses lunettes.

-" Ensuite nous approfondirons la Divination par les Yeux, qui est détaillée dans les chapitres 30 à 35…. Devoir que vous me rendrez le 1er mars. Et nous reprendrons les lignes de la main…. Vous me détaillerez les lignes de la main gauche de vos camarades, grâce aux chapitres 10 à 19, et vous me rendrez ce devoir 2 semaines avant les BUSEs pour que je puissent vous donner des corrigés…. D'ailleurs, comme j'ai vu que ce serait le sujet de vos buses, vous devrez chacun faire un moule de vos mains…. Il vous faudra aller à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh se fera un plaisir de vous aider…. Melle Smith, mon troisième œil me dit que vous avez des questions "

-" Euh oui…. Votre troisième œil a bien vu ma main levée "

Neville, Ron et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de rire en silence, comme Dean et Seamus et une grande majorité de la classe.

-" …. Qu'elle est votre question ? "

-" Vous faudra-t-il des esquisses pour les comptes-rendus…. Des dessins "

-" C'est une très bonne idée…. Mon troisième œil m'avait avertie de la venue d'une jeune personne qui répondrait à mes attentes "

-" Vos attentes ? "

-" Oui…. Je sens que votre troisième œil est très développé, vous avez su lire mes attentes…. Vous êtes très douée " dit Trelawney avec un sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Lavande et Parvati " …. Bien, si vous rencontrez des problèmes, et je sais qui en rencontrera, vous pourrez me demander conseil à la fin des cours…. Ce trimestre nous étudierons les feuilles de thé…. Et Neville, veuillez prendre les tasses vertes, je tiens énormément aux tasses violettes…. Elles m'ont été offertes par un grand devin hindou cet été…. J'ai hésité à suivre les conseils de mon troisième œil, mais comme toujours il avait raison…. Et l'Inde…. L'Inde…. "

Trelawney était perdue dans un souvenir, ce qui permis aux élèves de discuter un peu entre eux.

-" On a 3 mois pour faire le premier devoir " se plaignit Neville " On aura jamais le temps d'étudier 3 personnes à fond "

-" Allons Neville " murmura Ann " Ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ça "

-" Ah oui ? " dit Harry, sceptique " Et je suppose que tu as déjà étudié ça "

-" En effet, Potty, j'ai déjà étudié ce type de Divination et le secret c'est de bien détailler le visage de l'autre…. Il faut 2 semaines pour bien détailler un visage, à raison d'1h par jour et de 2h le week-end…. Ensuite il faut lire les chapitres et faire ressortir ce qui plait le plus à la prof…. Les amours, la mort, les blessures, les voyages…. En appuyant sur ce qu'elle apprécie et en parlant un minimum des autres traits…. Tu vois, c'est simple, même toi tu peux y arriver "

-" Du calme vous 2, on va passer l'année scolaire ensemble, et vous devrez bien travailler en couple " dit Ron.

-" Pardon ? " demandèrent-ils.

-" Oui, vous devrez travailler l'un avec l'autre…. Ensemble…. Pendant que Neville et moi nous travaillerons ensemble…. Donc tu disais qu'on peut…. Enfin tu vois ? "

-" Oui…. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime, comme style ? "

-" Le mélodramatique " dit Neville " Elle a prévu la mort d'Harry tous les ans depuis qu'on a commencé la Divination "

-" Oh…. Tu sembles en forme pour un mort "

-" Je sens de mauvaises ondes " dit Trelawney en sortant de son souvenir " Vous ne deviez pas discuter…. Ce n'est pas le moment, vous discuterez pour argumenter ce que vous verrez dans les feuilles de thé…. Qu'une personne par groupe se lève et vienne prendre une théière et des tasses violettes, avec les soucoupes bien sûr…. Sauf pour le groupe avec Neville, ce sera un service vert "

Harry se leva pour prendre le service vert, il revint à sa table et déposa le plateau sur celle-ci.

-" Bien, vous allez tous boire une tasse de thé, et vous retournerez votre tasse sur la soucoupe, pour que les feuilles de thé s'y déposent…. Vous soulèverez tous en même temps vos tasses et vous laisserez vos soucoupes devant vous…. Vous ferez tourner les tables pour que les feuilles ne soient pas déplacer, et l'avenir de chacun passera entre les mains de vos camarades…. Utilisez le chapitre 2 de votre manuel pour décrypter les signes du destin…. "

Ann servit le thé à tous, sans en mettre à côté et ils le burent, recrachant les feuilles. Ils retournèrent leurs tasses et les soulevèrent pour découvrir leur destin. Trelawney faisait le tour des groupes, pour " aider " ses élèves. Elle arriva finalement au groupe de Harry, Ron, Neville et Ann.

-" A qui est cette soucoupe ? "

-" A moi " dit Harry.

-" Mmm…. Que voyez-vous Melle Smith ? "

-" Il semblerait que Mr Potter vive un immense bonheur, puisqu'il semble y avoir une colombe…. Puis un grand malheur personnel, puisque là, on dirait une croix retournée…. Pour la suite c'est confus…. Mais je n'en suis pas très sûre, la luminosité joue sur l'interprétation "

-" Oh ! Vous connaissez le principe de la luminosité…. J'accorde 5 points à Gryffondor pour avoir admis cette subtilité…. " dit Trelawney avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de la soucoupe " Mr Potter, je suis navrée d'avoir à vous dire ça…. " commença-t-elle en prenant son ton le plus mélodramatique " Mais il semblerait que vous ne soyez plus des nôtres à la nouvelle année…. Vous serez pendu pendant les vacances de noël…. "

-" Oh ! C'est tout ? " demanda Harry, d'un ton détaché.

-" Je veux bien croire que cela ne vous touche plus, Mr Potter, mais cela touche certain de vos camarades…. Veuillez être plus respectueux envers les personnes qui sont plus sensibles que vous aux tragédies du destin "

-" Oui Madame, j'essayerais de faire un effort…. "

-" Bien…. Passons…. A qui est celle-ci "

-" A moi " dit Ron.

-" Mmm…. Mon pauvre ami…. Ce que je vois, ne va pas vous faire plaisir…. Vous allez échouer dans la réalisation de chacun de vos rêves…. "

-" A ce point là ? " demanda Ron, simulant l'effroi.

-" Je suis désolée d'être celle qui vous apprend une aussi mauvaise nouvelle…. Mais dites-vous que votre destin est tracé et que vous ne pourrez pas le contourner….. Passons à celle-ci, la votre Melle Smith "

-" Non, celle de Neville "

-" D'accord…. " 

Trelawney regarda longuement les feuilles avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Neville.

-" Ce que vous redoutez le plus arrivera avant l'hiver…. Navrée…. A nous, Melle Smith…. Etrange…. "

-" Quoi donc ? "

-" Je vois la mort ou un danger mortel, puisqu'il y a un Si…. Un Sini…. "

-" Un Sinistros ? "

-" Oui…. Pauvre chérie…. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est que je vois un trèfle, ce qui veut dire que vous aurez beaucoup de chance "

-" Oui, en effet, c'est étrange…. Est-ce parce que j'aurais la chance de voir un Sinistros ou que le Sinistros m'apportera de la chance "

-" Je ne peux répondre à cette question, il me faudrait entrer en transe et les conditions optimales ne sont pas réunies…. Bien…. Il est presque 10h…. Vous pouvez y aller "

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dirent 2 fois et sortir rapidement en descendant l'échelle de cordes.

-" Enfin ! " dit Ann à Neville " J'ai cru que j'allais étouffer dans cette salle…. Elle devrait se rouler des joins, ça serait beaucoup plus efficace que ces encens…. "

-" Des joins ? "

-" Si elle se mettait à l'opium ou aux drogues douces elle ne serait pas plus mauvaise…. Elle est toujours comme ça ? "

-" Oui " dit Ron, qui l'avait entendu " Harry, mon pauvre, tu ne seras plus des nôtres à Noël…. Comment on va faire pour gagner le Coupe de Quidditch ? "

-" Vous et votre Quidditch " siffla Parvati.

-" Vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche…. Alors que la Divination c'est tellement plus…. "

-" Spirituel ? " tenta Ann.

-" Oui, spirituel, c'est ça "

-" Je suppose que tu n'as jamais vu un match de Quidditch pour dire ça…. Tu n'as sûrement jamais compris à quel point sport fait appel à tous les sens du joueur, et surtout à son instinct "

-" Son instinct ? Pour attraper une balle ? "

-" Non, pas pour attraper une balle…. Pour décrypter les évolutions du vent, pour sentir les mouvements des autres joueurs, pour préméditer les passages de balles…. Le Quidditch est un art…. Et il faut avoir un esprit très obtus pour ne pas se rendre compte de ça…. Pourtant on dit que les devins ont un esprit ouvert…. Vous devriez prendre des cours de Quidditch, peut-être que ça vous ouvrira l'esprit…. "

Sur ces bonnes paroles Ann s'engagea dans un couloir sombre, allant en direction inverse de la salle de cours d'Histoire.

-" Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? " demanda Parvati.

-" Pour quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit " lui répondit Seamus " Vous critiquez le Quidditch mais vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est…. Faut vous ouvrir les filles, c'est un début vers l'ouverture sur le monde spirituel…. "

-" On va y réfléchir…. Tu viens Lavande ? "

-" Oui "

Elles s'en allèrent rapidement, laissant les amateurs de Quidditch entre eux.

-" Au moins ta cousine leur a rabattu le caquet " dit Dean.

-" Elle n'avait pas tord " dit Harry.

-" Toi ? Tu donnes raison à Ann ? "

-" Il faut bien avouer que je mourrais d'envie de leur envoyer un truc dans le genre….. C'est vrai, elles ne viennent à aucun match et elles passent leur temps à parler de divination…. Elles sont soûlantes, je sais pas comment vous allez faire pour les supporter "

-" T'inquiète " répondit Seamus " On ne sait pas non plus "

-" Au fait " demanda Ron " Tu sais où est partie ta cousine ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée, mais elle connaît bien Poudlard "

-" Eh ! C'est vrai qu'elle a fait peur à Peeves ? " demanda Dean.

-" Oui, elle ne m'a pas raconté, mais c'est vrai…. " répondit Neville.

-" Vous auriez du le voir hier soir " dit Ron " Il a voulu nous jouer un sale tour, et dès qu'il l'a vu, il s'est enfuit…. Trop drôle "

-" J'aurais bien aimé être là…. On devrait se dépêcher où on va être en retard "

Les cinq garçons coururent donc pour arriver à l'heure en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, leur premier cours sans le professeur Binns.


	15. Chapitre 66 à Chapitre 70

****

Chapitre 66 : Magie Naturelle et Guerre Eternelle

Les garçons arrivèrent de justesse en cours d'Histoire et virent qu'Hermione et Ann étaient assises au troisième rang, et que Parvati et Lavande étaient assises au premier rang. Neville s'assit au 2nd rang, à côté de Marine Blue, une des filles de 5ème année de Gryffondor, faisant de l'Arithmancie avec Hermione. Dean et Seamus s'assirent derrière Ron et Harry, qui était juste derrière Hermione et Ann. Neville se retourna pour parler à sa cousine, en attendant que la prof ferme la porte de sa classe.

-" Ca fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ? "

-" Je sais pas…. " répondit Ann en interrogeant Hermione du regard.

-" Au moins 5 minutes, tu discutais avec les Jumelles quand je suis arrivée…. Et ça fait presque 5 minutes que je suis là "

-" Tu as ta réponse "

-" Mais comment tu… "

-" Bonjour " dit Lulu " Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, merci…. Comme vous le savez tous, je remplace votre professeur d'Histoire…. Et pour le peu de conversation que j'ai eu avec lui, je pense que vous êtes soulagés "

A cette réflexion, de nombreux élèves de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle sourirent. Lucinda portait une ravissante robe moldue, bleue pâle, avec des boutons sur le devant et des manches courtes. La robe s'arrêtait sous les genoux. Elle portait des espadrilles bleus foncées, avec des rubans. La finesse de sa taille était accentuée par une large ceinture bleue foncée, et son port de tête gracieux était mis en valeur par un collier des grosses perles de verre bleu sombre. Ses cheveux d'un blond très clair étaient détachés mais maintenu par un ruban bleu nuit, qui lui enserrer la tête.

-" Je me présente…. Je suis Lucinda Nebula, je viens des Caraïbes et j'étais perceptrice " dit Lulu en regardant Ann " avant que Dumbledore ne m'accueille au sein de ce collège…. J'espère que vous apprécierez mes cours car je m'efforcerais de les rendre le plus vivant possible…. "

Elle prit un parchemin et commença à faire l'appel, lorsqu'elle eut fini elle s'assit sur son bureau et regarda les élèves avant de reprendre la parole.

-" Bien, je pense que vous avez assez étudié le révolutions des Gobelins…. Et avant que nous commencions le cours d'Histoire, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des questions, des suggestions, ou des envies, pour des sujets que nous pourrions abordés…. Oui, Melle ? "

-" Granger, Hermione "

-" Hermione, je vous écoute "

-" Voilà…. C'est à propos de la chanson du Choixpeau "

-" Oui…. Très bonne chanson "

-" Je sais qu'il parle de légende, mais les légendes ont toujours un fond de vérité…. "

-" Oui, toujours…. De quoi voudriez-vous parler ? "

-" Et bien…. De la Guerre Eternelle, tout d'abord, quand a-t-elle commencé et quelles sont les grandes batailles ? Ensuite, du Trio formé par Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor "

-" Oui…. Je pensais vous faire un cour là-dessus…. J'accorde 5 points à Gryffondor pour votre mémoire Hermione…. Et je vous ferais un cours sur les différents héritages aussi "

Lucinda descendit de sur son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise.

-" Prenez vos plumes et vos parchemins…. Bien…. Commençons…. La magie existe depuis toujours, pas la magie dont on se sert avec une baguette, mais la magie de la Terre, aussi connue sous la magie naturelle ou la magie de Gaïa " 

Lucinda marqua une pause, en regardant Ann, attendant que tous réfléchissent à ses paroles.

-" Comme les Mages du Chemin de Traverse ? " demanda Justin, le préfet des Poufsouffle.

-" En effet, comme les Mages, Mr ? "

-" Finch-Fletchey, Justin "

-" Oui…. Cinq points à Poufsouffle pour cette brillante déduction Justin…. Continuons…. Donc le magie existe depuis toujours, elle existe dans la terre, dans l'eau, dans l'air, dans le feu, dans l'électricité…. Dans la nature en général…. L'évolution jouant son rôle, la magie des éléments naturels se retrouva à un moment dans des organismes…. Pour certains cela semblera impossible que des organismes unicellulaires puissent posséder la magie…. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un organisme unicellulaire, je vous conseille de feuilleter un livre sur l'_Evolution des Espèces_…. Je me doute que vous demander de lire un livre, c'est un peu trop, surtout quand c'est un livre écrit par des moldus, mais il pourra vous apprendre certaines choses, et il est toujours bon de s'ouvrir l'esprit…. Si vous voulez le lire, demandez à ma cousine de vous indiquez où il se trouve…. Elle s'en rappelle mieux que moi…. "

Lucinda se leva et se déplaça dans la salle, ne pouvant tenir en place.

-" Reprenons…. Donc, ces organismes unicellulaires possédaient la magie, certes à petite dose, mais ils la possédaient quand même…. C'est à ce moment là que la Magie de Gaïa se divisa pour donner naissance à ce que nous appelons Magie Noire et Magie Blanche…. Pourquoi ? Comment des êtres vivants, sans cerveaux apparents, purent agir de manières aussi différentes pour créer ces 2 types de Magie ? "

Lucinda attendait une réponse, que personne ne semblait connaître, même Hermione. Puis Ann leva la main.

-" Melle Smith ? "

-" Avoir ou non un cerveau n'est pas le plus important dans cette histoire…. L'important sont les gènes contenus dans les noyaux des ces organismes unicellulaires… "

-" Veuillez expliquer pour vos camarades…. "

-" Les enfants de moldus, ou les sorciers ayant étudier dans des écoles moldus connaissent la génétique, au moins les bases…. Dans chacune des cellules d'un organismes il y a un plan de fabrication de l'organisme, ce plan s'appelle l'ADN…. Il définit les caractères externes de l'organisme, et aussi les caractères internes…. C'est lui qui fait qu'on ait les yeux bleus ou marrons, les cheveux blonds ou roux…. C'est aussi lui qui dit qu'on est un animal ou un végétal…. Des recherches sont en cours pour savoir s'il y a une série de gènes définissant le statut de sorcier ou de moldu, ce qui permettrait d'expliquer en partie pourquoi il y a des enfants de moldus qui sont sorciers, et des enfants de sorciers qui sont moldus, plus connu sous le sobriquet de Cracmols…. Mais ce n'est que de la recherche…. Bref, on peut dire que tout ce qui est inné chez un organisme vient de l'ADN, le reste, ce qu'on appelle l'acquis vient des expériences vécues…. Donc, il n'est pas fou de penser que le comportement inné d'un organisme est dicté par l'ADN de cet organisme…. Ensuite vient l'histoire de l'Evolution "

-" Je t'arrête quelques secondes…. Avez-vous des questions ?…. Non…. Quelqu'un veut-il continuer ?…. Non plus…. Continue "

-" Merci…. Donc, on en vient à l'Evolution…. L'Evolution c'est en fait une séries de mutations génétiques, une série de modifications dans la séquence génétique de l'ADN, elle permet aux espèces de s'adapter à des changements, si ceux-ci ne sont pas trop rapides quand même, il faut du temps pour que tout ça se mette en place, il faut plusieurs générations pour que les mutations soient concluantes…. C'est ce qui s'appelle la Sélection Naturelle…. Les organismes qui ont mal muté ou qui n'ont pas muté disparaissent au profit des autres…. C'est de cette Sélection et des mutations que vient le problème…. Je ne dirais pas qu'il y a des gènes de la Magie Blanche et des gènes de la Magie Noire, car depuis le temps on doit tous avoir les 2 dans notre ADN…. En fait, ces organismes se sont séparés en 2 groupes qui ont pu évoluer vers un même objectif…. Toutefois, ces organismes ont quand même du se battre les uns contre les autres pour savoir quelle magie obtiendrait le dessus sur l'autre…. Mais leurs magies n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour ça et la première grosse bataille s'acheva sur un score nul…. Je dis première grosse bataille car il est établit que tous les milles ans il y a une bataille, et que toutes les 100 batailles il y a une grosse bataille qui détermine si le mal l'emporte ou non sur le bien….. Ce qui n'est encore jamais arrivé…. "

Ann sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et se désaltéra un peu, parler lui assécher la bouche.

-" Mais revenons à ces organismes…. Comme ils contenaient des magies différentes, celles-ci continuèrent leur évolution en même temps que les organismes se développèrent…. Ils devinrent des organismes pluricellulaires, puis des invertébrés, des vertébrés, des animaux amphibies, des animaux terrestres…. Il est assez difficile de penser que des végétaux ou des minéraux puissent contenir et utiliser de la magie, mais comme ils servent de nourriture ou d'environnement à toute forme de vie animale, il se peut que se soit le cas…. Mais c'est un point de l'histoire assez difficile à analyser…. "

Elle but encore une gorgée d'eau, laissant à ses camarades le temps de prendre des notes ou d'analyser ses dires.

-" Maintenant les organismes sont devenus des animaux dont certains évoluèrent pour donner les dinosaures et d'autres pour donner les mammifères…. Une autre bataille a eu lieu, entre les reptiles et les mammifères, certains pensent que l'astéroïde qui a frappé la Terre à ce moment là est la preuve que des êtres possédants la magie blanche ont gagné une grosse bataille…. "

Justin leva la main pour poser une question.

-" Oui Justin "

-" Mais pourquoi la magie noire existe-t-elle toujours ? "

-" Diane ? "

-" Ça c'est parce que la magie noire ne peut pas être totalement détruite…. Je m'explique…. La Magie n'est ni blanche ni noire, elle est neutre…. La Magie Noire est une magie qui veut dominer, et si elle domine se sera le chaos car la Magie perdra sa neutralité et il se peut que la Terre soit détruite…. La Magie Blanche est une forme de magie plus respectueuse, on va dire…. Elle ne cherche pas à détruire la Magie Neutre pour être la seule, elle permet au contraire de maintenir la Magie Noire à un niveau acceptable pour que la Magie reste stable et ne soit pas détruite…. Est-ce assez clair ? "

-" Oui…. En gros il y aura toujours besoin d'Auror ? " dit Justin.

-" En effet…. "

-" Vous avez d'autres questions ? " demanda Lucinda " Non…. Continue Diane "

-" Maintenant l'évolution des mammifères n'est plus freiner par les reptiles et donc on peut arriver aux hommes, enfin au début des hommes…. D'ailleurs certains histori-mages pensent que l'une des batailles permis de faire passer les singes au rang d'hommes, ce qui expliquerait le chaînon manquant des moldus, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse…. "

-" Bien, j'accorde 80 points à Gryffondor pour ce brillant exposé…. Je vais continuer…. Donc, nous en sommes à l'apparition de l'homme…. Enfin, de nos ancêtres à tous…. Certains possédaient des dons de magies, d'autres non…. Mais ils cohabitaient tous…. Nous ne savons pas vraiment s'il y a eu d'autres batailles avant l'arrivée des hommes, il est vrai que les animaux ne tenaient pas de registres…. Au départ les hommes vivaient dans des grottes et suivaient leur nourriture…. Ils vivaient de cueillettes et de petits gibiers…. Ensuite ils évoluèrent, il y eut le début des dialectes, de la communication…. Ils se sédentarisèrent aussi, et ils apprirent à faire des outils…. Pour de nombreux histori-mages chaque grande évolution de l'être humain est due à la magie, à un sorcier ou plusieurs sorciers plus puissants que les autres qui ont voulu aidé leurs clans…. C'est d'ailleurs étrange mais les premiers grands sorciers étaient des chamans ou en tout cas des guérisseurs pour leur clan, et ils choisissaient un enfant dans le clan, auquel il enseignait leur art…. C'est un peu le début de chaque grandes écoles de sorcellerie….. Bien, tout ce que je vous ais raconté jusqu'à maintenant, avec l'aide de Diane, c'est de l'Histoire basée sur des déductions…. Il y a une autre partie de l'Histoire, qui est basée aussi sur des déductions mais dont les déductions ne sont pas basées sur des dessins ou des restes de civilisations, mais sur des textes…. Chaque grande civilisation a permis de faire évoluer la magie : les Egyptiens, les Grecs, les Romains, les Byzantins, les Chinois, les Aztèques, les Mayas, les Incas, les Atlantes…. C'est dans le désordre mais on ne sait pas s'il y a des liens entre eux ou non…. Encore un point à éclaircir pour les histori-mages…. A partir de ce moment là, les batailles entre les deux magies furent disséminées aux 4 coins de la planètes…. On ne peut donc pas dire avec exactitude si les batailles ont bien eu lieu tous les milles ans ou pas, car les civilisations n'ont pas toutes le même calendrier…. Ce qui fait, Justin, qu'il y aura aussi toujours du travail pour les histori-mages…. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous connaissent le lieu et les protagonistes de la dernière bataille ? "

Hermione leva la main.

-" Hermione, c'est ça ? "

-" Oui "

-" Nous vous écoutons "

-" Bien, c'est expliqué dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_…. La dernière bataille a eu lieu ici même, il y a 1000 ans, à peu de chose près…. Elle opposa Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor à Salazar Serpentard…. "

-" Je te coupe… Excuse-moi…. Oui, Melle ? "

-" Habott, Hannah "

-" Nous vous écoutons Anna "

-" C'est assez vache de se battre à 3 contre 1 "

-" En effet, mais ils avaient leurs raisons…. Les connaissez-vous Hermione ? "

-" Non "

-" Quelqu'un les connaît-il ?…. Diane ? "

-" Oui…. C'est simple en fait…. La Magie Blanche est une magie qui est ouverte vers les autres alors que la Magie Noire est une magie faite pour des êtres égoïstes…. Les Mages Blancs s'imposent des limites, comme tuer quelqu'un, faire appel à des forces du mal pour augmenter leur pouvoir…. Etre un Mage Blanc est plus difficile que de devenir un Mage Noire…. Mais les 3 sorciers avaient tous le même niveau de Magie…. En fait, la bataille n'a réellement opposé que Gryffondor à Serpentard…. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont simplement fait en sorte que les créatures de l'ombre ne viennent pas influencer le combat…. C'est de là que vient l'Histoire du Trio…. Les descendants de Gryffondor se battront contre les descendants de Serpentard et ils seront aidés par les héritiers de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle…. C'est une sorte de pacte que les 3 fondateurs ont passés entre eux…. "

-" Bien…. Très bonne explication…. J'accorde 5 points à Melle Granger pour sa mémoire et pour avoir lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, 5 points à Melle Habbot pour son esprit et 10 points à Melle Smith pour ses explications…. L'heure tourne…. La semaine prochaine nous parlerons des héritiers et des descendants…. Bon appétit "

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent calmement, discutant de la Magie de Gaïa et des héritiers des Fondateurs.

****

Chapitre 67 : Révélations et passage secret

Les Gryffondors de 5ème année se dirigeaient vers leur tour pour déposer leurs affaires avant d'aller manger. Certains Gryffondors étaient déjà partis en avant, laissant Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande et Ann en arrière.

-" Comment avez-vous trouver le cours ? " demanda Neville au groupe.

-" Moins soporifique que ceux de Binns " dit Seamus.

-" Et puis la prof est plus agréable " ajouta Dean.

-" On a quand même fait gagner 105 points à Gryffondor en une matinée " s'exclama Hermione.

-" Grâce à Ann " dit Neville.

-" Comment connais-tu autant de choses ? " demanda Ron.

-" Oui " dit Parvati " Tu en connais plus qu'Hermione qui est une vraie bibliothèque ambulante "

-" Pardon ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Parvati, c'est ça ? " dit Ann.

-" Oui "

-" Sache que ce n'est pas en passant tes heures à lécher les bottes d'une folle que tu arriveras à quelque chose dans la vie…. La connaissance est notre meilleure alliée et je crois que tu as oublié que tu venais d'insulter une préfète "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Oui, Parvati, tu oublies que je suis préfète maintenant…. "

-" Excuse-moi, Hermione, mais c'est vrai que tu es un puits de connaissance…. " dit Parvati.

-" Bon, vous nous excuserez " tenta Lavande " Mais nous devons y aller "

Lavande entraîna Parvati à sa suite, ne voulant pas que ça dégénère.

-" Parvati commence sérieusement à m'énerver " dit Ron.

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Elle n'arrête pas de minauder, quand on évoque ton nom elle fait la tête…. C'est énervant à la fin…. On est amis depuis la première année et c'est maintenant qu'elle elle essaie de se rapprocher de nous…. "

-" Elle est jalouse " dit Seamus.

-" Tu peux t'expliquer ? " demanda Ron.

-" C'est pas compliqué…. " commença Dean " Jusqu'à l'année dernière Hermione n'était pas une rivale pour Parvati…. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Krum t'invite…. Là ça a commencé à l'énerver…. Ensuite, tu es la nouvelle préfète et même si tout le monde s'y attendait elle, elle voulait ce poste…. "

-" Surtout que le préfet est bien bâti " dit Ann.

-" En plus, oui…. " dit Neville " Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ron, tu ne peux pas nier que vous avez tous les 3 énormément changer pendant l'été…. Autant l'année dernière vous étiez des ados, autant cette année vous êtes des hommes…. "

-" Ou une femme " dit Harry en regardant Hermione, puis en regardant Ron.

-" Elle est jalouse, c'était elle la plus jolie fille des Gryffondors…. Et maintenant…. "

-" Maintenant ? " demanda Harry.

-" Maintenant, il y a Ginny "

-" Tu reluques ma sœur, Dean ? "

-" Elle est mignonne…. Tu ne peux pas le nier "

-" Non…. C'est vrai…. "

-" Hélène aussi " dit Neville, avant de rougir et de se mettre une main sur la bouche.

-" Mon petit cousin a le béguin ?…. Faut que tu profites qu'il y ait plein de bals cette année…. Je t'aiderais "

-" Hélène n'est pas encore une rivale pour Parvati…. Pas encore…. " dit Seamus " Ensuite, il y a Hermione "

-" Moi ? "

-" Oui…. Mais on sait tous que…. "

-" Que ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Que Krum n'est pas loin ? " tenta Dean.

-" Oh ! " dit Hermione, qui n'avait pas vu le regard soulagé de Ron.

-" Ensuite il y a les Jumelles Capone…. Elles sont plutôt bien foutus "

-" Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis… " plaisanta Ann.

-" C'est vrai " dit Seamus " Et puis tu es aussi une rivale pour Parvati "

-" Elle se prend trop la tête cette fille…. Elle devrait éviter de rester dans la tour de divination, les encens ne sont pas bons pour sa santé mentale…. " dit Ann " Tu viens Hermione…. On va laisser ces garçons respirer…. "

-" Euh… Oui…. Atout à l'heure, à table "

Hermione et Ann disparurent dans un couloir, laissant les garçons se dirigeaient seuls vers la tour des Gryffondor.

-" Merci Seamus " dit Ron, sur un ton ironique.

-" Excuse ! Ça m'a échappé…. "

-" De toute façon il serait peut-être temps que tu te décides à lui demander de sortir avec toi…. En plus ça éviterait que Parvati ou Lavande te tourne autour…. "

-" Je…. Je verrais " dit Ron en détournant le regard " Il y aura bien assez d'occasions cette année…. "

-" Oui " dit Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule " Bien assez d'occasions…. "

Les garçons continuèrent leur chemin en parlant des soirées prévues pour l'année et de celles qu'ils voudraient bien voir organisées, quand Harry se rappela les paroles de Neville.

-" Neville ? "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Tu vas inviter Hélène pour le bal d'Halloween ? "

-" Euh…. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… "

-" Aller…. " dit Seamus.

-" On te jure qu'on ne te devancera pas…. " continua Dean.

-" Mais je…. "

-" On te faisait marcher…. " dit Ron " Calcéolaire "

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et entrèrent. Neville, Dean et Seamus montèrent poser leur affaire dans leur dortoir alors que Ron et Harry montaient dans l'appartement.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann avait entraîné Hermione dans un couloir que cette dernière ne connaissait pas.

-" Où tu m'emmènes ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Hermione, je sais pas pourquoi mais je te fais une confiance absolue…. C'est extrêmement rare que je fasse confiance aussi vite…. De toutes les personnes que je connaisse tu es la seule à qui je fais autant confiance et aussi rapidement "

-" Merci Ann, moi aussi je te fais confiance, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi mais ma raison me dit que je peux te faire confiance…. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question "

-" Pour te montrer à quel point je te fais confiance, je vais te montrer un passage secret…. Je te demande, comme gage de ta confiance, de ne le montrer à personne…. Sauf absolue nécessité si Rusard vous coince dans ce couloir…. "

-" En cas d'absolue nécessité…. Promis "

-" Bien…. On arrive "

-" C'est un cul-de-sac ! "

Ann tourna sur la gauche le flambeau qui éclairait les murs du cul-de-sac et entraîna Hermione avec elle. 

-" Mais lâche moi, je ne vais pas…. Foncer dans le mur " termina Hermione alors qu'elles étaient passées à travers le mur de pierre " Comment ? "

-" C'est un des nombreux passages que j'ai découvert…. "

Ann tourna vers la droite le flambeau qui éclairait le passage secret.

-" C'est pratique…. Il y a des centaines de passages secrets dans Poudlard…. Mon but est de tous les découvrir…. Comme les salles secrètes "

-" Les salles secrètes ? "

-" Oui…. Il y a la Chambre des Secrets partant des toilettes de Mimi "

-" Tu connais le passage de la Chambre ? "

-" Hermione, je suis une fourchelangue et un des mes animaux de compagnie est un serpent doré, dont le père a vécu à Poudlard du temps des Fondateurs…. "

-" Tu es ? Harry aussi est un fourchelangue…. "

-" Ah ouais ? "

-" Oui…. Mais c'est parce que Voldemort lui a donné une partie des ses pouvoirs quand il lui a fait cette cicatrice…. Sinon seuls les héritiers de Serpentard sont des…. "

-" Je ne suis pas une de ses héritières, ni une de ses descendantes…. J'ai appris à parler le fourchelangue grâce à un livre "

-" Un livre ? "

-" Oui…. Un livre…. C'est tout bête…. Ensuite je me suis améliorée avec Sirina, mon serpent…. Mais ça c'est secret aussi "

-" Oui…. Motus et Bouche Cousue…. "

-" Bon…. Ici personne ne peut nous entendre, est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? "

-" Euh…. Oui, pourquoi pas ? "

-" Tu vas inviter Ron à la soirée américaine ? "

-" Je…. Je ne sais pas…. Pourquoi tu veux y aller avec lui ? "

-" Non…. Mais je me disais juste que je ne voudrais pas que Parvati y aille avec lui…. "

-" Moi non plus…. "

-" Bon, tu vas l'inviter ? "

-" J'en sais rien…. C'est difficile "

-" Ce n'est pas Victor Krum que sous-entendait Seamus et Dean, c'est de Ron dont ils parlaient "

-" Je sais…. Mais j'ai la trouille "

-" De ? "

-" C'est un de mes meilleurs amis…. Si ça ne marche pas entre nous j'aurais gâcher tout ça "

-" Oh ! Alors demande lui d'y aller en amis…. Tu verras bien comment ça se passe "

-" Je…. Je vais voir "

-" On arrive…. " dit Ann en tournant sur le droite un flambeau " Tu dois vérifier qu'il n'y a personne…. Tu vois, dans ce sens là, le passage fait comme un miroir sans teint, tu peux voir s'il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir, s'il n'y a personne tu peux y aller, s'il y a quelqu'un, il faut prendre l'autre passage…. Suis-moi, je te montre "

Ann se tourna vers le flambeau et compta 3 pierres à l'horizontal de celui-ci, elle appuya sur la troisième qui libéra une porte. Cette porte de pierres donnait sur un autre couloir. Ann entraîna Hermione avec elle dans le passage. Elles arrivèrent devant un autre mur.

-" Vient " dit Ann en passant derrière un rideau.

Elles arrivèrent dans une vieille salle de cour, désaffectée, par un passage dans un des placards.

-" Tu vois, normalement cette salle est désaffectée, mais tu peux voir par les fentes s'il y a des élèves dans cette pièce…. Normalement c'est impossible car il faut que la salle connaisse ton emprunte magique pour que tu puisses y entrer…. Donc, seuls ceux qui connaissent ce passage peuvent entrer dans la pièce par la voie normale…. Donc toi et moi, enfin je crois…. Viens "

Elles sortirent du placard et arrivèrent dans la salle. Cette dernière possédait de grandes fenêtres qui éclairaient le pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts de matelas et le sol était fait de tatami.

-" C'est quoi cette pièce ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Une pièce de travaux pratiques de DCFM…. Tu vois, tout est fait pour que tu puisses envoyer valdinguer les autres sans qu'ils ne se fassent mal, c'est aussi insonorisé…. "

-" Hum…. Ouais…. On y va ? "

-" C'est par là…. "

Ann lui montra une porte dérobée et regarda dehors si la voie était libre et elles sortirent comme si de rien était.

-" On est a 2 pas de notre appartement…. Tiens, c'est l'entrée "

En effet, la salle était à moins de 50m de la 2ème entrée de l'appartement. Ann et Hermione pénétrèrent dans les appartements, posèrent leurs affaires et attendirent dans le salon le reste des habitants de l'appartement.

****

Chapitre 68 : C'est déjà un début

Le repas de midi se passa relativement bien. Ann, Marco et les Jumelles s'étaient mis dans un coin, et discuter de temps en temps avec Neville, Dean ou Seamus, qui discutaient en même temps avec Ron, Hermione et Harry. Les 2 garçons devaient supporter les regards de Parvati et de Lavande, et surtout la conversation relativement pauvre de Parvati, qui ne savait parler que de Divination, au grand déplaisir de leurs auditeurs forcés. Hermione, quand à elle, devait supporter les " tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas le 3ème œil " et les regards hautains de Parvati. Heureusement, Ron et Harry avaient compris où voulait en venir Parvati et n'abordaient jamais ce sujet : les bals de l'année, ou en changeaient rapidement quand Parvati glissait un mot dessus.

Vers la fin du repas, Cho Chang se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors.

-" Harry ? " demanda-t-elle timidement.

-" Oui ? " répondit ce dernier en se retournant.

-" Est-ce que je pourrais te parler, avant les cours ? "

-" Bien sûr…. Maintenant ? "

-" Pourquoi pas "

-" D'accord " dit Harry en se levant " Ron, Hermione, on se retrouve à l'appart' avant d'aller en cours "

-" Oui…. A tout à l'heure " répondit Ron avec un immense sourire.

Harry se leva et suivit Cho sous les regard envieux de nombreux garçons, tous sachant pourquoi la Serdaigle et le Gryffondor sortaient de la salle. Cho dirigea Harry vers le parc cet ils s'assirent au bord du lac.

-" Euh…. Merci "

-" Je t'en pris " dis Harry en lui souriant sincèrement.

Cho détourna le visage, le regard légèrement troublé.

-" Harry "

-" Oui "

-" Je…. Voilà…. Comment dire ?…. "

-" C'est dur n'est-ce pas ? "

-" Oui…. On ne sait vraiment pas par quoi commencer "

-" C'est vrai…. Tu sais que c'est plus facile pour toi que pour moi "

-" Ah oui ? "

-" Oui…. Tu as vu, je suis assez accessible…. En général je ne suis qu'avec Ron, parfois avec Hermione, quand elle n'est pas à la bibliothèque…. Mais quand j'ai voulu t'inviter l'année dernière, tu étais toujours entourée d'un groupe assez important d'amies "

-" Ce n'étaient pas des amies "

-" Pardon ? "

-" Les filles que tu as vu l'année dernière, ce ne sont pas de véritables amies, mais c'est avec la mort de Cédric que je m'en suis rendue compte "

-" Comment ça ? "

-" Elles n'étaient mes amies que parce que je suis populaire…. C'est vrai, je suis l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle, je suis une bonne élève, et les professeurs m'apprécient….. Mais avec la mort de Cédric, je me suis rendue compte de leurs véritables amitiés…. Elles n'étaient là que pour se faire bien voir…. Ma véritable amie s'appelle Anaïs, c'est la seule qui ais essayé de me remonter le moral cet été, c'est aussi la seule à ne pas avoir voulu entendre l'histoire de…. Elle a attendue que je lui en parle…. C'est ma véritable amie… Mais elle étudie dans une petite école de Magie en Suisse…. Je ne la voie que rarement, mais on reste en contact par hiboux postaux "

-" Ron et Hermione sont mes véritables amis…. Je comprend ce qui te lie à Anaïs "

-" Harry…. J'ai l'impression que tu me comprends mieux qu'aucun autre garçon…. Et je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à vouloir augmenter ta côte de popularité…. Tu n'es pas comme David King, le capitaine de mon équipe…. Il pense que je vais lui demander de venir à la soirée avec moi…. Voir même pour sortir ensemble…. Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un Serpentard…. "

-" Tu es très courtisée "

-" Apparemment…. Mais je veux quelqu'un qui me comprend, qui comprend ce que j'ai vécu…. Quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas s'afficher avec moi juste pour avoir un nouveau trophée à son bras….. "

-" Je vois ce que tu veux dire…. J'ai le même problème avec Parvati "

-" La sœur de Padma ? "

-" Oui…. Elle n'arrête pas de minauder, de se tortiller les cheveux…. Ça m'agace…. Ce que j'aime bien chez toi c'est que tu n'es pas comme ça…. Ton charme est naturel, pas artificiel "

-" Merci…. "

-" Tu vois, quitte à choisir, je préfèrerais encore y aller avec Smith…. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve…. "

-" Moi je l'aime bien…. Je suis venue à Poudlard cet été…. Dumbledore voulait savoir si je me sentais prête à reprendre les cours…. Et j'ai rencontré Diane…. On a bien discuté….. J'avais l'impression de parler à une cousine…. A quelqu'un qui savait lire en moi…. Mais ce n'était qu'une discussion "

-" Oui…. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?…. C'est pas que je ne veux pas continuer à discuter avec toi…. J'apprécie beaucoup cette conversation, mais je dois voir Ron et Hermione…. "

-" Je comprends…. Je voulais savoir…. M'accompagnerais-tu à la soirée ? "

-" Euh…. Oui, avec plaisir "

-" Merci, Harry "

-" Tu veux rentrer ? "

-" Non, je préfère profiter encore un peu du soleil…. Cédric aimait tellement le soleil…. "

-" C'était une personne incroyable "

-" Oui…. Incroyable… "

-" Bon, j'y vais…. Je t'attendrais en bas de l'escalier…. Pour aller à la soirée "

-" Ce sera parfait…. A bientôt " dit Cho.

-" Oui…. De toute façon, on se croisera bien d'ici là…. A plus "

-" Au revoir "

Harry laissa Cho seule devant le lac, et se dirigea vers le château. Arrivé à la grande porte, il se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, puis entra. Il courut presque jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann regarda Harry et Cho partirent et ressentit un pincement au cœur.

-" Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est Potter…. Et puis, je suis censée avoir un petit-ami…. Sauf que je ne me souviens pas de son visage, et qu'il ne semble pas se souvenir de moi…. " pensa Ann.

-" Ca va Nanou ? " demanda Sam, à voix basse pour ne intriguer Marco qui discuter Quidditch avec Dean, Seamus et même Neville.

-" Oui…. Enfin non…. Vous étiez avec moi, tout l'été, pourquoi on ne se souvient pas de lui ? "

-" De qui ? " murmura Alex.

-" De celui qui était mon petit-ami cet été…. J'arrive pas à me souvenir de lui…. Et avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin "

-" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? " demanda Sam.

-" Ne me prenez pas pour une barrique…. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez coupé l'eau chaude dans ma douche, c'était trop bizarre que vous soyez venue pile poil vers cette heure là ! "

-" OK… On va t'expliquer "

-" Mais pas ici "

-" On monte "

Elles prévinrent Marco qui préférait rester pour discuter et se levèrent. En passant près d'Hermione, Ann lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Hermione se retourna et elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, communiquant silencieusement. Ann sourit à Hermione et celle-ci acquiesça. Puis Ann partit rejoindre les Jumelles.

Hermione retourna à son assiette, ne regardant pas Parvati en train de draguer effrontément Ron. Et Ron regardait furtivement Hermione, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione repoussa son assiette et releva la tête. Elle regarda le drôle de couple, respira un bon coup et se lança.

-" Euh… Ron ? " commença Hermione.

-" Oui Mione ? " demanda ce dernier, visiblement ravi de l'interruption.

-" Euh…. Voilà…. Je voudrais savoir…. " commença-t-elle avant de souffler un bon coup. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et finit par dire : " Veux-tu venir avec moi à la soirée ? "

Ron était tellement abasourdi qu'il en resta bouche bée.

-" En tant qu'amis " tenta Hermione devant l'air de son ami " Sauf si tu préfères y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre…. "

-" Non ! " hurla presque Ron, lui coupant la parole " Je serais enchanté d'y aller avec toi…. Très honoré même "

-" Merci "

-" Merci à toi "

Ils continuèrent à se regarder silencieusement, un immense sourire aux lèvres, ne remarquant pas que Parvati faisait une tête de 10m de long, que Lavande semblait soulagée par ce changement de situation, et que les Weasley étaient quasi euphoriques, comme les anciens camarades de dortoir de Ron.

-" Et bien " dit Ginny " C'est pas trop tôt ! "

-" Pardon ? " demandèrent Ron et Hermione, sortant de leur transe.

-" J'ai rien dit " mentit Ginny, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

-" Harry doit nous attendre " dit Hermione en se levant.

-" Oui…. On y va…. A tout à l'heure "

Ron et Hermione sortirent de la grande salle, sous le regard amusé de tout ceux qui avaient pariés sur le couple. _(N/A : J'ai trouvé drôle l'idée que les Gryffondors aient pariés sur le fait que Ron et Hermione sortent ensembles…. Bien sûr, le pari est une idée de Fred et George, et il a commencé l'année précédente. Bien sûr, Dumbledore est au courant, il a accepté l'idée…. Et bien sûr, McGonagall a été forcée d'accepter…. De plus, il y a un sortilège pour que Ron et Hermione ne puisse pas voir la boîte dans laquelle les paris sont placés avec le carnet dans lequel les paris sont entrés…. L'explication est tarabiscotée, mais bon…. Vous en pensez quoi de l'idée ? Parce que je suppose que les explications sont trop alambiquées pour être recevables, mais c'est ça ou rien)_

-" Au fait " demanda Lee " C'est qui, qui a gagné le pactole ? "

-" Attend " dit Fred en sortant un parchemin " …. C'est pas vrai "

-" Quoi ? " demanda George.

-" Regarde " lui dit son jumeau en lui montrant le parchemin.

-" C'est pas vrai…. Mais ça ne fait même pas un jour "

-" Je sais "

-" C'est quoi le problème ? " demanda Angelina " C'est qui, qui a gagné ? "

-" Diane Smith " répondirent les Jumeaux.

-" Pardon ? " demandèrent la grande majorité des Gryffondors (ceux qui avaient joués).

-" Elle a entré son pari ce matin…. A 3h du matin…. " commença Fred.

-" Hermione demandera à Ron de l'accompagner au bal, le 2 septembre entre 12h30 et 13h " expliqua George, qui lisait le parchemin.

-" Elle lui a demandé à…. " commença Fred en regardant sa montre " 12h45 !…. Elle a fait comment ? C'est pas possible "

-" Moi je sais " dit Lavande.

-" Quoi ? "

-" Oui " commença-t-elle " Elle semble très douée en divination…. Me regardez pas comme ça…. C'est une possibilité "

-" Moui " dit Seamus, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-" C'est plutôt qu'elle a réussi à convaincre Hermione…. Sinon pourquoi lui aurait-elle mis la main sur l'épaule " insinua Parvati.

-" Parce que tu es jalouse et que tu vois le mal partout " répondit Hélène " Diane est une fille super sympa et plus mignonne que toi…. "

-" Oui…. Arrête de te la pétais, tu es pire qu'une Serpentarde…. " dit Ginny " Ca fait un moment que Ron et Hermione se tournent autour…. Mais tu es trop nombriliste pour voir ce qu'il se passe autour toi "

-" Elles n'ont pas tord " dit Lavande.

-" Lavande ? Je croyais que tu étais ma meilleure amie " dit Parvati avec les larmes commençant à monter.

-" Et c'est en tant que meilleure amie que je te dis ça…. Hermione n'est pas ton adversaire, arrête de vouloir surpasser ta sœur…. Soit toi-même…. Tu est super sympa, mais il n'y a que moi qui le sait…. "

-" Parvati " dit Seamus " Arrête de te prendre la tête…. Tu n'es pas ta sœur et c'est t'en mieux…. On t'apprécie tous, mais pas quand tu joues à la langue de Vipère "

-" Merci Seamus " dit Parvati, en essuyant un larme " Je vais faire un effort "

-" Parvati " dit Marco " Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas, mais si tu es a Gryffondor et que ta sœur est à Serdaigle c'est que vous êtes foncièrement différentes…. Les jumeaux n'ont pas besoin d'être identiques pour qu'on les remarque, parfois il vaut mieux qu'ils trouvent chacun leurs voies …. Se séparer pour mieux se retrouver "

-" Je vais arrêter…. Promis…. Seamus ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Tu veux venir à la soirée avec moi ? "

-" Avec plaisir " répondit-il, tout sourire.

Puis les conversations reprirent, la tension qu'il y avait à Gryffondor ayant disparue.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron et Hermione avançaient sans parler quand Ron se décida à rompre ce pesant silence.

-" Hermione ? "

-" Oui ? " demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée.

-" L'année dernière tu m'as dis qu'il fallait que j'aille plus vite " dit-il en l'arrêtant.

Hermione le regarda et Ron visa son regard dans le sien.

-" Hermione ? " commença-t-il, hésitant.

-" Oui ? "

-" Veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour toutes les soirées prévues pour l'année "

-" Pardon ? "

-" Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu y ailles avec quelqu'un d'autre…. Hermione, accompagne-moi à tous les bals "

Le ton était suppliant, et Hermione en fut bouleversée. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, Ron, son magnifique et sexy Ron, la suppliait presque d'être son seul cavalier pour l'année. Il lui avait aussi avoué qu'il tenait à elle, enfin pas directement mais c'était déjà un début. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se rapprocha de lui et se mit sur demies pointes pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

-" Ce sera avec plaisir, Ronald "

Elle resta quelques instants près de lui, le regardant dans les yeux, puis elle piqua soudainement un fard. Elle s'en alla rapidement, laissant un Ron abasourdi mais sur un petit nuage. 

-" Elle…. Elle accepte de venir à tous les bals avec moi " pensa-t-il " Et elle m'a embrassé…. Ses lèvres…. J'aurais dû la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser…. Quel idiot ! "

C'est en se tapant la tête avec son poing qu'il rejoignit ses amis dans le salon de l'appartement. 

****

Chapitre 69 : Fantasmes de sorciers

Ron et Hermione n'abordèrent pas le sujet de la soirée, mais Harry remarqua qu'ils se lançaient des œillades à la dérobée, et que lorsque leurs regards se rencontraient, ils rougissaient.

-" Et bien…. " pensa Harry " En plus d'avoir été invité à la soirée par la plus jolie fille de Poudlard…. Au moins l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard…. Ca a permis de leur laisser un minimum d'intimité…. Je me demande si je pourrais tirer les vers du nez à Ron…. Il est trop drôle avec son air béat…. "

-" Harry ? "

-" Oui Hermione ? "

-" Il faut qu'on se prépare pour le cours de DCFM…. On a reçu un message de McGonagall ce matin…. On doit tous être en tenue de sport "

-" Pour ? "

-" Ca j'en sais rien "

-" Pour vérifier notre niveau physique…. Puisqu'on aura peut-être cours avec ma Belle-Sœur…. Enfin, future belle-sœur " dit Ron.

-" Je vais me changer " dit Hermione " Un mot est affiché dans la salle commune…. On a encore 45 minutes avant les cours…. On se retrouve d'ici 30 minutes ? "

-" A tout à l'heure ! "

Ron et Harry montèrent dans leurs chambres. Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller et frappa à la porte de Ron.

-" Entrez ! "

-" Tu es présentable ? " demanda Harry, en souriant " Apparemment, oui…. Tu fais des efforts vestimentaires ? "

-" Non… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles "

Harry avait revêtu un pantalon de jogging noir avec un T-shirt bleu et des baskets noires, une tenue banale. Par contre Ron était encore devant la glace et hésitait entre un T-shirt jaune et un autre rouge sombre pour aller avec son pantalon de jogging rouge sang.

-" Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de mettre le jaune…. "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Parce que tu serais trop en rouge, en plus de tes cheveux…. Et que tu es préfet de Gryffondor…. "

-" Ouais " dit Ron, peu convaincu.

-" Et que c'est dans cette tenue que Hermione te matera le plus…. Le rouge est trop long…. Elle ne pourra pas voir tes fesses "

-" Pardon ? " demanda Ron, visiblement choqué d'entendre de tel propos dans la bouche d'un garçon, qui plus est dans celle de son meilleur ami.

-" Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié la séance de sport, le matin du 1er cours de Sirius…. Tu portais ce pantalon et elle n'a pas arrêté de regardait ton postérieur "

-" Je sais…. C'est pour ça que j'ai remis ce pantalon…. " répondit-il, rassuré sur la libido de son ami _(N/A : ben oui, il a quand même parler de ses fesses et de la longueur du T-shirt…. Ça peut porter à confusion)_

-" Bon…. Tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé pendant ma conversation avec Cho ? "

-" Non " répondit Ron, catégorique.

-" Quoi ? "

-" Pas tant que tu ne m'expliqueras pas le petit sourire que tu avais ce matin, comme cet air décidé et en même temps frustré…. Le mélange était assez inhabituel pour que je me pose des questions…. "

-" Tu m'as expliqué que les rêves d'un sorcier pouvait être plus physique "

-" Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça…. Je t'ai expliqué que les séances auxquels les sorciers s'adonnent lorsqu'ils sont seuls peuvent parfois devenir plus intenses qu'elles ne le sont déjà…. "

-" Oui, bon, c'est presque pareil…. "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

-" J'étais sous la douche, et j'ai commencé à…. Enfin tu vois " dit Harry, troublé d'avouer ce genre de chose à son ami.

-" Oui…. Je vois très bien, tu oublies que j'ai 5 grands frères et que je sais où les hormones nous entraînent, nous autres faibles hommes "

-" Oui, bon…. Au début c'était moi, puis ensuite j'ai eu l'impression que c'était quelqu'un…. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il y avait une fille faite de vapeur…. "

-" Continue " dit Ron, plus intrigué que curieux.

-" Je l'ai embrassé et ça devenait vraiment super…. Puis la vapeur s'est rafraîchie et elle a disparu…. J'étais tellement frustré que j'ai fini tout seul…. Sans y trouver du plaisir…. "

-" Là je comprend que tu sois frustré et que tu sois en même temps heureux…. Mais je ne comprend pas ton air décidé, en plus de ce fantasme…. "

-" Que… Quoi ? "

-" Faut demander aux Jumeaux si c'est possible de transformer de la vapeur en corps palpable, parce que je ne suis pas un pro sur ce sujet…. Et pour l'air décidé ? "

-" Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu les siens…. Elle a des yeux bleus avec un tour violet…. Et comme c'est une couleur rare, je veux la retrouver "

-" Bon, alors je t'aiderais…. "

-" Merci…. Et toi, le petit sourire ? "

-" Hermione m'a demandé d'aller à la soirée, avec elle…. "

-" C'est super "

-" Elle a précisé entre amis "

-" C'est moins super, mais ça laisse une chance "

-" Et quand on est revenus ici, je lui ai demandé d'être ma cavalière pour tous les bals "

-" Enfin une idée intelligente…. Qu'a-t-elle répondu ? "

-" Qu'elle acceptait " dit Ron.

-" C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose "

-" Parce que c'est le cas…. J'aimerais analyser tout ça avant de te donner une explication…. Tu ne nous dis pas tout, tout de suite, toi non plus "

-" Oui…. Je suis ravi pour vous " dit Harry " Et je vais faire en sorte que vous ayez d'autres occasions de vous parlez " pensa-t-il.

-" On fait une partie d'échec ? " proposa Ron " Juste pour patienter "

-" Tu vas encore me mettre une raclée…. "

-" Ouais " répondit Ron, heureux.

-" OK…. Ca te fais tellement plaisir "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre-appartement d'Ann, les Jumelles essayaient d'expliquer à Ann ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'été, ou au moins ce dont elles se souvenaient.

-" Ann, cet été tu as rencontré ton Lion " avoua Sam.

-" Quoi ? "

-" Tu es une Amazone, tu es l'Elue, celle qui devra protéger le Lion au péril de sa vie "

-" Je sais ce qu'est l'Elue, je suis une Amazone depuis plus longtemps que vous "

-" Merci "

-" Excusez-moi…. Mais comment j'ai pu le rencontré ? C'est impossible, je ne me rappelle pas être venue en Angleterre, et je n'ai rencontré personne en Australie "

-" C'est parce que ce n'est pas toi qui est venue à lui "

-" Mais lui qui est venu à toi "

-" Hein ? "

-" Ensuite tu as contacté grand-père "

-" Pour lui dire que tu avais certains de ses élèves avec toi, la Triade, et il est venu sur le bateau "

-" C'est pour ça que tu te souviens de lui…. "

-" Et qu'on ne se souviens pas encore des autres personnes, dont ton Lion "

-" Comment est-il venu à moi ?…. Répondez "

-" On n'en sait rien…. On se souviens juste qu'il était déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés sur le bateau "

-" Noooooonnnnnn ! " dit Ann " Non ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai "

-" Quoi ? "

-" C'est l'Epreuve de l'Oubli…. "

-" Pardon ? " demandèrent les Jumelles.

-" L'Epreuve de l'Oubli…. Quand le lien entre une Amazone et son Lion est trop fort, si fort que la séparation alors qu'ils se connaissent déjà peut leur être fatale, il y a des Epreuves qui permettent de voir si le lien est puissant, et si c'est le cas l'Amazone et le Lion peuvent vivre ensemble dans le pays qu'ils veulent "

-" Et ? "

-" Il y a d'abord l'Epreuve du Rêve, l'Amazone doit faire croire que ce qu'ils ont vécu de plus fort est un rêve…. En général c'est le premier baiser, car c'est vraiment puissant…. Si le Lion se souvient du baiser alors le couple doit subir la 2ème Epreuve, celle de l'Oubli…. Toutes les personnes qui connaîtront le couple subiront cette Epreuve pour ne pas l'aider dans les retrouvailles…. Donc vous, Marco, la Triade au complet, et tous ceux qui sont venus sur le bateau cet été…. "

-" Oh ! Et il n'y a aucun moyen de se souvenir ? " demanda Alex.

-" Si, au fur et à mesure vous vous souviendrez de détails, puis tout deviendra plus clair…. Pas tout d'un coup, bien sûr, c'est trop dangereux, mais petit bout par petit bout…. Vous aurez l'impression d'avoir fait telle ou telle chose, dit telle ou telle phrase…. Mais vous ne saurez plus où ni quand…. "

-" Et pour toi ? "

-" Avec mon Lion, c'est nous qui avons le sortilège le plus puissant…. Quand vous vous souviendrez, vous ne devrez pas me mettre au courant, au risque de foutre en l'air l'Epreuve…. Et ma santé mentale…. "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Tout me dire peut m'être fatal…. C'est une garantie comme une autre, vous ne me ferez aucun mal, même pour mon bonheur…. C'est lui que j'ai vu ce matin, mais je ne comprend pas…. "

-" Tu nous expliques, parce qu'on a pas trop regardé ce matin "

-" Il semblerait que je sois connectée à mon Lion, et qu'il soit connecté à moi…. Enfin, que nos inconscients soient liés…. Et comme nous sommes des sorciers, nos…. Enfin vous voyez…. Peuvent devenir plus intenses qu'ils ne le sont déjà, en comparaison avec ceux des moldus…. "

-" ET comme tu est très douée en magie naturelle, tu as transformé, inconsciemment bien sûr, la vapeur de ta douche en amant sexy et tout et tout "

-" Il semblerait en effet "

-" Et nous avons coupé le lien en te rafraîchissant " 

-" Oui "

-" Ce qui a causé l'évanouissement…. Désolée "

-" Ce n'est rien…. Ça n'aurait mené à rien…. Enfin je crois, qu'est-ce qu'un homme de vapeur peut me faire "

-" Te faire grimper au 7ème ciel " s'esclaffèrent les Jumelles.

-" Très drôle " dit Ann en prenant un oreiller et en se mettant à bouder.

****

Chapitre 70 : Nouveaux Maraudeurs et front anti-vélane

C'est à ce moment là que Hermione toqua à la porte.

-" Entrez " dit Ann " Ah ! Salut Hermione ! Alors ? "

-" Alors quoi ? " demandèrent les Jumelles en regardant Ann puis Hermione puis Ann…

-" Il a accepté " répondit Hermione, tout sourire.

-" Ouais ! " hurla Ann en se jetant dans ses bras " C'est super ça ! Raconte-nous "

Ann entraîna Hermione jusqu'au canapé, les Jumelles étant assises sur les fauteuils de l'autre côté de la table basse.

-" J'adore ce que tu as fait de ta chambre…. Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…. "

-" Ne changer pas de sujet, Melle la Préfète " dit Ann " Alors ? "

-" Quand tu es partie, après m'avoir encouragé, j'ai pris mon courage à 2 mains et je lui ai demandé de venir au bal, enfin à la soirée en votre honneur, avec moi "

-" Oui…. " dirent les Jumelles, avides de détails.

-" Il m'a regardé avec un air de totale incompréhension…. Alors je lui ai dit _entre ami_, mais il n'a pas bougé, donc j'ai lui ai implicitement demandé s'il y allait déjà avec quelqu'un…. Et ça a semblé le réveiller…. Il m'a dit qu'il serait honoré d'y aller avec moi "

-" Et bien, c'est déjà un début…. Il faut voir ce que ça donne " dit Sam.

-" C'est pas fini "

-" A ouais ? " demanda Alex.

-" Oui…. Ensuite on est partis pour rejoindre Harry, et sur le chemin il m'a arrêté…. Au début j'ai cru qu'il regrettait et qu'il voulait me dire qu'il refusait…. Mais il m'a demandé si je voulais bien être sa cavalière pour toutes les soirées de l'année…. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne supporterait pas que j'y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui "

-" Comme c'est mignon " dit Sam.

-" Alors ? " demanda Alex.

-" J'ai compris ce qu'il avait ressenti quand je lui ai demandé de venir…. C'était tellement soudain…. Alors je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et je lui ai dit que j'accepté…. Ensuite je me suis enfuie "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Sam, perplexe.

-" J'étais rouge comme une tomate, en plus il avait l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte…. Je ne savais plus où me mettre… "

-" Il s'en souvient quand même ? " demanda Alex.

-" Oui…. Je crois…. On n'en a pas reparlé avec Harry, mais lorsque nos regard se croisaient, lui aussi rougissait…. Il est tellement craquant quand il rougit comme ça… "

-" Bien ! " dit Ann en se levant " Il faut qu'on fasse tout pour que tu soit irrésistible à toutes les soirées, et en journée aussi…. "

-" Quoi ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Très bonne idée Shadow ! "

-" Oui, un relooking spécial Salem ! " enchaîna Sam. 

-" Un quoi ? " demanda Hermione, paniquée.

-" On va faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus en regarder une autre " dit Sam.

-" Du calme vous 2, je veux bien croire que c'est un nouveau sujet d'expérience, mais faut rester calme "

-" Un nouveau sujet…. D'expérience ? "

-" T'inquiète pas, Hermione, on va la jouer nature…. Shadow, il nous faudrait tes bouquins sur la mode sorcière…. La totalité, de la couture à la coiffure en passant par l'esthétique "

-" C'est ça ! Et puis quoi encore ? "

-" Eh ! "

-" Je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabots "

-" On n'a pas de sabots ! " dit Sam, indignée.

-" Oui, tu nous prends pour qui ? "

-" Moi ? Je vous prends pour ce que vous êtes…. Mes Foxies…. Des Maraudeuses en herbe, voilà pour quoi je vous prend "

-" Des Maraudeuses ? " demanda Hermione " Comme les Maraudeurs ? "

-" Oui…. Hermione, je te présente le pire cauchemar de Salem, les Jumelles Capone…. Des blagueuses au talent hors norme, des génies de la Farce…. Possible successeur des célèbres Maraudeurs de Poudlard "

-" Mais encore novice au sujet des passage secret de ce château " minimisa Sam.

-" Alors vous…. Oh non ! "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Les Jumeaux…. Contre les Jumelles…. Le tout à Gryffondor…. Non ! "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Les Jumeaux Weasley veulent aussi succéder aux Maraudeurs…. "

-" Oui…. On sait qu'on a de la concurrence…. Mais…. Hermione ! "

-" Quoi ?…. C'est bizarre mais j'aime pas comment vous me regardez "

-" Maintenant que tu sais qui nous sommes, tu fais toi aussi partie des Maraudeuses…. Tu es donc tenue au secret professionnel, sinon tu tomberas avec nous " dirent les Jumelles en s'approchant dangereusement d'Hermione, un lueur diabolique dans le regard.

-" Elles rigolent là ? Hein ? " demanda Hermione en suppliant Ann du regard pour une réponse positive.

-" Je crains que non…. Tu devrais promettre, ça vaut mieux pour toi, elles peuvent être redoutables quand elles s'y mettent…. Et puis, tu ne seras pas victime de leurs essais…. C'est au moins un point positif "

-" Je…. Promis "

-" Bien " dit Sam en reprenant sa place " Maintenant tu fais partie des nôtres…. Un confrérie de filles…. Si tu as le moindre soucis nous serons là pour t'aider, si tu as des questions c'est pareil…. Sur tous les sujets, maquillage, magie "

-" Ou garçons et sexe "

-" Pas encore, merci Alex…. Je vais déjà voir comment ça commence avec Ron…. "

-" Nanou ! " dit Alex, en chantant presque le surnom.

-" Non " répondit catégoriquement Ann.

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser la bibliothèque de l'école "

-" Mais la tienne est beaucoup plus fournie "

-" Oui…. Et c'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas que vous touchiez à mes livres…. "

-" T'es pas marrante "

-" Peut-être, mais la dernière fois vous êtes passées à 2 doigts d'être renvoyées "

-" C'est pas de notre faute…. Elle n'avait qu'à pas se laver autant les cheveux…. "

-" Remarque, c'était plutôt drôle ! " dit Sam en repensant à l'histoire.

-" Oui…. Notre chère directrice avec les cheveux changeant de couleurs à chaque shampooing…. Elle a quand même mis 1 semaine avant de se rendre compte que cela venait du shampooing et pas de la nourriture…. "

Les Jumelles étaient pliées en 2, morte de rire.

-" Elles ont quand même pas ? "

-" Et si, mais la directrice l'avait mérité…. Elles avaient reçu 50 heures de colle alors qu'elles étaient innocentes…. C'est moi qui avait fait le coup "

-" Quoi ? " demandèrent les Jumelles, redevenues calmes.

-" C'est moi…. J'avoue…. Mais elle m'énervait trop cette fille…. Cette vélane avec ses grands airs…. "

-" Shadow… " dirent les Jumelles avant de lui sauter dessus en criant " Tu es notre héros ! "

Les Jumelles l'embrassèrent sur les joues pendant quelques minutes sous l'hilarité général, le tableau étant très drôle.

-" Quand vous aurez repris votre souffle…. " commença Hermione entre 2 rires " Vous m'expliquerez ? "

-" Oui… Vas-y Shadow "

-" C'était à la Noël, il y a 3 ou 4 ans…. C'est l'année où je suis venue étudier à Salem…. Au début je ne connaissais personne, puis les Jumelles m'ont pris sous leur aile…. D'où le prêt du livre de tout à l'heure…. Enfin, passons…. Donc, Salem est jumelée avec Blue Lagoon, l'école de Marco… Tous les ans, la semaine avant les vacances de Noël, les écoles se réunissent pour que les liens se renforcent…. Il y un concours de Quidditch, et un bal… Cette année là, la directrice avait invité l'école française…. Et il y a une famille de Vélanes dans cet école…. "

-" Oui, les Delacour…. J'en ai vu une l'année dernière au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…. " dit Hermione.

-" Ouais…. Enfin, voilà, les Jumelles avaient les plus beaux mecs de la soirée…. Et cette fille est arrivée et elle a mis en marche son pouvoir d'attraction…. Tous les mecs ont accourus à ses pieds…. Et pourtant la salle était immense…. "

-" Et notre sauveuse est arrivée ! " dit Sam, le regard emplie de fierté presque maternelle.

-" Je suis allée la voir, et je lui ai dis de faire gaffe car l'utilisation abusive d'un tel pouvoir pouvait lui procurer l'effet inverse "

-" Et ? "

-" Et elle m'a envoyé paître…. J'ai pas trop apprécié, j'ai assez mauvais caractère parfois…. "

-" Parfois ? " dit Sam.

-" Tu disais ? " répondit Ann, le regard mauvais.

-" Rien…. Je te jure ! "

-" Ouais…. Donc voilà comment j'en suis venue à lui détraquer son pouvoir…. J'ai récité une vieille formule d'inversion et tous les mecs se sont barrés, comme si elle sentait le Troll…. "

-" Tu aurais du voir sa tête…. Trop drôle ! " dit Sam.

-" Oui…. Et le plus drôle " continua Alex " C'est que ça fonctionner aussi sur le filles et les créatures magiques…. " continua Alex.

-" Et plus elle voulait séduire, plus elle se retrouvait seule…. Enfin, à la fin elle s'est enfuie en pleurant et elle a arrêté du même coup de vouloir séduire…. Et ça c'est calmé…. Jusqu'au lendemain où elle a retenté l'expérience…. Mais juste un peu…. Puis elle a arrêté…. J'ai rompu le sortilège quand elle est partie "

-" Dommage…. " dit Hermione.

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Comment s'appelait-elle ? "

-" Fleur "

-" C'est elle qui est venue l'année dernière…. Et elle s'en ait servi…. De son pouvoir "

-" Elle n'a pas compris…. " se plaignit Sam.

-" Si, un peu…. Ça ne faisait qu'un cercle de 15 à 20m de diamètre… "

-" Un peu…. Enfin, c'est qu'une pauvre fille…. Je comprend pas qu'elle fasse ça, elle est mignonne en plus "

-" Oui…. Enfin, j'étais venue vous dire qu'il fallait être en tenue de sport pour le cours de cet après-midi "

-" Bien " dit Sam " On file, on s'attend à moins le quart dans le salon ? "

-" Oui, à tout à l'heure "

Les Jumelles sortirent laissant Ann et Hermione seules.

-" Alors, ça te fait quoi d'être en partie dans l'illégalité ? " demanda Ann.

-" Pas grand chose, je suis habituée avec Harry et Ron…. Tous les ans il nous arrivent un truc…. "

-" Raconte "

Hermione lui résuma sommairement ce qu'il s'était passé durant les 4 années précédente, omettant certains détails : la 1ère année avec le Troll et le professeur sous l'emprise de Voldemort (pas de Pierre Philosophale, ni de cape d'invisibilité), la 2ème année avec la Chambre des Secrets et le professeur imbu de lui-même, la 2ème année avec la rencontre avec Sirius (mais pas le retourneur de temps, ni le passage à la cabane) et la 4ème année avec le tournoi et le retour de Voldemort.

Puis elles se séparèrent pour se préparer et Ann retrouva Hermione pour lui donner un petit cadeau.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Hermione en regardant ce qui semblait être un tube de baume à lèvres.

-" Un baume parfumé…. Il te suffit de dire Baume et le nom du parfum pour que celui-ci deviennent un baume à la framboise, à la fraise, à la pêche…. Le mien est à la framboise, j'en ai d'autres : fraise, mangue, kiwi, passion, pêche, myrtille et cerise…. Mais je met surtout framboise…. Il te suffit de trouver le fruit qu'il aime, et dès qu'il goûtera à tes lèvres, il ne pourra plus y résister…. "

-" Je ne peux le nommer qu'une fois ? "

-" Oui, les mélanges c'est mauvais…. "

-" Où est-ce que je peux en avoir d'autres ? "

-" Ca risque d'être dur…. Il ne m'en reste qu'une dizaine de neufs… La fabrication a été arrêtée il y a quelques années…. Des moldues étaient tombées dessus…. "

-" J'en prendrais soin…. "

-" Demande à sa sœur, pour le fruit "

-" D'accord "

Hermione rangea le précieux tube dans sa coiffeuse et elles sortirent pour rejoindre les autres habitants de l'appartement. C'est dans une relative bonne ambiance qu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de cours de DCFM.


	16. Chapitre 71 à chapitre 75

****

Chapitre 71 : La salle de DCFM et de Combats

Tous les Gryffondors, de la 1ère à la 7ème année, attendaient dans le Hall d'entrée. Les professeurs sortirent de leur salle. Kaede Amata portait une tunique chinoise, en soie grise avec des petits dragons argentés un peu partout, sur un caleçon noir. Elle portait des petites chaussures sans talons, comme des demis pointes. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en 2 chignons sur les 2 côtés de la tête. Jane Roze portait un de ses éternels baggy, rouge, multi-poches, avec un débardeur noir à fines bretelles et une paire de basket blanche. Bill Weasley portait un pantalon de jogging noir et un T-shirt blanc, ses cheveux toujours en catogan. Remus portait un ensemble de jogging bleu nuit, tandis que Sirius avait fait un effort et portait un ensemble gris anthracite super seyant.

-" Bonjour, chers élèves de Gryffondor…. Nous allons vous montrer votre nouvelle salle de DCFM qui sera en même temps votre salle de Combats Magiques, sauf si vous refusez cette option…. Que ceux qui refuse de suivre les cours de Melle Amata lève la main "

Sirius laissa quelques minutes aux élèves pour faire leurs choix. Mais c'est à la majorité super absolue que les Gryffondors acceptèrent de suivre les cours de Kaede.

-" Alors, vous êtes tous d'accord pour suivre ces cours…. Et vous avez bien raison, vous en aurez sûrement besoin, même si ce n'est pas pour combattre, elle vous apprendra à rester calme et à vous contrôler…. Ce qui peut être très utile, surtout quand vous travaillerez avec des idiots…. "

-" Sirius " s'exclama Remus.

-" Désolé…. Bon, on y va "

Sirius et Remus ouvrirent la marche, suivit par les Gryffondors et par les autres professeurs. Ils remontèrent au premier étage par l'escalier de marbre et prirent sur la gauche. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en chêne. Sirius et Remus durent unirent leur force pour ouvrirent la porte. Puis tout le monde entra dans la salle.

C'était une pièce très haute de plafond, au moins aussi haute que la grande salle, avec de grands vitraux représentant les fondateurs et leurs animaux fétiches qui permettaient d'éclairer la pièces, comme les chandelles flottantes et les chandeliers. Le plafond représentait un ciel d'été, avec des petits nuages rosés. Elle devait faire au moins le triple de la grande salle en longueur et le double en largeur, un vrai hall de gare. 

Le sol était fait de parquet, et recouvert par 4 grands tapis aux couleurs des fondateurs : rouge et or, vert et argent, jaune et noir, ou bleu et bronze. Les 4 tapis et le parquet délimitaient 5 zones de travail. La première, la plus proche de la porte, sur le tapis jaune semblait être une salle de cours improvisée, il y avait de nombreux coussins moelleux et deux tableaux mobiles. La deuxième, sur le tapis vert, était dédiée aux duels car il y avait une estrade rectangulaire de 1m de haut, 5m de large et 20m de long. La troisième, sur le tapis bleu, était dédiée au combat, il y avait une estrade carrée, de 15m de côté, recouverte de bois blanc. La 4ème, sur le tapis rouge était la plus étrange. En effet, il y avait une immense estrade de bois, de 1 m de haut et de 50m de large. Mais le plus étrange était la poutre juste au-dessus et surtout les différents mobiles qui y étaient reliés : des poutres de bois, des boules de tissus, des balanciers avec des pics…. Un véritable parcours du combattant. Le plus simple était la dernière zone, en bois : il y avait 2 escaliers, avec des panneaux au-dessus sur lesquels étaient marqués Entrée ou Sortie.

-" Bien " commença Sirius " Entrez tous, asseyez-vous sur le tapis jaune…. " 

-" On va faire l'appel en même temps…. Bien les dernières années vous vous assaillerez au fond et vous ferez des lignes…. " dit Remus.

Remus commença à faire l'appel des élèves de 7ème année, puis ceux de 6ème, Sirius prit la suite pour les 5ème et 4ème années, Bill s'occupa des 3ème et 2nde années, et Jane pour les nouveaux élèves.

-" Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous assis, nous allons nous présenter un peu…. " dit Sirius " Honneur aux dames "

-" Bonjour " dit Kaede, de sa toute petite voix " Je suis Kaede Amata et je suis honorée d'être votre professeur de Combats pour l'année à venir…. Je suis originaire du Japon où j'ai étudié dans un temple appelé Oracle de la Lune…. En temps normal je suis vétérinaire et je soigne les créatures magiques ou non…. Mais votre directeur m'a demandé de vous apprendre quelques techniques pour vous défendre si vous n'avez pas votre baguette à portée de main…. J'espère que nous passerons une excellente année ensemble "

-" Salut les jeunes " dit Jane en prenant le relais " Comme vous l'a dit Dumbledore, je suis une Briseuse de Sorts pour Gringott's…. Je suis originaire d'Australie …. Je m'occuperez de donner les cours aux élèves de la 1ère à la 4ème année, avec Bill…. "

-" 'Jour " dit Bill " Comme Jane je suis un Briseur de Sorts pour Gringott's, et j'ai fait mes études ici…. Bon, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, je suis de la famille Weasley…. Comme les autres roux de Gryffondors…. Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair avec les membres de ma famille : pas de cadeau, sinon c'est une double punition…. Les beuglantes sont assez utiles parfois " termina Bill en regardant Jane, faisant souffler tous les Weasley et rire les plus anciens " Avec Jane nous apprendrons aux plus jeunes le sortilèges de Défense les plus efficaces, ainsi que les sortilèges d'Attaque les plus faciles…. Car il faut plus de puissance pour attaquer que pour se défendre…. "

-" Pour les plus anciens, je suis ravi de vous revoir, et pour les plus jeunes, je suis ravi de vous voir, je suis le professeur Remus Lupin " commença Remus " Comme tout le monde le sait, je suis un loup-garou, mais n'ayez crainte, le professeur Rogue me donnera ma potion et je ne serais pas dangereux les nuits de pleine lune…. Bien, je vais laisser mon ami et collègue vous expliquez nos rôles…. Il aime beaucoup parler "

-" Oui…. J'ai toujours été un beau parleur…. Surtout depuis ma sortie de prison…. Eh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis innocent…. Mais c'est vrai que j'aime parler, à Azkaban il n'y a pas de grandes discussions avec les autres…. On est enfermé dans sa propre tête…. Enfin, passons…. Mettons les choses au clair : certains cours seront couplés avec les cours de potion, et de Soins aux créatures Magiques, pour des confrontations avec des créatures plus ou moins dangereuses, donc c'est important de suivre aussi ces cours.… Donc, avec Remus, nous ferons réviser aux anciens tous les sortilèges de Défense et d'Attaque, et Bill et Jane s'occuperont des élèves les plus jeunes…. Ca se sera ce que vous étudierais sur les 2 premiers tapis…. Vous étudierez la théorie en cours, vous aurez des rappels sur ce tableau, puis vous pratiquerez sur le tapis de duel…. Vous passerez aussi 1 heure chaque semaine avec le professeur Amata…. Elle vous enseignera quelques mouvements que vous pourrez utiliser pour vous défendre ou vous détendre…. C'est le but de l'estrade sur le tapis bleu, et de la terrasse dehors…. Bien, maintenant le plus important…. Sur le tapis jaune, il y a un parcours pour mesurer vos réflexes et pour les améliorer…. Vous y passerez à chaque cours pratiques…. Et la dernière zone de travail…. C'est un parcours souterrain, qui a différents niveau de difficulté : il y a un mode reconnaissance, car c'est une sorte de labyrinthe qui change de topographie à chaque semaine…. Ensuite il y a un mode laser-quest…. Je suis sûr que vous allez aimé : vous entrerez dans le labyrinthe avec une armure et une sorte de pistolet laser, et vous devrez vous défendre en tirant sur les autres joueurs…. Cela vous apprendra à viser quelque soit la luminosité et le terrain…. Et le niveau le plus dur : c'est un parcours de sorcier, il y aura des créatures et des sortilèges à combattre comme dans le labyrinthe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais sans la coupe…. Vous ne serez pas obligés d'y passer toutes les semaines, mais vous pourrez venir le soir ou le week-end, mais sous la houlette de Melle Ambre Nebula, qui s'en occupera dans ces moments là….. Si elle n'est pas là, vous devrez lui demander de venir vous surveiller…. Mais d'abord, avant de nous amuser avec ce parcours ou de commencer les cours, vous devrez tous être capable de prononcer le nom de Voldemort…. Ceux qui y arriveront feront des groupes de 10 environ et partiront avec l'un de vos professeurs pour qu'on mesure vos aptitudes physiques puis magiques afin de faire des groupes de niveaux…. "

-" Bien…. On va commencer par les professeurs, pour donner le bon exemple…. Voldemort " dit Remus.

-" Voldemort " enchaînèrent Kaede, Jane et Bill.

-" Bien, que ceux qui n'ont pas peur d'un simple nom se lèvent "

Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent, comme les Jumeaux et Ginny, ainsi que les Jumelles, Marco, Ann et à la surprise de tous Neville.

-" Bien " dit Sirius " Harry ? "

-" Voldemort "

-" Ron ? "

-" Voldemort "

-" Hermione ? "

-" Voldemort "

-" Fred ? "

-" Voldemort "

-" George ? "

-" Voldemort "

-" Ginny ? "

-" Volde… Voldemort " dit Ginny après avoir dégluti difficilement.

-" Bien Ginny…. Alexandra ? "

-" Voldemort "

-" Samantha ? "

-" Voldemort "

-" Marco ? "

-" Voldemort "

-" Diane ? " 

-" Le Vol de la Mort…. Quoi ? Faut rire un peu…. Moi je le trouve stupide ce surnom…. "

-" Diane " dit Jane " Un peu de sérieux "

-" Précisément…. Voldemort est un être stupide qui pète plus haut que son cul…. Excusez-moi d'être grossière…. Et je le trouve ridicule…. En plus il doit avoir honte de lui pour agir dans l'ombre et à visage couvert, votre Voldemort "

-" Bien, Melle Smith, vous lui direz quand vous le verrez " dit Sirius.

-" Mais se sera avec plaisir que je lui dirais ma façon de penser à cette face de serpent…. "

-" Bien…. Neville ? "

-" Je suis d'accord avec ma cousine, c'est un nom stupide, et je n'ai pas peur de le dire…. Voldemort "

-" D'accord…. Tous les 11, vous suivrez le professeur Amata, elle vous emmènera à la salle de sport pour qu'on étudie vos capacités physiques et magiques, sous l'œil de notre infirmière adorée…. " dit Sirius.

Les 11 Gryffondors sortirent sous la houlette de Kaede et se dirigèrent vers la salle en face, une salle de sport. Il y avait une vingtaine de tapis de course et de vélo, ainsi que des altères et des poids.

-" Ambre " hurla Ann en se précipitant vers la nouvelle bibliothécaire " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

-" Bonjour Ann " dit Ambre " Je vais vous expliquez…. Rapprochez-vous, tous…. Voilà, on va vous mettre des capteurs sur le corps, pour mesurer vos constantes physiques…. Mme Pomfresh vous examinera, on entrera le tout dans l'ordinateur magique…. Ensuite vous passerez sur les vélos, puis sur les tapis…. Je vous souhaite bon courage "

Les élèves se mirent bon gré mal gré au travail et passèrent les uns à la suite des autres sous une petite tente pour l'examen de Mme Pomfresh, puis sur les vélos et les tapis.

****

Chapitre 72 : Fin premier jour de cours et lendemain matin

Le premier cours de DCFM se passa relativement mal, de nombreux Gryffondors avaient peurs de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, mais au bout de 2h, la plupart des anciens avaient réussis à le prononcer, comme les nouveaux d'origine moldus. Les enfants d'origine moldus ne comprenaient pas vraiment l'origine de cette peur, et les anciens prenaient l'exemple du premier groupe d'élèves…. Surtout l'exemple de Harry qui est celui qui devrait le plus le craindre puisque Voldemort s'en prenait à sa famille depuis tellement de temps, et tellement souvent, que si lui avait le courage de combattre, alors eux aussi. Et le petit jeu de mot de Ann commençait à faire effet : le Vol de la Mort n'avait rien d'un nom effrayant, il en était même risible. C'est donc par petits groupes qu'ils rejoignaient la salle de mesure, pour les efforts physiques.

Et du côté des " courageux ", les tests se passaient relativement bien : les garçons s'amusaient à déterminer lequel était le plus rapide, lequel était le plus musclé, etc.…. Les filles regardaient te temps en temps les garçons et pouffaient entre elles. La situation dégénéra au moment de la mesure de la force magique. En effet, autant Neville (même s'il ne se souvient pas trop des formules) et Ginny avaient un bon niveau, tout comme Marco, les Jumeaux, voir les Jumelles, mais ces dernières étaient encore au dessus. Le problème vint que Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ann (qui n'est pas sensée être un animagus, même multiple) était du même niveau que lui, Hermione et Ron. Alors Ann et Harry s'affrontèrent dans les épreuves magiques. Ces épreuves étaient du style : temps pendant lequel on maintient une masse en l'air avec le sortilège Wingardium Leviosa, ou encore, métamorphoser et démétamorphoser le plus rapidement et le plus grand nombre de souris en verre. 

Harry réussi à supporter une charge maximale pendant 20minutes, et Ann s'arrêta au bout de 25 minutes, sans la moindre goutte de sueur. Cela énerva énormément Harry, mais Ann sembla ravie, surtout qu'elle reçut de nombreuses éloges. Mais le pire fut le nombre de métamorphose : 50 d'affilées pour les 2, mais là aussi, Harry était à bout de force et du se prendre un gros morceau de chocolat tandis qu'Ann ne prit qu'un petit carré.

-" Harry ? " demanda Ambre, qui le prit à part " Auriez-vous un problème ? "

-" Non…. Enfin oui…. Mais je ne peux pas vous en parler…. "

-" Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une de ses perceptrices, que je ne vois pas que le niveau magique d'Ann vous énerve "

-" Que…. Oui…. Comment fait-elle ? "

-" Elle vient d'un clan de sorciers qui n'ont pas les mêmes limites que les familles de sorciers anglaises…. Elle a donc presque 10 ans de pratique en plus…. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça…. Mais je suis étonnée par votre niveau, à vous et à vos 2 amis "

-" Oh…. Dumbledore ne vous a pas mis au courant ? "

-" Si bien sûr, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel niveau…. "

-" Ah…. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est étrange…. "

-" Disons que je ne pensais pas que votre niveau serait aussi important…. J'espère que toute l'équipe mise à votre disposition pourra vous aider à contrôler ce pouvoir "

-" Merci "

-" Non, merci à vous…. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, quand vous contrôlerez votre magie, vous aurez un niveau supérieur à celui de maintenant…. A bientôt "

Harry rejoignit les autres, qui suivirent Kaede pour un premier cours de gymnastique. Kaede voulait leur enseigner une méthode pour se décontracter en contrôlant leur respiration. Ils s'allongèrent donc sur des tapis pour commencer des cours de relaxation, de yoga. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Hélène, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lavande et Parvati. A la fin du premier cours pratique, les élèves sortirent relaxés et contents d'eux mêmes : ils avaient tous réussis à dire " Voldemort " à voix haute, ce qui leur permettaient de poursuivre rapidement le reste des cours.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, chacun discutant du cours de travaux pratiques de DCFM, et surtout des possibles créatures étudiées et du labyrinthe souterrain. Puis les 5ème années de Gryffondors partirent pour leur cours d'Astronomie avec le professeur Sinistra.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain matin, les Gryffondor de 5ème année et certains élèves de 7ème années purent faire la grâce matinée car ils ne commençaient qu'à 10h par Sortilège et Enchantements avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick, ou par Potion avec la nouvelle version de Severus Rogue. Lorsque Harry descendit au salon, il y vit Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Ron, Hermione et Ann, ainsi que les Jumelles et les Jumeaux, Lee, Angelina, Alicia et Katie qui discutaient gaiement ensemble, les tensions semblant s'être envolées.

-" Bonjour tout le monde ! " dit Harry.

-" Bonjour Harry " dirent les autres, sauf Ann qui ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête avant de retourner à la lecture de son journal.

Harry s'assit en bout de table, en face d'Ann, entre Ron et Hermione, qui lui expliquèrent que Ann et les Jumelles avaient invités leurs anciens camarades de dortoirs, pour qu'ils voient où ils habitent. Il se servit une tasse de thé et se beurra une tartine avant de remarquer qu'Ann lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

-" Ils disent quoi, dans le journal ? " demanda-t-il à Ann.

-" Hum…. Ils reparlent de l'attaque de dimanche sur le Chemin de Traverse, donnent des détails sur les sortilèges utilisés par les Mangemorts et les Mages…. Ils parlent aussi de l'attaque de la prison, et ils donnent la liste des victimes potentielles chez les gardiens et chez les prisonniers pour délit mineur…. "

-" Délit mineur ? " demanda Parvati " Comment cela peut-il être un délit mineur si on t'enferme à Azkaban ? "

-" Réfléchit Parvati " dit Neville " Tout délit qui n'est pas celui de collaboration avec Voldemort est un délit mineur "

-" Oh…. Oui, dans ce cas là ! "

-" Oui…. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre, Potter ? "

-" Si tu as fini de lire pour que je puisse profiter du journal ? "

-" Pour ? "

-" Pour lire les articles, pour quelle raison veut-tu que je lise un journal ? "

-" Pour les jeux et les potins mondains…. Un célébrité comme toi ! "

-" Je ne suis pas une célébrité " hurla presque Harry " Et je ne veux pas être considérer comme tel ! "

-" Oh ! Alors tu attendras que je finisse, à moins que tu ne lises le tien…. Derrière toi, ta chouette l'a apporté "

Harry fit un sourire charmeur à Ann, mais au lieu de la déstabiliser, ce sourire la refroidit car elle lui envoya un regard encore plus meurtrier que ceux de Rogue. C'est donc lui qui fut déstabiliser quand il se leva pour prendre son journal et la lettre de Hagrid. Il se rassit et lu la lettre avant de la passer à Ron et à Hermione.

Cher Harry, 

J'espère que ta première journée de cours s'est bien passée. Je sais que aujourd'hui vous n'avez pas d'option à 13h. Voudrais-tu venir avec Ron et Hermione pour que nous discutions, avant que je ne parte en France. 

Je vous attendrez à 12h pour manger à la cabane. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le repas est fourni par l'école….

A tout à l'heure !

Hagrid.

-" Ca vous dit ? " demanda Harry, à voix basse.

-" Oui…. En plus on ne sait pas quand il va revenir…. " dit Hermione.

-" Et puis, on en apprendra plus sur ce qu'il a fait cet été " continua Ron.

-" Alors on prend nos affaires pour cette après-midi aussi… Au cas où cela prenne du temps "

-" Oui, il ne faudrait pas que l'on soit en retard pour le cours de McGonagall "

-" Lee ? " demanda Ron que venait de reprendre 4 toasts et de se resservir du chocolat.

-" Oui ? "

-" Tu pourrais me passer la confiture de cerise ? "

-" Encore ? Mais où est-ce que tu mets tout ça ? " 

-" J'en sais rien, mais j'aime pas avoir faim…. " dit Ron.

-" Si tout tes appétits sont identiques…. " commença Ann avant de se rendre compte de ce que ça sous-entendait.

-" J'en sais rien " dit Ron, rouge tomate " Je n'ai pas encore expérimenter tous les appétits " finit-il en regardant Hermione qui rougit sous le sous-entendu.

Les Jumeaux eux aussi étaient rouge, et Lee et les Poursuiveuses riaient sous cape

-" J'espère que tu ne finiras pas tous les pots de confiture à la cerise…. " dit Ann, pour changer de sujet.

-" Pourquoi ? C'est ceux de l'école "

-" Non…. Pas tant que ça…. Disons que ce sont des confitures de cerises de cerisiers à fleurs noires…. Ce sont des cerisiers du temple de Kaede "

-" T'inquiète pas…. Même s'il est vrai que cette confiture est très bonne, je la garderais dorénavant pour le dimanche…. Ça te va ? "

-" C'est parfait…. Tu aimes autant que ça la cerise ? "

-" J'adore tout ce qui est à la cerise…. Les fruits, confitures, les friandises, les gâteaux…. C'est mon pêcher mignon…. L'un de mes pêchers mignons…. "

-" D'accord…. Oups, vous avez vu l'heure ? On va finir par être en retard en Enchantement, et vous en Potion "

-" Aïe " dirent les Jumeaux " On se grouille alors ! "

Ils ingurgitèrent rapidement le reste de leur petit-déjeuner avant de se séparer pour finir de se préparer pour le cours.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A 9h55 tous les Gryffondors 5ème année attendaient devant la porte du cours d'Enchantement. Cho Chang en sortit accompagnée par David King. Quand Cho vit Harry, elle se libéra de l'étreinte de David pour venir le saluer.

-" Bonjour Harry " dit-elle en lui faisant la bise " Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin "

-" Oui…. Hier soir nous avions astronomie, et le mercredi matin nous commençons à 10h, comme les Serdaigles de 5ème année…. On a fait la grâce matinée et on a déjeuner dans l'appartement "

-" L'appartement ? "

-" Oui…. A cause des attaques d'août, Dumbledore a jugé opportun de nous mettre dans un appartement à part, au cas où il y ait des intrusions…. Mais on a un passage pour la salle commune…. Ça va, toi ? "

-" Oui…. Enfin, David me colle…. Il trouve que je fraternise avec l'ennemi et que je risque de te donner des renseignements sur nos tactiques, puisque tu es le nouveau capitaine d'après ce que j'ai compris "

-" Oui, enfin…. Mon équipe ne semble pas avoir peur que je laisse glisser des informations…. Même Ron ne m'accuse pas de fraterniser à l'ennemi "

-" Oui…. Je te laisse, j'ai cours de Botanique…. A bientôt "

-" Oui… Salut ! "

Harry regarda Cho partir en courant à son cours et ne remarqua pas que le professeur se tenait à côté de lui.

-" Hum ! Hum ! "

-" Professeur ! " dit Harry en sursautant " Je… "

-" Je comprends, Mr Potter…. Melle Cho Chang est une personne charmante…. Vous avez aussi bon goût que votre père en matière de jolies filles…. Enfin, nous avons un cours "

Le professeur Flitwick entra dans sa salle de cours et grimpa sur son escalier de grimoire pour accéder à son pupitre. Harry entra en s'assit entre Ron et Hermione, non loin de Neville et Ann. Après avoir fait un appel rapide, il toussota et regarda ses élèves.

-" Bien " commença-t-il avec sa petite voix " Cette année vous aurez votre premier grand examen, les BUSEs… Donc, au cours de l'année, nous reverrons tous les sortilèges déjà vus, et nous en apprendrons des nouveaux…. Cette année, vous apprendrez les illusions…. Je pense que certains d'entre vous arriverons à faire apparaître une illusion pendant quelques minutes, d'ici à Noël, mais il vous faudra travailler dur pour réussir à créer une illusion "

Il fit apparaître, d'un mouvement léger de baguette, une magnifique licorne sur un champs de fleur.

-" Il vous faudra arriver à ça d'ici vos BUSEs…. Alors commençons rapidement "

Il tapota le tableau et les instructions apparurent. Le premier cours porterait sur l'apparition d'un papillon ou d'une fleur. Il fallait visualiser l'objet dont on voulait créer l'illusion. Il fallait voir chaque détail, chaque minuscule détail, et dans les 3 dimensions de l'espace. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ann et Malefoy (cours avec les Serpentards oblige). Ron et Harry se regardèrent bizarrement car Malefoy était trop doué pour que ce soit normal, comme son changement physique. A la fin du cours, Ron offrit un bouquet virtuel de papillon à Hermione, et quand elle le toucha, les papillons s'envolèrent avant de disparaître en paillettes dorées. 

-" Bravo Mr Weasley, jolie bouquet…. J'accorde 10 points à Gryffondor pour ce beau spectacle et j'espère que vous travaillerez pour que l'illusion dure plus longtemps et soit palpable "

-" Oui professeur "

-" Bien…. Travaillez vos illusions pour la prochaine fois, et j'espère que vous arriverez tous à créer au moins un joli papillon ou une fleur…. A demain "

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sortirent de la salle de classe.

-" Alors Weasley, on compte fleurette ? " railla Drago.

-" Tu devrais en faire autant, je crois que ta cher Pansy est jalouse " répondit Ron.

-" Tu…. "

-" Malefoy, c'est ça ? " demanda Ann.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "

-" J'avais cru comprendre, en venant ici, que les préfets devaient montrer le bon exemple…. Se battre est-il un bon exemple ? "

-" Ne fais pas la maligne, Smith, ce n'est pas parce que tu as des capacités magiques différentes que tu dois te croire supérieure " siffla Pansy.

-" Allons ! Allons " dit Flitwick en sortant de sa classe " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chahut ? "

-" Ce n'est rien professeur " dit Drago " Nous nous en allions "

Et il partit suivi par tous les Serpentard de 5ème année.

-" Et vous ? " demanda Flitwick aux Gryffondors.

-" Nous allions déjeuner " répondit Hermione " Excusez-nous de vous avoir déranger "

Les Gryffondors s'en allèrent, laissant le minuscule Flitwick seul devant sa salle de cours. Les élèves allèrent dans leur salle commune pour poser leurs affaires avant de descendre manger, pendant que Ron, Hermione et Harry descendaient pour déjeuner avec Hagrid.

****

Chapitre 73 : Repas chez Hagrid et cours de Métamorphose

Hagrid attendait le Trio devant la grande salle. Lorsqu'il les vit, il leur fit de grands gestes, mais de la part d'un demi géant, c'était inutile. 

-" Bonjour Hagrid " dirent-ils.

-" Bonjour les enfants…. Plus si enfants que ça…. On y va, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez en retard pour le cours du professeur McGonagall "

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid. Ils pénétrèrent dedans et les effluves du délicieux repas leur parvint. Hermione pénétra à l'intérieur de la cabane suivie par Ron et Harry. Crockdur leur sauta dessus et les léchouilla longuement. 

-" Allons Crockdur, au panier…. Laisse-les, nous devons manger et discuter…. "

Crockdur renifla bruyamment avant d'aller se coucher dans son minuscule panier, boudant.

-" Asseyons-nous, le repas refroidit "

Ils s'assirent autour de la table, sur laquelle les plats habituelles étaient empilés dans des plats réchauffés. Ils commencèrent à manger la salade de pommes de terre.

-" Alors ? Que pensez-vous de vos nouveaux professeurs ? "

-" Et bien, les travaux pratiques de DCFM vont être intéressants…. On va avoir des cours de duels, des cours de combats, des épreuves et même un labyrinthe "

-" Ouais…. Ça a l'air trop bien " ajouta Ron " Et puis les nouveaux profs sont…. Enfin, elles sont toutes super sympas "

-" Sympas ? " demanda Hermione " Dis plutôt canons, si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment les garçons regardent les nouvelles profs…. Tous les mêmes…. Ah ! Les hormones…. "

-" Et vous, votre été ? " demanda Harry.

-" Passionnant ! " s'exclama Hagrid " J'ai visité toute l'Europe à la recherche des géants, avec Olympe "

-" Vous les avez rencontrés ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Oui ! Je vous raconte…. Avec Olympe on avait visité la Transylvanie, la Forêt Noire, l'Autriche…. Parce qu'on savait qu'il n'y en avait pas en Europe du Sud, ou même du Nord, donc on devait voir en Europe centrale…. On a finalement trouvé un groupe de géants vers la Pologne…. Enfin, c'est plutôt eux qui nous ont trouvé "

-" Comment ça ? " demanda Ron.

-" On faisait du camping, on mangeait à la belle étoile quand ils sont arrivés…. Ils encerclaient notre camp, puis la chef est sortie du groupe…. Ils savaient qu'on les cherchait et ils sont venus nous trouver…. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi on les cherchait… "

-" Et pourquoi vous les cherchiez ? "

-" Dumbledore pense qu'on doit leur proposer d'être nos alliés, qu'ils peuvent nous apporter de grandes choses….Pour Dumbledore, la mauvaise image des géants est due aux différents ministères…. Alors qu'ils ne sont pas mauvais…. Les géants sont presque tous décimés, mais il en reste une centaine, décimés un peu partout dans le monde…. Il y en a en Chine, en Amazonie, dans les Andes, et dans les Rocheuses, en Amériques…. "

-" Comment ils ont pu ? "

-" Ils ont trouvés des plantes spéciales…. Elles leurs permettent de prendre une taille quasi-humaine pendant 36h…. Ils m'en ont donnés quelques plans, que le professeur Chourave fait poussé dans l'une de ses serres…. Olympe aussi en a, dans les serres de Beauxbâtons…. "

-" Et de quoi vous avez parler ? "

-" Au début on leur a expliqué qu'on était anglais et qu'on voulait les contacter…. Ça ne leur a pas trop plu, mais on a expliqué qu'on venait de la part de Dumbledore et non du ministère…. Et encore moins de Voldemort…. Ils ont voulu savoir ce que Dumbledore leur voulait et je leur ai donc donné la missive que j'étais chargé de leur apporter….Après l'avoir lu, ils ont voulu avoir nos avis sur la question…. Passons les détails, ils ont finalement accepter d'écouter Dumbledore et de venir en Angleterre pour ça…. Enfin, un petit groupe…. Puis ils ont partagé notre repas et sont repartis comme ils sont venus…. "

-" Et votre mère ? "

-" Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles…. Mais Grossalugh, le chef du groupe que l'on a vu, est resté en contact avec nous…. Il a contacté le reste des groupes de géants qui sont venus à Poudlard cet été "

-" Quand ? "

-" Début août ! Juste après l'attaque du quai…. Ça a failli être annulé mais Dumbledore l'a maintenu…. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'y ait dit, j'étais reparti en France avec Olympe "

-" Et avec Olympe " commença Harry " Ça en est où ? "

-" Quoi ? " répondit Hagrid en détournant le regard.

-" Youh-ouh ! Hagrid ! On était près de la statue l'année dernière au bal…. On était là aussi quand vous avez essayé de vous coiffés "

-" Et bien, euh…. Vous verrez bien si tout se passe comme je l'espère, vous serez avertis et invités à la noce…. "

-" Oui ! " hurla Ron " Petit cachottier ! "

-" Oui, enfin peut-être un peu…. Mais il n'y a rien de certain…. On verra bien pendant l'année…. Et vous, les amours ? "

-" Les amours ? " demanda Harry en regardant Ron puis Hermione.

-" Ben oui…. Il va y avoir de nombreuses soirées, vous avez donc de nombreuses occasions à ne pas rater "

-" Je vais à la première soirée avec Cho " dit Harry " C'est les filles qui invitent ce soir là…. Ensuite, on verra comment ça se passe "

-" Cho Chang…. Oui, Dumbledore l'a invité pendant l'été…. Avec ce qui est arrivé à la fin de l'année, il voulait savoir si elle était apte à reprendre les cours…. C'est une gentille fille…. Très jolie…. Et vous ? "

-" J'ai demandé à Ron de m'accompagner à la première soirée " avoua Hermione.

-" Au moins elle est plus rapide que toi "

-" Merci…. Mais je me suis rattrapé " dit Ron.

-" Comment ça ? " demandèrent Harry et Hagrid.

-" Ron m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière pour toutes les soirées et j'ai évidemment accepté "

-" Evidemment ? " demanda Ron, voulant connaître la définition de cet adverbe.

-" Si tu préfères que j'y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre "

-" Nooon !…. Je suis ravi que tu ais accepté de m'accompagner…. Vraiment ravi "

-" Je te faisais marcher ! " plaisanta Hermione en lui tapotant la main, sur le banc.

Ron en profita pour lui prendre la main, ce qui les fit rougir tout les 2 pendant que Hagrid et Harry se marrer dans leur coin.

-" Les mains sur la table ! " hurla Harry, ce qui fut radical, les mains de ses amis atterrirent sur la table, séparées.

-" J'ai une impression de déjà vu…. " dit Ron.

-" Moi aussi " dirent Harry et Hermione.

-" Vous avez peut-être vu ça dans un film " suggéra Hagrid.

-" Mouais…. Ou ailleurs " murmura Harry.

-" Bon, et si nous prenions le dessert ? "

-" Ouais ! " dit Ron.

-" Vraiment " dit Harry " Il faudra que tu me dises où tu mets tout ça ? "

-" Quand je le saurais, tu seras le 1er au courant ! "

-" Bien…. Il y a quoi au dessert ? "

-" Tarte aux pommes, et j'ai réussi à avoir de la tarte à la framboise "

-" Comment ça réussi ? "

-" Oui…. Votre camarade de dortoir…. Ann…. Elle avait organisé un repas dans l'appartement, avec ses perceptrices et leurs amis "

-" Tu veux dire que Lucinda, Ambre, Louisa, Remus, Rogue et Sirius partagent la même table, avec Ann, Marco et les Jumelles ? "

-" C'est exactement ce que je veux dire…. "

-" Elle a pas peur pour organiser ça ? " dit Ron.

-" Disons qu'elle a de la poigne…. Elle est très agréable, et douée "

-" C'est drôle, toutes les personnes que je rencontre l'apprécie…. Dumbledore, les professeurs, les fantômes, sauf Peeves, Cho…. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille ? "

-" Demande lui " proposa Hagrid.

-" Ils ne s'apprécient pas " dit Hermione " Dès qu'ils se sont vus "

-" Ah bon ! " dit Hagrid en regardant Harry " Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? "

-" Mais rien ! Je me suis présenté et elle m'a hurlé dessus "

-" Elle ne t'a pas hurlé dessus, Harry " tempéra Hermione " Elle a juste mis en avant qu'avec toi, ses proches avaient failli y passer…. Elle protège ceux qu'elle aime…. Et tu aurais réagi comme elle "

-" Mouais…. Mais elle a le don de m'énerver "

-" Et tu sembles avoir le don de l'énerver " dit Ron.

-" Ça ressemble à un autre couple…. " insinua Hagrid.

-" Smith ne m'attire pas " dit Harry, mais son ton n'était pas convaincant, ce que Ron et Hermione remarquèrent.

-" Il est temps pour vous d'aller à votre cours de métamorphose…. On se reverra bientôt, je viendrais vous dire au revoir avant de partir pour la France…. "

Le Trio sortit et ils quittèrent Hagrid à regrets.

-" Pour une fois " dit Ron " C'était comestible, pas comme ses biscuits ou ses caramels…. "

-" Toi et ton estomac ! " répondit Hermione en rigolant " Avec toi, impossible de se tromper pour un cadeau ! "

-" Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'offrir quelque chose ? " insinua Ron.

-" Euh ! Non !… Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? "

-" On va être en retard pour le cours de McGonagall…. Heureusement qu'il n'y a que les Gryffondors…. " les coupa Harry.

Ils coururent jusqu'au château et se dépêchèrent d'arriver à la salle de cours. C'est de justesse qu'il pénétrèrent dans cette dernière. Hermione s'assit au 2ème rang de droite avec Ann, les garçons derrière elles.

-" Bonjour chers élèves " commença le professeur McGonagall " Tout d'abord je voudrais savoir, Mr Potter, si vous avez tout prévu pour samedi ? "

-" Oui professeur, j'aimerais d'ailleurs votre avis sur la question " répondit Harry.

-" Nous en reparlerons à la fin du cours…. Bien, maintenant parlons des soirées…. Comme Dumbledore l'a dit, vous devrez participer à une sorte de karaoké…. Vous aurez la musique en fond sonore, et si vous passez sur scène vous apporterez des points à votre maison…. Plus vous serez bons, plus vous apporterez des points…. Votre niveau dépendra de votre capacité à chanter, juste et en synchronisme avec la musique, mais aussi de votre capacité à vous mettre en scène…. J'attend de vous un maximum d'effort…. pour vous permettre de travailler vos chants, sans risquer d'être critiquer par d'autres maisons, j'ai mis 4 salles à votre disposition, près de votre salle commune…. Melle Callisto est d'accord pour vous donner quelques cours de danse et de chant…. Elle vous attendra dans l'une des salles, ce soir, pour ceux qui veulent ramener des points à Gryffondor…. Avez-vous des questions sur cette soirée ? …. Dean ? "

-" Les chansons sont moldues ou sorcières ? "

-" C'est comme vous voulez…. Ils n'y a pas de préférence, tant que vous nous fournissez les renseignements sur le groupe ou le chanteur pour qu'on puisse vous fournir le bon fond sonore…. D'autres questions ? … Non ?…. Bien, passons aux cours…. Cette année vous aurez vos BUSEs à passer, et peu d'entre vous ont le niveau requis…. J'attend de vous un maximum de concentration pendant mes cours, et un maximum de travail en dehors…. Commencez aussi à penser à votre avenir et au métier que vous voulez faire plus tard, mais nous en reparlerons d'ici Janvier…. Bien, cette année vous devrez savoir modifier l'apparence d'un objet, tant sur sa couleur, sa texture et sa forme…. Mais en lui gardant la même fonction…. Ensuite, vous devrez savoir transformer un animal en objet, et inversement…. Bien, le travail sera long et pénible, alors commençons dès maintenant ! "

Sur ce, elle fit apparaître les première instructions sur le tableau : modification de la couleur d'un verre. La formule était Couleur1-Cambiar-in-Couleur2 comme _Blanco Cambiar In Azul_, et il fallait agiter sa baguette selon la forma d'un pentacle tout en visualisant le changement progressif de la couleur. A la fin des 2 heures, Ann, Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient réussi à changer la couleur de leurs verres. Ce qui rapporta 20 points à Gryffondor.

-" Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me ferez un compte-rendu détaillé de l'utilisation de ce sortilège…. Bien, à demain ! "

Les élèves sortirent du cours, heureux car ils avaient fini leur journée.

-" Ann, tu viens avec moi à la bibliothèque ? Pour faire cet essai ? "

-" Avec plaisir "

-" Les garçons ? " demanda Hermione.

-" On va travailler sur un autre truc…. " dit Harry.

-" Oui…. A plus tard…. " dit Ron avant de le suivre.

-" Ils vont travailler sur un autre truc ? " demanda Ann à Hermione.

-" Ils vont s'asseoir au bord du lac et dormir…. Comme toujours ils s'y prendrons au dernier moment…. "

-" C'est les garçons ! " dit Ann " Bon, on y va ? "

-" Oui…. "

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la bibliothèque, comme Neville qui voulait profiter de la présence d'Ann pour s'améliorer.

****

Chapitre 74 : Les Loupiottes.

Les 5èmes années de Gryffondor étaient attablés autour du petit déjeuner discutant avec les autres Gryffondor au sujet des nouveaux professeurs et des nouveaux cours. Mais surtout, ils discutaient de la sélection de Quidditch qui auraient lieu 2 jours plus tard. Fred et George donnaient des conseils à leur jeune frère, mais aussi à leur jeune sœur, pour que les Weasley fassent bonne figure à la sélection. Hermione encourageait Ron, en lui donnant des renseignements sur ce qu'elle avait lu au sujet des Gardiens de Quidditch, ce que Ron appréciait, en plus de l'idée de passer la soirée de vendredi en tête à tête avec Hermione, qui lui avait promis de l'interroger sur les différentes techniques de Quidditch _(N/A : ça se profile bien, pour eux 2, non ?)._

Harry était interrogé par tous les Gryffondors, car seul lui et le professeur McGonagall connaissaient les épreuves de la Sélection, même Ron et Hermione n'en connaissaient rien, mais Ron n'avait pas voulu le cuisiner. Ginny non plus ne voulait pas en entendre parler, elle feuilletait un livre sur les Poursuiveurs, que les Jumelles lui avaient fournie. Puis les 5ème années partirent en Botanique, avec les Poufsouffle. Arrivés devant la serre n°1, ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce que Mme Chourave arrive.

-" Bonjour les enfants " dit-elle gaiement " Il va faire beau aujourd'hui…. Aujourd'hui nous commencerons le cours dans la serre… "

Tous les élèves entrèrent dans la serre n°1 et s'assirent aux pupitres. Mme Chourave commença par faire l'appel avant de regarder sa classe.

-" C'est une agréable journée, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter…. J'ai donc décidé que vous feriez des herbiers avant que l'automne n'arrive…. Je vais vous donner une liste de plantes à trouver dans le parc de Poudlard…. Mais en aucun cas dans la Forêt Interdite…. Vous ferez des groupes de 4 ou 5…. Vous ferez sécher vos plantes puis vous les mettrez dans un herbier avec un commentaire sur chacune d'entre elles : localisation, floraison, utilisation, précautions à prendre…. Enfin, tout est noté au tableau…. "

Mme Chourave tapota le tableau et la liste des instructions et des plantes apparut sur ce dernier. Elle laissa quelques minutes aux élèves pour noter les instructions puis quelques minutes pour faire les groupes. Neville et Ann se retrouvèrent avec Hermione, Ron et Harry. Dean et Seamus firent un groupe avec Lavande et Parvati.

-" Bien, vous avez 1h30 pour trouver quelques unes des plantes de la liste…. Si vous avez des doutes, je me promènerais dans le jardins avec vous…. Bonne recherche ! "

Les élèves sortirent avec joies et commencèrent leurs recherches.

-" Bien " dit Hermione " Il nous faut du dictame, de l'aconit, du tue-loup "

-" Oh…. Il y a tout ça vers le fond du parc…. Et aussi du delphinium, des roses de phœnix, des pensées d'argent et des larmes de dragon…. "

-" Comment tu sais tout ça ? " demanda Neville.

-" Ben j'ai visité le parc…. Il a fait beau pendant le mois d'août, j'allais pas rester cloîtrer à l'intérieur…. "

-" Tu sais où trouver le reste…. " demanda Ron.

-" Fait voir la liste " demanda Ann à Hermione " Il y a un petit marais derrière le stade de Quidditch…. On devrait trouver certaines plantes là-bas…. "

-" Un marais vers le Terrain de Quidditch, tu rêves éveillée ! " dis Harry.

-" Et toi tu devrais changer de lunettes, ainsi que tes oreilles…. Ce n'est pas juste à côté, c'est sous les arbustes, derrière le Terrain lorsqu'on vient de l'école…. "

-" On se calme " tempéra Ron " On a du travail à faire…. "

-" D'ailleurs, en parlant de travail, il faudrait qu'on pense à celui de divination…. Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite vous en êtes débarrassés ! "

-" Oui…. " dit Neville " On pourrais commencer lundi soir ? " 

-" D'accord, Nev' ! Lundi soir, je te réserve ma soirée ! "

Les 5 Gryffondors se dirigèrent donc vers le fond du parc, où ils trouvèrent les plans désirés. Ann en fit des croquis avant d'en récupérer quelques échantillons et les mettre bien à plat dans un cahier moldu. Puis se fut le moment de rentrer vers les serres pour aller en cours d'Enchantement. Arrivés aux serres, ils virent que presque tous les autres groupes étaient arrivés et discutés entre eux des emplacements des plantes. Lorsque tous les groupes furent présents, le professeur Chourave libéra les élèves pour qu'ils puissent se nettoyer et ranger leur plantes. Puis les élèves de Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'Enchantement avec le professeur Flitwick.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Comme la veille, il travaillèrent sur les illusions, mais cette fois-ci, le professeur avait emmené une aide visuelle. Ann aida Neville à travailler, tandis que Ron, Hermione et Harry essayaient de maintenir le plus longtemps leur illusion en essayant de la rendre la plus palpable possible. La fin du cours fut une délivrance, parce que personne n'arrivait à faire des progrès, sauf Neville qui réussit à faire un papillon, ce qui lui valut les raillerie des Serpentard à la fin du cours.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

L'après-midi commença avec Métamorphose, qui demanda à tous ceux qui maîtrisaient la première transformation de bien vouloir aider les autres. A la fin du cours, tous les élèves réussissaient à changer la couleur de leur verre, ce qui fit plaisir au professeur McGonagall qui les félicita pour leur travail. Elle les libéra en leur demanda de ne pas oublier leur travail pour la semaine suivante.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Les Gryffondor partirent donc pour le cours de SCM avec Charlie Weasley. Arrivés devant la cabane de Hagrid, ils virent que les Serpentards étaient déjà là. 

-" Alors Weasley ? Ta famille lèche les bottes de ce vieux fou pour pouvoir se faire un peu d'argent…. Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez tomber plus bas que dans la fange où vous étiez, mais je me suis trompé…. "

-" L'erreur est humaine, Malefoy " répliqua Ron " Mais sache que ma famille ne tombera jamais aussi bas que la tienne "

-" Répète un peu ! " répondit Malefoy mais Charlie arriva à cet instant.

-" Et bien, je vois que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne s'entendent toujours pas…. J'espère que les préfets montrent l'exemple au lieu d'accroître cette rancœur…. Bien, comme vous devez tous vous en douter, je suis un Weasley…. Il n'y a qu'à voir mes cheveux pour ça…. Je suis Charlie Weasley, et pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, j'étais l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs de Poudlard avant de partir travailler en Roumanie, où j'ai étudié les dragons…. Mais ce ne sera pas notre sujet d'étude pour cette année…. Nous allons commencer l'année par l'étude des Loupiottes…. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? "

Aucun Serpentards ne leva la main, mais à Gryffondor Ann et Hermione se firent remarquer.

-" Hermione ? "

-" Les Loupiottes sont des boules de lumières qui se nourrissent de l'amour qu'on leur porte "

-" Oui…. Quoi d'autre ? "

Hermione séchait sur la réponse et Ann leva la main.

-" Diane ? "

-" En fait, les Loupiottes sont apparentées aux fées. Se sont de minuscules esprits qui s'enferment dans une bulle d'amour. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient trouvé quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance, elles se nourrissent de rosées et de nectar. Lorsqu'elles ont trouvé leur compagnon, elles continuent ce régime, mais il est vrai que l'amour qu'on leur porte leur apporte une grande force. Lorsqu'on a la confiance d'une Loupiotte, c'est à dire qu'on lui a prouvé qu'on l'aimait, alors le fait qu'on ne l'aime plus peut la tuer…. C'est pour cela que l'on pense généralement qu'elles se nourrissent d'amour. Si on meure, on peut la tuer aussi, c'est pourquoi il faut lui trouver un autre maître avant, en lui expliquant les raisons…. Si un humain essaie de tuer une Loupiotte, elles peuvent se regrouper et lui retirer toute chance de tomber amoureux ou de recevoir de l'amour…. Le côté pratique de la Loupiotte est qu'elle permet de réussir à coup sûr des filtres d'amour, et elle peut servir de veilleuse et de lumière, ce qui permet de libérer sa baguette lorsqu'on visite de lieux sombres car elles émettent des radiations lumineuses…. C'est de cette façon qu'elles communiquent car la couleur change selon leur humeur…. Les Loupiottes restent, malgré tout, des créatures appréciant leur liberté, il faut donc leur demander avec beaucoup de gentillesse pour qu'elles vous accompagnent dans les lieux sombres ou pour qu'elles vous aident…. Voilà "

-" Bien, je n'aurais pas mieux dit…. Pour ce cours, vous devrez donc vous présentez aux Loupiottes qui voudront bien venir vers vous…. Suivez-moi "

Charlie partit vers un bosquet à l'intérieur duquel des centaines de bulles de lumières, de couleurs différentes, flottaient ou se pourchassaient. Lorsque les élèves pénétrèrent un à un, les Serpentards puis les Gryffondors, Charlie les présenta aux Loupiottes, lorsque se fut le tour d'Hermione, de nombreuses Loupiottes vinrent vers elle, comme pour Harry ou Ron, mais à peine Charlie présenta Ann, que toutes les Loupiottes l'entourèrent. Charlie fut pris au dépourvu, car les Loupiottes formèrent une sorte de tornade autour d'Ann et l'élevèrent peu à peu. Ann prenait une teinte de plus en plus dorée, le soleil jouant sur sa peau et illuminant le bosquet. Puis les Loupiottes libérèrent Ann de leur étreinte magique et elle réapparut soudain, couverte d'une substance dorée, pendant que les Loupiottes repartaient vers les autres élèves. Charlie s'avança vers Ann pour l'aider.

-" Ça va ? " demanda-t-il " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

-" Je vais bien, merci…. J'aurais du vous prévenir avant…. J'ai sauvé une Loupiotte des griffes de Miss Teigne cet été…. Et les autres Loupiottes ont voulu me remercier…. "

-" Vous voulez aller vous nettoyer ? "

-" Ça ne partira pas comme ça…. Mais ça s'estompe avec le temps, d'ici le repas je devrais avoir retrouver une couleur normale…. Ne vous inquiétez pas…. "

-" Si vous le dites…. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? "

-" A moi de me blesser par la même occasion, et de retourner les Loupiottes contre vous et Poudlard, non…. Ne vous en faite pas, vous êtes un très bon professeur et un être humain formidable…. Je ne vous laisserais pas fréquenter Kaede si ce n'était pas le cas " lui murmura Ann.

-" Pardon ? "

-" Elle mérite d'être heureuse, et vous la rendez heureuse…. Alors ça me va ! Je suis très possessive et protectrice…. "

-" J'ai cru comprendre…. Harry s'en ai prit plein la tête "

-" J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort, mais ça lui fait du bien…. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que ça coince avec lui que ça coince avec le reste…. On va bien finir par trouver un terrain d'entente…. Mais lequel et quand, c'est ça la grande énigme ! " 

Charlie sourit à cette remarque pleine de bon sens et laissa Ann rejoindre Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ils essayèrent de lui frotter les joues pour lui retirer sa dorure mais Ann explosa de rire sous les chatouilles de son cousin.

-" Mr Longdubat, voudriez-vous laisser votre cousine tranquille, sa couleur dorée disparaîtra d'ici quelques heures…. En attendant, Melle Smith, veuillez rester à l'ombre pour ne pas éblouir vos camarades "

-" Oui professeur "

-" Bien…. Chacun d'entre vous doit avoir une Loupiotte à côté de lui…. Vous allez me faire un compte-rendu détaillé de leur apparences, et attribuer quelques humeurs à leurs changements de couleur…. Faites attention quand même à ne pas les vexer…. Pour ceux qui se sentent l'âme d'un artiste, les Loupiottes apprécient les chansons et vous accompagnerons avec joie…. "

Une dizaine de Loupiottes voletaient autour du groupe de Neville et Ann, changeant de couleur. Ann retira ses chaussures et ses bas, s'adossa à un arbre. Elle plia légèrement une jambe et l'autre vint se poser sur le genoux, faisant un perchoir parfait pour les Loupiottes qui vinrent d'amuser sur sa jambe galbée. Elle prit un de ses carnets à croquis et commença à dessiner les Loupiottes qui prenaient des poses sur sa jambe. Elle ne remarqua pas que la plupart des garçons suivaient la courbe de sa jambe, et que les filles la regardaient de travers. Harry lui aussi suivit la courbe de sa jambe, du petit pied parfait au début de la cuisse. Il oublia un instant à qui il avait affaire et s'imagina en train d'embrasser ses jambes, de caresser sa peau à l'aspect si douce. Ron remarqua le regard de son ami, la bouche entrouverte, les pupilles dilatées, le souffle saccadé. La Loupiotte sur son épaule vira au rouge sang, ce qui intrigua Hermione qui après avoir bien regardé Harry, détourna le regard, les joues rouges. Ron en profita pour distraire Harry.

-" Hum…. Harry ?…. Harry " finit Ron en lui murmurant son prénom à l'oreille

-" Hum ? " répondit-il sans détourner son regard.

-" Tu devrais détourner le regard et utiliser un sortilège "

-" Quoi ? " murmura-t-il, revenant sur Terre, ou au moins en cours.

-" Arrête de la regarder comme ça…. Ça te fais de l'effet…. Si tu ne veux pas que ça se remarque…. "

-" Hein ? " demanda Harry, mais les regards de Ron, allant de Ann à sa ceinture lui permirent de se rendre compte de son état " Merde ! " 

-" Mais non…. C'est une réaction tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal…. Hermione ne regarde pas…. "

-" Tant mieux…. Je ne pourrais plus la regarder dans les yeux sans ça. Faut que j'attende de…. "

-" Tu ne connais pas…. Bien sûr que non !…. " se répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel " Pointe délicatement ta baguette vers… Enfin tu vois…. Et murmure _Desexito_…. Si le sort est bien lancé, tu devrais ressentir un froid au niveau requis "

-" D'accord " dit Harry avant de murmurer la formule " Ahhh ! Ça gèle "

-" Plus tu en as besoin, plus le froid est intense…. Ton corps semble oublier ta compagne pour la soirée…. " plaisanta Ron.

-" Mais je la déteste…. Elle a le don de m'énerver "

-" Mais les contraires s'attirent…. Enfin j'espère " dit Ron en regardant Hermione " Hermione, la Loupiotte de Harry prend une couleur verte, ça veut dire quoi ? "

-" C'est que tu es confus, Harry…. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? "

-" Qui ? " demanda Harry.

-" Oui, qui ? Toi ou Ann ? " demanda Ron, ce qui fit rougir Hermione.

-" Ann " répondit Hermione.

-" Elle est mignonne " répondit Ron " Mais je préfère les beautés plus sages " continua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-" Euh…. " répondit Hermione, souriant timidement, triturant nerveusement la manche de sa robe " Et toi Harry ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu "

-" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles " répondit-il en détournant le regard, mais sa Loupiotte vira du vert au jaune canari.

-" Le jaune, c'est pour le mensonge, non ? " murmure Ron à l'oreille Hermione.

-" Oui…. Mais ne lui dit pas, il ne veut pas s'en rendre compte "

-" Et tu crois qu'Ann ? "

-" J'en sais rien…. Je crois qu'elle a un petit copain, d'après ce que nous as dis Neville, mais elle n'a aucune photo de lui dans sa chambre…. C'est peut-être juste un moyen de ne pas être draguée à chaque pas "

-" Ils iraient bien ensemble "

-" Qui iraient bien ensemble " demanda Harry " Si vous pensez à Neville et Hélène, oui…. Si c'est à Smithy et moi, oubliez ça "

La Loupiotte de Harry vira du rouge bordeaux, couleur de la colère, au bleu nuit, couleur du doute.

Pendant ce temps, Ann ne prêtait pas attention aux regards des autres élèves, elle était trop occupée par les Loupiottes qui mimer un défilé de mode sur sa jambe, bougeant en rythme. Ann sifflotait un air, que Dean, Seamus et Neville reprirent bientôt. Puis la chansonnette passa de groupe en groupe et arriva à Harry. Ce dernier se mit inconsciemment à la fredonner tout en se concentrant sur les Loupiottes, murmurant de temps en temps des mots que Ron et Hermione arrivaient à comprendre. 

-" Mmm…. Mmm…. Fille du Phœnix…. Mmm…. Amour éternel…. Lion…. Mmm…. Amazone…. Mmm…. "

-" Harry ? " paniqua Hermione.

-" Quoi ? "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fredonnes ? " 

-" Je ne fredonne pas " répondit Harry, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivaient à ses amis.

-" Si, tu fredonnes " dit Ron.

-" Tu parlais d'un Lion, d'une Amazone, d'un Amour Eternel et d'une Fille du Phœnix "

-" Je vous jure que je ne fredonnais pas…. " 

Charlie les coupa dans leur discussion.

-" Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure…. Vous complèterez vos comptes-rendus en faisant des recherches à la bibliothèque, et vous me les rendrez à la fin du prochain cours…. Bonne soirée, et à lundi "

Les élèves quittèrent le cours, laissant les Loupiottes dans le bosquet. Ann fut la dernière à partir, elle devait se rechausser. Charlie en profita pour discuter avec elle, sur les Loupiottes, puis il dériva sur Kaede et le Temple de la Lune, à Kyoto.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pendant le repas du soir, Hedwige apporta un mot à Harry, ce qui se remarqua puisque l'heure du courrier était passée depuis longtemps. Mais ce qui se remarqua le plus, fur le vol des 2 phœnix qui vinrent se poser sur les épaules d'Ann, qui reçu elle aussi un mot qu'elle mit dans une poche intérieur. Elle fouilla dans le revers de sa robe et en sortit une boîte de bonbons aux piments dont elle en offrit aux 2 phœnix. Ces derniers s'envolèrent majestueusement, suivis par Hedwige. Puis le repas se termina dans le calme. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Harry pour discuter de leur journée.

-" J'ai bien aimé le cours des Loupiottes " dit Ron.

-" C'est très utile comme détecteur de mensonge " approuva Hermione " Sauf si on veut se cacher quelque chose "

-" Vous n'allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis " dit Harry en se levant et en faisant les 100 pas " Je ne suis pas attiré pas Smith…. Non, en aucun cas…. "

-" Et si tu nous parlais du mot que tu as reçu "

-" Tu as failli te faire remarquer, mais Ann a fait encore plus fort…. 2 phœnix pour elle toute seule…. Même Malefoy a du en baver de jalousie "

-" J'ai pas vu " dit Harry " Quand au mot, c'est Dumbledore qui veut nous voir ce soir pour nous présenter à notre nouveau professeur…. Et pour discuter de nos transformations "

-" On va enfin avoir des nouveaux cours, je commençais déjà à m'ennuyer en cours " dit Hermione.

-" On vient à peine de commencer " dit Hermione.

-" Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous vous retenez, vous aussi "

Les garçons se regardèrent, confus. Apparemment ils avaient tous eu la même réaction pour se protéger des questions.

-" Vous croyez que Smith se retient ? " demanda Harry.

-" Tu peux répéter ? "

-" Smith, vous croyez qu'elle se retient ? J'ai des doutes sur son niveau depuis le TP de DCFM "

-" C'est vrai qu'elle t'a ratatiné, et sans une goutte de sueur en plus… " plaisanta Ron.

-" Très drôle Ron…. " dit Hermione " En tout cas, c'est vrai qu'elle est aussi douée que nous, et il semble qu'elle le soit plus encore "

-" Explique " dirent les garçons.

-" C'est juste une accumulation de petits détails…. Tout d'abord il y a les phœnix…. Qu'un phœnix te fasse confiance, cela montre ta loyauté. Que 2 phœnix te fasse confiance, cela montre ton pouvoir…. Ensuite, il y a les Loupiottes. Ann n'a pas tout dit. Les Loupiottes font confiance, mais il faut leur montrer notre affection mais aussi notre pouvoir…. Ensuite il y a son appartement "

-" Sa chambre " rectifia Harry.

-" Non, son appartement. D'une chambre comme celle-ci elle en a fait un appartement, plutôt de bon goût d'ailleurs…. Alors qu'on est à Poudlard…. Il faut être très doué pour réussir à modifier les sortilèges mis au point par les Fondateurs…. D'après ce que m'a dit Ginny, c'est elle-même qui l'a transformé…. Et puis il y a l'épreuve de mesure magique…. Des efforts constants et pas une goutte de sueur…. Puis la décharge magique qui a eu lieu lorsque vous vous êtes touchés…. Même si cela provient d'un mauvais contrôle de ta magie, Harry, cela ne peut arriver que si la personne en face dispose d'une même magie "

-" Cela voudrait dire qu'elle est une animagus " dit Harry " Un animagus non déclaré et très puissant…. "

-" Tu oublies qu'elle maîtrise la magie sans baguette, ce qui la rend potentiellement puissante…. Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est qu'elle est son niveau sans baguette…. Parce qu'elle ne semble pas apprécier de s'en servir "

-" Si tu le dis…. Ce doit être l'instinct féminin " dit Ron " A quel heure Dumbledore nous attends ? "

-" Faut qu'on y aille…. "

****

Chapitre 75 : Réunions nocturnes

(N/A : Dans ce chapitre, je vais parler de la communication silencieuse, par la pensée. Mais ce n'est pas de l'occlumencie, que j'ai appelé CSMA pour éviter de me servir de ce terme, comme dans HP5. Pour ça, je me base sur la fic d'Aloysius Dumbledore, puisque j'ai préféré cesser de lire HP5 pour éviter les spoilers. J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas, ou très peu – sinon c'est vraiment involontaire. En fait, je vais me baser sur " Les Hérauts de Valdemar – La trilogie de la Flèche " de Mercedes Lackey, auteur de roman Fantasy. Le spoiler éventuel sera dans ce chapitre, sur les liens de parenté des Weasley, mais pour les autres liens de parenté que je mettrais par la suite, ce n'est pas pour me venter, mais j'avais pensé à un lien Black-White. Parce que c'est vraiment la relation la plus étrange qu'il puisse y avoir…. Maintenant, je ne vous dis pas encore qui appartient à la famille White, ceux qui ont lu le tome 5 doivent s'en douter, mais je réserve la surprise pour les autres. J'espère que j'aurais un minimum de spoiler, même minuscule, car c'est ma version du tome 5, et pas une traduction. Merci de votre compréhension, j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire malgré tout)

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés à la gargouille, ils avaient rencontrer Rusard, mais Hermione lui montra le mot du directeur et il les laissa partir en maugréant.

-" Tagada ! " dit Harry, c'était le mot de passe du moment.

Ils montèrent donc l'escalier en colimaçon caché par la gargouille et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, ce dernier vint leur ouvrir, comme s'il savait qu'ils étaient juste derrière.

-" Entrez jeunes gens ! " leur dit-il en s'effaçant " Comment se passe vos cours ? Et la cohabitation ? "

-" Les cours sont intéressants " dit Hermione.

-" Et la cohabitation est relativement facile " compléta Ron.

-" Tu ne sembles pas d'accord Harry ? " dit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant de malice.

-" Si, si bien sûr ! " répondit Harry " Ça change, c'est tout ! "

-" Oui…. Tu n'es pas le seul pour qui cela change, mais tu vas t'y faire, je te fais confiance…. Bien, si je vous ais réunis ce soir, c'est pour vous parlez de vos cours avec Melle Ombre…. Asseyez-vous ! "

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent sur les 3 fauteuils placés devant le bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier s'assit à sa place. Il croisa les doigts et regarda ses élèves un à un.

-" Bien, tout d'abord je dois vous demander de tenir secrets ces cours, et tout ce qu'il se dira dans ce bureau "

-" Oui " dirent-ils en cœur.

-" Bien, avant que votre professeur ne vous prenne en charge, vous devrez faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas vous reconnaître dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en dehors de ses cours…. Elle dispose des mêmes moyens pour que vous ne puissiez pas la reconnaître en dehors de Poudlard, sa sécurité en est la clé, car ses connaissances et ses pouvoirs seraient très utiles à Voldemort, mais elle préfère nous en faire profiter…. T'en mieux pour nous ! "

-" Ses pouvoirs et connaissances ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Oui, votre professeur est en train de refaire la Protection de Poudlard, car elle seule connaît les enchantements utilisés par les Fondateurs…. Elle est donc la seule capable de les modifier mais, surtout, de les réparer…. "

-" Oh ! Elle est très puissante alors…. "

-" Oui, et c'est pourquoi vous devez apprendre à vous camouflez " dit Dumbledore " Vous vous camouflerez grâce à des uniformes de travail, identiques au sien à quelques détails près, mais il faut aussi camoufler vos pensées, vos émotions et surtout votre magie "

-" C'est du très haut contrôle " dit Hermione " On ne l'apprend quand Ecole Supérieure de Magie, et uniquement dans certaines spécialisations, comme pour les Aurors "

-" Effectivement, Hermione, vous permettez que je vous appelle Hermione ? "

-" Oui, bien sûr professeur "

-" Albus, appelez-moi tous Albus, au moins pendant nos réunions nocturnes "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Harry " Vous restez notre directeur, notre professeur, notre Maître "

-" Peut-être bien Harry, mais votre potentiel est bien supérieur au mien…. Oui, je ne vais pas vous mentir, ni me mentir, vous êtes la Triade la plus Puissante que j'ai connu, et j'en ai connu 4…. Je connais mes limites, et je les accepte…. C'est ça aussi, la responsabilité…. Et je travaille toujours pour m'améliorer, mais surtout pour ne pas régresser…. Il n'y a que les idiots qui pensent que la magie ne nécessite aucun travail…. La connaissance ne suffit pas, c'est le travail personnel, sur sa magie et sur soi-même, qui permet de s'améliorer et de franchir les obstacles qui se présentent devant vous…. "

-" Donc, on ne sera jamais tranquille ! " de plaignit Ron " Travail ! Travail ! Travail ! "

-" Oui, mais quand vous pourrez modifier votre apparence dans un claquement de doigt, vous verrez que vous serrez heureux…. Bien, revenons à la raison de notre réunion de ce soir, jeunes gens…. Hermione, Ron, Harry…. Dès ce soir, je vais vous apprendre à bloquer vos pensées, et surtout à empêcher qu'on pénètre vos esprits…. Non, ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous pensez, Hermione, c'est presque ça mais ce n'en est pas…. "

-" En quoi ça consiste alors ? " demanda-t-elle.

-" Et bien, je ne maîtrise pas encore cette technique, mais elle est à la base de la Communication Silencieuse Magiquement Assistée ou CSMA…. En fait, vous utiliserez votre esprit et votre sensibilité psychique pour communiquer entre vous, ou avec votre entourage…. Les moldus appellent ça la Télépathie et l'Empathie…. La télépathie c'est la communication verbale par la pensée, et l'Empathie c'est la communication des émotions par la pensée…. " dit Dumbledore avant de rêver éveillé.

-" Professeur ? " demanda Harry " Euh ! Albus " tenta-t-il encore.

-" Pardon, excusez-moi, un agréable souvenir " dit Dumbledore, le regard encore plus brillant que d'habitude " D'abord, parlons de la généralité…. On est tous sensible, plus au moins, aux personnes qui nous entoure…. Comme par exemple la communication entre de très grands amis…. Vous devez avoir quelques exemples en tête…. Tout ce qui est fin de phrase, compréhension très rapide et autre…. Il y a aussi ce que l'on appelle l'instinct, comme celui d'une mère envers son enfant, celui des femmes aussi, ou encore celui qui nous dit qu'on est en danger…. C'est souvent des formes de Télépathie et d'Empathie primitives…. Vous êtes potentiellement de futurs Télépathes et Empathes, mais il vous faudra travailler avec votre professeur pour maîtriser ces techniques…. "

-" Et qu'allez-vous nous apprendre alors ? " demanda Ron.

-" Je vais vous apprendre, Ron, à dresser un mur autour de votre esprit, afin que votre professeur ne puisse pas le pénétrait trop facilement…. Elle renforcera vos murs et vos aptitudes…. Elle m'aide d'ailleurs à renforcer le mien, même si je maîtrise le méthode magique de communication par la pensée, on ne sais jamais ce qu'il peux arriver…. Bien, vous n'avez pas à entrer en méditation pour faire ce mur, parce que vous devrez vous en servir de manière quasi constante…. N'ayez pas peur, cela ne vous fatiguera pas, au départ cela vous posera quelques problèmes de concentration, au moins au départ, puis vous n'y penserez plus…. Vous verrez, d'ici 1 heure vous aurez un mur protecteur d'une assez bonne qualité, il vous servira de base de travail pour vos cours avec Melle Ombre "

-" Et que doit-on faire ? "

-" Vous devez visualiser un mur, plus vous penserez qu'il est costaud, et plus vous aurez confiance en lui, moins il vous faudra de concentration pour le maintenir…. Allez-y, je testerais vos murs une ou 2 fois avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher "

Les trois adolescents se concentrèrent donc et visualisèrent des murs de briques ou de pierres. Dumbledore fit trembler un peu ces murs, par la pensée, pour les tester. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas très costaud, pour des premiers murs, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient de plus en plus confiance en eux, et leurs murs étaient de plus en plus résistant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Dumbledore les arrêta.

-" Bien, je pense que c'est assez pour ce soir, mais vos murs sont plus solides qu'au début de cette séance…. Maintenant que votre protection mentale est dorénavant correcte, mais vous devrez travailler dessus, il faut maintenant améliorer votre protection physique, et Kaede et Ambre vous y aideront, ainsi que votre protection magique, et c'est Sirius et Remus qui s'occuperont de vous apprendre le maximum de sorts d'attaque et de Défense. Pom-Pom vous apprendra tout ce qu'elle connaît sur les sortilèges, baumes et potions de guérison et de cicatrisation. Et Minerva et Sirius s'occuperont de vos métamorphose. Pour le moment, je ne crois pas que vous pourrez supporter des cours particulier de potion avec Severus…. Mais il y a tout ce qu'on ne peut pas vous apprendre, comme la magie sans baguette qui pourra vous servir pour tout ou rien, ainsi que la communication silencieuse qui vous permettra de parler entre vous sans que vos secrets soient dévoilés aux autres. Elle a aussi des avantages dans un couple…. Mais je divague là…. Melle Ombre vous apprendra donc à fortifier vos murs, et surtout à communiquer entre vous et ce de manière contrôlée…. Dès que se sera fait, elle pourra vous apprendre le reste de ce qu'elle a accepté d'apprendre à la nouvelle Triade, donc à vous 3…. Mais avant que je vous laisse faire connaissance avec Melle Ombre, vous devez me promettre de ne jamais utiliser vos véritables prénoms, et encore moins vos éventuels pseudos…. Harry, tu t'appelleras James, Hermione se sera Katy, et vous Ron se sera Ryan. Quand pensez-vous ? "

-" Moi j'aime bien " dit Harry " Une ressemblance de plus avec mon père "

-" Mois aussi " dit Ron " Parce que j'ai horreur de mon deuxième prénom "

-" Il y a de quoi, Ambroise ! " se marra Harry.

-" Cela vient d'Ambroisie, la boisson des Dieux, non ? " dit Hermione.

-" Et vlan ! " dit Ron " Merci Hermione…. Ryan me va très bien, c'est assez proche de mon prénom pour que je m'habitue à y répondre "

-" Et vous Hermione ? "

-" J'aime bien Katy, ça fait penser à Cat, mon animal…. Ça me va très bien "

-" Bien, évitez de vous en servir en public, mais vous pouvez vous en servir entre vous trois, et seulement entre vous trois…. Les nouveaux élèves ne doivent pas être au courant, comme vos familles…. Les professeurs sont au courant, mais comme Melle Ombre garde secret tout ce qu'elle fait…. Sauf pour moi…. C'est normal, je suis le directeur…. Passons…. Où en sont vos transformations ? "

-" Euh… " dit Harry " Mon tatouage est de plus en plus visible, mais je n'arrive pas encore à me transformer en Manticore mais je sens que c'est tout proche, que le déclic est presque là, mais ça bloque "

-" Et vous ? " demanda Dumbledore à Ron et Hermione.

-" Et bien " commença Hermione " Je sens que j'y arrive petit à petit, mais c'est comme pour Harry, je n'ai pas encore le déclic "

-" Oui " la coupa Ron " Seulement cela fait très peu de temps qu'on a réussi notre transformation…. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas me transformer, et encore moins que je ne travaille pas…. Je dis juste qu'on travaille énormément, mais qu'on vient de reprendre les cours…. Avec tout les changements qu'il y a eu, c'est normal qu'on ai un peu de mal à prendre nos repères…. Donc, si d'ici Halloween j'y arrive toujours pas, je me ferais du soucis, mais pour le moment je travaille sur moi…. Peut-être que le contrôle de ma puissance potentielle me permettra d'améliorer ma métamorphose "

-" Je vois que j'avais raison de vous nommer comme préfet, Ron, vous êtes beaucoup plus mûr que l'année dernière "

-" Merci…. Je crois que la présence d'Hermione à nos côtés me rends peu à peu plus responsable…. " dit-il en la regardant, le compliment fit sourire et rougir la jeune fille.

-" Je vois aussi que vous avez plus confiance en vous, depuis l'année dernière, c'est un début… Mais faites attention, tous les 3, à ne pas avoir trop confiance en soi…. Il faut trouver le juste milieu, assez de confiance pour prendre des risques, mais pas trop pour ne pas prendre des risques inutiles…. Et l'humilité est votre meilleure alliée, l'arrogance votre pire ennemi…. "

-" Croyez-vous réellement que nous puissions devenir arrogants ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Qui sait ce que la vie peut faire de chacun de nous, nous avons tous nos défauts, nos points faibles…. C'est hélas de ses points faibles que Voldemort se sert pour faire venir les gens de son côté…. Même les meilleurs d'entre nous peuvent le rejoindre…. Comme les pires d'entre eux, de leur point de vue, peuvent nous rejoindre…. Ce n'est pas parce que notre famille est faite de mages blancs ou noirs, ou moldues, que vous devrez suivre les traces de vos ancêtres…. "

-" Comme le choix de la Maison n'influence pas sur ce qu'on va devenir " dit Ron " C'est ce qu'a dit le Choixpeau, non ? "

-" Effectivement " dit Dumbledore.

-" Rogue est un Serpentard qui travaille pour le Bien " dit Harry.

-" Le professeur Rogue, Harry…. C'est aussi le cas de Peter Pettigrow, un Gryffondor qui as rejoint le clan de Voldemort…. De nombreux Serdaigles ont rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts…. C'est parce que pour eux la connaissance est le plus important, plus important que pour un Poufsouffle, ils recherchent tellement la Connaissance qu'ils peuvent parfois se laisser avoir par les belles paroles…. Il y a très, très peu de Poufsouffles, dans l'Histoire, qui ont rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, ou d'un quelconque Mage Noir…. Mais tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts en puissance, parfois leur nom les envoie dans la maison de leur famille…. Comme pour tous les Weasley qui sont allés à Gryffondor…. Remarquez, les Jumeaux n'auraient vraiment pas été à leur place à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle…. Charlie et Bill non plus, bien qu'ils soient très doués en études, ou très fidèles en amitié…. Percy aurait pu être envoyé à Serdaigle, et pourtant, parce que c'est un Weasley, il est allé à Gryffondor "

-" Si vous permettez, Albus " dit Ron " Je tiens à préciser certaines choses…. Ma famille n'est pas une famille de purs Gryffondors, il est vrai par contre, que la famille Weasley, par mon père, est une famille de Gryffondor. Mais pour mon père, comme pour ma mère, il y a des liens de parentés, certes très, très éloignés, avec des mages noirs, mais ils existent, et ils font partie des cadavres dans notre placard…. "

-" Tu es lié à quelle famille de Mages noirs ? " demanda Harry.

-" Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de t'en parler, car cela touche une personne que tu connais bien…. Cette personne préfèrerais sûrement t'en parler directement…. Surtout que tu démarres au quart de tour, depuis l'été "

-" Oui…. Bon, d'accord…. Si tu voies cette personne, dit lui que je veux lui parler, j'aime que les choses soient claires autour de moi…. "

-" D'accord…. Pour ce qui est des Weasley, puisque tu aimes que les choses soient claires, la famille remonte à plus de 1000 ans, elle vient d'Irlande…. D'où les cheveux roux…. Mais c'est la seule chose que je sais…. La carrière d'Historimage n'est vraiment pas pour moi, peut-être qu'un jour je me payerais leur service pour connaître ma famille, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe "

-" Ron, si tu es la Fidélité, je ne crois pas que tu puisses me trahir un jour…. Sauf peut-être pour une fille, mais je ne crois pas qu'on ait les mêmes goûts, alors il n'y aura aucun problème "

-" Te trahir, non…. Mais en matière de filles, j'en suis pas sûr "

-" On en reparlera tout à l'heure, faut qu'on mette les choses au point "

-" Bon, si nous revenions à nos moutons, les jeunes…. Je veux bien croire que les hormones vous titillent, mais restez concentrer sur la Mission que vous avez accepté…. Mais n'oubliez pas de vous détendre quand même, ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort est de retour qu'il faut arrêter de vivre, au contraire, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait…. C'est pour cela qu'il y aura plein de soirées cette année, pour vous faire de merveilleux souvenirs, pour que des liens se créent…. "

-" C'est une très bonne idée " dit Hermione " Les bals masqués, les soirées à thèmes…. Cela va permettre de lier les Maisons entre elles…. Mais n'avez-vous pas peur que Voldemort décide d'attaquer ces soirs là ? "

-" S'il y a plus de professeurs, c'est pour veiller à la sécurité des élèves…. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les Aurors sont dorénavant hors du contrôle du Ministère…. C'est la seule condition que Alastor Maugrey a posé pour qu'il reprenne les rennes de cette institution…. Il a viré un bon nombre de glandeurs, et il a recruté de nombreux sorciers pour combattre Voldemort "

-" Pourquoi a-t-il demandé de couper les liens avec le Ministère ? "

-" Il n'a pas coupé les ponts avec le Ministère, mais le Ministère ne contrôle plus l'AAB, l'Agence des Aurors Britanniques, qui ont leurs quartiers au CFA, le Centre de Formation des Aurors, loin du Ministère. Il y a un lien entre le Ministère et l'AAB, un lien financier. Le Ministère paie les Aurors, les locaux, les formations, etc., mais il n'a aucun comptes-rendus, rien. L'AAB reçoit un virement de tant de Gallions par mois, mais personne ne sait pour quoi faire, recherches, armes, entraînements…. Maugrey ne veut rien dire…. Enfin, cela évite que le Ministère contrôle les Aurors, ces derniers agissent donc sous la seule autorité de Maugrey, ou d'Arthur Weasley ou moi-même, si Maugrey décède…. Nous sommes les seuls à qui il fait confiance…. Oui Ron, votre père, même s'il n'en parle pas, il n'a pas été pris dans l'AAB car Fudge le lui as refusé…. Ils ne s'appréciaient déjà pas à cette époque…. Et pourtant, il était le major de promotion, suivi par votre mère "

-" Mes parents sont des Aurors ? J'en reviens pas…. "

-" C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est pourtant vrai…. On ne le dirait pas comme ça, mais vos parents sont de très grands sorciers, et leur aide nous est très précieuse…. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher, demain vous commencez par potion, non ? "

-" Grr " grogna Ron " Pas de quoi se réjouir…. Une matinée complète avec les Serpentards ! Youpi ! "

Dumbledore tendit un paquet à chaque sorcier, leur expliquant qu'ils y trouveraient leur nouvel uniforme. Puis il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les trois sorciers rentrèrent dans leurs appartement. Hermione partit directement se coucher, et les garçons discutèrent un peu, surtout sur les filles, et partirent se coucher.


	17. Chapitre 76 à Chapitre 80

****

Chapitre 76 : Rogue, toujours lui même, enfin presque

Le lendemain matin, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards attendaient devant la porte du cachot. Comme de bien entendue, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Malefoy et Parkinson utilisaient leur statut pour retirer des points à Gryffondor, sur le niveau sonore de leur discussion, sur leur tenue vestimentaire, sur des broutilles quoi. Pansy se dirigea vers Ann et la détailla, l'œil mauvais.

-" Smith, c'est ça ? "

-" Oui " répondit Ann.

-" Tu penses que cette tenue est un uniforme ? "

-" Ma tenue ne relève pas de tes obligations de préfète, à moins que tu n'ais pas compris les paroles de Dumbledore ? "

-" J'ai très bien compris les paroles de ce vieux fou, mais je me demande ce que tu penses faire dans cette tenue "

En effet, Ann avait retirer sa robe de sorcier, et elle portait un ensemble noir, composé d'un pantalon baggy et d'une petite veste de jogging avec capuche. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en tresse indienne _(N/A : à la Lara Croft, pour vous donner une image)_.

-" C'est ma tenue pour la fabrication des potions…. J'y suis à l'aise, et les manches sont assez petites pour ne pas risquer de faire tomber des fioles…. De toute façon, pour faire une bonne potion, il n'y a pas besoin de faire des effets de manches…. Est-ce assez clair ? "

-" On se tait et on entre en classe " dit très froidement le Professeur Rogue, qui venait d'arriver sans bruit.

Ce matin là, il portait un col roulé noir sur un pantalon à pince noir. Autant son aspect physique avait changé, autant il en imposait encore plus. Rien qu'à entendre sa voix, et son ton, on savait qu'il ne changerait pas sa manière de faire cours. Ce qui était encore plus dangereux qu'avant, car il avait l'air sympathique alors qu'il était toujours aussi froid. Il arrêta Ann avant qu'elle n'entre en classe.

-" Tu as un problème avec Parkinson ? "

-" Elle n'apprécie pas ma tenue spéciale potion "

-" Fait attention à elle, si Drago s'intéresse à toi, elle t'en voudra encore plus "

-" Pourquoi m'en veut-elle ? "

-" Parce que tu es plus attirante qu'elle, belle-maman " dit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

-" Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois protéger, mais Ambre…. Je compte sur toi, mon très cher beauf " répondit Ann, avec le même sourire.

-" Bien, Melle Smith, j'espère que vous arriverez à suivre mes cours, si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis à votre disposition pour vous expliquer ce que vous ne comprenez pas…. Mais dès l'année prochaine, vous n'aurez plus de traitement de faveur… Se sera identique pour vos tenues " dit Rogue, alors qu'ils entraient en classe.

-" Oui professeur " répondit timidement Ann.

-" Bien, vous ferez équipe avec Melle Granger "

-" Oui professeur " dit Ann avant de se placer à côté d'Hermione.

-" On se tait ! " dit Rogue, toujours aussi froidement.

Comme toujours, les Gryffondors se turent, mais les Serpentards continuaient de discuter.

-" Mlle Parkinson " demanda Rogue.

-" Oui ? " répondit-elle.

-" Arrêtez de déconcentrer Mr Malefoy et taisez-vous, je ne voudrais pas vous donner une retenue dès notre premier cours…. Si vous ne pouvez pas donner l'exemple, je vous retirerais votre poste…. "

-" Je vais montrer l'exemple ! " dit Pansy " Mais je ne serais pas contre une retenue " murmura-t-elle alors que Rogue se tournait vers les Gryffondors.

-" Et je retire 5 points à Gryffondor pour bavardage intempestif " dit Rogue.

Ann voulut répondre que c'était injuste, mais Hermione lui retint le bras et lui fit non de la tête. Ann fronça les sourcils, elle allait avoir une discussion avec son beau-fils _(N/A : Oui, Ann est la belle-mère de Rogue, car c'est elle qui a créé Ambre, c'est sa mère….)._

-" Vos professeurs de DCFM m'ont demandé de vous faire préparer une potion qui vous servira pour le cours suivant…. Comme vous devrez la boire à ce moment-là, je vous conseille de vous appliquer…. Nous allons préparer une potion qui vous permettra de vous souvenir de vos plus beaux et plus joyeux souvenirs…. Cette potion est très difficile à préparer, elle nécessite un timing parfait…. Elle se prépare en 1h, mais il faut que tout vos ingrédients soient prêts avant de commencer cette potion, car il n'y aura pas de 2ème chance…. Les consignes sont affichées au tableau, reprenez-les et commencez rapidement à préparer vos ingrédients…. " dit Rogue avant de tapoter le tableau noir pour que les consignes apparaissent.

Potion de Réminiscence Joyeuse : 

-_dans un chaudron en étain, model standard 2, placer 4L d'eau de source. Faire chauffer à petit feu jusqu'à ce que l'eau frémisse._

-plonger 4 racines d'Asphodèle, coupées en petits cubes dans l'eau frémissante. La potion prend une couleur noire. Ajouter alors 3 Griffes de Cornegris rapées.

-15min plus tard, plonger 10 plumes deFaucon Argenté. Les retirer 2min plus tard. Les sécher pour une réutilisation éventuelle. La potion devient marron chocolat.

-3min après, y jeter 10 graines dAconit, broyées, et 5 fleurs de Pensées Dorées. Laisser frémir 20min.

-Ajouter 3 gouttes de Nectar de Paradios et 10 gouttes de Suc de Fée. La potion doit devenir couleur caramel.

-15min plus tard, ajouter 1 seule goutte de Sang de Gryffon. La potion doit avoir la couleur d'un caramel au lait ainsi que l'odeur.

-Laisser reposer 5min avant de placer la potion dans 10 petites fioles.

Hermione regarda Ann prendre des notes avant de sortir son nécessaire à potion.

-" Tu as vu les ingrédients ? " lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Oui, et alors ? "

-" Des griffes de Cornegris, des plumes de Faucon Argenté, des Pensées Dorées, du Nectar de Paradios, du Suc de Fée et du Sang de Gryffon…. On n'a pas ces ingrédients dans notre nécessaire à potion "

-" Oh !…. Professeur ? " demanda Ann.

Rogue vint la voir et lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait.

-" Où peut-on trouver les ingrédients pour la potion ? "

-" Oui…. Je vais les chercher " dit Rogue, dissimulant un sourire amusé " 5 points à Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir eu peur de poser cette question…. Les préfets, suivez-moi "

Ron, Hermione, Drago et Pansy suivirent donc le professeur Rogue jusqu'à sa réserve, où il leur fournit les ingrédients, sans un seul de trop. Puis ils revinrent dans la classe où les préfets commencèrent à distribuer les quantités nécessaires.

-" Rappelez-vous que je veux récupérer les plumes de Faucon, et je les veux sèches " dit Rogue " Sinon c'est autant de points en moins pour chaque maison "

Les élèves commencèrent alors à broyer, couper, râper leur ingrédients, avant de les mettre dans des petits récipients pour qu'ils ne se mélangent pas avant d'être dans la potion. Ann et Hermione étaient très complémentaire, Hermione avait une très bonne mémoire et se souvenait des détails de la potion sans regarder le tableau, et Ann préparait les ingrédients avec beaucoup de facilité. Ron et Harry ne s'en tiraient pas trop mal, mais Neville avait encore des problèmes avec sa potion : après l'ajout du nectar et du suc, sa potion avait plus la couleur de la boue que celle du chocolat.

-" Neville ? " chuchotta Ann, alors qu'elle remarquait que son cousin était en train de paniquer.

-" Oui " répondit-il. 

-" Ajoute 3 feuilles de ça " dit-elle en lui passant une petite branche " Trois feuilles, pas plus "

Neville la regarda, puis regarda où était Rogue. Il discutait avec Drago Malefoy, et leur tournait le dos.

-" D'accord " 

Il prit la plante et retira 3 feuilles qu'il jeta dans la potion. Cette dernière fuma plus que les autres, mais pris finalement la couleur attendue.

-" Fais attention maintenant, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour la sauver…. Neville regarde-moi "

Neville baissait la tête, penaud, mais il la releva pour regarder sa cousine lorsqu'elle le lui redemanda.

-" J'ai confiance en toi, oublie Severus et pense à moi…. Rien qu'à moi…. Oublie le reste…. Je crois en toi, Nev', fais de ton mieux et tout ce passera bien "

-" D'accord ! "

Neville respira un grand coup et se concentra sur sa potion. Tout se passa relativement bien pour ce premier cours de potion. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor s'appliquant au maximum pour ne pas la rater et faire perdre des points à leur Maison. Ceux de Serpentard étant largement aidés par leur professeur, qui vérifiait scrupuleusement que toutes les étapes étaient bien faites. Cinq minutes avant la fin de la préparation, avant l'ajout du sang de Gryffon, Rogue fit le tour pour vérifier que les Gryffondors avaient réussi à faire correctement la potion. Il passa entre les rangs.

-" Potter, Weasley, votre potion est trop liquide…. Cinq point en moins pour avoir mi trop d'eau…. Smith, Granger…. Cela semble correcte…. Votre nouvelle camarade a du vous aider Miss Granger…. 5 points en moins…. "

Il se dirigea vers Neville qui était sur le point de mettre le sang de Gryffon. Il était tellement concentré pour ne pas faire d'erreur, qu'il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Rogue se plaça juste derrière lui, alors que Neville tenait le compte-goutte au-dessus du chaudron et était en train de faire apparaître la goutte.

-" Longdubat ! " tonna la voix de Rogue.

Il lui fit tellement peur que la goutte tomba, mais le compte-goutte suivie. Ann réagit instinctivement et rattrapa le compte-goutte juste avant qu'il ne plonge dans la potion. Elle avait les yeux plissés par la concentration, la télékinésie n'étant vraiment pas son fort. Puis elle tendit la main et le compte-goutte flotta jusqu'à elle.

-" Melle Smith, je veux bien croire que Dumbledore vous a autorisé à vous servir de vos…. Capacités…. Mais évitez de vous en servir dans ma classe, ou je serais forcé de vous mettre une retenue…. "

-" Oui, professeur " répondit Ann en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

-" Vous resterez après la classe, nous devons discuter de votre comportement "

-" Oui…. Professeur "

-" Bien, vous devez avoir tous mis le Sang de Gryffon depuis 5min…. Arrêtez progressivement le feu avant de recueillir vos 10 fioles de potions. Vous m'en laisserez une et vous garderez les 9 autres. Je vérifierez le nettoyage de vos chaudrons, s'ils sont sales, vous viendrez les nettoyer, ainsi que d'autres, lors d'une retenue…. "

Les élèves recueillirent leur potion dans les 10 fioles, en déposèrent une sur le bureaux du professeur avec une étiquette mentionnant leur nom et leur maison. Puis ils entreprirent de nettoyer leur table et leur matériel, et de sécher les plumes De Faucon Argenté. Les Gryffondors s'appliquaient énormément au récurage, mais ils pouvaient utiliser la magie, alors ça alla assez rapidement. Rogue fit le tour des tables et libéra ses élèves, cinq minutes avant le fin du cours, ce qui était assez inhabituel mais il devait parler avec Ann. Elle resta pendant que les autres élèves sortaient. Rogue ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

-" Je m'excuse Ann, mais c'était ma manière de faire cours…. J'ai assez changé physiquement pour que les Serpentards se posent des questions, il fallait que je donne le change…. Et oui, Longdubat est mon…. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon meilleur élève, et je m'acharne sur lui en temps normal "

-" Et tu trouves ça juste ? "

-" Non, mais juste ou pas, je suis le directeur de Serpentard, je favorise donc les Serpentards…. Ça a toujours été comme ça, et tant qu'il existera des élèves à Serpentards, ce sera toujours ainsi…. Même si je suis moins méchant que l'année dernière…. "

-" OK…. Je comprend ce que Ambre m'a dit à propos de toi…. "

-" Elle t'a parlé de moi ? "

-" Dès que je la voie, elle me parle de toi…. Severus, tu l'as accepté telle qu'elle est, et elle ne t'a pas jugé pour tes erreurs passées…. Mais je comprend mieux comment ça à commencer entre vous "

-" Oui…. C'était…. "

Severus partit dans ses souvenirs.

****

Flash-back de Severus sur son début de relation avec Ambre :

Cela faisait 3 jours que les invités étaient arrivés sur le Lady. Ambre et Severus avaient des atomes crochus, et ils parlaient potions ensemble. Seulement s'était s'en comptait sur Sirius Black, qui était bien décidé à faire une farce mémorable à Remus, puis à Severus. 

Harry, Ann et Sirius étaient dans le salon de Sirius et attendaient que Remus se réveille. Les pleines lunes ne le transformaient en loup, mais la potion n'avait pas encore assez de pouvoir pour que ses nuits ne soient pas difficiles. Ann et Harry avaient pris l'apparence de Lily et James Potter, ainsi que leur voix grâce à une potion préparée par Ann. Ils étaient en train de discuter, comme si de rien n'était. Remus sortit de sa chambre, en robe de chambre, et se dirigea vers le bar pour prendre un café.

-" Dure nuit ? " demanda Sirius.

-" Horrible, mais c'est la meilleure de mes lunes " maugréa Remus, il releva la tête, regarda les 3 personnes assises dans les sofas, cligna des yeux et sourit " Très jolie déguisement les enfants, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis un loup-garou "

-" T'es pas drôle Mumus ! " gémit Sirius " On peut jamais t'avoir ! "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi et James aviez trop souvent l'habitude d'échanger vos apparences pour que je me méfie de ce que mes yeux voient…. "

-" Tu…. Tu voudrais faire un gros coup ? " demanda Sirius.

-" A qui ? "

-" A nos professeurs " tenta Sirius.

-" A Rogue, plutôt, non ? "

-" Grr…. Je peux jamais te mentir à toi, ça devient rageant à la longue "

-" Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un de ramène sur terre…. J'aurais à faire quoi ? "

-" Ouais ! " hurla Sirius avant de sautiller partout comme un enfant.

-" C'est quoi ton plan ? " demanda Remus " Si les Maraudeurs doivent être de retour, il faut que se soit parfait "

-" T'as qu'à dire que je ne sais plus faire de farces ! "

-" Je dis juste que tu as du perdre la main, et que c'était surtout James le cerveau…. Toi tu désignais la victime… "

-" Et toi tu étais notre conscience…. D'accord…. Bon, on attend qu'ils soient tous réunis et on arrive, d'abord tous les 2, puis Lily et James entrent et on attend l'effet de surprise…. "

-" C'est dangereux pour eux " dit Remus " Si ça se passe mal ils se prendront tout…. "

-" Aller Mumus, ils sont d'accord…. Tu es des nôtres ?…. "

-" Mouais, mais je le sens mal ce coup là "

-" T'inquiète, j'en prend toute la responsabilité "

-" Qui es-tu ? " demanda Remus " Tu ne peux pas être Sirius…. "

-" Arrête Mumus…. Je ne suis plus l'étudiant d'il y a quelques années…. "

-" Bon, je m'habille et on y va, plus vite c'est fait, plus vite tu prendras tes responsabilités…. "

Remus les quitta après avoir avalé une tasse de thé très corsé. Il resta quelques minutes dans sa chambre et en sortit, frais et dispos. Puis les 4 farceurs se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, pour le petit déjeuner. Lorsque Remus et Sirius pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, il y avait Ambre, Severus, Minerva et Dumbledore, les 3 victimes choisies. Sirius et Remus s'assirent à leur place et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis Harry entra, tenant la main d'Ann. Lorsqu'il entra, personne ne fit vraiment attention à lui, ne remarquant que ses lunettes, mais quand Ann entra en Lily. Dumbledore et Minerva en restèrent bouches bées mais Severus se leva, regarda Remus et Sirius, qui était sur le point d'exploser de rire. Il regarda alors James puis Lily avant de partir pour sa chambre.

-" Qu'est-ce que ? " commença Ann en reprenant son apparence et sa voix " C'est censée être une blague…. Sirius, j'exige une explication " 

-" Ouais…. Bon…. Severus était amoureux de Lily " avoua Sirius.

-" Lui, amoureux de ma mère ? " demanda Harry, qui avait repris son apparence.

-" Non…. Severus appréciait ta mère, qui ne le jugeait pas " expliqua Dumbledore " C'est grâce à l'amitié de ta mère qu'il est revenu du bon côté pour nous aider…. "

-" Je…. Je devrais aller m'excuser " dit Ann.

-" J'y vais " dit Ambre en sortant de la pièce.

-" Il ne vous a rien dit, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher…. "

-" Oui, mais…. "

-" Laisse faire Ambre " dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras " Elle saura trouver les bons mots…. Quand il sera calmer, tu pourras lui parler…. "

-" Tu as s'en doute raison…. Je n'ai plus faim, tu viens faire un tour "

-" Oui….A plus tard " dit Harry avant de rejoindre Ann.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune fille, elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée par 2 bras fort et doux en même temps.

****

Chapitre 29 (77) : Comment Ambre et Severus sortirent ensemble

Ambre était devant la porte de l'appartement de Severus et de Dumbledore. Elle n'entendait rien, mais savait qu'il était dans sa chambre. Elle frappa, pour la forme, et pénétra dans le salon. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé mais la porte de la chambre de Severus était sortie de ses gongs quand il l'avait claqué. Elle pendait misérablement sur le chambranle de la porte. Elle avança prudemment jusqu'à elle et regarda à l'intérieur. Severus faisait les 100 pas en semblant vociférer et en agitant les bras. Elle reconnut le dôme argenté d'un sortilège d'insonorisation. Severus fit apparaître un sac de boxe, il retira sa longue cape, révélant une musculature avantageusement mise en avant par le T-shirt, noir à manches longues, devenu moulant. Il s'enroula les poings dans des bandes et commença à donner des coups sur le sac qui volait un peu partout dans la pièce. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ambre entra dans la pièce et qu'elle l'entendit respirer lourdement à cause de l'effort. Elle retira sa robe de sorcière, laissant voir sa tenue de sport qu'elle utilise pour entraîner Ann, et se plaça sans rien dire derrière le sac pour le tenir. Rogue la regarda, se demanda d'abord ce qu'elle faisait là, elle resserra sa poigne sur le sac et il commença à taper. Au départ c'était des coups gentils.

-" Plus fort, sinon ça ne vous fera aucun bien ! " dit Ambre " Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis plus costaud qu'il n'y paraît "

Rogue obéit, et frappa. Il frappa de plus en plus fort que le sac fini par rompre, alors il s'arrêta et regarda Ambre.

-" Ça va mieux ? "

-" Oui " répondit-il essoufflé.

-" Bien…. Maintenant il faut ranger…. Nettoyer les débats laissés par le sac…. Et je n'aurais pas aimé être cette pauvre porte "

-" … Moi non plus " répondit Severus en se levant et en réparant les dégâts d'un coup de baguette " Vous auriez pu m'aider "

-" Vous êtes le seul fautif…. Pour les dégâts matériels bien sûr…. Vous vous contrôlez mieux que ce que je pensais "

-" Vous n'auriez pas été là j'aurais explosé…. Je voudrais…. Je ne sais pas comment dire ces choses "

-" Alors ne dites rien " dit Ambre, puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue, prise par une impulsion " Mais vous devriez vous laver…. Vous êtes tout poisseux "

-" Oui madame "

-" Mais j'espère bien monsieur " répliqua-t-elle.

Et Severus lui offrit son premier sourire, auquel Ambre répondit, puis ils commencèrent à rire. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à être écroulés de rire l'un sur l'autre. Et, Dieu seul sait comment, Ambre se retrouva à moitié sous Severus qui essayé de retenir son fou rire. Il plongea son regard d'ébène dans ses yeux d'ambre et elle l'attira à elle pour lui offrir ses lèvres, pour s'offrir à lui. A ce moment là, peu importait qui ils étaient pour les autres, peu importait ce qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux, ils vivaient l'instant présent et profitaient pleinement de l'autre. 

Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils allaient mourir s'ils arrêtaient, d'abord timidement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Puis Severus explora de ses lèvres la peau de son cou, il la souleva et l'assit sur le lit avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Il planta son regard dans le sien avant de lui retirer son haut et de lui palper les seins. Il redessina leur contour avec son pouce, puis avec sa main pour enfin le faire avec ses lèvres et pour l'embrasser.

Ambre enregistrait toutes ces nouvelles données, inconsciemment, et y répondait grâce aux logiciels qu'Ann lui avait installé. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Elle ne savait plus où finissait le programme et où commençait ses initiatives. Mais les subtiles pressions de Severus lui firent tout oublier. Il s'écarta d'elle et retira son haut, puis il la serra dans ses bras. Son corps était si chaud qu'elle cru qu'elle allait fondre. Comment un corps d'humain pouvait-il atteindre une telle chaleur ? Mais Severus recommença son manège et Ambre laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses cheveux. Etrangement ces derniers étaient très doux au toucher, et Severus grogna quand elle les lui ébouriffa. Elle l'attira à lui et l'allongea sur elle. Le poids du corps, de son futur amant, sur elle augmentait encore plus ses sensations. Ann avait vraiment mis la quantité de capteurs, et elle l'en remerciait silencieusement en entourant ses jambes autour des hanches de Severus. Il les lui caressa, la serrant parfois un peu trop fort, mais développant les sensations de bien-être. 

Il arrêta de l'embrasser et descendit le long de son buste, embrassant ses seins et son ventre. Puis ses mains firent glisser le reste des vêtements d'Ambre et il s'arrêta pour la contempler. Elle n'en ressentit aucune gène, c'était plus comme s'il regardait une œuvre d'art qu'un corps de femme nu. Puis il baissa la tête et embrassa son genou. Il remonta doucement vers sa féminité, et chaque baiser sur la peau tendre de sa cuisse était une véritable torture. Mais quand elle sentit son souffle chaud près de son sexe, elle ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. Et elle gémit encore plus fort quand il commença à l'embrasser. D'abord en papillonnant puis de plus en plus. Elle sentit un liquide couler d'elle, et elle remercia encore une fois Ann de l'avoir aussi bien faite. Lorsque Severus introduit sa langue en elle, elle lui agrippa la tête si fort qu'il en gémit.

-" Excuse-moi " dit-elle dans un souffle " C'est que c'est si bon "

-" Alors la suite va te plaire encore plus " dit-il avant de faire descendre une main de sa poitrine vers ses autres lèvres. 

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'un de ses doigts se glissa entre les lèvres vaginales du sexe d'Ambre. Il la caressa lentement d'abord, puis le corps d'Ambre se mit à onduler sous la caresse. Alors il pressa un peu plus sa main contre elle, ce qui la fit gémir. Il adorait l'entendre gémir. Ce n'était pas comme les salopes de Serpentard à son époque. C'était vrai, c'était beau, c'était merveilleux. Il voulait faire ça pour le reste de sa vie. Procurer du plaisir à cette femme qui le comprenait sans qu'il dise quoi que se soit. Son doigts trouva le chemin du vagin. Il appuya sur l'entrée, de plus en plus fort. Ambre écarta encore plus les cuisses, et Severus fit pénétrer un doigt. Ambre se cambra révélant les pointes de ses tétons. Il embrassa le plus proche en continuant ses va et vient en elle. Puis le doigt fut suivit d'une deuxième. 

Ambre laissait son corps répondre pour elle, mais elle en voulait plus. Elle retira la main de Severus, qui eu un regard affolé, mais lorsqu'elle l'allongea et qu'elle commença à défaire son pantalon, il la laissa faire. Elle lui retira tous ses vêtements et regarda son corps. La vue de son membre tumescent la fit rougir, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle commença à caresser les cuisses de Severus, puis ses fesses, puis les cuisses, puis elle caressa enfin les testicules, et Severus eu un soubresaut, alors elle retira sa main.

-" Non " implora-t-il.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Elle reposa sa main sur le membre durcit et commença des mouvements de va et vient verticaux, révélant un gland rose. Severus s'était rallongé, les yeux mi-clos, une main posée sur sa cuisse repliée, l'autre caressant le dos d'Ambre et jouant avec ses cheveux. Puis Ambre se baissa et embrassa son sexe, comme il avait fait pour elle. Elle le lécha, le lapa, et titilla le gland avec sa langue. Severus lui prit alors la tête sous le menton et la ramena vers ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et la fit passer sous lui. Leurs sexes, chauds, gorgés de sang, existés, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Puis il la pénétra, doucement. Entrant un peu plus à chaque fois avant de se retirer un peu. Ambre l'enserrer de ses jambes et de ses bras, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chaire de son dos blanc. Puis lorsqu'il entra en entier, il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. D'abord lents, très lents. Mais les gémissements d'Ambre, les pressions de ses mains dans son dos, son souffle saccadé, tout ça l'empêcher de garder la tête froide. Mais lorsqu'elle hurla son prénom, alors que le mouvement des ses hanches avait atteint son maximum, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se vida en elle. 

Il s'écroula sur elle, heureux et comblé. Elle l'embrassa pendant longtemps, ne desserrant pas son étreinte, et ils s'endormir l'un dans l'autre. Ils s'éveillèrent une heure plus tard et décidèrent de prendre une douche ensemble. Ils recommencèrent l'expérience sous la douche, atteignant l'extase ensemble et durent se relaver. Ambre lava les cheveux de Severus et remarqua que le shampooing lui rendait aussi les cheveux gras. Elle fit apparaître un autre savon, d'origine moldu cette fois, et ils lavèrent les cheveux de l'autre. Ils sortirent de la douche et Ambre réussit à convaincre Severus de changer de style. Elle avait des arguments imparables. Il s'assit donc sur une chaise, seulement en serviette, et elle commença par lui couper les cheveux, en lui tournant autour alors qu'elle était nue. (Sa nouvelle coupe étant le résultat des coups de ciseaux d'Ambre.) Puis elle fureta dans son armoire. Hormis du noir, il n'y avait pas grands choses, mais elle lui dénicha un pantalon et un T-shirt. Il lui retira les affaire des mains et l'attira à lui. Il la regarda longuement en lui caressant la joue.

-" Je dois te parler " dirent-ils ensemble.

-" Toi d'abord " continua Severus.

-" Je…. C'est difficile à dire, surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer "

-" Tu as un petit ami ? Un mari ? "

-" Mais non voyons…. Je…. Tu promets de ne pas me rejeter ? "

-" … Oui " murmura-t-il.

-" Severus….. Severus je ne suis pas humaine "

-" Ah bon ! Et tu es quoi ? "

-" Je ne suis pas non plus une créature magique…. Severus je suis un robot "

-" Un quoi ? "

-" Une machine moldue…. C'est Ann qui m'a fabriqué…. Je n'ai rien d'humain…. Tout a été crée, tout est contrôlé par des programmes "

-" Même tes réactions ? "

-" Ben ça je crois que non…. Je peux pas te dire, tu es mon premier…. Tu es le seul " dit-elle, les larmes commençant à lui venir aux yeux.

-" Elle t'a faite plus humaine que beaucoup de filles de ma classe…. Ambre, je ne suis pas humain non plus "

-" Hein ? "

-" Enfin si, j'ai un père et une mère, mais pour ce que j'ai été à un moment de ma vie, je ne suis pas humain "

-" Je comprend pas "

-" Regarde " dit-il en lui montrant son avant bras " Tu vois cette marque ? "

-" Oui "

-" Tu sais ce que c'est ? "

-" Oui "

-" Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ? "

-" Que tu es…. "

-" Non, que j'ai été un Mangemort…. J'étais jeune, j'ai fait des erreurs, j'y ai perdu mon âme…. Mais je suis revenu du côté du Bien avant que Voldemort ne disparaisse…. Mais cette marque restera à jamais gravée dans ma chaire pour me rappeler mon passé…. Mais aujourd'hui, dans tes bras, j'ai trouvé ma place et je ne veux pas en partir…. Ambre, tu es la personne qui me comprend le mieux, tu es quelqu'un d'adorable, d'ouvert…. Tu es très douée dans un lit "

-" Coquin " répondit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

-" Mais peu importe ce que tu sembles être, c'est ce que tu es au fond de toi que j'apprécie…. Et même si cela paraît étrange, savoir que tu es un robot ne me dérange pas plus que ça "

-" C'est vrai ? "

-" Oui… " Et il l'embrassa pour lui prouver ses dires " Tu crois qu'elle pourrait en faire d'autres comme toi ? "

-" Severus Rogue ! " dit Ambre, mimant la colère " Dites tout de suite que je ne vous suffit plus ! "

-" Oh ça, jamais de la vie ! " dit-il avant de l'allonger sur le lit.

Severus et Ambre ne sortirent que le lendemain matin de la chambre. Il était très tôt et seule Ann était levée. Elle venait d'ailleurs voir où était sa " fille ". Lorsqu'elle les vit, mains dans la mains, Ambre en tenue de la veille, et Severus avec une nouvelle coupe et sans sa cape, elle les regarda de biais. Profitant qu'il n'y ait personne, Ann les fit entrer dans la salle à manger pour s'excuser auprès de Severus.

-" Maman " dit Ambre.

-" Ann, j'ai que 15ans "

-" Maman " continua Ambre " Je te présente Severus Rogue, mon petit ami "

-" Pardon " dit-elle en les regardant successivement " J'ai du loupé un épisode "

-" Severus et moi sortons ensemble depuis hier…. Il sait tout et m'accepte telle quelle "

-" Tout ? " demanda-t-elle à Severus.

-" Tout…. "

-" Oh…. Alors ça change tout ! Bienvenu dans la famille Severus…. Mais si vous lui faite du mal, je connais des sortilèges qui font très mal aux hommes "

-" Eh ! L'abîme pas j'en ai encore besoin "

-" Je ne relèverai même pas cette remarque jeune fille " dit Ann avant de se tourner vers Severus " Je m'excuse pour ma blague, je ne savais pas pour votre amitié avec Lily "

-" Je sais, je l'ai vu…. Mais si Black me refait un coup dans le genre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver une parade aussi douce "

-" Ouais…. Bon…. Je suppose que vous avez faim ? "

-" Pas trop " répondit Ambre.

-" Alors tu es disponible pour mon entraînement…. Tu peux venir si tu veux "

-" D'accord "

Fin du flash-back.

-" Un Gallion que je sais à quoi tu penses " dit Ann pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

-" Quoi ? "

-" Un Gallion que je sais à quoi, qui, quand…. Ce à quoi tu penses "

-" Comment le saurais-tu ? "

-" Rien qu'à voir ton air béat, tes joues rosies et tes pupilles dilatées…. Je dirais le jour où tu es sorti, voir plus, avec Ambre "

-" Gagné "

-" Tu devrais te rafraîchir, tes élèves vont se demander ce que je t'ai fait…. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu voulais que je reste ? "

-" Premièrement, je n'ai plus de cours ce matin….. Et deuxièmement…. Je voulais te proposer des cours de potion, en plus…. 2h par semaine jusqu'à ce que tu sois libérée de tes obligations…. Pour voir les potions les plus difficiles du programme de l'Université de Magie "

-" Mouais…. Il y aura qui d'autres ? "

-" Estelle Tylle…. Son père est un Empoisonneur, elle est très douée…. Et Drago Malefoy…. Je voudrais lui faire changer d'avis, éviter qu'il devienne un Mangemort…. C'est le maître des Serpentards, si lui reste de notre côté, beaucoup resteront…. "

-" D'accord, juste 2h par semaine pour le moment…. On en reparle ce week-end ? "

-" Oui…. Va en cours, même si c'est Sirius qui fait cours, Remus est un bon professeur "

-" Tu ne disais pas ça avant que vous ne soyez forcer à mettre les points sur les i…. Aller, j'arrête, je sais que c'est pas le grand amour entre vous, mais c'est quand même mieux…. Je file ! "

Elle sortit presque en courant et se précipita vers la salle de DCFM. Severus entendit ses pas précipités jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe par l'un des nombreux passages secrets de Poudlard.

-" Si elle savait que c'est à cause d'elle qu'on s'accepte dans la même pièce…. Je préfère mieux ne pas y penser…. " se dit-il avant de sortir pour rejoindre Ambre. 

Il voulait profiter de sa rare pause dans la semaine pour profiter, caché, de sa petite amie.

****

Chapitre 78 : Patronus et cours de Soins

Ann frappa à la porte de la salle de DCFM et entra.

-" Excusez-moi professeurs " dit-elle.

-" Vous êtes excusées Melle Smith…. Nous n'attendions que vous pour commencer " dit Remus " Asseyez-vous à côté de Melle Granger "

Ann sourit à Remus et à Sirius et s'assit, comme on le lui avait demandé, à côté d'Hermione.

-" Bien " dit Sirius en sauta sur le bureau pour s'asseoir " Le professeur Rogue vous a fait préparer une potion…. Cette potion vous permettra de vous souvenir des meilleurs moments de votre vie…. Ceux que vous avez oublié bien sûr, les autres nous servirons pour aujourd'hui. Oui, aujourd'hui vous allez pouvoir vérifier votre niveau magique et votre capacité à la concentration en essayant de lancer des Sortilèges Patronus sans aide, comme vous devrez savoir les lancer si vous rencontrez des Détraqueurs, qui, chacun le sait, sont dorénavant du coté de Voldemort. "

-" Dumbledore sait que ce Sortilège est étudié à un niveau bien supérieur au votre, mais même si vous n'arrivez qu'à produire qu'un nuage argenté, face à un seul Détraqueur, cela peut vous suffire pour reprendre vos esprits et vous en éloigne assez pour reprendre des forces…. " expliqua Remus " Pour éviter les conflits et les moqueries, les classes seront séparées pour la création du Patronus…. Les Serpentards, vous prenez vos affaires et vous me suivez…. Et sans discuter ou je retire 50 points à votre maison "

Les Serpentards suivirent donc, bon grès, mal grés, Remus Lupin jusqu'à une 2ème salle de DCFM.

-" Bien, maintenant que nous avons la paix " dit Sirius avec un immense sourire " Nous allons pouvoir travailler sérieusement…. Comme vous l'avez compris, vous allez apprendre à combattre des Détraqueurs…. Qui peut me dire ce que sont les Détraqueurs ? "

Hermione leva la main, comme de nombreux Gryffondors.

-" Melle Patil, nous vous écoutons "

-" Bien, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont réellement, mais on sait qu'ils se nourrissent de nos émotions positives, ne nous laissant que les remords, les regrets et la culpabilité…. "

-" Bien, Melle Patil, mais vous ne m'avez pas réellement répondu…. Donc, qui peut me dire ce que sont les Détraqueurs ? "

Hermione ne releva pas la main, mais Neville et Ann le firent.

-" Mr Longdubat ? "

-" Ma grand-mère m'a expliqué que le premier Détraqueur était un sorcier qui a vendu leur âme pour obtenir plus de pouvoirs. Seulement, il a utilisé ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour en gagner encore plus. Pour cela il absorbait le bonheur des simples gens, car le bonheur est une forme de magie qu'il ne lui avait pas été offerte. Il a utilisé toutes les personnes vivants près de chez lui, leur enlevant peu à peu leur joie de vivre et leur bonheur. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il commença à absorber le flux vital de la Terre, d'abord en prenant celui des animaux qui se mirent à mourir les uns après les autres, puis se fut au tour de la végétation de s'éteindre peu à peu. A la fin, il ne restait que les habitants, qui ne faisaient que errer. Ils ressemblaient à des personnages de cire fondue, leur peau grise s'effritant tout seule, comme putréfiée. La désolation s'est étendue autour du village ravagée. Les villageois en voulaient au sorcier et sont venus jusqu'à lui, pour qu'il leur rende leur passé…. Le sorcier leur a donc proposé de racheter leur âmes pour pourvoir leur rendre leur bonheur.…. Les villageois qui ont accepté, sont devenus comme lui, les autres leur ont servi de nourriture…. Les Détraqueurs étaient nés…. Je ne sais pas si c'est la véritable histoire, parce que ma grand-mère me la racontait pour m'effrayer…. "

-" Ta grand-mère t'a dis la vérité, Neville…. C'est de cette façon que sont apparues les premiers Détraqueurs…. Au fur et à mesure des années, leur aspect c'est peu à peu modifié pour leur permettre d'absorber plus facilement le bonheur…. Et ils sont devenus ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui…. Enfin, je les connais plus que de raison "

Sirius se tue quelques instants, laissant aux élèves quelques minutes pour enregistrer les renseignements. Les yeux dans le vide, puis il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau ses élèves.

-" Restez près d'un Détraqueur est dangereux pour la santé mentale. Il faut beaucoup de chance pour qu'il ne vous rende pas fou, voir pour qu'il vous tue sans vous toucher. Un Détraqueur vous rend prisonnier de votre propre esprit…. Imaginez-vous enfermer dans vos pires cauchemars…. C'est ce qui est arrivé à la fille d'un autre sorcier, quelques années plus tard…. Elle est morte à cause d'eux, rien quand perdant ses souvenirs et son flux vital…. Son père à essayer de tuer quelques uns des Détraqueurs mais rien ne pouvais les tuer…. Il s'est rendu compte, à leur contact, que ses plus beaux souvenirs s'en aller, ceux avec sa fille surtout…. Il a essayé de s'en rappeler et l'âme de sa fille est apparu, sous la forme d'un gaz argenté…. C'était l'amour qu'elle lui portait, et qu'il lui portait, leur bonheur ensemble…. Elle était tellement pure, tellement pleine d'amour que les Détraqueurs se sont vidés de la joie qu'ils avaient ingurgité…. Certains se sont enfuis, d'autres sont restés…. Ces derniers sont morts…. Le premier patronus était né…. La jeune fille, ou son âme, a expliqué à son père comment l'invoquer, elle, la représentation de son bonheur. Puis elle est retourné dans la baguette de son père…. Ce dernier a alors pourchassé les Détraqueurs et il a aussi enseigné le sortilège pour que tous les bons sorciers puissent protéger les leurs…. C'est le but principal de ce cours : vous apprendre à vous défendre, et à défendre les vôtres, si vous vous retrouvez face à des Détraqueurs, ce qui semblent évident vu qu'ils sont avec Voldemort…. Je sais que le Patronus est un sortilège de très haut niveau, mais avec de l'entraînement, vous pourrez tous en faire un d'ici Noël…. Harry, ici présent, a réussi à produire un nuage en peu de temps, et à produire un Patronus en moins de temps que celui dont vous disposez…. Certains diront que c'est Harry Potter, que c'est normal…. Mais il a commencé comme vous, même avec moins d'expérience de la magie que nombreux d'entre vous…. C'est en travaillant qu'on progresse, pas en attendant que ça vienne…. C'est aujourd'hui que vous préparez votre niveau de demain…. Bon " dit Sirius en se frottant les mains " Si nous arrêtions de parler d'Histoire et que nous passions à l'acte…. Donc, pour invoquer un Patronus, il faut tout d'abord vider son cœur et son esprit des sentiments négatifs, pour au contraire les remplir de sentiments positifs…. Alors ensuite, seulement ensuite, vous pourrez prononcer la formule en y mettant toute votre conviction…. Si c'est le cas, pour la première fois, c'est que vous n'aurez pas besoin de la potion, il faudra juste vous concentrez encore plus…. Sinon, pour aujourd'hui nous essayerons sans potion, et la prochaine fois, vous prendrez votre potion la veille du cours, le soir, pour faire de beaux rêves…. C'est une cuillère à soupe à chaque prise…. Pas plus…. Bon, retroussez vos manches, mettez-vous à l'aise et pensez à vos plus beaux souvenirs, à vos meilleurs moments…. Faites-les revivre et gardez-les en tête, mais gardez-les pour vous…. Un par un vous tenterez votre chance, si vous ne réussissez pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grave, personne ne se moquera de vous…. Les Serpentards sont loin… Allez, au travail les Lions ! "

Les élèves se concentrèrent sur leur meilleurs souvenirs, sur les meilleurs moments de leur vie, ceux dont ils se rappellent, pour faire bonne figure devant leur professeur. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sirius sauta de sur son bureau, signifiant la fin des recherches, et toussota.

-" Bien, je crois que c'est assez…. Je vais donc vous faire passer un par un…. Mais il faut que je vous fasse une démonstration avant…. _Spero Patronum_ "

Un énorme Terre-Neuve argenté sortie de la baguette de Sirius et fit le tour de la classe avant de revenir vers son " maître " pour retourner dans la baguette.

-" Chaque Patronus est différent, il peut représenter ce que vous avez de plus cher ou ce que vous êtes au fond de vous même…. Donc, vous n'aurez pas toujours le même Patronus au fil de votre vie…. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas de son apparence…. Bien, allons-y "

Les élèves de Gryffondor passèrent les uns après les autres, Parvati, Marine, Dean, Lavande et Seamus ne firent apparaître que quelques étincelles et Neville fit apparaître une sorte de brume légère. Ron et Hermione, à leur grande surprise, firent apparaître une brume qui pris légèrement la forme du tigre de l'autre mais le Patronus disparut presque aussitôt. Ann fit apparaître un superbe " ange ", ce qui étonna Sirius mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Harry aussi était étonné du Patronus d'Ann, mais il fut encore plus étonné du sien : à la place de Cornedrue, le cerf de son père, il avait fait apparaître une sublime " ange ". Ann le regarda droit dans les yeux, encore plus étonnée. Harry soutint son regard, remarquant leur couleur étrange : bleu clair au centre, bleu foncé voir indigo en contour. Les yeux d'Ann lui faisait un drôle d'effet, comme s'il voyait plus que de raison au fond de lui. C'est Sirius qui rompis le lien en leur offrant du chocolat.

-" Et bien, vous 2, je dois dire que vos Patronus m'intéressent…. Vous me ferez une recherche commune sur ce Patronus…. Ne me regardez pas comme ça " dit Sirius alors que les 2 jeunes gens s'étaient tournés vers lui " Ron et Hermione ont le même sujet…. Même Patronus, même sujet…. Vous me le rendrez avant la fin du mois…. Je vous fais confiance…. "

Il passa dans les rangs, félicitant tous les Gryffondors pour leurs efforts, leur expliquant qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter et que bientôt ils en verront les résultats. Il offrit 50 points à Gryffondor avant de laisser sortir les élèves. Dans le couloir, Dean et Seamus félicitèrent Neville d'avoir fait mieux qu'eux, mais surtout Hermione et Ron pour leur Patronus, sachant qu'Harry avait réussi à en faire un 2 ans auparavant.

-" Harry ? " demanda Parvati.

-" Oui ? "

-" Dis nous la vérité, tu les as entraîné tout l'été ? "

-" Hein ? " demanda Harry avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir " Oui, oui…. On s'est entraîné tout l'été en secret…. Mais sans l'aide d'un véritable connaisseur comme Sirius, on ne voulait pas se créer des problèmes "

-" Oh…. Alors je suis rassurée…. Et toi Diane ? "

-" Moi ? "

-" Oui, tu as réussi à faire un Patronus, tu sais en faire depuis longtemps ? "

-" Non…. Depuis le début de l'été seulement, c'est les Jumelles qui m'ont aidé…. Pourquoi ? "

-" Pour savoir si je dois déprimer maintenant ou à Noël…. "

-" Si tu commences comme ça, c'est pas gagné, Parvati…. Il faut avoir confiance en toi…. Seamus, tu peux l'aider à comprendre ? "

-" Moi….Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? " répondit-il, rougissant légèrement, comme Parvati.

-" J'en sais rien, à toi de voir…. " répondit Ann en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice " Bon, je vous laisse…. A tout à l'heure "

C'est sur cette remarque pleine de sous-entendu qu'elle disparut dans un couloir. Les Gryffondors avancèrent vers la tour pour y déposer leurs affaires avant d'aller déjeuner, mais ils firent semblant de ne pas remarquer que Seamus et Parvati étaient restés en retrait du groupe, discutant de tout et de rien, leur bras se frôlant de temps à autre. Arrivés à la tour, Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans l'appartement, comme Ann n'était pas là, ils s'assirent dans le salon et discutèrent du cours du matin.

-" Hermione, pourquoi j'ai changé de Patronus ? " demanda Harry.

-" J'en sais rien, il faut que je fasse des recherches plus approfondies…. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'avec Ann vous avez le même type de Patronus, un humain ailé…. En ajoutant le fait que vous avez produit des étincelles lors de votre premier contact physique "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? " demanda Ron.

-" Rien, je réfléchissais à haute voix…. Me regarde pas comme ça Harry "

-" J'ai entendu Lavande et Parvati discutaient des amours sorciers…. Elles disaient que si lorsque 2 sorciers, de parents sorciers, se touchaient et que cela faisaient des étincelles, c'est qu'ils étaient fait pour vivre ensemble "

-" Pff ! " s'exclaffa Ron " C'est des histoires à l'eau de roses…. Touts les contes pour sorcières ont cette histoire dedans, mais jamais personnes n'en a jamais réellement vu…. C'est plus probable que ta magie est fait des siennes…. Enfin c'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter…. "

-" Oui, tu dois avoir raison…. " dit Harry avant de penser " _Sauf que toi et Hermione non plus, ne pouviez pas vous supporter, et pourtant vous êtes dingue l'un de l'autre…._ "

-" Ca va mieux ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Ouais…. Savoir que je ne vais pas finir ma vie avec Smith me rassure…. Je préfèrerais finir avec ce… Avec Cho…. "

-" En tout cas, moi, je suis content d'avoir presque réussi à en faire un…. Patronus…. Sans l'aide de la potion de Rogue…. " dit Ron.

-" Et moi donc ! " dit Harry " Si nous allions manger ? "

-" On te suit…. " répondit son ami alors que son estomac se faisait entendre.

Hermione se leva pour les suivre, mais elle ne dit rien, repensant à ce qu'elle avait découvert depuis quelques temps, sur les amours de sorciers. Tout d'abord les étincelles, ensuite les Patronus…. Tout cela était trop étrange, en plus du niveau d'Ann, de leur amitié rapide, et du mystère entourant Ann…. Trop étrange, aussi il lui fallait étayer ses thèses, et Harry ne serait pas d'accord…. Il faudrait que Ron l'aide, mais sans rien dire à Harry, et encore moins à Ann…. Ça, ça allait être dur à mettre en place, mais elle était une préfète en plus d'être une Maraudeuse depuis peu, Ginny et les Jumelles pourraient être ravies de l'aider….

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Après un repas bruyant de la part des Gryffondors, les 5ème années se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour leur premier cours de soins avec Mme Pomfresh. Elle les attendait impatiemment devant la porte en chêne.

-" Bonjour les enfants " dit Pompom " Entrez, aller, on se dépêche…. "

Les élèves se regardèrent, intimidés, et pénétrèrent rapidement dans l'infirmerie.

-" Bien, on se tait et on écoute…. " dit Mme Pomfresh avant de leur sourire amicalement " Je veux que vous écoutiez attentivement ce cours, qui vous permettra de soigner quelques uns de vos petits bobos, et j'espère moins voir certains d'entre vous pendant cette année " 

Harry ne se sentit pas du tout viser par cette remarque, mais alors pas du tout !

-" Je vous enseignerais quelques petits sortilèges de cicatrisation, de restructurations osseuses…. Ce qui évitera les ennuis comme il y a 3 ans…. Je vous enseignerais l'art des baumes et décoctions, pour la beauté, ce qui m'évitera de soigner les efforts de certains et certaines…. Mais aussi pour la cicatrisation de surface, pour les hématomes et autres petits tracas….Mais tout d'abord, les hormones faisant leur travail, l'adolescence devenant plus pressente, nous commencerons par un cours d'éducation sexuelle…. Mesdemoiselles, vous viendrez avec moi, Messieurs vous rejoindrez un de vos professeurs masculins, à qui vous poserez vos questions avec moins de complexes qu'avec moi…. Mais tout d'abord, les bases…. " 

Pompom fit un mouliné du poigné et un tableau apparu avec une coupe des appareils génitaux masculins et féminins.

-" Bien, si je vous fais les Bases en même temps, c'est pour que vous connaissiez votre sexualité et celle de l'autre sexe…. Bien, commençons par le sexe masculin : les hommes se reproduisent et éliminent les déchets liquides (ils pissent quoi !) en utilisant le même organe, leur pénis. Toutefois, c'est à l'intérieur du corps que la distinction entre les 2 fonctions se fait. Lorsque la vessie est pleine, ils évacuent le liquide par leur pénis. Mais lorsque celui-ci est en érection, grâce à l'engorgement sanguins des tissus spongieux de ce membre, la prostate permet de bloquer le canal de la vessie pour libérer le canal menant aux testicules. Les testicules sont des sortes de pouponnières dans lesquelles les spermatozoïdes sont produits, en permanence. C'est ces spermatozoïdes, véhiculés par le sperme, qui fécondent les ovules produites par les femmes…. Donc, c'est pour cela qu'un coup mal, ou bien placé, selon le cas, peu presque rendre stérile les représentants du sexe masculin….. "

Mme Pomfresh avait fait une pause pour que les élèves puissent prendre des notes, ou réfléchir à d'éventuelles questions, mais ils étaient surtout tous en train de rougir.

-" Passons à l'appareil génital féminin. Celui-ci est séparé de son appareil d'élimination liquide. Bien, le pénis, le sexe de l'homme, entre dans le vagin mais s'arrête avant l'utérus…. Je dis ça pour vous enlever ces idées reçues, la longueur du vagin diffère d'une femme à l'autre, tout comme la longueur du pénis varie…. Mais en général, les hommes et les femmes sont fait pour parfaitement s'adapter…. Le vagin est un muscle, et comme tout muscle lorsqu'on force dans un sens, il répond en faisant l'inverse…. C'est pour cela, messieurs, que vous devez être patients, calmes et attentifs aux réactions de votre partenaire lors d'un éventuel rapport sexuel, car cela peut être douloureux…. Je dis que cela _peut être douloureux_ car chaque femme est différente, comme chaque relation est différente…. Il y a des tas des paramètres à prendre en compte pour que cela se passe le mieux possible : la pièce, l'éclairage, l'ambiance, l'heure…. Tous ce que vous, messieurs, ne trouvez pas essentiel et qui peut permettre à votre compagne d'être plus détendue et donc d'être plus en phase avec vous, à ce moment-là…. Continuons…. Tout d'abord, parlons du cycle menstruel…. Les cycles font 28 jours et le premier jour du cycle correspond au premier jours des menstrues, plus communément appelées règles…. Ce début de cycles s'accompagne parfois de divers maux : de tête, de ventre, de dos, ainsi qu'une humeur qui peut être irritable…. Ces menstrues sont des phénomènes qui permettent aux femmes de régénérer leur sang…. Ces flux sont plus ou moins intenses, plus ou moins long aussi, mais la consommation d'eau avant et pendant les menstrues permet de fluidifier le sang et de diminuer les inconvénients…. Ensuite, aux environs du 14ème jour du cycle, l'un des 2 ovaires, à tour de rôle, libère une seule et unique ovule…. Parfois il se peut qu'il y en ait plusieurs, mais c'est rare…. L'ovule emprunte le chemin des trompes. Se présente alors 2 possibilités : soit l'ovule est fécondée par un spermatozoïde, sur des millions produits, soit elle ne l'est pas. Si l'ovule est fécondée elle continue sont chemin jusque dans l'utérus où elle se fixe à des tissus remplis de sang, qui agissent comme un coussin, et l'ovule devient peu à peu un embryon puis un fœtus pour finir par un bébé…. Mais cela prend 9 mois, donc il y a le temps, d'ici là, de voir ce que l'on fait…. Si l'ovule n'est pas fécondée, elle arrive dans l'utérus et est éliminée lors des règles…. Si une femme est enceinte, un message chimique est envoyé et celle-ci n'a, normalement, plus ses règles pendant la grossesse…. Je dis bien normalement car il y a toujours des exceptions…. "

Elle regarda sa montre pour vérifier l'heure et regarda de nouveaux les élèves de 5ème année de Gryffondor.

-" La semaine prochaine nous verrons la grossesse, l'accouchement et les premiers gestes à avoir avec un nourrisson…. Bien, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, maintenant que vous connaissez les bases du fonctionnement de votre corps, et de celui de vos camarades de sexe opposés, je pense que je n'aurais pas de problèmes cette année…. Sachez qu'une grossesse est le fruit de 2 personnes, les 2 doivent en prendre les responsabilités…. Si vous avez des questions sur votre anatomie, je suis à votre disposition pour vous expliquer les points sensibles…. Maintenant, nous allons passer aux cours spécifiques aux femmes ou aux hommes…. Vous y apprendrez les sortilèges et potions de contraception spécifiques à votre sexe et leur mode d'utilisation…. Bien sûr, vous aurez des notions sur celles de l'autre sexe, pour des questions de sécurité…. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, et en ces temps troublés cela vaut pour de nombreuses choses…. Messieurs, veuillez passer dans la salle en face de l'infirmerie, l'un de vos professeurs ne devrait pas tarder…. "

****

Chapitre 31 (79) : L'Art de la Séduction

Les garçons sortirent de l'infirmerie et s'assirent dans la salle en face de cette dernière, afin d'attendre la suite de ce cours fort instructif…. 

-" Ron " murmura Harry à son ami assis à côté de lui.

-" Oui ? "

-" Tu…. Tu crois que Smith avait ses règles le soir de la rentrée ? "

-" Cela se pourrait bien, mais tu verras bien d'ici la fin du mois, si il y a un jour où elle est plus irritable c'est que c'était le cas, sinon c'est qu'elle avait vraiment une dent contre toi…. "

-" Ouais, tu dois avoir raison…. "

-" Tu préférerais qu'elle conclusion ? " demanda Ron, retenant difficilement ses lèvres de sourire.

-" Oh non ! Toi tu t'imagines des trucs…. Dans les 2 cas, elle a une dent contre moi, la première étant moins longue que la seconde, c'est tout…. Et puis Smith n'est vraiment pas mon genre "

-" Si tu le dis " dit Ron pensant au contraire qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble " Pour changer de sujet, j'espère que ce ne sera pas Rogue qui nous fera cours, sinon j'irais directement voir mes frères ! "

-" Tu crois que…. ? "

-" Oui, bien sûr…. Tu fais partie de la famille, tu auras donc droit à un cour spécial Weasley…. De toute façon, les Jumeaux veulent nous voir avant la prochaine soirée…. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils pensent qu'on y fera, à cette soirée…. Mais ça pourrait toujours être intéressant "

-" Salut les jeunes ! " dit Sirius en entrant dans la salle " Heureux de me voir ?…. Apparemment pas…. Bon, je vais chercher Severus "

-" Non ! " hurla presque Harry " Désolé…. Je crois que j'exprimerais l'avis général en disant que Rogue n'est certainement pas celui avec qui on en apprendra le plus…. Ni celui à qui on posera le plus de questions "

-" Oh ! " dit Sirius avec un immense sourire " Qui est d'accord pour que je reste ? "

Tous les garçons levèrent la main.

-" A l'unanimité…. Je reste…. Bien, alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser mais je baserais plus mes conseils sur mes souvenirs que sur le présent car après Azkaban il a fallut que je me réhabitue à la drague et à ce qui s'en suit…. Et oui messieurs, je veux bien vous parler d'éducation sexuelle mais il faut commencer par le début…. Bien, tout d'abord, sachez que les filles ne réfléchissent pas de la même manières que nous autres…. Pauvres hommes…. Bien, avez-vous des questions sur les pré-préliminaires ? J'entend par là tout ce qui touche à la drague, au comptage de fleurette… Les autres préliminaires viendront plus tard…. Seamus ? "

-" Quand sait-on qu'une fille s'intéresse à nous ? "

-" Ah ! La question que vous vous posez tous…. Sachez que cela varie d'une fille à l'autre…. Je sais que cela ne vous arrange pas, mais il y a quand même des similarités chez toutes les filles…. Alors, ça commence par le jeu du regard. Je te regard, tu me regarde, je détourne les yeux et je rougis…. Il y a aussi les messes basses entre copines, avec les jeux de regards, les sourires voir même les petits rires…. Il y a aussi la situation inverse : la fille rentre dedans…. Beaucoup plus rare avec l'âge, et en général très rare quand même…. Mais ça arrive parfois…. Dans ces cas là, elle n'hésite pas à contredire ce que vous dites, à vous donner son avis…. Il y a donc des prises de becs, mais il y a surtout de la passion…. De la passion dans les mots, de la passion dans les gestes…. Et de la passion dans tout le reste…. "

-" Petit veinard " dit Harry en donnant un léger coup de coude à Ron.

-" Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…. " dit Ron " Et si je le voyais, je te dirais la même chose…. "

-" D'accord, égalité…. "

-" Bien, alors comment aborder la jeune demoiselle…. Il faut trouver la bonne occasion…. Et cette année vous en aurez plein, alors tachez d'en faire bon usage…. Bien, alors la première chose est d'inviter la demoiselle…. Et là, c'est le plus dur…. Si vous vous sentez assez en confiance, vous y allez et vous lui demandez d'être votre cavalière…. Sinon, il faut trouver le moment où elle sera seule, loin de ses copines…. Ce qui vous évitera l'humiliation d'un refus devant ces demoiselles…. Et pour ça, il n'y a pas de recettes miracles…. Il faut prendre son courage à 2 mains et se lancer… Toutefois, j'ai quelques petits conseils à vous donner : laver vous les dents, une mauvaise haleine ne va pas vous aider…. "

-" Faut pas pousser quand même " dit Dean entre 2 fous rires.

-" Mais c'est déjà arrivé…. Pas à moi, mais à des camarades de classes…. Ensuite, éviter de lui postillonner à la figure ainsi que de trop bafouiller, il faut que ça reste compréhensible quand même…. Dans le même genre, éviter tous les trop : trop de gestes, trop de mollesse, trop de mots compliqués…. Soyez simples et directs, ça sera beaucoup plus facile…. Bien, alors maintenant qu'elle est d'accord pour faire un essai, il faut la garder pour voir plus loin…. Et chacun de vous doit trouver son style : romantique, fleur bleu, sentimental, blagueur, sportif, …. N'essayer pas la méthode du copain, en général ça foire…. Et je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce point, mais si vous êtes à l'aise et un minimum décontracté, ça devrait bien se passer. La recette c'est d'être soi-même, sinon le naturel revient au galop et les gaffes arrivent…. Et là, c'est la cata !…. Donc, on arrive au premier rendez-vous…. LE TEST…. Ça passe ou ça casse, c'est là que vous saurez si vous pourrez l'embrasser ou retourner vous coucher…. "

-" Et comment on le sait ? "

-" Le plus simple serait de vous dire : elle vous le fera comprendre…. Mais il faut aussi que vous le lui fassiez comprendre…. Les contacts physiques légers pourront peut-être vous aider…. Lui prendre la main pour l'aider à se lever et ne pas la lâcher…. La garder près de vous lors d'un slow…. Si elle s'enfuit, c'est que c'est raté…. Si elle se recule mais ne s'enfuie pas, c'est que vous êtes allés trop vite mais qu'il y a une grande chance que ça continue…. Dans ce cas là, il faut persévérer et la laisser prendre son temps…. C'est le plus dur, mais ça en vaut souvent la chandelle…. C'est qu'il faut qu'elle apprivoise sa sexualité, et un petit ami compréhensif est le bien venu…. Mais il faut quand même retenter le coup un peu plus tard…. Pas trop rapidement quand même, et pas trop souvent non plus sinon elle vous prendra pour un obsédé, et toutes les filles de Poudlard le sauront….. Et si elle reste près de vous, alors vous avez gravi la première marche…. "

-" Et on l'embrasse quand ? "

-" Ah ! Ah !…. Si tout se passe bien, que vous savez que vous lui plaisez, autre quand tant qu'ami, proposer lui une ballade romantique…. Sur le bord du lac, dans les jardins couverts…. La Forêt Interdite est à éviter, comme les ballades au clair de lune si elle est pleine…. Mais il y a des tas d'endroits romantiques, tranquilles et calmes où vous pourrez commencer à vous découvrir…. A votre âge, il y en a très, très peu qui iront plus loin que le premier baiser au premier rendez-vous quand il s'agit de la première relation amoureuse…. Sauf si vous tomber sur une fille plus expérimentée qui veut vous enseigner l'art de la luxure…. Rêver pas quand même…. Enfin si, rêver, mais en solitaire…. "

Les garçons se regardèrent, légèrement troublé par la remarque.

-" Eh ! On est entre homme, on fonctionne tous de la même manière, et on a du tous déjà expérimenter les plaisirs solitaires, à la mode moldu pour la plupart, à la mode sorcier pour les chanceux…. Mais on en reparlera peut-être plus tard…. D'abord le plus important…. Donc, on arrive au premier baiser…. Et là non plus, il n'y a pas de recette miracle, mais en général on s'en sort tous…. Par contre, il y a des choses à ne pas faire : forcer le passage des lèvres de la fille, avoir une salivation importante, à éviter, personne ne veut être embrassé par une limace…. Les petits trucs à faire : respirer avec le nez, pencher la tête pour éviter que les nez se touchent, caresser lui le visage, les lèvres, les cheveux, les bras…. Pas plus…. Eviter de lui toucher la poitrine et les fesses, ou de la plaquer contre vous à ce moment là, elle viendra toute seule si elle apprécie la situation…. Pour les mains baladeuses ça viendra plus tard…. A partir de ce moment là, vous avec une petite copine, et il y a des trucs à ne pas dire et à ne pas faire : reluquer ouvertement les autres filles, parler de vos ex-copines, ou élogieusement d'autres filles, rester tout le temps avec vos copains…. Une fille veut qu'on s'occupe d'elle, mais il ne faut pas l'étouffer non plus, elle a sa mère pour ça…. Il faut que vous trouviez un équilibre entre votre vie sociale et votre vie sentimentale…. Si il n'y a que les autres, votre relation n'existe plus et elle se termine…. Si il n'y a que l'autre, le couple étouffe, et ça chauffe jusqu'à l'explosion…. Un petit mot gentil, une caresse légère, beaucoup de tendresse, et des petits gestes comme tenir la porte, porter les livres…. Des petits trucs qu'il faut faire de temps à autres pour faire plaisir, pas trop souvent pour que ça ne devienne pas une habitude pour elle et une obligation pour vous…. Dans le même genre, les câlins doivent être respectueux en public, n'essayer pas de la peloter devant les autres, les filles sont très prudes…. En privé tout dépend de la fusion et de la compréhension dans le couple, mais en public il faut éviter à tout prix de donner l'impression qu'elle est une fille chaude ou facile…. Ça, elles aiment vraiment, mais vraiment pas, même si elles ont des petites jupes, des décolletés plongeants, des hauts ventres nus ou dos nus, et tout ces petits trucs qui nous font tourner la tête…. La mode est une chose, la réputation en est une autre…. Bon, parfois tout se passe bien mais ce n'est pas celle avec qui vous irez plus loin, et il faut recommencer…. Si vous rompez avec elle, faites-le en gentleman…. Il ne faut pas oublier que les filles papotent entre elles, dans les très célèbres soirées pyjamas où on est jamais invité, hélas, car on y apprendrait beaucoup de choses…. En plus de les voir en tenues légères…. Donc, après plusieurs relations qui vous apprendront à connaître l'autre sexe, avec plus ou moins de profondeur, et à vous connaître aussi "

Sirius les regarda tous, avec un petit sourire, se remémorant ses expériences de lycées.

-" A un moment donné, vous trouverez celle avec laquelle vous voudrez aller plus loin, mais pas pour une simple relation sexuelle, pas pour perdre votre virginité, si vous ne l'avez pas perdu avec une personne plus expérimentée, car ça travaille tous les garçons les femmes avec plus d'expérience…. Donc, quand vous aurez trouver cette perle qui vous fera vous sentir plus humain qu'une autre…. Au premier amour ou au dixième…. Il vous faudra prendre certaines précautions pour que tout se passe bien…. Une chambre avec un lit ou une pièce avec des coussins, enfin un endroit autre que les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch ou une vieille salle de cours avec des vieux bureaux et le sol poussiéreux…. Donc, quand vous aurez trouver le bon endroit, que vous l'aurez préparer pour qu'il soit chaleureux et agréable, que ça ne se voit pas trop quand même, elle ne doit pas avoir l'impression d'être obligée…. Donc, quand le décor est planté, il faut faire en sorte de ne pas être interrompu…. Donc, on insonorise la pièce et on bloque la porte, il faut donc toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi…. Et apprendre quelques sortilèges précieux…. Pour insonoriser, c'est le sortilège _Silencio_ pour bloquer les entrées afin que personne ne puisse entrer dans la salle, mais qu'elle puisse sortir si elle le souhaite, il faut utiliser en sa présence le sortilège _Blocohora_, comme ça, elle se sentira en sécurité et en même temps libre de ses mouvements…. Bon, alors vous êtes en train de vous câlinez, vous découvrez le corps de l'autre, les vêtements volent…. Enfin, on ne passe pas en un clin d'œil du baiser aux câlins, il faut y aller doucement pour ne pas effaroucher la belle…. Bon, alors ce soir c'est le grand soir…. Vous êtes propres et frais et le plus calme possible…. Un sortilège très efficace pour ne pas perdre les pédales, à utiliser dès que c'est urgent, vous pointez votre baguette sur votre anatomie et vous murmurez _Desexito_, ne vous trompez pas dans la formule ou il y aura du grabuge " 

-" Aïe " murmurèrent les garçons en faisant la grimace.

-" Si ça a fonctionné, vous ressentirez du froid et vous pourrez continuer…. Donc vous en arrivez au moment où vous pensez que vous aller franchir le cap…. Posez la question à la fille, autant en être sûr pour ne pas avoir de problèmes par la suite…. Si c'est elle qui prend les devants, laisser-la faire mais ne la laisser pas trop faire…. A ce moment là on arrive aux vrais préliminaires : baisers, caresses des mains et de la bouche, sur le visage, le cou, le reste du corps…. Garder toujours une baguette à portée de main, car si vous franchissez le cap il faudra prendre des précautions…. Je dis bien si, parce que parfois ça peut s'arrêter à ça " dit Sirius en rapprochant dangereusement sont pouce de son index " …. Ces demoiselles peuvent prendre une potion ou des graines contraceptives, c'est comme les pilules des moldues, mais c'est sûr à 90%, elles ont aussi les charmes contraceptifs, qui prennent la forment de pendentifs aussi divers que variés, ou de bagues…. Donc, ne jamais lui retirer ses bijoux…. C'est sûr à 95%…. Donc, maintenant que l'on sait que les filles peuvent se protéger, il faut se protéger nous aussi…. Le plus radical est le sortilège _Sterilus_, les effets sont une sensation de froid très intense mais il est aussi non réversible, donc a utilisé quand on ne veut plus jamais avoir de descendance…. Ensuite il y a le sortilège _Spermomus_ qui est aussi agréable qu'une infection urinaire mais qui empêchent d'éjaculer, vous aurez moins de plaisir et il peut parfois être douloureux, donc, à éviter…. Ensuite il y a le célèbre _Contraceptio_, à lancer sur la fille pour plus de réussite, elle doit sentir une chaleur diffuse en elle, il est sûr à 99%…. Ensuite, ça se corse…. Comme Pompom a du vous le dire, le sexe d'une femme est un muscle, et il faut qu'elle soit le plus détendue possible pour qu'elle souffre le moins possible lors de la pénétration…. Le moyen de la détendre sans l'endormir est de l'exciter : il faut la caresser, une main qui se glisse vers son intimité, qui se frotte contre son sexe, voir plus…. Son corps vous dira si elle apprécie ou non : balancement des hanches, souffles saccadés, petits gémissements, ongles qui s'enfoncent dans votre chair…. Pour faire simple, la première fois vous devez penser à lui procurer du plaisir, et vous verrez qu'elle vous en offrira plus que vous ne l'imaginiez…. Et elle en redemandera…. Et là, c'est gagné…. "

Ron était en train de prendre fébrilement des notes, comme tous les garçons.

-" Oh ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? " dit Sirius " Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui…. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, et prenez du recul…. Mettez ça dans un coin de votre tête, et ne le sortez que quand ce sera utile…. Ne vous focaliser pas dessus, c'est des détails utiles mais les filles veulent de l'amour, pas du sexe…. Donner leur ce qu'elles veulent, utiliser les artifices qui vous sont offerts pour le sexe…. En gros, et pour faire vulgaire, une bonne branlette, sous la douche, vous libère l'esprit et vous permet de ne pas brusquer ces dames…. Bon, bonne soirée, pour ceux qui passe la sélection de Quidditch demain, je vous dis un mot à 5 lettres…. Pour les autres, encouragez-les…. Bonne soirée messieurs… "

Les garçons sortirent en murmurant le plus doucement possible car ils avaient des tas d'anecdotes et de détails à partager, que les explications de Sirius leur avaient remémorés…. Des détails donnés pas les anciens ou les grands frères ou les pères…. Harry et Ron étaient restés pour parler ave Sirius.

-" Alors ce cours ? " demanda Sirius.

-" Très…. Instructif " dit Harry.

-" Oui, mais mes frères vont quand même vouloir les compléter "

-" C'est une bonne idée, l'expérience des anciens " dit Sirius en regardant les jeunes hommes.

-" Faut que je file, c'est pas parce que je connais le capitaine ou les batteurs que je vais avoir des faveurs…. C'est même le contraire…. Faut que je sois plus doué que les plus doués pour qu'on ne t'accuse pas de favoritisme…. "

-" Et puis c'est Hermione qui va te faire travailler " murmura Harry, mais Sirius et Ron entendirent distinctivement.

-" Elle a prit tous les livres de la bibliothèque et en a fait une synthèse…. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal dans le fait qu'elle veuille m'aider ? "

-" Rien, sauf si tu n'es pas à la hauteur demain "

-" Je ne relèverais pas cette insinuation, Mr Potter, nous réglerons ça plus tard…. " dit Ron, faussement offensé, avant de sortir de la pièce.

-" Enfin seul " dit Sirius alors que Ron fermait la porte derrière lui " Tu veux venir boire un soda dans mes appartements ? "

-" Ouais ! " 

-" C'est par là ! " dit Sirius en sortant de la pièce.

Après divers escaliers, couloirs et tournants, Sirius s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un cerf, un loup et un chien, un soir de pleine lune.

-" Charmant tableau ! " remarqua Harry " Manque quelque chose quand même ! "

-" Non, je ne crois pas ! "

-" Et une jeune femme aux cheveux de feu "

-" Oh ! Elle garde l'appartement de Remus "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Et bien, comment dire…. _Libellule_ " commença Sirius en ouvrant la porte " Tes parents étaient passionnés…. "

Ils pénétrèrent dans les appartements de Sirius, ou tout au moins dans le salon. La pièce était spacieuse et claire, avec de grandes fenêtres aux lourds rideaux de velours noir et des murs couleur de crème. Une petite cheminée permettait de communiquer entre professeurs. Il y avait un coin avec une cuisine américaine, avec des placards noirs, un bar en granit sombre avec des hauts fauteuils de cuir. Au centre de la pièce, des canapés et des fauteuils de cuirs, entourant une table représentant une panthère à l'affût sur laquelle une vitre de cristal était posée. Le salon reposait sur un tapis noir et crème. Au fond du salon, il y avait une grande table en ébène avec une dizaine de chaises autour.

-" Comme Ron et Hermione ? "

-" A côté d'eux, Ron et Hermione sont des enfants de cœurs…. J'ai longtemps cru, comme beaucoup de mes camarades, que Lily détestait James, mais eux pensaient que James détestait Lily…. Mais dans les 2 cas, malgré leurs sals coups en douce et les envolées oratoires, James et Lily avaient un sujet de discussion commune : ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de l'autre…. En termes peu flatteurs, certes, mais l'un était toujours dans l'esprit et les paroles de l'autre…. " dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le canapé de cuir noir.

-" Les contraires s'attirent ? " proposa Harry.

-" Oh oui ! Et comme en électricité, ça a fait des étincelles lorsqu'ils ont enfin accepté leur sentiments, très fort, pour l'autre…. Une véritable onde de choc…. " dit Sirius.

-" Et pour Remus ? "

-" Remus était préfet avec Lily…. Mais ils s'entendaient bien, depuis le voyage en Poudlard Express, et s'était Remus qui le premier a pensé que tes parents étaient faits l'un pour l'autre…. Son instinct de loup est vraiment très utile parfois…. "

-" Oh ! Et toi, tu en pensais quoi ? "

-" Bien, ta mère était très proche d'Hermione…. Elle respectait les règles, un peu trop au goût de ton père et au mien, et elle nous posait plus de problème qu'elle n'en résolvait…. C'est aussi la seule fille avec qui je me suis prit un râteau, ce qui finalement faisait bien rire ton père et Remus…. "

-" La seule fille ? "

-" Ouais…. La seule et l'unique…. Aucune autre n'a pu me résister…. Mais elle était réellement faite pour ton père, et pour être mon amie tout simplement…. "

-" …. Je…. J'avais une question à te poser "

-" Je t'écoute " dit Sirius.

-" Euh…. " commença Harry en regardant tout autour de lui " J'ai plutôt 2 questions : la première est plus professionnelle…. Pourquoi mon tatouage est de plus en plus visible alors que je ne me suis toujours pas transformé ? "

-" Parce que tu es sur le point de le faire, il faut juste le bon cocktail d'émotions…. Et personne ne sait ce dont un Manticore a besoin…. "

-" Ah ! Alors c'est pas gagné "

-" Et l'autre ? "

-" Euh " dit Harry en piquant un fard " C'est…. Tu es plus expérimenté que moins sur les femmes, et sur la magie "

-" Et sur la fusion des 2 "

-" Oui "

-" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai vu que la petite Chang et toi, vous vous étiez éclipsés mardi "

-" Oui…. Elle m'a invité à aller à la soirée Américaine…. Mais ça n'a rien à voir "

-" Oh ! Et quelle jolie fille t'intéresse ? "

-" Le fruit de mon imagination sous la douche " avoua rapidement Harry, rouge comme une tomate.

-" Tu as espionné une fille en train de prendre sa douche ? " demanda Sirius, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-" Non…. Tu sais, tu nous as conseillé une certaine pratique, tout à l'heure…. Mardi matin c'est ce que j'ai fait, et une fille faite de vapeur a pris la place de mes mains…. Et c'était…. "

-" Wahou ! "

-" Exactement…. "

-" Et vous êtes allés jusqu'où ? "

-" Ben, elle est devenue froide et ça c'est arrêté…. "

-" Oui…. Etrange…. Si ça avait été le fruit de ton fantasme vous auriez pu aller très loin…. Je crois que c'est arrivé avec tes parents "

-" Que…. Quoi ? "

-" Tes parents étaient faits pour être ensemble, des âmes sœurs comme on dit…. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit, mais leurs esprits se sont liés et le même phénomène s'est produit…. Et comme s'étaient de puissants sorciers, il s'est produit la même chose…. Mais cette fois c'est Remus qui a refroidi ton père…. Dommage d'ailleurs, parce qu'il en a été frustré pendant longtemps…. Et je ne parle pas du caractère de ta mère…. Encore plus que d'habitude…. "

-" Oui, moi aussi je l'ai été…. Et je fais quoi maintenant ? "

-" Tu recommences…. Tu es lié à une jeune femme, une sorcière très puissante…. C'est ton âme sœur…. "

-" Et Cho ? "

-" C'est peut-être elle " tenta Sirius.

-" Non…. Cette fille…. Mon âme sœur…. Elle a les yeux d'une couleur assez spéciale…. Et elle n'a pas du tout le même aspect physique que Cho "

-" Oh…. Donc cette fille n'est pas Cho…. Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de sortir avec elle, si l'occasion se présente "

-" Euh…. Si tu le dis "

-" Tu verras bien ce qu'il se passe…. Et puis, ça te fera un entraînement pour quand tu auras trouvé cette perle…. "

-" Oui…. Tu crois qu'elle est où ? "

-" J'en sais rien…. Je pense qu'elle n'est pas très loin, en Europe ou en Afrique…. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en Asie ou en Amérique…. Il faut qu'elle soit sur le même fuseau horaire ou pas trop loin…. Enfin, c'est une hypothèse…. Si jamais ça arrive pendant la journée, c'est que c'est l'inverse, si c'est la nuit, c'est que j'ai raison…. "

-" Tu…. Tu crois que je vais la revoir…. "

-" J'en suis sûr et certain…. Mais tu devrais te renseigner sur ce type de communication…. Je crois qu'il y a un bon livre dans la réserve "

-" Dans la réserve ? Mon professeur voudrait-il me faire enfreindre les règles ? "

-" Moi…. Non…. On n'enfreint les règles que si on est pris, mais avec une cape d'invisibilité et la splendide carte de ton père, comment pourrait-on y arriver ? Et il serait peut-être temps que tu la mettes à jour "

-" Je ne dirais rien, au cas où…. "

-" Au cas où !…. Tu me tiens au courant ? " demanda Sirius.

-" A propos de ? " commença Harry " De ma sortie nocturne ? "

-" Mais non…. De la fille…. Tu voulais savoir autre chose ? "

-" Non, non je crois que c'est tout pour le moment…. Je vais faire des recherches et je te tiens au courant des résultats…. Pour la ou les filles…. Tu patienteras ! "

-" Eh ! "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Lucinda ? "

Sirius eu un sourire enfantin et regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée.

-" Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une réunion ! "

-" Parrain ? Est-ce que je vais avoir une marraine ? "

-" Oh non ! Remus te le dira, je suis tout sauf un homme qui se mariera !…. Et si malgré tout c'est le cas, tu seras le…. Le troisième au courant "

-" Troisième ? "

-" Oui…. Mais comme ça n'arrivera jamais "

-" Il ne faut jamais dire jamais…. "

-" …. De toute façon, Mr le Capitaine de Gryffondor, j'ai une réunion de travail et vous avez des amis à embêter…. " dit Sirius en se levant " On se voit demain ? "

-" Bien sûr…. A demain, embrasse Lucinda pour moi ! " dit Harry avant de sortir de l'appartement.

C'est le cœur plus léger que Harry retourna dans sa chambre, repensant à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler et à la journée du lendemain….

****

Chapitre 80 : Sélection de Quidditch (partie1)

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe des titulaires, menés par Harry, s'étaient levés à l'aube pour finir les préparatifs et ils étaient en train de déjeuner tranquillement en parlant Quidditch, bien sûr.

-" Harry ? " commença Fred.

-" Qu'as-tu prévu comme épreuves ? " finit George.

-" Oh ! Et bien, pour tous, il y aura des séries d'épreuves éliminatoires. Pour commencer une épreuve oral, où ils devront se présenter et nous expliquer pourquoi ils veulent entrer dans l'équipe et au poste choisi…. Ensuite vous lui poserez les questions que vous voulez…. Sauf si elles sont trop personnelles "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu entends par trop personnelles ? " demanda Lee, qui était le commentateur officiel des matches.

-" Si ils ou elles sont célibataires…. "

-" Tu parles pour qui ? " demanda Fred.

-" J'en sais rien…. Pour les célibataires " répliqua Harry alors que les Poursuiveuses et Lee étaient pliés de rire.

-" Et si nous revenions à notre travail ! " demanda Alicia " Que feront-ils après ? "

-" Après les questions ET le vol, on fera une première délibération pour éliminer ceux qui n'ont vraiment rien à faire dans l'équipe…. "

-" Penserais-tu aux Crivey ? " ironisa George en mimant un appareil photo.

-" En quelques sortes…. Je parle plutôt de ceux qui ne savent pas encore bien voler, qui ne savent pas ce dont le poste qu'ils convoitent nécessitent, ceux qui sont là pour autre chose que le Quidditch "

-" Tu penses à ceux qui veulent augmenter leur côte de popularité ? " demanda Angelina.

-" En quelque sorte…. Ensuite, après avoir éliminer ceux qui ne seront de toute façon pas sélectionner par la suite, on va faire les éliminations poste par poste… D'abord on va sélectionner les 2 Gardiens, le titulaire et le remplaçant…. Mesdemoiselles, j'aurais besoin de votre aide " dit Harry avec un sourire charmeur pour les Poursuiveuses.

-" Pour ? "

-" On commencera avec des lancés à l'arrêt, des séries de 10 lancés ça vous va ? "

-" Ensuite ? " demanda Katie.

-" Des séries de 10 en mouvement…. On gardera les meilleurs, ceux qui ont réussi à arrêter les maximums de Souaffle…. 10 serait parfait, mais au dessus de 8 sera bien aussi…. Mais on verra à ce moment là les critères…. Ensuite on sélectionnera les Batteurs, Fred, George, on aura besoin de vos lumières pour ça ! "

-" Compte sur nous Capitaine ! "

-" Merci…. Donc, il y aura une série de cibles qui apparaîtront de temps à autres, grâce au Professeur McGonagall. Les éventuels Batteurs auront des battes spéciales qui marqueront les Cognards pour que l'on sache lesquels réussissent le mieux leur visée…. "

-" Tu peux ré-expliquer ? " demanda Lee.

-" Tout les Batteurs seront sélectionner en même temps, pour qu'on voit lesquels sont en phases, lesquels visent le mieux…. Les autres joueurs sont là pour faire des obstacles en mouvements, pour voir lesquels ont une vision périphérique ou une vision globale du terrain "

-" C'est une bonne idée " dit Fred.

-" Mais avec combien de Cognard tu veux jouer ? " demanda George.

-" Un pour 2 Batteurs…. Si vous voulez tenter le coup, se serait pas mal, pour avoir une base de comparaison…. "

-" On verra tout à l'heure " dit Fred.

-" Oui, si tu leur dis qu'ils seront en compétition avec nous, je ne sais pas s'ils ne vont pas se défiler "

-" Ecoutez moi ces vantards ! " dit Lee " Auriez-vous peur qu'on en trouve des meilleurs que vous ? "

-" Personne n'est meilleur que nous " affirma Fred.

-" On participe " ajouta George.

-" Bien…. Merci Lee ! " dit Harry.

-" Je t'en pris…. "

-" J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est fait avoir ! " dit Fred en regardant son jumeau.

-" Toi aussi ! " répondit George.

-" Bon " continua Harry " Quand on aura évaluer et sélectionner nos 2 Batteurs remplaçants, on fera la sélection des 3 Poursuiveurs remplaçants "

-" Comment ? " demanda Angelina.

-" En même temps, on verra l'endurance de notre nouveau Gardien, et de son remplaçant s'il y a besoin…. Chaque participant se placera devant les buts pour une série de 10 lancés à l'arrêt puis en mouvement, sans le Gardien…. On délibérera une première fois pour faire le tri…. S'il en reste plus de 3, on continuera par les mêmes séries, mais avec Gardien…. Et si après une 2ème délibération il en reste encore plus de 3, terminera par une série de 10 essais en mouvement, avec tout le monde ! "

-" Encore ! Et toi tu fais quoi ? "

-" Moi ? Pas grand chose…. Je sélectionne et je fais les discours "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Personne ne se présente comme Attrapeur remplaçant…. Alors je suis tranquille…. Si ça avait été le cas, on aurait étudié ses feintes et piqués, puis on les aurait fait jouer les uns contre les autres…. "

-" Ouais…. Tu es tranquille quoi ! " dit Fred.

-" Mais je n'aurais aucun repos possible durant l'année…. Pas le droit à l'erreur ou à la fainéantise, et pas de repos forcé à l'infirmerie "

-" Pauvre bout de chou de capitaine " plaisanta George " Je suis sûr que tu adores te faire materner par Pomfresh "

-" Très drôle…. Prenez des forces vous en aurez besoin ! " dit Harry alors que les élèves commençaient à arriver.

Les 2 premiers élèves à entrer dans la Grande salle étaient 2 Gryffondors, et pas des moindre, les 2 préfets.

-" Bonjour tout le monde " dirent-ils.

-" Vous nous excuserez de ne pas nous approcher " dit Ron " On ne voudrait pas risquer d'influencer vos choix ou d'entendre des choses qu'il ne faut pas "

-" Bon appétit ! " dit Hermione en s'asseyant en face de Ron " Ron, il faut que tu prennes des sucres lents pour avoir des réserves, et des sucres rapides pour avoir de l'énergie et des vitamines aussi…. Donc, céréales, lait, chocolat, tartines de beurre et de confiture et jus de fruit…. Tiens "

Hermione plaça devant Ron un immense bol avec des céréales sur les quelles elle versa du lait froid chocolaté. Elle lui servit un grand verre de jus d'orange et lui beurra des toasts avant de lui ajouter de la confiture de cerise noire par dessus.

-" Aller…. Mange…. Il te faut des forces "

-" A condition que tu m'aides un peu ! " dit Ron en lui tendant un toasts.

-" D'accord " dit-elle en mordant dedans " Comme ça, ça te va "

-" Oui…. Bon, bon appétit "

Ron et Hermione continuèrent à déjeuner, l'un en face de l'autre, Hermione encourageant Ron en lui beurrant des tartines alors qu'elle même ne consommait presque rien. Ron avait heureusement toujours un aussi bon appétit et s'attaqua à son petit déjeuner.

-" C'est t'y pas mignon ! " murmura Fred à Harry.

-" Très…. Ce serait bien que ce soit tous les jours comme ça…. "

-" Ouais…. Je suis jaloux de mon petit frère " dit George.

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Regardes-le ! Il a une jolie fille qui l'encourage, qui lui donne des conseils, qui lui tartine ses toasts "

-" Et en plus elle l'a invité à la première soirée…. " dit Harry.

-" Faut absolument qu'on lui parle " dit Fred " Qu'ils ne fassent pas de conneries cette année "

-" Oh oui ! Mais d'abord Quidditch…. "

-" Oui ! "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A 7h30, en ce très beau samedi matin, l'équipe de Gryffondor se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch pour se décontracter et retrouver les sensations avant de commencer la sélection. Ils passèrent dans les vestiaires, revêtirent leur tenue de Quidditch et prirent leurs balais.

Dans la salle principale du vestiaire des Gryffondors, Harry attendaient ses camarades pour un premier discours.

-" Bien…. Aujourd'hui nous allons compléter cette équipe, qui est la meilleure de Poudlard…. On doit prendre les meilleurs éléments, ou ceux qui le deviendront avec un peu d'entraînement…. McGonagall sera là pour nous donner un coup de main avec les Batteurs et pour vérifier qu'on ne fait pas de favoritisme…. "

-" Salut tout le monde ! " dit Olivier Dubois, l'ancien Capitaine et Gardien de l'équipe.

-" Oliv' " hurlèrent ses coéquipiers en se jetant sur lui.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? " demanda Fred.

-" Je suis dans l'équipe remplaçante de Flaquemart " _(N/A : Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le cas, mais c'est dans le fic d'Aloysius que j'ai pris le nom….)_

-" C'est génial ça ! " dit Lee qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce " Ravi de te revoir ! "

-" Tu sais que j'ai jamais entendu de meilleur commentateur que toi ! "

-" Je sais…. J'ai quelques propositions intéressantes…. Mais je dois d'abord me trouver un remplaçant pour l'année prochaine…. J'en ai déjà repéré quelques uns…. "

-" Oui…. Parce que sans toi on ne fera pas grand chose " dit Harry.

-" Je sais…. Je sais…. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi ! " plaisanta Lee remontant un col invisible et en jouant au mannequin " Vous volez ou pas ? "

-" Oui…. Olivier, tu voles avec nous ? " demanda Harry.

-" Oui…. Aller Olivier " dit Alicia en se pendant à son bras.

-" C'est si gentiment demandé…. Comment refuser ! On y va…. Capitaine Potter ? "

-" Mais après vous, Capitaine Dubois ! "

Les titulaires et l'ancien capitaine enfourchèrent leurs balais et effectuèrent quelques figures aériennes pour se détendre et retrouver les sensations perdues par l'été. Harry avait une drôle d'impression, comme si son balai ne lui donnait pas une entière satisfaction alors que c'est toujours le meilleur du monde d'après le dernier Quidditch Magasine. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'excitation et de la peur aussi pour ses premiers pas en tant que Capitaine.

Les élèves commençaient à arriver et à se placer dans les gradins, admirant les évolutions aériennes de la célèbres équipe de Gryffondor. Les tenues noirs des robes de sorciers étaient rehaussées par les écharpes colorés que les Gryffondors avaient sorti pour encourager les élèves participants à la sélection. Certains avaient ressortis les anciennes banderoles avec les lions rugissants et " Gryffondor " en lettre scintillantes. Ils s'étaient placés sur les gradins, au niveau du centre du stade. Le professeur McGonagall et Lee Jordan s'étaient mis en face, comme ça, tout le monde pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le terrain. Les participants à la sélection avaient eu les droit de rentrer sur le terrain, ils attendaient sur la " ligne de touche ", balai en main et tenue de sport revêtue. Il y avait Ron et Ginny Weasley, Alex et Sam Capone, Marco Callisto, Denis et Colin Crivey, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, et d'autres Gryffondors, pour une totalité de 30 participants.

Les " juges " descendirent et s'assirent sur les gradins aménagés pour l'occasion. Le professeur McGonagall salua les joueurs.

-" Mr Potter, avez-vous mis vos coéquipiers au courant ? "

-" Oui, ce matin autour du petit déjeuner…. N'ayez crainte, nous étions les seuls élèves "

-" Bien…. Mr Dubois, j'attend que vous utilisiez votre grande expérience pour aider notre nouveau capitaine "

-" Ce sera avec joie, mais il s'en sort déjà très bien, d'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué "

-" Merci Olivier " lui murmura Harry.

-" Mais c'est pensé…. Qu'est-ce que ? " dit Dubois en regardant les gradins en face " Une pom-pom girl ? Vous avez des pom-pom girls maintenant ? "

Olivier, et les garçons présents, regardaient de l'autre côté du stade, où une jeune fille très agréable à regarder venait d'arriver. Elle portait un petit haut rouge avec une superbe tête de lion, une jupette plissée rouge avec les plis jaunes. Elle avait aussi une paire de tennis rouge avec des socquettes jaunes. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en tresses avec des élastiques rouges et jaunes. Mais elle avait surtout 2 gros pompons rouge et jaune qu'elle balançait en marchant. 

-" Apparemment " dit Harry, en la détaillant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu " Professeur ? "

-" C'est Melle Smith qui m'a demandé l'autorisation d'encourager ses amies à la manière de chez eux…. J'ai accepté à la condition qu'elle le face pour tout le monde…. Je suis sûre que des encouragements feront plaisir et décontracteront les participants "

-" Oui…. " maugréa Harry.

-" Ce serait cool si elle faisait une équipe de supportrice " dit Olivier.

-" C'est bien les mecs ça ! " répondit Alicia.

-" Non, c'est vraiment bien…. J'ai vu des matches aux USA où il y a des supporters…. Des Cheerleaders…. Garçons ou filles, ils encouragent leur équipe, quelque soit les résultats…. Et ça fait toujours du bien au moral, que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde…. "

-" Mouais " répondit Angelina " Mais à elle toute seule elle ne fera pas grand chose "

-" Si le directeur est d'accord…. Et que l'équipe est d'accord…. " dit McGonagall " Melle Smith ne serait pas contre l'idée de monter une équipe, ou en tout cas d'en entraîner une "

-" Le problème " dit Katie " C'est que ces messieurs regarderont plus les pom-pom girl que le terrain "

-" Sauf si on s'habitue à leur présence à chaque entraînement " dit Fred.

-" Mais nous, nous l'avons d'en notre maison…. " continua George " Imagine l'effet qu'elle aura sur les membres mâles des autres équipes "

-" Si je gagne, je veux que se soit pour mes qualités et pas à cause d'une fille qui se trémousse "

-" De toute façon " coupa McGonagall " C'est votre Capitaine qui en décidera, pour le bien de son équipe…. Et nous avons le temps pour nous en préoccuper…. D'abord les sélections ensuite on verra "

-" Oui professeur…. Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille "

-" Vas-y Harry ! Tu verras, on s'y fait ! " plaisanta Olivier.

-" Très drôle…. " dit Harry avant de prendre le micro tendu par le professeur McGonagall " Bonjour chers Gryffondors ! " 

Son salut fut accueilli par un salve d'applaudissement.

-" Merci…. Je suis Harry Potter, le capitaine de la meilleure équipe de Poudlard, l'équipe de Gryffondor…. (nouvelle salve d'applaudissement)…. Bien, aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis pour sélectionner les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe…. Passons aux premiers tests…. Chaque participant nous rejoindra sur son balai pour un petit questionnaire, avant de nous montrer son niveau en vol…. Toute l'équipe, avec l'aide de notre directrice, le professeur McGonagall, et de l'ancien Capitaine, Olivier Dubois, fera un premier point pour dire qui n'a pas le niveau requis en vol ou le mordant nécessaire pour continuer…. Bien, je laisse au professeur McGonagall le soin d'appeler les candidats…. "

-" Bien…. Bonjour chers élèves…. Le premier a passé, ou plutôt la première, est Anaïs Amary…. A vous mademoiselle "

Une jeune fille, visiblement en 3ème année, arriva devant l'équipe.

-" Bonjour ! " dit Harry " Peux-tu te présenter un peu…. Puisque nous ne te connaissons pas "

-" Oui…. Oui…. Bonjour, je m'appelle Anaïs et je suis en 3ème année….. Euh ! Mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers, mais je sais que ça ne fera pas de différence dans cette maison…. Par contre, ma grande tante est une sorcière, c'est elle qui m'a aidé lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre, mes parents ne savaient pas comment le prendre…. Maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux, en ce qui concerne ma condition de bonne sorcière…. Parce qu'avec les mages noirs….. Enfin, on est pas là pour parler de ça…. "

-" Oui " dit Harry en se penchant en avant et en lui souriant franchement pour la mettre en confiance " Pourquoi veux-tu entrer dans l'équipe…. En tant que Poursuiveuse je crois ? "

-" Oui…. D'abord parce que je veux faire quelque chose pour ma maison…. Ensuite parce que je trouve que ce sport est wahou ! C'est vrai, j'ai toujours voulu volé, et le premier match que j'ai vu, il y a 2 ans…. Les conditions étaient pas top, ni l'ambiance…. Enfin après l'arrivée de ces trucs gris là…. Mais j'ai trouvé ça incroyable…. J'y connaissais rien, mais je me suis vite renseignée…. "

-" C'est bien ça ! " dit Olivier " Pourquoi Poursuiveur ? "

-" Ben…. Je ne crois pas que je sois au niveau pour les autres places…. Pour être un Batteur il ne faut pas avoir trop de scrupules parce qu'on peut faire mal à un des autres joueurs…. Le Gardien et l'Attrapeur sont des joueurs très importants, l'un parce qu'il empêche l'équipe adverse d'avoir des points d'avance, l'autre parce qu'il met fin au match avec un bonus de 150 points…. Donc, il me reste le poste de Poursuiveuse…. En plus, ça ne repose pas que sur mes épaules, c'est un poste d'équipe…. Trois personnes pour ridiculiser le gardien adverse…. Et je faisait du basket quand j'étais à l'école moldue…. Voilà ! "

-" Oui…. Tu t'intéresses un peu au Quidditch, en dehors de Poudlard ? "

-" Je me suis abonnée à Quidditch Magasine, c'est comme ça que j'ai vu que mon balai était l'un des meilleurs rapports qualité-prix "

-" C'est un Nimbus2000 ? "

-" Oui…. Mes parents me l'ont offert pour mon anniversaire, début juillet…. Comme de toute façon ce n'est pas le balai qui fait le niveau…. "

-" Oui…. Tu voles un peu, pendant les vacances ? "

-" Ma grande tante a aménagé sa cave, pour que je puisse faire faire un petit tour à ma jeune sœur…. On volait qu'à 1m du sol, mais elle adorait ça…. Quand à moi, ma grande tante m'a aidé à m'améliorer, même s'il y avait que 10m de haut…. "

-" Tu nous montres ce que ça donne ? "

-" Oui…. Je vous fais quoi ? "

-" Virages, loopings, accélérations et freinages…. Montre nous ce que tu peux faire avec ton balai…. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça se passera bien…. "

-" D'accord ! " répondit-elle, visiblement sous le charme du capitaine.

Elle s'envola pour faire un grand tour avant de faire une série d'accélération et de freinage. Elle réussit quelques looping mais ne tenta pas les piqués ou les vrilles.

Ensuite, un élève de 2ème année arriva devant le jury, il avait à peu près le même parcours que Anaïs, mais il n'était vraiment pas doué pour le vol. Puis se fut au tour de Marco de s'envoler vers la tribune sous les applaudissements des nombreuses filles de Gryffondors.

-" Tu as déjà tes supportrices ? " demanda Harry.

-" Apparemment…. C'est parce que je suis célibataire et américain…. Un fruit exotique quoi ! "

-" Tu as déjà joué au Quidditch ? " demanda Olivier.

-" Oui, je jouais comme Poursuiveur titulaire et Gardien remplaçant, au collège Blue Lagoon, à Los Angeles "

-" Pourquoi vouloir être Gardien alors que tu pourrais être Poursuiveur " demanda Angelina.

-" Je trouve que c'est une rôle fait pour une fille…. C'est pas mon côté latin qui parle, c'est par expérience…. Mon collège participe tous les ans à un concours contre les sorcières de Salem, et j'ai remarqué que les filles jouaient plus en finesse que les mecs, à ce poste…. Elles ont une meilleure communication, et elles sont plus subtiles…. Et puis je préfère le rôle de Gardien "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Parce que j'aime ce poste…. Pour qu'elle raison, j'en sais rien…. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le prestige…. C'est l'Attrapeur qui est le plus remarqué, ou le travail d'équipe des Poursuiveurs…. Ou éventuellement la nullité du Gardien, mais je ne veux pas être remarqué pour ça…. "

-" Bien, et tu as une équipe préférée ? "

-" Non, j'ai des joueurs préférés…. Les équipes s'échangent les joueurs…. Mais j'apprécie plus l'équipe des Flying Toros de L.A.…. Ils sont un peu brutaux, mais ils déménagent…. Pour les équipes européennes, celle d'Irlande est pas mal, mais j'ai juste lu les magasines, j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir un match…. "

-" Bien…. C'est quoi le meilleur balai, d'après toi ? "

-" Les derniers Smith sont pas mal…. J'ai pu en essayé quelques uns grâce aux relations de ma frangine…. Celui pour le Gardien est vraiment sensationnel…. "

-" Les relations de ta frangine ? Notre professeur de construction de balai connaît A.J.Smith "

-" Vous avez des cours de constructions de balais…. Pourquoi j'ai pas redoublé ! " gémit Olivier.

-" Parce que tu es trop doué pour ça ! " plaisanta Fred " Donc, tu as déjà vu Smith "

-" Vu oui, sous sa cape…. AJ ne montre son visage qu'à ma sœur et au directeur de Nimbus…. Et comme il enchante sa voix, je ne sais pas si c'est un mec, une fille, un jeune ou un vieux…. "

-" Ouais…. Et c'est quoi ton balai "

-" C'est pas le A.J.Smith Eau, mais il est bien aussi…. "

-" Tu nous fait une démonstration de vol ? "

-" Avec plaisir " dit Marco avant de s'envoler pour une incroyable démonstration de vol.

-" Il est bon " dit Olivier " Il serait bien en Poursuiveur "

-" On verra après " tenta Angelina " Il y a d'autre personne qui veulent tenter leur chance…. "

-" Oui…. Professeur "

Ce fut ensuite au tour des frère Crivey, qui étaient vraiment là pour se rapprocher de Harry, ce qui fit rire sous cape ses coéquipiers. Mais heureusement, leur raison pour participer à la sélection était aussi boiteuse que leur niveau en vol, ce qui soulagea le capitaine. Harry remercia silencieusement son professeur pour les avoir fait rapidement passé.

-" Alexandra Capone ! "

-" Vas-y Alex ! " hurla Ann en agitant ses pompons " Montre leur de quoi tu es capable "

-" Elle a de bons poumons " murmura Olivier à Fred.

-" Et tu ne les as pas vu ! " insinua ce dernier.

-" Je crois que je vais revenir étudier "

-" Oh non ! Tu restes ou tu es, et tu dragues les supportrices…. Avec toi dans le coin, on aura plus aucune chance…. Tu as vu notre nouveau capitaine ? "

-" Ouais…. J'ai appris qu'il y aurait plein de bals cette année "

-" Oui…. Et le premier, c'est les filles qui invitent…. "

-" Mignonne " dit Olivier en regardant Alex qui venait de s'arrêter devant la tribune.

-" Et elle a une Jumelle…. "

-" Oh ! "

-" C'est ce qu'on s'est tous dit en les voyant…. "

-" Bonjour Alex…. Tu te présentes un peu ? "

-" Ouais…. J'ai 17 ans, je suis en 7ème année…. Je viens de l'école de Salem où j'étais Poursuiveuse avec ma sœur et une amie…. Et comme j'adore le Quidditch et qu'il est impossible d'en faire sauf si on est dans une équipe, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance à la sélection, même si c'est pour être remplaçante, je pourrais au moins jouer pendant les entraînements…. J'aime trop le Quidditch pour m'en passer une année "

-" Bien…. Ton équipe et ton modèle de balais préférés ? "

-" Mon équipe…. Les Sopranos de New York…. Mon balai préféré ?…. Le Nimbus2000 est bien, c'est celui que j'avais avant…. L'Eclair de feu est pas mal, surtout le sortilège de freinage "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Angelina.

-" C'est A.J.Smith qui l'a fait…. Très doué ce gars…. J'aimerais bien voir son visage la prochaine fois "

-" Tu l'as vu ? " demanda Katie.

-" Oui…. Il avait des trucs à régler avec Louisa Callisto…. Il est venu à Poudlard à la mi-août…. "

-" Donc Marco, ta sœur, Diane et toi avaient vu A.J.Smith ? "

-" Marco, Sam et moi, oui…. Diane a eu la chance d'essayer son dernier prototype "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Parce qu'elle lui a plu…. Mais les célébrités de son pas son genre…. On est là pour parler des Smith ou pour parler Quidditch ? "

-" Quidditch…. Tu nous fais une démonstration "

-" Oui ! "

La suite de la première partie de la sélection se passa sans heurts relatifs, Samantha fit autant impression que sa frangine, surtout sur Fred. Ginny et Ron se faisant plus serrer la vis que les autres, mais il fallait bien ça pour contrebalancer le fait qu'ils étaient des Weasley et qu'ils connaissaient plutôt intimement le reste de l'équipe. Cependant, ils firent une forte impression sur l'équipe, tant par leur connaissance du jeu que par leur grâce en vol. Alex et Sam, comme Marco furent remarqué pour leur incroyable prestation en vol. Tous les 3 filaient comme des météorites, avec la grâce de ballerines et l'aisance du vent.

Mais Harry ne regardait pas trop les prestations des joueurs, il regardait la jeune femme, en face, qui faisait des grands gestes pour encourager tous les concurrents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa présence lui était difficile. C'était dur à définir, ne pas la voir lui faisait mal, mais la voir le frustrer…. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas que les autres puissent la voir, et c'était idiot puisqu'elle n'était rien pour lui, qu'une fille qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne tolérerait pas qu'il utilise sa célébrité pour faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'une fille qui le considérait plus comme un humain que comme le Survivant…. Et ce qui l'ennuyait, et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'énervait, c'est qu'elle le faisait se sentir plus humain qu'une autre…. Plus humain que Cho, Cho qu'il aimait depuis qu'il l'avait vu….. 


	18. Chapitre 81

****

Chapitre 33 (81) : Sélection de Quidditch (partie2)

Après les premières délibérations, il restait : 

- pour le poste de Gardien : Ronald Weasley (5), Marco Callisto (4), Andreï Maravoï (7),

- pour le poste de Poursuiveur : Anaïs Amary (3), Ginny Weasley (4), Alexandra (7), Samantha (7) Capone, James Spring (6) et Xéric Yang (3),

- pour le poste de Batteur : Dean Thomas (5), Seamus Finnigan (5), Marc Dubos (4) et Bryan Costa (6).

La plupart des participants avaient été éliminés car trop jeune (en 2ème année) ou sans trop d'expérience pour le vol et pour le Quidditch, ou d'autres sports en équipe. Il restait donc les meilleurs en vol, car mis à part les Crivey qui partaient avec un certain désavantage, l'épreuve du vol avait permis de faire un choix entre ceux qui semblaient à l'aise sur un balai ou dans les airs, et les autres. Harry se leva et appela les 3 prétendants au poste de Gardien.

-" Bonjour Messieurs " dit Harry en regardant tour à tour les 3 garçons " Vous devrez tout d'abord stopper les tirs à l'arrêt de nos 3 charmantes Poursuiveuses, puis elles feront des tirs en essayant de feinter…. Vous devrez donner le maximum si vous voulez être le Gardien titulaire…. Bien, Marco tu commences "

-" D'accord "

-" Vas-y Marco ! " hurla Ann en agitant ses pompons et en marchant sur le rebord de la tribune.

Marco se plaça devant les buts, alors que les 3 Poursuiveuses venaient prendre place devant lui, tenant chacune un Souaffle dans la main. Elles discutaient entre elle quand Angelina envoya un boulet de canon vers l'anneau gauche. Marco l'arrêta en une pirouette, mais ce fut de justesse, elle avait bien feinté. Il arrêta les 10 lancés à l'arrêt, mais en laissa passé 2 en mouvement, les Poursuiveuses donnant le meilleur d'elles-mêmes. Andreï n'avait jamais joué à ce poste, et il laissa passé un lancé à l'arrêt et 2 en mouvement, comme Marco. Puis ce fut au tour de Ron.

-" Pour le préfet de Gryffondor… HIP…. HIP…. HIP…. ! " commença Ann alors que Ron prenait place devant les anneaux d'or.

-" HOURRA ! " hurlèrent les Gryffondors.

-" HIP ! HIP ! HIP ! "

-" HOURRA ! " 

-" Vas-y Ron " hurla Hermione.

-" Si elle s'y met, elle aussi, il a vraiment intérêt à réussir " dit Fred à George.

-" Je me demande le niveau qu'il aurait si elle n'était pas là ! "

-" Nul "

-" Oui…. Bon, j'espère qu'il va continuer à bien s'en sortir "

-" Ouais, la réputation des Weasley en dépend ! "

Ron ne s'en tira pas si mal que ça : il arrêta tous les lancés à l'arrêt et rata de justesse, grâce à un looping arrière, un lancé en mouvement sur la meilleure feinte des Poursuiveuses qui avaient décidé de ne lui faire, mais alors, aucun cadeau. Les 3 garçons retournèrent auprès des autres participants et attendirent la délibération du jury.

-" Vous en pensez quoi ? " demanda Harry.

-" Andreï s'en ait bien tiré, malgré son manque d'expérience " dit Angelina " Mais Ron a loupé d'un cheveu l'un de nos meilleurs lancés…. Quand à Marco, je le verrais plus en remplaçant, pour l'avoir sous la main en tant que Poursuiveur aussi…. "

-" Pareil " dirent Katie et Alicia, en même temps.

-" Ouais…. Je trouve que vous avez bien entraîner votre frangin " dit Olivier en regardant les Jumeaux.

-" Pour sûr ! Mais ça ferait un 3ème Weasley dans l'équipe "

-" Et alors…. Le but est d'être la meilleure équipe, et pour ça il faut avoir les meilleurs…. Même si c'est mon meilleur ami, il a été le meilleur aujourd'hui…. Et vous avez été beaucoup moins sympas qu'avec les autres "

-" C'était fait pour ! Il ne fallait pas qu'on puisse penser qu'on était sympa avec lui parce que c'est le préfet ou le frère de nos Batteurs…. Et puis " dit Angelina " On s'est enfin défoulées sur un Weasley "

-" Eh ! " dirent les jumeaux.

-" Ben quoi ? On a jamais eu la chance de pouvoir se défouler sur vous " dit Katie.

-" Mais douce Katie ! " dit George en mettant sa main droite sur son cœur " Je n'attend que ça de votre part ! "

-" Hypocrite ! " lui dit-elle en lui envoyant une boule de parchemin froissé.

-" Tout dépend ce que tu entends par se défouler…. Bon alors on le prend ou pas, notre frangin ? "

-" Oui…. " répondit Olivier " Il a un très bon potentiel et c'est le meilleur que nous ayons sous la main…. Avec un bon entraînement, il pourrait être aussi bon que moi ! "

-" Non mais écoutez moi ce fanfaron ! " dit Lee " Bon, j'annonce quoi ? "

-" C'est moi qui annonce " dit Harry " C'est mon rôle "

Il prit le micro, se leva et toussota pour avoir l'attention des Gryffondor.

-" Bien…. Le choix a été difficile, car les 3 concurrents étaient très bons, mais nous avons besoin d'être au top dès le début, et nous avons choisi de privilégier l'expérience en vol et en jeux, que se soit en équipe ou en famille…. Bien…. Donc les Gardiens seront Ronald Weasley et Marco Callisto…. Marco sera notre Gardien remplaçant car nous avons remarqué qu'il avait le potentiel pour être aussi un Poursuiveur et nous préférons l'avoir à disposition pour les 2 postes…. Veuillez donc applaudir notre nouveau Gardien Titulaire, Ronald Weasley…. Et notre Gardien Remplaçant, Marco Callisto…. Rejoignez-nous, messieurs…. "

Les 2 gardiens s'envolèrent sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors pour venir saluer leur nouvelle équipe.

-" C'est génial ça " dit Ann à Hermione " 2 nouveaux beaux mecs dans l'équipe…. "

-" Ouais…. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas trop de me l'abîmer "

-" Oh ! TE l'abîmer…. Cela se confirmerait-il ? "

-" Mmm " dit Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre " On en reparle ce soir ? "

-" Oh oui ! J'adore les potins…. Je sais pas, c'est sûrement à force de ne vivre qu'avec des femmes….. Une soirée pyjama ? "

-" Non….. Avec la journée plage et la fête qu'il y aura obligatoirement ce soir, ça va faire trop "

-" Le week-end prochain ? "

-" Plutôt…. Oui…. Le week-end prochain "

-" Mais ce soir, confidence ? "

-" Oui " dit Hermione en souriant devant l'air d'Ann, l'air d'un enfant devant un marchand de bonbons.

Harry se releva pour présenter l'épreuve des Batteurs, et Fred et George s'envolèrent pour montrer ce dont ils étaient capables.

-" Bien…. Messieurs " commença Harry " Nous allons commencer l'épreuve des Batteurs…. Nos Batteurs Titulaires nous serviront de repères, de moyen de comparaison….. "

Fred et George furent rejoints par les 4 autres concurrents.

-" Bien…. Il y aura un Cognard pour 2 batteurs…. Les Battes qui vous ont été fournies ont été ensorcelées, pour que lorsque vous réussissiez un essai, le score s'affichent devant nous…. Uniquement devant nous…. Bien, le but est de réussir le plus de coup de battes…. Les cibles apparaîtront un peu partout sur le Terrain, et bien sûr, vous devrez réussir à les atteindre sans toucher les autres joueurs…. Si vous donnez de l'effet à vos Cognards, vous multiplierez vos points selon la difficulté de l'effet…. Les meilleurs seront les nouveaux Batteurs…. Enfin, les 2 Batteurs remplaçants…. " dit Harry alors que les Jumeaux le regardaient de travers " Bien, Messieurs, vous pouvez prendre vos aises sur le Terrain…. Il est à vous !…. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui commencera les hostilités en libérant les Cognards "

Les 6 garçons commencèrent à tourner, attendant les Cognards. Cela leur permettait de se remettre dans le bain, dans le Quidditch, et de reprendre des appuis qu'ils avaient oubliés avec l'été. McGonagall se leva et fit apparaître 3 Cognards, aussi hargneux que les réels, mais moins dangereux pour les concurrents et plus facile à ranger à la fin de l'épreuve.

Puis, tout à coup, des cibles apparurent un peu partout dans l'espace du Terrain, il y en avait des jaunes qui étaient fixes, et des rouges qui étaient mobiles. Le premier à réussir son coup fut George, qui envoya un Cognard sur une cible en mouvement, avec un effet de vrille. La cible explosa en un millier de paillettes rouges.

-" Wahou ! " hurla Dubois " Quel coup ! Non mais quel coup ! "

-" Très beau, en effet ! " dit McGonagall.

-" Beau…. Plus que ça…. Les Batteurs de Flaquemart disent que c'est l'un des coups les plus difficiles à réaliser…. Surtout sur une cible mouvante…. Heureusement que se ne sont que des cibles, parce que ça peux briser une cage thoracique "

-" C'est pour ça qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait lors des entraînements " dit Ron.

-" Cela fait longtemps qu'ils réussissent ce coup "

-" Je n'en sais rien… Ils s'entraînent souvent rien que tous les 2 pour ne pas nous blesser…. 2 ou 3 ans, je crois…. "

Sur le Terrain, Fred et George venaient de réussir une " double batte " qui demandait la coordination totale des batteurs. Les Jumeaux étaient vraiment en grande forme ce jour là, peut-être pour ne pas se faire battre par des novices, ou peut-être à cause des jolies nouvelles…. Ou des belles anciennes…. En tout cas, ils étaient au-dessus de leur meilleur niveau, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient faire encore mieux en match.

Mais Dean et Seamus n'étaient pas mauvais, ils réussissaient tous leur tir sur cible fixe, et une bonne partie de ceux en mouvements, enfin, quand les cibles n'étaient pas trop lointaines. Ils tapaient sans essayer de mettre des effets, car le principal était surtout de réussir le coup. Lavande et Parvati hurlaient dès que l'un d'eux réussissait son coup. Et Ann encourageait tout le monde avec des " C'est qui les champions ? C'est les lions ! Les champions ? Les lions " ou des " Qui vaut de l'or ? C'est GRY-FFON-DOR ! ". Le reste des Gryffondors répondaient en hurlant, en tapant des mains ou des pieds. Le stade n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un match pour que les tribunes tremblent.

-" Elle est incroyable ! " murmura Olivier à Harry.

-" Qui ? "

-" Quette ! Je te signale que vous regardez très peu les joueurs…. Mr le Capitaine…. "

-" Bien sûr que si ! "

-" Oui…. S'ils passent devant toi…. Tu sais qu'aux USA toutes les équipes de Quidditch ont une équipe de supporters…. Et quand général, le Capitaine sort avec la Meneuse des pom-pom girls "

-" Mais comme il n'y aura pas d'équipe de pom-pom girl " dit catégoriquement Harry.

-" Oh !…. D'accord….. Ils sont doués " dit Olivier pour changer de sujet.

-" Qui ? "

-" Tes anciens camarades de dortoirs…. Ils me rappellent les Jumeaux à leur début…. Avec moins de complicité, mais les jumeaux ont des liens particuliers…. Des dizaines de clubs adoreraient avoir les Jumeaux dans leur équipe…. Mais ça risque de foirer ! "

-" Oui…. Au contraire de leurs blagues…. Bien qu'ils se soient montrer discrets ces temps-ci "

-" Avec la sélection, c'est normal…. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer de se faire mettre en retenue…. "

-" Si vous regardiez les scores " proposa Ron qui s'était rapproché des commères " C'est presque fini…. "

En effet, cela faisait 40 minutes que les garçons donnaient leur maximum. Et c'est le professeur McGonagall qui mit fin à l'épreuve en diminuant la fréquence d'apparition des cibles jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus aucune. Elle annonça alors la fin de l'épreuve et les Jumeaux rejoignirent la tribune de l'équipe. Ils prirent les carafes d'eau mises à dispositions pour l'équipe et se les vidèrent sur la tête, avant de secouer cette dernière pour enlever l'eau en trop. Les Poursuiveuses les dévisageaient littéralement, bavant presque devant ce geste les rendant très sexy.

-" Hum ! " toussota Lee pour attirer l'attention d'Angelina " Angie ! "

-" Oui ! " répondit-elle en se tournant alors que les Jumeaux venaient reprendre leur siège en se séchant négligemment avec une serviette en éponge.

-" Tu veux un bavoir ? " demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-" Non…. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut…. " commença Angelina " Puisque je t'ai, toi ! "

-" Ca c'est gentil ! "

-" Mais je t'en pris " répondit Angelina

-" Tu t'en ais bien sorti " lui murmura Alicia.

-" De justesse " continua Katie.

-" Je sais, merci…. Mais on ne les oublie pas facilement ! "

-" Oh ça oui…. "

-" Mesdemoiselles ? "

-" Oui professeur ! " dirent-elles en cœur.

-" Nous aimerions votre avis " répondit McGonagall.

-" Oui professeur…. Hum " commença Katie " Nous avons remarqué que le niveau des Jumeaux était exceptionnel, et nous espérons qu'il en sera de même pour l'année à venir ! "

-" Oui…. Messieurs Weasley " dit McGonagall en s'adressant aux Jumeaux " Nous espérons que vous ne ferez pas moins que ce que vous nous avez montré pendant cette sélection…. Je compte sur vous Messieurs ! "

-" Oui Madame ! " répondirent les Jumeaux, l'air pas satisfait (du tout) de la tournure des évènements.

-" Bien…. Mesdemoiselles, qu'avez vous à ajouter ? "

-" Dean et Seamus s'en sont bien sortie, mieux que Marc et Bryan, c'est ça ? "

-" Oui " 

-" Leur amitié depuis 5 ans doit leur avoir offert une meilleure communication, ce qui est très important pour des Batteurs…. Et ils réussissent mieux leurs tires…. Ils sont pas au niveau des Jumeaux, mais avec de l'entraînement ils ne devraient pas tarder à faire des miracles "

-" Bien, je pense, Melle Johnson, que vous avez synthétisé notre opinion à tous…. Mr Potter, je vous laisse annoncer les résultats "

-" Oui professeur " dit Harry avant de se lever " Hum ! Hum ! Bien, après délibération…. Et ça a été comme même difficile de choisir…. Nous avons décidé de favoriser la compréhension et la coordination…. Nous remercions Mr Costa et Mr Dubos d'avoir participé à cette sélection, vous nous avez impressionné mais Messieurs Thomas et Finnigan nous ont encore plus impressionné par leur coordination digne des Jumeaux Weasley…. Messieurs, félicitation, et bienvenus dans l'équipe…. Allons, n'ayez pas peur, nous vous attendons…. "

Dean et Seamus se tapèrent dans les mains, et, Parvati et Lavande hurlaient de joie. C'est donc sous une salve d'applaudissement, menée par Ann, qu'ils décolèrent pour se joindre au reste de l'équipe où ils reçurent les félicitations de l'équipe, de McGonagall et surtout l'accolade énergique de Ron.

-" Trop bien ! " leur dit Ron " Et l'année prochaine vous serez titulaires "

-" Ouais " répondit Dean.

-" Et vous avez 2 jolies supportrices " murmura Ron.

-" La tienne n'est pas mal non plus " répondit Seamus " Rougis pas Ron, il serait peut-être temps que votre relation avance…. "

-" Ouais…. Je crois que notre Capitaine s'impatiente ! " répondit-il alors que Harry s'était retourné vers eux " On se tait ! "

-" J'espère bien, puisque tu vas devoir montrer de quoi tu es capable "

-" Pardon ? "

-" Tu es le Gardien Titulaire…. Tu commences donc dès maintenant…. Enfin, pas encore, mais si jamais il y a plus de 3 candidats après la première partie de l'épreuve, tu t'y colles "

-" Merci "

-" Mais je t'en pris…. Hermione avait prévu large ce matin, tu as pris des sucres lents d'après ce que j'ai vu "

-" Oui, Capitaine "

-" Bien…. J'aurais à te parler tout à l'heure…. "

-" Oui, Capitaine "

Harry se retourna et se leva pour la dernière partie de la sélection.

-" L'épreuve, pour les Poursuiveurs, se passe en 2 parties normalement, et en 3 si nécessaire…. La première consiste à marquer le plus de but, à l'arrêt, et ensuite en mouvement, sans le gardien…. Cela nous permettra de voir si vous visez bien dans les 2 cas…. Nous garderons les meilleurs pour la 2ème partie de l'épreuve, qui ne s'effectuera que s'il y a plus de 3 candidats…. "

La 1ère à passer fut Anaïs. Les Poursuiveuses s'envolèrent pour rattraper le Souaffle et le passer au candidat. Anaïs pris place devant les anneaux d'or.

-" Respire et fais de ton mieux " dit Angelina en lui passant le Souaffle " Si jamais tu ne fais pas partie des remplaçants, dis-toi que tu as une année pour t'améliorer car il faudra des titulaires l'année prochaine…. On ne sait pas encore s'il y aura toujours les remplaçants "

-" Oui…. Ça va mieux, merci ! "

-" Je t'en pris…. On y va ? "

-" Euh !… D'accord ! "

Anaïs respira un grand coup, tourna le Souaffle entre ses mains, se concentra et tira. Le premier tir entra directement dans le cercle du milieu.

-" Félicitation ! " lui dit Katie en lui ramenant le Souaffle.

-" Merci "

-" Décontracte-toi ! Fais de ton mieux, tu as de la chance, tu n'as pas trop de pression…. Imagine ce que devront faire les autres ! "

-" Oui… "

-" On continue ? "

-" Oui ! "

Anaïs réussi tous ses tirs à l'arrêt, ce qui l'a mis en confiance pour les tirs en mouvements. Elle devait faire des passes avec les 3 Poursuiveuses et choisir quand elle devait tirer, au moment où elle avait le Souaffle. Elle rata le 1er tir, car elle n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch. Elle réussit toutefois 7 tirs avant de rater les 2 derniers.

-" Zut ! "

-" Pour le moment, ça ne veux rien dire…. "

-" Je sais, mais j'en ai quand même raté 3 sur 10…. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion "

-" Désolée " dit Angelina.

-" Je retenterais l'année prochaine, j'ai toute une année pour m'améliorer…. "

-" C'est comme ça qu'il faut le prendre "

-" Merci "

-" Je t'en pris "

Anaïs retourna sur la touche, attendant la fin des premières éliminations. Le second à passer était Xéric Yang, qui réussi 8 tirs sur 10 en statique et 3 sur 10 en mouvement. Il était très à l'aise sur un balai, mais avait une très mauvaise visée, comme ses passes. Il s'assit donc à côté d'Anaïs, qui lui remonta le moral comme elle pouvait. Vint ensuite le tour de Ginny.

-" Tu te doutes bien qu'on ne va pas te faire de cadeaux ? " demanda Alicia.

-" Oui, comme pour Ron…. Mais en comparaison de mes frères, je ne pense pas que j'ai à m'inquiéter, ils m'ont bien préparé "

-" Je ne parierais pas là-dessus " dit Katie " On y va ou on prend le thé ? "

-" On y va !…. Premier lancé, cercle de gauche, effet de vrille ! "

-" Mais bien sûr ! "

Ginny réussit parfaitement son tir, comme les 9 autres, avec les différents effets possibles.

-" On va voir ce que l'entraînement donne ! "

-" Oui…. Après vous "

Les 3 Poursuiveuses commencèrent leurs passes, d'abord gentiment, ce qui permis à Ginny de mettre 4 buts. Puis les passes devinrent de moins en moins précises, simulant la fatigue au bout d'un long match, mais Ginny rattrapa toutes les passes et réussis 5 autres tirs parfaits. Les 4 filles s'envolèrent donc pour le dernier tir, les passes des Titulaires étant loin d'être précises, Ginny rattrapant de justesses certaines d'entre elles, mais les renvoyant avec beaucoup de précision. Elles approchaient des buts quand Angelina envoya le Souaffle à Ginny. Celle-ci du faire une vrille dans l'axe du balai pour le rattraper, et c'est tête en bas qu'elle réussi à mettre le dernier but.

-" C'était génial Ginny " dit Angelina " Continue comme ça ! "

-" Vous serez aussi vache pour la 2ème partie ? "

-" Non, je crois que c'est assez clair maintenant, tes frères t'ont bien entraîné "

-" Oui…. Il faudra que je les remercie "

-" A tout à l'heure ! "

Ginny rayonnait. Elle avait réussi la première partie, si l'un des 3 autres ratait ses tirs, elle ferait partie de l'équipe. Elle atterrit alors que James Spring s'envolait pour son épreuve.

-" Félicitation " lui dit Sam " Tu t'en ais très bien sorti, et elles ont été plutôt vache, surtout le dernier coup "

-" Je sais, mais mes frères font partie de l'équipe, et Harry est un ami de la famille…. Si elles n'avaient pas été plus dures, certain aurait pu croire au favoritisme "

-" Oui…. En tout cas, je demanderais la même épreuve que toi " dit Alex.

-" Oui, il est hors de question qu'elles soient tendres avec nous, on a l'expérience, il faut qu'elles nous testent correctement "

-" Dites leur avant de commencer "

-" Compte sur nous ! "

James Spring s'en était bien sorti, pour les lancés à l'arrêt et il avait plutôt bien commencé la série des lancés en mouvement. Il en était à son 8ème lancés quand il voulut montrer ses aptitudes au vol, il lâcha le manche du balai, tentant de le manœuvrer avec les genoux pour essayer d'égaler le niveau de Ginny, qui avait placé la barre très haut. Seulement un coup de vent _inopiné_ vint le déstabiliser au moment même où il armait son bras. Sans appui solide, il partit de travers, et le Souaffle rebondit contre l'anneau doré. Au niveau des concurrents, Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de victoire, qui fit sourire les Jumelles. James fut déstabiliser par cet essai raté et ne réussi pas les 2 derniers. C'est en rageant qu'il retourna sur la touche. Alexandra s'envola et se plaça à côté d'Angelina.

-" Re-bonjour ! " dit Alex.

-" Bon, si nous voyons la qualité de ton bras "

-" Avec joie, mais à condition que se soit dans les mêmes conditions que Ginny Weasley "

-" Avec plaisir…. Tu indiques l'anneau et l'effet que tu mets dans la balle "

-" D'accord…. Premier tire, anneau central, effet de vrille "

-" Après toi ! " lui dit Angelina en lui envoyant le Souaffle.

Alex s'amusa quelques instants avec le Souaffle, le faisant passer d'une main à l'autre en le faisant rouler sur les bras et la nuque. Une fois qu'elle avait bien le Souaffle en main, elle l'envoya en lui donnant l'effet désiré. Le Souaffle fila tel une fusée vers le but et passa en plein dans le centre de l'anneau.

-" Joli tir…. Bel effet aussi "

-" Merci…. On continue ? "

-" C'est toi le boss "

Alex s'en donnait à cœur joie, elle tenta même un tir retourné et un autre où elle se servit de son balai comme d'une raquette. Elle réussit sans problème sa série et arriva au 9ème tir en impressionnant les 3 Poursuiveuses.

-" OK…. Avant dernier tir, anneau de gauche avec effet retour "

-" Effet retour ? "

-" C'est un effet que j'ai appris à Salem, mais ce n'est utile que si le gardien l'intercepte…. Il faudrait que quelqu'un se place derrière l'anneau pour que ça se voit "

-" OK…. Katie ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Tu te mets juste derrière l'anneau gauche et tu rattrapes le Souaffle "

-" D'accord ! "

Katie se plaça derrière l'anneau, assez près pour voir le Souaffle arrivait. Alex souffla un bon coup et tira. Le Souaffle s'en alla comme un boulet de canon vers le but, traversa l'anneau et arriva sur Katie qui resserra automatiquement les bras dessus mais avant qu'ils se soient refermés dessus, le Souaffle retourna en arrière, à travers l'anneau et re-atterrit dans les mains d'Alex.

-" Wahou ! " dit Katie en la rejoignant.

-" C'est quoi cet effet ? " demanda Alicia qui les avait rejoints.

-" Un effet retour " commença Alex " C'est un truc secret, spécial Salem…. "

-" C'est pour nous obligé à te prendre ? "

-" Moi…. Non, je ne descendrais pas jusque là…. Mais je suis une Capone, et je le reste…. Enfin, vous avez compris que le but est de faire tourner le Souaffle pour qu'il sorte des mains du gardien et retourne d'où il vient…. D'ailleurs, excuses-moi, pour ta tenue "

-" Hein ? " demanda Katie avant de regardait son T-shirt " Merde ! Il est tout usé….. Et il sent le cramé ! "

-" Oui, c'est un effet secondaire…. Désolée "

-" C'est pas grave " dit Angelina " De toute façon on va recevoir de nouvelles tenues, quand on aura complété l'équipe "

-" C'est vrai ? " demanda Alicia.

-" Oui…. Mais on devrait finir avant de parler chiffon…. Tu nous fais quoi pour finir ? "

-" Hum ? Anneau de droite, mitraillette infernale "

-" Faut que j'aille m'y mettre ? "

-" Non….. Regardez ! "

Alex se concentra et arma son bras. Puis elle tira. Le Souaffle partie comme une balle de revolver, en ligne droite, à très grande vitesse. C'est à ce moment là que l'effet apparu, le Souaffle sembla se diviser en une multitude de balles avant de toutes passer dans le cercle de droite.

-" Ca c'est de l'effet ! "

-" Ouais…. On continue ? "

-" Avec joie ! "

-" Tu nous en réserves d'autres, des surprises dans ce genre ? "

-" Je n'en sais rien…. Vous verrez bien le moment venu…. "

-" OK !…. "

Alex et les 3 Poursuiveuses partirent pour la 2ème partie de la sélection, et comme pour Ginny, les Poursuiveuses diminuèrent la précision de leurs passes, ce qui n'empêcha pas Alex de bien les rattraper et de les envoyer là où elle voulait.

-" Douée " siffla Olivier.

-" Quand je disais que les Poursuiveuses de Salem sont exceptionnelles ! " ajouta Marco.

-" En effet, oui…. Elle a réussi tous ses tirs, dans les 2 cas, comme Ginny…. " dit Harry " Si Samantha fait pareil, nous aurons nos 3 Poursuiveuses remplaçantes "

-" Et qu'elles remplaçantes ! " ajouta Olivier " Elles sont vraiment douées, toutes les 3…. Et une autre Weasley dans l'équipe ! "

-" Oui…. On s'y fera ! " gémit George " Mais on l'a bien entraîné notre petite sœur…. "

-" Elle s'est entraînée toute seule, oui ! " dit Ron " Vous vouliez rarement qu'elle joue avec vous, sauf lors des réunions de familles "

-" C'est parce que Maman nous aurait tué si on lui avait abîmé sa seule fille ! " dit Fred.

-" Oui…. Ça c'est vrai ! "

-" Ah ! Sam arrive "

-" Salut ! " dit Sam.

-" Ta sœur est très douée ! " dit Harry " Nous espérons que tu l'es tout autant "

-" Les Jumeaux sont parfois plus différents que ce qu'on croit " dit-elle en fixant Fred de ses grands yeux verts bleutés.

-" Oui…. Les Jumeaux se différent dans leur comportement, mais il faut être très observateur pour s'en rendre compte " répondit ce dernier.

-" Ou l'avoir vécu " compléta Sam " Bon, je crois que je suis la dernière…. On pourra profiter pleinement de la journée plage "

-" Alors fait de ton mieux " dit Fred.

-" Comptes sur moi " lui répondit Sam en lui faisant son plus beau sourire avant de rejoindre les Poursuiveuses.

Comme pour Alex et Ginny, elle annonça ses tirs avant d'envoyer le Souaffle. Et comme sa Jumelle, elle réussit tous ses tirs à l'arrêt et commença sans problème sa série de tir en mouvement. Elle envoya quelques tirs avec son balai, d'autres en smashant comme au volley-ball. Pour son dernier tir, Katie envoya la balle trop haut et Sam du sauter de son balai pour le rattraper, en le contrôlant avec la poitrine comme au football et se réceptionna sans problème sur son balai où elle joua avec le Souaffle avant de lever les bras et d'envoyer la balle dans l'anneau central avec un mouvement de hanche très sexy. Elle ne regarda pas le Souaffle traverser l'anneau, mais elle regardait Fred et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre sa sœur en contrôlant son balai avec les pied, comme une planche de surf.

-" Wahou ! " dit Fred en reprenant difficilement ses esprits.

-" Tu as une touche frangin "

-" Mouais " répondit Fred avant de toussoter " Délibération, Capitaine ? "

-" Très courte, je dois dire…. Il est indéniable que Ginny et les Jumelles sont très douées en vol, et elles ont de très bons bras "

-" Ou hanche ! " murmura George.

-" Ou hanche…. En tous cas, elles ont toutes les trois réussi la première partie de l'épreuve, et elles n'ont pas eu de cadeaux…. "

-" Il suffira juste qu'elles apprennent nos techniques et nos feintes pour qu'on soit toutes en phase " dit Angelina.

-" Oui…. Mais se serait bien que vous deveniez plus proche, pour avoir une bonne communication par geste…. Enfin, je te laisse faire, Angie ! "

-" OK capitaine ! "

-" Donc, vous êtes tous d'accord : Ginny, Sam et Alex sont nos Poursuiveuses remplaçantes "

-" Oui ! " dirent les Poursuiveuses titulaires.

-" Olivier ? "

-" Ce sont les meilleures, toutes les 3…. C'est bon pour moi ! "

-" Professeur ? Lee ? "

-" Tout à fait d'accord ! " dit Lee.

-" Elles sont indéniablement très douées, toutes les 3 " dit le professeur McGonagall " Je suis fière de vous, Mr Potter, vous avez organisé de très bonnes sélections qui ont été très rapidement menées…. Vous pourrez donc tous participer au barbecue organisé pour le repas de midi…. "

-" Cool ! " dit Ron " Je commençais à avoir faim "

-" Vous êtes le bienvenu, Mr Dubois, sauf si vous avez des contraintes "

-" Non, je suis libre ce week-end…. C'est avec plaisir que je resterais "

-" Alors c'est d'accord…. "

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et quitta le stade, devant s'occuper des préparatif pour la journée plage, qui débuterait à 12h30 par le barbecue. Harry se leva donc pour annoncer les résultats et la fin de la sélection.

-" Bien, comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous avons 3 concurrentes qui ont fait un sans faute…. Je demande donc à Melle Weasley et à Melles Capone de bien vouloir nous rejoindre pour un vol d'honneur…. Et toute l'équipe remercie les concurrents d'avoir participé, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu tous vous prendre dans l'équipe, mais l'année prochaine il y aura d'autres sélections, alors entraînez-vous, en vol et en tir, et vous aurez toutes vos chances pour les futures sélections…. Celle de cette année se termine à l'heure pour le barbecue de la Journée Plage…. Bonne journée à tous ! "

Harry prit son balai et s'envola avec les Titulaires d'un côté, et les remplaçants de l'autres, pour une formation en V. Ils firent le tour du stade, sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors, avant d'atterrir pour aller se changer avant de rentrer à la tour des Gryffondor pour se préparer pour la journée plage.


	19. Chapitre 82

****

Chapitre 34 (82) : Journée Plage

A partir de 12h30, en ce samedi midi très ensoleillé, les élèves commencèrent à sortir de leur salle commune pour participer à la journée plage. Il faisait déjà bon, autour de 20°C, et le soleil tapait déjà, donc la température allait encore augmenter. Les élèves avaient été priés de se mettre en tenue décontractée, et si possible avec un maillot de bain en dessous. Les premiers à sortir furent les Serdaigles, ils avaient tous pris la serviette de bain de leur maison, bleu avec l'écusson de Serdaigle, et portaient, pour la plupart, un pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt, avec un maillot de bain en dessous. Cho Chang portait une légère robe d'été, bleue ciel, avec un maillot de bain une pièce noire en dessous. Elle vint aider les professeurs qui préparaient le pique-nique, avec l'aide des elfes de maisons. Les autres Serdaigles se mirent dans un coin, sous des arbres et commencèrent à se faire bronzer.

Les elfes avaient installé 4 grands barbecues sur lesquels des steaks hachés, des saucisses et des cuisses de poulets étaient en train d'être cuites. A côté, des friteuses permettaient de faire frirent des frites, mais pour ceux qui voudraient autre chose, les elfes avaient aussi prévu des chips, des salades de tomates ou de pommes de terre, le tout disposé sur une longue table, avec les rafraîchissements (jus de citrouille, sodas, eau, fûts de bierraubeurre sans alcool), les couverts et les produits de consommations comme des fruits, des pâtisseries et des bonbons. Les professeurs étaient en train de préparer les activités pour l'après-midi, Jane et Bill s'occupaient de l'initiation au surf, Kaede et le professeur Sinistra s'occupaient du concours de construction et de vol de cerf-volant, quant à Charlie il mettait en place le défi de tir à la corde avec une marre de boue entre les 2 camps. Olivier Dubois discutait avec ses anciens professeurs en attendant que ses anciens camarades descendent de leur tour. 

Ensuite arrivèrent les Poufsouffles, menés par leurs préfets. Ils avaient pris les serviettes de bains aux couleurs de leur maison, et portaient eux aussi des tenues décontractées avec les maillots de bain en dessous. Ils se mirent dans un coin, vers les serres, en attendant la suite. Puis les Serpentards, tous vêtus de verts, sortirent des cachots, ils n'étaient vraiment pas enchantés de participer à cette journée mais avaient suivis les conseils de leur directeur et attendaient dans l'ombre du château.

Les derniers à sortirent furent les Gryffondors. Contrairement aux autres élèves, les Gryffondors se firent remarquer pour leur sortie du château assez bruyante. En effet ils étaient tous ravis de leur journée et le faisait comprendre. Ils s'assirent le plus près possible du lac et chahutèrent en attendant que le repas soit servi. L'équipe de Gryffondor était la plus bruyante des élèves, et elle se faisait remarqué, surtout les nouveaux joueurs (Dans ce cas, pour le moment, Ron, Dean et Seamus). Les Jumeaux ne se firent pas attendre et enlevèrent leur frère pour lui faire faire un plongeon dans le lac.

Tous les élèves étaient explosés de rire, et Ron se joignit à eux en sortant du lac, son T-shirt moulant agréablement son torse (au grand plaisir des demoiselles, surtout d'Hermione). Harry vint le rejoindre pour l'aider à sortir.

-" Aller, je t'aide " dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

-" Tu es sûr ? " demanda Ron en lui serrant la main, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

-" Oh non ! " dit Harry en essayant de retirer sa main.

-" Oh si " dit Ron en le faisant valser dans l'eau.

Harry atterrit dans le lac en faisant une immense gerbe d'eau, sous les rires des Gryffondors et les moqueries des Serpentards. Il resta quelques minutes sous l'eau, ressentant un immense bien être dans cet élément alors qu'il ne savait pas nager. Et pourtant les mouvements de son corps se firent tout naturellement et il se mit à nager en apnée. Ron s'inquiéta et alla le rejoindre alors qu'il était au milieu du lac.

-" Harry ! " dit Ron en le ressortant.

-" Quoi ? " demanda Harry, étonné d'être aussi loin du bord.

-" Tu m'as fait une des ses peurs ! " dit Ron alors qu'ils rejoignaient doucement le rivage à la nage " Depuis quand tu sais nager ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée, ça a du se faire durant l'été, avec ses histoires de magies "

-" Sûrement ! "

-" Mais j'adore ça ! " dit Harry.

-" Quoi ? "

-" Ca ! " dit Harry en lui envoyant une gerbe d'eau " L'eau ! Nager ! J'ai l'impression…. J'en sais rien…. Mais je m'y sens bien…. C'est…. J'arrive même pas à décrire ce que je ressens depuis quelques temps "

-" Comme pour Ann " insinua Ron.

-" De quoi tu parles ? "

-" Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la manière dont vous vous regardez…. Je te signale que je suis le champion des je-te-regarde-tu-me-regardes…. J'ai une grande expérience avec Hermione…. "

-" Arrête de dire des bêtises et de te faire des films…. C'est Cho que je regarde, et si je regarde Smith c'est quand elle m'énerve…. Mais étrangement je n'arrive pas à lui faire un regard à la Rogue ! "

-" Ouais, mais elle semble avoir les faveurs de Rogue…. Sûrement parce qu'il sort avec une de ses perceptrices…. " 

-" La pauvre ! " dit Harry " Je parle d'Ambre bien sûr ! "

-" Ouais ! "

-" Alors Capitaine, on prend l'eau ? " demanda George alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le ponton proche des Gryffondors.

-" Elle est bonne, tu devrais la goûter ? " dit Ron.

-" Non merci….. Ah ! " hurla George alors que son frère venait de l'arroser " Tu vas me le payer ! "

S'en suivie une bataille d'eau entre les Gryffondors, à laquelle les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles se joignirent de bon cœur, l'eau du lac étant bonne et Dumbledore l'ayant sécurisé (donc pas de sirènes, de calamar géant, de stangulots et autres monstres marins). C'est donc trempés et épuisés que les ¾ des élèves passèrent à table. Enfin, à table, ils avaient droits à des plateaux repas pour pouvoir tout transporter vers leurs serviettes. 

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ann, Marco et les Jumelles sortirent du château, les filles avec de larges sacs de plage et Marco avec sa serviette à la main. Les Jumelles portaient un mini short en jean et une chemisette blanche nouée sous la poitrine, le tout révélant un corps ferme et bronzé, et un mini maillot de bain 2 pièces rouge ou jaune. Elles avaient coiffé leurs cheveux en 2 tresses sur les côtés, comme Ann le matin. Elles portaient aussi des sabots à talons qui affinaient et allongeaient leurs jambes. Marco avait revêtu un pantalon léger beige et une chemise noire ouverte sur son superbe torse. Ses cheveux légèrement humide, ramenés en arrière lui donnait l'air d'un play-boy de magasine. Quand à Ann, elle portait un maillot de bain, 2 pièces, minuscule, rouge avec les bordures jaunes, à moitié caché par un pull en mailles blanches dénudant une épaule et un sein. Elle avait noué un paréo, jaune avec des soleils rouges, autour des hanches. Elle portait, elle aussi, des espadrilles à talons qui la faisait onduler comme une onde sur le lac, ses longs cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules, et de grosses créoles dorées pendaient à ses oreilles. Le tout était agréablement révélé par une légère brise d'été, qui la rendait aérienne. Tous les garçons de Poudlard suivirent la progression des filles, et les filles de Poudlard suivirent celle de Marco, qui distribuait sourires et clins d'œil ravageurs. Ils allèrent se placer dans le coin des Gryffondors, au soleil et étalèrent leurs serviettes les unes à côté des autres avant de se lever pour aller prendre leur plateau repas.

-" Coucou Nev ! " dit Ann en sautant presque au cou de Neville, faisant cliqueter ses nombreux bracelets fantaisie.

-" Vous faisiez quoi ? …. Pour arriver aussi tard ? "

-" Oh ! On fêtait dignement la réussite à la sélection…. Je t'ai manqué ? "

-" Comme une racine de mandragore ! "

-" Merci " répondit Ann en faisant la moue " Cela fait toujours plaisir ! "

-" Je plaisante, cousine…. Tu sais que je suis devenu très populaire, grâce à toi…. C'est incroyable le nombre de gars qui me demandent de tes nouvelles "

-" Oh ! Pauvre petit chou…. "

-" C'est ça ! Moque toi de moi ! "

-" Moi ! Jamais…. Et dire que je voulais te demander de m'accompagner à la soirée américaine "

-" Zut alors ! En plus d'être ennuyé à chaque pas parce qu'ils veulent tous savoir si tu es libre, je vais me faire étriper dans chaque coin sombre "

-" Pauvre petit chou…. Et dire que je suis célibataire dorénavant ! " dit Ann avant de partir, laissant à Neville le soin d'analyser ses dires.

-" Que…. Quoi ? " dit Neville en lui courant après, renversant presque son plateau repas " Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? "

-" Neville, je suis sortie avec lui au mois de Juillet, pendant tous les mois d'Août j'ai été inexistante à ses yeux…. Il ne m'a pas répondu une seule fois…. Cette fois c'est décidé, en Septembre je reprends ma vie en main…. "

-" Alors là, tu as intérêt à te trouver un copain rapidement, parce que tu vas les attirer comme le miel attire les abeilles "

-" Je sais…. C'est ça qui va être marrant…. Je compte sur toi pour me faire un topo sur chaque prétendant "

-" Lourde responsabilité ! "

-" Neville, mon bonheur futur dépend peut-être de toi " lui répondit Ann en mettant une main sur sa poitrine et en prenant une moue affectée.

-" Je te verrais bien avec Harry "

-" Potty ! Non merci !…. Tout mais pas lui ! "

-" Même un Serpentard ? "

-" Un être humain Neville…. Pas une chose ! "

-" Pff ! " s'esclaffa Neville " D'accord, donc Serdaigles, Poufsouffle et Gryffondors…. Quel âge ? "

-" 5, 6 et 7ème années…. T'en pense quoi, de l'ancien Capitaine ? "

-" Olivier ? Moui…. Douée, intelligent, sympa, mignon aux dires des filles…. Ouais…. Ça le ferait bien…. Mais tu… "

-" Non, s'il ne restait qu'un seul homme sur Terre, et que cet homme c'était Potter…. Alors oui, je sortirais avec un Serpentard…. Et un Serpentard sans marque, si possible ! "

-" Ne le dis pas trop fort, sinon les Serpentards vont tués tous les mecs de Poudlard "

-" Alors chut ! " dit Ann en se mettant le doigt devant les lèvres " Aller, viens sur ma serviette qu'on mange ce délicieux repas "

-" D'accord ! "

Neville et Ann rejoignirent les Jumelles et Marco et ils s'assirent sur les serviettes qui formaient une immense nappe. Harry, Ron et Hermione faisait la queue, maintenant qu'ils étaient un peu secs. Arrivés devant le grille ils reconnurent un de leurs amis.

-" Bonjour Dobby ! "

-" Mr Harry Potter dis bonjour à Dobby ! " dit l'elfe en faisant une grimace qui s'apparentait à un sourire " Comme vous avez changé en un été, Mr Harry Potter…. Et vos amis aussi "

-" Merci Dobby ! " dirent Ron et Hermione.

-" Est-ce que Winky va bien ? " demanda Harry.

-" Winky va mieux, elle…. Elle a enfin accepté de travailler pour le grand Dumbledore, même si pour le moment elle ne veut pas être payé…. "

-" T'en mieux " dit Hermione " Je suis contente pour elle "

-" Tu en as fini avec la SALE ? " demanda Ron.

-" Non, mais j'ai compris que c'est pas en leur rentrant dedans, à tous ces esclavagistes, que je vais faire changer les mentalités…. Ma future approche sera plus…. Douce…. Si un couple paye et respecte ses elfes, les enfants de ce couple respecteront et payeront leur elfes, et les enfants des enfants de ce couple…. Une réaction en chaîne, même si c'est un travail à long terme…. Donc, si j'arrive à rallier à ma cause plusieurs couples, cela fera plus de possibilité…. "

-" Je suppose que tu feras partie du premier couple, car tu ne peux pas prêcher quelque chose que tu n'appliques pas…. Qui sera ta moitié ? "

-" Quelqu'un qui partage les mêmes idées que moi, sur l'abolition de l'esclavage "

-" On devrait avancer " dit Harry " Dobby, on passera dans les cuisines pour te voir ! "

-" Oui…. Bon appétit Mr Potter…. Et à bientôt Mr Potter "

-" Au revoir Dobby " dirent les 3 Gryffondors avant de retourner vers leurs serviettes et les restes des Gryffondors.

Les élèves mangeaient gaiement, chacun avec les membres de leur maison. Et les Gryffondors étaient les plus bruyants. Harry lançait des regards à Cho, et ils se souriaient lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Mais lorsqu'il croisait le regard d'Ann, il sentait comme des papillons dans le ventre et le cœur qui se sert. Elle lui faisait un effet vraiment étrange avec ses immenses yeux qui semblaient scruter au fond de lui-même à chaque fois.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Après le repas Dumbledore fit un petit discours, précisant qu'il y aurait un concours de construction et de vol de cerfs-volants ainsi qu'un concours de tire à la corde, une initiation au surf et à la natation et pour finir la journée il y aura un grand feu de joie avec chansons ou musique, défis de mimes et marshmallows grillés. Il expliqua que la soirée s'achèverait 1h après la tombée de la nuit par un petit feu d'artifice, et que le lendemain ils pourraient profiter tranquillement de leur journée. L'annonce fut agréablement accepté par tous les élèves, les Serdaigles ne commençant les sélections qu'après le repas de midi. De nombreux Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles batifolaient déjà dans l'eau du lac. Certains avaient commencé à fabriquer des cerfs-volants et essayaient de les faire voler. La grande majorité des Serpentards restaient dans leur coin, dans l'ombre du château, les plus jeunes s'étant déjà intégrés aux groupes de " travail ".

-" Et bien moi je vais en profiter pour me faire bronzer " dit Ann " Marco ? Tu me mettrais de la crème ? "

-" Oui, bien sûr "

-" Merci "

Ann se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le ventre, attendant que Marco lui passe de la crème. Ils étaient assez loin des autres Gryffondors (sans l'être trop pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect) pour avoir une discussion sérieuse.

-" Ton tatouage ressort "

-" Je sais, ça a toujours été le cas…. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de me mettre de la crème, tout autre personne se serait poser des questions "

-" Oui, comme pourquoi ton jolie tatoo tribal recouvre une cicatrice invisible ? " insinua Marco.

-" En effet…. Et pourquoi tu as parlé de ta récente liberté à ton cousin " compléta Alex.

-" Et bien, c'est pas compliqué, c'est une affaire de filles " répondit Ann en regardant les Jumelles avec un sourire complice.

-" Ecoute, je sais très bien que l'on m'a effacé la mémoire " murmura Marco " Alors maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi, parce que je sais que ça a à voir avec toi…. Jolie amazone ! "

-" Tu as gagné " dit Ann " Allonge toi ! "

Marco s'allongea sur sa serviette, en face d'Ann, les Jumelles avaient collé leur serviette juste à côté.

-" Voilà, lorsque tu es arrivé sur le bateau, tu te rappelles de quelque chose d'étrange me concernant…. Différent des autres années "

-" Oui, il y avait 3 personnes en plus…. Un gars qui sortait avec une fille, et un autre gars qui était ton petit copain "

-" Très bien…. Et maintenant, qu'elle est ma particularité, avec les hommes ? "

-" Tu ne supportes la présence que de très peu, surtout lorsqu'ils sont très près…. Il y a…. Moi !…. Neville…. Ton père…. Et ta moitié, le descendant direct de Gryffondor "

-" Et que se passerait-il si mon petit ami de cet été, était ce descendant ? "

-" Alors tu subirais une série d'épreuve…. Et nous avec…. C'est de ça que tu parles ? "

-" Oui…. Bien, maintenant, admettons qu'il soit à Poudlard, mais je ne sache pas dans quelle maison car le Choixpeau envoie selon la mentalité et non selon l'hérédité…. Regarde mon cousin…. Enfin, ça, c'est motus et bouche cousue "

-" Comme toujours…. Donc, la suite des explications ? "

-" Bien…. Je ne sais pas qui il est, et il en sait encore moins…. Je sais certaines choses, et lui en connaît d'autres…. Mais on a tout oublié sur l'autre…. Par déduction je sais que j'avais un petit copain "

-" C'est ton côté Serdaigle " plaisanta Alex.

-" Faut bien qu'il se retrouve quelque part…. Enfin, revenons à ta question…. En sortant avec quelques gars pendant l'année…. Juste 2 ou 3, je ne veux pas avoir une sale réputation…. Il est possible que je trouve le bon, au pire ça le rendra jaloux…. Les Lions sont en général jaloux "

-" Et les Amazones ? "

-" Elles ne sont pas sensées l'être…. "

-" Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, tu vas sortir avec des garçons, pour trouver le bon ou faire que sa jalousie le réveille…. Comme tu es sortie avec moi, juste bisous-bisous et tendresses, mais pas de câlins, ni petits et encore moins gros "

-" Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux faire tourner tes méninges ! " se moqua Sam.

-" Très drôle…. Et pourquoi en parler à Neville ? C'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ton cousin, il est sympa, juste un peu effacé…. "

-" Parce que mon cousin en parlera à ses amis, Dean et Seamus, les nouveaux batteurs, qui en parleront à Parvati et Lavande, qui en parleront au reste de l'école…. Et mon cousin n'est pas effacé, c'est juste que…. Il n'a pas vécu des trucs faciles…. A cause de ce cher bon vieux Voldie, comme d'habitude…. Vivement qu'il aille en enfer celui-là ! "

-" Tu oublies ce que ça implique "

-" Non…. TU oublies qui je suis…. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais de suite, mais je reviendrais, tout dépendra de mes réserves magiques du moment, de mon état d'esprit aussi…. Mais mes parents m'ont assuré qu'ils feraient tout pour me faire revenir dans un lieu sécurisé…. Donc, quoiqu'il arrive à ce moment là, je vous demande de garder espoir…. Et de garder le secret "

-" Pourquoi, si ton Lion est triste à en mourir "

-" Parce que ma dernière volonté sera qu'il termine sa mission et qu'il reste en Angleterre pour que je puisse revenir vers lui…. "

-" Mouais…. Alors, à chaque fois que Voldie rappliquera, on pourra te perdre ? "

-" Comme pour tout le monde, dès qu'il rapplique c'est l'angoisse assurée…. " dit Ann en essayant de faire rire ses amis " Comme à chaque fois qu'il ramène sa sale tronche de serpent "

-" Ouais "

-" Eh ! Si vous m'enterrez déjà, je sais pas si je vais vouloir revenir…. "

-" T'es pas drôle ! "

-" Je sais, mais c'est pas parce que je suis sûre d'y passer rapidement que vous devez me miner le moral…. Au contraire, faites-moi rire et regretter de partir, comme ça je reviendrais rapidement "

-" Des blagues à la Capone ? " demanda Sam, visiblement ravie du changement de sujet.

-" Ou à la mode filles ? " demanda Alex, plus encline à commencer à graver le nom des Maraudeuses.

-" Je vois, encore un truc où j'ai pas mon mot à dire " bougonna Marco.

-" Tu n'as pas des filles à draguer…. 5, 6 ou 7ème année cette fois, Mr le Gardien Remplaçant ? "

-" 6ème année, Poufsouffle…. Je tenterais bien la grande Anianka, de Serpentard…. "

-" Oh ! Mr veut se faciliter la tâche ? " demanda Ann.

-" Jamais " s'offensa Marco.

-" C'est ça, sortir avec la Marie-Madelaine de Poudlard est quelque chose de difficile "

-" Depuis quand tu aimes les Vampires, Coco ? " demanda Sam.

-" Depuis que les suceuses de sang se sont limées les crocs… " répondit Marco en leur lançant un regard qui en disait long " Bon, je vais vous laisser entre filles, et ne t'inquiète pas Nanou, je n'approcherais d'une Serpentard que pour la combattre "

Il l'embrassa sur la tête avant de se lever.

-" Merci Marco "

-" Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, moi aussi, pour te redonner le sourire…. A plus les filles "

Marco partit rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, laissant les filles à leur séance de bronzage. C'est à ce moment là qu'Olivier Dubois vint les voir.

-" Salut, je ne vous dérange pas ? " demanda Olivier.

-" Olivier c'est ça ? " demanda Ann, avec un immense sourire.

-" C'est ça oui "

-" Tu veux t'asseoir ? "

-" Avec plaisir…. J'espère ne pas vous déranger "

-" Non, on ne pourra pas parler de potins de filles, mais on se rattrapera plus tard " dit Ann.

-" Nanou, on va faire un tour " dit Sam.

-" On te la laisse, prend en soin ou gare à toi ! " compléta Alex, à l'attention d'Olivier.

-" J'en prendrais soin, ne vous inquiétez pas…. "

Les Jumelles s'éloignèrent vers les surfer et laissèrent Ann et Olivier seuls. Ces derniers commencèrent à bavarder de tous et de rien, surtout de Quidditch, Ann voulant connaître les équipes d'Europe, et Olivier voulant connaître celle d'Amérique. Olivier la faisait rire en lui racontant ses pires moment en match ou en entraînement. Ils passèrent ainsi toute la fin de l'après-midi, regardant les quelques courageux s'affrontant au tir à la corde, ou tentant de tenir sur une planche de surf.

La journée passa très vite, et bientôt le soleil se coucha, tintant d'orange le ciel au dessus de Poudlard. C'est à se moment là que les professeurs allumèrent le feu de joie, disposant des rondins de bois autour. Une brise fraîche se leva et Ann frissonna.

-" Tu as froid " dit Olivier en retirant son pull " Tiens ! "

-" C'est gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid…. Je vais aller mettre quelque de plus chaud et je reviens, tu me gardes la place ? "

-" Avec joie ! "

-" Tu es un amour " dit Ann en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir se changer.

Olivier la regarda s'éloigner, mais resta à sa place. Les Jumeaux en profitèrent pour venir tirer les vers du nez de leur ancien capitaine.

-" Alors Olivier ? On compte fleurette ? "

-" Elle est gentille " répondit-il pour se défendre " Et c'est une très bonne compagne…. Pour des discussions intéressantes " ajouta-t-il rapidement.

-" C'est ça…. Et mignonne, qui plus est…. " dit Fred.

-" Oui…. Quel calvaire ça a du être pour toi : mignonne à regarder, drôle, intelligente, et un soupçon sexy quand elle te regarde avec ses grands yeux "

-" C'est surtout la manière qu'elle a de pincer sa langue entre ses dents, quand elle réfléchit…. C'est "

-" Craquant ? "

-" Oui, elle est craquante…. Que voulez-vous savoir ? "

-" Que comptes-tu faire ? "

-" Ca n'ira pas aussi loin que ce que vous semblez attendre de moi…. Elle est mineure je vous rappelle…. "

-" A d'autres ! "

-" Et si vous me parliez de vos Jumelles…. "

-" Quoi ? De ces bêcheuses " dit George en regardant autour pour voir si elles n'étaient pas dans le coin.

-" Elles ne sont pas des bêcheuses…. Elles sont douées, c'est tout…. Mais elles ne le seront jamais autant que nous sur un point "

-" En parlant de vos blagues " commença Olivier " Vous semblez avoir été bien calmes depuis la rentrée "

-" C'est reculé pour mieux sauter…. On prépare des petites choses pour l'année, des prototypes pour notre magasin…. "

-" Vous me mettrez au courant de vos avancées…. Vos blagues me manquent…. Poudlard aussi…. "

-" Surtout les filles "

-" Hum…. Non, les supportrices sont plutôt entreprenantes "

-" Oh ! Oh ! Et ? "

-" Et rien…. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des gosses…. Je plaisante pas, elles ont toutes des charmes de fécondité ou des trucs dans le genre…. C'est trop dangereux "

-" C'est pour ça que tu apprécierais de sortir avec Diane ? "

-" OK ! Oui, elle m'intéresse, je suis sûr qu'elle ne voudra pas d'une chose que je ne peux lui offrir…. Par contre je peux lui offrir de la romance et de la tendresse…. Et pour ce qu'elle ne pourra m'offrir, il reste le Quartier Rouge du Chemin de Traverse "

-" Oh ! Le célèbre Quartier Rouge, le quartier de toutes les passions…. Bill et Charlie nous en ont parlé…. Bon, on te laisse, je crois qu'une amie à toi revient "

En effet, Ann revenait et avait changé de tenue. Ce soir-là elle portait un jean noir, moulant, avec un haut beige sous une veste en peau marron, à franges. Elle avait chaussé des bottines noires à talons, et ses cheveux étaient retenus par une multitude de petites pinces papillons, laissant quelques mèches retombaient sur ses épaules.

-" Viens, on va manger " dit-elle à Olivier en lui tendant une main.

-" D'accord ! " répondit Olivier en se levant.

Le repas était servi dans la grande salle, pour faire patienter au chaud avant le feu d'artifice. Les Gryffondors étaient donc attablées à leur table, Ann entre Olivier et Marco, en face des Jumelles. Un peu plus loin, Hermione était attablée à côté de Ginny et en face de Ron et de Harry. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de regardait vers Ann.

-" Arrête ! " lui souffla Ron.

-" Arrêtez quoi ? "

-" Arrête de la regarder "

-" Qui ? "

-" Ann…. Depuis qu'Olivier s'est assis à côté d'elle, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ce qu'ils font…. Tu as peur qu'il l'embrasse ou quoi ? "

-" Non, bien sûr…. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? "

-" Moi, mais rien voyons "

-" C'est juste…. Cela ne te paraît pas étrange qu'elle flirte avec Olivier alors qu'elle a un petit copain ? "

-" Non…. Elle l'a plaqué il y a peu "

-" Quoi ? " demanda Harry plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-" Calme toi…. " lui intima Ron " Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à contrôler tes nerfs "

-" Je sais…. Je sais…. Mais…. Il faut vraiment qu'on discute calmement de certaines choses, parce que là, j'arrive vraiment plus à savoir où j'en suis "

-" D'accord…. Quand ? "

-" Ce soir ? "

-" Ouais…. Plutôt demain matin, j'aurais les idées plus claires "

-" D'accord "


	20. chapitre 83

****

Chapitre 35 (83) : Espions en herbe

A la fin du repas, qui s'était agréablement passé, les élèves de Poudlard sortirent du château pour assister aux spectacles que leurs professeurs voulaient leur offrir, pour leur changer les idées. Ann et Olivier s'assirent contre un arbre, Ann dans les bras d'Olivier. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent pas loin, sous la demande de Harry. Cho vint le rejoindre et elle commença à papoter avec Hermione, sur les livres les plus intéressants de la Bibliothèque. Puis Cho bifurqua sur le Quidditch, et Ron et Harry participèrent à la discussion. Cependant les regards que Harry lançait vers le couple proche n'échappaient pas à Ron et à Hermione, mais Cho ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, ou le remarquer.

Lorsqu'il fit bien nuit, les professeurs se placèrent au bord du lac et commencèrent le spectacle. Le travail des professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick était magique _(N/A : non ? sans déc. ?)_. Le lac était la scène d'un véritable spectacle son et lumière. Il y avait des cocotiers de paillettes, des explosions de couleurs, des étoiles scintillantes. Et le tout formait des tableaux reprenant des épisodes de l'Histoire de Poudlard, des matches de Quidditch, ou représentant des animaux magiques comme la licorne, le phœnix, le griffon, le sphinx. C'était un véritable plaisir pour les yeux. Au bout d'1h, les professeurs terminèrent par un feu d'artifice à la mode moldue. 

-" Oh ! La belle bleue ! " murmura Ann.

-" Tu aimes les feux d'artifices ? " demanda Olivier, resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme.

-" Oui…. Je trouve ça merveilleux…. Même si je suis une sorcière, j'évite de croire que tout m'est facilité…. C'est incroyable ce que les moldus ont pu faire sans la magie…. "

-" Oui…. Ils ont vraiment des ressources incroyables… "

-" Oui…. Olivier ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Tu restes à Poudlard ce soir ? "

-" Non " répondit tristement Olivier en lui embrassant le front " J'ai un repas de famille demain, je repars en transplanant dès ce soir "

-" Oh !…. Tu… Tu crois que je pourrais te raccompagner jusqu'aux portes de l'école ? "

-" Je pense que se sera possible, il faut juste le demander à Dumbledore…. Avec moi, tu ne risques rien…. Et la pleine lune n'est que mercredi, donc, si tu rentres vite, se sera bien "

-" Oui…. Promis "

Les mains d'Olivier touchèrent celles d'Ann et leur doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Ann regarda Olivier, qui se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il stoppa le baisser, elle lui sourit timidement et s'appuya contre son torse musclé. Ils finirent de regarder le spectacle, Olivier lui passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux, son autre main étant dans celle d'Ann. Cette dernière essayait d'analyser la situation et ses sentiments : même si elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Olivier, elle appréciait de se sentir comme une fille normale (ce qui la changeait grandement), en sécurité dans les bras d'un homme tendre et fort, à la différence que dans les bras de son petit copain, elle pensait à ce qu'elle ressentirait avec un autre. Mais elle avait une très bonne barrière mentale, et Olivier ne semblait pas savoir ou vouloir lire dans ses pensées.

Le spectacle prit fin, et les élèves applaudirent, certains avec plus de conviction que d'autres, puis ils commencèrent à rentrer, par petits groupes. Les premiers à partir furent les Serpentards qui n'avaient pas apprécié la journée, puis les Serdaigles qui devaient être en forme pour la sélection du lendemain. Harry raccompagna Cho jusqu'au Hall.

-" Merci " lui murmura Cho en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-" Non…. Merci à toi d'être d'une si agréable compagnie "

-" Flatteur ! " répondit-elle, mais le sourire timide qui étira ses lèvres disait qu'elle appréciait le compliment.

-" Fais de beaux rêves " commença Harry " Et un mot en 5 lettres pour demain "

-" Oui…. Mais ça ne va pas être très dur…. Bonne nuit "

-" A demain ! "

Cho s'éloigna et elle se retourna pour regarder Harry avant de grimper les escaliers en courant. Ce dernier attendit qu'elle ait disparu de son champ de vision pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui discutaient avec leurs anciens camarades de dortoirs (Seamus, Dean, Neville, et, Parvati et Lavande) et avec Ginny et Hélène. Marco était en train d'embrasser une Poufsouffle de 6ème année, grande, aux longues jambes fines, aux cheveux châtains clairs, et avec de grands yeux marrons. Elle n'avait pas le plus beau visage de Poudlard, mais elle était vraiment bien faite, et sa bouche était pulpeuse. Les Jumelles le regardaient faire en souriant, ayant très bien compris pourquoi il l'avait dragué. Et elles pariaient entre elles sur le nombre de jours que durera la relation : elles lui donnaient 2 semaines au maximum pour avoir ce qu'il veut ou pas, et donc qu'il la largue dans les 2 cas. Marco pouvait se comportait comme un véritable salaud parfois, mais il n'irait jamais dire jusqu'où il était allé avec les filles, il respectait trop ses conquêtes pour ça (et heureusement car sinon Ann et Louisa l'auraient étripé). Il raccompagna donc la Poufsouffle jusqu'à sa salle commune et disparut dans le château.

-" Il ne perd pas de temps ! " remarqua Fred qui venait de rejoindre le groupe.

-" C'est un latin " tenta Lavande " Il a le sang chaud ! "

-" Mais quand même " dit Dean " Moins d'une semaine et je crois que c'est sa 2ème conquête "

-" Sa 2ème ? " demanda Ginny.

-" Oui…. Il semblerait qu'il soit sorti avec une Serdaigle de 7ème année "

-" C'est pas avec Mary-Beth ? " demanda Neville.

-" Je ne sais même pas qui s'est ? " répondit Dean " C'est juste un bruit qui court "

-" Il y en a une autre qui ne perd pas de temps " dit Parvati en regardant dans la direction d'Ann et d'Olivier.

-" Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut " répondit Hélène.

-" Ann a la tête sur les épaules, et c'est pas parce qu'elle a besoin de tendresse qu'elle irait jusqu'à se donner à Olivier…. " continua Neville.

-" Elle attend son âme sœur pour ça " dit Hermione en regardant Ron " Elle ne veut qu'un seul amant, et elle veut que ce soit celui qu'il lui est destiné et pas un autre "

-" Et elle va faire comment ? " demanda Lavande " C'est pas comme si on pouvait savoir ces choses à l'avance "

-" Il paraît que les sorcières savent si elles ont trouvé le bon compagnon, rien qu'en l'embrassant " dit Katie qui venait chercher l'un des Jumeaux " Tu viens George ? "

-" Je te suis…. " répondit ce dernier avec un faible sourire.

Le groupe regarda s'éloigner les couples : Katie et George, Angelina et Lee, et, Alicia et Andreï (avec qui elle sortait depuis la fin de l'été). Les Jumelles Capone suivirent bientôt, et, Ron et Ginny remarquèrent que Fred s'était placé de telle sorte qu'il pouvait regardait Samantha sans que cela ne paraissent trop flagrant. Arrivée à la porte, Sam se retourna et croisa le regard de Fred, elle lui fit un faible sourire auquel il répondit, mais Alex entraîna sa Jumelle à l'intérieur.

-" Bon, je vous laisse les jeunes…. Ne faites pas de bêtises ! " dit Fred avant de s'éloigner.

-" Toi non plus " murmura Ginny, mais seul Ron l'entendit et cela les faisait sourire.

-" Vous souriez pour quoi ? "

-" Pour rien " répondit Ron " Pour rien, pour l'instant "

-" Que veux-tu dire ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Je te le dirais quand ça commencera à se confirmer…. " lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille " Je ne voudrais pas me tromper "

-" Oh !…. D'accord "

Les derniers Gryffondors rentrèrent dans le château, mais Harry traînait derrière le groupe.

-" Hermione, ça t'ennuie si je discute seul à seul avec Harry ?…. Il n'a pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche depuis qu'il est revenu "

-" Non, vas-y…. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras les mots qu'il faut…. Bonne nuit "

Hermione disparut dans le château alors que Ron s'asseyait sur les marches pour attendre Harry. Ce dernier s'assit côté de lui, exprimant ainsi son manque d'envie d'aller se coucher.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Ron.

-" Rien "

Mais son corps disait le contraire. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en une expression de colère, et ses yeux suivaient la progression d'un couple le long de la rive du lac.

-" Tu t'inquiètes pour Olivier ? "

-" Non "

-" Pour Ann ? "

-" Non "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? "

-" Je…. Si on allait marcher un peu, j'ai pas envie de rentrer de suite "

-" Bien sûr…. C'est pratique d'être préfet, je peux me promener tranquillement "

-" Ouais…. " dit Harry en se levant " J'aimerais me promener sous une autre forme "

-" Ouais…. Viens, il y a un coin tranquille par là "

Ron entraîna Harry dans un recoin, derrière les serres. Harry se métamorphosa en chat, puis Ron se transforma en chien, et les 2 amis partirent pour faire un tour au bord du lac. C'est Harry qui dirigeait le duo, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à la sortie de Poudlard. Harry se camoufla dans un bosquet, et Ron le suivit.

-¤ _Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas fait ça pour les espionner ?_ ¤

-¤ _Non, je voulais faire un tour, soit à Pré-au-lard, soit dans la forêt interdite_ ¤

-¤ _Et bien sûr, on se retrouve coincé dans un arbuste, à regarder se qu'il se passe ?_ ¤

-¤ _Je pensais qu'ils auraient déjà fini…._ ¤

-¤_ Ouais…. On fait quoi là ?_ ¤

-¤ _On attend…. Ils vont bientôt partir…._ ¤

Si Ron avait eu son apparence humaine, son expression aurait été une mélange d'amusement et de circonspection. Mais il se contenta de se taire, espérant que Harry se rendrait compte rapidement de son attirance, parce que c'était aussi gros que le nez au milieu du visage de Rogue. En attendant, Harry faisait semblant de s'ennuyait en regardant le paysage.

Le paysage était cependant loin d'être aussi dénué d'intérêt que ça. En effet, Ann et Olivier étaient en train d'arriver aux portes de Poudlard, main dans la main. Arrivés aux portes, ils s'arrêtèrent. Olivier rapprocha Ann de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Ann passa ses bras autour de son corps et posa son front sur le menton d'Olivier. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux, releva son menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Ann se rapprocha encore plus d'Olivier, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et l'attira vers elle pour un baiser plus profond. Une des mains d'Olivier partie à la découverte du dos, elle descendit (la main) du cou vers le creux des reins, pour enfin arriver aux hanches. Lorsque la main caressa les fesses d'Ann, Harry se mit à grogner en sourdine, mais l'ouïe développée du chien fit que Ron l'entendit distinctement.

-" _L'année dernière c'était moi le jaloux_ " pensa Ron "_ Cette année c'est à lui de voir ce que ça fais…. J'espère juste qu'il se contrôlera_ "

Or, Harry ne se contrôlait pas du tout, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ses yeux virèrent de l'émeraude au noir profond, et le ciel d'été étoilé se couvrit d'un seul coup. De gros nuages noirs se formèrent, le vent se mit à souffler.

-" Tu devrais y aller " dit Ann.

-" Oui, sinon tu vas te prendre la pluie "

-" Oui…. Tu m'écris ? "

-" Dès que j'arrive " répondit Olivier en l'embrassant " Je file…. " 

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de Poudlard. Ann lui envoya un baiser avec la main, qu'il rattrapa avant de transplaner pour chez ses parents. Etrangement, le ciel redevint étoilé, les nuages avaient disparus. Ann regarda tout autour d'elle, scrutant les ténèbres à la recherche du fauteur de trouble. Elle regarda plus longtemps dans la direction de Ron et Harry, puis détourna le regard. Comme elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle repartit en direction de Poudlard.

Harry sortit du buisson, suivi par Ron, et rentra vers le château, laissant une petite distance entre eux. Ann s'arrêta, un instant, attentive au moindre bruit, semblant ressentir une présence. Et, étrangement, une nappe de brouillard envahit les abords du lac. Elle était tellement épaisse que Ron et Harry se voyait à peine, alors qu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis la nappe disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, mais Ann n'était plus là.

-¤ _Comment… ?_ ¤ commença Ron.

-¤ _Pas la moindre idée_ ¤ dit Harry ¤ _Changeons-nous et rentrons…. Je commence enfin à avoir sommeil !_ ¤

-¤ _Il serait peut-être temps…. Il doit être près de 11h, et tu es debout depuis plus de 15h _¤

-¤ _Toi aussi je te signale…. Surtout que tu n'as pas du trop dormir, si tu as bien bossé avec Hermion_e ¤

-¤ _On a effectivement travaillé, mais elle est partie tôt pour que je dorme bien…. Content ?_ ¤

-" Non " répondit Harry alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un endroit tranquille pour se changer.

-" Tant pis pour toi…. De toute façon, cette fois, je sais ce que je ressens pour elle et je ne veux pas la perdre à cause d'une bêtise…. Que ce soit en geste ou en parole, je veux lui laisser le choix…. Si elle veut de moi, je serais son petit ami, si elle ne veut pas, je ferais tout pour rester son ami "

-" J'espère que se sera la première solution qu'elle prendra…. Vous iriez indéniablement bien ensemble "

-" Oui…. J'espère aussi…. Mais je marche sur des œufs "

-" En parlant d'œufs…. Tes frères veulent te parler, pour éviter que tu en casses "

-" Ouais…. Bon, là il faudrait se taire, car Rusard n'est vraiment pas de bonne humeur "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? C'est Rusard, plus il est loin, mieux je me porte "

-" Oh oui ! "

Les garçons remontèrent donc silencieusement vers leur appartement. Dans ce dernier, tout n'était que silence, les garçons montèrent rapidement se coucher, pour faire de " beaux " rêves.


	21. Chapitre 84

__

ATTENTION ! ! ! Ce chapitre contient des scènes qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes…. Merci….

****

Chapitre 36 (84) : Rêve ou réalité

Harry était dans son lit, et cela faisait 1h qu'il était couché. Après avoir tourné pendant un bon moment, il avait enfin trouvé le sommeil, et dormait à point fermé…. Enfin, pas tant que ça… Depuis quelques minutes, il était en train de faire un rêve, et il s'agitait…. 

Dans son rêve, Harry était dans une pièce blanche…. Une chambre en fait…. Elle était très éclairée, par une immense baie vitrée, et on pouvait voir une commode, une coiffeuse, un miroir psyché, une bibliothèque pleine à craquée et un immense lit à baldaquin. Dans le lit, aux montures d'or, une beau jeune homme était en train de se réveiller… Ce jeune homme, c'était Harry…. Son corps bronzé contrastait avec le blanc immaculé des draps, mais c'est surtout ses cheveux de jais que l'on remarquait. Il était étendu sur le ventre, un oreiller sous la tête, ses 2 bras l'enserrant…. Son doux visage commençait à perdre l'innocence due au sommeil, ses sourcils noirs se fronçaient, sa bouche commençait à s'ouvrir…. Puis son bras gauche partie à la découverte du lit, il tâtonna un peu, mais ne rencontra qu'une place vide et froide…. Harry se redressa d'un coup, ses immenses yeux émeraudes reflétant une expression de douleur et d'inquiétude, mais il les referma rapidement à cause de la luminosité. Il les réouvrit doucement, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se souvint de l'endroit où il était : la Crique d'Argent, le lieu de vie de sa petite amie, de la femme de sa vie….

Ils étaient arrivés la veille, après avoir passé la barrière protectrice de l'Ile des Amazones, l'île de sa protectrice, l'île de sa mère…. L'île de celle pour qui son cœur bat….Mais celle-ci s'était levée tôt, et il voulait la rejoindre…. 

Il sortit donc du lit, remontant légèrement son bas de pyjama couleur du miel et passa dans la salle de bain. Il remarqua que l'autre moitié du pyjama était accrochée au portemanteau. Il prit le morceau de tissu dans ses mains et en respira l'odeur. L'odeur de sa peau à elle : un mélange d'huile solaire et de vanille, et un trace l'odeur plus musquée de son propre corps, lui rappelant que depuis quelques jours il dormait avec une jeune femme merveilleuse, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore 16ans…. Il se déshabilla et passa rapidement sous la douche, le contact avec sa moitié lui manquait trop, pire qu'une drogue…. C'était véritablement son oxygène….

Il s'habilla d'un maillot de bain sous un jean bleu délavé et une chemise blanche à manches courtes, qu'il laissa ouverte sur son sublime torse, musclé, bronzé et encore humide. Il sortit de la salle de bain et rencontra une immense peluche vivante.

-" Salut Gryffin "

-¤ _'Jour_ ¤ répondit le lion.

-" Où est Bichette ? "

-¤ _Sur le pont…. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle te dira au revoir quand il faudra qu'elle parte à la Cérémonie d'Emancipation_ ¤

-" Merci…. A plus ! "

Harry fila vers la sortie de l'appartement, passa en courant presque devant les portes des appartements des invités, mais ralentissant un peu en passant devant la porte menant à l'appartement où dormait Hermione et Ron. Etrangement, le fait, qu'ils dorment ensemble dans la même chambre et le même lit, lui faisait bizarre et en même temps il était heureux pour eux…. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre en quoi cette situation était étrange, c'était un rêve et il adorerait que ses 2 meilleurs amis soient enfin ensemble, donc s'était normale qu'il rêve qu'ils soient ensemble.

Il se secoua un peu et continua sa route. Il passa devant plusieurs portes avant de sortir et d'arriver sur le pont. Sur ce dernier, il y avait une longue table avec le petit-déjeuner : des fruits frais, du jus d'orange, des petits pains, des viennoiseries, des céréales et des thermos de thé, café, lait ou chocolat. Il y avait aussi des bols, des tasses, des verres, des assiettes et des plateaux. 

Un peu à côté, des petites tables rondes pour 4 à 6 personnes attendaient les invités. Il en reconnut un : grand, les cheveux noirs, vêtu de noir, vers lequel il alla parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité à côté de lui. En lui serrant la main, le visage flou devint celui de Sirius. A côté de lui, il reconnu Remus, Louisa et Lucinda. Et leurs visages devinrent nets. 

-" Où est Bichette ? "

-" Gryffin ne t'en veut pas de l'appeler comme ça ? " demanda Lulu " Il est le seul à le faire "

-" Il le tolère…. Alors ? "

-" Lève la tête "

Harry leva la tête et une peur incommensurable l'envahit. Elle était là haut, à 50m de haut, en train de marcher sur une poutre. Quand elle vit Harry, elle le salua et sauta.

-" Non ! " hurla Harry en se jetant pour la rattraper " Lâche-moi Sirius…. "

-" Regarde ! "

Elle venait d'atterrir, elle avait fait sortir son balai et se posa à côté d'Harry.

-" Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs " dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras et en couvrant son visage de baiser.

-" C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre "

-" Ne me refais jamais ça " dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux, les mêmes que ceux de la fille de la douche, mais qu'il ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Par contre, il sentait des paillons dans le ventre et son cœur qui battait la chamade dès qu'il pensait à elle. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr…. Il l'embrassa passionnément.

-" Je vais me jetait plus souvent dans le vide " ironisa-t-elle.

-" Et puis quoi encore…. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut ? " demanda-t-il en s'assoyant sur une chaise et en la plaçant sur ses genoux.

-" J'essayais de voir si j'apercevais Sliver "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Parce que je le lave, une fois par an…. Il hiberne en hiver, et même sans ça, de nombreuses formes de vie se servent de lui comme support et moyen de transports : des moules, divers coquillages, des anémones et des algues…. "

-" Beurk ! "

-" Comme tu dis…. Je compte sur toi pour m'aider…. Comme tu parles toi aussi le Fourchelangue, ça devrait aidé "

-" Le Fourchelangue… C'est vrai que j'ai eu cette capacité…. Je m'en passerais bien, si tu veux tout savoir "

-$ _Et comment ferions-nous pour nous dire des trucs cochons sans que ça se sache ? _$

-$ _Des trucs cochons ? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'ais jamais dit des trucs cochons !_ $

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura un truc en Fourchelangue. Harry avait un sourire crispé, mais il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-" Et comme ça ? "

-" Oui…. Oui…. Quand tu veux ? " 

Ce fut au tour d'Ann de rougir fortement.

-" Je t'ai pris à ton propre jeu ? "

-" En effet…. Mais je vais y penser ! "

-" On pourrait savoir à quoi ? " demanda Sirius, goguenard.

-" Non ! " répondit catégoriquement Harry " Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais de tes nuits ? "

-" Si tu veux savoir "

-" Sirius ! " s'écria Lulu.

-" Je plaisante…. Je t'assure…. "

-" J'espère ! " dit Lucinda, les sourcils froncés, mais les yeux de chien battu de Sirius firent qu'elle lui pardonna très rapidement.

-" Hum… Hum… " dit Ann, regardant le lagon " Sliver arrive "

En effet, une forme sombre et longue se dirigeait vers le bateau. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres du navire, le faisant tanguer légèrement, puis un immense serpent sortit de l'eau, en un geyser de liquide translucide. Il était aussi haut que le plus haut mat du bateau, il ressemblait à un cobra royal : une tête en V, un corps très long et fin (en comparaison avec la longueur du corps), et avec des membranes rétractables pour une meilleure pénétration dans l'eau. Il était de la couleur de l'argent, du vieil argent, d'un gris sombre. Mais Ann avait raison, de nombreuses formes de vie se servait de lui, Harry vit différentes algues et des coquillages, mais aussi quelques crabes, la tête, elle, semblait être recouverte d'une mousse spongieuse. Ann descendit des genoux de Harry et se dirigea vers le serpent. Celui-ci se baissa et sa langue se mit à parcourir le corps de la jeune femme, prenant des notes olfactives. Elle monta sur sa tête, se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose et le serpent se recula mais Ann l'arrêta.

-" Viens ! "

-" Je ne sais pas nager "

-" Je vais t'apprendre…. Viens ! "

Harry la rejoignit et monta sur la tête du serpent après s'être présenté en Fourchelangue. Le serpent plongea et Harry se retrouva sous l'eau, sur la tête d'un serpent aquatique, à côté de sa seule, unique, première, petite amie. Elle lui prit la main, il se tourna vers elle, mais l'air commençait à lui manquait.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, lui envoyant de l'oxygène dans les poumons, ce qui le rassura. Puis elle lui prit l'autre main et l'amena sur son cou, pour qu'il touche son propre pendentif. Il prit ce dernier dans sa main, et elle lui prit la main. Il sentit une chaleur diffuse dans sa main, puis il sentit que son corps se transformait. A l'intérieur : il s'entait ses poumons se modifiaient, à l'extérieur : 3 entailles se firent de chaque côté de son torse, ses jambes se collèrent et se transformèrent en queue de poisson de couleur vert émeraude, le pantalon avait momentanément disparu. Ann subissait le même changement : elle était devenue une sirène à la queue turquoise et violette.

Il la regarda, paniqué, puis il sentit quelque chose : il sentit une pensée qui germait dans sa tête.

-" _Ne t'inquiète pas_ " disait la voix d'Ann " _C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu meures…. Comment te sens-tu ? _"

-" _J'ai envie de respirer_ "

-"_ Vas-y, tu as des branchies maintenant _"

-"_ Pourquoi ?_ " 

-"_ Je vais te montrer quelque chose…._ "

Il la regarda, intrigué, mais ne dit rien. Sliver les conduisait dans une grotte sous marine. Il passa par une brèche puis dans un long corridor subaquatique. Ils n'auraient jamais eu assez de réserve pour le faire en apnée. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Ann entraîna Harry un peu en dessous de la surface de l'eau, Sliver partit faire un tour, Ann lui ayant demandé de l'attendre à l'entrée du passage. Avant de sortir de l'eau, elle lui demanda de prendre sa respiration avant de se changer. Lorsqu'ils redevinrent humains, Ann sortit de l'eau, suivie de Harry, qui apprécia grandement la manière dont l'eau permettait de mouler les vêtements de la jeune femme sur son corps. Elle fit apparaître des petites flammèches qui éclairèrent la grotte. 

-" Wahou ! C'est…. Grandiose "

-" Je sais…. Je te présente le navire de mon père "

En face d'eux, prisonnier d'un bloc de cristal, un Galion anglais dormait. Le bateau d'Ann était la réplique exact du bateau, mais en plus petit. Il y avait les mêmes dorures, la même figure de proue…. Harry était bouche bée, puis il revint à lui.

-" Ton père ? "

-" Oui, j'ai un père et une mère…. Comme tout le monde…. Même s'ils sont morts depuis longtemps "

-" Oui…. Ce bateau est là depuis quand ? "

-" J'en sais rien…. Depuis qu'il a décidé de quitter sa famille anglaise pour vivre son amour auprès de ma mère "

-" Ton…. Ton père a eu 2 femmes ? "

-" Oui…. Une sorcière, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sorcière…. Mignonne, les cheveux noirs je crois…. Il a combattu un mage noir, s'est marié, a eut un enfant. Le mariage avait été arrangé, comme souvent dans les familles de sorciers…. Mais il aimait ma mère et ils se sont enfuis après que mon demi-frère soit entré à Poudlard…. En fait, ils venaient aidé une de leur amie, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant…. Ils ont fait croire qu'ils avaient disparu dans une horrible tempête, dans le Triangle des Bermudes…. Ils sont arrivés sur cette île…. C'est pour ça que j'y suis attaché…. En plus, il y a un mausolée où je peux aller leur parler "

-" Parler "

-" A leur statue…. Ils ont chacun une statue, ma mère, mon père, et ma marraine, la reine des Amazones du moment. Il y a une partie d'eux même dedans, je peux les faire revivre, enfin s'animer…. Pour quelques minutes…. "

-" J'aurais aimé avoir la même possibilité "

-" Je sais "

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser devint cependant beaucoup plus passionné et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus, Ann sous Harry, sur un lit de mousse. Harry parcourait fiévreusement de sa bouche et de ses mains, le corps d'Ann, et celle-ci répondait caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dans son lit, Ann dormait mais sa respiration était irrégulière et son sommeil agité. Elle rêvait, elle rêvait de la même situation que son Lion. C'était un de leurs souvenirs, un des plus intenses. Une autre forme apparue dans le lit, le corps de Harry se posa sur le sien, il venait d'apparaître pour de vrai dans son lit, ou plutôt dans le lit qu'ils occupaient sur le Lady, car tous les 2 avaient inconsciemment transplaner, nus, vers ce lieu commun.

Mais ils étaient dans le rêve, et aucun d'eux ne voulait en sortir, ils gardaient donc les yeux fermés, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de sentir le corps de l'autre, la chaleur de l'autre, le poids de l'autre.

Harry les fit pivoter sur le côté, tenant fermement Ann contre lui, une de ses mains partit à la découverte de ses hanches. Puis elle se fit plus téméraire et passa sur les cuisses, puis à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Sa partenaire eut un petit frisson mais elle écarta ses jambes pour lui laisser la voie libre vers le but final du jeune homme. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et elle s'accrocha à lui (si ce n'était pas un rêve, il aurait des traces le lendemain). Il remonta lentement mais sûrement vers le sexe de sa partenaire, et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur celui-ci, il sentit sa douce chaleur. Mais c'est la moiteur qui le rassura quelque peu sur les choses à faire. Il appuya sa main contre elle, lui donnant un mouvement de va et vient, la caressant en surface. Puis le corps aimé se mit à onduler au même rythme et il écarta légèrement les lèvres vaginales pour y passer un doigt. Il continua à la caresser tendrement, mais il remarqua qu'elle avait plus de frisson quand il touchait le haut de son sexe. Il délaissa un peu l'origine de la moiteur de sa partenaire et étudia un peu plus ce phénomène. Son doigt rencontra un petit pli de peau, et quand il s'amusa avec, elle gémit, frissonna et planta ses ongles dans son dos. Il plaça alors sa main de telle sorte qu'il appuyait sa paume contre le clitoris, puisqu'il en avait déduit que c'était cette partie là, et qu'en même temps, ses doigts pouvaient caresser, effleurer, les bords d'une entrée cachée dans laquelle il voulait les faire pénétrer.

Puis c'est elle qui se mit à le caresser, une de ses mains se faufila entre eux, et descendit vers son membre durci. Elle le caressa, d'abord timidement avec un doigt, puis elle le prit dans sa main et le masturba au même rythme qu'il la caressait. Le plaisir d'Harry augmentait, et il augmentait le rythme de ses caresses, elle suivait, difficilement, mais elle suivait. Puis il la sentit se raidir, alors qu'il éjaculait contre elle. Mais c'est à ce moment là que tous les 2 crièrent le nom de l'autre, mais les sons étaient étouffés par leur baiser, et Harry ne comprit pas le nom qu'il avait crié, comme elle ne comprit pas le nom de son amant. Il rompit leur baiser et ouvrit les yeux. Alors il les vit, ces superbes yeux qui scrutaient son âme. Il vit qu'elle ne regrettait pas, et ça le rassura, et aussi qu'elle avait apprécié ce câlin, cette découverte du corps de l'autre sans une union totale. Elle claqua des doigts et ils furent propres, mais ils n'avaient pas oublié. Et c'est à ce moment là que le rêve si réel pris fin et qu'ils réapparurent dans leurs chambres, dans leur propre lit, seuls, toujours nus et complètement réveillé.

-" Ca, c'est du rêve " dit Harry, c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il était nu et qu'il sentit les éraflures sur son dos " Ou presque…. Elle n'est pas loin, ça ne peut pas être aussi intense si elle est à l'autre bout de la Terre…. Faut que j'aille faire un tour dans le réserve…. Faut que je comprenne "

Harry préféra rester au lit, il se recoucha et ferma les yeux pour se souvenir de chaque détail afin de voir ce qu'il pourrait en tirer.

Quand à Ann, elle était littéralement vidée, ce rêve avait été si réel et intense qu'elle sentait encore le goût des lèvres de son amant ainsi que les pressions subtiles de ses doigts. Elle se rendormit, sereine et comblée, un petit sourire sur le visage. Son Lion était à Poudlard, elle en était certaine cette fois, et elle saurait le réveiller….

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un léger sourire sur le visage, puis il fronça les sourcils, mit ses lunettes et se dirigea vers le bureau pour écrire ses remarques sur ce rêve : 

Où est l'île des Amazones ? 

Qu'à donc de si étrange le Triangle des Bermudes ? 

Qu'est-ce qui me rattache à ces 2 endroits ? 

Pourquoi Sirius, Remus, Louis et Lulu étaient dans ce rêve ? 

Qui sont les sorciers anglais qui se sont battus contre des mages noirs, depuis la création de Poudlard ? 

Comment puis-je aimé quelqu'un sans me souvenir de ses traits, juste de ses yeux merveilleux et de ce que je ressens quand je pense à elle ? 

A cette question, son corps eu un frisson d'extase et il sentit son cœur battre la chamade et des papillons faire la java dans son ventre…. Si ça c'était l'amour, alors il n'avait jamais aimé avant cette fille, il avait été attiré et intimidé pas Cho, mais il ne l'avait pas aimé, pas de cette manière en tout cas…. 

Pourquoi je rêve que Ron et Hermione sont avec moi sur ce bateau ? 

C'est parce qu'ils ont vécu la même expérience cet été. 

__

Mais alors, ont-ils fait ce rêve ? 

Le même ? 

Une variante ? 

Se souviennent-ils d'elle ? 

Etaient-ils réellement ensemble cet été ?

REELLEMENT ! 

C'était le mot clé. 

__

Etait-ce bien un rêve qu'ils avaient fait, comme pour le Quidditch, ou bien était-ce la réalité ? 

Et dans ce cas, pourquoi la leur cacher ? 

Décidément, la réserve était la seule source de réponse possible.

Il se leva en vitesse, passa rapidement sous la douche avant de revêtir une tenue décontractée pour ce dimanche. Puis il sortit de sa chambre et entra en trombe dans celle de Ron. Il s'arrêta pour remarquer que le lit était vide mais fait (mais pas aussi bien que par un elfe donc Ron avait dormi dans son lit). Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami de se lever tôt, c'était une véritable marmotte. Puis il l'entendit siffloter, il était sous la douche et siffler une chanson moldue. Ce qui étonna Harry parce que Ron ne connaît pas les chansons moldues. Il entra dans la salle de bain et toussota. La tête de Ron apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la douche.

-" 'Jour ! " dit-il gaiement alors que de la mousse lui couler un peu partout.

-" Bonjour…. Tu es bien matinal "

-" J'ai fais un de ces rêves " répondit Ron, et le souvenir de ce dernier le fit rougir.

-" Moi aussi…. Mais je devine le tien "

-" Ah ouais ? "

-" Ouais, tu es sur un bateau, un Galion Anglais…. Tu as une chambre ressemblant à la tienne, dans les couleurs et le mobilier mais pas l'agencement…. Et tu es dans ton lit avec une charmante préfète aux beaux yeux noisettes "

-" …. " le visage de Ron exprimait le plus grand étonnement.

-" Et je suis sûr que c'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus que de simples jeux de regards…. Je dirais même que c'était des jeux de mains " insinua Harry.

-" Comment tu as deviné ? "

-" Parce que j'ai fais à peu de chose près le même rêve…. Même bateau mais pas la même chambre, ni la même partenaire je te rassure…. "

-" C'était cette fille aux yeux étranges ? "

-" Gagné…. Mais certains trucs me chiffonnent et j'aimerais t'en parler "

-" Oui "

Ron se rinça rapidement et sortit de la douche, nu. Harry lui tendit une serviette et remarqua une différence anatomique, non flagrante, mais gênante.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Ron.

-" Vous êtes tous autant gâtés par la nature, dans votre famille ? "

-" Hein ?…. Oh ! " dit Ron alors qu'il comprenait l'embarras de son ami " Ecoute, c'est pas la taille qui importe, c'est la manière dont tu t'en sers "

-" Facile à dire pour toi ! "

-" Pour une fois que je te bas sur quelque chose "

-" Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je suis mort de rire ! "

-" Ecoute Harry, la taille et la forme ne sont pas importantes…. Tu sais ce qu'a dit Pomfresh, les filles n'ont pas toutes le même terrain fertile, on va dire…. "

-" Mais oui "

-" Non, c'est vrai…. Bill et Charlie nous ont avoués qu'un jour ils étaient sortie avec la même fille…. Elle sortait avec les 2 pour les comparer…. Et bien autant Charlie a eu l'impression d'être trop large, autant Bill pensait être trop long…. Mais dans les 2 cas, la fille avait été satisfaite, et ils ont eu une superbe réputation…. Mais ça, c'est normalement un secret entre les gars de la famille…. Comme tu fais partie de la famille, tu dois garder le secret, et n'en parler que si l'un d'eux aborde le sujet "

-" OK "

-" Donc, tu vois, ils ont eu le même résultat même s'ils sont différents…. "

-" C'est facile à dire pour un Weasley "

-" Ouais…. Mais c'est pas à ça que je veux arriver…. Imagine qu'une fille est une serrure et que tu es une clé…. Ta clé ne peut entrer à la perfection que dans une seule serrure…. Elle ouvrira d'autres portes parce que tu sauras bien t'en servir, mais avec cette porte là ce sera magique…. "

-" Tu veux me dire qu'il y a des corps faits pour s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre "

-" On peut voir ça comme ça…. Oui…. D'autres questions ? "

-" Euh…. Comment ils ont su qu'elle avait été satisfaite, en dehors de la réputation améliorée ? "

-" Et bien, elle a gémi, elle a frissonné, elle s'est contractée et relâchée dès qu'elle a atteint l'orgasme…. C'est vrai que les femmes ont tendance à bluffer, mais c'est parce qu'elles mettent plus de temps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme…. Mais il dure plus longtemps aussi…. D'où la grande nécessité de prendre soin d'elle et de jouer à fond le jeu des préliminaires "

-" Ouais…. Et si elle atteint l'orgasme pendant les préliminaires ? "

-" C'est les premières découvertes de son corps et de sa sexualité ? "

-" Oui, je crois, oui…. Oui "

-" Alors c'est normal…. Tu verras, au fur et à mesure elle en voudra plus, et le seul moyen sera de t'unir à elle "

-" Oh !…. "

-" Comment ça c'est passé ? "

-" On se caressait mutuellement, et on a atteint l'orgasme en même temps…. C'était…. J'en ai encore des frissons "

-" Ouais…. Moi aussi, je parle pour mon rêve avec Hermione…. Heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas lire dans me pensées parce que elle me prendrait pour un pervers…. Passons…. Tu voulais parler de quoi, ou sinon ? "

-" Euh…. Voilà, comme tu le sais, j'ai fais un rêve cette nuit, mais la partie dont je t'ai parlé n'est que la fin du rêve…. J'ai mis à plat les problèmes que j'avais rencontrés et les réponses possibles….. Tiens ! " dit Harry en lui tendant le parchemin.

-" Je m'habille d'abord " dit Ron en le faisant sortir de la salle de bain " On en discute ensuite "

Harry s'assit sur le lit pendant que Ron s'habillait de manière confortable mais non négligé (il faut qu'Hermione le remarque rapidement), puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry, qui lui tendit le parchemin.

-" L'Ile des Amazones c'est dans le Triangle des Bermudes…. Mais elle est entourée d'une barrière protectrice, et seule une Amazone peut pénétrer à l'intérieur, ou faire pénétrer des personnes "

-" Son père et sa mère, ils sont venus sur cette île, ils ont fait croire qu'ils avaient disparu en mer "

-" Parce que les personnes, non invités, qui veulent franchir la barrière, voient leur navire réduit en miette ou envoyé directement dans le cimetière…. Comme le coin est truffé de requins, tu as de très faibles chances de t'en sortir "

-" Pourtant j'ai vu son navire à lui…. C'est le même que le sien, mais en plus gros…. Il était prisonnier dans un cristal "

-" Il est conservé de cette manière…. Ses parents ont été invités sur l'île et n'en sont jamais repartis, par choix, parce qu'ils pourraient réutiliser le bateau…. "

-" Ouais…. "

-" Ensuite, il faut trouver le lien entre les Amazones et les Lions…. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a un…. "

-" Moi aussi…. Attend ! Ma mère…. Ma mère était une Amazone et mon père était un Lion…. "

-" C'est déjà un début…. Tu crois qu'il y a un rapport avec le fait que Voldie ne voulait pas la tuer ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée…. "

-" Faut qu'on en parle à Hermione "

-" Oui, elle nous dira ce qu'elle en pense…. Ensuite on ira voir Sirius "

-" Oui…. " 

Ils sortirent donc de la chambre de Ron, en tenue de moldus, ne voulant pas s'embarrasser de la robe de sorcier, surtout s'ils voulaient passer leur journée à l'extérieur, enfin après avoir fait leurs devoirs (Hermione oblige), ce qui ne leur prendrait que la matinée. Ils descendirent dans le salon et y rencontrèrent Hermione. Ils partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, tous les 3. Il était tôt, à peine 7h30, et il n'y avait aucun élève dans la grande salle. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, et puis Harry dériva vers le sujet qui l'intéressé.

-" Hermione, est-ce que tu sais s'il y a un lien possible entre les Amazones et les descendants de Gryffondors ? "

-" …. Mmm ?…. ça me dit quelque chose, mais il faudrait que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour vérifier "

-" Faut qu'on y aille pour faire notre devoir de métamorphose "

-" ça va, il est facile à faire "

-" Tu l'as fini ? "

-" Oui, bien sûr…. Et non, je ne le vous passerais pas, par contre je me souviens des livres "

-" Oh…. Déjà, ça diminuera le temps de recherche, merci "

-" Je t'en pris "

Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent donc pour la bibliothèque où ils trouvèrent Ambre. 

-" Vous êtes bien matinaux ! "

-" On dort de moins en moins " expliqua Harry " Un effet secondaire "

-" Oui, je comprend…. Vous venez pour quoi ? "

-" Les garçons doivent faire leur devoir de métamorphose, sur les utilisations du sortilège _Cambiar In_, donc sur ses utilisations pour les couleurs, textures et formes…. Ensuite on doit faire des recherches sur les Loupiottes…. Puis sur les Patronus, le lien entre leur aspect et ce qu'il nous révèle…. Et nous nous intéressons aux Amazones et à leur lien avec Poudlard "

-" Hum ! Oui…. Allez-vous installer, je vous amène tout ça…. Sauf pour les Amazones, c'est dans la réserve "

-" Oh ! D'accord "

Ils allèrent se placer sur la table la plus reculée de la bibliothèque, dans un alcôve où il était impossible de les espionner. Ambre arriva avec un chariot et déposa une dizaine de gros bouquins sur la table.

-" Bon travail…. Si vous voulez placer un sortilège de silence, vous pouvez, mais de manière à ce que je puisse vous appeler si nécessaire "

-" D'accord, mais faudrait déjà qu'on l'apprenne " dit Hermione.

-" Alors ça, ça va vous plaire… Je l'ai reçu hier…. Vous me direz ce que vous en penser "

-" OK "

-" Je vous préviendrais quand je fermerais pour le repas "

-" D'accord…. Merci "

-" Travaillez bien "

Ambre les laissa dans leur coin, continuant son inventaire. Hermione feuilleta rapidement le petit livre et lança le sortilège adapté avant de se plonger dans son travail, comme Ron et Harry.


	22. Chapitre 85

****

Chapitre 37 (85) : Baguette explosive

Le lundi matin (8 septembre), les élèves de Gryffondors descendirent plus ou moins joyeusement pour leur 2ème semaine de cours, ils avaient eu la liste des élèves qui suivraient le cours de Création de Balais Magiques, en binôme, dès la première semaine d'Octobre : Harry et Ron, Dean et Seamus, les Jumelles, les Jumeaux, Angelina et Lee, Alicia et Katie, Marco et Hermione (qui voulait étudier la théorie afin de mieux apprécier la pratique, vu qu'elle était nulle dans ce sport), Hélène et Ginny, et enfin Ann et Neville. Ils étaient tous ravis, surtout Hélène, Neville et Hermione qui ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas.

Mais avant, ils avaient une matinée de cours. Et pour les 5èmes années, ça commençait par Potion et Métamorphose. Après un bon petit déjeuner, ils partirent tôt pour ne pas faire perdre de points à leur maison, pour cause d'un retard inexistant. Ce matin là, ils étudièrent une Potion d'Invisibilité Temporaire.

-" C'est dommage que ça ne dure que 10mn " dit Hermione.

-" Pourquoi ? " lui demanda Ann.

-" Euh ! "

-" Pour espionner quelqu'un sous la douche ? "

-" Non ! Enfin…. Non ! "

-" Tu dois jouer sur la concentration en Liq-Heure…. 1 goutte par litre de potion donne 50 minutes d'invisibilité…. Comme on prépare des potions de 5L, c'est 5 fois moins concentré…. Donc 10mn…. Mais tu ne bois pas les 5L, donc il faut aussi que tu prennes ça en compte "

-" Oh ! Et si je veux faire une potion pour toute une nuit ? "

-" Tu fais des produits en croix : 5 gouttes par litres pour 4h, donc ça fais 10 gouttes pour 8h…. Mais si tu te fais prendre ça va barder "

-" Oui…. Mais c'est purement théorique…. Et combien j'en bois ? "

-" Là aussi c'est des calculs : Si tu fais 1L de potion, c'est 10 gouttes, mais tu n'en bois que 0,25L, donc tu multiplies par 4 pour qu'il y ait autant de principe actif…. Donc 40 gouttes…. Mais il ne faut pas oublier de TOUT multiplier de la même manière, donc 10x4, ce qui donne une multiplication par 40, dans 1l d'eau, pour des doses d'¼ de litre…. Et il faut tout boire "

-" Et ça a bon goût ? "

-" Oh non ! Ca a le goût de poireaux…. J'ai horreur du poireau, ça me donne envie de vomir rien qu'à l'odeur "

-" Moi non plus, j'en raffole pas trop "

-" Un point de plus en commun "

-" Il semblerait "

-" Mesdemoiselles, pourrait-on connaître votre sujet de conversation ? " demanda mielleusement Rogue.

-" Oui…. Nous étions en train de répertorier les manière dont nous souhaiterions utiliser ces précieuses 10mn " répondit Ann.

-" Et ? "

-" Et c'est trop court pour quoi que ce soit, et puis, on voit les objets, mais le gros problème est comment savoir si les personnes à qui on veut faire une blague l'ont aussi bu…. Comment savoir qui en a bu ou pas, quoi ? " expliqua Ann.

-" Très bonne question Melle Smith, vous avez un esprit très perspicace…. 5 points pour Gryffondor…. C'est simple, vous pouvez voir toutes les personnes qui ont pris de cette potion, même à des doses différentes…. Ils vous apparaîtront en transparence, donc vous ne leur rentrerez pas dedans…. Bien, vous devez avoir fini votre potion, vous m'en laisserez une fiole sur mon bureau et me ferez un compte-rendu détaillé de ses utilisations pour la semaine prochaine…. A vendredi "

Rogue s'assit à son bureau, mettant à jour ses notes pendant que les élèves finissaient leur préparation avant de tout nettoyer. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose où le professeur McGonagall les attendait.

-" Bonjour, et félicitation à Messieurs Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan, j'espère que vous vous montrerez à la hauteur…. Bien, les préfets, veuillez récupérer les essais "

Hermione et Ron récupérèrent donc tous les devoirs sur l'utilisation du sortilège _Cambiar In_.

-" Bien, aujourd'hui nous utiliserons ce sortilège afin de changer votre bureau en chaise longue…. Pour cela il faut visualiser le changement progressif du bureau en chaise longue, avec les accessoires…. Quand se sera fait, vous pointez votre bureau avec votre baguette, vous formez une étoile et vous prononcer distinctement la formule…. Allez-y "

Le travail était bien plus difficile que la dernière fois, car il fallait absolument garder le changement en tête au moment de prononcer la formule, et c'était le plus difficile. Au bout d'1h30 d'effort, il y avait quelques progrès mais pas énorme : Hermione avait réussi à faire apparaître un coussin et un mini parasol sur son bureau, Ron avait réussi à transformer la moitié droite de son bureau et Harry la moitié gauche, et Ann s'énervait avec sa baguette (elle avait été obligée d'en prendre une dans les objets perdus de Poudlard pour que ça paraisse moins suspect).

-" Ah ! Ca m'énerve ! " dit-elle avant de claquer des doigts et de transformer son bureau en une confortable chaise longue.

-" Melle Smith ? "

-" Désolée professeur, mais cette baguette m'énerve "

-" Je comprends, mais vous êtes là pour apprendre à vous en servir, alors redonnez son aspect à votre bureau et continuez à travailler "

-" Oui professeur "

-" Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, mais vous savez ce que Dumbledore vous a dit " lui murmura McGonagall en se penchant pour que les autres élèves ne l'entende pas.

-" Oui, si je pouvais prendre ma véritable baguette se serait super…. J'ai horreur d'être bridée " répondit Ann avec le même soucis de discrétion.

-" Persévérez, vous verrez que vous vous y ferez " répondit le professeur en rendant son apparence au bureau.

-" Merci professeur "

-" Allez-y, je veux voir où ça bloque "

Ann se remonta les manches, respira un bon coup et se concentra. Elle ferma les yeux, la baguette légèrement posée sur son bureau puis les réouvrit. Ils avaient pris une couleur dorée, que seule McGonagall vit. Puis Ann prononça à haute voix la formule en faisant une toile à 5 branches, le bureau se transforma progressivement en chaise longue blanche avec un coussin rouge et moelleux, mais lorsque la métamorphose prit fin, la baguette d'Ann explosa et elle s'évanouie.

-" Qu'est-ce que ? " commença Hermione, aussi surprise que tous les autres Gryffondors.

-" On se calme…. J'ai dit du calme " dit le professeur alors que les élèves commençaient à paniquer " Mr Weasley emmenez-la à l'infirmerie, Melle Granger veuillez prévenir le directeur "

-" Oui professeur "

Ron prit Ann dans ses bras, aussi légère qu'une plume, et partit pour l'infirmerie. Hermione se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du directeur.

-" Bien…. Mr Longdubat, je vous autorise à aller voir votre cousine, et je vous demande de tous rejoindre votre salle commune et de tenir ce qu'il s'est passé ici au secret jusqu'à ce que le Directeur décide de la marche à suivre…. Si j'entend le moindre écho, la moindre rumeur, je saurais d'où ça vient et la classe aura un devoir aussi difficile qu'il me sera possible de faire, une retenue commune de 50h au moins et des points en moins…. J'espère avoir été assez claire…. Vous pouvez y aller "

Les élèves rangèrent leur affaire et sortirent en silence. Le professeur McGonagall redonna leurs formes aux bureaux, mais elle fut interrompue avant d'en venir au bureau transformé par Ann.

-" Professeur ? "

-" Oui Mr Potter ? "

-" Est-ce que je peux rejoindre Ron et Hermione à l'infirmerie ? "

-" Et bien " commença le professeur.

Elle réfléchit un instant, mais le visage d'Harry ressemblait à celui que Sirius et James lui avait souvent fait : le visage implora d'un chiot…. Et comme avec les 2 Maraudeurs, elle craqua.

-" D'accord, Mr Potter, mais laissez Mr Longdubat et Melle Smith tranquilles "

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Smith, plus je suis loin, mieux je me porte " dit Harry en courant vers la sortie.

-" Mais bien sûr " murmura McGonagall avec un petit sourire " Si vous saviez à quel point elle vous laisse indifférent…. Bon, à nous 2, bureau ! …. _Finite Incantatem_ "

La chaise longue brilla quelques instant mais ne se dé-métamorphosa pas.

-" Qu'est-ce que…. _Finite Incantatem_…. Nom d'une gargouille, je comprends qu'elle se soit évanouie…. Faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore "

McGonagall sortie en trombe de sa salle de cours, la ferma d'un coup de baguette et partie vers l'infirmerie.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann était étendue sur un lit de l'infirmerie, les yeux clos et le teint très pâle. Pomfresh s'occupait d'elle pour la faire sortir de son évanouissement, elle lui faisait boire une potion violette, mais Ann ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

-" Alors Pom-Pom ? " demanda Dumbledore dès qu'il entra, suivie par Sirius, Lulu et Kaede.

-" Elle ne revient pas à elle "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Minerva ? "

-" Je les faisais travailler sur un sortilège de métamorphose, ça faisait 1h30 qu'ils travaillaient dessus quand elle en a eu assez. Elle a claqué des doigts et obtenu le résultat escompté…. Alors je lui ai demandé de faire un effort, et que j'essayerais de voir où ça bloquait…. Elle s'est concentrée, à fermer les yeux pour mieux visualiser…. Puis ça s'est passé très rapidement…. Elle a ouvert les yeux, qui avaient une couleur dorée, puis elle a fait le symbole de l'étoile…. Sauf que c'était une étoile, à 5 branches, dorée…. Le bureau s'est transformé, puis sa baguette a explosé et elle s'est évanouie…. Je suis désolée Albus "

-" Ce n'est rien…. Elle a simplement détruit la dizaine de sortilèges de bridage qu'on y avait placé…. En une seule fois…. "

-" Cette fois ça y est…. Je ne m'étonnerais plus de ce qu'elle peut ou non faire "

-" Alors j'ai gagné mon pari ? " insinua Sirius.

-" Il semblerait en effet, Mr Black….. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? "

-" Hum " commença Sirius en prenant un air songeur " J'en sais rien encore, je vais y réfléchir "

-" Ne tarder pas trop…. Je pourrais ne plus être aussi bien disposée "

-" Vous en reparlerez plus tard…. Son état m'inquiète, Kaede, qu'en pensez-vous ? "

-" Il faut absolument qu'elle se régénère…. "

-" Pardon ? " demanda Pomfresh.

-" Il faut qu'elle se régénère…. La dernière fois qu'elle a fait exploser une baguette, il n'y avait qu'un seul sortilège, une bonne potion l'a remise en état, mais cette fois il en faudra plus car son niveau d'énergie magique est très faible depuis qu'elle a commencé à travailler sur la protection de Poudlard…. Trop faible pour qu'elle continue sur cette voie…. Il faut absolument qu'elle se régénère….. Il en va de sa vie…. Il faut qu'elle passe 24h dans un brasier, puis qu'elle se purifie dans l'eau du lac, à la pleine lune…. "

-" C'est risqué " répondit Minerva.

-" C'est ça ou il faut attendre qu'elle revienne à elle par la voie normale…. Et ça peut mettre du temps " expliqua Lulu.

-" Et nous en manquons…. " commença Dumbledore " Nous ne pouvons pas non plus lui permettre de mettre sa vie en jeu le soir de la pleine lune "

-" Elle dure 3 jours…. Demain soir c'est le premier soir….. Si elle passe toute la nuit dans un feu, elle sera en forme pour transplaner jusqu'au lac et s'y purifier, à moins qu'on trouve le moyen de déplacer le brasier sans rencontrer d'élèves…. Et les loups-garous du coin sont inoffensifs, non ? "

-" D'accord…. "

-" Mr le Directeur ! " s'indigna Pomfresh.

-" Je vous ai mis au courant, Pom-Pom, Melle Smith n'est pas une élève comme les autres, elle doit donc subir des traitements différents "

-" Oui, mais "

-" Il n'y a pas de mais, vous la garderez dans la salle du fond, loin des regards indiscrets…. Seuls les professeurs dont je vous ais donné la liste, et ses 3 amis, pourront venir la voir…. Aucun autre…. Et il faudra mettre un paravent devant pour éviter les fuites…. Je parlerais aux élèves ce midi, mais d'abord à ses amis…. Lulu, vous vous occupez des Jumelles et de Marco ? "

-" Oui…. D'accord "

-" Merci…. Je vous laisse tout préparer, Pom-Pom "

-" Oui, Mr le Directeur "

Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie et entra dans la salle d'attente. Il y trouva Neville, Marco et le Jumelles, mais aussi les Jumeaux, Ginny, Hélène, Ron, Hermione et Harry. Il eut un sourire en voyant son arrière-petit-fils qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Ann, alors qu'il sentait son inquiétude.

-" Comment va-t-elle ? " demanda Sam.

-" Les 5ème années n'ont rien voulu dire " continua Alex.

-" C'est parce que le professeur McGonagall le leur a demandé…. Vous ne souhaiteriez pas qu'Ann soit traitée différemment qu'une élève normale ? "

-" Non, bien sûr " dit Marco " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

-" Vous pouvez entrer, tous les 3, Lucinda et Minerva vous expliqueront en détail ce qu'il s'est passé…. Allez-y "

-" Comment va-t-elle ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Elle sortira de l'infirmerie mercredi ou jeudi, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est juste de la fatigue…. Le stress de la vie en communauté, et l'utilisation forcée des baguettes magiques…. En plus elle est très émotive, et l'attaque d'Août et celle du Chemin de Traverse l'ont énormément touché…. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous savez bien que Pomfresh s'occupera bien d'elle…. Allez manger maintenant…. J'en parlerais au repas, à tout à l'heure…. Vous pouvez donc expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais juste aux Gryffondors "

-" Au revoir Professeur "

Les 8 Gryffondors partirent en direction de leur salle commune pour poser leur affaire, expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé.

-" Une fatigue, et puis quoi encore " murmura Neville.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Les baguettes n'explosent pas, pas en lançant un sort "

-" Elle a explosé sa baguette " commença Fred.

-" Elle était bridée, sa baguette ? " demanda George.

-" J'en sais rien " dit Neville " Je crois que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a fournit sa baguette parce qu'elle ne s'en sert pas en temps normal "

-" Et tu crois que Dumbledore lui aurait volontairement donné une baguette bridée ? " demanda Hélène.

-" Non…. J'espère pas…. Je sais qu'elle est puissante, c'est pour ne pas nous déprimer qu'il l'aurait fait, et il ne l'aurait pas fait sans la prévenir…. Elle était sûrement d'accord…. "

-" Et elle aurait brisé le sortilège de Dumbledore ? " demanda Ginny.

-" Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse…. George, Fred, vous êtes les plus expérimentés…. " commença Harry " Comment une baguette peut exploser ? "

-" Il y a diverses raisons…. Manque d'entretien, mauvaise utilisation "

-" Mais surtout mauvais choix…. Chaque baguette est faite pour un type de sorcier…. Si elle a explosé sa baguette, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas faite pour elle…. Mais pour la fatigue, je ne me l'explique pas…. "

-" Elle a détruit sa baguette parce qu'elle ne lui était pas adaptée…. " commença Hélène " Même si elle ne s'en sert que rarement, elle a du s'en acheter une pour entrer à Salem, puisqu'elle y a étudié une année "

-" Oui "

-" Donc, ce doit être celle que le marchand américain lui a vendue…. "

-" Alors Dumbledore n'a pas fait d'erreur ? " demanda Harry.

-" Non…. De toute façon, il n'en fait jamais " dit Ginny.

Ron et Hermione se tenaient en retrait, et parler à voix basse.

-" Il y a un truc qui ne va pas avec Ann " commença Ron.

-" Elle est trop proche de nous, tu veux dire ? "

-" Euh…. Disons, différente des autres plutôt…. Et pourtant, j'arrive pas à ne pas lui faire confiance "

-" Moi non plus, j'arrive pas à ne pas le faire confiance, c'est comme si tout en moi me disait que je pouvais m'en remettre totalement à elle "

-" Faut qu'on enquête "

-" Oui, mais pas avec Harry…. Il ne comprendrait pas " dit Hermione.

-" Oh ça c'est sûr…. Et pourtant ils iraient tellement bien ensemble "

-" Oui, elle s'en fiche de sa célébrité, elle le remet à sa place sans sourciller "

-" Ils sont, semble-t-il, d'un même niveau en magie "

-" Oui, c'est bien ça qui me chiffonne…. Il y a forcément une raison logique à ça…. "

-" Vous parliez de quoi en potion ? "

-" Oh…. De l'utilisation de la potion et comment augmenter le temps d'utilisation "

-" On pourrait s'en servir pour fouiller dans la Réserve "

-" C'est bien à ça que je pensais " dit Hermione en se pendant à son bras.

-" Alors les tourtereaux ! " dit Harry en les regardant, ce qui leur fit rompre leur contact " Tout se passe bien ! "

-" Oui…. T'inquiète pas pour nous ! "


	23. Chapitre 86

****

Chapitre 38 (86) : Déesse lunaire

La réunion des Gryffondor pour le repas de midi se passa dans un calme relatif, puisque Ron et Hermione avaient fait un résumé des évènements aux autres élèves de Gryffondors, leur expliquant que Dumbledore donnerait de plus amples explications au repas. Ils partirent donc tous pour la grande salle pour déjeuner.

-" Je vous demande votre attention à tous " commença Dumbledore, avant le repas " Si les Gryffondors ont bien tenus leur langue, vous ne devez pas comprendre de quoi je parle. Mais il faut de toute façon que je vous explique les fait…. Ce matin, pendant un cours de métamorphose, une élève a fait exploser sa baguette…. Calmez-vous, c'est un simple incident technique…. La baguette qui avait été vendue à Melle Smith ne lui convenait pas, que se soit le bois ou l'élément magique à l'intérieur…. Elle ne l'a pas acheté chez Ollivander, donc il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir pour vos baguettes…. Melle Smith est à l'infirmerie car l'utilisation de sa baguette, alors qu'elle ne lui convenait pas, l'a vidé de ses forces. Si cette baguette a explosé, c'est qu'elle a du combattre la créature magique contenue dedans…. Et ce de manière très inattendue et rapide…. Sa volonté a fait qu'elle a réussi à protéger ses camarades et son professeur, mais elle a subit un choc en retour…. Puisque très peu des plus anciens élèves y seraient arrivés, et qu'elle a réussi à combattre la créature sans qu'il n'y ait d'autres blessés qu'elle, je lui accorde donc 30 points…. Maintenant, elle se repose à l'infirmerie, je vous demande de ne pas la déranger, sous aucun prétexte. Seuls ses amis américains et certains professeurs sont autorisés à aller la voir. Si Mme Pomfresh en prend à rôder autour de sa chambre, elle a l'autorisation de vous retirer des points sans préavis, ainsi que de vous mettre en retenue pour la durée qu'elle veut…. Je crois qu'elle a une très belle collection de pots de chambre qui ne demandent qu'à être nettoyé…. Melle Smith sortira de l'infirmerie d'ici jeudi, et elle se reposera jusqu'à lundi, si elle le veut…. Bien, maintenant que vous savez tout, bon appétit "

Le repas apparut sur la table, et les élèves mangèrent de bon cœur, discutant de leurs baguettes magiques.

-" Hermione, combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'on prépare correctement cette potion ? "

-" Pour 1L de potion, permettant d'avoir 4 doses de 8h ou 5 doses de 6h20, il faudrait 40fois plus de produits de départ "

-" 40fois ! Wahou !…. ça va être dur de se les procurer "

-" Oui, mais ensuite il ne faut pas trop de temps pour la faire, mais elle sera finie demain soir si tout se passe bien "

-" Je vais demander de l'aide aux Jumeaux "

-" J'aimerais mieux pas, c'est pas que je ne leur fais pas confiance, mais moins il y a de personne au courant, moins c'est risqué…. Ann a fait un plan de Poudlard avec les différentes plantes que l'on peut trouver, je crois qu'elle l'a mis dans son sac…. J'irais voir Pomfresh pour savoir où elle l'a mis et si je peux lui emprunter un truc…. Ce qui fait qu'il ne nous manquera plus que la Liq-Heure…. "

-" Je crois que Harry peut me prêter sa cape…. S'il me pose une question, je pourrais trouver une excuse valable "

-" Oui…. Vous avez entraînement ce soir ? "

-" Oui "

-" OK…. Pendant l'entraînement, j'irais chercher les plantes…. Je pourrais toujours prétexter que je termine mon travail de botanique si je croise un prof "

-" Et après l'entraînement, j'irais chercher la fiole "

-" Non, il vaut mieux que se soit moi…. Je connais mieux la réserve de Rogue, j'y suis allée plus souvent "

-" Je viens avec toi ! "

-" Non, tu as des devoirs à faire, et il faut que l'un de nous surveille l'appartement et Harry "

-" Ouais…. Tu feras attention ? "

-" Tu me connais "

-" Oui…. Mais ! " commença Ron en se tapant sur la tête " Que je suis bête…. Tu pourrais utiliser ta nouvelle capacité ? "

-" Mais oui…. Rusard ne surveillera pas un chat, et ils ont des passages un peu partout dans Poudlard…. "

-" Oui…. Et tu sentiras si quelqu'un vient "

-" Et on n'aura pas de compte à rendre à Harry "

-" On aura moins de problème ! Par contre, même si c'est plus long, il faudrait prendre une fiole neuve et y mettre un peu de produit de chaque fiole, comme ça c'est ni vu, ni connu "

-" Ron tu es génial ! " dit-elle en lui faisant la bise " Désolée, je suis très démonstrative ces temps-ci "

-" C'est pas moi que ça dérange ! " dit Ron, les joues rouges et le regard brillant.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement : Charlie leur fit encore étudier les Loupiottes et leur demanda de terminer leur compte-rendu pour le lundi suivant (il est très laxiste sur les dates), et en DCFM les Serpentards et les Gryffondors furent de nouveau séparer pour étudier le Patronus. Chez les Gryffondors, de nombreux élèves avaient pris leur potion de réminiscence la veille au soir et avaient rêvé de belles choses, ce qui leur permit de faire quelques étincelles. Sirius les rassura et leur demanda de continuer à prendre la potion pour essayer de trouver un meilleur souvenir. 

Après les cours, l'équipe de Gryffondor se dirigea vers le stade pour un petit entraînement facile : juste une petite heure pour se découvrir et apprendre à voler ensemble. Pendant ce temps là, Hermione devait récolter les principaux végétaux pour la potion d'Invisibilité Temporaire. Elle passa en premier par l'infirmerie pour récupérer le plan qu'Ann avait fait.

-" Bonsoir Melle Granger " commença Pomfresh " Que puis-je pour vous ? "

-" Voilà, Ann a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin pour un devoir, elle doit l'avoir mis dans son sac "

-" Je vais vous le chercher, vous en aurez besoin longtemps ? "

-" Juste une petite heure, je le ramène ensuite "

-" D'accord…. "

Mme Pomfresh passa derrière le paravent et entra dans la chambre du fond pour en ressortir avec le sac de cours d'Ann.

-" Tenez "

-" Merci…. Euh, pourquoi est-elle dans une chambre à part ? "

-" Nous avons peur, qu'à cause de sa maladie, elle ne lance des sorts…. Inconsciemment bien sûr, mais c'est une possibilité que nous voudrions contrôler…. C'est pour la sécurité de tous, la chambre est sous surveillance magique…. "

-" Oh ! D'accord…. Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! " dit Hermione en sortant un bout de parchemin " Oui, c'est bien ça….. Je vous le ramène dès que j'ai fini "

-" Pourquoi ne le copiez-vous pas ? " 

-" Oui…. Oui, j'y avais pas pensé…. _Duplicata_…. " dit Hermione, et un autre parchemin, identique, apparut devant elle.

-" Je crois que je peux ranger tout ça "

-" Oui…. Merci beaucoup….. Bonne soirée "

-" Vous aussi…. Je lui dirais que vous êtes passée "

-" Merci, et au revoir ! "

Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie avec un petit sourire et fila vers le parc de Poudlard. Elle y trouva toutes les plantes en quantité nécessaire, et en fit même des provisions pour plus tard (" Au cas où ! " pensa-t-elle). Puis elle grimpa dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour fabriquer la potion.

Après l'entraînement de Quidditch, et une bonne douche, Ron monta dans la chambre d'Hermione pour voir où en était les préparatifs. Les Weasley et Harry le regardèrent monter en souriant, tandis que Marco et les Jumelles partaient pour l'infirmerie. 

-" Hermione ? Tu es là ? " demanda Ron, depuis le seuil, alors qu'elle n'avait pas répondu lorsqu'il avait frappé.

-" Oui…. Je suis dans la salle de bain "

Ron se dirigea vers la pièce, notant au passage le désordre organisé d'Hermione : les vêtements bien pliés en 2, sur le dos d'un siège, les livres entassés sur le bureau, mais il remarqua surtout le petit morceau de douce étoffe qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller. Il faillit aller prendre la nuisette mais s'en retint. Il entra dans la salle de bain.

-" ça avance ? "

-" Doucement mais sûrement…. Il nous manque plus que la Liq-Heure…. J'arrête ça, et on va manger "

-" C'est pas risqué, d'arrêter la potion ? "

-" Non, ça évite que cela ne déborde, et puis j'ai lu que l'on pouvait pré-préparer une partie de la potion, celle qui se fait avant l'injection de la Liq-Heure "

-" Oh ! Cool ! "

-" Oui, je trouve aussi…. Se serait bien d'en avoir des tas…. Des fioles de potions qui ne prendraient leur véritables fonctions qu'en les mélangeant "

-" Il faudrait étudier toutes les potions, tous les combinaisons possibles…. C'est du boulot, es-tu sûre de vouloir passer ta vie dans les chaudrons ? "

-" Oh non ! Je voudrais devenir…. "

-" Professeur de Métamorphose "

-" Oui, tu me connais bien….. Et toi ? "

-" Quand se sera fini, je voudrais être professeur de Vol ou de Construction de Balais, si ça existe toujours…. "

-" Mais en attendant, la formation d'Aurors nous ouvre les bras "

-" Et ouais…. On va manger ? "

-" Toi et ton estomac ! "

-" Eh ! Je viens de faire du sport, il faut que je reprenne des forces ! "

-" Oui…. C'est bon, on y va ! "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Après le repas, Hermione et Ron remontèrent dans le chambre de ce dernier, pour mettre au point l'histoire qu'ils raconteraient aux autres. A l'heure dite, ils descendirent dans la salle commune pour écouter les élèves et les renseigner ou prendre en compte leurs remarques, puis ils partirent faire le tour du château. Ils firent un tour vers les cachots pour vérifier si Rogue était dans sa classe ou son bureau, mais ils le virent partir vers la bibliothèque, ce qui les rassura un peu. Puis ils retournèrent chez les Gryffondors, vers 23h, mais il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune. Ils montèrent donc jusqu'à l'appartement. Il n'y avait personne, Hermione partit donc directement pour la réserve de Rogue, et Ron resta pour lui ouvrir la porte ou pour surveiller les allers et venues des autres habitants de l'appartement. 

Hermione s'avançait le plus doucement possible, sous sa forme féline, vers les cachots et surtout vers la salle de classe de Rogue. Elle ne rencontra personne jusqu'à se qu'elle s'engouffre dans le couloir menant aux cachots : Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy venaient dans sa direction, elle se cacha donc dans un recoin sombre.

-" Mais Dracochou, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à cette aguicheuse ? " minauda Pansy en s'agrippant à son bras.

-" Lâche-moi !…. ça m'intrigue cette histoire, c'est tout…. Et puis tu sais très bien, Pansy, qu'aucune fille n'est plus aguicheuse que toi…. "

-" Merci Drago, c'est gentil ça ! Et si nous rentrions, que je te fasse un massage, pour te remercier de ce compliment…. Si rare "

-" Hum ! Ouais…. Tu évites de me mordre cette fois "

-" Je serais très sage " commença Pansy en lui attrapant le lobe de l'oreille avec la langue " Très obéissante "

Les 2 préfets de Serpentards firent demi-tour et disparurent dans la noirceur des cachots. Hermione sortit prudemment de sa cachette.

-" _L'horreur, je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi elle pense….. Beurk…. Bon, moi faut que j'en profite !_ "

Elle atteint sans encombre, ni d'autres rencontres, la réserve de Rogue et sortit une fiole de sa poche. Elle se dirigea vers les étagères contenant la Liq-Heure, transféra précautionneusement de la liqueur de chaque fiole dans la sienne. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle vérifia que la pièce n'avait rien de changer puis se transforma pour retourner à l'appartement, mais son retour fut bloquer par l'arrivée de 2 renards blancs.

-¤ _Qu'est-ce que…_. ¤ commença Hermione.

-¤ _Notre préfète fouillerait-elle dans l'armoire de Rogue, en plus d'être une animagus non déclarée ?_ ¤

-¤ _Qui êtes vous ? _¤

-¤ _Nous ? Des Foxies…. Des Maraudeuses aussi_ ¤

-¤ _Les Jumelles ?_ ¤

-¤ B_en oui, qui veux-tu que se soit ?_ ¤

-¤ _Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs ! _¤

-¤ _On se reparle plus tard, il vaut mieux rester le moins longtemps possible ici…. A plus ! _¤

-¤ _Oui, je file, mais vous n'allez pas avoir de problèmes ?_ ¤

-¤ _T'inquiète pas, même si notre côté animal est voyant, Ann nous a montré une bonne partie des passages secrets de Poudlard _¤

-¤ _On reparle de tout ça dans l'appart' ? C'est plus sûr…. Vas-y, on arrive ! _¤

-¤ _D'accord_ ¤

Hermione repartit directement pour l'appartement, pour tenir Ron au courant des événements. Elle le trouva étendu sur un des fauteuils, légèrement endormi. Elle lui sauta dessus, sous sa forme féline, et lui donna de légers coups de museau _(N/A : En gros, si elle avait été humaine ça se serait apparenté à des smacks)_.

-" Mmm ! Mione ? "

-" Oui, qui veux-tu que se soit ? " répondit Hermione, redevenue rapidement humaine, mais toujours sur lui.

-" Comment ça s'est passé ? "

-" Pas trop mal…. J'ai croisé Malefoy et Parkinson…. Malefoy voulait aller voir Ann, mais Parkinson lui a proposé un massage, et ils sont retournés dans leur salle commune…. Vu comment elle se comportait, ça m'étonnerait que se soit un massage des épaules…. "

-" Et bien…. Chacun ses goûts…. Mais les Serpentardes ont la réputation d'être plus…. Libérées…. "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

-" …. Ragots de mecs " tenta Ron, en rougissant (encore plus qu'il ne l'était, puisque Hermione était toujours sur ses genoux).

-" Oui…. Et ? "

-" Chaque génération d'élèves voit une salope…. Une fille facile, qui connaît toutes les techniques…. Sexuelles, puisque tu sembles vouloir tout connaître…. Et en général, cette fille est à Serpentard "

-" Oh !…. Et tu crois que Pansy ? "

-" Non, je pense qu'elle est le jouet de Draco…. C'est le plus puissant des Serpentards, leur chef…. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez eux, mais je crois qu'il a des privilèges, offerts par les autres Serpentards "

-" Beurk, et re-beurk ! Comment ils peuvent faire ça ? Ils ne peuvent pas tous être amoureux de Draco ? "

-" Ils viennent tous d'anciennes familles…. L'amour ne fait pas partie de leur vocabulaire, tout du moins pas pour un futur époux ou l'autre sexe…. "

-" Hein ? "

-" Chez les vieilles familles de sorciers, il n'est pas rare que les mariages soient arrangés, pour perpétuer la pureté du sang "

-" Tes parents ? "

-" Non, dans cette branche-là de ma famille, il n'y a pas d'autres alliances que des alliances d'amour, et d'amitié…. Mais mes parents sont un cas à part…. Ils ont formé leur famille à eux seuls, ils ont été reniés par leur grands-parents, les cousins et autres…. A cause de leurs parents qui ont choisi de faire fie des conventions familiales…. "

-" C'est horrible ! "

-" Pas tant que ça…. Disons que ces esprits étroits sont aussi des mages noirs, donc voilà ! On a tous des cadavres dans les placards et sous les escaliers, mais mes parents n'ont pas de sang sur les mains "

-" Tu prends ça à la rigolade "

-" Tu veux que je le prenne comment ? C'est un fait, je fais avec, je reste ce que je suis : le fils de 2 sorciers bons et généreux…. C'est ce que je suis, on m'a élevé comme ça, on a jamais reçu l'aide des autres membres de la famille, on a été rejetés, mais on est uni, unis contre Voldemort "

-" Oui…. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas faire autrement, en effet….. J'ai vu les Jumelles "

-" Où ? "

-" Pas exactement elles, leur forme animagus : des renards des neiges "

-" Se sont des animagi ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses "

-" Oui, mais elles sont loin d'être idiotes…. Elles doivent se douter que Harry et toi en êtes aussi….. Et elles venaient prendre un truc dans l'armoire de Rogue "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent faire ? "

-" Je te le dirais bien, mais j'ai promis….. Histoire de filles "

-" Oh….. OK ! "

-" Salut les tourtereaux ! " dit Alex, se re-métamorphosant en humaine alors qu'elles avaient pénétré silencieusement dans l'appartement.

-" Alex ! " s'écria Hermione en se relevant.

-" Désolée Ron " dit Sam, en reprenant son apparence humaine " Et merci de ta compréhension "

-" Depuis quand êtes vous là ? "

-" Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que vous êtes très mignons ensembles "

-" Et aussi pour savoir qu'on peut vous faire confiance, puisque vous faites autant de bêtises que nous…. "

-" D'ailleurs, c'est pour faire quoi ? " demanda Alex.

-" Secret…. Bon, Ron, on se voit demain…. Bonne nuit les filles "

Hermione fila dans sa chambre, et Ron monta lui aussi se coucher, laissant les Jumelles seules. Elles suivirent rapidement, échafaudant de nombreuses hypothèses sur le petit couple.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain matin (mardi 9 septembre), Harry se leva de très mauvaise humeur, le pire est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Les habitants de l'appartement descendirent donc jusque dans la grande salle, qui était déjà à moitié remplie. Ils s'assirent donc tranquillement à leur table, mais les Jumeaux se mirent dos aux Serpentards, avec Lee et Angelina en face d'eux.

Ils ne se passa rien pendant une demi-heure, puis se fut comme une déflagration à la mitraillette : des _pop_ se firent entendre, et tous les regards convergèrent vers la table verte. Les Jumeaux venaient de tester une variante de leur crème canari : le _Beurre Poussin_, qui avait transformé les élèves de Serpentards en tous petits poussins. Certains picoraient leur céréales, d'autres tentaient de voler, mais tous piaillaient de mécontentement.

-" Bien ! " dit Dumbledore en se levant et en essuyant une larme (de rire) " Comme toujours, sans preuve je ne peux accuser, mais si on pouvait me dire combien de temps se phénomène durera, je ne serais pas contre…. "

Fred se leva pour répondre à Dumbledore, alors que les autres Gryffondors riaient encore sous cape.

-" Ma foi, Mr le Directeur " commença-t-il dans une admirable imitation de Percy " Si ce ou ces génies se sont basés sur notre Crème Canari, excellente invention d'ailleurs, il se pourrait que d'ici 15mn les élèves reviennent à leur apparence première…. Mais ce n'est évidemment qu'une hypothèse, dont le résultat ne peut mettre attribué "

-" Merci, Mr Weasley, vous pouvez vous rassoire…. Je demande aux élèves de ne pas sortir de la pièce, et de continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé…. " dit Dumbledore en reprenant sa place.

Fred et George étaient ravi de leur nouveauté (et de ne pas être collés aussi), Ron et Ginny n'en revenaient pas de leur chance (aux Jumeaux), et Harry avait perdu sa mauvaise humeur. C'est à ce moment-là que les Serpentards reprirent leur apparence humaine, regardant méchamment les Jumeaux Weasley_ (N/A : qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents…. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)._

Puis le courrier arriva : un immense hibou Grand-Duc se posa devant les Jumelles, avec un paquet rectangulaire blanc, avec un ruban rouge. 

-" Tu as un admirateur ? " demanda Alex à Sam.

-" Attend, il y a une lettre avec…. C'est Olivier Dubois, il nous demande de remettre ses roses à Ann, en lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement…. "

-" C'est mignon…. Viens, on lui amène "

-" Attend, je veux voir la couleur des roses " dit Sam " Tu sais se qu'on dit du langage des fleurs…. "

Sam défit délicatement le nœud et ouvrit la boîte, sous le regard attentif des filles de Gryffondor.

-" Oh ! Des roses, de couleur rose…. C'est trognon ! "

-" Amitié, non ? "

-" Oui, je crois…. C'est pas l'amour fou, mais c'est pas mal non plus…. "

-" Il ne dois pas savoir encore s'il ressent quelque chose pour elle, ou il ne veut pas l'effrayer…. On lui monte…. "

Les Jumelles et Marco filèrent vers l'infirmerie, quant à Harry, il avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le cours de Divination fut d'un véritable ennui, encore plus que d'habitude, car Trelawney prétendait avoir vu ce qui allait se passer avec la baguette d'Ann. Ils étudièrent les rêves prémonitoires, les signes et leurs significations.

En Histoire, ils n'étudièrent pas les Héritiers, Lucinda ne semblait pas d'attaque pour un cours, elle leur donna donc un devoir à faire sur l'année : construire son arbre généalogique. Pour cela ils eurent le droit de " fouiller " dans les archives de Poudlard, sous la surveillance de Melles Nebula, Mme Pince et le Directeur lui-même. Cela permit à Harry de connaître un peu ses parents par leur scolarité : sa mère était une très bonne élève, majeure de promotion, très douée en Enchantement, en Magie Naturelle et Ancienne ainsi qu'en Sortilèges, préfète puis préfète en chef, quand à son père, il était aussi très bon, malgré le fait que les professeurs jugent qu'il était trop dispersé, très bon au Quidditch, détenteur du record du plus rapide Attrapeur de Poudlard _(N/A : cf. film I, James Potter possède un écusson avec Seeker de marqué dessus…., si je me souviens bien)_, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, élève très doué en DCFM, Métamorphose et Runes. Ils trouva les noms de ses grands-parents, ainsi que leur profession.

En TP de DCFM, les 5ème années partirent avec Kaede pour un renforcement de leur capacité physique : course, abdominaux, traction, pompes, …. , un vrai programme d'athlète. Ils finirent par une séance de relaxation, ce qui fut le moment le plus appréciait par les élèves, à moins que ce ne soit le hibou annulant le cours d'Astronomie.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le soir venu, 1h après la fin du repas, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent un moyen de se faufiler en dehors de l'appartement, invisibles, sans rencontrer ou plutôt bousculer personne. Ils pénétrèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans la bibliothèque, et se dirigèrent vers la réserve.

-" Tu as pris de quoi écrire ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Oui, avant de prendre la potion, j'espère que j'aurais assez de parchemin…. Tu as pris la lampe ? "

-" Oui, j'ai repris ce petit feu que j'avais créé en 1ère ou 2ème année…. Cette potion à quand même un avantage, quoique tu prennes avec toi avant de la boire, ça reste invisible aussi longtemps que toi…. "

-" Oui…. On cherche quoi, au fait ? "

-" Tout ce qui touche aux Amazones…. Prend tous les grimoires et livres, utilise un sort _Duplicata_ et un _Reducto_ pour les prendre avec toi, on fera du tri dans ma chambre "

-" Mais on va les voir "

-" Oui…. Attend…. Il y avait un sortilège dans le livre qu'Ambre m'a prêté "

-" Pour ? "

-" Attend, je réfléchis…. "

Hermione, un doigt sur la joue, l'esprit ailleurs réfléchissait. Puis un sourire fugace illumina son visage qui redevint sérieux. Elle sortit sa baguette, murmura quelque chose et une bourse apparu devant elle, elle avait la même transparence qu'elle.

-" Comment ? "

-" Ma baguette est, elle aussi, invisible, et tous les sorts que je lancerais avec, pendant ces 6h seront invisibles…. Comme ce sac…. _Duplicata_…. Maintenant, prend cette bourse avec toi, et glisse-y les réduction des livres…. Les bourses sont faites pour qu'on ne voit rien de ce qui est dedans…. Le temps tourne, et Rusard risque de venir…. "

-" Au travail alors…. "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ne voulant pas réveiller Ron, il se dirigea vers le jardin de l'appartement, pour prendre l'air. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une activité étrange aux portes du château : des adultes transportaient un bûcher et le déposèrent devant le lac. A la lueur de brasier, Harry reconnut Dumbledore, qui dessinait une étoile à 5 branches autour du brasier. 

Puis, la lune perça les nuages et sa douce lumière illumina l'étoile. La poudre s'illumina et le brasier se transforma. Une forme sortit du feu, cela ressemblait à une femme. Son corps était fait de flamme, révélant une poitrine ferme et un port de tête royal, ses cheveux voletaient autour d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui tendit la main. Harry tenta de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais il était vraiment trop loin, alors il se contenta d'observer.

Les professeurs, puisqu'il s'agissait d'eux, rentrèrent dans le château, pour tenir les élèves à l'écart. Les 2 phœnix de Poudlard apparurent et formèrent une tornade autour du feu, enlevant la jeune femme du brasier pour la déposer à côté. Harry remarqua qu'elle n'était pas nue, en sortant du feu, elle s'était refroidi, et des ombres se formaient sur son corps. Harry distingua une large ceinture, et de morceau d'étoffe de part et d'autre du bassin, ainsi qu'un petit haut de maillot de bain.

La vision de cette fille donna des frissons à Harry, il la connaissait, il en était sûr. Mais il ne savait pas où il l'avait rencontrée. Il continua donc son observation, ne voulant pas aller chercher sa lunette astronomique au risque de perdre cette vision _(N/A : chaud – bouillant !)_. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le lac où la rondeur quasi pleine de la lune se reflétait. Elle avança et lorsque son pied toucha l'eau, il provoqua une onde et de la vapeur apparut autour d'elle. Elle continuait à avancer, mais Harry remarqua qu'elle marchait sur l'eau et non dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivait au centre du disque lunaire, elle était totalement refroidit, mais ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle, ce qui permit à Harry de distinguer une marque, au niveau de sa chute de rein. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qu'il représentait : c'était une forme grossièrement triangulaire, dans les tons chauds, mais pas noir, ça il en était sûr. Il était cependant trop loin pour en distinguer plus nettement les traits. 

Harry la regardait toujours, elle était de dos et sa silhouette lui était si familière que ça l'énervait. Puis l'eau du lac prit une couleur argentée, un tourbillon se forma autour de la lune et la lune absorba la jeune femme. Quelques secondes plus tard, un buste de femme sortit de l'eau, au centre de la lune, envoyant en arrière (dans un mouvement très sensuel, marquant à jamais l'esprit d'Harry) sa sombre chevelure. C'est en s'entendant expirait qu'il comprit qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant qu'elle était sous l'eau.

La jeune femme fit demi-tour et se dirigea lentement, ondulant comme une loutre, vers le bord du lac. Dumbledore vint à elle et lui passa une serviette autour du corps. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis disparut comme si elle avait transplané (mais sans le bruit).

Dumbledore éteignit le feu, et rangea les abords du lac _(N/A : d'un coup de baguette magique, bien sûr, pas à la main !) _pour que rien n'y paraisse. Puis il se retourna pour rentrer dans le château, mais avant ça, il leva son regard pétillant de malice et croisa celui d'Harry. Il lui sourit et Harry ressentit un violent mal de crâne, comme si des milliers de souvenirs revenaient d'un coup, il ferma les yeux et vit des milliers de flashes sans aucun rapport, sans aucun lien logique. Il en tomba à genoux, une main dans l'herbe, le soutenant, l'autre contre sa tête appuyant sur sa cicatrice pour garder toutes ses idées dans sa tête. Mais la douleur était telle qu'il s'évanouit.


	24. Chapitre 87

****

Chapitre 39 (87) : Bonjour infirmerie !

Le lendemain matin (mercredi 10 septembre), Harry dans un lieu beaucoup trop familier à son goût : ambiance aseptisée, couleur clair et lumière diffuse. L'infirmerie ne lui plaisait toujours pas, et il ne se souvenait pas d'être venu de son plein gré.

-" Bonjour Mr Potter, vous êtes enfin réveillé "

-" Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? "

-" Mr Weasley et Miss Granger vous ont trouvé, tôt ce matin, étendu dans le jardin de l'appartement…. Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? "

-" Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, alors je suis allé prendre l'air, dans le jardin…. Ensuite j'ai du avoir une hallucination parce que j'ai cru voir un truc étrange "

-" Quoi donc ? "

-" J'ai cru que les professeurs emmenaient un bûcher, duquel est sortie une femme qui a marché sur l'eau avant d'être absorbée par le lac et de revenir en nageant vers Dumbledore…. Puis elle a disparu, comme ça, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là…. Dumbledore a tout rangé, puis il m'a regardé et c'est comme si des milliards d'images, de sons et de souvenirs refaisaient surface…. Ça m'a donné un de ces maux de tête, et je me suis évanoui "

-" Oh ! "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Vous avez, tout simplement, entraperçu votre professeur particulier…. Melle Ombre, je crois…. Elle devait se régénérer, et ma magie ou mes connaissances ne pouvaient pas l'aider…. Heureusement que tout mes patients ne sont pas comme elle, Melle Smith nécessite une plus grande surveillance, mais c'est pour éviter qu'elle lance des sort sans s'en rendre compte "

-" Pourquoi vous me parlez de Smith ? "

-" Pourquoi pas, vous êtes dans la même année, je pensais que vous aimeriez avoir de ses nouvelles "

-" Oui…. Si vous voulez…. Comment va-t-elle ? "

-" Elle s'est réveillé ce matin, je la mettrais avec vous pour la journée…. Vous pourrez discuter, ou travailler "

-" Pour la journée ? "

-" Oui, vous ne sortirez que ce soir…. Pas avant "

-" Déjà…. "

-" Oui, une journée de repos "

-" C'est pas ma pire journée de la semaine "

-" Vous aurez moins de cours à rattraper, comme ça…. Je vous amène votre petit-déjeuner, et vous allez tout manger "

-" Cela tombe bien, j'ai faim "

-" Tant mieux…. "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A midi, Ron et Hermione vinrent voir Harry, avec Cho.

-" Bonjour " dit Harry, tout sourire en voyant Cho.

-" Comment vas-tu ? " demanda Cho en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et en lui prenant la main.

-" Beaucoup mieux, merci "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demanda Ron.

-" Euh ! " commença Harry en regardant Cho " J'ai eu mal au crâne et je me suis évanoui…. "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda calmement Cho.

-" Ne fatiguer pas trop Mr Potter, s'il vous plait " dit Mme Pomfresh, ce qui soulagea Harry.

-" Salut Ann ! " dit Cho alors qu'Ann se placer dans le lit voisin de Harry.

-" Comment te sens-tu ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Mieux, merci…. J'ai loupé quoi ? "

-" Le départ de Hagrid…. Olympe avait grandement besoin de lui " dit Hermione.

-" J'ai raté son départ " gémit Harry " Quel idiot ! "

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, Hagrid a dit qu'il comprenait, et qu'il espérait que tu irais rapidement mieux…. Il attend de tes nouvelles " dit Ron.

-" Dès que je sors, je lui écris…. Et sinon, quoi de neuf ? " 

-" Et moi, j'ai loupé quoi ? " demanda Ann.

-" Tu as, hélas, loupé la première blague des Jumeaux, mais il n'y a aucune preuve, bien sûr "

-" Oh !…. C'était quoi ? "

-" Mes frangins ont inventé une crème, la _Crème Canari_, qui transforme tous ceux qui la mange en canari jaune pétant…. Tu ressembles à un gros canari pendant quelques minutes puis tu redeviens humain…. Là, ils ont fait une variante, le _Beurre Poussin_ qui a transformé tous les Serpentards en petits poussins inoffensifs…. "

-" Inoffensif et Serpentard dans la même phrase, ça me fait bizarre " dit Ann.

-" A moi aussi " répondit Harry.

-" Allons, allons…. Veuillez les laisser se reposer ! " dit Mme Pomfresh.

-" On se revoit ce soir " dirent Ron et Hermione, avant de sortir.

-" Repose toi bien " lui dit Cho en l'embrassant sur la joue " Oh ! Ann ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" C'est vrai que tu sors avec Olivier Dubois ? "

-" Euh ! " dit Ann avant de toussoter " Pourquoi ? "

-" Si c'est le cas, tu en as de la chance…. Il est mignon, intelligent "

-" Et drôle et tendre aussi " compléta Ann.

-" Si tu le dis…. Tu es une petite chanceuse "

-" Si je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes, et j'en ai pas besoin, je te vois tenir la main à…. De l'avis général de la gente féminine de Poudlard…. Donc, tu tiens la main à un beau jeune homme…. C'est pas mon avis Potter, ne te fais pas de soucis…. Et tu lui as fait la bise, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez ensemble à la Soirée Américaine…. Pour de nombreuses filles, c'est toi qui es chanceuse "

-" Mais il t'a envoyé des roses dès qu'il a su que tu avais eu un accident "

-" Oui…. Elles sont au frigo "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Pour les conserver plus longtemps, comme ça elles resteront belles quand je les mettrais dans un vase, à mon retour dans ma chambre "

-" Donc, tu sors avec lui ou pas ? "

-" Allons, Melle Chang, je crois que vous avez un cours " dit Mme Pomfresh, en revenant voir ses malades.

-" Oui…. A bientôt Ann…. Je reviens ce soir, Harry "

Cho fit de nouveau la bise à Harry, rougissant en croisant son regard, puis elle partit en trottinant.

-" Bien…. Je dois aller à Pré-au-Lard, je vous laisse…. Donc, les règles : pas de sortie dans le couloir, pas de lancement de sort, avec ou sans baguette…. Vous pouvez sortir de votre lit, à condition de ne pas faire de folie…. Faites attention l'un à l'autre, si quelque chose ne va pas, appeler Dumbledore avec la poudre de communication, c'est une poudre jaune, sur la cheminée dans mon bureau…. Je vous fais confiance, ne me décevez pas…. "

-" Oui…. Oui, Madame " dit Harry devant le regard sévère de l'infirmière.

-" Bien…. Je reviens dans 4h, les professeurs sont au courant de mon absence momentanée…. Dans l'armoire " dit Pomfresh en indiquant le meuble " Il y a des jeux de société, moldus et sorciers, vous pouvez en prendre, mais ne les casser pas "

-" Oui, madame " répondit Ann.

-" Bien, soyez sage "

Mme Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie, et referma la porte derrière elle.

-" Bien, Potter, tu veux jouer ? "

-" Oui…. "

Ils sortirent des lits, en pyjama tous les 2, et se dirigèrent vers l'armoire. Ils ouvrirent chacun une porte, comme 2 enfants se tenant devant une malle au trésor.

-" Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? " demanda Ann.

-" Echec version sorcier, bataille explosive…. Cluedo version sorcier "

-" Trop long en temps normal, et ennuyeux à 2…. Monopoly version sorcier "

-" Mouais…. Trivial Poursuite, sorcier et moldu… "

-" Non, pas trop "

-" J'ai pas envie de trop réfléchir, j'ai encore mal au crâne "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée, j'ai eu une vive douleur et je me suis évanoui "

-" Oh ! "

-" Je sais, c'est pas viril, encore un truc pour de foutre de moi "

-" Non, non, j'ai cru comprendre que ta cicatrice te lier à Voldemort…. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile…. Je ne suis pas aussi étroite d'esprit que ça…. Et excuse-moi d'avoir mal réagi, quand on s'est rencontrée…. J'avais eu une très mauvaise nuit, et ça n'excuse rien…. Tu me pardonnes ? "

-" J'ai pas non plus très bien réagit…. Excuses-moi, aussi "

-" D'accord " répondit Ann en lui faisant son plus beau sourire, qui donna un frisson à Harry " J'y pense…. On pourrait faire ce devoir de divination, pour en être débarrassé ? "

-" Oui…. C'est pas une mauvaise idée " dit Harry en se relevant " Commençons de suite "

Il se tenait droit devant elle, lui tendant la main qu'elle prit. Ils sentirent encore cette décharge et chaleur diffuse, mais firent comme si de rien n'était. Mais quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, se fut comme si le monde s'arrêtait. Ils ne distinguaient toujours pas la vrai couleur des yeux de l'autre, Ann voyant des yeux verts foncés et Harry voyant des yeux bleus clairs entourés d'un anneau bleu foncé. La main d'Ann était toujours dans celle d'Harry et inconsciemment ils se rapprochèrent, leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent, puis leurs corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent, et intérieurement ils se disaient : 

-" _Ce n'est pas elle (lui), et pourtant…. Mais je sors avec Cho (Olivier)…. Et je suis attiré(e) par mon Amazone (Lion)…. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ "

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de répondre à cette question car les 2 phœnix entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et détournèrent leur attention, et les empêchèrent de voir la confusion et l'émoi de l'autre. Fumerolle se posa sur l'épaule d'Ann, et Fumseck sur celle d'Harry.

-" Tu…. Tu connais ce phœnix ? " demanda Ann.

-" C'est celui de Dumbledore, il s'appelle Fumseck, et celui-là ? "

-" Celle-là…. C'est une phœnix, elle s'appelle Fumerolle….. Elle est à une amie "

-" Qui ? "

-" Tu ne la connais pas…. Je l'ai croisé cet été, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle est très secrète "

-" Oh ! Et à quoi elle ressemble ? "

-" J'ai jamais vu son visage, elle porte des bottes…. Je sais, il n'y a qu'une fille pour trouver que c'est un détail important, mais c'est des cuissardes, noires, à bout carré et larges talons, pas trop haut…. Mais on ne les voit que quand elle s'assoit ou qu'elle marche…. Elle porte une cape, même en été, elle semble noire, mais quand on regarde de plus près, on voit qu'il y a des dessins fait avec du tissu rouge et marron très sombre…. Sa capuche lui recouvre le visage, mais si elle l'enlève, elle porte un masque…. Pour qu'on ne voit pas ses traits…. "

-" Elle est comment ? "

-" Très douce, gentille, et intelligente aussi…. "

-" Si sous son masque elle est mignonne, elle ferait un très bon parti ! " dit Harry, Ann lui donna une petite tape sur le bras " Hey ! "

-" C'est pas drôle…. Tu as une petite copine maintenant, Cho est une fille super…. "

-" …. Je sais " répondit Harry après un moment de silence " Et ça se passe bien avec Olivier ?…. Je te pose la question parce que je ne veux pas faire d'erreur avec Cho "

-" Oui…. Il est très tendre, et…. Je ne le connais pas encore assez, mais il semble qu'il était très apprécié…. Et il me fait rire, et je me sens bien dans ses bras, en sécurité…. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? "

-" Oui…. On le fait, ce devoir ? "

-" Oui…. Ton lit ou mon lit ? "

-" Hum ? C'est une question existentielle, ça ? "

-" Oui…. Mon lit, si cela ne te dérange pas…. Je vais chercher mon sac de cours…. J'ai des plumes et des parchemins, des stylos plumes et des feuilles aussi "

-" Tu es d'origine moldue ? " dit Harry, plus fort car Ann était dans la pièce voisine.

-" Non…. " répondit Ann en revenant " Mais j'ai eu des histoire parce que je me promenais du côté moldu avec des objets sorciers…. Maintenant, j'ai toujours les 2 sortes d'objets, et si un moldu ma pose des questions, je réponds que je m'intéresse à la calligraphie, ou que j'étudie une pièce de Shakespeare…. Un bobard, mais en général c'est une vérité légèrement déformée…. C'est plus facile à mettre en scène…. "

Harry prit les oreillers sur son lit, ils défirent le lit d'Ann pour se mettre confortablement l'un face à l'autre, le dos contre les oreillers, les jambes sous la couverture, ils prirent les 2 tables roulantes pour faire des supports, et Ann donna de quoi écrire à Harry.

-" Tu mens souvent ? "

-" Non, je ne dis pas la totale vérité, c'est différent "

-" Hum ! Oui !…. On commence par quoi ? "

-" C'est les yeux, le premier devoir…. Il y a la forme, l'inclinaison, l'écartement…. Tu promets de ne rien dire à Pomfresh ? "

-" Pour ? "

-" J'ai pas le droit de me servir de la magie "

-" Et tu n'as plus de baguette "

-" Pas pour le moment, mais demain Dumbledore m'emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour voir Ollivander "

-" C'est le meilleur fabriquant de baguette "

-" Oui…. Et j'ai envie d'en avoir une autre qui n'explose pas cette fois "

-" C'était quoi, la créature ? "

-" Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a mis ça dans sa baguette…. Faut être dingue pour donner une baguette avec un poil de Manticore…. "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Cet animal est très instable, il a les 2 personnalités, ange et démon….. Et si tu cherches dans un livre sur les Patronus, qu'on va devoir utiliser pour le devoir en commun, la Manticore montre la dualité de l'être, l'impossibilité à choisir le camp, de faire un choix…. Si par contre, tu regardes dans un livre sur les Animagi, la Manticore montre la jalousie, l'envie…. Et étrangement, c'est pour une chose que tu ne sembles pas réellement vouloir…. Tu ne sais pas que tu le veux…. Mais cela te met en colère "

-" Intéressant ça ! Et ça existe les Manticores, mélange tigre et aigle ? "

-" Oui…. C'est pareil, sauf que eux savent ce qu'ils veulent…. Les tigres sont plus sage que les lions "

-" Si tu le dis…. "

-" Mais je ne suis pas une pro, dans les animagi et leur signification…. Ça te dérange si je fais des croquis de tes yeux…. Et de ton visage par la même occasion ? "

-" Euh, non…. J'aimerais bien savoir faire des croquis, mais je suis nul en dessin "

-" Tu arrives à visualiser ce que tu voudrais représenter ? Ferme les yeux, si tu veux "

-" Hum ! Oui, oui…. "

-" Bien, il te suffit juste de…. Comment dire…. Ensorceler un crayon papier pour qu'il fasse le dessin que tu veux…. Si je fais apparaître 2 livres, tu promets de ne pas en parler à Pomfresh ? "

-" D'accord, mais tu me devras un service "

-" Le 1er livre est pour une utilisation commune afin de faire un devoir, le 2ème est un livre pour TON utilisation personnelle, alors le service, tu peux te le foutre…. " dit Ann en mimant un geste pas du tout féminin.

-" OK, je me tais…. Vas-y, je ne dirais rien…. Promis "

-" D'accord " dit Ann.

Elle baissa le menton et le regarda par en dessous, puis elle eut un petit sourire coquin et claqua des doigts. Deux livres, fins, apparurent devant elle. Elle en tendit un à Harry qui la regarda, circonspect.

-" Un petit manuel, pour les artistes peintres en herbe…. Feuillette-le…. Tu commences par ensorceler tes pinceaux, qui guident ta main, puis au fur et à mesure, ta main guide le pinceau…. Au final, tu as appris à représenter tes idées…. Tu en fais ce que tu veux, sauf le jeter à la poubelle ou au feu…. J'aimerais le récupérer avant "

-" Si tu veux…. "

Harry se mit à feuilleter le petit livre, il se tenait appuyé sur un avant bras, ayant écarté la table. Ann sortait son cahier à dessin et ses craies, et commença à croquer Harry, son aspect général, puis son visage. Il sentait les coup d'œil qu'elle lui lançait, cela le mettait mal à l'aise car il avait l'impression d'être découpé en morceau, mais en même temps il appréciait car c'était un lien unique entre l'artiste et le modèle.

Ann remarquait le maintient d'Harry, ainsi que la courbe de son menton, de ses lèvres, l'indiscipline de ses cheveux, sa petite fossette au menton, quasi invisible. Il avait quelque chose d'enfantin dans son visage, et ses yeux reflétaient tant d'émotions contradictoires, comme s'il avait perdu trop rapidement ses illusions d'enfants, mais qu'elles restaient au fond de lui-même, comme un précieux trésor.

-" Potter ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Tu crois que Ron et Hermione vont enfin sortir ensemble ? "

-" Pourquoi enfin ? "

-" J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis l'année dernière "

-" Oh ! Depuis plus longtemps encore, mais ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte…. Imagine qu'en voyant Hermione arriver au bal de Noël au bras de Victor Krum, il est allé jusqu'à dire qu'elle pactisait avec l'ennemi "

-" Crise de jalousie, non avouée ? "

-" En plein dans le mille ! "

Harry lui raconta toutes les autres anecdotes dont il se rappelait, et Mme Pomfresh les retrouva en train de rire tous les 2, comme 2 vieux amis.

-" Et bien, je vois que vous êtes en pleine forme…. Mr Potter, vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune dès ce soir, vous aussi Melle Smith, mais je vous demande de ne pas vous surmenez "

-" Oui "

Harry sortit à contrecœur du lit d'Ann, et Mme Pomfresh mis les paravents pour qu'ils puissent se changer tranquillement. Par transparence, Harry pu voir qu'Ann avait un corps parfait : des hanches rondes et en même temps fines, un petit ventre plat mais pas trop, des seins tels qu'il utilisa le sortilège de désexcitation pour se contrôler. Avec le même principe, Ann pu admirer les larges épaules d'Harry, ainsi que ses hanches fines et ses fesses bien faites. Lorsqu'ils furent décemment habillés, Mme Pomfresh les laissa retourner à l'appartement. 


	25. Chapitre 88

****

Chapitre 40 (88) : Mauvaises nouvelles et double RDV

Harry ne parla pas de son après-midi avec Ann, gardant ce doux moment pour lui tout seul. Lorsqu'il croisait son regard, il la voyait ébaucher un sourire avant de reprendre rapidement son masque, et il se surprit à espérer ces sourires. 

Le jeudi matin (18 septembre), les élèves reçurent de mauvaises nouvelles : Voldemort avait attaqué un petit village de Cornouailles, dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi. Il était à la recherche des responsables des divers secteurs du Ministère : relations internes (avec les dirigeants moldus anglais), relations externes (avec les ministères des autres pays), sports magiques _(N/A : je sais, ça n'a pas l'air important, sauf si on veut y placer un Mangemort pour avoir du poids)_, détournement de l'artisanat moldu,….

-" Merde ! " s'écria Ron en lisant la Gazette.

-" Quoi ? " demanda Hermione.

-" C'est…. C'est la famille du chef de mon père "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui vouloir ? Il n'a pas un rôle essentiel dans le ministère ? " demanda Harry.

-" Non, en effet, sauf pour le Grand Conseil " répondit Hermione.

-" Oui, le GC "

-" C'est quoi ? " demanda Harry.

-" Le Grand Conseil est là pour plusieurs choses : diriger le ministère jusqu'à ce que des nouvelles élections soient faites, lors de la disparition du ministre, ou bloquer le ministre en place et mettre le chef du conseil à sa place " expliqua Hermione.

-" Et imagine si Lucius Malefoy arrive à se faire élire Chef du Conseil, et qu'il arrive à placer des Mangemorts au GC, il suffit de la majorité, plus 1 voix, pour faire pencher la balance "

-" Aïe ! "

-" Oh oui ! "

-" Mais pourquoi lui ? "

-" Son rôle est moins important " expliqua Hermione " Mais il compte pour 1 voix "

-" Et il y en beaucoup, de petits bureaux…. Au final, je croix qu'il y a une centaine de bureaux ou d'office…. Des plus connus : Sports, Relations Externes, Relations Internes, Communications avec les moldus, Créatures Magiques, au plus divers : Plantes Magiques, Constructions Magiques, Navigations Magiques, Détournement Moldu, le bureau de mon père, ainsi que les offices des emplois : Fabriquant de Baguettes, Couturiers, Herboriste, Vendeurs d'Animaux…. Et j'en passe…. Ceux dont on peut être sûr sont les Aurors et le Département des Mystères…. Il y a aussi toute la logistique : les registres des naissances, des animagus, des mariages…. La paperasserie, qui est quand même important puisqu'il y a notre vie dans ces papiers "

-" Si des Mangemorts sont à la direction de ces Bureaux, qu'est-ce qu'il peut se passer ? "

-" Ils peuvent te faire chanter, contre des renseignements " dit Hermione.

-" Connaître aussi où tu vis…. En plus d'avoir des voix pour faire tomber Fudge…. "

-" Et ce crétin ne voit rien, comme d'habitude " conclue Harry " C'est quand qu'on en change ? "

-" Au pire dans 4 ans, ils ont des mandats de 10ans, et le sien a été renouvelé…. Parce que Voldie n'était plus là…. "

-" Et au mieux ? "

-" Dans les 6 mois qui suivront sa mort "

-" Et on prend quoi, pour le meurtre d'un Ministre ? "

-" Il va y passer d'ici peu, ne t'en fait pas pour ça…. Et oublie cette hypothèse " dit Ron.

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Parce que…. Si tu fais ça, tu n'auras rien, sauf qu'on pensera que tu es avec Voldemort…. Et tu mourras avec cette étiquette "

-" Ouais…. Mais j'espère qu'il y passera vite, parce qu'il est trop idiot "

-" Pries pour que ce ne soit pas un autre Fudge qui devienne Ministre "

-" Tu penses à qui ? "

-" Croupton n'est plus là, mais ce serait bien le genre de Percy, de briguer le poste " grogna Ron.

-" Que ferait-il, pour ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée…. Je suppose tout ! "

-" Même ? "

-" Tout ! C'est bien là le problème "

-" Mais quand même "

-" Harry, Percy est celui qui a le plus mal vécu la précarité de la famille, même si ça ne se voit pas…. Bill a toujours pris ça avec une relative nonchalance, Charlie avait le Quidditch, les Jumeaux ont leur blague…. Ginny est la fille de la maison "

-" Et toi ? "

-" Moi ? Je vous ais, vous 2…. "

-" Et Percy ? "

-" Percy a toujours était trop droit, on pensait tous qu'il irait à Serdaigle…. Mais il était préfet, puis préfet en chef…. Et tu as vu quel préfet il était ?…. Franchement, je ne sais pas jusqu'où il pourrait aller "

-" Mais avec Pénélope ? "

-" Pénélope est une chic fille, elle a la tête sur les épaules…. Non, elle est la seule qui pourrait faire qu'il ne tourne pas mal…. "

C'est sur ces idées légèrement déprimantes que les 3 sorciers partirent en cours.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

La semaine se termina tranquillement, Ann venait aux cours de SCM, de Métamorphose et d'Enchantement. Les derniers cours des Gryffondors fut une véritable torture : Pomfresh avait fait apparaître des poupées et les " couples " devaient apprendre à les prendre dans les bras, à les nourrir, à les langer…. A s'en occuper…. Ron et Hermione feraient de bons parents, Ron parce qu'il s'était occupé de sa sœur, Hermione parce qu'elle avait des bons restes d'avec ses poupées. Harry ne se débrouillait pas si mal, même si il n'avait pas eu de petite sœur, avoir Dudley comme cousin avait du aider…. Mais il regrettait l'absence d'Ann, à cause de ça, il avait du faire " équipe " avec Lavande….

Le week-end se plaça sous le signe de la romance : Parvati et Seamus sortaient enfin ensemble, et elle s'intéressait de plus en plus au Quidditch, et parlait de moins en moins de Divination (au grand plaisir de tous), Ginny sortait avec un Serdaigle de 5ème année, ce qui faillit tué Ron, mais Hermione le rassura en lui disant que Ginny en savait trop pour tomber dans les pièges des garçons, et que si jamais il la faisait souffrir, elle l'aiderait à le tuer…. Et Harry avait rendez-vous, à la tour d'Astronomie, le samedi soir avec Cho.

Il avait un peu le trac, c'était son premier rancart, et il ne savait pas comment s'habiller ni ce qu'il ferait. Il hésitait devant la glace et l'arrivée de Ron lui fut d'un grand soulagement.

-" Alors, pas trop anxieux ? "

-" Mort de trouille, oui "

-" C'est elle qui t'a proposé ce rendez-vous, c'est donc qu'elle veut au moins discuter tranquillement avec toi…. Il ne va peut-être rien se passer ce soir, c'est peut-être un premier pas pour le week-end prochain "

-" Oui…. Sauf qu'elle m'a donné rendez-vous à la tour d'Astronomie, LE lieu romantique de Poudlard, LE coin des amoureux "

-" Ouais…. C'est surtout en hiver, pour le moment la roseraie est plus propice "

-" Et tu t'y connais ? "

-" J'ai eu 5 frères, qui ont expérimenté tous les coins de Poudlard…. "

-" Et ? "

-" Et la roseraie est plus intime que la Tour d'Astronomie, où tu es souvent dérangé par d'autres couples…. Si tu ne sais pas que la 2ème bougie éteinte veut dire que la place est occupée tu risques de te faire étriper…. Hermione m'a parlé d'une salle, pas trop loin de l'appartement…. Elle est insonorisée et l'entrée est sécurisée "

-" On pourrait en faire une salle de rendez-vous, spécialement pour nous 2 ? Enfin 3, mais je compte qu'Hermione sera avec toi "

-" Ouais…. Elle a reçu une lettre de Victor, elle ne m'en a pas parlé…. Et oui, cette fois j'ai été intelligent, j'ai pas essayé de la forcer à m'en parler ou de la froisser par une crise injustifiée… "

-" Oui…. La bleue ou la verte ? " demanda Harry en prenant 2 chemises de couleur.

-" La verte…. Sous la cape ça ira "

-" La cape ? "

-" Il fait froid, là-haut…. Prend ta cape, tu mets la sienne sous vous 2, pour ne pas avoir froid aux fesses, et la tienne au-dessus pour vous tenir chaud…. "

-" D'accord…. Lentilles ou lunettes "

-" Lentilles…. Sans hésitation…. Si tu l'embrasses, tes lunettes te dérangeront plus qu'autre chose…. Sauf si tu veux les enlever "

-" Non, je préfère voir correctement…. Bon, je crois que c'est OK…. "

-" Fais voir ? " dit Ron en lui remettant correctement son col " Cheveux…. On ne dira rien…. Haleine ? "

-" Brossage des dents et sortilège d'Haleine Fraîche "

-" Il est bien, celui-là…. "

-" Oui…. "

-" Odeur "

-" Je me suis lavé, merci…. Rasage et after-shave, aussi "

-" Tu as la peau toute douce…. Et tu sens bon…. " plaisanta Ron " Oui, c'est bon, tu es dans la bonne direction…. Baguette ? "

-" Sous la main, au cas où…. Même si j'ai de très gros doute quand à mon éventuelle utilisation "

-" On ne sait jamais, au cas où tu fasses de mauvaises rencontres à l'aller ou au retour…. Bon, je crois que tu es paré ! "

-" Ouais…. Vous faites quoi, ce soir ? "

-" Les Jumeaux ont un truc de prévu avec Lee et Marco…. Ils l'aiment bien, il a de bonnes idées pour des blagues…. Ginny dort dans le dortoir d'Hélène…. Et avec Hermione, on doit faire des trucs de préfets…. "

-" Et ? "

-" Et quoi ? " répondit Ron, mal à l'aise.

-" Les Jumelles ? "

-" Oh ! Elles se sont enfermées dans leurs appartements…. Des trucs de filles apparemment…. Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ? "

-" Dans 30min…. Tu sembles mal à l'aise…. Un truc qui te dérange ? "

-" Non…. J'ai un peu le trac…. Seul avec Hermione, avec Krum dans l'air…. J'ai peur de faire une bourde "

-" Respire profondément, attend quelque secondes avant de parler, si tu t'énerves…. OK ? "

-" Oui…. Je ferais attention…. Tu devrais y aller, au cas ou Rusard soit dans le coin "

-" Oui…. Je prends la carte et je file…. "

-" Très bonne idée "

Les garçons descendirent dans le salon, et Harry comprit la gène de Ron : Olivier Dubois était là, sourire charmeur, assis sur un des fauteuils du salon.

-" Bonsoir Olivier " dit Harry.

Ron remarqua le ton employé : sous l'amabilité du ton, il discerna une étrange froideur. Et aux regards quasi meurtriers qu'Harry lançait à Olivier, cela prouvait à quiconque connaissant Harry assez intimement, que ce dernier était jaloux d'Olivier, et la seule raison était une charmante jeune femme.

-" Bonsoir Harry ! " dit Olivier en se levant et en serrant la main d'Harry, ne remarquant pas le comportement de ce dernier. 

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dans l'appartement ? "

-" Oh ! McGonagall m'a conduit jusqu'ici, et les Jumeaux m'ont fait entrer avant de rejoindre Lee…. Ginny a prévenu Diane que j'étais là, avant de partir pour rejoindre son amie…. Diane se change…. Nous allons faire un tour dans la roseraie…. Et toi, tu sembles plutôt bien habillé pour un samedi soir ? "

-" J'ai un rendez-vous, à la tour d'Astronomie "

-" Oh ! Ne regarde pas en bas, je n'aimerais pas être espionné par un ancien équipier "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Non pas que je veuille brusquer ma charmante amie, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait d'être espionnée…. La Tour d'Astronomie donne une vue de Poudlard, et on y voit une partie de la roseraie…. "

-" Je ferais attention…. "

-" Bonsoir " dit Ann en pénétrant dans le salon.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers elle, et Ron comprit la chance qu'il avait d'être amoureux d'Hermione, sinon, lui aussi, aurait était jaloux de la chance d'Olivier. Ce soir là, Ann avait relevé ses cheveux en demi-queue de cheval, retenus par un cordon de velours bleu. Le reste de ses cheveux tombait en larges boucles, sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle avait un maquillage discret, mais ses yeux étaient rehaussés d'un trait d'eye-liner, qui les rendait encore plus envoûtant. Elle portait un haut en velours bleu, fait d'un bustier et de manches lui gainant les bras, révélant une gorge douce et délicate, illuminée par une fine chaîne en or dont le pendentif était caché dans le bustier. Elle portait aussi une jupe à mi-cuisse, noire, des collants fins, sous des cuissardes en cuir. A son bras elle avait pris la précaution de prendre une cape.

-" Wah ! " dit Olivier.

-" J'ai pas été trop longue…. Tu m'as prise un peu par surprise " dit Ann en s'avançant gracieusement vers lui.

-" Oui…. Je m'inquiétais un peu, et j'ai demandé à McGonagall si je pouvais venir ce soir…. Et non, vu le résultat, je trouve même que tu as été rapide "

-" Flatteur…. Tu dors ici ? "

-" Non, je rentre dès que je serais sûr que tu es bien rentrée…. "

-" Tu es trop chou " dit Ann en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

-" On y va ? "

-" Avec joie…. Bonne soirée les garçons "

Harry et Ron les regardèrent sortir, puis Harry partit rapidement pour son rendez-vous avec Cho.

-" Est-ce que ça va ? " demanda Hermione qui revenait de son tour d'inspection.

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Tu devrais voir ta tête…. "

-" Harry a rendez-vous avec Cho à la Tour d'Astronomie "

-" Oui, et alors ? "

-" Et alors, quand il est descendu, Olivier Dubois attendait Ann "

-" Oh ! "

-" Et je crois bien que Harry est jaloux d'Olivier "

-" Moi j'en suis sûre, mais tant qu'il ne se rendra pas compte de son attirance pour elle, il vaut mieux ne pas le forcer à ouvrir les yeux "

-" Ouais…. On va bosser ? "

-" Oui…. Faut bien ! C'est dingue ça, il va falloir lire des dizaines de grimoires pour piocher toutes les informations "

-" C'est bien la 1ère fois que je t'entend te plaindre d'avoir à lire des gros bouquins "

-" C'est pas ça, c'est que je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir envie de chercher "

-" Comme si tu savais tout, mais que tu ne t'en souviens pas ? "

-" C'est ça !…. C'est dingue, plus ça va, mieux on se comprend "

-" C'est la maturité qui fait effet ! " plaisanta Ron, mais il pensait " _Si tu savais tout ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi !_ "

-" Oui…. C'est pas trop tôt ! " répondit Hermione, mais elle pensait " _Si ça pouvait être grâce à autre chose…._ "

-" Merci…. Bon, on y va ? Plus vite on commence, plus vite on finit "

-" Là, je te reconnais…. Ta chambre ou ma chambre ? " proposa Hermione.

-" La bibliothèque de l'appartement…. C'est plus neutre…. Je parle au cas où on s'endorme en travaillant, on ne nous loupera pas si on voit l'un sortir de la chambre de l'autre "

-" _Dommage, j'aurais bien dormi dans tes bras_ " pensa Hermione avant de répondre " Oui, merci de veiller à ma réputation "

-" Les amis c'est fait pour ça…. " dit Ron alors qu'il pensait " _Si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi, Mione, mais mon inconscient risque de faire trop de bêtises si je dors avec toi…._ "

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque de l'appartement, Hermione ferma la porte, pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée (surtout pour qu'on ne voit pas les livres qui ne devraient pas être là) pendant que Ron mettait un sortilège d'insonorisation à un seul sens, pour pouvoir entendre sans être entendu.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry arriva en bas de la tour d'Astronomie, en même temps que Cho.

-" Bonsoir " dit anxieusement Harry.

-" Je vois que tu as prévu une cape, moi aussi…. La nuit est fraîche "

-" Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit…. On monte ? "

-" Oui…. Souffle la 2ème bougie, tu veux bien ? "

-" D'accord…. "

Ils grimpèrent donc les escaliers en colimaçon pour arriver sur la Tour d'Astronomie, qui était déserte, comme prévu. Cho s'assit sur un des bancs en pierre, Harry s'adossa au rempart et regarda le paysage.

-" On a une belle vue d'ici " dit-il pour combler le vide.

-" Oui " dit Cho en le rejoignant sur le rebord " La vue est magnifique…. C'est Olivier et Ann dans la roseraie ? "

-" Apparemment…. " dit Harry en se détournant pour ne pas offenser sa compagne " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

-" C'est juste…. C'est que…. La dernière fois que je suis allée dans la roseraie, c'était avec Cédric…. "

-" Chut…. " dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras " Tant qu'on pensera à lui, qu'on le gardera dans nos cœurs, il ne sera pas vraiment parti "

-" Oui…. Tu as raison "

Harry continua à la garder dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Ils dansaient doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, sans réelle musique, juste celle de la nuit étoilée. Puis Cho arrêta leur danse, s'écarta de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle se tendit vers son visage, se mettant sur demi-pointes. Harry avala difficilement mais se pencha vers elle et il l'embrassa doucement.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Au bas de la tour, dans la roseraie, Olivier et Ann étaient assis sur l'un des bancs de pierre.

-" Tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu ailles à l'infirmerie…. Tu veux bien me l'expliquer ? "

-" Oui, ce n'est pas un secret en soi…. Quand je suis rentrée à l'école de Salem, il fallait que j'aie une baguette…. Je suis allée dans un magasin, et avec le vendeur, on a mis 3h pour essayer les baguettes…. La propriétaire est arrivée, et ça l'a énervé…. Pour elle c'était inconcevable qu'un de ses vendeurs prenne autant de temps pour vendre une baguette…. Et pourtant il faisait correctement son travail, comme le ferait Ollivander…. Elle est partie dans sa réserve et est revenue avec une baguette…. Et ça a semblé fonctionner correctement, alors je l'ai acheté…. Seulement j'avais du mal à la faire travailler, c'était douloureux par moment…. Et lundi est arrivé ce qu'il devait arriver, la créature de la baguette s'est rebiffée et j'ai du la combattre par ma volonté, et ça m'a épuisée mentalement "

Olivier l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

-" Mais ça va bien maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…. Mme Pomfresh fait des miracles "

-" Oui…. Tu vas porter plainte contre le vendeur ? "

-" Non "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" La propriétaire, qui n'est même pas la créatrice des baguettes, est morte depuis…. Et elle avait envoyé le vendeur en recherche d'une créature, elle l'a envoyé à la mort…. La créature, un dragon à ventre rouge, était une femelle protégeant son nid…. Et le vendeur n'était pas formé pour ça, et il en est mort…. "

-" Elle était horrible cette femme ! "

-" Oui, mais elle est morte comme une miséreuse, sa boutique croulait sous les procès, la famille du vendeur lui en voulait, certains clients avaient eu des problèmes beaucoup plus grave…. A ce moment là c'était pas grave en soi, je ne savais pas comment devait réagir une baguette adaptée au sorcier…. Maintenant je sais, et je ne me ferais plus avoir…. Ne t'en fais plus pour ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, il faut regarder vers le futur et pas vers le passé "

-" Oui, c'est toi qui voit…. "

-" Oui "

Ann se leva et s'avança vers un des rosiers, ou elle huma le parfum délicat des roses. Olivier la rejoint et la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Si on prenait les 2 couples, pourtant distants l'un de l'autre, et qu'on les superpose, on aurait Cho qui se superposerait parfaitement à Ann, et Harry qui se superposerait à Olivier. Et ce qui devait se passer arriva : Ann et Harry se connectèrent, et ils s'embrassaient par l'intermédiaire de Cho et Olivier. Lorsque le baiser pris fin, Harry et Ann s'écartèrent de leur petit(e) ami(e) respectif.

-" Wah ! " dit Olivier.

-" Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas du…. Désolée " dit Ann avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-" Mais…. Diane ! " dit Olivier en lui courant après.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-" Mmm…. Wah ! Harry ! " murmura Cho, à bout de souffle.

-" Je…. Excuses-moi "

-" Non ! J'ai apprécié…. Je t'assure…. Tu embrasses très bien…. "

-" Merci…. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre "

-" Comme un compliment, bien sûr…. On s'assoit ? Pour regarder les étoiles ? "

-" Oui…. Bien sûr, avec plaisir "

Harry posa sa cape sur le banc, s'assit sur ce dernier et Cho vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et regardèrent les étoiles en discutant Quidditch.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Olivier retrouva Ann au niveau de la fontaine, au centre de la roseraie. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, une main dans l'eau, le visage tourné vers l'eau et dos à Olivier.

-" Diane ? " demanda Olivier.

-" Je suis désolée " dit Ann en s'essuyant les yeux.

-" Qu'est-ce que ? Non, je t'en pris…. " répondit Olivier en s'asseyant à côté d'elle en en tournant son visage vers lui.

-" J'aurais pas du "

-" M'embrasser ? " demanda Olivier.

-" Oui…. Non… Enfin pas comme ça…. "

-" Moi ça m'a plu " répondit Olivier, prenant à la rigolade la gène d'Ann.

-" Mais je…. " commença-t-elle " Bien, maintenant tu pourras dire que tu as eu un baiser à la mode Salem "

-" C'est comme ça que vous embrassez ? A Salem ?"

-" C'est une partie du mystère qui entoure les filles de Salem…. "

-" Dis m'en plus, sur ce mystère "

-" Euh ! J'ai pas le droit…. On ne peut en parler qu'entre filles "

-" Dommage…. Et c'est mal que tu m'ais embrassé comme ça ? "

-" Non, bien sûr que non…. Mais normalement c'est fait pour vous faire tourner la tête, cher ami, à un point que vous perdez le contrôle…. Et pour le moment, nous nous connaissons à peine, alors je préfère que vous gardiez le contrôle de vous-même "

-" C'est un baiser pour ? Inconsciemment tu envisageais que ? "

-" Non ! Je t'assure !…. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire….. Arg ! "

-" Je te fais marcher…. Si je sors avec toi, c'est parce que je sais qu'il n'y aura pas cette composante dans notre relation…. Pas aussi vite au moins "

-" Merci…. " dit Ann en se blottissant dans ses bras " Merci de ta patience "

-" C'est normal, je n'aime pas brusquer mes petites amies…. Et tu sembles la plus fragile de toutes…. Arg, excuses-moi de te parler de ça "

-" Tu es tout excusé…. " dit Ann en se blottissant encore contre lui.


	26. Chapitre 89

****

Chapitre 41 (89) : Les Héritiers et Combats

Olivier raccompagna Ann jusqu'à la porte du château avant de repartir pour chez lui. Ann se plaça dans un coin sombre, vérifia que personne (créatures, humains ou tableaux) regardait et transplana silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre, pour se coucher rapidement.

Quand à Harry, il raccompagna Cho jusqu'à sa salle commune, l'embrassant tendrement une dernière fois alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le passage. Et c'est légèrement joyeux qu'il rentra dans l'appartement, prenant quand même la précaution de passer par les passages secrets et de regarder sur la carte de temps à autre. Il regarda sur la Carte des Maraudeurs si Ann était rentrée de sa sortie avec Olivier, et c'est plus serein qu'il monta directement dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

Tous les 2 s'endormirent en repensant à ce baiser, si familier et pourtant si étrange.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le reste du week-end se passa tranquillement, le dimanche Ann et les Jumelles préparèrent des spécialités culinaires de leurs crus : gâteau de crêpes à l'ananas, poulet à la javanaise et au lait de coco, petites pizzas diverses et punch-bermuda (beaucoup de fruits et très peu de rhum). Elles invitèrent toute l'équipe de Gryffondor ainsi que Neville, Lavande et Parvati, pour faire plus ample connaissance et enterrer les petits conflits.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lundi matin (22 septembre), Cho vint petit-déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors, à côté de Harry. Et ils partirent ensemble pour les cours, en se tenant ouvertement par la main.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le mardi (23 septembre), Ann était de plus en plus nerveuse à l'approche du cours d'Histoire, Lucinda devait leur expliquer les différents types d'héritiers possibles. C'est donc le ventre noué qu'elle entra en cours, mais seules les Jumelles et Lucinda s'en rendirent compte.

-" Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas continuer les arbres génétiques, nous le ferons une semaine par mois…. Vous aurez 2 heures pour voir avec le Registre des Familles de Sorciers…. Pour les enfants d'un seul parent sorcier, c'est comme pour ceux dont les 2 parents sont sorciers….. Et pour les enfants de moldus, vous pourrez aussi interroger ce Registre car il est mis à jour dès votre entrée dans le monde magique…. Pour tous, il remonte d'une génération, et vous lie donc à d'autres arbres généalogiques, tous les ans…. Donc il y aura vous, vos parents, vos grands-parents, vos arrière-grands-parents, les parents de vos arrière-grands-parents et les grands-parents de ceux-ci…. Et l'année prochaine se sera leur arrière-grands-parents…. Enfin, tout ça jusqu'à ce que vous ayez un lien avec un sorcier….. Mais nous verrons tout ça au premier cours d'Octobre….. "

-" Et s'il y a des Cracmols ? " demanda Neville.

-" S'il y en a, ils sont entrés dans le registre des sorciers, et vont dans une école spéciale, leur enseignant à être comme des moldus…. Mais souvent, les Cracmols sont employés pour les relations avec les moldus, ou comme surveillant….. Ils surveillent les enfants dont on est sûr qu'ils entreront à Poudlard, mais dont la famille est moldue…. Il y a eu Lily Evans, et son fils, Harry Potter…. Oui Harry, vous étiez étroitement surveillé…. Pour d'autres raisons bien sûr, nous ne voulions pas vous perdre…. "

-" Oui…. Au moins maintenant je le sais " répondit Harry.

-" Donc, tout sorcier, ou enfant de sorcier, est utile pour protéger notre monde…. Mais passons à autre chose, cette semaine nous parlerons des différents Héritiers…. Prenez de quoi écrire, je ne reprendrais pas ce cours….. Bien, l'être humain est composé de 3 corps : le corps physique, le corps émotionnel ou votre manière d'aimer, et le corps spirituel. Pour un sorcier il y a en plus le corps magique, qui n'est pas héréditaire, sinon il n'y aurait pas de Cracmols ou de sorciers nés de parents moldus….. Seul le corps émotionnel est propre à chaque individu, on ne peut pas vous forcez à aimer ou détester, je parle de malédiction sur une lignée…. Cependant, il est possible de faire en sorte que le rapprochement de 2 lignées ne se termine pas par une fusion…. En gros, vous pourrez sortir avec cette personne de la lignée maudite, mais vous n'éprouverez pas d'amour pour cette personne, de l'attachement, du respect, mais pas d'amour…. "

-" C'est moche ! " dit Hannah.

-" Pas tant que ça…. Vous comprendrez pourquoi, quand j'aurais fini…. "

-" Alors j'attends que vous ayez fini "

-" Bonne idée…. Donc, après le corps émotionnel, parlons du corps physique…. En gros, qu'elle est votre lignée, de qui vous descendez, qui sont vos véritables ancêtres…. Car certains d'entre vous on peut-être des liens avec les Fondateurs de Poudlard…. Pourquoi pas ?…. Le seul connu, pour le moment, est Voldemort, le descendant physique de Salazar Serpentard…. Ensuite, il y a le corps spirituel…. C'est ce sur quoi se base le Choixpeau pour vous répartir…. "

-" Professeur ? " demanda Justin.

-" Oui ? "

-" Il paraît que les héritiers des Fondateurs vont dans les maisons de leur ancêtre ? "

-" Normalement oui, mais tout dépend ce qu'ils ont vécu et comment ils ont réagi face à ces évènements…. "

-" Et la Triade ? " demanda Hannah.

-" Ah ! Comment es-tu au courant ? "

-" Ma grand-mère m'en a parlé, c'est une légende ? "

-" Toute légende se fonde sur des faits réels, alors qui sais…. J'accorde 5points à Poufsouffle pour votre mémoire et votre logique…. Continuons, la Triade regroupe les descendants moraux de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, qui sont appelés Sagesse, Fidélité et Lion…. Mais leur Répartition ne suit pas obligatoirement leur ascendance morale…. On ne sait pas grand chose sur eux, sauf que le Lion est aussi le descendant physique de Gryffondor, et que c'est lors de leur première rencontre que le lien entre eux se fait…. Mais personne ne sait, à 100%, dans quelle maison ils vont, la même ou non…. Si c'est confus, je m'en excuse, mais le problème est que je ne veux pas me baser sur le bouche-à-oreille, je me base donc sur les seuls faits repris dans les livres…. Est-ce que c'est cohérent avec ce dont ta grand-mère t'a parlé ? "

-" Oui…. C'est la même base, mais ensuite ça change selon les récits, alors je comprends que vous n'en parliez pas "

-" Merci…. Donc, en résumé, l'héritage physique vous sera révéler par les arbres généalogiques…. Donc c'est utile de les faire, vous voyez bien….. L'héritage moral est révélé, sauf pour la Triade, par la Cérémonie de Répartition…. Et votre héritage émotionnel est en quelque sorte inexistant, puisque c'est vous-même qui le créer…. "

-" Et les Héritiers des Fondateurs ? " demanda Justin.

-" L'Héritier Moral, Physique et Magique de Salazar Serpentard est Lord Voldemort…. L'Héritier Moral et Physique de Gryffondor est le Lion de la Triade, et c'est obligatoirement un garçon, c'est le seul héritier physique dont le sexe est connu d'avance…. L'Héritier Moral de Serdaigle est la Sagesse de la Triade et celui de Poufsouffle est la Fidélité de la Triade…. Les Héritiers Physiques de Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle sont inconnus, les Fondateurs ont fait en sorte de brouiller les pistes…. Comme pour les représentants de la Triade de la génération actuelle, puisqu'elle est renouvelée à chaque génération de Lion…. "

-" Pourquoi seul Serpentard possède un héritier magique ? " demanda Neville.

-" Mais ce n'est pas le cas…. Les 3 autres Fondateurs ont passé une sorte de pacte : ils ont fait un héritier, à tous les 3…. Un seul être pour les 3 magies, un seul réceptacle "

-" Mais il est super doué " dit Lavande.

-" Et surtout super vieux " répondit Dean.

-" Non, puisque cet Héritier Magique n'a pas été crée comme vous avez été crée, mais vous avez eu un cours d'éducation sexuelle, vous devez savoir de quoi je parle…. "

-" Et il a été crée comment ? "

-" Par magie, tout simplement…. Parce que ces parents sont morts depuis longtemps…. Son père est Godric Gryffondor, sa mère est Rowena Serdaigle et sa marraine est Helga Poufsouffle…. Et il possède la Magie des 3 Fondateurs, ainsi que leur connaissance…. Cet Héritier est appelé Enfant du Phœnix, et le camp qu'il choisira, le Bien ou le Mal, se verra grandement avantagé dans la Bataille "

-" Et c'est un garçon ou une fille ? " demanda Lavande.

-" Personne ne sait, car il n'y a qu'un seul Héritier Magique, qui n'apparaît que lors de la dernière Bataille entre le Bien et le Mal…. Il naît la même année que la Triade…. C'est ce dont on est sûr…. Des questions ? "

-" Vous pourriez refaire un résumé ? Sur les Héritiers des Fondateurs " demanda Neville.

-" Oui…. Salazar Serpentard a un seul Héritier, Moral, Physique et Magique : Voldemort…. Helga Poufsouffle a 3 Héritiers : Moral, la Fidélité de la Triade, Physique, dont l'identité est inconnue, et Magique, l'Enfant du Phœnix…. Rowena Serdaigle a aussi 3 Héritier : Moral, la Sagesse de la Triade, Physique, que personne ne connaît, et Magique, l'Enfant du Phœnix…. Godric Gryffondor a 2 Héritiers : Moral et Physique, un garçon qu'on connaît comme le Lion de la Triade, et Magique, l'Enfant du Phœnix…. "

-" Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si l'Enfant du Phœnix a une relation avec l'un des Héritiers Physiques, hormis celui de Serpentard ? " demanda Harry, faisant comme si c'était un truc qui lui était venu comme ça.

-" Tu veux dire s'il y a un enfant naissant de cette union ? "

-" Ouais…. C'est purement théorique "

-" Alors, en théorie, il n'y aurait aucune conséquence…. Certes, ils auraient un ancêtre en commun, mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il y aurait une différence de 1000ans entre leur héritage génétique, leur ADN…. De plus, ils n'ont pas été conçus de la même manière, donc il y a aucun risque de consanguinité, comme on dit, donc pas de monstres non plus…. Et cet enfant serait très puissant…. Comme celui qui naîtrait de la relation entre les 2 autres représentants de la Triade…. Si la Triade gagne la Bataille…. Et si l'Enfant du Phœnix est apparu, ce n'est pas une simple bataille qui aura lieu, se sera la Guerre avec une fin obligatoire, dans un sens ou dans l'autre…. "

-" Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y aura plus d'autres grands mages noirs ? " demanda Ann.

-" Si le bien gagne, il n'y aura plus d'aussi mauvais mages que Grindelwald ou Voldemort…. Mais la Magie Noire ne disparaîtra pas, donc les Aurors auront toujours du travail…. D'autres questions ? Non ? Bon…. On va commencer l'Histoire de Poudlard, on va lire le livre chapitre par chapitre en cours, et on en discutera…. " dit Lucinda en faisant apparaître des polycopies " Ceci s'appelle des photocopies, c'est moldu, mais vous pourrez écrire dessus et surligner ce qui vous semble important, comme sur des parchemins. La seule différence est que les représentations ne seront pas vivantes, mais se sera une bonne base, vous l'aurez avec vous, vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'acheter sauf si vous le voulez…. "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

L'après-midi, les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent dans la salle de TP de DCFM, avec les professeurs de DCFM (Sirius, Remus, Jane et Bill) ainsi que Kaede, Ambre et Louisa. 

-" Salut les jeunes ! " dit Sirius " Aujourd'hui nous allons voir quelques Combats…. "

-" Mais pour cela nous devons changer de lieu…. " expliqua Remus " Nous allons donc visiter le Labyrinthe, spécialement transformé pour nous accueillir tous et pour accueillir les combats de démonstration "

Les professeurs dirigèrent les élèves vers le fond de la salle, où tous descendirent dans le labyrinthe. Dans celui-ci, il avait une véritable aire de combats : une estrade en pierre, carrée, de 50m de côté et haute de 1m50. Tout autour, il y avait des gradins permettant aux élèves d'observer les matches. Les élèves se placèrent de manière à être à la bonne hauteur pour suivre correctement les démonstrations. Kaede monta sur la plate-forme de Combat, et Jane se plaça en face.

-" Mesdemoiselles, c'est à vous " dit Sirius.

Kaede et Jane se saluèrent avant de se placer l'une en face de l'autre, aux extrémités de la surface de combat, et de se mettre en position de combats, mais elles ne bougeaient pas. Au bout de 5min, elles n'avaient toujours pas bouger et se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, gardant leur position de combats. On ne voyait même pas leur poitrine se soulever pour leur permettre de respirer, ou leurs yeux se fermer de temps à autres, comme toute personne normale.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? " demanda Lee.

-" La première qui attaque perdra " murmura Ann " Elles sont d'un niveau proche, et celle qui attaquera perdra une partie de sa défense, et perdra…. Mais l'une ou l'autre attaquera bientôt, Jane est moins patiente…. Donc elle perdra…. "

Comme l'avait prédit Ann, Jane perdit patience et s'élança vers Kaede, qui s'élança vers Jane. C'est comme si elles volaient l'une vers l'autre. Lorsqu'elles furent assez près l'une de l'autre, elles frappèrent une seule et unique fois, elles se donnèrent mutuellement un violent coup de pied en pleine figure. Le coup était d'une telle puissance qu'il renvoya les combattantes, en 2 grands vols planés, vers leur position de départ. Jane atterrit lourdement sur l'estrade, glissant sur une dizaine de mètres, tandis que Kaede se réceptionnait avec grâce à l'aide d'une pirouette digne d'une grande gymnaste.

Les élèves applaudirent la prestation de leur professeur de combat, qui, elle, se dirigea vers Jane, toujours à terre. Bill grimpa sur l'estrade pour voir ce qu'elle avait. Il lui tapota doucement les joues pour la faire revenir à elle.

-" Grr " grogna Jane en reprenant ses esprits.

-" Et bien, vous n'y êtes pas allées de mains mortes " dit-il en touchant la belle ecchymose qui était rapidement apparue sur la joue de Jane.

-" Ouille " grogna Jane " Tu y as mis de l'énergie ! "

-" Tu ne m'as pas épargné, non plus…. Laisse-moi te soigner "

Kaede approcha sa main de la zone d'impact et un flux d'énergie passa de sa main à la joue de Jane, où l'ecchymose disparut peu à peu, puis elle descendirent toutes les 2 de l'estrade, sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors. Puis Sirius monta sur l'estrade.

-" Maintenant que vous avez vu ce qu'un combat rien avec son corps peut faire…. C'est rapide et efficace, n'est-ce pas ?… Louisa et Remus vont vous montrer ce qu'on peut obtenir en couplant ce combat avec les techniques du duel magique "

Remus et Louisa se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques mètres seulement, avant de se saluer, comme dans tout duel.

-" Dans un duel officiel, il est obligatoire de se saluer avant de commencer un combat, c'est une manière de montrer son respect pour son adversaire " commenta Sirius " Il va de soi, que si vous vous retrouvez face à un adversaire, en dehors de d'un combat pour la beauté du sport, votre adversaire ne vous saluera pas et préfèrera attaquer dans votre dos, ou s'il vous salue, ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous respecte, mais plus pour endormir votre méfiance "

Remus, en gentleman, n'arrivait pas à commencer le combat, et Louisa lui simplifia la tâche : elle commença à lui donner des coups avec les points et les avant-bras, et Remus paraît les coups. Ceux-ci devinrent de plus en plus rapide, et de plus en plus violents, mais les 2 loups restaient bien en position, l'un en face de l'autre. Puis Louisa enchaîna avec les coups de pieds et de tibia, que Remus para toujours. Mais ils allaient de plus en plus vite, tellement vite qu'on voyait uniquement leurs bustes quasiment fixes et leurs têtes évitaient quelques coups que personnes n'arrivaient à bien voir, mais que leurs bras et leurs jambes formaient une sorte de brouillard coloré en mouvement. Les élèves regardaient ça avec les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte.

-" Louisa est en pleine forme " commenta Marco.

-" Oui, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Remus " continua Ann " Je ne sais pas si j'aurais senti venir tout ces coups "

-" Faut bien avoir des avantages à être un loup-garou " dit Sam.

-" C'est maintenant que ça va être intéressant " dit Ann.

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Alex.

-" Ils ont une même force physique, et les mêmes réflexes " expliqua Marco " Maintenant on va voir ce qu'il sont capables de faire avec leur magie intérieure "

-" Ah ! ça commence " dit Ann.

Sur l'aire de combat, le brouillard coloré était devenu un nuage de poussière parce que les combattants avaient réduit une bonne partie de l'espace sur lequel ils se confrontaient en fine poussière de pierre. Les combattants s'élevèrent peu à peu au-dessus de ce nuage de poussière.

-" Comme vous pouvez le voir " commenta Sirius " Vos professeurs utilisent astucieusement un sortilège de lévitation "

A ce moment là, Louisa et Remus s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, pour reprendre leur souffle, mais ils restaient toujours en lévitation, flottant à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol. Ils se regardaient en se souriant, puis se reposèrent sur le sol, avant de se saluer, indiquant la fin de la petite démonstration. Ils saluèrent le public avant de descendre, et c'est Ann qui commença à les applaudir, bientôt suivie par tous les élèves.

-" Bien, c'était chouette hein ? " demanda Sirius, s'étant véritablement improvisé commentateur " Vous avez vu la vitesse de leur mouvement ? Et encore, pour les avoir vus s'entraîner, je peux vous dire qu'ils ont été sympas l'un avec l'autre…. Bon, on a eu la démonstration de la vitesse associée à la puissance, et celle de l'endurance associée à un sortilège de lévitation…. Maintenant ça va se compliquer, parce que maintenant c'est vous qui allez montrer ce dont vous êtes capables…. Que ceux qui veulent tenter leur chance descendent, vos professeurs vous remettront en état pour la soirée, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça…. Allons, un petit effort, c'est pour que votre professeur de Combats puisse avoir une idée de votre niveau général "


	27. Chapitre 90

****

Chapitre 42 (90) : Affrontements Triade – " Mages de Gaïa "

Ann, les Jumelles et Marco se levèrent et descendirent les marches pour se placer sur le bord de l'estrade.

-" Bon " continua Sirius " Alors, il n'y a que des américains qui veulent montrer de quoi ils sont capables ?…. Ah ! Mr Kaine, c'est un plaisir…. D'autres ? "

-" C'est pas que " murmura Harry " Mais je vais y aller, qu'importe si je parais ridicule, je sens que je vais bien m'en sortir "

-" Je te suis " dit Ron.

-" Moi aussi " continua Hermione.

-" Ah ! D'autres courageux….. " dit Sirius avec un sourire de fierté pour Harry " Aller ! On ne va pas rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux…. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr qu'on va quand même avoir du bon spectacle "

-" Bien " dit Remus en montant sur l'estrade " Tous les volontaires font déjà gagner 5 points chacun pour leur participation, donc Gryffondor gagne 40points…. Ensuite, nous allons faire une sorte de tournoi, pour que les combats soient déterminés au hasard…. "

Remus fit apparaître un tableau sur lequel il y avait les rencontres, avec des numéros. Les concurrents piochèrent un nombre pour savoir contre qui ils se battraient. Les combats opposeront : Mathieu à Alexandra, Ron à Marco, Hermione à Samantha et finalement Harry à Ann.

-" Bien, les règles sont les suivantes : vous pouvez vous battre avec vos poings, vos pieds, votre tête, mais éviter les parties sensibles comme l'entrejambe pour ces messieurs et la poitrine pour ces demoiselles, mais vous pourrez aussi utiliser vos baguettes pour mélanger aussi le combats physique au combat magique et dans ce cas là on évite les Sortilèges Interdits…. Même si je me doute que c'est inutile de le préciser pour des Gryffondors "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-" Bon, le premier combat " commença Sirius " Opposera notre plus jeune concurrent, Mr Mathieu Kaine, 11ans, à l'une de nos concurrente les plus âgées, Melle Alexandra Capone, bientôt 17ans…. A vous de nous montrer ce que vous savez faire… Mr Kaine n'abîmez pas trop cette jeune femme "

Alex regarda de travers Sirius, un petit sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le professeur, mais elle se plaça face à Mathieu. Ils se saluèrent avant de se mettre en position de combats. Mathieu s'élança vers Alex, mais 1m avant de la toucher, il reçut une sorte de décharge et fut renvoyer à sa place initiale, où il atterrit lourdement.

-" Qu'est-ce que ? " murmura-t-il en se relevant.

Il tenta de nouveau de toucher Alex mais il fut de nouveau renvoyer à sa place. Alex, elle, n'était plus réellement en position de combat : ses points étaient serrés mais ses bras n'étaient en position de défense car elle les avait baissés, par contre elle avait toujours les jambes bien placées pour garder un équilibre. Mais le plus étrange c'était ses yeux, ils étaient toujours bleu-vert, mais ils avaient comme des milliards d'étoiles colorées dedans. 

-" Elle va se faire avoir " dit Ann, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Ben, Mathieu est le fils de Maître Kaine, un grand maître en arts martiaux…. Je crois qu'il a été engagé par Alastor Maugrey, le responsable des Aurors, pour former les Aurors, pour qu'ils soient plus en phase avec eux même, et ainsi être meilleur lors de combats rapprochés avec les Mages Noirs "

-" Oh…. Et pourquoi Alex va se faire ratatiner ? " demanda Sam, intriguée.

-" Parce qu'il y a une faille dans sa défense " expliqua Marco.

-" Elle fonctionne très bien cette défense " dit Sam " Je m'en suis souvent servie en combat, à Salem "

-" Moi aussi je m'en suis servi " dit Marco " Mais Ann connaît la faille "

-" Et c'est ? " 

-" Tu verras, regarde bien la sphère et tu comprendras où il y a un trou "

-" Oh ! " 

Sam et Marco se tournèrent vers l'estrade et regardèrent la bulle protectrice d'Alex. Mathieu avait, pour la 5ème fois, échoué contre la protection. Il se relevait péniblement, le visage écorchait d'avoir trop souvent glisser sur l'estrade abîmée, et il essuya du pouce le sang qui coulait du coin droit de sa bouche. Ses beaux yeux bleus argentés lancés des éclairs, et la colère commençait à se faire sentir.

Ann le regarda attentivement, essayant de lui envoyait un message : 

-" _Calme-toi, respire, n'oublie pas ce que tu as appris…. Reprend tes esprits et ouvre les yeux_ ".

Mathieu sembla se reprendre, et ses yeux devinrent froids et incisifs. Il regarda plus attentivement Alex, et sa bulle de protection. 

-" _Bon, qu'est-ce que je sais ?_ " pensa Mathieu " _Elle est entourée d'une protection, dans les limites de son espace vital, m'empêchant de l'atteindre…. Ensuite, plus je me projette fort, plus je suis renvoyé durement à ma place…. Donc, pour l'étudier, il faut que j'y aille en douceur, mais sans qu'elle se rende compte que je teste sa barrière…._ "

Il s'élança vers Alex pour lui donner un coup de pied, et remarqua juste avant l'impact, que la barrière invisible semblait s'être condensée en un mur de paillette, qui le renvoya vers son point de départ. Il fit une pirouette pour bien voir ce qu'il se passait après l'impact, et il remarqua quelque chose, parce qu'en se réceptionnant il repartit directement à l'attaque mais au lieu de sauter il glissa sur le sol et passa sous la protection. Alex n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en position de défense, trop sûre de la protection, et Mathieu en profita pour lui donner un puissant coup de pied qui l'envoya valser jusqu'en dehors de l'aire de combats.

Sam, Marco et Ann se dirigèrent vers Alex, sonnée, tandis que Mathieu était toujours à terre, en train de regarder dans la direction vers où Alex avait été éjectée, ne se rendant pas bien compte qu'il avait réussi. Puis les Gryffondors applaudirent à tout rompre, surtout les premières années, fières de l'avoir avec eux.

-" Félicitation, Mr Kaine " dit Sirius en l'aidant à se relever " Très belle démonstration "

-" Merci "

-" On applaudit bien fort Mathieu…. Allez voir Melle Amata, elle vous soignera "

-" Oui Professeur " dit Mathieu en descendant et en se dirigeant vers Kaede.

-" Comment va Melle Capone ? " demanda Sirius.

-" Je vais bien, merci " grogna Alex.

-" Vous nous avez montré une belle protection "

-" Merci…. On en reparle plus tard, parce que là…. "

-" Oui, allez vous soigner "

-" J'y comptais bien " répliqua Alex, toujours grognon.

Alex se dirigea vers Kaede et s'assit à côté de Mathieu.

-" Félicitation "

-" Merci "

-" Tu as un très bon coup de pied, heureusement que j'ai des bons abdos "

-" Oui, mais tu as une très bonne protection, j'ai faillit ne pas voir la faille…. Je perdais patience "

-" Oh ! Alors c'est un coup de pot ? "

-" Oui, un gros coup de pot…. "

-" Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé de comportement ? "

-" J'ai cru…. Tu vas me prendre pour un illuminé "

-" Mais non, raconte "

-" J'ai cru…. J'ai cru entendre une voix, très douce…. Me disant de me calmer, de respirer et d'ouvrir mes yeux "

-" Oh " dit Alex avant de penser " _Ann Jade Smith, tu me le paieras…. Tu as intérêt à trouver une bonne idée pour me calmer_ "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alex regarda méchamment Ann, alors que Ron et Marco montaient sur l'estrade. Ann regarda Alex, lui fit un beau sourire et la salua de la main.

-" Toi " murmura Alex en se levant.

-" On se calme " la tempéra Kaede en appliquant ses mains sur l'abdomen d'Alex " Mr Kaine, vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades…. Je crois que votre père serait fier de vous "

-" Merci "

-" Allez, filez avant que je ne décide de vous envoyez à l'infirmerie "

-" Oui…. Merci " dit-il avant de partir dans les gradins pour s'asseoir à côté de Simon McHalley. 

-" Et vous " dit Kaede " Vous vous calmez…. Il aurait trouver la faille, même sans l'aide d'Ann…. Et elle lui a juste demander de ce calmer…. Elle ne lui a rien dit sur la faille…. "

-" Oui mais "

-" Il n'y a pas de mais…. Ann ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse trop…. Et comme ça vous semblez moins puissante "

-" Oui mais "

-" Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit "

-" Pas de mais "

-" Bien…. Maintenant, vous respirez, et vous rejoignez Ann, avec le sourire…. Et ravalez votre rancœur "

-" Oui Madame "

-" Très drôle…. Filez vite "

Alex n'en demanda pas plus, et fila s'asseoir à côté de Sam, loin d'Ann. Et tous regardèrent le match entre 2 machos en herbe : ils en étaient venus aux poings. Ann, Alex et Sam encourageaient Marco, puisque Harry et les Gryffondors encourageaient majoritairement leur préfet. Hermione avait une main sur le visage, mais les doigts étaient ouverts pour bien voir ce qu'il arriverait à Ron.

Ce dernier ne s'en sortait pas si mal, rendant coups de poings pour coups de poings, coups de pieds pour coups de pieds, mais grâce à son côté animagi, il y mettait beaucoup plus de puissance que Marco. Ce dernier se trouva bientôt à terre, et resta assit. Ron l'aida à se relever et ils descendirent tous les 2 de l'estrade, clopin-clopant, mais contents d'eux, pour se diriger vers Kaede. Ils avaient de belles ecchymoses sur le visage, Ron avait le nez pété et Marco avait l'arcade sourcilière d'ouverte.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-" Bien, après cet intermède purement masculin…. Comme quoi des poings sont très utiles, surtout pour se défouler…. C'est souvent très efficace, ça a fait ses preuves dans de nombreux conflits, quelque soit les époques…. Personnellement j'adorais me confronter à quelques Serpentards, dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard…. Mais il ne faut pas en parler…. Donc, après la brutalité masculine, l'agilité féminine…. Notre charmante préfète, Melle Granger, sera opposée à Melle Capone…. L'autre Capone…. Mesdemoiselles, c'est à vous "

Sam et Hermione montèrent sur l'estrade, et se saluèrent. Cette fois, elles sortirent toutes les 2 leurs baguettes, et se resaluèrent pour un duel de sorcières. 

-" _Expelliarmus_ " lança Hermione pour désarmer son adversaire.

Sam fut envoyer 5m en arrière, mais elle se rattrapa et atterrit sur ses 2 pieds. Sa baguette resta cependant dans sa main.

-" C'est raté…. _Expelliarmus !_ " lança Sam.

Le sortilège fila directement vers Hermione, qui réussit à l'encaisser, mais sa baguette atterrit dans la main de Sam.

-" Jolie baguette " dit Sam en la lui renvoyant et en rangeant sa baguette " Mais je crois que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on arrivera à nos fins…. Aller Melle la Préfète, laisse-toi aller…. Montre l'animal qui est en toi…. Vas-y, je suis sûre que sous cette allure de Miss Perfection il y a une petite tigresse prête à bondir "

-" Et derrière ce joli sourire il y a la ruse d'une renarde " répondit Hermione en rangeant sa baguette.

Sam le jeta sur elle mais Hermione l'attrapa par le col, roula sur le dos et l'envoya valser. Pendant que Sam se réceptionnait, Hermione se releva, prête à encaisser une nouvelle attaque. Elle eut bien raison car Samantha revint à la charge, avec une série de coups de jambes. Hermione recula, mais réussit à éviter une grande partie des coups, même si le dernier lui arriva en plein visage et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même. Elle se releva, légèrement sonnée, mais elle reprit vite ses esprits. A temps pour bloquer le pied de Sam, elle se servit de l'élan de Sam pour l'envoyer valdinguer.

-" Bravo Mione ! " applaudit Ron.

-" Relève-toi, Sam ! " hurla Alex.

Mais Sam était déjà debout, et ses yeux avaient cette flamme que Ann et Alex reconnurent comme quelque chose de pas bon pour Hermione. Celle-ci se mit en position de défense, mais Alex fut plus rapide : elle fila droit sur elle et avant de l'atteindre, elle prit appuie sur une main et fit un salto arrière, envoyant un coup de pied en pleine figure. Hermione fit un superbe vol plané, et lorsqu'elle atterrit, elle roula sur plusieurs mètres. Elle se releva difficilement, mais retomba presque aussitôt à genoux. Sam vint à côté d'elle et l'aida à se relever, le combat étant terminé. Elle descendirent toutes les 2 de l'estrade et se dirigèrent vers Kaede pour se faire soigner.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-" Bien, on arrive au dernier combat…. Qui opposera le célèbre Survivant, l'incroyable Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor…. Et mon filleul par la même occasion… " dit Sirius en se mettant la main sur le cœur " Donc, Mr Harry Potter…. Face à lui, la plus explosive jeune femme de Poudlard, sans mauvais jeux de mots…. Aux yeux envoûtant, au déhancher troublant…. Pour les répétitions que j'ai eu la chance de voir…. Et franchement j'aimerais être de nouveau un élève pour avoir la chance de l'inviter à une des soirées…. Mais hélas, je suis beaucoup trop vieux…. Enfin…. Donc je disais, que Mr Potter sera opposé à la superbe Melle Diane Smith…. On les applaudit très fort " 

Ann et Harry montèrent sur l'estrade, et ils se saluèrent sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des Gryffondors.

-" Bien, je rappelle les règles…. Diane, pas de coup trop bas…. Harry, de nombreux hommes t'en voudront si tu abîmes la plastique de cette jeune femme…. Mais t'en que tu fais attention à ne pas lui donner de coups dans la poitrine, ça devrait aller…. Pour les règles, bien sûr…. Pour tous les 2, on évite les Sortilèges Interdits…. Bien, à vous " dit Sirius avant de descendre de l'estrade.

Ils se regardèrent " dans le blanc des yeux " pendant quelques minutes, alors que les spectateurs restaient silencieux. Puis Ann s'élança, Harry ne semblant pas vouloir faire le premier pas. Elle lui enfonça son poing en plein dans l'estomac. 

-" Réagit, Potter, je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux, alors ne m'en fait pas…. Imagine que je suis un Mangemort ou Voldemort même…. "

-" T'inquiète pas pour moi, Smith…. Tu ne m'auras pas une 2ème fois " dit Harry en reprenant sa respiration, toujours plié en 2, les mains sur les genoux.

-" T'en mieux "

Elle se plaça devant lui, à 1m de distance, attendant qu'il se relève. Mais il ne se releva pas, au contraire, il se baissa et pivota pour lui faire un croque en jambe. Mais Ann avait prévu l'attaque et sauta en arrière pour éviter le coup bas. Harry se releva et attaqua Ann : coups de poings, de pieds, de genoux. Elle paraît tous ces coups, malgré le fait qu'il y mettait tout son cœur. Puis elle fit un grand cercle avec son bras droit et lui envoya une boule d'énergie, en plein estomac, qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de l'estrade, mais les réflexes de Harry lui permirent de ne pas se faire éjecter.

-" _Elle est très douée_ " pensa-t-il " _Trop, peut-être…. Faut que je trouve la faille, et que je me serve de ma magie interne, comme elle…._ "

-" _Il a de très bons réflexes…. Dommage qu'il ne se donne pas à fond, il est encore trop gentleman, alors que ses pires ennemis seront certainement des femmes…. Hormis ce cher Voldy…._ "

Harry s'avança un peu, mais resta à bonne distance d'Ann pour pouvoir mieux voir son action. Ann n'était plus en position de combat, au contraire, elle commençait à bouger les bras, leur donnant un mouvement aérien, puis le reste du corps suivit. Sirius n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle avait un déhancher plus que troublant.

-" _La tante Pétunia en maillot de bain…. La tante Pétunia sortant de la douche…. Bon sang…. Inspiration…. Expiration…. Concentre-toi, mon vieux….C'est un piège…. Reste concentré…. La tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon en maillot de bain…. Bon sang…. Comment ils ont pu avoir Dudley…. Herg…. C'est dégueulasse…. Oh ! Mais ça marche…. Je sens que je vais faire des cauchemars ce soir mais t'en pis…._ "

-" Oh ! Oh ! " dit Marco " Je la connais celle-là ! "

-" Et moi donc " dirent les Jumelles.

-" La Danse du Serpent du Vent " dit Alex.

-" Ou comment se battre de loin, en faisant un maximum de dégâts " dit Sam.

-" J'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait y échapper " se plaignit Marco.

-" Peut-être que Harry le trouvera " dit Sam " Et si c'est le cas, tu comprendras pourquoi elle dit que c'est tout con "

-" Oui, mais c'est Ann…. Avec elle tout devient facile "

-" Comme d'hab. ! Mais vu ce qui l'attend, elle peut bien avoir quelques facilités "

-" Ouais…. Mais voyons voir ce que donne ce cher Potter " dit Marco.

Ann était en train d'endormir la vigilance d'Harry par un déhancher très lascif, visiblement très apprécié par la gente masculine de Poudlard, qui était en train de baver devant le spectacle qu'elle leur offrait.

-" Bordel " dit Fred.

-" Olivier est un chanceux " rajouta George.

-" Un méga super chanceux…. Tu sais s'il vient samedi ? "

-" Histoire qu'on lui fasse sa fête ? "

-" Exactement "

-" J'en ais pas la moindre idée, mais j'entends bien lui faire comprendre mon point de vue…. C'est immoral de ne pas nous avoir dits de quoi elle était capable " dit George.

-" Et s'il n'était pas au courant ? "

-" Hein ? "

-" S'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de la voir danser ? "

-" Oh ! Mais il faut qu'on garde ça secret alors…. Parce que, imagines qu'ils rompent "

-" C'est ce à quoi je pensais…. Ça va être dur "

-" En effet "

-" Wah ! ! " hurlèrent les Gryffondors.

-" Quoi ? Quoi ? " demandèrent les Jumeaux.

-" Elle l'a envoyé balader alors qu'ils sont à 30m l'un de l'autre " expliqua Lee " Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais c'est… "

Harry se relevait d'un coup invisible alors qu'Ann continuait sa danse sensuelle. Il se remit en position, bien en face d'elle. Ann continuait à bouger les bras et les jambes, dans l'imitation d'une danse orientale très aérienne. Il l'observa bien, et il la vit faire un grand mouvement avec la jambe avant de se retrouver projeter en arrière par un mur d'air. Ann était toujours à la même place, continuant sa danse, et Harry se releva une nouvelle fois.

-" J'ai du mal à comprendre comment elle fait ça " dit Hermione " C'est physiquement impossible "

-" C'est par magie " insinua Ron.

-" Oh non " dit Sam " C'est purement physique "

-" C'est impossible " s'exclama Hermione.

-" Tu es dans le monde magique, tu devrais savoir que la seule limite qui existe c'est celle de ton imagination " professa Alex.

Harry s'était remis debout, mais pas en face d'Ann. Celle-ci se déplaça et lui renvoya le même coup que précédemment, qui le fit de nouveau valdinguer, sous les applaudissements des élèves.

-" _Comment elle fait ça ? On dirait qu'elle contrôle le vent…._ " pensa Harry alors qu'il était toujours à terre " _C'est ça ! Elle envoie des ondes, des mouvements de l'air…. C'est ça ! L'air ! Voyons ce qu'il se passe si je bouge_ "

Harry se releva et bougea sur la droite. Ann se déplaça pour se retrouvée en face de lui.

-" _Elle est obligée de se trouver en face de moi, donc, si je bouge, elle ne pourra pas m'atteindre_ "

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bougeait qu'il la vit donner un coup de bras, et avant qu'elle n'arrive, il perçut l'onde de choc aérienne et sauta sur le côté avant qu'elle ne lui fonce dessus.

-" Je vois que tu as compris, tu es rapide d'esprit, c'est bien "

-" Merci…. Mais j'ai eu de la chance "

-" Tu te sous-estimes, c'est une qualité en même temps qu'un défaut…. Ne cherche pas à être parfait, Potter, ou tu en perdras ta part d'humanité "

-" Venant de toi, je me demande si ce n'est pas hypocrite de ta part "

-" Je ne suis pas parfaite, loin de là…. (_Humaine non plus, et c'est pire que tout_….) Mais le manque de perfection n'est pas un critère d'humanité…. Regarde certains Serpentards, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient humains, mais ils ne sont pas parfaits, loin de là "

-" En effet…. "

-" Bien, maintenant que l'on sait que nous ne sommes pas parfaits, pourrions-nous finir ce combat ? "

-" Avec joie "

-" Et ne retiens pas tes coups, si je gagne j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas parce que tu m'as fait des cadeaux "

-" Mais je n'y comptais pas "

Et effectivement, il fonça sur elle et commença à se battre avec ses poings, y mettant toute sa fougue. Ann paraît les coups, en recevaient certains et en donnaient d'autres. Puis, comme d'un commun accord, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

-" Et si on changeait un peu " proposa Ann " Sors ta baguette "

-" Et toi ? "

-" J'en ai pas besoin, et j'ai pas envie de la casser…. Par contre, je n'utiliserais pas de désarmement pour qu'on soit à égalité "

-" Ça marche " dit Harry en sortant sa baguette " _Riktusempra !_ " 

-" C'est tout ce que tu peux faire " dit Ann alors qu'elle venait d'éviter le sort.

-" _Inflamare_ " lança Harry.

Une boule de feu sortit de la baguette et toucha Ann en plein cœur. Elle prit immédiatement feu. Les flammes couraient sur son corps, mais elle ne semblait pas en souffrir. Elle ouvrit les bras, ferma les poings et les réouvrit. Les flammes se condensèrent en 2 boules de feu dans celles-ci.

-" Merci beaucoup " dit-elle avant d'en envoyer une vers Harry.

-" _Aqualatia_ " dit Harry pour qu'un mur d'eau le protège.

-" Oh ! _Frizzer !_ " lança Ann, pour donner les formules des sortilèges qu'elle utilisait.

Le mur d'eau d'Harry se transforma en mur de glace. Ann envoya sa 2ème boule de flammes sur la barrière, qui éclata en un millier d'éclats de cristal. Les Gryffondor applaudirent de bon cœur.

-" _Elle m'énerve, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve…._ " pensa Harry.

-" _Feufolio_ " lança Ann.

Harry ne vit pas le sort arrivé, pour la simple raison qu'il ne sembla pas avoir été lancé.

-" Elle a merdé là ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Oh non ! " murmura Sam " Loin de là ! "

En effet, Harry remarqua quelque chose de changer sur le sol, il y avait une sorte de cercle autour de lui, avec un signe chinois en son centre.

-" _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?_ " se dit Harry en regardant le sol.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? "

-" C'est quoi ce truc ? "

-" Oh ! Une prison de feu, pourquoi ? "

-" Et pourquoi il y a pas de feu ? "

-" Je vais pas quand même tout te dire ? "

-" Smith ! " grogna Harry en s'avançant vers elle, mais une barrière de flamme l'empêcha d'avancer plus " D'accord, j'ai compris "

-" Si tu trouves le truc, tu pourras bouger, sinon tu restes une proie facile "

-" Grr…. _Réfléchie Harry, c'est au fond de ta tête…. Bordel, je sais que je l'ai lu quelque part…._ " dit Harry en regardant sa baguette " _C'est pas avec ça que je vais réussir…. Il faut que je sente la magie, sa magie_ "

Harry se baissa, avança les mains vers le signe et ferma les yeux pour sentir le flux de magie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il sentait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le signe, il sentit le feu entrait en lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient rouges incandescents.

-" Ben voilà, c'était pas si compliqué que ça "

-"_ Feufolet_ " lança Harry.

Il tendit la paume vers Ann et un jet de flamme partit vers elle, sous les " Oh " de la part des spectateurs. 

-" _Aquarius_ " lança Ann.

Elle fit le même geste, mais un jet d'eau affronta le jet de flamme d'Harry. Les 2 jets se rencontrèrent, en une explosion de vapeur, mais comme les 2 sorciers y mettaient la même puissance, aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à prendre le dessus. Puis Harry recula et avança sa main, ce qui envoya plus d'énergie vers Ann, qui du stopper son attaque pour croiser les bras devant son visage afin de créer une barrière de protection. Le feu entoura la bulle protectrice d'Ann, et Harry tout content de son coup ne vit pas venir la contre-attaque : Ann condensa très rapidement le feu et le lui envoya comme un boulet de canon. Il eut à peine le temps de sauter sur le côté pour éviter le feu, mais il sentit une forte chaleur au niveau de son bras gauche.

-" Stop, stop, stop, stop " dit Remus en montant sur l'estrade " On va arrêter les dégâts…. D'accord…. "

-" OK " répondit Ann.

-" D'accord " approuva Harry.

-" Bien, je pense que vous pouvez tous y aller, vu le temps qu'il reste, on ne pourrait pas faire grand chose "

-" Ouais " hurlèrent les Gryffondors.

-" Vous 2 " dit Remus en regardant Ann et Harry " Vous restez, Kaede va vous soigner…. "

-" Bien " répondirent-ils.

-" Vous nous avez offert un très beau match, j'espère que vous continuerez comme ça…. Melle Smith, comment avez-vous atteint un tel niveau ? "

-" Ben, vous savez, sur un bateau on n'a pas beaucoup de distractions, alors Lucinda et Ambre m'ont enseigné beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop pour mon âge…. Et ce depuis que je suis toute petite…. Ensuite, Louisa me forme tous les étés…. C'est très utile pour remettre Marco à sa place…. Et j'ai aussi appris quelques techniques un peu partout dans le monde…. Donc à force, j'ai acquis des techniques et des automatismes, que je n'étais pas sensée connaître comme la magie sans baguette et le quasi contrôle des éléments…. Ça fait plus de 10ans que je bosse, j'ai plus de techniques mais faut que je continue de travailler pour ne pas perdre ces acquis "

-" Bon état d'esprit "

-" Merci…. "

-" Aller vous faire soigner, et rejoignez vos amis à l'extérieur du labyrinthe "

-" Oui professeur "

Harry et Ann rejoignirent Kaede, qui mit un cataplasme sur la brûlure d'Harry et qui cicatrisa leurs quelques plaies. Puis elle les laissa rejoindre leurs amis.


	28. Chapitre 91

****

Chapitre 43 (91) : Cours du soir

Lorsque Harry et Ann sortirent du labyrinthe, ils reçurent les félicitations de Ron, Hermione, Marco et les Jumelles (les Jumeaux étant partis rapidement pour mettre au point quelques blagues, et Ginny et Hélène avaient un devoir à finir). Puis Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent pour la salle secrète de DCFM, qu'ils voulaient transformer. Ann, Marco et les Jumelles se dirigeaient lentement vers la sortie, à la suite des 3 autres, en discutant tranquillement. Mais quand les 3 autres sorciers quittèrent la salle, Alex se jeta sur Ann, mais elle fut retenue de justesse par Marco et Sam, qui avaient vu le coup venir.

-" Toi ! " gronda Alex.

-" Oui " répondit calmement Ann.

-" Tu lui as dit quoi faire ! "

-" Non, je lui ais suggéré de se calmer…. Et de toute façon, même sans ça, ta technique de défense possède une faille "

-" Oui mais quand même " répondit Alex, légèrement calmée " Et tu sais que je déteste quand tu utilises l'empathie pour me calmer "

-" Oui, mais je risque de te faire mal si tu décides de vouloir te battre, et je ne le souhaite pas "

-" Soit…. Mais tu me dois quelque chose " dit Alex, toujours prompte à trouver un moyen de soutirer des informations à Ann.

-" Le côté Capone revient au galop, à ce que je vois ! "

-" Faut bien que tu te fasses pardonner…. Je propose 10 passages secrets "

-" 4, dont un menant à la salle commune des Serdaigles…. Et j'ajoute le droit de feuilleter un livre dans ma bibliothèque "

-" Pour le livre, on sait déjà lequel on va te prendre…. Par contre, tu n'as pas celle des Serpentards plutôt " demanda Sam.

-" C'est trop risqué pour le moment, il faut que je vérifie la sécurité et que je pose un moyen de voir s'il y a du monde à proximité…. Des petits détails qui pourraient vous sauver la vie face à une bande de Mangemorts en herbe "

-" OK, c'est bon, on a compris, va pour la salle commune des Serdaigles…. "

-" Moi aussi je peux…. ? " demanda Marco.

-" Non, toi tu en profiterais pour autre chose " insinua Sam.

-" Et d'ailleurs, ça se passe comment avec cette Poufsouffle, Miss Longues Jambes c'est ça ? " demanda Alex.

-" Un gentleman ne dévoile rien sur ses conquêtes " dit Marco, un sourire laissant présagé qu'il n'était pas loin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-" Franchement, vivement que tu trouves chaussure à ton pied…. "

-" Il faudrait qu'elle soit très serrée la chaussure " nota Sam.

-" Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! " ironisa Marco " J'ai un truc à faire, je vous laisse blablater entre filles….. Ah ! Au fait ! C'est quand vous voulez, vous 2, que vous vous faites des amis…. Je parle de petits amis "

-" D'abord les études, ensuite les mecs " lui dit Sam, alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir.

-" Et les blagues ? " demanda Ann.

-" C'est une application des cours qu'on a eu…. Donc c'est comme des devoirs " expliqua Alex " Bon alors, c'est quoi ces passages ? "

-" On monte dans ma chambre et je vous en parle "

-" Et tu ne pourrais pas…. " insinua Sam.

-" Non, trop dangereux " répondit Ann en regardant autour d'elle " Trop de tableaux bavards dans le coin, des cancaniers en puissance "

-" Zut ! …. Bon, c'est pas grave…. La première à l'appartement ! " dit Alex en partant en courant.

Les 2 autres lui coururent après, mais elles étaient toutes les 3 étaient mortes de rire.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione avait conduit Ron et Harry à travers les couloirs pour leur montrer la salle de DCFM et les divers accès possibles. 

-" Elle est grande " dit Ron alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans la salle.

-" On pourrait faire un minuscule appartement " proposa Hermione.

-" Comment ça ? "

-" Oui, si on doit s'en servir pour travailler, il faudrait un coin où on puisse manger…. Comme un bar avec des hautes chaises "

-" Oui…. Je le vois bien à côté de l'entrée " dit Harry en se déplaçant dans la pièce " Et là une sorte de salon, avec des canapés sur lesquels on pourrait méditer, mais facilement déplaçable pour s'entraîner aux combats "

-" Il faudrait une salle de bain, aussi….. Ben quoi ? Les combats ça fait transpirer, autant se laver pour que ça passe inaperçu " dit Ron.

-" Alors il faudrait ajouter aussi une sorte de vestiaire où on pourrait se changer " dit Harry " On y mettrait nos affaires de sport, pour pouvoir se déplacer sans éveiller les soupçons "

-" En gros " résuma Hermione " Il faudrait : un bar pour manger ou une cuisine américaine, une sorte de salle à manger avec salon, transformable en salle de combat et de duel…. Il faudrait une petite bibliothèque pour y entasser les livres sur lesquels on bûchera…. Autant les avoir à portée de main…. Ensuite, donc 2 salles de bains, une pour vous et une pour moi…. Et 2 vestiaires ? "

-" Ouais, en quelque sorte " dit Ron " Et si on la transforme, il faudra mettre une porte à la place de la 2ème entrée, pour qu'Ann ne puisse pas passer par-là, si jamais on s'y entraîne….. Enfin, il faudra qu'on voit ce qu'on fait de cette pièce….. "

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Fumseck, venant d'apparaître dans la salle, qui se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci détacha le mot qu'il avait à la pâte, et le phœnix repartit comme il était venu.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Un mot de Dumbledore " dit Harry " On a notre premier cours avec Ombre vendredi soir, d'ici là il faut qu'on travaille nos barrières mentales "

-" On reviendra transformer cette pièce quand on aura trouvé les bons livres…. Autant ne pas faire de bêtises " dit Hermione.

-" Oui…. On bosse où ? "

-" Dans la bibliothèque de l'appartement, on aura la paix " dit Ron " Faut qu'on bosse, je ne suis pas sûr de résister longtemps…. Et je ne sais même pas aller vers l'extérieur…. On a du boulot ! "

Ils sortirent tous les 3 de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque de l'appartement pour travailler leur barrière mentale.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le vendredi soir (le 26 septembre), après une fin de semaine tranquille, aux environs de 21h, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de l'appartement, après qu'Harry ait vérifié que personne était dans le salon, grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, chacun avec un paquet sous la bras : il s devaient se changer dans le bureau du directeur avant qu'il les emmène voir leur professeur.

-" Bonsoir jeunes gens, prêts pour votre premier cours ? " demanda Dumbledore quand ils furent entrer.

Il s'était rendu compte que les 3 jeunes sorciers avaient du mal à le tutoyer, et donc il avait proposé de reprendre comme avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez sûrs d'eux même pour comprendre qu'ils pouvaient prendre quelques libertés avec lui.

-" Dans cette tenue ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Non, bien sûr…. Hermione, si vous voulez bien passer dans la pièce d'à côté pour vous changer "

-" Bien " dit Hermione en se levant et en quittant la salle.

-" Alors, vous avez travaillé vos barrières mentales ? "

-" Oui, un peu " dit Ron " Mais comme on ne sait pas comment sortir, et donc tester les barrières des autres, on n'a pas fait trop de progrès " 

-" Oui, votre professeur vous aidera pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas…. Ce que je vous ais fait faire c'était pour que vous compreniez l'importance de faire attention à vos pensées, elles peuvent vous trahir encore plus facilement que le bruit "

-" Oui "

-" C'est comme ça, professeur ? " demanda Hermione, toujours pas habituée à l'appeler autrement, en revenant dans la pièce.

Elle portait un pantalon de velours noir, plutôt moulant, avec des cuissardes de cuir noir. Ensuite elle avait une ample camisole blanche, lui arrivant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, qui lui collait au corps grâce à un corset de cuir noir. Elle avait attaché, grâce à un lacet de cuir noir, ses cheveux en une grosse tresse. Sur ses épaules, elle portait une grande cape de velours sombre, avec une large capuche. Et elle avait sa baguette et un masque blanc avec des dessins tribaux bleu sombre.

-" Oui, mais quand vous sortirez de cette pièce, il faudra que vous mettiez ce masque, qui tiendra magiquement sur votre visage, et vous seule pourrez le retirer. Et que vous rabattiez la capuche sur votre tête "

-" Mais comment va-t-on pouvoir travailler ? " demanda Ron.

-" Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous ferait d'abord retravailler vos barrières mentales…. C'est sa priorité pour le moment, pour qu'on ne puisse pas vous contrôler…. Messieurs, si vous alliez vous changer ? "

-" Oui " dirent les garçons avant de se lever de leurs sièges et de passer dans la pièce adjacente.

-" Hermione, est-ce que vous dormez beaucoup ? "

-" Plus tellement, j'ai juste besoin de 4h de sommeil par nuit, et je m'endors très rapidement…. Je dors d'un sommeil de plomb "

-" Et que faites-vous, après ça ? "

-" Je retravaille mes devoirs, je médite pour me rapprocher de mon 3ème animal…. Mais pas grand-chose en fait "

-" Et Ron et Harry ? "

-" Je crois qu'on a le même rythme, mais il faudrait voir avec eux "

-" Oui…. Je crois que je pourrais vous faire donner des cours de DCFM, niveau Auror, pour passer vos nuits "

-" Niveau Auror ? "

-" Oui, un travail sur les Sortilèges Interdits, les lancer et les recevoir "

-" Mais ce n'est pas…. "

-" Interdit ? Non, vous travaillerez avec Sirius et Remus. Ils vous feront évoluer à votre rythme, pour que vous ne soyez pas en contradiction avec votre intégrité morale…. Enfin, ils vous expliqueront tout ça…. Puis Ambre et Kaede vous prendront pour vous enseignez l'art du combat "

-" Kaede est très douée, on a eu une démonstration cette après-midi "

-" Et Ann aussi " dit Ron en rentrant dans la pièce.

Lui et Harry avaient eux aussi des grandes capes à capuche, de velours sombre, et des masques à la main, blanc mais avec des dessins tribaux vert sombre pour Ron et rouge sombre pour Harry. Ils portaient une paire de bottes en cuir noir, arrivant sous le genou, avec aussi des pantalons de cuir noir. Ils portaient des chemises de couleur crème, large, sous des gilets de cuirs noirs.

-" Elle a été l'élève de Kaede pendant toute une année, c'est donc normal qu'elle soit douée pour ce sport…. Sachant que Louisa lui a tout appris, que Jane a renforcé ses connaissances dans les Sortilèges, et que Lucinda et Ambre se sont occupé du reste…. Elle a étudié auprès des meilleurs professeurs du monde, que je suis ravi d'avoir pu faire venir pour vous enseigner leurs spécialités à Poudlard…. C'est donc normal qu'elle soit douée " expliqua Dumbledore, endormant leur méfiance.

-" Oui, apprendre des meilleurs permet de devenir le meilleur " professa Hermione.

-" Tout à fait " approuva Dumbledore.

-" Et Ombre ? "

-" Ombre…. C'est un condensé de beaucoup de cultures et de connaissances…. Elle est meilleure que bon nombre de vos professeurs…. De part ses connaissances, mais aussi de part ses capacités et sa technique…. Et vous avez la chance qu'elle accepte de vous prendre comme élève "

-" Et Smith ? Elle la connaît, pourquoi elle ne lui enseigne rien ? "

-" Parce que Diane sait qu'un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités…. Elle préfère mûrir avant d'avoir plus de pouvoir, elle veut contrôler ce qu'elle sait déjà faire avant d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques…. Si je sais ça, c'est que je lui ais posé la question…. Et elle n'a jamais abordé le sujet avec Ombre, c'est votre professeur qui me l'a dit… "

-" Oh ! " s'exclama Hermione " Donc Ann et Ombre ne sont pas une seule et même personne "

-" Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire ça ? " demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

-" Ann est puissante, elle maîtrise la magie sans baguette, semble connaître Poudlard comme sa poche " énuméra Hermione.

-" C'est parce qu'elle a parié avec les Jumelles Capone qu'elle arriverait à faire une carte détaillée de Poudlard avant la fin de l'année…. Pour la puissance et la magie sans baguette, Mr Callisto et Melles Capone répondent aussi à ces critères "

-" Oui, vous avez raison…. Mais Ann montre plus facilement ses capacités " raisonna Hermione.

-" Parce qu'elle les contrôle moins " répondit Dumbledore " Elle a été habituée à vivre sur un bateau, sur lequel elle n'avait pas à faire attention, ses 3 amis se contrôlent mieux parce qu'ils ont appris à se contrôler…. C'est aussi simple que ça "

-" Alors elle est potentiellement moins puissante que nous ? " demanda Harry.

-" A vrai dire, si je connaissais son lignage je pourrais répondre avec certitude à ta question…. Toutefois, il est clair qu'elle est, au pire, aussi puissante que vous " répondit Dumbledore avant de penser " _Que vous 3 réunis, j'entend_ "

-" Ah ! " s'exclama Harry, visiblement heureux de la nouvelle _(N/A : celle comme quoi il est plus fort qu'Ann… LOL)_.

-" Bien, mettez vos masques et rabattez vos capuches…. Fumseck va vous conduire jusqu'à votre professeur, au cas où elle vous ait vu venir dans cette pièce, il serait risqué qu'elle vous en voit sortir vêtus autrement…. Pour votre sécurité à tous les 4, il vaut mieux que personne ne connaisse l'identité de l'autre…. "

-" D'accord ! "

Fumseck apparut dans le bureau de Dumbledore et les 3 sorciers s'accrochèrent à lui avant d'être emportés dans un tourbillons de flammes vers leur salle de cours.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

La Triade arriva dans une pièce très haute de plafond, éclairée faiblement par quelques torches et par la lumière diffuse de Fumseck. Ils tournèrent sur eux même pour essayer de voir où ils étaient. Ils virent une immense double porte, derrière eux, en bois d'une couleur brun rouge, avec des armatures en or. Et dans cette immense porte il y avait une petite porte permettant de faire entrer les personnes une par une, en hiver, comme dans les vieux châteaux. En regardant un peu plus haut, ils virent de nombreux vitraux représentant les 3 des Fondateurs et des créatures Magiques comme la Licorne, le Centaure, L'Elfe de Maison, l'Hippogriffe, le Gryffon, …. Mais les vitraux étaient sombres, sûrement à cause de la nuit. 

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le reste du Hall. Ils remarquèrent 4 doubles portes, assez grandes pour laisser passer Hagrid, construites comme la porte d'entrée, sur les côtés latéraux, et un sol en marbre blanc, avec un grand tapis de velours rouge écarlate avec des franges en or. Le tapis continuait sur un escalier, en marbre blanc aussi, avec des barres d'or pour le maintenir le plus possible sur l'escalier. Ils virent aussi 2 portes, en bois noir, quasiment camouflées par l'ombre de l'escalier. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils virent Fumseck se dirigeait vers le haut de l'escalier, et c'est quand il se posa sur l'épaule d'une silhouette qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls pendant leur observation. La silhouette descendit gracieusement l'escalier, et Harry eut l'impression que son cœur battait la chamade, sans comprendre pourquoi.

-" Bonsoir " dit la silhouette, d'une voix plutôt grave, mais néanmoins très chaude et sensuelle " Ne me répondez pas, pas encore, tout au moins…. Vous n'êtes pas encore assez camouflés pour ça…. "

Elle se rapprocha , aussi silencieuse qu'un félin, et se plaça devant eux.

-" Vous êtes ici dans la demeure secrète des 3 Fondateurs, celle qu'ils ont construit pour se préparer à combattre Serpentard…. C'était la première Triade…. Je vous le ferais visiter plus tard…. Pour le moment, nous allons dans la première salle à votre gauche…. C'est une salle de détente "

Elle partit en direction de la première porte à gauche du tapis, ouvrit l'une des portes et attendit qu'ils arrivent.

-" Je veux bien croire que vous êtes étonnés, mais nous sommes là pour travailler, et nous avons du pain sur la planche "

Harry, Ron et Hermione accoururent et entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était une sorte de boudoir, avec des fauteuils moelleux, des paravents, des coussins et un tapis oriental couvrant une grande partie du sol en parquet. Dans un coin, il virent une ouverture menant à une salle avec un bar et une table de billard.

-" Attraper des coussins, et venez vous asseoir au centre " dit Ombre en faisant voler un fauteuil vers elle.

Ils s'exécutèrent, en silence, en s'assirent autour du fauteuil, à 1m de distance. Ombre s'agenouilla sur le fauteuil, les dominant de cette manière. Harry remarqua qu'elle portait la même tenue qu'Hermione, tenue décrite fidèlement par Ann quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle dégagea sa cape de sa poitrine. Fumseck se posa sur le dossier du fauteuil, attendant la suite.

-" Bien…. Je vais vous expliquer les règles de communication, que vous utiliserez pour répondre aux questions simples que je vous poserai : vous lèverez la main droite pour répondre oui, la gauche pour non…. Est-ce clair ? "

Ils levèrent, tous les 3, la main droite.

-" Vos avez rapidement compris, c'est bien…. Albus m'a dit qu'il vous avait appris à créer une barrière pour que vos pensées et vos sentiments ne soient pas connu des personnes qui vous entourent…. Est-ce bien ça ? "

Ils répondirent par l'affirmative, en levant la main droite.

-" Mais Albus se sert de ses connaissances en communication silencieuse magiquement assistée pour créer cette barrière, maîtrisez-vous cette technique ?…. Apparemment non…. Vous a-t-il appris à créer une fondation sur laquelle construire votre mur protecteur ? "

Ils répondirent par la négative, ce qui sembla ennuyer leur professeur.

-" Tant pis, nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début…. Pour le moment vos barrières semblent assez forte pour que je puisse vous apprendre à créer une fondation, sans découvrir votre identité…. Nous allons commencer la théorie, mais d'abord vous placer vos baguettes derrière vous…. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour le moment…. Etes-vous prêts à travailler, durement, pour vous protéger des attaques mentales ? "

Ils se regardèrent un instant, comprenant le véritable but de l'exercice et levèrent la main droite.

-" Bien, j'utiliserais Fumseck comme tampon…. Il servira de rempart entre vous et moi, c'est lui qui ira farfouiller dans votre esprit et me présentera vos pensées…. Pas les plus intimes, je vous rassure, et il empêchera que vous ne voyez des parties trop intimes de ma personnalité…. Rassurés ?…. Apparemment…. Bien, fermez les yeux…. Vous devez d'abord distinguer ce qui vient de vous et ce qui vient de l'extérieur…. Mon père appelle ça _la forme intérieure de votre tête_…. Vous devez sentir l'endroit où vous êtes le plus stable…. Se sera votre point d'encrage, le point à partir duquel vous travaillerez…. Sentez ce qu'il se passe en vous, quand vous saurez tout ce qui est _vous_, vous pourrez alors le mettre de côté "

Ombre (Ann, c'est la même….) avait une voix apaisante et uniforme. Les 3 sorciers furent rapidement en transe. Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder, utilisant la _Vision _pour voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était un don qu'elle avait appris à développer grâce à sa mère, il permettait de voir les flux d'énergie magique, que ce soit ceux de la nature ou ceux des sorciers, et surtout de voir les nœuds d'énergie. A Poudlard, cette vision était quelque peu inutile à cause de la forte magie des lieux, et elle ne s'en servait que pour vérifier les failles dans la protection de l'école et les colmater. Mais la magie naturelle avait une touche beaucoup plus visible que celle des sorciers, car elle ne perdait pas sa pureté au contact de l'âme humaine. Elle la voyait donc d'une couleur blanche, presque phosphorescente. Comme la Triade utilisait leur magie interne, celle qui n'était pas souillée par les sorts et les mauvais penchants des hommes, elle pouvait voir toutes les étapes de leurs processus mentaux. 

Ce qu'elle voyait, était difficile à décrire. Cela revenait à percevoir différentes images de la Triade, avec des couleurs différentes, sachant que Fumseck lui bloquait certaines partie des images. Si une personne n'avait pas la capacité pour cette forme de communication, ou une capacité à l'état brut (sans travail approfondi pour le développer), les images étaient floues. Dans le cas de la Triade, les images étaient si nettes, qu'elles lui faisaient mal. Mais elles n'étaient pas reliées, et leurs intensités variaient de manière imprévue, comme si elles venaient de plusieurs personnes à la fois (plusieurs pour chaque sorcier). S'ils arrivaient à _se centrer_ et à _s'ancrer_, les images se fondraient en une seule.

-" Bien…. Maintenant vous allez essayer de vous _centrer_…. Pour cela, vous devez trouver le point le plus stable en vous, et quand c'est fait, vous devez trouver le point le plus stable dans la terre…. A l'extérieur de vous…. Quand se sera fait, vous vous connecterez à cette zone…. Se connecter à la terre, ça s'appelle aussi _s'encrer_ "

Elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient presque réussi les 2 opérations, mais les images continuaient à se chevaucher sans se fondre, et leurs intensités n'étaient toujours pas constante. Ils devaient, tous les 3, pensaient avoir réussi l'exercice, mais ils étaient déséquilibrés ET non connectés. Elle se connecta à Fumseck et lui demanda de leur envoyait une bourrade mentale. Les 3 sorciers se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol.

-" On recommence " dit-elle de sa voix la plus froide possible " Si vous aviez correctement fait ce que je vous ais demandé, vous n'auriez pas été désarçonnés…. Alors on recommence, centrage et encrage…. "

Elle sentit le regard plein de reproche de 3 sorciers, mais elle en avait cure. C'était le seul moyen pour que personne ne puisse contrôler leur esprit, à un contre un, une grande force de caractère et de la volonté pouvait permettre de ne pas se faire contrôler. Mais si Voldemort utilisait sa puissance et celle de tous ses sbires réunis, il pourrait faire de dégâts. Et il y avait trop de choses en jeu pour qu'elle se permette d'être gentille avec eux, tant qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas cette défense, qui doit être plus rapide qu'un réflexe.

Les 3 sorciers avaient une grande force de caractère, et l'un d'entre eux semblait encore plus bornée qu'elle-même. Elle savait que c'était son Lion _(N/A : oui, pour ceux qui ont pas compris, Ann " Shadow " Smith c'est Melle Ombre…. Le truc c'est que Shadow veut dit Ombre…..)_, car elle avait vu son masque rouge. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il lui suffirait de soulever le masque pour le voir, son cœur manqua un battement et Fumseck lui envoya un bourrade, qui faillit la déstabiliser tant elle était puissante.

-# _D'accord mon ami #_ dit-elle en phœnix _# Je garde mes émotions pour moi-même et je me concentre sur ma tâche #_

-# C'est ce qui était prévu…. Tu ne dois pas savoir avant que vous soyez tous prêts à en assumer les conséquences #

-# D'accord #

Ombre (Ann) réutilisa la vision pour voir où ils en étaient. Tous les 3 avaient, semble-t-il, compris l'importance de l'exercice et ils semblaient avoir trouvé leur centre, ou tout du moins s'en être rapidement rapprocher, mais ils n'y étaient pas encore encrés. Elle leur fit envoyer une autre bourrade, plus petite cette fois.

-" Centrage et Ancrage…. " dit-elle, assez fort " C'est si simple que ça devrait être un réflexe…. Pas un instinct, ni une recette et encore moins une réflexion…. Un réflexe ! Vous auriez déjà du recommencer sans que je vous le dise…. Centrage et encrage, on se dépêche ! "

Au bout de 2 heures, les 3 sorciers étaient épuisés, trempés de sueur et avaient des courbatures partout. Hermione avait du mal à retenir ses larmes, et Ron et Harry avaient des envies de meurtre envers leur professeur.

-" Vous n'y êtes pas encore, mais ça viendra. Chaque fois que vous avez essayé, vous vous êtes un peu plus rapprocher de votre centre…. " dit Ombre, avec sa voix apaisante " Sauf les dernière fois, où vos sentiments ont pris le dessus et où vous avez perdu vos centres…. Nous arrêtons donc pour le moment…. "

Elle les laissa reprendre le contrôle d'eux même, les laissant respirer et se calmer une peu.

-" Vous pourriez me haïr, et même vous devez me haïr…. " dit-elle " Comme j'ai haïe mon père quand il m'a appris cette technique…. Mais j'essaie de vous aider, et c'est le seul moyen que je connais et que je maîtrise…. Et cette technique est beaucoup plus sûre que toutes les autres…. Vous devez vous demander si cela va durer longtemps "

Hermione ravala difficilement un sanglot silencieux et leva la main droite. Ron avait le cœur brisé de la voir comme ça, elle qui réussit tout du premier coup. Il leva aussi la main droite. Harry regarda durement son professeur, les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures.

-" Sachez que sans le contrôle de vos esprits, vous pourriez me tuer facilement dans cet exercice, parce que j'abaisse moi aussi mes barrières…. C'est Fumseck qui sert de tampon, et vous pourriez aussi le tuer sans vous en rendre compte…. "

Les poings d'Harry se desserrèrent, il souffla un bon coup et leva la main droite.

-" Nous continuerons cet exercice jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez sans vous en rendre compte, sans le demander…. Que ce soit encore plus naturel que de respirer…. " répondit Ombre avant dire froidement " Bien, vous avez fini votre apitoiement sur vous-même, alors on se remet au travail "

Elle sentit les regards courroucés et choqués des 3 élèves, avant d'imiter Rogue (ce qui aurait pu être amusant dans une autre situation) en ordonnant froidement :

-" Centrage et encrage…. CENTRAGE ET ENCRAGE ! "

Quand elle leur permit de s'arrêter, il était si tard qu'elle avait les yeux qui brûlaient à cause du manque de sommeil. Elle leur demanda de ranger leur baguette, et quand ce fut fait, elle leur lança un léger sortilège de sommeil, sachant qu'il ne leur faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'ils dorment jusqu'au lendemain. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, et elle les transporta magiquement jusque sur les coussins. Elle demanda à Fumseck de veiller sur eux jusqu'à leur réveil, et d'emmener Dumbledore jusqu'ici avec une provision de Potion Tonus, et leur laissa une note. 

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ombre (Ann) sortit de la pièce, referma la porte derrière elle et retira son masque avant d'abaisser sa capuche. Elle transplana difficilement jusqu'à sa chambre, épuisée mentalement et physiquement. Là elle se changea, en un claquement de doigts, et rampa jusqu'à son lit où elle se blottit dans les couvertures. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'une bonne Potion Tonus, si ce n'est pas de plusieurs, pour le lendemain et la soirée….

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain matin, Ron fut le premier à se réveiller (alors que d'habitude il est le dernier). Il réalisa alors qu'il portait toujours son masque, qui faisait comme une 2ème peau, mais surtout qu'Hermione s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il visualisa le doux visage de son amie _(N/A : L'amour fait des merveilles !)_, s'imaginant qu'elle serait leur vie si tous les matins étaient semblables à celui-ci. Puis il remarqua qu'il était toujours dans la salle de travail et vit Fumseck, toujours perché sur le fauteuil. Celui-ci remarqua que quelqu'un était réveillé, lança un trémolo de réconfort et disparut.

-" C'est ça ! Va chercher Dumbledore ! " grogna Harry, en enlevant son masque.

-" Tu es réveillé ? " lui demanda Ron, en essayant de se dégager sans réveiller Hermione.

-" J'ai mal partout " grogna Harry.

-" Et c'est moi qui ne suis pas du matin " plaisanta Ron. 

Il retira son masque avant de faire travailler les muscles de son visage, les seuls qui ne semblaient pas avoir un de contrecoups de leur expérience nocturne.

-" Au fait, il est quelle heure ? "

-" Presque midi…. Heureusement qu'on n'avait pas d'entraînement de Quidditch ce matin…. Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore et McGonagall n'ont pas voulu nous donner une permission "

-" Oui…. Ils devaient être au courant "

-" Au courant de quoi ? " demanda Hermione, qui venait de se réveiller.

-" Enlève ton masque " dit Ron.

-" J'ai l'impression que mon visage a pris le pli du masque " dit Hermione après l'avoir enlevé " C'est étrange comme sensation…. Vous parliez de quoi ? "

-" De l'entraînement de Quidditch "

-" Ben voyons…. Vous n'en aviez pas ce matin ? "

-" Heureusement " répondit Harry " Parce qu'il est presque midi "

-" Quoi ? Déjà ! "

-" Bonjour jeunes gens " dit Dumbledore en entrant " Bien dormi ? "

-" Oui, comme des loirs " dit Harry " Le problème est que j'ai tellement mal que je ne peux pas me lever "

-" Et je suppose que c'est pareil pour vous 2…. Votre professeur m'a fait parvenir un message…. Buvez ceci " dit Dumbledore en leur donnant une fiole rouge et 3 fioles bleues chacun " La rouge est une potion qui enlèvera l'engourdissement de vos muscles, et donc les courbatures…. Vous boirez une bleue toutes les 3 heures, ce sont des Potions Tonus, c'est pour que vous soyez en pleine forme ce soir… Et il y a un mot pour vous…. Lisez-le quand vous serez tous les 3, puis détruisez-le par les flammes…. "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Question de sécurité…. Vigilance constante comme dirait ce cher Alastor…. J'ai pris le soin de vous ramenez vos affaires " dit Dumbledore en posant 3 paquets sur le siège " Quand vous vous sentirez prêt, Fumseck vous ramènera dans vos propres chambres…. Je vous conseille de prendre une bonne douche, bien chaude, ça vous détendra…. On se voit au repas de midi, je compte sur vous "

Fumseck se posa sur son épaule et ils disparurent. Les 3 sorciers burent leurs fioles qui leur fit se sentir beaucoup mieux, et quand Fumseck réapparut, ils quittèrent la pièce.


	29. Chapitre 92

****

Chapitre 44 (92) : Avant la soirée 

Le samedi 27 septembre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione atterrirent dans la chambre d'Harry, c'est à ce moment là que Fumseck choisit de parler silencieusement avec eux.

-" _Bonjour _" dit le phœnix, en parlant dans leur tête " _Ne prononcer aucune parole orale, pensez juste à ce que vous voulez me dire, si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, pour le moment nous sommes tous reliée, comme si vous pouviez parler oralement _"

-" _Comment ?_ " s'entendirent-ils tous dire.

-" _Maintenant que vous savez qu'on peut communiquer par la pensée, et que vous avez inconsciemment renforcé votre première barrière mentale, je peux vous parler…. Comme je peux parler à Ombre…. Avez-vous des questions à poser avant que je ne vous amène dans vos propres chambres ?_ "

-" _Quand la reverrons-nous ?_ " demanda Harry.

-" _Dans 2 semaines, elle vous a donné de quoi travailler, je ne m'en fais pas pour vous…_ "

-" _Que doit-on faire pour le moment ?_ " demanda Hermione.

-" _Bien, quand je serais parti, après vous avoir déposés dans vos chambres respectives, vous rangerez vos tenues dans le fond de votre placard, pour que personne ne puisse les trouver pendant que vous vous changerez et prendrez une bonne douche…. Quand vous serez frais et dispos, Messieurs, vous descendrez dans le salon…. Vous attendrez quelques minutes, en discutant de tout et de rien…. Devoirs, sport, au choix…. Puis vous monterez chercher Hermione, pour descendre manger…. Soyez le plus naturel possible, les autres ont des esprits très affûtés…. Hermione, vous prendrez le mot, comme ça il n'y aura aucun risque qu'il soit intercepté_ "

-" _D'accord_ "

-" _Si vous n'avez plus de questions, on y va…._ "

Fumseck emporta Ron et Hermione dans la chambre du préfet, puis ramena la préfète à sa chambre. Hermione se déshabilla rapidement et fila sous la douche. Elle y resta au moins ½h, l'eau chaude lui décontractant tous ses muscles. Puis elle sortit, à regret, de la cabine de douche et s'habilla d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un sweat prune, avec un col en V. Elle mit un paire de basket et se posa sur son lit en retournant le morceau de parchemin scellé entre ses doigts. Puis Ron et Harry frappèrent à la porte.

-" Qui est-ce ? " demanda-t-elle, pour le principe.

-" C'est Harry et Ron " répondit Ron.

-" Entrez, je suis presque prête "

Les 2 garçons pénétrèrent dans la chambre, et refermèrent précautionneusement la porte. 

-" _Silencio_ " lança Hermione " On ne sait jamais "

-" Oui…. Alors, que dit ce mot ? " demanda Harry.

-" Je vous attendais pour l'ouvrir " répondit-elle.

-" A toi l'honneur de le faire alors " dit Ron.

-" Bien…. " 

Elle brisa le sceau de cire noire, et déplia soigneusement le parchemin, pour y découvrir une écriture soignée, de couleur noire : 

__

Chers élèves, 

Pour un premier cours, vous n'étiez pas si mauvais que ça. 

Continuez de chercher votre centre et d'essayer de vous encrer…. Fumseck vous testera gentiment pendant le jour ou la nuit, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous sentez des petites attaques…. 

Mais il ne commencera qu'à partir de demain matin, aujourd'hui et ce soir vous vous reposez et vous détendez…. 

Bien, passons à vos devoirs, comme dirait tout bon professeur…. En dehors de votre entraînement quotidien, vous apprendrez à vous servir de 2 sortilèges pratiques….. 

Le premier vous servira à ranger votre baguette dans votre main, et à l'en sortir quand vous en aurez besoin…. 

Mettez la paume de la main avec laquelle vous tenez votre baguette vers le haut, baguette dans la main, et dites Bageto. Pour faire revenir votre baguette, vous dites Bagetus, et votre baguette réapparaîtra…. 

Ce sortilège est considéré comme un acte de magie noire, comme toute magie sans baguette qui n'est pas très en vogue en Europe…. La raison est simple : la magie sans baguette utilise la magie naturelle qui n'est pas repérable par les mages non formés à cette technique, et donc, par les gens du Ministère…. 

Donc, faites en sorte de toujours porter un pull à manches longues pour faire croire que votre baguette est cachée dans la manche, manche dans laquelle vous glisserez votre main pour faire apparaître votre baguette….. 

Vous vous entraînerez ensemble pour que ce geste soit le plus naturel possible, et le moins visible possible bien entendu.

-" Cool, se sera beaucoup plus pratique que ces portes-baguettes à la noix " dit Ron, alors qu'Hermione faisait une pause dans sa lecture.

-" Des portes-baguettes ? " demanda Harry.

-" Oui…. C'est un enfant de moldu qui les a créés, il s'est basé sur les portes revolvers des flics et gangsters moldus…. Il y en a pour mette sur le mollet, d'autre pour l'intérieur de la cuisse, pour les filles en robe du soir…. Le traditionnel étui placé à l'avant bras, et un autre dans le dos " expliqua Ron.

-" Donc, si on fait comme elle a dit, tout le monde pensera qu'on a des étuis de bras ? "

-" Oui "

-" Elle est rusée…. C'est quoi le 2ème sortilège ? " demanda Harry.

-" Oh ! Attend, je continue…. "

Maintenant, le 2ème sortilège, le sortilège le moins connu, je dirais même que c'est un sortilège inconnu, et que vous seuls, la Triade, pouvez maîtriser…. 

Ce sortilège vous permettra de faire apparaître un grimoire dans lequel vous trouverez tous les sortilèges que vous avez vus dans votre vie, et surtout ceux que votre magie vous a montrés pendant votre coma…. 

Oui, Dumbledore m'a mise au courant…. Ce coma est un fait très rare, mais il était obligatoire, vous deviez évoluer pour être plus mûr et plus puissant, pour être capable d'affronter votre destinée…. 

Lorsque vous aurez fait apparaître ce grimoire, vous réétudierez tous les sortilèges qu'il contient, jusqu'à les maîtriser parfaitement…. 

Pour faire apparaître le grimoire, tendez votre autre main et dites Grimoirus, pour le faire revenir dans votre main, dîtes Grimoiro…. Je vous fais confiance, pour être sûre que vous n'utiliserez pas n'importe quand et n'importe où, ces 2 sortilèges…. 

Pour notre prochaine rencontre, se sera dans 2 semaines, et vous utiliserez le même système qu'hier soir, à la même heure…. Mais je préférerais que vous trouviez un moyen de venir, par vous même, me rejoindre dans cette pièce…. Et elle est incartable, alors pas la peine de vous amusez à la trouver magiquement…. 

Le premier indice que je vous donne c'est : avec la magie, les proportions extérieures ne sont pas forcément les mêmes qu'à l'intérieur…. 

Je vous donnerais d'autres indices au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres….. 

Maintenant que vous savez tout ce que vous devez savoir, pour cette fois, détruisez ce parchemin par le feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres, que vous répartirez sur la terre d'une plante en pot avant de l'arroser…. 

A bientôt, travaillez bien…. 

Amicalement, votre professeur…. 

Melle Ombre.

-" Wouah ! " s'exclama Ron.

-" En effet " dit Harry " Et pourtant ces 2 sortilèges me semblent familiers "

-" Oh ! Toi aussi " répondirent ses 2 amis avant de se regarder, intrigués.

-" C'est parce que nous avons vécu le même coma, peut-être que nos magies nous ont montré ces sortilèges " proposa Hermione " Et Ombre nous permet de nous en rappeler plus vite que prévu…. "

-" Si tu le dis " répondit Harry " Cela semble la réponse la plus logique "

-" Mais un truc t'ennui ? " proposa Ron.

-" Oui "

-" Je ressens la même chose…. Plus nous nous rappellerons, plus nous comprendrons ce malaise "

-" Et pour se souvenir, il faut travailler " dit Hermione.

-" Mais d'abord, il faut détruire ce parchemin " dit Harry.

Hermione déchira le parchemin en trois bouts.

-" Chacun prend un bout de parchemin, et quand on reviendra, on s'en débarrassera à notre retour…. On a tous une plante verte dans nos chambres, je crois ? "

-" Oui " approuva Harry.

-" Alors allons manger " dit Ron " Je commence à avoir faim "

-" Moi aussi " dit Hermione.

-" Et moi donc "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la grande salle, bondée en ce samedi midi. Harry partit embrasser Cho avant de revenir s'asseoir auprès de Ron et Hermione.

-" Potter ? " l'appela Ann.

-" Oui ? "

-" Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour l'après-midi ? "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" On a un devoir commun à rendre pour mardi, au plus tard…. Et j'aimerais bien ne pas faire un devoir à 2, toute seule…. "

-" Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? "

-" Si tu n'as rien de prévu cette après-midi, on pourrait travailler à la bibliothèque ? "

-" A quelle heure ? "

-" Tu es libre quand ? "

-" Plus vite on commence, plus vite on finit…. Dès la fin du repas "

-" Oui, et plus vite tu pourras tenter de dominer ta tignasse…. Ce serait dommage qu'elle reste comme ça, pour ton premier grand rendez-vous " lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire narquois, avant de se retourner vers Sam et Alex.

-" Elle m'énerve "maugréa Harry.

-" Mais c'est presque comme un rendez-vous " plaisanta Ron " Et tu es le premier gars de Poudlard à en avoir un "

-" Je préfèrerais encore une retenue avec Rogue…. " 

-" Ouais " répondit Ron, ne voulant pas le mettre de plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était déjà.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Après le repas, Ann partit pour la bibliothèque, laissant Harry et Cho tranquilles pendant quelques minutes de roucoulades. Harry la rejoint ½h après, avec Cho, alors qu'Ann avait le nez dans une pile de bouquins.

-" Et bien, quel acharnement ! " s'exclama Cho " Une vraie Serdaigle ! "

Ann leva le nez de son livre et lui sourit gentiment.

-" Plus Gryffondor que Serdaigle…. Je m'y prends un peu tard comme tu vois " répondit-elle en regardant Harry.

-" J'ai un devoir à faire, je vais rejoindre des amies pour travailler…. N'en venez pas aux mains, j'aimerais que mon cavalier soit en un seul morceau "

-" J'y ferais attention, promis "

-" Au fait ! Olivier vient ce soir ? " demanda avidement Cho.

-" Non, il a un entraînement important demain…. Il remplacera le Gardien Titulaire dans le match du week-end prochain, c'est ça chance. Dumbledore m'a autorisé à aller voir l'entraînement…. Avec le professeur McGonagall comme chaperon….. "

-" Tu vas voir un entraînement professionnel de Quidditch ? Chanceuse…. " dit Cho, rêveuse.

-" Oui…. Bon, Potter, et si tu lâchais Cho et que tu te mettais au travail ? Il serait peut-être temps ! "

-" Je file " dit Cho en l'embrassant " On se voit avant d'aller se préparer ? "

-" Oui…. A tout à l'heure ! "

-" Comme c'est mignon ! " murmura Ann " Bon, on s'y met ou on rêvasse ? "

-" T'as tes règles ou quoi ? " demanda Harry avant de se rendre compte de sa boulette " Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul…. Je suppose que ça m'a marqué "

-" Ouais…. Ben évite de faire ce genre de gaffe avec Cho…. C'est une période que toute femme aimerait oublier, alors n'en rajoute pas…. Bon, devant toi il y a tous les ouvrages traitants des patronus…. Il y en a aussi traitant des animagi…. Je sais, c'est pas apparemment liés, et il est impossible…. D'après les textes du Ministère, je tiens à le préciser, parce que je ne crois pas que tout bon sorcier avouerait ça à des abrutis d'invertébrés sans cerveau…. Donc, qu'il est impossible d'être un animagus ange, ou tout du moins humanoïde…. A moins de foirer sa transformation…. "

-" Et je fais quoi ? "

-" Ben tu prends des livres, tu l'ouvres et tu regardes si tu ne trouves pas quelque chose d'intéressant pour notre devoir….. Quand on aura fait le tour, et je pense que je peux te faire confiance quand à l'efficacité de ton travail, on mettra tout ça en commun…. Demain soir ça te va ? "

-" Pour ? "

-" Pour mettre en commun nos données, là c'est le travail de recherche…. C'est le plus long…. Et si tu ne le fais pas correctement dès la première fois, on risque de ne pas participer à la soirée…. "

-" Oui bien sûr "

-" Oh oui, c'est sûr ! " dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, le regard du prédateur " C'est sûr ? "

-" Euh…. Oui "

-" Bien, t'en mieux… "

-" Tu sais que tu as failli me faire peur "

-" Failli ? Tu m'en diras tant…. "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Au bout de 3h de travail en silence, Harry et Ann avaient épuisé tous les livres traitant des Patronus. Harry en avait mal aux yeux, et ceux d'Ann auraient bien besoin de repos.

-" Fini " dit Harry " C'était le dernier "

-" Enfin…. On aurait du le faire beaucoup plus tôt…. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je préfèrerais commencer tôt demain…. Plutôt le matin…. Au cas où on est des problèmes pour faire ce devoir…. Et comme ça, vers 13h30, on pourrait faire une pause pour se détendre… Chacun dans son coin, je te rassure, je vais voir d'Olivier, son entraînement sur balai est de 14h à 18h "

-" Ouais…. C'est clair que j'ai pas envie de passer une nuit blanche à cause de ce devoir…. Dès qu'on est levé, on s'y met ? "

-" D'accord…. On fait comme ça, et on met un mot sur la table pour l'autre, si jamais on doit aller faire un tour hors de l'appartement "

-" D'accord "

-" Je rangerais, va rejoindre Cho, j'ai remarqué qu'elle regardait dans notre direction depuis 30min "

-" Merci…. T'es sympa…. A plus "

-" Oui…. "

Ann rangea les grimoires, alors que la bibliothèque était vide.

-" Tu devrais y aller " lui dit Ambre " Je finirais demain…. File "

-" D'accord…. "

-" Eh ! Ann ! " cria Ambre alors qu'Ann était sur le point de sortir.

-" Oui ? "

-" Je croise les doigts pour ce soir "

-" Merci ! " dit Ann en refermant la porte de la bibliothèque.

-" Je t'en pris " murmura Ambre " C'est surtout demain qu'il faudra avoir de la chance…. "

-" De la chance pour quoi ? " demanda Rogue, en entourant sa taille et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-" C'est Ann "

-" Oui ? "

-" Elle rompt avec Olivier demain "

-" Elle se souvient ? "

-" Non, mais il semblerait qu'en embrassant Olivier la semaine dernière elle se soit connectée à son Lion et Olivier a reçu un baiser qu'il n'aurait pas du…. "

-" Et alors ? "

-" Un tel baiser, spécial Salem, à des conséquences "

-" Comme ? "

-" Un besoin physique très intense "

-" Comme celui que je ressens en ce moment…. Celui de t'embrasser ? " dit Rogue en ponctuant sa phrase par des baisers sur la nuque, le point faible d'Ambre.

-" Encore plus…. "

-" J'aimerais bien voir ça…. Elle ne te l'aurait pas appris par hasard ? " demanda Rogue.

-" Si bien sûr…. Je comptais te le montrer ce soir…. Après la soirée…. "

-" Et si tu me montrais maintenant et qu'on ratait la soirée ? "

-" Hum ? La proposition est plus que tentante…. Vraiment, si je n'avais pas promis de veiller à ce que ça ne dégénère pas…. Tu as vu les répétitions…. Elles terminent en apothéose…. "

-" Oui…. Tu me promets de me montrer ensuite ? "

-" Tu n'oublies jamais rien, toi ? "

-" Pas si c'est important, et tout ce qui touche à toi est très important "

Ambre embrassa Severus pour le remercier de ce mot très gentil.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lorsque Ann entra dans le salon, Alexandra, Samantha et Marco se précipitèrent sur elle.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? " demanda Marco " Je te signale qu'il te reste 15min avant que la soirée commence "

-" Je finissais un truc…. "

-" Bon " dit Alex " Marco tu vérifies la musique et les accessoires…. Et tes tenues…. Nous, on monte avec Ann…. On se retrouve dans le salon d'ici 10min "

-" D'accord…. Je vous laisse "

-" Eh ! Marco ? " l'appela Ann.

-" Oui ? "

-" Tu restes comme ça ? "

-" Non, les Jumelles non plus…. On garde secret jusqu'au dernier moment "

-" On t'expliquera en haut " dit Sam.

-" Oui…. Aller, on monte "


	30. Chapitre 93

Note : je suis désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews, et je sais qu'en général vous aimez bien ça. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer, mais je ne promets rien….

Merci à tous les lecteurs et encore plus aux reviewers…. Petits courageux !

****

Chapitre 45 (93) : Soirée Américaine

Samedi 27 Septembre.

Ann, les Jumelles et Marco se retrouvèrent dans le salon à 19h, alors que les autres locataires étaient déjà descendus dans la Grande Salle.

-" On va être en retard " souffla Marco.

-" Coco, c'est notre soirée, alors peu importe si on a 1min de retard, Dumbledore ne nous en voudra pas…. Et les autres peuvent en penser ce qu'ils veulent…. Et tu es en train de retarder encore plus "

-" Pff ! J'ai horreur quand tu retourne la situation à ton avantage "

-" Allons mon rocker…. Et si on allait éblouir la galerie ? "

-" En voilà une idée quelle est bonne " dit Sam.

-" On descend "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier et remarquèrent que le Hall est bondé, ils restèrent donc en hauteur pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

-" Ben tu vois qu'on avait le temps " dit Alex " Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? "

-" Ils doivent finir les préparatifs…. C'est la première fois qu'ils font ce genre de soirée, non ? "

-" Oui…. Ah ! McGonagall est là " répondit Sam.

En effet, le professeur McGonagall venait de sortir de la grande salle, en minimisant l'espace entre les portes pour que les élèves ne voient pas la décoration de la salle.

-" Silence s'il vous plait, je vous demande quelques minutes de silence ! " 

La demande de McGonagall se répercuta de groupes en groupes, et le silence se fit rapidement.

-" Bien, ce soir c'est la première soirée de l'année, alors nous vous demandons de ne pas faire de grabuge, ou toutes les autres soirées seront annulées "

-" Oh ! "

-" Il n'y a pas de _oh_ ! On essaie de vous faire passer agréablement l'année, si vous ne respectez pas nos efforts, il n'y en aura plus…. Bien, comme c'est une soirée où les filles invitent, messieurs vous suivrez vos cavalières à leurs tables, pour une fois…. Sachant qu'il y a des tables pouvant accueillir 5 couples…. Et pour ceux qui ne savent pas compter, ça fait 10 personnes par table…. Bien, je crois que maintenant c'est prêt…. Vous pouvez entrer "

Elle ouvrit les portes en grand, et les élèves la suivirent à l'intérieur. La grande salle avait prit l'apparence d'une grange, il y avait des poutres apparentes, les tables rondes étaient recouvertes par des nappes à carreaux rouges avec des centres de tables en fleurs des champs, épis de blé et bougie à l'intérieur. Mais c'est surtout les ballots de pailles qui donnaient un côté folklorique à la pièce. Les tables étaient placées de manières à laisser une scène en bois et de l'espace pour danser. Sur l'estrade, avec un escalier central, il y avait une batterie, un synthétiseur, une basse, une guitare et d'autres instruments de musique, ainsi que des micros. Les 2 côtés de la scène étaient cachés par des rideaux noirs, et tous se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien cachés

Harry quitta Ron et Hermione, pour s'asseoir avec Cho et des couples de Serdaigles, sur une table proche de la piste de danse. Il la regarda de travers, n'appréciant toujours pas la danse. Marco quitta les filles pour rejoindre sa Miss Longues Jambes de Poufsouffles, et de nombreuses filles rirent bêtement à son approche, Ann cru que sa cavalière allait s'évanouir quand il l'embrassa.

-" Ce Coco, toujours le même ! " dit Ann " Et c'est pas près de finir…. Je sens que la soirée va être longue "

-" Oh oui…. On s'assoit ? "

-" Où ? "

-" Là ! "

Les 3 filles se dirigèrent vers la table de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et son petit ami de Serdaigle, Parvati, Seamus et Lavande, alors qu'Hermione leur faisait signe de venir.

-" On peut s'asseoir ? " demanda Ann.

-" Oui bien sûr " répondit Hermione.

-" Vous n'avez pas de cavaliers ? " demanda Parvati.

-" Comme tu peux le voir j'ai ma moitié avec moi " dit Sam.

-" Et avec elle, je suis sûre de finir la soirée comme je le souhaite " compléta Alex " Ce qui n'est pas le cas avec un garçon, surtout si je l'invite…. "

-" Et toi, Ann ? " demanda Lavande " Tu n'es pas accompagnée ? "

-" Non, Olivier a un entraînement important demain…. Il est sélectionné pour faire partie de l'équipe titulaire pour le prochain match de son équipe…. Je lui ai demandé de tout faire pour gagner le match, comme ça je n'aurais aucun regret à cause de son absence "

-" Tu n'as pas peur qu'il aille voir ailleurs parce que tu es trop gentille ? " demanda Lavande.

-" Moi je suis encore à l'école, mais lui c'est peut-être l'occasion de sa vie…. Je ne vais pas faire un caprice parce qu'il n'est pas là…. Imagine qu'il vienne et qu'il ne soit pas en forme pour demain…. Tous les joueurs et les fans de Quidditch savent que c'est à l'entraînement que les recruteurs font le tri, et qu'ils peaufinent leur sélection en match…. S'il rate les sélections à cause de moi, même s'il jure le contraire, il m'en voudra…. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? "

-" Oui "

-" Bonsoir " dit Dumbledore en montant sur la scène " Ce soir, c'est la première soirée de l'année…. Elle se fera en 2 parties : la première est le repas, faut prendre des forces…. Sous les assiettes il y a un menu avec les plats au choix…. Pour la 2ème partie, je vous en parlerais tout à l'heure…. Pour l'instant : Bon Appétit "

Les élèves se souhaitèrent tous un bon appétit et regardèrent le menu. Il y avait divers hamburgers, des pavés de bœufs et steaks, des frites et des potatoes, ainsi que de la dinde avec de la purée et de la confiture d'airelles.

-" C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas Thanksgiving " dit Sam " J'aurais pris de la dinde "

-" Oui, mais on en fera une à ce moment là " répondit Ann.

-" Ah ouais…. " répondirent Sam et Alex.

-" On verra d'ici là…. Bon, alors…. " dit Ann en regardant le menu " Steak Frite "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le repas se passa relativement bien, Harry s'ennuyait un peu à la table des Serdaigles, quand ils n'essayaient pas de lui soutirer des informations sur son équipe, ils parlaient travail scolaire, cours et livres. Alors que Cho discutait avec des camarades de classe, Harry en profita pour voir ce qu'il se passait aux autres tables. Il remarqua Marco et Dean, tous les 2 à une table de Poufsouffle. Les filles semblaient apprécier leur présence, elles devaient rire des blagues de Dean et être sous le charme du charisme de Marco. Il faut dire qu'avec son teint mat, ses dents blanches toujours visibles grâce à son éternel sourire, et sa tenue digne d'un play-boy de magasine (jean bleu marine, chemise en jean bleu délavé sans manche et ouverte sur son torse musclé et bronzé), il attirait une grande partie des regards féminins. 

Puis son regard fut attiré par 2 têtes rousses, celles des Jumeaux Weasley. Ils étaient attablés avec Lee et Angelina, Alicia et Andreï, ainsi que Katie (la copine de George, pour la soirée), une Poufsouffle de 7ème année (accompagnant Fred), et 2 autres élèves qu'Harry avait croisé chez les Gryffondors. Les Jumeaux mettaient de l'ambiance, comme d'habitude, et les anciens de l'équipe devait parler Quidditch vu les gestes de Lee et d'Angelina.

Harry continua son tour " d'inspection ". La vision Drago Malefoy, en tenue de cow-boy, lui arracha un sourire, qui se transforma en grimace en voyant Pansy Parkinson, boudinée dans une imitation de Christina Aguillera dans son clip " Dirty " (mini-short en jean, puisqu'il faut qu'il y ait quelque chose en jean, jambière –puisque je ne sais pas comment s'appelle ce que porte les cow-boy par-dessus leur pantalon- en cuir noir et petit haut noir). Rien qu'en la voyant, il comprit pourquoi Drago s'entretenait avec une jeune fille ressemblant à une poupée…. Estelle Tylle d'après ses souvenirs…. Beaucoup trop jeune, mais certainement plus agréable à regarder que son autre voisine de table. Pansy la regardait de travers, mais Estelle avait beau être jeune, elle pouvait avoir un regard aussi glacial que Drago, et elle dégageait une telle noblesse que Pansy rongeait son frein dans son coin. A la même table, il y avait Grabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Millicent Bulstrode.

En continuant son tour d'horizon, il tomba sur la table des 1ères années de Gryffondors, il y repéra Mathieu Kaine, le prodige du Combat aux yeux envoûtants, et le ténébreux et néanmoins charmeur Simon McHalley, son meilleur ami, entourés chacun de 4 filles de 1ère et 2ème années, de diverses maisons. Puis il finit son observation en tombant sur la table de Ron, de l'autre côté de la piste de danse, juste en face de lui. Il y vit Ron assis à côté d'Hermione, puis Parvati et Seamus, et Lavande. Ginny était attablé en face de son frère, qui regardait de travers le Serdaigle avec qui elle sortait, mais Hermione semblait tempérer (comme d'habitude) son tempérament fonceur. Pour finir la tablée, il remarqua les Jumelles Capone et Ann. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore quitta l'une des tables de professeurs et monta sur la scène, captant tous les regards de l'assemblée, qui se tue.

-" Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous repus…. Il faut éliminer…. Et quoi de plus agréable que la musique et la danse…. Hum ? Je voudrais savoir…. Rock'n Wizard., ça vous dit quelque chose ? "

-" Yeah ! " hurlèrent Ann, les Jumelles ainsi que de nombreuses sorcières.

-" Apparemment…. Mesdemoiselles, je suis sûr que vous ferez un accueil chaleureux aux sorciers du groupe R&W…. Veuillez applaudir Rock'n Wizard ! "

Les filles se levèrent et hurlèrent, même les Serpentardes, et commencèrent à scander les paroles de " Love Rock'n Roll ", la reprise magique d'une vieille chanson moldue, qui avait été la chanson de l'été sur RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique) et sur MTV (Magical Transmission Visual), pour les anglais qui avaient acheter des postes de télévisions américains, permettant de recevoir des programmes spéciaux pour sorciers (cuisine sorcière, films sur des sorciers et sur la magie….). Les chanteurs reprirent le refrain alors qu'ils apparaissaient sur la scène, grâce au rideau qui les cachés dans la petite pièce annexe, et ils prirent leurs instruments. 

Justin, le guitariste, portait des bottes en peau de dragon marron, un jean bleu délavé savamment déchiré aux genoux et usagé ailleurs, ainsi qu'une vieille chemise de bûcheron, usée et sans manche, ouverte sur une plastique irréprochable. Il avait un piercing au sourcil gauche et un brillant à l'oreille gauche. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en pics. 

Chance, le bassiste, portait une tenue en cuir noir : chaussures, pantalon ultra moulant et petit gilet, mais aussi un brassard avec des plumes d'aigles. Il était typé indien : la peau mate, de grands yeux noirs et de longs cheveux noirs, dont une mèche tressée avec des plumes argentées au bout. 

Allan, le batteur, était un black avec un bouc et les cheveux teint en blond. Il portait un jean blanc moulant, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc, contrastant avec sa couleur de peau. 

Nick, le pianiste, était typé latin, un peu comme Marco : cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière, yeux bleus outremer, avec un piercing turquoise au sourcil droit, un tatouage sur le biceps gauche. Il portait ce qui semblait être un vieux T-shirt bleu avec un jean noir, toujours très moulant.

-" Bonsoir Poudlard ! " hurla le guitariste.

-" Justin !!! " ou " Allan !!! " ou " Nick !!! " ou enfin " Chance !!! " hurlèrent les filles.

Toutes les filles étaient debout, en train de taper dans leur main, d'hurler, de pleurer ou autres. Même Cho avait le visage radieux.

-" Tu connais ce groupe ? " lui demanda Harry. 

-" Bien sûr ! " lui répondit Cho " C'est LE groupe de l'année…. Ils sont en train de détrôner les Bizar'Sisters…. Ils sont géniaux "

-" Je veux bien te croire " dit Harry en regardant la scène.

-" Aller Poudlard, tous en ligne…. On commence par un vieil air de Country…. "

Ann et les Jumelles furent les premières sur la piste, rapidement rejointes par Marco et toutes les fans de R&W. Ils commencèrent alors à jouer, l'air était si entraînant que les pas semblaient venir tous seuls aux danseurs, même Harry voulu s'y mettre, ses pieds ne demandant que ça. Cho l'entraîna sur la piste, déjà bondée. Dumbledore et les professeurs déplacèrent les tables pour faire encore plus de place. Les élèves étaient tous en ligne, et faisaient tous la même chorégraphie en rythme. Comme les pas venaient tous seuls, les élèves pouvaient se libérer des contraintes de la chorégraphie et donc réellement s'amuser. Après 2 ou 3 chansons, certains élèves retournèrent s'asseoir pour se reposer. Ce fut le cas de Ron, Hermione, Harry et Cho, qui s'assirent à la table de Ron, et regardèrent les danseurs.

-" Ils sont fantastiques " dit Cho " Leur musique est vraiment magique…. Même si se sont des sorciers "

-" Moi je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dansé " dit Harry " C'est comme si mes pieds me contrôlaient…. En tous cas c'est très agréable "

-" Oui…. " dit Hermione " C'est bien d'avoir ensorcelé la musique, comme ça on danse, et on s'amuse, sans avoir peur de paraître ridicule "

-" Ensorcelé ? "

-" Ben oui, comment crois-tu que les pas puissent venir comme ça ? "

-" Je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup…. "

-" Excusez-moi " dit David King, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigles " Cho, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? "

Le rock'n roll avait remplacé la country, et de nombreux couples étaient en train de danser le rock.

-" Harry ? " demanda Cho.

-" Bien sûr, vas-y si ça te fais plaisir "

-" Tu es un amour " dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle se leva et partit sur la piste au bras de David, qui en était visiblement ravi.

-" Tu n'as pas peur ? " lui demanda Ron.

-" Pour ?…. Cho et David ? Non, elle ne l'apprécie pas, il est trop imbu de lui même…. Elle est juste aimable…. Tu sais qu'il peut l'empêcher de jouer s'il le veut ? "

-" C'est horrible ! " s'indigna Hermione.

-" J'imagine pas jusqu'où il pourrait aller " répondit Harry " Heureusement que chez les Serdaigles, les membres de l'équipe ne sortent pas entre eux…. Parce que je crois bien qu'il a des vues sur elle "

-" Moi j'en suis presque sûr ! " dit Ron.

Harry se mit à contempler les couples sur la piste. Il y repéra Cho et David, et fut heureux que le rock'n roll ne demande pas que les corps soient collés, car il avait toujours en tête l'indignation d'Hermione. Il remarqua Marco faisant voler sa copine, mais d'une manière très harmonieuse, tout comme Fred et sa Poufsouffle, Lee et Angelina, Katie et George, et, Alicia et Andreï. Puis son regard se porta sur Ann et les Jumelles, qui faisaient un rock à 3, et semblaient s'amuser comme des folles. Les Jumelles portaient un jean gris, avec des bottines, une grosse ceinture en cuir, mais surtout un corset en cuir noir, avec un décolleté très pigeonnant, ce qui faisait le délice de la vingtaine de garçons qui les entouraient, et de ceux qui observaient de loin. Ann portait un pantalon de cuir noir avec des chaînes dorées autour des hanches, des bottines noires, et un gilet en jean bleu délavé, très usé, très cintré, et très, très moulant. Il dévoilait un nombril délicat avec un brillant turquoise, et une poitrine délicate, ferme et généreuse. Elle avait aussi une casquette, genre gavroche, en cuir noir, permettant de maintenir ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

-" Elle est belle " murmura Hermione.

-" Hum ? Tu disais ? " lui demanda Harry.

-" Je disais qu'Ann était superbe ce soir…. Vu le nombre de gars qui bavent en les regardant, elle et les Jumelles, je ne comprends pas qu'elles soient célibataires "

-" Ann ne l'est pas " dit Ron.

-" Cela ne durera pas avec Olivier " répondit Hermione " Je sens qu'elle n'est pas heureuse, il manque le contact physique…. "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? " lui demanda Harry, se demandant s'il comprenait bien ce que son amie lui disait.

-" Je crois qu'Ann a besoin de se sentir en sécurité…. " expliqua Hermione " Cela implique que son petit ami doit lui montrer son affection, pas en l'embrassant, mais plutôt en le réconfortant, la rassurant…. Elle doute d'elle même, au contraire de ce qu'elle paraît "

-" Tu veux dire fragile à l'intérieur, forte à l'extérieur ? " lui demanda Ron.

-" Oui…. Elle a du se construire une carapace, très solide…. Enfin je crois…. En dehors de l'espace où elle se sent bien, elle ne doit pas se lâcher facilement…. Tu l'as vu en cours, elle est assez distante et froide…. Si tu rajoutes à ça le fait qu'elle connaît de nombreuses choses, plus que moi même, elle paraît encore plus distante…. Enfin, elle ne sait pas comment faire pour se faire accepter…. Elle a toujours vécu en vase clos, avec Ambre et Lucinda…. Ou Louisa, Marco et leur grand-mère en été…. Les seuls moments où elle s'est ouverte au monde s'est quand elle a passé une année à Salem, où les Jumelles l'ont littéralement adoptée…. Puis avec Kaede, qui est devenu son mentor pour une année, et qui lui a appris la magie japonaise et l'art du combat…. Tout comme Jane qui a apporté sa touche personnelle à son éducation…. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ? "

-" Non, pas trop…. " répondit Harry " Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle a tellement été habitué à avoir peu de monde autour d'elle, qu'elle n'arrive pas à être naturelle ici, à Poudlard…. Et que ce manque de naturel peut être retrouvé si jamais elle arrive à se sentir en sécurité ? "

-" Tu as tout compris "

-" Et en quoi ça me regarde ? "

-" Ben…. J'avais cru que vous vous entendiez mieux "

-" Ben non, mais ce n'est pas pire, non plus…. Et de toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire de cette fille…. On vit dans le même appartement, ce qu'elle peut faire de sa vie, je m'en fous…. Tant qu'elle ne ramène pas de Serpentard dans mon espace vital "

-" OK…. Je me tais "

-" Je vais rejoindre Cho…. A tout à l'heure ! "

-" Ouais…. A plus ! " lui répondit Ron.

-" Bon sang, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! " dit Hermione, de mauvaise humeur.

-" Tu sais très bien que Harry est plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules…. Il vaut mieux qu'on lui ouvre doucement, mais sûrement, les yeux…. Si on va trop vite, il se cabrera encore plus, et se sera raté…. "

-" Tu as raison…. Mais ils iraient tellement bien ensemble "

-" Oui, mais pour le moment, c'est cette histoire d'Amazone qui l'intrigue…. Et l'Enfant du Phœnix aussi…. "

-" Tu veux parler de cette fille qu'il voit en rêve ? "

-" Oui…. C'est vraiment étrange "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Une impression de déjà vu "

-" Ah ! Toi aussi ? "

-" Hum ? " 

-" Des bribes de souvenirs…. C'est très flou, et quand j'essaie de me souvenir, ça se volatilise "

-" Comme si on t'avait lancé un sortilège pour que tu ne vois pas ce qui est en face de toi, mais que tu réussisses encore à voir ce qui est dans la périphérie de ton champ de vision "

-" Exactement…. J'en reviens pas à quel point on arrive à se comprendre à demi-mot "

-" C'est l'amour ça ! " dit Ann en revenant s'asseoir " Désolée de casser l'ambiance "

-" Mais non…. T'en fais pas pour ça " lui dit Hermione " Tu as fini de danser "

-" Je sue comme une truie…. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir, de me reposer et de me remettre en état " dit Ann en faisant un mouvement de la main qui lui fit reprendre une apparence fraîche et dispose " Ah ! C'est mieux comme ça…. Il ne me reste qu'à me reposer…. Vous parliez de quoi ? Avant que j'arrive…. Pour être sur la même longueur d'onde "

-" Des couples ? " tenta Ron.

-" Oh !…. Je voudrais savoir…. Je pense que je peux vous parler, à vous 2, sans avoir l'air d'une langue de vipère "

-" Oui, que veux-tu savoir ? " lui demanda Hermione.

-" Et bien ! C'est juste une impression…. J'arrive pas à apprécier King, le capitaine des Serdaigles…. Il me fait penser à un Serpentard…. J'ai l'impression qu'il est prêt à tout pour gagner la Coupe de Quidditch ? "

-" C'est possible…. S'il la gagne cette année, juste avant de partir, c'est bon pour lui s'il veut faire carrière dans ce sport " expliqua Ron.

-" Et puis, il pourra dire qu'il a battu Harry " ajouta Hermione " En tant que Capitaine bien sûr, Harry est le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard "

-" C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…. Bon, vous m'aideriez à choisir des copains pour les Jumelles…. On évitera les Serpentards et les joueurs de Quidditch, ensuite les autres c'est tout bon "

-" Pourquoi pas les joueurs de Quidditch ? " demanda Ron, pensant à Fred en train de mâter Sam.

-" Ceux de Serdaigles…. Je ne fais vraiment pas confiance à King et à ses méthodes…. Mais les Poufsouffles sont sympas…. Les Gryffondors encore plus " rajouta Ann, voyant la tête de Ron.

Ils se mirent donc à faire des commentaires sur les élèves de 6ème et 7ème années, et Ann faisait mentalement une liste, pour se rappeler de chaque détail, pour pouvoir en parler avec les Jumelles, enfin, plutôt pour glisser quelques mots gentils en leur présence, sinon ça se verrait trop.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Vers 23h, le chanteur et guitariste demanda le silence.

-" Bien…. Il paraît que c'était une soirée en l'honneur d'élèves américains…. Ils sont où ? "

-" Ici ! " hurlèrent Ann, les Jumelles et Marco tous assis à la même table.

-" Au moins ils ont de la voix…. J'espère qu'ils savent s'en servir…. Et pour ce qui est de bouger…. Ça on est sûr qu'ils sont doués…. Mais qu'est-ce que ça donne sur scène ?…. Allez…. Il paraît que vous avez préparé un petit quelque chose pour remercier vos camarades de Poudlard…. "

Ann, les Jumelles et Marco se levèrent et rejoignirent le groupe en passant derrière un des rideaux. Puis Marco monta sur scène, il était revêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir, extrêmement moulant, et la même chemise mais en cuir noir cette fois avec un faux tatouage sur le biceps gauche. Il serra la main des musiciens et se plaça à côté de Nick. Puis les Jumelles grimpèrent sur scène.

-" Putain de merde ! " dit Fred en déshabillant Sam.

-" En effet " répondirent les garçons de la table.

Elles portaient des pantalons de cuir noir, taille basse, révélant un string blanc qui était encore plus visible grâce à leur bronzage. Leur haut s'était raccourcit devenant un bandeau de cuir noir, ne tenant que par des lacets très fins. Leurs cheveux tenaient avec une casquette. Elle embrassèrent les chanteurs, sous le regards envieux des filles de Poudlard.

-" Je me demande comment Ann va être habillée ? " se demanda Hermione.

-" Court " lui répondit Ron.

En effet, en montant sur scène, Ann fut accueillie par des sifflets appréciateurs. Il faut dire qu'avec ses bottes, son bandeau en haut de l'une de ses bottes, mais surtout son mini-short et le même gilet très cintré, mais en cuir cette fois, comme le reste. Elle embrassa les musiciens et termina par Justin qui la garda près de lui.

-" La chanceuse " murmure Padma Patil, qui partageait la même table que Cho et Harry.

-" C'est pas de sa faute si elle a de la chance " dit Cho.

-" Oui " approuva Padma.

-" Tu sais, il y a un dicton moldu que j'aime bien " dit David King.

-" Et c'est ? " lui demanda Harry.

-" _Heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour_…. Elle est chanceuse, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si heureuse que ça en amour " 

Les musiciens laissèrent leurs places aux américains, sauf Justin qui resta sur scène. Les 3 autres membres du groupe R&W rejoignirent la table de Dumbledore pour voir le spectacle. Justin se mit à jouer l'air de leur chanson phare et Ann se mit à chanter _(N/A : Merci à Lunard, Me,….) _:

-" I saw him dancing there by the record machine…. I knew he must have been about seventeen…. The beat was going strong, playing my favourite song…. And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me…. Yeah me…. And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me…. Yeah me…. Singin' "

Justin se joignit à elle pour reprendre le refrain, comme de nombreux élèves, prit au jeu.

-" I love rock'n roll…. So put another dime in the jukebox, baby…. I love rock'n roll…. So come on take your time and dance with me ! "

-" Yeah ! " hurla Ann " He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name…. That don't matter he said 'cause it's all the same…. I said can I take you home, where we can be alone… "

Elle se mit dos au guitariste et descendit langoureusement en se frottant à lui, avant de remonter.

-" Next we were moving on…. And he was with me…. Yeah me !…. Next we were moving on…. And he was with me…. Yeah me !…. Singing !….. I LOVE ROCK'N ROLL…. SO PUT AN OTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX BABY….. I LOVE ROCK'N ROLL…. SO COME ON TAKE YOUR DIME AND DANCE WITH ME ! "

-" I said can I take you, where we can be alone " reprit Justin " Next we were moving on, and she was with me, yeah me…. And we'll moving on, and singing that the same old song "

-" Yeah with me ! Singing ! " chanta Ann.

-" I LOVE ROCK'N ROLL…. SO PUT AN OTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX BABY….. I LOVE ROCK'N ROLL…. SO COME ON TAKE YOUR DIME AND DANCE WITH ME ! " reprirent les élèves de Poudlard.

Puis Justin et Ann chantèrent " We will rock you " de Queen, avant que Nick (le pianiste) remonte sur scène pour remplacer Marco, qui prit le micro. Pendant ce temps là, Chance et Allan remplaçaient Sam et Alex qui prirent des trompettes.

-" Bonsoir ! " dit-il, charmeur _(N/A : J'entend des filles hurler hystériquement là !)_ " Bien…. Si nous sommes sur scène ce soir, c'est pour se présenter un petit peu…. Et comme je suis le plus jeune, c'est moi qui m'y colle en premier…. Enfin, je vais être accompagné…. "

Marco sortit sa baguette (rangée Dieu seul sait où) et changea sa tenue pour une tenue de lover latino (pantalon à pince noir, chemise blanche ouverte sur pectoraux bronzés) et en profita pour changer celle d'Ann, qui devait l'accompagner (minijupe à franches, sorte de lamelles dorées, petit haut dans le même genre et talon haut allongeant encore plus ses jambes). Le rythme endiablé de " Living la vida loca " de Ricky Martin se fit entendre et Marco transforma le micro à pied en micro-oreillette avant de se déhancher et de chanter, entraînant Ann avec lui.

-" La reina de la noche….. La diosa del vudú…. Yo no podré salvarme…. Podrás salvarte tú?…. "

Ann se mit à onduler des hanches, pour le moment, doucement et sensuellement, mais en rythme. Le regard de tous les garçons se braquèrent sur ses hanches, et de nombreux mâles se servirent à boire. Les filles, elles, se demandaient comment on pouvait se déhancher de cette manière.

-" Sirius n'avait pas menti " dit Ron.

-" Elle va se coincer quelque chose, si elle continue comme ça " remarqua Hermione, marquant le rythme avec sa main.

-" La tela de la araña…. La uña del dragón….. Te lleva a los infiernos…. Ella es tu adicción…. " continua Marco " Te besa y te desnuda con su baile demencial…. Tú cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar…. Tú te dejas arrastrar... Come on ! "

Marco et Ann descendirent de l'estrade et reprirent la chorégraphie vue dans le clip, mimant une dispute entre 2 amoureux et les retrouvailles, pendant que le groupe et les Jumelles entonnaient le refrain :

-" Ella que será…. She's livin' la vida loca…. Y te dolerá…. Si de verdad te toca…. Ella es tu final…. Vive la vida loca…. Ella te dirá…. Vive la vida loca…. Vive la vida loca…. Livin' la vida loca "

-" Se fue a New York City…. A la torre de un hotel….. Te ha robado la cartera…... Se ha llevado hasta tu piel….. Por eso no bebía…. De tu copa de licor…. Por eso te besaba…. Con narcótico sabor…. Es el beso de calor... "

Ann et Marco se séparèrent pour faire venir des danseurs sur la piste, Marco fit venir sa copine pour lui apprendre une danse très corps à corps, et c'est David King qui eut droit à toute l'attention d'Ann. Celle-ci lui tournait autour, se déhanchant de plus en plus, faisant " baver " son partenaire (et les autres garçons), et enrager Harry qui pensait que ça venait du fait qu'elle drague un mec alors qu'elle sortait avec Dubois _(N/A : il a vraiment besoin d'une introspection, lui !)_. Quand le morceau prit fin, des applaudissement fusèrent de partout, et Ann et Marco remontèrent sur scène pour continuer leur show. Celui-ci se prolongea avec " Shake your bom-bom " de Ricky Martin _(N/A : ben oui, toujours lui, mais Marco est mi-latino, mi-américain, alors !)_, et Ann fut obligée de se déhancher d'une manière plus importante au moment des refrains, mais heureusement le reste de la chanson lui permettait de danser d'une manière plus sensuelle, et moins douloureuse pour son bassin. 

Puis se fut au tour des Jumelles de réquisitionner Ann. Les garçons s'écartèrent un maximum pour leur faire de la place, puis la lumière diminua rapidement, on entendit des bruits de changements de tenues et des notes de piano se firent entendre puis la chanson commença _(N/A : merci à Lunard et Me qui m'ont fourni les paroles de " Love is a Crime ", la BO de " Chicago " par Anastacia)_. La lumière revint et des sifflements se firent entendre, à la vue de la tenue des filles. Ann portait sobrement des talons aiguilles, un pantalon noir très classe, une veste de costard et un feutre sur la tête, elle était la caricature (en beaucoup plus féminine) de Richard Gere dans Chicago (l'affiche du film). Les Jumelles portaient une tenue de meneuse de revue : bustier et culotte à franches, blanches et dorées, talons hauts, cheveux coiffés magiquement, le tout pour faire comme Renée Zellweger et Catherine Zeta-Jones sur l'affiche du film Chicago. Sur la scène, il y avait 3 chaises qui interpellèrent les élèves.

Ann : " Oh ! Yeah !…. Chicago ! "

Alex et Sam, en se dirigeant vers leur place : " If love is a crime baby….. I'd do my time….. Whether it's wrong or right….. You can sentence me to life…. If love is a crime baby…. I'd do my time…. Whether it's wrong or right…. You can sentence me…. Sentence me to life "

Ann, en s'emparant du micro : " Some might say I'm guilty of loving the first degree…. If the jury wants to lock me up…. And throw away the key…. There's no greater punishment…. Than what I face inside…. Won't tamper with the evidence…. 'Cause there's nothing to hide "

Ann chantait derrière le micro, ayant placé la chaise derrière elle pour ne pas être dérangée. Pendant ce temps là, les Jumelles jouaient la carte de la sensualité avec leur chaise, se cambrant, faisant des effets de jambes….

A, A et S : " He lives inside my heart…. I'm in the middle too…. You never had a clue…. Unless you felt it too "

Alex et Sam : " If love is a crime baby…. I'd do my time….. Whether it's wrong or right….. You can sentence me to life…. If love is a crime baby…. I'd do my time…. Whether it's wrong or right…. You can sentence me…. Sentence me to life…. "

Ann retira sa veste, laissant apparaître un bustier noir avec des strass. Puis elle lança sa veste à Marco avant de continuer à chanter.

Ann : " Better tell the truth…. Just let me plead my case…. The thief who stole my heart from me I couldn't let escape…. He's my only alibi, but I won't drop a dime…. So how can I give up to you, my partner in crime "

A, A et S : " He lives inside my heart…. I'm in the middle too…. You never had a clue…. Unless you felt it too…. If love is a crime baby…. I'd do my time….. Whether it's wrong or right….. You can sentence me to life…. If love is a crime baby…. I'd do my time…. Whether it's wrong or right…. You can sentence me…. Sentence me to life…. "

Ann : " You can take away my freedom…. But you can't take my love from me…. I won't die a lonely prisoner…. 'Cause my heart will set me free…. "

Les Jumelles s'approchèrent d'Ann, se collèrent à elle, et lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent, Ann avait la même tenue qu'elles, mais en noir avec des brillants rouges. Elles prirent toutes les trois leurs chaises, montèrent dessus et faisant comme des strip-teaseuses, mais en finissant la chanson.

A, A et S : " Oooh ooh yeah…. Whooh! …. Chicago …. I said … If love is a crime baby…. I'd do my time….. Whether it's wrong or right….. You can sentence me to life…. If love is a crime baby…. I'd do my time…. Whether it's wrong or right…. You can sentence me…. Sentence me to life…. Ah come on I said …. If love is a crime baby…. I'd do my time….. Whether it's wrong or right….. You can sentence me to life…. If love is a crime baby…. I'd do my time…. Whether it's wrong or right…. You can sentence me…. Sentence me to life…. I said love is a crime…. "

Lorsqu'elles terminèrent la chanson, tous les garçons applaudirent, et les plus bruyants furent David King et Fred Weasley (bien que George ne soit pas trop loin, mais il a une " copine " à ne pas brusquer). Les filles et Marco disparurent rapidement derrière les rideaux, alors que McGonagall montait sur scène.

-" Vous avez aimé ? " demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle eut des applaudissement pour toute réponse " Apparemment…. Vos 4 camarades ont voulu vous montrer que les karaokés ne sont pas des moments si désagréables que ça…. Bien…. Chers élèves, c'est la dernière chanson de la soirée… C'est un slow, alors, invitez vos cavalières, et profitez du moment…. J'espère que la soirée vous a plu, et que les prochaines vous plairont aussi…. Petit bonus, on vous autorise 1h après la fin de la soirée, pour retourner à vos salles communes…. "

Les R&W entamèrent " Unchained Melody ", un slow tendre (BO de Ghost, ou chanson de Gareth Gates). Sur la piste, les couples se formaient : Harry et Cho, Ron et Hermione, Fred et Sam (sous le regard courroucé d'Alex), Alex et David King, Lee et Angelina, Gorge et Katie, Alicia et Andreï, Ginny et son Serdaigle, même Pansy réussit à danser avec Drago (la seule et unique fois de la soirée, mais il se tenait à bonne distance de sa partenaire). 

Les professeurs aussi dansèrent : Lulu et Sirius, Louisa et Remus, Ambre et Severus, McGonagall et Dumbledore (à une distance respectueuse). Mais Harry, même s'il tenait Cho près de lui, regarda malgré lui les autres danseurs et remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un : Ann n'était plus là, elle s'était volatilisée…. 

Puis il se rappela qu'elle n'avait accordé aucune danse à la soirée, elle s'était juste amusée avec les Jumelles et Marco, et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas du vouloir s'ennuyer avec de possibles " prétendants "…. Et il se gifla mentalement, pensant qu'il devait profiter du moment avec Cho, et ne pas s'ennuyer avec une fille qui l'énerve…. 


	31. Chapitre 94

****

Chapitre 46 (94) : Au détour d'un couloir

Cela faisait 2h qu'Harry était dans son lit, réfléchissant à la fin de sa soirée. Il avait profité de l'heure de liberté pour conduire Cho jusque dans la roseraie, où ils se promenèrent main dans la main. Puis il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa salle commune, avant de la quitter sur un tendre baiser. Il remarqua que depuis leur premier baiser, qui avait été fantastique, il n'arrivait pas à faire passer une émotion en l'embrassant, en dehors de son respect pour elle. Mais comme elle était sa première petite amie, il ne savait pas si c'était normal qu'il ressente moins de choses avec Cho qu'avec cette fille mystérieuse….

Le pire, c'était que les paroles d'Hermione lui revenaient en tête, comme quoi Ann n'était pas aussi mauvaise que ça, que c'était une manière de se protéger, de tenir les autres à l'écart…. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de cette fille…. Ses formes étaient très agréables à regarder, et il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour voir si tout était naturel…. Ensuite il y avait ses immenses yeux bleus, qui arrivaient à voir au fond de son âme…. Il avait envie de se noyer dans ses 2 gouttes d'océan…. Alors que ceux de Cho ne lui semblait montrer que de la sympathie, ceux d'Ann étaient plein de mystère et de magie…. Si elle n'avait pas une aussi grande gueule, et le verbe si facile, elle aurait pu être une possibilité…. 

Cette idée le figea d'horreur, à contre coup…. Non, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas Ann…. Pour lui, elle reste Smith ! La fille qui arrive à lui rabattre son caquet, la fille qui le rembarre d'une manière parfois plus humiliante que Drago Malefoy, la fille qui a un niveau magique aussi bon que le sien…. 

Mais aussi la fille qu'il avait failli embrasser dans l'infirmerie, et celle dont le sourire l'emplissait de bonheur…. Et ce soir, malgré ses dires, malgré la présence de Cho à ses côtés, il n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux d'elle, et il avait détesté le moment où elle a dansé avec le guitariste, et se fut pire avec King….

Allongé sur le dos, les mains sous la tête, les yeux ouverts, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre à jour ses sentiments. Il en avait assez de tout retourné dans sa tête. Il sortit de son lit, passa dans la salle de bain, et s'habilla pour aller faire un tour : vieux jean, vieux pull, lentilles de contact, cheveux en bataille _(sans rire ?) _ainsi que la Carte des Maraudeurs dans sa poche arrière. Il prit sa baguette avant de regarder sa main droite, celle tenant sa baguette.

-" _Bageto_ " dit Harry.

Il vit sa baguette disparaître, des petites étincelles dorées brillaient dans sa paume, et il sentit un petit picotement dans sa main droite. Il dit le contre sort, faisant réapparaître sa baguette. Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait maîtrisé un sortilège difficile en peu de temps, même si ce sortilège lui semblait plus commun qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa main, avant de se transformer en chat pour pouvoir sortir tranquillement de l'appartement, sans se faire repérer.

Il utilisa les passages pour animaux familiers et se retrouva dans le couloir menant à la salle secrète. Mais il prit la direction opposée : s'il n'avait pas envie de dormir, il avait au contraire une très forte envie de compléter la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il s'enfonça alors vers les profondeurs de Poudlard, remarquant des tableaux qu'il n'avait jamais vus ou remarqué avant. Il vit de nombreuses portes, et des ombres lui indiquant de possibles passages ou salles secrètes. Mais il continua, comme attiré par un passage.

Il se retrouva bientôt devant le tableau d'une chute d'eau sous un clair de lune. Il regarda attentivement le tableau, ce qu'il représentait lui semblait être du déjà vu, et pourtant il n'était jamais venu par ici. Cela aurait pu paraître bizarre à quiconque passant dans le coin : un chat fixant un tableau. Mais à Poudlard, rien n'est naturel ou normal, alors ! Harry resta une bonne heure, comme ça, assis devant le tableau avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui…. Enfin, quelqu'un, plutôt un chat. Harry le regarda attentivement, en dehors de ses yeux de miel, ils auraient pu passer pour des jumeaux.

-¤ _Personnellement je préfère la version originale _¤ dit le chat.

-¤ _Parce que c'est une copie ? _¤

-¤ _Bien sûr ! C'est la copie de l'œuvre de Mère Nature…. Aussi connue sous le nom de Gaïa _¤

-¤ _Comme les Mages ?_ ¤

-¤ _En effet !…. J'ai jamais compris comment les humain pouvaient passer des heures devant des copies, alors qu'il suffit de transplaner auprès de l'original pour être rempli de bonheur_ ¤

-¤ _Tu as déjà vu l'original de cette chute d'eau ? _¤

-¤ _Oui…. Ma compagne humaine m'y a amené plusieurs fois…. C'est étrange…._ ¤

-¤ _Quoi ?_ ¤

-¤ _Je croyais que les amants seraient là ce soir…_. ¤

-¤ _Les amants ?_ ¤

-¤ _Oui, certaines nuits, un jeune homme et une jeune femme apparaissent…. Avant de disparaître dans la grotte derrière la chute d'eau…. Mais on sait qu'ils sont là parce que le tableau se fait plus discret pour protéger leur intimité _¤

-¤ _Le tableau ? Il peut prendre des décisions ? _¤

-¤ _Tu es dans le monde magique depuis combien de temps…. Sous ta forme humaine ?_ ¤

-¤ _Comment as-tu deviné ?_ ¤

-¤ _Il est rare qu'un chat reste des heures devant un tableau…. Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a que les humains pour faire ça…. Donc, depuis combien de temps ?_ ¤

-¤ _Depuis l'été précédant mon entrée à Poudlard…. C'est ma 5ème année_ ¤

-¤ _Tu es jeune…. Il y a de bons livres dans la réserve…. Si tu as besoin d'un beau gosse pour tenir éloignée Miss Teigne, et donc Rusard, de la bibliothèque, je suis ton chat ! _¤

-¤ _Pourquoi ?_ ¤

-¤ _Pourquoi pas…. Nous autres, petit peuple des compagnons animaliers, nous en savons beaucoup plus qu'on ne devrait…. Et puis je t'aime bien…._ ¤

-¤ _Tu ne me connais même pas !_ ¤

-¤ _Crois-tu ?…. Bon, c'est pas que, mais j'ai une minette à voir…._ ¤ dit le chat avant de s'éloigner ¤ _Ah ! Au fait, si tu veux passer derrière le tableau il te suffit de dire Amazone, en humain…. Et je serais toi, je changerais ma voix pour que les tableaux ne puissent pas cafter…. A plus, Godric !_ ¤

-¤ _Amazone_ ¤ se répéta Harry avant de se retourner vivement vers le chat ¤ _Comment ?…. Zut, il a disparu…. Il faudra que je lui repose la question…. _¤

Harry partit chercher un endroit où il pourrait se métamorphoser en paix, utilisa le sortilège _Rogus Vox_ pour rendre sa voir plus rauque, puis revint devant le tableau.

-" Bon " murmura-t-il, entendant pour la première fois une voix plus profonde " J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas menti…. _Amazone_ ! "

Le tableau pivota laissant un passage faiblement éclairé. Sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa prudence, il entra dans le passage. Il n'avait même pas fait un mètre à l'intérieur qu'il entendit le tableau se refermer lourdement, et un système de fermeture s'enclencher.

-" Et merde ! Je me suis fait avoir par un chat !…. En plus on y voit que dalle ici "

Harry continua à fulminer pendant quelques minutes, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, qui n'était pas totale, puisque c'était comme les nuits sans lune : il y avait une luminosité minimale, comme celle offerte par les étoiles, qui permettait de voir un peu ce qu'il y avait dans ce passage. Il remarqua un escalier avec plusieurs angles.

-" S'il y a une entrée, et un escalier…. C'est qu'à l'autre bout il y a la sortie ! "

Plus sûr de lui, il monta vers l'escalier, il monta 5 séries de marches avant d'arriver à un palier assez important.

-" Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir où je suis…. Que je suis bête ! _Bagetus_ ! " mais rien n'apparut dans sa main " _Bagetus_ ! _Bagetus_ ! Et merde, un couloir sans possibilité magique ! "

Il se frotta la tête, se décoiffant encore plus, souffla un bon coup avant de s'avancer pour monter une autre série de marche. Au milieu de celle-ci, il entendit un bruit étrange, comme des pierres se frottant les unes contre les autres, et ça venait du bas de l'escalier, de là où il venait. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais il se sentit partir : ses pieds n'eurent plus rien pour le soutenir et il chuta sur les pierres de l'escalier qui s'était transformé en toboggan. Il glissa sur les pierres et atterrit sur le palier.

-" Ah ! Bravo ! Et je fais comment moi, pour sortir d'ici ! "

Harry resta allongé sur le dos, réfléchissant à la situation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A l'entrée du passage, utilisé par Harry, Gryffin regardait le tableau. Un jeune homme apparut au pied de la chute. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche et ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais en bataille.

-¤ _Vas dans la grotte, elle te rejoindra ! _¤

-¤ _Merci_ ¤ lui répondit le personnage, en disparaissant derrière la chute d'eau.

La lune, dans le tableau, se voilà, enlevant la lumière du tableau, qui ne se remarquait plus.

-¤ _Bien, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle passera par-là…. Elle le fait à chaque fois, pourquoi pas cette fois-ci…. Hum ! Allons le vérifier quand même, elle me fait trop de mauvaises surprises ces temps-ci !_ ¤

Gryffin partit rapidement vers l'autre passage, pour être sûr qu'Ann passerait par-là, lors de son tour d'inspection. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle rate l'occasion de se retrouver en tête-à-tête, dans le noir, avec son Lion…. L'occasion est trop belle pour qu'ils passent tous les 2 à côtés…. Ann en tant que Ombre ne sera pas perturbée par l'idée de se faire découvrir, puisqu'elle sera dans le noir. Et Harry avec sa voix rauque, ne sera pas identifier par Ann, et comme elle sentira qui il est, elle le prendra pour James, son Lion, et ils se lâcheront tous les 2.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gryffin retrouva Ann alors qu'elle passait devant l'autre entrée du passage. Le tableau était le même quand bas, la même cascade, le même clair de lune (non voilé parce que la jeune femme n'était pas encore arrivée). Elle portait un jean, usé, avec des trous au niveau des plis des genoux et juste sous les fesses, ainsi qu'un large pull noir, tellement vieux que l'encolure était toute distendue, laissant apparaître une bretelle de soutien-gorge blanc. Autour du cou, elle portait un foulard, qu'elle triturait. Elle était en train de réfléchir et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle passait devant le tableau. Heureusement que Gryffin avait prévu le coup, il lui sauta dans les bras, la ramenant sur terre.

-¤ _Et bien mon gros minou, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ ¤

-¤ _J'ai un rendez-vous galant dans le coin_ ¤

-¤ _Oh ! Tu es en avance ? _¤

-¤ _Toujours…. Pour vérifier qu'on ne sera pas déranger…._ ¤

-¤ _Et je vais te déranger c'est ça ?_ ¤

-¤ _En plein dans le mille….. Si tu pouvais prendre un autre chemin, ça m'arrangerait…_. ¤

-¤ _Et tu veux que je passe par où ?_ ¤

-¤ _Tu as oublié qu'il y en a un à 5m en arrière_ ¤

-¤ _Hein ?_ ¤ dit Ann en se retournant ¤ _J'étais tellement dans mes idées que mes pieds ont avancé tous seuls !_ ¤

-¤ _Et tu pensais à quoi ?_ ¤

-¤ _A ce que je dirais à Olivier, pour rompre…._ ¤

-¤ _Tu fais bien de rompre…. Il n'était pas fait pour toi…. C'est ton cours avec ton Lion qui t'a fais changer d'avis ?_ ¤

-¤ _Non, pas totalement…. J'y pensais depuis quelques jours déjà…. Mais l'avoir si près de moi…. Gryffin qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il ne se souvient pas de moi, ou qu'il me déteste quand il se souviendra ? Je ne le supporterais pas…. _¤

-¤ _Chut ! Il se souviendra…. Crois-en ton vieux lion…. Bon, cette fois tu passes par l'escalier…. Et tu me laisses charmer les minettes ?…. Pitié ! _¤

-¤ _C'est bon, j'y vais…. _¤ dit Ann en le relâchant et en partant vers la porte ¤ _Gryffin ?_ ¤

-¤_ Oui ?_ ¤

-¤ _Merci ! Tu es un ange…. _¤

-¤ _File, avant qu'elle n'arrive_ ¤

-¤ _Bonne soirée !_ ¤ dit Ann avant d'arriver devant le tableau et de murmurer, de sa voix d'Ombre " _Amazone_ ! "

Elle avança dans le passage, ne remarquant aucun changement dans ce dernier. C'est quand elle entendit la porte se fermer magiquement qu'elle comprit son erreur.

-" Saleté de chat ! Je t'aurais petit démon ! "

Ann descendit rapidement la première série de marche, il y en a 5 avant d'arriver au palier, et encore 5 pour arriver en bas de l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu de la 3ème série de marches, elle entendit des pierres en frottement.

-" Et merde ! " cria Ann en sentant ses pieds perdre leur appuie.

En entendant une fille dire un juron, Harry se releva. Si elle avait eu le même problème que lui, elle allait arriver en glissant. Et la seule chose qu'il pourrait faire c'est de l'accueillir le plus doucement possible. Il se mit juste avant la première pente, les pieds bien dans le sol pour faire barrage et attendit qu'elle arrive. Il entendit un corps glisser mais ne réagit pas assez vite quand elle lui faucha les pieds et qu'il lui tomba dessus. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, Harry sur Ann.

-" Je le tuerais ! " hurla Ann, avant de murmurer " _Bagetus_ ! " puis de grogner " Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette baguette ? "

-" Ombre ? " demanda Harry.

-" Comment…. ? " commença Ann avant de sentir qui était avec elle " James ? "

-" Euh…. Oui…. Tu t'es fait piéger, toi aussi ! "

-" C'est mon chat qui m'a eu…. Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? "

-" J'en sais rien, j'ai même pas pensé à regarder ma montre…. Je dirais 15min….. Et ta baguette ne sort pas, comme la mienne, alors que je maîtrisais ce sortilège avant d'entrer ici…. Ton chat, il ressemble à quoi ? "

-" Oh ! A un mini lion, pourquoi ? "

-" C'est lui qui m'a donné le mot de passe pour ce chemin…. Ton chat n'était pas à la Cérémonie de Répartition ? "

-" Hein ? Ah ! Oui !…. Il a une affection particulière pour une amie…. Il a voulu l'accompagner pour voir comment c'était, puisque moi je n'étais pas répartie "

-" Pourquoi ? Tu es majeure et tu as tes diplômes ? "

-" Non, j'ai 15ans, mais oui, j'ai déjà tous mes diplômes, ceux de mon clan…. Pas ceux de Poudlard…. "

-" Pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi de suivre les cours, on aurait pu être dans la même classe "

-" Parce que j'ai des choses à faire à côté…. Si je suis là c'est pour revoir la protection de Poudlard…. "

-" Tu n'as pas peur quand me disant tout ça je découvre qui tu es dans la lumière ? "

-" Tu ne me verras jamais dans la lumière avec autre chose que mon uniforme et mon masque…. Et tu ne pourras pas le retirer…. "

-" Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ? "

-" Parce que je l'aurais fait à un moment ou à un autre…. Et puisque nous sommes bloqués ici, autant apprendre à se connaître un peu, non ? "

-" En effet "

-" Mais ne me dis rien de trop personnel, comme si tu fais du sport, la maison dans laquelle tu es, combien tu as de véritables amis, avec qui tu traînes toujours…. Question de sécurité…. Il faut qu'on en sache le moins possible l'un sur l'autre, question de sécurité "

-" Oh ! "

Pendant toute cette discussion, Ann était toujours sous Harry, sentant sa chaleur passait à travers leurs vêtements. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait du mal à respirer, et pas à cause du poids d'Harry sur elle. Harry sentait les formes d'Ann, sa chaleur, son odeur…. Il sentit une érection arrivait alors qu'Ann se trémoussait sous lui pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

-" Arrête " lui demanda-t-il.

-" Quoi ? "

-" Arrête de te trémousser sous moi, ça me…. Comment dire ? "

-" Moi aussi…. Je…. "

La bouche d'Harry était à quelques millimètres de celle d'Ann, il sentait sa respiration, et aussi son regard plantait dans le sien, alors qu'ils ne pouvaient rien voir. Il sentit les mains d'Ann remontait le long de ses bras, le faisant frissonner à chaque centimètre. Son avant bras se posa au-dessus de l'épaule droite d'Ann, lui donnant un point d'appuie, et lui permettant de caressait ses cheveux. Il en prit un mèche et la tritura, sentant leur douceur et leur légèreté. Sa main gauche rencontra sa cuisse, il la remonta vers sa hanche. Il arriva sur l'ouverture et senti la douceur de sa peau, et la dentelle de sa culotte. Elle avala sa salive, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle appréhendait ce qui allait se passer, mais comme elle ne s'enfuit pas, c'est que c'était juste de l'appréhension.

Puis Ann passa sa main sur sa nuque, envoyant des décharges dans tous le corps d'Harry, qui respira un peu plus vite. Elle joua, elle aussi, avec ses cheveux. Puis elle l'approcha d'elle, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Harry goûta ses lèvres, lentement, sensuellement, appréciant chaque instant. Le baiser devint rapidement plus profond, et c'est comme s'ils fusionnaient l'un avec l'autre, comme le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés par l'intermédiaire de leurs petits amis. Ce fut tellement intense que cela effraya Ann, qui rompit le baiser, et tenta de partir.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Harry, inquiet " Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? "

-" Rien "

-" Ne me dis pas que c'est rien…. Un baiser ça se fait à 2, alors explique-moi ! "

-" Je…. Ce baiser…. C'est pas que j'en avais pas envie, bien au contraire…. Mais il était trop intense "

-" Non…. Il était parfait…. Ombre, je sais que ce baiser n'est pas normal, je sais qu'il est magique…. Et pour cette raison, je crois qu'on était fait pour s'embrasser "

-" Oui…. Mais j'ai pas envie que ça déraille, je ne suis pas prête à aller plus loin…. "

-" Mais moi non plus, ne t'inquiète pas…. "

Harry pivota, se retrouvant dessous. Il l'a ramena contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Même sans l'embrasser, il se sentait bien, c'était simple, c'était facile et très agréable. Ils restèrent enlacés, comme ça, tout simplement, profitant de la tendresse de l'autre, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent, dans les bras de l'autre, ne sentant même pas le temps passé. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, bercés par la respiration de l'autre. C'est la montre d'Harry qui les réveilla, alors que le couloir était toujours dans le noir.

-" Il est quelle heure ? " demanda Ann, réprimant un bâillement.

-" 7h du matin "

-" Tu te lèves tous les jours à cette heure là ? "

-" Non, je suis levé plus tôt, mais c'est pour être à l'heure au petit-déjeuner…. Je suis souvent très pris par ce que je fais pour passer le temps, avant d'aller en cours "

-" Comme la méditation pour ta transformation ? Je suis au courant, je fais ça aussi le matin "

-" Tu es une…. ? "

-" Oui, bien sûr…. Depuis toute petite…. J'en ai même plusieurs, comme toi…. "

-" C'est pour ça que tu refais la protection, parce tu es puissante "

-" Non, pas grâce à ma puissance…. La puissance n'est rien sans le contrôle…. J'ai une technique et une éducation qui font que je suis la plus à même de réparer les petits trous par lesquels un rat pourrait passer "

-" Et c'est pour ça que tu vas nous apprendre à contrôler nos puissances ? "

-" Tout à fait…. Là il faut que j'y aille "

-" Et tu vas faire comment ? Je te rappelle que ça glisse "

-" Comme ce que je vous apprendrais d'ici peu " dit Ann en l'embrassant " Il faut que j'y aille "

-" On se revoie quand ? "

-" En cours, dans 2 semaines…. "

-" Pas en cours…. " quémanda Harry.

-" Samedi prochain ? "

-" Si loin ? "

-" Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais avoir un moment de libre, mais je passe souvent par ici le samedi…. J'habite pas trop loin "

-" Oh ! Alors on se revoie samedi prochain, j'attendrais ici "

-" D'accord…. Je dois vraiment y aller " dit Ann en se relevant.

-" Un baiser d'abord " supplia Harry.

-" J'y comptais bien "

Ann l'embrassa et le baiser se fit de nouveau passionné, les mains d'Ann agrippant les épaules d'Harry, les mains de ce dernier lui caressant les hanches. Une de ses mains remonta le long de son dos, et dénoua lentement le foulard. Ann rompit le baiser et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

-" Ombre ? Ombre ? " appela Harry " Elle a transplané sans faire de bruit ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, Hermione me l'a assez répété pour que je m'en souvienne…. Et pourquoi ça n'a pas fait plop "

Il s'assit regardant tout autour de lui, avant de se rallonger, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Il sentit une dernière fois le foulard avant de le mettre dans sa 2ème poche arrière.

-" Bon…. _Bagetus_ !…. " dit Harry, mais cette fois le sortilège fonctionna correctement " Ah ! Enfin ! _Lumos_ ! "

De la lumière apparut au bout de la baguette, et Harry put voir que l'escalier était redevenu normal. Il sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs, pour voir où il était. 

-" _Passage inconnu_ " disait la carte " _Pointer la baguette sur la carte et nommer le passage par la formule Nominar + Nom du passage, puis Passus + Mot de passe._ "

-" Bien…. _Nominar Escalier Toboggan_, et _Passus Amazone_ "

-" _Nouveau passage entré…. Les Maraudeurs te remercient de compléter cette carte_ "

-" Mais je t'en pris…. "

Il vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin, il descendit rapidement l'escalier, vérifia de nouveau si le chemin était libre avant de sortir du passage et de partir pour l'appartement. Lorsqu'il entra dans celui-ci, le plus silencieusement possible, il remarqua que personne n'était là, il fila donc dans sa chambre pour se changer, et repenser à cette nuit. 


	32. Chapitre 95

****

Chapitre 47 (95) : Mises au point

Dimanche 28 Septembre.

Ann était étendue sur son lit, repensant à sa nuit. Elle souriait sans s'en rendre compte.

-¤ _Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? _¤

-¤ _Très bonne…. Dois-je t'en remercier ou te tuer ?_ ¤

-¤ _Me remercier, bien sûr…. Avec de l'herbe à chat, par exemple ?_ ¤

-¤ _Je ne sais pas…. C'était méchant de nous enfermer là…. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il faire pour s'en sortir ?_ ¤

-¤ _C'est redevenu normal…. Il est en train de retourner dans sa chambre…. Alors, mon herbe ?_ ¤

Ann se leva, se dirigea vers une commode où elle en sortit un sachet. Elle prit une graine dedans, et la planta dans un petit pot avant de l'arroser. Quelques secondes plus tard, de l'herbe bien fraîche avait poussé. Elle mit le petit pot devant Gryffin, qui dévora l'herbe.

-¤ _Bon appétit !_ ¤

h

-¤ _Merci…. Tu as l'air triste, non ? _¤

-¤ _Oui…. Je dois rompre avec Olivier, se sera mieux ainsi…. Pour lui, comme pour moi…. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire_ "

-¤ _Que tu n'apprécies plus d'être éloignée de lui, mais que tu ne veux pas briser sa carrière…. En parlant de ça, dis-lui que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, d'avoir une attache, en dehors de ses parents bien sûr…._ ¤

-¤ _Ouais…. C'est ce que j'avais en tête…. C'est étrange quand même…. _¤

-¤ _Quoi ?_ ¤

-¤_ Et bien, le fait que je rompe avec lui, sans une raison valable…. En dehors du fait qu'il ne me fasse frémir dès que je le voie…. Que je n'ai pas des papillons dans le ventre quand il m'embrasse…. _¤

-¤ _Parce qu'il n'est pas l'homme de ta vie_ ¤

-¤ _Ouais, en parlant de ça, je viens de sortir avec mon Lion…. Et je me demande ce qu'il dira quand il saura ce que je suis en réalité_ ¤

-¤ _S'il n'accepte pas, je lui dirais ma façon de penser !_ ¤

-¤ _Merci…. Je vais me préparer, je dois finir un devoir avec Potter_ ¤

-¤ _Il t'énerve toujours ?_ ¤

-¤ _Il y a des jours avec, et des jours sans…. Et depuis quelques temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il y a un truc qui m'énerve…. Mais j'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi…. Dès que je sens que j'arrive à la réponse, j'ai mal au crâne, ou un truc arrive, ou ça devient encore plus flou qu'avant_ ¤

-¤ _Patiente un peu…. Quand tu te souviendras de tout, je suis sûr que Potter ne t'énervera plus…. _¤

-¤ _Si tu le dis…. Je vais me doucher, tu évites de faire des bêtises…. Et c'était la seule graine d'herbe à chat dans le sachet_ ¤

-¤ _Grrr_ ¤

-¤ _A tout à l'heure…. Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer ?_ ¤

-¤ _Si, comme toujours !_ ¤

Ann fila sous la douche, alors que Gryffin sortait de son appartement.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dès qu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Harry sauta comme un fou sur son lit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il lui semblait que tout allait bien. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il trompe Cho avec Ombre l'ennuyait, mais il savait depuis la veille que Cho n'était vraiment pas celle qu'il attendait ou celle à qui il rêvait. Il s'arrêta net à cette pensée : il avait trop de petites copines pour que ce soit normal. 

D'abord il y avait Cho : douce, attentionnée, tranquille, agréable à regarder, et elle pouvait parler Quidditch aussi longtemps que lui, mais quand il l'embrassait, le peu de fois où il l'embrassait, il ne sentait rien. En fait, il donnait à Cho de la sécurité et de l'affection, mais il se rendait dorénavant compte que ce n'était vraiment pas de l'amour. Elle avait hanté de nombreuses nuits depuis sa première année, mais maintenant le rêve avait pris fin. Seulement il était bloqué : quelle raison pourrait-il donner pour rompre avec elle ? C'était la plus jolie fille de Poudlard, enfin l'une des plus jolies, elle était attachante, gentille avec tout le monde…. Elle était parfaite, quoi !….. Son côté rationnel (son esprit) lui disait qu'elle était le meilleur partit pour lui.

Ensuite il y avait Ombre : il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'affection et de tendresse. Elle était comme la première fleur du printemps, qui apparaît alors que la neige recouvre encore le sol…. Elle était forte et fragile à la fois.

-" _Comme Smith !_ " lui rappela son inconscient.

-" _Ouais, si tu veux, mais pour le moment elle est le cadet de mes soucis !_ " lui répondit Harry, par la pensée.

Après cette interruption, Harry continua sa réflexion. Donc, Ombre était forte, puissante, drôle aussi (il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait comme ça), passionnée (il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres dans la bouche, ce qui le fit sourire de nouveau). Et elle n'avait pas peur de montrer ses faiblesses (" _Au contraire de Smith !_ " envoya-t-il à son inconscient, qui ne répondit pas). Finalement, s'il pouvait la retrouver, sans son masque, ils pourraient former un beau couple, parce qu'il sentait qu'il pourrait lui offrir jusqu'à son âme.

Mais il y avait aussi cette fille, celle que son corps avait choisie, parce que dès qu'il pensait à elle, celui-ci réagissait. Il le sentit : battements cardiaques plus rapides, sueur, érection difficilement contrôlée…. Ses yeux le faisait chavirer, il pourrait tuer pour un simple baiser, et se serait pire pour revivre un autre moment comme dans la grotte au Galion. Se serait parfait si elle et Ombre était une seule et même personne.

-" _Et ça serait encore mieux si Smith était la 3ème personnalité de cette fille !_ " le titilla son inconscient.

-" _Oh toi ! La ferme ! Smith ne me plait pas, c'est qu'une midinette qui joue les Saintes Nitouche un jour et les Allumeuses le lendemain…. Elle serait beaucoup mieux à Serpentard !_ "

-" _En es-tu aussi sûr ?_ "

-" _Sûr et certain…. Elle m'énerve, et c'est pas près de s'arrangeait !_ "

Harry s'allongea sur son lit, regardant le plafond, repensant aux filles de sa vie.

-" Pourquoi le choix est si difficile ! "

-¤ _Quel choix ?_ ¤ lui demanda Gryffin.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? "

-¤ _A l'odeur pardi ! Tu oublies que même en animagus tu garde ton odeur humaine, sauf si cela fait plus de 2 jours que tu es sous ta forme animale_ ¤

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

-¤ _Je voulais savoir comment c'était passé ta nuit ? Tu as rencontré ma compagne humaine ? _¤

-" Oui…. Si la soirée n'avait pas été aussi bien, je te jure que je t'aurais retrouvé pour te faire comprendre que je n'apprécie pas d'être pris au piège…. Mais je te pardonne ! "

-¤ _Magnanime en plus d'être puissant…. C'est un mélange que j'apprécie….Quel choix est difficile ?_ ¤

-" Tu te mêles toujours des affaires des autres ? "

-¤ _Cela me fait passer le temps, et puis c'est marrant !…. Alors ?_ ¤

-" Tu vas m'en vouloir si je t'en parle…. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi je parlerais à un chat ! "

-¤ _Parce que, premièrement, je ne suis pas n'importe quel chat…. Et parce que, deuxièmement, je suis un mâle…. Alors ? Tes hormones te titillent ?_ ¤

-" Au point que je me retrouve entre plusieurs possibilités "

-¤ _Lesquelles ? _¤

-" D'abord, ma petite copine officielle "

-¤ _C'est quoi le problème ?_ ¤

-" Le problème est que je me vient de me rendre compte que je n'éprouvais pas d'amour pour elle, je sors avec elle juste parce que…. Parce que ça semble être la meilleure chose à faire…. Et je n'ai aucune raison de rompre, en dehors de ce problème…. Je l'aime beaucoup, j'adore nos discussions "

-¤ _Mais c'est comme si tu sortais avec ta petite sœur ?_ ¤

-" Ouais, sauf que je ne peux pas te dire ce que ça fait de sortir avec ma petite sœur, puisque je suis fils unique…. Ensuite, il y a ta maîtresse "

-¤ _Ah ?_ ¤ dit Gryffin, visiblement très intéressé par les potins.

-" Elle est…. Incroyable…. Un seul de ses baisers me remplie de bonheur, et je n'ai pas envie de la forcer, j'ai au contraire, une immense envie de la protéger, de la cajoler, de lui offrir de la tendresse, de la romance…. "

-¤ _Un amour pur quoi !_ ¤

-" Ouais, c'est exactement ça…. Avec Cho, c'est presque comme si c'était une question de réputation…. Presque une obligation publique…. Avec Ombre, c'est comme si c'était mon âme sœur…. Que mon âme demande qu'elle soit avec moi…. C'est étrange comme sensation, non ? "

-¤ _Pas tant que ça…. Tu es le Lion…. Avec ce que tu as vécu cet été, il est normal que tu sois chamboulé en toi…. Bon, ensuite ? Je ne peux pas t'aider si je n'ai pas toutes les données…. _¤

-" D'accord…. Donc, la 3ème fille, c'est une fille que je vois en rêve… Elle a des yeux…. Incroyables…. Ils sont bleus au centre, et violet à l'extérieur…. Et c'est comme si je fusionnais avec elle à chaque fois…. Et mon corps en redemande "

-¤ _Hum ! Très intéressant tout ça !…. Et bien il semblerait que presque chaque partie de toi ait trouvé sa moitié…. Ton âme a choisi ma maîtresse, ton corps a opté cette fille aux yeux étranges…. Cho ne fait pas partie de toi, puisque tu ne sembles rien ressentir pour elle…. Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver celle pour qui ton cœur bat, et tu comprendras laquelle il te faudra choisir_ ¤

-" Et tu crois qu'elle est loin ? "

-¤ _Si cette fille est celle qui partagera ton cœur, alors laisse ton cœur te guider…. Mais ça risque d'être ultra passionné, encore plus qu'avec la fille aux yeux de mystères…._ ¤

-" Qu'est-ce que tu entends par passionné ? "

-¤ _Et ! La passion, c'est la passion, à toi de découvrir sa définition…. Bon, faut que je file…. A la prochaine_ ¤

-" Mais, attend !…. Bordel, il a le don d'apparaître et de disparaître comme il veut…. " dit Harry en regardant dans la direction où le chat était parti " Bon, une bonne douche et un bon déjeuner…. Et je serais prêt à affronter Smith ! "

Harry fila rapidement sous la douche pour se rafraîchir, alors qu'Ann sortait de sa chambre.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lorsque Harry sortit de sa chambre, il entendit quelqu'un chantonnait. Intrigué, il descendit rapidement dans le salon. Il remarqua que ça sentait très bon, comme des pancakes, des œufs et du bacon grillé. Son estomac se fit sentir, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les volets cachant la cuisine du salon étaient ouverts, et il put regarder qui était à l'intérieur : Ann était en train de faire la cuisine en écoutant la musique.

Harry s'accouda au bar, ne se rendant pas comte qu'il la matait ostensiblement. Son regard remonta lentement le long du corps galbé de la jeune femme. Il remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus, et qu'elle avait d'adorables petits pieds. Puis il vit qu'elle portait une petite chaîne dorée, à la cheville droite. Les maillons étaient très fins, avec des croissants de lunes par endroits, et des pierres de lune à d'autres. Cela lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'où il avait vu un tel bracelet, mais ses pensées furent arrêtées par sa contemplation.

En effet, ses yeux avaient continué leur chemin, et il était arrivé aux hanches d'Ann. Et toutes ses idées s'envolèrent, tout simplement parce qu'Ann portait un mini short en jean, sûrement la transformation d'un vieux jean taille basse. Il lui moulait les fesses, et dévoilait un string de dentelle blanche. Rien qu'à l'idée de la dentelle, Harry se souvint de la dentelle des sous-vêtements d'Ombre, et se mit à rougir. Ann avait coincé un baladeur dans une de ses poches arrières, et Harry pouvait voir le petit appareil suivre le mouvement des hanches d'Ann, et cela le fit encore plus rougir.

Le baladeur faisait que le vieux pull, qu'elle portait comme haut, ne cachait pas ses hanches, en tout cas, quand on regardait son dos. C'était un vieux sweat gris délavé, à l'encolure distendue. Il aurait même pas servit de ramasse-poussière à la tante Pétunia. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, il la trouvait très nature comme ça, et il apprécia le changement. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et les avait majoritairement coincés avec des baguettes en bois. Il étudia plus attentivement sa nuque, et se demanda ce que cela lui ferait de l'attraper par surprise, par les hanches, pour la coller contre lui, et déposer ses lèvres sur la peau tendre qu'il entrapercevait dans l'encolure. 

-" Brr " fit Harry, qui eut un frisson de dégoût, ce qui attira l'attention d'Ann.

-" Potter ! " dit Ann en retirant ses écouteurs " Tu m'as fait peur ! "

-" Désolé…. Tu prépares quoi ? "

-" Petit déjeuner…. J'adore cuisiner, pourquoi ? Ca ne se voit pas ? "

-" Si, bien sûr…. Tu veux de l'aide ? "

Ann le regarda par en dessous, relevant un sourcil, intriguée.

-" Tu veux m'aider ? Toi ? " 

Ann retira la poêle du feu et se précipita sur Harry, mettant sa paume sur son front.

-" Je ne suis pas malade " dit-il en retirant délicatement la main d'Ann, qui resta légèrement plus longtemps que la normale dans sa main.

-" Apparemment non…. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? " lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, récupérant sa main pour mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-" Oui…. Et non, j'ai été très galant avec Cho, alors ne t'imagine pas des choses "

-" Je m'imagine autant de choses entre toi et Cho, que tu en imagines entre Olivier et moi …. "

-" Mais j'imagine rien entre toi et Olivier "

-" Bien…. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à imaginer…. Tu m'as proposé ton aide, il y a 30 secondes, tu maintiens ton offre ? "

-" Bien sûr…. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? "

-" Tu mets la table ? " demanda timidement Ann " A moins que tu préfères refaire la cuisine, si tu as peur que je ne veuille t'empoisonner "

-" Non, ça va, je pense que je peux te faire confiance sur ce coup là "

-" Ouais…. Disons qu'il n'y a personne, pour le moment, capable de te remplacer au poste d'Attrapeur…. Et j'aime trop le Quidditch, et Gryffondor, pour risquer de perdre un joueur aussi important que l'Attrapeur…. Même si l'Attrapeur c'est toi "

-" Merci… "

-" Mais je t'en prie, autant être honnête ! "

-" Oui…. Je mets la table et tu apportes le petit-déjeuner ? "

-" Oui…. "

Ann attrapa 3 plats dans lesquels elle mit les œufs, le bacon ou les pancakes. Elle plaça le tout sur un plateau, avec le pichet de jus d'orange, le miel, la confiture, le sirop d'érable, le beurre. Elle prit le plateau, tanguant un peu sous le poids, puis elle regarda le panier de viennoiserie et le fit flotter à sa suite. Elle posa le tout sur le table, alors qu'Harry finissait de mettre la table. Ils s'assirent tous les 2.

-" Zut ! J'ai oublié la théière et les sachets de thé ! " dit Ann.

-" Laisse, je vais les prendre "

-" D'accord "

Harry lui sourit et se leva pour prendre ce qu'il manquait dans la cuisine. Ce fut au tour d'Ann de le détailler. Il portait un pantalon baggy noir, laissant voir un boxer beige. Il avait revêtu une chemisette beige, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de boutonner. Elle admirait ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux, et elle rougit en remarquant la toison sombre, naissant sous le nombril. Elle détourna la tête alors qu'Harry revenait à table.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le reste des habitants de l'appartement les trouvèrent en train de discuter tranquillement devant leur petit-déjeuner, ce qui les étonna grandement. Puis Ann et Harry se mirent dans leur coin pour finir leur travail scolaire, ce qui ne leur prit pas trop de temps : les patronus humains sont des patronus représentant l'être aimé, et si c'est un humanoïde, c'est que l'être aimé est un puissant animagus.

-" C'est étrange ! " dit Ann.

-" Quoi ? "

-" Je ne pense pas être amoureuse de quelqu'un, et encore moins d'un animagus…. "

-" Tu crois que c'est possible de sentir qu'une personne est un animagus ? "

-" Non, sauf si tu es un animagus, et que vous vous rencontrez sous votre forme animale…. L'animal a un odorat très développé, et tu sens si l'animal a une part d'humanité, ou l'odeur d'un humain…. "

-" Ouais, j'ai lu ça quelque part…. " dit Harry " Mais je ne sais plus où "

-" Oh ! On a du lire le même livre alors…. "

-" Sûrement…. "

Harry et Ann finirent rapidement leur devoir, et libérèrent la table pour le repas de midi. C'est Dobby qui apporta le repas à l'appartement.

-" Bonjour Dobby " lui dit Harry.

-" Bonjour Mr Harry Potter "

-" Salut Dobby…. Donne moi ça que je t'aide " lui dit Ann en prenant le plateau.

-" Mais Miss… "

-" Taratata Dobby ! " lui dit Ann " Tu manges avec nous ? "

-" C'est trop d'honneur, Miss, je ne peux pas accepter…. " répondit Dobby.

-" Harry, aide-moi " l'implora Ann, utilisant pour la première fois son prénom.

-" Dobby, ce serait un plaisir de t'avoir à notre table "

-" Mais…. Je…. "

-" Eh ! Tous ? " appela Ann.

-" Quoi ? " demandèrent les Jumeaux.

-" Cela vous dérange si Dobby mange avec nous ? "

-" Moi ça me va " dit Marco en s'asseyant.

-" Pas de problème pour nous " dit Sam, en parlant aussi pour sa Jumelle.

-" C'est quoi la question ? " demanda Ron, qui arrivait de son tour d'inspection avec Hermione.

-" Dobby, à notre table, pour manger à midi, tu en penses quoi ? " dit Ann

-" Depuis le temps que je me demandais si c'était possible…. Ça me va "

-" Moi aussi " dit Hermione.

-" Et vous ? " demanda Ann à Ginny et aux Jumeaux.

-" Pourquoi pas ! " répondirent les Weasley.

-" Bon, Dobby, voudriez-nous nous faire l'honneur de partager notre modeste repas ? " demanda Ann, avec un petit sourire.

-" S'il te plait Dobby ? " dit Harry.

-" Mais…. Monsieur "

-" Dobby, dois-je te le demander comme une faveur ou comme un ordre ? "

-" Dobby, s'il te plait ? "

-" Heu…. Oui " couina faiblement l'elfe.

-" Merci " dit Ann en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui faisant la bise.

Ann se précipita dans la cuisine pour prendre des couverts en plus, visiblement ravie que l'elfe ait accepté. Harry était étonné, mais ravi, de son comportement : elle ne mettait aucune barrière entre les personnes, pas de classes sociales, pas de distinction entre les créatures…. Elle était vraiment pleine de surprise, et il l'apprécia un peu pour ça.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A la fin du repas, qui se passa très bien, Ann aida Dobby à débarrasser la table, parce qu'il tenait absolument à remercier les adolescents de l'avoir accueilli à leur table. Puis Dobby repartit, heureux, en cuisine. Et Ann monta se préparer pour sa visite à Olivier. Elle redescendit alors que le professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer dans l'appartement. Elle portait une robe chaussette, une sorte de pull en laine, très moulant et très long (pour un pull), puisque la robe lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Elle avait passait une ceinture de cuir marron, finement travaillée, autour de ses hanches, et elle portait aussi une paire de bottes marrons. Sa tenue était complétée par sa veste marron à frange, qu'elle avait replié sur un bras, et par un petit sac à main en cuir.

-" Melle Smith, vous êtes prêtes ? "

-" Oui professeur "

-" Bien, alors nous y allons "

Le professeur McGonagall et Ann sortirent de l'appartement, alors que les Jumelles la chambraient déjà. Puis Harry partit rejoindre Cho, pour passer tranquillement l'après-midi.


	33. Chapitre96

****

Chapitre 48 (96) : Rupture

Dimanche 28 Septembre. L'après-midi.

Ann et McGonagall arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard, en discutant de choses et d'autres, pour passer le temps. Puis McGonagall toucha l'épaule d'Ann, et les fit transplaner jusqu'au site de Transplanage de Flaquemart.

-" Bonjour Mesdames " dit le responsable du site " Bienvenue à Flaquemart, puis-je vous renseigner ? "

-" Bonjour " répondit McGonagall " Le stade de l'équipe de Flaquemart, s'il vous plait ? "

-" Oh ! Vous venez voir l'entraînement ? "

-" Oui "

-" C'est aujourd'hui un grand jour, il y a une dizaine de recruteurs qui sont déjà arrivés "

-" C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre… Je viens encourager un ancien élève "

-" Et vous Melle ? "

-" Je viens encourager le même joueur, c'est un ami "

-" Le chanceux "

-" Merci " dit Ann en rougissant.

-" D'avoir 2 belles supportrices " dit le responsable.

Ann était, intérieurement, explosée de rire, et elle avait du mal à ne pas sourire. Le responsable n'était pas du tout refroidi par l'air strict de McGonagall, au contraire, il semblait adoré le genre du professeur de Métamorphose.

-" Le stade, s'il vous plait " redemanda McGonagall, de la manière la plus neutre possible.

-" Vous continuez tout droit, jusqu'à l'autre sortie de la ville…. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Allez, je vous accompagne, ça me fera du bien de marcher "

Ni une, ni deux, il prit les 2 femmes par le bras, et les emmena avec lui jusqu'au stade de Quidditch de la ville. Et il n'avait pas menti, il y avait déjà la queue devant l'entrée des joueurs : des dizaines de jeunes femmes trépignaient d'impatience, attendant fébrilement l'arrivée des joueurs.

-" Je vous laisse ici, Diane, je vais garder les places "

-" Oui professeur "

McGonagall partit rapidement, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de l'enquiquineur qui les avait accompagnés. L'enquiquineur en question la suivie du regard avant de se tourner rapidement vers Ann.

-" Dites-moi tout, elle est mariée ? "

-" Pas que je sache "

-" Un fiancé, un amoureux ? "

-" Je ne crois pas ? "

-" Vous croyez que j'ai une chance ? "

-" Cela fait même pas 2 mois que je la connais…. Je ne peux pas beaucoup vous aider "

-" Elle est professeur, c'est ça ? "

-" Oui "

-" De quoi ? "

-" Je ne crois pas que…. Vous voulez bien me laisser 2 secondes de réflexion, pour que je trie mes souvenirs, afin de savoir s'il n'y a effectivement aucune possibilité qu'elle soit déjà accompagnée ? "

-" Bien sûr " répondit le responsable.

Ann le fixa, un instant, puis ses yeux partirent dans le vague, comme si elle réfléchissait. Mais en fait elle lançait un sortilège, le Sortilège de la Vérité Blanche. C'est un sortilège qui entoure celui sur qui il est lancé d'un anneau blanc, qui l'oblige à dire toute la vérité, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. La Vérité Blanche n'est visible que pour le lanceur du sort, mais il y a une variante, la Vérité Bleue, qui elle est visible par toute une assemblée. Ce sortilège est utilisé dans les grands procès magiques, à Salem, pour éviter que des sorciers résistants au Veritasserum ne puissent mentir impunément. Le 2ème point positif de ce sortilège (la Vérité Blanche), est qu'il n'est pas mémorisé par la " victime ", qui ne se souvient pas d'avoir parlé ou du temps qui s'est écoulé. Lorsque le sortilège fut lancé, Ann se permit de questionner le responsable.

-" Comment vous appelez-vous ? "

-" Eustache Dumont "

-" Que faites-vous dans la vie ? "

-" Je suis responsable de l'air de transplanage, et de celles pour les Portoloins et la poudre de cheminette…. Je travaillais au Ministère, au service des Démembrements Magiques, mais j'ai demandé ma mutation cet été…. J'étais contre les idées de Fudge, alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner…. "

-" Et vous pensez quoi de Voldemort ? "

-" Il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête…. Pauvre Potter, il est décidé à éteindre cette vieille lignée de sorciers…. Vous saviez qu'ils étaient tous Aurors dans leur famille…. Quand j'ai commencé, j'ai travaillé avec le grand-père d'Harry Potter…. Puis j'ai rencontré son fils…. Ils faisaient partie de l'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers d'Angleterre, mais ils étaient restés très simples, et combattaient tous les Mages Noirs "

-" Bien…. Et que voulez-vous à mon professeur ? "

-" Ben, quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai eu le béguin pour la préfète en chef…. Mais j'étais à Poufsouffle, et elle à Gryffondor…. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue…. Je crois qu'elle a continué ses études en Métamorphose "

-" D'accord…. Merci…. _Finite Incantatem_ "

-" Alors ? " demanda Eustache, ne se souvenant de rien " A-t-elle quelqu'un ? "

-" Non…. Vous vous appelez comment, je pourrais peut-être glisser un mot ou 2 en votre faveur ? "

-" Vous feriez ça ? "

-" Seulement si vos intentions ne sont pas déplacées "

-" Promis…. Moi, c'est Eustache Dumont…. Et votre professeur ? "

-" Minerva McGonagall "

-" C'est Miss Mimi…. " dit Eustache, le regard dans le vide.

-" Miss Mimi ? "

-" Quand je suis entré à Poudlard, elle était préfète en chef…. Et elle a fait partie de…. Vaut mieux pas que je vous dise, vous êtes trop jeune pour ça " dit Eustache en rougissant.

-" Alors vous aviez le béguin pour elle ? "

-" Oui…. "

-" Et vous êtes célibataire ? "

-" Veuf…. Depuis 10 ans…. J'ai 2 fils…. Mais ils sont en Amérique, c'est plus sûr pour eux…. "

-" Oui…. Et là, vous avez décidé de vivre à fond ? "

-" Par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait "

-" Oui…. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle adorait les roses rouges, ou orange aussi "

-" Merci…. Il faut que je retourne au travail…. Je peux compter sur vous pour m'aider ? "

-" Je ferais ce que je peux…. Vous savez qu'elle peut être très bornée "

-" Oui…. Bien, Melle, se fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous "

-" Oui…. Au revoir "

-" Au revoir "

Ann le regarda partir avec un petit sourire…. " _Miss Mimi_ "…. Elle avait intérêt à se taire, si elle ne voulait pas des histoires avec son professeur de Métamorphose. Puis elle entendit le cri de jeunes femmes hystériques, elle se retourna pour voir l'arrivée des joueurs. La première chose qu'elle remarqua c'est un sorcier très bien habillé, entouré de ce qu'il semblait être l'entraîneur de l'équipe, et le reste du staff technique. Puis elle vit une fille, une petite blonde, 20 ans, un peu boulotte mais assez mignonne malgré tout. Par contre, elle agissait comme la propriétaire des joueurs, et elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un des joueurs…. Sur Olivier. Ann regarda le couple, encaissant mal le coup bas, puis elle se dirigea vers l'équipe. Ce sont les coéquipiers d'Olivier qui la remarquèrent, et ce dernier paru très surpris de la voir, et encore plus quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. 

-" Bonjour Diane ? " dit Olivier, mal à l'aise.

-" Tu nous présentes pas ? " demanda sa groupie.

-" Si, bien sûr…. Madeleine Jones, la fille du propriétaire de l'équipe…. Et Diane Smith "

-" Une amie de Poudlard " dit Ann, tout sourire devant Madeleine.

-" Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " demanda cette dernière.

-" Je suis venue encourager un ami…. Avec un cadeau de la part de son ancienne équipe "

-" Oh ! J'adore les cadeaux "

-" C'est pour Olivier…. Tu penses que je pourrais lui parler, seul à seule, 5 minutes…. C'est l'ancien capitaine de mon équipe, et j'aimerais lui demander conseil, pour un petit problème "

-" Hum…. 5 minutes ? "

-" Pas plus…. C'est rapide "

-" D'accord…. Venez, je crois que la Salle des Trophées vous ira. "

-" Oui, merci…. "

Madeleine partit voir son père, puis revint avec un trousseau de clés. Elle les conduit jusqu'à la salle et la leur ouvrit.

-" Bon, je reviens dans 5 minutes " dit Madeleine en l'embrassant d'une manière possessive.

-" A tout de suite " dit Olivier " On y va ? "

-" Je crois que oui "

Ann entra dans la pièce, et plaça silencieusement un sortilège pour ne pas être espionnée. Olivier ferma la porte derrière lui, mais resta dos à Ann.

-" Olivier ? "

-" Je suis désolé Ann "

-" Il n'y a pas de quoi…. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce genre…. J'étais venue pour rompre "

-" Hein ? " dit Olivier en se retournant.

-" J'y ais bien réfléchi…. Je ne suis pas du genre à garder une relation à distance…. En plus je suis mineure, ce qui risque de te poser des problèmes…. Et puis, pour commencer ta carrière, une petite amie sans poids dans le métier, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux "

-" Je ne voulais pas…. Elle m'a sauté dessus, avec son père à côté, j'ai pas pu refuser "

-" Et si tu te fais remarquer aujourd'hui ? "

-" Alors j'en serais débarrassé, puisque son père ne voudra pas qu'on continue cette relation….Et moi non plus…. J'ai l'impression d'être un toutou, et que si je lui déplais, je retourne sur les bancs de touche…. "

-" … Je comprends, tu sais…. C'est le monde du sport…. J'ai un cadeau pour toi, pour sceller notre nouvelle relation…. Notre relation amicale "

-" Ouais…. Amicale "

-" Tiens "

Ann lui tendit un petit paquet, qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac. Lorsque Olivier le prit, le paquet augmenta de volume pour prendre sa taille réelle.

-" Tu m'offres un balai ? "

-" J'ai des amis qui en fabriquent, je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas leur demander de m'aider à trouver le bon ? "

-" Le bon…. " dit Olivier en ouvrant le paquet " Un Nimbus2000, c'est gentil, mais j'en ai déjà un "

-" Pas un comme ça…. _Revelum_ " dit Ann.

Le balai changea de forme petit à petit, pour prendre son apparence réelle.

-" Un AJ.Smith, spécial Gardien…. Comment…. ? "

-" Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de poids dans le sports…. Mais j'ai des amis dans les Balais…. Faut bien que ça serve "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Parce que tu es un ami, que tu es un bon joueur, et que tu mérites d'être connu…. "

-" Je ne sais pas comment te remercier "

-" C'est pourtant facile…. Ne laisse personne te contrôler, même pour le sport…. Reste naturel, et quand tu seras connu, quand tu gagneras la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch… Quelque soit le pays pour lequel tu joue, mais de préférence l'Angleterre…. Reviens à Poudlard pour la montrer aux jeunes, pour qu'ils puissent voir…. D'accord ? "

-" Oui…. D'accord…. Tu m'en veux ? "

-" J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises avant…. C'est pas une chose que j'apprécie, la traîtrise…. Cela fait combien de temps ? "

-" Une semaine et demie "

-" Quelques jours après ce fameux baiser…. "

-" Oui…. Je ne crois pas que je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, embrassant comme toi…. "

-" Si, faut juste que tu ailles à Salem pour ça "

-" J'aimerais bien…. Rien que pour voir le Quidditch à l'Américaine "

-" C'est pas trop différent du Quidditch Européen…. Mais chaque pays à sa manière de jouer…. "

-" Oui…. Merci pour ton balai, mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en servir aujourd'hui "

-" Moi je crois que si…. _Cameleum_…. " dit Ann, le balai reprenant sa fausse apparence " Au départ, il agira comme tout Nimbus2000, mais il suivra tous les mouvements que tu feras…. Plus tu seras à l'aise, plus tu verras ses propriétés devenir celles du A.J.Smith Eau…. Dans le paquet, tu trouveras un petit carnet t'expliquant tout ça…. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec les recruteurs, il vaut mieux que tu utilises celui sur lequel tu te sens le mieux…. Mais ce balai est bien, il apprend vite "

-" Comment l'as-tu eu ? "

-" Je l'ai acheté "

-" Tu es folle, c'est hors de prix ! "

-" Taratata ! C'est un cadeau, je ne regarde pas le prix quand je fais un cadeau à un ami "

-" Pour qui tu regarderais ? "

-" Mes enfants…. Quand j'en aurais…. Je ne veux pas les pourrir, je veux leur apprendre la valeur de l'argent…. Mais j'ai le temps pour y penser…. Toutefois, si tu ne le veux pas…. " dit Ann en tendant la main.

-" Au contraire, c'est un cadeau qui me touche énormément…. C'est le meilleur moyen pour moi d'être remarqué "

-" Non, le meilleur moyen c'est de faire le maximum "

-" Oui…. Encore merci "

-" Coucou ! " dit Madeleine en entrant dans la pièce " Oh ! Encore un Nimbus…. C'est pas ta mère qui t'en a offert un ? "

-" Oui, mais j'aime bien ces Nimbus…. En tant que Gardien, j'ai plus de chance de casser mon balai qu'un autre…. Les Nimbus2000 ont un très bon rapport qualité – prix…. Et un bon balai n'a pas besoin d'être cher…. "

-" C'est dommage, si tu le veux, je peux demander à A.J.Smith de te faire un balai sur mesure "

-" Tu le connais ? Personnellement ? " demanda Ann, très sceptique _(N/A : Sans déc. ! Elle a de bonnes raisons non ?)._

-" Oui, bien sûr, c'est un très bon ami, pourquoi ? "

-" Tu l'as rencontré comment ? "

-" A la soirée de présentation de ses nouveaux balais "

-" C'était quand ? "

-" Le 1er juillet, cet été "

-" Oh !…. Je vais y aller…. Olivier, un mot en 5 lettres pour l'entraînement…. Madeleine, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer…. Au revoir " dit Ann en quittant la pièce, enlevant du même coup de sortilège qu'elle y avait placé.

-" Adieu ! " dit Madeleine.

-" Moi aussi j'y vais, il faut que j'aille ranger ça et que je me prépare…. On se voit tout à l'heure " dit Olivier, fuyant presque la jeune femme.

-" Ouais…. " dit Madeleine en faisant la moue, alors qu'Olivier disparaissait dans le couloir " Toi, tu es à moi ! Il est hors de question que tu partes dans une autre équipe "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann retrouva McGonagall, assise au premier rang, juste en face de la Tribune Officielle. 

-" Comment va Olivier ? "

-" Bien "

-" Et vous ? "

-" Bien "

-" Diane ? "

-" Quoi ? "

-" On ne me la fait pas, pas à moi ! "

-" De quoi vous parler ? "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Olivier, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose "

-" La fille du propriétaire de l'équipe agit avec lui comme s'il lui appartenait "

-" Pardon "

-" Olivier a été forcé de sortir avec elle, pour pouvoir jouer aujourd'hui, et au prochain match…. "

-" Comment vous sentez-vous ? "

-" Plutôt bien…. Cela n'aurait pas fonctionné…. En fait, je suis très inquiète pour Olivier, je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle pourrait aller pour le garder dans l'équipe…. Elle sait qu'il a du potentiel, un très grand potentiel…. Il serait un atout formidable pour le club…. Mais il serait beaucoup mieux dans l'équipe Espoir d'Angleterre "

-" Je crois aussi…. Que pensez-vous qu'elle risque de faire ? "

-" Les femmes sont de vraies vipères, n'est-ce pas ? "

-" Oui…. Certaines plus que d'autres…. Mais nous aussi, alors ? "

-" Bien sûr… " répondit Ann en souriant à la remarque de son professeur " Pour en revenir à Madeleine, je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle pourrait aller, mais je préfère rester jusqu'à la fin, au cas où "

-" Oui…. "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Cela faisait 5min que Ann avait rejoint McGonagall, et le stade de Quidditch était rempli de filles hystériques. Ann remarqua quelques groupes sorciers, tenant des carnets et des appareils photos adaptés au Quidditch. 

-" Regardez, là bas, sur le haut de la tribune " dit Ann en indiquant un sorcier.

-" Qui est-ce ? " demanda le professeur.

-" C'est Connor McLoad…. C'est le recruteur de l'Equipe Espoir…. C'est lui qui décidera s'il prend ou non un jeune joueur "

-" Oh ! "

-" Et il est très difficile, mais c'est pour ça que c'est le meilleur recruteur d'Angleterre…. Vous savez que A.J.Smith était présent à la présentation anglaise de ses nouveaux balais ? "

-" C'est étrange, j'aurais parié qu'il était en croisière à ce moment là " répondit McGonagall, un sourire passant rapidement sur son visage.

-" Je l'ai cru aussi, c'est étrange en effet…. Enfin, le plus étrange c'est que Madeleine jure qu'elle le connaît intimement…. "

-" Aussi intimement que vous, cela risque d'être dur " plaisanta McGonagall.

-" Très dur…. C'est comme mon frère jumeau…. " répondit Ann " Ah ! Les joueurs entrent enfin ! "

Quatorze joueurs entrèrent en volant sur le terrain, fortement applaudis par les groupies déchaînées. Olivier était dans l'équipe rouge, les titulaires, alors que les remplaçants étaient en vert. Ce type d'entraînement complétait l'entraînement spécifique à chaque poste et l'entraînement sans balai (musculation, passes au sol…). Il permettait aux joueurs de travailler leurs passes et feintes en conditions réelles, avec d'autres joueurs. L'entraînement se passa très bien, au moins pour la première demi-heure. Puis Olivier commença à avoir des réactions étranges.

-" C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'Olivier a du mal avec son balai "

-" Il y a un problème avec…. " dit McGonagall " On dirait qu'il se passe la même chose qu'il y a quelques années "

-" Comment ça ? "

-" Un de nos professeurs était possédé par l'esprit de Voldemort, et pendant un match de Quidditch, il a récité des incantations de magie noire, et il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu pour que l'élève tombe de son balai "

-" Hum ! En effet, je sens la magie noire, plus ça va et plus c'est important…. "

Ann sortie de son sac une paire de multiplettes et des lunettes de soleil.

-" Que faites-vous ? "

-" Je vais rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à celui qui abîme ce balai "

-" Ah ! "

Ann chaussa ses lunettes de soleil, pour cacher ses yeux, et regarda la Tribune Officielle avec ses jumelles.

-" J'aurais du m'en douter…. Elle manque pas d'air celle-là ! Tu vas voir ma vieille "

Ann se concentra et visualisa les flux magiques entre Madeleine et le balai d'Olivier. Heureusement que Madeleine était une piètre manipulatrice et que Olivier était un bon joueur, parce qu'il réussissait qu'en même à faire du bon travail malgré cette enquiquineuse. Ann utilisa un sortilège de retour à l'envoyeur pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Madeleine, qui s'effondra par terre lorsqu'elle reçut son sortilège en pleine face. Puis elle lança un sortilège de protection sur Olivier, pour qu'il ne soit plus victime de ce genre de pratique, pendant quelques temps du moins.

-" C'est fait "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Olivier ne subira plus les manigances de cette fille…. Elle ne pourra plus lancer de sortilèges de ce type pendant 2 semaines…. Ce qui sera parfait pour Olivier…. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire ses preuves samedi prochain "

-" J'aimerais comprendre comment vous faites…. Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de m'étonner ? "

-" La magie n'est-elle pas la plus belle source d'étonnement "

-" Oui…. Bien sûr…. "

Ann et le professeur McGonagall finirent de regarder le match, appréciant les efforts d'Olivier. Puis elles quittèrent le stade alors que des dizaines de groupies assiéger les vestiaires. McGonagall les fit transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, et Ann remonta rapidement dans sa chambre.


	34. Chapitre 97

****

Chapitre 49 (97) : Bague de fiançailles et Animagi

Lundi 29 Septembre.

Le lundi matin, Ann se leva en pleine forme : son Lion était à Poudlard, elle n'avait plus d'entrave, et à midi elle aurait son premier " cours " de construction de balai avec Louisa…. Donc, hormis son problème de mémoire, et le fait qu'elle doive utiliser une autre identité pour sortir avec son Lion, tout était là où il devait être…. Elle passa rapidement sous la douche et se plaça devant son armoire, avec juste une serviette autour du corps.

-" Bon, comment je m'habille moi…. Et si je tentais l'uniforme pour une fois "

Elle prit l'uniforme de Poudlard, alors qu'il pendait sur un cintre. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements blancs, pour qu'ils soient moins visibles sous le blanc de la chemise, ainsi qu'un mini-short noir au cas où sa jupe volerait. Elle enfila la chemise, remarquant pour la première fois qu'elle était un peu juste au niveau de la poitrine. Elle mis sa jupe arrivant au-dessus du genoux, ses chaussettes arrivant sous le genoux, puis sa cravate et son gilet. Elle se plaça devant le miroir pour se jauger.

-" Mouais…. Le haut ça va, mais le bas c'est pas ça…. " 

Elle claqua des doigts pour changer ses vêtements : sa jupe se raccourcit jusqu'à mi-cuisse et ses chaussettes montèrent jusqu'au-dessus du genou.

-" Et bien c'est mieux ça ! Bon, la suite ! "

Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et commença par se démêler les cheveux, puis elle les coiffa en demi-queue de cheval, retenus pas une simple barrette rectangulaire et noire. Maintenant que ses cheveux ne lui retombaient plus dans les yeux, elle les boucla magiquement, pour avoir des anglaises. Puis elle se maquilla légèrement, accentuant surtout ses yeux avec du khôl noir. Elle souligna ses lèvres avec un crayon couleur rose naturel avant de se mettre un baume rosé, à la framboise. Satisfaite, elle prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait à peine fait 2 mètres sur le palier que les Jumelles lui sautèrent dessus.

-" Alors ? ça c'est passé comment hier ? "

-" Oui, on voulait te voir quand tu rentrerais, mais tu t'es fait silencieuse…. Raconte ? "

-" Raconte quoi ? " demanda Hermione en sortant de sa chambre.

-" Ann devait rompre avec Olivier hier " expliqua Alex.

-" Bon sang, vous êtes pires que Skeeter quand vous vous y mettez " s'indigna Ann.

-" Pourquoi tu as rompu ? " demanda Hermione.

-" J'ai pas eu à le faire…. Madeleine lui avait mis le grappin dessus " expliqua Ann avant de s'avancer pour descendre dans le salon.

-" Hein ? " demanda Sam à sa Jumelle " C'est qui ça ? Madeleine ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée…. Ann ! " hurla Alex en se précipitant derrière Ann, suivie rapidement par Sam.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda Ginny en sortant de sa chambre.

-" Ann a rompu avec Olivier…. Apparemment celui-ci avait une copine depuis quelques temps, une certaine Madeleine "

-" C'est qui ça ? Madeleine ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée "

-" Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ? "

-" Bien sûr que si…. "

-" Surtout si ça ouvre la voie à Harry "

-" Comment sais-tu ça ? "

-" Harry est comme un frère…. Je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert…. S'il sort avec Cho, c'est par dépit et pas parce qu'il l'aime…. Il l'embrasse trop peu, la tient à peine dans ses bras…. Et tu as vu le peu de rendez-vous qu'ils ont ? "

-" Oui, mais avec les entraînements de leurs 2 équipes, les devoirs et le reste…. Je le comprends "

-" Et bien pas moi…. Tu as vu comment ils étaient hier matin ? Je parle de nos tourtereaux qui s'ignorent "

-" Oui…. Ils étaient mignons "

-" Mignons ? Ils sont faits pour sortir ensemble…. Imagine le couple sensationnel qu'ils feraient ! Presque aussi bien que toi et mon frère "

-" Ginny "

-" Ben quoi ? "

-" J'ai pas envie de faire de bêtises…. Je veux que ça marche avec ton frère "

-" Au point de devenir ma belle-sœur ? "

-" Hum…. Euh…. Oui " murmura Hermione en rougissant.

-" D'accord, je me calme…. Mais si à Noël vous ne sortez pas ensemble, je vous…. Ahh !… Tu vois ce que je veux dire "

-" Mais à Noël, il y aura le gui " dit Hermione en rougissant.

-" Le gui…. Le gui ?…. Le truc qui veut que tu embrasses ton partenaire si tu passes avec lui dessous ? "

-" Oui "

-" Faut que j'aille faire une réserve pour en mettre partout "

-" Ginny ? "

-" Quoi ? Depuis le temps que je te veux pour frangine, je vais pas louper l'occasion "

-" Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est pas encore le moment de le cueillir, il ne tiendrait pas jusque là "

-" D'accord, mais quand ? "

-" Après les vacances d'Halloween…. On ira en cueillir ensemble "

-" Promis ? "

-" Promis…. Bon, maintenant j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient "

-" Aucun, je te suis "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny et Hermione durent descendre jusque dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver Ann et les Jumelles. Ann était en train de lire le journal, ne faisant pas attention aux jérémiades des Jumelles. 

-" Salut ! " dit Ann alors qu'Hermione et Ginny s'asseyaient pas trop loin.

-" Bonjour ! "

-" Hermione ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Tu as pensé à cette soirée entre filles ? "

-" Oui…. Mais tu voulais inviter qui ? "

-" Tu verras…. On sera une petite dizaine…. Que des filles de Gryffondor "

-" D'accord…. Cela ne dérange pas McGonagall, tant qu'on le fait dans l'appartement, et dans la partie des filles…. "

-" C'est ce que j'avais prévu…. " dit Ann avant de se replonger dans son journal arrivé en Express.

-" Ah ! Le courrier " dit Ginny.

Les volatiles entrèrent en grand nombre dans la grande salle, distribuant journaux, magasines, lettres et colis à qui de droit. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Hélène, Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Lavande et les Jumelles reçurent toutes la même missive : une enveloppe d'un rose pastel, avec un cachet en cire de couleur vieux rose avec un G et un S enlacés. Les adresses étaient écrites avec une fine plume et de l'encre vieux rose, le tout était relevé par une touche de parfum, de la rose, évidemment.

-" C'est marrant, pourquoi on a des lettres identiques ? " demanda Hélène à Ginny.

-" Ouvrons, on verra bien "

-" C'est une lettre de Diane…. " dit Hélène " Attend, je lis la mienne "

__

Chère demoiselle, 

Je, soussignée Diane Jade Smith, vous invite à une soirée entre filles. 

Le but de cette soirée est de créer, ou renforcer, les liens qui peuvent nous unir. 

Cette soirée aura lieu le Samedi 4 Octobre, à partir de 20h, dans ma chambre. 

Au programme, séances d'essais de produits de beautés sorciers et moldus, conversation sur les garçons (très appréciée dans ce type de soirée), jeux de vérités et d'actions (au choix, la meilleure proposition sera acceptée), films romantiques, etc…. 

Si vous acceptez l'invitation, tenez-moi rapidement au courant. Sinon, je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette lettre. 

Dans tous les cas, veuillez tenir secrète cette soirée jusqu'à la date prévue. 

Bien amicalement. 

D.J. Smith…. 

-" Et la tienne ? "

-" Même invitation…. Tu viens ? " demanda Ginny.

-" Euh ! "

-" Allez ! On va bien se marrer ! "

-" D'accord " dit Hélène en rougissant.

-" Ann ? " appela Ginny.

-" Oui ? " 

-" C'est bon pour nous "

-" D'accord…. Merci ! "

-" Moi aussi " dit Ann.

-" J'y comptais bien "

-" Et nous aussi " dirent les Jumelles.

-" Une soirée sans vous, ce n'est plus une soirée…. Bien, il ne reste plus que Parvati, Lavande et les Poursuiveuses "

-" On parlera aux filles de l'équipe " assura Sam.

-" D'accord "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

En potion, les élèves de 5ème année eurent droit à une potion très simple, une potion de Joie, ce qui les étonna grandement. En plus du petit sourire en coin et le regard parfois hagard que Rogue avait en permanence. Il n'aboya sur personne, même pas sur Neville, et les Serpentards se demandaient bien ce que pouvait avoir leur directeur. Au bout d'une heure, Ann en eut assez et l'appela.

-" Professeur Rogue ! " appela-t-elle alors qu'il ne voyait pas sa main levée.

-" Oui…. Qu'y a-t-il Melle Smith ? "

-" J'ai un doute sur ma potion, pourriez-vous venir voir ? "

-" C'est une potion très simple, même Longdubat semble y arriver "

-" Je sais " dit Ann alors que Pansy Parkinson riait sous cape " Mais j'aurais une question à vous poser "

-" Melle Parkinson, je vous prierais de ne pas rire dans ma classe…. Ou je vous donne une retenue "

-" Oui professeur " répondit Pansy avant de murmurer " Pour la retenue, je ne serais pas contre "

Rogue s'avança vers la table d'Ann et d'Hermione, pour voir le problème d'Ann. Harry ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, puisqu'elle était la meilleure en potion, avec Hermione.

-" Qu'elle est votre problème ? "

-" Et bien voilà " commença Ann dans un murmure " Cette potion de Joie, qu'on est en train de faire, est une partie importante d'un filtre de Vision, non ? "

-" En effet "

-" Voilà, j'ai un doute…. C'est bien de la racine de Mandragore qu'il faut ajouter pour une Vision d'Horreur, et du cœur de Piment pour une Vision Erotique "

-" Oui…. Vous aviez un très bon professeur, à ce que je vois "

-" Oui, elle est très douée…. Pour beaucoup de choses " insinua Ann.

Cela fit tilt dans le cerveau de Rogue, il fronça les sourcils et sourit un instant.

-" Venez avec moi, Melle Smith, nous allons voir si nous pouvons changer cette potion "

-" Oui professeur "

Ann et Rogue disparurent dans la réserve de ce dernier.

-" Qu'y a-t-il ? " demanda Severus après avoir placer une sortilège de silence.

-" Tu n'agis pas normalement…. Cela se voit que tu as passé un très, très bon week-end…. "

-" Oh ! A ce point là ? "

-" C'est pas que ça me dérange de savoir que tu sors avec Ambre, voir beaucoup plus, et que tout se passe bien entre vous…. Mais…. "

-" Mais on n'est pas marié "

-" J'aurais pas été jusque là "

-" Il faut que je fasse attention…. Au moins pour elle "

-" C'est ça…. Elle vient d'arriver, si elle commence avec une réputation…. Qui sait comment ça va se finir…. Certaines de tes élèves risquent de ne pas apprécier "

-" Pardon ? "

-" Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu comment Parkinson te dévore des yeux…. Elle n'attend qu'une chose, que tu la mettes en retenue…. Rien que toi et elle "

-" A vrai dire, ce n'est qu'une élève, je n'y fais pas attention…. Je croyais qu'elle était attirée par Drago "

-" Il semble qu'elle veuille des cours plus privés avec toi…. On fait quoi, maintenant que tu sais…. Pour ta manière de te comporter en cours…. Si tu restes comme ça, ça va jaser…. Si tu redeviens comme d'habitude, je vais me faire tuer "

-" Ouais…. Tu crois que ça lui plaira ? " demanda Rogue en sortant une écrin.

-" Une bague…. " commença Ann en ouvrant l'écrin " De fiançailles ? "

-" Oui…. Quand penses-tu ? "

-" Elle est…. Sublime "

La bague représentait un cobra royal, dont le corps formait l'alliance et dont la tête recouvrait, en partie, un œuf d'ambre orangé. C'était une pièce unique, faite sûrement à partir d'un dessin.

-" C'est toi qui la fait faire ? "

-" Oui…. Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ? "

-" Elle va l'adorer, tu veux dire…. Le serpent, c'est toi, qui protège la pierre d'ambre, c'est elle…. C'est une très belle déclaration…. Tu vas lui demander quand ? "

__

(N/A : pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris la symbolique : le serpent protégeant l'œuf signifie que Rogue protègera toujours Ambre)

-" Après Halloween…. J'aimerais être seul quand je le lui demanderais…. Et c'est pas avec des élèves dans tous les coins que je pourrais faire ma demande dans les formes…. En parlant de ça " dit Rogue avant de s'agenouiller devant Ann.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

-" Je fais ma demande dans les formes….. Melle Diane Smith…. Maman "

-" Très drôle "

-" C'est déjà pas facile, si tu me coupes en plus " bougonna Severus.

-" D'accord, d'accord, je me tais…. Continue "

-" Hum ! Hum ! Donc, Melle Smith, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander la main de votre fille "

-" Mr Rogue, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous la donne…. Seulement si elle est d'accord "

-" Bien sûr ! " dit Severus en se relevant " Mais je voulais ton accord avant…. Ma petite maman ! "

-" Oh ! Arrête avec ça…. Déjà qu'Ambre n'arrête pas, si tu t'y mets, toi aussi ! "

-" On aime bien te taquiner avec ça…. Et toi, les amours ? "

-" Ah ! Ah ! Ah !…. "

-" Quoi ? "

-" C'est fini avec Olivier…. Il sortait avec la fille du propriétaire de l'équipe…. "

-" C'est pas pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? "

-" Pas totalement…. Non…. Severus, c'est étrange ce que je ressens depuis quelques temps…. Tout se mélange…. "

-" Une séance de potion au hasard, ça te remonterait le moral "

-" Tu me laisserais mélanger tes précieux ingrédients, juste pour voir ce que ça fait ? Tu te sens bien ? "

-" Très bien, mais c'est toi qui m'inquiète…. Et puis, tu as créé la meilleure potion pour les loups-garous…. Peut-être en créeras-tu une pour rendre humain quoi que se soit "

-" Pour rendre fécond qui que se soit ? " précisa Ann.

-" En quelque sorte…. Oui…. "

-" D'accord, je verrais ce que je peux faire…. Toutefois, je te rappelle que je ne peux rien faire, tant que TU n'auras pas fait ta part du travail "

-" Ma part du travail ? "

-" Ben oui…. Je te l'ai déjà dit, seul l'amour, que tu lui portes, pourra terminer le travail que j'ai fait…. Admirable n'est-ce pas ? "

-" Tout à fait…. Elle est parfaite…. "

-" C'est pas ma fille pour rien ! "

-" Je reconnais là ton côté Gryffondor…. Toujours à te vanter ! "

-" Mmm ! " dit Ann en lui tirant la langue " Bon, c'est pas que, mais il faudrait qu'on y retourne…. Laisser des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, seuls, sans une personne responsable pour éviter qu'ils ne se sautent dessus…. Ce n'est pas très prudent "

-" Oui…. Après toi ! "

Rogue et Ann sortirent de la réserve, sous le regard mauvais des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, car aucun Gryffondor ne peut apprécier d'être en présence du professeur de Potion, même pendant 1min, alors pendant 30min…. Ann rejoignit sa place, sous le regard suspicieux d'Hermione.

-" Bien, il vous reste 15min pour terminer cette potion…. Vous m'en déposerez une fiole sur mon bureau avant de nettoyer vos chaudrons et vos tables…. Melle Smith, n'oubliez pas que nous devons discuter de votre problème…. Ce soir, 21h…. Nous verrons bien ce que donne votre potion quand on y ajoute divers ingrédients "

-" Bien professeur "

-" Mr Malefoy, vous viendrez, vous aussi…. Je pense que vous apprécierez cette expérience : comment avoir des potions avec des effets différents, alors qu'on se sert de la même base "

-" J'en serais ravi, en effet…. Je viendrais "

-" Bien, vous emmènerez vos 2 chaudrons dans le cachot d'à côté, où nous travaillerons ce soir…. Melle Parkinson, veuillez fermer la bouche, ce n'est pas séant pour une jeune femme…. Mr Weasley, vous gobez les mouches où vous voulez, mais pas ici…. 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor "

Ron ferma immédiatement la bouche, pour ne pas se faire retirer plus de points. Les Gryffondors regardaient Ann de travers, n'appréciant pas le fait qu'elle ait les faveurs de Rogue, déjà qu'elle était la seule à leur faire gagner des points dans ce cours. C'est Harry qui le prenait le plus mal, ayant l'impression que c'était une attaque personnelle : une de ses colocataires passant la soirée avec des Serpentards.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

En métamorphose, Harry eut la surprise de voir Sirius assis sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall, et celle-ci absente. Il s'assit à sa place, à côté de Ron, avec Hermione et Ann juste devant eux.

-" Salut les jeunes ! " dit Sirius " Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous fait un cours…. Avec Minerva nous avons eu une différence d'opinion…. Et comme elle a reconnu son erreur, elle m'a permis de vous faire un cours…. Ça a été dur de la convaincre, elle préférerait apparaître dans une tenue débraillée que de me laisser faire un cours "

-" C'est parce qu'elle te connaît trop bien " dit Harry.

-" Mr Potter, ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre parrain que j'accepterais ce genre de remarque…. C'est vrai, quoi, j'étais très doué en métamorphose…. " dit Sirius en bougonnant avant de sourire et de reprendre " Je crois même qu'avec ton père, on était ses élèves préférés…. Mais je m'avance peut-être, on n'a jamais eut de traitement de faveur…. Donc, aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire un cours, mais pas n'importe quel cours…. Je vais vous parler des Animagi "

-" Cool ! " dirent de nombreux élèves.

-" Bien…. Alors que savez-vous sur la métamorphose Animagus ? " demanda Sirius, pour ne pas répéter ce que les élèves savaient déjà.

-" C'est une métamorphose très réglementée " dit Neville " Si on est Animagus, il faut se déclarer au Ministère pour ne pas avoir de problème et être envoyé à Azkaban "

-" Effectivement…. Toutefois, il faut vous faire enregistrer avant la transformation totale, indiquant votre identité complète, votre âge, votre sexe, la date du début de la métamorphose…. Celle où vous avez commencé le processus…. Et l'animal en lequel vous vous transformerez….. Puis, quand vous avez réussi la transformation, vous prévenez le Ministère de la réussite de votre métamorphose…. Qui peut me dire à quoi sert cette métamorphose ? "

-" Cela permet de gagner du pouvoir " dit Seamus.

-" En effet…. C'est l'un des principaux but de cette métamorphose…. Plus l'animal possède des pouvoirs magiques, plus votre niveau augmentera…. Mais plus votre niveau est important, plus votre animal sera puissant…. C'est un cercle vicieux…. Quelles sont les caractéristiques d'un sorcier en animagus ? "

-" Ils peuvent parler la langue de l'espèce dans laquelle ils se transforment " dit Lavande " Les animagi canins parlent aux canidés, les animagi félins parlent aux félins, les animagi volatiles aux volatiles, etc…. "

-" Pas totalement…. En fait, les animaux peuvent se comprendre entre eux, donc quand vous êtes en animal, vous comprenez ce que disent tous les animaux…. C'est un moyen de comprendre s'il y a un danger…. De plus, les sorciers canins ou félins peuvent comprendre les 2 espèces…. C'est pour ça qu'on dit s'entendre comme chien et chat, puisque les sorciers comprenaient les insultes dites dans l'autre langue…. D'autres points particuliers ? "

-" Les sorciers gardent une caractéristique physique même en animal : couleur des yeux, couleur des cheveux, lunettes, cicatrices et balafres " dit Ron.

-" Tout à fait…. Pour votre professeur, c'est ses lunettes carrées…. Pour les cheveux, c'est soit une couleur totale, si vous êtes brun, vous êtes totalement brun, soit une couleur partielle, sous forme de tâches ou des mèches…. Il y a aussi le fait que vos cheveux soient crépus, désordonnés ou lisses…. Si vous avec des boucles, vous les garderez quand même…. Enfin, un petit peu, juste au niveau de la tête…. Que savez-vous d'autres ? "

-" Le chat représente la sagesse pure, le hibou représente l'intelligence, et le loup représente la sagesse avec le besoin de solitude et en même temps un grand besoin de lien familiaux " dit Parvati " C'est un peu étrange tout ça "

-" En effet…. Le Chat c'est effectivement la Sagesse…. L'Intelligence ce n'est pas la Sagesse…. La Sagesse c'est mettre à profit son intelligence pour résoudre des problèmes, pour donner des conseils et pour tempérer les ardeurs…. Le Loup est un animal intelligent, très sage aussi puisqu'il évite consciemment les dangers, il adore la solitude, mais quand il est dans une meute, les liens sont très important…. C'est une véritable famille…. D'autres animaux et caractéristiques ? "

-" Le rat c'est la couardise, le cerf la majestueusité, le buffle c'est la force, la colombe c'est la pureté, le renard c'est la débrouillardise, le papillon c'est la fragilité, le mouton c'est la simplicité d'esprit, le bélier c'est le caractère rentre-dedans, le scarabée c'est le caractère fouille-merde, et la fouine c'est la curiosité " dit Hermione.

-" Totalement d'accord…. D'autres ? "

-" Il paraît que les descendants des fondateurs sont des animagi, les mêmes que les animaux représentés sur les emblèmes des maisons " dit Dean.

-" C'est vrai…. Mais la légende n'est pas prouvée pour les descendants d'Helga Poufsouffle…. On ne sait pas vraiment quels types d'animagus ils sont…. Bien, maintenant qu'on a fait le tour de ce que vous savez, faisons le tour de ce que vous voulez savoir "

-" Est-il vrai qu'il ne peut y avoir que des animagi simples ? " demanda Harry.

-" Hum ? " dit Sirius avec un regard plein de sous-entendu pour Harry " Non…. C'est faux "

-" Pardon ? " dit Dean " Il y en a qui peuvent se transformer en plusieurs animaux ? "

-" Il y en a eu…. C'est ce qui est sûr…. Les Fondateurs étaient des animagi multiples, pour ce qu'on sait, et la forme la plus évoluée est un mélange d'animal et d'humain…. Serpentard était un homme-serpent, Serdaigle une femme-phœnix, Poufsouffle une femme-aigle…. Et Gryffondor un homme-phœnix…. C'est pour ça que l'enfant de Serdaigle et Gryffondor s'appelle l'Enfant du Phœnix, parce qu'il est obligatoirement, dès la naissance, un phœnix…. Tout au moins, il deviendra un humain-phœnix quand il aura le niveau et le contrôle de sa magie…. "

-" Mais pourquoi n'y en a-t-il pas d'autre ? " dit Neville.

-" C'est pourtant simple " dit Harry " Les différents Ministères, de tous les pays, non pas du apprécier que de simples sujets soient plus puissants qu'eux…. Ils ont donc du détruire tous les manuels pour garder le contrôle "

-" En effet, mais ils n'ont pas pu détruire les originaux " dit Sirius.

-" Et où sont-ils ? " demanda Parvati.

-" Auprès des légendaires Amazones…. Sous la garde de l'Enfant du Phœnix, puisque c'est lui qui a hérité de ces grimoires "

-" Vous voulez dire, que cet Enfant, étant déjà le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, un animagi multiple et très puissant, possède toute la connaissance du monde ? " demanda lavande, n'en revenant pas.

-" En effet, c'est un petit chanceux…. Seulement c'est lui qui devra choisir à quel camp il apportera son aide et ses connaissances "

-" Quelle aide ? "

-" Une protection contre la mort…. Pour Voldemort, ou la Triade…. Si en plus, c'est une fille et une Amazone…. J'entends par Amazone, l'Amazone qui protège le Lion, et se sacrifie pour lui, lui donnant une protection…. "

-" Pardon ? " dirent Harry, Ron et Hermione. 

Quand à Ann, elle n'en menait pas large, et regardait Sirius avec des yeux exorbités, et avait des sueurs froides. Elle ne prêtait absolument pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle était pendue aux lèvres de Sirius. Elle avait déjà des sueurs froides qui descendaient le long de son échine. 

-" Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?…. Je disais que l'Enfant du Phœnix, si c'est une fille, sera aussi l'Amazone du Lion de la Triade…. Cette Amazone, très spéciale, non choisie pour sa lignée mais pour ses capacités, sera la protectrice du Lion…. Puisque c'est à chaque génération de Lion qu'il y a une Triade, si la lignée du Lion s'éteint avant que le Combat Final n'ait lieu, ça va pas être cool… "

-" Mais ce Lion, il la rencontre son Amazone ? "

-" Non, elle le protège de loin, et n'intervient que pour mourir…. Être cette Amazone ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux…. Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle n'a qu'un but dans la vie : mourir…. Il vaut mieux être une Amazone normale, au moins on peut avoir une vie normale, un mari, des enfants…. Cette Amazone là n'a droit à rien…. "

-" La pauvre " dit Lavande " Mais où vivent-elles ? "

-" Dans le Triangle des Bermudes, paraît-il…. Mais j'en ai jamais approché de près…. Dommage, il paraît qu'elles sont très douées en beaucoup de chose " dit Sirius avant de descendre précipitamment du bureau en se frottant les fesses " Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous faire un cours d'Histoire…. Non, je vous fais un cours sur les Animagus…. Et il y a donc un devoir "

-" Bahhh ! "

-" C'est maximum 5 rouleaux…. 1 rouleau minimum…. Vous devrez me le rendre vendredi prochain si vous voulez faire la 2ème moitié du cours "

-" Hein ? "

-" D'abord le sujet…. Notez : Avec une argumentation détaillée, vous devrez expliquer quel animagus vous seriez, et ce que cela vous permettrez de faire…. C'est simple, et je suis sûr que vous y avez tous penser au moins une fois dans votre vie…. "

-" Et la suite du cours ? " demanda Harry.

-" C'est simple, votre professeur est tombé sur un livre permettant de découvrir son côté animal, sans commencer le processus de transformation…. C'est ce que nous ferons lundi prochain…. Si vous me rendez bien vos devoirs "

-" Et si on le sait déjà ? " demanda Ann.

-" Hum ? "

-" A Salem, on a le même manuel, puisqu'on apprend à contrôler ses pulsions animales…. Mais pour cela il faut savoir quel est son animal…. "

-" Oh ! Alors vous verrez si vous en avez changé "

-" D'accord "

-" Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller vous reposez, surtout que certains ont 1h de cours en plus…. "

Les Gryffondors sortirent joyeusement, certains discutant de ce qu'il ferait au prochain cours de Sirius, d'autres à ce qu'ils feraient comme balais. Harry partit rapidement, ayant déjà en tête les idées pour son essai. Hermione et Ron restèrent en retrait pour discuter.

-" Il y a un problème avec Ann…. Elle en sait plus qu'il ne faudrait…. Et elle s'est crispée quand Sirius a parlé des Amazones "

-" Elle en connaît peut-être une " dit Ron.

-" Elle en connaît même plusieurs " dit Sirius en les faisant sursauter " L'école de Salem est une école qui accueille les filles d'Amazone qui ne sont pas des Amazones "

-" Il y a un critère de sélection ? " s'étonna Ron.

-" Il paraît…. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire…. "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Parce qu'il y a des choses que vous devez découvrir tout seuls…. Je vous en aie assez dit aujourd'hui pour que vous trouviez vous-mêmes les réponses…. Je n'aurais pas du partir sur cette voie là, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que vous partiez sur le bon chemin…. "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Il y a des choses que vous devez faire seuls…. Cela en fait partie…. Rejoignez Harry, et pensez à ce dont on a parlé…. Filez ! "

Ron et Hermione partirent en courant, très intrigués par les paroles de Sirius.

-" Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous…. Vous devrez trouver la lumière tout seuls " dit Sirius, en les regardant partir.


	35. Chapitre 98

****

Chapitre 50 (98) : Création de balais 

Lundi 29 Septembre, au midi.

A midi, les Gryffondor étaient surexcités, surtout l'équipe de Quidditch, puisqu'ils allaient être les premiers à pouvoir construire leurs propres balais. Hermione et Ron avaient toujours les paroles de Sirius en tête, regroupant ce qu'ils avaient appris avec ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Mais Hermione remarqua que Ann n'était pas présente alors que les Jumelles et Marco étaient présents.

-" Ann n'est pas là ? " demanda Hermione à Alex.

-" Non, elle se sentait barbouiller " répondit Sam " Elle s'est préparé un bouillon de poulet et s'est allongé "

-" Elle a une petite santé, on dirait " railla Harry.

-" Elle l'a toujours été " répondit Alex sur un ton cassant " On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elle est fragile "

-" Chochotte " maugréa Harry, en revenant à son assiette.

-" Retiens-moi ou je fais un malheur ! " murmura Alex à son double.

-" T'inquiète ! Je l'ai mis en tête de liste " répondit Sam.

-" C'est nos concurrents en tête de liste "

-" Non, eux c'est nos testeurs "

-" Je t'adore frangine ! "

-" Je sais ! "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Les 18 élèves sélectionnés pour le cours de Louisa attendaient impatiemment devant la porte de sa salle de cours. Ann discutait avec Marco, se demandant si Louisa les laisserait faire une mini-stade de Quidditch pendant qu'elle expliquerait la théorie aux autres élèves ou s'ils devraient prendre des notes et participer au cours. Alex et Sam discutaient dans leur coin des possibles vengeances qu'elles pourraient faire subir à Potter, sans prévenir Ann ou Hermione. Les Jumeaux parlaient de leur future blague avec Lee. Les Poursuiveuses titulaires discutaient de la soirée organisée par Ann, et de leur possible participation. Ginny et Hélène parlaient des balais mais surtout des bois utilisés dans leur construction, puisque Hélène avait un livre traitant spécialement de ce sujet. Dean, Seamus et Neville discutaient de tout et de rien avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et se retournèrent pour voir Louisa qui arrivait avec une dizaine de balais sous les bras.

-" Bonjours, bonjour…. " dit Louisa.

-" Bonjour " répondirent les élèves.

-" Ravie de voir que vous êtes tous là, et pressés de commencer en plus…. Vous avec 10min d'avance "

Elle tendit les balais à son frère, et ouvrit la porte de la salle, mais se plaça devant l'entrée pour leur donner les dernières recommandations. 

-" Bien, cette salle est votre salle…. Chaque binôme aura une clé pour venir travailler sur son balai, et s'il y a du grabuge dans la salle on saura qui l'aura fait par signature magique…. Ne perdait donc pas cette clé, vous n'en aurez pas d'autres…. Dans cette salle, il y a 9 tables, pour les 9 binômes, disposées en 3 rangs de 3 tables. Pour le moment se sont des tables de cours, car je dois vous apprendre les bases, et donc la théorie, mais plus tard vous aurez des tables spéciales, et elles seront alors disposées en demi-cercle…. Donc, à l'appel de votre nom, vous entrez et vous vous asseyez par binômes à la table que vous voulez…. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley "

-" Oui " dirent les 2 garçons avant d'entrer.

-" Virginia Weasley et Hélène Delphinium "

-" Présentes "

-" Angelina Johnson et Lee Jordan "

-" Oui "

-" Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet…. Alexandra et Samantha Capone…. Marco Callisto et Hermione Granger…. Fred et George Weasley…. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan…. Neville Longdubat et Diane Smith "

Tous les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle, au premier rang il y avait Dean et Seamus, Hélène et Ginny, et, Hermione et Marco. Au second rang, il y avait Alicia et Katie, Ann et Neville, et, Ron et Harry. Au dernier rang, il y avait Sam et Alex, Angelina et Lee, et Fred et George. Les 2 paires de Jumeaux s'étaient mis au fond pour avoir le plus de recul possible. Louisa entra et rangea les balais dans une armoire.

-" Hum ! " dit Louisa en voyant la disposition de la classe " Je tiens à vous prévenir que je suis un loup-garou, et que mes sens sont donc supérieurs aux vôtres…. Le moindre trouble et c'est l'exclusion du ou des binômes en tord pendant 1 semaine la première fois, 2 semaines la seconde, etc.… Cependant, vous ne serez virés de ce cours qu'à la 3ème remarque…. La 1ère remarque ne vous amènera rien, hormis une remarque, la 2ème vous amènera un devoir supplémentaire, quelque soit votre niveau, et la 3ème c'est votre renvoie momentané de ce cours…. Suis-je claire ? "

-" Oui, professeur "

-" Bien. Je serais vous, j'éviterais même de me faire remarquer une seule fois…. Diane, Marco, vous passez à côté "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Marco.

-" Vous en savez assez pour le moment, vous avez passé assez de temps dans la bibliothèque et dans le laboratoire, pour intervenir durant ce cours…. Et je ne veux pas que vous interfériez avec ce cours…. "

-" Et on va faire quoi ? "

-" Vous verrez bien, passez dans la petite salle annexe "

-" D'accord…. "

Ann et Marco se levèrent à contre cœur et passèrent dans la salle annexe, sous le regard curieux des autres élèves. Louisa referma la porte derrière eux.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann et Marco se retournèrent en entendant la porte se refermait derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, ne voulant pas se mettre Louisa à dos. Puis ils étudièrent la salle : il y avait une grande table ovale en plein centre, des tables d'architectes, des hauts tabourets, et de nombreux spots de lumière. Ils virent aussi des morceaux de bois divers, de tailles variées (tronc, branche, branchettes….), et tout un nécessaire de menuisier (rabots, ponceuses, couteaux….), il y avait aussi des pots de peintures et de vernis, et des morceaux de métaux divers. De plus, il y avait un tableau sur lequel Louisa avait écrit le travail à faire : 

__

Construire un stade de Quidditch, avec toutes les structures habituelles, ainsi que 2 équipes de Quidditch et un arbitre, et les balles. 

Ne pas oublier de faire un dôme pour que les personnages ne s'envolent pas en dehors de ce volume.

-" Et bien, on a du boulot en perspective " souffla Ann.

-" Ouais…. Surtout pour les personnages…. On partage le travail : je fais le stade, tu fais les personnages et les balais "

-" OK…. On s'y met "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Louisa regardait attentivement ses élèves, leur faisant penser à une réplique de McGonagall.

-" Avez vous des questions personnelles à me poser, ou pouvons-nous commencer ? "

-" Est-ce vrai que vous travaillez avec A.J.Smith ? " demanda Lee.

-" Non…. Je travaille pour A.J.Smith…. C'est mon patron…. "

-" Et vous faites quoi pour lui ? " demanda Fred.

-" Je lui sers d'intermédiaire…. A.J. est souvent par monts et par vaux pour marchander lui-même ses essences, et pour en trouver… Il fait lui-même tous les tests sur ses prototypes, avant de les faire faire par les testeurs de Nimbus…. "

-" C'est quoi les tests ? " demanda Alicia.

-" C'est secret…. Chaque balai à des tests différents selon les propriétés attendues, et aussi selon les testeurs…. Certains sont de vrais bourrins…. Mais vous pourrez peut-être en voir, des testeurs pas des tests, puisque A.J. vient d'engager une nouvelle équipe de testeurs…. Ici, en Angleterre…. Et les tests auront lieu à Poudlard…. "

-" Cool ! " dirent les élèves.

-" Oui…. Et non, les tests ont lieu avec le moins de monde possible, au cas où il y ait des problèmes, des ratées, mais surtout pour que personne ne voit les véritables capacités des balais…. Bien, maintenant que vous avez, en partie, étanchée voir curiosité, commençons le cours…. Qu'est-ce qu'un balai pour vous ? "

-" Un moyen de locomotion " dit Dean.

-" Oui…. C'est déjà ça…. Donc, en dehors d'un véhicule et de ce qui vous sert à jouer au Quidditch, qu'est-ce qu'un balai ? "

-" Un balai est un objet créé magiquement à partir de bois " dit Hermione.

-" Bien… On approche…. Qui peut compléter ? "

-" C'est un mélange de divers bois, sélectionnés pour leurs capacités, et traités magiquement afin de voler…. " dit Hélène.

-" En effet, je vois que vous méritez votre place ici " dit Louisa en souriant à Hélène " Votre famille fournit les meilleures essences, je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous y êtes intéressée "

-" Merci… "

-" Je vous en prie…. Bien, alors que faut-il pour faire un bon balai ? "

-" Les bons bois " répondit Seamus.

-" Oui…. Mais quels bois peut-on ou non utiliser ? "

-" Le saule est très bon pour faire la queue du balai, il y a aussi le roseau, le bois de rose, et en général tous les petits buissons " répondit Neville.

-" En effet…. Et pour le manche ? "

-" Il faut un bois solide, mais aussi très souple " tenta Alicia.

-" Tout à fait, mais quels bois ? "

-" C'est fonction des propriétés qu'on attend ? " demanda Harry.

-" Oui…. Tous les arbres sont potentiellement utilisables, toutefois tout n'est pas bon à prendre, il ne faut utiliser que des branches ayant la préforme du manche, pour ne pas casser le fibrage…. Au, pire, on peut modifier la forme, mais il faut humidifier le bois, avant d'y appliquer des forces en atmosphère humide, puis sécher longtemps pour éviter que le bois ne pourrisse…. Bien, à quoi faut-il faire attention ? "

-" A ce que le bois du manche ne soit pas en conflit avec celui de la queue " dit Ron.

-" Oui, c'est le point le plus important, pour le choix des matières premières…. Sinon, ça peut faire comme pour les baguettes : si l'animal et le bois ne sont pas en osmose, la baguette peut exploser…. Mais heureusement qu'avec un balai, il n'y a pas de question de compatibilité avec le joueur "

-" Et les A.J.Max ? " demanda Harry.

-" Hum ! Je vois que le capitaine lit des journaux très spécialisés…. En effet, les A.J.Max sont des balais qui ne sont contrôlables que par leur propriétaires, puisqu'ils sont fait sur mesure, par A.J….. Il n'en a d'ailleurs fait que 4 exactement sur mesure…. Il en a fait d'autres qu'il peut adapter au futur propriétaire "

-" Pourquoi que 3 exactement sur mesure ? " demanda Angelina.

-" C'est du temps de faire un balai sur mesure, il faut facilement 1 an par balai, sans compter de connaître parfaitement le futur propriétaire…. C'est une trop grande implication, et A.J. aime sa liberté, c'est pour ça que peu de personne connaisse son véritable visage, et sa véritable identité…. Pour tout le monde, A.J. est obligatoirement un homme…. Le monde du Quidditch et du Balai est un monde de macho, j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire accepter…. Et qui plus est, il est assez âgé…. Alors ceux qui pense que la photo qui a circulé cet été est la bonne, celle du jeune homme de la soirée de présentation…. Vous vous trompez…. Sur de nombreux points…. Ce n'était pas A.J. "

-" Zut ! " dit Katie.

-" Oui, il était mignon, mais c'est juste un rempart…. Alors oubliez-le…. "

-" Et qui sont les 4 chanceux ? "

-" Je n'en sais rien…. A.J. camoufle ses balais sous l'apparence d'autre balai…. Il pourrait y avoir des balais dans votre équipe que vous ne vous en rendriez pas compte…. "

-" Vous rigolez ? " demanda Harry.

-" Non, ces balais sont trop précieux pour ne pas être protéger de plusieurs manières…. Le camouflage est la première, un sortilège d'appartenance est la seconde…. Au autre est un sortilège qui permet à A.J. de retrouver le balai s'il est volé…. "

-" Comment fait-il les autres balais, ceux qui sont plus simples ? " demanda Fred.

-" Ils ne sont pas plus simples…. A.J. se basse sur les animaux…. Comme pour les animagi…. C'est une base…. Ensuite, il s'entretient avec le possible propriétaire du balai…. Ensuite il lui fait essayer pour voir…. Puis il le modifie en conséquence "

-" Il y en a-t-il qu'ils se l'ont acheté ? " demanda Angelina.

-" Très peu…. A.J. n'a pas besoin d'en vendre, son commerce marche très bien…. Puisqu'il est l'inventeur de nombreux sortilèges de coussinage, de vitesse et de freinage, ainsi que des vernis…. C'est pour ça qu'il a choisit de ne pas faire du chiffre mais de faire de la qualité, tout en restant honnête…. Il ne vend pas ses balais à des enfants de Mages Noirs…. Mais arrêtons de parler de A.J….. Que faut-il encore pour faire un bon balai, en dehors du bois ? "

-" Du vernis ? "

-" Oui, quoi d'autre ?…. Allez, je suis sûr que vous savez…. Bon, il faut aussi un antidérapant, il faut que vous puissiez faire tout ce que vous voulez comme acrobatie, sans tomber de votre balai…. D'autres idées ? "

-" Un anti-parasite " dit Neville, ce qui fit rire ses camarades.

-" Exactement " dit Louisa.

-" Quoi ? "

-" Un anti-parasite, en effet…. Un balai est fait pour durer, si vous l'entretenez et que vous l'utilisez correctement…. Personnellement j'ai encore le premier balai que je me suis acheté, et il vole très bien…. Il est vrai que comparé au nouveau modèle, il fait pâle figure, mais il reste très maniable…. Et c'est surtout un très bon souvenir…. L'anti-parasite évite que vous ayez des termites ou d'autres insectes mangeurs de bois, dans votre balai…. Imaginez s'il partait en poussière pendant un match "

-" Catastrophique "

-" Tout à fait…. Il manque 2 composants, quels sont-ils ? "

-" La peinture ? " tenta Ron.

-" Exactement, la peinture est très importante, avec le vernis, car elle permet de donner un caractère au balai…. Ce sont évidemment des peintures magiques…. Et le dernier, avant qu'on passe aux sortilèges nécessaires…. "

-" Un agent météo " dit Harry, ne sachant pas d'où l'idée lui venait.

-" Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un le trouverait…. Félicitation, Mr Potter…. Un agent météo est très important…. L'agent météo a pour rôle de protéger votre balai contre les aléas de la météo : grêle, pluie, tempête pour les zones tempérées, humidité pour les zones équatoriales, froid et neige pour les zones nordiques, et, chaleur et sécheresse pour les zones désertiques…. "

-" On peut se servir d'un balai dans la neige maintenant ? "

-" Oui, et non…. C'est un nouvel agent qui a été mis au point, il permet aux joueurs de descendre pour mettre leurs balais à l'abri lors d'une chute de neige inopinée…. "

-" C'est A.J. qui l'a mis au point ? " demanda Ginny.

-" Oui…. "

-" Il est doué " dit Hélène.

-" Très… En potion, en métamorphose, en sortilège et en botanique, pour le côté sorcier…. Et en chimie, en physique, en essais mécaniques, en aérodynamisme et en techniques d'analyses, pour le côté moldu…. "

-" Il est moitié-moitié ? " demanda Seamus.

-" Il est orphelin…. C'est pour ça que son nom est Smith…. C'est un nom très courant, dans les pays anglo-saxons…. "

-" Donc il n'est pas de la famille de Diane ? " demanda Ginny.

-" Non, effectivement…. Ils ont le même nom, mais ne sont évidemment pas de la même famille…. "

-" Zut, j'aurais bien aimé être de sa famille " se plaignit Neville.

-" Te plaindrais-tu de ta cousine ? "

-" Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non " répondit Neville.

-" Je plaisantais…. Bien, parlons des sortilèges que l'on utilise sur les balais…. Quels sont leurs rôles ? "

-" Vitesse "

-" Freinage "

-" Cousinage "

-" En effet, quoi d'autres ? " dit Louisa.

-" Amortisseur, assistant de direction…. "

-" On dirait une énumération pour une voiture " dit Hermione.

-" Mais on a inventé les balais volants avant les voitures…. " dit Louisa " Mais il est vrai que les termes sont les mêmes…. Bien, l'heure est presque terminée….. Dans vos bureaux vous trouverez des manuels sur les divers sortilèges à utiliser, ainsi que sur les essences d'arbres et d'arbustes sur lesquelles travailler…. Réfléchissez déjà à ce que vous voulez faire comme balais…. Vous ferez des croquis, et noterez les sortilèges que vous voulez utiliser…. Bien sûr vous pourrez les changer par la suite, si vous ne les trouvez pas assez bons…. "

Louisa laissa ses élèves pour aller voir l'avancée de son frère et d'Ann. Ils ressortirent tous les 3 en portant une réplique du stade de Quidditch.

-" Ouah ! " fut le seule réaction des élèves.

-" Ils ont bien travaillé, hein ? " dit Louisa.

-" On offre ce petit cadeau à l'équipe " dit Marco " Pour aider notre capitaine "

-" Mouais…. " bougonna Ann " Il a intérêt à ce que ça serve…. "

Harry remarqua qu'elle n'était pas chaude à cette idée, et cela l'énerva grandement.

-" Je ferais porter cette maquette dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor " dit Louisa " Je crois que vous devriez aller en cours…. A mercredi "

Les élèves sortirent, ravis de ce premier cours, mais surtout de la maquette de Quidditch, qui aiderait grandement à comprendre la théorie de jeu avant les match.


	36. Chapitre 99

****

Chapitre 51 (99) : Potion du soir - Espoir

En SCM, Charlie leur fit un cours théorique sur les Fées, des parentes des Loupiottes. 

En théorie de DCFM, les élèves eurent leur dernier cours sur les Patronus, où Ann, Harry, Ron et Hermione rendirent leur devoir, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir réussis un patronus complet, et identique à celui d'un autre. Mais les Gryffondors avaient majoritairement réussi à produire une vapeur assez consistante, certaines étant des ébauches d'animaux divers. Sirius les encouragea dans cette voie, leur disant que le travail payerait un jour, mais que pour cela il fallait un travail régulier.

Puis, après le repas du soir, Harry réquisitionna son équipe pour un entraînement tardif, avec d'abord un essai sur le nouveau jouet d'Harry. Il lui tournait en se demandant comment cela fonctionnait, pendant que les joueurs se préparaient et discutaient dans les vestiaires.

-" Besoin d'aide, Potter ? " demanda Ann, adossée à la porte, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

-" Je voulais voir si tu arriverais à t'en servir…. Si tu méritais le travail que j'ai fait…. Puisque c'est toi, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor " dit Ann en fermant la porte pour qu'ils discutent tranquillement.

Elle portait la même tenue qu'elle avait appelé " Spécial Potion " : pantalon baggy, petite veste en velours, cheveux tressés…. Toujours en noir, mais Harry remarqua le petit blason Gryffondor sur sa poitrine, et le débardeur rouge vif qu'elle portait sous sa veste.

-" Et ça t'énerve, hein ? Que je sois capitaine "

-" Non, je ne t'ai pas encore vu à l'œuvre…. Pour l'instant je suis sceptique quand à tes capacités de capitaine…. Il est vrai que ta célébrité aurait pu t'aider à monter en grade "

-" J'ai cette place grâce à mes capacités "

-" Pourquoi ce n'est pas un joueur plus ancien ? "

-" McGonagall pense que cela aurait été idiot de nommer un capitaine pour une année…. Je suis le seul qui reste…. Donc je suis là comme capitaine…. Mais les anciens sont là pour m'aider à faire du bon travail, pour être au top l'année prochaine "

-" Hum…. Au moins tu es honnête…. Bon, tu veux que je t'explique ou tu veux chercher tout seul ? "

-" Explique…. "

-" Bien…. Tu remontes dans mon estime, Potter…. Bon, les 7 personnages rouges, c'est ton équipe…. Les 7 verts c'est l'équipe adverse…. Au cas où elle te serve…. Il y a les 7 postes…. Avec les remplaçants, j'ai pas voulu faire des personnages à l'effigie des membres de l'équipe…. "

-" Comment je m'en sers ? " 

-" Il faut que tu leur apprennes les techniques…. J'ai pas eu le temps de les rentrer…. Tu appelles chaque poste, et il se place devant toi… Tu vois, sur la petite estrade là "

-" Oui "

-" Ensuite, tu leur montres les différentes passes et feintes que tu as dans les livres…. Poste par poste…. A moins que tu connaisses un sortilège de transfert "

-" Je chercherais à la bibliothèque…. Comme les livres sur les postes "

-" Tu as du boulot en perspective…. Ensuite, tu prends les membres de ton équipe, et tu mets l'autre au repos, dans le vestiaire vert…. Faut pas qu'ils écoutent…. "

-" Très drôle "

-" Je ne plaisante pas…. Mais tu verras, il paraît qu'on apprend mieux à partir de ses erreurs…. C'est à toi de voir…. "

-" Bon, la suite, s'il te plaît " dit Harry sur un ton presque cassant.

-" Oui…. J'aimerais ne pas être de mauvaise humeur ce soir…. Donc, après avoir appris aux personnages ce qu'ils doivent savoir…. " dit Ann en enlevant les cheveux qui lui pendaient devant les yeux.

Harry sentit les effluves de son parfum, qui lui fit légèrement tourner la tête : un mélange de vanille et de coco. Il la regarda, alors qu'elle était toute proche. Il remarqua sa petite oreille, avec un lobe duveteux et se retint de justesse de l'attraper avec sa langue, de le mordiller et de le sucer.

-" Tu m'écoutes Potter ? " demanda Ann en se tournant vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Harry fut totalement absorbé par ses yeux bleus. Il regardait Ann, avec un air ahurit et idiot _(N/A : Sacré mélange, hein ?)_, et Ann rougit. Les rougeurs sur les pommettes d'Ann firent sourire Harry. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils sentaient l'odeur de l'autre, et le souffle de l'autre. Puis Ann ferma les yeux, et détourna la tête, en prenant une grande respiration.

-" Donc, je disais…. " dit Ann " Potter ? Potter, tu m'écoutes ? "

-" Hein ? Oui…. Je suis tout oui… Euh toute ouïe "

-" J'espère…. Donc, je disais qu'après leur avoir appris les différents jeux que tu prévoies pour ton équipe, tu leur fais faire une démonstration…. Cette fois, il te faut la 2ème équipe, pour répéter le mouvement comme si c'était dans la réalité…. Mais il faut que tu le fasses petit à petit, et qu'à chaque nouvelle technique de jeu mise au point, tu donnes un numéro avec une lettre…. Quand tu en fais une nouvelle, elle s'inscrit sur le carnet…. Tu vois, le petit carnet là ? "

-" Oui "

-" Il peut être sorti de la maquette, et rendu lisible par un sortilège d'agrandissement…. Comme ça, les futurs capitaines pourront voir les techniques…. Et tu peux y ajouter des notes, comme l'année de création, le créateur, et aussi le nom donnée à cette technique…. Quand tu créeras une nouvelle, elle se mettra à la suite de celles créées…. Quand tu feras une modification, elle se mettra à la suite de l'originale, avec juste la lettre qui change…. Si tu dépasses 26 modifications, une 2ème lettre apparaîtra "

-" C'est bien pensé…. "

-" Merci…. Comme tu choisiras ton remplaçants, tu lui expliqueras tout ça…. A moins que tu ne veuilles mettre le tout sur du papier…. "

-" J'y penserais quand je l'aurais bien en main…. "

-" Bon, je crois que tu sais tout maintenant…. Où est ton équipe ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée " 

-" Cherchons…. " proposa Ann, mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin.

-" Ah ! Capitaine " dit Ron avant de voir Ann sortir de la même pièce " On t'attend pour travailler…. On a fini de s'échauffer "

-" Va leur dire que j'arrive " dit Harry " Ann, merci de ton aide "

-" Je t'en pris…. J'espère que cela sera utile, j'aimerais bien que Gryffondor gagne la coupe "

-" Et moi donc "

-" A demain " dit Ann en partant.

-" Ouais " répondit Harry en la regardant s'éloigner.

-" Hum ! Hum ! " dit Ron " On y va ? "

-" On y va "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann arriva pile à l'heure pour son cours de Potion, en compagnie de Rogue, Malefoy, et la jeune Estelle Tylle. Celle-ci ressemblait toujours autant à une poupée de porcelaine, et Ann se doutait qu'elle serait d'une grande beauté plus tard : la beauté d'une statue grecque, en marbre blanc. Elle portait une robe de sorcière noire, très cintrée, en velours, avec des décorations en fils de soie vert émeraude. Ses longs cheveux étaient remontés en un voluptueux chignon, lui dégageant le visage…. C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle soit une Serpentarde, qui sait ce que son père lui trouverait comme mari. Ann préféra ne pas y penser, elle était encore jeune, peut-être que d'ici là, Voldemort serait détruit, et ces pratiques abolies.

-" Bonsoir, Melle Smith, vous êtes juste à l'heure " dit Rogue.

-" Ouais…. Fallait que j'explique un truc à Potter…. Il est parfois lent d'esprit " répondit Ann.

Elle nota que sa remarque, cassante envers Potter, faisait presque sourire Drago Malefoy. Il portait un pull noir, avec un col en V et un blason de Serpentard, ainsi qu'un jean beige. Il avait laissé ses cheveux libres sans gel, et les quelques mèches qui lui tombait devant les yeux lui donnait un air romantique. Il était visiblement au goût d'Estelle, puisqu'elle lui lançait de fréquents regards, et semblait rougir, bien qu'elle ait, elle aussi, une sorte de masque de froideur. A moins qu'elle n'ait peur du préfet, puisqu'il faisait la pluie et le beau temps dans la maison Serpentard, le puissant Malefoy pouvait faire rompre la volonté de qui que ce soit dans sa maison, protégé comme il l'était.

-" Je me doutais bien que je n'étais pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte " répondit Rogue.

Même s'il avait passé un " très bon " été en compagnie de Potter _(N/A : Plutôt en compagnie d'Ambre, en croisant parfois Potter….)_, il s'était rendu compte quand jouant le jeu de Drago ( = détester Potter, et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs), il gardait un minimum de pouvoir et de contrôle sur les élèves de sa maison.

-" Bien, Mr Malefoy, votre chaudron est celui du centre…. Vous aurez la chance d'être bien entouré ce soir "

-" Il semblerait, en effet " répondit Drago, en se plaçant devant son chaudron.

-" Melle Smith, vous reconnaissez votre chaudron ? "

-" Bien sûr…. " dit Ann en se plaçant devant son chaudron.

-" Bien…. Réchauffez vos potions pendant que je parle à Melle Tylle "

-" Oui, professeur "

-" Melle Tylle…. "

-" Oui, professeur ? "

-" Vous allez travailler sur le Veritasserum "

-" Vrai ? " répondit Estelle, visiblement ravie de cette opportunité.

-" C'est un long travail, je vous demande de vous appliquez…. Mais je me doute que vous ne trahirez ni votre maison, ni votre famille "

-" C'est bien ce que je comptais faire " répondit froidement Estelle, n'appréciant pas qu'on remette ses capacités en question.

-" Bien…. Voici ce qu'il faut faire " dit Rogue en lui tendant un parchemin " Au cas où vous ayez un trou de mémoire "

-" Oui…. Merci " répondit Estelle en prenant le parchemin et en relisant la préparation.

Elle alla chercher les ingrédients, dans les bonnes proportions, dans l'armoire mise à sa disposition. Rogue se dirigea vers les 2 autres élèves, alors que leurs potions commençaient à frémir.

-" Mr Malefoy, vous travaillerez avec Melle Smith "

-" Pour ? "

-" Pour apprendre à laisser votre instinct créer de nouvelles potions…. Vous connaissez cette potion, vous aller tenter de la modifier pour obtenir de nouvelles vertus "

-" Comment ? "

-" Vous allez séparer vos potions en petits volumes que vous mettrez dans les petits chaudrons derrières vous…. Ils garderont les potions aux chauds, c'est pour ça que vous avez réchauffé vos potions…. Vous ajouterez divers ingrédients, pour le moment, un seul par volume, et vous aurez des crapauds pour expérimenter les nouvelles potions…. Vous me ferez un compte-rendu détaillé de vos résultats, et vous chercherez les potions aux effets similaires "

-" Et si on tue les crapauds ? " demanda Ann.

-" Alors vous chercherez dans les poisons similaires…. Bien sûr, vous devrez disséquer vos cobayes pour vérifier les effets internes "

-" Beurk ! " dit Ann alors que Drago avait une moue de dégoût.

-" C'est de la recherche…. Si vous voulez travailler dans les potions, vous passerez obligatoirement par-là "

-" Hum…. On s'y met ? " demanda Ann à Drago.

-" Autant commencer, c'est pas ça le pire…. " dit Drago.

-" Une louche de chacune de nos potions, pour homogénéiser les résultats ? "

-" Oui…. Un moyen pour toi de ne pas montrer tes incapacités en potion "

-" Pardon ? Tu peux répéter là, j'ai pas bien entendu ? "

-" Je disais que c'était un moyen pour toi d'enrichir ta potion en la mélangeant à la mienne…. "

-" Malefoy, tu as beau être à Serpentard, ce n'est pas ça qui fait que tu es génial en potion…. Sinon, je laisse ma place à ta chère préfète, je suis sûre que pour toi elle serait d'une meilleure compagnie…. En plus d'être douée en potion, puisqu'elle est à Serpentard "

-" Je pourrais supporter de travailler avec une Gryffondor pendant quelques temps, tu peux rester "

-" Vous êtes trop bon, monseigneur "

-" Je sens de l'ironie là, non ? "

-" Non…. L'ironie a une odeur ? A moins que ton nez ne soit hyper développé…. Comme celui d'un chien "

-" On se calme ! " grogna Rogue en les rejoignant " Que se passe-t-il ? "

-" Il met en doute mas capacités " dit Ann.

-" Mr Malefoy, sachez que je ne donne pas un cours particulier de potion, à une Gryffondor, avec joie…. Toutefois, je pense qu'offrir cette possibilité à la dernière gagnante du Concours des Jeunes Potions du Nouveau Monde, c'est un moyen de faire en sorte que son niveau ne diminue pas parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor "

-" Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas participer ? " demanda Drago.

-" Parce qu'il y avait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…. En plus du fait que c'est un concours du continent américain…. Mais il s'ouvre de plus en plus sur le monde "

-" Oui, le deuxième était Japonais, et le 3ème Sénégalais " compléta Ann.

-" Soit…. Tu peux rester "

-" Merci "

-" Arrêtez, ou vous partez tous les 2…. Les potions sont un art qui demande de la concentration "

-" Oui, professeur " répondirent les 2 élèves, devant le regard de glace de Rogue.

-" Bien…. Au travail maintenant…. Vous mélangez vos potions pour avoir des résultats conformes "

-" Tu vois ? " dit Ann.

-" Tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout…. "

Ann et Drago remplir les petits chaudrons avant d'aller chercher divers ingrédients dans leurs armoires. Et ils se rejoignirent sur la table de travail.

-" Il faudrait étudier le type de préparation…. Lamelle, poudre, cube…. Et mettre un nom sur les chaudrons pour les différencier…. Ainsi qu'un petit chronomètre "

-" Oui, j'allais le proposer " dit Dragon en agitant sa baguette.

Des petits écriteaux se placèrent derrière les chaudrons, avec les noms la potion et de la place pour écrire l'ingrédient, et une petite horloge, cela leur permettrait de figer les potions et de travailler sur les réactions au cours du temps.

-" On fait ça précautionneusement, un par un, au cas où il y ait des changements rapides de couleur, de densité et de texture "

-" D'accord…. Racine de Mandragore en poudre "

Ann et Drago mirent un peu de temps pour trouver le bon rythme, mais ils finirent par le trouver. A 1h du matin, ils avaient fait une centaine de potions différentes : Ann coupant les ingrédients, Drago prenant des notes.

-" Bien, je crois que vous pouvez y aller " dit Rogue " Je vais toutes les amener à 4h de préparation…. Rangez et allez vous coucher "

-" Oui…. Où est Estelle ? " demanda Drago. 

-" Là-bas " indiqua Rogue.

-" Ramène-là, elle sera mieux dans son lit " lui dit Ann " Je vais ranger "

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux, alors que Severus disparaissait dans sa réserve. Il vit qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention dans son regard, et cela le changeait grandement : les Serpentards attendaient toujours quelque chose de sa part. Pour la première fois de sa vie (ou de ce qu'il s'en rappelle), il sourit. Son sourire modifiait totalement son visage, le rendant lumineux.

-" Tu es beau quand tu souris, Drago "

-" Je ne souris jamais " répondit Drago en reprenant son masque.

-" Alors c'est que j'ai du rêver…. Ramène-là, elle va prendre froid ici…. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu fais ton devoir de préfet, ton directeur ne te dira rien "

-" D'accord…. M… " dit Drago, s'empêchant de la remercier au dernier moment " A la prochaine "

-" Oui…. Bonne nuit "

Drago se dirigea vers Estelle et la prit dans ses bras, la trouvant très légère. Les bras d'Estelle entourèrent son cou, et sa tête se calla dans le creux de son épaule, lui envoyant son souffle chaud dans le cou. Il sortit du cachot et se dirigea vers sa salle commune, son petit paquet dormant tranquillement dans les bras.

Lorsqu'il entra silencieusement dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il vit que Pansy dormait sur le canapé. Il la regarda, notant qu'elle était plus humaine lorsqu'elle dormait, mais ne voulait absolument pas la réveiller. Elle lui aurait fait une crise pour avoir passé autant de temps avec Rogue, alors qu'elle devait attendre ici. En plus de sa crise de jalousie envers la jeune Estelle. Heureusement qu'elle était une fille d'Empoisonneur, cela empêchait les Serpentards de s'en prendre à elle, même si Drago la protégeait. Il n'aimerait pas qu'on fasse du mal à cette enfant, elle qui semblait si proche de lui-même, comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir.

Il continua sa route, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des premières années filles. Le portrait qui en gardait l'entrée, était en train de somnoler, mais ne le laissa passer que parce que c'était le préfet et que surtout il tenait une de ses locataires endormies dans ses bras. Le tableau se referma derrière Drago, et celui-ci l'entendit bailler. Il avait fait placer un tableau à l'entrée des dortoirs des élèves des 4 premières années, pour éviter que les anciens ne s'en approche de trop près. Pansy avait fait une crise, mais un regard de Drago l'avait fait taire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il avait choisi les tableaux pour leur qualité de confidentialité. Il avait, lui-même, présenté chacun des locataires à chaque tableau, et Rogue l'avait félicité pour son idée, en rallongeant la durée du couvre-feu pour le week-end, ce qui avait permis de faire passer tranquillement l'idée, et même les 7èmes années la trouver bonne dorénavant.

Dans le dortoir d'Estelle, il y avait 8 lits à baldaquins, 4 sur contre chaque mur. Une armoire et une commode donnaient un peu d'intimité à chaque élève, créant une mini chambre dans le dortoir. Les 8 espaces étaient organisés de la même manière : une armoire et une commode faisaient le premier " mur ", celles de la voisine le second, il y avait une petite table de nuit du côté de l'armoire, à côté du lit à baldaquin. Celui-ci possédait de lourdes draperies en velours verts sombres, un gros édredons recouvert d'une dessus de lit à l'emblème de Serpentard, de quoi avoir chaud dans la fraîcheur de la maison. De l'autre côté du lit, il y avait le bureau et une petite bibliothèque, fermant à clé. Au fond du dortoir, tout en longueur, il y avait une porte donnant sur la salle de bain commune. 

Le lit d'Estelle était tout au fond, sur la droite. C'est ce qu'il en déduisit puisque c'était le seul avec les rideaux ouverts. Il se dirigea ce lit, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les autres élèves. Il retint Estelle contre lui, se rendant compte de la chaleur que la jeune fille lui offrait, lui qui avait si froid à l'intérieur. Il défit le lit d'Estelle et l'allongea dans son lit. Il lui défit sa coiffure pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas avec ses épingles, lui retira ses chaussures et hésita à la déshabiller. Il fouilla sous son oreiller et en sortit une chemise de nuit noire, qui avait l'air chaude malgré la richesse de sa finition. Il avait son pyjama dans la main gauche, et sa baguette dans la droite. Il ferma les yeux, et récita une formule : il avait échangé les vêtements, ayant dorénavant les vêtements d'Estelle dans la main, celle-ci étant en pyjama. Il plia magiquement les vêtements, tout en bordant Estelle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, la regardant dormir. Il lui caressa le visage, et elle lui prit la main en ouvrant 2 grands yeux endormis.

-" Rendors-toi " murmura Drago " Je ne te ferais pas de mal "

-" Je sais " répondit-elle d'une petite voix endormie en refermant les yeux, mais en lui tenant toujours la main.

Drago resta là, à la regarder dormir. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, et Drago sentit ses soucis qui s'envolaient. Il appréciait cette sensation, c'était très étrange pour lui, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette enfant, lui qui avait appris à ne faire confiance à personne, et surtout pas à sa famille. Il se sentait très proche de cette enfant, et il se doutait bien qu'il devrait faire attention pour que Pansy ne la tue pas par jalousie. Le temps passa, et c'est quand il se sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée, qu'il réalisa que cela faisait 2h qui la regardait dormir. Il reprit sa main, se releva, et sortit silencieusement de la chambre, même pas arrêter par le portrait qui dormait profondément. Il rejoignit sa chambre sans réveiller Pansy.


	37. Chapitre 100

****

Chapitre 52 (100) : Fraisier d'Amour et Esprit de Gaïa 

Le mardi matin, Harry retrouva Ann en cours de Divination. Lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard de l'autre, ils détournaient le regard, le cœur palpitant légèrement plus vite que la normale. Ron observait leur manège, et s'en amusait. Il avait hâte d'être en Histoire pour en parler à Hermione. Il pourrait le faire librement, puisqu'il travaillait de nouveau sur leur arbre généalogique.

L'après-midi, les Gryffondor eurent droit à un laser-quest, dans le labyrinthe. Kaede avait réussi à convaincre tout le corps professoral que c'était une bonne idée, puisque cela développerait les autres sens que la vue, sens sur lesquels les élèves comptaient beaucoup trop.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le mercredi, le professeur Flitwick leur fit de nouveau travailler les illusions, mais juste pendant une heure, la 2ème heure, il leur fit travailler les sortilèges de déplacement, pour changer un peu, puisque les élèves avaient fait des gros progrès. Il réétudièrent le Wingardium Leviosa (sans explosion de plume cette fois), ce qui rappela de mauvais et bons souvenirs au Trio, puisque c'est après ce premier cours qu'ils affrontèrent le Troll, mais aussi après celui-là qu'ils furent amis.

En Construction de Balais, Louisa leur expliqua comment faire le croquis de leur prototype, puis comment le mettre en forme. C'était plus complexe que ce à quoi ils pensaient, et les joueurs regardaient différemment les balais dorénavant.

En métamorphose, ils eurent de nouveau le professeur McGonagall, qui leur fit reprendre la métamorphose de leur bureau en chaise longue, et cette fois Ann avait le droit de se servir de sa baguette, puisqu'elle l'avait camouflé en la plus simple des baguettes. Et elle réussit brillamment l'exercice, comme Ron, Harry et Hermione, même si c'est 3 là mirent un peu plus de temps. Ils terminèrent le cours en refaisant l'exercice plusieurs fois, puis quand ils l'eurent bien en main, ils aidèrent les autres élèves.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le jeudi matin, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles entrèrent dans la serre 1, la serre des plantes non dangereuses, ce qui rassura grandement les élèves. Les élèves se placèrent de part et d'autres d'une grande table remplie de pots, de terre et de terreau.

-" Bonjour les enfants " dit gaiement Mme Chourave.

-" Bonjour, professeur Chourave " répondirent les élèves.

-" Il y a-t-il des amoureux dans le coin ? " demanda Chourave, ce qui refroidit les élèves " Si je vous demande ça, c'est pas par curiosité personnelle, c'est juste parce que ce travail vous sera facilitez…. Ce devoir sera aussi un devoir qui durera longtemps, enfin, plus longtemps pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore amoureux…. "

-" Que va-t-on étudier ? " demanda Neville.

-" Les Fraisiers d'Amour " répondit théâtralement Chourave, ce qui excita les demoiselles et intrigua les damoiseaux " Mesdemoiselles, je vous demande de vous calmer…. Bien, Melle Habott, pouvez-vous expliquer à ces jeunes hommes ce que sont ces Fraisiers ? "

-" Oui, professeur…. Les Fraisiers d'Amour sont, d'après la légende, de simples fraisiers plantés par Aphrodite et son fils Cupidon…. Ils les ont arrosés avec de l'eau d'amour, et ces fraisiers sont devenus des Fraisiers d'Amour…. Ils donnent des fraises, mais leur floraison, et donc la récolte de ces fraises, varient selon la personne qui s'en occupe…. C'est pour ça qu'un sorcier ne peut avoir qu'un seul Fraisier à la fois, pour lui donner tout l'amour dont il a besoin pour fleurir et avoir des fleurs…. Le point important est qu'il n'y a pas besoin de pollinisation, c'est encore l'amour qui est utilisé…. Et plus on aime, plus le fruit est rouge, juteux et sucré…. Meilleures sont les fraises quoi ! "

-" Tout à fait…. 5 points pour Poufsouffle…. Donc, comme vous l'avez compris, ce fraisier vous donnera de très belles fraises…. En juin prochain, pour cette année, si vous n'êtes pas amoureux…. Et avant, et plusieurs fois dans l'année, si vous êtes amoureux…. Votre devoir sera de faire germer vos graines de fraisiers, et de vous en occupez en tenant un journal, ou un semblant de journal…. Vous indiquerez la quantité d'eau quotidienne que vous utiliserez pour l'arroser, le durée d'ensoleillement et sa direction, les traitements que vous utiliserez, mais surtout la date à laquelle vous plantez la graine, à combien de centimètres sous la terre, le mélange de terre et de terreau, le type de terreau utilisé ou le mélange de terreau, vous noterez la date à laquelle la première pousse sort, la première feuille apparaît, la première fleur, la première fraise et la première récolte…. A qui vous l'offrirez, j'en ais rien à faire…. Mais vous avez tout de noter au tableau " dit Chourave en tapotant ce dernier.

Les élèves prirent consciencieusement les notes pour le devoir, pendant que Chourave rempotait quelques plantes.

-" Bien, vous devez avoir fini de prendre des notes, nous allons donc continuer la cueillette des plantes pour votre herbier…. Et avant de partir à votre prochain cours, vous prendrez tous un pot, un sachet de graines…. De quoi refaire 50 fois l'expérience…. Et vous n'oublierez pas votre nécessaire de jardinier, un chacun…. Quand vous vous déciderez à les planter, venez chercher la terre et le terreau, il y aura 2 bacs mis à votre disposition pour cela…. Allons, sortons maintenant ! "

Les élèves sortirent, discutant déjà de leurs futures récoltes. Hermione, Ann et Neville se dirigèrent vers les abords de la Forêt Interdite, sous l'œil bienveillant de Mme Chourave, pendant que Ron et Harry discutaient tranquillement.

-" Tu penses que ton fraisier fleurira bientôt ? " demanda Harry.

-" Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? "

-" Je parle du fait que tu es dingue d'Hermione…. Et que ces fraisiers se serviront de cet amour pour fleurir rapidement…. Je crois que se seront de très bonnes fraises " dit Harry en se léchant déjà les lèvres.

-" Seulement tu n'y goûteras pas " répondit catégoriquement Ron.

-" Ben pourquoi ? "

-" Parce qu'elles seront pour elle…. Ou pour moi…. Mais tu n'y toucheras pas…. Imagine que ça ait des effets secondaires…. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si tu tombais amoureux de moi "

-" Et moi donc…. Amoureux de toi…. J'ai jamais rien entendu de plus idiot "

-" Et toi, avec Diane, ça fleurira vite aussi "

-" J'aurais mieux fait de me taire…. Ça, c'est la chose la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendu "

-" Ouais…. Sauf que tu la mâtais bien, hier quand elle est partie "

-" J'ai surtout eu une vision d'horreur " répondit Harry, de très mauvaise fois.

-" Quelle vision ? " demanda avidement Ron.

-" Moi, en train d'embrasser Smith dans le cou, et surtout son lobe d'oreille " répondit Harry, en se retenant difficilement de sourire à ce souvenir.

-" Et ça c'est une vision d'horreur ? Faut qu'on parle…. Ta santé mentale m'inquiète " dit Ron.

-" Ah ! Ah ! Ah !…. Mais c'est Smith que j'embrassais ! C'est obligatoirement une vision d'horreur " répondit Harry, scandalisé.

-" Oui…. On en reparlera…. Tu as entendu parler de la soirée de Diane…. Une dizaine de filles de Gryffondor dans l'appartement "

-" Elles seront du côté des filles, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? "

-" C'est une soirée entre filles, elles parleront obligatoirement garçons…. Fred et George ont prévu d'en faire une, entre hommes "

-" Ah ? Il y aura qui ? "

-" Les gars de l'appartement, plus Lee, Seamus, Dean et Neville, et Charlie et …. "

-" On sera plus nombreux "

-" Oui, mais ça passera inaperçu : Lee est l'invité des Jumeaux, Dean et Seamus sont les nôtres, et Neville est celui de Marco…. Et pour mes frères, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu une discussion avec eux…. Ça passera inaperçu, et elles ne pourront rien dire "

-" Si tu le dis "

-" Allez, Harry ! On va bien se marrer…. Et puis Fred et George ont promis de nous montrer certains de leur futurs produits…. Il y aura de la Bierre-au-beurre, des petits gâteaux, des magazines sorciers, des discussions sur les filles "

-" D'accord…. C'est bon, j'accepte…. Mais ne me parlez pas d'une relation avec Smith "

-" Cela ne viendra pas de moi…. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre pour les autres "

-" A force il faudrait que je m'y fasse…. "

-" Oui…. Vous iriez très bien ensemble…. Mais ça me ferait très plaisir, surtout que Malefoy semble avoir des vues sur elle "

Ron remarqua que Harry s'était arrêté et serrait les poings tellement forts que ses jointures virèrent au blanc. Puis il reprit contenance et continua sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils rejoignirent les 3 autres, près de la Forêt Interdite.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Les élèves de Gryffondor arrivèrent avec leur nécessaire de jardinage en cours d'Enchantement, où ils travaillèrent comme la veille : 1h d'illusion et 1h de transport.

L'après-midi, en métamorphose, McGonagall leur fit commencer les modifications physiques, en commençant par le système capillaire, elle demanda à Ann de servir d'exemple.

-" Bien, vous voyez Melle Smith "

-" Oui "

-" Je veux qu'à la fin de l'année vous puissiez modifier votre apparence avec votre baguette, aussi facilement qu'elle le fait sans…. Vous voulez bien faire une démonstration ? "

-" Oui, en quoi dois-je me transformer ? "

-" En Melle Granger pour commencer "

-" D'accord, je le fais d'abord petit à petit, avant de le faire rapidement ? "

-" Se serait une excellente idée…. Nous vous regardons "

Ann regarda Hermione, puis elle regarda Ron et elle eut un petit sourire en coin quand elle le vit rougir. Elle l'imagina déjà en train de voir 2 Hermione. Le pauvre…. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur Hermione, et enleva sa robe de sorcier pour montrer le changement de son corps. Elle perdit de la rondeur au niveau des hanches, mais aussi de la poitrine (mais pas trop quand même). Puis ses cheveux prirent la couleur et la texture de ceux d'Hermione, et elle termina par la modification de son visage. Hermione était bouche bée, Harry grognait dans son coin _(N/A : il préfère les formes d'Ann à celle d'Hermione…. LOL)_ et Ron regardait alternativement les 2 jeunes femmes. Puis Ann reprit son apparence, sous l'œil satisfait d'Harry, avant de prendre de nouveau mais plus rapidement l'apparence d'Hermione et de se retrouver de nouveau dans son corps.

-" Tenez " dit McGonagall en lui tendant une choco-grenouille " Et reposez-vous jusqu'à la fin du cours…. Vous avez vu ce qu'il vous reste à faire…. Vous vous mettez par 2, et vous commencez par essayer de changer les cheveux de votre partenaire…. La formule est toujours la même, mais vous devez voir le changement de couleur…. On verra plus tard pour la forme "

Ron s'occupa des cheveux d'Harry, les rendant blond avec les pointes rouges, courts et en pics. Cela lui allait plutôt bien, sauf qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas se voir en blond. Ron lui rendit la noirceur de ses cheveux, mais laissa des pointes rouges et en rajouta de dorée. Harry changea les cheveux de Ron, pour y rajouter des mèches dorées et rouge, faisant ressembler sa chevelure à une véritable fournaise. Ann changea rapidement les cheveux bruns et touffus d'Hermione en une belle chevelure lisse avec quelques mèches plus claires. Hermione changea radicalement la chevelure d'Ann, pour la rendre d'une roux profond.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? " lui demanda Hermione.

-" Ouais, j'aime bien…. Mais ça me rappelle quelqu'un…. Pas toi ? "

-" Hermione, peux-tu lui changer sa couleur ? " demanda Harry.

-" Et pourquoi le ferait-elle ? " lui demanda Ann.

-" Parce que l'auburn ne te va vraiment pas au teint…. Enfin, c'est qu'un avis parmi d'autres "

-" Ouais…. Bien moi, je les aime bien comme ça, alors je les garde " répondit Ann, rien que pour l'ennuyer.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? " demanda McGonagall en écartant Ron et Hermione " Ah ! "

McGonagall regardait Harry et Ann comme s'ils étaient des fantômes, avant de se rappelait qu'ils lui avaient déjà fait le coup, et qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier les modifications capillaires.

-" Melle Smith, veuillez reprendre votre chevelure…. S'il vous plait "

-" Oui, professeur. Mais c'est dommage parce que c'était du bon travail " répondit Ann en reprenant sa couleur de cheveux.

-" Oui…. En effet…. Mr Potter, je vous demande de ne plus faire de scène telle que celle que vous venez de faire à votre camarade "

-" Oui, professeur " répondit Harry.

-" Bien, je pense que vous pouvez tous y aller…. Je crois que ce petit sortilège sera grandement apprécié pour les soirées qui seront organisées au cours de l'année…. Maintenant, redonnez leur couleur de cheveux à vos camarades, et vous pourrez aller à votre prochain cours "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Après le cours de métamorphose, les élèves de Gryffondors retrouvèrent toutes les 5èmes années pour une cours mixte Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avec Charlie et Sirius comme encadreurs.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda Neville.

-" Approchez ! Approchez tous ! " dit Charlie.

-" Je crois qu'on aura bientôt notre réponse " dit Harry " Allons-y "

Tous les élèves se rapprochèrent de leur 2 professeurs, se demandant pour quelle raison ils étaient tous réunis. Charlie les fit marcher en direction du fond du parc de Poudlard, vers ce qui semblait être devenue un amphithéâtre de verdure, ouvert sur la forêt interdite. L'amphi était divisé en 4 quarts, dans lesquels des bancs aux couleurs des maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, ce qui fit que Harry eut droit à Drago Malefoy juste en face de lui.

-" Bien " dit Charlie " Tout d'abord, à cause du nombre, nous vous demandons d'être le plus calme possible, les créatures que nous allons observer aujourd'hui peuvent être très dangereuses si elles se sentent en danger…. Et le brouhaha n'est pas ce qu'elles préfèrent…. Mais vous comprendrez mieux ces créatures quand nous aurons commencé les cours…. Si vous voulez répondre aux questions, vous levez la main…. Bon, commençons….. Nous vous avons réunis ici pour vous parler des Boing-Ti-Boing, la forme première de ce qu'on appelle les Esprits de Gaïa…. Lequel d'entre vous connaît la créature que nous étudierons aujourd'hui ? "

Les élèves se regardèrent et chuchotèrent entre eux, et même les Serdaigles ne connaissaient pas cette créature.

-" Bien…. Melle Smith, je crois me souvenir que vous connaissez cette créature ? " demanda Charlie.

-" En effet "

-" Nous vous écoutons "

-" Si vous y tenez…. Le Boing-Ti-Boing est une créature semblant faite de gelée colorée…. Il en existe plusieurs, se différenciant par leur couleur…. Le Boing-Ti-Boing est une créature passive, sauf si on entre dans son espace vital…. Dans ce cas là, elle nous offre 2 possibilités : sortir de son espace sans combattre, ou combattre…. Cependant, si on choisit de combattre, il faut savoir que les baguettes magiques et toutes les autres armes ne seront pas les bienvenues…. Dans ce cas là, la créature deviendra dangereuse…. Elle peut devenir très fluide et vous entourer, ce qui fait que vous mourrez étouffer, mais ils peuvent aussi utiliser les éléments naturels pour tuer : eau, électricité, feu, vent, végétaux, terre…. "

-" Bien, vous comprenez pourquoi vous devez être le plus calme possible " dit Charlie " Continuez "

-" Merci…. Donc, si on l'attaque autrement qu'en utilisant leur loi, on meure dans d'atroce souffrance, selon l'élément maîtrisé par le Boing-Ti-Boing…. Si on ne veut pas combattre, on doit ressortir de l'espace vital à reculons, en regardant la créature…. Si on ne le fait pas à reculons, elle attaque…. Si on désire combattre, il faut savoir que cela peut durer longtemps…. Le type de combat que les Boing-Ti-Boing est un mélange de danse et de chant, et selon la manière dont on réagira, elle peut juste vouloir qu'on chante ou qu'on danse…. Le combat s'effectue souvent en une manche, chant et danse confondu, mais il se peut que ça se passe en 2 manches, chant puis danse, ou inversement…. Chaque type apprécie une danse et un style musical…. Les rouges aiment les danses sensuelles, comme la danse du ventre, et ils maîtrisent le feu…. Les jaunes aiment les danses acrobatiques, et maîtrisent l'électricité…. Les argentés aiment la danse classique et maîtrisent l'air…. Les bleus maîtrisent l'eau, les verts maîtrisent les végétaux et les noirs maîtrisent la terre…. Ils n'ont pas de danse préférée, mais en général, ça bouge…. "

-" Melle Parkinson, vous avez une question ? "

-" Oui…. On va devoir danser et chanter ? "

-" En effet…. Mais seulement si vous le souhaiter " répondit Charlie " Diane, continuer "

-" D'accord…. Donc, si le combat est choisi par le sorcier, il chante et / ou danse…. S'il perd, il peut ressortir de l'espace vital, essoufflé mais entier…. La créature peut ou non participer, en faisant en sorte que la nature fasse son show avec soi. Si le concurrent gagne, la créature lui appartiendra et se transformera en Esprit de Gaïa…. Les Esprits ressemblent à des lapins en peluches, mais avec une queue de kangourou, et des petites ailes d'anges. Leur pelage est blanc et doré, et ils portent une salopette reprenant un dégradé de couleur de leur forme primitive…. Tout comme leur yeux…. Les Esprits sont utiles car ils protègent les maisons et les domaines…. Seulement, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a gagné une fois, que leur fidélité est gagnée…. Si on ne remplit pas certains critères, les Esprits meurent et renaissent sous leur forme primitive ailleurs…. "

-" Quels sont ces critères ? "

-" Le respect, la bonté, l'honnêteté…. Et surtout beaucoup d'amour…. Les Esprits se nourrissent de fruits et de légumes, et ils raffolent des Fraises d'Amour…. "

-" Cela tombe bien, puisque vous devez en faire pousser en Botanique…. "

-" En effet…. Toutefois, j'aimerais ajouter que si le Boing-Ti-Boing se retrouvent face à une assemblée, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui…. Il se sentira menacé…. Et si personne ne se décide à le combattre, il choisira lui même ceux qui lui semblent le plus aptes…. Quelque soit sa maison…. C'est un choix qui diffère selon les créatures et leur humeur…. Et tant qu'il n'aura pas été vaincu, il continuera à choisir un combattant "

-" Je vous remercie, Melle Smith, et j'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor…. Bien, nous allons rencontrer des Boing-Ti-Boing et si certains d'entre vous veulent essayer à ce combat, nous vous laisserons la place au centre de cet espace…. De toute façon, il faudrait mieux qu'il y ait des volontaires, puisque sinon vous êtes tous potentiellement de futurs concurrents…. Mais si cela peut vous aider, vous ramènerez 5points à votre maison si vous êtes volontaire et que vous perdez, et le double si vous gagnez…. Sirius, c'est à vous "

-" Oui "

Sirius fit un mouvement de baguette est une carotte apparue au centre de ce qui semblait être une scène. Un des fourrés s'agita et de la gélatine jaune apparue. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de sautiller jusqu'à la carotte, en faisant un bruit similaire à son nom, et l'engloutir rapidement. Puis elle sembla regardait autour d'elle, remarquant les sorciers. Un cercle jaune se créa autour d'elle, délimitant ainsi la zone de combat.

-" Y a-t-il des volontaires ? " demanda Charlie " Allez, ou il y en aura un de choisit au hasard "

-" Moi, je veux bien tenter ma chance " dit Ann en se levant.

Elle descendit les marches de l'amphi, entendant le soulagement de certains, les remarques acerbes d'autres. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de Charlie, elle enleva sa robe de sorcière, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Elle ondula jusqu'à " l'air de combat ", en marchand sur la pointe des pieds, salua la créature avant de pénétrait dans la zone de combat.

-" Comment elle fait pour onduler comme ça ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Pas la moindre idée " lui répondit Neville.

-" Elle m'énerve à ce mettre en avant " dit Harry.

-" Harry, tu peux reconnaître qu'elle ne s'est pas mise volontairement en avant pour répondre à Charlie, elle était la seule à connaître la réponse, même moi j'en ais jamais entendu parler…. Et les Serdaigles non plus "

-" Ann m'a dit qu'elle aurait pu être à Serdaigle " dit Neville " Elle adore étudier, c'est pour ça…. Mais elle se sent mieux à Gryffondor, elle peut déconner plus "

-" Et puis elle nous à ramener 20 points…. C'est bien…. " dit Hermione.

-" Et puis " commença Ron " Tu imagines si tu avais du danser et chanter devant les Serpentards…. Au moins, avec Ann, on sait qu'elle est douée pour danser et chanter…. Et Charlie semblait soulager de la voir participer "

-" Mouais…. Elle sauve l'honneur de Gryffondor, puisqu'on est sensé être courageux " admit Harry.

-" Courageux, oui…. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on veux se ridiculiser " dit Neville " Moi, j'espère ne pas être choisi "

La musique commença à se faire entendre, apparemment la créature était de bonne humeur, puisque Ann commença simplement à bouger sans faire de mouvement de gymnaste. Puis elle se mit à chanter, qu'Hermione reconnue comme une chanson moldue :

__

Nos univers, à contre courant. Tout à l'envers, pas pour longtemps. 

Quand tu es sur Terre, mets-moi au courant. Que j'imagine nos fusions…. 

On se désire sur haute tension. Mais pas de prise de nerfs.

Je concilie tes rires et mes électrons, 

Un mal de vie, pas de ballon…. 

Rien d'ordinaire, rien que du bon temps. 

Tête à l'envers, pas trop longtemps. 

Quand tu es sur Terre, met-moi au courant. 

Que je devine les intentions…. 

On s'électrise, tension maximale. 

Les corps circuit, de deux amants. 

On s'illumine, lumière animale. 

L'école de l'électro-aimant…. 

Retrouver le sens, de la vie je pense, 

Passe par l'ennuie quand toi tu es parti. 

Retrouver les sens, moments qui s'insolencent, 

Des défilés de toi, de mon envie de toi. 

Quand le courant passe, aussi la menace, 

Du temps qui se barre, du temps qui nous sépare. 

Et le courant passe, j'ai en moi l'audace, 

Du champ magnétique, et ça c'est magnifique…. 

Nos univers, à contre courant. 

Reviens sur Terre, et pour de bon. 

Quand tu m'espères, mets-moi au courant. 

Que j'envisage une rébellion…. 

On se statique, quand je lui dit non. 

Pas plus de six allocutions. 

Il me panique d'électrocution. 

Mon isolent c'est la passion…. 

Retrouver le sens, de la vie je pense, 

Passe par l'ennuie quand toi tu es parti. 

Retrouver les sens, moments qui s'insolencent, 

Des défilés de toi, de mon envie de toi. 

Quand le courant passe, aussi la menace, 

Du temps qui se barre, du temps qui nous sépare. 

Et le courant passe, j'ai en moi l'audace, 

Du champ magnétique, et ça c'est magnifique….

Ann s'arrêta de chanter quelque instant, mais sur la partie musicale de la chanson, le temps tourna à l'orage : de gros nuages noirs se formèrent au-dessus de Poudlard et des éclairs commencèrent à zébrer le ciel. Ann continuait à danser sur le rythme langoureux, tranquillement, ayant totalement confiance dans les professeurs et dans le bestiole en face d'elle. Puis le rythme se fit plus rapide, et au moment de reprendre la chanson, un énorme éclaire zébra le ciel et foudroya Ann, qui regardait le ciel avec les bras en croix. Son corps de mit à léviter et il passa d'un corps de chaire et de sang à un corps d'électricité.

Retrouver le sens, de la vie je pense, 

Passe par l'ennuie quand toi tu es parti. 

Retrouver les sens, moments qui s'insolencent, 

Des défilés de toi, de mon envie de toi. 

Quand le courant passe, aussi la menace, 

Du temps qui se barre, du temps qui nous sépare. 

Et le courant passe, j'ai en moi l'audace, 

Du champ magnétique, et ça c'est magnifique

Elle semblait s'amuser, même si elle n'était plus humaine _(N/A : l'a-t-elle déjà été ? hum ! question qui demande réflexion)_. Elle se dématérialisa, en continua de chanter le refrain, et devint un nuage de minuscules éclairs, qui tournèrent autour de la créature.

__

Retrouver le sens, de la vie je pense, 

Passe par l'ennuie quand toi tu es parti. 

Retrouver les sens, moments qui s'insolencent, 

Des défilés de toi, de mon envie de toi. 

Quand le courant passe, aussi la menace, 

Du temps qui se barre, du temps qui nous sépare. 

Et le courant passe, j'ai en moi l'audace, 

Du champ magnétique, et ça c'est magnifique…. 

A contre-courant. 

C'est sur ce dernier terme qu'elle retrouva son corps habituel, et que la chanson se termina _(N/A : S'il y en a qui ne savent pas de qui est la chanson, c'est " Contre-Courant " d'Alizée)_. Le temps redevint immédiatement normal, ou en tout cas, comme il l'était au début de l'expérience. Le Boing-Ti-Boing commença à s'étirer et à se condenser, et lorsque Ann lui ouvrit les bras, il lui sauta dessus en se transforma en l'adorable peluche, de 30cms de haut, décrite par Ann : un lapin blanc avec des yeux jaunes et une salopette jaune, une queue ressemblant à celle d'un kangourou, l'intérieur de ses oreilles, son museau, et l'intérieur de ses mains et le dessus de ses pieds étaient dorés. Ann caressait la bestiole entre les 2 oreilles, et celui-ci semblait apprécier, puisqu'elle sifflait d'une manière très harmonieuse. Ann rejoignit Charlie et reprit ses affaires avant de retrouver sa place à côté de Neville, sous les applaudissements des ¾ des élèves.

-" Félicitation " lui dit Neville.

-" Merci "

-" Tu n'as pas eu mal ? Quand tu as été touché par la foudre "

-" Ça m'a un peu chatouiller, mais non, j'ai pas eu trop mal…. C'est lui qui s'occupait de la maîtrisait " dit Ann en caressant la petite bête.

-" Bien, vous avez tous vu ce qu'il vous reste à faire…. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les effets visuels comme celui-là sont très rares, et c'est la créature qui contrôle le tout, ce n'est pas fait pour faire mal…. Si elle participe à votre démonstration, c'est que c'est quasiment gagné, il faut juste finir la chanson…. Bien, Melle Smith, je vous accorde 10 points pour votre démonstration "

-" Merci "

-" Nouveau Boing-Ti-Boing " demanda Charlie à Sirius.

-" Moi, j'y vais pas ! " souffla Ann " Tu veux aller dans ma boule ? "

Ann demandait à l'Esprit s'il voulait rentrer dans une petite boule de cristal, mise sur un porte-clés, entouré d'un anneau violet avec des brillants. L'Esprit siffla de contentement et fut aspirer dans la boule, et un brillant s'illumina en jaune. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs des Esprits, et des sans couleurs encore

.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " lui demanda Hermione, alors que Parkinson se dirigeait vers le Boing-Ti-Boing de couleur vert pomme.

Puisque le Boing-Ti-Boing était vert, Pansy devait sûrement penser que les Serpentards seraient les plus aptes à le combattre, à moins que ce ne soit pour montrer à son cher Drago qu'elle était meilleure qu'Ann.

-" Un mimi-monde "

-" Pardon ? "

-" Un monde miniaturisé…. Regarde "

Ann lui mit la babiole sous le nez, et Hermione y vit une sorte d'île, avec un volcan, une forêt et un lagon.

-" C'est magnifique ! "

-" Oui, je trouve aussi "

-" Où l'as-tu acheté ? "

-" On me l'a offert quand j'ai attrapé mon premier Esprit "

-" C'était pas le premier ? "

-" Non…. Chez moi il y en a beaucoup…. Quand on se promène en forêt, on a de fortes de chance de tomber sur un Boing-Ti-Boing…. Ils habitent en général dans les forêts denses, dans les climats chauds…. C'est pour ça qu'ici vous les étudier rarement…. C'est toutefois étrange qu'il y en ait…. Mais il fait encore assez bon pour la saison "

-" Oh ! " dit Hermione, alors que des rires se faisait entendre " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

-" Parkinson tente de danser, mais le Boing-Ti-Boing l'envoie valser "

-" C'est qu'il la trouve nulle, et il ne veut pas la voir danser "

-" Melle Parkinson, veuillez sortir, vous énervez cette créature " dit Charlie, mais Pansy n'en faisait qu'à sa tête " Melle Parkinson, si vous continuez, je me verrais obliger de retirer des points à votre maison "

-" Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! " s'indigna Pansy.

-" Alors je le prendrais…. Cette créature vous trouve inapte à combattre contre elle, veuillez sortir, car si vous l'énerver trop, je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous " dit Charlie, qui semblait vraiment ennuyé.

-" S'il s'énerve, il peut détruire Poudlard…. Faut que je me dévoue…. Tu m'excuses ? " dit Ann à Hermione.

-" Euh ! Oui, bien sûr "

Ann descendit, et rejoignit Charlie et Sirius.

-" J'y vais…. Elle est trop conne, et elle l'énerve…. Préparez-vous à la réceptionner, l'exclusion sera à la hauteur de l'énervement "

-" On te laisse faire, tu as plus l'habitude que nous " dit Charlie en se reculant, sous les huées des Serpentards.

-" Qu'est que Smith fout ? " demanda Harry " Elle en n'a pas marre de se mettre en avant ? "

-" Elle le fait pas de bon cœur " répondit Hermione " Mais parce que Parkinson ne fait que des conneries, et que personne ne sait comment va réagir le Boing-Ti-Boing…. Ils peuvent détruire Poudlard s'ils sont trop énervés "

-" Mais quand même ! Pourquoi elle ? "

-" Tu n'avais qu'à y aller, si tu n'es pas content ! " lui répondit froidement Neville, l'attitude d'Harry l'énervant passablement, mais il s'inquiétait surtout pour Ann " Parkinson était la seule à se lever, et elle a fait des conneries…. Ann se propose de réparer ses conneries, alors évite de l'enfoncer "

-" Du calme Nev' " dit Ron.

-" Je suis calme, mais je suis réaliste aussi…. Ann sait comment battre ces choses, et elle a le niveau pour…. Elle aide à la hauteur de ses capacités, pour aider les professeurs, pas pour se mettre en avant…. Il faudrait que tu te mettes ça en tête "

-" Je m'excuse…. D'accord ? " dit Harry.

-" Ouais…. Mais évite ce genre de remarques quand elles ne sont pas justifiaient "

-" Je vais essayer de me contrôler "

-" D'accord…. Excuse-moi, Harry, mais je m'inquiète…. Ils sont mignons, mais dangereux aussi "

-" Je comprends, Nev'…. On fait la paix ? "

-" On fait la paix " lui dit Neville en serrant la main tendue.

Ann était entrée dans l'espace vital du Boing-Ti-Boing, et Pansy lui hurlait dessus, avec un langage très fleuri pour ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Ann tourna autour de Pansy, pour qu'elle soit dos aux professeurs, et le Boing-Ti-Boing expulsa Pansy grâce à un poing en terre. Il changea la tenue d'Ann, elle portait dorénavant la tenue d'une danseuse du ventre : large ceinture en or, et nombreux voiles rouges, petit haut en or et aussi des petits voiles sous la poitrine. Pansy n'était vraiment pas contente, et elle sortit sa baguette. En voyant ça, les professeurs voulurent la désarmer, mais elle avait vraiment l'air en colère. Ann se tourna vers la créature et lui demanda quelques minutes pour régler le dilemme.

-" Laisser, pas la peine d'avoir plus de blesser qu'il ne devrait "

-" Tu me le paieras Smith " siffla Pansy.

-" Professeur Black, rangez votre baguette, vous risqueriez de la blesser…. Elle en a après-moi, c'est à moi de lui rabattre son caquet…. On apprend plus de sa défaite "

-" Si vous le dites " répondit Sirius en rangeant sa baguette " Mais je la garde à portée de main "

-" Si vous voulez…. Alors Parkinson, on veut me défier ? "

-" Non, te détruire…. _Expelliarmus !_ "

Ann encaissa le sort sans ciller.

-" Faudrait, peut-être, que tu y mettes plus de puissance, tu ne crois pas ? "

Harry sourit inconsciemment à la remarque sarcastique d'Ann, il adorait voir les Serpentards en détresse.

-" Serpensortia ! "

-" Tu crois vraiment que les serpents me font peur ? " dit Ann avant de parler en fourchelangue $ _Pars dans la forêt, et trouve un coin pour hiberner, tu seras beaucoup mieux qu'avec elle_ $

-$ _Avec plaisir, maîtresse_ $ répondit le serpent avant de partir tranquillement vers la forêt interdite.

-" Tu vois, Parkinson, je ne suis pas à Serpentard, mais j'ai appris à communiquer avec les animaux…. C'est dingue les grimoires que l'on peut trouver au fin fond des bibliothèques…. Il y a même des livres pour apprendre à parler le Fourchelangue "

-" Menteuse ! Seuls les descendants de Serpentards parlent cette langue ! " ragea Parkinson.

-" Et moi ! Tu m'oublies ? " dit Harry en se levant " Je ne suis pas un de ses descendants, et je parle le fourchelangue "

-" Mais tu es un cas à part, Potter, tout le monde le sait " railla Pansy.

-" C'est marrant, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se fout de ta gueule ! " rajouta Ann " Range cette baguette avant de te faire mal "

-" Pas avant de t'avoir fait mal…. " dit Parkinson, son regard ressemblant à celui d'un fou " _Endoloris_ "

Ann ne plia même pas, mais elle regardait méchamment Parkinson, n'appréciant pas du tout de se recevoir un sortilège interdit. Lorsque Pansy arrêta le sort, alors qu'elle y avait mis toute sa puissance, Ann s'essuya le nez, enlevant la minuscule goutte de sang qui y perlait.

-" Tu ne peux pas…. Tu ne peux pas…. " répétait Pansy en tombant à genoux sur le sol, les larmes commençant en couler.

-" Vous devriez l'emmener à l'infirmerie…. Elle a du subir beaucoup trop de stress depuis quelques temps " dit Ann.

-" Tu vas bien ? " lui demanda Charlie.

-" Et pourquoi j'irais mal ? Elle était trop énervée pour lancer correctement le moindre sortilège…. Et encore moins un sortilège interdit "

-" C'est bien ça qui me dérange " dit Sirius " Elle a utilisé un sortilège interdit "

-" Mais elle n'a pas tenté de me tuer…. Elle aura droit à une semaine à l'infirmerie, pour la calmer…. " dit Ann avant de prendre Sirius à part " Faites lui oublier la puissance qu'elle y a mis…. Et faites la dormir aussi…. Vous voulez bien ? "

-" Je l'emmène…. Ne vous inquiétez pas " répondit Sirius avant de s'adresser à Pansy, qui avait le regard d'en le vide " Venez, Melle Parkinson, nous allons vous soigner…. "

Sirius releva Pansy, et l'emmena vers le château. Elle marchait comme une automate, l'air hagard.

-" Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter ce cours " chuchota Charlie.

-" Surtout pas, j'ai une créature à calmer…. Et puis comme ça, ça noiera le poisson "

-" Si tu veux…. Après-vous, Melle Smith, vous avez un Boing-Ti-Boing à combattre "

-" Merci, professeur, avec plaisir " dit Ann avant de monter vers sa place et de prendre une sorte de collier dans sa poche.

Le collier ressemblait à un serpent d'or, elle lui caressa la tête et le serpent prit vie, sous l'œil mi-effrayé, mi-ébahi, des Gryffondors. Mais le serpent grandit pour devenir aussi grand que les 2 bras d'Ann. Elle l'embrassa avant de le placer autour de son cou, et de rejoindre l'air de combat. Elle ne vit pas le regard approbateur lancé par les Serpentards : une fille douée en potion et en magie, parlant le fourchelangue…. Une bonne occasion, qui plaira certainement aux parents, puisqu'elle devait être de sang pur pour en arriver jusque là …. 

Ann calma le Boing-Ti-Boing en dansant sensuellement, avec Sirina sur les épaules, sur " I'm a slave for you " de Britney Spears _(N/A : Merci à Lunard pour les paroles, je verrais si je m'en sers à un autre moment)_. Les garçons bavaient, et la chanson était assez explicite pour leur donner le thème de leurs rêves pour le prochain mois. Puis Sirina reprit sa forme de collier, autour du cou d'Ann, pendant que celle-ci faisait son combat contre l'Esprit Végétal. Il fit jaillir des lianes du sol, comme si c'était des barres verticales, et un rythme de jazz, lancinant se fit entendre. Ann s'approcha d'une des lianes, et se mit à danser autour d'elle, en chantant _(N/A : chanson de Melissa Mars, le titre apparaîtra dans les paroles) _:

Tout n'est sens, au bord du vide…. 

Si le cœur pense, le corps décide…. 

Je sais cela, ne se fait pas, 

Mais pour une fois, franchir le pas

Du strip-tease

Chanta Ann en descendant le long de la barre, dos à celle-ci.

Comme l'envie de faire des bêtises…. 

Strip-tease…. 

Devant toi, mon miroir, 

If you please…. 

If you please…. 

Sur fond de musique, un peu étrange…. 

Provoque physique, sur visage d'ange…. 

Je sais cela, ne se fait pas…. 

Mais ça reste, entre toi et moi…. 

Ce strip-tease…. 

Comme l'envie de faire des bêtises…. 

Strip-tease

Cette fois elle prit son élan et fit le tour de la barre ne la tenant par les mains.

Devant toi, mon miroir, if you please…. 

If you please…. 

If you please…. 

Je sais cela, ne se fait pas…. 

Mais faire semblant, pour une fois…. 

Ahh !…. Strip-tease…. 

Comme l'envie de faire des bêtises…. 

Strip-tease…. 

Devant toi, mon miroir, please…. 

Dire des mots qui me grisent…. 

Strip-tease…. 

Ces mots qu'il faut pas qu'on dise…. 

Strip-tease…. 

Strip-tease…. 

If you please…. 

Elle termina en se cambrant, le bassin contre la barre, se retenant à celle-ci par les mains. Cette fois, les 5ème années, mâles, avaient leur sujet de rêves pour le semestre à venir…. Le Boing-Ti-Boing lui sauta dans les bras se transformant en Esprit. Ann rejoignit sa place, après s'être changée, sous l'œil mateur des mecs.

-" Bien…. Je crois qu'il y a eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée…. Vous me ferez une compte-rendu sur les Boing-Ti-Boing pour la semaine prochaine " dit Charlie " Melle Smith, puis-je vous parler ? "

-" Oui professeur "

Ann le rejoint, mais Charlie comptait en fait la raccompagner jusqu'à son appartement, pour qu'elle ne soit pas importunée par les dégénérescences hormonales des adolescents de 5ème année.


	38. Chapitre 101

**Christelle :** Merci. Je ne sais pas combien  il y aura de chapitres en tut, puisqu'elle est en cours d'écriture. Par contre, il y aura 4 ou 5 partie, sachant que le chapitre « Retour au Terrier » marque le commencement de la 2ème partie, qui est en cours….

**Hisoka : **Merci, merci et merci…. Oui, Harry vaincra le sortilège…. En fait, il l'a déjà vaincu (cf. chapitre Déesse Lunaire où il a un mal de crâne incroyable) mais n'accepte pas encore ses souvenirs…. Je joue sur le détail, je sais, mais je suis comme ça !

**Leo-Kirin : **Merci beaucoup, je poste normalement le vendredi, s'il n'y a pas de problèmes de connections…. Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour que se soit updaté par le site…. (une vraie quiche en informatique !)

**Miss Holly Black :** Coucou. D'abord je dois te dire que ton pseudo ma fait sourire, je m'explique : je connais une personne dont le pseudo est Miss Minnie Black, et le Mien c'est Holly Safer…. J'ai donc pensé à la contraction des 2, ce qui donne le tien…. En tout cas, merci pour la review ! 

**Siria Potter :** Oui, la jalousie de Harry est un point très important de l'histoire, elle lui permettra de se rendre compte des sentiments très forts qu'il a pour Ann. La soirée pyjama est pour très bientôt !

**Chapitre 53 (101) : Conséquences et DCFM******

Les Serpentards de 5ème année se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur salle commune, et ils n'étaient pas de bonne humeur.

-" Il faut que Smith paye pour ce qu'elle a fait à Pansy ! "

-" Pansy n'est qu'une idiote " dit Drago " Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait "

-" Mais Smith a ridiculisé notre maison "

-" Si Pansy avait écouté les professeurs, il ne lui serait rien arriv "

-" Drago, pour qui tu es ? " demandèrent les Serpentards.

-" Je suis pour la prudence " répondit le préfet " Nous sommes tous les points de mire du corps professoral…. Nos actions ne doivent pas être remarqué…. Et Pansy vient de remettre notre maison sous l'œil de Dumbledore…. A cause d'elle, on va devoir se tenir à carreau, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée, si c'est pas l'autre "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? " 

-" Nous, élèves de 5ème année, devrons nous tenir tranquilles…. Je mettrais les plus vieux au courant…. Si l'un d'entre vous en parle, je lui montrerais personnellement qu'on ne défit pas un Malefoy impunément "

-" Tu rigoles l ? "

-" Non, je veux savoir de quoi est capable Smith avant d'en référer au Maître…. Lui faire un compte-rendu incomplet ne serait pas le bienvenu…. Cela, vous le comprenez ? "

-" Oui "

-" Bien…. Quand à Pansy, je veux qu'il y ait toujours 2 personnes avec elle, si ce n'est pas moi, pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises…. Si on veut avoir le champ libre, il faut se tenir à carreau, pendant quelques temps, pour endormir leur méfiance…. Moi aussi, ça me gène, mais moins on sera observé, meilleur sera notre travail "

-" Bien Drago " répondirent les Serpentards.

-" Et je vous le répète, ne parlez pas du combat entre Pansy et Smith…. Rogue viendra nous faire une remarque, pour la forme, si Dumbledore n'en parle pas à tout Poudlard…. C'est son rôle après tout ! Il faut bien qu'il ait ses petit plaisir, le grand-père "

-" Donc, Drago, si j'ai bien tout compris : on ne parle pas du comportement de Pansy, pendant le cours de SCM, mais on peut parler de la manière de combattre de Smith ? "

-" Non plus…. Sauf ses combats contre ces bestioles, cela, vous pouvez en parler…. "

-" Et on surveille Pansy pendant que tu t'occupes de surveiller Smith…. Pourquoi c'est toi qui t'occupe de Smith ? "

-" Parce que j'ai déjà commencé mon approche…. Smith et moi travaillons, _en commun_, sur des potions…. Nous avons une sorte d'accord tacite, et elle me fait confiance…. Comme toute bonne Gryffondor…. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être idiots ! "

-" Tu as bien raison, les Gryffondors sont que des idiots " 

-" Bien…. Je vois que vous avez compris où je voulais en venir…. "

Drago avait réussi à convaincre les Serpentards que Smith était dangereuse, mais qu'il fallait mieux la connaître pour faire un rapport complet, mais il avait aussi réussi à retourner la situation contre Pansy, la faisant passer pour une idiote (attaquer en plein jour n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, devant les professeurs et les 4 maisons, c'est même pire) et surtout il l'avait fait passer pour une Serpentarde se foutant complètement de l'honneur de sa maison, ce qui serait mal vu par tous. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un compte-rendu aux " chefs " des 6ème et 7ème années, qui en parleraient à leurs camarades.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann entra dans l'appartement, suivie par son Esprit, bondissant et sifflotant gaiement. Hermione le regardait avec amusement, craquant véritablement pour cette peluche vivante. D'ailleurs, l'Esprit le sentit et lui sauta dans les bras, lui faisant un gros câlin.

-" Je crois qu'il t'a adopt " dit Ann.

-" Mais il est à toi "

-" J'en ai déjà un…. " dit Ann en se penchant vers l'Esprit " Tu veux rester avec mon amie ?…. Je crois que tu lui plait aussi "

Pour toute réponse, l'Esprit siffla et refit un câlin à Hermione.

-" Je crois bien que c'est décidé…. Tu restes avec Hermione "

-" C'est vrai ? "

-" Totalement vrai…. Il t'a choisi "

-" Tu me montres ceux que tu as ? "

-" Non…. Ils feraient beaucoup trop de dégâts ici "

-" Et comment je m'en occupe ? "

-" La journée, tu pourras le laisser dans le jardin, et il te rejoindra le soir dans ta chambre…. Tu lui fais un petit lit, avec une couverture et un oreiller…. Tu lui laisses une corbeille de fruits, puisqu'ils mangent la nuit, juste avant de dormir…. Au bout de quelques jours, il prendra son rythme : il te fera un câlin le matin quand il se lèvera, et ira dans le jardin…. En plus tu as de la chance, c'est un Esprit végétal…. Il s'occupera du jardin et surtout de ton Fraisier…. Par contre, il faudra que tu lui en donnes au moins une, quand tu auras une récolte "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Parce que c'est son dessert favori…. Et que sinon, tu risques d'avoir une chambre en mauvaise état "

-" Et je peux pas avoir un mini-monde ? "

-" Si, bien sûr…. Mais je n'en ais qu'un seul…. Je demanderais à Louisa où je pourrais t'en procurer un…. Mais cela serait mieux si tu avais un 2ème Esprit, comme ça il ne serait pas seul…. Mais avec une île à s'occuper, il devrait avoir du boulot pour quelques temps…. Mais je ne pense pas l'avoir avant les vacances…. Au pire, à Noël "

-" Autant de temps "

-" Mais comme ça, tu pourras connaître un peu mieux les Esprits, et puis il t'aidera à en attraper d'autre…. Enfin, pour ça, il faudra quand même que tu te lâches "

-" Que je me lâche ? "

-" Oui…. Que tu sois un peu moins coincée…. "

-" Je ne suis pas coincée "

-" Non…. Tu fais juste attention à ne pas perdre l'autorité que tu as, en tant que préfète "

-" Tout à fait "

-" Mais en tout cas, face à un Boing-Ti-Boing, il faudra te donner à fond…. Ce n'est que de la danse et du chant…. "

-" Oui, mais regarde comment les mecs te matent maintenant ! "

-" Parce que tu crois qu'ils ne me mataient pas avant…. C'est juste qu'ils ont une raison de plus de croire que je suis un…. Comment ils disent ? "

-" Un bon coup ! "

-" Ouais…. Mais comme je ne compte pas sortir avec un gars avant un petit moment, histoire que ça décante, ils ne pourront me mettre ni l'étiquette de fille facile, ni celle de salope "

-" Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, quand même…. Les Serpentards risquent vouloir te voir de plus près, pour vérifier que tu as bien tout ce que tu sembles avoir "

-" J'ai un ange gardien…. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…. Et les Serpentards se tiendront à carreau pendant quelques temps, Pansy a braqué les projecteurs sur leur maison, et ils devront attendre que la pression diminue avant de faire quoi que ce soit, contre moi, en tout cas "

-" Si tu le dis…. J'espère que tu as raison…. "

-" Fait lui faire le tour du propriétaire…. Surtout le jardin, la cuisine et ta chambre…. Fais son lit, et montre-le-lui bien…. "

-" D'accord "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione emmena son Esprit au repas du soir, et les filles de Gryffondor lui firent toutes un câlin, puisque la bestiole était vraiment très affectueuse et adorable. Harry regardait Ann de travers, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied de la part de Ron.

-" Arrête, elle n'a pas fait exprès "

-" Mouais "

-" Ron ? " dit Hermione.

-" Quoi ? "

-" Ambroise veut te faire un câlin "

-" Ambroise ? "

-" Mon Esprit…. Il m'a adopt " répondit Hermione " Et Ann me l'a laissé…. "

-" Pourquoi Ambroise ? "

-" C'est le nom qu'il a choisi…. J'en ai dit plusieurs, mais c'est Ambroise qu'il a choisi "

-" Ah ! " répondit Ron, mal à l'aise " Alors bonjour Ambroise "

L'Esprit siffla gaiement et lui sauta dans les bras. Ron le caressa, et la bestiole s'endormit dans ses bras.

-" Et je fais quoi, l ? "

-" Il semble vouloir rester avec toi, il faudra que tu me le portes jusqu'à ma chambre, j'en ais bien peur " répondit Hermione, visiblement aussi gênée que Ron.

Les Jumeaux riaient en sourdine, et Harry avait un large sourire, comme Ann. Puis Dumbledore tapota sur son verre, attirant l'attention sur lui.

-" S'il vous plait " dit Dumbledore " Des histoires ont du circuler depuis la fin des cours, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair…. Les 5ème années ont eu un cours, qui avait pour thème les Esprits de Gaïa…. Si certains ne savent pas ce que c'est, vous pouvez regarder vers la table des Gryffondors…. Mr Weasley, veuillez vous lever "

Ron se leva, avec Ambroise dans les bras, et les filles des maisons, surtout les plus jeunes, laissèrent échapper des " Comme c'est mignon " et des " C'est une vrai peluche ". Ron se rassit, pour arrêter d'être le point de mire de toute la salle.

-" Bien…. La créature, comme vous venez de la voir, est la forme évoluée de ce qui est couramment appelé un Boing-Ti-Boing, nom donné à cause du bruit qu'ils font en se déplaçant…. Pour que les Boing-Ti-Boing se transforment en Esprit, il faut les combattre mais uniquement par le chant et la danse…. Le premier combat, qui était une démonstration de ce qu'il fallait faire, c'est bien passé…. Mais au 2ème combat, une élève s'est portée volontaire, et n'a pas été à la hauteur, et comme elle ne voulait pas se retirer, c'est la première combattante qui est venue la remplacer, et le Boing-Ti-Boing a éjecté celle des 2 contre laquelle il ne voulait pas combattre…. La première qu'il avait rencontrée…. Cela n'a pas plu à cette jeune personne, qui a sorti sa baguette pour combattre l'autre jeune personne…. Un Expelliarmus a été lancé…. Un Serpensortia aussi…. Et je vous informe que nous avons donc un 2ème fourchelangue à Poudlard…. Cependant, ce n'est pas un fourchelangue naturel, cette jeune personne a appris à parler le fourchelangue en s'aidant de livres…. Comme toute langue vivante, le fourchelangue peut être apprise par des livres…. Ou par le contact permanent avec les serpents…. Les charmeurs de serpents parlent le fourchelangue, comme les récolteurs de venin…. Mais oui, seul les fourchelangues naturels, le parlant depuis leur naissance, sont les descendants de Serpentard…. Ce point étant régler…. Continuons…. Bien, où j'en étais ? Ah oui, cela aurait pu se terminer sans problème, si la lanceuse de sort n'avait pas lancé un sortilège interdit à sa camarade…. Heureusement, comme elle était très énervée, elle a mis peu de puissance dans son sortilège…. Par manque de concentration…. Toutefois, pour avoir lancé un tel sortilège, elle recevra 100h de retenue, je retire 200 points à ça maison, et elle aura un blâme dans son dossier…. En plus de passer une semaine à l'infirmerie, pour la remettre en état, puisqu'elle est mentalement affaibli par la lancée de ce sortilège…. Je demande à la maison en tord de se tenir tranquille pendant quelques temps, si elle ne veut pas perdre plus de points, et je demande à son directeur de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent…. Bien, je crois que j'ai fait le tour…. Si je n'ai pas donné de noms, c'est pour éviter que les 2 jeunes personnes n'aient plus de problèmes qu'elles n'en auront pour leur comportement…. L'autre jeune fille recevra 2h de retenue pour avoir préféré s'occuper de sa camarade au lieu de laisser ses professeurs s'en occuper…. Et 20 points en moins à sa maison "

Les Gryffondors se firent entendre, indignés, puisque Ann avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

-" C'est pas juste " s'indigna Hermione " Il a pas le droit de faire ça "

-" Mais il a raison, j'aurais du laisser les professeurs s'occupaient de Pansy, pas faire justice moi-même…. Je m'en sors plutôt bien…. Mais c'est mes premières heures de retenues "

-" Alors faut qu'on fête ça ! " dit Sam " Les premières retenues, ça se fête…. Samedi on sort le champagne ! "

-" Les Bierre-au-beurre, ça ira…. "

-" D'accord…. De la Bierre-au-beurre…. " dit Alex " Mais on te fera quand même le cérémonial, depuis le temps qu'on le prépare "

-" C'est drôle, j'ai un horrible doute, tout d'un coup " dit Ann.

-" Ce ne sera pas dangereux…. Parole de Foxies "

-" Alors d'accord "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain matin, Rogue était passablement énervé, même contre Ann, c'est pour dire…. Mais surtout contre les Serpentards. Il ne les loupa pas, et fut pire avec eux qu'avec les Gryffondors, bien qu'il était déjà plus hargneux que d'accoutumée avec ces derniers…. En gros, il était d'une humeur massacrante…. 

-" Melle Smith, vous ferez vos 2h de retenue avec moi. Ce soir, juste après vos cours…. Je crois que vous terminez à 16h…. Alors à 16h05 je vous veux ici…. J'espère que vous savez vous servir de vos mains "

-" Oui, professeur "

-" Tant mieux, puisque vous devrez récurer les chaudrons que vos camarades laisseront, sales, à la fin de ce cours "

-" Oui…. Professeur "

Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance, puisque la potion que Rogue avait prévu de leur faire, depuis le dernier cours, avait la consistance du caramel : collant et poisseux, mais absolument immangeable et immonde. C'était une potion pour nettoyer les bois des balais, et c'était Louisa qui avait demandé à ce qu'on la prépare.

A la sortie du cours, les vêtements toujours imprégner de l'odeur, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la salle de Théorie de DCFM.

-" Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance " lui dit Hermione " C'est dégueulasse ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui "

-" Je sais, mais c'est pas de la faute de Rogue…. C'est Louisa qui a demandé qu'on en fasse…. Et c'est moi qui me suis mise, toute seule, comme une grande, dans cette mouise…. J'assume "

-" Comment peux-tu trouver des excuses à Rogue ? " lui demanda Harry " Je suis sûr qu'il a demandé à ce que ce soit lui qui te surveille "

-" Je préfère Rogue à Rusard…. Il ne m'aime vraiment pas "

-" Rusard n'aime personne " répondit Ron.

-" Sauf que Rusard m'a vu avec le chat d'une amie, à la Cérémonie de Répartition, et il pense que ce chat m'appartient…. Or, ce chat fricote avec Miss Teigne…. Et donc, Miss Teigne ne fait plus son devoir…. Et pour Rusard c'est de ma faute…. Parce que ce chat est un coureur de minettes "

-" Le mini-Lion, il n'est pas à toi ? " demanda Ron.

-" Non…. Et heureusement, c'est une vraie plaie quand il s'y met "

-" D'accord "

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors patientèrent devant la salle, en attendant Sirius et Remus. Ces derniers arrivèrent rapidement, et firent entrer les élèves.

-" Bien…. Bonjour " dit Remus " Avec les évènements d'hier, nous devons précipiter ce cours…. Nous allons renforcer votre volonté, pour que vous ne soyez pas désarmé lors d'un combat…. "

-" Cela a à voir avec hier ? "

-" En effet…. Nous allons pouvoir vérifier votre niveau à tous…. Vous passerez, à la fin du cours, chacun votre tour, pour voir combien de sorciers vous envoyez au tapis, avec un Expelliarmus…. Mais d'abord, voyons à un contre un…. Le but sera de désarmer son camarade…. Tous au centre de la classe…. Allons " 

Les élèves se mirent en rang, au centre de la classe, et Remus frappant dans les mains, et la salle de cours se transforma : les bureaux disparurent, comme les bestioles immondes placées un peu partout, et elle augmenta. Des matelas recouvrir le sol et les murs, pour amortir les réceptions. Sirius et Remus mirent les élèves par 2, Hermione se retrouva avec Ann, Harry avec Ron.

-" Celui qui est au centre lance le sort, celui qui est vers le mur tente d'y résister…. Allez-y "

Les sortilèges commencèrent à fuser. Heureusement, Remus et Sirius avaient fait en sorte qu'aucun Gryffondor ne se retrouve face à un Serpentard. Les tensions entre les maisons étaient trop fortes, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et il valait mieux éviter de causer volontairement des incidents.

-" Tu es prête ? " demanda Hermione à Ann.

-" Tout à fait, mais évite de me demander si je suis prête…. En combat on n'attendra pas "

-" D'accord…. _Expelliarmus_ "

Ann encaissa le coup, sans le parer, et ne se déplaça même pas d'un millimètre.

-" Plus fort…. "

-" Si tu le dis…. Tu es sur que ?…. "

-" Hermione ? "

-" Bon d'accord…. _Expelliarmus !_ "

-" Plus fort "

-" _Expelliarmus ! !_…. Bordel…. _EXPELLIARMUS !_ "

Hermione avait hurlé son dernier sort, tellement cela l'énerver qu'Ann ne soit ni éjecté ni désarmée. Elle était essoufflée, et reprit difficilement sa respiration.

-" Tu t'es énervée…. Tu sais que ce n'est pas en hurlant que ton sort gagne en puissance ? "

-" Si je ne le savais pas encore, là je viens de m'en rendre compte…. Je comprend mieux pourquoi les sorts de Parkinson ne t'ont pas fait grand mal "

-" En quelque sorte…. "

-" Hum ? "

-" Si tu me poses la bonne question, dans les jeux de vérité, tu auras ta réponse "

-" C'est sibyllin… " répondit Hermione.

-" Tiens ! "

-" Un choco-grenouille ? "

-" Oui…. Reprend des forces, c'est mon tour de t'envoyer en l'air…. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien sûr "

-" Bien sûr…. " répondit Hermione, jetant un regard discret à Ron.

-" Je ne préfère mieux pas imaginer ce que ton inconscient à fait comme lien entre…. Envoyer en l'air…. Et notre charmant préfet " lui murmura Ann. 

-" J'en ai fait aucun " s'indigna Hermione.

-" Mais, oui…. Bien sûr "

-" Bon, d'accord…. Mais un tout petit…. Tout mini "

-" Faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée…. Je plaisante…. Place-toi "

-" C'est bon, je suis prête "

-" D'accord " dit Ann en pointant sa baguette " Et donc, c'est quoi…. L'image que tu as eu ? "

-" Qu'elle image ? "

-" Ben…. Expelliarmus…. "

Hermione encaissa le coup bas, mais perdu sa baguette.

-" Tu encaisses bien, mais maintenant, il faut garder ta baguette…. A moins que tu ne maîtrises les sortilèges sans "

-" J'aimerais bien "

-" Concentre-toi sur ta baguette, par sur encaisser le coup…. Même si je te fais valdinguer, tu peux toujours lancer un sort en vol ou en lancer un dès que tu te réceptionnes…. Puisque tu as de bons réflexes "

-" Merci…. Je vais essayer "

-" D'accord…. En position…. Bien, tu te concentres pour garder ta baguette…. Je commence bas…. Expelliarmus "

Hermione buta contre le matelas, mais sa baguette quitta difficilement sa main, et elle réussi à la rattraper juste à temps.

-" Bien…. On recommence "

-" Oui ! " répondit Hermione, encouragée.

Ann recommença à lui envoyer des sorts, de plus en plus puissants, mais Hermione gardait sa baguette et résister de plus en plus.

-" J'arrête ! " dit Ann, en s'asseyant par terre " Cette fois je crois que c'est bon "

-" Tant mieux…. J'en peux plus " dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-" Vous avez bien travailler " dit Remus " Prenez un morceau de chocolat "

-" Merci "

-" Reposez-vous, c'est pas encore fini "

-" Pffff ! " souffla Ann.

-" C'est presque fini…. Ne vous inquiétez pas…. Mais vous y êtes un peu pour quelque chose "

-" C'est pas ma faute si elle est têtu…. Et bornée…. Et stupide…. Et j'arrête "

-" Oui, il vaudrait mieux " dit Remus.

Ann et Hermione discutèrent encore un peu du cours, regardant Harry et Ron en train d'essayer de se " tuer " mutuellement, même si Harry avait légèrement le dessus.

-" Ils vont finir par se faire mal " dit Ann.

-" Ron n'abîmera jamais Harry " répondit Hermione.

-" Dommage…. "

-" C'est quoi ton problème avec Harry ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée…. Mais je ne préfère pas en parler, si cela ne te dérange pas…. Tant que je ne comprendrais pas mes réactions, je préfère ne pas en parler…. En tout cas, pas en public…. Mais je crois que sur ce point, tu me comprends…. Même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons ? "

-" Si on évitait d'en parler…. Surtout avec des Serpentards dans le coin "

-" D'accord "

-" Bien " dit Sirius " Nous allons maintenant voir sur combien de personnes vous réussissez ce sortilège…. Le plus simple, est de commencer par le maximum d'élèves, de sa maison, on diminuera au fur et à mesure que vous vous fatiguez…. Le but est d'obtenir le maximum de baguettes "

-" Nous allons commencer par la maison Serpentard "

Les Serpentards se placèrent tous devant l'un des murs, encore plus moelleux pour l'occasion, et commencèrent à tourner. Drago Malefoy fit le meilleur score avec les 10 baguettes de ses camarades, puis vinrent Grabbe et Goyle avec 5 baguettes chacun, ce qui fit froid dans le dos, même aux professeurs : puissance et imbécillité ne faisaient pas un super mélange, surtout quand il s'agit de Serpentards. 

Chez les Gryffondors, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ann reçurent le maximum de baguettes, mais c'est surtout celles des 3 autres qui leur apporta une grande jouissance personnelle. Mais en fait Ann avait donné beaucoup de puissance à son sort, ayant bien observé les 3 sorciers, et elle avait très peu tenu sa baguette lorsqu'elle recevait les sorts. Elle était donc d'un niveau semblable à ceux des 3 Gryffondors, et comme les Serpentards " connaissaient " (ou supposaient) leur puissance, elle était donc descendue dans la méfiance des Serpentards, sauf de Malefoy, mais c'est un cas à part.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

La fin de la journée se passa plutôt bien, puisqu'en Création de Balai, Louisa leur fit étudier tous les produits un à un, ainsi que la manière d'ensorceler un bois pour le faire voler. Puis les élèves partirent pour leur premier cours de Sortilèges avec le professeur Dedallus. Le professeur Dedallus était une petite vieille femme, aux cheveux blancs, sentant aussi bon que la grand-mère de Neville (la naphtaline). 

-" Bonjour, bonjour les Gryffondors " dit le professeur de sa voix chevrotante " Asseyez-vous…. N'ayez pas peur…. Bien…. Nous allons commencer ce premier cours de votre second cycle…. Pour ce premier cours, je vais vous apprendre les sortilèges qui ont permis aux Fondateurs de dissimuler Poudlard depuis un millier d'années "


	39. Chapitre 102

Christelle :   
Il y aura effectivement 4 ou 5 parties :   
1) La rencontre du Lion et de l'Amazone,   
2) Poudlard (5ème année uniquement) ,   
3) Guerre (6ème à 7ème année, puis jusqu'à Poudlard + 5),   
4) Renaissance (même temps que précédemment, je ne sais pas encore si je ferais 2 partie distinctes, ou une seule en alternant les chapitres)   
5) Retrouvaille et épilogue.  
La longueur de chaque partie m'est encore inconnue, mais celle de la partie 2 dépasse déjà les 50 chapitres.... Je ne sais pas combien feront les suivantes! Pour la durée, je n'en sais rien, j'espère avoir fini la partie 2 avant la sortie du tome 6.... Et finir ma fic avant celle du tome 7.... Mais j'ai déjà commencé à écrire quelques chapitres pour les parties 3 et 4, juste 1 ou 2, pas plus, mais petit à petit, ça deviendra moins petit!

Hisoka :  
Merci beaucoup! Pour le moment, j'espère ne plus avoir de problème d'accès à mon compte!

Ratonton :  
Je continue, t'inquiète pas!

RLA :   
Je sais que c'est longuet, mais après novembre, voir décembre, ça ira plus vite, parce que j'aurais tout remis en place, et qu'il me faudra mettre en place la suite.... Mais elle sera plus explicite dans les parties suivantes.... Déjà qu'elle a dépassé les 100 chapitres, alors que j'en suis même pas à la moitié de la partie 2.... Je table plus sur les 400 voir 500, mais d'ici là, se sera peut-être que 300....   
Et non, c'est pas de si tôt que tu en verras la fin (moi je l'ai en tête, mais il faut que j'arrive jusque là pour l'écrire).... Mais non, je ne pense pas que je me tannerais, mais j'espère surtout ne pas vous tanner!  
Oui, elle est discrète, il faut dire aussi que le nombre de mots fait peut-être peur aux possibles lecteurs.... C'est vrai que je commence à peine à répondre aux reviews, cependant cela ne change pas grand chose aux nombres de reviews par chapitres! C'est vrai que je ne menace pas, je n'en vois pas l'utilité, ff.net n'est pas le seul site où je poste.... Pour les petits commentaires, j'espère que vous apprécier l'effort que je fais!  
Championne, ça me va! Merci!

Tobby :  
Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, l'histoire du début était des plus intéressantes. Je sais que ma fic ne paye pas de mine comme ça (le résumé n'est pas tip-top, mais j'ai pas trop de place), surtout qu'il l'y a pas trop de review en comparaison avec les autres fic 100.000 mots, mais enfin, elle est dans cette catégorie, et je ne m'en plaind pas!  
Pour les couples, c'est vrai que j'en ai beaucoup, et que je dois jongler entre eux, même si le principal (et le plus intéressant) c'est Harry-Ann.... Mais les autres donnent un autre point de vu à l'histoire, et une autre touche! Le passage avec Ambre et Rogue n'était pas volontairement chaud, mais je me suis laissée emporter.... Ca m'arrive parfois (souvent dans ce genre de chapitre), mais le porblème sur ce site c'est qu'on ne peut pas mettre un rating à chaque chapitre.... Ce qui est dommage parce que se serait plus exact qu'un rating pour la totalité de l'histoire (c'est peut-être pour ça que ma fic à changer de rating sans me le dire, mais c'est pas si grave que ça).  
Gryffin est un amour, mi-ange, mi-démon, on ne sait pas trop comment le prendre, ni ce qu'il a derrière la tête.... C'est l'un de mes personnages préférés, il a un lien particulier avec Ann, plus que ses autres compagnons.... C'est son 2ème papa, son ami et son confident!  
Pour les inexactitudes, l'explication est simple : j'ai fait aucune recherche pour ma fic (imaginaire pure) quand je l'ai écrite, c'est juste sur des vieux restes de cours de latin et de français, ou d'histoire.... Tu vois l'embrouille!  
Pour l'écriture, j'ai pris le principe d'avoir des chapitres d'avance, pour faire tampon lors de panne (dues à des raisons diverses et variées), cela me permet quand même de poster hebdomadairement (le vendredi) quand je peux me connecter au site (c'est la raison du retard de la semaine dernière)....  
Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour.... Pff.... A la prochaine review!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait, un petit commentaire ça fait plaisir, même d'un mot! Je promet de répondre !

**Chapitre 54 (102) : Soirée entre filles**

Le samedi soir (4 octobre), Ann était nerveuse : se serait sa première soirée entre filles, en dehors de celles faites avec les Jumelles.. Mais les Jumelles sont ses amies, et elle n'a pas peur d'elle. Avec Hermione, elles avaient trouvé que le faire dans une chambre ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Elles étaient donc en train d'installer des coussins en plein milieu de leur dortoir (le palier quoi !) , il y avait des petites tables très basses, un peu partout, sur lesquelles elles posèrent des saladiers contenant des sucreries (sorcières et moldus), d'autres contenant du pop-corn, et d'autres contenant des gâteaux apéritifs, elles posèrent aussi des verres en plastiques, des bouteilles de sodas et de jus de fruits. Les Jumelles n'étaient toujours pas revenues avec la Bierre-au-beurre.

Ann sortie une armoire roulante de sa chambre, sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit les 2 portes, et les cala sur les parois de l'armoire. Hermione vit que c'était un meuble à télévision : il y avait une grande TV ainsi qu'un lecteur de DVD, et une pile de DVD sur le côté. Elle vit aussi un grand nombre de jeux, sorciers ou moldus : cartes (Bellotte, Tarot, .), pions (petits chevaux, dames, oie, .), intellectuels (scrabble, risque, cluedo, .), argent (Bonne Paye, Monopoly, .), ..

-" Les ondes TV ne passent pas à Poudlard " dit Hermione, en répétant encore une fois ce qu'elle avait lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

-" Ah ouais ? " demanda Ann en appuyant sur le bouton.

La TV se mit en route, et l'image f'un soap-opéra apparu à l'écran. Hermione regardait, bouche bée.

-" Comment ? "

-" C'est pas une TV normal.. C'est une TV magique "

-" Oui, et ? "

-" Et elle est faite pour recevoir les programmes pour sorcier, n'importe où dans le monde.. Même dans les lieux où les appareils moldus sont brouillés "

-" Pourquoi. ? "

-" Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? "

-" Oui "

-" Parce que pour le moment, les seuls qui ont des programmes sorciers sont les américains.. " dit Ann en éteignant la TV.

-" Pourquoi tu l'as éteinte ? "

-" Pour que tu me regardes quand je te parle "

-" Désolée "

-" Je plaisantais.. Mais je préfère utiliser la TV en dernier. Au cas où la soirée soit vraiment ratée "

-" Je comprends "

-" Je n'en attendait pas moins de la part de notre préfète.. On descend pour attendre les filles ? "

-" Oui.. Tu m'expliqueras comment ça fonctionne ? "

-" Promis.. De toute façon, il le faudra.. On me trouve déjà assez spéciale, je ne veux pas en plus qu'on me prenne pour une folle "

-" Spéciale ? "

-" Oui.. Avoir résisté à un Doloris, même faible.. "

-" Neville a eut peur pour toi "

-" Oui.. Il a eut peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose qu'il connaît que trop bien.. "

-" Quoi ? "

-" C'est le secret de Neville.. La raison pour laquelle il est à Gryffondor "

-" Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi, en effet.. Même s'il peut être très brave, quand il en a décidé ainsi " corrigea rapidement Hermione.

-" Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Neville vivait avec sa grand-mère, alors que ses parents ne sont pas morts "

-" Oui, aussi "

-" Sa famille a vécu des choses horribles, pour diverses raisons.. La principale est que Voldemort pense qu'ils sont les possibles descendants de Poufsouffle.. Puisqu'ils sont tous bons en Botanique, et sont tous passé par cette maison.. Sauf Neville "

-" Possibles descendants ? "

-" Oui.. Personne ne sait si elle a pu, ou non, avoir un descendant.. C'était la plus jeune lors de la Bataille.. Elle n'avait pas encore fondé sa famille.. Mais revenons à Neville.. Sa famille a été persécutée, sans raison véritable, et il a du grandir avec l'amour distant de ses parents.. Il sait qu'ils l'aiment.. Mais il n'a jamais été serré dans ses bras, par sa mère.. Quand il la voit, ils sont distants.. Pour sa sécurit " rajouta Ann, évitant de parler clairement du problème des parents de Neville " Imagine le courage qu'il faut à un enfant, pour ne pas sauter au cou de ses parents, pour supporter de les voir sans recevoir leur amour.. "

-" C'est très dur, en effet.. Cela aurait été plus simple qu'ils ne soient plus, non ? "

-" Pas pour Neville.. Il espère toujours.. Et moi aussi.. Se serait un superbe cadeau de Noël que celui-ci, non ? "

-" Oui.. Mais tu ne peux rien y faire ? "

-" Hélas, non.. On va voir si elles sont là, parce qu'on papote, on papote, mais faut penser aux invités. "

-" Oui.. Aller, on descend "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann et Hermione descendirent pour voir Ginny, Hélène, Parvati, Lavande et les Poursuiveuses qui entraient dans l'appartement. Elles avaient toutes un sac avec leurs affaires, et un sac de couchage.

-" Bonsoir " dit Ann " Venez, je vais vous montrer où ça se passe "

-" Moi, j'attend les Jumelles " dit Hermione.

-" D'accord "

-" On y va ? "

-" On te suit " répondit Angelina.

Les filles montèrent pour voir ce qu' Ann et Hermione avaient préparé.

-" Bien.. Je crois que je peux commencer par vous dire qu'il y a un sortilège qui empêchera tout homme de s'approcher de ce palier.. Et un autre empêchant quiconque d'entendre ce qu'on pourra se dire "

-" Ah ! Au moins les Jumeaux ne pourront pas nous espionner " dit Alicia.

-" Oh oui.. Enfin une soirée où je n'aurais pas d'étranges retour " dit Ginny " Cela va me changer "

-" Ils espionnent ? "

-" On n'a jamais su comment ils faisaient " dit Katie.

-" Mais ils semblaient adoré quand on faisait des soirée entre filles.. " dit Angelina " Le meilleur moment fut quand on avait choisi pour règles de dire le contraire de ce qu'on pensait " 

-" Oui, je m'en souviens... " dit Alicia " Vous auriez du voir leur tête le lendemain matin.. Je crois qu'on a jamais autant rit que cette fois l "

-" Mais ils nous on fait la tête pendant un moment.. Jusqu'à la nouvelle soirée, où on a redit la vérité.. Après ça a été beaucoup mieux "

-" Mais là, s'ils arrivent à nous entendre, c'est qu'ils étaient planqués avant que je ne lance le sort.. Si on se mettait en pyjama.. Pour être dans le ton de la soirée ? " proposa Ann.

-" D'accord, mais o ? " demanda Lavande.

-" Et bien, sur les portes il y a le nom des propriétaires, donc vous pouvez vous changer dans celles qui n'en ont pas " dit Ann aux Poursuiveuses " Hélène, tu vas avec Ginny ? "

-" Oui, avec joie "

-" Parvati et Lavande, vous voulez venir vous changer dans ma chambre ? "

-" D'accord ! " dit Parvati, sa méfiance envers Ann s'étant envolé depuis qu'elle sortait avec Seamus.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lorsque Parvati et Lavande entrèrent dans l'appartement d'Ann, elles restèrent sur le pas de la porte dans elles étaient impressionnées.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

-" Ta chambre est géniale ! " dit Lavande.

-" Plus que géniale " rajouta Parvati.

-" Merci. Mais quand le professeur Dedallus vous aura appris la construction magique, vous pourrez en faire autant dans votre chambre "

-" Même à Poudlard ? "

-" J'ai été aidé par Dumbledore.. Il a diminué le sortilège qui maintient la cohérence du tout, pendant que je faisais les changements.. Il m'a accordé cette faveur, pour cette année seulement.. A la prochaine rentrée, ma chambre sera normale.. Si je ne suis pas avec vous dans le dortoir.. Cela me changera grandement.. Je suis habituée à mon petit confort "

-" Tu m'étonnes " dit Lavande " Je m'y habituerais vite moi aussi "

-" Parvati, la salle de bain est par-l ! " indiqua Ann.

-" Merci " dit Parvati en passant dans la chambre d'Ann.

-" Mais tu sais, Lavande, tu pourras peut-être faire des changements, chez tes parents "

-" J'aimerais bien, j'ai une toute petite chambre "

-" Il faut juste que tu fasses les plans, correctement, ceux d'avant, avec des photos, se serait mieux, et ceux d'après.. Que tu les envoies au Ministère, avec les sortilèges que tu comptes utilisé pour.. Et quand tu reçois leur accord, tu peux y aller.. Ils viendront vérifier si tu n'y ais pas aller trop fort, et si tout est bon, tu auras ta nouvelle chambre pour 3 fois rien.. Un peu d'huile de coude, 2 Gallions pour le dossier au Ministère.. Et c'est bon "

-" Cool. Faudra que j'en parle à mes parents.. Comme révision de sortilège, ça passera mieux "

-" C'est bon, je suis prête " dit Parvati.

Parvati portait un pyjama de satin bleu nuit, avec de la dentelle noir, sous un déshabillé _(N/A : un peignoir, mais pas en éponge)_ dans la même matière. Le pantalon était très fluide, mais le haut était craquant : au niveau de la poitrine, il y avait de la dentelle, assez serrée pour suggérer sans montrer, et en dessous il y avait du satin jusqu'au nombril.

-" En fait, on aurait peut-être du invité Seamus aussi " dit Ann, en faisant un clin d'oil à Lavande " Si tu lui remet ça, il craque "

-" C'est un essai, pour voir si je m'y habitue " avoua Parvati " Au cas o "

-" Heureusement qu'ils ne nous espionnent pas " dit Lavande " De la dentelle et du satin dans tous les sens, il faudra qu'on se barricade si on veut être tranquille "

-" En effet. Tu te changes, Lavande ? "

-" Oui.. J'y vais "

-" Vous discutiez de quoi ? "

-" Elle voulait faire des changements dans sa chambre, chez ses parents. Je lui donnais la démarche, si on apprend bien la construction magique avec Dedallus.. Comment modifier sa chambre en faisant passer ça pour une révision de cours "

-" C'est une bonne idée ça "

-" Oui, Lavande a de bonnes idées "

-" Oui.. "

-" Et toi, le Quidditch, tu t'en sors ? "

-" J'ai un professeur particulier, alors ça va.. Je voulais savoir, tu nous entraînerais, si on monte un club de supporter.. Puisque tu es en froid avec Potter "

-" Tu pensais que se serais moins facilement accepter si j'étais la meneuse.. C'est bien pensé, en effet.. S'il accepte l'idée, je ferais tout pour que l'équipe de ma maison soit au top "

-" Tu acceptes ? "

-" Avec plaisir.. Mais à la condition que je soit l'entraîneur officiel de l'équipe "

-" C'est à dire ? "

-" Je choisie les filles, parmi celles qui sont tentées par l'idée, la fille qui sera la meneuse pendant les matches.. C'est une grosse responsabilité, il faut qu'elle connaisse les chorégraphies de toutes les filles, qu'elle soit capable d'hurler sans sortilège, qu'elle ait assez de poids pour être obéie et respectée.. C'est la première levée, la dernière couchée.. "

-" Un boulot pour Hermione.. Moi je ne pourrais pas supporter ça.. Dommage "

-" Pourquoi ? La meneuse sort avec le Capitaine.. En général c'est l'Attrapeur ou la Gardien, puisqu'ils ont une meilleure vue d'ensemble.. Dans le cas d'Hermione, se serait avec le Gardien.. Si tu vois où je veux en venir "

-" Tu n'en rates pas une ? "

-" Pas quand j'ai une idée en tête.. Lavande et Dean ? "

-" Ils se tolèrent.. Lavande a du mal à se détacher de Trelawney.. "

-" La Divination, c'est son truc ? "

-" Oui, et pas du tout celui de Dean "

-" Il faut juste qu'elle fasse la part des choses.. Se serait une bonne ancre.. Pour ses futures transes.. Courageux, responsable, droit, non influencé par le côté mystique "

-" Toi, tu es en train de me montrer comment lui faire voir que Dean est bon pour elle "

-" Suis-je si transparente que ça "

-" Un chouillat.. Et pour Dean ? "

-" J'en sais rien.. Elle pourrait lui apprendre à avoir une plus grande intuition.. Mais je ne sais pas trop.. "

-" Je vais en parler à Seamy "

-" Seamy.. C'est mignon.. Et il t'appelle comment ? "

-" Mon papillon.. Tu sais, Diane, j'ai pas encore pu m'excuser de ma conduite, au début de l'année.. Harry n'est vraiment pas pour moi, c'est ma sour qui m'avait mis des idées bizarres en tête.. Seamus est un mec craquant, drôle, ouvert "

-" Et tu te sens bien dans ses bras ? "

-" Oui.. Il ne me voit pas comme la Jumelle de Padma "

-" C'est elle qui a le plus de présence, non ? "

-" Oui.. Mais Seamus me voit moi.. C'est incroyable ce qu'il a pu remarqué comme différence entre Padma et moi.. Des différences qui semblent futiles.. Mais il me reconnaît sur toutes les photos que je lui ait montré.. "

-" Les yeux de l'amour.. " dit Lavande en entrant.

-" C'est ce à quoi je pensais " dit Ann " Tu ne lis pas dans les pensées, en plus ? "

-" Non.. J'écoute aux portes "

-" Oui, c'est plus pratique.. Tu est ravissante Lavande " dit Ann.

-" Merci "

Lavande avait détaché ses cheveux, et les maintenaient en arrière par des barrettes étoiles. Elle portait un déshabillé rose pâle, en soie, avec des enluminures d'argent. Dessous elle avait mis une petite nuisette, dans la même matière, avec un mini short assorti, le tout rehaussé d'étoiles d'argent.

-" Heureusement que les garçons resteront de leur côt " dit Ann " Parce qu'on ferait vraiment mieux de se barricader, ou sinon. "

-" Et toi, tu t'habilles comment ? "

-" Comme ça ! " dit Ann en claquant des doigts " Je vous plais ? "

-" Zut ! Olivier n'est pas l ! " dit Lavande.

-" C'est fini avec Olivier "

-" Oh ! Pardon "

-" Ne t'excuse pas Lavande, vous n'étiez pas au courant.. Mais cela ne saurait tardé.. Les Jumelles veulent tout savoir.. Ça fait une semaine qu'elles mijotent. Si on fait un Action - Vérité, je suis sûre qu'elles poseront la question "

-" Ouais.. J'adore ce jeu " dit Lavande " Comme j'ai rien à cacher, je m'en sors toujours bien "

-" Tu es sûr ? "

-" De n'avoir rien à cacher, oui.. En plus, je sais que vous ne retournerez pas mes déclarations contre moi.. Je ne jouerais jamais à ça avec des Serpentards.. Des Serdaigles non plus, tu m'excuses Parvati, mais quand on y a joué avec ta sour.. "

-" Oui.. Elle a été dégueulasse de te le ressortir comme ça.. Mai tu t'es bien vengée aussi "

-" Ah bon ! Je croyais que s'était toi qui m'avait vengé.. "

-" Hein ! On aurait agi ensemble sans le savoir.. "

-" C'est ça les vraies copines.. Bon, on y va ? " dit Ann.

-" On y va ! "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lorsqu'elles sortirent, les Jumelles étaient revenues avec de la Bierre-au-beurre, et s'étaient changée. Elles portaient de ravissante des déshabillés en satin noir, sous lequel elles avaient mis des chemises de nuit noire, très sensuelle, surtout avec l'échancrure jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, et le profond décolleté. 

Hermione portait une nuisette blanche, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, en simple coton, mais des fleurs multicolores brodées dessus. Cette tenue révélait de longues jambes fines et musclées, et une profonde gorge blanche. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec de minuscules pinces fleurs, et avait revêtu un déshabillé assorti. 

Hélène avait presque la même tenue qu'Hermione, sauf que ses broderies représentaient du lierre grimpant. Ann la trouva mignonne, malgré sa petite taille et son air juvénile, se disant qu'elle irait vraiment très bien avec Neville, encore faudrait-il qu'ils sortent, tous les 2, de leur coquille de timidité.

Ginny avait fait pété une chemise de nuit en soie rouge avec des papillons d'or. Elle était très sensuelle dans ses mouvements, qui n'avaient presque plus rien de ceux d'une enfant. Ann remarqua qu'Hélène prenait exemple sur Ginny pour sa démarche, et ses maintiens. Elle devait le faire sans s'en rendre compte, car ils n'étaient pas étranges sur elle. Même les Poursuiveuses admirent que Ginny était bel et bien la sour des Jumeaux : la petite fille timide du début devenait une ravissante jeune femme qui faisait déjà des émeutes, par son sourire, sa bonne humeur et sa beauté.

Angelina portait une chemise de nuit blanche, avec un dos nu profond, un décolleté en dentelle et satin blanc, qui contrasté avec sa peau. Alicia portait une nuisette en soie bleu clair, avec des soleils dorées. Et Katie avait choisi un pyjama prune, avec fleurs argentées.

-" Je vois qu'on a toutes fait péter la dentelle ! " remarqua Ann.

-" Pour une fois qu'on peut s'habiller sexy sans que cela ne prête à confusion, on n'allait pas s'en priver " répondit Angelina.

-" En tout cas, ta tenue te va très bien " lui dit Ann " J'espère vraiment que les garçons ne forceront pas le passage "

-" Et moi donc.. Si Lee me voit avec ça, il va croire que j'en ait d'autre dans le même genre.. "

-" Oui.. Les célèbres confusions "

-" Tout à fait "

-" Diane ? " demanda Katie " C'est quoi cette TV ? "

-" C'est pour regarder des films romantiques moldus.. En dehors des chaînes pour sorcier "

-" Des chaînes pour sorcier ? "

-" On s'assoit et les Jumelles expliquent "

-" Sympa, merci " répondirent les Foxies.

-" Je vous en pris.. "

-" Bien.. Chez nous, les sorciers ont trouvé le moyen d'utiliser les satellites moldus pour se transmettre des messages.. Même dans les lieux comme Poudlard, où les transmissions radios sont normalement brouillées.. " commença Sam.

-" Et ils ont développé la technique.. Maintenant on a tous une TV spéciale " continua Alex " Elle permet de recevoir les chaînes moldues.. Comme tout le monde, mais aussi les chaînes sorcières "

-" Cela s'appelle Magic TV.. En général, c'est MTV le sigle.. Sur MTV1, il y a l'information sorcière en directe, partout dans le monde.. MTV2 c'est la musique sorcière.. "

-" MTV3 c'est la chaîne des soap-opéra.. Des romances bidons, avec un peu de magie et de monstre.. Le plus populaire c'est Vampire de mon cour.. C'est bidon, mais les ménagères sorcières adorent.. "

-" Il y a MTV4 qui est la chaîne de la cuisine sorcière.. Les recettes passent en boucles, mais c'est plutôt pas mal "

-" MTV5 c'est la chaîne enfant, c'est tous les films moldus avec des sorcières, des fées et autres.. Ainsi que les films de sorciers, pour les enfants "

-" MTV6 c'est la chaîne des dessins animés moldus.. MTV7 c'est la chaîne des films moldus, avec des programmes aux choix.. Tu dis à la TV ce que tu veux voir, parmi les choix du moment, et elle te le met.. "

-" Et la dernière, c'est MTV8, c'est la chaîne du sport sorcier.. La chaîne préférée des joueurs de Quidditch, en général.. Dès qu'ils peuvent filmer un match, ils le font.. Bien sûr, il traitent l'image pour que l'on puisse bien le voir.. Mais on peut revoir des matches au ralenti, si on veut, comme avec des Multiplettes.. "

-" C'est génial " dit Hermione " Mes parents adoreraient "

-" Et mon père aussi " dit Ginny.

-" Enfin, pour le moment, la TV n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.. Ce sera pour la fin de la soirée, pour nous calmer.. " dit Ann.

-" Tu as des films moldus ? "

-" Oui.. Titanic, Pluie de Roses sur Manhattan, Nuit Blanche à Seattle, Roméo et Juliette, Pendant que Tu Dormais.. Et d'autres.. De toute façon, on pourra toujours refaire des soirées pour regarder les autres films "

-" Oui.. " dit Sam " Mais pour le moment, c'est Action ou Vérité, version sorcier ! "

-" Ouais ! "


	40. Chapitre 103

****

Chapitre 55 (103) : Action….

Les Jumelles se firent de la place au centre du groupe, et les filles se mirent en rond autour de l'espace. Sam se leva et alla prendre quelque chose dans sa chambre. Elle en ressortit avec une boite en carton, de la taille d'une boîte à chaussure. Elle en sortit une bouteille en verre, qu'elle plaça sur un support tournant, se fixant sur une plaque éternellement horizontale.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

-" C'est ce qui permet de dire qui sera l'interrogée…. Il est impossible de forcer la bouteille à indiquer quelqu'un ou à s'éviter…. Et elle permet de savoir si tu mens quand tu a choisi vérité…. Mais pour l'action, c'est intéressant quand on joue avec des garçons, car il y a des gages comme faire un suçon ou embrasser…. Mais entre filles, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux… Donc, c'est celle qui fera tourner la bouteille qui donnera le gage…. Avec l'aide des autres…. Au bout de 5 Vérités ou Actions à la suite, on est obligé de prendre l'autre…. Mesdemoiselles, acceptez-vous les règles ? "

-" Oui…. Mais qui commence ? "

-" La plus jeune…. C'est plus simple…. Ginny ou Hélène ? " demanda Sam.

-" Hélène " répondit Ginny.

-" A moi ? "

-" Oui…. Tu fais tourner la bouteille…. Quand elle s'arrête tu demandes Action ou Vérité, selon la réponse tu poses une question ou donnes un gage "

-" D'accord " dit Hélène en posant sa main sur la bouteille.

-"_ Bonjour cher joueur _" dit la bouteille, d'une voix métallique " _Veuillez-vous identifier_ "

-" Je fais quoi ? " 

-" Tu donnes ton prénom…. Il le fera à chaque nouvelle personne…. Jusqu'à qu'on y soit toutes " expliqua Sam.

-" Je m'appelle Hélène "

-" _Bonjour, Hélène…. Combien de joueurs pour cette partie ?_ "

-" Heu ! Nous sommes 11 joueuses "

-" _Que des filles…. Bien…. Merci Hélène, vous pouvez-me tourner_ "

-" Merci " dit Hélène avant de tourner précautionneusement la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Sam.

-" _Bonjour, cher joueuse, veuillez me toucher pour vous identifier_ "

-" Oui…. Bonjour bouteille, je suis Sam "

-" _Bienvenue dans Action ou Vérité, Samantha…. Vous pouvez continuer Hélène_ "

-" Merci…. Bien, Sam, action ou vérité ? " dit Hélène.

-" Vérité "

-" Et je demande quoi, moi ? " dit Hélène à Ginny.

-" N'importe quoi…. Tu verras au fur et à mesure…. Lance toi, c'est tout "

-" D'accord…. Alors, as-tu un petit ami ? "

-" Hélas non " la bouteille translucide ne changea pas de couleur " J'ai dit la vérité alors elle ne change pas de couleur…. Bon, à moi !…. "

-" _Veuillez-vous identifier_ " dit la bouteille.

-" Alicia "

-" _Bienvenu Alicia, j'espère que le jeu vous plaira_ "

-" Oui, merci "

-" Bien ! Ally, action ou vérité ? "

-" Vérité "

-" Es-tu sortie avec un des Weasley ? "

-" Oui…. Mais ça c'est pas un secret " répondit Alicia.

-" Mais la soirée ne fait que commencer " répondit Sam.

-" Ne me dit pas que tu comptes avoir des ragots sur les Jumeaux, parce qu'il y a aussi Angie et Katie "

-" Eh ! " dirent les 2 intéressées.

-" _Veuillez jouer !_ " dit la bouteille.

-" Oui…. Bon, tourne petite bouteille "

__

(N/A : à partir de là, je zappe les présentations…. Vous avez compris que cela le fera pour la première fois, puis que la bouteille repère les personnes selon les angles qu'elle prend….)

-" Hermione ! " dit Alicia.

-" Quoi ? "

-" Action ou vérité ? "

-" Vérité "

-" Que penses-tu de notre nouveau gardien ? "

Hermione les regarda toutes, voyant qu'elles attendaient impatiemment sa réponse. Elle fit semblant de réfléchir, pour gagner du temps, mais comme cela ne changerait rien, elle se lança.

-" Sensuel " répondit Hermione, en rougissant comme jamais.

-" Hum ! Sensuel…. Oui, c'est vrai…. Au moins, tu avoues que tu le mâtes ? " dit Alicia.

-" Cela sera pour une prochaine question…. Tu n'as le droit qu'à une seule question à la fois " répondit Hermione en tournant la bouteille " …. Ah ! Ah ! Ann, action ou vérité ? "

-" Vérité "

-" Pourquoi Dubois et toi c'est fini ? "

-" Les relations à distances se n'étaient pas notre truc…. Moi, parce qu'il me faut un constant réconfort…. Et lui aussi "

-" Comment ça ? "

-" Melle la préfète, oublieriez-vous qu'il ne faut poser qu'une question à la fois ? "

-" Zut ! "

-" Parvati, action ou vérité ? "

-" Vérité "

-" Comment Seamus embrasse ? "

-" Hein, non, pas celle-là "

-" Il n'est pas là…. Il n'entend rien…. On veut savoir "

-" D'accord…. Au début, c'était pas ça "

-" Au début ? " demandèrent les filles.

-" Avec la pratique, il s'est vachement amélioré…. Enormément amélioré même…. Lavande, action ou vérité ? "

-" Vérité "

-" Avec qui sortirais-tu, si cela était possible ? "

-" Pas avec Harry ou Ron…. Ils attirent trop les ennuis…. A vrai dire j'en sais rien "

-" Ah ! Ah ! Tu mens "

-" Mais non "

-" La bouteille a viré au jaune…. Et elle est magique, tu ne peux pas lui mentir "

-" Dis-le nous, Lavande, on ne répètera rien " dit Parvati.

-" Je ne suis pas sûre de moi…. " répondit timidement Lavande.

-" Bien…. Alors un gage " dit Ann " Comme tu as menti, mais uniquement parce que tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre à voix haute, tu as droit à un petit gage… Parvati ? "

-" Mouais…. Cela compense…. Donc, tu fais le tour de la pièce à cloche-pied "

-" D'accord "

Lavande se leva et commença son gage, même si c'était asse difficile vu le bordel que les filles avaient mis dans la pièce. C'est tout essoufflée qu'elle se rassit à sa place.

-" A moi…. Alexandra, action ou vérité ? "

-" Vérité "

-" Hum…. Même question que moi…. Avec qui sortirais-tu ? "

-" Aïe…. Et bien, en fait, si elle veut bien de moi " commença Alex en regardant Ann " Je sortirais avec Ann…. Rien que pour ses baisers "

-" Elle dit la vérité ?…. " demanda Lavande, perplexe " Vous pouvez m'éclairer là ? "

-" A Salem, on apprend à embrasser…. Et comme on est que des filles, on s'embrasse entre filles…. Et Ann avait le plus de succès "

-" Dites pas de bêtises "

-" Oui, on n'était pas loin non plus… " avoua Sam.

-" Moi, je voudrais bien voir ça " dit Angelina " J'ai du mal à y croire "

-" Nanou " dit Alex en louvoyant jusqu'à Ann.

Ann et Alex gardèrent les yeux ouverts, puis Alex commença à embrasser Ann, doucement. Elles s'embrassaient les lèvres, puis commencèrent à se les lécher et sucer, puis leur langue se frôlèrent.

-" Comment vous pouvez faire ça ? " demanda Hélène, ce qui stoppa le baiser.

-" On a appris à se détacher de la personne…. Le baiser spécial Salem est fait pour faire tourner les têtes des Messieurs, afin d'en tirer des informations " expliqua Alex en revenant à sa place " C'est purement professionnel…. Mais tu ne le fais que si tu es célibataire…. Quand tu as quelqu'un, tu te freines mentalement, et tu te contrôles moins…. C'est pour ça, qu'à Salem, il n'y a que des filles…. Pour ne pas avoir de problèmes "

-" Et si elles sont…. "

-" Lesbiennes ? "

-" Oui "

-" Les professeurs le savent…. Et elles font en sorte que les couples restent ensemble pour cet apprentissage…. Ou que des filles ayant les mêmes inclinaisons se testent ensemble…. Mais parfois, c'est lors de l'entraînement, lors des exercices du soir, que ça se dévoile…. "

-" Tu te rappelles de Dominique ? " lui demanda Sam.

-" Je préfèrerais pas "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

-" Dominique ressemblait à une sorcière…. Elle avait tout d'une femme " dit Sam.

-" Sauf qu'en fait, c'était une malformation…. C'est un homme qui ne s'est pas totalement développé "

-" Hein ? "

-" Au départ, tous les enfants sont des filles, et c'est une hormone qui fait que les embryons deviennent des garçons ou reste des filles…. Les filles n'ont pas de capteurs, les garçons oui…. Chez Dominique, les capteurs étaient défaillants, mais il les avait "

-" Et alors qu'elle, il, m'embrassait, la magie du baiser à déclencher le processus avec une quinzaine d'année de retard, et je me suis retrouvée sous un homme, habillée en fille…. "

-" Heureusement que tu t'es contrôlée et que tu as appuyé sur le bouton de secours "

-" Il y a toujours un biper quand on fait ces exercices, au cas où ça dégénère… " expliqua Alex.

-" Oui…. Mais remarque, ça t'a fait un choc, mais le pire se fut quand la mère retrouva son grand garçon "

-" Elle est tombée raide…. Evanouie…. Par contre le père était heureux, il avait eu que des filles, et Dominique était leur dernier essai avant qu'il ne se fasse stériliser…. "

-" Je me rappelle toujours de la tête de la mère…. " dit Sam avant d'exploser de rire, suivie par sa Jumelle.

-" Cela vous fait rire ? " demanda Ginny.

-" Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer…. C'est notre devise…. Mais ce qui est bien, c'est qu'après ça, on nous a donné notre diplôme de Baiser, pour éviter que ça ne recommence…. On l'a eut avec 3 ans d'avance…. Comme ça on est tranquille "

-" Je crois que c'est à toi, Alex, de tourner la bouteille "

-" Ouais ! " répondit-elle " Ah ! Ann…. Action ou vérité "

-" Ben, l'action je l'ai eu sans que se soit mon tour "

-" Très drôle…. T'as qu'à dire que j'embrasse mal aussi " dit Alex, avec une charmante moue boudeuse.

-" Mais non…. Tu embrasses toujours très bien…. Je trouve même que tu t'es encore améliorée "

-" Merci…. Mais action ou vérité "

-" T'oublies jamais rien…. Vérité "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par Olivier a besoin de contact…. Ou de constant réconfort ? "

-" La fille du propriétaire de son équipe lui a mis le grappin dessus, il y a plus de 2 semaines…. On sortait encore ensemble…. Elle l'a, apparemment, fait chanter pour qu'il sorte avec elle…. Jusqu'où, j'en sais rien…. Mais elle est très collante, cette Madeleine "

-" Madeleine " dit Angelina " Olivier m'en a parlé…. Il a échappé de justesse à une tentative de viol…. Lorsqu'il m'a écrit la scène, j'étais explosée de rire…. Il a jamais perdu le contrôle avec une fille, mais celle-là…. C'est une vraie nymphomane cette fille…. Faut pas lui en vouloir "

-" Je ne lui en veux pas…. A Olivier, bien sûr…. En plus, je voulais rompre…. Je lui aurais apporté plus d'ennuis que d'aides : je suis mineure, encore à l'école…. Si Skeeter tombe dessus, elle n'aurait pas lâcher le morceau et il pourrait dire adieu à sa carrière…. Cela n'aurait pas été juste pour lui…. "

-" C'est bien la 1ère fois que je vois une fille rompre pour le bien être de son ex…. " dit Angelina " Mais c'est vrai que ça n'aurait pas aider…. En tout cas, il adore ton balai…. Il a fait des merveilles "

-" C'est vrai que son match était ce matin…. Tu as des nouvelles ? "

-" Oui…. Ils ont gagnés…. Et grâce à lui…. Mais il m'a juste envoyé un petit mot, il allait fêté sa réussite…. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour lui…. Pour l'Equipe Espoir "

-" Si ça s'est bien passé pendant le match, il n'y a pas de raison "

-" Tout à fait d'accord " dit Sam " Je crois que c'est à toi de tourner la bouteille Ann "

-" Oui…. Hermione, action ou vérité ? "

-" Vérité "

-" Je me lance…. Les véritables questions coquines commencent…. Fantasmes-tu sur Ron ? "

-" Hein ? "

-" Fantasmes-tu sur Ron ? Tu as choisi vérité, tu te souviens ? "

-" Oui, mais…. "

-" Allez Hermione…. Tu lui revaudras ça " dit Ginny.

-" Ah oui ?…. Oui, je fantasme sur Ron "

-" Et c'est comment ? " demanda Katie.

-" C'est…. Je l'imagine très doué, si vous voulez savoir "

-" Doué à quel point "

-" Au point que j'ai du mal à ne pas le séquestrer dès que je le vois " répondit très rapidement Hermione en rougissant " C'est à moi… Ah ! Ann…. Action ou vérité ? "

-" Hum ? Action " répondit Ann, tout sourire.

-" C'est pas juste…. "

-" Bon, d'accord….Vérité "

-" Ah ! Que penses-tu de Harry ? "

-" Hum ? Il a un beau cul "

-" Arg ! Tu lui regardes les fesses ? " demanda Alicia.

-" Il en a de très belles…. Je les palperais bien…. Je suis sûre qu'elles sont très fermes…. Comme le reste…. Ouais, Potter pourrait être craquant…. J'avoue…. Mais autant j'aime son physique, autant on accroche pas…. Donc, voilà…. "

-" Donc, si vous vous entendiez mieux, tu pourrais craquer "

-" Je ne pourrais pas oublié…. Il faudrait que je soit totalement bourrée pour sortir avec Potter "

-" Mouais…. "

-" A moi !…. Sam, action ou vérité ? "

-" Action "

-" Ouais ! Tu prends le polaroïd dans l'armoire "

-" Oui ? Tu m'as mariné quoi ? "

-" Moi ? "

-" Non, le pape ! "

-" Si tu veux tout savoir : tu vas trouver Fred et tu vous prends en train de vous embrasser "

-" Hein ? "

-" Un petit baiser…. Un smack…. " dit Ann en rapprochant très près sont index et son pouce.

-" Fred embrasse très bien " dit Alicia.

-" Grr…. Vous 2, je vous retiens "

-" A tout de suite ! " dit Ann en la saluant.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Samantha descendit dans le salon et y trouva Ron, qui avait refait le plein de sucreries. Celui-ci la détailla longuement, analysant la situation.

-" Ron ? "

-" Hein ?…. Oui ? "

-" Tu pourrais demander à Fred de descendre…. Fred, pas George "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" J'ai un gage…. Il faut que je me prenne en photo, avec Fred "

-" D'accord…. Je lui demande de descendre "

-" Merci…. Ron ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Hermione aussi est en lingerie fine "

Il la regarda, les yeux agrandis, et rouge comme une tomate. Elle avait fait mouche en parlant d'Hermione. Samantha patienta quelques minutes, le temps que Ron prenne son frère à part et lui expose sa demande.

-" Tu voulais me voir ? " demanda Fred.

Il la déshabillait du regard, des pieds à la tête, et Sam se sentit rougir pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Elle sentait son regard chaud qui parcourait tout son corps, et en avait des bouffées de chaleur. Mais elle remarqua que lui avait revêtu en hâte une chemise, et elle remarqua que la blancheur de sa peau révélait ses taches de rousseur. Elle se demanda jusqu'où il en avait avant de se rappeler de son gage.

-" Oui…. J'espère ne pas te déranger "

-" C'est pas important…. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? "

-" Tu peux venir ? Dans le jardin "

-" Oui…. Je te suis "

Sam et Fred montèrent jusqu'au jardin pour avoir un peu " d'intimité "…. Sam ne voulait pas être espionnée, surtout que se serait juste un petit baiser, et qu'il serait sans suite. Elle s'assit sur le banc, et Fred se plaça à côté d'elle, un bras sur le dossier, les jambes négligemment croisées…. Il était très sûr de lui, ou du moins, il ne craignait rien d'elle.

-" Fred ? " se lança Sam " Tu sais qu'avec les filles on fait une soirée ? "

-" Oui…. On en fait une aussi de notre côté…. Mais vous êtes beaucoup mieux habillées que nous "

-" Merci…. Voilà, je t'expose mon problème…. On joue à action ou vérité "

-" Et des détails croustillants ont déjà été dits ? "

-" Pas encore, on a commencé calmement…. On ne veut pas trop choqué les plus jeunes…. Mais j'ai demandé Action, et je me retrouve à devoir relever le défit qu'on m'a lancé "

-" Et moi ? "

-" Et bien, j'ai besoin de toi "

-" Pour ? "

-" J'ai cet appareil photo, et toi…. Et il faut que je prenne une photo de nous 2 "

-" Et alors…. On aurait pu le faire en bas "

-" Sauf qu'il faut qu'on s'embrasse sur la photo…. "

-" Oh ! Cela tombe bien, j'ai les dents propres "

-" Tu gardes toujours le contrôle ? "

-" En apparence "

-" Hein ? "

-" On la prend cette photo ? Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on en est débarrassé "

-" Oui…. " dit Sam en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Sam prépara l'appareil, tendit le bras pour prendre la photo et se tourna vers Fred. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle, et elle sentit son souffle chaud près de ses lèvres. Il sentait bon l'after-shave, et elle sentit un souvenir qui perçait la brume du sortilège, mais c'était diffus. Fred haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle hocha la tête, pour lui dire qu'elle était prête. Sa main gauche la prit par la taille, la brûlant à travers le tissu, et sa main droite caressa son visage.

Elle remarqua qu'il était aussi tendu qu'elle, mais qu'il tentait de ne rien laisser voir. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, et fixa son regard dans le sien. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elle appuya sur le bouton, et vit la lumière du flash. Fred s'éloigna légèrement, mais resta toutefois très proche. Ils entendirent la photo sortir, mais ne la regardèrent pas. Ils étaient toujours captivés par le regard de l'autre. Lorsque Fred se rapprocha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, Sam fléchit, et l'appareil atterrit sur le gazon.

Les lèvres de Fred frôlèrent celles de Sam, puis les sucèrent sensuellement. La main droite de Sam remonta le long du torse nu de Fred, tandis que l'autre y restait pour sentir la chaleur de la peau du jeune homme. Elle passa ses doigts sur sa nuque, puis dans sa flamboyante chevelure. Ils avaient toujours les yeux ouverts, et se regardaient toujours droits dans les yeux. Puis Sam le rapprocha d'elle, et ferma les yeux. Fred en fit de même, et approfondit le baiser. Lorsque leurs langues se frôlèrent, ils sentirent des éclairs et des frissons parcourir leur corps, et crurent entendre une explosion dans leur tête. Fred se rapprocha d'elle, et sentit sa chaleur à travers le fin tissus, et sa poitrine contre sa poitrine. Le baiser dura un petit moment, mais aucun des 2 n'avaient la notion du temps. Puis ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

-" Frédéric " haleta Sam.

-" J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça " dit Fred en l'embrassant de nouveau " Ma petite renarde "

-" Tu te souviens ? "

-" Je crois…. J'ai encore mal au crâne, mais je crois…. Et toi ? "

-" Aussi…. C'est génial ! " dit Sam en l'embrassant fougueusement.

-" Pas tant que ça " répondit Fred, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-" Oh ! Oui…. J'oubliais nos doubles "

-" Ouais…. Il va falloir jouer serrer " murmura Fred " Maintenant que je me souviens, je pourrais encore moins me passer de toi… "

-" Cela va être marrant " s'exclama Sam.

-" Hein ? "

-" Ben oui…. Il va falloir faire croire qu'on sort avec quelqu'un, déjà pris…. Mais qu'on se retrouve à ces moments là…. Cacher ça à tout Poudlard, mais surtout à nos doubles…. Ils ne peuvent pas se voir en ce moment "

-" Ils sont plus passionnés que nous "

-" Moi je nous trouve très passionnés, aussi "

-" Oui…. Surtout dans le jacuzzi " murmura Fred en lui attrapant le lobe.

-" Ah ! Fred " gémit Sam.

-" C'est toujours ton point sensible "

-" Surtout quand c'est toi qui y touche "

-" Vrai ? "

Pour toute réponse, Sam l'attira vers elle, de telle sorte qu'il se retrouva coucher sur elle. Il l'embrassa, surtout dans le cou, adorant la faire gémir. Mais lorsque la montre de Sam sonna, celle-ci se releva.

-" Zut ! "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Elles m'attendent…. Cela fait 15min que je suis là "

-" Et alors ? "

-" Et alors, si tu ne veux pas que ça jase, il faut que je redescende…. Mais d'abord, il faut trouver une histoire "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu penses de… " commença Fred en l'embrassant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait " Tu as du…. Mmm…. M'expliquer plusieurs fois…. Oh, oui…. Parce que je faisais tout pour t'énerver…. Pas si fort je vais avoir un suçon "

-" Dès demain je t'en fais un " dit Sam en lui léchant le cou " Ici…. Et ailleurs…. "

-" Hum ! Tout ce que tu voudras…. Mais faut d'abord que l'histoire passe…. "

-" Tu en étais où ? "

-" Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu dois nous prendre en photo…. Arrête ou je te prend ici et maintenant "

-" Chiche ! "

-" Tu vas me rendre fou…. Mmm…. Samantha…. Mmm…. Si l'histoire n'est pas parfaite, on ne vivra pas assez vieux pour finir ce que nous commençons ce soir "

-" Je sais…. Continue, je serais sage " dit Sam en se blottissant dans ses bras, se retenant difficilement de l'embrasser.

-" Demain ma douce…. Demain " dit Fred en lui caressant les cheveux.

-" Oui…. Demain on reprendra notre histoire…. Je t'écoute "

-" Tu perds du temps en m'expliquant la raison qui font que tu doives nous prendre en photo…. Puis ensuite, tu rates des photos parce que je mets ma main devant l'objectif…. Finalement, la dernière est la meilleure, mais parce que je t'ai prise par surprise…. Et comme j'ai profité de la situation "

-" Toi ou moi ? "

-" Moi…. Cela collera plus avec mon image…. Et cela complètera l'idée que tu veux me tuer "

-" Oui…. J'ai une manière très lente de te tuer en tête "

-" Sam…. Arrête, je vais finir par perdre les pédales "

-" Veux-tu vraiment que j'arrête ? "

-" Je te le ferais payer au centuple demain soir…. "

-" Mais j'y compte bien "

-" Espèce de gourgandine ! " dit Fred en l'embrassant.

-" Et toi, espèce de…. De Weasley ! "

(N/A : clin d'œil à la fiction de Cara3 sur fanfiction.net…. C'est Sous la lune d'Août, et j'adore cette histoire)

-" Et fier de l'être…. "

-" Et il y a de quoi…. Hum ! "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Là, il faut qu'on fasse les photos "

-" Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu les as brûlées pour que je ne les utilise pas…. "

-" Oui…. Mais il faut que je m'énerve là "

-" Pense qu'il te faudra attendre au minimum 24h avant que je ne t'embrasse de nouveau "

-" Oui…. Un dernier ? "

-" Avec joie "

-" …. Mmm…. Maintenant, il faudrait que tu me mettes une gifle…. Pour compléter le tableau…. Et demain, fait attention à ce que tu manges…. George voudra me venger "

-" Toi aussi…. Alex ne voudra pas en démordre "

-" D'accord "

Sam gifla Fred, tellement fort qu'il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle lui promis de se faire pardonner rapidement. Puis ils commencèrent à hurler, Sam récupéra l'appareil et la photo et descendit du jardin, en simulant toujours l'énervement.


	41. Chapitre 104

**Christelle :  
**Oui, il y a d'autres istes où j'envoie ma fiction, mais je ne sais pas si je peux mettre les noms de sites concurrents ici.... Sinon, regarde sur la page de reviews la plus ancienne, tu aura le nom d'un autre site!

Hisoka :  
Euh! A vrai dire, il faut bien que je ratrappe le retard que j'ai par rapport à d'autres sites.... Se sera donc pareil cette fois!  
L'histoire du jacuzzi entre Sam et Fred? Ce sera un peut plus explicite plus tard, si je m'en rapelle d'ici là!  
Tu relies ma fic, carrément! Bien, bonne relecture alors!  
Pour Ron et Hermione, je suis à moins de 5 chapitres de les remettre ensemble, pour Harry et Ann faudra attendre un peu plus.... Enfin, pour que je l'écrive, donc encore plus pour que vous le lisiez.... Ben oui, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance sur vous, mais c'est pour pouvoir poster hebdomadairement, c'est une réserve quoi!

Josi :   
Et pourtant, j'en ai des fautes d'orthgraphe sur ma fic.... Si, si, je te jure.... Mais tu étais peut-être trop prise dans l'histoire pour les voir, tout simplement!  
Pour les retrouvailles entre Ron et Hermione, il ne me reste que 2 ou 3 chapitres à écrire pour que ce soit tout bon! Par contre, pour Harry et Ann, il faudra attendre un peu plus, Harry a de nombreuses pillules à avaler!  
J'ai commencé il y a 18 mois, à l'écrire sur mon ordinateur.... J'ai commencé à la mettre sur des sites (régulièrement) il y a 10 mois (en gros), j'avais donc de l'avance.... Je garde toujours au moins 10 chapitres d'avance pour les coups de "syndrôme de la page blanche" et "incompatibilité d'emploi du temps".... Tu peux essayer de faire des one-shots : fiction d'un seul chapitre.... C'est court, mais comme ça tu peux y faire ce que tu veux sans problème de lien, de mise en ligne régulière, etc.... Et qui sait, cela te donnera peut-être envie de les transformer en fiction!  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Julie :   
Oui, j'ai mis beaucoup de détails un peu partout.... Comme Trelawney qui interprète mal les signes.... Et d'autres du dans le genre!

**Ratonton : **  
Merci beaucoup!

Tobby :   
Je ne fais pas réellement de l'imagination pure, mais en tout cas j'ai pas vérifié si mes idées étaient valables avant de les mettre en mot.... Heureusement que j'ai de bons restes de mes cours..... Comme quoi, j'écoutais à ce moment là!  
Oui, je sais que j'ai pas trop de reviews, mais si j'ai pas le nombre, j'ai des reviewers de qualité ! De toute façon, je n'écris pas pour les reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer de poster ici, maintenant ça me permet de dialoguer avec vous, mais il y a une autre site où j'atteind presque les 1800 reviews....  
C'est sympa de me faire de la publicité, merci beaucoup!  
Pour les Maraudeurs, je sais pas comment faire pour t'aider.... Et en faisant tous les combinaisons possibles entre Maraudeurs?  
Je crois que ce qu'il se passera dans le chapitre suivant (donc celui qui suis) te plaira encore plus que la soirée entre mec! Parce qu'Harry et Ann, ça va pas être que du mattage, cette fois!  
J'avais envie de les faire agir comme les parents d'Harry.... Ils ont les même raisons d'agir de la sorte, alors!  
Oui, je vais faire 4 à 5 parties, mais la partie 2 sera la plus longue!  
Pour les réponses aux reviews, je fais un efforts, j'espère que se sera apprécié! Comme je poste sur 3 sites avec des systèmes de reviews, j'ai 3 fois plus de boulot, mais j'aime bien quand même y répondre....   
Pour le nombre de chapitres, ça n'ira pas en diminuant, tu as bien fait de t'y mettre vite!  
Par contre, j'ai l'esprit sûrment plus farfelu que le tien, parce que je démonte tout ce que je monte, avant de le remonter.... Un vrai puzzle 3D!  
Pour Harry et Ann, il faudra attendre un peu plus que le chapitre où Ron et Hermione sortent de nouveauc ensemble.... Harry a des choses à accepter avant!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Je vous préviens d'avance, c'est un peu chaud, alors âme sensible me pardonner, merci (enfin, si vous avez lu jusque là, vous avez déjà lu des trucs plus chauds!)

**Chapitre 56 (104) : Revanche.**

Les filles entendirent Sam malgré le sortilège qui atténuait les bruits venant de l'appartement des garçons. Elles la virent arriver, rouge de colère, et furax.

-" Toi ! " grigna-t-elle à l'attention d'Ann " Je te retiens ! "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? " demanda Alex, inquiète.

-" Tu as réussi ton gage ? " demanda Ann.

-" Preuve à l'appui " dit Sam en lui montrant la photo " Mais je la garde, je veux la preuve qu'il mérite ma vengeance "

-" Comment ça ? " demanda Alicia.

-" Tout d'abord, Monsieur a fait semblant de ne pas comprendre pour que je me ridiculise encore plus. Puis il a bousillé toutes les photos que je tentais de prendre. J'ai failli tout brûler, mais je ne voulais pas y retourner. Il ne reste que celle-l. La mieux réussie, je crois.C'est la dernière que j'ai prise. J'ai failli tout brûler, tellement il m'a énerv. Ce qui devait être un smack c'est transformé en séance de pelotage. Ginny, ton frère à des mains sacrément baladeuses " dit Sam en gardant toujours le ton de la colère contenue.

-" J'en sais rien. "

-" Oui " dit Alicia " Mais George aussi "

-" Je passe mon tour. Je vais me calmer quelques minutes. Bouteille, je passe mon tour "

-" _Tournez-moi pour donner la main_ "

-" Ginny. C'est à toi. Tu tournes "

Sam disparut dans sa chambre, avec la photo à la main. Alex fusilla Ann du regard, mais lorsque celle-ci articula un " Tu la vengeras ! " silencieux, elle approuva et un sourire machiavélique déforma sa bouche pour quelques secondes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Fred descendit du jardin, en faisant semblant d'être énervé. Il monta rapidement l'escalier menant aux chambres des garçons, et s'assit sur les coussins qu'ils avaient mis au centre du palier.

-" Jolie marque " remarqua Bill.

-" Douloureuse aussi " cassa Fred.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? "

-" Elle a eu un gage qui nécessitait ma présence " commença Fred.

-" Et pourquoi tu as une belle trace de main ? " demanda Lee.

-" Elle devait nous prendre en train de nous embrasser "

-" Vas-y, raconte ! " demanda Charlie.

-" Il n'y a rien à raconter. J'ai voulu vérifier un truc, et ça c'est mal pass "

-" Vérifier quoi ? " demanda Ron.

-" Si son corps était aussi ferme qu'il y paraissait "

-" Tu ne l'as pas peloté quand même ? " demanda Marco.

-" Ben si "

-" Et alors ? " demanda Lee.

-" Elle a un corps très ferme. Surtout ses fesses. Dommage qu'elle ait un si bon crochet du droit " dit Fred en se massant la mâchoire " Mais je l'ai bien cherch "

-" A d'autre " dit George " C'est elle qui est venue te voir. T'inquiète pas frangin, je m'occupe de ça ! "

-" Mais j'y comptais bien ! "

Les Jumeaux se regardèrent avec une lueur qui en disait long, tellement long que Marco fit une prière pour les Jumelles. Mais Bill et Charlie regardaient Fred. Quelque chose clochait et ils ne savaient pas quoi. Et ça les ennuyait énormément.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam sortit de sa chambre au bout d'une demi-heure, de nouveau calme et maîtresse d'elle-même.

-" Tu rejoues ? " demanda Angelina.

-" Pas de suite. Je vais chercher des glaçons "

-" D'accord "

Sam descendit, laissant en suspens la réponse de Parvati sur le " Jusqu'où comptes-tu aller avec Seamus ? " de Lavande. Elle arriva dans le salon et regarda directement vers chez les garçons pour voir si elle entendait Fred descendre. Mais comme il ne venait pas, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prit un saladier qu'elle remplit de glaçons mais au moment où elle voulut sortir un paquet de sa poche, elle sentit 2 bras fort lui enserrer la taille et le souffle chaud de Fred dans son cou.

-" On risque de nous voir "

-" Je pouvais pas résister. Et c'est si excitant "

-" Oui. Mmm. Ça a marché de ton côt ? "

-" Mmm. Fais attention, George prépare quelque chose "

-" Toi aussi Oh ! Mmm. Alex n'est pas ravie. "

-" Tu as quoi dans ta poche ? "

-" Un truc pour qu'Ann et Harry s'embrassent "

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des chocolats fourrés ? "

-" Oui. Si Harry en mange, il en sera dingue. Et comme Ann les aime. Les normaux. Elle en mangera aussi "

-" Et si elle mange le dernier ? "

-" Il lui sautera dessus pour le récupérer "

-" Et tu espères qu'en s'embrassant ils se souviendront ? "

-" Le problème est que le retour des souvenirs peut ne pas provoquer le retour de la mémoire, comme pour nous "

-" Hein ? "

-" Si tous les souvenirs reviennent d'un coup, il faudra qu'ils les ordonnent avant de les analyser. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il faudra qu'ils les acceptent comme la réalit "

-" Et ils sont plus entêtés l'un que l'autre "

-" Comme nos doubles "

-" En fait, on a eut que les bons côtés de la famille "

-" En parlant famille. Il faut aller voir grand-père pour lui dire qu'on se rappelle "

-" Pourquoi ? On peut attendre. Il faudrait que tu complètes certains de mes souvenirs "

-" Mmm. Fred. Mmm. Oui. Toi aussi. Mmm "

-" On fait quoi, pour nos tourtereaux ? "

-" D'ici 30 minutes, tu fais descendre Harry. Moi je m'occupe d'Ann. "

-" On joue aussi à action ou vérit. Mais en plus salace. Enfin, surtout pour les plus vieux "

-" Je me doute bien. Tu feras descendre Harry pour un gage de cuisine. Je m'occupe d'Ann "

-" D'accord. "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam remonta (difficilement) du côté des filles, posa le saladier et se rassit à sa place. Alex la regarda de travers, se doutant d'un truc, mais ne dit rien.

-" Ah ! " dit Alex " Sam, action ou vérit ? "

-" Vérit ? "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? "

-" Hein ? "

-" Répond "

-" J'ai un rendez-vous. Demain soir "

-" Elle dit vrai " dit Ann.

-" A moi " dit Sam " Hermione ? "

-" Sam, avec qui ? " demanda Alex.

-" Quoi ? Un elfe m'a apporté un message pendant que j'étais à la cuisine. Un gars très mignon a adoré notre show. Il veut me voir demain soir. Sans que sa copine ne soit mise au courant "

-" Un gars pris ? Tu n'as pas honte ? " demanda Ann.

-" Non, c'est lui qui vient à moi, pas l'inverse. Je verrais comment ça se passe demain. Rassurée ? " demanda-t-elle à Alex, en buvant un coup, pour se donner de la contenance.

-" Oui. J'ai cru que tu sortais avec un Weasley. Sam, ça va ? "

-" J'ai avalé de travers. Tu veux me tuer, à force de dire des sottises dans ce genre ? "

-" C'était juste une idée "

-" Ben la blague est pas drôle ! "

-" Je m'excuse. Je te jure que j'ai pas voulu. Tu me pardonnes ? "

-" Mais oui, bien sûr. Mais ne me ressors jamais un truc dans ce genre "

-" Promis "

-" Je peux jouer ? "

-" Oui, vas-y "

-" Donc, Hermione. Action ou vérit ? "

-" Vérit. J'ai le droit puisque j'ai eu un gage quand tu étais en bas "

-" Ah. Alors. De quoi as-tu le plus honte ? "

-" C'est vache ça "

-" Je sais. Réponds ! "

-" Quand j'étais en primaire, j'avais une ceinture géniale. Elle était rose fluo. J'adorais la mettre avec une salopette. Seulement, un jour. Non. J'ai trop honte "

-" On ne se moquera pas de toi "

-" Promis " dirent les filles en cur.

-" J'avais vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes. Alors j'y suis allée. Seulement, c'est une ceinture avec un clap, pour coincer le tissu. Et il est resté coinc. " répondit Hermione avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire " Et je me suis pissée dessus Voilà, c'est dit ! "

-" C'est pas de ta faute "

-" Oui, mais c'est pas vous qui y étiez "

-" Oui, c'est vrai. "

-" Angelina, action ou vérit " dit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

-" Vérit "

-" Heu ! Est-ce vrai que. Heu Que "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Je me lance. Est-ce vrai que les Weasley sont bien battis ? "

Hermione était rouge comme une tomate, et les filles s'écroulèrent de rire, même Ginny.

-" Oui. Très bien battis. Très bien faits. Surtout sous la ceinture. Et ils savent encore mieux s'en servir "

-" A ce point l ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Et encore plus. Ils ont des mains, chaudes, aventureuses, qui explorent ton anatomie sans te forcer. "

-" C'est surtout ce qu'ils font avec leur langue " renchérit Alicia.

-" M'en parle pas "

-" Moi je ne veux pas en entendre plus " dit Ginny.

-" Ils font quoi avec leur langue ? " demanda Lavande.

-" C'est. Arg. Ils sont si doués que quand tu as goutté à un Weasley, tu ne peux plus t'en passer "

-" Lee est quand même dou ? " demanda Katie.

-" Oui. Et il est encore mieux fourni, de ce côté l. Et je crois qu'ils lui ont appris à se servir de sa langue " admit Angelina " Et lui, je le garde ! Même s'il n'a pas toute l'expérience d'un Weasley "

-" Faudrait peut-être que j'envoie Andreï prendre des cours avec les garçons "

-" J'y pense ! Parvati, Seamus est avec les garçons " dit Ann.

-" Hein ? Oh ! J'aimerais bien. "

-" Bon, je crois que c'est à moi " dit Angelina " Sam, action ou vérit ? "

-" Vérit "

-" Quelle est la chose la plus érotique que tu ais jamais fait ? "

-" Erotique ?. Mmm. Sortir en robe moulante sans rien en dessous "

-" C'est pas érotique ça " dit Ginny.

-" Sauf quand tu le dis à ton partenaire du moment. Il arrête pas de te regarder pour voir s'il apercevrait un bout de sein, ou mieux. Il a les mains qui se baladent, et qui ne demandent qu'à retirer ladite robe moulante "

-" Ouais. Faudra que j'essaye " dit Angelina.

-" Sur toi je verrais bien une robe en velours, très longue, avec un dos nu jusqu'au reins, une échancrure jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Travaillée magiquement pour ne rien laisser voir, bien sûr. Faut pas que d'autres puissent voir ce que tu lui réserves. Et un beau décollet. Le tout avec une coiffure très sage, pour casser l'image " dit Ann.

-" Ouais. Noire pour Halloween " dit Angelina " Mais faudrait que je trouve le temps de la faire, et je suis nulle en couture "

-" Demande à Ann " répondit Alex " Elle te la fait en 10min "

-" Sans déc. ? "

-" Si j'ai tout sous la main, le tissu, le modèle et ma trousse à couture. Oui. 10min devrait suffire pour avoir déjà une ébauche. 20 pour qu'elle soit correctement ensorcelée "

-" Et tu me la ferais ? "

-" Bien sûr. J'ajouterais un liseré plus clair, ou en satin, pour bien marqué l'échancrure et les décolletés. Ça attirera la lumière "

-" Ouais. Il va me manger dans la main. "

-" Et tu m'en ferais une à moi aussi. ? " demanda Alicia.

-" Je te verrais plus en satin. Une robe longue aussi. Donc, en noir pour Halloween. Le satin fera comme une seconde peau, et flottera autour et surtout sur toi. On ensorcellera aussi la robe pour que tu sois à l'aise. Mais il faudra apprendre à marcher et danser totalement nue. "

-" Cela va être dur. Je suis déjà mal à l'aise avec cette tenue, alors qu'on est qu'entre filles "

-" Mouais. Je peux te la faire, et au pire tu la gardes pour une soirée en tête à tête " dit Ann.

-" Oui, comme ça, il n'y aura que lui qui te regardera "

-" Bon, c'est à moi. Ann, action ou vérit ? "

-" J'ai plus le choix. Action "

-" Prépare-nous des chocolats chauds. De tes propres mains " dit Sam.

-" Ouais. " dit Alex " Ils sont géniaux tes chocolats "

-" D'accord. Je tourne la bouteille pour que vous puissiez continuer à jouer ? "

-" Oui. Prends ton temps, qu'ils soient aussi bons que d'habitude "

-" D'accord. Hélène ? "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Action ou vérit ? "

-" Vérit "

-" Comment trouves-tu Neville ? "

-" Il est gentil. " tenta Hélène " Et je discute bien avec lui. Je l'aime bien "

-" Moi, ça me va " dit Ann " Je descend, à tout à l'heure "

-" Cuisine bien " dit Sam.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Du côté des garçons, c'était effectivement plus salace comme question. George regardait Fred de travers, mais ne trouver rien de si différent que ça.

-" A moi " dit Ron " Ah ! Bill. Action ou vérit ? "

-" Vérit "

-" Qu'est-ce qui marche à coup sûr pour exciter une fille ? "

-" Tu prends des notes ? " lui demanda son aîné.

-" On sait jamais. Bon, tu réponds ? "

-" Exciter à coup sûr. Les embrasser, ça marche bien "

-" Oui, en général tu embrasses ta copine "

-" Pas sur la bouche. Plus bas "

-" Oh ! "

-" Oui. Laisse-lui sa culotte. Cela évite qu'elle ait peur de devoir te faire la même chose. La peau de l'intérieur des cuisses est très sensible. Rien que ton souffle peut les exciter. Et quand tu les lèches c'est encore mieux. "

-" A ce point l ? "

-" Elles n'apprécient pas toutes. Mais les massages sont à éviter si tu ne veux pas qu'elles s'endorment "

-" D'accord "

Ron n'était pas le seul à prendre bonnes notes de ces informations, les plus jeunes aussi la retenaient, cela pourrait leur être utile un jour ou l'autre.

-" Fred, action ou vérit ? " demanda Bill.

-" Vérit "

-" Pourquoi tu as un petit sourire ? "

-" Ouais, je voudrais bien savoir, moi aussi " rajouta George.

-" J'ai reçu un message. Une fille veut me voir demain soir. Rien que moi. Et faut que je sois discret parce que la demoiselle est prise. Mais elle veut goûter à un Weasley. Et George, tu te fermes des portes "

-" Mais j'en ouvre d'autre "

-" Oh ! D'accord. Harry, action ou vérit ? "

-" Action "

-" Zut. Bon, tu sais faire les grogs ? "

-" Ouais. Rhum, miel, sucre, citron "

-" Oui. Tu nous en fais. Si on est bourré, se sera de ta faute "

-" D'accord. Je les ferais léger "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry descendit donc jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer les grogs. Il commença par faire chauffer de l'eau avec du citron, et prépara le plateau pour remonter le tout. En attendant que ça chauffe, il remarqua les chocolats mis dans une coupelle, posées sur le plan de travail.

-" _Hum ? Ils ont l'air bons. J'espère que se n'est pas une blague des Jumeaux. Tentons l'expérience !_ " pensa Harry.

Il piocha un chocolat, qui était très petit. Ils étaient fourrés à la myrtille. Il patienta un peu, et comme aucun changement ne s'opérait, il en remangea un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre. Il mangeait ça comme des Smarties ou des M&M's, sans s'en rendre compte.

-" Bonsoir Potter "

-" Ah ! Smith ! Bonsoir, ça se passe bien ? "

-" Toi aussi tu as un gage cuisine ? "

-" Oui, je dois faire des grogs, et toi ? "

-" Des chocolats chauds. J'adore ces chocolats " dit Ann en indiquant les dits chocolats.

-" Ils ne sont pas truqués, tu peux y aller " 

-" Merci "

Harry regarda Ann qui préparait son nécessaire : casserole, lait, crème, chocolat en morceaux, cuillère en bois. Mais il regardait surtout sa tenue. Elle portait une longue chemise de nuit de couleur dorée, avec de la dentelle en fil blanc et en fil d'or. Cette chemise dévoilait une très belle gorge, et une longue jambe galbé à la peau lisse et douce. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un voluptueux chignon, retenus par de simples épingles dorées. 

Ann lançait des regards à Harry, le détaillant timidement. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon en toile, tombant sur ses hanches fines. Elle voyait son boxer, elle adorait les boxers. Elle remarqua ses fesses, bien sculptées et fermes, et qu'il semblait très bien fourni lui aussi. Comme il n'avait pas de chemise, elle remarqua ses épaules musclées, et son torse incroyablement bien fait pour un garçon de son âge.

Tout en se détaillant mutuellement, ils continuaient à manger les chocolats, et arriva ce qu'il devait arriver : plus de chocolats.

-" Il y en a plus ! " dit Harry " Donnes-moi ton chocolat "

Ann avait effectivement le dernier chocolat entre ses doigts. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et par pur défit, se l'envoya dedans.

-" Donne-le-moi ou je viens le chercher "

-" Même pas cap ! "

Elle aurait pas du dire ça, car Harry se rapprocha rapidement d'elle et la colla contre lui, son bras étant directement passer sous son léger peignoir de satin. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, la sentant affolée à l'idée qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal pour un simple chocolat. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, alors qu'elle avait ses mains sur son torse nu, pour essayer de l'éloigner d'elle. Puis il lui prit sauvagement les lèvres. Elle sentit sa langue qui forçait le passage de ses lèvres, puis qui cherchait dans sa bouche le morceau de chocolat. Il le récupéra rapidement, et stoppa le baiser, sans la relâcher.

-" Tu vois que j'en étais capable "

-" Tu m'as volé un baiser ? " répondit Ann, indignée.

-" Oh ! C'est vrai " répondit Harry, avec un franc sourire " Faut que je te le rende "

-" Hein. Mais. Mmm. Potter "

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient tous les deux fermaient les yeux. Et Harry était beaucoup plus tendre avec Ann. Il embrassa d'abord ses lèvres, puis sa langue les lécha, et lorsque celle d'Ann répondit à la caresse, il la sentit frissonner. Puis il approfondit son baiser, et leur langues s'unirent pour un langoureux ballet. Il la sentait fondre sous ses baisers, et y ressentait un immense plaisir. Mais quand les mains d'Ann quittèrent son torse pour son dos, frôlant ses côtes puis s'agrippant à ses épaules, là, il se sentit fondre. Elle lui faisait autant d'effet que lui, lui en faisait. 

La main qui lui tenait la nuque descendit pour rejoindre l'autre, frôlant un sein au passage. Le toucher de sa peau, juste sous le fin tissu émoustilla Harry. Puis sa main descendit jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune fille, et fit ce qu'il avait eu envoie de faire dès qu'il l'avait vu : il palpa ses fesses. Elles étaient fermes, rebondies, chaudes, et sans sous-vêtement. Il explora un peu mieux ses reins, et sentit qu'elle portait un minuscule bout de tissu, un string. Ses mains remontèrent lentement, mais sûrement l'étoffe de la chemise de nuit.

Le fait que les mains d'Harry explorent son corps ne gênait pas Ann, qui en fit de même. Elle put enfin toucher les fesses d'Harry, et passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Il continuait à l'embrasser, et il est vrai qu'il le faisait très bien, comme s'il connaissait ses points faibles. Puis sa bouche quitta la sienne pour se poser dans son cou. Il l'embrassa à la base du cou.

-" Mmm " gémit Ann.

Cela donna de l'assurance à Harry qui empoigna fermement les fesses d'Ann pour la déposer sur le bord du plan de travail. Ann était dos à la porte, et elle écarta les cuisses pour qu'il s'approche encore plus d'elle. Lorsqu'elle enserra sa taille de ses longues jambes, il sut qu'il adorerait être là pour toujours. Une de ses mains rapprocha encore plus son bassin du sien, pendant que l'autre lui caressait la cuisse et la jambe.

A travers son pantalon, il sentait la chaleur de son sexe, et cela lui tourna encore plus la tête. Il pensa que son érection devait se sentir depuis un moment, mais elle le rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Il sentait ses tétons dressés, à travers le tissu. Inconsciemment, il commença à se frotter contre elle, lui arrachant d'autres gémissements. Elle passa une main aventureuse entre eux, et lui caressa l'entrejambe, ce qui arracha un gémissement à Harry, puis sa main retourna à son fessier, et il se retint de grogner pour montrer son mécontentement.

Harry avait presque allongé Ann sur le plan de travail, frottant toujours son bassin contre le sien, caressant toujours sa peau. Puis ses lèvres descendirent le long de sa gorge pour attraper un de ses seins. Lorsqu'il commença à le lécher, il ne vit pas qu'Ann venait d'ouvrir les yeux et que ceux-ci étaient la source d'une lumière blanche.

-" Oh ! Harry ! " haleta Ann.

Il reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser encore plus passionner, et ne virent pas que Gryffin observait la scène avec ce qui semblait un sourire satisfait. Il balaya la cuisine du regard, et remarqua un saladier métallique. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et d'un coup de patte, l'envoya valdinguer au sol. Le bruit réveilla les deux " amants " qui se regardèrent avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et de s'écartait en se rhabillant.

-" Potter, pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus ? "

-" Parce que tu crois que ça m'a plu ? " demanda hypocritement Harry. 

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et Ann remarqua alors que ceux d'Harry n'étaient pas d'un vert banal, mais bien vert émeraude. Elle piqua directement un fard, mais Harry avait encore les pupilles dilatées et une érection flagrante. Gryffin sautilla jusqu'au saladier où les chocolats avaient été placés, et miaula pour attirer l'attention d'Ann. Lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses mains, de la vapeur se condensa et un message apparut : 

_Les Maraudeuses vous remercient d'avoir testé les chocolats Aimants._

_Elles espèrent que l'expérience a été agréable pour les 2 protagonistes._

_Si vous vous êtes sautés dessus, c'est que l'expérience a bien fonctionn._

_Et elles vous remercient de votre précieuse aide._

-" Les chocolats étaient ensorcelés " dit Harry " C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrass "

-" Et pour le 2ème baiser ? Parce que c'est toi aussi qui m'a embrassé la 2ème fois "

-" Tu n'as pas semblé t'en offenser " dit Harry avec un sourire charmeur.

-" Mais toi non plus " dit Ann en lui mettant doucement sa main au niveau de l'entrejambe " Et il semble que ça continue à te plaire "

-" N'importe quoi, c'est les hormones qui travaillent "

-" Mais bien sûr "

Ann se mit à préparer les chocolats pour ne pas penser à tout ce qui arrivait : Harry l'embrassant, Harry gémissant, Harry la caressant, Harry aux yeux d'émeraude. Elle se souvenait qu'Harry était son Lion, mais lui, se souvenait-il d'elle ?. Avait-il été sincère durant l'ét ?. Elle savait que tous ses souvenirs étaient encore flous, mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle préféra mettre tout ça de côté pour l'analyser lorsque son corps ne demanderait plus qu'Harry éteigne le brasier qu'il avait fait naître au creux de ses reins. 

Elle l'entendit faire appel à sa baguette pour se désexciter et la ranger dans sa main, mais fit comme si de rien était. Il se plaça à côté d'elle et finit ce qu'il avait commencé avant cet intermède. Ils se jetaient des illades mutuelles. Harry se savait attiré par elle, le 2ème baiser en était la preuve formelle, et son érection en était une autre. Elle lui avait fait perdre le nord avec un simple baiser.

-" Vous êtes bien silencieux " dit Ron en entrant dans la cuisine " Vous vous êtes encore disput ? "

-" On dira ça comme ça " répondit Ann, sur le ton le plus froid qu'elle pu.

-" Ouais " approuva Harry " On a eu une discussion orageuse, mais c'est oubli. J'ai fini "

Harry prit son plateau, et sortit de la cuisine. Il ne vit pas le regard triste d'Ann, ni Ron qui les regardait étrangement. Lorsqu'elle entendit les 2 garçons qui montaient les escaliers, Ann s'écroula au sol et pleura. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes. Gryffin vint la voir et elle le prit dans ses bras pour pleurer dans sa fourrure.

-¤ _Tu te souviens ?_ ¤

-" Oui. C'est encore flou, mais j'ai vu ses yeux, je sais que c'est lui. "

-¤ _Laisse-lui du temps. Il faut qu'il l'accepte. Lorsqu'il comprendra tout, il reviendra_ ¤

-" Tu en es sûr ? "

-¤ _Crois-en ton vieux Lion. Il t'aime. Enfin, il aime Ombre, et il aime le souvenir qu'il a de toi. _¤

-" Deux sur trois, c'est déjà pas mal. "

-¤ _Tu supporteras de ne le voir que de cette manière pendant quelques temps ?_ ¤

-" Oui, je ne peux pas faire autrement de toute façon "

-¤ _En effet. Aller, sèche tes larmes et soit forte. Et n'en veut pas à Sam. Elle se souvient elle aussi, elle voulait vous aider_ ¤

-" Oui. Aller, va voir les minettes "

-¤ _Bien Madame. Je te promet qu'avant l'hiver vous serez de nouveau ensemble. Et qu'il t'aura totalement accepter. Toi, Ombre et Gabrielle_ ¤

-" Je l'avais oublié celle-l "

-¤ _Elle est ressortie cet ét. Quand il l'aura accepté, et qu'il aura ravalé sa fierté male placée, il reviendra. Crois en moi _¤

-" Je te crois toujours. Mon Gryffin, que ferais-je sans toi ? "

-¤ _Des bêtises, sans doute. Laisse-lui du temps pour encaisser tout ça. Il n'en a pas eu le temps cet été, mais comme ça il ne pourra pas t'en vouloir_ ¤

-" D'accord. Merci "

-¤ _C'est mon job. Aller, remonte, et mets un film à l'eau de rose, pour pleurer tranquillement. Et dors. Tu en as bien besoin, pense un peu à toi avant de penser à cette école._ ¤

-" Quand j'aurais remplacer le Dragon, je prendrais des vacances, promis "

-¤ _Maintenant, tu finis ça et tu remontes. Bonne nuit_ ¤

-" Toi aussi "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lorsqu'il remonta du côté des garçons, Harry avait la tête ailleurs, et Ron savait pourquoi. Il les avait vu avant que Gryffin lui dise de le laisser faire. Et il avait entendu Ann qui s'écroulait en pleurs. Il savait, d'instinct, que les 2 sorciers étaient faits pour vivre ensemble. Mais par quels chemins tortueux devront-ils passer pour se trouver ? 

Quand Sam vit Ann, elle sentit sa détresse, et su que ça avait en partie fonctionner. C'est elle qui proposa de stopper le jeu pour regarder un bon vieux film romantique. Toutes les filles acceptèrent, et Sam se plaça à côté d'Ann pour la réconforter quand elle pleurerait aux moments opportuns du film.


	42. Chapitre 105

****

Chapitre 57 (105) : Jalousie et Concertation

Le dimanche après-midi, Sam vint voir Ann pour lui parler. Celle-ci était encore en pyjama, dans son lit, les yeux rouges et bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré.

-" Nanou…. Je suis désolée " dit Sam.

-" Tu n'as pas à l'être…. C'est une partie obligatoire…. La souffrance de le voir loin "

-" Avec Cho Chang, en plus "

-" Oui…. Elle est superbe, drôle, intelligente…. Et humaine "

-" Ben moi je trouve que pour un être magique, tu as des comportements totalement humain : tu es gourmande, tu es colérique et lunatique…. Tu es très curieuse…. Et tu peux avoir le cœur brisé…. Si ça, c'est pas une preuve d'humanité, qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

-" Une faiblesse ? "

-" Non…. " dit Sam en lui caressant la joue " L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une très grande force…. Il te reviendra, j'en suis sûre…. Ou il aura affaire à moi ! "

-" Gryffin est déjà sur les rangs "

-" Je serais juste derrière…. "

-" Et toi, les amours ? "

-" Je me souviens…. Tu as fait exprès de choisir Fred ? "

-" Non, j'ai vu vos regards…. Je pensais pas, à ce moment-là, que ça se passerait comme ça…. Je voulais juste vous faire faire plus ample connaissance "

-" Et ça a très bien fonctionné…. Sauf que Alex en veut encore plus aux Jumeaux "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et George ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée…. Je crois qu'elle a vu un truc qu'elle n'aurait pas du, sur l'île…. "

-" Il y avait une des filles de Graciella qui tournait autour de George, non ? "

-" Oui…. Je crois qu'elles ont fait en sorte de lui tendre un piège…. Mais tu connais Alex, elle démarre au quart de tour "

-" Et George est pareil…. Heureusement que c'est toi et Fred les penseurs, et que c'est eux qui choisissent les victimes…. "

-" Ouais…. Cela me fait penser qu'ils vont se venger…. Tu n'as rien vu ? "

-" J'ai l'esprit trop brouillé pour voir grand-chose…. Entre mon état d'esprit et le sort d'Oubli, mon 3ème œil est dans le brouillard…. Ce qui me fait du bien "

-" Oui…. Connaître sa mort n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux "

-" Je ne sais pas encore quand et comment, trop de choses l'influenceront d'ici là…. Mais je sais que je ne fêterais pas le prochain Noël…. Pas ici, ni sous cette apparence du moins "

-" Tu crois que tu reviendras ? "

-" Tu le sauras…. Dans ton cœur, tu le sauras…. Et Harry aussi "

-" Oui, j'espère…. "

-" Tu veilleras sur lui ? "

-" Promis…. Parlons d'autres choses…. Je suis venue pour voir si tu n'aurais pas trouver une vieille salle, loin de tout, avec plusieurs passages secrets pour y accéder ? "

-" Oui… J'en ai même trouvé plusieurs "

-" Où ? "

Ann ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle fit apparaître une sphère de fumée pour montrer la salle à Sam. Elle était du côté des serres, mais à l'arrière du château, ce qui la cachait. Il y avait 4 moyens d'y accéder : depuis le parc en appuyant sur une série de pierres, depuis le jardin d'hiver en tournant 2 chandeliers et 2 autres passages partant de 2 bouts opposés, dans le château.

-" Je te laisse lui expliquer le tout, je vais suivre le conseil de Gryffin et dormir "

-" Tu devrais te régénérer, encore "

-" Je sais…. Mais c'est trop dangereux…. Je vais juste dormir dans le foyer, ça me fera du bien "

-" Ma petite Cendrillon…. " dit affectueusement Sam.

-" Sauf qu'elle dormait dans la suie, moi je dors dans les flammes "

-" A peu de chose près…. Je leur dis de ne pas te déranger…. Harry regarde souvent si tu descends…. Tu lui plais, c'est sûr "

-" J'espère…. A moins que ce ne soit que du remord…. Vas, prépare la pièce et évite de te faire suivre…. Ta Jumelle fait quoi ? "

-" Elle prépare sa vengeance…. Enfin, ma vengeance…. Ton livre nous a bien aidés "

-" J'espère qu'elle ne me transformera pas en tout et n'importe quoi "

-" Bien sûr que non…. Je donnerais un atténuateur à Fred…. "

-" Cela vaut mieux, elle ne te soupçonnera pas comme ça…. Aller, file…. "

-" Repose-toi bien "

-" Merci…. "

Sam sortit de la chambre, et Ann verrouilla toutes les portes et les fenêtres. Elle remit des bûches dans la cheminée avant de se déshabiller et d'y entrer. Elle s'allongea, dans la position du fœtus, et s'endormit alors que les flammes léchaient son corps.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lundi matin, Ann descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les Jumelles. Dès qu'elle voyait Harry, elle détournait le regard pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Celui-ci s'affichait avec Cho, l'invitant même à la table des Gryffondors pour montrer à Ann qu'elle n'était rien pour lui. 

Les cours du lundi matin (Potion et Métamorphose) se passèrent relativement bien. Severus avait remarqué qu'Ann était très mal à l'aise en présence d'Harry, et il se déchaîna sur ce dernier _(N/A : Ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien…. A Severus, naturellement !)_. A la fin du cours, Harry sortit en fulminant. Il avait fait perdre 100 points à Gryffondor, et s'était pris 4h de retenue avec Rogue, alors qu'Ann en avait fait gagné 50 en répondant correctement aux question et en réussissant sa potion (avec l'aide d'Hermione, alors que même ça, Rogue n'en avait pas fait mention).

En métamorphose, Ann n'était vraiment pas en phase avec le cours (cours sur le côté animal de chaque élèves, cours censé être très intéressant) et Sirius lui donna un devoir supplémentaire qui ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Harry savait que s'était de sa faute si elle était comme ça, il s'en voulait un peu, mais il préférait tout mettre de côté pour y repenser beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard. 

Sirius remarqua leur comportement : Ann fuyant le regard de Harry, ne participant plus au cours alors qu'elle devait en connaître beaucoup plus que lui, et Harry faisant semblant d'ignorer que ses yeux se posaient inconsciemment sur la jeune femme. Il remarqua que dès qu'Harry voyait Ann, ses joues viraient au rosé, ses pupilles se dilataient légèrement et qu'il respirait beaucoup plus rapidement. Il en conclue que quelque chose avait du se passer, mais qu'il n'en aurait pas la moindre idée, puisque même Hermione et Ron ne semblaient pas comprendre leur comportement. Sauf que Ron devait connaître le problème, puisqu'il avait un air renfrogné et concentré que Sirius ne lui avait jamais vu.

En création de balai, Louisa n'eut aucun mal à faire taire Ann, puisqu'elle regardait obstinément une affiche sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Elle aida cependant Neville, ce qui lui arracha son premier sourire de la journée, sourire que capta Harry. Il était (inconsciemment) si frustré que le sourire soit pour Neville qu'il fit (toujours inconsciemment) exploser un bocal contenant des fleurs de cerisier. Louisa récupéra l'événement en disant qu'il fallait toujours faire attention à la manière d'entreposer les produits, ce qui soulagea les élèves mais pas le professeur.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann sécha les cours de l'après-midi, elle en profita pour faire son devoir supplémentaire (ce qui lui prit peu de temps) et l'envoya à Sirius par hibou postal. Puis elle partit se promener sous sa forme féline dans la Forêt Interdite, courir sans se soucier d'où elle allait, lui faisait un bien immense : juste elle, la vitesse et la forêt. Après ça, elle rentra dans l'appartement et profita de la salle de sport pour re-vérifier ses mouvements, si elle voulait entraîner les futures pom-pom girls de Gryffondor. Mais l'entraînement ne lui suffisait pas pour extérioriser son mal-être et elle fila dans la Labyrinthe pour s'entraîner en DCFM. Ambre la rejoignit et s'occupa de tout régler. Elle mit le Labyrinthe en difficulté maximale et laissa Ann se débrouiller seule, après avoir fermer magiquement la salle.

C'est son estomac qui lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Elle dégomma les derniers monstres et détruisit les derniers sortilèges avant de sortir du labyrinthe et de mettre le programme de sécurité. Elle transplana jusqu'à sa chambre et passa longuement sous la douche. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle se plaça devant son miroir et s'observa.

-" Bon, ma petite " se dit Ann à haute voix " Il faut que tu te bouges…. Récapitulons, comme si je ne me souvenais de rien…. Il m'a embrassé…. Au moins une fois volontairement…. Donc, lui et Cho c'est pas l'amour fou…. Comme il sort avec moi…. Enfin, avec Ombre, c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas amoureux de Cho…. Il est avec elle, pour une histoire qu'il faudrait que j'apprenne…. Mais le demander reviendrait à avouer qu'il m'attire…. Bon, quel est le meilleur moyen de le réveiller, lui aussi ?…. Indéniablement, le rendre jaloux…. Fait chier ! "

Pendant qu'elle se parlait, elle s'habilla pour le repas du soir, qui devait avoir lieu dans la demi-heure à venir. Comme elle l'avait dit, il fallait qu'elle rende Harry jaloux. Et elle commença donc par se pomponner. Elle se maquilla de manière à rehausser ses yeux, qui pouvaient devenir véritablement envoûtants. Elle se passa du gloss à la framboise sur les lèvres, ce qui donnerait envie de les goûter à quiconque la regarderait. 

Elle se parfuma avec une essence spécialement conçue par les Amazones, qui avait la propriété de griser celui qui pouvait le sentir aux points où elle l'avait déposé. Elle s'en mit uniquement derrière les lobes des oreilles et entre les seins. Elle coiffa ses cheveux avant de les laisser libres dans son dos. Elle rajouta de la lumière dans ses cheveux grâce à de la poudre d'or. 

Elle changea son pendentif en le rendant totalement doré, et retira sa chaîne. Elle passa un ruban de soie noire dans la boucle de son pendentif, et attacha le ruban autour de son cou. Elle mit des pendants d'oreille noirs avec des décorations dorées. 

Puis elle s'habilla. Elle fouilla dans ses tiroirs de lingeries et en sortit sa plus belle dentelle. Elle était d'un noir profond. Elle mit son soutien-gorge, sa culotte, et un porte-jarretelles. Elle mit des bas noirs avec des chaussures à talons, lui tenant la cheville grâce à une boucle. La touche finale fut sa robe : elle était faite uniquement de satin, elle était fluide et aérienne. Elle possédait un décolleté plongeant, et arrivait à mi-cuisses, ce qui permettait de voir ses bas lorsqu'elle faisait un tour sur elle-même. 

Elle se regarda dans la glace, et fut très satisfaite du résultat. Elle prit une cape en satin noire, assortie à sa tenue, doublée chaudement en l'intérieur, au cas où son idée fonctionnerait et qu'elle doive sortir, et descendit jusqu'à la grande salle. 

Elle arriva devant la porte de la Grande Salle, qui était fermée puisque le repas venait de commencer. Elle revêtit sa cape, mit sa capuche sur sa tête et respira un grand coup. Elle devait attirer tous les regards d'un coup, et cependant elle détestait être le centre d'intérêt de personnes qui lui était inconnues. Elle respira de nouveau et plaça ses mains sur les poignées, pour ouvrir les 2 portes d'un seul coup.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pendant tout l'après-midi, Harry avait espéré qu'Ann apparaîtrait. Sans savoir pourquoi, ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux le rendait mélancolique. Et savoir que Malefoy passerait la soirée avec elle, ne l'aidait pas du tout à retrouver le sourire. Il s'en voulait pour son comportement, plus pour celui qu'il avait eu avec Cho pendant la journée que pour avoir embrassé Ann. 

Il monta dans sa chambre en bougonnant, pour déposer ses affaires de cours, et n'eut pas le courage de s'attaquer à ses devoirs. Il s'allongea sur son lit et sembla trouver que le plafond était d'un très grand intérêt. C'est dans cette position que Ron le trouva alors qu'il venait le chercher pour descendre manger.

-" Harry ? Harry ? "

-" Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? "

-" Je viens te chercher…. C'est l'heure de descendre manger "

-" Déjà ? " lui répondit Harry en se rallongeant.

-" Tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe…. Depuis la soirée, tu agis bizarrement…. Je m'inquiète "

-" Rien de grave "

-" Rien de grave ? Regarde toi ! Tu t'affiches ostensiblement avec Cho, mais seulement quand Ann est dans ton champ de vision…. "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire la dedans ? "

-" Apparemment, elle vient tout y faire…. "

-" Jamais Smith n'influencera mon humeur ! " dit Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-" Ah ouais ! Alors pourquoi tu t'emballes dès que je prononce son nom ? "

-" Pour rien…. " grogna Harry en se rallongeant.

-" Mais bien sûr…. Avoue qu'elle te plait…. Pas que tu as le béguin, mais qu'elle te plait "

-" Non…. Je ne pense pas…. Tout est si confus dans ma tête…. Toi, tu as de la chance, tu n'aimes qu'une seule fille "

-" Hein ? Tu m'expliques là ? "

-" Gryffin…. "

-" Qu'est-ce que ce chat vient faire dans l'histoire ? "

-" Il m'a expliqué que, parce que je suis un Lion, il faut que je trouve une fille pour chaque partie de mon être…. Mon cœur, mon corps et mon esprit "

-" Je comprends toujours pas "

-" Chaque partie de moi doit trouver son âme sœur…. Mon esprit à choisit Ombre, mon corps à choisit cette fille aux yeux étrange…. "

-" Et ton cœur à choisit Ann "

-" Semble-t-il…. " admit Harry " C'est pour ça que je l'ai embrassé la 2ème fois "

-" Pardon ? "

-" Je l'ai embrassé "

-" Deux fois ? "

-" La première fois, c'était parce que j'avais mangé des chocolats truqués "

-" Explique "

-" Il semblerait que se soient des chocolats qui font que tu en tombes accro et que tu cherches à tous les manger…. Et que si quelqu'un d'autre en mange en même temps que toi, il a le même comportement…. Et comme elle a avalé le dernier, je le lui ai repris "

-" Comment ? " demanda Ron, un sourire difficilement retenu sur ses lèvres.

-" Arg… "

-" Harry, un fois que se sera sorti, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux "

-" Si tu le dis…. J'en reviens pas encore d'avoir fait ça… Oui, je l'ai maté, et plus d'une fois…. Oui, j'ai plus d'une fois failli la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser…. Ce que j'ai fait hier "

-" Et par 2 fois "

-" Oui…. Par 2 fois…. " dit Harry en se passant un doigt sur les lèvres.

-" Alors ? "

-" Quand j'ai vu le morceau de chocolat qui passait ses lèvres, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…. Je me suis rapidement rapproché d'elle, j'ai entouré sa taille d'un bras…. Et je l'ai embrassé…. Mais seulement pour récupérer le chocolat…. "

-" Et ? "

-" Et quoi ? Elle était là, dans mes bras…. Encore tremblante parce que…. Faut l'avouer…. Je lui avais pas demandé son avis et j'avais légèrement forcé l'entrée de ses lèvres "

-" Légèrement ? "

-" Oui…. Juste pour fouiller et retrouver le chocolat "

-" T'es dégueulasse ! Imagine ce qu'elle a du ressentir "

-" Mais c'est qu'en elle m'a dit, avec cet air de totale indignation…. "

-" Quoi ? " 

-" Elle m'a dit…. Texto…. _Tu m'as volé un baiser_…. Et je sais pas pourquoi je lui ai répondu qu'il fallait que je lui rende…. Et je le lui ait rendu "

-" Et c'était ?…. Apparemment, c'était génial "

-" Encore plus que ça…. "

-" A ce point-là ? "

-" Et plus encore…. C'est…. C'était si génial que…. Arg ! "

-" Parle "

-" D'accord…. Ce baiser…. Je l'ai voulu plus tendre et elle y a répondu…. Elle a un corps si ferme…. Une peau si douce…. Si chaude…. Et quand je l'ai embrassé dans le cou, et qu'elle a gémit…. Je crois que j'ai perdu le contrôle…. Je l'ai assise sur la table, et j'étais entre ses cuisses…. J'ai jamais eu une telle érection…. "

-" A ce point-là ? "

-" Et plus encore…. J'avais l'impression que…. J'avais l'impression de fusionner avec elle…. "

-" Qu'elle était la source de ton plaisir, et toi du sien…. "

-" Oui…. Et après…. Après…. J'ai embrassé son sein…. C'était…. Encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais imaginé…. Et elle a gémi mon prénom…. Elle a gémi en m'appelant Harry…. Si Gryffin n'avait pas fait tombé un bol, je ne sais pas jusqu'où on serait allé, mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu m'arrêter "

-" Whah ! "

-" Comme tu dis…. "

-" Et Cho ? "

-" Je l'avais oublié celle-là "

-" Celle-là ? "

-" Quoi ?…. Tu veux que je te dise, pas une fois je n'ai ressenti pour Cho ce que je ressens pour l'une de ces filles…. Sauf la première fois où je l'ai embrassé…. Mais étrangement, c'est au même moment que Smith embrassait Olivier…. Je les ais vu quand on a terminé notre premier baiser "

-" En gros, tu es en train de me dire que tu as embrassé Ann par l'intermédiaire de Cho ? "

-" Cela serait une explication…. Totalement loufoque, j'avoue "

-" Mais on est dans le monde magique, tout peut arriver…. La seule limite c'est le manque d'imagination "

-" Si tu le dis…. En tout cas, Smith m'en veut "

-" Il y a de quoi…. Tu te rend compte que tu l'as embrassé, que tu as nié y avoir pris du plaisir et que tu t'affiches avec Cho…. Elle doit être dans tous ses états "

-" Sûrement…. "

-" C'est toi qui as fait péter le bocal ? "

-" Oui, je crois "

-" Comme c'est toi qui as déclenché l'orage quand on l'a espionné "

-" Je crois aussi…. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? "

-" J'en sais rien, mais trouve rapidement une réponse…. Et quelle fille tu préfères "

-" Elles peuvent pas toutes être une seule et même personne, se serait beaucoup plus simple "

-" Si la vie était simple, elle serait tellement ennuyeuse "

-" Mouais, facile à dire pour toi…. Je te signale qu'il y a 4 filles dans ma vie…. Pas 2, mais 4…. Toi, tu n'en as qu'une seule "

-" Et c'est assez difficile comme ça…. Franchement, je te plains "

-" Merci de ta…. Compassion "

-" Mais je t'en pris…. Bon, on va manger ? "

-" Oui "

-" Ann devra venir, elle n'a pas mangé grand chose à midi…. Elle doit avoir faim…. "

-" J'espère "

-" Et tu vas faire quoi de Cho "

-" J'en sais rien…. J'attends les vacances pour voir…. Ce qu'il se passera d'ici là "

-" D'accord "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry et Ron descendirent donc jusque dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent à table. Il ne manquait plus qu'Ann pour que tous les élèves soient présents. Dumbledore allait leur souhaiter un bon appétit, signal faisant apparaître le repas quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grinçant, laissant voir une silhouette encapuchonnée. Deux mains firent descendre la capuche et les élèves virent apparaître le visage d'Ann. De nombreux élèves furent soulagés pas la vision, car ils avaient cru qu'un Mangemort était dans l'école. 

Ann avança gracieusement en enlevant sa cape, dévoilant sa plastique et sa robe. Elle distribua des regards et des sourires à de nombreux jeunes hommes en rejoignant sa place, dans le silence absolu qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle s'assit entre Sam et Alex avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

-" Bien, je crois que nous sommes tous là…. Bon appétit " dit le directeur.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et les élèves commencèrent à manger. Pour les élèves les plus anciens, Ann était un très bon sujet de discussion : belle, célibataire, douée, sexy, sensuelle…. Disponible…. Ann avait obtenu l'effet désirait : tous les mâles la regardaient et parlaient d'elle. Elle se doutait que certains pariaient entre eux pour savoir avec lequel elle irait à la Soirée d'Halloween. Mais plus que tout, Harry n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard d'elle, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas le regardait, le souvenir de leur baiser étant encore trop frais.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A la fin du repas, Severus se leva de la table des professeurs et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors avant de s'arrêter au niveau d'Ann. Il fut rejoint par Drago, puisqu'ils devaient tous les 3 avoir un cours.

-" Melle Smith " dit Rogue " Vous serez seule ce soir, avec Mr Malefoy…. Melle Tylle ne peut pas venir, elle préfère se reposer, elle a un devoir en classe, demain…. Et j'ai une réunion avec le corps professoral…. Je compte sur vous 2 pour ne pas faire exploser les cachots "

-" Oui " dirent Ann et Drago.

-" Melle Smith, votre tenue n'est pas des plus habituelles pour les Potions…. N'avez-vous pas peur de la salir ? "

-" Je ne pense pas que Mr Malefoy fera exploser des chaudrons, mais je me changerais volontiers si ma tenue le dérange "

-" Drago ? "

-" Cette robe lui va très bien, je trouve "

-" Bien…. Refermez la porte derrière-vous quand vous partirez…. Au plus tard à 23h "

-" Oui, professeur " dit Drago.

-" Bonne soirée " dit Rogue avant de rejoindre les professeurs pour leur réunion.

-" Bien…. Smith ? " dit Drago en lui proposant son bras.

-" Avec plaisir " dit Ann en le prenant.

Ann et Drago quittèrent la Grande Salle, bras dessus, bras dessous, sous les yeux inquiets des Gryffondors restant et surtout sous le regard haineux de Pansy Parkinson. Mais Harry non plus n'appréciait pas la situation, et de nombreux pichets de jus de citrouille explosèrent.

-" Harry, calme-toi " lui dit Hermione.

-" Oui…. Tu l'as bien cherché…. Alors accepte "

-" Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Malefoy ? "

-" Elle a juste un cours de potion " dit Hermione " Pas un rendez-vous galant…. Et en quoi tu l'as cherché ? "

-" Grr…. " grogna Harry.

-" Je t'expliquerais " répondit Ron.

-" D'accord "

-" Tu crois que Ambroise est encore réveillé ? "

-" Oui…. Harry, tu viens jouer avec Ambroise ? "

-" Mouais…. D'accord, ça me changera les idées "

Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent donc jouer avec l'Esprit, et pendant qu'Harry se changeait les idées, Ron expliqua la situation à Hermione. Celle-ci répondit philosophiquement par un " Il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre ", ce qu'approuva Ron, puisqu'il faudrait du temps à Harry pour faire son choix.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dans les cachots, Ann et Drago avaient fait repartir les chronomètres et regardaient les évolutions des potions (changements de couleurs, de texture, etc. …). Mais comme rien de bien passionnant se passer, ils commencèrent à s'ennuyer et Ann entama une discussion.

-" Pansy va mieux ? "

-" Oui…. Mais c'est Pansy…. Elle t'en veut, à cause de toi elle est passée pour une incapable "

-" Je sais, mais c'est pas de ma faute si son sort était de faible intensité…. Il faut rester concentrer dans un combat "

-" Oui…. J'admets qu'elle n'a pas été futée sur ce point-là…. Elle n'est plus préfète "

-" Tu es donc seul ? "

-" Pour le moment, oui…. Mais ce n'est pas grave…. "

-" Au moins comme ça, elle ne te colle plus aux basques "

-" Tu as remarqué ? "

-" Qui n'a pas remarqué ?…. Elle, je crois qu'elle est la seule à ne pas remarquer qu'elle te colle…. Elle est très possessive "

-" C'est parce qu'on est promis l'un à l'autre "

-" Mon pauvre…. "

-" Oui…. " répondit Drago " Je crois que c'est le pire choix que mon père ait pu faire…. Enfin, elle est de sang pur, c'est déjà ça "

-" Si c'est le plus important pour toi "

-" Non, mais c'est important pour la famille…. Pourquoi tu t'ais habillé comme ça ? "

-" Pour Potter "

-" Pour lui plaire ? "

-" Non…. Pour l'énerver "

-" Hum ? "

-" Potter semble croire qu'il peut contrôler ma vie et mes gestes, parce qu'on vit dans le même appartement…. Alors que je me pomponne pour une soirée avec toi, son pire ennemi…. L'un de ses pires ennemis…. Cela a du l'énerver…. Et si c'est le cas, ça me réjouie "

-" Il t'énerve ? "

-" Oh que oui…. Têtu, borné, idiot, vaniteux…. Et j'en passe "

-" Hum ? Tu es à Gryffondor et tu détestes Potter ? Je ne croyais pas que se serais possible "

-" C'est peut-être parce que j'ai failli aller à Serpentard ! " dit Ann.

-" Vraiment ? "

-" Oui…. Je suis douée en potion, je parle le fourchelangue…. Mais comme je n'ai pas un sang pur, je n'aurais pas pu y survivre " dit Ann en rigolant.

-" C'est vrai…. Surtout avec Pansy dans le même dortoir ! "

-" Tout à fait…. Tu sais, j'étais sûre que tu pouvais être amical…. Enfin, quand tu es pris tout seul "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" J'en sais rien…. Intuition féminine "

-" Oui…. Si tu le dis "

-" Et comment va Estelle ? Pansy ne l'ennuie pas trop ? "

-" Pansy est morte de trouille…. Estelle peut la tuer sans que ça se sache…. Elle est donc tranquille "

-" Tant mieux…. Je l'aime bien cette petite "

-" Oui, elle mérite de réussir "

La discussion bifurqua sur les potions, les poisons puis sur le Quidditch. Drago et Ann parlaient de tout et de rien, sans aborder des sujets trop personnels. Il savait qu'elle était puissante, elle savait qu'il était dangereux, mais ils se toléraient et se respectaient mutuellement.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Les professeurs étaient, en partie, réuni dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il y avait le Directeur, McGonagall, Ambre, Lucinda, Pomfresh, Kaede, Jane, Louisa, Severus, Sirius, Charlie, Bill et Remus.

-" Bien, je vous ais réuni ce soir pour faire un bilan…. Quels sont les changements ? "

-" Il semble que quelque chose se soit passer entre Ann et Harry " dit Sirius.

-" Ce qui expliquerait leur comportement de la journée " dit Louisa.

-" J'ai remarqué aussi un changement " admit Severus " Il a du y avoir quelque chose durant la soirée de samedi "

-" Pensez-vous qu'Ann se souvienne ? " demanda Ambre.

-" Elle n'est pas venue me voir, en tout cas " répondit le directeur " Croyez-vous que d'autres se souviennent ? "

-" Il est impossible de le savoir " dit Pomfresh " J'en ai vu aucun pour maux de tête, et s'ils ne viennent pas vous voir, c'est qu'ils n'en ont pas envie… "

-" Et on ne peut pas les prendre un à un pour leur demander, vu les risques encourus " dit Kaede.

-" Essayez de voir si des couples se forment…. Si vous les voyez par 2 dans les couloirs "

-" Sauf Ginny et Marco " dit Louisa " Ils sont redevenus amis…. Mais Marco jurent toujours qu'il ne sortira jamais avec une rousse…. "

-" Oui…. S'il savait ! " dit Remus.

-" Si tous savaient " dit Sirius " On est là pour autre chose, je suppose ? "

-" Oui, Ombre va leur apprendre encore certaines choses qu'ils doivent absolument connaître…. Et je voudrais que vous preniez Harry, Ron et Hermione pour des cours de nuit…. Vous choisirez un soir de semaine, tard puisque les garçons ont Quidditch et qu'Hermione inspecte les couloirs, ou un matin très tôt, et vous me donnerez le programme…. Je voudrais qu'ils apprennent les combats à mains nues avant ceux avec des armes…. A lancer les sortilèges interdits, aussi "

-" Bien…. " dirent les adultes concernés.

-" Et quand ils se souviendront, je voudrais qu'ils apprennent les poisons et anti-poisons "

-" D'accord " dit Severus " Mais seulement quand ils se souviendront "

-" Oui…. Quand tous se souviendront, il faudra les entraîner…. Tous…. Se sont de grands sorciers, ils seront utiles pour plus tard…. Comment sont les Serpentards ? "

-" Drago les mène à la baguette " avoua Severus " Il se charge de surveiller Ann…. Les autres restent calmes et surveillent Parkinson "

-" Il surveille Ann ? "

-" Oui…. Mais je crois qu'il l'apprécie…. Douée en potion, puissante, belle et intelligente…. Si elle était de sang pur…. S'il apprenait qu'elle est de sang pur…. Je crois qu'il en serait ravi "

-" A choisir entre Ann et Parkinson " dit Sirius " Mon choix est très vite fait "

-" Mais lui a un code a respecté…. Si tu t'en souviens ? "

-" Mouais…. C'est loin ces conneries…. "

-" Bon…. Severus, surveiller Mr Malefoy et tous les Serpentards…. Ambre et Lucinda, veillez sur Ann…. Bill et Charlie, occupez-vous de vos frères et de votre sœur…. Louisa de Marco…. Sirius d'Harry et Remus d'Hermione…. Kaede et Jane, vous aurez à veiller sur les Jumelles…. Bon, je crois que le tour est fait…. Pomfresh, vous me tenez au courant des moindres ennuis de santé de nos élèves…. Et Minerva, je vous demanderais de surveiller les relations des Gryffondors…. Les inimitiés avec nos élèves "

-" Entre ceux de l'appartement et les autres Gryffondors ? "

-" Oui…. Je crois que nous savons tous ce qu'il nous reste à faire…. Bonne soirée à tous "


	43. Chapitre 106

**Cécé :   
**Salut, merci pour ta review.  
A vrai dire, je ne sais absolument pas combien je vais faire de chapitre.... Tout simplement parce que ma fic est en cour d'écriture, et que j'ai aucune notion de comment je vais amener les faits à venir.... Je peux juste te dire qu'il y aura 4 voir 5 parties (sachant qu'on est dans la 2, là), mais qu'il n'y a pas de nombre de chapitres définis par partie.

**Christelle :  
**Oui, je sais qu'il y a d'autres sites où ma fic est plus avancée.... En fait, c'est parce que j'ai commencé à mettre sur ces sites avant de mettre sur ff.net.... Mais d'ici peu je serais totalement à jour.... D'ici 3 semaines quoi! Je ne voulais pas vous inonder d'un seul coup....   
Je m'inquiétais aussi de ne plus trouver ma fiction, alors que je cherchais dans HP et 100.000 mots. Je m'étais déjà rendue compte que le rating de ma fic avait changé sans que j'y touche, le modérateur (s'il y en a un) a dû aussi modifier la catégorie.... Parce que je ne sais même pas ce que c'est comme type de livre, les "Jane Austeen". Je vais tout vérifier cette fois-ci!

**Gandlaf Le Pourpre :**  
Oui, Alohomora est une célébrité, une star... Et le pire c'est qu'elle le mérite amplement.... J'arriverais jamais à sa cheville! OUIN!!  
Tu attends la suite, alors ça c'est un compliment.... Parce que ça veut dire que tu apprécies vraiment que tu as accroché! Merci!  
Pratiquement jamais en contradiction.... Merci (je suppose que tu parles du HP5 pour les contradictions), j'essaie de faire des trucs plausibles (même si Super Harry c'est dur à croire).... Enfin, c'est des idées qui peuvent se faire (mais JKR en a des bien meilleures).... Mais en quoi c'est rare?  
Encore merci!

**Gody :  
**Et oui, je suis aussi ici.... Mais je ne me fais pas remarqué par le nombre de reviews.... C'est bien en soit, j'ai pas les fans d'Alohomora sur le dos pour me dire que je lui fait de l'ombre.... Elle a sa fic, j'ai la mienne.... C'est un site pour tous, on peut donc tous s'y mettre....  
Si j'ai plus de chapitres ailleurs, c'est parce que j'ai parfois eu des problèmes d'accès à mon compte ici, et pas la possibilité d'y revenir rapidement... Mais je compte bien me rattraper!

Haheuiah :**  
**Toi, tu n'as pas du lire les histoires de Alohomora pour dire que ma fic est la meilleure.... Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, hélas!   
Les idées sont originales.... MERCI, si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir, parce que sur un autre site, il y a une fille qui n'aime absolument pas mes idées!

Hisoka :**  
**Ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerais d'écrire cette histoire, seulement après juin, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster hebdomadairement.... Avec mon diplôme en poche, je commencerais à chercher du travail.

**Lyra :  
**Effectivement, je poste personnellement sur 3 sites : ff.net, twwo et pmw, et 2 lecteurs postent sur leurs sites personnels, mais je ne me souviens plus desquels…. Voilà, j'espère que ça t'aidera, mais sache que d'ici peu, j'aurais le même niveau d'avancement sur tous les sites, et que je posterais toujours les vendredis (sauf force majeure)… Ciao !

Ratonton :  
C'est toujours aussi court, mais c'est toujours aussi direct.... Tu sais dire les choses, et tu n'y va pas par quatre chemins.... Merci pour tes reviews, et je continue!

Tobby :**  
**Pour les différences de mises en ligne, c'est : 1) parce que j'ai posté sur **** avant de poster sur ff.net (et merci à Emrah pour son coup de main), 2) que j'ai parfois des problèmes pour accéder à mon compte ff.net parfois.... = retard!  
Je ne dis pas que je mettrais d'énormes chapitres, mais je ferais en sorte de rattraper rapidement mon retard....   
Si tu ne te lasses pas, alors j'ai beaucoup de chance.... Merci!  
C'est vrai que je n'aide pas beaucoup Pansy, et pourtant, elle mérite d'être connue! Enfin, tout dépend pour quoi!  
Pour les jeux amoureux, entre Harry et Ann, c'est fait pour.... Tension sexuelle et jalousie, moi ça me fait rire!  
Pour Malefoy, il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'Amour (il n'y a qu'à voir l'amour familiale qu'il a reçu).... Il est attiré par Ann, mais il ne l'aime pas.... Elle l'intrigue, et un Malefoy n'aime pas être intrigué, parce que ça signifie qu'il ne contrôle pas.... Quand à la jeune Estelle, elle jouera effectivement un grand rôle dans l'avenir de Drago, même si c'est Ann qui lui ouvrira les yeux, c'est par pour elle qu'il voudra changer!  
Pour le nombre de reviews sur ****, le problème est que ça m'attire aussi des jaloux..... Comme s'il n'y avait que Alohomora qui pouvait avoir un grand nombre de review.... Au final, si on additionne les 2 sites, et les remises en lignes, elle en a plus que moi.... Ca m'énerve que je ne puisse pas avoir une petite place!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Chapitre 58 (106) :**** La Guerre des Jumeaux**

Ann repris l'uniforme de Poudlard dès le lendemain matin, au grand déplaisir d'Harry, puisque c'était l'uniforme à la mode Ann…. Donc, toujours sexy…. Il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas la regarder, et heureusement que Cho l'avait invité à sa table, et qu'il lui tournait le dos, parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Le cours de Divination fut aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude (entendre sa mort chaque semaine, ça devient vite lassant à la longue), bien que Ron et Neville aient réussi à le faire asseoir à côté d'Ann. Il eut encore plus de mal que d'habitude à se concentrer sur le cours de Trelawney, surtout quand leurs jambes se frôlaient par hasard. Il se demandait comment Ann faisait pour paraître aussi calme parce que, lui, était, à chaque contact, sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour reprendre le 2ème baiser où ils l'avaient laissé. 

Il fut heureux d'aller en cours d'Histoire puisqu'il allait encore pouvoir connaître ses parents par l'intermédiaires des recherches sur sa famille. C'était une très bonne idée que Lucinda avait eue, ça les changeait des Révolutions des Gobelins à la mode Binns, puisqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'ils reprendraient cette partie de l'histoire. Toutefois, elle avait précisé que une semaine se serait l'arbre généalogique, la 2ème les Gobelins, la 3ème l'Histoire de Poudlard et la 4ème les Gobelins. Comme elle ne voulait pas leur faire des cours très ennuyeux (elle avait assisté à un cours de Binns, donc elle savait par quoi ils étaient passés), elle leur ferait un plan détaillé avec les points les plus important à retenir, et ferait en sorte de leur raconter une histoire (qu'elle espérait plus passionnante à sa manière) pour qu'ils puissent broder autour des points importants. Mais pour l'instant, il était dans les archives et il fouillait, à la recherche de son passé.

Hermione avait le droit de faire des recherches sur Internet, puisqu'elle était une fille de moldu, et était donc dans une salle spécialement aménagée pour. En effet, Poudlard avait eu droit à un accès sécurisé, desservi par le Ministère. Elle cherchait donc, avec une aide magique, les différents membres de sa famille. Elle fut ravie de découvrir qu'elle avait une arrière, arrière, arrière grande tante un peu sorcière, mais pas assez pour entrer à Poudlard. Mais c'était déjà ça, elle n'était pas la seule dans sa famille.

Ron connaissait déjà certains membres de sa famille, et cachait précautionneusement son arbre généalogique à Harry…. Certains membres de sa " famille " n'étant pas les plus grands partisans d'Harry _(N/A : ça, c'est un début de spoiler…. Désolée)_. Mais ce qu'il cherchait surtout, c'est connaître leur couleur de cheveux, puisqu'il lui semblait que seuls les Weasley étaient roux…. Même ses proches cousins n'avaient pas leur couleur de cheveux, et ils voulaient savoir d'où ça venait…. Il pensait qu'un membre de la famille devait être irlandais, mais il peinait à le découvrir.

Harry étudiait toujours ses parents, mais plus particulièrement ses grands-parents paternels. Il y avait quelque chose qui le tarabiscotait depuis quelques temps : il ne trouvait pas le nom de son grand-père, il avait été effacé magiquement, et ça l'énervait grandement. Puis, il remarqua que chaque génération de Potter avait eu un fils, mais que son grand-père avait pris le nom de sa femme…. Henry et Elise Potter…. Pourquoi, dans un monde où la femme prend le nom de l'homme, son grand-père avait fait l'inverse ? Quel nom devait-il cacher absolument ? Et il était mentionné que ce n'était pas la première fois que cette famille prenait le nom de l'épouse, puisque son arrière-grand-père en avait fait de même….. En tout cas, en voyant les photos en noir et blanc, il compris que c'est de sa grand-mère qu'il tenait sa sombre chevelure hirsute…. Il semblait qu'il y ait toujours les yeux de l'un des parents et les cheveux de l'autre…. Pour le seul enfant de chaque génération…. Ses espoirs d'avoir des oncles et tantes, ou cousins, quelque part de part le monde furent réduits à néant…. Sauf que son arrière-grand-père paternel ne semblait mort, ce n'était mentionné nul part…. Mais comme il n'avait pas le nom, il lui serait difficile de trouver le bon dossier scolaire…. Mais il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'élève dont le prénom commençait par un A et ayant été à Gryffondor…. Le tout étant de trouver l'année de son arrivée à Poudlard !

Ann avait depuis longtemps fini ses recherches dans les dossiers de Poudlard. Elle avait prétexté que ne connaissant pas sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas faire ce devoir. Et Lucinda lui avait demandé de faire des recherches sur les ancêtres des Fondateurs de Poudlard, à commencer par Gryffondor, puisqu'elle était dans sa maison. Ann en fut ravie et réquisitionna donc un accès à Internet pour pouvoir faire ses recherches tranquillement, vu qu'il n'y avait rien sur le sujet à la Bibliothèque (elle avait demandé à Ambre et à Mme Pince).

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent le plus normalement du monde…. Enfin, si quelque chose pouvait être considéré comme normal à Poudlard…. Sirius et Remus prirent les 3 plus grandes classes pour étudier les sortilèges à base des éléments : eau, air, terre, électricité (ou magnétisme), feu et végétaux…. 

Ils leur apprirent tous les sortilèges éléments par éléments, et leur proposèrent un petit tournoi pour que les élèves s'habituent à ces sortilèges…. La proposition fut très bien accueillit, et les professeurs proposèrent de commencer le tournoi dès la semaine suivante…. Ils piochèrent donc tous un numéro pour savoir contre qui ils se battraient…. Mais Sirius et Remus gardèrent secret le tableau de passage, puisqu'ils leur fallaient travailler tous les mouvements de baguettes et retenir tous les sortilèges avant, afin d'être prêts pour les semaines à venir….

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Le jeudi matin, alors que tous les élèves étaient tranquillement attablés pour le petit déjeuner, la salle fut envahie par un nuage de fumée très dense. Tous les élèves et les professeurs se mirent à tousser et à éternuer. Certains avaient les yeux qui les brûlaient et pleuraient donc pour enlever la cause de cette brûlure. 

La fumée était si dense que l'on ne voyait même pas son voisin de table. Puis, au bout de 5 minutes la fumée s'éleva et se condensa pour former un message : 

_Les Maraudeurs sont de retour, pour vous jouer un très bon tour…._

_N'essayez pas de potions car seul le passage du temps sera efficace…._

_Quand du cadran, la grande aiguille aura fait 4 tours…._

_Alors le miroir vous renverra l'image de votre véritable face…._

Puis le message disparu aussi facilement qu'il était venu et les élèves se regardèrent avant d'hurler en voyant ce qu'ils étaient tous devenu.

-" Chers élèves, du calme " dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Mais le Directeur n'était plus tout à fait lui-même, il avait la même tenue, le même chapeau de sorcier, mais son visage n'était plus le même. A la place du nez il y avait un museau, à la place de la bouche une gueule pleine de crocs. De même que ses mains étaient devenues des pattes aux griffes rétractiles mais acérées. Dumbledore était devenu un homme – lion. 

-" Je pense que l'expérience peut-être intéressante " continua Dumbledore " Du calme…. De toute façon, il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre…. Autant continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était…. Les cours sont cependant annulés, certains d'entre nous ne semblent pas capables de tenir une baguette…. Bien, je vous propose de finir ce délicieux petit déjeuner avant de retourner dans vos salles communes respectives…. "

Dumbledore se rassit sous les applaudissements de tous les élèves. Il en profita pour scrutait la salle et voir en quoi les élèves et les professeurs s'étaient transformés. Rogue était devenu un homme corbeau : ses bras étaient devenus des ailes au plumage aussi noir que ses cheveux, son visage s'était transformé en tête d'oiseau avec un bec noir à la place du nez et du menton. Sirius était un mélange de son côté humain et de son côté animagus, comme McGonagall, Remus et Louisa : la tête et les mains de leurs animaux, leur corps humains. Jane s'était transformée en femme – jaguar et Bill en homme – guépard. Kaede avait des ailes de papillon et les antennes qui allaient avec. Lucinda avait des ailes de libellule, même si en fait, s'étaient ses ailes de fée qui étaient ressorties, mais Sirius ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet. Charlie avait la tête d'un faucon et les ailes qui allaient avec. 

Seule Ambre n'avait pas changé, au moins au niveau du buste. Ann le remarqua et se concentra pour créer une illusion de 4h, lui donnant une superbe queue de poisson, de la couleur de son prénom. Ambre la regarda et la remercia d'un regard, tout comme Severus. Il la prit dans ses bras ailés et sortit sous les regards étonnés des élèves, puisqu'il affichait enfin sa relation avec Ambre, ce qui déplut fortement aux Serpentardes, surtout à Parkinson.

-" Parkinson ne semble pas contente " dit Ron " Rogue lui file sous le nez "

Il avait la tête d'un Saint-Bernard et son propre corps. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'était le fait qu'il bavait.

-" J'ai toujours cru qu'elle se transformerait en Pékinois " dit Harry, devenu un homme – lion, comme Dumbledore.

-" Sauf qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit fidèle " répondit Hermione, devenue une femme – chat " Il semblerait que cela nous montre nos formes animagi, si nous en étions…. Et Parkinson est loin d'être la fidélité incarnée "

-" C'est clair…. Mais elle ressemble à Voldy comme ça…. Remarque, elle est mieux en face de vipère que dans la réalit…. Elle est plus fine de visage "

-" C'est pas une vipère, c'est un serpent corail, le plus dangereux de tous car son venin est mortel " répondit Hermione " Les Jumeaux sont en renards roux…. "

-" Il faudra qu'on pense à les remercier " dit Ron.

-" On a aucune preuve, tu te souviens " dit Harry " Et donc, on ne peux rien faire…. C'est étrange qu'ils se soient aussi transformés ? "

-" Pas s'ils veulent ne pas être soupçonnés " répondit Hermione.

-" Mais ils iraient très bien avec les Jumelles : des renardes avec des renards " dit Ron " Dommage qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir "

-" Mais tu imagines ce que seraient leurs enfants ? " demanda Hermione " Un condensé de 2 renards ! "

-" Ah oui ! Mais pire que les Jumeaux, c'est impossible "

-" Le temps nous le dira " 

-" Ann est en panthère " dit Harry " Cela lui va bien, je trouve, ça fait ressortir ses yeux "

-" Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, si Cho t'entend…. Elle est totalement en noir " dit Ron " Elle se fondrait dans le décor, comme une ombre, si elle était un animagus…. Grr "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " lui demanda Hermione.

-" J'en sais rien…. Une douleur dans la tête, mais c'est pass…. " dit Ron en se massant la tempe.

-" En quoi est Malefoy ? " demanda Harry.

-" J'en sais rien " répondit Hermione " On dirait un dragon asiatique "

-" Tout blanc le Dragon " dit Ron.

-" Remarque, son nom fait penser à Dragon…. Drago et Dragon ont la même origine " dit Hermione " Et le blanc se doit être à cause de ses cheveux "

-" C'est étrange de le voir blanc " dit Harry " Je l'aurais plutôt vu en noir ou en vert…. Mais certainement pas en blanc…. Hey ! Regardez Grabbe et Goyle ! "

-" Quand je disais que c'étaient des goinfres ! " dit Ron, ce qui lui valu un regard moqueur de la part des ses amis " Ben quoi ? Les porcs sont réputés pour tout manger et ne pas trop bouger…. Ils passent leur temps à manger…. Moi je fais des échecs et du Quidditch aussi "

-" C'est bon, on te charriait " dit Harry " Remarque, ça leur va bien…. Ils me rappellent mon cousin quand Hagrid l'avait transformé en cochon…. "

-" J'aurais bien aimé voir ça " dit Ron.

-" Regarde Malefoy " dit Hermione " Il semble empêcher Parkinson de morde une fille devenue une colombe "

-" Je crois que c'est Tylle…. Elle a cours avec Ann et Malefoy " répondit Ron " J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était la dernière des Empoisonneurs…. Cette fois c'est Parkinson qui a le poison a proximit…. Direct dans sa gueule "

-" Raison de plus pour ne pas l'approchait " répondit Hermione. 

-" Tu crois que Malefoy a le béguin pour cette gamine ? " demanda Harry.

-" Non, mais elle serait certainement une Mangemort très utile…. Autant la garder vivante " répondit Hermione " Bon, on monte ? "

-" Oui…. Pourquoi pas ! "

-" C'est marrant, on dirait que Cho s'est transformée en aigle " dit Ron " Tu crois qu'elle serait la descendante de Serdaigle ? "

-" Peut-être…. Qui sait ? "

-" Cela expliquerait pourquoi notre Harry ne ressent pas grand chose quand il l'embrasse " tenta Ron.

-" Arrête avec ça…. " répondit l'intéressé " Ce n'est pas totalement vrai "

-" Mais elle t'ennuie ? " dit Hermione.

-" Elle est pire que toi " 

-" Ben merci, Ron ! "

-" C'est pas comme ça que je voulais le sortir…. Disons que tu aimes les études mais que tu sais te relâcher aussi…. Sinon, tu ne nous aurais pas de nombreuses fois aider depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard "

-" Mouais "

-" Les tourtereaux, vous arrêtez de vous battre ? " demanda Harry " Parce que si on suit ton raisonnement, Ron, Neville est l'héritier de Poufsouffle, vu qu'il a un superbe corne entre les 2 yeux…. Alors qu'il est à Gryffondor…. Car j'ai lu que Poufsouffle était en fait une animagus Licorne, et pas un blaireau. Mais comme tous les animaux des blasons ne sont pas magiques, elle a prit ce symbole…. "

-" Alors mon raisonnement est foireux…. Mais c'était une idée ! "

En effet, Neville avait une superbe corne blanche ainsi que des sabots à la place des mains. Ils remarquèrent que Hélène avait l'apparence d'une femme – biche, et qu'elle discutait avec Neville de leurs changements d'apparence. Tous les élèves montèrent dans leur salle commune, pour attendre de redevenir totalement humain, ce qui arriva juste avant midi. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, et la vie repris son cours, au moins pour la journée.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde parlait encore des changements de la veille quand une nappe de brouillard se forma dans la grande salle. On entendit des " Ah non, pas encore " de la part des professeurs et des Serdaigles (louper un jour de cours n'est pas leur distraction favorite) et des " En quoi va-t-on être cette fois " des autres élèves. Mais cette fois quand la brume se leva le message changea : 

_C'est avec un peu de retard que nous vous en faisons part_

_Mais les Maraudeurs ne sont pas les seuls à vouloir enchanter Poudlard_

_Aussi pour le reste de la journée, une apparence humaine vous garderait_

_Mais du pays de Morphée, vos rêves de gloire deviendront réalit_

_Vous serez les plus grands, les plus beaux et les plus forts_

_Et de nouveaux pouvoirs vous permettront de lancer des sorts_

_Mais cela vous demandera une grande responsabilit_

_Et seuls ceux qui s'en montreront dignes les garderont pour la journée_

_Dans douze heures le sortilège n'agira plus_

_Et les Maraudeuses espèrent que cela vous aura plu._

-" Bon, il semblerait que cela soit reparti pour une journée " dit Dumbledore qui était devenu le sosie de Merlin l'Enchanteur " Mais comme nous sommes tous humains, les cours sont maintenus…. J'espère que les professeurs montreront l'exemple et n'utiliseront pas leur nouveau pouvoir à mauvais escient…. Mais il semble qu'il y ait une sécurit…. Je propose un concours, pour pimenter la chose…. La maison qui aura le plus d'élève ayant encore leur nouvelle apparence se verra accorder 1 point par élève….. Je sais, cela paraît peu, mais si vous restez tous comme ça jusqu'à ce soir 20h, comptez le nombre de points que vous rapporterez à votre maison…. Bien, bon appétit "

-" Bon, et on fait quoi, nous ? " demanda Ron.

Il avait toujours ses cheveux roux, mais portait dorénavant une combinaison d'astronaute, avec un pistolet à la hanche et un grand F sur la poitrine.

-" Et je suis en quoi, d'ailleurs ? "

-" En Capitaine Flam…. C'était mon dessin animé préféré, quand j'étais petite "

-" C'est le mien aussi " dit Ann avant de chantonner le refrain " Capitaine Flam tu n'es pas, de notre de voie lactée, mais tu as travers…. Capitaine Flam…. Cent milles millions d'années, pour sauver de ton bras les gens de Mégara "

-" Tu connais le refrain par cœur ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Mouais…. J'aime bien…. Miss Parfaite Préfète est en Lara Croft ! Attention messieurs, elle est sexy et rusée, la petite Tomb Raider ! "

-" Heureusement, j'ai pas hérité de sa poitrine " dit Hermione " Je me serais mal vu à devoir me trimballer avec 2 obus à la place de mes seins "

-" Clair…. "

-" Mais ta tenue de potion y ressemble, non ? "

-" Oui, même couleur, même coiffure…. Heureusement que tu n'es pas en short et débardeur…. Au moins tu es couverte…. Tu m'as vu ? "

-" Oui, en quoi tu es ? "

-" En Phatom…. Etrangement, c'est une bonne copine à Lara…. Mais ce mini-short et ce maillot, c'est géniale sur les plages, mais en cours, c'est pas top…. "

-" C'est clair que le maillot de bain et le mini-short c'est pas ça "

-" Et, vous m'avez regard ? " dit Harry " Je vais être en collant toute la journée "

-" Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, tout le monde ne peut pas être Superman, Potter…. Remarque, c'est bien, si tu te sers des rayons X pour voir les sous-vêtements des filles, tu perdras aussitôt tes pouvoirs…. "

-" Et c'est quoi mes super pouvoirs à moi ? " demanda Ron.

-" Je m'en rappelle plus…. Désolée…. Mais si tu sauves toute une planète, c'est que tu es génial….. Et regarde Hermione…. Lara Croft n'a pas de super pouvoir, sauf qu'elle est douée au combat, avec les armes à feu…. Qu'elle est super futée et intelligente…. En gros, t'as pas gagné grand chose ! "

-" Merci…. C'est quoi tes pouvoirs à toi ? "

-" Je peux respirer sous l'eau, je contrôle l'eau et je suis à moi toute seule une arme de destruction massive ! "

-" Tout un programme " dit Ron " Heu ? En quoi est Gorge ? "

-" En Capitaine Caverne "

-" Sans blague ! Avec la massue et tout " demanda Harry.

-" Et oui…. Fred est en Tarzan…. Il en a encore moins sur le dos que moi "

-" En quoi sont les Jumelles ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Sam est en Lamu…. Elle a eu droit à des petites cornes, des belles canines mais surtout à une mini tenue en peau de tigre et elle vole…. La chanceuse…. Comme toi Potter ! "

-" Oui, je sais…. "

-" Grr…. Et Alex est en Wonder Woman….. Elle a un lasso magique…. Ce qui me fait rire, c'est qu'elle aimerait être une Amazone, et que Wonder Woman est sensée être leur princesse ! Coup de bol, non ? "

-" C'est pas une Amazone comme celle des sorciers ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Non…. Mais le titre en soit est fantastique…. Et il semblerait que les Serpentards soient encore les grands méchants de l'histoire…. "

-" Oui…. " dit Harry " Je reconnais Poison Ivy…. Décidément Parkinson est un véritable poison ambulant "

-" Drago est en Mr Frezze…. Apparemment il veut congeler tout le monde… Le pauvre…. Il va devoir passer la journée avec la tête dans un bocal !…. Et la petite Estelle est en reine des Glaces "

-" C'est bien Grabbe en Oncle Fétide et Goyle en Pucksley Addams ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Apparemment : idiots et psychopathes ! La totale ! " répondit Ann " Je me demande qui est en Mercredi Addams ? "

-" Millicent Bullstrod " dit Harry " Mais c'est Rogue et Ambre qui sont Morticia et Gomez Addams…. Pour Rogue, je comprends, mais pour Ambre "

-" Tu as déjà vu des épisodes ? Ils bécotent à longueur de journée " dit Ron " Même moi je sais ça ! "

-" Oui…. Mais en général il embrasse tout son bras avant " signala Hermione " Dumbledore est en Merlin…. Et McGonagall en Fée Morgane "

-" Elle est pas sensée être mauvaise ? "

-" Qui sait…. Il y a peut-être des ratées ? "

-" Oui…. " approuva Harry " Cho est en quoi ? "

-" HawkGirl " dit Ann " C'est un des personnages de La ligue des Justiciers…. King est en FlashGordon…. Il va vite mais il est souvent prétentieux…. Toi aussi tu fait partie de cette ligue…. Apparemment avec Lee Jordan qui est en GreenLantern…. Il y a Batman aussi, apparemment c'est un Serdaigle…. Chez les Serpentards il y a le Bouffon Vert et le Jocker…. L'Homme Pingouin aussi…. CatWoman est chez les Poufsouffles…. "

-" Chez les Serpentards il y a Mystic…. Je crois que c'est Anianka…. Elle va changer d'apparence combien de fois ? "

-" Une seule…. Pour redevenir elle-même " dit Sam, en venant voir Ann.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus, avec des oreilles pointues et des petites cornes jaunes. Elle portait un simple bandeau pour cacher sa poitrine, une culotte et des bottes, le tout en peau de tigre. Les garçons la regardaient flotter et la détaillaient longuement.

-" Arrête de voler, ça m'énerve " dit Ann en la prenant par les épaules " Hey, c'était quoi cette décharge ? "

-" Surprise ! "

-" Samantha ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Explique toi ? "

-" Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait la blague, c'est les Maraudeuses, tu te rappelles ? "

-" Oui…. C'était quoi ? Si tu pouvais m'expliquer ? "

-" Et bien, il semblerait que tu soit une grande chanceuse…. Tu as 2 personnages, rien que pour toi "

-" C'est pas drôle…. C'est qui ? "

-" Rogue "

-" Severus ? "

-" Non…. Malicia…. Dans la version anglaise c'est Rogue "

-" Je t'ai volé un pouvoir en te touchant…. Génial ! J'ai 3 fois rien sur le dos, et le moindre contact physique va me faire pomper les pouvoirs ! "

-" Que veux-tu ? C'est pas de chance "

-" Ah ! Ah ! Ah !…. "

-" Vous venez, je compte me mettre un truc sur le dos avant d'aller en cours " dit Alex.

-" Alors j'essaie ce pouvoir que j'ai malencontreusement copi ! "

Les 3 filles s'envolèrent sous le regard envieux de tous les joueurs de Quidditch. 

-" Bien " dit Dumbledore en se levant " Il semblerait que vous puissiez utiliser certains de vos pouvoirs, mais à la conditions de ne le faire que pour de bonnes choses…. Pas pour tuer un camarade ou pour voir à travers…. J'espère que vous ne ferez pas de bêtises avec, quand même…. Bonne journée "

Harry était sur le point de s'envoler quand il se rappela qu'en tournant sur lui-même il changeait d'apparence. Il prit donc l'allure de Clark Kent, et portait un costume gris qui était plus confortable que la paire de collants. Puis tous les 3 partirent pour leur cours de potion avec Gomez Addams (Severus Rogue). Les élèves semblaient très heureux de leur nouvelle apparence, sauf les Jumeaux (enfin, surtout George) qui faisaient un peu la tronche.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Le soir venu, sur le coup des 21h, les 2 paires de Jumeaux durent se rendre au bureau du directeur, pour une discussion sur leur " avenir ". Tous les 4 partirent donc pour le bureau de Dumbledore, qui les fit entrer et s'asseoir sur 4 chaises devant lui.

-" Bien…. Si je vous ai fait venir ce soir ce n'est pas pour vous parler de votre avenir….. Bien que je suppose qu'il sera brillant vu les démonstrations que vous nous avez faites de vos talents "

-" Mais ce….. "

-" Taisez-vous…. Tous les 4, je n'ai pas fini…. Il n'y a pas de preuve…. Je sais…. Mais je sais aussi que tous les 4 avaient postulé pour le stage chez Zonko…. Stage qui se fera ici, enfin plutôt à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui fera que vous logerez à Poudlard…. Bien…. Je trouve qu'il serait dommage de ne pas nous faire profiter de vos capacités…. Je vous propose donc un duel : Maraudeurs contre Maraudeuses "

-" Mais…. "

-" C'est soit ça…. Soit le stage est annul…. Je crois que nous sommes d'accord…. Bien, le but : ramasser le plus de points dans ce concours…. Pour cela, 2 possibilités : soit faire plusieurs petites blagues, soit en faire des grosses, comme celles de cette semaine…. Conditions : ne pas toucher aux professeurs…. Ils ont pas trop apprécier…. Et ne pas faire de mal aux victimes, sinon, vous serez sanctionner…. Et bien sûr, évidemment, ne pas laisser de preuves ou se faire prendre…. Je n'interviendrais pas…. Vous devrais faire tourner les victimes…. Pour les petites blagues…. Jamais 2 fois la même à la suite…. Et en faire à votre propre maison et aux autres…. "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Fred.

-" Parce que je crois que ce genre de petite surprise détend l'atmosphère…. Et que cela fait rire…. Je tiendrais personnellement les compteurs à jour, avec l'aide de 2 des véritables Maraudeurs…. Nous ferons un cahier où nous récapitulerons toutes vos blagues…. Et inventions, bien sûr…. Avec photos et témoignages à l'appui "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Alex.

-" Pour que Zonko ne vous vole pas vos idées…. C'est déjà arrivé avec les Maraudeurs…. Je demanderais à différents élèves de filmer vos exploits…. Et je tiens donc à être tenu au courant de la date et de l'heure de chaque coup, mais juste pour les gros coups…. Changer toute une salle en héros de BD, c'est pas tous les jours que ça se fait…. Ni montrer le côté animagus de chaque sorcier…. Mais je vous laisse me faire la surprise pour le reste…. Après chaque coup, je veux un rapport détaillé de votre activit : un échantillon du produit utilisé, la formule et la préparation, les effets avant-après, la durée de la transformation, etc.…. Chaque rapport sera conservé dans un coffre, un chacun…. Les différents rapports ne seront lus que par les Maraudeurs et moi-même…. A moins que vous ne vouliez que la difficulté augmente ? "

-" Ce serait cool " dit George " Et cela vaudra plus de point aussi…. Si on arrive à faire ce qu'on veut "

-" Ouais…. Comme ça, ce sera vraiment un plan de bataille qu'il faudra mettre au point, pour chaque partie de la blague " approuva Sam.

-" Alors c'est d'accord…. Je montrerais les rapports aux professeurs concernés, après que le coup fut fait, bien sûr…. Le pauvre Severus a du soucis à se faire…. Sa réserve va vite être dévalisée "

-" Oh oui ! " murmurèrent les 4 blagueurs.

-" Bien…. Que les meilleurs Maraudeurs gagnent ! " dit Dumbledore " Je compte sur vous pour respecter les termes de ce petit contrat…. Bonne soirée "

-" Au revoir " dirent les Jumeaux.

Tous les 4 sortirent silencieusement, échafaudant déjà des plans pour les futures blagues, tandis que Dumbledore faisait entrer 2 de leurs professeurs dans son bureau.

-" Alors ? Comment ça s'est pass ? " demanda Remus.

-" Ils ont accept…. "

-" C'est évident…. On aurait sauté sur l'occasion…. "

-" Mais cette fois ils auront la preuve que c'est bien eu qui ont tout invent…. Une sorte de brevetage de blague " dit Dumbledore " Vous n'aviez pas tout noté, et de nombreux élèves ont vendu vos idées à Zonko "

-" Oui, au moins, eux n'auront pas ce problème…. C'est bien de votre part " dit Remus.

-" Cela ne serait-il pas du au fait que vos propres petites-filles jouent à ce jeu ? " demanda Sirius.

-" Bien sûr…. En partie…. Elles sont douées, non ? "

-" Très douées…. J'ai eu du mal à apprécier mes griffes rétractiles….. Etre Wolverine, ce n'est pas si génial que ça " dit Remus " Mais mes mains vont mieux "

-" J'ai adoré voir Rogue en Gomez Addams…. Surtout la petite moustache " dit Sirius " Et aussi Lulu en fée Clochette…. C'était bien…. Heureusement qu'elle avait sa taille humaine "

-" Oui…. Je dois dire que me retrouver dans la peau de Merlin est assez agréable en soit " approuva Dumbledore " Mais passons à des choses sérieuses…. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour Harry, Ron et Hermione ?…. Il faudra penser à Ann quand ils se souviendront "

-" Oui…. Mais Louisa m'a dit qu'elle pouvait lancer les sortilèges interdits sans avoir trop de problèmes de conscience…. Elle a tué des mages noirs alors qu'elle avait une dizaine d'année "

-" Et elle s'est pris un Endoloris….. Et je suis sûr que celui de Parkinson était puissant…. " approuva Sirius.

-" Elle a appris tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à ce défendre…. Mais il faudra qu'elle augmente sa résistance…. Qu'avez-vous prévu, que je le lui fasse passer pour son cours de cette nuit ? "

-" Ils vont apprendre quoi ? "

-" J'en sais rien, mais quelque chose de très utile, apparemment "

Les 3 hommes se concertèrent sur le programme des cours sur les Sortilèges Interdits…. Leur en faire lancer, mais surtout les recevoir….


	44. Chapitre 107

****

Chapitre 59 (107) : Apprendre à transplaner

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient chacun dans leur chambre respective, en tenue, attendant le passage de Fumseck qui les conduirait jusqu'à Ombre. A 22h, le phœnix emmena Hermione chez Ron, puis les 2 jeunes gens chez Harry, avant de tous les emmener auprès d'Ombre. Ils atterrirent comme la fois précédente dans le Hall et Fumseck se dirigea vers Ombre pour se poser sur son épaule. Elle descendit les escaliers et les invita à entrer dans la salle de travail.

Comme la fois précédente, ils prirent les coussins et s'assirent devant elle. Ombre (Ann) attendit que Fumseck se pose sur son épaule pour leur parler enfin, de sa voix monocorde et froide. Harry comprit aussitôt qu'elle prenait leur apprentissage à cœur, il devra donc attendre la fin du cours pour pouvoir lui parler. Il avait, en effet, raté leur précédent rendez-vous, et il devrait lui expliquer la raison. 

-" Fumseck va vérifier vos barrières, mais d'après son compte rendu, vous avez enfin compris l'importance du centrage et de l'ancrage…. Cependant vous n'êtes pas encore arrivés à trouver votre centre, alors nous allons reprendre…. Un par un…. Fumseck va se connecter à vous, et je me connecterais à Fumseck. Cela va me permettre de vous aider à visualiser votre centre…. Je vous préviens, cela sera long, difficile et épuisant…. Autant pour vous que pour moi…. Alors faite votre maximum dès le premier essai, nous gagnerons du temps…. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que vous modifiez votre voix…. Moi-même j'utilise le sort de Rogus Vox pour camoufler ma voix…. Je vais sortir quelques instants, pour vous laissez le temps de lancer ce sort " dit Ann en se relevant.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser sortir Fumseck puis sortit de la pièce, en refermant correctement la porte derrière elle.

-" Cela va être encore plus dur aujourd'hui " dit Ron " _Rogus Vox_… J'aime bien cette voix, cela me donne plus de fierté "

-" Oui…. Cela te va bien " répondit Hermione " _Rogus Vox_…. Cela te donne plus de profondeur…. Peut-être que ce sera ta voix, quand tu auras vieilli "

-" Oui…. J'aimerais bien " répondit Ron.

-" _Rogus Vox_…. Je vais chercher Ombre " dit Harry.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent sortir puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-" Le pauvre : Ann, Ombre et cette autre fille…. "

-" Avec Cho, il a du boulot " plaisanta Ron " J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bourde "

-" Je préfèrerais qu'il se décide à choisir…. Bien sûr, pour le moment, il vaut mieux qu'il reste avec Cho…. Personne ne comprendrait s'il rompait maintenant…. C'est le couple de l'année…. Quand il aura choisi, je le soutiendrais…. Mais j'espère qu'il le fera vite "

-" Oui…. Tu as raison, comme toujours…. Ce serait tellement plus simple si ses 3 amours étaient une seule et même personne…. Grr "

-" Encore ton mal de tête ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Oui, c'est de plus en plus fréquent…. Mais c'est une forte douleur qui part rapidement…. "

-" Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh "

-" Non…. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas aller la voir "

-" Sûrement parce que tu risques de la voir trop souvent avec le Quidditch ? " tenta Hermione.

-" Thémis, un de ces jours, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour lire aussi facilement en moi ? " dit Ron en lui prenant la main.

Hermione sentit une chaleur diffuse qui passait entre eux, elle le regarda, à travers leurs 2 masques. Ils restèrent ainsi, appréciant le moment. Et aucun bruit, hormis leur respiration, ne vint rompre le silence, qui était loin d'être dérangeant.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry retrouva Ann alors qu'elle était assise sur les marches de l'escalier. Elle avait retiré son masque et jouait avec. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle releva la tête et Harry sentit qu'elle était stressée.

-" Remet ton masque…. " dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-" Merci beaucoup…. Heu ! James ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Je tiens à m'excuser "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Pour ne pas être venue au rendez-vous samedi dernier…. J'ai eu un empêchement…. Je devais faire quelque chose, et je n'ai pas pu me libérer "

-" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser "

-" Mais j'y tiens " dit Ombre en plaçant sa main sur la sienne.

-" Non, parce que je n'ai pas pu me libérer moi non plus…. Donc, je te dois, moi aussi, des excuses…. "

-" En fait, je me faisais du soucis pour rien "

-" Et moi aussi…. J'ai eu peur que tu me détestes "

-" Oh ! James…. Jamais je ne pourrais te détester "

-" Puis-je…. Puis-je t'embrasser ? "

-" Si tu ne le fais pas, alors oui, je te détesterais " dit Ombre en re-enlevant son masque.

Harry retira lui aussi son masque, puis il passa sa main dans sa capuche et caressa son visage. Ann appuya sa joue contre la main chaude de Harry, en fermant légèrement les yeux. Il caressa ses lèvres de son pouce, puis prit son visage entre ses 2 mains.

-" Laisse-moi voir ton visage " implora Harry.

-" Non…. Je le voudrais, mais il est encore trop tôt…. Tu n'es pas prêt à ça…. "

-" Mais…. "

-" Chut ! " dit Ombre en lui mettant l'index devant les lèvres " Je croyais que tu voulais m'embrasser "

-" Et je le veux toujours " dit Harry en la rapprochant d'elle " Un jour, est-ce qu'un jour je verrais ton visage ? "

-" Oui…. Un jour "

Harry embrassa Ombre, et comme la fois précédente, il sentit de nouveau ce courant qui passait entre eux, et des paillons dans son ventre. Puis Ombre stoppa ce baiser, mais resta dans ses bras.

-" Il faudrait qu'on y aille…. Ryan et Katie doivent nous attendre "

-" Et tu as un cours à nous faire "

-" Oui…. Ça aussi " répondit Ombre, en soufflant.

-" J'étais sûr que tu avais de l'humour " dit Harry en lui volant un dernier baiser " On y va ? "

-" On y va "

Ils remirent tous les 2 leurs masques et se dirigèrent vers la salle de travail. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte. Il entrouvrit la porte, qui grinça sur ses gonds, avant de l'ouvrir totalement et de voir les mains des ses 2 amis se séparaient rapidement. Il laissa Ombre entrait en premier, puis Fumseck et les suivit. Ombre reprit sa place, tout comme Harry et Fumseck.

-" Bien, maintenant je vais vous prendre un à un pour vous permettre de voir votre centre…. Quand vous le verrez, vous vous y ancrerez…. D'accord ? "

-" Oui ! " répondirent tous ensemble.

-" Bien…. Katie, je commencerais par toi…. Mets-toi en transe, et laisse-moi faire "

-" D'accord "

Hermione ferma les yeux et un instant suffit à Ombre pour se connecter, via Fumseck, à elle. Ombre ouvrit les yeux pour bien voir ce qu'il se passait, et montra la vision à Hermione.

-" Ah ! " hurla Hermione, en rompant le lien.

-" Tu peux éviter de faire ça, c'est loin d'être agréable " dit Ombre en se massant la nuque.

-" C'était quoi ça ? "

-" Quoi ? " demandèrent les garçons.

-" Vous verrez quand vous y serez " répondit Ombre " Katie, je sais que c'est étrange ce que tu as vu, mais sache que c'est ce que je vois…. Je peux voir les flux de magie…. Magie blanche, comme magie noire…. Je vous l'apprendrais, mais seulement quand vous serez prêts…. Et pour le moment vous ne l'êtes pas…. On reprend, et cette fois, tu te concentres sur le centrage…. Tu auras l'impression de dessiner à travers un miroir, mais il faut que tu y arrives…. D'accord ? "

-" Oui…. On y va "

Il fallut encore 1h pour qu'Hermione se focalise correctement sur son centre, et quand elle réussit, il y eu un claquement sonore, comme si on remettait une articulation en place. Ombre sentit un afflux d'énergie : d'abord de la douleur puis un immense soulagement. Elle donna une bourrade mentale à Hermione, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-" Bien…. Tu as réussi "

-" C'est vrai…. C'est génial " s'exclama Hermione " Et quand tu as voulu me faire tomber, c'est comme si j'étais très enfoncée dans le sol "

-" Tu étais ancrée…. Tout simplement…. Bien, Ryan, à toi ? "

-" D'accord "

Ombre mit moins de temps avec Ron, puisqu'il ne réfléchissait pas, il y allait à l'instinct. Lui aussi fut surpris en se voyant à travers Ombre pour la première fois, mais il ne rompit pas le contact. Et comme avec Hermione, Ombre sentit un afflux magique quand il réussit à trouver son centre et à s'ancrer. 

Et avec Harry, cela passa comme une lettre à la poste, comme s'il avait fait ça toute ça vie. Enfin, il fallut d'abord qu'il accepte de se voir à travers les yeux spéciaux d'Ombre, mais ensuite il comprit rapidement le truc. Il lui faisait beaucoup plus confiance que les 2 autres, étant donné qu'ils avaient un lien plus étroit.

-" Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous centrés et ancrés, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi cela peu bien vous servir ? "

-" Cela nous a permis d'avoir les bases " dit Ron.

-" En effet, mais pourquoi ? "

-" Parce qu'il faut avoir un support solide pour construire dessus " répondit Hermione.

-" Tout à fait…. C'est comme pour une maison, il faut d'abord construire les fondations avant de construire les murs…. Même dans le monde magique ça se passe comme ça…. Et plus la fondation est solide, plus votre protection mentale sera bonne…. Toutefois, que faut-il être sûr d'avoir, pour que malgré tout il y ait une bonne fondation ? "

-" Il faut que le terrain soit bien solide " commença Harry après avoir réfléchit " Si on construit sur un terrain marécageux, ou des sables mouvants, cela ne servira à rien parce que l'édifice sombrera "

-" Oui…. Mais cette question était purement théorique, car je pense que vous êtes assez stables psychologiquement pour que vos terrains ne s'effondrent pas sous vos fondations…. Restez toujours unis, fiez vous aux 2 autres, parlez entre vous…. Surveillez-vous…. Car il faut absolument que vous restiez unis, et que vous vous souteniez mutuellement…. Si je vous dis ça, c'est que je sais que vous passerez par des moments difficiles…. Etre la Triade, qui anéantira le règne de Voldemort, ne vous apportera pas que des moments de plaisir… Donc, profitez bien de vos moments de détente…. Ou de moments plus intimes…. Quoi qu'il arrive, gardez toujours espoir…. Si vous le perdez, vous perdez aussi la Guerre…. Maintenant, vous allez quitter l'endroit que vous venez de trouver "

-" Mais…. "

-" Maintenant que vous l'avez trouvé, il faut le retrouver, sinon ça ne sert à rien "

-" D'accord "

-" Aller…. Centrage et ancrage…. Tous les 3 "

Les 3 sorciers mirent à peine 10 minutes à retrouver leur centre, ce qui leur fit amplement plaisir. Puis ils le refirent afin que ça deviennent un automatisme, mais Hermione avait du mal.

-" Centrage et ancrage ! Non, tu ne le fais pas bien ! Par l'enfer, ce devrait être un réflexe maintenant ! Recommence ! " répondit Ombre, d'un ton cassant.

Hermione perdait son sang-froid, alors que Ron commençait à s'énerver. Elle allait pourtant de plus en plus vite, mais Fumseck lui envoyait des bourrades mentales quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Puis Ombre s'y mit elle aussi, et Hermione finit par s'évanouir. Elle se réveilla dans les bras de Ron, et se releva difficilement.

-" Tu m'as attaqué ? " s'indigna Hermione, en reprenant sa place.

-" Oui " répondit froidement Ombre.

-" Mais ce n'est pas juste "

-" On ne te demandera pas la permission quand on forcera ton esprit…. Quand on violentera ton esprit " répondit froidement Ombre.

-" Mais…. "

-" Sache que tu peux tuer quelqu'un en entrant dans sa tête…. Suffit juste de tuer son esprit…. Mais on peut tout y faire…. Le meurtre, mais aussi la torture, la violence…. Le viol…. On peut trouver tes plus intimes secrets…. Et les retourner contre toi…. Alors maintenant, on fait quoi ? "

-" On y retourne " répondit Hermione, abandonnant.

-" C'est bien ça…. On y retourne…. Les garçons sont centrés et ancrés, alors qu'ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte…. Tu penses trop…. Arrête…. Tu es pire qu'une Serdaigle…. Alors, maintenant, tu arrêtes de réfléchir, et tu te laisses guider par ton instinct…. Les explications viendront plus tard, je te passerais des livres si tu y tiens vraiment, mais la théorie ne t'aidera pas…. C'est pour ça qu'il y a toujours la pratique…. Regarde la métamorphose, l'enchantement, la DCFM…. S'il y a de la théorie, c'est pour vous apprendre à bien prononcer les formules pour qu'il n'y ait pas de dégâts…. Ici c'est pas pareil, c'est comme pour la magie sans baguette, faut se lancer, et ensuite on observe les dégâts…. Alors maintenant, tu te lâches ! "

-" J'en ai marre qu'on me dise ça ! " maugréa Hermione.

-" Aller, on termine le travail si vous voulez apprendre quelque chose qui vous sera très utile…. Maintenant, tu respires, tu te détends et on finit ce travail ! "

-" Mouais…. Aller, je tiens le bon bout ! " dit Hermione en reprenant courage.

-" C'est comme ça qu'il faut le prendre ! " répondit Ombre.

-" Hé ! " s'indigna Hermione.

-" La méthode est dure, mais c'est la meilleure, tant que tu ne réussiras à faire en sorte que se soit aussi naturel que ta respiration, ne comptes pas sur moi pour être douce…. C'est difficile, je sais…. J'avais le même problème que toi… C'est dur, ça je le sais…. Cela fait mal au crâne et c'est bigrement douloureux…. Mais c'est la meilleure méthode pour être sûre que tu t'en rappelleras toujours et que ce cher Voldy ne pourra pas pénétrer ton esprit…. Ne pourra pas violer ton esprit…. En tant que femme, je suis sûre que le mot en soit te fait frémir, alors laisse-moi t'aider à ne pas subir ce genre de désagrément "

-" Oui " murmura Hermione " Je vais me laisser conduire pas mon instinct…. "

Ombre et Hermione partirent toutes les 2 en transe, et Hermione mit 1h pour réussir à être centrée et ancrée parfaitement, sans que cela ne soit réfléchit. 

-" Pff " souffla Ombre " Je crois qu'on a bien besoin d'une potion "

Ombre se leva et passa dans la pièce voisine puis revint avec un plateau contenant 8 fioles, de 2 produits différents. Elle le posa devant le trio, et se rassit sur son siège. Elle sortit un pot de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Fumseck mangea goulûment les graines de Feu, enrobées de sauce Volcano, sous le regard intrigué des 3 sorciers. Quand il eut fini, il éructa fortement, en libérant une boule de flamme.

-" Ben je t'en pris ! " s'indigna Ombre " La prochaine fois, mets ton aile devant ton bec !…. Bien, à nous… Il y a une fiole chacun…. La potion bleue est à base de bouleau, qui enlèvera les maux de têtes, l'autre est une potion de régénérescence…. Elle a des propriétés similaires à la Potion Tonus, sans les inconvénients…. Vous dormirez cette nuit…. Aller, à la votre ! "

Ils burent tous les 2 potions, qui leur fit un bien fou.

-" Bien, maintenant que les fondations sont posées, on va construire les murs…. Je sais, il est presque 2h du matin, mais on n'a pas encore fini…. Vous pourrez bien dormir jusqu'à midi, cela passera inaperçu…. Dumbledore fait en sorte que vous n'ayez rien de prévu les samedis matins, quand on a cours…. Alors on peut encore bosser pendant 4h, voir 5h…. "

-" Pff " dit Ron avant de bailler.

-" Dommage, et dire que je voulais vous apprendre à transplaner "

-" On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard " répondit mécaniquement Ron " On me l'a tellement répété que maintenant c'est ancré dans mon esprit "

-" Oui, on ne peut pas se servir du transplanage, comme on apprend au Ministère…. Moi, je vous parle d'une manière de transplaner qui est à la base de cette méthode…. " dit Ann en disparaissant avant d'ouvrir la porte " Comme ça "

-" Mais c'est…. " dit Hermione.

-" Je sais, théoriquement impossible…. Seulement, je n'ai pas fait de bruit en transplanant "

-" Oui, c'est vrai " dit Ron " Comment ? "

-" Vous le saurez, après…. D'abord le travail, ensuite le plaisir "

-" Cela va être encore du boulot ! " se plaignit Ron.

-" En moins d'1h vous y arriverez…. J'en suis sûre…. Maintenant, vous allez visualiser la construction d'une barrière…. D'un mur…. Brique après brique…. Ou bloc après bloc…. C'est au choix…. Mais n'oubliez pas le ciment, pour les retenir entre eux…. Quand vous en aurez construit un, vous pourrez en construire un 2ème, puis un 3ème…. Autant que vous voulez…. On verra les mêmes méthodes quand on construira vos barrières magiques "

-" Barrières magiques ? " demanda Harry.

-" Bien sûr…. Vous ne voudriez pas que tout le monde connaisse votre niveau magique ? "

-" Non, bien sûr " répondit Hermione " Tu en as combien "

-" Beaucoup…. "

-" Tu nous montres ? "

-" D'accord, ouvrez vos esprits…. "

Ombre attendit quelques minutes et fit descendre sa première barrière, qui n'était pas si énorme que ça, puis sa seconde.

-" Whah " s'extasia Harry.

-" Je sais…. "

Elle en fit descendre une autre, puis une autre, et enfin une dernière. Elle ne voulait pas en descendre trop.

-" C'est incroyable " dit Hermione " Et là, tu nous à montrer quoi ? "

-" Oh ! Un petit vingtième de mon pouvoir " répondit modestement Ombre.

-" Tu veux rire ? " demanda Harry " Ton pouvoir est 20 fois plus grand ? "

-" Oui…. Mais c'est tout simplement parce que vous n'avez pas encore vu le votre…. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez à ce moment-là ! "

-" Et ton pouvoir va augmenter ? "

-" Bien sûr, j'ai pas fini de travailler…. Vous non plus…. Vous avez un grand potentiel…. Bien, maintenant vous construisez vos barricades…. Vous verrez par la suite que vos sentiments aussi seront protégés…. Vous n'enverrez plus vos frustrations et vos émotions n'importe où, vous pourrez les canaliser ou les garder en vous…. On ne saura pas si vous mentez, si vous avez peur, si vous êtes tristes ou en colère…. On ne pourra pas se servir de vos sentiments pour vous contrôler…. Non pas que vous n'en aurez plus, mais parce que vous ne les laisserez pas sortir à la moindre provocation…. Mais il faut d'abord construire une bonne muraille…. On va juste travailler dessus pendant 30 minutes…. Fumseck vous testera, pendant le reste de l'année, et vous en reconstruirez une s'il le faut…. Il vous expliquera où sont vos failles, à chaque fois, s'il réussit à percer vos défenses…. Sinon, vous pourrez en construire une 2ème…. "

-" Pourquoi faire ? "

-" Le but est de construire un labyrinthe autour de vous…. D'abord vous faîtes des barrières…. Faut pas oublier qu'elles doivent avoir la forme d'une sphère…. Donc dans les 3 directions de l'espace…. Visualisez d'abord une bulle…. Ensuite vous la renforcez, puis vous construisez…. Vous avez 30 minutes pour votre premier essai…. Nous passerons à autre chose ensuite "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Au bout des 30 minutes, les 3 sorciers avaient réussi à s'enfermer dans une bulle assez solide pour leur servir de support aux futures constructions, et Harry avait même commencé à construire le mur, brique par brique. C'était un travail long et pénible, mais il en sentait déjà les bienfaits.

-" Bien, Fumseck me dit que vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Il continuera à vérifier vos protections au fur et à mesure que vous les construirez…. Bien, maintenant je voudrais voir vos Grimoires et vos baguettes…. Faites les rentrer et sortir en vous, au moins une fois…. Très bien…. Maintenant, nous allons travailler le transplanage " dit Ombre alors que Fumseck disparaissait.

-" Enfin…. Je vais pouvoir comprendre comment tu as fait la dernière fois " dit Harry.

-" Tu verras, c'est tout simple " répondit Ombre " Je vais vous prendre un à un avec moi, et vous montrer ce que ça fait…. Les femmes d'abord ? "

-" Euh ! Oui " répondit Hermione.

Hermione prit la main qu'Ombre lui tendait et toutes les 2 disparurent sans un bruit.

-" Bon, alors ? " demanda Ron.

-" Alors quoi ? "

-" Pourrais-tu faire un choix entre les différentes femmes de ta vie ? "

-" Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens moi-même…. Alors faire un choix, je suis loin de pouvoir le faire "

-" Tu l'aimes ? "

-" Oui "

-" Tu aimes cette fille ? "

-" Oui "

-" Tu aimes Ann ? "

-" Non ! " s'indigna Harry " C'est purement physique…. Je crois "

-" Bon, alors aimes-tu Cho ? "

-" Non, seulement comme une amie…. Ça je le sais, et ça j'ai du mal à m'y faire…. Sortir avec elle et faire semblant…. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire "

-" Pour le moment, rien…. En plus Cho est une fille adorable…. Alors tu n'as vraiment aucune raison, apparente, de vouloir rompre…. Mais entre les 2 autres ? "

-" Ombre est accessible sans l'être…. Je la vois, mais pas réellement…. Il y a toujours ces masques sur nos visages…. Et l'autre…. Je la vois sans qu'elle soit réelle…. Bordel, tu as de la chance de n'avoir qu'une seule femme dans ta vie "

-" Sauf que j'ai la trouille de la perdre…. Elle est tout pour moi…. Mon soleil, mon oxygène…. Quand je la vois, tout mes soucis s'envolent…. Et quand elle sourit…. Tu sais, ce petit sourire fugace…. Si fugace que je me demande souvent si je l'ai vu "

-" Non "

-" Mais si, celui qu'elle a quand elle se rend compte de nos bêtises, et qu'elle fait semblant de devoir nous aider…. Celui qu'elle avait quand elle nous a appris ce qu'elle savait du polynectar ? "

-" Oh ! Celui-là ? Oui, j'ai cru l'avoir rêvé moi aussi…. Alors, elle sait aussi sourire ? " demanda Harry, ironiquement.

-" Arrête ! Bien sûr qu'elle sait sourire…. " répondit Ron outré " Mais je préfère quand elle a son petit regard sévère "

-" Son regard sévère ? Ne me dis pas que…. "

-" Ben si ! J'adorerais la voir toute vêtue de cuir, avec un fouet "

-" Et qu'elle te punisse ? Vilain garnement ! "

-" Oh ! Arrête ! C'est qu'un fantasme…. Parmi tant d'autres "

-" Mais toujours avec Hermione ? "

-" Ben oui ! Toujours ! Et toi ? "

-" Toujours la même…. Et parfois il y a Ombre…. Surtout depuis 2 semaines "

-" Et ? "

-" Et quoi ? "

-" Harry ? "

-" Bon, oui…. Ann aussi…. Mais c'est rarement…. Que quand il y a les 3 "

-" Les 3 ? Et bien mon cochon ! "

-" Ben quoi ? C'est qu'un fantasme…. Comme tant d'autres "

-" Oui…. Avec 3 filles…. " dit Ron avant de tourner la tête vers la porte " Tu entends ? "

-" On dirait des éclats de rires "

-" On dirait le rire d'Hermione "

-" Elles arrivent, apparemment "

En effet, Ombre et Hermione rentrèrent en trombe dans la pièce, pliées en 2 par un fou rire. Elle s'affalèrent sur le siège d'Ombre, riant encore.

-" On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda Ron.

-" C'est trop génial ! " s'extasia Hermione " C'est encore mieux que le grand huit "

-" A ce point ? " demanda Harry.

-" Oui…. C'est encore mieux quand tu le fais seul…. J'arrive pas à croire que j'y suis arrivée "

-" C'est parce que tu t'es laissée guider par ton instinct…. L'instinct féminin est très important…. Quoi qu'en dise les profs de divination…. Ryan, je crois que c'est à nous "

-" Oui "

Ron et Ombre disparurent, laissant à Hermione le soin de tout expliquer à Harry.

-" C'est génial ce truc…. Je suis sûr que tu aimeras autant que le vol "

-" Comment ça se passe ? "

-" Tu sais ce que l'on dit, que la terre possède des nœuds d'énergie magiques…. Reliés entre eux par un réseau ressemblant à une toile d'araignée ? "

-" Oui "

-" Et bien, en fait, tu utilises ce réseau pour te déplacer…. C'est beaucoup plus rapide…. Mais comme pour le transplanage, il faut savoir d'où tu pars et où tu vas…. Enfin, d'où tu pars, c'est qu'il faut juste sentir où tu es…. Et c'est comme si tu étais absorbé par la terre, et tu voyages en elle…. Tu fusionnes avec elle…. Avec Gaïa "

-" Je verrais bien…. On dirait que Ron arrive "

-" Oui "

Ron pénétra dans la pièce, bientôt suivi par Ombre, et sauta au cou de Harry et d'Hermione, qui s'était rassisse à sa place.

-" C'était…. Extraordinaire…. J'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel…. C'est presque mieux que le Quidditch…. Mais presque juste "

-" Rien ne peut être comparé au Quidditch " dit Ombre " Enfin, je n'ai pas assez d'expérience dans les autres domaines pour m'avancer trop sur ce terrain "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu ne connais pas ? Tu sembles tout connaître ! " dit Hermione.

-" Les relations humaines…. L'amour "

-" Le sexe ? " tenta Ron, ce qui attira le regard des 3 autres.

-" C'est en effet du sexe dont je voulais parler…. D'après ce qu'on m'en a dit…. Mais je crois que je suis comme vous, en attente d'une nouvelle expérience "

-" On a le temps, quand même " dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-" Te sentirais-tu visé ? " demanda Ombre.

-" Hein ? Non ! Non, bien sûr que non " répondit Harry.

-" Je te faisais marcher…. Respire "

-" Elle t'a bien eu là ! " le railla Ron.

-" C'est ce que je vous disais tout à l'heure…. N'aillez pas peur de vivre intensément votre vie…. Peu importe ce que diront les mauvaises langues…. Vous n'allez pas avoir une vie facile, faites-vous vos souvenirs dès maintenant "

-" Euh ! " demanda Ron " C'est pas que j'ai pas apprécié…. Mais peut-on se servir de cette méthode pour rentrer chez nous ? "

-" Oui…. Allez-y…. Mais noter le chemin, si vous voulez le retrouver pour votre prochain cours…. Toutefois, Fumseck viendra vous chercher dans 2 semaines pour le cours…. Mais il aura lieu le samedi…. Bonne nuit…. Et entraînez-vous "

-" Oui " dit Hermione en se pendant au bras de Ron.

-" Et c'est parti ! " dit Ron avant de les faire disparaître tous les 2.

-" Il adore ça apparemment " dit Ombre.

-" J'aimerais bien essayer, moi aussi "

-" Oui, bien sûr "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron atterrit dans sa chambre, en tenant Hermione dans ses bras. Il la tenait si près de lui qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait la laisser repartir un jour. Et Hermione était si bien dans ses bras, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir.

-" Mione ? " demanda Ron, en retirant son propre masque.

-" Hum ? "

-" Rendre dormir dans ta chambre…. Ou tu seras tellement fatiguée que tu devras dormir ici "

-" Hum…. Je reste ici " répondit Hermione en enlevant son masque et en posant sa tête dans le cou de Ron.

-" Hermione "

-" Je suis si fatiguée, Ron…. Je t'en pris " murmura Hermione en s'endormant dans les bras de Ron.

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la porter jusque dans son propre lit. Il lui retira sa cape, son gilet et ses bottes avant de l'allonger dans les couvertures. Il la borda affectueusement, embrassa son front avant de faire apparaître une couverture pour dormir sur le fauteuil, près du lit.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ombre toucha l'épaule d'Harry, et tous les 2 partirent dans le réseau magique. Hermione avait raison, c'était comme des montagnes russes, avec la même liberté que le Quidditch. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un arc-en-ciel, avec la vitesse d'une fusée. Ombre freina et ils arrivèrent devant une cascade. Puis ils repartirent et arrivèrent devant un sanctuaire. Harry resta émerveillé devant le temple, puis Ombre lui demanda de les ramener dans le Hall, par la même méthode, ce qu'il fit sans aucun problème.

-" C'était…. Merci ! " dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer.

-" Arrête " demanda Ombre, prise d'un fou rire.

-" J'aime quand tu ris " dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras " Retire ton masque…. Je te promets de ne pas chercher à voir ce que tu caches sous ce masque "

-" Si tu enlèves le tien "

Ils retirèrent leurs masques, et Harry l'embrassa. Puis Ombre le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de lui dire de rentrer se coucher. Harry obéit à regret, mais quand il arriva dans sa chambre, le lit lui ouvrit grand ses bras, et il s'étala dessus, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines.


	45. Chapitre 108

****

Chapitre 60 (108) : Les pom-pom girls de Gryffondors

Le samedi matin (le 11 octobre), Hermione émergea difficilement des bras de Morphée, un oreiller dans ses bras. Elle s'inquiéta quelques instants, se voyant dans la chambre d'un autre puis vit qu'elle était dans la chambre de Ron. Elle se releva pour voir où il était, et le vit, assis sur un siège. Elle se rallongea dans le lit, et prit l'oreiller contre elle, en observant le préfet pendant son sommeil. Elle respira profondément l'odeur qui imprégnait le tissu, l'odeur de Ron. Cette odeur la fit chavirer. Elle adorait l'odeur de sa peau mélangée à celle de son parfum, c'était si enivrant. Elle l'observa sans avoir à se cacher, il dormait si paisiblement. 

-" _Il est si beau, surtout quand il dort…. On dirait un ange_ " pensa Hermione.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes à le regarder puis se leva difficilement, mais le plus dur fut de laisser l'oreiller sur le lit. Elle prit ses bottes et le reste de ses affaires dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers le fauteuil. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de Ron, qui ne se réveilla pas, puis elle prit son courage à 2 mains et se pencha vers lui.

-" _Merlin, faites qu'il ne se réveille pas, ou que s'il se réveille, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras… _"

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du visage de Ron, elle respirait le même air que lui. Elle avala difficilement sa salive puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ron. Il dormait si profondément qu'il ne répondit pas réellement au baiser, mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, cependant il ne se réveilla pas, ce qui rassura la voleuse de baiser. Hermione rompit le lien, caressa les lèvres de Ron de ses doigts, puis se dirigea vers le bureau pour y écrire un mot avant de le poser sur le lit et de transplaner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ron se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, en se léchant les lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit les yeux pour voir son lit défait et vide, avec un mot dessus : 

__

Cher Ron, 

Je te remercie de ta gentillesse et de ta délicate attention. Peu de jeunes hommes m'auraient laissé leur lit, très confortable en plus, après avoir fait en sorte que je dorme bien (sans mes bottes et ma cape), et sans profiter de la situation. Je savais que tu étais un homme de grande valeur, et tu me l'as encore une fois prouvé.

J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, et je crois que ta présence auprès de moi y était pour beaucoup. Avoir un ami sincère, qui veille sur son sommeil, ne peut que faire se sentir en sécurité, et donc faire de beaux rêves. 

Je me suis réveillée avant toi, et je suis retournée dans ma chambre en transplanant. 

Encore merci pour tout. Avec toute mon affection. 

Hermione.

Ron relut plusieurs fois le parchemin, s'attardant sur " Cher Ron ", " Homme de grande valeur " et " Avec toute mon affection ". Puis il s'humecta de nouveau les lèvres et trouva qu'elles avaient un goût fruité, et plus précisément le goût de son fruit préféré : la cerise. L'idée folle qu'Hermione l'ait embrassé durant son sommeil germa dans son esprit, mais en relisant la lettre, l'expression " ami sincère " lui fit rapidement mettre de côté cette idée.

Il se leva et s'habilla pour descendre manger, son estomac se faisant entendre. Il retrouva Harry dans le salon de l'appartement. Ce dernier avait encore un petit sourire, il avait du être bien dorloté durant la nuit.

-" Tu es rentré à quelle heure ? " demanda Ron.

-" Moins de 30 minutes après vous…. Et seul "

-" Dommage "

-" Oui…. Enfin…. On va manger…. J'ai une faim de loup "

-" Et moi donc ! " dit Ron en commençant à partir.

-" Attendez-moi ! " dit Hermione.

-" Bonjour Mione " dit Harry " Bien dormi ? "

-" Bonjour " répondit Hermione en regardant Ron et en rougissant légèrement " Oui, comme un loir "

-" Aller, à table ! " dit Ron en ouvrant le chemin.

Harry les regarda, mais ne vit rien de différent dans leur comportement, même s'il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mais la faim était trop grande et donc il oublia cette impression.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lorsque le trio entra dans la grande salle, Harry partit embrasser Cho avant de rejoindre sa table où Parvati lui " sauta " dessus, avec Lavande.

-" Harry ? Harry ? Harry ? " appela Parvati.

-" Oui ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

-" Est-ce que tu acceptes qu'il y ait des pom-pom girls à Gryffondor ? "

-" Euh ? J'en sais rien…. Qui y aurait-il ? "

-" J'en sais rien…. En fait, comme on ne sait pas si cela va être autorisé, on n'a pas voulu faire de liste " dit Parvati.

-" Je comprends, cela évite de décevoir…. Mais en gros, d'après les discussions, vous seriez combien ? "

-" Au moins 5, Lavande, Hélène, Hermione "

-" Hermione ? " demanda Harry en ce tournant vers son amie.

-" Ben oui " répondit la préfète " Si je peux vous encourager, je le ferais volontiers "

-" Oh ! Tant mieux…. Qui d'autre ? "

-" Il y a aussi Anaïs…. Elle n'avait pas été prise dans l'équipe, mais veut faire quelque chose pour elle, et son amie Florence…. Et puis moi…. Donc 6 filles…. "

-" Ann pense que tu préfèrerais qu'elle s'occupe de notre entraînement " dit Hermione " Comme elle sait ce qu'il faut faire, on pourrait être les meilleures…. Au niveau de l'équipe, en sorte "

-" Hum…. Je vais y réfléchir " dit Harry avant de penser " _Pourquoi pense-t-elle que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit dans les supportrices…. Remarque, je dois bien m'avouer qu'elle risque de me perturber…. Sa mini jupe…. Arg…. Calme-toi mon vieux !…. C'est vrai qu'elle sait quoi faire et que cela serait plus utile que de laisser les filles apprendre seules…. Enfin, voyons comment ça va se passer, peut-être que Dumbledore m'enlèvera l'épine du pied_ "

Harry continua de discuter de l'idée avec Parvati et Hermione, et ne vit pas que Dumbledore se lever pour prendre la parole.

-" Hum ! Hum ! " toussota le directeur pour avoir l'attention des élèves " Je profite du déjeuner pour vous annoncer quelques petites modifications…. La première concerne le Quidditch…. Du calme, du calme, du calme…. Vos directeurs m'ont informés que de nombreuses jeunes filles aimeraient former des groupes de supportrices…. Je crois que ce serait une bonne chose, nous allons donc tenter l'expérience cette année…. Bien, vos directeurs de maisons ainsi que le capitaine de l'équipe feront les sélections et choisiront les supportrices…. Vos directeurs vous expliqueront la manière dont la sélection s'effectuera…. Les premières participations aux matches se feront à partir du 2ème match…. De chaque équipe…. Donc, en décembre…. Cela laisse assez de temps pour faire les mises aux points…. "

Dumbledore se rassit et laissa le reste de l'annonce aux bons soins de McGonagall, son bras droit.

-" Bien, la 2ème annonce concerne la soirée d'Halloween….. Aucun d'entre vous ne s'est inscrit pour participer au karaoké…. Et je dois dire que nous sommes tous un peu déçus de votre comportement…. Cependant, il semblerait que ce soit parce que beaucoup d'entre vous ne savent pas ce que sait…. Et que d'autres ne veulent pas paraître ridicule…. Nous avons donc choisi de modifier la manière dont se déroulera la soirée…. Dans un 1er temps, 4 à 5 élèves par maisons, choisis parmi les 3 classes les plus anciennes, présenteront une petite comédie musicale…. Enfin, quelque chose d'approchant…. Les élèves seront choisis dans la semaine, et prévenus samedi prochain…. Pour répéter leurs textes, connaître leur personnage et avoir une idée de ce qu'il faudra faire…. Il y aura bien sûr des répétitions, en groupe pour la partie comédie et pour connaître le déroulement de l'histoire, et en solo pour vos chansons…. C'est le professeur Callisto qui s'occupera des répétitions, des essais de costumes et de la mise en scène…. La 2ème partie de la soirée sera un véritable karaoké…. Chacun d'entre vous aura 1 semaine pour choisir 5 chansons avec 5 interprètes de votre choix…. Vous donnerez vos votes à vos directeurs…. Nous ferons ensuite la synthèse de ces votes, et choisiront les chansons qui passeront, ainsi que les interprètes…. Comme il y aura beaucoup de choix, vos votes seront réutilisés pour toutes les autres soirées…. Donc, vous risquez tous de passer au moins 1 fois dans l'année…. Vous recevrez, dans la semaine suivante, toutes les chansons, les ordres de passage et les soirées où vous chanterez…. Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant ? " demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

-" Oui…. Pour le moment…. Réfléchissez donc bien à qui vous voulez voir sur scène, et les chansons qu'ils devront interpréter…. Nous ferons le tri parmi les choix, pour que ce ne soit pas trop avilissant ou ridiculisant pour vous…. Sauf si c'est une chanson que vous voulez chanter, alors mettez-la dans votre liste…. Chaque liste devra comporter votre nom, votre classe et votre maison, ainsi que le nom de la chanson, du groupe et de la personne, ou des personnes, que vous voulez voir chanter, mais seulement pour les duos ou trios…. Bien, je crois que c'est tout…. Bon appétit à tous ! "

Le repas apparut sur la table, et les élèves commencèrent à manger, tout en parlant des 2 nouvelles : les supportrices et le karaoké.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A la fin du repas, le professeur McGonagall se leva rapidement de table et se dirigea droit sur la table de Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement sur Harry. Celui-ci la vit fondre sur lui, et ressentit une légère frayeur, puisqu'il avait effectivement des choses à se reprocher _(N/A : En particulier un baiser….)_.

-" Mr Potter "

-" Oui…. Professeur ? "

-" J'aimerais vous parler…. Suivez-moi dans la salle des professeurs "

-" Euh…. Tout de suite ? "

-" Oui…. Comme ça se sera fait…. Ne vous inquiéter pas, Mr Potter, c'est au sujet des supportrices de Gryffondor "

-" Ah " répondit Harry, soulagé " D'accord "

Le professeur de Métamorphose sortit de la Grande Salle, suivie d'Harry, et entra dans la salle des professeurs. Harry la suivit et pénétra dans cette salle très spéciale, lui rappelant de vieux souvenirs, parfois drôles mais aussi dramatiques.

-" Asseyez-vous, Harry " dit McGonagall en présentant une chaise.

-" Oui, merci…. "

-" Bien, je vais être franche…. Autant je compte sur vous pour mener l'équipe à la victoire, autant je veux que les Gryffondors se remarquent…. "

-" Je comprends…. Une nouvelle compétition, amicale, entre les maisons "

-" Oui…. Mais je veux qu'on gagne cette compétition…. Et Diane Smith est la personne appropriée pour diriger l'équipe "

-" En tant qu'entraîneur " dit Harry, sur un ton catégorique.

-" Oui…. " répondit McGonagall en triturant sa main " Harry, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien avec votre camarade de classe…. "

-" Mais…. "

-" Et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi " le coupa le professeur " Cela vous regarde, et je n'ai pas à intervenir dans votre histoire…. Cependant, je préfèrerais qu'elle mène l'équipe des supportrices…. Mais d'ici le premier match où les filles encourageront l'équipe, il peut y avoir de l'eau qui coule sous les ponts…. Et vous pourriez changer de point de vue "

-" Mais…. "

-" Je n'ai pas fini, Harry…. Je crois que si Diane devient l'entraîneur des filles, on aura effectivement de grandes chances d'avoir la meilleure équipe de supportrices de Poudlard…. Bien que se serait aussi son rôle en tant que meneuse…. Donc, dans les 2 cas, l'équipe sera bonne…. Vous prendrez la décision tout seul, en votre âme et conscience "

-" Merci…. C'est comme ça que je voyais les choses…. "

-" Bien…. Acceptez-vous qu'il y ait des supportrices ? "

-" Oui…. Cela serait sûrement un plus pour la motivation de l'équipe…. Puisque je ne pense pas qu'elles seront là pour nous remonter le moral…. Je n'ai aucune intention de perdre…. Que se soit un match, mais surtout la coupe "

-" Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous…. Bien, je crois que demain matin, 10h pour la sélection, se sera parfait…. Un choix rapide et efficace…. C'est Diane qui s'occupera de la sélection, vous donnerez juste votre avis sur les filles, leur âge et leur motivation…. Elle se charge du reste, c'est à dire de la sélection des filles, et de la manière dont se sera fait, puis de l'entraînement, des horaires, des tenues, des chorégraphies…. Elle vous fera un bilan quand vous le demanderez…. Cela vous convient-il ? "

-" Oui…. Je mets les pieds sous la table et je regarde la carte, quoi ? "

-" Hum…. Vous avez le même humour que votre parrain, vous devriez le voir moins souvent " dit McGonagall en se levant " Bien, je vais prévenir Diane et faire mettre un mot dans la salle commune par les préfets…. Je vous remercie "

-" Merci à vous…. Au moins, comme ça vous m'enlever une épine du pied…. Je me serais mal vu à devoir faire le tri entre les filles de Gryffondor…. "

-" Vous avez peur d'en décevoir une majorité ? "

-" On va dire ça comme ça " répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-" Rejoignez vos amis, et envoyez-moi Mr Weasley…. Dans mon bureau…. "

-" Oui, professeur "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Le dimanche matin, à 10h précise, les filles de Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch. Les garçons étaient déçus, puisque seul Harry avait été autorisé à voir la sélection de la dizaine de filles. Les filles entraient, pour beaucoup, pour la première fois sur le terrain de Quidditch, puisque seule les filles de l'équipe avaient l'habitude de fouler le sol du stade. 

Le professeur McGonagall avait placé des petits gradins, en forme d'amphithéâtre, ce qui libérait un espace libre. En face de cet amphi, il y avait une table, derrière laquelle Harry, McGonagall et Diane étaient assis. Les filles restèrent au centre de l'espace, ne sachant pas ce qu'elles devaient faire. 

-" Bonjour à toutes " dit Ann en se levant et en passant devant le bureau, pour se mettre face aux filles " C'est moi qui entraînerais les pom-pom girls…. Et qui les choisirais…. Le professeur McGonagall m'a donné cette responsabilité…. Et donc celles qui pensaient être prise en faisant du charme au Capitaine, c'est raté parce que c'est moi, qui ais les pleins pouvoir…. Je vais d'abord vous expliquer les raisons de cet aménagement…. Celles qui ne veulent pas participer à la sélection iront s'asseoir dans les gradins…. Comme les filles de l'équipe, puisque vous ne pouvez pas jouer et encourager en même temps…. "

Les 5 filles de l'équipe de Quidditch allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins, mais Harry remarqua que les Jumelles avaient un petit sourire étrange. Il se demanda ce qu'elles avaient encore en tête. Ann portait une paire de tennis blanche, un corsaire noir avec une jupette blanche (ce qui ennuya légèrement Harry, puisqu'il la regardait de dos, et que la jupette lui enlevait une belle vision), ainsi qu'un petit polo en coton blanc. Elle avait relevé sa belle chevelure en une queue de cheval. Elle portait une sorte de cahier, sur lequel elle avait noté tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour une bonne sélection.

-" Bien, le professeur McGonagall ne vous en voudra pas si vous allez vous rassoire…. Celles qui veulent juste voir comment ça se passe, une sélection de pom-pom girls, et celles qui ne se sentent pas d'attaque pour réussir à supporter l'entraînement…. Sachez qu'il y aura des entraînements tous les jours…. En semaine se sera avant les cours…. Donc, vous devrez vous levez au plus tard à 6h touts les matins…. Se sera jogging, méditation, arts martiaux…. Pour l'équilibre, uniquement…. Natation, danses diverses, musculation…. Se sera très dur, très long et très physique…. Vous pouvez oublier les grasses matinées…. Sauf les dimanches…. Si vous êtes sûres de supporter tout ça…. Vraiment sûres, alors vous pouvez rester…. Celles qui ont le moindre doute, allez vous asseoir…. Je préfère avoir des filles sur lesquelles je peux compter…. Sur lesquelles Gryffondor peut compter "

Beaucoup de filles allèrent s'assoire, surtout les plus jeunes, mais il en restait quand même beaucoup. Il y avait effectivement Hermione, Parvati, Lavande, Hélène, Anaïs et Florence, des filles de 6ème, 4ème et 3ème année. Certaines étaient mignonnes, d'autres un peu moins. 

Mais d'après les idées d'Harry, il faudrait surtout que Hermione, Parvati et Lavande soient prises dans l'équipe, pour qu'il puisse les faire danser avec Ron, Seamus ou Dean.

-" Bien…. Pour celles qui restent, on va commencer les sélections…. Mettez-vous en ligne…. Allez ! "

Les filles obéirent au quart de tour, faisant une ligne bien droite.

-" Très bien…. Pour être une bonne pom-pom, il faut avoir un minimum de souplesse…. Celles qui n'en ont pas, mais alors vraiment pas, vous pouvez aller vous rassoire…. Le minimum c'est toucher ses pieds avec le bout des doigts " dit Ann en se penchant en avant et en posant ses mains à plat à côté de ses chaussures " Et avoir un grand écart pas trop mauvais…. C'est à dire, arriver au moins à 20cm du sol, à froid…. En droit et facial "

Ann plaça un pied devant l'autre, et glissa en grand écart. Elle se releva gracieusement.

-" Après vous "

Les filles se regardèrent, et 2 d'entre elles allèrent s'asseoir. Celles qui restaient essayèrent de toucher leur pied, puis tentèrent de faire le grand écart, Ann passa pour voir celles qui y arrivaient et celles qui échouaient. Harry la regarda discutaient avec des filles qui n'étaient pas assez souples. Elle devait leur dire des mots encourageants puisque aucune ne sembla véritablement déçue de leur échec. 

-" Bien…. Maintenant que nous avons vu la souplesse, il faut voir la voix et le punch…. Chacune votre tour vous répèterez une phrase…. Sachez que si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise, ou si vous n'avez pas encore le bon rythme vous pourrez toujours encourager l'équipe…. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a des supportrices, qu'il faut que vous restiez muettes…. En fait, on est juste là pour vous donner le rythme…. Et pour gueuler plus fort que tous…. Mais on n'est rien sans le reste des spectateurs…. Bien, chacune votre tour : Ce sport est vraiment merveilleux, mais seuls les lions seront victorieux !…. "

Ann avait dit ça en mimant une chorégraphie simple. Puis elle demanda aux filles de reprendre les unes après les autres. Il y eut de nouveaux des filles qui ne se sentirent pas d'attaque, ou qui étaient beaucoup trop intimidées, ce qui diminua encore le nombre de participantes. Seulement elles étaient encore trop nombreuses.

-" Bien…. Hum…. Vous semblez toutes prêtes à encourager correctement l'équipe, seulement il faut maintenant voir si vous serez capables de réussir les fins de matches…. Que celles qui ont le vertige ou bien peur en vol, aillent se rassoire…. Enfin, vous comprendrez bien assez vite…. Les filles ? "

-" On est prête ! " dirent les Jumelles en agrandissant leur balai et en s'envolant.

-" Bien, vous allez voir, il faut faire totalement confiance dans ses porteurs…. Et donc dans les joueurs " dit Ann en levant les 2 bras vers le ciel.

Les Jumelles fondirent sur elle et l'enlevèrent, sous le regard ébahi des filles mais surtout d'Harry. Les Jumelles firent un looping, l'une à coté de l'autre, en tenant toujours Ann. Puis quand elles arrivèrent au sommet de la boucle, elles lâchèrent leur amie, qui tomba sous l'effet de la gravité. McGonagall se leva, prête à lancer un sort, pendant que les filles hurlaient de peur pour leur camarade. Ann se plaça à l'horizontale jambes écartées, bras en avant. Puis Harry vit les Jumelles qui fonçaient vers elle, et les pieds d'Ann prirent appuie sur le bout des balais. Les Jumelles poussèrent Ann, comme si elles étaient des dauphins et qu'elles évoluaient dans l'eau, et non dans l'air.

Ann semblait avoir une confiance absolue dans la capacité des Jumelles, et ces dernières suivaient parfaitement les trajectoires que le corps d'Ann leur indiquait : montée, descente, virage plus ou moins serré, à droite et à gauche, ondulations. Mais se fut la descente en piquet qui fit tressaillir Harry, cependant, Ann se stabilisa rapidement, frôlant dangereusement le sol. Mais les Jumelles étaient vraiment douées, et quand elles foncèrent vers les tribunes, elles refirent la même chose mais en passant de l'horizontal à la verticale. Puis elles refirent un looping et Ann atterrit derrière les Jumelles, un pied sur chaque balai. Les filles se posèrent et Ann sauta à terre.

-" Ça, ce n'est qu'un minimum de ce qu'il vous sera peut-être demandé de faire…. Si le Capitaine emmène l'équipe jusqu'à la Coupe…. Autant faire grand pour cet événement !…. Avez-vous toujours envie de participer ?…. "

Les filles étaient encore bouche bée, et malgré le fait qu'elle attende quelques minutes, Ann perdit patience rapidement.

-" Heu ! J'attends une réponse, là "

-" Oui ! " répondirent les 15 filles restantes après la démonstration.

-" Bien…. Alors je vous donne 5 minutes pour vous changer…. Tenue de sport obligatoire…. Eviter le maquillage, et mettez un maillot de bain dessous…. Au cas où "

-" Pour ? " demanda McGonagall.

-" Pardon ? " dit Ann en se retournant " Pour vérifier les conditions physiques…. Voulez-vous faire un footing avec nous, professeur ? Potter ? "

-" Je resterais dehors pour vous surveiller " répondit le professeur McGonagall " Au cas où "

-" Oui, mais je ne vais pas les tuer…. Pas encore en tout cas " répondit Ann avec un immense sourire " On verra plus tard…. Potter ? "

-" J'ai des choses à faire…. Je te laisse choisir, je suis sûr que tu feras tout pour honorer ta maison "

-" Bien sûr…. Bon, les filles, dans 10 minutes dans le Hall…. Maximum…. Si vous êtes en retard, même d'une seule seconde, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de nous rattraper…. Aller, on se bouge ! "

Les 15 postulantes partir en courant, pour se changer, sauf Hermione qui avait prévu le coup et qui était déjà en tenue. Elle donna sa robe de sorcière à Ginny, qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor, en courant. Les Jumelles restaient avec Ann pour se défouler un bon coup, en faisant du sport.

Les 4 filles se dirigèrent vers le château, alors que McGonagall rangeait d'un coup de baguette en discutant avec Harry. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard toutes les concurrentes étaient présentes, au grand plaisir d'Ann. Elle leur fit commencer par des étirements avant de faire 10 tours du lac, ce qui lui fit perdre 2 filles. Puis elle enchaîna par des étirements pour les relaxer avant de faire de la musculation : abdominaux et fessiers. Ensuite elle leur fit faire des étirements pour la souplesse, mais même là, certaines n'arrivaient pas au niveau. Il restait 10 filles à Ann : Hermione, Hélène, Parvati, Lavande, Anaïs, Florence et 4 autres filles de 6ère et 3ème année. 

Ann leur fit faire une pause à 13h…. Pour manger. Elle les fit s'asseoir au bord du lac et leur donna, à toute, un panier-repas que Dobby avait fait selon ses désirs. Il n'y avait pas grand chose : des fruits, de l'eau, une petite salade variée et une barre de céréales. Les filles regardèrent bizarrement leur menu, sous les sourires sarcastiques des Jumelles qui savaient pourquoi Ann faisait ça. Et bingo ! Les 2 filles de 3ème année ronchonnèrent et Ann leur fit comprendre que si le fait de faire attention à leur nourriture ne leur semblait pas important, elles pouvaient s'en aller. Ce qu'elles firent, préférant de loin la nourriture Poudlard.

-" Bien…. Je crois que 8 est un bon chiffre…. Anaïs, Florence, vous m'excuserez auprès de vos camarades, mais il faut manger sain…. Un minimum….. Là, s'était exagéré, mais je vous apprendrais quelques trucs…. Si je vous dis qu'avec ça vous pourrez faire un peu moins de sport…. Et même faire des écarts de temps en temps…. "

-" Moi, ça me va " dit Hermione " Ce ne sera pas comme ça tous les jours ? "

-" Pas autant, non…. Mais il faudra d'abord que je vous parle seule à seule, pour vous faire un programme adapté…. Je ne vais pas changer vos habitudes alimentaires ou sportives comme ça…. On fera ça en douceur…. Pour que d'ici le premier match on soit toutes en forme, et sans complexe dans nos tenues…. "

-" Complexe ? "

-" Si vous croyais que c'est si facile que ça de porter une tenue de pom-pom, vous vous trompez lourdement…. Il y a d'abord des manières de bouger à apprendre, ensuite les regards des garçons peuvent être très gênants par moment…. Des tas de petites choses qui peuvent mettre très mal à l'aise…. Mais en général, quand les pom-pom sont en groupe, ça va mieux…. Bien, si vous avez fini, on fait une course jusqu'à la salle commune…. Au moins le tableau de la Grosse Dame…. Ensuite, se sera fini…. Promis !…. Aller, je range tout ça et je vous rejoins…. Debout "

Toutes les filles se remirent debout, et Ann donna le top de départ. Les Jumelles partirent en tête, suivies par Hermione et Hélène, puis des autres. Ann récupéra les paniers repas et les ramena dans la cuisine avant de rejoindre les filles, devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Elles rentrèrent toutes dans la salle commune, et montèrent à l'unisson dans leur dortoir pour se doucher. Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à faire le minimum nécessaire, tellement elles étaient fatiguées, et s'endormirent comme des masses.


	46. Chapitre 109

**Josi :**  
Harry devra bien s'y faire un jour, en plus tout le monde le pousse dans la même direction.... Il faudra bien qu'il se rende compte que les autres ont raison!  
Mes idées.... Elles me viennent des mes lectures et mes séances matages télé.... Non, sans déconner, c'est vraiment ça.... Depuis le temps que je lis ou que je regarde la TV, il y a des trucs qui restent.... Pour la fin, je crois que tu as le temps d'attendre, vu mon rythme super rapide!  
Math et Chimie.... Une scientifique?.... Une collègue, génial!

**Tobby :**  
Je ne sais pas si Frezze est un vrai méchant, puisqu'il gèle le monde pour pouvoir vivre avec sa femme.... Quand à La Reine des Galces, c'est pas une vraie méchante, il faut juste qu'elle apprenne à aimer.... Gomez et Morticia ou Rogue et Ambre, ça me faisait rire de les voir comme ça, et puis, je crois que ça irait très bien à Severus!  
Personne n'est parfait, parfois on réussi, parfois on échoue, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut se reposer sur ses lauriers ou abandonner.... Pour la relation Ron - Hermione, faut bien que je la fasse avancer, si je veux lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.... Niark, niark, niark!  
Pour les pompom girls, le seul film que j'ai vu c'est effectivement American Girls.... Enfin, c'est plutôt des meuneuses de claques.... Mais je crois bien que c'est aussi très dur comme sport, il faut être polyvalent.... Par contre, je précise : Ginny et les Jumelles ne sont pas des pompom.... Elles sont dans l'équipe.... Mais il y aura aussi Parvati et Seamus et Lavance et Dean.... Ou l'inverse, je ne me rapelle plus de ce que j'écris.... o_0.... C'est grave docteur?

**Chapitre 61 (109) :****Manticore Lion**

Le mardi (14) midi, les élèves de la 5ème à la 7ème année de Gryffondor étaient très excités à l'idée de combattre, en utilisant seulement les éléments naturels. Les plus jeunes étaient déçus, parce que eux n'y participeraient pas, mais qu'en plus ils ne pourraient pas regarder les matches. Après un déjeuner léger, les élèves remontèrent se changer, pour être en tenue de sport. Ron rejoint Harry dans sa chambre, pour discuter un peu des matches, maintenant qu'ils savaient contre qui ils allaient combattre.

-" N'oublie pas de prendre de quoi te changer " dit Ron en lui montrant son sac de sport " Tous les élèves qui combattront prendront une douche dans nos vestiaires "

-" J'espère qu'ils ne resteront que dans les vestiaires " répondit Harry en sortant de la salle de bain " Je préfèrerais qu'ils n'aillent pas fouiller "

-" Tu as peur que qui fouille ? "

-" Personne. Seulement je ne veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs que dans les vestiaires. "

-" Tu as peur que quelqu'un habite ton nouveau jouet ? Dommage, Ann te l'aurait sûrement répar. "

-" Qu'insinues-tu ? "

-" Rien, comme toujours. Je dis juste que comme ce ne serait pas de ta faute, elle accepterait sans doute de t'aider. Elle n'est pas aussi méchante que tu veux bien le croire. Cela t'aide de la croire mauvaise, n'est-ce pas ? "

-" Oui. Je dois combattre contre elle. Même si je sais qu'elle ne me fera aucun cadeau, j'ai peur d'en faire de même. "

-" Pense juste que c'est la 2ème manche de votre dernier combat "

-" Oui. Mais même "

-" C'était comment la sélection ? "

-" Je pensais être le joueur le plus téméraire "

-" Oui. Faire une course avec un Cognard aide à avoir cette impression "

-" C'est pas de ma faute s'il avait été ensorcelé par Dobby. "

-" Ce n'est pas de ta faute, non plus, si ton balai a voulu de jeter par-dessus bord "

-" C'était Voldemort. Tu t'en rappelles ? "

-" Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ?. Qui est encore plus fou que toi ? "

-" Ann "

-" C'est marrant, cela ne me surprend même pas "

-" Ben moi, quand elle a joué au dauphin, j'ai eu peur "

-" Hein ? "

-" Tu as déjà vu des dauphins ? "

-" Euh, oui "

-" Quand tu es dans l'eau, et que les dauphins veulent bien jouer avec toi, ils peuvent se mettre à te pousser par les pieds "

-" Oui, je vois. Mais les dauphins ne volent pas, que je sache "

-" Non. Mais tu remplaces les dauphins par les Jumelles sur leurs balais, l'eau par l'air, et le nageur par Ann "

-" Wow ! "

-" Comme tu dis. De cette manière, elles ont fait un piquet. Une sorte de feinte de Wronsky, très bien maîtrisée. "

-" Tu crois qu'elle est aussi douée en vol "

-" Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec un balai entre les cuisses. Euh ! Avec un balai, tout court "

-" Les Jumeaux m'ont sorti que le plus fréquent fantasme des joueurs de Quidditch, c'était de le faire sur un balai "

-" Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je vais avoir du mal avec Ann. "

-" Tu as. ? "

-" Oui. Et d'elle uniquement cette fois. "

-" Et c'était bien ? "

-" Mieux que tous les autres. Elle était si passionnée, si inventive. Et en même temps si peu sûre d'elle. Enfin, dans mon rêve. Je te jure, à elle seule, elle m'a fait me sentir humain. Et dès que je la touchais, j'avais l'impression qu'on se connectait physiquement mais aussi psychiquement et émotionnellement. "

-" Comme moi avec Hermione " dit Ron " Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais là, il vaudrait mieux qu'on se mette en mode combat. Parce que je dois, moi aussi, combattre contre une jeune fille qui me plait "

-" Mais elle ne me plait pas ! " dit Harry.

-" Mais tu l'as embrassé, et tu rêves d'elle " dit Ron.

-" Je sais. J'essaie juste de m'en convaincre. "

-" Je sais. Aller, viens. Et mets ta frustration au service de ton combat. "

-" Tu as sans doute raison. Heureusement que tu es là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi "

-" Des bêtises " répondit Ron " Mais c'est à charge de revanche. Aller, tu ne veux pas faire attendre ton parrain ? "

-" Non, bien sûr "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Les élèves attendaient dans le Hall quand les professeurs de DCFCM sortirent de la Grande Salle, accompagnés par le directeur, Louisa et Kaede. Sirius portait comme souvent une tenue noire : bottes et pantalon moulant en cuir, et un pull léger cachant légèrement ses fesses. Sirius et Louisa portaient des robes de sorciers assorties : l'une bleue nuit avec des ornements noirs, et l'autre noire avec des ornements bleus nuit. Et Kaede portait un superbe kimono rouge, lui donnant l'air d'une geisha, mais avec un maquillage beaucoup plus léger. 

Tous se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch, transformé en véritable arène naturelle. La première chose qu'on voyait, s'était l'air de combat : une estrade circulaire à 1m du sol, entourée par 6 porte-flambeaux, en calcaire beige. Chaque flambeau avait des flammes de couleurs différentes : rouge pour le feu, bleu pour l'eau, jaune pour l'électricité, blanc pour l'air, marron pour la terre et vert pour la végétation. Les élèves qui ne combattraient pas aujourd'hui montèrent dans les gradins, les autres s'assirent sur une petite tribune, juste derrière une table avec 5 chaises, sur lesquelles les professeurs s'assirent. Dumbledore se releva et amplifia magiquement sa voix.

-" Bien. Si je suis là, avec vous, cet après-midi, c'est qu'avec vos professeurs nous avons pensé qu'il serait bon de pimenter la chose. Avec le professeur Callisto et le professeur Amata, nous noterons vos performances. Nous en ferons de même avec les classes des 3 autres maisons. Les 10 meilleurs d'entre vous, recevrons des points pour leur maisons, d'ici la fin de l'année. Bien, commençons. Les règles sont simples : pour gagner le combat il faut soit mettre K.O. son adversaire, soit le faire chuter de l'aire de combat. Vous pouvez aussi gagner par abandon. Pour abandonner, il faut dire maâth. Le premier match opposera Mr Neville Longdubat à son camarade Mr Dean Thomas. Messieurs, c'est à vous "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Neville était vêtu d'un jogging noir, large, avec un T-shirt vert clair. Il monta timidement sur l'estrade, sa baguette en main, en murmurant toutes les formules des sortilèges, espérant s'en rappeler au moment opportun. Dean portait un jogging gris avec un T-shirt bleu nuit, il semblait très sûr de lui, sûrement parce qu'il pensait que Neville ne se rappellerait jamais des sortilèges. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Neville avait extrêmement bien retenue les sortilèges végétaux _(N/A : bien oui, il adore la botanique, et tout ce qui touche aux plantes, donc, même ces sortilèges)_ et quelques sortilèges complémentaires à base d'eau et de terre, mais grâce à l'aide de sa cousine, qui l'avait fait travailler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il était un peu plus sûr de lui même.

Les 2 garçons se mirent l'un en face de l'autre, se saluèrent et se mirent en position d'attaque. C'était dur de passer en premier, c'est eux qui donneraient le niveau initial des combats du jour. Mais c'était encore plus dur de se lancer dans le combat, puisque c'était un de ses amis en face soi.

-" Vas-y Neville " hurla Ann " Montre-lui de quoi tu es capable ! "

Harry la regarda étrangement, pour lui aussi, le combat était gagné d'avance, et c'était Dean le vainqueur. Mais lorsqu'il regarda Neville, il remarqua que sa position avait légèrement changé, tout comme son emprise sur sa baguette. Mais c'est surtout l'aura qui entoura son ami qui l'étonna. En effet, Neville avait été un sorcier de justesse, et même encore aujourd'hui son niveau était limite, et cependant, là, Harry sentait sa puissance en train de se révéler. Dumbledore l'avait senti lui aussi, puisqu'il s'était penché en avant, et avait pris un air plus concentré que d'habitude. Il attendait de voir la véritable puissance de cet élève introverti et effacé.

-" _Inflamare_ " lança Dean.

Une boule de flamme quitta la baguette de Dean et se dirigea en ligne droite vers Neville qui réagit très rapidement en créant une barrière de terre, sur laquelle le feu ne fit rien de plus que l'assécher légèrement. Dean réagit au quart de tour et lança un _Aqualius_ qui était un jet d'eau. Celui-ci détruisit la protection de Neville, créant de la boue. Dean était très heureux de son sortilège, mais lorsqu'il vit Neville, il eut peur. Son camarade avait un sourire étrange sur son visage, un sourire à la Malefoy, et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte verdâtre. Il murmura un merci, que Dean lu facilement et ne comprit pas pourquoi. Puis Neville visa la boue et murmura un sortilège. 

Dean ne comprit ce qu'il avait fait, et le type de sortilège lancé, que quand il vit des centaines de pousses de ronces sortir du tas de boue et se diriger directement sur lui. Il lança des sortilèges de feu, qui n'eurent pour effet que de ralentir certaines branches, mais elle finirent par l'emprisonner dans une étreinte douloureusement affective. Tout le corps de Dean était pris dans les ronces, les épines s'enfonçant dans sa chair quand il essayait de bouger. Il essaya de se défaire de cette étreinte, mais chaque mouvement lui provoquer des douleurs encore plus importantes, et lui faisait perdre de plus en plus de sang. 

Neville rappela ses ronces, qui restèrent malgré tout près de lui, et regarda Dean tomber au sol, les vêtements en lambeaux et en sang. Il était K.O.. Neville avait gagné, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur naturelle, son sourire s'effaça de son visage pour prendre une expression mélangeant l'inquiétude (pour son ami) et l'incompréhension (pour son comportement). Et il s'évanouit lui aussi, sous la stupéfaction la plus totale des Gryffondors. Neville venait de montrer sa véritable puissance, sa véritable nature, et les Gryffondors le regardaient avec un mélange de peur (légère) et de respect (tout nouveau). 

Dumbledore se leva, se tourna vers Ann et lui fit un mouvement de la tête, lui disant qu'il avait compris. Elle répondit par un petit sourire et se mit le doigt devant la bouche, lui demandant de ne rien dire. Dumbledore eut un sourire et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Dean, cicatrisa ses nombreuses blessures et répara ses vêtements avant de faire apparaître une potion qui le réveilla rapidement. Dean se rassit difficilement, sous les applaudissements de ses camarades, puis il se dirigea vers Neville, que Dumbledore ranimait déjà.

-" J'ai gagn ? " demanda faiblement Neville.

-" Et par un K.O. en plus " répondit Dean " Tu m'as épaté Neville, plus jamais je ne douterais de tes capacités. Petit cachottier ! "

-" Je m'excuse, Dean. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal "

-" Si vous aviez voulu lui en faire " dit Dumbledore " Vos ronces auraient été empoisonnées, et elles lui auraient bu son sang. Vous les avez bien contrôlés. Vos parents seraient très fiers de vous "

-" Vrai ? "

-" Croyez-moi sur parole " répondit Dumbledore " Mr Thomas, vous voulez bien accompagner votre camarade à l'infirmerie ? "

-" Bien sûr "

-" Pourquoi, je me sens bien. Un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Et je veux voir la suite des combats "

-" Mr Thomas ? "

-" Moi aussi, je veux voir la suite "

-" Bien, prenez ces potions, elles vous permettront de tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, mais ce soir, je vous veux tous les 2 à l'infirmerie. Vous ne serez pas les seuls, tous les combattants iront voir Mme Pomfresh pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas d'effet secondaire. Pouvez-vous vous lever, Mr Longdubat "

-" Oui. Je crois "

Lorsque Neville se releva, Ann se mit debout, et l'applaudit à tout rompre, bientôt suivie par tous les Gryffondors. Après être descendu de l'estrade, Neville regarda sa cousine, et lorsqu'il vit la fierté dans ses yeux, il su que quelque chose avait définitivement changé en lui, qu'il faudrait qu'il le contrôle, mais qu'il en était dorénavant capable. Tous les concurrents du jour félicitèrent Neville, et lorsque Harry lui dit qu'il l'avait épaté, Neville en rougit de plaisir. Puis se fut au tour de Alexandra et de Samantha de se battre l'une contre l'autre : Capone Vs Capone, tout un programme.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Sam portait un corsaire noir avec des baskets blanches, et des guêtres de la même couleur _(N/A : vous savez, les sortes de chaussettes sans talon ni bout de pied, qu'on replie en accordéon sur les chevilles, pour les maintenir au chaud)._ Elle portait ensuite une petite robe de tennis blanche, la jupette lui couvrant les hanches, avec un petit gilet noir pour se protéger les bras. Sa jumelle portait la même tenue, mais avec les couleurs inversées.

Elles se mirent en position d'attaque sans leurs baguettes dans leur main. Elles combattraient avec les magies naturelles, ce qui promettait un joli spectacle. Harry regarda les tribunes, et remarqua que Fred était assis tout au bord de la balustrade, regardant intensément l'estrade.

-" Décidément, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de Fred " lui murmura Ron.

-" Tu trouves toi aussi "

-" Oui, et pourtant, c'est le comportement de George qui me dérange le plus. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi "

-" Je ne peux pas t'aider. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il a le béguin pour Sam "

-" T'imagine s'ils ont des enfants ? Des Jumeaux ? "

-" Pauvres professeurs de Poudlard ! "

-" Oui. C'est clair. "

Harry et Ron regardèrent le match, qui allait commencer dans peu de temps, les Jumelles ayant renforcé leur position de combat. La première à attaquer fut Alexandra. Comme le disait Ann, c'est Sam la penseuse et Alex la fonceuse. Alex avait un tempérament qui pouvait être explosif. Elle était très rancunière, et c'est elle qui choisissait les victimes et la manière de se venger. Sam était calme et réfléchit, elle tempérait souvent son double, mais elle était celle qui permettait de réussir toutes les farces : elle étudiait la vengeance de sa sur, mettait en place la farce et toute la logistique qui allait avec. 

Alex envoya une bourrasque d'air glacé sur sa sur qui répondit en envoyant un jet d'eau électrisée. Les 2 jets se rencontrèrent et fusionnèrent en une boule d'énergie qui resta entre les 2 jeunes filles, liée à chacune d'elle par le sortilège lancé, toujours maintenu. Elles essayaient de se l'envoyer, mais cela faisait comme un ballon qui oscillait entre les 2 positions. Parfois il s'approchait dangereusement d'Alex, mais cela fatiguait Sam, et la direction s'inversait. Et ainsi de suite. Au bout de 30 minutes la boule d'énergie était tellement grosse qu'elle en faisait peur. Elle avait une couleur bleuâtre, mais parcourue d'éclairs, et avec parfois des pics de glace sortant et rentrant, changeant momentanément et de manière localisée, la couleur. Il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver à force de donner de l'énergie à la boule, celle explosa et souffla les 2 participantes qui atterrirent durement sur le sol, où elles se gelèrent automatiquement.

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers Alexandra, qui était la plus proche. Il lui lança un sortilège de réchauffement, ce qui fit fondre la glace, mais Alexandra était encore parcouru de spasmes dus au choc électrique, mais elle fit signe à son grand-père que ça pouvait aller, et qu'il pouvait aller voir sa jumelle. Alex se redressa difficilement, les courbatures dues à l'électricité lui rendant tout geste difficile. Sam était aussi mal en point qu'elle, mais Dumbledore lui avait donné une potion qui atténuait la douleur. Sam rejoint sa sur, assise dans l'herbe et respirant difficilement, et lui donna elle-même la potion. Puis les 2 filles se relevèrent et retournèrent s'asseoir, bras dessus, bras dessous, sous les applaudissements de leurs camarades, et le regard soulagé de Fred.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Les prochains à passer sur l'air de combats furent les préfets, le petit couple tant attendu : Ron contre Hermione. Ron monta en premier sur l'estrade, sous l'applaudissement soutenu des demoiselles de Gryffondor. Il portait un pantalon de jogging noir, très saillant, permettant à Hermione, qui le suivait, d'avoir une vue incroyable sur ses fessiers. Il avait aussi un débardeur blanc, révélant des dorsaux à faire damner une sainte. Et Hermione avait des bouffées de chaleur rien qu'en imaginant ses doigts parcourant le dos de Ron, pour un massage après un match de Quidditch, et ses bouffées redoublèrent quand elle s'imagina en train de descendre ses mains, arrivant à ses fesses. Elle secoua sa tête pour retrouver ses esprits et se plaça devant Ron.

Ce fut au tour du préfet de détailler sa collègue. Elle portait une paire de basket noire, avec des guêtres blanches. Puis elle avait un corsaire en coton gris, moulant ses longues jambes fines, entre lesquelles il adorerait se perdre. Il sentit son sang affluer dans une partie délicate de son anatomie au moment où il s'imagina portant Hermione dans ses bras, ses longues jambes autour de sa taille. Il eut beaucoup de mal à faire quitter le sang de cette partie de son anatomie, respirant profondément. Il avait presque réussi quand ses yeux se reposèrent sur Hermione. Il vit qu'elle portait un justaucorps noir, révélant des hanches rondes et en même temps fines. Son érection revint alors qu'il l'imaginait en train de le chevaucher, ondulant son bassin, le faisant aller et venir en elle, alors qu'il maintenait fermement ses hanches. Il s'enleva difficilement cette vision de la tête, alors qu'il continuait à regarder Hermione. Il remarqua le vieux pull, coupé court, avec une grande encolure révélant son épaule et son sein droit, et sa vision reprit de plus belle. Il était assis sur le lit, avec Hermione sur lui, tous les 2 nus. Il l'embrassait en massant ses seins, puis sa bouche descendit sur sa gorge et happa un de ses tétons, le léchant, le suçant, le mordillant, le tout arrachant des gémissements à Hermione, le rendant encore plus dingue.

Harry remarqua l'attitude des 2 préfets, même si cela n'avait pas pris plus de 1min, le temps qu'ils montent et qu'ils se mettent en place. Mais il les connaissait, et il sentait la tension sexuelle entre eux. Il avait hâte que cette tension trouve une voie de sortie, et il espérait grandement que se soit en sortant l'un avec l'autre. Harry vit Hermione en train de sortir sa baguette de sa manche de justaucorps, où elle l'avait véritablement maintenue par un porte-baguette. Ron en fit de même, mais il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Tous les 2 se mirent en position de combat, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ron, en gentleman, n'attaqua pas et attendit qu'Hermione lance le premier sort. Et elle commença fort avec un sortilège mixte : un poing de boue (eau et terre) fonça sur Ron. Celui-ci s'écarta rapidement de sa route, mais Hermione contrôlait son poing de boue, qui revint sur Ron. Celui-ci lança un sortilège qui gela l'eau, et arrêta la boue. Il réagit rapidement en lançant une sortilège de feu qui fit s'évaporer l'eau et tomber en poussière la terre. Avec un simple sortilège d'air, il renvoya la terre à la terre, avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Celle-ci lui envoya un sortilège d'eau avant qu'il ne puisse véritablement réagir et cela l'entoura d'une sphère aquatique, empêchant Ron de respirer. Mais il utilisa un sortilège de tête en bulle pour pouvoir respirer, puis il s'enroula totalement dans une bulle d'air, dans la bulle d'eau, pour pouvoir lancer un sortilège.

Hermione lança un sortilège de gel pour bloquer Ron, mais c'est ce qu'il voulait. Lorsque l'eau fut totalement gelée, il envoya un bon coup de poing dans la paroi glacée, qui vola en éclat, l'entourant de milliard d'étincelles de lumière. Hermione fondit comme neige au soleil en le voyant auréolé de lumière, ressemblant à un ange. Elle pressentit le sortilège à venir avant que Ron ne le lance, mais ne pu rien faire pour l'en empêchait. C'était un sortilège d'air, qui l'emprisonna dans une tornade, faisant voler ses cheveux autour d'elle. Le sortilège était en fait très utile, car il empêchait tout sortilège de sortir de la tornade, et faisait même mieux, tous les sortilèges lancés étaient absorbés par la tornade, et touchaient donc automatiquement le lanceur. Hermione le savait, et elle savait aussi que tout sortilège d'air augmenterait la puissance de la tornade, et que seul Ron pouvait arrêter le sortilège. Elle baissa donc les bras, et abandonna le combat. 

Ron la relâcha, et la vit tenter de remettre en état sa coiffure, alors qu'il adorait la voir un peu sauvageonne. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, qui le mit mal à l'aise, et pour plusieurs raisons. La 1ère était qu'Hermione souriait trop rarement. La 2nde était qu'à chaque fois qu'elle souriait, cela ne présager rien de bon. Et la 3ème était qu'il faillit tomber en s'emmêlant les pieds, trop obnubilé par ce beau sourire pour voir autre chose. Cela la fit rire, et Ron sourit à son tour. Il s'approcha dangereusement de sa collègue, qui partit à toutes jambes, Ron à ses trousses. Etant plus rapide qu'elle, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne descende de l'estrade, la prenant dans ses bras forts et musclés, devant tout Poudlard. Cela arracha un éclat de rire à la préfète, trop rare pour que Dumbledore ne les arrête. Ron transporta la préfète sur son épaule, comme un sac à patates. Hermione riait aux éclats, et n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Ron la déposa à sa place, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Puis les Jumeaux se levèrent et applaudirent, suivis pas les Gryffondors, et Ron piqua automatiquement un fard, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Hermione rivalisait presque avec lui. Quand à Harry et aux Maraudeurs, ils étaient en train de rire gaiement.

-" Félicitation, Mr Weasley " dit Dumbledore en se levant " Vous avez combattu brillamment et rapidement, utilisant un sortilège d'emprisonnement avec justesse. Le votre était très bien, Melle Granger, il aurait pu vous faire gagner si votre camarade n'avait pas eu l'idée de se lancer un sortilège de Tête en Bulle pour pouvoir respirer. Bien, je crois qu'il ne nous reste que 2 concurrents. Je ne pensais pas que ses 3 premiers matches seraient si rapidement menés. J'en suis étonné, j'espère que vous continuerez tous à combattre vite et bien. Bon, c'est à Melle Smith et à Mr Potter. Ne vous faites pas trop de mal, vous voulez bien ? "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Ann se leva, un masque de concentration sur son visage. Harry avait eu raison de se méfier, elle ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. Tant qu'à faire, il ferait de même : pas de sentiments, pas de remords, un véritable combat. Cependant, il ne put faire autrement que de la détailler, sentant des papillons dans son ventre. Elle portait un jogging gris, en éponge, moulant agréablement ses hanches, et légèrement évasé sur ses baskets noirs, ainsi qu'un justaucorps noir, aux longues manches et offrant la vision d'un superbe décolleté à Harry. Il respira profondément avant de bloquer son esprit à toute vision de sa " nuit " avec la jeune fille.

Pendant qu'ils s'échauffaient, Ann aussi mâta Harry. Plus précisément " son Harry ". Maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de tout, il lui était très difficile de garder une froideur et une attitude hautaine avec lui, mais cela lui avait permis de garder un minimum de contrôle sur elle-même dès qu'elle le voyait embrasser Cho, ou même lui tenir la main. Mais là, cela l'empêcha de lui sauter dessus. 

Il avait retirer sa veste avant de monter sur l'estrade, et Ann cru qu'elle allait défaillir lorsqu'elle vit ses pectoraux ondulant sous son débardeur blanc, lui rappelant à quel point elle adorait les toucher, et à quel point il pouvait défaillir quand elle lui mordiller les tétons. Et se fut pire quand il tourna sur lui-même pour regarder les flambeaux, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir en voyant ses 2 fesses rebondies et musculeuses, moulées dans un des ses boxers. 

Elle se rappelait la dernière fois où elle les avait palpés sur le bateau, juste avant de partir pour son émancipation : tous les 2 nus dans leur lit, Harry sur elle. Elle avait entouré ses longues jambes autour de sa taille fine, alors qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, en lui massant les seins. Elle l'avait agrippé aux épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle s'excusa, mais se fut au tour de Harry de la " malmener ", en embrassant son cou et sa gorge, se frottant à elle. Ce qui lui arracha effectivement de nombreux gémissements, mais de plaisir ceux-là. Il lui embrassa de nouveaux les lèvres, en continuant de se frotter contre elle. Cela arrachant d'autres gémissements à Ann, mais aussi à Harry, les mains de la jeune fille descendirent le long de la colonne de son petit-ami et elle palpa les fesses de celui-ci, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

Elle passa une main devant ses yeux pour reprendre contenance, mais c'est à ce moment là que le reste des élèves de Gryffondors arriva. Bill et Jane vinrent voir les professeurs, et Ann entendit qu'ils s'excusaient mais que les élèves avaient travaillé 2 fois plus vite que prévu, voulant venir voir les duels. Dumbledore fit apparaître 2 chaises, sur lesquelles les 2 professeurs s'assirent, donnant ainsi l'exemple aux élèves des 4 classes inférieures. 

Harry la regarda de nouveau, et s'approcha d'elle. Il avait réellement une démarche de prédateur. Ann en fit de même, ondulant avec grâce, comme souvent. A moins d'1m l'un de l'autre, Harry lui tendit la main pour un salut courtois. 

-" Pas de coups foireux, pas de coups retenus, pas de baguette. "

-" Sûr ? "

-" Absolument. J'ai travaillé pour, je pourrais moi aussi t'avoir par surprise "

-" Ouais. Si tu le dis. Que le meilleur gagne, Potty "

-" Que le meilleur gagne, Smithy "

Harry et Ann se serrèrent la main, et comme la fois où ils s'étaient touchés la première fois à Poudlard, une lumière rouge et doré les entoura, intrigant tous les élèves, et surtout Dumbledore. Elle disparut quand Ann rompit le lien.

-" Encore une fois " dit Harry.

-" Au moins, j'ai pas eu mal, cette fois-ci "

-" Nos contacts s'améliorent "

-" La dernière fois c'était plus agréable quand même " le taquina Ann.

-" Oui. Beaucoup plus " confirma Harry, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres " Tu rougis ? "

-" Non " répondit catégoriquement Ann " Et toi ? "

-" Non. "

-" Bien. On commence ? "

-" Avec joie ! "

Les 2 sorciers se mirent en position de combat, alors que tous les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle, sachant d'avance que le match serait superbe. Harry resta en position, attendant qu'Ann attaque. Et bien sûr, elle attaqua rapidement, par un petit sortilège de déstabilisation : elle utilisa un sortilège de terre pour créer une secousse sismique de faible intensité, mais qui fit perdre une grande partie de son équilibre à Harry. S'en suivie un rapide coup de vent, assez puissant, qui finit de déstabiliser Harry, qui tomba sur le cul. Ann lui fit son plus beau sourire, agrémentant le tout d'une petite révérence ironique. Harry se releva rapidement mais par palier. Lorsqu'il fut à genoux, il lui envoya un jet de flamme qu'Ann qu'elle évita facilement. Lorsqu'il fut quasiment levé il lui envoya un sortilège aquatique, qu'elle évita aussi facilement, mais lorsque Harry lui envoya une série de flèches d'air, elle eu un peu plus de mal à ne pas se faire toucher, et du se faire un bouclier à base de vide d'air pour contrebalancer l'effet de l'air. Le vide annulant l'air. 

Lorsque Harry stoppa son sortilège, il sourit à Ann, et lui fit aussi une courbette ironique. Ann lui fit un grand sourire, et pour tout réponse, elle disparue dans un nuage de fumée. Harry regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Il ferma donc les yeux, pour utiliser ses autres sens, mais surtout son esprit. Il tourna sur lui-même, percevant parfois des éclats de rires cristallins. Il envoya une boule de flammes, sur un endroit où il pensait qu'Ann était, mais il ne rencontra que la barrière de protection (pour les spectateurs), il sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque quand Ann murmura sensuellement :

-" Essaie encore "

Il se retourna de suite, mais ne la sentit même pas. Il recommença 5 fois, et à chaque fois Ann lui disait de continuer. Il s'énerver de plus en plus, mais garder un minimum de contrôle. Il lança un sortilège de gèle, et une forme apparu dans la glace. Il s'approcha légèrement, mais resta sur ses gardes. Il avait les bras en avent, au cas où il toucherait Ann, mais c'est celle-ci qui vint se placer entre ses bras. Il palpa un corps fait d'air, mais celui-ci était légèrement plus chaud que l'air ambiant, lui rappelant étrangement la fille dans la douche. Il la sentit s'approcher de lui, et lui murmurait encore une fois " Essaie encore ", à moins de 0,5cm de ses propres lèvres. Le souvenirs de leur baiser, encore tenace, lui revint en mémoire. Il essaya de l'attraper mais ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide, et le rire d'Ann se fit de nouveau entendre. 

Harry regarda la glace, et vit qu'elle avait fondu et que l'air s'évaporait, reprenant la forme du corps d'Ann. Puis l'air devint un bûcher en flamme, et Harry se rappela qu'Ann était une amie d'Ombre, et qu'elle avait du lui apprendre à contrôler le feu, comme le soir où Ombre s'est régénérée. L'idée folle qu'Ombre et Ann n'était qu'une seule et même personne germa dans son esprit, rapidement effac. Mais cette fugace l'aurait bien arrang.

Puis un jet de flamme quitta les mains d'Ann créant une barrière circulaire de flamme. Cette barrière se sépara en plusieurs feux qui prirent, tous, la forme du corps d'Ann. Toutes les Ann se mirent à tourner autour d'Harry, qui se demandait laquelle était la vraie, laquelle il avait tenu dans ses bras. Laquelle il voulait tenir dans ses bras, même s'il s'avoua que " toutes " était la réponse la plus honnête. Depuis le début du combat, il sentait que quelque chose était en train de changer en lui : son côté animal voulait à tout pris qu'il embrasse Ann. Mais son côté humain lui rappelait toujours qu'il ne pouvait pas, puisqu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et qu'Ann n'était qu'une emmerdeuse, qu'ils étaient sensés se détester pas se sauter dessus pour s'embrasser. Cette dualité croisait de plus en plus. Pour se défouler, il lança des sortilèges aquatiques sur les doubles d'Ann : jet d'eau ou de glace, boule d'eau, souffles d'airs glacés. 

Tous les doubles disparurent dans un petit rire et un jet de vapeur, et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Ann, qui reprit son corps. Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu lui envoyer un sortilège, elle disparu dans une gerbe d'étincelle.

-" Ah non ! Pas encore " grogna Harry.

Puis il repéra Ann, elle ne se cachait pas d'ailleurs. Elle était apparu au-dessus du flambeau de l'air, mélange d'air et d'électricit : le corps d'Ann en blanc et or. Puis elle disparut de nouveau. Harry chercha partout, mais c'est le " Oh " du public qui lui firent lever les yeux : Ann irradiait de lumière dorée, flottant au-dessus de lui. Il se renfrogna, et se concentra. Il voulait être aussi léger que l'air, et il sentit ses pieds qui quittaient le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se voir en train de s'élever au niveau d'Ann. La sensation était incroyable : il avait l'impression d'être totalement libre, d'être le dieu Eole. 

Ann ne fut pas surprise des capacités d'Harry, elle l'avait quand même entraîné à ça, même si le résultat n'avait pas été aussi bon : Harry flottant, irradiant de puissance et de lumière rouge. C'était décidément un compagnon en tout point parfait pour elle Il était tellement beau qu'elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se retenait par respect pour Cho. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle ne volerait pas le petit-ami d'une fille, même de sa pire ennemie. Elle voulait de nouveau être Ombre et qu'il soit James pour pouvoir le faire sans remord.

Les 2 sorciers étaient à 20m du sol, appréciant cette sensation de totale libert. Puis Harry repris rapidement ses esprits, et envoya un sortilège de feu à Ann, qui l'évita par une figure aérienne très bien réussie, qui la plaça un peu au-dessus d'Harry, qui se retrouva à être obligé de foncer vers le sol pour ne pas être geler en l'air. Les 2 sorciers se poursuivirent à tour de rôle, lançant ou esquivant les sortilèges, mais toujours en volant, et ce avec de plus en plus de rapidité et de fluidité. Ils offraient un spectacle époustouflant aux spectateurs, même Dumbledore ne se doutait pas jusque là, des capacités d'Harry, et Sirius rayonnait de fierté.

Puis ils arrêtèrent la course poursuite pour se lancer des sortilèges de face, opposant des jets d'énergie de plus en plus important. Ils revinrent sur l'estrade, utilisant le support de pierre pour se maintenir en position lors des confrontations de leurs sortilèges. Ils étaient épuisés, en sueur, leurs vêtements les collants comme une double peau. En plus, en chacun d'eux, un sentiment de frustrations croissait de plus en plus, et devenait intenable. Lorsque Harry lança un sortilège de feu, Ann choisit de lancer un sortilège de gel. Au lieu de se rencontrer et de s'opposer, les sortilèges fusionnèrent pour créer une vaste nappe de brouillard très dense, cachant les 2 concurrents aux regards malvenus des spectateurs. 

En effet, Ann sentait que sa métamorphose n'était pas loin, qu'il lui fallait encore un déclic pour que cela fonctionne. Mais autant ce brouillard empêcherait les autres de la voir se transformer le cas échéant, autant cela l'empêchait de voir Harry. Elle partit donc à sa rencontre, en marchant droit devant elle. Seulement Harry avait eu la même idée, et elle finit par voir sa forme se découper dans le brouillard et il apparut devant elle. Lorsqu'ils se virent, que leur regard s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, le déclic se fit.

Ils sentirent la douleur diffuse due aux premiers changements osseux, puis leur corps se recouvrir de poils. Ils se virent en train de prendre l'apparence des Manticores. L'apparence de leur nouvel Animagus. Lorsque la transformation prit fin, ils se tournèrent autour pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait chez l'autre, enfin, Harry tourna autour d'Ann pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-¤ _Tu m'as menti_ ¤ grogna Harry.

-¤ _Non, tu ne m'as pas demandé si j'étais une animagus non déclarée. Pas de question, pas de réponse_ ¤

-¤ _Ne joue pas à ça avec moi_ ¤ répondit Harry, de plus en plus hargneux.

Ils ne comprenaient pas d'où venait cette rogne, chez l'un comme chez l'autre, mais ils auraient du se douter que leur attraction physique serait encore plus intense avec leur côté animal : les hormones étaient beaucoup plus efficace. Harry avait envie d'elle, Ann avait envie de lui. Les hormones libérées traduisaient ces sensations, le côté humain n'acceptant pas ce que cela impliquait, d'où naissance de la frustration. Pour s'en libérer, le seul moyen qu'ils trouvèrent fut de se sauter dessus, mais pour se battre. Se fut un mélange de coups de griffes, de crocs, de sauts. Puis Harry pris de nouveau le dessus sur Ann, comme sur le bateau, et elle capitula en redevenant humaine. Il arrêta le combat en redevenant humain.

Harry la maintenait au sol, par les épaules. Il était entre ses cuisses, dont le pantalon était en lambeaux, comme le reste de ses vêtements, et ceux d'Harry. Peu de choses les couvraient dorénavant. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Et comme toujours, Harry fondit.

Il lui caressa le visage, dégageant ses cheveux de ses yeux, jouant un peu avec pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Puis quand elle se redressa pour qu'il la libère, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ann se tenait en équilibre, son visage très près de celui d'Harry, attendant qu'il se lève (ou qu'il fasse autre chose). Mais Harry n'était réellement pas décidé à la libérer, bien au contraire.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et se rapprocha d'elle. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ann, leur envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps. Ce baiser était extrêmement doux et tendre, leur donnant l'envie de l'approfondir. Ils fermèrent donc les yeux, prêts à s'embrasser de nouveau, et plus intensément, mais s'évanouirent avant.


	47. Chapitre 110

****

Chapitre 62 (110) : Le Dragon qui dormait

Du côté des spectateurs, la tension se faisait sentir : les 2 jeunes sorciers avaient disparus sous une nappe de brouillard, extrêmement dense, quasiment palpable. Ils avaient entendu les cris d'animaux, du au combat entre les 2 Manticores. Comme cela faisait 5 minutes qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, et surtout la nappe ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade, sous les regards intrigués et inquiets de tous. Il monta les marches et s'arrêta devant la barrière de brouillard, la toucha légèrement la brume qui s'ouvrit devant lui, mais cachant toujours ce qu'elle avait accueilli dans son cœur.

Il pénétra dans ce dôme de brume, guidé par la magie, et arriva enfin auprès d'Ann et d'Harry. Il les trouva enlacés, l'un sur l'autre, leur visage si proches l'un de l'autre que le vieil homme compris ce qu'il s'était passé, au moins une fois : ils avaient échangés un baiser. 

-" Enfin un point positif dans cette histoire…. C'est pas trop tôt !…. "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe…. " demanda Sirius qui l'avait suivi " C'est du joli ! "

-" Ils sont en mauvais état…. " avoua Dumbledore " On dirait des coups de griffes…. Et de crocs "

-" Ils ont du se transformer en Manticore…. Ce brouillard est tombé à pic "

-" Non…. Elle a utilisé un sortilège double : le premier pour contrer celui d'Harry, le second utilisant l'énergie libérée pour maintenir cette nappe de brouillard, pour qu'elle reste dense et qu'elle les cache…. Ou au moins qu'elle la cache…. "

-" Toujours aussi futée…. " répondit Sirius.

-" Vous ne remarquez rien d'étrange ? Dans leur position "

-" Hum…. On dirait bien qu'Harry a eu le dessus sur elle "

-" Sirius ? "

-" Quoi ?…. O.K., ils ont du s'embrasser avant de s'évanouir, et alors…. Je vous signale qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se toucher sur le bateau, comme s'ils avaient besoin de la présence physique de l'autre "

-" C'est le cas…. "

-" Pardon ? "

-" La lueur qui les entoure quand ils se touchent, vous l'avez quand même vu ? "

-" Bien sûr…. Dès qu'ils se touchent, elle apparaît…. Plus ou moins intensément…. Je crois que ça fluctue "

-" Ça ne fluctue pas, c'est juste plus ou moins visible…. Je crois que ça varie selon l'intensité de leur désir…. "

-" Et alors ? Vous savez bien que leur désir augmentera jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'unissent…. Ensuite ils arriveront à le contrôler "

-" Oui…. Seulement, j'aimerais bien qu'ils se décident enfin à se souvenir…. "

-" Le côté Gryffondor est très borné, si je ne m'abuse "

-" Oui, c'est un trait de famille…. Parfois utile, mais souvent ennuyeux…. "

-" On fait quoi d'eux ? "

-" On les emmène à l'infirmerie…. On ne peut rien faire d'autre…. Ils doivent se réveiller tout seul…. "

-" Je vous suis "

Sirius utilisa un sortilège de _Mobili Corpus_ pour soulever le corps d'Harry, et Dumbledore s'occupa de celui d'Ann, avant de détruire la nappe de brouillard. Les Jumelles, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, se précipitèrent à leur rencontre, tandis que tous les élèves s'étaient levés, cherchant du regard une réponse à leur inquiétude.

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont simplement évanouis…. Ils se sont laissés emporter par le combat, et n'ont pas pris attention…. Il faut toujours garder assez d'énergie pour fuir, le cas échéant…. Un sorcier mort est moins utile qu'un sorcier en vie…. Même s'il a fuit…. Il peut toujours apporter des informations sur les forces ennemis…. Pour revenir et gagner…. Bien, que tous les concurrents nous suivent jusqu'à l'infirmerie…. Quant aux autres, vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune, votre directrice passera pour vous donner des nouvelles dès que notre infirmière les auras tous ausculter…. "

Sirius et Dumbledore transportèrent Harry et Ann jusque dans le château, suivis par les 6 autres concurrents, ainsi que par le reste des Gryffondors.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lorsque le directeur et Sirius pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh fondit sur eux.

-" Non mais c'est pas vrai " vociféra l'infirmière " Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore laissé faire à ces enfants…. Pour ceux qui peuvent tenir debout, il y a des douches dans le fond de l'infirmerie…. Garçons d'un côté, filles de l'autre "

-" On va s'occuper d'Ann " dirent les Jumelles simultanément.

-" Ce ne serait pas du luxe " dit Pomfresh en regardant la sueur sur le corps de la jeune fille " D'accord…. Mr Black, vous ferez de même avec votre filleul ? "

-" Oui, pourquoi pas…. Ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas langer " plaisanta Sirius.

-" Mr Black ? "

-" Oui, bon d'accord, je m'occuperais d'Harry "

-" Aller, aller…. Tous à la douche…. Des pyjamas et des serviettes vous attendent dans les placards…. Allons, vous voulez que je vous lave, ou quoi ? "

-" Non Madame " répondirent les élèves en fonçant vers les douches.

-" Mr Black ? "

-" J'y vais…. J'y vais…. Mais vous savez Pompy, vous êtes toujours plus belle quand vous êtes en colère "

-" Mr Black…. " commença Pomfresh en souriant, avant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même " Lavez votre filleul, vous ne voudriez quand même pas qu'il attrape un coup de froid, en plus "

-" Non, bien sûr…. Bon, ben…. Je file "

Sirius partit, tout sourire vers les douches, sous le regard désolée de Pomfresh.

-" Celui-là, alors, il ne changera jamais ! "

-" Que voulez-vous, il y a des choses que même Azcaban ne peut détruire…. "

-" Que c'est-il passé ? Je veux les détails, pour les soigner correctement "

-" Bien…. Je vais tout vous dire…. "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Les Jumelles avaient déshabillé Ann, et l'avait transporté dans la douche. Hermione les regardait faire, dosant la chaleur de l'eau, la mouillant petit à petit, avec délicatesse et une infinie tendresse.

-" Vous avez l'habitude de faire ça ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois " répondit Alex.

-" Et c'était il y a quelques années " compléta Sam " Elle était plus jeune, et moins féminine…. "

-" Elle pesait moins lourd aussi " plaisanta Alex, ce qui lui valu un coup de jet de la part de sa sœur.

-" Vous voulez bien me raconter ? "

-" Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? " demanda Sam à sa sœur.

-" Eh ! Je suis une Maraudeuse, vous vous souvenez ? "

-" Promet d'abord " dit Alex.

-" Répète après moi : Je promet de ne rien révéler sur ce que j'apprendrais par mes sœurs obscures "

-" Je promet de ne rien révéler sur ce que j'apprendrais par mes sœurs obscures…. Sœurs obscures ? "

-" Ben oui, on est un groupe maintenant, un clan en quelque sorte " expliqua Alex.

-" Et comme c'est un clan, on forme une famille…. On est comme des sœurs maintenant…. Une vraie fratrie "

-" D'accord…. Pourquoi obscures ? "

-" Parce que nous agissons dans l'ombre…. Le faire en plein jour nous apporterait trop de problème "

-" Cette fois j'ai compris "

-" Tant mieux…. Donc, tu voulais savoir comment on s'est déjà trouvé dans cette situation "

-" Oui "

-" C'était quand déjà ? "

-" En plein hiver, si je me souviens bien "

-" Oui, le plus froid depuis longtemps, d'après les dires de la directrice "

-" Oui…. Des températures frôlant les –30°C au meilleur de la journée…. Un vrai congélateur…. "

-" Brr " frissonna Hermione.

-" En effet…. On avait eu le droit à des vêtements magiquement chauffés, et des pendentifs nous enveloppant dans des bulles de chaleurs, quand on devait sortir du château…. Absolument nécessaire…. Sinon on était gelé en moins de 2 "

-" Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

-" On était en train de préparer une blague : une bataille de boules de neige à l'intérieur du château…. Avec des distributeurs qui apparaîtraient dans la cantine…. Une sorte de Grande Salle, avec des couleurs différentes…. "

-" Et ? "

-" On était dehors, en pleine nuit, en train de récupérer de la neige, pour en faire une copie qui ne mouillerait pas autant, et qui ne fondrait pas, tout en restant moelleuse…. "

-" Et Teddy est arrivé "

-" Teddy ? "

-" L'ours du gardien…. Il peut parfois être aussi collant et chiant que Miss Teigne "

-" Mais maintenant, il nous a à la bonne…. Un vrai nounours "

-" On termine l'histoire…. Donc on était dehors, et Teddy est arrivait…. Ce qui voulait dire que Vip, le gardien et concierge, n'allait pas tarder à arriver "

-" C'est le seul homme de l'école, il est tellement vieux et moche qu'il fait peur à toutes les filles…. Mais heureusement, il est marié à l'infirmière…. Enfin, heureusement, ça reste à voir…. "

-" Donc, Teddy est arrivé…. Et on a commençait à avoir les pétoches…. La directrice nous avait prévenues…. Nous serions renvoyées si on nous prenait à enfreindre encore les règles du collège "

-" Mais Ann est arrivée, elle a détourné l'attention de Teddy, elle lui a parlé et ils sont partis tous les 2…. Nous laissant là, comme ça "

-" Elle a donc éloigné Teddy, et le concierge…. Ann a un don avec les animaux…. Et nous, nous sommes rentrées sans nous faire prendre…. "

-" Seulement, nous étions protéger du froid, mais Ann non…. Elle était sortie avec seulement sa robe de chambre pour la maintenir au chaud…. "

-" Elle avait eu peur pour nous…. Quand elle est rentrée, elle était tellement frigorifiée qu'elle était bleue…. "

-" Elle s'est évanouie dans nos bras, et nous avons du la réchauffer…. Le meilleur moyen étant le bain chaud…. Dans un premier temps…. Puis nous l'avons mis dans un de nos lits…. On avait une chambre rien que pour nous, personne ne voulait dormir avec nous…. Elles avaient trop peur…. "

-" On a mit plein de bûches dans la cheminée, et on s'est allongée auprès d'elle…. Pour la réchauffer…. Heureusement que s'était une veille de week-end, sinon on aurait été marron pour trouver une excuse "

-" Voilà, tu sais tout "

-" Elle vous a souvent sauvé la mise "

-" Oh oui ! "

-" Et je risque de ne plus pouvoir le faire " murmura Ann en agitant difficilement une main pour enlever le pommeau de douche, au-dessus de son visage.

-" Excuse-moi Nanou " dit Alex.

-" Mes cheveux doivent être rincés maintenant " dit Ann, en tentant de plaisanter, mais sa voix était très faible.

-" Tu peux te lever ? "

-" J'ai déjà du mal à respirer…. C'est encore plus dur de parler…. Alors me lever "

-" Reste calme, on finit de jouer à la poupée avec toi, et Pomfresh regardera tes blessures…. "

-" Elle est de nouveau inconsciente…. Amenons-la à Pomfresh "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Les 4 filles sortirent de la salle de bain en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, Samantha portant Ann dans ses bras. Elle la déposa dans le lit que lui indiquait Pomfresh, et toutes les 3 rejoignirent les lits encore vide, Hermione à coté de Ron, près de Harry, tandis que les Jumelles entouraient le lit d'Ann. Mme Pomfresh fit le tour de ses malades, les auscultant et leur donnant des potions pour les remettre en forme. Le cas d'Ann et d'Harry l'inquiétait un peu, surtout leurs blessures.

-" Bien, le repas vous sera amené ici…. Vous mangerez en silence, et vous vous coucherez rapidement…. Il est hors de question que vous fassiez du bouquant…. Ou vous ferez perdre des points à votre maison…. Ais-je été bien clair ? "

-" Oui, madame "

-" Bien…. Soyez sage, je vais voir le directeur et je reviens…. Faites attention, parce que je vous surveille quand même "

Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie sur cette dernière parole, qui déconcerta les élèves.

-" Vous croyez qu'elle a dit vrai ? " demanda Neville.

-" C'est une blague " répondit Dean.

-" Non, c'est tout à fait possible " dit Hermione " C'est un sortilège qui est utilisé par les mère de famille, comme des communicateurs…. Il permet de garder voir ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce, et surtout d'entendre ce qu'il se dit…. "

-" Il y a différents niveaux " compléta Alex " Tu peux choisir si tu veux tout entendre ou n'entendre que ce que tu ne veux pas qu'il se passe…. Ici, Pomfresh a du en mettre un qui lui indiquera si on fait autre chose que parler un peu, manger et dormir "

-" En gros, si il y a le moindre bruit de déplacement et de chahut, elle arrivera…. "

-" Zut ! " dit Dean.

-" Ah ! Le repas ! " dit Ron.

En effet, des plateaux repas apparurent sur les tablettes, à côté des lits. Ils étaient tous affamés, et mangèrent donc en silence, avant de s'endormir rapidement. Visiblement, Pomfresh avait fait mettre un somnifère dans l'eau, parce que les élèves ne virent pas le sommeil les prendre.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain matin, Pomfresh autorisa les élèves à retourner dans leur salle commune, et à aller en cours pour l'après-midi. Elle ne garda qu'Ann et Harry. Ce dernier s'était réveillé que le matin, alors qu'Ann était toujours évanouie. Dumbledore vint les voir, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, et lorsqu'il toucha la main d'Ann, il la sentit pénétrer dans son esprit.

-" _Albus ?_ "

-" _Oui, que se passe-t-il ?_ "

-" _Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas…. Dès qu'il sera sorti de l'infirmerie, je pourrais vous parler tranquillement_ "

-" _Alors, parlez_ "

-" _Je dois rejoindre le Dragon, il se réveille…. Je dois le remplacer pour garder la protection à son plus haut niveau_ "

-" _Mais vous êtes affaiblie…. Cela vous serez fatal_ "

-" _Mais non…. Je viens de me transformer, mon niveau magique est revenu à son maximum….Ça ira très bien_ "

-" _Si vous le dites…. Que dois-je faire ?_ "

-" _Mettez moi de nouveau dans la chambre du fond, je transplanerais jusqu'au fin fond de Poudlard sans que ça se sache…. Il faut que personne ne vienne dans ma chambre…. Gryffin surveillera celle-ci, il mangera mes repas…._ " 

-" _D'accord, je préviens Pomfresh, mais il faudrait que vous montriez l'utilité d'être placée dans une chambre à part_ "

-" _Je m'en occupe…. D'ici 20 minutes…._ "

Ann coupa la communication, ce qui étourdit un peu Dumbledore. Celui-ci se releva lentement, avant d'emmener Pomfresh jusque dans son bureau pour lui donner les détails de " l'opération ". Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait Ann, observant le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine. Elle semblait si paisible, si innocente, qu'il oublia toute la rancœur qu'il avait, pour ne se concentrer que sur son envie de la protéger. Puis elle commença à bouger, et il crut qu'elle était en train de se réveiller, sauf qu'elle semblait plutôt faire un cauchemar, au vu de ses sourcils froncés. Les choses se mirent à trembler, même le lit d'Harry. Puis les tiroirs des commodes se mirent à s'ouvrir et se fermer, faisant un bouquant d'enfer. Dumbledore et Pomfreh sortirent en trombe du bureau de cette dernière.

-" Emmenez-là dans l'autre chambre…. " dit Pomfresh " Je vous ouvre le chemin "

-" On y va…._ Mobili Corpus_ " dit Dumbledore.

Le corps d'Ann se souleva gracieusement de son lit, sous le contrôle parfait du directeur. Il la fit disparaître dans la chambre du fond, et comme la dernière fois, Pomfresh plaça un paravent pour en cacher l'entrée.

-" Mr Potter, vous n'avez rien ? " demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-" Juste une petite frayeur, mais rien de grave…. Je me suis cru dans un film d'épouvante "

-" Un quoi ? "

-" Laissez tomber…. Que s'est-il passé ? "

-" Votre camarade perd le contrôle de sa magie, lorsqu'elle est inconsciente…. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé…. Tout simplement "

-" Oh ! D'accord…. Et vous l'avez mis dans une chambre sécurisée, comme la dernière fois "

-" Exactement…. Ne vous inquiétez plus…. Vous pourrez sortir ce soir, vous semblez en pleine forme, pour une fois "

-" Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pète la forme…. " dit Harry.

-" Bien, restez tranquille jusqu'à ce soir…. Il y a des livres sur le Quidditch dans la table de nuit…. Bonne lecture "

-" Merci "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lorsque Dumbledore l'eut transporté dans la chambre, et lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermait, Ann ouvrit les yeux.

-" Quel est le programme ? " demanda Dumbledore.

-" Je transplane jusqu'à ma chambre, je me change, je prends Gédéon, et on file voir le Dragon…. Ensuite, on échange nos places, Gédéon lui explique comment changer de taille…. Puis ils se baladent pendant 3 jours et 4 nuits…. Je serais revenue samedi à l'aube…. D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin du stade, normalement il est libre, non ? "

-" Je crois…. Et Louisa et Ambre seront là pour faire la police au cas où "

-" Oui…. Bon, je file…. A samedi ! "

Ann disparut sans bruit, étonnant encore le directeur par les prouesses magiques étonnantes qu'elle arrivait à faire.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dans les fins fonds de Poudlard, Ann venait de transplaner auprès du Dragon. Elle portait sa tenue de travail : cuissardes en cuir noir, pantalon moulant noir, tunique beige maintenue par un corset en cuir marron. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une lourde tresse, maintenue par des lacets dans les même tons que sa tenue. Elle avait pris sa cape, au cas où elle ait froid,ainsi qu'un coussin pour ne pas perdre sa concentration à cause d'un problème d'inconfort. 

Puis elle observait la pièce réservée au dragon. Elle devait faire au moins 100m de haut, de forme circulaire d'un diamètre de 100m, avec des colonnes de pierres noires, ressortant sur le fond beige de la pièce. Ann commençait à avoir chaud, tandis que Gédéon était au meilleur de sa forme. En effet, au centre de la pièce, il y avait comme une île de roche volcanique noire, reliée à la salle par 4 ponts, dans le même matériau que l'île, le tout flottant sur une marre de magma en fusion : un environnement idéal pour le sommeil d'un dragon. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, la seule source était le magma, qui donnait une lueur rouge orangée à la salle, révélant la forme qui reposait sur l'île.

Le Dragon était vraiment imposant. Il n'avait pas de couleur particulière, hormis le noir, seulement c'était du à la suie qui s'était déposée en 10 siècles. Ann utilisa un sortilège de nettoyage pour lui rendre sa couleur d'origine, et sa grandeur. Il avait une tête avec une couronne de cornes dorées, de taille croissante entre le front et la nuque, ainsi que de petites oreilles bleue nuit, comme sa gueule. Il avait des écailles turquoise formants un simulacre de sourcils, au-dessus des yeux, ainsi qu'autour de la gueule, rappelant à Ann que c'était une femelle. Son cou, long de 10m, était d'une couleur turquoise sur le devant et bleu nuit sur l'arrière. Son corps, légèrement plus long que son cou, était de bleu nuit (vers le cou) passant au vert sombre (vers sa queue) sur le dos, et turquoise à vert émeraude sur le ventre. Il n'avait pas de plaques ou de cornes sur le corps, mais possédait par contre une paire d'immenses ailes oscillant entre l'indigo et la couleur fuchsia, en passant par le violet, le bordeaux et le rouge sang. Sa queue, de 10m de long, vert sombre sur le dessus, et émeraude sur le dessous, possédait des épines argentées au bout, et Ann se rappela qu'elles devaient être empoisonnées. Il dormait paisiblement pour le moment, les ailes repliées sur son corps, comme une couverture, sa queue servant d'oreiller à son cou.

Ann s'avança, marchant précautionneusement sur les ponts flottant, Gédéon sur son épaule. Elle se plaça à côté de la tête de la Dragonne et la lui caressa, celle-ci s'ébroua et s'éveilla doucement, crachant des flammes avant de tourner sa tête vers Ann. Elle cligna des yeux, se réhabituant à voir, révélant des pupilles aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

-§ _Hé ! Hé ! _§ dit Ann en dragon §_ Tu te souviens de moi ? _§

-§ _Oui, tu es la fille de Godric et Rowena…. Je me souviens, tu es venu dans un de mes rêves…. Mes tes yeux étaient différents à ce moment là_ §

-§ _Oui, c'est parce que leur couleur est trop inhabituelle que je les cache…. J'utilise de lentilles ou un sortilège…. Veux-tu que je leur rende leur couleur ? _§

-§ _Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi, cela te demandera beaucoup d'énergie, autant ne pas en gâcher _§

-§ _D'accord…. Je te plais comme ça ?_ § dit Ann en prenant une pause de pin-up.

-§ _Tu as hérité de l'humour de ton père…. Il me manque beaucoup_ §

-§ _A moi aussi…. Je ne le vois que trop rarement_ §

-§ _Mais tu as la sensibilité de ta mère…. Tu viens me remplacer, comme ils m'ont promis ?_ §

-§ _Oui…. Tous les 1000 ans, les héritiers doivent venir te remplacer…. Je ne m'en suis souvenu que récemment _§

-§ _Où sont les autres ?_ §

-§ _L'héritier triple de Salazar essaie de conquérir le monde_ §

-§ _Fallait s'y attendre…. De la mauvaise graine…. Tu as choisi ton camp ?_ §

-§ _Depuis longtemps…. Je le combattrais à ma manière, en aidant la Triade_ §

-§ _Bien…. Et les autres ?_ §

-§ _L'héritière physique de ma mère ne connaît pas sa condition, et sa véritable puissance ne lui a pas encore été révélée…. Tout comme celui de ma marraine…. Mais lui, il vient juste de voir qu'il n'était pas un sorcier quasiment Cracmol…. Il faudra lui laisser du temps pour qu'il l'accepte…. Et qu'il maîtrise sa puissance…._ §

-§ _Et celui de ton père ?_ §

-§ _Il apprend à maîtriser ses capacités…._ §

-§ _Mais il y a autre chose ?_ §

-§ _Oui…. J'ai été élevée comme une Amazone, et c'est un Lion…. On a du subir le sortilège d'Oubli, et il ne se souvient toujours pas…. Il n'aurait pas compris…. Et l'ancien Lion, toujours en vie est le directeur du collège…. Il ne peut pas s'absenter sans que ça se remarque…. Et il serait seul…. Tom prendrait trop facilement le contrôle, et détruirait le collège_ §

-§ _Et moi avec…. Je comprends…. On échange nos places ? _§

-§ _Oui, Gédéon t'expliquera comme te réduire, pour pouvoir visiter le château…. Il t'emmènera voir des spécialistes des dragons, pour qu'ils t'auscultent…. Si tu le veux_ §

-§ _Et je pourrais manger ?_ §

-§ _Il y a des Graines de Feu…. De la gelée de Piments Volcaniques…. Et d'autres petites choses…._ §

-§ _Miam ! _§ dit la Dragonne en se levant § _Aille ! J'ai les articulations coincées…. Ouille…. Oh ! La ! La !…. Fallait pas attendre plus longtemps pour me remplacer…. Je serais restée coincée_ §

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

La Dragonne était maintenant debout, et Ann se faufila entre ses pattes pour se placer au centre de la pièce. Elle posa son cousin, s'assit dessus et entra en transe, se connectant à la protection de Poudlard. La Dragonne lui laissa peu à peu la protection. Quand le transfert fut terminer, la Dragonne quitta l'île et s'arrêta devant Gédéon.

-§ _Bien, avant qu'on sorte, je te montre comment grandir et rapetisser…. Comme ça, on pourra se balader sans effrayer les élèves…. Tu ne voudrais pas causer d'émeute_ §

-§ _Non, bien sûr…. Je te regarde_ §

La Dragonne apprit très vite à changer sa taille, et, elle et Gédéon partirent à la découverte de Poudlard. Elle ne connaissait pas le château, celui-ci avait été construit autour et au-dessus d'elle, après que les 4 Fondateurs lui ait donnés plus de pouvoirs, et elle ne connaissait donc pas le château dont il était l'un des protecteurs. Puis Gédéon l'emmena voir Kaede et Charlie pour qu'ils l'auscultent, puis Kaede lui donna de quoi rassasier son estomac pour les 1000 ans à venir, tout en gardant sa source de feu en l'état.

-" Cela t'a plus ? " demanda Kaede " Apparemment "

-" Les gars ?…. Euh Gédéon et Melle Dragonne " demanda Charlie " Vous voudriez bien m'aider pour un cours sur les dragons d'Asie et d'Europe…. Il faudrait que vous fassiez 1m de haut pour que les élèves ne vous écrasent pas dans leur main…. S'il vous plait ? "

Les 2 dragons se concertèrent et hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-" Merci ! " répondit Charlie avant de se tourner vers Kaede " Tu m'aideras pour les dragons d'Asie, ce n'est pas ma spécialité "

-" Cela tombe bien " répondit Kaede en l'embrassant sur la joue " C'est la mienne "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le jeudi après-midi, alors que l'automne était réellement arrivée, les 5ème année de Gryffondor et de Serpentards se dirigeaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid, derrière laquelle se tenait le cours de SCM. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent que Kaede était là, accompagnant Charlie. Mais c'est surtout les 2 dragons, dans l'enclos, qui étonnèrent les élèves. Même Drago ne pu faire de critiques. 

-" Bonjour, bonjour " dit Charlie en regardant ses élèves " Approchez, n'aillez pas peur "

-" C'est facile à dire pour vous " lâcha Pansy " Se sont quand même des Dragons "

-" Si vous ne leur manquez pas de respect, Melle Parkinson, ils ne vous feront aucun mal…. J'espère pour vous que vous ne les insulterez pas "

-" Mais Smith n'est pas là pour faire sa belle " dit Pansy.

-" Melle Parkinson, je retire 10 points à votre maison pour diffamation, d'une personne n'étant pas là pour se défendre " dit Charlie.

-§ _Je l'aime bien ce petit_ § dit la Dragonne.

-§ _Oui, il mérite d'être connu_ § compléta Gédéon.

Heureusement que Charlie avait repris rapidement le contrôle, parce que Ron avait remarqué qu'Harry lançait des regards meurtriers à Pansy, et à tous les Serpentards. Harry leur avait avoué (à Ron et à Hermione) qu'Ann était une animagus Manticore, et que c'est pour ça qu'ils s'étaient évanouis (il avait omis de parler du baiser, un nouveau baiser). Bien qu'elle lui ait menti, sur le fait qu'elle était une animagus et sur sa puissance, Hermione lui avait renvoyé la critique. Ce qu'Harry eut du mal à accepter, pas qu'Hermione ne le soutienne pas, mais qu'elle lui fasse relativiser les choses. Toutefois, pour les 2 préfets, il était dorénavant clair que les 2 sorciers étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et même Harry s'était avoué qu'il était attaché à Ann…. Pas qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'il l'appréciait…. Tant parce qu'elle ne le prenait pas pour un héros (même s'il s'énervait à chaque fois contre elle) que parce qu'elle était son égale ou que parce qu'elle pouvait être si adorable, même avec des Elfes de maison, des élèves plus jeunes ou moins puissants qu'elle…. Mais le fait qu'elle se mette en avant, qu'elle travaille avec Malefoy, qu'elle apprécie Rogue (et qu'elle le fasse fondre rien qu'en le regardant), tout ça faisait qu'il était sûr de ne jamais rien ressentir de plus fort que de la tolérance envers elle.

-" Je vous demande votre attention " dit Charlie " Les dragons ne sont pas des jouets…. Même s'ils vous semblent inoffensifs, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont capables de cracher du feu, mais qu'ils ont aussi une gueule puissante avec des crocs acérés, ainsi que des griffes effilées et des pics envenimés…. Un dragon, c'est dangereux de la tête au bout de la queue…. Alors ne leur manquer pas de respect, ne les insulter pas et ne penser même pas à les toucher sans leur accord…. "

Pour compléter les paroles de Charlie, les 2 dragons crachèrent du feu, en direction du ciel, et grognèrent. Les élèves restèrent donc à bonne distance de l'enclos.

-" Messieurs " dit Charlie en s'adressant aux dragons, ce qui fit rire les Serpentards " Pouvez vous vous nommer, s'il vous plait ? "

Les 2 dragons crachèrent du feu, et formèrent des noms de fumées : Gédéon et Warts.

-" Warts ? C'est quoi ce nom ? " demanda Pansy.

-" C'est le nom de ce dragon, ou plutôt cette dragonne…. C'est une femelle, Melle Parkinson…. "

-" On dirait la fin de Hogwarts, la traduction de Poudlard " murmura Hermione à Ron.

-" Tu crois que c'est le dragon…. "

-" Si les préfets de Gryffondors veuillent bien se taire " dit Charlie " Nous pourrions continuer ce cours…. 2 points en moins pour Gryffondors "

Les élèves de Serpentards pouffèrent de rire.

-" Et autant pour Serpentard…. On ne se moque pas de ses camarades dans mon cours…. Bien, je vois que j'ai votre attention…. Commençons ce cours…. Qui peut me dire d'où vienne ces dragons ?…. Melle Granger ? "

-" Warts est un dragon d'Europe, reconnaissable à son corps massif, ainsi qu'à la présence d'ailes…. Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire…. Tandis que Gédéon est un dragon d'Asie, reconnaissable à son corps allongé et fin, et à sa capacité au vol sans ailes "

-" Bien…. 5 points à Gryffondor…. En effet, ces 2 dragons ne viennent pas de la même région du globe…. Mais même si on est en Amérique, ou en Afrique, on rencontrera l'un ou l'autre des dragons…. Pourquoi dit-on d'Asie ou d'Europe ?…. Mr Malefoy ? "

-" Cela vient du fait que les dragons des légendes européennes les représentent comme Warts, et que les légendes d'Asie représentes les dragons comme Gédéon…. "

-" En effet, Mr Malefoy…. 5 points pour Serpentard…. Vous savez que j'étudie les dragons d'Europe…. Je vous parlerais donc de Warts… Tandis que le professeur Amata est une spécialiste des dragons d'Asie, c'est la raison de sa présence ici…. Autant avoir des cours les plus corrects possibles…. "

Kaede et Charlie pénétrèrent dans l'enclos, sous l'œil inquiet des Gryffondors et l'œil impatient des Serpentards. Ils espéraient que ce cours se terminerait vite, et de manière dramatique pour les professeurs, sauf Drago, qui était un adorateur des dragons…. Son nom devait aider mais c'est surtout sa transformation (momentanée) qui lui avait ouvert les yeux : s'il devenait un animagus, il serait un dragon, il en était certain. Il fut l'un des seuls Serpentards à s'approcher de l'enclos, avec les Gryffondors, pour mieux voir le cours.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A la fin du cours, Gédéon et Warts attendirent que tous les élèves soient rentrés dans le château pour se rapetisser, sous la vigilance des 2 sorciers. Puis les 2 dragons partirent faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite, pour se dégourdir.

-§ _J'ai bien aimé ça…. Dommage qu'il ne me reste qu'un seul jour de liberté_ §

-§ _C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être facile…. Je te plain_ §

-§ _Remarque, peu de dragons ont un château à eux…. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas me faire tripoter tous les jours comme ça_ §

-§ _C'était pas si désagréable que ça…. Mais je préfère ma liberté, même si je dois garder cette taille…. J'ai fait plus de 5 fois le tour du monde, j'ai vu un nombre incroyable de pays…._ §

-§ _Oui, il y a des bons et des mauvais côtés à chaque situation…. Enfin, une promenade tous les 1000 ans, jusqu'à ce que la Guerre soit finie…. Ensuite, je pourrais rester avec la fille de Godric et de Rowena…. Avec toi, si tu veux bien partager ?_ §

-§ _Bien sûr…. Mais d'ici là, les choses peuvent changer…. Je pourrais enfin parler de choses de dragons…._§

-§ _Oui…. Je voudrais voir la crypte_ §

-§ _Ils ne sont pas dans celle là ? _§

-§ _Où sont-ils ?_ §

-§ _Sur l'île d'Helga _§

-§ _Comment ça ?_ §

Gédéon lui expliqua les raisons pour laquelle Godric et Rowena, ainsi que Helga, étaient dans un sanctuaire de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, les raisons pour laquelle les parents d'Ann avaient aidé Helga à avoir un clan.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

La Triade était dans la chambre de Ron, après le repas du soir, discutant de ce cours passionnant sur les dragons. Tous les 3 étaient sur le lit de Ron, chacun adossé à une des colonnes du baldaquin. Hermione avait pris un des oreillers de Ron dans ses bras, et le tenait contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle avait les jambes croisées. 

-" J'aimerais bien savoir d'où ces 2 dragons sortaient " dit Hermione " On n'en trouve pas comme ça, en claquant des doigts "

-" Tu as vu comment Malefoy a apprécié ce cours…. " dit Ron " Je pensais qu'il allait être chiant, et qu'il critiquerait Charlie, mais il a même demandé à Pansy de se taire…. "

-" Oui, j'en revenais pas moi-même " dit Hermione.

Les 2 sorciers se regardèrent, pour regardèrent Harry, qui ne disait rien depuis son retour de l'infirmerie et la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eue.

-" Harry ? "

-" Harry, tu vas bien ? "

-" Hein, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas…. Comment va Ambroise ? "

-" Il dort…. Une vraie marmotte…. Mais il est adorable…. "

-" Ne change pas de sujet " dit Ron " A quoi tu pensais ? "

-" A rien de spécial…. Ne vous inquiétez pas "

-" Harry ? "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

-" Rien, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu Gédéon… Pas vous ? "

-" Si on l'avait déjà vu, on s'en rappellerait " répondit Ron.

-" Oui, tu as vu la taille de ce dragon ? Il ne passe pas inaperçu, même s'il est petit "

-" Les dragons sont des créatures magiques, non ? "

-" Oui "

-" Ils ont dons des pouvoirs magiques ? "

-" Heu…. Normalement, oui "

-" Alors ils ont peut-être la possibilité de changer de taille ? "

-" C'est tout à fait probable " avoua Hermione " Mais ça se saurait depuis le temps…. "

-" Mais c'est possible ? "

-" Théoriquement, oui…. Pourquoi ? "

-" Pour rien…. Un truc qui me dérange, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus…. Quand j'aurais compris, je vous en parlerais….. "

-" D'accord…. "

-" Bon, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher…. On a potion demain…. Je vous retrouve au petit déjeuner…. Bonne nuit "

Harry disparut en transplanant, maîtrisant parfaitement ce type de déplacement dorénavant.

-" Bon, je vais y aller " dit Hermione en se levant, tenant toujours l'oreiller " Heu…. Tiens, je te le rends "

-" Tu peux le garder si tu veux…. J'en ai d'autres "

Hermione ébaucha un timide sourire, les joues rosies.

-" Euh…. Merci beaucoup…. Mais j'en ai moi aussi…. "

Hermione envoya l'oreiller sur le lit de Ron avant de lui dire au revoir et de transplaner dans sa chambre. Ron se retrouva seul, se rendant compte de son idiotie. Il se tapa sur le front, plusieurs fois, en se traitant de crétin.


	48. Chapitre 111

**Céc**** :  
**Normalement, je rajoute un chapitre par semaine.... Là j'en mettais plus, parce que j'avais du retard sur ff.net par rapport aux autres sites où je poste.... Ensuite, se sera donc 1 par semaine, parfois plus si je fais des surprises ou pour des raisons spéciales (noël par exemple)....

Hisoka :**  
**Sur twwo je commence à être connue, en effet.... Disons qu'avec plus de 110 chapitres distincts et près de 2000 reviews, je ne passe pas inaperçue!

Lune d'Argent:**  
**Ma fic présente en effet pas mal de chapitre, et elle commence à peine à avoir des reviewers très réguliers sur ff.net.... Le fait que je ne répondais pas ne devait pas aider, non plus.... en tout cas, je suis ravie de te comptais parmi les lecteurs et reviewers de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire.  
Harry se souviendra (acceptera de se souvenir) d'ici 20 à 30 chapitre.... Et Ron est Hermione ressortiront ensemble d'ici 10 à 20 chapitres (pour toi.... Moi, tu en enlève 10).  
Merci beaucoup, et à bientôt!

**M4r13 :  
**Ca fait un petit moment que ma fic est sur le site, mais c'est vrai qu'elle commence à être longue.... Non, je ne choisit pas mes lecteurs.... C'est eux qui choisissent de lire ou pas....   
775 pages.... o_0 .... Moi, ma fic ne fait même pas 400pages.... Mdr.... Je sais, c'est qu'une question de mise en page....  
En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que la longueur ne va pas finir pas te rebuter.... Aller, à bientôt!

Tomoyoda :**  
**Coucou!  
Je poste (moi-même) sur 3 sites : ff.net, twwo et pmw.... Ensuite, des lecteurs (2) m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient poster sur leur site ou le site d'ami.... J'ai dit oui, bien sûr.... C'est pour ça que je commence à être connu, un peu partout.... Mais je suis très loin de la célébrité de Alohomora!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

**Chapitre 63 (111) :**** Le test des A.J.Smith**

Ann transplana jusque dans sa chambre, à l'infirmerie, et s'écroula sur son lit, aplatissant Gryffin, qui lui miaula son mécontentement.

-¤ _Tu pourrais faire attention quand tu t'écroules quelque part_ ¤

-" Désolée, je suis vannée "

-¤ _S'était si dur que ça ?_ ¤

-" Plus encore…. Mais j'ai enfin vu où étaient les failles…. Il ne me reste pas grand chose à faire…. "

-¤ _Un point positif à cette histoire….¤_ dit Gryffin en se blottissant dans les bras d'Ann pour un gros câlin.

-" Je t'ai manqu ? "

-¤ _Oui…. Mais tu me manques toujours….¤_

-" Mon gros minou sentimental…. Tu feras comment quand je serais morte ? "

-¤ _Ça fait 3 jours qu'on s'est pas vu, et tu n'as pas des sujets plus sympas à aborder ? _¤

-" Faudra bien en parler un jour…. Si Harry se souvient, d'ici là, il s'occupera de Sirina…. D'Onyx aussi, même s'il n'aura pas grand chose à faire…. Il ne sort presque pas de sa boule de cristal "

-¤ _Un mini-monde où il a tout pour vivre…. Il lui manque juste une femelle, mais il s'en est passé depuis longtemps…. Il peut continuer comme ça pendant encore quelques siècles_ ¤

-" Tu as sans doute raison…. Harry s'occupera également de Fumerolle, et de Fumseck, qui lui reviendra…. Ambre sera avec Severus…. Et j'espère que Lucinda sera avec Sirius…. Croisons les doigts…. Et Charlie et Kaede s'occuperont de Gédéon….. Il ne me reste plus que toi à caser "

-¤ _Pff…. Ben, j'irais avec ton Lion…. S'il veut bien m'héberger jusqu'à ton retour_ ¤

-" Ça risque d'être long, tu sais ? "

-¤ _Et alors ?…. Un Lion contre un lion…. Le match sera intéressant _¤

-" Arrête de plaisanter, j'aimerais être sûr que tu seras là…. Pour me retrouver, ou lui montrer où je suis "

-¤ _D'accord, je me tiendrais à carreaux…. Mais je ne te promets pas d'être gentil avec lui…. _¤

-" Gryff "

-¤ _Quoi ? C'est pas parce que tu mourras pour lui, que je dois l'accepter sans rien dire…. S'il ne te traite pas correctement quand il aura retrouvé la mémoire, il entendra parler du pays…. Et puis quoi encore, si c'est de lui que dépend ton retour, il saura ma manière de penser…._ ¤

-" Ne lui en fait pas voir de toutes les couleurs, quand même…. Il doit s'occuper de Voldemort avant toi "

-¤ _Oui, oui, oui…. D'accord, je l'aiderais avant de lui en vouloir…. Contente ?_ ¤

-" Aux anges…. Mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais dormir un peu…. Il me reste 3h avant de devoir être sur le terrain de Quidditch…. "

-¤ _Voler, voler, voler…. Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche _¤

-" Tu ne veux pas voler avec moi…. C'est pas de ma faute si tu as le vertige "

-¤ _Si les lions étaient fait pour voler, ça se saurait depuis longtemps…. _¤

-" Et les Manticores ? "

-¤ _Des abominations de la nature…. Voilà ce que c'est ! _¤

-" Merci ! "

-¤ _Pas les animagus Manticores…. Les Manticores…. Un croisement instable…. Il a été fou, ce sorcier qui a croisé un lion avec un aigle…. Totalement barge, crois-moi_ ¤

-" Harry s'est transformé, comme moi "

-¤ _Bien, une étape de plus de franchie…. Cette épreuve a au moins eu quelque chose de bon…. _¤

-" Et il m'a de nouveau embrassé…. Il allait encore le faire quand nous nous sommes évanouis "

-¤ _Il faudrait qu'il se décide à la lourder, l'autre_ ¤

-" Gryffin, c'est l'héritière de ma mère…. "

-¤ _Raison de plus, on sait tous qu'il n'y a que de l'amitié et de l'affection entre eux…. Pas d'amour, et en aucun cas du sexe…. Qui la largue et qu'il sorte enfin avec toi_ ¤

-" Tu oublies qu'il doit d'abord m'accepter en entier…. "

-¤ _Et tu ne pouvais pas avoir moins de facettes ? Non, mais franchement…. Diane, l'étudiante de Poudlard, sexy et puissante…. Ann, la fille du Phœnix aux yeux envoûtants…. Ombre, l'Amazone refaisant la protection…. A.J.Smith, la reine des balais…. Shadow, la Maraudeuse de choc…. Et la pire de toute, même si elle t'a souvent sauvé la mise, et qu'elle te protègera toujours…. Gabrielle…. C'est elle qu'il devra accepter, et la pilule va être difficile à avaler_ ¤

-" Je sais…. Mais il acceptera le tout, ou il ne m'acceptera pas…. Je me suis construit des rôles pour avoir moins de problèmes avec les lois…. "

-¤ _Ouais…. Bon, cessons de parler de tout ça…. Dors, et éclates-toi avec tes balais_ ¤

-" Merci…. Tu auras droit à un cake aux herbes "

-¤ _Cool…. Je file, Miss Teigne m'attend_ ¤

-" Evite de me faire avoir des problèmes avec Rusard, tu seras gentil…. "

-¤ _Promis, endors-toi_ ¤

Ann se remit en chemise de nuit, et se coucha dans le lit. Elle s'était endormie avant même de toucher l'oreiller. Gryffin revint sur ses pas, et sauta sur le lit. Il prit la couverture dans sa gueule et borda Ann comme il put, puis il lui enleva, d'un coup de patte, une mèche qui était tombée sur son visage.

-¤ _Tu es épuisante…. Réellement épuisante…. Ne me fais pas mourir de chagrin, et reviens-nous vite…. Ma petite Bichette…. Peu importe sous quelle forme, mais reviens-nous…._ ¤

Gryffin s'allongea à côté d'Ann, veillant sur son sommeil, comme le protecteur qu'il était au fond de lui.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Lorsque Pomfresh entra, à l'aube, dans la chambre d'Ann, elle hurla de peur, réveillant Ann qui sursauta. Heureusement, elle n'avait personne d'autre à soigner ce matin là..

-" Hum…. Mmm…. C'est le nouveau réveil matin ? " réussit à dire Ann, entre plusieurs bâillement.

-" Melle Smith, ce n'est pas drôle…. Vous auriez du me mettre un mot "

-" Désolée, j'étais si fatiguée que j'ai préféré me coucher directement "

-" Bon, c'était effectivement plus raisonnable…. Mais vous allez me prendre des potions et un bon petit déjeuner avant de quitter cette infirmerie "

-" Avec joie…. J'ai pas mangé depuis 4 jours "

Pomfresh sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant une Ann endormie, émergeant doucement des brumes en caressant la crinière de Gryffin.

-" Tu es revenu ? "

-¤ _Je ne suis pas parti _¤ répondit Gryffin dans un bâillement ¤ _Je préférais veiller sur ton sommeil…. C'est plus important…. Vivement qu'Harry dorme de nouveau avec toi…. Votre relation avait de bons côtés quand même_ ¤

-" Oui…. "

-" Vous parlez à qui ? " dit Pomfresh en entrant avec un plateau lourdement charger.

-" A mon chat…. Cela fait si longtemps qu'on est ensemble qu'on se comprend "

-" Si vous le dites…. "

-" Il a été sage ? "

-" Il ne m'a pas causé de soucis…. Il était là pour les repas, d'hier…. Donc les élèves ne seront pas surpris de vous voir sortir…. Mr Potter est venu, quand il a su que vous étiez sorti du coma…. "

-" Vraiment ? "

-" Mais il n'a pas pu vous voir, puisque vous n'étiez pas là…. Il espérait ne pas vous avoir trop amoché…. "

-" Oh ! Alors sortons vite d'ici…. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse du soucis "

-" D'abord, vous manger…. Ensuite vous avalez ces 3 potions…. Puis vous retourner à votre chambre…. Il est encore tôt, vous irez à pied, avec une robe de chambre…. Les elfes me ramèneront vos affaires après les avoir lavées "

-" D'accord…. "

-" Bon appétit "

-" Merci "

Lorsque Pomfresh sortit de la salle, Ann prit Gryffin à bout de bras, le fit sauter une ou 2 fois avant de le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

-¤ _Tu as l'air contente ?_ ¤

-" Il est venu, il est venu me voir…. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? "

-¤ _C'est une nouvelle…. Oui…. Bonne, ça reste à voir…. Mange, et occupes-toi de tes balais…._ ¤

-" A vos ordres, chef ! "

-¤ _Ça à l'air bon, ça…._ ¤ en reniflant une assiette.

-" Tu en veux la moitié avec moi…. Faut que je mange, mais pas trop…. Pour ne pas avoir des nausées…. Tu m'aides ? "

-¤ _Dis comme ça…. Avec joie !_ ¤

-" Gourmand, va ! "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Ann parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard, le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas tomber sur Rusard. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, cette fois, puisqu'elle avait un mot de l'infirmière, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Il la regardait toujours de travers, à sa décharge, Gryffin était un vrai coureur, et il semblait être au goût de Miss Teigne. Elle pénétra sur la pointe des pieds dans l'appartement, déposant Gryffin sur le sol avant d'entrer dans le salon. Et son cœur manqua un battement.

Etendu sur un des fauteuils, les jambes reposant sur la table, les bras croisés, Harry dormait. Il portait son uniforme, mais il avait enlevé sa cravate, et ouvert sa chemise. Elle s'approcha de lui, attentive au moindre de ses gestes, elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir et l'observa de près. Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux, les lui ébouriffant un peu plus, et son pouce parcourut sa cicatrice avant que sa main ne lui caressa tendrement la joue. Harry s'éveilla un peu, ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

-" Tu es rentrée ? " murmura-t-il d'une voie endormie.

-" Oui…. Tu devrais aller te coucher "

-" Oui…. Tu m'aides à me relever ? "

-" D'accord…. Aller Mr Potter…. "

-" Un peu de force Melle Smith " dit Harry en l'attirant à lui.

Ann tomba sur ses genoux, lui mettant le décolleté de sa chemise de nuit juste sous le nez.

-" Hum ! Jolie vue " dit Harry en louchant sur la poitrine d'Ann.

-" Mais arrête ! " répondit Ann en maintenant sa robe de chambre fermée d'une main et en le tapant légèrement de l'autre " Tu es un vrai obséd ! "

-" Juste des jolies filles "

-" Parce que je suis une jolie fille ? "

-" Je dois vraiment aller dormir…. Je dis que des bêtises au réveil "

-" Dommage, je croyais que tu disais la vérité…. Aller, je t'aide à te lever " dit Ann en essayant de se relever " Harry ? "

-" Hein ? Oh ! " dit Harry en desserrant son étreinte, à regret.

Ann se leva et tendit sa main gauche à Harry pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci la prit puis se leva, et ils marchèrent vers les escaliers, sans vouloir se rendre compte que leurs mains étaient toujours jointes. Devant les escaliers, il se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour changer de place, mais se rentrèrent dedans.

-" Désolée…. Je vais…. Par là " dit Ann en allant vers la droite ou vers la gauche, en même temps qu'Harry.

-" Oui…. "

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, si près que Harry sentit de nouveau ce besoin de la serrer dans ses bras.

-" Faut que je me dépêche…. Louisa et Ambre m'attendent "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Secret…. On se voit plus tard "

-" Oui…. Ne te fatigue pas trop, quand même "

-" T'es mignon " dit Ann en se mettant sur demi-pointes pour lui embrasser la joue " Mais Pomfresh s'occupe déjà de ma santé…. Alors, ne te fais plus de soucis, laisse la professionnelle faire son travail…. Et va te coucher "

-" Oui…. Je file "

Les 2 jeunes gens se séparèrent difficilement, mais tous les 2 avaient un faible sourire qui illuminait leur visage. Pour Ann s'était parce qu'elle avait la confirmation qu'elle plaisait à Harry, et pour Harry c'est parce elle l'avait embrassé. Même si ce n'était que sur la joue, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative. Il s'allongea sur son lit, se rappelant qu'il devait retrouver l'équipe à 10h sur le terrain pour une révision des passes et mouvements.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Ann pénétra sur le terrain de Quidditch, habillée de son mini-short en jean bleu clair usagé, avec un petit débardeur blanc, sous son vieux pull distendu et délavé. Même s'il faisait frais, le soleil était levé depuis assez longtemps pour que la morsure de l'aube ne se fasse pas sentir. Elle portait une paire de petites tennis blanches, avec des socquettes assorties.

Le terrain avait légèrement changé. En effet, Louisa et Ambre étaient debout, derrière une longue table sur laquelle reposait un ordinateur et des boîtiers de contrôle d'où partaient des tas de fils se dirigeant vers des créateurs d'hologrammes disséminés un peu partout sur le terrain et dans les tribunes. Il y avait aussi les balais avec leur check-list à côté, et un grand thermos de chocolat avec un panier rempli de viennoiserie, pour le petit déjeuner. 

-" Tu es en retard " dit Louisa " On n'a pas que ça à faire "

-" Je sais, je sais…. C'est moi qui ais fait le programme, je m'en souviens parfaitement " répondit Ann.

-" Pourquoi tu es en retard " demanda Ambre.

-" Potter m'attendait dans le salon…. J'ai du noyer le poisson "

-" Bien…. Tu es prête maintenant ?…. On a 6 balais à contrôler, totalement, avant de tous les améliorer au laboratoire…. Et tu sais que A.J. n'est pas facile à vivre " dit Louisa, un sourire en coin pour la dernière partie de sa phrase.

-" Ah oui…. Et moi qui pensais que c'était un amour…. C'est vrai, qui serait assez fou pour faire confiance à un loup-garou "

-" La même personne qui est assez folle pour remplacer un Dragon, dormir 2h et venir faire des folies "

-" Dans le mille…. Bon, on commence….. Essais en vol, niveau 10 sur 20 "

-" Déj ? " demanda Ambre.

-" J'ais été en position du lotus assez longtemps pour vouloir me défouler…. La 10 sera nickel…. Vitesse 4 dixièmes…. On commence petit, ça compensera "

-" D'accord…. Allez A.J., en selle " dit Louisa en donnant une petite tape sur les fesses d'Ann.

Ann fila vers la table, regarda les balais et pris celui avec un chien sur le manche. Un balai à améliorer, d'après la check-list. Mais Ann se souvenait à qui était dédié ce balai. Il fallait vérifier de nouveau que ce balai correspondrait parfaitement au rôle que Ron lui attribuerait : son balai spécial Gardien.

-" Je commence par la bonne pâte " dit Ann. 

-" Aller, tu devrais déjà être en l'air "

-" J'y vais, j'y vais "

Ann courut, le balai en main. Elle le lançait à l'horizontal, le balai prenant de la vitesse et sauta dessus. Elle le contrôlait avec les pieds, ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir sauter plus facilement. Ambre mis en route le programme et des cercles colorés apparurent : jaune pour le passage du balai et du sorcier, rouge pour le passage du sorcier et turquoise pour celui du balai uniquement. Ann fit quelques tours pour sentir les capacités du balais puis commença le test : elle devait passer par les cercles, qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure, devant caler son rythme de passage sur celui d'apparition des cercles. Il y avait des boucles, des loopings, des piquets mais surtout des changements rapides d'angles et de directions. C'était le but de ce test : vérifier que ce balai serait idéal pour un Gardien de Quidditch. Les accélérations et les changements de vitesses étaient les 2 éléments les plus importants, ensuite, c'était les capacités du sorcier à pressentir le coup qui modifier les résultats. Ambre augmenta graduellement la vitesse d'apparition des cercles, obligeant Ann à être de plus en plus rapide et tonique sur le balai. Mais la vitesse augmentait les risques de dérapages à l'atterrissage, cependant Ann avait créé un assez bon anti-dérapant pour ne pas avoir trop de difficultés.

-" Ann " appela Ambre au bout de 45 minutes.

-" Oui ? "

-" J'envoie la simulation Gros Pépère "

-" D'accord, balance "

La simulation Gros Pépère consistait à un entraînement de Gardien, avec Souaffles et Cognards. Ann se plaça devant les buts pour arrêter les Souaffles virtuels en évitant les Cognards. Ce n'était pas son poste favori, mais elle rivalisait avec n'importe quel Gardien Professionnel.

-" Ambre, envoie les variables aléatoires, ça devient trop facile "

-" D'accord…. " dit Ambre en tapant quelque chose sur l'ordinateur avant de se tourner vers Louisa " Les variables aléatoires sont au maximum…. Et elle trouve ça facile "

-" Il faut que le balai soit parfait…. Tu la connais, la médiocrité n'est pas son dada…. Faut que se soit mieux que parfait "

-" Oui…. C'est là son problème…. Elle devrait être plus réaliste parfois "

-" Heureusement que ça ne s'applique pas à tout…. Parce que là, elle serait mal "

-" Tu parles des amours " demanda Ambre.

-" De ça et d'autres choses…. Elle veut que ses balais soient les meilleurs des meilleurs, mais elle sait qu'elle, elle n'est pas parfaite "

-" Elle serait emmerdante si elle était parfaite…. Elle ne nous ferait pas de surprises ou de peurs…. Elle en deviendrait invisible à force de perfection " 

-" Oh oui…. Toujours là où on l'attend, toujours habillée comme il le faut, toujours les mots qu'il faut…. Même si elle ne s'est pas fait que des amis, cette année, elle ne les a pas laissés indifférents…. C'est déjà ça " plaisanta Louisa.

-" Surtout le soir de la réunion…. Tu as vu comment Harry la regardait "

-" On l'a senti aussi, avec Remus…. La tension sexuelle est plus que palpable entre eux…. Vivement qu'ils s'unissent "

-" Ça va faire des ravages, s'ils le font à l'école "

-" C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tous eu des cours d'éducations sexuelles…. Ils ont appris les grandes lignes, et toutes les filles ont reçu des plantes…. Au cas où….. Bien sûr, Pomfresh n'était pas d'accord, mais quand on lui a expliqué le pourquoi, elle a vite fait de faire les mélanges adéquats…. "

-" Tu crois qu'elle et Albus ? " insinua Ambre.

-" Je pensais plus à Minerva et Albus "

-" Elles sont toutes les 2 plus jeunes, non ? "

-" Oui…. Mais je ne peux pas te dire qui est la plus jeune des 2…. Remus les avait quand il étudiait ici "

-" Oui, Sevy m'en a parlé…. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir "

-" James et Sirius n'ont pas aidé dans l'affaire "

-" James s'est calmé dès qu'il est sorti avec Lily…. Il a perdu sa trop grande confiance en lui, quand il a su que Lily devrait mourir pour lui…. Ça aide à ne pas vouloir avoir plus d'ennemis que nécessaire…. "

-" Lily était un ange, d'après ce que m'a dit Remus : intelligente, futée, drôle, aussi farceuse que James, mais elle ne faisait jamais prendre…. Les Maraudeurs ont eu des heures de colles pour des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais faites…. Elle avait de nombreuse qualité…. Et le défaut d'être une Amazone, née de parents moldus "

-" Oui…. Severus m'a dit que Voldemort ne la voulait en vie que pour qu'elle engendre son héritier…. Je suppose qu'il l'aurait violé avant de faire croître rapidement l'enfant…. Elle serait morte à l'accouchement…. "

-" Mais elle a sauvé son fils…. Celui qui était prédestiné à détruire le règne du mal…. Il a une telle mission à accomplir…. Il est adulé, mais personne ne voudrait prendre sa place…. Les lauriers, mais pas les blessures…. "

-" Sauf elle " dit Ambre en regardant Ann " Elle serait prête à tout pour le sauver…. Si elle s'en souvenait, se serait déjà pas mal "

-" Oui…. "

-" Et Marco ? Ça avance avec Ginny ? "

-" Non, il clame toujours que les rousses ne l'attirent pas…. Ce qui ravi les Weasley "

-" Tu m'étonnes "

-" Tu sais qu'ils ont mis au point un système, tous les 2…. Quand une fille veut sortir avec lui, il en parle d'abord avec Ginny…. Pour avoir une idée de ce qu'elle a en tête…. Et Ginny en fait de même pour ses copains…. Ce qu'ils fait que les gars essaient d'être super potes avec Marco, et les filles super copines avec Ginny…. "

-" Ils sont très populaires "

-" Ils sont disponibles…. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que Ron sorte avec Hermione…. Les paris sont ouverts sur la rupture d'Harry avec Cho…. C'est pour te dire à quel point les Gryffondors aimeraient voir Harry avec Ann…. "

-" Ils forment un si beau couple "

-" Qui ? " demanda Ann en atterrissant.

-" Quoi ? "

-" J'ai fini, il n'y a plus rien là-haut " dit Ann en indiquant l'espace aérien du terrain, vide d'hologrammes " Qui forment un beau couple ? "

-" Harry et Cho " dit Louisa, ses sens de loup aux aguets.

-" Oui…. Tu as raison, mais Cho est parfaite, c'est normal qu'elle élimine les défauts d'Harry…. "

Ann se dirigea vers les autres balais, alors que Louisa se tournait vers Ambre, haussant les épaules et niant la moindre traces de troubles dans le comportement d'Ann. Ambre lui répondit par un geste d'impuissance, elle aussi avait cru qu'Ann aurait un minimum de réaction négative, mais elle se contrôlait trop bien. Ann replaça le balai sur la table et pris la check-list pour noter les points faibles, et à retravailler, du balai ainsi que les améliorations qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Puis elle se dirigea vers le thermos, où elle se prit un chocolat chaud.

-" Déjà fatiguée ? " demanda Ambre.

-" J'ai besoin de sucre…. Et le chocolat est indiqué dans ce cas là, non ? "

-" Oui…. Tu fais lequel après ? "

-" Hum…. Je vais faire les Rox…. Pour des batteurs "

-" Oh, les Red Fox ? "

-" Oui…. Les renards roux…. Quand tu contractes, ça fait Rox…. "

-" OK…. Séquences Fous du Volant ? "

-" Oui…. Mais d'abord le vol…. Difficulté initiale de 10 sur 20, vitesse 6 dixièmes…. "

-" Vas-y "

Ann recommença les essais de vitesses et de maniabilité du balai avant de passer à un entraînement de Batteurs, comme pour la sélection de Quidditch : une batte à la main, des centaines de Cognards fous et des cibles mouvantes apparaissant par endroit. Elle n'avait besoin d'en faire qu'un seul sur les 2, puisque pour le moment, ils étaient identiques…. Elle n'aurait à mettre des spécialités que lorsqu'elle en parlerait aux futurs propriétaires : 2 rouquins qui n'ont peur de rien, d'après ses souvenirs. 

Puis elle prit le futur balai de Ginny et celui d'Hermione, et leur fit faire les tests appropriés : vitesses, changements de trajectoires, figures aériennes, mais surtout pirouettes en tout genre sur le balai. Cela lui permettait d'être sûre que les balais répondaient correctement, puis elle utilisa 2 simulations différentes pour les différencier : Ginny utiliserait le sien pour son poste de Poursuiveuse, tandis qu'Hermione l'utiliserait pour le plaisir de voler mais aussi pour jouer avec les Weasley, Ann utilisa donc une simulation adaptée à chacune, plus folle pour Ginny que pour Hermione, mais c'est sur les petits détails à apporter par la suite que la différence se faisait : Hermione avait toujours peur en vol, il lui fallait donc plus de sécurité, qu'elle pourrait enlever par la suite.

Vint enfin le moment tant redout : l'essai du balai de son Lion. Elle caressa timidement le manche avant de le prendre en main et de voler avec. Elle s'était appliquée plus que de raison pour la construction de ce balai, bien avant de rencontrer Harry, comme si elle présentait quelque chose, alors que le futur était encore trouble. Celui de Dumbledore avait été moins bien fini, même s'il était très bon, elle avait passé énormément plus de temps sur celui-ci….. Et Harry y avait apportait sa touche durant l'été. 

Après les vérifications d'usage sur les sortilèges de vitesses, contrôle et assistant de direction, et surtout freinage, Ann atterrit auprès des filles.

-" On oublie le test adapté…. On en fait un autre "

-" Lequel "

-" Louisa, tu me rends aveugle…. Ambre, tu prends le vif n°4, dans la boîte…. Tu lui mets un programme avec le plus de variables aléatoires possibles, et la vitesse maximale…. "

-" Tu es totalement folle " dit Louisa " Tu vas te rompre le cou "

-" Mais non…. J'oubliais, tu mets de la musique…. Que ça pulse, de la pop ou du rock…. Volume : réveiller les morts "

-" Ça va te servir à quoi ? "

-" A simuler une finale de Quidditch par le temps le plus pourri qu'il soit…. La musique sera la foule, la cécité sera les trombes de pluie "

-" O.K….. Simulation entrée " dit Ambre " Je te mets quoi ? "

-" Musique moldue, que je ne sois pas déstabilisée par la magie…. "

-" D'accord, j'entre les données "

-" Tourne-toi " dit Louisa en lui passant un bandeau noir sur les yeux " En plus du sortilège de cécité, ce bandeau t'empêchera de voir les flux magiques "

-" J'y avais pas pensé…. Très bonne idée, merci "

-" Autant tout faire à fond…. Aller, en l'air "

-" J'y vais…. "

Ann enfourcha le balai, et donna une petite tape sur le sol pour s'élever. Elle fit quelques tours pour s'habituer à ne pas utiliser ses yeux, puis fit signe aux filles que c'était bon pour elle. Ambre mit la musique à fond, sachant pertinemment qu'avec le sortilège de Silence que Dumbledore avait placé sur le stade, elle ne réveillerait pas les élèves. Et Louisa lâche le Vif d'Or n°4.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

A 9h, Harry sortit de sa chambre en tenue de sport et passa dans le salon où il retrouva Ron et Hermione.

-" Tu as l'air heureux " dit Hermione " Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? "

-" Oui…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, tu n'as pas entraînement "

-" Je sais, c'est cette après-midi, mais je voulais voir le vôtre…. Ann dit qu'il faut vous habituer à notre présence, pour ne pas vous déstabiliser pendant le match…. Autant commencer doucement…. Faut que je m'habitue moi aussi à votre présence "

-" Oh ! D'accord, pas de problème pour moi, tu es la bienvenue "

-" Parvati et Lavande seront là aussi "

-" Oui, ça va…. Vous faisiez quoi ? "

-" On finissait un devoir " dit Ron " J'avais quelques doutes, et Hermione les a chassés "

-" On va petit déjeuner ? Les autres doivent nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle avec Lee et ses 2 futurs remplaçants "

-" Il a pris qui ? "

-" McHalley et Kaine…. Ils s'entendent bien, connaissent le Quidditch sur le bout des doigts, mais préfèrent regarder que jouer…. Il va les former, comme il a été form "

-" Personne d'autre ne voulait le faire ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Les Serpentards trouvent ça dégradant, les Poufsouffles ne veulent pas se ridiculiser, et les Serdaigles sont trop coincés " dit Harry.

-" Sympa pour Cho " dit Ron.

-" Cho joue, les autres sont coincés…. Ils seraient aussi soporifique que Binns pour les commentaires…. Les Gryffondors sont les seuls qui restent…. Et puis, c'est un peu une tradition…. "

-" Si tu le dis " dit Hermione " Mais c'est vrai que on est la meilleure maison pour ce travail…. Quoi ? Les Gryffondors se font remarquer pour leur bagou, en général, autant que ça serve "

-" Oui…. Bon, Ron, petit déjeuner "

-" Oui, Capitaine "

-" Très drôle…. Aller mauvaise troupe, en route "

Les 3 sorciers descendirent dans la Grande Salle en riant, la journée commençait bien pour eux. Ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe et la majorité des filles de l'équipe des pom-pom girls, sauf Ann. Ils mangèrent légèrement avant de se diriger vers le stade. Le premier à voir qu'il y avait du monde dans le stade fut Marco.

-" Hey ! Ann teste les balais ! " s'exclama Marco.

-" Ouais " dirent les Jumelles " Tu crois qu'on pourra la voir faire "

-" Si Louisa n'a pas fermé les portes " répondit Marco " Sinon, il faudra attendre la fin de leurs séances pour rentrer sur le Terrain "

Tous les sorciers avaient maintenant remarqué le ballet aérien d'Ann, et ils avaient accéléré le pas, espérant la voir de plus près (et voir A.J., s'il était là, aussi….). Heureusement pour eux, les portes n'étaient pas fermées, et ils pénétrèrent donc en masse sur le Terrain. Louisa se précipita vers eux.

-" Venez, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici…. Suivez-moi, et vite "

Louisa empoigna Harry par le bras et le traîna jusque derrière la table, elle fut rapidement suivie par les autres élèves qui comprirent le danger. Tout le petit monde observait les évolutions d'Ann, et Harry en était bouche bée.

-" Elle est douée " dit Lee alors qu'Ann venait de faire une descente vertigineuse en piquet " Presque autant que notre Capitaine "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sur les yeux ? " demanda Hermione " Et pourquoi la musique est aussi forte "

-" Elle simule un match…. La musique remplace le bruit de la foule…. Et elle porte un bandeau sur les yeux pour simuler un déluge…. "

-" Elle est aveugle ? " demanda Marco.

-" Ça aussi…. Mais tu la connais, c'est pas ça qui lui fera peur…. "

-" Elle en est o " demanda Sam à Ambre.

-" On en arrive au 50ème Vif à attraper…. Le record est de 10 secondes de poursuite…. Et j'augmente la difficulté à chaque fois "

Ann était en train de foncer vers le sol à la poursuite du vif. A moins d'1m de la terre ferme elle redressa son balai, en faisant levier avec ses pieds et ses mains _(N/A : vous voyer le film 1, la descente d'Harry pour attraper le Vif lors du 1er match…. Ben c'est pareil)_. Elle fila ras des pâquerettes en direction de la table. Louisa eu à peine le temps d'attraper tous les balais d'un coup de baguette et Ambre de prendre son ordinateur et son boîtier que le vif raser le dessus de la table. Ann sauta sur la table et couru en ligne droite tandis que le balai passait dessous. A la fin de la table, elle sauta et utilisa le balai comme un surf. 

Elle filait à une vitesse incroyable, faisant un zigzag entre les poteaux des buts, faisant lâcher un sifflement approbateur à Ron et à Marco. Elle talonnait le Vif de très près, mais la résistance qu'elle offrait à l'air, freinait l'augmentation de vitesse. Elle bascula son poids en avant, avant de se sauter juste devant le balai. Le coup était audacieux, et elle le réussit à merveille en étant pousser par le balais. Comme les 2 étaient dans l'alignement l'un de l'autre, la prise au vent était moindre et elle referma finalement son poing autour de la balle dorée. Elle donna un petit à-coup pour se séparer du balai, celui-ci lui frôla la poitrine et elle referma son autre poing sur le manche, avant de se remettre en position de vol et de retourner doucement vers Ambre et Louisa. Lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre, elle entendit les applaudissements des Jumelles et de Marco, mais ne leur sourit pas. Au contraire, elle se tourna vers Louisa qui remarqua les sourcils froncés et ressentit la colère naissante de la jeune fille.

Louisa lui retira le bandeau, lui rendit la vue et reprit le balai. Lorsque Ann se retourna vers les spectateurs inattendus, elle eut un choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi nombreux, et surtout pas qu'il y ait Harry dans le lot. Contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, elle afficha un superbe sourire et rejoignit les élèves.

-" Tu aurais pu me dire que tu testais les balais d'A.J. " dit Harry.

-" Cela aurait changé quoi à la donne…. Tu aurais voulu venir voir, et on aurait du fermer les portes…. Donc, tu l'aurais su, mais tu n'aurais rien vu "

-" Mais quand même "

-" Je ne t'ai pas menti, je t'ai dis que c'était un secret…. Ce qui est la vérité…. "

-" En tout cas " dit Ron " Tu m'as bluffé…. Harry m'avait dit que tu étais encore plus barge que lui sur un balai, maintenant j'en ai la preuve "

-" Je ne ferais pas ça avec tous les balais…. Je te rassure…. Mais ceux-là ont un nouveau système qui permet au balai de rester connecté au sorcier…. Comme ça, s'il tombe de son balai, celui-ci peut le récupérer…. Bien sûr, si le sorcier est inconscient, le balai n'a plus d'ordre, mais la sécurité le fait descendre et pas chuter…. "

-" Ça évitera les catastrophes " dit Lee " Et Harry, tu l'as trouvé ta remplaçante "

-" Ola ! Vous m'oubliez, d'accord " dit Ann " Je ne jouerais pas au Quidditch "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Harry.

-" Je préfère regarder…. Je ne joue que pour m'amuser, et je ne fais pas de compétition "

-" Tu en as fait à Salem " dit Alex.

-" Tu as été la meilleure Attrapeuse du collège "

-" J'ai remplacé l'Attrapeuse au pied levé, parce qu'elle était tombée malade le matin du match…. C'était soit ça, soit la maison perdait par forfait ou pire…. "

-" Oui, c'est vrai que c'est la seule fois où tu as participé à un tournoi…. "

-" Et en plus, j'ai des tas de choses à faire…. Je dois entraîner les filles…. Je ne peux pas être dans les tribunes et sur le terrain…. Et le choix est fait depuis longtemps…. Si j'avais voulu être Attrapeuse, j'aurais participé aux sélections…. La discussion est close…. Potter, le terrain est à toi "

-" Oui….. Merci "

-" Les filles, je vous retrouve cette après-midi, 13h devant la salle de DCFM…. "

-" Oui "

Louisa, Ambre et Ann quittèrent le stade, qui avait repris son apparence habituelle, sous les regards des élèves. La tension d'Harry se relâcha, elle lui avait vraiment fait peur. Mais un autre sentiment venait de pointer le bout de son nez, il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, mais il savait déjà que ce n'était pas bon : la jalousie. Ann était sûrement l'une des seules personne à Poudlard à pouvoir le battre sans la présence d'un Détraqueur, et ça l'énervait.

-" Tu viens Harry " lui dit Ron " Tu penses à quoi ? "

-" A rien…. Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas…. Je stresse à l'approche du match, c'est tout…. Dans une semaine je ne serais plus l'Attrapeur mais le Capitaine officiel…. "

-" Mais tant que tu attrapes le Vif, il n'y aura pas de problème "

-" Tant que tu arrêtes les Souaffles, aussi "

-" Aussi…. Aller, l'entraînement nous attend, Capitaine "


	49. Chapitre 112

****

Chapitre 64 (112) : Emancipation

Harry était dans son lit, regardant son plafond. Il essayait de mettre en ordre ses sentiments à propos d'Ann, et des autres, tournant en rond et n'arrivant pas à sortir de ce labyrinthe. Cela faisait 2h qu'il était là, et il n'avait pas avancé d'un iota. 

Il appréciait Cho, mais ne l'aimait pas…. De ça, il en était sûr…. C'était la seule chose sûre qu'il connaissait. Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion depuis longtemps, et se demandait comment rompre sans avoir l'air d'un salop. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas profité de la situation, leurs rendez-vous avez toujours étaient courtois, il s'était toujours comporté comme un gentleman. Et Cho était parfois soûlante, soit elle parlait des livres qu'elle avait lus, ou qui lui seraient utiles, soient elle parlait de Quidditch. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, puisqu'il aimait le Quidditch, mais il avait l'impression étrange qu'elle essayait de lui soutirer des informations sur son équipe. 

Après, il y avait Ombre. Il aimait sa puissance, il aimait sa douceur et il aimait la prendre dans ses bras. 

Il y avait aussi cette fille qui le rendait dingue rien qu'en le touchant. Elle l'envoûtait d'un simple regard, et lui faisait tourner la tête au moindre contact.

Mais elle n'était rien en comparaison d'Ann…. Rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en sa présence : joie, colère, passion, jalousie, envie…. C'était si fort à chaque fois que ça en faisait mal…. Mais il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bars, pour la toucher et l'embrasser…. Voir plus encore…. 

Et encore une fois, l'idée stupide (et fort arrangeante) que ces 3 filles soient une seule et même personne lui vint à l'esprit. Et encore une fois, il la mit dans un coin de sa tête, avant de s'endormir.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann venait de finir le dernier lot d'uniforme de pom-pom girl. Pour chacune des filles, elle avait créé 4 culottes rouges avec une tête de lion sur le devant ou avec un liserai jaune sur l'échancrure. Mais il y avait aussi 2 jupettes rouge avec des plis jaunes et 2 jupettes de couleurs inversées, 2 haut rouge avec une tête de lion dans les tons jaunes, et 2 haut jaunes avec un grand G rouge. Ainsi qu'une combinaison magiquement chauffante de couleur chair, pour l'hiver, la couleur s'adapterait à la pigmentation de la peau de la jeune fille, pour passer inaperçu tout en évitant que les filles prennent froids. Elle avait encore des chaussettes à tricoter, des gants et des écharpes, mais surtout les pom-pom qui complètent l'uniforme des pom-pom girls. 

Mais il était près de minuit, et elle n'avait pas eu une semaine facile, et 3h de repos en 4 jours, et ses yeux commençaient à piquer. Elle rangea la dernière tenue, se changea et se coucha. Elle s'endormit en pensant à Harry, comme chaque soir depuis sa réminiscence.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Début du souvenir :

Ann venait de partir pour son Emancipation avec Graciella. Sa tutrice avançait drôlement rapidement, et elle était surtout de très mauvais poil. Elles traversèrent une forêt très dense, marchant sur un sentier en terre, étroit. Ann était à l'écoute de la forêt, elle entendait le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement des fourrés au passage des animaux. Elle vit même des petits serpents, des insectes divers et fut (comme toujours) éblouie par les délicates orchidées qui poussaient un peu partout sur les lianes.

-" Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire…. Tu dois être pure avant l'aube…. J'espère que tu t'es préservée…. "

-" Je suis toujours vierge, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends…. "

-" C'est effectivement ce que je sous-entendais…. Tu te comportes comme une chienne en chaleur avec ce garçon…. Tu es une honte pour les Amazones "

-" Je demanderais son avis à ma marraine…. "

-" Comme toujours…. Tu pourrais quand même penser à tes sœurs…. "

-" Mais mes sœurs pensent-elles à moi ? Elles me détestent ou me craignent…. "

-" Parce que tu ne sais pas te faire aimer "

-" Finalement, nous avons au moins un point en commun "

-" Tu ferais bien de tenir ta langue…. Si tu ne veux pas que je la nettoie moi même "

-" Si nous finissions cette marche en silence…. La musique de la forêt est tellement plus belle "

-" Alors tais-toi, tu gâches la beauté de la nature "

Ann serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, son ex-tutrice ne s'était décidément pas améliorée, elle la détestait encore plus. Ann n'avait pas cru que se soit possible, puisque Graciella la haïssait tout simplement depuis son arrivée sur l'île.

Elle arrivèrent enfin au Village principal. Sur l'île il y avait 10 petits villages. Les 4 villages côtiers, qui avaient la responsabilité de fournir le poisson et les crustacés, étaient les villages des pêcheuses. Elles avaient des bateaux pour la pêche en mer, mais aussi de quoi cultiver des huîtres et des bassins de claire pour les nettoyer ou pour élever des crustacés. Les 4 villages de plaine produisaient les céréales pour la farine mais aussi les poulets, les œufs, le porc et le bœuf. Il y avait ensuite le village des bûcherons, qui s'occupaient de la production de bois et de l'entretien de la forêt, c'est dans celui-là que les hommes travaillaient le plus souvent, en dehors de la construction des maisons et des bateaux. Et le dernier village était le village principal, avec les écoles, le Palais de Justice. C'était le centre culturel de l'île mais aussi le centre politique avec le Temple des Prêtresses et la Caserne, qui était en fait une simple construction dans laquelle Maïa dirigeait l'île. Dans chaque village secondaire, il y avait un petit temple avec 2 prêtresses et 2 aspirantes, ainsi qu'une tour de garde avec 10 guerrières, les futures guerrières n'étudiants qu'à la Caserne.

Maïa était la véritable chef des Amazones, mais Graciella avait un certain pouvoir, puisque toutes les Amazones allaient au Temple une fois par semaine. Les prêtresses étaient les Gardiennes de l'éducation, de la religion mais aussi les médecins de l'île. Tandis que les Guerrières étaient les protectrices de l'île et elles avaient en charge les échanges de denrées entre les villages. Elles gardaient aussi le Trésor des Amazones, qui ne servaient qu'à donner une bourse aux filles quand elles quittaient l'île. Le Trésor était stable puisque les villages côtiers produisaient des perles, et que les villages de plaine produisaient des pierres précieuses, dans des petites mines. Il n'y avait pas de vol sur l'île, puisque l'utilité de l'argent n'existe qu'en dehors de celle-ci.

Graciella avait toujours le titre honorifique de Grande Prêtresse, cependant elle n'en avait plus le rôle, puisque le Temple lui était inaccessible depuis qu'elle avait rejeté Ann. Ann avait en effet trouvé refuge auprès de sa marraine (et de ses parents) dans le Temple, avant de se construire le " Lady ". Mais lorsque cette maison flottante fut terminée, elle y transporta le trésor de ses parents, ainsi que les livres du Temple et de la Grande Bibliothèque, ne laissant aux Amazones que les livres de la Caserne et de la Petite Bibliothèque adjacente, sous la garde de Maïa et de ses filles. Puis la végétation avait repris le dessus, emprisonnant le Temple, empêchant quiconque d'y entrer, surtout Graciella, mais Maïa pouvait entrer dans le Temple. C'est pour ça que la Grande Prêtresse en voulait à Ann, elle avait perdu son contrôle sur une grande partie des prêtresses qui s'étaient tournées vers Maïa. Mais elle gardait quelques unes de ses filles, qu'Ann reconnut quand elle entra dans la hutte à l'entrée de la Grotte d'Emancipation. Elles étaient au nombre de 10, dix filles aussi usées par la jalousie que l'était Graciella.

La pièce était circulaire, avec une entrée et une sortie en forme de tunnel. La lumière venait du brasier au centre de la pièce, sur lequel des pierres étaient maintenues au chaud pour obtenir la vapeur du sonna. Il y avait 10 bancs en bois, placés en cercle autour du feu, avec des sauts d'eau pour boire, afin d'éviter la déshydratation des filles et des prêtresses.

Chaque prêtresse se tenait derrière une des filles, dans ce qui était un sonna. Les 9 Amazones à émanciper, à passer l'épreuve du feu pour être considérée comme des adultes, attendaient sur des bancs en bois, dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce. Ann se plaça sur le 10ème banc, avant de se mettre totalement nue. Graciella fit un geste de la tête à sa prêtresse qui sortit pour monter la garde, pendant que Graciella s'occuperait personnellement de la purification d'Ann.

La purification commençait par un nettoyage complet du corps : de la sudation pour éliminer les toxines, mais surtout par un nettoyage de peau par les végétaux. Ça commençait par un massage à la noix : mélange de pâte de noix avec des morceaux pilés de cosses. Puis ça continuer par un bain d'algues macérées dans l'eau de mer _(N/A : l'odeur est pour faire partir le mauvais esprit….)_, vient ensuite le recouvrement par de la brisure de graine de feu mélangée à du charbon. Après ces 3 " soins " la peau devait transpirer pendant 2h avant la phase finale de la purification. Cette phase consistait au nettoyage de la peau par des fouets végétaux. 

La prêtresse revint dans la salle, et remplaça Graciella qui sortit pour voir le problème. La prêtresse commença à fouetter Ann avec des branches lierres, ça commençaient doucement, mais elle devait changer 3 fois de branches, de plus en plus rigides.

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Harry avait fini une partie de Quidditch, et était sorti sur le pont pour voir le coucher de soleil. Dumbledore, Maïa et les Jumelles avaient déjà débarrassé le pont, et il était seul. Il était accoudé à la rambarde et regardait le paysage. Il ne sentit la présence de Maïa que quand elle se plaça à côté de lui.

-" Tu t'inquiètes ? "

-" Oui…. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment "

-" Alors va la voir "

-" Pardon ? "

-" Les animaux ne sont pas contrôlés…. Gryffin pourrait te conduire…. Enfin, si on te pose la question, je ne t'ai rien dit "

-" Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? "

-" Graciella ne m'inspire pas confiance…. Elle va s'occupait personnellement d'Ann…. Et elle aura besoin de ton soutient "

-" Vous croyez que Gabrielle sortira "

-" Je ne l'espère pas…. Gabrielle est la face sombre d'Ann…. Elle fera tout pour la protéger…. Y compris tuer "

-" Mais si elle tue Graciella, ce sera bien non ? "

-" Tu n'as jamais tué, n'est-ce pas ? "

-" Non, j'ai juste vu la mort de près…. Et j'ai tué un Basilic "

-" Quand tu ôteras la vie à quelqu'un, ou à une créature humanoïde, tu comprendras…. Faut que j'y aille, je dois passer au Temple "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Je vais prévenir la Reine de la tournure des choses…. Si elle veut venir vérifier que l'Epreuve se passe bien "

-" La reine ? Ce n'est pas vous ? "

-" Non…. Je suis la représentante du pouvoir actif…. Graciella représente le pouvoir religieux…. Mais nous obéissons à une Reine "

-" Qui est-ce ? "

-" Je crois que tu la connais sous le nom de Helga Poufsouffle "

-" Mais elle est morte depuis plus de mille ans "

-" Je sais…. Ce n'est pas à son corps que je parle, mais à une résonance de son âme…. Si tu me suis, je te montrerais "

-" Ron et Hermione peuvent-ils venir ? "

-" Mmm…. Je te donne 5 minutes pour me rejoindre…. Tu vois le chemin qui part dans la forêt ? "

-" Oui "

-" Je t'attendrais à la première fourche, tu as 5 minutes "

-" A tout de suite "

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Hermione et Ron étaient excités à l'idée de voir le Temple et la Reine des Amazones, les 3 sorciers coururent donc pour rejoindre Maïa dans les temps, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par les autres habitants du bateau. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et trouvèrent Maïa assise sur une grosse pierre, dans le virage du petit chemin.

-" A l'heure " dit Harry.

-" Mais pas à l'endroit, je croyais que c'était à une fourche " dit Hermione.

-" Ça l'est " répondit Maïa " Mais l'autre voie mène à un lieu qui n'accepte qu'Ann…. "

-" Ses compagnons à 4 pattes et moi " compléta Harry.

-" En effet…. "

-" Mais quel autre chemin ? Pour aller où ? " demanda Ron.

-" Dans un endroit rien que pour nous " répondit Harry " Un endroit merveilleusement beau…. "

-" Mais nous avons autre chose à faire " coupa Maïa " Changez-vous et suivez-moi…. A distance de préférence, pour ne pas vous faire repérer…. "

-" D'accord "

Maïa avança un peu, leur laissant le temps de se métamorphoser en chat ou chien (Harry étant en petit lion), mais ne marchant pas trop vite pour qu'ils suivent sa trace. Ils marchèrent longtemps pour arriver jusqu'au village principal, où les 2 sorciers se faufilèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans la population. Harry n'en revenait pas de voir autant de personnes avec des yeux identiques aux siens : des petites filles jouant aux poupées, des jeunes femmes s'entraînant aux maniements d'armes de bois, des futures mères affichant fièrement leur ventre rond, ou des grand-mères faisant la lecture aux plus jeunes…. Toutes avaient des tenues faites à partir de peau d'animaux et de fibres végétales, mélange délicat ou costaud de cuir et de tissus. Mais les couleurs restaient naturelles : blanc, ocre, marron, gris ou noir. Les seules touches de lumière venaient des bijoux en cuivre, argent ou or, de préférence avec des émeraudes, mais aussi avec quelques perles et parfois des topazes au bleu presque transparent.

Les 3 sorciers se tapirent dans un coin sombre sous un arbuste quand ils virent Graciella sortirent en trombe de ce qui semblait être une petite maison au pied d'une falaise. Graciella prit Maïa par le bras, et comble de la chance, elle l'emmena vers l'arbuste où les 3 sorciers étaient cachés, loin des oreilles des Amazones.

-" Que faisais-tu ? " siffla Graciella " Tu devais être là avant le coucher du soleil "

-" Le soleil " dit Maïa en se tournant vers l'ouest " Viens justement de ce coucher, et j'étais là avant lui "

-" Ne joue pas à ça avec moi "

-" Mais je ne joue pas, tu insinues que j'ai menti, je te fais simplement remarquer que je ne dis jamais rien en l'air…. "

-" Tu joues avec les mots, voilà ce que tu fais….. Et cette chienne que tu protèges en fait de même "

-" C'est quand même toi qui l'a élevé, je te rappelle…. C'est aussi toi qui la renvoyait alors qu'elle avait à peine 11 ans…. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que notre Reine te préfèrerais à sa filleule…. A la fille née de l'union de ses 2 meilleurs amis…. Amis qui ont permis de construire ce clan "

-" Cette garce n'est pas une enfant…. C'est un monstre "

-" C'est la Fille du Phœnix, celle qui permettra la destruction du mal…. Ne veux-tu pas que le Bien gagne cette maudite guerre ? "

-" Comme tout le monde, je veux qu'elle finisse "

-" Alors que reproches-tu à Ann ? "

-" Elle ne fait pas son devoir d'Amazone, voilà ce que je lui reproche "

-" Mais elle n'en est plus une…. Puisque tu l'as renié…. Et pourtant elle continue de suivre les règles que sa marraine a établies…. C'est une Amazone dans l'âme et dans les gestes…. Elle l'est certainement plus qu'aucune d'entre nous "

-" Certainement pas, mes filles sont de véritables Amazones "

-" Bien sûr…. As-tu fini ? J'ai des choses à faire avant l'Emancipation "

-" Oui…. Moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire " répondit Graciella avec un sourire mauvais " On se revoit après la Purification "

Graciella repartit vers la salle de purification, sans un regard en arrière, alors que Maïa fulminait de rage.

-" Vous 3, passez par les fourrés et retrouvez-moi devant l'entrée du Temple d'ici 5 minutes…. Je passe à la Caserne pour régler quelques détails…. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment "

Les 3 sorciers, toujours cachés, regardèrent Maïa se diriger vers la Caserne, qui ressemblait à un petit château fort, avant de se diriger en silence vers l'entrée du Temple et de ce cacher dans des buissons près de l'entrée, où ils reprirent leur apparence humaine. Ils ne pouvaient voir l'architecture, mais le temple était en partie incrusté dans la roche, et il semblait gigantesque.

-" Ann est la Fille du Phœnix " répéta Harry, alors que le silence se faisait pesant " Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée " dit Hermione " Je ferais des recherches, si tu veux, dès qu'on sera à Poudlard, parce qu'ici, il ne semble rien y avoir à notre disposition sur ce sujet "

-" Merci, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle me le dise "

-" Tu ne lui as pas non plus posé la question " dit Ron " Elle ne savait peut-être pas comment te le dire "

-" Mais quand même…. Si Ann doit faire pencher la balance, je voudrais savoir comment…. C'est mon droit quand même ? "

-" Tu ne peux rien faire ou dire pour le moment " dit Hermione " Tant qu'elle n'est pas émancipée, elle ne pourra pas venir en Angleterre…. Où toi, tu seras très bientôt…. Alors pour le moment, envoie lui des ondes de soutient et d'amour, elle en a besoin "

-" Comment ça ? "

-" Je crois que c'est Graciella qui va s'occuper personnellement d'Ann…. Et elle ne l'aime pas, je dirais même qu'elle la déteste "

-" Et encore, détester c'est un verbe beaucoup trop faible " dit Ron " Moi, elle me fait encore plus peur que Voldemort…. Lui, au moins, on sait ce qu'il veut…. Mais elle, je suis sûr qu'elle est sadique et perverse…. Et qu'elle fera ses sals tours en douce, et dans l'ombre "

-" Oui " approuva Harry " J'avais la même sensation…. Et la traiter de chienne ou de garce…. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je lui dise ma manière de penser…. Ann n'est peut-être pas totalement franche, mais ce n'est pas une garce "

-" Ni une chienne, ou vous vous seriez déjà unis "

-" Oui…. Même si ça me tarde…. Pas de perdre mon pucelage, mais de m'unir à elle…. La preuve ultime de notre amour…. Si ça pouvait être autrement, j'en aurais tout autant hâte…. "

-" Pas la peine de te justifier, Harry " dit Hermione " On sait ce que tu ressens "

-" Vous aussi…. J'aurais parié que vous aviez franchi le pas "

-" Non, on préfère attendre…. Pour être sûr que ce n'est pas que physique " dit Ron " Même s'il est vrai que la présence de nos familles dans le secteur n'aide pas à trouver de l'intimité "

-" Mais on verra plus tard " dit Hermione " Peut-être à Poudlard, dans ma chambre de préfète, on aura de l'intimité "

-" Tu es si sûre que ça d'être préfète ? " demanda Harry pour la faire enrager.

-" Personne d'autre ne le mérite plus que mon Hermione " dit Ron pour défendre sa douce amie, pelotonnée dans ses bras.

-" Je plaisantais Hermione…. Je ne vois pas d'autres filles capables de te prendre cette place…. Mais qui sera le préfet ? "

-" Toi " dit Ron.

-" Non, en plus je n'en veux pas….. Je préfère rester à mon poste d'Attrapeur…. Et puis, j'en ai marre d'être le centre d'intérêt…. Je veux laisser la place aux autres…. Et pourquoi pas à toi ? "

-" Oh oui ! " dit Hermione " Se serait génial ! "

-" Oui, mais il ne faut pas rêver " commença Ron, visiblement mal à l'aise sur ce sujet " Maïa arrive "

-" Enfin…. "

Les 3 sorciers reprirent leur forme animale et attendirent que Maïa arrive à leur hauteur. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait l'air plus soucieuse que quand elle était partie, et cela l'inquiéta.

-" Restez cachés " murmura Maïa lorsqu'elle les entendit venir à elle " Nous sommes surveillés…. Suivez le mur et partez vers la gauche, vous arriverez à une porte cachée…. Je vous attends là-bas pour vous faire entrer "

Les 3 sorciers obéirent sans demander leur reste, le ton dans la voix de Maïa leur indiquant qu'elle n'était ni d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes ni d'humeur à être conciliante, quelque chose l'inquiétait vraiment et ça se sentait, comme si la mort rôdait sur l'île des Amazones. Maïa s'approcha des ronces qui bloquaient l'entrée du Temple, se piqua le doigt sur une des épines et les ronces s'ouvrirent pour lui laisser un passage. A peine eut-elle dépassée les premiers centimètres de ronces, que celles-ci se refermèrent sur elle pour éviter toute intrusion non désirée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione marchèrent sur environ 500m avant d'arriver ce qui semblait une porte gravée dans la roche, encore plus protéger par les ronces que ne l'était l'entrée. Mais comme l'endroit était plus humide et moins entretenu, cela ne choquait pas l'œil du critique. Ils entendirent, grâce à leur ouïe plus développée, un système de poulies qui s'activait, et la porte se transforma en une porte de bois, qui s'ouvrit sur Maïa.

-" Suivez-moi "

Ils obéirent et Maïa referma la porte derrière eux, en un bruit désagréable de pierres frottant les unes contre les autres. Elle leur fit signe de reprendre leur apparence, ce qu'ils firent avec joie.

-" Vous semblez inquiète " fut la première phrase que dit Harry.

-" En effet…. Graciella prépare un mauvais coup…. Je le sens en moi, comme une aigreur d'estomac "

-" C'est peut-être le cas " proposa Hermione.

-" Non…. C'était pour vous donner une image…. Je sens un mal-être sur l'île toute entière…. Quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose de mauvais…. Et Graciella est là-dessous "

-" Ne lui accordez-vous pas trop d'importance ? " demanda Ron.

-" Oh non ! Si elle a renvoyé Ann, le jour de ses 11 ans, c'était pour gagner du pouvoir…. Elle déteste le lien qui se tisse entre un Lion et son Amazone…. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle voulait être cette Amazone…. Ou que l'une de ses filles le devienne…. Mais quand notre Reine lui a imposé son choix, elle a fait l'hypocrite…. La première année, ça s'est relativement bien passé…. D'après ce qu'on m'en a dit…. J'étais encore à la recherche de mes petites-filles…. Mais leur relation s'est dégradée très rapidement…. On ne peut pas demander à un enfant de comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal, quand l'adulte ne veut même pas qu'il vive…. Puis Ann, qui était déjà très puissante, l'est devenue de plus en plus…. Maîtrisant parfaitement les sortilèges les plus complexes…. Obtenant tous ses diplômes…. Buses et Aspics…. Avant même d'avoir l'âge de rentrer au collège…. C'est à ce moment là que je suis revenue…. L'ancienne Chef Guerrière était en train de mourir, et il fallait que je sois là…. J'étais son bras droit, et jusqu'à ce que les élection soient mises en place, je l'ai remplacé…. J'ai été élue parce que notre ancienne Chef me faisait confiance…. "

-" Et Graciella ? "

-" Graciella était prêtresse depuis longtemps…. Et elle est devenue Grande Prêtresse quelques mois avant l'arrivée d'Ann sur l'île…. Elle ne s'était pas fait remarquer et elle était douée…. C'est pour cela qu'elle a eu le poste…. C'est les prêtresses qui choisissent elles-mêmes leurs remplaçantes…. Même pour la Grande Prêtresse…. Et Graciella était la préférée de l'ancienne…. "

-" Ann avait quel âge quand vous êtes revenue ? "

-" Elle n'avait pas encore 7ans…. Et Graciella avait réussi à la faire détester par toutes les Amazones…. Elles avaient peur d'elle, et Graciella à alimenter cette peur…. Les rumeurs sont plus faciles à faire qu'à défaire, même ici…. "

-" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui en veut-elle autant ? " demanda Harry, comprenant ce que sa douce avait subi.

-" Sa rancœur s'est transformée en haine quand le Temple lui a été fermé…. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait déplu à la Reine…. Mais comme Ann est partie peu de temps après, elle lui a tout mis sur le dos…. Sauf que 1 an plus tard, le Reine m'a contacté en rêve, et j'ai pu pénétrer dans le Temple…. Alors que Graciella ne pouvait toujours pas…. J'ai donc les 2 fonctions, même si je n'ai pas les 2 titres…. Et pourtant, des filles restent fidèles à Graciella "

-" Combien ? "

-" Une dizaine….. Cela peut sembler peu, mais c'est quand même beaucoup trop…. Se sont des prêtresses, elles connaissent la médecine mieux que personne sur l'île…. Une goutte de poison est facile à administrer, sans que ça se sache…. "

-" Elles n'iraient pas jusque là ? " 

-" Personne ne sait jusqu'où la jalousie maladive peut entraîner Graciella…. Bon, fini de papoter…. Suivez-moi "

Maïa ne leur laissa pas le choix, elle s'avança dans les couloirs sombres du Temple, même si des torches s'allumaient à son passage pour s'éteindre de suite après. Les 3 sorciers purent entrapercevoir la décoration, même si la végétation avait aussi repris son droit dans le Temple. Ils virent de longs corridors sombres, des plafonds si haut que la lumière ne les atteignait pas, mais c'est surtout les fresques sur les murs qui les attirèrent : elles racontaient la vie des Amazones, et plus ça allait, plus l'histoire remontait le temps. Avant d'arriver à la pièce finale du couloir, Harry, Ron et Hermione virent un tableau qui les firent stopper net : Godric Gryffondor, avec un lion à ses pieds, à gauche de Rowena Serdaigle tenant un bébé dans ses bras, avec un phœnix au-dessus d'elle et Helga Poufsouffle à sa droite, penchée vers l'enfant mais caressant l'encolure d'une licorne noire. Dessous, il y avait le titre : la première Triade et l'Enfant du Phœnix.

-" Vous avez vu ? " dit Hermione " On dirait Ann, l'enfant a les mêmes yeux qu'elle "

-" C'est impossible, les Fondateurs sont morts il y a 1000 ans " dit Ron.

-" Et pourtant c'est le cas " dit Maïa en revenant vers eux.

-" Ann aurait 1000 ans ? " demanda Harry.

-" Elle est bien conservée pour son âge " plaisanta Ron, ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur le bras.

-" Venez, vous comprendrez "

Maïa les introduisit dans une pièce circulaire, très haute de plafond. Mais les 3 sorciers remarquèrent surtout les statues.

-" Je vous laisse, ne faites pas de bêtises "

-" Mais…. " dirent les 3 sorciers en entendant la porte se fermer.

-" C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! " dit Harry.

-¤ _Pourrais-tu éviter de dire des grossièretés ?_ ¤ demanda Gryffin ¤ _Cela ne t'avancera à rien_ ¤

-" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? "

-¤ _Tu voulais savoir qui était Ann…. Maintenant que tu es sur le point de connaître son origine, et son rôle, tu renonces ?_ ¤

-" Non, bien sûr que non…. Mais je voulais l'apprendre par elle "

-¤ _Tu l'apprendras par ses parents, cela ne te convient-il pas mieux ?_ ¤

-" Si ses parents sont les Fondateurs, comment veux-tu que je l'apprenne ? "

-" En nous posant directement la question " dit le voix profonde de Godric.

-" Qui a dit ça ? "

-" C'est moi " 

La statue de Godric s'illumina de l'intérieure, faisant ressortir le Fondateur de la noirceur de la pièce.

-" C'est quoi ce tour de passe-passe ? " demanda Harry.

-" Jeune Gryffondor, parlez-moi un peu mieux ! " gronda Godric " Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, mais je peux le devenir "

-" Godric, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête " dit la statue de Rowena " Ils sont venus pour avoir des réponses, pas des ennuis "

-" Oui, mais il me doit le respect…. Je suis son ancêtre, il me doit bien ça "

-" Pardon ? " demanda Harry, les jambes tremblantes " Vous êtes…. Vous êtes mon ancêtre ? "

-" Bien sûr ! Pourquoi te serais-tu transformer en lion sinon ? "

-" Comment le savez-vous ? "

-" Nous ne sommes pas sur Terre, en temps normal, nous veillons sur les nôtres de là-haut "

-" De là-haut ? " dit Harry en pointant le ciel.

-" Oui, à quel autre là-haut tu pensais ? "

-" Euh ? Aucun, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre…. C'est beaucoup de nouvelles d'un coup "

-" Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on vous a fait venir " dit la statue d'Helga " Pour répondre à vos questions, avant de vous emmenez voir l'Emancipation "

-" Comment pourriez-vous aller à l'émancipation ? " demanda Ron " Vous êtes des statues "

-" Mais nous pouvons revenir grâce à la magie…. 2 fois par an, au maximum " expliqua Rowena.

-" Mais nous ne nous en sommes jamais servis " dit Godric " Nous pourrions revenir pour presque 3 ans…. Mais nous n'en avions pas encore l'utilité "

-" Comment ça ? "

Rowena leur proposa de prendre des chaises dans une petite pièce adjacente, puis les 3 Fondateurs leur expliquèrent la " naissance " d'Ann, mais aussi son rôle auprès d'eux et surtout auprès d'Harry. Ils surent enfin ce qu'était la Fille du Phœnix. Harry n'en menait pas large, parce que Godric le regardait avec insistance. Ann avait un père qui tenait vraiment à elle, et il était réellement très protecteur envers sa fille. Puis les statues des 3 Fondateurs prirent vie et les 3 plus grands sorciers du monde revinrent à la vie.

-" Whah ! " dit Ron " Ça c'est génial ! "

-" Merci " dit Helga " Mais l'île est un réservoir magique, alors ça aide…. "

-" Comme Poudlard ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Effectivement " répondit Rowena " Mais transformez-vous, la cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer "

-" Il fait nuit noire " dit Ron " Qu'est-ce qu'on pourra bien voir ? "

-" La nouvelle lune est prévue quand ? " demanda Helga.

-" Le dernier quartier est demain " répondit Hermione " Pourquoi ? "

-" L'émancipation se fait en plusieurs étapes…. " commença Helga " Il faut d'abord que les filles se purifient…. "

-" Purifie ? " demanda Harry.

-" Si tu ne t'es pas uni à Ann, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème " répondit Helga.

-" N'est-ce pas ? " demanda Godric.

-" Quoi ? "

-" Ma fille ? " grogna Godric.

-¤ _Ils n'ont pas franchi le pas_ ¤ intervint Gryffin ¤ _Ann n'est pas encore prête, et il s'est bien comporté avec elle _¤

-" Toi, tu as de la chance…. Tu as beau être mon descendant, ma fille reste ma fille…. Continue de bien te comporter avec elle, ou tu auras affaire à moi "

-" Oui "

-" Tant mieux " dit Godric.

-" Et que se passe-t-il après la purification ? " demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

-" Les filles doivent prouver qu'elles sont de véritables Amazones…. Mais vous verrez bien, puisque vous suivrez l'épreuve avec nous…. "

-" Maïa a prévenu Albus " dit Rowena.

-" Ce cher Albus…. Il fait toujours croire qu'il est dingue ? "

-" Toujours " répondit Ron " C'est le directeur de Poudlard "

-" Bien…. C'est une bonne nouvelle…. "

-" Godric, on vous laisse parler…. On va voir Maïa " dit Rowena.

-" D'accord…. Harry, on doit parler "

-" Ah ! D'accord "

Lorsque Ron et Hermione sortirent de la pièce, en suivant Rowena et Helga, ils se retournèrent vers Harry pour lui faire signe d'avoir confiance, avant de se changer en animaux.

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

La deuxième partie de l'Emancipation n'allait pas tarder à commencer, alors que la lune, approchant de son dernier quartier, venait de se levait, même si de gros nuages diminuaient sa luminosité. Les 3 Fondateurs firent une grande impression quand ils apparurent dans la tribune royale. Cette tribune était placée en plein centre d'un amphithéâtre naturel. L'amphi était ouvert sur la falaise de roche volcanique, dans laquelle on voyait une entrée, on pouvait voir un bassin d'eau translucide ainsi qu'un rectangle de sable blanc, remplaçant l'estrade de combat. 

Les 3 Fondateurs s'assirent dans les larges fauteuils, Helga au centre, avec Ron en chiot sur ses genoux, Rowena et Godric à sa droite, avec Hermione et Harry en chats sur leurs genoux, et Maïa à sa gauche. Harry regarda tout autour de lui pour voir la réaction des Amazones. Elles affichaient, toutes, un large sourire, en saluant leur Reine, qui répondait par des sourires ou hochements de têtes. Elles avaient toutes revêtues la tenue d'apparat des Amazones : tissus verts (émeraudes) retenus par des broches ou des ceintures en or. Harry put voir que la population d'Amazone était vraiment diversifiée : grandes ou petites, rondelettes ou filiforme, européennes, africaines, asiatiques ou latines, blondes, brunes ou rousses. Il vit aussi les maris des Amazones, eux aussi en vert émeraude, mais avec du cuir et non de l'or.

La lune était toujours voilée quand Graciella sortit de la Grotte, elle aussi vêtue de vert, mais avec de l'argent. Harry sentit Godric frissonner et le regarda avec attention.

-" Un mauvais souvenir…. Je n'aime pas quand ces 2 couleurs sont associées…. Et Helga encore moins "

En effet, Helga Poufsouffle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir si Maïa et Rowena ne lui tenaient pas les mains pour lui faire sentir leur présence.

-¤ _Pourquoi ?_ ¤

-" Pour le Sortilège de Trahison Intime "

-¤ _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ¤_

-" C'est quelque chose de trop horrible pour en parler ce soir…. "

-¤ _Oh ! D'accord !_ ¤

Graciella faisait le tour du bassin pour se mettre sur le sable blanc avant de prendre la parole.

-" Bonsoir…. Bonsoir ma Reine "

-" Bonsoir " répondit Helga, espérant que sa voix ne trahirait pas son trouble.

-" Ravie de vous revoir, enfin "

-" Merci…. Tu peux continuer "

-" Je vous en remercie "

Harry n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont Graciella parlait à Helga, c'était trop condescendant, trop hypocrite, pour être vrai. Il lui sembla que tous ceux de la tribune avaient cette impression désagréable.

-" Bien, chaque aspirante Amazone passera seule…. Comme le veut la coutume, pour cette partie, elles devront montrer qu'elles connaissent tous les enseignement des Amazones…. Et c'est vous, mes sœurs, qui voterez…. En votre âme et conscience, avec les sortilèges _Votus Purus_ ou _Votus Contrus_…. Commençons "

Les futurs Amazones adultes apparurent les unes après les autres, à l'appel de leur nom, précédées par une des prêtresses de la garde de Graciella. Elles se faisaient repérer en portant les couleurs de Serpentard et non celles des Amazones, puisque l'argent était à bannir sur la tenue d'apparat. Les aspirantes Amazones, qui portaient uniquement des sous-vêtements blancs, devaient montrer leur connaissance par une série de questions puis par des sortilèges à réaliser. Harry remarqua que leurs peaux étaient rougies par endroit et Godric lui expliqua que cela venait de la purification.

Les 9 aspirantes précédentes Ann avaient toutes réussi cette partie de l'épreuve, et les Amazones avaient toutes accepté qu'elles se prêtent à la dernière partie de l'Epreuve d'Emancipation. Mais il restait encore le tour d'Ann.

La dernière prêtresse sortit de l'ombre, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Puis Ann apparut enfin, soulevant un tolet d'indignation dans l'assistance.

-" Godric, ma petite fille " gémit Rowena " Comment a-t-elle pu lui faire ça ? "

-" Cette vipère me le paiera…. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? " demanda Maïa.

-" Elle a tout simplement utilisé des ronces pour purifier le corps d'Ann " expliqua Helga " J'aurais du la tuer de mes propres mains il y a bien longtemps "

Les fondateurs fulminaient, et les Amazones étaient indignées. En effet, l'aspirante Amazone doit être pure, mais elle ne doit avoir aucune plaies sur le corps, et celui d'Ann était en sang, avec des lambeaux de chair sanguinolente qui pendaient un peu partout.

-" Mes sœurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé " dit Graciella " Elle a pourtant suivie le même traitement que ses sœurs…. Elle ne doit pas avoir la peau assez dure pour être une Amazone "

Harry vit les autres Aspirantes se levaient, mais rassises par la force par les autres prêtresses. Les jeunes filles devaient savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais Graciella avait tout prévu.

-" Voulez-vous qu'elle continue ? "

-" Laisse-la nous montrer de quoi elle est capable " dit Helga en se levant " En vraie Amazone, elle doit savoir comment se purifier…. Si ce n'est pas le cas, elle ne continuera pas "

-" Bien ma Reine…. " dit Graciella en mimant une révérence avant de se tourner vers Ann " Tu as compris, alors dépêche-toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire "

Ann fit, elle aussi, une révérence hypocrite, mais à Graciella, avant de se diriger vers la petite étendue d'eau. Elle commença à danser, doucement et extrêmement gracieusement malgré ses blessures. Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles quand il entendit de la musique : le souffle du vent, le chant des oiseaux, les clochettes des fleurs.

-" Tu savais qu'elle y arriverait ? " demanda Maïa.

-" Ce n'est pas ma filleule pour rien " répondit Helga " Et cela prouvera son appartenance au Clan "

-¤ _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_ ¤ demanda Hermione.

-" Elle fait la danse de la Lune…. La déesse de la Lune, Artémis, est notre protectrice " expliqua Maïa.

-" Et si la Lune aide Ann, cela prouvera qu'elle mérite de continuer…. " compléta Helga.

Ann continuait sa danse et elle s'avança sur l'eau, marchant à la surface délicate du bassin. Hermione n'en revenait pas, marchait sur l'eau était quelque chose de très difficile à réaliser, même pour un sorcier. C'était comme la lévitation, c'était un sortilège de très haut niveau. 

Le vent s'était mit de la partie, et avait apporté de délicats pétales avec lui. Les pétales faisaient une tornade autour d'Ann, prouvant qu'elle maîtrisait l'air en plus du vent et de l'eau. Puis la Lune quitta la noirceur des nuages et inonda Ann de sa lumière froide. Le sang de cette dernière disparut peu à peu, retournant dans son corps, avant que les plaies ne se cicatrisent. 

Ann s'avança et reprit pied sur le sable. Les Amazones se levèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre. Ann venait d'être acceptée par la très grande majorité d'entre elles. Donc Graciella avait perdu cette fois-ci, encore.

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Les Aspirantes avaient fini de prouver leur connaissance et leur technique, elles devaient maintenant montrer leur capacité à se défendre, et pour cela elles passeraient 5 jours à la Caserne, sous la responsabilité des Guerrières. Les 3 fondateurs retournèrent dans le Temple, soulagés, pendant que Maïa raccompagnait les 3 sorciers jusqu'à la crique.

-" Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? " demanda Harry, inquiet.

-" Les filles devront prouver qu'elles pourront se défendre sans utiliser de magie…. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ann, elle s'en sortira "

-" Je ne parle pas d'Ann, je lui fais confiance…. Je parle de Graciella "

-" Il n'y a aucune preuve…. Et les Aspirantes ne diront rien, Graciella peut leur faire subir le même traitement…. Aucune d'entre elles n'a la force morale pour s'opposer à Graciella "

-" C'est moche " dit Ron.

-" Oui, mais si Graciella veut empêcher Ann d'être émancipée, il faudra qu'elle agisse avant la fin du mois…. Parce qu'avec ce qu'Ann a fait ce soir, elle a gagné l'estime des Amazones…. "

-" Que risque de faire Graciella ? "

-" J'en ai aucune idée, et c'est bien ce qu'il me fait peur…. Elle est capable de tout faire…. Même le pire "

-" Elle tuerait ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Elle vient de montrer qu'elle peut torturer sans remord, pour ridiculiser une enfant…. Elle peut tout faire…. Tout…. Bien, je crois que c'est ici qu'on se sépare…. Je viendrais vous chercher pour la dernière partie…. La veille de la nouvelle lune…. Ne vous faites pas trop de soucis pour le moment…. "

-" Merci, bonne nuit " dirent Ron et Hermione.

-" Harry, je peux te parler "

-" Bien sûr…. On se revoit au petit déjeuner ? " demanda Harry à ses amis.

-" Oui…. Ne te couche pas trop tard " dit Hermione.

-" Oui…. Vous non plus "

Maïa les laissa se dire bonne nuit et alla s'asseoir sur la plage, écoutant le ressac de la mer.

-" Beaucoup de monde veut me parler en particulier, aujourd'hui…. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? " dit Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-" Je crois que Gabrielle va ressortir " lâcha Maïa " Et je crois que tu ne l'apprécieras pas "

-" Pourquoi ? C'est la protectrice d'Ann…. "

-" Non, c'est la face sombre d'Ann…. Celle qui ressort quand Ann ne peut plus rien faire pour se protéger…. Et pour protéger les autres…. "

-" Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? "

-" Ne juge pas Ann sur ce qu'elle a été…. Ou sur ce qu'elle est par nature "

-" Je ne comptais pas le faire " répliqua Harry.

-" Je sais…. Mais c'est ce que tu risques de faire malgré toi…. Si cela t'arrive, réfléchit bien à ce que tu m'as toi-même dit : mieux vaut que Gabrielle sorte si cela peut sauver Ann…. " dit Maïa en se levant " Bonne nuit Harry, fait attention à toi "

Harry ne répondit rien, et resta là, à écouter la musique de la mer.

****

Fin du souvenir.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, mais se leva pour passer dans la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage avant de retourner dans son lit. Il resta allongé, les yeux ouverts, repensant à ce rêve.

-" _Ann…. Qui est cette Ann ?…. C'est la fille du Phœnix, c'est cette fille au yeux étranges…. Mais, est-ce Ombre ou Diane ?…. Bien que de nombreuses filles doivent s'appeler Ann…. Et c'est qui cette Gabrielle ? Et pourquoi, non comment, Godric Gryffondor connaît si bien le directeur ?_ " 

Des tas de questions tournaient dans la tête de Harry, qui ne trouvait pas le moindre lien logique ou cohérent entre elles et les réponses qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il se rendormit difficilement, repensant encore une fois, que sa vie amoureuse serait beaucoup plus simple si toutes les femmes de sa vie (hormis Cho) n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.


	50. Chapitre 113

**Alpo :**  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça me fait très plaisir que tu ais pris le temps de mettre une review. Et merci pour ces compliments.  
Et oui, maintenant que tu as fini, l'attente se fera sentir plus nettement. Je suis désolée, mais je ne poste qu'un chapitre par semaine, en temps normal, sauf si j'en met plusieurs sur un autre site, j'en met le même nombre sur chaque autre site, comme ça, pas de retard.

Chunty :  
Merci beaucoup, je continue.

Gandalf Le Pourpre :  
Je crois savoir pourquoi : pendant un moment ma fic était en "Jane Austeen", même si je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se passer, et parce que je n'ais pas mis de personnage principal, même pas Harry.

Hisoka :  
Alors ça tombe bien, parce que précisément, dans le chapitre à venir, il y a un peu de Quidditch!

Josi :  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, la pilule sera difficile à avaler, mais si je la lui faisais pas prendre, l'histoire s'arrêterait là.  
Je ne pense pas que je réponde directement à vos attentes, parce que je ne met pas autant de chapitres rapidement, normalement, mais il faut bien que je sois à jour sur tous les sites où je poste, ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui.

M4r13 :   
Qui te dis que tout le monde est casé? Que je suis bête, c'est prévisible, excuse la question.... Mais maintenant, le problème c'est de savoir en combien de chapitre je vais les remettre ensemble.... C'est pas gagné d'avance....  
Quant à mes update, je poste le vendredi (quand j'arrive à me connecter), et en temps normal je poste 1 chapitre par semaine. Parfois j'en met plus, parce que je poste aussi sur d'autres sites.... Et de cette manière, je suis dorénavant à jour sur tous les sites....

**Chapitre 65 (113) :**** Gryffondor Vs Serdaigle**

Le reste de la semaine se passa relativement calmement pour les élèves, mais il en était beaucoup moins pour les joueurs de Quidditch. Harry menait une vie d'enfer à son équipe : course à pied avant les cours, révision des techniques à la pause de midi, et double entraînement le soir. Heureusement que Ron et Harry avaient besoin de peu d'heure de sommeil, parce qu'avec leurs Buses à la fin de l'année, ils avaient du mal à suivre, sans compter l'entraînement que Hermione leur avait mis en place pour réussir à contrôler parfaitement leur puissance, leur transformation et les sortilèges que leurs grimoires leur indiquaient comme non connus ou non contrôlés.

Harry ne savaient pas encore qui prendre pour jouer le samedi, et il n'avait pas envie de montrer les capacités des nouvelles Poursuiveuses. Autant les réserver pour le match contre Serpentard, une surprise de dernière minute, mais cela ferait effet assez long temps pour qu'il attrape le Vif avant que le score ne soit trop avancé. 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Le samedi matin, Harry se leva avant l'aube, ne pouvant dormir plus, tant la tension était importante : son premier match comme capitaine. Soit il réussissait, soit il se plantait. Soit il était un héros, soit il était un zéro. 

Il revêtit un simple baggy noir avec un débardeur blanc. S'échauffa un peu pour sortir de son engourdissement et descendit dans le salon. Là, il remarqua une petite musique, très légère. Il en chercha l'origine et la trouva dans la salle d'entraînement. Ne voulant pas être vu, mais curieux de nature, il utilisa un sortilège de _Invisibili Muros_ qui permettait de voir qui était à l'intérieur. C'est sans surprise qu'il y trouva Ann en pleine séance d'entraînement, vêtue très légèrement : un collant gris clair, un justaucorps noir et une paire de demies pointes blanches avec des guêtres lui réchauffant les chevilles. Elle avait passé une petite jupette de danseuse, noire mais tellement fine qu'on voyait à travers.

Il la regarda faire des déboulés, des entrechats, des sauts de biches, des arabesques. Le tout avec tellement de grâce et de fluidité qu'il en resta estomaqué. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle fragilité qu'il en fut ému jusqu'à la moelle. Puis elle commença à danser sur un rythme plus entraînant, mimant une chorégraphie, rappelant à Harry qu'elle allait entraîner les filles de Gryffondor.

-" Et bien, elle se donne à fond " se dit Harry à voix basse.

Puis les paroles de la musique lui parvinrent et Harry se concentra pour écouter et regarder en même temps, sans se mettre à fantasmer sur le corps se mouvant derrière le mur. _(N/A : L5 avec " Toutes les femmes de ta vie ")_ :

_Si on reconsidère les choses, je ne suis pas ton idéal.  
Ecoute ce que je te propose, descend-moi de mon pied de stalle._

Ces quelques mots retournèrent Harry, comme si Ann s'adressait directement à lui, même s'il savait que c'était juste une chanson moldue. Il la regardait danser, mais la chorégraphie lui importait peu. Pas autant que les paroles.

_Je ne suis celle qu'on dispose, en jolie statue de cristal.  
Je préfère quand tout nous oppose, soit mon rival  
L'amour a tellement de visage.  
A toi d'ouvrir les yeux, est-ce que tu envisages ?_

_Toutes les femmes de ta vie, en moi réunie.  
Ton âme sur, ton égérie, parfois ta meilleure ennemie.  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie, l'amour rend sexy, l'héroïne de tes envies.  
Je suis toutes le femmes, tu vois, toutes les femmes de ta vie._

Harry percuta que cela collait parfaitement à leur relation. Elle semblait si irréelle par moment, qu'elle était inaccessible, et si différente des autres. Puis les " visages " mais aussi les corps des autres femmes de sa vie apparurent derrière Ann, pour se fondre en elle. Comme une seule et même personne, comme ce qui simplifierait la vie d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les paupières, puis quand il regarda de nouveau, Ann était seule dans la pièce.

-" Voilà que j'ai des hallucinations visuelles maintenant " murmura Harry.

_Je ferais semblant de te croire, quand parfois je sais que tu mens.  
Je ne ferais même pas d'histoire, si tes ex reviennent en courant.  
Je suis aussi ton oxygène, quand tu as le souffle coupé.  
Une histoire pour s'éloigner des comtes de fées._

_L'amour a tellement de visage.  
A toi d'ouvrir les yeux, est-ce que tu envisages ?_

_Toutes les femmes de ta vie, en moi réunie.  
Ton âme sur, ton égérie, parfois ta meilleure ennemie.  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie, l'amour rend sexy, l'héroïne de tes envies.  
Je suis toutes les femmes, tu vois, toutes les femmes de ta vie._

Harry tilta que Cho pouvait être considérée comme une ex-copine, puisqu'il était " dingue " d'elle depuis au moins 3 ans. Et Ann ne lui demandait pas de compte quand il ne lui disait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle : attraction physique mais aussi ce pincement au cur et ses sueurs quand elle était dans le coin. 

Et il est vrai qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux quand il la voyait dans le coin, surtout lorsqu'elle n'était entourée que de filles, hormis Marco et les professeurs. Elle avait aussi tellement de visage : la douce Ann, la gentille cousine de Neville, l'indomptable Gryffondor, l'incroyable sorcière, la chanteuse et danseuse très sexy, mais aussi la folle sur un balai. Mais quelle partie d'elle il appréciait. Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aimer toutes ses facettes ? 

Il eut soudainement une douleur incroyable au-dessus de l'il gauche, comme quand il mangeait trop rapidement des glaces, pour que Dudley ne les lui prenne pas. Toute la chanson pouvait être prise comme des mots mis sur sa relation avec Ann.

_Toutes celles que je suis, sont là en moi, tu vois.  
Si tu fermes les yeux, regardes en toi.  
Regarde un peu tout ce que tu perds._

_Toutes les femmes de ta vie, en moi réunie.  
Ton âme sur, ton égérie, parfois ta meilleure ennemie.  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie, l'amour rend sexy, l'héroïne de tes envies.  
Je suis toutes les femmes, tu vois, toutes les femmes de ta vie.  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie, en moi réunie.   
(x 3)_

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était collé contre la porte, tellement les idées se mélangeaient intimement à la douleur. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se sentit partir en arrière, où il fut réceptionner par Ann.

-" Potter me tombant dans les bras ? Whah ! " dit Ann.

Elle avait une serviette en éponge autour de cou, absorbant sa sueur.

-" Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. J'ai entendu du bruit et je suis venu "

-" Oh !. D'accord. Tes réflexes sont en vrac. C'est pas bon signe pour nous, ça "

-" J'ai juste eu un mal de crâne. Pendant quelques secondes "

-" Et pourquoi tu es levé si tôt "

-" J'arrivais pas à dormir. Je suis descendu pour m'occuper "

-" Tu as le trac ? Toi ? Le grand Harry Potter ? Tu déconnes l ? "

-" Non. Se sera mon premier match en tant que Capitaine. J'ai peur de décevoir "

-" Aller. Debout Potter. Vient par-l "

Harry la regardait avec incrédulité, mais elle lui prit la main, lui envoyant encore des étincelles dans le corps. Elle le leva avec difficulté, mais il la suivit, gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Ann pris une chaise, tapota dessus et regarda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

-" Potter, j'espère que tu réagis plus vite sur ton balai. "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Ben assis toi. Aller, à califourchon ! "

-" Pour ? "

-" Assis " ordonna Ann.

Harry obéit, mais il était toujours intrigué. Il s'assit, croisa les bras sur le dossier et posa sa tête dessus, offrant sa nuque à Ann. Il ne vit pas Ann clignait des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits mais il sentit son souffle chaud lui parcourant le dos, quand elle s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. 

Mais il perdit le Nord dès qu'elle le toucha. Elle lui massa d'abord les épaules, puis la nuque, dont la peau était découverte. Elle farfouilla dans sa chevelure, à la recherche des ses points de tensions, et les désactiva rapidement. Mais Harry était toujours tendu. Ann passa ses mains sous le T-shirt d'Harry qui eut un sursaut de surprise.

-" Chatouilleux ? "

-" Pas en temps normal. Tu m'as surpris "

-" Mmm " fit Ann, pensive.

Ce simple son fit dérailler l'esprit d'Harry vers le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au début du mois.

-" Enlève ton débardeur, Potter "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Petit cadeau de la part de l'entraîneuse des supportrices. Détendre totalement le Capitaine " murmura Ann dans le creux de son oreille " Mais par respect pour Cho, je ne toucherais que ton dos. Promis "

-" Euh ? Si tu veux. "

-" Non. Si TU veux " dit Ann en lui retirant son T-shirt.

-" Tout ce que je veux ? "

-" Non. Il y a des limites. Qu'on a déjà que trop franchi, si tu te souviens "

-" Hum ? " dit Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir intensément pour trouver ce souvenir " Ah ! Oui. Eh ! " 

Ann venait de lui donner une gentille tape sur l'épaule.

-" T'es qu'un mufle ! " s'indigna Ann.

-" Je m'excuse. Je m'en souviens. Je me demande si les Jumelles pourraient me fournir ces chocolats. Pour Ron et Hermione, bien sûr "

-" Si Ron agit comme toi, cela fera trop de mal à Hermione. "

-" Oui. Tu as raison "

-" Je sais "

-" Si moi je suis un mufle, toi tu es une égocentrique "

-" Ben merci " dit Ann en défaisant un nud dans le dos d'Harry.

-" Aouch. " se plaignit Harry avant de dire " Whah Oh. Génial, c'était pile poil l "

-" Merci. Tu vois que je suis douée pour quelque chose " lui murmura Ann dans le creux de l'oreille.

Harry se tourna vers elle et leurs bouches se frôlèrent, mais Ann se recula rapidement.

-" Et le match. Tu le sens comment " dit Ann en lui remettant la tête droite.

-" Le terrain sera normalement bon. Et il ne semble pas y avoir de vent "

-" Je ne te parle pas de la météo, elle est idéale pour un match. Je parle du fait que tu joueras contre ta copine. "

-" Ben, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je jouerais face à elle. Je crois que ça ira "

-" Bien. Sinon tu entendras parler du pays "

-" Hein ? "

-" Je te dirais ma manière de penser "

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione et Ron, qui avait un petit sourire en coin en voyant le petit couple.

-" Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il était entre de bonnes mains " dit Hermione.

-" Oui, mais je voulais veiller sur mon capitaine. Comment te sens-tu ? " 

-" Moins stress. Grâce à Smith "

-" Tant mieux. Aller Potter, debout. Tu as des tactiques à réviser. Ron, un massage ? "

-" Heu ? "

-" Sauf si Mione se sent d'attaque pour te le faire ? " insinua Ann.

-" Je préfère que ce soit toi " dit Hermione " Je ne voudrais pas empirer son cas "

-" Aller. En place Mr le Gardien. Un traitement spécial. Mione, faudra bien que tu t'y mettes un jour. Se sera aussi ton rôle "

Harry se leva, pour laisser (à contrecur) la place à Ron, qui s'assit confortablement.

-" Tu rigoles l ? "

-" A moiti. Seulement si vous sortez ensemble. "

Ron se redressa brutalement sur sa chaise, regardant Hermione et Harry, puisque Ann était dans son dos.

-" Toi, tu bouges pas, la tête sur les bras " dit Ann en maintenant la tête de Ron vers le bas.

-" Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner " dit Hermione " Autant me rendre utile "

-" Miam " dit Ron.

-" Comment le rendre heureux ? " dit Ann à Hermione.

-" Tu m'aides Harry ? "

-" Oui, j'arrive "

Hermione sortit difficilement Harry de la salle, alors qu'Ann s'occupait de détendre Ron, en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

-" Je sais ce qu'il s'est pass " dit ce dernier.

-" Hein ? "

-" Je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés. Je vous ais vu "

-" Oh. C'était des bonbons trafiqués "

-" Pas ce que j'ai vu. "

-" Où veux-tu en venir Su. Ron ? "

-" Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas qu'il te plait "

-" Il est avec Cho. Et je ne lui plais pl. Pas "

-" Tu veux rire ou quoi. Tu le rends fou. Il ne sait pas comment agir avec toi "

-" Vrai ? "

-" Vrai de vrai "

-" Merci Ron, t'es un vrai ami " dit Ann en lui faisant un câlin.

-" Calme-toi, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une scène "

-" D'Hermione ? "

-" Hermione ne me ferait pas de scène. Elle me ferait la gueule. "

-" D'Harry alors ? "

-" Tout ce qui touche à toi, ça le met dans un de ses états "

-" Vrai ? Tu ne me mens pas ? "

-" Je mens rarement. Cela se voit trop facilement "

-" Tant mieux. Aller, on va déjeuner "

-" Enfin ! Je crève la dalle "

-" Gourmand ! "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

A 14h, les élèves de Poudlard se dirigèrent en masse vers le Terrain de Quidditch. L'équipe de Gryffondor y était déjà depuis longtemps, dans leur vestiaire, pour réviser les tactiques une dernière fois, et surtout pour calmer le trac du jeune capitaine. Les Serdaigles avaient eu la même idée, depuis 30min les Gryffondors pouvaient les entendre s'échauffer.

-" Il est malade de King " dit Alex " Il y a s'échauffer et s'échauffer. Il ne sait pas qu'il faut être chaud mais pas crevé pour un match "

-" Qui te dit qu'ils s'échauffent réellement " insinua Georges " Il est possible qu'il ne leur fasse faire que des échauffements oraux. Pour nous berner "

-" Ce serait effectivement le genre de King " confirma Angelina.

-" On le saura bien assez tôt " dit Harry " Quand on les verra sur le Terrain. Bien, ça va être l'heure. J'ai choisi de garder l'équipe des titulaires, pour ce premier match. Cela évitera que les Serpentards connaissent nos nouveaux joueurs. Se sera leur surprise de dernière minute "

-" Bonne idée " dit Alicia. 

-" Merci. Donc, les Remplaçants, vous resterez sur le banc de touche, aujourd'hui. Pour des raisons uniquement tactique "

-" No Problemo Cap'tain " répondit Dean.

-" Bien. Ron, tu vas devoir affronter la fosse aux lions "

-" Aux aigles, plutôt " répondit ce dernier.

-" Si tu veux. Les Serdaigles ont un jeu très structur. Les Poursuiveurs ont tendance à ne jamais faire de nouvelles feintes. Ce qui est plutôt un avantage pour nous. Mais avec King, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut leur avoir dit de faire. Cependant, dans la vitesse et l'envie de battre sont nos alliés. Ils reprendront facilement leurs habitudes s'ils voient que tu arrêtes leurs tirs avec cette tactique. Mais méfies-toi quand même, ils sont plus fair-play que des Serpentards, mais ils ont une rage dans le jeu, qui est identique "

-" Merci du cadeau. "

-" Tu renonces ? "

-" Jamais. Je veux montrer de quoi je suis capable ! "

-" Surtout avec Hermione dans les tribunes " murmura Fred.

Ron entendit la remarque et piqua un fard, faisant rire toute l'équipe, même le capitaine.

-" Bien. Comme l'aurait dit Dubois, nous sommes la meilleure équipe de Poudlard. Alors montrons de quoi nous sommes capables. Les Serdaigles sont bons, autant que les Serpentards. Ne les laissons pas prendre de l'avance pour la course à la Coupe. Elle reviendra aux Lions cette année encore. Pour la maison Gryffondor. Et pour les joueurs de l'équipe qui termineront cette année. LA COUPE AUX LIONS ! "

-" LA COUPE AUX LIONS ! " reprirent les joueurs.

-" Aller. On respire un grand coup, et en route. "

Les Gryffondors sortirent des vestiaires et se placèrent devant la porte d'entrée sur le stade, les remplaçants s'asseyant dans les gradins spécialement conçus pour qu'ils suivent le match, sans être avec les autres élèves, ou sur le Terrain à proprement parler (trop dangereux). L'équipe des Serdaigles en fit de même, sur l'entrée opposée. Les joueurs entendirent les élèves des gradins, ils faisaient tellement de vacarme, que tous comprirent que la reprise du Quidditch à Poudlard était un événement très attendu.

-" Ils sont venus pour voir un beau match. Donnons-en leur pour leur argent ! " dit Harry.

Les Serdaigles entrèrent sur le Terrain, avant de voler en formation pour que Lee puisse commenter les postes et les nouveaux joueurs. Il y en avait peu, là aussi. King avait préféré garder les habitués, ceux qui connaissaient les passes des joueurs. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non, qu'il joue contre Cho. Ann avait réussi à lui mettre un doute dans l'esprit. Serait-il assez objectif et consciencieux pour jouer contre elle ? 

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car les portes s'ouvrirent. Les Gryffondors s'envolèrent sous les applaudissements des élèves de Poufsouffles et de Gryffondors, et les huées des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Lee présenta ses condisciples, entre 2 interventions de McGonagall. Les Gryffondors se mirent en place, sous la direction de Mme Bibine.

-" Les Cognards et le Vif sont lâchés " dit Lee " Mme Bibine attend que les joueurs soient en position. Et. Ça y est. Le Souaffle est lâch. C'est Johnson qui le récupère, et les Poursuiveuses de Gryffondors filent en direction des buts. Johnson perd la balle en évitant un Cognard vicelard. Mais c'est Katie Bell qui le récupère. Aller les filles, mettez leur la pâtée "

-" Mr Jordan. " intima McGonagall.

-" Désolé professeur. Oh non ! Le Souaffle est arrêt. Les Serdaigles ont la main. Ils filent comme des fusées vers les buts de Gryffondors. Se sera le test pour notre nouveau Gardien. Le préfet de Gryffondor en plus. "

-" Arrête-le Ron " hurla Hermione.

-" Tiens ! La préfète encourage son collègue. J'espère qu'il vaut cet effort.. Et OUI ! Le Gardien arrête la tir grâce à une superbe pirouette.. Le Souaffle aux Lions. Apparemment, le choix du Gardien était purement professionnel, et il est vrai qu'être l'ami du capitaine aurait pu aider. Mais non, c'était un arrêt digne des plus grands "

-" Mr Jordan. Le match ! "

-" Bien professeur. Les lionnes reprennent le Souaffle aux aigles. Elles filent en formation serrée vers les buts. Elles feintent. Et OUI ! Gryffondor marque les premiers points de ce match. 10-0 pour les Lions "

Harry était content de son équipe, et être les premiers à mettre un but donner un avantage moral sur les Serdaigles. Les Poursuiveuses mirent encore 2 buts avant qu'il ne se décide à véritablement chercher le Souaffle, il avait regardé prudemment si Cho ne le repérait pas avant lui, mais non, elle semblait attendre qu'il fasse le boulot. Le score était de 30 à rien, en faveur des Lions, et Harry se dit qu'il serait temps d'attraper le Vif, tant que les filles n'étaient pas fatiguées.

Il fit un ou 2 tours de Terrain, Cho toujours sur ses talons. Elle lui fit un grand sourire ravageur, sembla intéressée par un point sur le sol et fonça en piqué.

-" Les Attrapeurs semblent avoir repéré le Vif. C'est Chang qui se rapproche rapidement du sol, suivi du Capitaine de Gryffondor. Potter décroche, alors que Chang frôle le sol. Une feinte de Wronski manqué, Chang. On ne la fait pas à Potter "

-" Mr Jordan ! "

-" Oui professeur "

Les 2 Attrapeurs reprirent leur position de surveillance alors que le score était de 30-10, les Serdaigles ayant réussi à mettre un but en envoyant un Cognard en même temps à Ron. Celui-ci l'avait esquivé, mais avait raté un but. Cependant mieux vaut un but pris qu'un Gardien dans les vapes. Un but, plutôt que plusieurs si le Gardien n'est plus en état de faire son travail.

-" Tu as compris que je feintais ? " demanda Cho.

-" Je m'en doutais depuis le début " avoua Harry " Mais il y a toujours une chance pour que le Vif arrive à ce moment précis, juste sous ton nez. Je m'en serais voulu de ne pas avoir tenté le coup. Très beau piqué, cependant "

-" Merci. "

-" C'est pens. Trêve de bavardage, on a un Vif à attraper ! "

-" Oui ! "

Cho le quitta pour inspecter les environs, Harry en profita pour regarder aux alentours, et, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, son regard fut attiré par la tribune des Gryffondors, où il y trouva Ann entourée des filles de l'équipe de pom-pom, assise entre Hermione et Neville.

Ann regardait le match avec attention, notant des choses sur un carnet. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être quand un éclair doré lui passa à côté, suivi d'une chinoise sur un ballet. Il coursa lui aussi le Vif, rattrapant rapidement Cho, qui avec son nouveau Nimbus2000 ne faisait toujours pas le poids face à son Eclair de Feu. Harry et Cho étaient épaule contre épaule, Harry n'arrivant pas à dépasser Cho, ni à lui rentrer dedans pour la déstabiliser. Il était en train de se dire qu'Ann avait eu raison d'émettre des doutes sur sa capacités à rester objectifs durant ce match, puisqu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas déplaire à Cho en la battant ou lui faire mal en la bousculant, même légèrement.

Il fut sauvé in extremis d'une immense honte (Cho étant à 2 doigts d'attraper le Vif) par un Cognard passant juste devant eux 2. Cela les déconcentra et ils perdirent le match. Cho disparut rapidement, ne laissant même pas une chance à Harry de lui poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres : dans ce match, qu'était-il pour elle ? Son petit-ami ou l'attrapeur adverse ? Puisque pour lui, le doute plané encore, et le doute avait failli lui coûter le Vif d'Or.

Harry repartit à la recherche du Vif, mais remarqua que Cho se tenait loin de lui, il se demanda si s'était pour chercher tranquillement le Vif ou pour éviter qu'il lui parle.

Puis Harry vit un point brillant au pied des buts de Ron, il fonça droit dessus, mais Cho était plus près et elle l'avait aussi repéré. Il se pencha plus en avant pour accélérer, mais il avait l'impression de faire du sur place, tellement Cho se rapprocher dangereusement de la petite boule d'or.

Mais le Vif n'était pas décidé à se laisser attraper, alors que le score était toujours aussi serr : 70-30 en faveur de Gryffondor. Heureusement pour Harry, le Vif partit vers son côté, et il n'eut qu'à bifurquer pour se retrouver juste derrière Cho. Il eut encore du mal à ne pas la pousser, mais il ne se laissa pas distancer cette fois. Les 2 Attrapeurs filaient comme des flèches, zigzaguant entre les tours d'observations, passant en rase motte au dessus des élèves, plongeant en piqué vers le sol. Mais aucun des 2 ne prenait l'avantage : Cho parc qu'elle se donnait à fond et Harry parce qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser.

-" POTTER ! " hurla Ann " C'est quoi cette façon de jouer ? T'es pas au niveau de ton équipe. TU ES LOIN EN DESSOUS. C'est pas parce que Chang est ta copine que tu dois oublier que, LA, elle est l'ATTRAPEUR ADVERSE !!! TU VAS ME L'ATTRAPER CE VIF, OUI OU MERDE ? "

Harry entendit les paroles d'Ann, surtout qu'elle hurlait à plein poumons et que le stade avait du l'entendre aussi. Il regarda Cho, et vit qu'elle était totalement absorbée par sa tâche, qu'elle jouait au Quidditch, sans se préoccuper de l'identité de son adversaire.

Ce fut Fred qui sauva la mise à Harry, en envoyant un Cognard juste entre eux 2. Pour l'éviter, ils durent se séparer, et perdirent en même temps le Vif des yeux. Harry vola près des buts de Ron pour faire le point. Bientôt suivi par Fred.

-" Tu as perdu du mordant, Capitaine " lui dit Fred " C'est pas bon pour nous "

-" Arrête de dire des bêtises " lui répondit Harry.

-" Arrête de te cacher la vérit " lui répondit le Batteur en repartant.

-" Il a raison Harry " lui dit Ron en regardant les Poursuiveurs adverses " Et Ann aussi "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Tu sembles oublier qu'on est en plein match de Quidditch. Cho est ta petite amie à Poudlard, mais sur le Terrain, c'est ton adversaire. Et Fred t'a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois "

-" Je sais. Mais Cho ne me veut aucun mal "

-" Elle t'a fait une feinte de Wronski, qui se termine mal pour celui qui ne la lance pas. En général. Et si elle ne te rentre pas dedans, c'est que tu es beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle. Et que si tu t'y mets, toi aussi, elle ne fera pas long feu. "

-" Tu as s'en doute raison "

-" Un peu, oui. Tu n'as pas ton niveau habituel de jeu. Même pour ton premier match tu étais meilleur. Et j'étais là pour te voir, alors je sais de quoi je parle. Attrapes-nous ce Vif, les filles fatiguent Et d'ici peu, les Poursuiveurs viendront me fatiguer. Si tu veux qu'on gagne, c'est maintenant ou jamais "

-" Je te laisse, je vais attraper ce Vif. " dit Harry en partant.

Ron eut un petit sourire satisfait, Harry reprenait du poil de la bête, et il l'attraperait ce Vif, même en envoyant Cho à l'infirmerie. Ron savait qu'inconsciemment les paroles d'Ann l'avaient touché, mettre ses capacités en doute, c'était quelque chose qui le faisait s'énerver.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir les conséquences de leur petite discussion. Harry plongea en piqué, rapidement suivi par Cho. Il n'allait pas très vite, et elle le talonnait de près. Il redressa rapidement son balai, maîtrisant parfaitement la feinte de Wronski, et Cho du sauter de son balai, pour rouler au sol au lieu de s'écraser. Mais son balai était fichu. Mme Bibine stoppa le jeu pour que Pomfresh l'ausculte.

-" Potter est de nouveau au meilleur de sa forme. Il a brillamment réussi une feinte de Wronski, et Miss Chang est bonne pour être hors course pour le reste du match, et elle est bonne pour un séjour un l'infirmerie. Elle est entière, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de son balai. " commenta Lee.

-" Mr Jordan " dit McGonagall.

Elle avait un petit sourire, comme tous les Gryffondor, puisque maintenant Harry avait le champs libre pour attraper tranquillement le Vif. Et les joueurs de Serdaigle avaient perdu leur chance de gagner, mais pas celle de perdre en beauté. Cela se sentit dès la reprise du jeu, ils adoptèrent une tactique ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle des Serpentards, mais ils maîtrisaient encore mieux les règles. Ils mirent rapidement 4 buts, amenant le score à 80-70, pour les Lions, et ils étaient près à tout pour prendre l'avantage.

Harry compris qu'il devrait attraper le Vif très rapidement, car les Serdaigles étaient déchaînés. Il le repéra au moment où le score s'égalisait, et fonça dessus. Il l'attrapa très rapidement, et le match pris fin sur la victoire de Gryffondor 230 points à 80. Les Gryffondors hurlèrent de joie, et les joueurs portèrent Harry jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Les joueurs se séparèrent, les douches n'étant pas mixtes_ (N/A : dommage. Mais pour qui ?),_ et passèrent sous les jets d'eau chaudes pour se décontracter avant la soirée dans la tour de Gryffondor.

-" On a eu chaud, capitaine " dit George " Heureusement que tu t'es repris "

-" Si Ann n'avait pas gueulé un bon coup, qui sait ce qu'il se serait pass " ajouta Fred.

-" Laissez-le avec ça " dit Ron " Vous feriez quoi si votre copine était en face, vous lui enverriez un Cognard en pleine tête. Non, parce que cela signifierait ceinture ce soir "

-" Ouais. Mais est-ce que notre Capitaine en est à ses considérations purement physiques ?. " dit George avant de secouer une main devant les yeux d'Harry " Oh ! Harry ? "

-" Que Quoi ? "

-" Tu pensais à quoi ? "

-" Que j'avais failli merdé en beauté aujourd'hui "

-" Oui, on se disait la même chose " plaisanta Fred " Heureusement qu'on a eu cette petite discussion, sinon. J'ose pas imaginer le massacre, perdre dès le premier match "

-" Et moi donc " dit Ron.

-" Surtout avec Hermione t'encourageant " insinua George.

-" Pour un premier match, tu t'en es très bien sorti " dit Harry " Et dès le début en plus "

-" Merci, capitaine "

-" Et remet-moi plus souvent les idées en place, tu veux. Surtout quand je merde comme aujourd'hui "

-" Bon, on va s'habiller " dirent les Jumeaux " On a des courses à aller faire "

-" Vous me ramenez des plumes en sucres ? " demanda Ron.

-" C'est pour offrir ? "

-" Hein Non. C'est pour manger. Je vous donne l'argent dès que je sors. "

-" T'as intérêt, la maison ne fait pas crédit "

Fred et George sortirent des douches, une serviette rouge autour des hanches, et laissèrent les 2 amis seuls dans la vapeur des douches. Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur, et s'assit au sol, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés, la tête posée dessus, l'eau l'inondant de sa chaleur bienfaitrice. Ron s'assit auprès de lui, et attendit un peu avant de prendre la parole.

-" Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans ce match ? On a gagné, c'est le principal. Et en suivant les règles en plus "

-" Non, pas moi. La règle c'était pas de sentiment sur le terrain. Peu importe qui est l'adversaire, c'est l'adversaire. Et j'ai merd En beauté en plus. Et c'est Ann qui m'a remis les idées en place. Et qui m'a ouvert les yeux "

-" A quel propos ? " demanda Ron, ne relevant pas la manière dont Harry avait appelé la jeune femme.

-" A propos de Cho. Elle, elle respectait la règle : pas de sentiments sur le terrain. Elle se donnait à fond. Elle m'a même fait une feinte de Wronski "

-" Mais elle l'a pas cherché à te désarçonner "

-" C'est parce qu'elle aurait perdu au change. Elle se serait ralenti, sans me ralentir. "

-" Je vois. Et c'est quoi qui te dérange, au fond "

-" Que je n'ai pas su me reprendre sans l'aide de Smith. Elle m'avait prévenu ce matin. Et je lui ai affirmé que tout se passerait bien, que je serais objectif. Mais non. Il a fallu qu'elle gueule. "

-" Mais ça a fonctionn "

-" Apparemment. Mais qu'elle sera la contrepartie ? "

-" C'est pas en restant là que tu le sauras. Aller, lèves-toi, souris, fais la fête. Tu penseras au reste demain. Ce soir, c'est fiesta. Tu ne vas pas me gâcher la soirée ? "

-" Non. Au fait, tu veux faire quoi avec les plumes en sucres ? "

-" J'en sais rien encore, mais tu verras bien. Aller, debout. "


	51. Chapitre 114

****

Chapitre 66 (114) : Défi et bruit de couloir

Harry retrouva un semblant de sourire dans les vestiaires, les Jumeaux, Lee, Marco, Ron, Dean et Seamus s'occupant personnellement de le féliciter pour avoir réussi l'épreuve du feu. C'est en riant et en chahutant que les garçons retrouvèrent les filles de l'équipe pour rentrer à Poudlard. A peine dehors, Fred et George filèrent en faisant des clins d'œils complices aux Poursuiveuses Titulaires, qui partirent préparer la tour avec les remplaçantes, laissant les 5 plus jeunes (Harry, Ron, Dean, Marco et Seamus) en grande discussion sur le Quidditch, évidemment. A peine eurent-ils pénétrés dans le Hall de Poudlard, que 5 Serpentards apparurent, Drago Malefoy en tête.

-" Alors Potter, on est fier de soi ? "

-" J'ai attrapé le Vif, non, cela devrait suffire " dit Harry en lui passant devant.

-" Mais ça a été laborieux " insinua Drago.

-" Que veux-tu dire par-là ? " demanda Harry en se retournant.

-" Je veux dire que si j'avais été à la place de Chang, j'aurais perdu le peu d'estime que j'avais en toi…. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses, évidemment…. Je n'ai aucune estime pour toi, Potter "

-" Ben tu vois, ça me tue de le dire…. Mais nous avons au moins un point commun…. Je n'ai aucune estime pour toi non plus, Malefoy "

-" Peut-être…. Mais moi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'une greluche m'engueule en public pour me mettre à bien jouer…. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde "

Sur ce, les Serpentards partirent en se gaussant, laissant un Harry vert de rage derrière eux. Il fallut la force brute des 4 jeunes Gryffondors pour le retenir, et encore, avec difficulté.

-" Calme-toi " dit Ron.

-" Oui, tu sais très bien qu'il trouve toujours le moyen de t'énerver…. Ce doit être un don chez lui…. " dit Seamus " Laisse tomber "

-" Si vous le dites…. " dit Harry en reprenant ses esprits " Allons faire la fête ! "

-" Vive le Capitaine ! " dirent les garçons en le poussant vers l'escalier. 

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Les Garçons pénétrèrent dans la Tour des Gryffondors, totalement adaptée pour une petite fête, la préfète aidant elle-même à décorer. Ron s'approcha de l'escabeau sur lequel elle se tenait.

-" Euh, Mione ? "murmura Ron.

-" Oui Ron ? "

-" Tu as demandé à McGonagall ? "

-" Bien sûr…. On a jusqu'à 1H…. Mais je leur ai dit minuit, pour plus de sûreté…. Pourquoi ? "

-" Un coup de speed… Tout à coup "

-" T'inquiète pas…. On est samedi, on a gagné le premier match de la saison…. McGonagall a gagné son pari avec Flitwick…. "

-" Oh ! Alors je comprends mieux…. Tu veux de l'aide ? "

-" Je veux bien oui…. Tu me tiens l'escabeau ? "

-" Oui, bien sûr…. Mais pourquoi t'utilise pas la magie ? "

-" Oh ! C'est vrai…. J'oubliais qu'on pouvait…. "

Ron et Hermione finirent de décorer magiquement la salle commune, pendant que les filles de l'équipe amenaient de quoi manger et boire, depuis les cuisines. Lorsque Fred et George revinrent avec de la Bierre-au-beurre, la fête put enfin battre son plein, sauf pour un. Harry ressassait encore les paroles de Malefoy, regardant Ann quand elle lui tournait le dos.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Vers 23h, alors que des couples se formaient, sur la piste improvisée, pour les derniers slows de la soirée, Harry mit son plan en route. Il regarda les couples sur la piste, il y avait Lee et Angelina, Fred et Hermione, Ron et Sam, mais aussi Seamus et Parvati, Lavande et Dean ainsi que Neville et Hélène, sous l'œil amusé de Ginny et de Alex.

Harry quitta le pan de mur contre lequel il était adossé et vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'Ann, sur le canapé de la salle commune. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent là, sans rien dire, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

-" Tu te débrouilles pas mal sur un ballet " lâcha Ann.

-" Merci…. Toi aussi d'après ce que j'ai vu "

-" Oui…. Je me débrouille "

-" Comme tu m'as bien ridiculisé aujourd'hui…. " commença Harry.

-" S'il y a eu ridiculisation, elle n'a été faite que par toi-même…. " le coupa Ann.

-" Si tu le dis…. En tout cas, pour m'avoir légèrement casser pendant le match, te ferais-tu pardonner en m'accordant une danse ? "

-" Hum…. C'est un slow "

-" Et alors ? "

-" Cela ne te posera pas de problème…. Pour Cho ? "

-" Elle est là ? Non…. Et de toute façon, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus…. J'ai pas mangé de chocolat "

-" Hum…. D'accord…. Tentons le diable ! "

Harry se leva et tendit sa main à Ann pour l'aider. Le geste fut remarquer par tous, et les élèves de Gryffondor encore debout retinrent leur souffle, toutefois ils continuaient de danser tout en observant le petit couple fort explosif. Mais Ann prit la main d'Harry et se leva gracieusement. Tous les deux s'avancèrent sur la piste, Harry amena Ann devant lui, mit sa main droite sur sa hanche et pris la main droite d'Ann dans sa main gauche.

-" Potter, c'est pas comme ça qu'on danse un slow " dit Ann " Ça s'est bon pour la valse…. Laisse-moi faire "

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement d'Harry, entourant son cou de ses bras, et ne laissant qu'un centimètre entre leurs 2 corps. Harry avala de manière perceptible, indiquant ici, et bien malgré lui, son trouble. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter, et entoura sa taille, la rapprochant de lui et rompant le fragile espace entre leurs 2 corps. Ils se mirent donc à danser, sans se marcher dessus, et l'assemblée repris son souffle. Les autres élèves continuèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était mais les surveiller du coin de l'œil, au cas où ils devraient intervenir pour les séparer.

Le temps s'arrêta pour les 2 tourtereaux, ils avaient fermé les yeux et ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, profitant de l'instant présent, oubliant leur querelle. Profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, du contact de l'autre, de l'odeur de l'autre, la tête dans le creux du cou de leur cavalier. Harry était un peu tendu, il avait peur de marcher sur les pieds d'Ann, lui qui avait toujours été un éléphant dans un minuscule magasin de porcelaine, quand il s'agissait de danse.

-" Relaxe-toi " lui dit Ann " Tu t'en sors très bien "

-" Merci…. Cela se sent tant que ça "

-" C'est très léger…. Mais je ressens ta tension…. On dirait que tu as une baguette dans le…. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire "

-" Oui, merci, j'ai l'image en tête maintenant "

-" Mais je t'en pris, se fut un plaisir "

-" Humpf…. Très drôle…. Tu es une petite marrante toi "

-" Non…. Je suis une grande blagueuse "

-" Au fait, j'ai remarqué que tu avais un carnet pendant le match…. J'ai rêvé ? "

-" Non, j'ai effectivement un carnet de note "

-" Pourquoi faire ? "

-" Récapitulatifs des feintes utilisées…. Par notre équipe, ou l'équipe adverse "

-" Je peux voir ? "

-" Si tu veux…. Mais on va s'asseoir…. Sinon, se serait le 2ème slow d'affiler…. Un peu trop pour nous, tu ne trouves pas ? "

-" Oui, un peu trop de contact pour ce soir, ça risque de dégénérer "

-" Très drôle…. C'est pas moi qui saute sur tout le monde "

-" Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ann et Harry quittèrent la piste, sans se lancer de sorts _(N/A : Whah ! L'exception !!!!)_ et s'assirent à l'écart, l'un en face de l'autre. Ann prit quelque chose dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcière et tendit un petit carnet rouge sang, tenu fermé par un élastique noir et plat, avec une petite plume noire glissée dans la reliure. Harry le prit entre ses mains, ne sachant pas s'il voulait réellement continuer.

-" Tu ne l'ouvres pas "

-" Hein…. Oui "

Il redoutait un peu ce qu'il allait découvrir, sachant très bien qu'Ann n'irait pas par quatre chemins dans son analyse détaillée du match. Et surtout de sa propre " performance " dans ce match. Il enleva l'élastique et ouvrit le petit carnet de page blanche. Il y découvrit une écriture soignée, malgré la vitesse de la prise de note due à la vitesse du jeu.

Harry parcourut rapidement les premières pages, qui décrivait les joueurs, leur poste, leur maison et leur balai. Et il arriva enfin aux pages d'analyses. Il y trouva toutes les feintes et amorces de feintes utilisées pendant le match, en vrac si on regardait les postes étudiés, mais suivant le fil du match si on regardait l'ordre d'arriver sur les pages. Mais c'est ce qui était marqué pour l'après match qui l'intrigua : un résumé.

_ ****_

Equipe de Serdaigle :

Elle est globalement toute neuve. Seuls 4 joueurs sont des anciens, les autres sont des jeunes élèves qui respectent les règles du Quidditch, mais aussi celles dictées par le capitaine. Les notes suivantes seront à compléter ou modifier au fur et à mesure des matches de cette équipe.

****

David King :

- Capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, volant sur un Nimbus2004. Ce balai possède toutes les qualités de la marque Nimbus, seulement son propriétaire ne sait pas le contrôler. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre un balai moins cher mais plus approprié à son poste. Un mélange de souplesse, de rapidité, de contrôle aurait mieux valu. Ce choix de balai montre que Mr King veut se faire remarquer, de quelque manière que se soit, déjà en tant que Capitaine, mais aussi comme Poursuiveur central.

- King semble avoir choisi une tactique qui pourrait être controversée. Certes les attaques mises en place sont rapide, efficaces et bien menées, mais elles ont ce côté Serpentard qui pourrait devenir plus présent par la suite.

= A surveiller de près.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu as contre King ? "

-" Je ne le sens pas, et j'aime pas sa manière de jouer et de diriger son équipe…. Et il s'attribue tous les buts, mais casse ses coéquipiers quand il y a une merde…. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un Capitaine doit se comporter "

-" Et comment doit se comporter un Capitaine ? "

-" Premier levé, dernier couché…. Potassant les techniques pour les améliorer et les modifier, afin qu'elles ne soient pas toujours les mêmes…. Pour l'effet de surprise…. S'il gagne, il partage la victoire avec son équipe, s'il perd, il s'engueule en premier et analyse le match pour trouver la faille…. Un capitaine doit mener son équipe, mais il doit rester humble…. Il dirige, mais c'est un travail d'équipe…. Ce n'est pas une monocratie mais une démocratie…. "

-" Compris, merci " dit Harry en reprenant sa lecture.

_ ****_

Vicenzo Zaroli et Carl Hudson :

- Bons poursuiveurs, les balais choisis sont identiques, ce qui leur permet d'être synchronisés. Ils ont un jeu identique, indiquant une grande complicité = King fait tache dans le lot.

- Même si King mène le jeu, c'est eux qui ont marqué les points et tentés le plus de lancer.

- Très bons dans les " vols " de balle, ils ont évité de nombreuses tentatives de but des Poursuiveuses adverses en attrapant le Souaffle peu après le départ des mains des Poursuiveuses. 

= Bons et dangereux en jeu, mais réglos dans leur attaque. 

-" Les 2 Poursuiveurs sont bons d'après toi ? "

-" Oui, si King ne se mettaient pas en avant, ils seraient encore meilleurs…. Ils ont une vraie complicité, et ils se complètent…. King est de trop "

-" A ce point là "

-" Tu verras au prochain match des Serdaigles…. "

-" D'accord…. "

_ ****_

Claude Jones et Hercule Dupont :

- Semble-t-il des 3ème années, d'origine moldue, et des joueurs de Base-ball, au vu de certains de leurs mouvements. 

- Ils sont légèrement désordonnés, mais il est difficile d'être synchros quand c'est la première année qu'on joue ensemble, cela est peut-être aussi du au fait qu'il ne semble pas être de bons amis en dehors du terrain. Ils devront apprendre à se connaître, et à se lier, pour être meilleur dans leur jeu.

= S'amélioreront avec de l'entraînement, en espérant que King ne déteignent pas sur eux.

****

Reth Jones :

- Grand frère de Claude, 6ème année, mine patibulaire mais doué sur un balai.

- Il a choisi un Nimbus999 pour sa stabilité et son efficacité à ce poste, en plus d'un faible coût et d'une bonne résistance aux chocs. Le choix est judicieux, vu que le Gardien a beaucoup plus de chance de se prendre un Cognard, puisqu'il reste plus souvent sur place que tout autre joueur.

- Cependant, les Poursuiveurs l'ont grandement aidé en interceptant les passes et les tirs des joueuses adverses.

= S'améliorera avec de la pratique.

****

Cho Chang :

-La fleur de l'équipe. Fine et racée, comme son balai. Idéale pour le poste d'Attrapeur, elle se donne à fond, peu importe qui est en face d'elle.

- King semble avoir des vues sur elle, mais les joueurs de cette équipe non pas ce genre de rapport, ce qui est bien pour elle. En tout cas, quoiqu'elle fasse, il ne la virera pas facilement, ni ne la remplacera. 

= Douée et objective, ne se laisse pas démonter par les évènements. Peu devenir dangereuse si elle se met à troubler les joueurs adverses.

-" Si Cho se met à troubler les joueurs adverses…. Parlerais-tu de moi ? "

-" Non, pas totalement…. Cho est une jolie fille, qui troublerait tout jeune homme aux hormones en ébullition…. Surtout si son adversaire, au poste d'Attrapeur, n'est pas insensible à son charme "

-" Tu parles de moi, là "

-" Mais non…. Potter, pas que de toi…. Tu es un cas à part, parce que son petit ami, mais elle te troublait déjà avant ? "

-" Oui…. Mais jamais je n'ai agit comme aujourd'hui "

-" Quoi ? Tu es toujours rester objectif, et elle ne t'a jamais fais perdre le Vif de vu "

-" En effet… "

-" Bien, alors retrouve cette manière d'être, lors de vos prochaines rencontres…. Et tout ira bien "

_ ****_

Equipe de Gryffondor :

Majoritairement constituée des joueurs confirmés, sur des ballais adaptés à chaque poste, l'équipe est potentiellement la meilleure de Poudlard, encore faudrait-il qu'elle ne reste pas sur ses acquis et qu'elle aille de l'avant sans prendre la grosse tête.

****

Fred et George Weasley :

- Les Jumeaux farceurs possèdent une grande complicité dans la vie comme sur le terrain, ce qui leur permet de ne pas se confronter sur le terrain, mais d'être synchronisés et bigrement efficace dans leurs attaques doubles.

- Ils possèdent une incroyable vue d'ensemble, et surveillent de près les autres joueurs, adverses ou non, et aident à la progression de l'équipe. Ils ont permis de sauver le cul du soi-disant meilleur Attrapeur de Poudlard, en de nombreuses occasions, aujourd'hui.

= Bons, très bons même, mais prennent ce jeu pour une grande partie de rigolade. Enfin, contre les Serdaigles du moins, attendons de voir leur comportement face aux Serpentards.

-" Tu trouves que Fred et George s'amusent trop ? "

-" Je dis juste que même s'il faut s'amuser au Quidditch, il faut aussi se donner à fond…. Ils font passer l'amusement avant tout…. Mais comme je l'ai marqué, c'est peut-être parce qu'ils ne prennent pas les Serdaigles au sérieux…. "

-" Peut-être…. En effet…. "

**__**

Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell :

- Douées et très liées, la meilleure attaque du match. Des tirs précis, des feintes coordonnées, un ballet aérien ultra efficace.

- L'entente féminine associée à l'instinct féminin leur permet de faire des passes sans faille. Le seul hic c'est les tirs qui, malgré des bras puissants et précis, ne terminent pas dans les buts à cause des autres joueurs. 

= Vision globale à travailler, pour utiliser les autres joueurs comme filtres pour la vision du gardien.

-" Il faudrait se servir des joueurs adverses pour cacher la vision du gardien, pourquoi faire ? "

-" Les Poursuiveurs adverses sont occupés de manière à cacher la progression et les passes des Poursuiveuses…. Cela permet de les occupait dans un coin, et de profiter de l'effet de surprise sur le Gardien "

-" Hum…. D'accord "

_ ****_

Ronald Weasley :

- Le plus récent joueur de l'équipe pour ce match, mais pas le plus inefficace.

- A priori, nombreux sont ceux qui doutaient de lui, tant parce qu'il est le préfet de Gryffondor, mais surtout parce qu'il est l'ami du capitaine. Toutefois, son premier arrêt, de loin spectaculaire, était exceptionnellement bien maîtriser pour un novice. 

- Mais, la présence de la jeune préfète semble aider dans l'excellence du Gardien = filon à utiliser semble-t-il.

- Manque de confiance en soi, utile pour qu'il continue de s'améliorer, mais dangereux si cela lui donne un trac fou.

= S'améliorera avec l'entraînement, mais confiance en soi à surveiller de près.

-" Tu crois que Ron pourrait être une faiblesse pour l'équipe, il se débrouille très bien pourtant "

-" J'ai jamais dit qu'il était nul, seulement il doit être assez fort psychologiquement pour ne pas flancher sous la pression…. L'Attrapeur est le joueur le plus médiatisé, dira-t-on…. Mais c'est le Gardien contre qui tous se tournent si le match se passe mal…. Mais les Serpentards le casseront, lui mettront la pression…. Il faut qu'il soit fort, encore plus que le Capitaine…. Pour aussi lui remettre les idées en place, le cas où "

-" Comme aujourd'hui "

-" Si tu le dis, je n'ai pas entendu, ni vu, votre conversation…. Je regardais ailleurs sûrement "

-" D'accord…. Il m'a juste permis d'y voir plus clair "

-" C'est pour ça que tu t'es amélioré après…. Je comprends "

-" Ouais…. "

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de lire le résumé concernant sa " performance " du jour. Ann était objective, voir cassante, et il n'était pas fier de sa façon de jouer aujourd'hui.

**__**

Harry Potter :

- Capitaine de l'équipe, malgré son jeune âge, le début de sa prestation du jour remettrait en cause le choix du professeur McGonagall. Toutefois, il semble s'être repris sur la fin du match, et il semble être un bon Attrapeur, sera-t-il continuer sur cette voie.

- Son Eclair de Feu aurait du lui permettre d'attraper le Vif en moins de 10 minutes, vu le nombre d'opportunités. Mais la présence de sa petite amie en face de lui, semble l'avoir troublé au plus au point, en espérant que se ne soit pas sa notoriété qui lui monte à la tête.

= Rôle de Capitaine à confirmer, ferait de plus grand progrès en tant qu'Attrapeur s'il s'occupait du Vif et pas des filles.

-" Ouch "

-" Quoi ? Oh, tu as lu la dernière remarque…. "

-" Oui…. Donc, d'après toi, je ne suis bon que face aux mecs ? "

-" Il semblerait que tu ne considères pas les représentants du beau sexe comme des adversaires à ta taille…. Ou ne méritant pas que tu te donnes à fond "

-" Je ne voulais pas la blesser "

-" Et si elle l'avait attrapé, ce Vif, parce que tu ne te donnes pas à fond…. Tu ne l'aurais pas blessée physiquement, mais bravo, pour le côté psychologique c'est parfait "

-" Comment ça ? "

-" Elle gagne parce que tu ne la considères pas comme ton égal sur un balai…. Comment la rabaisser, mes félicitation Mr Potter…. Au Quidditch, il n'y a des gentlemen que sur le sol, pas dans les airs…. "

-" Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas considérer une fille comme une adversaire à ma taille ? " demanda Harry en se levant et en haussant le ton.

Les autres joueurs et élèves restant dans la pièce se tournèrent vers eux, se préparant à intervenir pour les séparer.

-" Exactement, c'est ce que je dis…. "

-" Tu sais jouer au Quidditch ? "

-" Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? "

-" Duel d'Attrapeur, Smith, on verra si je ne sais pas considérer une fille comme une adversaire à ma taille "

-" Juste toi et moi ? "

-" Oui "

-" Allons, Potter, as-tu si peur que ça de l'imprévisible ? "

-" Que proposes-tu ? "

-" Un match…. Ton équipe de titulaire, contre ton équipe de remplaçants…. Nous 2 aux commandes…. Un vrai match, une vraie confrontation "

-" D'accord…. Mercredi soir "

-" Non, à la rentrée, après le match des Poufsouffles…. Le mercredi…. D'ici là, j'aurais travaillé avec l'équipe…. Ce qui nous fait 3 semaines, avec les vacances…. Cela te va ? "

-" Oui "

-" En présence du reste des Gryffondors…. Si je te bats, se sera face à tous…. Si tu me bats, se sera pareil…. "

-" D'accord…. Mais quelles sont les règles "

-" Pour le match de nos coéquipiers, comme d'habitude…. Pour nous, duels d'Attrapeurs…. "

-" Ce qui veux dire ? "

-" Si tu me permets, Harry " dit Lee en s'immisçant entre eux " Cela veut dire que vous aurez 11 chances d'attraper le Vif…. Celui qui l'attrape le plus, fera gagner 150 points à son équipe, et le match sera fini…. Donc, celui qui l'attrapera 6 fois, aura gagné le duel…. "

-" Merci Lee " dit Ann " J'aurais pas mieux expliqué "

-" Donc, on va se confronter ? " demanda Seamus.

-" Oui " dit Lee " Titulaires contre Remplaçants…. Et Potter contre Smith…. Un beau match en perspective… Ça va être génial, j'ai hâte de le commenter celui-là…. Whah ! "

-" Lee, calme-toi " dit Angelina en tirant Lee par le bras " Bon, il est minuit passé, nous devrions aller nous coucher avant que McGonagall ne rapplique "

-" Oui, tout le monde au lit " dit Hermione " On en reparlera demain matin "

-" Alors, Potter, tu acceptes les termes ? "

-" Et plutôt 2 fois qu'une…. "

Harry prit la main d'Ann et la serra fermement avant de lui mettre son carnet dedans et de monter ce coucher. Il fut bientôt imiter par Ann, mais les autres restaient toujours dans la salle commune.

-" Et bien, il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque " dit Marco.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " demanda Angelina.

-" Moi, rien…. On est concurrent maintenant, tu ne tireras rien de moi… Je monte…. Aller, bonne nuit à tous "

Marco quitta la pièce, comme Seamus, Dean, Neville qui montèrent dans leur chambre, tout comme Hélène, Alicia, Katie et Andreï qui revenaient d'une ballade romantique. Angelina embrassa Lee avant qu'ils ne montent se coucher à leurs tours. 

Finalement, il ne resta que Sam et Fred, qui prirent tout leur temps dans l'escalier pour remonter dans l'appartement, afin de se montrer leur affection mutuelle, avec en plus, le piment de la situation.

Ron avait rejoint Harry dans sa chambre, le sentant très tendu.

-" Regretterais-tu de lui avoir lancé ce défi…. C'est ton idée au départ " dit Ron en suivant les va et vient de son ami.

-" Je sais, je sais…. Mais tu vois, là, j'ai un doute…. Un gros doute "

-" Dans le genre, pourquoi A.J.Smith lui aurait demandé de vérifier ses balais, si elle n'était pas capable de le faire parfaitement, et pour tous les postes "

-" En gros, oui…. Dis-moi, depuis quand es-tu aussi bon à ce jeu-là ? "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Depuis quand es-tu aussi perspicace pour démêler les situations ? Depuis quand trouves-tu les mots qu'il faut ? L'année dernière tu mettais les pieds dans le plat à chaque fois, tu empirais les situations en ouvrant la bouche…. "

-" Merci beaucoup… "

-" Le prend pas mal, mais c'est vrai que tu as grandement mûri en 2 mois…. Même moins…. C'est pas notre coma qui t'as changé à ce point…. Alors explique-moi "

-" Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça sur un réveil tardif de mon moi profond " _(N/A : ou bien sûr le fait que c'est mon personnage préféré….)_

-" Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Explique-toi mieux "

-" J'en sais rien…. C'est des choses que j'ai toujours sues, mais que je ne voulais pas montrer parce que c'était des choses qui auraient été mal perçues…. Tu vois, je suis le petit dernier des fils Weasley…. Je suis bon aux échecs, mais celui qui parle bien, c'est Percy…. Et c'est Bill et Charlie qui donnent de bons conseils…. Je n'avais pas ma place pour ça "

-" Mais tu l'as prise…. Pourquoi ? "

-" Sûrement grâce à Hermione…. "

-" C'est drôle, j'aurais du m'en douter…. "

-" Elle est si merveilleuse…. Je me dois d'être à la hauteur "

-" Et tu l'es mon ami, tu l'es…. Ah ! Cette chère Hermione…. Tu as de la chance, encore faudrait-il que tu ne la laisses pas s'envoler…. "

-" Ouais…. Mais si j'y vais avec mes gros sabots, comme disent les moldus, je la ferais fuir, et pour de bon…. J'aurais perdu son amitié, et je l'aurais perdu…. Perdu à jamais, je n'y survivrais pas "

-" Oui, mais arrête de la jouer finement, et montre-lui un peu plus ce que tu ressens pour elle "

-" Je vais essayer…. Bon, et toi, les amours ? Ils ont été mis à dure épreuve aujourd'hui "

-" Oh oui…. Je vais rompre avec Cho…. Cette fois, c'est décidé…. Elle ne m'aime pas, et je ne l'aime pas…. Comme l'a dit Smith, je n'ai été gentil avec elle, pendant le match, que parce que je ne voulais pas la blesser…. Mais que je l'aurais encore plus blessé si j'avais continué…. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là "

-" Ah ! Enfin, une bonne nouvelle…. Et comme ça, tu pourras faire la cour à Ann "

-" Tu perds pas le Nord toi…. Non, je ne ferais pas la cour à Smith, mais je la ferais à Ombre "

-" Oh !…. Enfin, si tu es heureux comme ça…. Bon, je file me coucher, je commence à fatiguer…. A demain "

-" Ouais…. Je ne te souhaite pas de faire de beaux rêves, ils le seront à coup sûr "

-" Mais moi de même…. Bonne nuit Capitaine "

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain matin (dimanche 26 octobre), Harry se leva tôt pour rendre visite à Cho à l'infirmerie, avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa salle commune. Il s'habilla sobrement d'un jean et d'un pull noir, mais pris la Carte des Maraudeurs sur une impulsion, avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il trouva la porte entrouverte et frappa avant d'entrer.

-" Bonjour "

-" Bonjour Mr Potter "

-" Je viens voir Cho "

-" Mais elle est déjà partie…. Mr King est venu la chercher "

-" Quand ? "

-" Il y a moins de 5 minutes, si vous courrez, vous pourrez peut-être les rattraper "

-" Merci…. Bonne journée "

Harry fila dans les couloirs, avant de se rendre compte que Pomfresh ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Serdaigles. Il sortit la carte, et remarqua que King avait emmené Cho dans un couloir fort peu utilisé. La raison lui semblait obscure, mais il n'aimait pas du tout King. Il courut donc rapidement dans la direction du couloir, courant comme il n'avait jamais couru. Il arriva au dernier croisement avant de pénétrer dans le couloir. Il vérifia l'emplacement des 2 Serdaigles avant de les suivre. Il entra dans le couloir, voyant Cho et King à l'autre bout, avant de King n'emmène Cho vers un petit couloir sombre. 

Mais ce qui fit accélérer le pas à Harry, c'est que King tenait fermement Cho par le bras, lui faisant faire des sauts dès qu'il changeait de direction. Harry perdit leur trace dans le couloir, avant de les entendre. King avait trouvé une vieille salle de classe désaffectée dans laquelle il avait emmené Cho. Harry regarda aux alentours avant de se transformer en chaton, utilisant les sens félins pour mieux entendre la conversation.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux David ? "

-" Discuter "

-" De quoi ? Quel sujet de conversation a besoin que tu me trimballes comme une vieille godasse pourrie à travers tout Poudlard "

-" Ton comportement avec Potter "

-" Je ne comprends pas "

-" Tu comprends très bien…. Tout le monde sait que tu t'es servi de ta relation avec Diggory pour épier l'équipe des Poufsouffles "

-" Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? "

-" Ta gueule salope ! Tu as de la chance d'être la meilleure Attrapeur de Serdaigle, sinon je t'aurais viré de l'équipe depuis longtemps…. Pourquoi t'es pas allé faire un grand sourire à Potter, après que cette pétasse de Smith lui ai remis les idées en place ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? "

-" Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, j'ai cherché le Vif, je l'ai poursuivi aussi, en faisant des feintes…. Et en évitant de me confronter à Harry parce que je n'étais pas de taille…. Pour vous permettre de fatiguer l'équipe avant de lancer l'offensive…. C'était ça que tu m'avais demandé de faire…. Tu m'avais dit de perturber son jeu, c'est ce que j'ai fait "

-" Non, je voulais que tu le perturbes lui…. Que tu lui montres ce qu'il y a sous ta jupe…. Comme tu l'as fait avec Diggory "

-" Que… Quoi ? "

-" Oui, la belle Cho Chang, la déesse du lupanar…. Plus d'une personne t'ont vu sortir d'une salle désaffectée suivie de Diggory…. Et ce à des heures des indues…. Fait pareil avec Potter, met-le dans ton lit…. Qu'il se perde entre tes longues jambes…. A moins que tu ne me préfères à lui "

-" Ça va pas la tête ? David, lâche-moi…. Mais lâche-moi "

King tenait fermement les mains de Cho, alors qu'il l'embrassait de force. Cho se débattait comme une furie, essayant de lui faire mal de toutes les manières que se soit. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait agir maintenant, ou attendre un peu pour laisser Cho lui foutre une raclée.

-" Aouch…. Sale chienne ! " dit David en s'essuyant les lèvres.

-" C'est toi le salop " répondit Cho en lui crachant à la figure.

-" Sale garce " hurla King en la giflant violemment " Toi, tu as de la chance que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire…. Repense à ce que je t'ai dit…. Ou tu pourrais bien finir comme ton petit Diggory "

King sortit en essuyant sa bouche en sang, et en profanant un tas d'insanités à l'encontre de Cho. Celle-ci était en position fœtale dans un coin de la pièce, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, laissant ses larmes couler abondamment. Harry redevint humain, entra sur la pointe des pieds, et s'avança jusqu'à Cho. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, contre elle, et attendit.

-" Harry ? " 

-" Oui…. "

-" Tu as tout entendu ? "

-" Oui…. Est-ce vrai ? "

-" Non…. Oui…. Je ne sais plus "

-" Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de me perturber en dehors du Terrain ? "

-" Non…. Il m'a demandé de faire en sorte que tu n'attrapes pas rapidement le Vif…. Que voulais-tu que je comprenne à ça "

-" Ce que tu as compris…. Es-tu sorti avec moi parce que j'étais capitaine ? "

-" Je ne le savais pas quand j'ai accepté d'aller à la soirée avec toi…. Et je semblais t'intéresser depuis l'année dernière…. "

-" D'accord…. Et que faisais-tu avec Cédric, dans les vieilles salles ? "

-" Toi aussi tu crois que j'ai couché avec lui pour obtenir des renseignements…. Et ben je vais te dire Harry, Cédric était un gentleman…. Si on se cachait, c'était parce qu'on ne voulait pas se montrer trop souvent en public…. Mais on ne faisait que discuter…. De tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de Quidditch "

-" Cho, j'ai jamais pensé que tu étais ce genre de fille…. Et je me doutais bien que Cédric n'était pas comme ça…. Alors pourquoi King a agi de la sorte ? "

-" Je ne sais pas…. L'année dernière il était serviable et aimable, mais depuis cette année…. J'en reviens pas, il m'avait fait des avances, mais j'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusque là "

-" Tu devrais en parler avec Flitwick…. Ou Dumbledore "

-" Non…. Jamais…. Ils… Ils ne me croiront pas…. Surtout si King se ramène avec les commères de Serdaigles…. Mieux vaut que je laisse tomber, que je laisse tout tomber "

-" Bon, dans les mauvaises nouvelles, je tenais à rompre…. Mais on peut rester ami si tu veux "

-" J'adorerais t'avoir pour ami…. Et je ne voulais pas poursuivre cette relation…. Je croyais que j'oublierais Cédric, mais je l'ai aimé…. Oh oui…. Aucun homme ne me regardera comme lui me regarde…. Ou comme tu regardes Ann "

-" Je n'aime pas Smith " s'indigna Harry.

-" Ne fais pas l'idiot…. J'ai vu comment tu m'utilisais, et même si j'en ai été flattée…. Oui, flattée, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on se sert de moi pour rendre jalouse une fille…. Donc, même si j'en ai été flattée, je n'aimais pas cette situation…. Je préfère être claire, et Ann est une fille pour toi Harry…. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est la seule fille pour toi "

-" Faut pas pousser quand même "

-" Si, il le faut…. Arrête de te voiler la face, elle te plait et tu lui plais…. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'aucun mec ne la drague depuis sa rupture avec Dubois…. Elle leur est inaccessible, mais pas pour toi…. "

-" Bon, et on fait quoi, nous, maintenant "

-" Moi je vais aller dans ma chambre…. Dormir, et pleurer…. Et toi, tu vas essayer de réparer les pots cassés avec Ann "

-" Ça risque d'être dur, je viens de la défier…. Duel d'Attrapeur en condition de match "

-" C'est pas gagné "

-" Pour elle, c'est sûr "

-" Non, pour toi "

-" Ben merci…. "

-" Je te laisse l'effet de surprise, tu te rendras compte bien assez vite qu'Ann est vraiment une adversaire à ta taille…. Aller, va la voir…. Je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de la prendre dans tes bras…. "

-" Ça va aller ? "

-" Depuis la mort de Cédric, je te dirais que ça ira comme ça pourra…. C'est tout ce que je peux faire…. Il me reste 2 ans à tenir dans cette école…. Ensuite je quitterais l'Europe pour le Japon, où une grande partie de ma famille réside "

-" Pour y faire quoi ? "

-" Je deviendrais médico-mage…. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire…. Et pourquoi pas en n'utilisant que des plantes…. "

-" J'y pense, on ira ensemble à la soirée ?…. En une semaine je n'aurais pas le temps de me faire assez excuser pour que Smith m'accompagne "

-" Si tu veux…. Tu viendras me chercher à ma salle commune "

-" Bien sûr…. Prend soin de toi "

-" Toi aussi "


	52. Chapitre 115

**Alpo :  
**Quand je poste le vendredi, sans préciser quoique ce soit, c'est que je psterais aussi la semaine suivante.... J'epsère que ça te rassure!

Audrey :  
Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi.... L'une de mes premières revieweuses sur TWWO, l'une de celle qui m'a permis de commencer à avoir des reviews.... Ca ne s'oublie pas! Ravie de te revoir!  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, une de temps en temps, ça me va aussi.... Je ne suis pas si difficile que ça.... Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas arriver à 1000 chapitres.... Tu veux ma mort?  
Beaucoup de personnes aiment le vendredi.... Moi, c'est pour le week-end et les graces matinées.... Chacun ces goûts! ^_~

Clem La Belle :  
Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu cette histoire, je suis ravie de voir qu'elle t'ai plu, et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi!  
Je poste, régulièrement, le vendredi.... Normalement 1 chapitre, parfois plus.... Si je ne poste pas, c 'est que j'ai pas réussi à me connecter à mon compte.... Ca arrive parfois.... Alors j'essaie de poster le vendredi soir, ou au pire le samdedi, enfin, dès que je peux quoi!  
Tu sais, ça fais 18mois que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, alors je compte pas l'arrêter pour le moment, c'est pas au programme, je pense déjà aux autres parties.....   
Ca veut dire quoi "ça tient la route"? C'est les idées, le style d'écriture.... Merci de me répondre! (PS : je ne suis pas en vacances)

Did :   
Merci beaucoup.... En effet, l'histoire est mon petit bébé.... Elle a 18 mois depuis quelsques temps.... Cela me fait bizarre de voir que ça fait si longtemps que j'ai commencé..... Et pourtant je ne suis pas blasée de l'écrire, je continue de m'amuser à chaque chapitre, à chaque mystère que je créais, ou que je dévoile.... A chaque détail, d'apparence insignifiante, mais qui est plus importante qu'on ne le croit.... C'est mon petit plaisir à moi!  
Pour les comportements des personnages, je suis assez distante avec ma fic.... Tout simplement parce que Ann, ce n'est pas moi, je suis plus du genre Hermione.... Ann c'est ma fille, mais pas un alterego.... Je ne fantasme pas sur Harry, c'est pas mon genre, ce serait plus un bon copain ou un petit frère, mais sans plus....  
C'est vrai que petit à petit, l'histoire devient moins petite.... Et comme je poste un chapitre par semaine, au moins, le nombre de mot augmente rapidement..... Surtout qu'on est juste dans la partie 2 alors qu'il y en aura 4 voir 5.... J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire!

Hisoka :  
Le match de Quidditch t'a plu, j'en suis ravie, j'étais pas contente de moi sur ce chapitre.... J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait un truc....  
Oui, je les ai enfin fait rompre..... J'avais prévu que ça se ferait après le match depuis le début.... J'ai cru ne jamais y arriver!

Josi :  
Un baggy, d'après moi (mais je ne suis pas styliste) c'est un pantalon large, avec des poches un peu partout, qui se porte bas sur les hanches.... Voilà!

M4r13 :  
C'est que c'est un peu de ma faute.... Je suis compliquée, je ne vais pas tout droit, je passe par de multiples points pour arriver au but.... En gros, j'ai eu un gros choc après avoir vu ma tôle en philosophie, je suis devenue une pro du "tourner autour du pot"....  
Pour le défi, j'ai pas encore décidé, je sais juste qu'il sera utile et qu'Ann fera sa spécialité.... C'est tout!

Onarluca :  
Les vacances c'est génial pour lire tranquillement.... Merci d'avoir eu le courage de t'attaquer à ma fic, je suis ravie qu'elle t'ai plus, j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire.

Siria Potter :  
Ravie de voir que ça te plais toujours, j'espère que ça continuera sur cette voie!

Tobby :  
J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés....  
Pour Ann et les balais, tu oublies qu'il en va de la sécurité des futurs acquéreurs.... Si elle ne fait pa sle maximum de chez maximum, et qu'il y a un pépin, se sera de sa faute.... Elle ne pensait pas avoir des spectateurs....  
Graciella n'a pas fini de faire ch*** son monde.... C'est là le problème.... Hein qu'elle est méchante?  
Si Dumbledore est l'arrière grand-père d'Harry, qu'il est un Lion, (puisqu'il a eu une Amazone) et que Harry est aussi un Lion.... Parce qu'Harry est le descendant physique de Godric = Albus est aussi un descendant de Godric....

**Chapitre 67 (115) :**** Retour de l'Homme du Grand froid**

Harry ne revit Cho qu'au petit déjeuner, le lundi 27 octobre au matin. Elle était à sa table, mais loin de King. Par contre, elle était entourée de Padma Patil et de ses amis.

-" Aille, pauvre Cho " dit Parvati.

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Padma semble décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez. Oh la ! La !. Padma se ramène, planquez vos copains les filles "

-" Bonjour Parvati " dit Padma à sa Jumelle en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière " Bonjour Harry "

-" Padma "

-" Cho vient de me dire que tu étais libre depuis peu "

Harry se pencha sur la gauche pour voir Cho, qui lui fit un petit sourire défaitiste ainsi qu'un geste d'impuissance.

-" En effet, mais tu ne sembles pas lui avoir demandé si on n'y allait pas comme amis. A cette soirée "

-" Harry, on ne va pas à une soirée pareille avec une amie. Alors, on y va ensemble ? "

-" Euh Pff "

Harry était en train de regarder la table des Poufsouffles, où James March, le beau gars de Poufsouffle, en train de se lever et de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors. March s'arrêta derrière Ann, qui se retourna lorsqu'il lui posa sa main sur l'épaule. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Harry ne vit ni entendit la réponse d'Ann, mais l'immense sourire de March, ainsi que le petit signe de la main d'Ann, lui indiqua que celle-ci avait accepté à la requête du jeune homme. Et quand Ann se retourna vers les Jumelles qui pouffèrent, il comprit qu'elle allait à la soirée avec lui.

-" D'accord, on ira ensemble à la soirée Padma "

-" Cool. Tu passeras me chercher ? "

-" Je préfèrerais qu'on s'attende en bas de l'escalier, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient "

-" Hum Non, ça ira. A 19h50, juste avant le repas et le spectacle ? "

-" Oui. Avec joie. Vendredi, 19h50 en bas de l'escalier "

-" D'accord. A vendredi "

Padma repartit tout sourire vers la table des Serdaigles, pendant qu'Harry et Cho échangeaient des sourires complices. 

-" Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! " dit Parvati " Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques "

-" De passer une bonne soirée avec une jolie fille "

-" Ne te retrouve jamais, je dis bien jamais, dans un coin sans personne autour, sans personne en dehors des amis de Padma. Elle serait capable de te mettre n'importe quelle réputation sur le dos, si ça augmente la sienne " dit Parvati.

-" Et tu peux nous croire, Harry " rajouta Lavande " Padma sait quoi dire à qui. Méfie-toi "

-" Je ferais attention, promis "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

La fin de la journée se passa calmement, mais les élèves remarquèrent que le collège avait changé d'apparence, comme pour accueillir des invités de marques. Leurs soupçons furent confirmer quand les professeurs les lâchèrent 30 minutes en avances pour qu'il soigne leur apparence avant de se tenir sur les marches devant l'entrée du collège. Les élèves obéirent de bonne grâce, voulant à tout pris être présent pour voir les invités qui arrivés, dont l'identité est inconnue, même des préfets.

A 18h, tous les élèves étaient placés sur les marches, serrant leur cape pour se protéger de la morsure du vent, venant du nord. Les premières années étaient les plus bas sur l'escalier, et l'ancienneté augmentait avec les marches. Les maisons étaient séparées, pour éviter les rixes, par des écarts de 1m, obligeant les élèves à se serrer un peu plus les uns contre les autres. Harry attendait patiemment entre Dean et Seamus, pendant que Ron et Hermione attendaient à côté du professeur McGonagall, au devant des élèves.

A 18h15, tout était en place, et Dumbledore regardait fréquemment sa montre de mage, quand il ne regardait pas le lac. Fumseck fint se poser sur son épaule, sous l'il toujours ébahi des spectateurs. Il permit alors à Ann et à Dumbledore de communiquer sans se faire repérer.

-" _Que se passe-t-il, ils devraient être déjà l _"

-"_ Ils sont en train d'arriver. Ils viennent de passer le dernier portail. On ne devrait pas tarder à les voir arriver. Comme la dernière fois. D'après ce que j'ai compris_ "

-" _Oui. Leur navire ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître, par le portail aquatique. Cessons cette conversation, alors_ "

-" _Oui. _"

Fumseck resta sur l'épaule de Dumbledore, mais Ann retrouva son regard vif sans que sa conversation, ou plutôt son absence momentanée, n'ait été remarquée. Puis la surface du lac ondula légèrement, et comme l'année précédente, le navire de l'école de Durmstrang sortit des flots, comme une apparition divine. Victor Krum apparut sur le pont, refroidissant la curiosité de Ron, mais augmentant celle de tous les autres élèves. Dumbledore se tourna vers eux pour leur donner une petite explication.

-" Chers élèves, en ces temps troublés, la cohésion et l'entraide sont des points à protéger, et à entretenir. C'est pourquoi nous recevrons les représentants des plus grandes écoles d'Europe pour cela. Nous recevons donc, ce soir et pour une semaine, les représentants de l'école Bulgare. Et avant les vacances de Février, nous recevrons les représentants de l'école de Beauxbâtons. J'espère que vous serez tous de dignes représentants de vos maisons respectives et de votre école. Les élèves de Durmstrang participeront à la soirée, et repartiront comme vous tous le lendemain matin. Accueillons donc maintenant, et chaleureusement, les représentants de l'école de Sorcellerie de Bulgarie "

Les élèves de Poudlard applaudirent, avec plus ou moins de conviction, la délégation bulgare. Il n'y avait que Victor Krum à être un habitué de Poudlard, les autres étaient des inconnus pour tous. Victor se dirigea vers Dumbledore, à qui il serra fermement la main.

-" Mr Krum, ravi de vous revoir, en pleine forme " dit Dumbledore.

-" J'espèrre, monsieurr le dirrecteurr, que j'aurrais moins de prroblèmes que l'année passée " répondit Krum, avec son accent.

-" Cette année, il n'y aura pas de polynectar pour les professeurs, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Avez-vous fait un bon voyage ? "

-" Les passages étaient bien plus garrdés et sécurrisés que l'année dernièrre. Cela nous a rralenti. "

-" Les temps sont troublés, mieux vaut un petit contretemps que d'autres problèmes comme l'année passée "

-" En effet. Une plus grrande sécurrité est prréférrable aux trroubles et aux éprreuves que nous avons eu l'année prrécédente "

-" Si nous rentions pour que vous puissiez présenter vos compagnons ? "

-" Oui, merrci "

Dumbledore et Krum, suivis des autres représentants de Durmstrang, rentrèrent dans le château, suivis des professeurs de Poudlard et des élèves. Ils entrèrent tous dans la grande salle, décorée aux couleurs de Poudlard. Il y avait toujours les 4 tables pour les maisons de Poudlard, ainsi que celle des professeurs sur l'estrade, mais juste devant l'estrade, il y avait une petite table rectangulaire sur laquelle le couvert était dressé. Les élèves prirent leurs places habituelles, à leur tables, tout comme les professeurs. Les invités se placèrent à la nouvelle table.

-" Chers élèves, et chers invités. Si ce soir la salle est agencée de cette manière, ce n'est pas pour empêcher les liens entre nos écoles, mais plus pour que nos invités ne soient pas trop troublés par le choix des tables. Dès demain matin, les élèves de Durmstrang partageront les cours des 7èmes années, et les tables pour les repas, en fonctions de leur affinité avec les élèves. Le représentant de Durmstrang utiliseront leur vaisseau comme salle commune et dortoirs. Cela leur permettra de garder leur intimité, et d'éviter le choix crucial de la chambre à coucher. "

Les élèves rirent légèrement à cette remarque, sauf Hermione puisque Victor Krum la regardait intensément à ce moment-là. Cela la mit très mal à l'aise, puisqu'elle considérait Victor comme un vieil ami, mais plus du tout comme un prétendant. Enfin, comme il la regardait déjà avant, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il avait en tête, encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle sache ce qu'il avait effectivement en tête.

-" Je vais donc laisser à Victor Krum, le responsable de la délégation, vous présenter ses camarades. Mr Krum, c'est à vous "

-" Merrci prrofesseur Dumbledorre. Bien. Je vais donc me prrésentais, avant de prrésenterr les élèves qui m'accompagnent. Je m'appelle Victorr Krrum, cerrtains me connaissent comme le champion de Durrmstrrang, lors du Tourrnoi des Trrois Sorrcierrs, qui a eu lieu l'année prrécédente. D'autre comme l'Attrrapeurr de l'équipe Bulgarre, lors de la coupe du monde de l'année derrnièrre. Mais cette année, je suis le nouveau prrofesseurr de Vol, à Durrmstrrang, et le nouveau rresponsable de la maison Buse Blanche. Mais assez parrlerr de moi. Comme l'a si bien dit votrre dirrecteurr, nous sommes tous là pourr entrretenirr les liens entrre nos 2 écoles, mais aussi entrre nos 2 pays. Nous resterrons donc jusqu'au samedi prremierr novembrre. Nous avons donc une semaine pourr fairre plus ample connaissance. A Durrmstrrang, les élèves sont eux aussi rrépartis en quatrres maisons : Ourrs Norrdique, Rrenarrds de Glace, Lemmings Iceberg et Buse Blanche. Comme il y a 10 élèves de chaque maison, et que comme ici, il y a quatrres maisons, chaque élève de 7ème année suivra les courrs avec les élèves d'une des maisons. Les Lemmings avec les Poufsouffles, les Buses avec les Serrdaigles, les Ourrs avec les Gryffondorrs et les Rrenarrds avec les Serrpentarrds. Bien sûrr, ces vingts élèves ne sont pas sous ma seule rresponsabilité, trrois autres prrofesseurrs arriverront demain matin, par le rréseau des Porrtoloins. Je vais donc vous prrésenterr les élèves du collège de Durrmstrrang. "

Krum présenta les élèves brièvement les 40 élèves, qui se levèrent tous à l'annonce de leur nom. Il y avait 10 filles au total, toutes grandes, blondes, mais incroyablement carrée d'épaule, comme les athlètes de l'ancienne Allemagne de l'Est. Certes, elles étaient jolies de visage, mais elles feraient peur à quiconque. Les garçons semblaient tous renfrognés, à l'image de Victor, mais ils étaient très bien bâtis.

-" Bien " dit Dumbledore en se relevant " Merci Mr Krum. J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux pendant votre séjour, et je vous souhaite, à tous, un bon appétit "

Le repas apparut sur les tables, et les élèves commencèrent à manger légèrement, puisqu'ils discutaient surtout de ce nouvel échange, même si pour le moment, il n'était qu'à sens unique.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Le repas se termina tranquillement, les nouveaux élèves étant fatigués par le voyage. Ils se levèrent donc en saluant les professeurs de Poudlard et Victor, avant de quitter la salle et de rejoindre le navire. Victor profita de se " moment de libert " pour rejoindre le Trio à la table des Gryffondors.

-" Bonsoirr Herrmione. " dit Victor en se penchant vers elle pour lui faire la bise.

-" Bonsoir Victor "

-" Harrrry, c'est un plaisirr de te voirr en pleine forrme " dit Victor en lui serrant amicalement la main.

-" Le plaisir est partag. Ravi de voir que tu as réussi ta reconversion "

-" J'ai eu la chance de tomberr au bon moment. Et puis, cela me perrmet de fairre quelque chose que j'aime, d'êtrre payé pourr, et de ne pas me prrendrre trrop de Cognarrd dans la figurre "

-" En effet "

-" Et tu es Rronnald, c'est ça ? "

-" Oui. Ravi de te revoir " dit Ron.

-" Le derrnierr autogrraphe que j'ai sign. Garrde-le bien " dit Victor en lui tendant la main.

-" Il est bien rang " dit Ron, en lui serrant la main.

Hermione ne remarqua que le ton courtois et diplomate de Ron, mais Harry remarqua que Victor serrait un peu trop fermement la main de son ami, même si ce dernier ne se laissait pas faire, ce n'est pas lui qui avait commencé le conflit.

-" _Et bien, ça commence bien les retrouvailles_ " pensa Harry " _J'aimerais bien savoir qui va remporter Hermione cette fois_ "

-" Herrmione, serrais-tu ma cavalièrre cette année encore ? "

-" Heu. C'est à dire que " commença Hermione.

-" C'est à dire que c'est la cavalière de Ron, cette année " lâcha Harry.

-" Tu t'y es prris plus tôt que moi, cette année. " répondit Victor dépité.

-" Victor, je m'excuse, mais aucun élève n'était au courant de votre venu. "

-" Laisse Hermione " dit Ron " Victor, si cela fait plaisir à Hermione, je la libère de sa parole. Pour cette soirée, il y en a bien d'autres auxquelles elle m'accompagnera. Enfin j'espère "

-" Mais oui bien sûr Ron. Je te l'ai promis au début de l'année. " répondit Hermione avec un merveilleux sourire.

-" Merrci Rronald " dit Victor " Je prrendrrais bien soin d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas "

-" Je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais si jamais tu ne respectes pas la merveilleuse jeune femme qu'est Hermione, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin "

-" Et moi aussi. Hermione est une amie très chère, et même si tu restes le plus grand Attrapeur du monde, cela ne me dérangera pas de te montrer de quoi je suis capable, sur n'importe quel terrain. Surtout celui du duel "

-" Et je sais déjà ce que tu vaux. J'en ai fait l'expérrience l'année derrnièrre "

-" Mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa puissance de cette année " dit Hermione " Tout comme pour Ron "

-" Rravi de l'apprrendrre. Si tes obligations de prréfète ne t'attendent pas de suite, accepterrais-tu de m'accompagnerr, pourr une ballade autourr du lac. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles "

-" Les garçons ? "

-" N'oublie pas qu'on a cours tôt, demain matin " lui rappela Harry, alors que c'était elle-même qui avait fait les plannings.

-" Oui, je serais de retour dans 1h. Et Victor doit se reposer lui aussi "

-" Bonne promenade " dit Ron en partant sans regarder en arrière.

-" Oui. A tout à l'heure " répondit Hermione déçue.

-" Victor, nous te la confions. " dit Harry " Hermione, passe une bonne soirée "

-" Oui. Toi aussi "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Ron se retrouva rapidement dans la salle qu'ils s'étaient approprié, il s'assit sur l'un des canapés et resta là à broyer du noir jusqu'à ce que Harry ne le retrouve.

-" Comment vas-tu ? "

-" Mal. Comment veux-tu que je me sente. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il se ramène. En plus, je lui laisse ma place aux côtés d'Hermione pour la soirée "

-" Mais vois le bon côté des choses, il y aura des tas d'autres soirées où Hermione sera ta cavalière "

-" Je sais. Mais s'il lui ravit son cur pendant cette soirée. Si je la perds, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. "

-" Que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ? Elle était prise entre vous 2, le fait que tu la laisses libre de ses décisions, ça importe beaucoup à Hermione. Elle aime décider des choses, tu le sais bien "

-" Oui. Mais même. Je ne fais pas le poids contre Victor Krum, le jeune espoir du Quidditch, le nouveau professeur de Durmstrang. Le cavalier d'Hermione pour la soirée "

-" Essaie d'en profiter toi aussi. Ne broie pas du noir comme l'année dernière, en plus, tu as des tenues de soirées neuves "

-" Oui. Pour une fois. Tu crois que je me trouverais une cavalière pour la soirée, en moins d'une semaine ? "

-" Vu comment tu t'es débrouillé samedi, que tu es préfet, et qu'Hermione n'est plus en course. Passe-moi l'expression. Je crois que tu n'auras aucun mal à te trouver une cavalière. Mais laisse-les venir à toi. Sinon, Hermione croira que tu es aux aboies. "

-" Mais je suis aux aboies "

-" Laisse-la voir à quel point Victor est nul. Et à quel point tu es génial. Elle le comprendra bien assez tôt qu'elle préfère ta compagnie à la sienne. Sinon pourquoi ne lui aurait-elle pas écrit en plus de 3 mois ? "

-" Parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment reprendre contact. "

-" Tu parles ! Elle pouvait très bien lui dire la vérité, avec les journaux comme preuves de ses dires, il l'aurait cru. "

-" Ouais. Si tu le dis. "

-" Mais oui. Tu verras, d'ici Décembre elle l'aura largué, si jamais ils sortent ensemble "

-" Ouais, se serait bien qu'elle n'ai pas à le larguer, parce qu'elle ne sera pas sorti avec. Bon, si on faisait un petit combat, histoire de se changer les idées ? "

-" Oui, avec joie. Viens-là que je te mette une raclée ! " dit Harry.

-" C'est moi qui vais t'en mettre une. " répondit Ron.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Hermione et Victor étaient assis au bord de l'eau Hermione regardait les ondulations que la brise faisait sur la surface du lac, ou parfois elle regardait le château et le bateau. Mais Victor la regardait, elle, ce qui la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il regardait ses courbes, c'était plus de l'envie qu'autre chose. Quand elle sentait le regard de Victor, elle avait l'impression d'être un objet de tentation alors que quand Ron la regardait, elle se sentait belle et désirée, mais femme. Cependant, elle essayait de mettre de côté son mal-être, alors que Victor lui faisait la conversation.

-" Comment se fait-il que tu ne joues plus au Quidditch, en tant que professionnel ? " demanda Hermione.

-" J'ai rreçu un mauvais coup cet ét. J'ai un décollement de la rrétine, et c'est inopérrable, même par la magie. Je ne peux plus voler longtemps, ni me concentrrerr sur un point fixe. Et surtout, il m'est aussi difficile que pour toute personne norrmale, de suivrre le Vif des yeux. Le Quidditch, et le Vol, c'est toute ma vie. Heurreusement, mon ancien prrofesseurr de Vol en était à sa derrnièrre année, et comme il suivait de prrès ma carrrrièrre, il en a parlé au nouveau dirrecteurr. Qui m'a prroposé le poste. Comme j'ai assez brrillamment fini ma carrrrièrre, cela offrre un rrenouveau à Durrmstrrang. Avec notrre venue à Poudlarrd, nous montrrons que, même si nous apprrenons la magie noire, nous ne sommes pas du côté du Seigneurr des Ténèbrres. Et toi, comment as-tu surrvécu ? "

-" Pff. C'est une longue histoire dont je connais bien peu de choses. On était sur une petite embarcation, en pleine tempête, près du pôle sud. L'eau était glacée, on était fatigu. Finalement, nous sommes tombés dans un profond sommeil, comme un coma. Et un navire de sorciers nous a percutés parce qu'il ne nous a pas vus. On est tombé à l'eau, puisque le bateau avait détruit notre embarcation. Un des matelots nous a alors vus, ils nous ont récupéré rapidement. Mais l'eau et le sommeil ont fait qu'on est réellement tombé dans le coma. On ne s'est réveillé qu'au mois d'Août. C'est tout ce que je me souviens, et pour beaucoup c'est ce que l'on m'a appris à mon réveil. "

-" Oh ! En tout cas, tu as beaucoup changé en peu de temps "

-" Comme Harry et Ron. Il semblerait que la puberté ait tranquillement fait son affaire pendant notre coma, sans nous demander notre avis "

-" Mais le rrésultat est sublime "

-" Merci " dit Hermione en rougissant " Il se fait tard, je dois vraiment renter "

-" Tu obéis à Rronald " dit Victor.

-" Non. J'ai des choses à faire, parce que je suis préfète.. Et il me reste des devoirs à finir. Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? "

-" Pourr rrien. J'ai seulement crru que. "

-" Tu te trompes sur Ron. C'est une personne adorable, il a énormément mûri depuis l'année dernière.. Comment peux-tu penser ça de lui. Tu me déçois beaucoup Victor " dit Hermione en se levant " Je ne te souhaite pas une bonne nuit " 

Elle le planta là, comme ça, et se dirigea vers le château. Victor la rattrapa rapidement et la tourna vers lui brusquement.

-" Je m'excuse Herrmione. C'est que l'année derrnièrre il était jaloux. J'ai crru qu'il l'était encorre cette année "

-" Peut-être, mais cette année c'est toi qui semble jaloux de lui "

-" S'il va passerr toutes les soirrées à ton bras, il y a de quoi "

-" Merci, mais Ron n'est pas comme tu te l'imagines. Il ne veut pas qu'on me fasse souffrir, c'est tout. On a déjà assez souffert cet ét. "

-" Il te surrprrotège "

-" Non, il veille sur moi. Comme un ami. Harry aussi t'a mis en garde "

-" Oui "

-" Victor, c'est pas que je m'ennuie. Au contraire. Mais j'ai vraiment du travail qui m'attend "

-" D'accorrd. Bonne nuit "

Victor tenta de l'embrasser sur la bouche en disant cela, mais Hermione pris les devant et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de courir vers le château. Victor retourna sur le navire, un petit sourire étrange aux lèvres.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Le lendemain matin, Ron trouva Victor Krum assis dans le salon de l'appartement, confortablement assis sur le divan, comme un roi, avec personne dans les environs. Il portait une riche robe de sorcier en peau grise, qui avait l'air d'être assez chaude pour la saison. Elle portait quelques enluminures ici et là, apportant des touches de lumière à la robe. La coupe indiquait que ce n'était pas une robe de bal, mais une simple tenue de jour. Victor avait du gagné pas mal d'argent pour se permettre d'avoir de telles tenues pour des journées banales.

-" Bonjour Victor " dit poliment Ron.

-" Bonjourr. Rronald, c'est ça "

-" Oui. Comment es-tu entré ici ? "

-" Le prrofesseurr McGonagall a accédé à ma rrequête. Je voulais prrendre le petit déjeunerr avec Herrmignonne. Et comme je ne savais pas à quelle heurre elle descendrrait, je suis venu la cherrcherr. Est-elle levée ? "

-" Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, les filles dorment de leur côt. "

-" Crrois-tu que je peux allerr la rréveillerr "

-" Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien vu, par les professeurs mais surtout par Hermione. Tu ferais mieux d'attendre qu'une des filles descende, elle pourra aller la réveiller pour toi. "

-" Si tu le dis, tu dois connaîtrre ses habitudes, puisque tu es son meilleurr ami " dit Victor en appuyant bien sur les 2 derniers mots.

-" Oui, depuis 5 ans, je pense la connaître. Mais Hermione réserve beaucoup de surprises, c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle, sa capacité à me surprendre "

-" Moi je n'aime pas les surprrises. J'aime quand les choses rrestent ce qu'elles sont. Un chien rreste un chien, un chat rreste un chat. "

-" Et un meilleur ami reste un meilleur ami " sous-entendit Ron.

-" Tout à fait " répondit Victor avec un grand sourire carnassier " Tu as parrfaitement comprris mon idée "

-" Seulement le monde bouge, les gens changent. C'est ce qui fait que le monde avance "

-" Bonjour tout le monde " dit Hermione en arrivant dans le salon avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés sur l'invité surprise du jour " Victor, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

-" Il est venu pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec toi. Je vous laisse, je vais prendre le mien " dit froidement Ron en sortant de la pièce.

-" Bonjour Hermignonne. J'espèrre que tu as bien dorrmi "

-" Oui. Oui, bien. Merci "

-" As-tu rrêvé de moi ? "

-" Je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves " mentit Hermione, puisqu'elle n'avait pas du tout rêvé de lui, au contraire " Si nous allions déjeuner ? "

-" Avec joie " répondit Victor en lui présentant son bras.

Hermione le pris, par politesse, mais elle aurait préféré entrer seule dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards des élèves se tournèrent vers eux, sauf 2. Hermione vit immédiatement que Ron était en train de discuter, de très près, avec une Poufsouffle de 7ème année, avec des longs cheveux blonds et des grands yeux bleus. Elle était mignonne, avec ses longs cils, ses ongles impeccablement manucurés et sa bouche rouge en forme de cur. L'anti-Hermione par excellence.

Victor pris Hermione par la main, et l'entraîna à la table des Gryffondors, où il s'assit s'en demander son reste. Hermione fut donc obligée de s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais surtout non loin de Ron. Elle put le voir facilement, en train de murmurer des choses à l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui riait en silence. Elle piquait parfois un fard, lorsque Ron la caressait sur la joue ou la nuque. Et Hermione s'imagina un instant ce que ces grandes mains chaudes pourraient faire sur son corps à elle, si jamais elle le laissait faire, ou plutôt si jamais elle l'obligeait à le faire, puisqu'il n'était pas du genre à la forcer, lui.

Le rougissement qui colorait ses joues se transforma en blanchiment lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Victor sur son genoux. Elle fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire l'année précédente, s'il lui avait montré un tel signe d'attrait physique, elle pris sa main et l'enleva de son genou, puis elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

-" N'oublie pas que tu es professeur maintenant. Ce genre de relation n'est peut-être pas toléré par tes élèves. Et je suis préfète, je dois montrer l'exemple "

-" Prremièrrement, mes élèves connaissent l'histoirre que nous avons vécu l'année dernièrre. "

-" _L'histoire, quelle histoire_ " se demanda Hermione, mais Victor continuait sur sa lancée.

-" . Et puis, ton ami. Donald. Semble te montrrerr la voie à suivrre "

-" Ce n'est pas Donald, mais Ron. Et je te signale qu'il y a une soirée vendredi, et que j'étais sa cavalière. Il est normal qu'il face plus ample connaissance avec elle, si elle doit l'accompagner. Tu ne crois pas ? "

-" Et nous, quand ferrons-nous plus ample connaissance ? "

-" On se connaît depuis l'année dernière, je ne comprends pas ta question "

-" Ne t'inquiète pas pourr ça, Herrmignonne. "

-" _Et pourtant, j'aime pas la manière dont tu me regarde maintenant. C'était plus respectueux l'année dernière_ "

-" . C'est vrrai qu'on se connaît déjà bien. "

La fille de Poufsouffle quitta la table des Gryffondors, au bras de Ron. Celui-ci la ramena à la table de ses amis, avant de quitter la salle pour prendre ses affaires.

-" Oui. Tu m'excuses, mais je dois aller chercher mes affaires de cours " dit Hermione en se levant.

-" Attend, je t'accompagne "

Victor pris la main d'Hermione, qui eu l'impression qu'un étau se refermait sur celle-ci. Hermione était vraiment mal à l'aise, en présence de Victor. L'année dernière, elle avait l'impression d'être le vilain canard qui devenait un beau cygne. Mais cette année, elle avait l'impression que le beau cygne était pourchassé par un vilain chasseur, un vilain chasseur nordique.

-" Tu as quoi maintenant " demanda Victor.

-" Arithmancie. Puis Histoire de la Magie, pourquoi ? "

-" Pour savoir. Et tes 2 amis ? "

-" Ils commencent par Divination, puis on se retrouve pour Histoire. "

-" Ils font toujours tout ensemble. Harrrry et Donald "

-" Ronald.. Euh, ils ont de nombreux cours en commun. Je faisais divination aussi, mais je n'ai pas le 3ème il apparemment. Mais ils sont toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre en cours. "

-" Et qui est à côté de toi alors ? "

-" Ann "

-" C'est qui ça ? "

-" Une amie. Elle a fait ses études à Salem, et un peu partout. Elle est très sympa "

-" Salem. C'est cette école de filles, où elles apprrennent à embrrasserr pourr avoirr des rrenseignements ? "

-" Oui. Je crois que c'est pour ça. Mais à vrai dire, j'ai pas demandé pourquoi elles apprenaient à embrasser "

-" Et elle t'a apprris quelques trrucs ? "

-" Quoi ? " commença Hermione, n'ayant pas compris la raison de cette question.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, et de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait, puisque Victor l'embrassait sur la bouche en la tenant fermement. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'en on la forçait, et Victor était en train de la forcer à l'embrasser. 

Elle mit donc ses mains sur le torse de Victor, en essayant de le repousser, et en même temps, elle se cambrait en arrière pour s'écarter au maximum de lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser, et commençait à paniquer, parce que la langue de Victor se faisait plus présente, et ses mains plus poignantes. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit le rugissement d'un homme qui fonça sur eux, les sépara brutalement et mis son poing dans la figure de Victor, qui recula de quelques pas.

Cependant, Victor était un habitué des bagarres et rixes, et il répondit aux coups, par les coups, n'appréciant ni le fait qu'on l'ait arrêté en pleine " romance ", ni la personne qui l'avait arrêté. 

Mais Ron, puisque cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre, ne se laisser pas faire, et Hermione les regardait se battre pour elle. Enfin, l'un parce qu'il avait été arrêté en plein milieu d'un baiser volé. L'autre parce qu'il avait cru qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, ce qui était effectivement le cas, ou pour d'autre raison plus personnelle qu'Hermione aurait aimé connaître si tel était le cas.

Elle voyait les coups de poings qui s'enchaînaient, très rapidement, trop rapidement pour que la force des combattants ne soit pas retenus. Trop rapidement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de dégâts. Lorsqu'elle entendit le nez de Ron se briser sous le poing de Victor, elle se leva d'un bon et couru vers eux.

-" Arrêtez " hurla-t-elle en se plaçant entre eux " Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? "

-" Mais Hermione " 

-" Il n'y a pas de mais Ron ! "

-" Tu ne semblais pas apprécier. " commença Ron " J'ai cru qu'il te forçait "

-" Merci Ron, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger d'un baiser. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Victor est un invit "

-" Et bien il prend beaucoup trop de liberté pour un invit. Oh ! Et puis débrouille-toi avec ton yeti. Moi je me casse ! "

-" Ron ! "

-" J'en ai marre. Marre Hermione. J'essaie d'être sympa, et de t'aider. Mais non, quoique je fasse, ça ne te satisfait pas. Je laisse tomber, j'en ai assez, débrouille-toi toute seule. Et ne compte pas sur moi. Pour quoi que se soit "

Ron partit droit devant, remarquant malgré tout le regard mauvais de Krum. Mais Ron avait lui aussi un regard mauvais, un regard plein de rage et de rancur, que Victor ne remarqua pas, trop occupait à essayer de réparer les pots casser avec Hermione. Il essaya de s'approcher d'elle, mais Hermione recula d'un pas.

-" Herrmione "

-" Je. Victor, je suis désolée, mais ça va beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, mais pour le moment, je sais juste que je ne suis pas une fille qui apprécie quand on lui saute dessus, de la manière dont tu l'as fait "

-" Je m'excuse, je crroyais. "

-" Victor, ne dis rien de plus, tu risques de t'enfoncer. Tu es sympa et charmant. Mais là, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Il y a trop de choses qui ont changé dans ma vie depuis l'année dernière, j'ai énormément changé depuis l'année dernière. "

-" Mais on sorrtait ensemble l'année derrnièrre "

-" Non Victor, on flirtait ensemble l'année dernière, on est allé au bal ensemble. On n'a rien fait d'autre, et je n'ai rien imaginé d'autre durant l'ét. Je ne pensais même pas te revoir. Et là, tu arrives, et tu chamboules tout mon monde "

-" Tu n'aimes pas le changement ? "

-" Si bien sûr, mais quand je le contrôle. Et là, je ne contrôle plus rien. Et je viens de me disputer avec mon meilleur ami depuis 5 ans, à cause de toi. Alors qu'il avait fait des compromis. Et que lui, au moins, à montrer qu'il avait mûri "

-" C'est qu'un gosse "

-" Et moi aussi. Mais là, c'est toi qui te comporte comme un gosse, un gosse pourri. Et tu te comportes avec moi comme si j'étais ta propriét Je ne suis la propriété de personne, Victor, de personne "

-" Tu n'es pas ma prroprriét. Je ne te considèrre pas comme ça "

-" Et pourtant tu agis comme tel. Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies, je n'attends pas que tu me regardes ou que tu me fasses un signe. J'étais moi avant de te rencontrer, et je suis moi, après t'avoir rencontr. Et moi, je n'ai jamais craqué pour des célébrités. Je croyais que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais invité l'année dernière "

-" En effet "

-" Alors pourquoi me considères-tu comme une de tes groupies ? "

-" Je m'excuse Herrmignonne, c'est que tu es tellement belle "

-" Mais je ne suis pas qu'un corps Victor. Je suis un être humain, avec une sensibilité et une fiert. Tant que tu me considèreras comme un objet, je ne te considèrerais pas autrement que comme un étranger "

-" Herrmignonne "

-" Victor, j'ai 15 ans, mais je ne ferais pas d'erreur. Je veux être respectée par mon petit ami, et si tu ne penses pas pouvoir y arriver, ne m'adresse plus la parole. Maintenant, je vais en cours, et ne me suis pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le moment "

Hermione le planta là, en se dirigeant d'un pas furibond vers l'appartement. Cette altercation l'avait mis en retard pour son cours, et sa discussion avec Victor mais surtout celle avec Ron ne l'avait pas mis d'humeur et en bonne disposition pour son cours d'arithmancie. 

Elle resta donc dans sa chambre, où sa frustration laissa place à un flot de larmes. Elle pleurait parce que Victor aurait pu facilement abusait d'elle s'il l'avait voulu, même si elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas aller plus loin qu'un baiser profond, parce qu'elle avait du sortir de ses gongs, elle qui restait calme, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait perdu l'amitié de Ron. Et cela la détruisait, elle qui ne pouvait plus vivre loin de lui.


	53. Chapitre 116

**Alpo :****_  
_**Zut alors.... Je suis une vraie sadique quand je m'y met! ^_~ Merci beaucoup!

**_Angelika :  
_**_Merci beaucoup. Pour ce qui est de tenir, comme les chapitres sont courts (enfin, moins longs que pour certains auteurs) j'arrive à écrire ce que je désire. Comme j'ai rien à faire le week-end, j'écris, ça me fais passer le temps…. Et puis, je suis logique, pour éviter les coups de speed et donc les mauvais chapitres faits à la hâte, j'ai une petite réserve pour compenser….   
Pour la longueur totale, mon but est de dépasser Alohomora…. Quand elle aura poster les derniers chapitres des Portes…. J'y arriverais un jour, à la dépasser en longueur, mais en qualité c'est moins sûr ! Surtout que je compte faire 5 parties, et qu'on est au début de la seconde…. Je me rend pas compte du nombre de chapitres que ça va faire, mais ça va en faire !  
Je continuerais aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, et si je ne peux plus poster toutes les semaines, je ferais en sorte de poster toutes les 2 semaines…. Mais j'espère pouvoir continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin !  
J'espère donc que cette histoire continuera de te plaire, et encore merci de la lire !_

_Audrey :_**_  
_**Pour Ron et Hermione, ça reprendra très bientôt son cour, pour Harry et Ann, se sera un peu plus long!_  
Pour Krum, je ne peux pas le blairer, alors je l'enfonce dès que je peux.... Je l'aimer pas dans le tome4, mais vraiment pas.... Alors je me venge!_

_Did:_**_  
_**Hé non, il faudra d'abord attendre que Ron soit avec Hermione, pour qu'Harry soit avec Ann (c'est pas une raison primordiale, mais c'est dans cet ordre là que je le ferais!).... Et pour le Yéti bulgare, c'est une vengeance personnelle, cette fois, il se fera rembarrer!

_Hisoka :_**_  
_**J'aimais pas Krum non plus, et je l'arrange pas en plus!

_Josi :__  
Ca veut dire quoi "Mauzus que Victor est sandessin"? Comprend pas!  
Serais-tu québécoise ou catalan par hasard? C'est pas une critique, ça expliquerait que certaines expressions me sont inconnues!  
Ron et Hermione seront ensemble dans 2 semaines, dans l'histoire._

_M3r14 :_**_  
_**Roninouchet..... Surnom adorable, soit dit en passant!_  
Pour le cognard en pleine face, je crois que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant.... Enfin, j'y penserais pour plus tard!_

_Onarluca :_**_  
_**Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

_Polgara-68 :_**_  
_**Ah non, désolée, tu verras que malgré toute l'attention qu'il pourrait recevoir il reste fidèle à Hermione....

_Popov :_**_  
_**Les couples vont se reformer, d'ici quelques chapitres.... Ron et Hermione sont sur la très bonne voie, malgré ce qu'il se passe, ça va les aider.... Et d'ici la fin du mois de novembre (dans la fiction) Harry et Ann seront ensemble.... Pour ce qui est des couples restants, j'ai pas encore choisi!

_Ratonton :_**_  
_**Merci de continuer à lire, et je continuerais d'écrire aussi longtemps que je le pourrais!

_Tibo :_**_  
_**Avant je mettais 2 chapitres par semaine, parce que j'avais du retard par rapport à d'autres sites. Maintenant, si j'en met 2, c'est pour faire des surprises.... Mais ça restera à 1 par semaine sinon!

_Zonk :_**_  
_**Merci beaucoup pour ton message, et pas de problème pour le ebook, merci de l'avoir demandé, c'est sympa de ta part!

**Chapitre 68 (116) :**** Comptes à rendre**

Lorsque le cours de Divination commença, Harry et Ann se regardèrent parce que Ron n'était pas là. Ils savaient que Ron allait à la soirée avec une Poufsouffle de dernière année, parce que Hermione y allait avec Victor, mais ne savaient ce qu'il s'était passé entre la sortie de la Grande Salle et le début du cours.

-" Où est Ron ? " murmura Ann à Harry.

-" Pas la moindre idée…. Je l'ai vu sortir après le petit déjeuner, mais je ne l'ai pas vu dans sa chambre quand je suis monté prendre mes affaires "

-" Mr Potter, Melle Smith…. Si vous vous inquiétez pour Mr Weasley, je peux vous dire que j'ai vu qu'il allait très bien "

-" Merci madame " dit Ann.

-" Ça, ça veut dire que ça ne va pas du tout " murmura Harry.

-" Je sais, mais pour le moment on est piégé dans un cours…. Alors faisons notre travail, et nous verrons bien s'il est là en Histoire "

-" Ouais…. Tu dois avoir raison, mais je sens qu'il n'est pas bien "

-" Oui…. Mais après la pluie, vient le beau temps…. Il a des choses à apprendre, et des choses à accepter…. Enfin, je crois "

-" _Et pour moi, c'est pareil_ " se dit Harry.

-" Chers élèves " dit Trelawney " Ils vous restent un peu plus d'un mois pour me rendre vos essais sur la divination par les traits du visage…. Si vous avez des questions à me poser, pensez-y, et je vous lâcherais plus tôt pour que ceux qui veulent me poser des questions puissent le faire sans arriver en retard au cours suivant…. Aujourd'hui nous allons finir le cours sur la divination par le tarot marseillais…. Vous avez un jeu de carte sur vos tables, prenez vos livres et commencez à travailler "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Ron avait tracé tout droit, quasiment en courant, et s'était retrouvé dans la passage secret menant à leur pièce tout aussi secrète. Il vérifia que personne n'y était et entra, toujours enragé. Il ne put aller beaucoup plus loin puisque sa métamorphose était déjà en cour : il reprit son apparence de tigre, mais des os poussèrent et perforèrent ses omoplates et sa peau, lui arrachant un cri inhumain. Des ailes apparurent progressivement sur son dos jusqu'à atteindre leur taille finale. 

-" _Je me suis enfin transformer en Manticore tigre_ " se dit Ron " _Mais j'ai toujours aussi mal au crâne_ "

Il se dirigea vers le canapé, en reprenant son apparence humaine et s'écroula sur les coussins. Il dormait, perclus de fatigue et de douleur, avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller. Et il se mit à rêver, ou plutôt à se souvenir.

**_Début du Flash-back :_**

Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son appartement, alors qu'il était encore en état de choc, à cause de sa rencontre avec Gabrielle. Il tenait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, leurs doigts entrecroisés, en se dirigeant vers l'appartement du directeur de Poudlard, sur le Lady. Il sentait la tension d'Hermione, ainsi que sa peine et sa peur.

-" Ça va bien se passer…. Ne t'inquiète pas " lui dit-il.

-" Mais tu as vu ce qu'il s'est pass…. C'était si horrible "

-" Tu aurais préféré qu'Ann meurt ?…. Et que cette femme-serpent…. Que cette Médusa gagne et détruise le clan des Amazones ? "

-" Non, bien sûr que non…. Mais tu as vu ce qu'est devenue Ann…. Cette Gabrielle me fait peur….. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, et les siens sont vides…. Elle n'a pas d'âme, pas de remord, pas de vie…. "

-" Mais Ann est en vie "

-" Je sais, mais faut-il perdre son âme pour faire le bien ? "

-" Tout dépend les raison pour lesquelles tu dois tuer…. Et quel sort tu utilises…. Il y a différentes raisons pour tuer…. Mais si c'est pour sauver ta vie, pour sauver la vie d'innocents, ne tuerais-tu pas, si c'était la seule solution possible ? "

-" Je crois que oui…. Mais là, c'est pas pareil "

-" Si ça l'est…. Gabrielle a tué parce que Médusa voulait tué Ann…. Et détruire les Amazones…. "

-" Mais tu as vu comme moi comment elle s'y ait prise…. S'était…. Trop horrible…. Et tu as vu dans quel état ça a mis Harry…. Il est totalement effondr…. "

-" Et Ann est dans le coma…. Parce qu'elle serait devenus folle cette fois "

-" C'est ce que Godric a dit "

-" C'est ce que tous ceux qui connaissent Ann et Gabrielle ont dit…. Et Ann a tenu le coup plus longtemps que prévu, par respect et amour pour Harry, elle a failli y passer plus d'une fois…. Avant que Gabrielle ne sorte…. Et le village principal des Amazones est totalement détruit, tu l'as vu, aussi bien que moi…. "

-" Tu lui trouves des excuses, mais ce qu'elle a fait, c'est impardonnable…. C'était de la boucherie, tout simplement "

-" Si on arrêtait d'en parler pour aujourd'hui, et qu'on attendait de voir ce que Dumbledore nous veut "

-" Ouais…. Si tu en as envie " maugréa Hermione, ne digérant pas les évènements de la fin du mois de Juillet.

Ron frappa à la porte de l'appartement, et c'est Maïa qui vint leur ouvrir. Ron remarqua qu'elle semblait extrêmement fatigué, et plus vieille. Les rides étaient apparues aux coins des yeux, ses épaules étaient voûtées et son regard triste.

-" Bonjour les enfants…. Est-ce que vous tenez le coup ? "

-" On fait avec " dit Ron.

-" J'ai un peu de mal " confia Hermione.

-" C'est pas facile tous les jours…. Surtout depuis la nouvelle lune…. Mais venez, entrez…. Albus doit vous parler "

-" Merci…. Bonjour professeur " dit Ron.

-" Bonjour, bonjour " répondit Dumbledore.

Dumbledore aussi avait pris un coup de vieux. Certes, ils avaient tous aidés pour reconstruire le village, depuis une semaine, mais c'était plus une fatigue morale qu'une fatigue physique qui se voyait dans les yeux du directeur. Le poids des ans et des actes semblaient pesait plus que jamais sur ses épaules.

-" Ron, Hermione, asseyez-vous s'il vous plait, je dois vous parler de choses importantes "

Ron et Hermione s'assirent en face de Dumbledore, à côté de qui Maïa se posa, en lui prenant la main, dans un geste de réconfort et d'affection.

-" Vous savez tous qu'avant les évènements récents, Ann était en train de passer son émancipation "

-" Oui "

-" Cela s'est très bien pass…. Et Ann est dorénavant une Amazone libre de parcourir le monde "

-" Ce qui veut dire qu'elle peut venir en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Ron.

-" En effet "

-" Mais Harry veut-il qu'elle vienne en Angleterre ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Je n'ai pas encore parlé avec Harry…. En tout cas, quoiqu'il choisisse, Ann viendra en Angleterre, pour le protéger…. C'est son rôle, même s'il n'y a plus rien entre eux…. C'est sa fonction, et elle le fera jusqu'au bout…. "

-" Pourquoi nous en parler ? "

-" Disons que c'est à cause de la relation entre Harry et Ann, il faut qu'elle suive son cour…. " dit Maïa " Enfin, il faut qu'ils subissent l'Epreuve de l'Oubli "

-" Tout comme ceux qui pourraient laisser échapper des indices "

-" C'est à dire tous ceux du bateau, qui seront auprès de Harry à la rentrée " dit Hermione " Donc, nous aussi "

-" En effet "

-" Mais je ne veux pas oublier Hermione " dit Ron.

-" Tu n'oublieras pas Hermione, vous oublierez simplement le mois de Juillet…. Et que vous sortez ensemble "

-" Quoi ? "

-" On va tout vous expliquer "

-" Vaudrait mieux " grogna Ron.

-" L'Epreuve d'Oubli ne consiste pas à vous effacer la mémoire pour toujours, mais juste à bloquer vos souvenirs jusqu'à ce que le déclic se fasse…. Ce déclic, personne ne sait ce que ça peut être…. Même nous…. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous souvenirs reviennent que vous les accepterez…. Vous aurez jusqu'à ce soir, minuit, pour finir la journée comme un couple…. Dès ce moment là, vous sombrerez dans un coma profond, dont vous vous réveillerez en Angleterre…. Pour y retournez, nous utiliserons un autre bateau, avec des maris d'Amazones…. " commença Dumbledore.

-" Les hommes de l'île feront semblant d'être des océanomages…. Des sorciers étudiants les courants marins, et les créatures magiques de l'océan…. L'histoire sera que ce sont eux, et non Ann, qui vous ont repêché, mais que vous êtes tombés dans un coma magique…. Ce qui sera effectivement le cas quand les médecins de Sainte Mangouste vous ausculteront…. "

-" On utilisera les phœnix pour voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace, cela fera qu'on arrivera dans l'espace maritime 2 jours avant notre débarquement…. Nous préviendrons le Ministère pour faire les choses comme il faut… En fait, on arrivera à proximité des côtés anglaises le soir de la nouvelle lune, cachés par une nappe de brouillard…. Le Lady nous suivra de près, pour qu'on accoste en même temps…. Pour les autorités anglaises, les adultes seront vos nouveaux professeurs, et les enfants les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard…. Et si on me demande pourquoi je prend des étrangers, je répondrais que c'est parce que je suis sûr que se ne sont pas des Mangemorts…. " 

-" Vous voulez dire qu'au moment où nous arriverons en Angleterre, nous serons à 2 endroit différents, ici et là-bas ? "

-" Effectivement Ronald…. Mais les phœnix ne sont pas répertoriés comme des Retourneurs de Temps, et ils n'utilisent pas le réseaux des Portoloins, de la Poudre de Cheminette ou du Transplanage…. Ils ne seront donc pas repérés par le Ministère, et notre histoire sera donc crédible…. "

-" Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Pour le moment, profitez de votre dernière journée ensemble…. "

-" Comment ça se passera, pour l'amnésie ? " demanda Ron.

-" Le sortilège prendra effet ce soir à minuit…. C'est un vieux sortilège d'Amazone " expliqua Maïa " Sa puissance dépend des personnes qui le lancent, et de celles qui la reçoivent "

-" C'est pourquoi c'est nous qui vous le lancerons…. Et que c'est Helga et Godric qui le lanceront sur Harry et Ann…. Rowena et nous tous, feront en sorte que Ginny, Marco, les Jumeaux et les Jumelles passent par la même expérience, ainsi que Percy et Pénélope, parce qu'ils travaillent au Ministère, et qu'ils n'en connaissent pas tous les rouages "

-" Mais comme nous serons affaiblis, mais qu'ils sont moins puissants que vous, vous subirez tous la même épreuve, au niveau de votre pouvoir…. "

-" Quand vous vous souviendrez de cette conversation, et que vous aurez accepté vos souvenirs, j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir dans mon bureau…. "

-" A-t-on le choix ? "

-" Oui…. Toujours "

-" Mais pas celui de ne pas se souvenir "

-" En effet…. Cependant, c'est juste pour quelques temps…. Je crois qu'avant Noël vous vous souviendrez tous, et de tout…. Bien, jeunes gens, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de profiter de votre journée…. Bonne après-midi les enfants "

Ron et Hermione furent mis à la porte, comme si Dumbledore ne voulait pas tergiverser plus longtemps sur le sujet.

-" On fait quoi, maintenant ? " demanda Ron.

-" Si on allait faire une ballade, pour se changer les idées…. J'aimerais bien finir la journée dans tes bras, si c'est la dernière fois qu'on s'embrasse avant 6 mois, autant s'embrasser le plus possible "

-" Tu es vraiment incroyable…. Tu veux aller o ? "

-" Hum…. J'en sais rien, mais un coin tranquille, loin de tous…. "

-" D'accord…. Harry m'a expliqué comment arriver à une petite cascade…. Où les Jumeaux ne pourront pas nous suivre "

-" Enfin un moment seul à seul…. On y va ? "

-" Ton maillot de bain, et les serviettes…. Ensuite on y va "

-" Oui…. Toi, moi, la cascade et les roucoulades…. Tu vas tant me manquer pendant ces 6 mois "

**_Fin du flask-back :_**

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, et en sueur. Le point positif était qu'il n'avait plus mal à la tête. Le point négatif, c'est qu'il se souvenait de tout, et surtout que maintenant Hermione ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole, vu ce qu'il avait fait à Krum.

-" Je vais tant te manquer…. Mon cul !… " dit Ron en se levant " Merde…. Merde…. Merde et merde…. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi…. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle ? "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Trelawney lâcha ses élèves avec 30 minutes d'avance, puisque Parvati et Lavande la réquisitionnaient pour des explications. Harry et Ann coururent dans les couleurs pour arriver le plus rapidement possible dans l'appartement.

-" Je monte voir dans sa chambre " dit Harry.

-" Je vais voir dans la jardin "

-" Oui…. On redescend de suite "

-" D'accord "

Harry entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Ron, regarda partout mais ne trouva ni mot d'explication, ni Ron. 

-" Rien dans le jardin "

-" Rien chez lui…. "

-" Salut " dit Hermione en arrivant dans le salon " Qu'est-ce que vous faites l ? "

-" Ben, et toi ? " dit Harry " Tu ne rates aucun cours "

-" On s'est disputé avec Ron " avoua Hermione " Une très grosse dispute "

-" Alors je comprends pourquoi il n'était pas en cours " dit Ann.

-" Il n'y ait pas all…. "

-" Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? " demanda Ann.

-" Ron est parti de la Grande Salle…. Et avec Victor, on est parti un peu après lui…. Il me tenait la main "

-" C'est pas parce que Victor te tenait la main, que Ron aurait gueul " dit Harry.

-" Il n'a pas cri…. A un moment, Victor m'a embrassé sans crié gare "

-" J'en connais d'autres dans le genre " murmura Ann.

-" Mais je ne voulais pas, pas comme ça…. En plein couloir…. Je le repoussais, je reculais le plus possible…. Et Ron est arrivé, il était enrag…. Il a frappé Victor, mais Victor a répondu…. Ils se sont battus…. Je suis intervenue, mais Ron… Ron m'a dit "

-" Vient-l " dit Ann en la prenant dans ses bras " Harry, trouve Ron, et essaie de savoir ce qu'il lui a pris "

-" Je file " 

Ann amena Hermione sur le canapé, où elle craqua dans ses bras. Ann la réconforta comme elle put, alors qu'Hermione lui répétait tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et tout ce que Ron avait dit, lui avait dit.

-" Il n'est pas dans la pièce…. " commença Harry.

-" C'est moi qui vous aie indiqué cette salle…. La raison en est simple, cela vous permet d'être tranquille avec vos petits amis, sans les amener ici…. Les Jumelles ont aussi leur salle "

-" Comment connais-tu les salles secrètes de Poudlard ? "

-" C'est de famille "

-" Oui, dans la mienne aussi on essaie de les découvrir "

-" Mais dans la mienne, on a particip à la construction de nombreux passages secrets…. "

-" Mais tu ne connais pas ta famille "

-" Et alors, je peux toujours rêvé non ?…. Quoiqu'il en soit, connais-tu une meilleure raison que celle-l ? Parce qu'en 5ans, tu as du en découvrir des passages ? "

-" Pas tant que ça…. Et surtout pas de salles secrètes "

-" C'est pas de ma faute si je m'appuie sur les mauvaises pierres, ou chandeliers…. J'ai comme un don pour trouver les passages secrets…. C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est une affaire de famille…. Donc, à moins d'avoir créé les passages secrets, ma famille doit être dans la branche et en avoir construit quelques-uns "

-" Tu as un raisonnement totalement foireux "

-" Je sais, mais merci…. Je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai…. Et j'ai pas grand chose, alors ça laisse le champ libre à mon imagination…. Très fertile "

-" C'est ce que j'ai remarqu "

-" Harry, tu peux regarder sur ta carte " demanda Hermione " Peut-être que tu le trouveras "

-" Mais oui, quel idiot "

Harry monta dans sa chambre et pris la Carte des Maraudeurs. Seulement, il ne trouva pas Ron, nulle part, comme s'il s'était protégé avec un sortilège rendant incartable.

-" Il est nulle part " dit Harry en descendant.

-" Oh ! Une carte de Poudlard…. Fais voir "

-" Non "

-" Tout doux minou…. Je ne vais pas te la mettre en morceau "

-" C'est l'un des rares objets ayant appartenu à mon père…. J'y tiens énormément "

-" Bien…. Comme ça je comprends…. Bon, on doit aller en cours d'Histoire, si ça se trouve, Ron y sera "

-" Mais c'est pas sûr "

-" Ben, vu ce que tu m'as raconté, il devait être vachement remont…. Si on le voit dans la journée, on aura de la chance "

-" Mais tu as déjà raté un cours, tu ne peux pas en raté d'autres…. Si les 2 préfets de Gryffondors de sont pas là, ça va jaser "

-" Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire…. Ron m'en veut…. Je m'en veux "

-" Si tu veux mon avis, c'est à Victor que tu devrais en vouloir…. Ron a cru qu'il profitait de la situation, il a voulu te défendre…. En plus, Victor abuse…. La soirée, la promenade au clair de lune…. Et le fait qu'il te colle tel un pot de glue extra forte "

-" Diane a raison…. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, c'est rare que je sois d'accord avec elle, alors c'est 2 fois plus important…. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait croire à Victor l'année dernière, mais je ne me rappelle pas que tu lui ai laissé croire ça "

-" Non, jamais…. On était ami, on a peut-être flirté, mais on n'est jamais sortis ensemble…. Il a peut-être cru que c'est ce qu'il se passerait si je venais chez lui…. Mais mes parents seraient venus avec moi…. Je ne comprends plus rien "

-" Vas-tu à la soirée avec lui ? " demanda Ann.

-" Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine de venir me voir tant qu'il ne me respecterait pas…. "

-" Alors on verra comment se passent les choses " dit Harry " Aller, viens, on va en cours…. Cela te changera les idées "

-" Tu dois avoir raison…. "

Les 3 sorciers partirent pour le cours d'Histoire, mais Ron n'y était toujours pas. Au déjeuner, Victor s'approcha d'Hermione et lui présenta ses excuses. Elle le toléra en face d'elle, mais Harry et Ann la protégeaient du bulgare, n'appréciant pas du tout le comportement qu'il avait eu. Cependant, Hermione allait toujours à la soirée avec lui, pour _consolider l'amitié et les relations entre les 2 écoles_, ou comme elle le disait pour faire son _devoir de préfète_.

Mais l'estomac de Ron ne le fit pas venir au déjeuner, et il ne fut pas là non plus pour les travaux pratiques de DCFM, alors que c'était encore les combats utilisant les sortilèges naturels. 

Il ne se montra pas non plus au dîner, et encore moins au cours d'Astronomie. Hermione était mal dans sa peau, et monta directement dans sa chambre pour dormir. Quand à Harry, il tournait en rond sans la sienne, comme un lion en cage, essayant de se rappeler des différentes cachettes que Ron et lui avaient découverts.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Dumbledore pénétra dans son bureau, et regarda le jeune homme assis dans un des fauteuils. Il lisait avec attention un volumineux grimoire.

-" Avez-vous bien mangé Ronald ? "

-" Très bien, merci " dit Ron en fermant le grimoire " _Grimoiro…. _"

-" Ne voulez-vous pas retourner vous coucher ? "

-" Si bien sûr, mais j'attends juste que les autres soient coucher…. A moins que vous n'ayez des choses à faire, sans la présence d'intrus "

-" Je n'ai rien à cacher, dans ce que je vais faire ce soir…. Mais ne croyez-vous pas que vous devrez l'affronter un jour ou l'autre…. Vous ne pourrez pas rester caché pendant toute votre vie…. Et je ne veux pas de locataire dans mon bureau…. "

-" Vous avez raison, je devrais bien revoir Hermione un jour ou l'autre…. Et si je me cache, Krum aura gagné, et il est hors de question qu'il me ravisse Hermione…. "

-" Vous reprenez du poil de la bête, j'en suis ravi…. "

-" Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli dans votre bureau, professeur "

-" Mais ce fut un plaisir Ronald….. Et vos professeurs ont été mis au courant, enfin, surtout ceux de cet ét…. Pour Sibylle, vous avez eu besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh vous a retenu…. Vous n'aurez donc pas besoin de trouver une excuse valable "

-" Enfin, depuis le temps qu'on lui raconte des bobards avec Harry, je n'aurais pas eu trop de soucis…. Mais de cette manière, cela passera beaucoup mieux…. Donc, ils sont tous au courant ? "

-" En effet…. Ils le sont, si jamais vous avez un problème, vous pourrez leur en parler, tout comme à vos frères aînés "

-" Je voulais savoir, vous avez dit que Percy oublierait lui aussi…. Pourquoi ? "

-" Votre frère Percy est beaucoup trop proche de Fudge…. Il l'idolâtre, si je puis dire…. Et il aurait pu lui dire des choses que Fudge ne dois jamais savoir "

-" Comme le fait qu'en tuant Ann, Harry redevient invulnérable "

-" Oui, mais seulement si c'est Voldemort qui tente de le tuer…. Et votre frère n'est pas…. Il est trop Serdaigle "

-" Oui, je sais…. Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais deviné les bonnes raisons…. Et comme c'est le cas, j'en suis heureux…. Enfin, si je puis dire…. J'aurais aimé que Percy soit digne de confiance, soit un vrai Gryffondor "

-" Mais tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas dignes de confiance "

-" C'était une manière de dire la chose…. Bon, professeur, je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre…. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais "

-" C'est exact, par contre vous ne pourrez pas transplaner d'ici…. Mon bureau est protég…. "

-" J'aurais du m'en douter…. Bonne soirée professeur "

-" Oui, bonne soirée Ronald…. Ne vous faites pas trop de soucis pour votre relation avec Hermione, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, avant Noël vous vous serez retrouv…. "

-" Merci professeur…. Cette fois, j'y vais, sinon je ne partirais jamais "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Ann était assise sur le canapé, dans le salon de l'appartement en train de lire un magazine sur le Quidditch. Elle se frottait l'œil droit depuis quelques temps déjà, n'arrivant pas à faire partir une poussière qui y était logée, et elle avait l'œil rouge. 

Ron entra dans l'appartement en faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais lorsqu'il vit Ann, il stoppa net, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser. Il la regarda un instant, mais comme elle semblait perdue dans sa lecture, il commença à passer la porte pour accéder à l'escalier. Il marchait sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire repérer.

-" Oh ! Su… Ron, tu es enfin rentr " dit Ann en se levant " On s'est beaucoup inquiété, tu étais passé o ? "

-" Ici et l…. Tu as encore failli m'appeler Suah, n'est-ce pas…. Ann ? "

-" Pourquoi tu dis ça ? "

-" Suah, ça veut bien dire tigre en vietnamien ? "

-" Oui…. Comment le sais-tu ? "

-" C'est toi qui m'a donné ce surnom…. Durant l'ét "

-" Alors tu te souviens, toi aussi "

-" Et toi aussi ? "

-" Oui…. " admit Ann.

-" En tout cas, tu es moins mal barré que moi, question amour "

-" Je ne crois pas…. Au moins, toi, tu ne fais pas peur à celle que tu aimes…. Harry ne voudra jamais se souvenir de moi…. Pas depuis qu'il a rencontré Gabrielle "

-" Aller, viens l " dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras " Harry acceptera, il ne peut pas vivre sans toi "

-" Mais il est si loin de moi…. Oh Suah, ça fait tellement mal…. " dit Ann en se mettant à pleurer " C'est comme si mon cœur était déchiré en des milliers de morceaux…. Toujours de plus en plus petits…. Vivre sans lui me tue à petit feu, il aurait mieux valu que Graciella me tue, je n'aurais pas tant souffert…. "

-" Je sais…. Je sais…. " dit Ron en lui caressant les cheveux, pour la calmer " Mais tu n'aurais pas pu protéger Harry "

-" Une autre amazone lui aurait été trouvée, c'est pas ce qu'il manque, des filles voulant l'approcher "

-" Arrête de te prendre la tête, tout se passera bien, tu verras…. Vous serez de nouveau réunis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…. Mais ensemble "

-" Toi aussi, bientôt vous serez ensemble avec Hermione…. Tu peux au moins croire en mes visions, je ne suis pas Trelawney "

-" J'espère "

Ron emmena Ann sur l'un des fauteuils, où il s'assit, Ann sur ses genoux. Cela lui faisait étrange de tenir la plus puissante sorcière du monde sur ses genoux, comme s'il tenait sa petite sœur…. Mais Ann était comme sa sœur maintenant, sa sœur de sang, et elle avait besoin de beaucoup de soutient, comme Harry. Ils se ressemblaient encore plus qu'ils ne le pensaient, car ils avaient eu la même enfance : triste, solitaire, difficile. Ann avait sa tête dans le creux de son cou, lové contre lui comme elle l'aurait été contre Gryffin. Ron la berça calmement, réfléchissant sur ses dires.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Harry en avait marre de tourner en rond, et avait choisi d'explorer seul tout Poudlard, pour retrouver Ron. Il sortit donc de sa chambre, re-vérifia dans celle de son ami, et descendit doucement les escaliers. Il n'arriva pas encore dans le salon qu'il le repéra, assis sur un fauteuil, avec une fille dans ses bras. Il sourit un instant, croyant que Hermione et Ron s'étaient enfin réconciliés, puis son sourire se changea en un grimace lorsqu'il remarqua que se n'était pas du tout Hermione. Un frisson glacé remonta lentement son échine, à mesure que les détails de la silhouette traversaient les brumes de l'inquiétude. Celle-ci fit très rapidement place à la fureur : 

-"_ Alors là, c'est la dernière fois que je m'inquiète pour lui…. Le faux frère, et dire que je lui ai confié tous mes sentiments…. Et dire que je croyais qu'il étais dingue d'Hermione…. Il drague ma…. Ma…. Ma…. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je veux dire qui ne veux pas sortir ?…. Rien à battre…. Qu'est-ce qu'il fous avec elle…. Elle est à moi…. Harry ressaisit toi bon sang, elle n'est pas une chose…. Enfin, j'aimerais bien en faire ma chose…. Hum…. Arrête de dérailler mon vieux, Ron est mon meilleur ami, et il aime Hermione…. Et il ne doit faire que la réconforter…. Enfin, je préfèrerais être à sa place…._ "

Mais le doute s'était installé, et la nature jalouse d'Harry prit rapidement le dessus, surtout quand il vit Ron se pencher vers le visage d'Ann, pour le caressait, puis il ne vit pas ce qu'il se passait, mais lorsqu'il pu enfin revoir le visage d'Ann, elle avait un beau sourire qui illuminait son visage.

-" _Faux frère, faux jeton…. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, et tu en as profité pour me la ravir…. Jamais, non jamais, je ne te pardonnerais jamais de m'avoir trahi de la sorte…. Jamais_ "

Harry remonta, furibond, dans sa chambre. Il en voulait à Ron, pour avoir profité de lui. Il en voulait à Hermione, d'être en froid avec Ron. Il en voulait à Krum d'avoir profité de la gentillesse d'Hermione. Et il en voulait à Ann d'être Ann.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Ron se pencha vers le visage d'Ann, pausa sa main sur sa joue et lui souffla d'en l'œil. Il lui retirait tout simplement la poussière qu'elle avait dans son œil.

-" C'est bon, elle est partie ? "

-" Oui…. Merci, cela devenait vraiment douloureux…. Ron, j'ai tellement peur que Harry ne veuille plus jamais me voir ou me parler…. "

-" Mais non…. Harry t'aime, même sans se souvenir de toi, il t'aime…. Bon, c'est vrai que tu l'énerves, puisque tu es plus puissante, rusée…. Enfin, tu es comme lui…. Tu es la seule qui rivalise avec lui…. Cela l'énerve au plus au point…. En plus, c'est toujours la douche écossaise…. Un jour tu es gentille, le lendemain tues énervante…. Un jour tu l'attires, l'autre tu l'énerves…. Il ne sait pas comment te prendre… C'était déjà comme ça sur le bateau, ça l'est encore plus maintenant…. Et tu n'es plus comme sur le bateau…. Tu es froide, arrogante…. Une vraie Serpentarde "

-" Je sais…. Mais c'est mon armure protectrice…. Cela m'a souvent évité les problèmes avec les garçons…. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Marco, même en faisant semblant de sortir avec lui, il y en a qui me draguait…. Et quand j'étais à Salem, les garçons de l'école de Marco me tournaient autour…. Ça a toujours été comme ça…. Et en plus, cela empêchait les filles de vouloir trop me connaître…. Mise à par les Jumelles qui sont très bornées, je dois dire… "

-" Euh, je voulais savoir…. Ils se sont mis ensemble ? "

-" Qui ? "

-" Les Jumeaux et les Jumelles…. Ça se voyait qu'ils se cherchaient, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est pass…. Fred semblait très heureux avant qu'on oublie…. Mais George n'était pas content…. "

-" Oui, c'est vrai que cette partie là tu ne la connais pas…. "

-" En effet…. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Et comment le sais-tu, puisque tu étais dans le coma ? "

-" J'étais dans le coma, pour que Gabrielle ne détruise pas toute l'île…. Enfin, pour que je ne détruise pas toute l'île…. "

-" Oui…. Comment ça se fait que tu sois double ? "

-" Je suis plus que double…. J'ai plusieurs personnalit…. Mais normalement je ne me dédouble pas, seulement Gabrielle me protège…. Ou je me protège moi-même, de toute façon, cela revient au même…. J'ai encore tué, et devant témoin cette fois…. Devant Harry…. Il doit me prendre pour un monstre…. Pire qu'un monstre, un démon…. "

-" Hermione aussi te voit comme ça…. Elle ne comprend pas qu'on puisse tuer…. Même pour se protéger, même de la légitime défense…. Même pour protéger son enfant ou son époux…. "

-" Parce que pour elle, tuer c'est se rabaisser au niveau des Mangemorts…. Au niveau de Voldemort…. Je la comprends, je me dégoûte moi-même…. C'est pour ne pas devenir folle, puisque la dernière fois j'ai été à 2 doigts de le devenir…. C'est pour ça que je suis tombée dans le coma…. Cela me permettait de me reconstruire sans perdre la tête…. Je n'aime pas tuer, quoique Hermione en pense…. J'ai les cris de ceux que j'ai tués qui viennent hanter mes nuits de cauchemars…. Même si se sont des mages noirs…. C'est si horrible…. Je crois que j'ai de la chance de ne jamais avoir rencontré de vrais Détraqueurs…. J'ai peur de l'effet que ça me fera…. "

-" D'accord…. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu étais dans le coma, et pourquoi tu n'as pas pu régler la situation avec Harry…. Mais comment tu faisais pour savoir ce qu'il se passait ? "

-" J'ai utilisé l'empathie et la télépathie pour savoir ce que faisait les Jumelles…. C'est donc de cette manière que j'ai su que Fred et Sam avaient passé leur dernière journée dans le jacuzzi…. "

-" Le…. Jacuzzi "

-" Je ne te dirais pas de ce qu'ils y ont fait, c'était trop intime pour que je reste dans la tête de Sam…. En tout cas, ton frère embrasse très bien, mais Harry embrasse beaucoup mieux…. Enfin, Cho a du l'entraîner "

-" Et Olivier ? "

-" Ben on ne sait pas trop embrasser…. Il n'était pas souvent l "

-" Mais Harry n'embrassait pas trop Cho…. Il la tenait dans ses bras, lui donnait de l'affection…. Mais il ne l'embrassait pas tant que ça, puisqu'il ne ressentait rien en l'embrassant "

-" C'est au moins ça…. Il me manque "

-" Parce que tu crois qu'Hermione ne me manque pas…. Et Krum qui ramène ses gros sabots aux mauvais moments ! "

-" Je sais, mais tu t'es au moins transformé, non ? La jalousie est le déclic pour cet animal "

-" Oui, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas me transformer et sortir avec Hermione "

-" Tu verras, je vous donne moins de 2 semaines pour sortir ensemble…. Victor ne fait pas le poids contre toi…. Il est moche, irrespectueux, vantard, il a les mains baladeuses…. Et Hermione trouve qu'il embrasse mal…. Pas comme toi "

-" Tu nous as espionnés ? "

-" Je m'excuse, je voulais voir si tout se passer bien pour vous, et je suis tombée à ce moment l…. Je te jure que j'aurais préféré venir plus tôt…. Mais j'envie Hermione " dit Ann, les joues rouges.

-" A quel sujet ? " demanda Ron, très mal à l'aise, et les oreilles écarlates.

-" Au moins, tu peux la_ caresser _sans qu'il n'y ait des risques…. "

-" Mais toi et Harry…. "

-" Ce n'est jamais allé aussi loin…. C'est pas qu'on en avait pas envie, mais on ne voulait pas créer une orgie…. Et ce n'est pas du tout à cause de l'émancipation…. Si tu savais comme je m'en foutais…. J'aurais préféré m'unir à Harry plutôt que de…. Enfin tu vois…. "

-" Oui…. Et pour George et Alex ? " demanda Ron pour changer de sujet.

-" J'ai pas pu tout voir, parce que Alex était tellement en colère que j'ai préféré filer…. "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? "

-" Je suis arrivé quand dans la tête Alex vers les 23h, je pensais qu'elle dormirait à ce moment l… J'ai seulement pu voir George sous une des filles de Graciella, qui le maintenait au sol pour l'embrasser…. Je n'ai rien dit à Alex, où elle aurait tué George…. Même si George n'était pas consentant, cela a fait son effet…. Alex était furax, et je suis sortie de sa tête…. J'y suis revenue juste avant d'oublier, et ils étaient en train de s'engueuler…. Mais bien…. Et c'est dans cet état qu'ils ont oubli…. En pleine dispute "

-" Alors je comprends pourquoi ils se tirent dans les pattes depuis leur retour…. "

-" Merci Ron "

-" De quoi ? "

-" D'être aussi compréhensif…. Cela me fait du bien de te parler, tu me comprends à demi mot…. Et je peux tout te dire sans que ça te choque ou te mette en rogne…. Ça m'a enlevé un poids…. Tu es un vrai ami, et je sais que tu ne voudras rien d'autre de moi …. Ça me change de Marco "

-" Oui…. Et lui…. Rrr… Lui et Ginny ? "

-" Il lui a appris à faire du surf, pour le dernier jour…. Mais je ne sais rien sur leur relation, et son évolution…. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble "

-" Pff "

-" T'es méchant, Marco est un gars bien, quand il trouve chaussure à son pied…. Et Ginny est comme ta mère, elle mène les hommes à la baguette, sans lever le ton…. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours…. C'est ce qu'il faut à Marco "

-" Mais Marco est-il ce qu'il faut pour Ginny ? "

-" Hum…. Tu peux au moins être sûr qu'il la respectera toujours, et qu'il sera fidèle…. Même si ses relations sont courtes, il ne trompe pas ses copines…. C'est une de ses règles de conduite…. "

-" Oui…. Enfin, je verrais ce que ça donne…. Si Ginny sort avec lui, elle nous l'imposera sans nous demander notre avis…. Elle est comme ça, entière et passionnée "

-" Comme tous les Weasley "

-" Et ouais…. On est comme ça…. Ce qui nous cause des problèmes pour les histoires sentimentales…. "

-" Je t'ai dit que tout se finirait bien pour vous…. Bon, c'est pas que j'ai besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, mais là, c'est mon heure…. C'est le moment de mon coup de barre "

-" Ouais moi aussi…. Aller, debout…. J'ai les jambes pleines de fourmis "

-" T'as qu'à dire que je te pèse ? "

-" Si tu abordes le sujet, je ne voulais pas te froisser "

-" Oh le mufle ! " dit Ann en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-" Je plaisante…. Mais je préfère avoir Hermione sur les genoux "

-" Ben je trouve que Harry est plus confortable…. Ah ! Ron, arrête, je crains les chatouilles…. Ah ! "

-" Aller, mistinguette…. Au lit…. Et si tu pouvais parler à Hermione, en ma faveur "

-" Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…. Mais je te dirais de la rendre jalouse, je te jure que ça marchera…. Elle se transformera, et se souviendra…. "

-" Tu veux dire, lui faire croire que Prisca m'intéresse "

-" Vu comment tu te comportais ce matin, je crois que tu n'auras aucun problème pour continuer dans cette voie "

-" C'est pas très compliqué, avec Prisc'…. Elle adore les Weasley…. Elle est sortie avec les Jumeaux en 3ème…. Les 2 en même temps "

-" Oh ! Aurait-elle envie de se faire le petit dernier…. Voir de lui apprendre l'art de la luxure ? "

-" Arrête, il n'y a qu'avec Hermione que je veux aller plus loin…. Qu'elle "

-" Chanceux…. Aller, Suah, au lit…. Je ne te souhaite pas de faire de beaux rêves, je crois que tes souvenirs te suffiront pour la trame de fond "

-" Ouais…. Aller, Ombre…. Au lit "

-" Tu as compris ? "

-" Je suis peut-être naïf et gaffeur, mais pas idiot…. Aller, au lit, on a des choses à régler cette semaine "

-" Bonne nuit "

-" Toi aussi ! "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne parla pas à Ron, et le fuyait tout simplement. Ron s'en étonna, parce qu'il pensait que son ami aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il avait fait la veille, mais il n'en fit rien. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, tout comme pour Ann, c'est que Harry se plaça d'office à côté d'Hermione, sans demander son avis à Ann, ou prévenir Ron. A midi, Ron et Ann se tinrent à part pour discuter.

-" Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? " demanda Ann.

-" Pas la moindre idée " dit Ron " Il est comme ça depuis ce matin, il me fuit comme la peste "

-" Tu crois qu'il nous aurait vus hier soir ? "

-" On n'a rien fait "

-" Pas dans l'angle de l'escalier…. Il aurait pu croire des choses qui n'étaient pas vraies, parce qu'il ne les voyait pas sous le bon angle "

-" Et il aurait cru…. Que tu me consolais ? "

-" Ce serait l'explication la plus logique "

-" Aïe "

-" Comme tu dis…. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du sentir sa présence "

-" Mais tu nous as appris à bloquer nos pensées et nos émotions…. "

-" Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…. Enfin…. Tu as vu, Hermione se tient loin de Krum, même s'ils vont toujours ensemble à la soirée…. "

-" Oui…. Et Prisca n'arrête pas de me faire des clins d'œil…. Cela semble énerver Hermione…. Je sens que je vais passer une super soirée…. Tu y vas avec March ? "

-" Oui…. Il est gentil…. Et craquant, mais ses cheveux ne sont pas assez en bataille "

-" Oui…. Tu crois qu'il voudra t'embrasser…. "

-" Si jamais il le tente, je voudrais qu'Harry soit l…. Que le choc soit important, parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il se rappelle "

-" Ouais…. Tu as vu les chansons que tu dois chanter vendredi "

-" Ils veulent tous me voir sur scène…. Mais j'espère que le fait que je chante des chansons d'amour réveillera sa jalousie…. "

-" Ouais, celle que je chanterais aussi…. J'aimerais bien qu'Hermione croit que je pense vraiment à Prisca…. Et comme je sens que la fin de ma soirée sera intime, si je laisse Prisca faire ce qu'elle veut…. Ou que je laisse la réputation de Prisca faire son chemin…. "

-" On va faire un pacte, tu veilles à ce que James ne me saute pas dessus, je veille à ce que Prisca ne te saute pas dessus "

-" Bonne idée…. On a les bons résultats, sans les problèmes…. L'idée est pas mauvaise, mais je crois qu'elle ne sera pas réalisable…. Il faudrait plus de monde avec nous "

-" Fred et Sam…. Ils se souviennent, ils pourront nous aider "

-" Ouais, avec eux,, pas de soucis…. On leur en parle ce soir "

-" OK "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Le jeudi et le vendredi furent tendu pour tous les élèves, puisque la grande soirée approchait. Mais l'ambiance entre Ron et Harry était de pire en pire, puisque Ann et Ron se murmuraient des choses, sans qu'Harry ne puisse comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Le vendredi après-midi, les élèves n'eurent pas cours, pour pouvoir faire leurs bagages et se préparer pour la soirée.


	54. Chapitre 117

**Did :  
**Péter des flammes.... Non, je ne crois pas.... Par contre, durant les vacances qui suivront la soirée d'Halloween, oui, ça va péter des flammes!

**Josi :  
**Je me disais bien que l'expression m'était inconnue.... Je me coucherais moins tarte ce soir....Victor est un connard, en effet, et il en tient une bonne couche.... De connerie!

Lilou :  
Salut. Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, j'espère que tes problèmes de bureautique seront terminés.

M4r13 :  
Un Cognard.... Pauvre Harry.... Tu lui en veux vraiment ou quoi?  
J'ai dit que je comptais faire 5 parties.... C'est pas fini, hein?

NBA :  
Tout d'abord, bievenue parmi les reviewers de cette histoire sur ff.net. Merci de l'apprécier.  
Ann est l'Amazone d'Harry.... Ta question pourrais aussi être : pourquoi Lily est-elle morte?   
J'ai dû, normalement, expliquer pourquoi Maïa (la grand-mère des Jumelles) n'a pas subit l'Oubli après avoir conçu la mère des Jumelles avec Dumbledore.... J'ai dû dire que lorsque le petit-fils du Lion est né, la règle ne s'applique plus au Lion et à son Amazone....   
De plus, une Amazone ne meurt que lorsque son Lion est en danger de mort (ou le fils de son Lion)....   
Dumbledore est l'arrière grand-père d'Harry, et Harry n'est pas encore grand-père.... Donc, s'il est en danger de mort, son Amazone devra se sacrifier pour lui.... Donc Ann doit mourrir....   
Petit bémol : dans le titre de l'histoire, il y a un indice sur ce qu'il risque de se passer....

Onarluca :  
J'espère que le chapitre à venir te plaira, c'est pas mon préféré.... Disons que j'ai pas réussi à l'amener comme je voulais....

**Polgara_86 :   
**Dès qu'un mec est bien, il est pris.... Il y en a tellement peu.... Mais bon, faut pas oublier que Harry et Ron ne sont que des personnages imaginaires.... Et on n'est pas dans Peter Pan, les personnages imaginaires ne peuvent pas venir dans la réalité.... pas encore en tout cas!

Popov:  
Avec les dates de l'histoire.... Ron et Hermione seront de nouveau en couple avant le Bal Masqué (la semaine prochaine, dans la fic).... Et pour Harry et Ann, se sera avant la fin du mois de novembre (toujours dans la fic, pas dans la réalité)

Zonk :  
Le prochain chapitre.... Toujours le vendredi.... J'ai pas rattrapé mon retard!  
Un peu court.... Un peu court.... Je ne suis pas Alohomora moi, je ne fais pas des chapitres à 30.000 mots, j'atteind les 3500 en moyenne.... Tu veux ma mort?

**Chapitre 69 (117) :**** Abbacadabra !**** (comédie musicale)**

(N/A : Je ne suis pas très contente de moi sur la deuxième partie de ce chapitre.... Je tenais à m'excuser pour la "nullit" de cette partie, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira malgrè tout.... Je précise que c'est une comédie musicale de mon enfance, sur les contes de fées.... Pour une école magique, je pensais que se serait le plus adapter.... Voilà, bonne lecture!

Ah oui.... La soirée prendra 3 chapitres au total, pour les 3 parties de la soirée....)

Vendredi 31 Octobre, au soir.

Ann était dans sa chambre et réfléchissait à la tension qui s'était établie entre Ron et Harry. Elle en était la cause, elle devait donc résoudre ce problème. Il lui restait 1h avant de retrouver James, avant le début de la soirée. Elle finit de s'habiller, mis un peignoir de satin noir pour cacher sa tenue, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Elle ne rencontra personne sur son chemin, ils étaient tous occupés à se pomponner, et cela rassura Ann : si elle échouait, il n'y aurait pas de témoin, et si Harry lui sautait dessus, se serait pareil. 

Elle frappa à la porte d'Harry, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration, pour garder son self-control, et pénétra dans la chambre de son Lion. Elle la trouva plutôt bien rangée, malgré les affaires déposées un peu partout, comme si Harry ne savait pas quoi se mettre sur le dos pour la soirée. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit la douche qui s'arrêtait, et il lui fallut faire appel à sa grande force de caractère pour ne pas aller espionner Harry sortant de la douche, puisque rien que l'idée de l'eau ruisselant sur son torse bronzé et musclé lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur. Elle s'assit donc sur le rebord du lit d'Harry et attendit qu'il sorte de la salle de bain. Elle caressa les draps d'Harry, se rappelant à quel point elle aimait être dans ses bras, et ce qu'elle ressentait au moindre de ses contacts physiques. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'Harry était sortit de la salle de bain, et qu'il la regardait intrigué.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? " demanda Harry.

-" Oh ! Bonsoir " dit Ann en rougissant " Je voulais te parler d'un truc, j'ai frappé mais tu n'as pas répondu alors je suis entrée. Tu vas rester dans cette tenue ? "

Pour le moment, Harry ne portait qu'un simple petite serviette autour des hanches, révélant un torse merveilleux et une plastique fort agréable à regarder. Il avait des lentilles de contact, ce qui révélait son regard si envoûtant. 

-" J'allais me changer. Tu peux te retourner ? "

-" Oui, bien sûr "

Ann se tourna et regarda le lit, en entendant Harry qui se changer. Elle aurait adoré avoir des yeux derrière la tête pour pouvoir le mâter tout à son aise.

-" Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? "

-" De Ron "

-" Grr "

-" Tu sembles en froid avec lui. Serait-ce de ma faute ? "

-" Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? "

-" J'en sais rien. En tout cas, Ron m'a sauvé la vie mardi soir. J'avais une poussière dans l'il depuis 1h quand il est rentré. Il me l'a enlevé, j'ai jamais été aussi contente qu'on me souffle dans l'il "

-" Tu avais une poussière dans l'il "

-" Ben oui. "

-" Alors pourquoi tu étais sur ses genoux ? "

-" Comment sais-tu que j'étais sur ses genoux ? "

-" C'était une hypothèse "

-" Alors, en supposant que j'étais sur ses genoux, c'était parce que j'essayais de le consoler. Il avait besoin d'affection. "

-" Grr "

-" Donc, je disais qu'il avait besoin d'affection. Mais de celle que seule une amie, voir une petite sur peut donner. Et Ron est comme un grand frère pour moi. Et puis, ils seraient tellement mieux avec Hermione qu'avec moi. Et en plus, je ne suis pas attirée pas les roux. "

-" Tu n'aimes pas les roux ? "

-" Non, je préfère les bruns. Les hommes ténébreux m'ont toujours attirés "

-" Et ceux aux cheveux clairs "

-" Non, c'est pas ça. Trop pâles. Et toi, c'est quoi ton genre de filles ? "

-" Et bien, au vu des filles avec qui je vais au soirée, je dirais les brunes aux yeux en amandes. Tu as fait quoi à tes cheveux ? "

-" Je les ais teint en noir. Pour Halloween, les couleurs sombres sont de rigueur. Alors j'ai teint mes cheveux en noir. Pourquoi ? "

-" Tu peux te retourner, je suis présentable. "

-" Merci. Tu es présentable l ? Torse nu ? "

-" Je ne suis plus en serviette, c'est déjà mieux, et j'ai besoin d'un avis féminin. Donc, chemise grise ou noire. "

-" Avec ton pantalon noir et ta veste assortie, je te dirais de mettre la chemise grise, en satin. Ça fera un contraste, et illuminera ta tenue. "

-" Ça te va bien les cheveux noirs, ça fait ressortir tes yeux. " dit Harry en revêtant sa chemise.

-" Merci. Je vais finir pas croire que tu m'apprécies, à force. "

-" Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais pas. Je ne dis pas non plus que je t'aimais. "

-" Ça je m'en doute. "

-" Tu as quoi sous ton peignoir. "

-" Ma tenue pour ce soir. Viens-là, je vais te le faire ton nud de cravate " dit Ann en se levant.

Elle se rapprocha d'Harry, et lui prit la cravate noire des mains. Elle lui fit son nud de cravate alors que les mains d'Harry avait retrouvé naturellement l'emplacement de ses hanches.

-" Voilà, mais je crois que la cravate c'est de trop. Ça fait trop vieux, trop strict "

-" Alors enlève-l "

Ann plongea son regard d'azur (du moment) dans le regard d'émeraude d'Harry, et défie sa cravate. Mais elle alla plus loin, et lui déboutonna les 2 premiers boutons de sa chemise, frôlant sa peau au passage. La liaison émotionnelle entre eux était tellement forte qu'ils ne se rendirent compte qu'Harry avait défait la ceinture, maintenant le peignoir d'Ann fermé, que lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la peau de son dos. Leurs visages étaient déjà tellement près qu'en s'humectant les lèvres ils frôlaient celles de l'autres.

C'est alors que Fred vint chercher Harry, cependant il ne se fit pas repérer de suite, ce qui lui permit d'espionner le petit couple. Il les voyait si près l'un de l'autre, quand les bousculant légèrement ils s'embrasseraient " innocemment ", et ce n'est ni Ann ni Harry qui romprait le baiser. 

-" _Je fais quoi ? Je les laisse rater la soirée parce qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Ou je suis méchant et je les stoppe l. Ange ou démon ?. La question de ma vie. Hum ! Autant rester un Weasley jusqu'au bout. Je les arrête. Ils sont si mignons comme ça. Et arrête, on dirait Sam. Elle déteint sur moi on dirait. Mais elle est si. Whah !. Enfin passons. J'en étais où moi ? Ah oui, je les interromps !_ " 

Fred toussota légèrement et les 2 tourtereaux se séparèrent précipitamment.

-" Désolé de te déranger Capitaine, mais en général les hommes sont en avance "

-" Oui, je suis presque prêt. Encore un détail et j'arrive "

Harry repassa dans la salle de bain, et Ann en profita pour s'éclipser, en passant devant Fred.

-" Tu devrais refermer ton peignoir " lui dit Fred en lui faisant un clin d'il complice " Et heureusement que je suis arrivé, je ne sais pas ce que vous auriez fait sinon "

-" Ah ! Ah ! Ah !. Qui te dis que je n'aurais pas aim. "

-" Dévergondée "

-" Sale Weasley ! "

-" Et fier de l'être. "

-" J'en connais une autre qui doit en être contente. "

-" Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! C'est secret défense. File, je ferais en sorte qu'il te voit descendre les marches, en attendant à côté de March. "

-" Oh le plan d'enfer. Ron est l ? "

-" Oui. "

-" Le problème est réglé, tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'ils se voient ? "

-" Compte sur moi. "

-" Et Ron est des nôtres "

-" Je m'en doutais. A tout à l'heure ! "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Quelques élèves attendaient leurs cavalières en bas de l'escalier. C'étaient bien sûr les garçons qui attendaient leurs cavalières venant de maisons différentes de la leur. Dans un coin, il y avait Harry et Ron qui discutaient joyeusement pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et un peu plus loin, il y avait James qui discutait avec des couples de Poufsouffles et avec Victor Krum. 

La première fille à descendre fut Hermione. Elle portait la tenue qu'elle avait achetée sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est à dire une longue jupe en velours noir, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, avec un bustier en cuir noir et des gants arrivant au-dessus du coude. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, mais avait réussi à les structurés pour qu'ils ondulent sans faire de ses cheveux une crinière. Ils étaient maintenus en place par des barrettes chauves-souris qui battaient magiquement des ailes. Elle portait son pendentif en ras de cou. Elle descendait gracieusement les grands escaliers, en souriant à ses 2 amis. 

Mais Victor vint la chercher avant qu'elle ne puisse se diriger vers Ron. Il portait une robe de sorcier noir, avec de la fourrure de panthère au niveau des poignées.

-" Tu es encorre plus belle qu'au derrnierr bal. "

-" Merci Victor. Y allons-nous ? "

-" Avec joie. " dit Victor en lui présentant son bras.

Les 2 jeunes gens entrèrent dans la grande salle au moment où Prisca, la cavalière de Ron arrivait. Elle portait une robe droite, faites de 2 pans rectangulaires de velours noir. Les 2 morceaux de tissus tenaient réunis de larges fils d'argent tressés, qui servaient de bretelles aux épaules. Mais qui servaient à maintenir les 2 morceaux de tissus contre son corps en maintenant, par endroit, les 2 morceaux de tissus, révélant une peau blanche et sans sous-vêtements, puisqu'on voyait 5cm de peau entre chaque pan de tissus, avec juste 20 tresses d'argent de l'aisselle à la mi-cuisse. Tout un programme pour la soirée. 

Ron vint à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Il portait un costume gris taupe avec une chemise noire en satin. Cela détonnait avec ses cheveux de feu, mais la tenue en elle-même lui donnait une apparence beaucoup mature et adulte. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, Ron lui présenta une rose noire, à mettre à son poignée. Elle sourit à ce geste et l'embrassa avec passion. Lorsqu'elle cessa de l'embrasser, Ron était rouge comme une tomate.

-" Whah ! Je t'offrirais plus souvent des fleurs "

-" Flatteur. Merci pour la fleur, c'est très touchant comme attention "

-" Ta robe est. Elle te met en valeur "

-" Elle te plait ? "

-" Le mot est faible "

-" Merci. On y va. Au fait, tu sais danser ? "

-" Un peu. Ma spécialité c'est le slow "

-" Ça tombe bien, c'est ma danse préférée. "

-" Mademoiselle ? " 

-" Avec joie " répondit Prisca en se pendant à son bras.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, alors que James se dirigeait vers Harry.

-" Ta cavalière prend son temps ? "

-" Toi aussi. Pourtant Ann était prête quand je suis parti "

-" Sûrement une dernière retouche. Et la tienne ? "

-" En tout cas, ça valait la peine d'attendre "

Padma était en haut des marches à côtés d'Ann. Padma portait une longue robe fourreau, révélant des épaules fines, à la peau douce. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon banane, avec des frisottis au-dessus de la tête pour coiffés les bouts de cheveux n'entrant pas dans le chignon. Elle portait des créoles noires et des bracelets clinquants assortis.

Alors qu'Ann avait relevé ses cheveux avec une grosse pinces représentant des roses noires, avec des contours en or. Ses cheveux retombaient délicatement en une belle cascade de boucles sombres. Elle avait rehaussé ses yeux avec de l'eye-liner, mettant encore plus en avant leur couleur de myosotis, et apposé un gloss doré sur ses lèvres. Elle avait de long pendant d'oreilles, noir et doré, une chevalière en or représentant un lion. Et elle avait Sirina entourée autour de son cou, ainsi que sa chaîne en or, avec son pendentif dans son décolleté. Elle portait une robe légère en soie noire, avec un décolleté en drapé, mais surtout des bretelles dorées et un dos nu, avec des fils d'or entrelacés dans le dos. Elle avait des chaussures dorées, avec un laçage sur le dessus. La touche finale venait de son petit sac doré et de ses ongles à la french manucure : le centre de l'ongle doré, le bout noir.

-" Diane. Tu es magnifique "

-" Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans ton genre. "

-" Padma, tu es sublime "

-" Merci, je sais. "

-" Me ferais-tu l'honneur ? " demanda James en présentant son bras.

-" C'est moi qui en serait honorée " répondit Ann.

-" Ils forment un joli couple " dit Padma en les regardant partir " Mais moins beau que nous 2. "

-" Y allons-nous ? "

-" Avec joie "

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi magnifiquement décorée pour Halloween : des citrouilles géantes, des nuages de chauves-souris, les fantômes en fête. Mais aussi, pour la première année, les petites tables de 10 couverts, recouvertes de nappes noires, avec de la vaisselle d'argent, et des bougies grises. Ron, Prisca, Padma et Harry se retrouvèrent à la même table que Dean et Lavande, Seamus et Parvati (au grand déplaisir de celle-ci, elle n'aimait pas que sa jumelle soit dans son espace vital) et Neville et Hélène. Ann et Hermione, et leurs cavaliers, s'assirent à la table de Hannah Habott et Justin Finch-Fletchey, mais aussi Ginny et Marco avec leurs partenaires respectifs, tous les 2 des Poufsouffles. Puis Dumbledore se leva pour faire son speech : 

-" Chers élèves, pour ce soir d'Halloween, la soirée se fera en plusieurs parties. Une petite représentation, avec des élèves de toutes les maisons, et de toutes les classes. Puis le repas, et enfin la soirée dansante. La musique sera faite par certains d'entre vous. Vous avez des broches, qui vous ont été fournis par vos directeurs de maisons. A la chanson avant votre passage, la broche vibrera pour vous indiquez que vous devez passer dans la pièce arrière pour vous préparer. Mais avant le repas, et avant la danse, laissons la place aux élèves. Jeunes gens, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine "

Une vingtaine d'élèves maximum se levèrent pour se dirigeaient vers la salle arrière pour se changer. Il y avait 6 Serpentard, 4 élèves de 5ème année : Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, et 2 de 1ère année : Pandore Laverne et Estelle Tylle. De chez Serdaigle il y avait Cho Chang puis les 2 préfets Padma Patil et Terry Boots. Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Habott et James March représentaient la maison Poufsouffle. Et enfin, de Gryffondor, Mathieu Kaine et Simon McHalley de 1ère année, Ann Smith et Harry Potter de 5ème année et Alexandra Capone de 7ème année. A eux tous, ils formaient la "troupe" de la première comédie musicale de Poudlard.

-" Bien, en attendant le début de la représentation, je vous propose un apéritif pour vous faire patienter. Vous, et vos estomacs "

Des pichets de cocktails de fruits et de boissons gazeuses, ainsi que des amuse-gueules apparurent sur les tables. Les élèves apprécièrent cette attention, et profitèrent de la situation.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

La salle fut plongée dans une ambiance sombre, artificielle, et la scène s'illumina sur le rideau, avec le titre de la pièce " Abbacadabra ! " en lettres clignotantes. Trois coups lents puis 3 coups rapides furent entendus avant que le rideau rouge ne se soulève lentement. Il y avait 2 rangées de livres, avec les 4 élèves de premières années, qui avaient la lourde tâche de donner le ton _(N/A : J'utiliserais noms des personnages pour dire qui chante quoi !. Et les paroles sont à mettre sur des chansons de ABBA. Et celle entre [ ] sont les passages où les churs magiques, pas les élèves, chantent.)_. Ils étaient en train de lire des livres, chacun dans leurs coins, lorsque la musique se fit entendre.

-" J'suis nul en histoire. Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire plus tard ?. Zéro en géographie. Mal barré dans la vie. J'serai pas docteur, pas dentiste, ni architecte, ni ingénieur. Ça c'est sûr. Mais en attendant, on est collé jusqu'à six heures. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire plus tard ?. Et si on parlait plutôt de c'qu'on va faire ce soir ?. J'pourrais pas sortir, pas d'ciné, pas de télé et puis le pire. J'suis puni, j'irai pas chez Marie-Claire pour son anniversaire. C'est pas facile. D'expliquer qu'on a la matière grise en rodage. C'est inutile. Et d'ailleurs la leçon ne vaut sans doute pas un fromage. Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire plus tard ? Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire plus tard ? Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire plus tard ? "

Pansy apparut sur la scène, avec un tailleur strict, gris clair et des talons hauts. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon que lui aurait envié McGonagall.

-" Bande de nuls, bande de cancres. Je ne veux plus vous voir, je vous donne 2h pour ranger la bibliothèque. Et si tout n'est pas en ordre quand je reviens. GARE A VOUS " hurla Pansy avant de sortir de scène.

Les élèves se regroupèrent pour commencer à ranger les étagères, enlevant des livres d'un endroit pour le remettre à sa place.

-" Quelle sorcière celle-l ! " dit Simon.

-" Tient regarde les compte de fées tout en haut " dit Estelle.

-" On va commencer par ça " dit Mathieu en grimpant à l'étagère " Attrape ! "

-" Attention tu vas tout faire tomber " dit Pandore.

-" Attention, attention ! " crièrent-ils tous alors que l'étagère leur tomber dessus et que la lumière disparaissait en laissant entrevoir de la fumée.

Une introduction musicale se fit entendre, avec des percussions et des bruits électriques. La lumière revint, alors que la fumée était toujours présente mais que le décor avait changé pour ne faire voir la bibliothèque qu'en fond trompe-l'il. Cho Chang sortit de la fumée, avec une perruque blonde et une robe bleue. Elle jouait le rôle d'Alice dans " Alice au Pays des Merveilles ".

Tous les personnages des contes de fées les plus connus apparurent sur scène de la même manière. Ils mimaient tous le manque de stabilité due à un tremblement de terre.

-" Tout a bougé soudain, c'était comme un tremblement de terre. " commença Alice " Tout a tourné et j'ai encore un peu le mal de mer. "

-" Mais c'est bon de revivre, d'être libre. Délivré enfin des pages des livres " chanta Pinocchio.

-" Pour nous avoir réuni ici : merci. " chantèrent tous en chur " Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de beau, Pinocchio "_  
- [Pinocchio]. _

-" T'est toujours aussi mince "_  
- [Petit prince]. _

-" T'as pris un coup de vieux, Barbe Bleue "_  
- [Barbe Bleue]. _

-" Ne fait pas le malin "  
_- [Aladin]. _

-" Sors de ton sortilège, Blanche Neige "  
_- [Blanche Neige]. _

-" Pose ton sac à malices "  
_- [Chère Alice]. _

-" T'es encore en haillons, Cendrillon "  
_- [Cendrillon]. _

-" Cette fois c'est pour de vrai "  
_- [Délivrés !] _

Tous les personnages défilèrent les uns à la suite des autres sur le devant de la scène à l'évocation de leur nom.

-" J'ai un peu faim soudain. Je mangerai bien une ou deux perdrix. " dit Barbe Bleue avant de se toucher la barbe " Ma barbe et moi, avons besoin d'être un peu rafraîchis. "

-" Vous avez bonne mine. Ma cuisine, est m'a-t-on dit la meilleure du pays. " chantonna Cendrillon en s'approchant de lui.

-" Je serai votre ami, Mademoiselle Fidèle "

-" Occupe-toi des gâteaux, Pinocchio "  
_- [Pinocchio]. _

-" La salade, tu la rinces "  
_- [Petit Prince]. _

-" Ton steak tu l'aimes bleu, Barbe Bleue "  
_- [Barbe bleue]. _

-" Va chercher un lapin "  
_- [Aladin]. _

-" Tu montes les ufs en neige, Blanche Neige "  
_- [Blanche Neige]. _

-" Oulala ça sent bon ! "  
_- [Cendrillon]._

-" Ça va être un délice, chère Alice "  
_- [Chère Alice]. _

-" Cette fois c'est pour de vrai "  
_- [Délivrés !]. _

-" Pour de vrai. Délivrés "

Drago, en Barbe Bleue, portait une tenue de riche armateur, d'un bleu royal, avec un col blanc pour faire ressortir sa barbe naissante et ses cheveux aux reflets bleutés. 

Padma était en Blanche Neige, avec cheveux noirs maintenus par un ruban rouge. Elle portait une camisole beige, avec un corset noire, ainsi qu'une jupe longue rouge sombre. Son visage était poudré pour paraître plus blanc, avec des lèvres rouges sang.

Justin apparu comme un génie, en Aladin, avec un gilet de cuir révélant un torse plutôt agréable à regarder, avec un bronzage magique, un pantalon bouffant en flanelle beige et des babouches en cuir.

Terry était devenu Pinocchio, avec des chaussettes blanches montant jusqu'au genoux, une tenue de petit marin ainsi qu'un béret. Sa peau était magiquement ensorcelée pour qu'on ait l'impression qu'il était fait en bois.

Ann était Cendrillon. Elle portait une robe d'un bleu très clair, couvrant ses bras, et longues jusqu'à mi-tibia, avec un tablier blanc et des petites chaussures noires, mais la tenue était faite de guenilles.

Harry tenait le rôle du Petit Prince, il portait un uniforme vert émeraude et une écharpe rouge, mais il avait refusé d'avoir les cheveux teints en blond, il aimait la couleur de ses cheveux.

Cho (Alice) se baissa et prit une des livres qui étaient tombés.

-" Oh j'ai trouvé le livre magique. Y a tout dedans, c'est logique ! "

-" Génial " dit Justin (Aladin) " Carabosse n'a qu'à bien se tenir "

-" Restons logique " repris Cho (Alice) " La belle doit nous attendre au château. Allez, en route "

-" Oh oui en route, je ne veux pas rater le bal " dit Ann en minaudant.

Les élèves se mirent en ligne et firent semblant de marcher sur un chemin imaginaire, tandis qu'un chemin à travers bois apparaissaient derrière eux, donnant l'illusion du mouvement. Ils entonnèrent une chanson entraînant, pour prendre le rythme, comme " 100 km à pied ", mais plus adaptée à la situation. La meneuse, Alice, commença la chanson par la première partie du refrain :

-" On n'a plus la trouille de la Carabosse. Avec une citrouille on fait un carrosse. Il y a cinq notes de musique. Qu'un seul mot pour ça. Voilà la formule magique. Abracadabra " 

Ils se mirent tous ensemble pour chanter la deuxième partie du refrain.

-" Abracadabra, abracadabra. On ferme les yeux, on ouvre les bras. On avance de quatre pas, on compte jusqu'à trois. Et le pays merveilleux, on y est déj. Abracadabra, abracadabra. "

-" Trois lunes dans le ciel, c'est presque irréel. Et personne ne sait comment. " chanta Alice " On tourne les pages du pays des images entre l'espace et le temps. Mais ce n'est pas tout, les murs ne tiennent pas debout. Le soleil tourne autour de nous, en musique. J'ai la clef du monde enchant. Un lapin blanc me l'a donnée. Abracadabra, abracadabra. "

Ils reprirent tous le refrain au complet, avant que Simon et Mathieu ne chantent leurs parties :

-" C'est vraiment génial. J'vois les cartes postales. Qu'j'enverrai à ma petite s. "

-" Mais ce n'est pas tout. On est collé jusqu'à six heures. Si on rentre pas chez nous à l'heure. Dramatique "

-" Vous serez déjà revenus à la fin de la retenue. " dit Alice en mettant une main sur leurs épaules " Abracadabra, venez avec moi. Abracadabra, abracadabra. On ferme les yeux, on ouvre les bras. On avance de quatre pas, on compte jusqu'à trois. Et le pays merveilleux, on y est déjà. "

La lumière se coupa de nouveau, pour permettre les changements de décors et de personnages. Alors qu'une voie métallique se fait entendre.

-" _Bip-bip Bip-bip. Bi-bip._ Ici Contrôle Moniteur de la Forêt. Onze visiteurs clandestins à la Porte Nord. Les 7 évadés et 4 complices inconnus de l'ordinateur. Transmettez instructions._ Bip-bip_. Bien reçu. Objectif numéro un, le Menteur "

Lorsque la lumière revint, on était dans un vieux village italien, dans une rue pavée, avec Pinocchio en plein milieu. Il regardait tout autour de lui alors que la voix d'Aladin se faisait entendre _(N/A : paroles à mettre sur " Money, money " d'ABBA) _:

-" Qu'est-ce t'as, Pinocchio, dans la poche ? C'est pas un morceau de brioche ?. "

-" Pas du tout ! " dit Pinocchio en lançant ladite brioche dans un coin.

-" Tu sais ce qu'Alice nous a dit, si on r'commence, on s'ra puni "

-" J'suis pas fou ! Croix de bois et croix de fer. Si je mens, j'vais en enfer"  
_- [J'sais pas si t'iras en enfer. En attendant, t'as vu ton blair ?]_

-" Mon nez, mon nez, mon nez. Vous m'étonnez. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ? " chanta Pinocchio en se touchant le nez " Mon nez, mon nez, mon nez. Vous déconnez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ?. "  
_- [A-ha, aha-ha ! C'est pas beau c'que tu fais. Tu sais qu'à chaque nouveau mensonge. T'as l'nez qui s'allonge]_

-" Vas-y mollo la parano. J'suis pas le fils de Cyrano "  
_- [No, no, no !]_

-" Si elle vient me chercher des crosses. Elle va m'trouver la Carabosse "  
_- [Crâne pas trop]_

-" Ma parole, vous êtes pas bien. Il est normal mon tarin "  
_- [C'est pas un pic, c'est un récif. Une péninsule, un cap, ton pif]_

-" Mon nez, mon nez, mon nez. Vous m'étonnez. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ?. Mon nez, mon nez, mon nez. Vous déconnez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ? "  
_- [A-ha, aha-ha ! C'est pas beau c'que tu fais. Tu sais qu'à chaque nouveau mensonge. T'as l'nez qui s'allonge. T'as l'nez qui s'allonge]_

-" Mon nez, mon nez, mon nez. Vous m'épatez. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ?. Mon nez, mon nez, mon nez. Vous déconnez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ? "  
_- [A-ha, aha-ha ! C'est pas beau c'que tu fais. Tu sais qu'à chaque nouveau mensonge. T'as l'nez qui s'allonge. T'as l'nez qui s'allonge]_

La lumière s'éteint alors que la voie robotique se fit de nouveau entendre.

-" Mission accomplie. Pinocchio est sur casette. On s'occupe du paresseux. Envoyez bouteille et génie piégé sur 45 698 lignes "

Quand la pièce apparue, on était dans les zouks, dans le mode des " 1001 Nuits ". Il y avait une illusion représentant des marchands d'épices sur les côtés, tenant leur stand, ainsi que des chameaux et divers touches rendant vivante l'illusion. C'est Aladin le personnage.

_- [Un p'tit pois dans sa tête d'allumette. Un poil dans la main. Tout l'monde aime bien. Aladin le baladin]_

-" Comme Pinocchio, j'écoute que mon pif. Et c'est pour ça qu'à Samarkand, je passais pour un gros naïf. Chaque jour dans la galerie marchande. Mais j'sais faire des poésies "  
_- [C'est vite dit]_

-" Et voler sur un tapis  
_- [Et l'génie ?]_

-" Et je sais faire la tour Eiffel, avec des morceaux de ficelles "

_- [Un petit pois dans la tête. Une tête d'allumette. Un poil dans le main. Tout l'monde aime bien. Aladin le baladin. Un petit pois dans la tête. Une tête d'allumette. Un poil dans le main. Tout l'monde aime bien. Aladin le baladin]_

-" C'est vrai j'ai pas inventé l'soleil. J'ai mon génie dans une bouteille. C'est toujours lui qui pense à la place, et moi j'profite du temps qui passe. Mais je suis l'meilleur aux billes "  
_- [C'est vite dit]_

-" Et j'tiens ça de famille "  
_- [Et l'génie ?]_

-" M'en faut pas plus, camarade. Pour être Calife à Bagdad. "

_- [Un petit pois dans la tête. Une tête d'allumette. Un poil dans le main. Tout l'monde aime bien. Aladin le baladin] (x5)_

La bouteille dans laquelle le génie était enfermé aspira Aladin et le décor, en même temps que la lumière s'atténuer. Puis le décors apparu, avec un gros champignon sous lequel tous les autres personnages étaient assis, entourant Alice.

-" Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à Aladin et Pinocchio. C'est logique. Ne vous éloignez pas de moi, tant que nous sommes à l'abri sous le champignon magique, la Carabosse ne peut rien contre nous.. "

La lumière s'éteint de nouveau, et la voix métallique du narrateur, de l'ordinateur se fit entendre.

-" Bip-Bip. Bip-bip. Ici Contrôle Moniteur. 22h 42min 15s. Ils dorment. Nous avons isolés Blanche Neige. Envoyez Miroir Aspirant "

La lumière revint, mais diffuse. Elle provenait d'une pleine lune d'illusion. La brume s'écarta peu à peu, et le décors se révéla être le champignon, mais juste une partie, celle où Blanche Neige était seule dans un coin. Elle se regardait dans un grand Miroir, à monture d'or.

-" Miroir, tu est cruel. Hier soir j'étais belle. Et ce matin, je ne suis rien qu'une créature étrange.. Miroir, à quoi tu sers ? Tu n'es pas sincère.. Tu fais de moi ce que je vois : ou un démon ou un ange.. Imagine-moi plus loin, avec les rides que fait le vie en chemin. Imagine-moi plus tard, et fais-moi voir si j'attire un regard. Je manque de courage, j'ai peur de savoir. Est-ce que mon image sera encore mon amie. Plus tard. Miroir, tu sais mentir, c'est ça qui m'attire. Je cherche en toi une autre moi : mon idéal ou le pire. Imagine-moi plus loin, avec les rides que fait le vie en chemin. Imagine-moi plus tard et fais-moi voir si j'attire un regard.. Sera encore mon amie plus tard. "

Blanche Neige toucha le miroir est se transforma en statue de cristal avant de ne faire qu'un avec le miroir. Blanche Neige s'était fait piégée par le Miroir.

La lumière se ralluma sur un chaudron bouillonnant et fumant, avec des tables et des caméras. On aurait dit le plateau télé de " Sorcier Gourmand ", l'émission culinaire la plus populaire sur MTV. Une sorte de lézard verdâtre en costard blanc apparut sur scène, provoquant une réaction de dégoûts des plus sensibles, même chez les Serpentards. L'illusion était très convaincante.

-" Amies démones, amis démons " dit le lézard dans son micro " Il est minuit et ça sens bon. Comme chaque samedi à la même heur, en direct des Studios Vidéos de Vampires sur Eure. Tous les chaudrons ont l'horreur de vous présenter le Carabosse Super Show "

Des volutes de fumées rouges apparurent derrière le chaudron et Pansy apparu vêtue en Fée Carabosse. Elle portait une longue robe noire comme Vampirella, elle avait ses cheveux raides et noirs, les ongles et la bouche de couleur rouge sang.

_-[Du frisson dans l'bouillon. Du mystère dans la soupière Ouh-ou-ou. La sorcière des fourneaux. Carabosse super show_

-" Petits monstres, je vous ai prépar. Un ragoût de rats d'égoût crevés " dit Pansy en plongeant un cadavre de rat (une peluche, pas un vrai) dans le chaudron, qui fumant noir " Je vais vous apprendre cette recette qui fait recette sur vidéo-cassette "  
_- [Vidéo-cassette]_

-" Choisissez les rats bien dodus. Laissez macérer dans leur jus " dit Pansy en approchant le plat du devant de la scène, comme une bonne ménagère avant de le poser sur une table et de prendre un broque de lait " Délayez sans délai avec une goutte de lait. C'est bon comme un péch "

_- [Un péch. Carabosse super show. Carabosse super show. Servez froid dans une grande bassine. Avec moi, ce n'est pas_ _sorcier la cuisine. Du frisson dans l'bouillon. Du mystère dans la soupière Ouh-ou-ou. La sorcière des fourneaux. Carabosse super show]_

-" Petits cancres vous avez de la chance. J'vous ai fait un dessert du dimanche. Une mousse aux cancrelats. Un zeste de sucre d'os A la sauce Carabosse. "

_- [Carabosse super show Carabosse super show. Servez froid, beurré en tartine. Avec moi, ce n'est pas sorcier la cuisine Du frisson dans l'bouillon. Du mystère dans la soupière Ouh-ou-ou. La sorcière des fourneaux. Carabosse super show. A bientôt pour un nouveau. Carabosse super show (x3)]_

Le décor du champignon réapparut, avec presque tous les personnages dessous. Ils cherchaient dans tous les coins à la recherche des personnes disparues.

-" Mais où sont passés Cendrillon et Barbe Bleue ?. Entre cette midinette et ce baratineur, je crains le pire " dit Alice, alors que la lumière s'éteignait.

Le nouveau décor était un petit jardin, avec une rivière, un pont et une pleine lune. Il y avait des fleurs odorantes dans les massifs, et l'illusion allait jusqu'à reproduire les odeurs. Les silhouettes de 2 amants se découpèrent sur le fond bleuté avant que les personnages n'apparaissent vraiment quand la lune sortie de derrière son nuage. Les 2 " amants " marchaient côté à côté sur le pont.

-" Je n'aime pas cette image de jeune fille sage qui fait les courses et le ménage. " Dit Cendrillon en s'accoudant à la rambarde " J'ai eu bien des malheurs mes garces de surs et ma belle-mère m'ont fait tant d'horreurs. Le Prince m'a épousé, j'étais casée. C'était bien trop beau pour durer. Un jour mon Prince partit avec une fille, refaire le coup de la pantoufle de verre "

-" Moi aussi j'étais un peu volage mais on change tous avec l'âge. " dit Barbe Bleue en la serrant dans ses bras " J'ai aimé trois blondes et quatre brunes, je n'en veux plus qu'une.. "

-_ [Ne l'écoute pas, il te tuera. Ne l'écoute pas !]_ disaient des silhouettes féminines faites de brume _[Ils sont tous pareils. Promettent des merveilles. Mais sont infidèles et dès qu'on leur cède. Ils sont tous pareils]_

- _[Elles sont toutes les mêmes. Elles veulent qu'on les aime. Elles sèment leurs problèmes, récoltent la peine. Elles sont toutes les mêmes]_ chantèrent des silhouettes d'hommes, se confrontant aux femmes.

-" Nous aurons des enfants beaux, forts et grands. Qui rendront très fiers leur maman " 

- _[Alors ce grand couteau. Derrière ton dos ?. Dis-nous un peu, c'est pour quoi faire ?]_

-" Oublions le passé, j'ai trop souffert de n'avoir pas un vrai foyer.. Quelqu'un à consoler de ses misères vous êtes la fille que le destin m'a envoyée. "

-" Je vous en prie, n'allez pas trop vite, c'est vrai, vous m'êtes sympathique " répondit Cendrillon en s'écartant " Mais ne m'en veuillez pas si j'hésite, je n'suis qu'une femme "

_- [C'est un menteur, il est infâme. C'est un menteur ! Ils sont tous pareils. Promettent des merveilles. Mais sont infidèles et dès qu'on leur cède. Ils sont tous pareils]  
- [Elles sont toutes les mêmes. Elles veulent qu'on les aime. Elles sèment leurs problèmes, récoltent la peine. Elles sont toutes les mêmes]_

_- [Ils sont tous pareils. Promettent des merveilles. Mais sont infidèles et dès qu'on leur cède. Ils sont tous pareils]  
- [Elles sont toutes les mêmes. Elles veulent qu'on les aime. Elles sèment leurs problèmes, récoltent la peine. Elles sont toutes les mêmes]_

_- [Ils sont tous pareils]  
- [Ah-ah-ah-ah]_

_- [Ils sont tous pareils]  
- [Elles sont toutes les mêmes]_

_- [Ah-ah-ah-ah]_

Les silhouettes enfermèrent les 2 " amoureux ", comme des esprits malveillants. Ils disparurent tous dans un tourbillon de brume.

-" Evadés 3 et 4 sur casette. Dirigeons survivants vers Arcade Maléfique. Préparez le portail à mâchoire. _Tilt_. Mission accomplie, ils sont tous en boîte, sauf un gamin qui mourra de fin et de froid " dit la voie digitale.

Le petit Prince apparu au pied d'un arbre chétif, assis entre ses racines. L'étendue autour de lui était désertique, avec des tornades de sable de temps à autre, et le bruit du vent.

-" Le ciel a baissé le rideau. Le grand magicien a enfermé le monde dans son chapeau.. Et si quelqu'un m'entend là-haut. Il sait bien que les enfants se prennent toujours pour des héros.. Moi si je pouvais le faire, je mettrais le sablier le temps à l'envers. (refrain : ) Pour revoir encore une fois ma mère. Chanter naguère L'enfant Do.. Pour revoir encore une fois mon père Rentrer de guerre. L'enfant Do.. Me chauffer le cur au feu de joie. Rire aux éclats. Et revoir encore une fois ma mère Dire comme naguère L'enfant Do. Et revoir encore une fois mon père. Avec ma mère L'enfant Do. "

Harry était parti dans son trip, il avait le regard dans le vide, et ne se rendit pas compte que sa magie interne, guidée par ses sentiments, mettait en image les paroles de la chanson. Des souvenirs enfuis de ses parents ressurgirent, prouvant à qui en doutait qu'Harry avait été un enfant choyé et aimé. Il y avait sa mère lui donnant le biberon alors qu'elle était sur un rocking-chair ou son jouant avec lui.

-" Que demain vienne bientôt. Et que par enchantement je me retrouve dans mon berceau. Je renonce à tous les châteaux. A ces rêves que les enfants s'inventent en suivant les ruisseaux. Qu'un fée de sa baguette m'entende et me ramène auprès de ceux que j'aime.. "

En coulisse, Ann regardait Harry, et reprenait le refrain (x3) avec lui. Elle ressentait sa peine, plus que Padma qui murmurait qu'elle seule saurait lui faire retrouver le sourire, parce qu'elle était la seule à le comprendre. Elle disait bien sûr ça à Cho, sa camarade de Serdaigle, qui affichait une expression de compassion, mais regardait Ann et Harry, passant de l'un à l'autre, en écoutant d'une oreille les niaiseries de Padma.

Le texte collait parfaitement à Harry, lui qui ne connaissait pas ses parents, et qui les avaient vu mourir à l'âge du berceau. De nombreuses filles dans la salle le prirent en pitié, et voulaient le consoler. Lorsque la lumière se coupa, toutes les filles applaudirent.

Le décor changea encore. Les élèves et les personnages étaient dans une pièce remplie de vidéo cassette. On voyait une immense porte dans le fond.

-" Regardez, John arrive avec le Prince " dit Mathieu alors que le Prince et le petit Prince arrivaient en livre volant.

-" Ils viennent nous délivrer " cria Simon.

-" Par ici. Par ici " dirent-ils tous " Au secours. Au secours "

Le prince c'était James en armure d'or, par-dessus une tenue blanche, avec épée et bouclier. Le Prince s'était mis en embuscade pour surveiller l'arrivée des méchants.

-" Attention, Carabosse est au fond du couloir. Elle arrive entourée de démons et de sa garde noire " chanta le Prince.

-" Fichons l'camp sinon on sera pas beau à voir.. On tiendra pas tous dans ce placard Plus le temps, c'est trop tard.. "

Carabosse entra furibonde dans la pièce. Cela se sentit immédiatement qu'elle était une Serpentard, puisque une aura noire l'entoura dès son entrée, faisant reculer instinctivement tous les spectateurs.

-" Lâchez mes cassettes, lâchez mes cassettes. Sales voyous. Lâchez mes cassettes, ou j'vous casse la tête. En deux et d'un seul coup. Coup de castagnettes ou de casse-noisettes. Pas d'jaloux. Lâchez mes cassettes, lâchez mes cassettes. Ou je vous tords le cou "

Deux démons, grand, costaud et à l'air idiot entrèrent à sa suite. Ils portaient des côtes de mailles sur leur peau rouge sang. Leurs peaux étaient recouvertes de plaques jaunâtres un peu partout et ils avaient des crêtes droites sur la tête. Leurs yeux étaient noirs, et, ils avaient des lances et des boucliers dans leurs mains. 

-" Lâchez ces cassettes, lâchez ces cassettes. Sales voyoux. Coup de castagnettes ou de casse-noisettes. Pas d'jaloux "

Pendant le break musical, les bons et les méchants se couraient les uns après les autres. Simon et Mathieu travaillaient en équipe pour faire tomber Grabbe en arrière, Ann évitait les cassettes que lui envoyaient Pansy. Les autres essayaient de sortirent de la pièce (de la scène). Il ne resta plus que Carabosse et les Démons sur scène. Elle regardait ses cassettes pour en trouver une correcte.

-" C'est l'enfer. Ils ont même bousillé mon tuner. Oh, je sens monter ma crise de nerf. Et j'ai tout à refaire. " maudit Carabosse alors que la le décors changeait.

Les personnages de contes de fées se retrouvèrent dans un champ, perdu au milieu de nul part. Quand un lapin blanc passa devant eux. C'était Hannah qui portait une tenue blanche de Bunnie : grande oreille, justaucorps en satin avec la queue en pompon, bas résilles et escarpins. Elle avait une veste rouge, une canne dans la main droite, un haut de forme noir sur la tête, tenant entre les oreilles et une grosse montre à gousset.

-" Monsieur le Lapin, s'il vous plait. Le château c'est de quel côt ? "

-" Oh ! Je suis en retard. Suivez les 4 notes de musique "

-" Ecoutez, écoutez "

Le décor changea pour montrer une roseraie avec un lit en son centre. La Princesse endormie, Alex, portait une tenue moyenâgeuse, blanche avec du satin rosé, et une couronne sur le tête. Elle se releva en mimant le réveille avant de descendre de son lit.

-" Belle, Belle, je suis toujours belle. Même si j'ai dormi cent ans "

-" Belle, Belle, tu es éternelle. Je le sais depuis longtemps.. Une fleur pleure au fond de ton cur, les larmes du temps Une rose ose te donner le ciel, et l'Amour est un enfant. " dit le Prince en s'agenouillant devant elle.  
_- [Belle, Belle. Tu es toujours belle. Et tu as dormi cent ans. Belle, Belle. Tu es éternelle. Je le sais depuis longtemps]_

-" Un silence lance des pierres aux étoiles, et sur cette étoile. Une rose, de gouttes du sang, et l'Amour est innocent "

-" Un secret crie tant de vérités, mais qui les entend ?. Quand le temps tend des pièges au néant, et l'Amour est océan "

_- [Belle, Belle. Tu es éternelle. Je le sais depuis longtemps. Belle, Belle. Tu es toujours belle. Et tu as dormi cent ans Belle, Belle. Tu es éternelle. Je le sais depuis longtemps]_

-" Un poète fête la mélancolie, d'un soleil couchant " chanta la Belle.

-" Et la Terre erre comme une toupie, et l'Amour est impatient "

-" Une averse perce comme une illusion le cur du dragon "

-" Le soleil veille sur tous ses enfants, et l'Amour est un géant. Belle, Belle, tu es éternelle. Et je t'aime maintenant "

Le décor change pour redevenir celui de la bibliothèque de départ. Ils y avait les 4 élèves et Carabosse qui arrivaient en fureur.

-" Suivez-moi, tous à l'abris derrière la bibliothèque " dit Mathieu " Attention, je jette sur elle l'étagère du haut "

Les livres de l'étagère tombèrent sur Carabosse, et les 4 élèves entourèrent le tas de livres.

-" Regardez la Carabosse " dit Pandore en prenant un livre et en le tournant " Elle est prisonnière dans un livre "

-" Dans un livre de cuisine " dit Estelle en rigolant.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Pansy en directrice stricte et sévère.

-" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chahut ?. Vous n'avez rien fait en 2h. Bon, on verra ça l'année prochaine. Maintenant, allez dans la grande salle pour la distribution des prix, même si ça ne vous concerne pas. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! "

Le dernier décors de la pièce apparut, une grande salle avec une petite estrade et des bancs où les élèves et les personnages de la pièces, en élèves étaient assis, sauf Carabosse (la directrice), Cendrillon (professeur d'Histoire) et Barbe Bleue (professeur de Maths). Ann portait une robe d'été légère, d'un bleu nuit. Et Drago portait un costume 3 pièces gris, avait retiré sa barbe, mais grader le reflet bleu de ses cheveux.

-" Je vous aimais bien vous tous qui suiviez mes cours. Et je ne vais pas vous ennuyer d'un long discours. Promis je vais faire court, vous dire sans détour que j'ai rencontré un monsieur charmant, et pas prince pour autant. Je vous quitte, c'est la faute à l'Amour "

-" C'est parti. " commencèrent les élèves, entamant le refrain " Envoyez le générique, l'histoire est finie La géographie... nie aussi. Décraquez les cancres, les tocards et les costauds. Plus besoin d'encre. On va tous lever l'encre, à bientôt. C'est parti, envoyez le générique Quatre, trois, deux, un, rideau "

-" Vous n'aviez pas tous la bosse des mathématiques. Oui mais quand on bosse, il faut avoir l'esprit logique. Et si je n'm'abuse, aucune science infuse, ne donne le carré de l'hypoténuse. Alors promettez-moi, de faire mieux quand je n's'rai plus l " chanta Drago avant le refrain.

-" On fait des voyages ensemble dans les livres d'images. " chantèrent les 2 professeurs " On se sépare à la dernière page. C'est magique. Fantastique En musique. "

Le rideau se ferma sur le décor et sur le refrain. La lumière de la salle se ralluma alors que le rideau s'ouvrait pour laisser voir les élèves comédiens. Ils se tenaient tous la main pour saluer comme il se doit le public, qui applaudissait. Il est vrai que chaque maison applaudissait ses représentants, mais au moins ils applaudissaient. Dumbledore aussi applaudissait, il adorait les comédies musicales, et celle-là plus que toutes.

-" Bravo " dit Dumbledore " Bravo à tous. C'était merveilleux. Ah mes enfants. Vous pouvez retourner à vos places, après vous être changés. Le repas va être servi rapidement. "


	55. Chapitre 118

**_Angelika :  
_**_C'est pas presque, c'est une comédie musicale, avec des chansons de ABBA pour base.... D'où le titre Abbacadabra ressemblant à Abbracadabra.  
Pour travailler ensemble, ils y ont été obligés.... Mais pour répéter, ils l'ont fait séparément, avant d'être tous prêts pour la répétition des positions. ._

**_Arwen-cyn:  
_**_Coucou! Merci beaucoup de lire mon histoire. A la prochaine alors !_

**_Audrey :  
_**_Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend très bien qu'on ne puisse pas mettre des reviews à chaque fois... Et puis : le travail avant le plaisir, non mais!  
J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture de ma fic, et donc pour pouvoir continuer à poster hebdomadairement, je ne mettrais pas plus de chapitres...._**__**

**_Did :  
_**_Ce chapitre, c'était une partie de ce que j'ai aimé quand j'étais petite.... Je voulais vous le faire partager.... C'est pas gagné, je m'en abstiendrait la prochaine fois!_

**_Fanny Radcliffe :  
_**_J'ai un gros problème : j'ai mis 4 semaines à écrire le chapitre du moment.... C'est un tournant dans l'histoire, et je ne voulais pas le rater.... Et à cause de ça, j'ai pris donc 4 semaines de retard.... Comme je n'ai plus assez de chapitres d'avance, pour être sûr de poster encore pendant quelques semaines, si le problème se réitère...._

**_Hisoka :  
_**_C'est un peu normal que ça ressemble à une comédie musicale, puisque s'en est une.... Abbacadabra, comme le dis Dumbledore, un jeu de mot entre Abbracadabra, la formule magique, et ABBA, le groupe dont les chansons sont utilisée comme base musicale._

**_Josi :  
_**_C'est une véritable comédie musicale : Abbacadabra, dont les chansons sont sur les musiques de Abba.  
"Coudonc", qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
Oui, mais tu vas voir, il va vite s'en rendre compte!  
Pour les petits couples, je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre qui débute la dernière ligne droite avant leur retrouvaille (il m'a coincé 4 semaines, mais j'ai enfin fini de l'écrire)._

**_Kaboom :  
_**_Salut! Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire! Mon scénario est génial, et bien merci.... J'espère qu'il le restera!  
Pour ce qui est de mon délai de postage, je poste 1 chapitre par semaine (le vendredi en général, sur ffnet).... Et j'ai prévu 5 parties.... Je table sur les 200 voir 300 chapitres.... Pff, du boulot en perspective!_

**_Lalo :  
_**_Non, je ne me suis pas foulée.... Mais je mets si peu de moi dans cette fiction, que là, je voulais vous faire partager un de mes souvenirs de gosse.....  
Mon âge ? Secret défense!_

**_Léo-Kirin :  
_**_Je veux m'approcher la perfection (style Alohomora), mais pas l'atteindre.... Cette fic est humaine puisque oeuvre d'une humaine, et l'être humain n'est pas parfait.... Mais bon, c'est pas parce que la perfection est inaccessible, qu'on doit pas la tenter quand même....  
James, c'est un Poufsouffle de 7ème année, beau garçon.... Très populaire, un des BCBG de Poudlard (Beau Cul Belle Gueule)...._

**_M4r13 :  
_**_Oui, je sais.... Je sais.... Je m'y perdais moi aussi.... En fait, c'est surtout pour la chanson du Petit Prince que je voulais mettre cette comédie musicale (et pour celle avec Barbe Bleue et Cendrillon, surtout les chœurs magiques....).... Et je me serais pas vu la mettre dans le karaoké.... C'est pas super connu comme chanson....  
Ann a voulu rabibocher Ron et Harry, dans la chambre de ce dernier.... Mais bon, la tension entre eux fait qu'ils s'hypnotisent l'un l'autre.... Voilà!  
Oui, ils seront ensemble après le Défi, mais Ron et Hermione le seront avant le Bal Masqué d'Halloween (au retour des vacances).... Disons que je viens d'écrire un tournant dans l'histoire, et là, c'est la dernière ligne droite pour les 2 couples...._

**_Miliana :  
_**_Oui, je sais.... Mais (sauf au début) les chapitres sont assez courts.... Ou plutôt, pas trop long!  
Indices au compte-goutte : c'est parce que je suis une dingue des romans policiers.... J'ai commencé avec Connan Doyle et Sherlock Holmes, les romans policiers jalonnent ma vie, et j'y reviens toujours à un moment ou à un autre....  
Descriptions : merci beaucoup, disons que j'essaie de vous faire passer ce que je vois dans ma tête lorsque je visualise les scènes....  
Longueurs des chapitres : Ils sont normaux.... Enfin je trouve.... J'en ai juste beaucoup.... :(  
Lenteur : oui, c'est mon gros problème..... En fait, j'écris au fur et à mesure, et écrire me détend et m'occupe.... J'ai pas de notion d'allongement.... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viens d'aborder un tournant dans l'histoire, c'est la dernière ligne droite pour les couples, avec Ron et Hermione en tête....  
Je fais paraître chaque vendredi.... Pour le moment, ça m'a réussi!_

**_NBA :  
_**_Raté, c'est pas sous la forme du phœnix qu'elle reviendra..... Un phœnix revient en phœnix.... Un humain? Bonne question !_

**_Onarluca :  
_**_Oui, le début était intéressant.... Dommage que Fred soit arrivé.... Hé! Hé! Hé!_

**_Popov :  
_**_Avoir une longueur? Ca veut dire quoi?  
Mais ils ne s'embrassaient pas.... Pas encore...._

**_White Wolf :  
_**_Oui, je sais.... Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira!_

**Chapitre 70 (118) : Soirée Halloween **  
  
Le repas se passa très bien, tous les élèves parlaient de la comédie musicale et espéraient (pour ceux qui n'étaient passés sur scène) que Dumbledore réitérerait l'expérience l'année suivant, ou même plus tôt.   
  
-« Tu es plutôt pas mal en Cendrillon » murmura James, à l'oreille d'Ann.  
  
-« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus en Prince Charmant »  
  
-« Harry était trop craquant en Petit Prince…. On avait envie de le prendre dans nos bras » dit Hannah en regardant Harry « J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure »   
  
-« Hum ! Hum ! Hum ! » dit Ann, s'étranglant avec l'eau qu'elle buvait.  
  
-« Et moi, je suis quoi ? » s'indigna Justin.  
  
-« Toi, tu es mon dessert, mon chou à la crème…. Et tu sais à quel point j'adore les choux à la crème »  
  
-« Surtout la crème » dit Justin en l'embrassant dans le cou.   
  
-« Ça va Ann ? » demanda Hermione.  
  
-« Oui, c'est pas passé par le bon trou…. »   
  
-« Ce qu'elle a dit à propos d'Harry ? »  
  
-« Non, le fait qu'elle le fasse devant son cavalier…. Et petit ami apparemment »  
  
-« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es au régime que tu ne peux pas regarder le menu » répondit Hermione.  
  
-« Mione ? »  
  
-« Ben quoi…. Cela ne s'applique pas à moi, pour le moment je ne suis pas au régime…. »  
  
-« Avec Victor, je dirais plutôt que tu es à la diète forcée »  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu es mauvaise langue quand tu t'y mets ! »  
  
-« Je sais…. Mais je ne l'aime pas, beurk »  
  
-« Moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu vas avec quelqu'un à un bal que tu sors avec lui à la fin…. L'année dernière, Harry y est allé avec Parvati, et Ron avec Padma…. Au final, elles sont sorties avec des gars de Beauxbâtons et eux sont rentrés seuls…. Même s'ils n'avaient pas en tête de sortir avec elles…. Pauvre Ron, l'année dernière sa mère lui avait acheté une robe de bal d'occasion…. Avec dentelle et tout le tralala…. Il était mortellement honteux »  
  
-« C'est pour ça que tu n'y es pas allé avec lui ? »  
  
-« Disons que l'année dernière, il ne semblait me voir que comme la fille de la bande, et encore, juste parce que j'avais une jupe…. Mais j'étais plus comme un pote en jupe…. Il a ouvert les yeux quand il m'a vu au bras de Victor…. Il faut dire que j'avais mis plus de 4h pour me préparer »  
  
-« Whah ! 4h, et dire qu'il m'en faut juste une…. Mais avec la magie c'est génial »  
  
-« Chanceuse…. Mais c'était mes cheveux qui m'ennuyaient…. Ginny m'avait fait acheté des bombes de produits raidissant, dans un magasine de cosmétique magique, mais il m'en a fallu 2 bombes pour les raidir et les coiffer…. Je te jure que j'avais les épaules mortes quand j'ai fini de me coiffer…. Mais la tête de Ron en valait la peine »  
  
-« Tu comptes te défendre, cette fois…. Si Victor tente quoique ce soit ? »  
  
-« Pour sûr…. Mais je lui ai déjà dit qu'il n'y aurait absolument rien entre nous, ce soir et les autres soirs…. Il l'a mal pris, et essaie de me draguer…. Mais il est hors de question que je sois encore en froid avec Ron à cause de lui…. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrête pas de l'appeler Donald…. »  
  
-« Comme Donald Duck ? »  
  
-« Oui…. Ça m'énerve, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…. Je croyais Ron jaloux, mais à côté de Victor, ce n'est rien…. Ron me laissera m'épanouir au moins »  
  
-« Vous formeriez un très joli couple…. »  
  
-« Tu sais ce que je me demande ? »  
  
-« Non, mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir »  
  
-« Oui…. Je me demande s'il est aussi gourmand de tout autant qu'il l'est de nourriture »  
  
-« Tu ne crois pas que ça serait de trop »  
  
-« Oh non…. Parce que je sais que serait grandiose à chaque fois…. Et puis, il ne me forcera jamais…. Lui, il me respecte »  
  
-« Alors dis-le lui »  
  
-« Mais si je me trompe sur ses sentiments ? »  
  
-« J'ai parlé à Ron mardi soir…. Il vivait très mal le fait d'être en froid avec toi, et pas d'être en froid avec son amie, mais avec toi, Hermione…. S'il est prêt à n'être que ton ami pour être près de toi, quelle preuve veux-tu en plus ? »  
  
-« Aucune…. Mais là, il est avec Prisca…. Et d'après ce que m'a dit Ginny, elle adore les Weasley…. Elle est sortie avec les Jumeaux, à draguer Percy, et lancer des œillades passionnées à Bill et Charlie quand ils sont venus l'année dernière…. Et là, elle a Ron »  
  
-« Il ne couchera pas avec elle…. Pas volontairement au moins »  
  
-« Tu crois qu'elle pourrait…. »  
  
-« Le violer…. Si Ron se contrôle, elle n'aura aucun résultat…. En espérant qu'elle n'ait pas quelques techniques serpentardesques »  
  
-« Oui…. Je me demande si elle ne pourrait pas me débarrasser de Victor, et me laisser Ron »  
  
-« Pas en une soirée…. Il faudrait plus de temps pour qu'ils se parlent…. Ton carnet de bal est plein ? »  
  
-« Non…. Victor voulait le remplir, mais je lui ai dit que je ne lui réserverais aucune danse, parce qu'il m'avait blessé…. »  
  
-« Enfin, il est vraiment borné…. Mais cela veut dire aussi que tu pourrais danser avec Ron ? »  
  
-« Oui…. S'il m'invite, parce qu'il n'y aura pas de ¼h américain ce soir »  
  
-« Zut ! Au prochain bal alors »  
  
-« Oui…. En quoi tu seras ? »  
  
-« Surprise…. On ne dois rien se dire, mais ma tenue est déjà prête »  
  
-« La mienne aussi…. Ah ! Le karaoké va commencer »  
  
-« Je me demande qui sera la première personne lâcher dans l'arène…. Combien y a-t-il de chanson en tout ? »  
  
-« Je crois 25…. Il est déjà 21h30, cela devrait nous amener vers 23h30, sachant qu'ensuite il y aura que des slows pour nous calmer avant qu'on monte se coucher…. J'en chante une, et je flippe déjà »  
  
-« Tu as de la chance, j'en chante 5 ou 6 je crois, je ne me souviens plus exactement du chiffre….Et j'ai aussi des tas de duo, donc ça compta pas comme des chansons »  
  
-« Harry aussi en chante beaucoup, des duos…. J'y pense, j'en ai un moi aussi…. Non, ça me fait 2 chansons »  
  
-« Tu fais un duo sur ? »  
  
-« Je tourne en rond »  
  
-« Alors on sera ensemble »  
  
-« C'est vrai, merci Merlin…. J'avais peur d'être avec une personne que je n'aime pas »  
  
Sirius, dans une tenue ultra moulant, attirant immédiatement les regards de la gente féminine.  
  
-« Votre attention à tous » commença Sirius « Merci…. Donc, la partie musicale de la soirée va commencer…. Si certains des élèves qui passeront ce soir, vous donne l'impression de passer souvent, c'est parce que ce sont ceux qui ont eu les plus de votes pour les chansons qui seront chantées ce soir…. Autant être le plus proche possible de vos désirs, pour le moment…. Il est possible que d'ici la fin de l'année, vous deviez refaire un vote, et cette fois, nous autres, membres du corps enseignant, pourront aussi chanter ce que vous voulez »  
  
-« Ouais ! » dirent les élèves, discutant déjà de qui chanterait quoi.  
  
-« Du calme, du calme…. D'ici là, de l'eau peut couler sous les ponts…. Bien, comme nous ne savions pas par qui commençer, nous avons choisi d'opter pour un duo explosif…. Serpentard et Gryffondor, en coordination sur une chanson…. Mesdemoiselles, je crois que ça va vous plaire…. J'appelle Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter pour chanter Elle…. Messieurs les crooners, la scène est à vous »  
  
Drago et Harry se levèrent, sous les applaudissements fournis des élèves, surtout des filles. Deux tabourets hauts apparurent sur l'estrade avec des micros dessus. Ils s'assirent, Drago sur la gauche et Harry sur la droite, comme si l'emplacement de leurs tables les avaient conditionnés depuis 5 ans (N/A : « Elle » de la comédie musicale « Autant en emporte le Vent…. ») : 

**Drago : **  
  
_Toutes les femmes ne sont pas nos mères, nos sœurs. Toutes les femmes ne donnent pas leur corps, leur cœur.  
Toutes les femmes ne rêvent pas du même bonheur. Toutes les femmes ne rient pas d'un homme qui pleure. _  
  
**Les deux : **  
  
_Moi qui les connais tellement. Qui depuis si longtemps leur mens.   
Qu'est-ce que j'fais avec elle ? Qu'est-ce que j'vis avec elle ?  
Elle, elle….   
  
C'est le vent du soir, qui balaie ma mémoire.   
Elle, oh elle….   
  
C'est la seule pour qui je donnerais ma vie.  
J'irais jusqu'en enfer pour qu'elle soit fière d'aimer un homme comme moi.   
Je ferais de chaque seconde un tour du monde, qu'elle passera dans mes bras.  
  
Et je passe ma vie à l'attendre…._  
  
**Harry : **  
  
_Même le pire des salauds, le dernier des lâches.   
Peut être aimé par elle, sans qu'il le sache.  
Les femmes nous pardonnent, et nous on les trahit.   
Pourquoi on abandonne celles qui nous ont suivis. _  
  
**Les deux : **  
  
_Moi qui les connais tellement.   
Qui depuis si longtemps leur ment.   
Qu'est-ce que j'fais avec elle ?   
Qu'est-ce que j'vis avec elle ?  
Elle, elle….   
  
C'est le vent du soir, qui balaie ma mémoire.   
Elle, oh elle….   
  
C'est la seule pour qui je donnerais ma vie.  
J'irais jusqu'en enfer pour qu'elle soit fière d'aimer un homme comme moi.  
Je ferais de chaque seconde un tour du monde, qu'elle passera dans mes bras.  
  
Et je passe ma vie à l'attendre….  
  
J'irais jusqu'en enfer pour qu'elle soit fière d'aimer un homme comme moi.   
Je ferais de chaque seconde un tour du monde, qu'elle passera dans mes bras.  
  
Et je passe ma vie à l'attendre….   
  
Elle, elle….  
C'est la seule pour qui, je donnerais ma vie…   
Elle…._

  
  
Toutes les filles se levèrent pour applaudirent, alors qu'Harry retournait à sa place les joues rouges, et que Drago passait dans les coulisses.  
  
-« Et bien, je savais bien que chanter une chanson d'amour cela ferait fureur…. Bien, les prochains à passer sont Mr Drago Malefoy et Melle Diane Smith…. Avec _J'irais où tu iras…. _Jeunes gens, c'est à vous »  
  
Drago remonta sur scène en tenant la main d'Ann, sous le regard furibond d'Harry, comme de Pansy. Harry bouillonnait intérieurement en la regardant sur scène. Mais Padma lui prit le visage et l'embrassa, provoquant une réaction de recul de la part d'Harry.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Padma « Je ne te plais pas ? »  
  
-« Padma, tu es très belle…. Mais tu m'as surpris, c'est tout…. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me montre son affection, surtout en public…. »  
  
-« Oh…. Je comprends…. Tu me réserves une danse, pour les slows…. Et j'espère que tu m'applaudiras quand je passerais sur scène »  
  
-« Mais bien sûr…. Tu seras géniale, j'en suis sûr »   
  
Ann et Drago chantèrent, en y mettant de l'énergie. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour cette confrontation entre 2 mondes _(N/A : « J'irais où tu iras » de Céline Dion et J.J. Goldman). _  
  
-« Whah ! Je savais bien que ça pouvait swinguer entre les 2 maisons…. » dit Sirius en montant, alors que Drago retournait à sa table, où Pansy lui mis le grappin dessus.  
  
-« Ils vont bien ensemble » dit Padma à l'oreille d'Harry.  
  
-« Je ne trouve pas » répondit froidement Harry.  
  
-« Bien, maintenant un slow…. Vous pouvez faire danser vos cavalières… » dit Sirius « Puisque Melle Smith va nous interpréter Parle-moi »  
  
Harry se leva et prit la main de Padma pour aller danser, comme de nombreux couples. Il maintenait un écart entre leurs 2 corps, prétextant qu'il avait peur de marcher sur les pieds de sa cavalière, ce que Padma accepta à contre cœur, mais elle était déjà dans les bras d'Harry, ce qui lui suffisait pour le moment _(N/A : « Parle-moi » d'Isabelle Boulay).  
  
_

_Je ne sais plus comment te dire, je ne trouve plus les mots.   
Ces mots qui te faisaient rire, et ceux que tu trouvais beaux.  
J'ai tant de fois voulu t'écrire, et tant de fois courbé le dos.   
Pour revivre nos souvenirs, j'ai même aussi frôlé ta peau.  
  
Oh dis-moi, regarde moi !   
Je ne sais plus comment t'aimer, et comment te garder  
Parle moi, oh parle moi !   
Je ne sais plus pourquoi t'aimer, ni pourquoi continuer….  
  
Tu es là !   
Mais tu es si loin de moi ! _

  
  
Ann regardait la piste quand elle chantait, mais sur la dernière phrase, elle eut un contact visuel direct avec Harry. Cette distance entre eux lui faisait tellement mal, qu'elle sera le tissu au niveau de son cœur, appuyant ses paroles par les gestes.   
Pour Harry, les paroles de la chanson résonnaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur, il était à l'unisson avec la chanson, et sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait l'impression de ressentir la tristesse d'Ann, ce qui lui faisait bizarre. 

_Je ne sais plus comment poursuivre, cet amour qui n'en est plus.   
Je ne sais plus que souffrir, souffrir autant que j'y ai cru.  
Mais je sais qu'il me faut survivre, et avancer un pas de plus.   
Pour qu'enfin cesse la dérive, des moments à jamais perdus.  
  
Oh dis-moi, regarde moi !   
Je ne sais plus comment t'aimer, et comment te garder.  
Oh dis-moi, regarde moi !   
Y a la vie dont on rêvait, celle qui commençait.  
  
Oh parle moi, parle moi.   
Je ne sais plus pourquoi t'aimer.   
Et comment continuer.   
Oh dis-moi, oh dis-moi !  
Dis-moi si tout est terminé, si je dois m'en aller….   
Oh parle moi, parle moi.   
Regarde moi !….   
Oh ! Oh !  
  
Regarde moi !   
Regarde moi !   
Regarde moi ! _

  
  
A la fin de la chanson, tous les couples se séparèrent pour applaudir, alors qu'Ann rejoignait James.  
  
-« Et les slows continuent…. Applaudissons bien fort notre plus jeune chanteuse de la soirée, bien qu'elle se soit déjà échauffé la voix…. Melle Estelle Tylle, avec _Fragile _»  
  
Le titre de la chanson était réellement adapté à Estelle, puisqu'elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, très fragile, dans sa longue robe gris anthracite, ses anglaises noires et ses grands yeux. La musique se fit entendre, et la voie claire et mélodieuse d'Estelle enchanta tout le monde _(N/A : « Fragile » de Julie Zenatti) :  
  
_

_On nous apprend dès l'âge tendre, à réagir,   
A nous défendre pour moins souffrir,   
On nous apprend à être fort,   
A résister aux cours du sort, et à mentir.  
  
Nous surmontons bien des tourments,   
Mais il nous faut souvent du temps pour en guérir,  
On arrive à sauver la face, à trouver chacun notre place,   
Côté cœur, c'est plus difficile, on reste fragile ?  
  
Même le temps n'y peut rien changer,   
D'autres larmes en nous sont cachées  
Mais pourquoi, dites-moi faut-il, qu'on reste fragile ?  
  
Pour un bonheur qui s'est envolé,   
Faudrait pouvoir un jour trouver la marche arrière  
Chacun de nous joue comme il peut,   
La comédie des jours heureux, à sa manière.  
  
Nous avons beau rire et chanter,   
Nous faisons tous la traversée, en solitaire  
On arrive à sauver la face, à trouver chacun notre place,   
Côté cœur c'est plus difficile, on reste fragile.  
  
Même le temps n'y peut rien changer,   
D'autres larmes en nous sont cachées,  
Mais pourquoi, dites moi faut-il, qu'on reste fragile ?….   
Mais pourquoi, dites moi faut-il, qu'on reste fragile ?….  
Fragile…. _

  
  
  
Dans un recoin sombre, dans la Forêt Interdite, un groupe d'hommes encapuchonnés entourait une marre d'eau translucide, alors que des serpents d'argent entouraient la faible étendue d'eau cristalline.   
  
-« Nagini est en position dans un bac de fleur » dit Voldemort « Nous attendrons le moment le plus propice pour attaquer…. Quand ils s'y attendront le moins »  
  
-« Il vaut mieux la fin de la soirée, Maître… Quand ils penseront que tout c'est bien passé »  
  
-« Mon cher Lucius, ta ruse m'étonnera toujours…. »  
  
-« Merci Maître »  
  
-« Tylle, ta fille est un ravissement pour les yeux »  
  
-« Merci maître…. C'est parce que son sang est pur »  
  
-« Oui…. J'espère que ce n'est pas celui de sa Gryffondor de mère qui guidera sa vie »  
  
-« Non, elle est à Serpentard, dans la meilleure des maisons…. La vôtre »  
  
-« Les compliments ne te mèneront à rien…. Quand ta fille sera en âge, tu me la présenteras…. »  
  
-« Maître ? »  
  
-« Je déciderais moi-même de son mariage…. Tu devrais en être fier »  
  
-« Mais j'en suis très honoré Maître »   
  
  
Les prochains à passer furent Lee et Angelina avec « Joue pas » _(N/A : de Philippe Laville, je crois) _, puis Marco avec « Private Emotion » de Ricky Martin.   
  
Puis le cauchemar ambulant de Drago monta sur scène : Pansy devait interpréter « Let me be the last to know » de Britney Spears, avant d'enchaîner « Lady Marmelade » _(N/A : All Saint, ou autres…. Beaucoup de personnes ont repris ce tube, mais je ne me souviens plus du groupe original)_ et « Putain » _(N/A : Autant en Emporte le Vent, la comédie musicale). _  
  
Anianka était vraiment une jolie fille : grande, fine, blonde. Somme toute agréable à regarder. Mais Pansy n'était qu'un boudin à côté d'elle, et Drago préféra discuter avec ses voisins pendant toute la représentation.   
  
  
-« Mon cher Parkinson, ta fille se donne en spectacle » dit Lucius.  
  
-« Elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour attirer ton fils »  
  
-« Elle n'a pas besoin de le faire…. N'a-t-on pas réglé leur union avant leur naissance ? »  
  
-« Si bien sûr…. »  
  
-« Mangemorts »  
  
-« Oui Maître »  
  
-« Taisez-vous…. Lucius, est-ce vrai que ton fils rejette sa promise »  
  
-« Mon fils ne la rejette pas, il veut profiter de sa jeunesse pour prendre de l'expérience et la satisfaire lors de la nuit de noces »  
  
-« Bien…. Alors tout est réglé…. » siffla Voldemort, un drôle de rictus aux lèvres.   
  
  
Ann et Ron étaient dans les coulisses, parce que la prochaine chanson était leur duo.  
  
-« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je plains Malefoy » dit Ron.  
  
-« Ouais…. C'est clair que Parkinson comme promise, ça ne peut que faire fuir le mariage »  
  
-« Oui…. Je comprends pourquoi Anianka est très appréciée »  
  
-« Par la gente masculine uniquement »  
  
-« Oui…. Mais elle est canon quand même »  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »  
  
-« Qu'on pourrait la présenter à Krum ! »  
  
-« Oh ! Oui…. »  
  
-« Aussi manipulateur l'un que l'autre »  
  
-« Tout à fait ! » dit Ann « Enfin, elles ont finies ! »  
  
-« Parkinson est une vraie cacophonie ambulante… »  
  
-« Dis-toi que tu ne l'as pas tous les jours sur le dos »  
  
-« Oui…. »  
  
-« Et bien, dites-moi, c'est chaud à Serpentard…. Je suis en train de me dire que je ne suis pas allé dans la bonne maison…. Je plaisante, je plaisante…. Enfin, pour ce qui est de mon époque…. Bien, accueillons 2 amis, pour _Un roman d'Amitié _…. Melle Diane Smith et Mr Ron Weasley…. »  
  
Ann et Ron montèrent sur scène, chaleureusement applaudis par les Gryffondors qui se dirigèrent en masse sur la piste pour danser le slow _(N/A : « Un roman d'Amitié » d'Elsa)._

**Ron : **  
  
_Sometimes, I think of me and you….   
And every now and then I think we'll never make it through…  
We go through some crazy times and everytime I wonder if I'll be loosing you…  
But I never do….   
  
Oh my friend you give me a reason to keep me here   
Believing that we'll always be….  
Together this way….  
And you know my friend you give me a reason…   
To make me stay  
  
And even through the longest night the feeling survives….   
Seems that I can just look at you….   
__And I find the reason in your eyes _  
  
**Ann : **  
  
_Tu sais, il me faudra encore du temps….   
Pour être sure d'aimer quelqu'un et de l'aimer vraiment  
On a toute la vie devant nous mais garde bien tes sentiments….   
Et puis surtout, écris-moi souvent  
  
Un roman d'amitié qui s'élance comme un oiseau….   
Pas une histoire d'amour vacances qui finit dans l'eau  
C'est un long roman d'amitié qui commence entre nous deux….   
Magique adolescence où tout est un jeu  
  
Quand tu prends ma main tout va bien….   
Fais comme tu veux mais ne dis rien _  
  
**Les deux, en se prenant la main et en se regardant (x2): **  
  
_Une amitié qui s'élance…. Comme l'envol d'un oiseau….   
Pas un amour vacances…. Qui finit dans l'eau.  
C'est un long roman d'amitié qui commence entre nous deux….   
Magique adolescence, où tout est un jeu…_  
  
**Ron, en rapprochant Ann et en la regardant dans les yeux : **  
  
_And you know when you look at me you'll find the reason in my eyes _  
  
**Ann, en prenant la main de Ron : **  
  
_Quand tu prends ma main….   
Quand tu prends ma main, oh ! Oh ! _  
  
**Les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en murmurant : **  
  
_Fais comme tu veux mais ne dis rien…. _

  
  
Ils finirent la chanson en dansant un slow sur scène, en regardant les autres danseurs et couples.  
  
-« Nickel…. Harry danse avec Hermione…. »  
  
-« C'est une chanson pour les amis…. Enfin, des amis amoureux »  
  
-« Et c'est pour ça que Neville danse avec Hélène, et Dean avec Lavande…. Ce serait bien qu'ils finissent par sortir ensemble »  
  
-« Ouais…. On descend, la chanson se finit ? »  
  
-« Pas trop tôt ! »   
  
  
-« Qui est cette fille avec le rejeton Weasley ? » demanda Voldemort.  
  
-« Elle s'appelle Diane Smith » répondit Lucius « Mon fils s'occupe de prendre le plus de renseignement sur elle, sans que ça ne soit trop flagrant »  
  
-« Que peux-tu me dire sur elle ? »  
  
-« Elle est très douée en potion, elle a reçu le prix Jeune Chaudron…. Ou un autre dans le genre…. »  
  
-« Douée en potion…. Dans quelle maison ? »  
  
-« Notre ennemie »  
  
-« Dommage »  
  
-« Le pire est qu'elle parle le fourchelangue…. Mais parce qu'elle l'a appris à force d'être en contact avec les serpents, pas comme vous Maître »  
  
-« Elle est de sang pur ? »  
  
-« Non »  
  
-« Dommage, vraiment dommage…. Elle aurait fait une recrue de choix pour nos troupes…. Sauf pour toi, Parkinson »  
  
-« Maître ? »  
  
-« Si elle était de sang pur, j'aurais rompu la promesse de mariage entre ta fille et le jeune Malefoy…. Puisque cette jeune personne aurait été une compagne parfaite pour ton fils, Lucius…. Parfaite pour porter mon héritier »  
  
-« Cela veut-il dire que Pansy portera votre héritier ? »  
  
-« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Elle est bien bonne, Parkinson…. Non, bien sûr que non…. Enfin, ta fille sera une très bonne Mangemorte, mais elle ne présente pas les dispositions nécessaires pour porter mon héritier »  
  
-« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! » rirent les autres Mangemorts.  
  
-« Parkinson, pensais-tu réellement que ta fille pourrait porter mon héritier ? »  
  
-« J'espérais que…. Enfin, cela aurait été un tel honneur pour notre famille…. Vous servir est ce qu'il y a de plus gratifiant, Maître »  
  
-« Alors continue de me servir comme tu le fais »  
  
-« Bien maître »  
  
-« Lucius, que sais-tu d'autre sur elle ? »  
  
-« Elle n'aime pas Potter…. Mais lui semble ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle l'attire »  
  
-« Elle n'aime pas Potter ? »  
  
-« C'est incroyable, je sais…. Enfin, il l'insupporte…. Et c'est réciproque »  
  
-« J'ai peur, mon cher Lucius, que cela ne fasse comme avec les Potter seniors…. On la tuera ce soir »  
  
-« Bien Maître »   
  
  
Les Jumeaux et les Jumelles se préparaient à passer sur scène, mais avec des chansons différentes, comme si leur broche vibrante avait mal fonctionné. En fait, Fred et Sam s'étaient échangé leurs broches, et quand celle d'Alex vibra c'est celle de Fred qui en fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent donc au même endroit, plutôt serré les uns contres les autres, mais avec Sam et Fred tenant Alex et George le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre. Cela avait le côté positif de leur permettre d'être en contact physique durant cette soirée. Comme dirait Sam, il n'y a pas de petit plaisir dans la vie.  
  
Alex et Sam montèrent sur scène _(N/A : Mis-Teeq : « Scandalous ») _. Elles portaient une tenue déviée de celle made in Salem : une robe en coton noir, à manches longues évasées se boutonnant sur le devant par 4 boutons fermant un col plat. La robe moulait le corps du buste aux hanches, et s'évaser jusqu'au genoux. La tenue était complétée par des bas résilles très fins, de couleur rouge sombre, ainsi qu'une large ceinture assortie, un chapeau de sorcier noir avec un bandeau assorti et une petit cape du même rouge. Elles avaient troqué les bas à bandes blanches et rouges par les bas en résilles, et les chaussures à bouts retroussés par des escarpins. Mais c'était l'une des tenues les plus visibles de la salle, les autres variant du gris au noir, les seuls points de lumière provenaient du satin ou de la soie utilisée avec le velours.  
  
-« Bonsoir Poudlard ! » hurlèrent les filles « Que le scandale commence ! »  
  
Un décors de boite de nuit apparut derrière elles, et un vent magique faisait voler leurs cheveux et leurs robes. 

**Les deux : **  
  
_So, so, so scandalous _  
{Tellement, tellement, tellement scandaleux}  
  
_You know you wanna sing with us….   
That's why you should e scared of us _  
{Tu sais que tu veux chanter avec nous (bébé)…..   
C'est pour ça que tu sais qu'on devrait te faire peur}  
  
**Sam : **  
  
_Non stop looks to kill straight talk sex appeal….   
__One touch gives me chills and we ain't eve close yet _  
{Un look qui tue non-stop, du franc parler, du sex-appeal…..   
Un seul contact me donne des frissons et nous ne sommes pas encore proches l'un de l'autre}  
  
_Rough neck all around ain't been all over town….   
Show me how you get down 'cause we ain't even close yet _  
{Tout autour, que des gens prêts à tout pour s'éclater, ils contaminent toute la ville…..   
Montre-moi comment tu fais ça, parce que nous ne sommes même pas encore proche l'un de l'autre}  
  
**Alex : **  
  
_You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak….   
Listen as I speak 'cause I'm careful as I creep _  
{Tu me donnes des sensations près de toi et je me sens si faible…..   
Ecoute-moi quand je parle car je ne suis pas là pour raconter n'importe quoi}  
  
_You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep….   
Not watching you move and you hypnotise me _  
{Tu es en train de me rendre folle et tu sais que je ne peux pas dormir…..   
Je ne regarde même pas tes mouvements et déjà tu m'hypnotise}  
  
_You got me trembling like her little baby girl….  
Your so special your like diamonds and pearls _  
{Tu me fais trembler comme une toute petite fille…..   
Tu es si spécial, tu es comme mes diamants et mes perles}  
  
_You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl….   
__Your my number 1 baby and you've come to rock my world _  
{Tu me fais danser, tourner et vibrer…..   
Tu es mon numéro un, bébé, et tu viens là pour secouer mon univers}  
  
**Les deux : **  
  
_Your Dangerous _  
{Tu es dangereux}  
  
_Just get it up the way you move so scandalous….   
__Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just ain't enough. _  
{Allez vas-y juste, ta façon de bouger est si scandaleuse…..   
Ça ne concerne que nous deux, une nuit blanche pour nous n'est pas assez}  
  
**Sam : **  
  
_I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe…..  
You got me spinning out like crazy, there goes my baby _  
{J'ai besoin d'être un peu stimulée, bébé, peut-être avec un peu de conversation…..   
Tu me rends malade, bébé, vient ici mon bébé}  
  
**Les deux : **  
  
_Scandalous…. So Scandalous…._  
{Scandaleux….. Tellement scandaleux}  
  
_Scandalous…. __So, so, so Scandalous _  
{Scandaleux…. Tellement, tellement, tellement scandaleux}  
  
**Alex : **  
  
_Hot stuff head to toe where you go no one knows….   
__Cute smile planted on and we ain't even close yet _  
{Un truc bien chaud de la tête aux pieds, là où tu vas personne ne le sait…..   
Toujours là avec ton sourire à tomber et nous ne sommes même pas encore proches l'un de l'autre}  
  
_Solid as a rock How many ways can you hit the spot?….   
__Show me what you got cause we ain't even close yet _  
{Solide comme la roche. De combien de façon peux-tu tout déchirer ?…..   
Montre-moi ce que tu as car nous ne sommes même pas encore proches l'un de l'autre}  
  
_You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak….   
Listen as I speak 'cause I'm careful as I creep _  
{Tu me donnes des sensations près de toi et je me sens si faible…..   
Ecoute-moi quand je parle car je ne suis pas là pour raconter n'importe quoi}  
  
_You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep….  
Not watching you move and you hypnotise me _  
{Tu es en train de me rendre folle et tu sais que je ne peux pas dormir…..  
Je ne regarde même pas tes mouvements et déjà tu m'hypnotise}  
  
**Sam : **  
  
_You got me trembling like her little baby girl….   
Your so special your like diamonds and pearls _  
{Tu me fais trembler comme une toute petite fille…..   
Tu es si spécial, tu es comme mes diamants et mes perles}  
  
_You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl….   
__Your my number 1 baby and you've come to rock my world _  
{Tu me fais danser, tourner et vibrer…..   
Tu es mon numéro un, bébé, et tu viens là pour secouer mon univers}  
  
_Your Dangerous _  
{Tu es dangereux}  
  
_Just get it up the way you move so scandalous….   
__Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just ain't enough. _  
{Allez vas-y juste, ta façon de bouger est si scandaleuse…..  
Ça ne concerne que nous deux, une nuit blanche pour nous n'est pas assez}  
  
_I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe…..   
You got me spinning out like crazy, there goes my baby _  
{J'ai besoin d'être un peu stimulée, bébé, peut-être avec un peu de conversation…..   
Tu me rends malade, bébé, vient ici mon bébé} 

  
  
Dans les coulisses, Fred mais aussi Gorge, regardaient les Jumelles en train d'allumer la salle par une chorégraphie des plus chaudes, surtout avec leur tenue. Fred lança une regard en coin à son double, alors que celui-ci détailler Alex.   
  
-« _Bien, l'attirance physique n'est pas morte, mais je paierais cher pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient en froid avant l'Oubli…. Très cher ! _» pensa Fred avant de parler « Tu en penses quoi, de nos concurrentes ? »  
  
-« Rien, j'en pense rien » répondit froidement George.  
  
-« Tu assures autant qu'un caramel, frangin…. Elles sont sexy, on ne peut pas le nier »  
  
-« Je ne le nie pas »  
  
-« Alors quoi ? »  
  
-« Alors rien…. C'est nos ennemies, imagine ce qu'il se passerait si elles sortaient avec nous, ou si on sortait avec elle…. Si on sortait ensemble, quoi ? »  
  
-« Oui, le pire cauchemar des professeurs…. Tu imagines, une vraie associations de malfaiteurs »  
  
-« Ouais…. Mais on doit gagner ce match…. »  
  
-« Oui, oui, oui ! T'inquiète pas pour ça frangin »  
  
-« Elle te plait ? »  
  
-« Qui ? »  
  
-« Sam »  
  
-« Elle est mignonne…. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est notre ennemie…. Et je n'oublie pas le coup de la gifle »  
  
-« Bien…. Tu es prêt pour lundi soir ? »  
  
-« Bien sûr, prendre des ingrédients à Rogue, presque sous son nez »  
  
-« En espérant qu'il ne sorte pas de sa salle »  
  
-« Ou qu'il aille dans une autre »  
  
-« J'aimerais bien prendre des photos d'eux 2, pour le faire chanter »  
  
-« C'est tentant, en effet…. Mais trop risqué pour le moment, n'oublie pas que c'est un ancien Mangemort »  
  
-« Oui, il doit savoir s'il est surveillé ou non…. Mais se serait tellement grisant…. A moins de les prendre, elles, en photos, sous la douche »  
  
-« Nue ? »  
  
-« En général, tu ne te douches pas tout habillé » dit George « Mais en sous-vêtement, se serait pas mal non plus…. On pourrait essayer notre futur sur elles…. Les cheveux fluos, ça leur iraient bien non ? »  
  
-« Mouis…. Tout dépend le fluo…. Phosphorescent aussi, se serait bien »  
  
-« Ouais…. Visible dans le noir…. Très bonne idée ça…. »  
  
-« Merci…. Bon, c'est à nous ! »  
  
Les Jumelles descendirent de scène en croisant les Jumeaux au passage, ce qui permis à Fred et Sam de se frôler au passage. Les Jumeaux portaient de pantalons moulants, en cuir noir, avec des chemises style Mousquetaires, en coton noir. Cela leur donnait un côté romantique sexy, qui ne déplaisait pas à la gente féminine de Poudlard, vu les applaudissements et les cris des filles. Un solo de guitare commença, indiquant le côté rock de la chanson _(N/A : « Scandalicious » de Nick Carter) _, alors que le même décor que les filles apparaissaient derrière eux. 

**George : **  
  
_Scandalicious… _  
{Scandalisée}….  
  
**Fred : **  
  
_I entered the party ready to leave….   
__When somebody offered me 'Sex On The Beach' _  
{Je suis rentré à la fête, près à partir…..   
Lorsque quelqu'un m'a proposé du sexe sur la plage}  
  
_I turned around and got in shock at first….   
I got a feeling that she must have smelled my thirst _  
{Je me suis retourné et j'ai d'abord été choqué…..   
J'ai le pressentiment qu'elle a senti ma soif}  
  
**Les deux : **  
  
_She must be…   
__Scandalicious, oh yeah….   
__Caught in a cat suit a package so cute Scandalicious, oh yeah _  
{Elle doit être….   
Scandalisée, oh yeah…..   
Coincée dans un tailleur si mignon…. Scandalisée, oh yeah}  
  
_You know that, baby now I want you….   
Baby I can see you want me too….   
Hot and scandalicious….   
__Oh, bedtime delicious _  
{Tu sais, bébé, que maintenant je te veux…..   
Bébé je peux voir que tu me veux aussi……   
Chaude et scandalisée…..   
Oh, l'heure du coucher est délicieuse}  
  
**George : **  
  
_There's not any interest in touchin' our hearts….  
I guess we're just on to every other part _  
{Il n'y a aucun intérêt à toucher nos cœurs…..  
Je suppose que nous sommes juste une partie sur deux}  
  
_She started playin' tricks with my mind, oh yeah….  
You know this kinda thrill makes me blind, oh yeah _  
{Elle a commencé à jouer des tours à mon esprit, oh yeah…..   
Tu sais que des choses dans ce genre me rendent aveugle, oh yeah}  
  
**Les deux : **  
  
_She must be…   
__Scandalicious, oh yeah…   
Caught in a cat suit a package so cute….   
__Scandalicious, oh yeah _  
{Elle doit être scandalisée…..   
Scandalisée, oh yeah…..   
Coincée dans un tailleur si mignon…..   
Scandalisée, oh yeah}  
  
_You know that, baby now I want you….   
Baby I can see you want me too….   
Hot and scandalicious….   
__Oh, bedtime delicious _  
{Tu sais bébé que maintenant je te veux……   
Bébé, je peux voir que tu me veux aussi…..   
Chaude et scandalisée…..   
Oh, l'heure du coucher est délicieuse}  
  
**Fred : **  
  
_We slowly reach into our minds….  
We're getting there and nothin's left behind _  
{Nos esprits se rencontrent doucement…..   
On en arrive là et rien n'est laissé derrière}  
  
_We're sayin' things without a word….   
It's so obscured, I'm stuck on this one line _  
{On sauve des choses sans un mot…..   
C'est tellement obscur, je reste fidèle à cette règle}  
  
**Les deux : **  
  
_All I want is to be hers….   
__'Cuz she's so…   
Scandalicious, oh yeah….   
Caught in a cat suit a package so cute….   
__Scandalicious, oh yeah _  
{Ce que je veux c'est être le sien….   
Parce qu'elle est tellement…..   
Scandalisée, oh yeah…..   
Coincée dans un tailleur si mignon….   
Scandalisée, oh yeah}  
  
_You know that, baby now I want you….   
Baby I can see you want me too….   
Hot and scandalicious….  
Oh, bedtime delicious….   
__Hot and scandalicious _  
{Tu sais bébé que maintenant je te veux…..   
Bébé je peux voir que tu me veux aussi…..   
Chaude et scandalisée…..   
Oh, l'heure du coucher est délicieuse…..   
Chaude et scandalisée} 

  
  
Les Jumeaux Weasley agrémentaient leur chanson d'une chorégraphie des plus sexuelles. Les filles de 6ème et 7ème années, ainsi que des plus jeunes réagissaient comme des groupies et essayaient de les attraper, voir de les déshabiller. Dans les coulisses, de jolies brunettes regardaient ça de travers, mais pour des raisons différentes.  
  
-« _Fred, si jamais tu embrasses l'une d'entre elle, je t'étripe ! _» pensait Sam.  
  
-« Regarde moi ça ! »  
  
-« Hein ? »  
  
-« Me dis pas que tu étais dans le même état que ces filles hystériques ? »  
  
-« Mais non, pour qui tu me prends ? J'étais perdu dans la contemplation de la bêtise humaine »  
  
-« Je préfère ça !…. Tu te rends compte de la manière dont ils allument la salle…. Ça peut passer pour Fred, il n'est pas accompagné…. Mais George ! J'ai horreur de ce genre de mecs »  
  
-« Tu parles de Fred ou de George »  
  
-« De George, bien sûr…. Fred à l'air plus sympa que son frère…. Et vous semblez bien vous entendre »  
  
-« Que…. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
  
-« Ne fais pas l'idiote avec moi…. Tu sais que je te connais comme ma poche »  
  
-« Oui…. Et alors ? »  
  
-« Et bien, je trouve que vous vous lancez des œillades un peu trop souvent »  
  
-« Tu ne serais pas jalouses d'un mec, quand même ? »  
  
-« Non…. Fred est bien, les filles ne m'en ont dit que du bien…. Il est très respectueux de ses petites amies…. Beaucoup plus que George »  
  
-« Comment tu le sais ? »  
  
-« Je le sais c'est tout ! Tu es prête pour lundi matin ? »  
  
-« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on risque de se faire prendre, alors que l'on peut demander à Ann de nous ramener ce qu'on veut »  
  
-« Tu oublies notre pari…. »  
  
-« Salut les filles » dit Padma en arrivant avec ses amies, alors que les garçons enchaînaient avec « I got you » du même chanteur « Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? »  
  
-« On voulait éviter la cohue créée par ces 2 là » dit Alex en indiquant la scène « Passer au milieu de filles excitées, c'est pas bon pour notre santé »  
  
-« Mais ils en valent le coup…. Il y a des tas de rumeurs qui circulent sur les Weasley…. Ce n'est pas les mêmes que sur la petite dernière…. Ginny Geignarde…. »  
  
-« C'est quoi ces rumeurs ? » demanda Sam.  
  
-« Sur les Weasley frères : qu'ils sont très chauds, encore plus que leur flamboyante chevelure…. Ils ne sont pas avares de contacts…. Ce qui en fait les amants les plus courus de Poudlard…. »  
  
-« Et sur Ginny ? » demanda Alex.  
  
-« Qu'elle se sert du fait qu'elle ait été possédée par l'esprit de Voldemort pour approcher Potter »  
  
-« Mais Potter ne nous intéresse pas » dit Sam « Il est trop jeune, et c'est notre capitaine »  
  
-« Alors c'est tout bon pour moi »  
  
-« Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry s'intéresse à toi ? » demanda Sam.  
  
-« Il ne serait pas venu à la soirée avec moi, sinon »  
  
-« Sauf que c'est toi qui lui a demandé…. Et Harry n'aime pas dire non aux jolies filles…. C'était donc tout bon pour toi »  
  
-« Oui…. Et comme Smith ne s'intéresse pas à Potter, et qu'il la déteste depuis le premier jour, aucune fille ne se mettra entre lui et moi…. »  
  
-« Et qui te dit qu'il la déteste ? »  
  
-« Il ne veut pas qu'on parle d'elle…. Ce qui est très bien…. »  
  
-« Et tu penses vraiment que c'est parce qu'il ne l'aime pas ? »  
  
-« Parce que pour nous, cela voudrait plutôt dire qu'il ne veut pas souffrir parce qu'elle est loin de lui et que le lui rappelle à chaque seconde…. »  
  
-« Enfin, on te laisse réfléchir à la complexité des mecs…. Bonne chanson ! »  
  
Les Jumelles sortirent des coulisses, se félicitant d'avoir fermé son claper à la prétentieuse cavalière d'Harry. Cette dernière fulminait de rage à l'encontre des Jumelles. Mais elle dut se reprendre rapidement car c'était à son tour de monter sur scène, avec ses « amies ». En tant qu'élèves de Serdaigles, elles étaient très douées en enchantements, et Padma excellait en Illusion. Celle qu'elle fit apparaître était assez spectaculaire, provoquant les applaudissements de la salle et surtout des Serdaigles et de Flitwick.   
  
L'illusion représentait un ponton donnant sur un lagon turquoise, mettant la plage de sable blond sur le devant de la scène, et les cocotiers sur les côtés. La musique commença, et des micros sur pieds apparurent. La première a chanté était Padma, qui utilisait le micro pour faire passer des messages à Harry, comme de le caressait d'un mouvement vertical _(N/A : Sugababes « Sound of the Underground »). _

**Padma : **  
  
_Disco dancing with the lights down low….   
__Beats are pumping on the stereo _  
{Discothèque avec des lumières tamisées….   
Les battements puissants de la stéréo}  
  
_Neighbours banging on the bathroom wall….   
Your sayin' crank the bass I gotta get some more _  
{Les voisins frappant sur le mur de la salle de bain….   
Tu dis montes le volume des basses, je dois en obtenir plus}  
  
_Waters runnin' in the wrong direction….   
Got a feelin' its a mixed up sign _  
{Les eaux courent dans la mauvaise direction….   
J'ai le sentiment que c'est un signe erroné}  
  
_I can see it in my own reflection….   
Summit funnies goin' on inside my mind _  
{Je peux le voir dans mon propre reflet….   
Des plaisanteries de haut vol tournent dans mon esprit}  
  
_Don't know what its pushin' me higher….   
Its the static from the floor below _  
{Je ne sais pas ce que cela fait monter chez moi….   
C'est la charge statique du plancher ci-dessous}  
  
_Then its drops and catches like a fire….   
Its a sound I, Its a sound I know _  
{Alors il tombe et attrape comme le feu….  
C'est un bruit, c'est un bruit que je connais}  
  
**Les trois, pour le refrain : **  
  
_It's the sound of the underground….   
__The beat of the drum goes round and around _  
{C'est le bruit du métro….   
Le battement du tambour tourne et passe d'une personne à l'autre}  
  
_In to the overflow…   
__Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio _  
{Jusqu'au débordement…..   
Là où les filles s'éclatent au bruit de la radio}  
  
_Out to the electric night….   
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights _  
{Prêtes pour la nuit électrique….   
Où la ligne des basses saute dans les lumières des ruelles}  
  
_The beat goes around and round….   
__Its the sound of the under….   
__Sound of the underground _  
{Le battement passe d'une personne à l'autre et tourne….   
C'est le bruit du dessous…..   
Bruit du souterrain} 

  
  
Alex et Sam vinrent chercher Ann et Hermione, ainsi que Ginny pour danser sur la piste. Alex et Sam ne supportaient pas Padma, à cause de leur très courte conversation, et elles savaient que si Ann dansait, tous les garçons la regarderaient, elle, et pas Padma.  
  
-« Vient danser Nanou ! » dit Alex.  
  
-« Cela ne te dérange pas James »  
  
-« Bien sûr que non, vas-y…. Je te regarde »  
  
-« Merci…. »  
  
-« Hermione, tu viens aussi »  
  
-« Mais moi je…. » commença Victor.  
  
-« Toi tu n'as rien à me dire…. Tu avais qu'à mieux te comporter »  
  
Les filles partirent sur la piste, laissant un Victor Krum et une tablée totalement médusés par l'affront d'Hermione.  
  
-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, Victor » commença Hannah en se levant « Mais pour l'avoir mis dans cette état, ce ne doit pas être du joli, parce que Hermione est toujours respectueuse…. Tu viens Justin, on va danser »  
  
-« D'accord » répondit Justin « Victor, si tu veux rattraper le coup avec Hermione, mieux vaut que tu te la joues moins…. Elle n'aime vraiment pas les gars aux grosses têtes…. Ou ceux qui lui prennent la tête…. Et tu semble avoir les 2…. Alors essaie de ne plus la faire grincer, parce qu'elle peut-être très méchante qu'en on est la goûte qui fait déborder le vase…. »  
  
-« Merrci »  
  
-« Je t'en pris »  
  
-« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça » murmura Hannah « Tu sais bien qu'Hermione est dingue de Ron »  
  
-« Oui, bien sûr…. Mais il l'a déjà tellement emmerdé, que quand elle se rendra compte qu'il essaie de la récupérer avec gentillesse, elle s'en éloignera rapidement, sachant ce qu'il est au fond de lui…. Hermione est loin d'être stupide, elle se méfiera automatiquement »  
  
-« Tu sais que tu es intelligent toi ? »  
  
-« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes…. »  
  
-« Non, c'est pour tes mains et ce qu'elles me font »  
  
-« Alors ça t'ennuie pas si je drague Diane…. Tant que je te garde un créneau horaire pour que tu profites de mes mains »  
  
-« Vous pouvez toujours courir Mr Finch-Fletchey, je vous garde, vos mains et vous…. »  
  
-« Ça te dit qu'on se carapate rapidement ? »  
  
-« Ta chambre ou la mienne ? » lui susurra Hannah.  
  
-« Une promenade au clair de lune »  
  
-« Oh oui…. Sous la lumière diffuse du premier quartier…. Tu es trop romantique quand tu t'y mets »  
  
-« On va faire une promenade autour du lac, et on revient juste après ? »  
  
-« Oui…. On y va maintenant ? »  
  
-« Pourquoi pas ! »  
  
Les 2 préfets de Poufsouffle se carapatèrent dans les jardins, alors que les filles de Gryffondor se donnaient à une chorégraphie des plus endiablées, attirant le regard des mâles sur la piste malgré les mouvements provoquant des 3 Serdaigles.   
  
  
-« Maître, des élèves sont sortis dans le parc » dit un Mangemort.  
  
-« Très bien, mais retourne faire la sentinelle…. Ne me dérange que si des personnes du Ministère se ramènent »  
  
-« Bien, Maître »  
  
-« Pourquoi ne pas les tuer ? »  
  
-« Parkinson, si je tue des élèves, cela donnera le signal à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore…. Et je veux les prendre par surprise »  
  
-« Mais au départ…. »  
  
-« Au départ nous aurions du pouvoir transplaner jusqu'ici…. Et nous avons été bloqués…. N'as-tu pas compris que la sécurité a été refaite ? Mais il croit que son château est inviolable, mais en venant à pied nous avons contourné sa nouvelle protection…. Et comme le serpent, nous patienterons jusqu'à l'attaque »  
  
-« Bien Maître »  
  
-« Maître ? »  
  
-« Oui Lucius »  
  
-« Regardez »  
  
-« Tient, tient, tient…. Cette Smith et ses copines semblent très douées pour la magie élémentaire »  
  
-« Vous avez vu les tenues des Jumelles…. »  
  
-« Des sorcières de Salem…. Je les veux vivantes, toutes les 2…. Ainsi que la jeune Weasley…. » dit Voldemort.  
  
-« Pourquoi ? »  
  
-« Les sorcières de Salem sont des sorcières puissantes…. Leur sang me nourrirait comme le nectar des dieux…. Et pour la jeune Weasley, imaginez la tête que fera cet idiot d'Arthur quand il recevra celle de son unique fille, et dernier enfant, dans un paquet cadeau »  
  
-« Maître, vous êtes diabolique ! »  
  
-« Je sais…. Lucius, tu pourras prendre cette Smith, pour jouer…. Avant de la tuer, et d'envoyer son corps à Potter »  
  
-« Vous êtes trop bon avec moi Maître…. »  
  
-« Comme tu l'es avec moi…. Comment se porte ta femme ? »  
  
-« Toujours sous contrôle…. Même après toutes ses années, l'Imperium me permet de la contrôler…. Et la Trahison Intime a totalement détruit son esprit…. Pas de rébellion possible »  
  
-« Bien ! Que ton fils ne la voie pas, tant qu'il ne l'aura pas tué les yeux dans les yeux…. Se sera son épreuve, avant mon combat avec Potter…. Mais si je peux l'affaiblir avant, je n'y manquerais pas »  
  
-« Toujours profiter des faiblesses de ses ennemis, c'est la première chose que vous m'avez apprise »  
  
-« Il y a de cela si longtemps…. »  
  
-« Pour moi c'était hier »   
  
  
Sur la piste, les 5 filles de Gryffondor dansaient en cercle, alors que des souffles de vents créaient une rotation légère autour d'elle, faisant voler les jupes et dévoilant les longues jambes fines.  
  
Puis Lavande et Parvati passèrent derrière Padma et ses amies, pour un slow tendre, assises sur des tabourets. Elles chantaient « Girl in the mirror » de Britney Spears. Harry avait invité Padma à danser, pour se faire pardonner son « désintéressement » lors de sa chanson _(N/A : on se demande où était son intérêt) _. Dean et Seamus étaient les plus bruyants lors des applaudissements, faisant rougir de plaisir les 2 jeunes filles.   
  
Sans suivie ensuite Ginny avec « Moi Lolita » d'Alizé, provoquant une réaction très vive de la part de ses 5 frères, et l'attrait des célibataires dès sa sortie de scène. Il faut dire qu'avec ses lunettes en forme de cœur, et son jeu avec une sucette, elle était craquante. Même Marco n'avait pu détacher son regard d'elle, ce qui rassura Ann et Sam, mais pas le jeune latino.  
  
Puis Hermione monta seule sur scène, attirant le regard de 2 admirateurs connus, et d'autres moins connus. Elle se plaça devant le micro, et un fond représentant des meutes de loups apparut derrière elle _(N/A : Alizé avec « Gourmandise). _

_Quand tu penses à moi, toi le loup des steppes  
Tout au fond de toi, ressens-tu l'ivresse ?  
J'ai si faim de toi, tu me dis sans cesse  
Et prendre soin de moi, dis-moi si ça blesse  
Au loup y es-tu pour moi, tu fais la promesse  
Si je m'offre à toi, c'est en millier baisers de tendresse _

  
  
Le hic avec cette chanson, c'est que Victor venait des steppes froides de Bulgarie et que Ron était un loup. Ron ne savait pas s'il devait prendre la chanson pour lui, mais Victor le pris comme une excuse de la part d'Hermione, pour son comportement. A la fin de la chanson, il se leva et vint prendre Hermione dans les bras, lui plantant un baiser sur le front, ne voulant pas la refroidir.  
  
-« Victor ? »  
  
-« Merrci pourr le message…. Je l'ai trrès bien comprris, tu m'as parrdonné »  
  
-« Mais je »  
  
-« Ne dis rrien, Herrmignonne…. Je te prromet de fairre plus attention à mes gestes…. Danserrais-tu avec moi ? »  
  
Cho venait de monter sur scène, dans sa tenue chinoise de soie noire. Elle était vraiment très belle à regarder, avec son apparence de frêle fleur. Sa première chanson était « Are you a ghost ? » de BWitch. 

_It's two in the morning, I'll tell you why I'm awake….   
__There it goes, that creepy feeling again _  
{Il est deux heures du matin, je vais te dire pourquoi je suis réveillée…..   
Ça recommence, cette impression de glissement à nouveau}  
  
_Round in my head, Ooh again here in my head…..   
Here in the darkness, Oh there's so many shades _  
{Tourne dans ma tête, oh encore ici dans ma tête…..   
Ici dans l'obscurité oh il y a tellement d'ombre}  
  
_Shadows burn like faded flames….   
__And die into the night, ooh and fly….   
__Up so high, ooh _  
{Les ombres brûlent comme des flammes décolorées….   
Et meurent dans la nuit, oh et s'envolent…..  
Tellement haut, oh….}  
  
_Are you a ghost?   
Or are you alive?   
Would you be here for me (ooh, ooh) _  
{Es-tu un fantôme ?  
Ou es-tu vivant ?   
Serais-tu là pour moi (oh, oh)}  
  
_Be here for me now….   
Imagination or are you for real?   
__Just give me a sign (sign) _  
{Soit là pour moi maintenant…..   
Imagination ou es-tu réel ?   
Fait-moi juste un signe (signe)}  
  
_And I'll know….   
__Cool wind is blowing….   
__Fingers through hair _  
{Et je saurais…..   
Le vent glacial souffle…..   
Des doigts dans les cheveux}  
  
_Standing in an empty room, alone….   
It feels like you're there….   
__Ooh alone _  
{Je me tiens dans une pièce vide, seule…..   
Et j'ai l'impression de sentir ta présence…..   
Oh seule}  
  
_I know that you're there….   
Are you a ghost?   
Or are you alive? _  
{Es-tu un fantôme ?   
Ou es-tu vivant ?   
Serais-tu là pour moi (oh, oh)}  
  
_Would you be here for me (ooh, ooh)…..   
Be here for me now….   
__Imagination _  
{Serais-tu là pour moi (oh, oh)…..   
Soit là pour moi maintenant…..   
Imagination}  
  
_Or are you for real?   
Just give me a sign (sign)….   
I'll tell you what….   
I know (I know) _  
{Ou es-tu réel ?   
Fait-moi juste un signe (un signe)….   
Je te dirais ce que, je…..   
Je sais (je sais)}  
  
_I'll tell you how….   
I feel (feel)….   
Are you a ghost?   
Or are you alive? _  
{Je te dirais comment….   
Je me sens (sens)…..   
Es-tu un fantôme ?   
Ou es-tu vivant ?}  
  
_Would you be here for me (ooh, ooh)….  
Be here for me now….   
__Imagination _  
{Serais-tu là pour moi (oh, oh)…..   
Sois là pour moi maintenant….   
Imagination}  
  
_Or are you for real?  
Just give me a sign (sign)…..   
__And I'll know _  
{Ou es-tu réel ?   
Fais-moi juste un signe (un signe)….   
Et je saurais}  
  
_Are you a ghost?   
Or are you alive?….   
Would you be here for me (ooh, ooh) _  
{Es-tu un fantôme ?   
Ou es-tu vivant ?   
Serais-tu là pour moi (oh, oh)}  
  
_Be here for me now….   
Imagination….   
Or are you for real?  
__Just give me a sign _  
{Soit là pour moi maintenant….   
Imagination….   
Ou es-tu réel ?   
Fait-moi juste un signe (signe)} 

  
  
Une étrange auréole l'entoura, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, comme tant d'autres. Mais Ann, les Jumelles et les professeurs le remarquèrent. Cela sembla lui redonner pour entamer sa seconde chanson _(N/A : je ne me souviens ni du titre, ni de la chanteuse…. Et je vais modifier le texte orignal). _  
  
-« Tu ne crois pas qu'un coup de main serait utile ? » demanda Sam à Ann.  
  
-« Mais je serais trop visible, ici ! »  
  
-« Viens, on va se mettre dans un coin, éloigné…. » dit Alex.  
  
-« OK ! Mais c'est bien que je remets un fantôme avec sa copine »  
  
-« Allez, je suis sûre que ça t'excite ! Nous on monte la garde, toi tu essaie de ne pas faire révulser tes yeux comme la dernière fois »  
  
-« Promis, je vais faire un effort »  
  
-« Merci ! Ça me donne froid dans le dos quand ça arrive » dit Sam.  
  
-« Viens, il y a un des sièges dans le fond »  
  
-« D'accord »  
  
Les 3 filles se mirent dans un coin isolé, papotèrent un peu pour faire croire qu'elles avaient une discussion de filles. Puis Ann se tue et ferma les yeux. Elle utilisait ses connaissances pour devenir une thanatonaute, une âme voyageuse, toujours reliée à son corps par le cordon de vie. 

_C'est pas facile de regarder une photo de toi….   
C'est pas facile de pas pleurer quand je pense à toi  
J'veux plus me dire que c'est fini, j'veux plus me dire que t'es parti….   
Que tu es là, tout seul là-haut au paradis….  
  
C'est pas facile d'aimer la vie quand elle nous à tout pris….   
De te chercher dans ce château où nous avons grandi  
Autour de nous tout continue, mais si les autres s'habituent….   
Ici ma vie ne sera jamais plus comme avant….  
  
C'est pas facile  
  
C'est pas facile d'imaginer que tu ne seras plus là….   
C'est pas facile d'oublier le timbre de ta voix  
J'veux te revivre dans ma vie, j'veux te revivre dans mes rêves….   
Et me construire un monde où tout n'est pas fini….  
  
C'est pas facile de la chanter cette chanson, tu vois….   
C'est pas facile de ne pas chialer parce qu'ils parlent de toi  
Ce fou qui ne savait que haïr, j'ai pas fini de le maudire….   
Les poings serrés vers toi jusqu'à l'éternité….   
  
C'est pas facile  
  
T'as pas eu le temps d'avoir cent ans,   
T''as pas eu le temps de nous faire un enfant….   
Et de lui donner le nom de nos parents….   
C'est pas facile  
  
C'est pas facile de regarder une photo de toi….   
C'est pas facile de pas pleurer quand je pense à toi  
J'veux plus me dire que c'est fini….  
  
J'veux plus me dire que t'es parti….   
Que tu es là, tout seul là-haut au paradis  
C'est pas facile…..   
  
C'est pas facile…. Pas facile…. _

  
  
Cette fois-ci, une silhouette de lumière apparut derrière Cho, elle avait de grandes ailes sur un corps humain. Les bras encerclèrent Cho, qui eu un sursaut de surprise avant de sentir qui était là avec elle. Elle mit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'ange avant que les ailes ne se referment sur le couple. L'ange disparurent une gerbe d'étincelle.  
  
-« Et bien, je ne dirais plus rien sur ce que l'amour d'une sorcière peur ou non faire » dit Sirius en montant sur scène « Melle Chang, comment vous sentez-vous ? »  
  
-« C'était Cédric »  
  
-« Pardon ? »  
  
-« C'était Cédric…. Il est venu m'encourager » dit Cho avant de tomber dans les pommes.  
  
-« Mme Pomfresh ? » dit Sirius.  
  
-«Je m'occupe d'elle…. » dit Pomfresh en montant sur scène, sous les regards inquiets des élèves « Elle va bien, elle a eu juste beaucoup trop d'émotions d'un coup…. Melle Chang ? »  
  
-« Il n'est plus là ? »  
  
-« Non, mais s'il a pu revenir une fois, il pourra revenir encore…. Il faut garder espoir »  
  
-« Oui… Gardons espoir »  
  
-« C'est ça »  
  
-« Bien, après cet événement d'outre-tombe, accueillons 2 roses »  
  
Hermione et Ann montèrent sur scène, serrant Cho dans leur bras au passage. Ann avait fait un aller-retour rapide dans l'autre monde, puisque Cédric avait eu la permission de venir voir Cho, en ce soir d'Halloween. Cela l'avait un peu fatigué, sortir de son corps, mais elle avait encore pas mal d'énergie. Elles devaient chanter « Je tourne en rond » de Bonnie Tyler et Karen Anton. 

**Ann : **  
  
_[Je tourne en rond] Tu sais que quelques fois je me sens seule et perdue, est-ce que tu me reviendras ?  
[Je tourne en rond] Tu sais que quelques fois je me sens loin de toi, dis est-ce que tu te souviendras de moi ?  
  
[Je tourne en rond] Sur le terre entière je me sens abandonnée, dis est-ce que tout ça va changer ?  
[Je tourne en rond] Pour habiter ma solitude de mon mieux, moi qui sais qu'être deux  
  
[Je tourne en rond] Tu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de toi…. Je tourne en rond sans toi….   
Tu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de moi…. [I turn around] _  
  
**Hermione : **  
  
_[I turn around] Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild _  
{(Je tourne en rond) A chaque fois, et ensuite je deviens un peu plus agitée et je rêve de quelque chose de sauvage}  
  
_[I turn around] Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms _  
{(Je tourne en rond) A chaque fois, et ensuite je deviens un peu plus impuissante et je gis comme un enfant dans tes bras}  
  
_[I turn around] Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry _  
{(Je tourne en rond) A chaque fois, et ensuite je deviens un peu plus en colère et je sais qu'il me faut sortir et pleurer}  
  
_[I turn around] Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes _  
{(Je tourne en rond) A chaque fois, et ensuite je deviens un peu plus terrifiée mais après je lis ton regard dans tes yeux}  
  
**Ann : **  
  
_Je tourne en rond sans toi….. Tu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de toi  
Je tourne en rond sans toi…. Tu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de moi _  
  
**Hermione : **  
  
_Et j'ai tant besoin de toi et j'ai tant besoin de ta voix  
Je veux tomber dans tes bras, je voudrais marcher dans tes pas _  
  
**Ann : **  
  
_On invente les règles du jeu quand on est tous les deux  
Ensemble nous irons jusqu'au bout du chemin,   
Je me tiendrais dans ton ombre si tu le prends la main _  
  
**Hermione : **  
  
_Retiens moi si je tombe, je suis ta prisonnière….   
Si loin de notre monde j'ai la tête à l'envers  
J'ai vraiment besoin de toi….  
Si demain commençait ce soir….   
Si demain commençait ce soir _  
  
**Ann : **  
  
_Il était une fois une femme amoureuse, peut-être un petit peu trop rêveuse  
Tant pis si j'en pleure, tu as tous les droits sur mon cœur….   
Si demain commençait ce soir…. _  
  
**Hermione : **  
  
_Once upon a time there was lignt in my life….   
But now there's love in the dark…. _  
{Il était une fois de la lumière dans ma vie….   
Mais maintenant il y a de l'amour dans le noir}  
  
_Nothing I can say….   
__A total eclipse of the heart….   
__A total eclipse of the heart _  
{Rien que je puisse dire…..   
Une totale éclipse de mon cœur…..   
Une totale éclipse de mon cœur}  
  
**Ann : **  
  
_Et j'ai tant besoin de toi….   
Et j'ai tant besoin de ta voix….   
Et je veux tomber dans tes bras  
Je voudrais marcher dans tes pas….   
On invente les règles du jeu….   
__Quand on est tous les deux _  
  
**Hermione : **  
  
_Together we can take it to the end of the line….   
Your love is like a shadow on me all for the time [all of the time] _  
{Ensemble nous pourrons affronter les défis….   
Ton amour est comme une ombre sur moi, tout le temps (tout le temps)}  
  
**Ann : **  
  
_Retiens-moi si je tombe, je suis ta prisonnière….   
Si loin de toi, j'ai la tête à l'envers _  
  
**Hermione : **  
  
_I really neef you tonight….   
Forever's gonna start tonight _  
{J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ce soir….   
Pour toujours commence ce soir}  
  
**Ann : **  
  
_Si demain commençait se soir… _  
  
**Les deux, regardant Ron et Harry : **  
  
_Il était une fois une femme amoureuse, peut-être un petit peu trop rêveuse….  
Tant pis si j'en pleure, tu as tous les droits sur mon cœur _

  
  
Ron et Harry avaient écouté les paroles, sans entendre ce que pouvait dire leur cavalière. Harry avait remarqué qu'Hermione ne regardait pas Victor, mais bien Ron, et cela le rassura grandement. Mais Padma avait remarqué que lui il n'avait pas cessait de regarder Ann, et elle faisait la tête. Elle avait bien l'intention d'être son officielle ce soir, quitte à se débarrasser d'Ann s'il le fallait.  
  
-« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dis que l'autre chanson d'Hermione t'était adressée »  
  
-« Oui…. C'est à mon tour de faire passer le message » murmura Ron, pour que Prisca n'entende rien « Et Ann te regardait toi, et pas James »  
  
-« Si tu le dis…. Mais je suis avec Padma ce soir »  
  
-« Si tu le dis…. »  
  
Drago monta sur scène pour interpréter un slow, « Fermons les yeux » de Kyo, ce qui permit à Padma et Prisca de faire oublier la chanson précédente en dansant très près de leur cavalier. Pansy compensa le manque de Drago en dansant avec David King, pendant que Ann et Hermione dansaient avec les Jumeaux, et que Sam s'occupait de tenir Krum loin d'Hermione. Ron dut heureusement interrompre le slow, car il devait monter sur scène, pour tenter de déclarer sa flamme grâce à une chanson. 


	56. Chapitre 119

**Agnès Black :_Ann et Harry ensemble, c'est pour le mois de novembre (courant du mois).... Promis, juré!  
Pour la mise en page, j'espère que cette fois ça passera, le hic sur ce site c'est que je ne peux pas vérifier de suite l'état du chapitre (j'y comprend rien)._**

**Alpo :_Merci beaucoup._**

**Angelika :_je savais bien que je me les mélangeais ces 2 groupes, je confond avec "Round, round" des Sugababes.... Désolée...._**

**Arwen-cyn :_Il y a une chose importante à prendre en compte, si je n'ai pas la motivation (fatigue) pour écrire, je n'écris rien.... Parce que n'écris que pour me faire plaisir, sans le plaisir, pas d'histoire.... C'est pas égoiste, c'est réaliste.... Si l'histoire ne me plait pas d'abord à moi, comment vous plairait-elle, à vous?_**

**Godric2 :_Je te préviens de suite, je suis quelqu'un qui prend tout son temps.... Ma fic fera 5 parties, on est dans la seconde, c'est pour tout dire....Je crois que ça fera, au maximum, 500 chapitres.... Je table large, mais si tu regarde, j'en suis presque au quart, et pas encore à la moitié de l'histoire....En tout cas, j'espère que l'intrigue continuera de te plaire, ainsi que ma manière de l'aborder.  
Merci beaucoup, à bientôt, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire._**

**Josi :_Ben tu as au moins appris de nouvelles chansons.... Au moins, mes goûts musicaux sont plus appréciés que mes souvenirs.....  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai rien changé à ma manière de poster, mais il y a des caractères que ne sont pas passés...._**

**M4r13 :_Mais si, c'est drôle de couper au meilleur moment.... Tu n'as qu'une semaine à attendre, c'est pas si long que ça!  
Le chapitre précédent, c'était plus personnel.... Un essai qui fut un flop, alors je ne crois pas que je réitèrerais l'expérience....  
Pour Voldy, disons qu'il est trop sûr de lui.... Et que ça me permet de vous faire stresser pour les personnages.... Suspence, suspence, le fera-t-il ou non?....  
Normalement, il devait attaquer au début de la soirée, mais la nouvelle protection du château l'y en a empêché.... Il a donc dû atteindre le château à pied.... Pour lui, c'était mieux, en attaquant en fin de soirée, lorsqu'ils croiront tous que ça s'est bien passé, ça donne l'effet de surprise désiré...._**

**Mietek :_Pour le moment, c'est pas la plus longue (au nombre de mots, Alohomora est devant) mais juste celle qui a le plus de chapitre.... Mais je compte bien qu'elle soit longue cette histoire, avec 5 parties à écrire, il ne saurait en être autrement.  
Pour les personnages, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop.... Même s'il faut bien que je donne une famille à Ann, et une histoire....  
Pour le jeu amour-haine, je dois dire que j'ai fini d'écrire le tournant de leur histoire.... Dernière ligne droite avant la reformation du couple phare de l'histoire!  
Je ne sais pas si c'est un chef-d'oeuvre.... Je ne considère pas cette histoire comme telle, je m'amuse et me fais plaisir en l'écrivant, je crois que c'est ça le plus important!  
J'ai reposté le chapitre précédent, sauf que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les ne se sont pas mises entre les passages à Poudlard et ceux avec les Mangemorts...._**

**NBA :_L'adresse de twwo, je crois que c'est htp:www.twwo.haisoft.net .... Mais bon, ça ne te changera rien, je suis au même chapitre sur tous les sites où je poste..._**

**Onarluca :_Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire._**

**Popov :_Qui te dit que j'ai pas envie qu'il passe pour un débile profond?.... Je plaisante, les choses vont s'accélérer, puisque dans un moins (dans la fic) il sera officieusement avec Ann...._**

**White Wolf :_L'attaque.... Ca va pas être le pire moment, c'est les vacances qui vont être importantes._**

_Mea culpa : __J'ai confondu, au chapitre précédent, les Sugababes et les Girls Alound, véritables interprêtes de "Sound of the Underground"_

__

**Chapitre 71 (119) : Voldemort attaque**

Un piano à queue, noir, apparut sur scène et Ron se plaça derrière lui. Il n'avait rien dit, mais il avait pris des cours accélérer de piano pour pouvoir faire lui-même la musique. Il était heureusement aidé par la magie pour ne pas jouer de fausse note, mais cela n'empêchait pas le trac de s'être installé. Il ferma les yeux et se plongea en lui-même, pour ne pas voir les regards moqueurs des Serpentards, et ce qu'il pouvait se passer sur la piste. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à jouer _(N/A : " I need you tonight " de Nick Carter)_, attirant tous les couples sur la piste, pour ce slow. Comme il avait les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas que Hermione avait été obligée de danser avec Victor, et qu'Harry et Ann attendaient en coulisse pour les 2 prochaines, et dernières chanson, avant les slows musicaux.

_Open up your heart to me.   
_{Ouvre-moi ton cur}

_And say what's on your mind.  
_{Et dit moi à quoi tu penses}

_I know that we have been through so much pain.   
_{Je sais que nous avons parcouru tant d'épreuves}

_But I still need you in my life, this time.   
_{Mais j'ai toujours besoin de toi dans ma vie, cette fois.}

_I need you tonight.   
_{J'ai besoin de toi ce soir}

_I need you right now.   
_{J'ai besoin de toi immédiatement.}

_I know deep within my heart   
_{Je le sais au plus profond de mon cur}

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right   
_{Aucune importance si c'est bien ou mal}

_And I see heaven in your eyes._   
{Et je vois le paradis dans tes yeux}

_I figured out what to say to you.  
_{Je comprends ce que je dois te dire.}

_But sometimes the words come out so wrong   
_{Mais certaines fois les mots sortent si mal}

_And I know in time that you will understand.   
_{Et je sais que tu finiras par comprendre.}

_That what we have, is so right, this time_   
{Que ce que nous avons, est tellement bien, cette fois.}

_I need you tonight.   
_{J'ai besoin de toi ce soir}

_I need you right now.   
_{J'ai besoin de toi immédiatement.}

_I know deep within my heart   
_{Je le sais au plus profond de mon cur}

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
_{Aucune importance si c'est bien ou mal}

_All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more.   
_{Et toutes ces fois nous avons essayé de le faire durer à l'infinie}

_And baby I know. I need you.  
_{Et bébé je sais. J'ai besoin de toi.}

_I know deep within my heart.   
_{Je le sais au plus profond de mon c.}

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right   
_{Aucune importance si c'est bien ou mal}

_And I see heaven.   
_{Et je vois le paradis}

_I need you tonight, I need you my love.   
_{J'ai besoin de toi ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi mon amour.}

_I know deep within my heart  
_{Je le sais au plus profond de mon c.}

_No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right.  
_{Non, aucune importance si c'est bien ou mal}

_Cause I see heaven. In your eyes.   
_{Parce que je vois le paradis.. Dans tes yeux}

Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Victor, mais son visage était tourné vers l'épaule et non vers le cou. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et se laissait bercer par les paroles de la chanson, mais surtout par la voix douce et sensuelle de Ron. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que Victor abusait de la situation, car ses grandes mains étaient descendues assez bas dans son dos.

A la fin de la chanson, Ron rouvrit les yeux, comme Hermione. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais celui de Ron se voila de tristesse et il détourna son regard. Hermione ne comprit le pourquoi, que lorsqu'elle sentit Victor en train de lui embrasser son épaule dénudée. Elle se sépara de lui, mais trop tard, le mal était fait. En plus, Prisca se précipita sur Ron et l'embrassa goulûment sous les applaudissements de la salle.

Harry et Ann montèrent sur scène en se regardant, pensant tous les 2 que c'était dommage pour le petit couple, que tout se passe de travers. Ils interprétèrent " Bring me to life " d'Evanescence, ce qui permit de changer les idées à tous le monde, avant de finir sur un slow. Des hauts tabourets apparurent l'un près de l'autre, sur lesquels ils s'assirent, se frôlant au passage. Une douce musique se fit entendre, comme le musique de la pluie, légère et envoûtante (_N/A : " You're my number one " de Sandy&Junior et Enrique Iglesias)._

**Harry :**

_I've kissed the moon a million times. Danced with angels in the sky  
_{J'ai embrassé la lune un million de fois.. Dansé avec les anges dans le ciel}

_I've seen snow fall in the summertime. Felt the healing of the powers above  
_{J'ai vu la neige tomber en plein ét. Ressenti la guérison des pouvoirs d'en haut. }

_I've seen the world from the highest mountain. Tasted love from the purest fountain  
_{J'ai vu le monde depuis les plus hautes montagnes.. Goûté l'amour de la plus pure fontaine}

_I've seen lips that spark desire. Felt the butterflies a hundred times  
_{J'ai vu des lèvres provoquant le désir.. Senti des papillons des centaines de fois}

_I've even seen miracles. I've felt the pain disappear  
_{J'ai même vu des miracles.. J'ai senti la douleur disparaître}

_But I still haven't seen anything. That amazes me quite like you do  
_{Mais je n'ai toujours rien vu.. Qui m'étonne autant que toi}

**Les deux :**

_You bring me up when I'm feeling down. You touch me deep you touch you me right  
_{Tu me relèves quand je tombe.. Tu me touches profondément, tu fais mouche}

_You do the things I've never done. You make me wicked you make me wild  
_{Tu fais des choses que je n'ai jamais faites.. Tu me rends méchant, tu me rends sauvage}

_'Cause baby, you're my number one  
_{Parce que bébé, tu es mon numéro un}

**Ann :**

_Naveguei ventos de emoções. Eu vi a lua se entregar ao mar_

_Toquei mistérios ao amanhecer. Entre os anjos e voc_

_Já vi tudo acontecer. Milagres tornados reais_

_Mas nunca eu vi nada assim. Quando seus olhos olham pra mim_

**Les deux, se regardant dans les yeux :**

_You bring me up when I'm feeling down. You touch me deep you touch you me right  
_{Tu me relèves quand je tombe.. Tu me touches profondément, tu fais mouche}

_You do the things I've never done. You make me wicked you make me wild  
_{Tu fais des choses que je n'ai jamais faites.. Tu me rends méchant, tu me rends sauvage}

_'Cause baby, you're my number one  
_{Parce que bébé, tu es mon numéro un}

_Hummmm, lalalala. Ohhhh.._

_You bring me up when I'm feeling down. You touch me deep you touch you me right  
_{Tu me relève quand je tombe.. Tu me touches profondément, tu fais mouche}

_You do the things I've never done. You make me wicked you make me wild  
_{Tu fais des choses que je n'ai jamais faites. Tu me rends méchant, tu me rends sauvage}

_You bring me up when I'm feeling down. You touch me deep you touch you me right  
_{Tu me relèves quand je tombe.. Tu me touches profondément, tu fais mouche}

_You do the things I've never done. You make me wicked you make me wild  
_{Tu fais des choses que je n'ai jamais faites.. Tu me rends méchant, tu me rends sauvage}

_'Cause baby, you're mine [you're mine] You're my number one  
_{Parce que bébé, tu es à moi (tu es à moi).. Tu es mon numéro 1}

_Hmmm, lalalada_

Ann et Harry croisèrent Sirius dans les coulisses. Ce dernier monta sur scène pour informer les élèves qu'il n'y aurait que des slows jusqu'à 1h du matin, pour finir calmement la soirée. Il était en fait près de 00h30, puisqu'il y avait eu plus de chansons, sur la demande de certains élèves, à leur directeur de maison. Il y aurait donc 30 minutes de slow.

Avant qu'ils ne sortent des coulisses, Ann prit le bras d'Harry qui plongea son regard dans le sien, laissant la conversation en suspend.

-" Harry " dit Ann, la voix tremblant légèrement.

-" Oui ? "

-" Il faudrait qu'on aide Ron et Hermione à danser au moins une fois ensemble. Pour la dernière danse "

-" Tu proposes quoi ? "

-" Et bien, à l'avant-dernière danse j'inviterais Ron, tu invites Hermione. On se rapproche pendant la danse. En essayant de s'éloigner de Prisca et de Victor. Et au moment de la dernière danse, on échange nos cavaliers ? "

-" Ce qui ferait que je danserais avec toi, pour la dernière danse "

-" Si tu préfères Padma, propose-lui l'idée. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille te réserver toutes ses danses. "

-" Ouais. Et puis j'ai assez dansé avec elle pour ce soir. "

-" Elle te colle, et tu te plains. C'est quand même l'une des plus jolies filles de l'école "

-" Dommage que sa beauté intérieure ne soit pas au niveau de celle extérieure "

-" Oh ! "

-" Ça arrive. Tu dois le savoir "

-" Ben merci, Potter, ça fait toujours plaisir "

-" Me fais pas chier Smith. "

-" Les toilettes c'est par là-bas "

-" Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! "

-" Bon, tu m'aides à les faire danser ensemble ou pas ? "

-" Je vais y réfléchir. 30 minutes, ça fait quoi, 7 danses ? "

-" En gros, oui "

-" On fera ça à la cinquième. Au cas où Victor vienne mettre son gros nez dans notre combine, on aura une danse de rattrapage "

-" D'accord "

-" Et si ça marche très bien, ils auront droits à 2 danses ensemble "

-" Et tu finiras la soirée en dansant avec Padma "

-" Mouais ! C'est bon, je marche. Sers-m'en 5 " dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

Ann serra la main d'Harry, provoquant encore des étincelles rouges et or. Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, trop habitués pour encore se prendre le bec pour ça. Ann sortit des coulisses mais Harry fut retenu par Sirius.

-" Ça va, Harry ? "

-" Oui. Je passe une bonne soirée "

-" Que te voulais Diane ? "

-" Qu'on fasse en sorte de faire danser Ron et Hermione ensemble. "

-" C'est une bonne idée ça ! Ils en ont bien besoin. Ils se tournent autour, mais la vie leur mets des bâtons dans les roues ! "

-" Oui. Et Victor et Prisca n'aident pas ! "

-" En effet. Alors tu vas devoir danser avec elle ? "

-" Oui "

-" Et ? "

-" Et rien, on dansera, un point c'est tout ! T'as pas un truc contre les maux de tête, j'ai ma cicatrice qui me fait mal ce soir "

-" Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? "

-" J'étais en bonne compagnie, et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai mal à la tête. Et c'est assez supportable par rapport à l'année dernière ! "

-" Tiens ! " dit Sirius en prenant une mini fiole dans l'une de ses poches " C'est une potion contre les maux de tête. C'est moi qui l'ait faite, tu n'as rien à craindre "

-" Merci. Beurk, c'est toujours aussi infecte "

-" Mais c'est efficace. "

-" Oui. Merci parrain "

-" Aller, tu as une cavalière à faire danser "

-" J'y cours "

On en était déjà au 2ème slow, et Padma se précipita sur Harry dès qu'il apparut. Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna sur la piste. Là, elle se pendit à son cou pour danser le slow.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les coulisses ? "

-" Pardon ? "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Smith dans les coulisses ? "

-" Rien. On discutait, c'est tout. Si j'invitais Hermione à danser, tu inviterais Ron, pour qu'on les fasse danser ensemble ? "

-" Danser avec Ron. Non, merci, j'ai déjà donné l'année dernière. Et puis, pourquoi tu t'occupes de leur vie. Ron est très bien avec Prisca, et Hermione forme un très beau couple avec Victor. Il est si célèbre, moins que toi quand même. Ils vont trop bien ensemble "

-" Si tu le dis "

-" Mais arrêtons de parler de ces idiots. Et si tu m'embrassais plutôt ! "

Harry lui fit un léger smack, et la serra près de lui, pour évite d'avoir à prolonger ce baiser. Cela lui permit d'avoir une vision de la salle. Cela lui permis de voir que Ann et James sortaient dans le jardin.

On en était au milieu du 4ème slow, et Harry se décida à donner à un coup de pouce à ces amis.

-" Padma ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Tu veux bien me rendre un immense service ? "

-" Tout dépend de ce que je dois faire ? "

-" Je voudrais que tu invites Victor à danser. Ron et Hermione sont mes meilleurs amis, et je suis entre eux. Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper correctement de toi, si je dois régler leurs problèmes. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ? "

-" Si je t'aide " répondit Padma en triturant le col d'Harry et en minaudant " Tu auras l'esprit tranquille, et je t'aurais enfin tout à moi ? "

-" Exactement. Tu es vraiment très intelligente "

-" Je suis à Serdaigle, ne l'oublie pas "

-" Je n'oublie pas. Tu m'aides ? "

-" Si on va à la tour d'Astronomie après la soirée ? "

-" D'accord. Tout ce que tu veux "

-" Génial. Je vais l'inviter. Pour combien de danse ? "

-" Tu me réserves le dernier slow ? "

-" J'y comptais bien. Je file. Dépêche-toi, tu me manques déj "

Harry quitta la piste de danse, et se dirigea vers les jardins. Il trouva rapidement celle qu'il cherchait, en discussion intime avec James. Ce dernier triturait une mèche de cheveux d'Ann, qui regardait le ciel. Harry se plaça dans un coin sombre pour les espionner.

-" Diane ? "

-" Oui. " dit Ann en le regardant.

James se rapprocha d'elle mais Ann lui mit un doigt devant la bouche.

-" James, je ne sortirais pas avec toi "

-" Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? "

-" Rien, tu as été un cavalier parfait. Mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne veut pas me voir. Mais le cur a ses raisons que la raison ignore "

-" Qui est ce chanceux ? "

-" C'est secret. Si jamais il l'apprend, il se moquera de moi. Je préfère qu'il m'ignore, cela fait moins de mal "

-" Diane ? "

-" Oh Potter ! "

-" Si tu veux qu'on mette en place notre plan, il faudrait qu'on soit dans la salle "

-" Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ? "

-" Faire danser Ron et Hermione. James, tu veux bien inviter Prisca pour une danse ? "

-" Quand tu fais ces yeux là, je ne peux rien te refuser. D'accord, je court-circuite Prisca. Diane, celui que tu aimes n'est qu'un idiot s'il ne voit pas à quel point tu es géniale "

-" C'est gentil ça "

-" Aller, on a un petit couple à faire danser "

Les trois sorciers rentrèrent et se séparèrent pour inviter leurs cavaliers. Prisca fut enchantée d'être invitée par le plus beau gars de sa maison, mais elle fit un peu la tête quand elle vit que son cavalier, Ron, s'avançait vers la piste en compagnie d'Ann. Tout se passait bien, et Ann dirigeait Ron vers Hermione et Harry.

-" Harry ? " dit Ann à la fin du slow.

-" Avec joie " répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

-" Hermione, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? "

-" Avec plaisir "

-" Oui " murmura Ann " Ça commence bien "

-" Normalement, Padma s'occupe de Victor jusqu'à la dernière danse, que je lui ai réserv "

-" Une danse, c'est déjà ça " répondit Ann " Encore faudrait-il qu'ils dansent plus près l'un de l'autre "

-" Aïe. Krum rapplique "

-" Oh non, c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il est collant ! "

Victor tapa sur l'épaule de Ron, brisant l'instant entre les 2 préfets. Ron se retourna et son visage se décomposa.

-" Herrmignone. Pourrquoi tu danses avec lui ? "

-" Ron est mon ami. J'ai le droit de danser avec lui "

-" Ron ! " s'écria Prisca en prenant Ron par le bras " Viens, danse avec moi "

-" Herrmione, danses avec moi "

-" Oui. Si tu veux " répondit Hermione, dépitée.

-" Harry, c'est le dernier slow " dit Padma.

-" Vas-y, de toute façon, c'est rat " répondit Ann

-" Padma, tu m'accorderais cette danse ? " demanda James.

-" Euh ! "

-" On se retrouve à la sortie " dit Harry " On dansera à la tour "

-" Tu es trop romantique "

Padma s'éloigna avec James, laissant Ann dans les bras d'Harry.

-" Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu danser avec elle ? "

-" Pourquoi pas, et puis, tu ne me marches pas sur les pieds toi. Et tu n'essaies pas de m'étouffer en m'embrassant "

-" Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas une veuve noire moi "

Harry lui susurra de se taire, et la rapprocha de lui. Ann plaça sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Harry, respirant son parfum. Puis tout d'un coup, elle se contracta, inquiétant Harry. Et elle frissonna quand elle revint à elle.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu as ? "

-" Rien "

-" Ne me mens pas ! "

-" Je viens d'avoir une vision "

-" Une vraie vision "

-" Pourquoi, t'en connais des fausses ? "

-" Avec Trelawney. "

-" Oui, d'accord. "

-" Tu as vu quoi "

-" C'était flou. Mais j'ai senti la mort "

-" Tu veux en parler au directeur ? "

-" Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne servirait à rien, si je ne peux pas être précise "

-" D'accord "

Harry la rapprocha encore de lui, puisqu'elle s'était éloignée pour lui parler en face. Ann se laissa conduire par lui, alors qu'elle prévenait mentalement Dumbledore de ce qu'elle avait vu. Harry lui caressait le dos, envoyant des frissons de plaisir à Ann, et il lui touchait ses longs cheveux noirs.

Puis Harry eu lui aussi une vision, il vit Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite, avec une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Et il vit des élèves dans le jardin. Puis il remarqua comme une onde rosée, partant du château, dès qu'elle touchait des élèves, ceux-ci revenaient vers le château, et entrait dans la salle.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit les élèves de sa vision en train de rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

-" Voldemort va attaquer "

-" Je sais "

-" Tu l'as vu. Dans ta vision. Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me le dire ? "

-" Parce que tu aurais foncé dans le tas. Et les élèves sont en sécurité ici "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Tu verras bien. Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais j'ai une amie qui s'y connaît "

-" Ombre "

-" Tu la connais ? "

-" Oui, je l'ai croisé une fois ou deux "

-" Laisse-la lui régler son compte. Et Dumbledore est encore capable de défendre Poudlard quand même "

-" Oui, je lui fais confiance "

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée, sur des Mangemorts. Les élèves s'enfuirent le plus loin possible de Voldemort et des Mangemorts, en criant. Harry plaça automatiquement Ann derrière lui, faisant rempart de son corps.

-" Bonsoir. Et bonne fête des morts " dit Voldemort.

-" Que veux-tu Tom ? " demanda Harry.

-" Ne m'appelles pas comme ça "

-" C'est pourtant ton nom ! "

-" Plus depuis longtemps. Mais je vais répondre à ta question, Potter. Je viens faire du ménage à Poudlard "

-" Et tu crois que nous allons te laisser faire " demanda Dumbledore " On se battra jusqu'à la fin "

-" Mais elle est bientôt proche. Mangemorts ! "

Les sorts fusèrent, mais une barrière rouge apparut entre les Mangemorts et les élèves, aspirant les sortilèges mortels.

-" Tu as du remarquer que la protection de Poudlard a été refaite " dit Dumbledore " Plutôt efficace, n'est-ce pas ? "

-"_ Accio_ " siffla Voldemort.

Ann se retrouva en train de flotter vers lui, mais Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'attraction. Ann se retrouva prise entre les 2 feux, et les sortilèges s'annulèrent.

-" Avada Kedavra " lança Voldemort.

Ann était sortie de la zone protégée, et le rayon vert se dirigea sur elle trop rapidement pour qu'Harry puisse sauter et l'enlever de la ligne de mire. Mais Ann forma un dôme rouge vif autour d'elle, ce dôme aspira le sortilège et Ann s'en tira bien.

-" Félicitation, Melle Smith. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un connaissait et maîtrisait les dômes de vie "

-" Ben vous voyez, on est surpris tous les jours "

-" Mais saurez-vous le faire une seconde fois "

Voldemort ne put pas avoir sa réponse, puisque Ann sembla se divisait en 2, et une jeune femme apparut devant Ann. Elle portait la tenue des Amazones, plutôt déshabillée pour la saison, de couleur émeraude et or. Ses cheveux, châtains clairs à bruns, étaient coiffés en une lourde natte, avec des fils d'or et de tissus verts entrelacés. Son visage était caché par un masque d'or, mais les yeux étaient évidés pour laisser voir la couleur émeraude de ses pupilles.

-" Tiens, tiens, tiens. Une Amazone. A qui ais-je l'honneur ? "

-" On m'appelle Ombre. Tout simplement "

-" Vous êtes qu'une simple projection astrale de l'autre "

-" Non. "

Ombre se baissa et prit Ann dans ses bras. Elle tourna le dos à Voldemort et emmena Ann à Harry.

-" Garde-la. C'est une amie très chère à mon cur " dit Ombre à Harry.

-" Pourquoi moi ? "

-" James, ne fais pas l'enfant !. Oui, je sais qui tu es. Et tu vois qui je suis "

-" On a les mêmes yeux "

-" Oui "

Ombre repartie, laissant un Harry dubitatif. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des aller-retour entre Ombre et Ann.

-" Comment veux-tu que je sois une projection astrale ? "

-" Un don d'ubiquit ? "

-" Faut pas pousser. Non, comme tu t'en es rendu compte, on ne peut pas transplaner, normallement, jusqu'à Poudlard. Ni dans Poudlard. Cette technique permet d'utiliser un corps pour arriver où on veut. Mais il faut que les 2 personnes soient liées. Comme des frères et s. Des cousines "

-" Une sur à Poudlard, l'autre chez les Amazones. Intéressante famille. De sang pur, j'imagine "

-" On n'en sait rien. Mais tu es là pour blablater ou pour attaquer ? "

-" Avada Kedavra "

Ombre leva la main, et le sortilège s'arrêta juste devant sa paume, se condensant en une boule d'énergie.

-" Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça "

-" Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ? "

-" Moi, non. Mais Gaïa, oui ! "

Ombre renvoya le sortilège sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Les plus faibles furent gelés sur place tandis que les autres étaient renvoyés d'où ils venaient par un vent glacé.

-" Je crois que j'ai fini mon travail ici. Professeur Dumbledore, le collège est sûr maintenant " dit Ombre en se dirigeant vers Ann.

-" Bien. Je demanderais aux préfets de bien vouloir ramener les élèves dans leur maison. Que ceux qui veulent un relaxant pour dormir, le dise à Pomfresh, il leur sera amen par leur directeur de maison, dans leur salle commune. Si vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, vous pouvez toujours faire vos valises, car le Poudlard Express partira à 9h. N'oubliez pas que vous reviendrez le vendredi, et que le samedi il y aura un match de Quidditch. Et le samedi soir vous avez le Bal Masqu. Je demanderais aux professeurs de bien vouloir me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Melle Ombre, je vous y attend aussi "

-" Je suis désolée, Mr le directeur. Je vais vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun risque dans les environs, et sur le chemin de Poudlard Express "

-" D'accord. Allez, tous dans vos salles communes "

Les élèves partirent, déçus parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas finir la soirée comme ils le voulaient, mais heureux de voir qu'on faisait attention à leur sécurité. Ils montèrent tous, suivant les préfets, sauf Harry qui avait encore Ann dans les bras.

-" Elle se réveille " dit Ombre " Je le sens "

-" Vous êtes. Surs ? "

-" On dira ça comme ça. Salut chaton "

-" Coucou " répondit Ann, d'une petite voix " Tu lui as mis une raclée ? "

-" Tu aurais du voir ça. 5 Mangemorts pour le Ministère "

-" Whah ! Tu évites de reprendre le même chemin qu'à l'allée. C'est pas des plus agréables "

-" Je m'en doute. Merci d'avoir servi de portail "

-" Il n'y a pas de nuds ici ? " demanda Harry.

-" Sauf là-haut " répondit Ombre en montrant le faux ciel de la Grande Salle.

-" Potter, laisse-moi descendre. " dit Ann " Je peux marcher seule. "

-" D'accord "

-" On a eu une super soirée. Rien n'a marché comme prévu. J'espère que le bal sera mieux "

-" Il sera mieux " affirma Harry.

-" Tu viens chaton, je te ramène chez nous "

-" Oui "

Harry les regarda partir, se tenant la main, comme des écolières. Il remarqua que leur démarche n'était pas similaire, mais totalement identique. La seule chose qui les différenciait, hormis la couleur de cheveux passagère d'Ann, c'était la couleur de leurs yeux : bleu pour Ann, vert pour Ombre. C'était encore plus flagrant que des jumelles, ce qu'elles étaient sûrement, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Harry était attiré par elles. Mais laquelle choisir ?

C'est sur cette question délicate qu'il remonta, normalement, jusque dans sa chambre. Victor, les professeurs bulgares et Dumbledore reconduisirent les élèves de Durmstrang jusqu'à leur bateau, mais Victor retourna au château avec Dumbledore.

Dans le salon de l'appartement, Hermione recevait Victor. Elle s'était assise en face de lui, avec la table entre eux.

-" Que veux-tu Victor ? "

-" Sortirr avec toi "

-" Moi, je ne veux pas. "

-" A cause de ce Donald "

-" Ronald, Victor, il s'appelle Ronald Et oui, c'est grâce à lui que je me suis rendue compte que tu ne me méritais pas. Je ne veux pas d'un petit ami qui me colle, qui soit jaloux de mes amis, qui m'empêche de vivre et d'être ce que je suis "

-" Mais Herrmione ! "

-" Il n'y a pas de mais, Victor. Tu ne me respectes pas, tu m'obliges à faire des choses que je n'aime pas, et à ne pas faire celle que j'aime. Je ne suis pas une de tes petites poules, je suis un être humain qui réfléchit seul. Je ne suis pas une poupée qu'on prend et qu'on jette quand on s'en lasse "

-" Tu es en colèrre, je le sens "

-" Oui, oui je suis en colère. J'en ai marre qu'on décide pour moi de ce que je dois faire. De ce que je dois penser. J'étouffe Victor, j'étouffe et tu m'étouffes. Victor, je ne t'aime pas, j'aime Ron "

-" Mais. "

-" J'ai pas fini. Si tu veux que je sorte de mes gongs, je sortirais de mes gongs. Mais tu ne vas pas aimer ça, peut importe que tu connaisses la magie noire, j'ai pas peur. Tu l'as remarqué ce soir. Victor, je veux que tu sortes de ma vie, nous ne serons plus que de vagues connaissances. "

-" Mais je. "

-" Victor, je ne veux plus te voir à moins de 10m de moi. C'est fini Victor, ton comportement de ces quelques jours m'a montré qu'on était vraiment pas fait pour être ensemble "

-" C'est ton derrnier mot "

-" Oui. Il n'y aura rien entre nous. "

-" D'accorrd. Je crrois que c'est le moment où je dois parrtirr "

-" Oui. "

-" Bien. Adieu Herrmione, j'espèrre que Rron se rrend compte de la chance qu'il a "

-" Je l'espère aussi "

Hermione ne regarda pas Victor sortir de sa vie, elle se demandait trop où Ron avait pu partir après avoir ramené les élèves avec elle.

Dans une salle de cours désaffectée, Prisca embrassait Ron dans le cou et sur le torse.

-" Laisse toi aller. Pense que je suis elle "

-" C'est précisément parce que je pense à elle que je ne me laisse pas aller. Arrête "

-" Mais Ron, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer "

-" Oui, mais j'aimerais encore plus avec Hermione "

-" Mais elle t'a oubli. Elle est avec Victor Krum "

-" Tant qu'elle ne me l'aura pas dit en face, il y aura une chance, et je dois la saisir "

-" Alors ramène-moi à ma salle commune "

-" Merci de comprendre "

-" Non, mais on dira que c'est moi qui t'ai largu. Et puis, j'ai une ouverture avec March "

-" Le cavalier d'Ann "

-" Oui. Il est si séduisant. "

-" Merci "

-" Tu l'es aussi. Aller, ramène-moi "

Ron se rhabilla un peu, et les 2 sorciers sortirent de la salle de cours. Seulement, ils ne virent pas le chat brun, au pelage hirsute, qui les suivaient. Ron et Prisca s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, Prisca embrassa Ron, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme.

Elle rentra dans sa salle commune, et Ron repartit, tête en l'air, jusqu'à l'appartement. Il ne vit pas Hermione qui le regardait partir, les yeux mêlant la tristesse et la colère. Elle eut soudainement très mal dans les articulations, et transplana jusqu'à leur salle secrète où elle se métamorphosa en Manticore tigre, avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé.


	57. Chapitre 120

**Chapitre 72 (120) :**** Hermione en danger**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne et les yeux bouffis. Elle se massa les tempes, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait surpris Ron en charmante compagnie, dans une tenue assez débraillée pour laisser croire qu'il y avait eu autre chose qu'un simple baiser. Et c'est ça qui la rendait malade, il avait tout un foin sur le bateau quand il avait appris qu'il devrait l'oublier. Il lui avait promis de ne pas l'oublier…. Une promesse rompue, voilà ce que c'était….

Puis elle se claqua mentalement : elle n'avait rien fait pour lui donner de l'espoir, et Victor n'avait absolument pas aidé dans l'histoire. Il avait réussi à braquer Ron contre elle, et elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de s'être emportée contre Ron ce jour là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour avoir encore un Retourneur de Temps, comme 2 ans auparavant.

Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle devait prévenir Dumbledore de sa récente réminiscence. Elle passa dans sa " chambre " aménagée, et elle se changea. Elle mit un pantalon en jean, ainsi qu'un large pull en laine, chaud et moelleux. Elle tressa ses cheveux, ne se maquilla absolument pas et sorti de la salle.

Elle prit tout son temps, puisque c'était à peine l'aube, et personne ne pouvait venir l'ennuyer, surtout pas Victor. Elle avait honte de la manière dont elle lui avait parlé, mais il avait été tellement pompeux, énervant, condescendant, jaloux, irrespectueux…. Il y avait tellement d'adjectif pour qualifier le comportement inadmissible du jeune homme. Il est vrai qu'elle n'y était pas allée par 4 chemins, mais il lui avait quand même gâché son seul plaisir de la soirée, son seul et unique moment près de Ron, et ça c'était impardonnable.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne sentait pas qu'elle était suivie par 3 ombres, dont 2 massives. Ce n'est qu'à un détour qu'elle vit apparaître Parkinson devant elle.

-" Pansy ! Tu m'as fait peur " dit Hermione.

-" Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondors étaient des trouillards, mais merci de confirmer mes soupçons "

-" Tu es bien matinale…. Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? "

-" Ma vie ne te regarde pas…. Sang de Bourbe "

-" Ce n'est pas parce que je ne porte pas l'uniforme de Poudlard, que je ne suis plus préfète…. Tu me dois le respect ! "

-" Non, tu n'es qu'une Sang de Bourbe…. Mon sang à moi, il est pur…. Je suis donc ta supérieure, tu me dois le respect "

-" Mais bien sûr…. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? "

-" Moi…. Rien, mais mon Maître te veut "

-" Voldemort "

-" Oui, en personne…. Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux lui apporter, mais il m'a chargé de te ramener à lui "

-" Alors là, tu peux toujours courir " dit Hermione en reculant.

Hermione voulu s'enfuir, mais Grabbe et Goyle lui bloquaient son unique retrait. Elle se trouvait prise entre eux et Parkinson, avec comme unique réponse (à cette situation) Voldemort la voulant près de lui. Elle essaya de trouver un passage, mais se retrouva rapidement dos au mur. Elle tâtonna, pour essayer de trouver un passage secret, mais cela aurait été un vrai coup de chance, chance qu'elle n'avait pas en ce moment. Elle voyait les 3 Serpentards qui se rapprochaient dangereusement, pas à pas, prenant leur temps calmement. Hermione soupçonna que Pansy voulait prendre plaisir à sa première mission d'infiltration.

-" Arrête de jouer Sang de Bourbe " dit Pansy " Plus tu courras, moins on sera gentil avec toi "

-" Super, je me demandais justement quelle était ta définition de la gentillesse "

-" _Endoloris_ "

-" Ah ! "

-"_ Silencio !_ Comme ça, on pourra s'amuser sans être déranger…. Surveiller les passages, que je ne sois pas déranger "

-" Bien Pansy "

Les 2 gorilles sans cervelle partirent dans les 2 couloirs et se postèrent à l'autre bout, pour avoir une bonne vue des arrivées. Hermione remarqua que Pansy portait un pendentif noir représentant la Marque des Ténèbres.

-" Tu ne t'es pas fait tatouer ? " demanda Hermione pour gagner du temps.

-" Trop repérable…. Mais ce n'est pas à Serpentard que ça dérangera du monde, enfin, mieux vaut faire attention…. Même à Serpentard il y a des personnes en qui on ne peut avoir confiance….. Granger, c'est pas parce que tu me fais parler, que tu me fais oublier mon but du jour…. _Endoloris_ !! "

-" _Il faut que je hurle, il faut que je hurle…. Que je hurle plus fort… Pour lui laisser croire qu'elle me fait très mal…. Merci Ann pour ton entraînement, je ne pensais pas l'apprécier, même à contrecoup…._ " pensait Hermione " AHH ! "

-" Tu résistes…. C'est bien, je vais pouvoir me lâcher…. _Endoloris_ !! "

-" _La chienne…. Elle met la dose…. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut l'autre timbr_ "

-" Aller Granger, hurle…. Tu me feras plaisir…. Et écroule-toi par la même occasion "

-" Faut pas pousser quand même "

-" Tu l'auras voulu…. " dit Pansy avant d'ouvrir de grand yeux ronds.

Derrière Hermione, ou plutôt de chaque côté de son corps, des longs doigts sortirent du mur, suivie par de longues mains. La peau était d'un vert vaseux, avec des cloques purulentes, jaunes crasseux. Hermione regardait Pansy, attendant un autre sort, avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle commença à voir les 2 mains dans son champ de vision, et blanchie d'un coup. Les 2 mains faisaient place à 2 bras, dans un linge noir passé et miteux. Les 2 bras dépassèrent Hermione et se refermèrent autour d'elle, un bras sous sa poitrine, une main sur sa bouche. Pansy réagit enfin et s'approcha en se méfiant.

-" Granger, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? "

-" Hum ! Hum, hum ! " disait Hermione en essayant de parler.

-" Si c'est encore une de tes ruses, ça ne marche pas…. C'est qu'une illusion " disait Pansy pour se convaincre.

-" _Une de mes ruses, une de mes ruses…. Je pensais que c'était toi qui m'avait lancé une illusion…. Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui est dans les bras de cette chose…. L'odeur est répugnante…. Et la peau, mon dieu…. On dirait de la peau de Détraqueur…. Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas ça, faites que ce ne soit pas ça_ "

Pansy était assez près d'Hermione pour toucher les mains de la créature. Elle les regardait d'ailleurs avec dégoût avant de les toucher. Elle toucha la chose avec sa baguette, se rendant compte qu'elle était bien tactile.

-" C'est quoi cette chose ? "

Elle devait croire qu'Hermione pourrait lui donner la réponse, malgré le fait qu'elle était bâillonnée. Cette dernière lui fit de grands yeux ronds pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas là de son plein grès. Entre Pansy et ça, elle préférait encore Pansy, au moins elle savait contre quoi elle se battrait.

Pansy approcha, cette fois, une main tremblante. Mais la chose tenta de lui attrapait la main en un grognement sourd. Hermione du s'avancer parce que la chose sortait du mur. Pansy vit alors apparaître une capuche sous laquelle un visage cadavérique, avec des lambeaux de chairs qui pendaient, des croûtes de sangs, et de pu. Les dents, qui apparaissaient avec les rictus moqueurs de la chose, étaient pourries et gâtées, et peu nombreuses. Et les yeux étaient totalement vides, et sanguinolants comme arrachés de leurs orbites.

Pansy recula vivement, son visage exprimant son profond dégoût. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, mais son cri était bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Hermione paniqua encore plus : quelque chose qui effraie une Serpentarde, ça a de quoi être très effrayant. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser, puisque la chose l'entraîna dans le mur. Elle sentit les pierres qui résistaient un peu, avant qu'elle ne passa à travers comme un fil dans le beurre. Elle ferma les yeux et ne les réouvrit que lorsqu'elle fut passé de l'autre côté. Elle donna un dernier coup de pied dans le mur avant de sentir que celui-ci était dur comme du béton._ (N/A : j'aurais pu mettre ce passage dans celui précédent, ou alors coupé ici....)_

De l'autre côté, Pansy n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais surtout parce que sa proie venait de lui être dérobée sous son nez. Elle annula le sortilège Silencio et appela les 2 crétins qui lui servaient d'aide de camp. Ils rappliquèrent, essoufflés par la rapide course.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pansy ? " demanda Grabbe.

-" Granger "

-" Oui, elle est o ? Dans ta poche ? "

-" Non, elle est passé à travers ce mur "

-" Comment ? "

-" Une chose…. Une chose est sorti de ce mur et elle l'a emmené à travers…. "

-" Une chose ? "

-" Un truc avec une peau verdâtre et avec des pustules…. "

-" Que va dire le Maître ? "

-" Le Maître ne va rien dire…. Il nous attend chez les Malefoy, on doit les rejoindre sur l'île avec ce pendentif…. On a jusqu'à 9h…. Cela nous fait 3h pour retrouver cette chose et Granger…. Défoncez-moi ce mur "

-" Bien Pansy "

Les 2 brutes commencèrent à donner des coups de poings, sans grands résultats, puis ils lancèrent des sortilèges Alohomora, et comme rien ne s'ouvrait, ils tentèrent des sortilèges de destruction.

-" Trouver le passage secret " dit Pansy " Ce château de merde est solide, trouver la faille "

-" Bien Pansy "

Ils se mirent donc à toucher toutes les briques en essayant de voir s'il y en avait des mobiles, tandis que Pansy regardait un peu plus loin pour trouver un autre passage.

-" Il y a rien Pansy " dit Grabbe.

-" Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ? "

-" J'ai rien pris…. Je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu…. Une chose est passé à travers de ce mur, et il nous a pris Granger "

-" Merde "

-" Comme tu dis…. On fouille le château…. Si l'un de nous croise Granger, on la stupéfixe sur le champ…. On la réduit, et on se contacte avec les pendentifs "

-" Bien Pansy "

Les 3 Serpentards partirent à la recherche d'Hermione, puisque cela était vraiment impossible qu'une créature apparaisse comme ça dans Poudlard, à travers les murs.

Dans l'appartement, Ron était levé et faisait le petit déjeuner en sifflotant. Harry descendit, et fut content de le voir heureux.

-" Alors chéri, tu me prépares quoi à manger ? " demanda Harry en tentant de piquer un pancake.

-" Pour toi ? Rien du tout…. Et depuis quand tu m'appelles chéri, chéri ? "

-" T'es pas drôle Ron ! "

-" Désolé, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis que je me suis lev…. J'ai donc du mal avec les blagues ce matin "

-" Pourtant tu sembles heureux ? "

-" Je me suis décid… Je vais déclarer ma flamme à Hermione "

-" C'est pas trop tôt "

-" Je sais…. Mais là, je suis sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix…. Le seul choix possible…. Ça passe ou ça casse…. Je suis en froid avec Hermione, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…. Tu veux déjeuner ? "

-" Pour sûr…. En plus ça sens bon "

Les 2 garçons passèrent donc à table, seulement ils déjeunèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Ron en ait marre de n'entendre que les bruits de couverts ou de mastication.

-" Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? "

-" Quel problème ? "

-" Godric ? "

-" Smith et Ombre…. Elles sont Jumelles, enfin je crois "

-" Comment ça ? "

-" Je les ai vus partir ensemble hier…. Elles sont identiques…. Sauf qu'Ombre est une Amazone "

-" Ton Amazone ? " dit Ron.

-" Je crois, mais si la fille de la douche est la Fille du Phœnix, elle doit aussi être mon Amazone…. Vu les sentiments forts qui me lient à elle… Je ne peux pas avoir 2 Amazones "

-" Non, je ne crois pas…. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elles ne sont pas toutes une seule et même personne ? " demanda Ron, lançant une hypothèse.

-" Comment veux-tu que 2 et surtout 3 personnes n'en fasse qu'une ? "

-" Don d'ubiquit "

-" Si elle possédait le don d'ubiquité, cela aurait été un double cosmique…. Donc un fantôme en couleur "

-" Ça, c'est le premier niveau de l'ubiquit…. Mais il est tout à fait possible de se dédoubler, et de contrôler tous ses autres corps…. Il suffit juste de se plonger dans une profonde méditation "

-" Et tu expliques comment qu'Ombre soit sorti d'Ann ? "

-" Ann à juste servi de vaisseau…. Mais je te parle d'Ombre et de l'autre fille "

-" Comment ? "

-" Ombre nous a appris à transplaner en utilisant le réseau…. "

-" Et le point d'entrer de la Grande Salle vient du plafond "

-" C'est donc la tête la première qu'on arriverait, et directement vers le sol "

-" Dangereux "

-" Oui….. Mais pourquoi et comment se servir du corps d'une autre personne ? "

-" Pas d'une autre personne…. Tu as toi-même dit qu'elles étaient jumelles…. Les jumeaux proviennent d'une seule ovule et d'un seul spermatozoïde…. D'un seul œuf…. Tu as vu, j'ai bien retenu le cours de Pomfresh…. J'en étais o ? Ah oui ! Donc, les jumeaux sont fondamentalement une seule et même personne…. Qui sait si elles ne sont pas 3 "

-" Des triplées ? "

-" Pourquoi pas ! "

-" J'ai du mal à y croire…. Il n'y a pas tant de jumeaux que ça ? "

-" Chez les sorciers, c'est très fréquent…. Plus que tu ne le penses…. Il est tout à fait possible que les parents d'Ann ait eu 3 filles en même temps…. Double ou triple, la différence n'est pas grande "

-" Et je fais quoi, moi, au milieu des trois ? "

-" Tu te fais un harem ? "

-" Très drôle "

-" Je m'améliore, je m'améliore…. Non, trêve de plaisanterie, beaucoup d'hommes adoreraient avoir 3 filles à satisfaire…. Surtout si elles sont toutes comme Ann…. "

-" Je suis mal barré moi…. "

-" Demande à Ombre ? "

-" Si elle a 2 sœurs qui lui ressemblent ? "

-" Pourquoi pas "

-" Faut voir…. Je suis mal barr "

-" Aller, c'est pas si grave que ça, quand tu les verras toutes les 3 en même temps, et sans masque, tu arriveras à choisir…. J'en suis sûr "

-" Merci "

-" Les amis, c'est fait pour ça "

Ron finit de boire son jus d'orange, ravi d'avoir mis cette hypothèse dans la tête d'Harry. S'il réalise que les 3 filles ont un lien de famille, et qu'elles ont le même sang, peut-être qu'il comprendra qu'elles ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Enfin, déjà, s'il accepte qu'elles aient un lien, se sera pas trop mal.

Hermione était traînée de plus en plus profondément dans le mur, et elle vit enfin apparaître une salle sombre, avec un lit miteux et poussiéreux. Il y avait une vieille fenêtre crasseuse, filtrant la lumière déjà faible du premier quartier de lune. La chose traîna Hermione sur le lit, et celle-ci paniqua encore plus imaginant déjà ce qu'y aller lui arriver. Mais la chose la laissa là, et s'éloigna, pour laisser un mètre en eux.

-" Que me voulez-vous ? "

-" Rien de sexuel, t'inquiète pas…. Mais tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide, et tu voulais des réponses " dit une voie féminine.

-" Ann ? "

-" Oui "

-" Tu peux…. Reprendre ton apparence ? "

-" Voil…. Je suis si horrible que ça ? "

-" Je ne sais pas si je préfère l'apparence de cette chose ou Gabrielle " répondit froidement Hermione.

-" Ah ! D'accord, tu te souviens "

-" Toi aussi apparemment "

-" Bien sûr…. Depuis un mois "

-" Pourquoi être intervenue ? "

-" On a des choses à mettre à plat avant…. Avant que ce qui doit arriver arrive "

-" Où est Gabrielle ? "

-" Enfermée….. "

-" Pourquoi est-elle sortie ? "

-" Pour me protéger…. C'est ma protectrice…. J'ai pas choisi de l'avoir, elle est là, et je dois faire avec "

-" Tu aurais dû la laisser où elle était "

-" Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisi….. Mais j'ai rien choisi Thémis…. Rien…. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de perdre mon âme à chaque fois…. D'être aussi froide…. De devenir démoniaque et diabolique…. Je n'aime pas tuer, mais si je ne peux pas faire autrement, alors je tue…. Crois-tu que c'est agréable d'entendre toutes les nuits les cris des personnes que j'ai tu ?…. D'être hantée par eux ?…. J'ai beau ne pas être humaine, c'est difficile aussi pour moi "

-" Pourquoi elle sort ? "

-" J'en sais rien, j'ai beau tenir comme je peux, elle gagne à chaque fois que je suis en danger…. Le bien et le mal sont en moi, en général le bien gagne…. Mais le mal prend parfois le dessus "

-" Et pourquoi ça prend cette apparence d'ange "

-" Pour toi c'est un ange…. Pas pour moi "

-" Tu le vis mal à chaque fois ? "

-" Quand elle sort, elle tue…. Je tue…. Je n'aime pas tuer, c'est le dernier recours…. Entre ma vie et la vie de mon ennemie, je prends celle de mon ennemie…. Sauf pour la protection "

-" Tu es prête à mourir pour Harry ? "

-" J'irais jusqu'en enfer pour Harry…. Je vendrais mon âme au Diable, si cela me permettait d'être sûre qu'il vive longtemps, et heureux…. "

-" Avec toi ? "

-" Je préfère qu'il soit heureux loin de moi, que malheureux avec moi "

-" Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? "

-" Je l'aime plus que ma vie…. Sais-tu ce qu'est l'amour Hermione ? "

-" Bien sûr…. J'aime Ron "

-" Donnerais-tu ta vie pour le sauver ? "

-" Oui "

-" Tuerais-tu pour le sauver ? "

-" Je…. Je…. Oui "

-" Alors tu comprends ? "

-" Je comprends…. Maintenant je comprends…. Je m'excuse Ann, pour tout le mal que je t'ai dit "

-" Ce n'est rien " dit Ann en la prenant dans les bras.

-" Que vas-tu faire…. Avec Harry ? "

-" S'il veut toujours de moi, je serais près de lui…. S'il ne veut plus de moi, je veillerais sur lui "

-" Même s'il ne veut plus de toi ? "

-" Je l'aime, Hermione…. Je l'aime à en mourir, je l'aime plus que ma vie…. Il est toute ma vie, s'il meurt, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre "

-" Mais si tu meurs, il n'a plus de raison de vivre "

-" Je sais, mais s'il ne m'aime plus, ma mort ne lui fera rien "

-" Et s'il t'aime encore ? "

-" Alors il reviendra vers moi "

-" T'en es sûre ? "

-" Non, mais si je perds espoir, que me reste-t-il ? "

-" Oui….. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que je voulais des réponses…. Tu me les as données…. J'avais besoin d'aide, et je t'en remercie…. Mais qu'est-ce qui doit arriver ? "

-" Tu dois aller à Azkaban "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Pour permettre à Harry de se souvenir…. "

-" En gros, pour t'arranger "

-" Non…. J'ai vu…. J'ai vu que si je ne t'avais pas aidé, Lucius Malefoy t'aurais violé, puis tu…. Avant de renvoyer ton corps à Ron qui se serait suicider de chagrin…. Et Suah se souvient "

-" Ron se souvient ? "

-" Oui "

-" Alors pourquoi il a couché avec Prisca ? "

-" Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a tout tenté pour l'exciter, que ça à marcher…. Il t'aime, et il a juste essayé de te rendre jalouse…. Ce qui a fonctionné apparemment "

-" Oui, je me suis transformée, et je me souviens "

-" Et tu allais voir Dumbledore ? "

-" Oui…. "

-" Ne lui dis pas que je me souviens…. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, pas encore…. Pas tant qu'Harry ne se souvient pas…. Et qu'il ne m'ait pardonn "

-" Tu veux dire totalement acceptée ? "

-" Oui…. "

-" Que dois-tu m'apprendre avant que je ne me laisse attraper par Pansy ? "

-" Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? "

-" Tu ne me laisserais pas aller à Azkaban, avec Lucius et Tom, sans protection "

-" Bien sûr que non "

-" Bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu dois m'apprendre ? "

-" Tu as déjà vu la Belle au Bois Dormants ? "

-" Bien sûr, j'adore ce dessin anim…. Pourquoi ? "

-" Il existe un sortilège…. Un sortilège qui plonge les femmes dans un profond sommeil protecteur "

-" Protecteur ? "

-" Un peu comme les ronces entourant le château de la Belle…. C'est une sorte de champ protecteur, qui ne permet qu'à l'être aimé, de te toucher…. Aucun homme, ou femme, même tes parents, ne pourra te toucher…. Sauf l'être aimé, sauf Ron…. Si Ron est en contact physique avec toi, il jouera le rôle de cette protection.... Tes parents pourront te toucher, s'il te lâche ta protection les repoussera doucement.... Si c'est quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas, il sera repousser plus violemment.... Cela te protégera aussi de tous les sortilèges, car seul Ron brisera la protection "

-" En gros, cela me permettrait de ne pas être violée par Lucius, ni être torturée, et encore moins tuée ? "

-" En effet…. Enfin, tant que Ron ne t'aura pas embrass "

-" S'il m'embrasse, je me réveillerais de suite ? "

-" J'en sais rien…. Tu dépends quand il t'embrassera…. Jour ou nuit, ça influence sur le réveil "

-" Comment je le lance ? "

-" Tient, apprend cette formule, mais ne la prononce qu'au moment où tu lances le sort " dit Ann en lui tendant son grimoire.

-" D'accord " dit Hermione " Ton grimoire est toujours aussi lourd "

-" Oui…. C'est bon, tu l'as en tête ? "

-" Oui…. C'est pas trop compliqu…. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? "

-" Te faire enlever par Pansy…. Elle est assez pressée, et elle te stupéfixera rapidement, pour rejoindre Voldemort "

-" D'accord…. J'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout "

-" Ça se passera bien…. Je te promet d'arriver très rapidement avec Ron et Harry…. Enfin, Ryan et James ! "

-" Pourquoi je dois me…. "

-" Te sacrifier "

-" Oui "

-" Tu n'y es pas oblig…. Mais tu devras attendre que Pansy soit parti, ici…. "

-" Mais je dois aller voir Dumbledore, je pourrais transplaner "

-" Il y a des endroits, dans Poudlard, qui sont inaccessibles…. Même pour ce genre de transplanage…. Il est évident que le bureau et les appartements du directeur sont protégés "

-" Oui…. Evident !…. Si je ne me fais pas attraper, que se passera-t-il pour Ron et moi "

-" Il t'embrassera…. Mais cela n'aurait rien chang…. Ron allait te dire ses sentiments, Krum ou pas Krum dans le coin "

-" Donc, pour moi, ça ne change absolument rien "

-" En effet "

-" Et pour toi ? "

-" Ça change tout…. Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas m'aider "

-" Ce n'est pas toi que je n'apprécie pas, c'est Gabrielle "

-" Mais nous ne sommes que 2 des multiples facettes d'une seule et même personne "

-" Je sais…. Mais promets-moi qu'elle ne sortira plus "

-" Je ne peux pas…. Pas si on veut m'empêcher de protéger Harry "

-" Oh ! Mais après…. Après, elle ne sortira plus jamais "

-" Si je suis morte, en effet "

-" Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail "

-" Ouais…. Ça peut arriver parfois…. Ça m'arrive rarement, mais j'aimerais bien "

-" Combien de temps…. Combien de temps te reste-t-il ? "

-" Je ne serais pas là au prochain Noël…. Moins d'un an "

-" Moins d'1 an…. Pour que tu offres tout le bonheur du monde à Harry ? "

-" Encore faudrait-il qu'il m'accepte…. Et il est encore plus têtu que Gryffin…. C'est pour te dire "

-" Il t'aime "

-" Il m'aimait "

-" Non, il t'aime…. Aujourd'hui et maintenant…. Tu l'énerves, mais il t'aime…. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'a pas dansé avec Padma…. Et que Voldemort voulait te tuer devant lui "

-" Parce je suis un danger "

-" Non, parce que ta relation avec Harry est similaire à celle de ses parents…. Le _je t'aime moi non plus_, ça doit être une affaire de famille…. Lily et James ont fait Harry…. Qui a réduit Voldemort à l'état d'ombre à 1 an…. Alors le fils d'Harry et d'une sorcière puissante…. C'est trop dangereux pour Voldy…. Or, il ne peut pas tuer Harry, qui est protéger par les Amazones, donc il te tue toi…. Et voilà, bon débarras "

-" Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'Harry éprouve pour moi, alors pourquoi ? "

-" Harry n'éprouvera jamais rien d'aussi fort avec une autre fille…. Regarde sa relation avec Cho "

-" Mais ça c'est normal "

-" Hein ? "

-" C'est normal…. C'est une sorte de malédiction, posée par mes parents, pour que les lignées ne se regroupent pas "

-" Alors Cho ? "

-" Et la descendante physique de ma mère…. Oui "

-" C'est pour ça qu'elle est à Serdaigle…. Donc, celui de ta marraine est à Poufsouffle "

-" En théorie…. Mais la vie peut tout changer, et ma marraine n'a pas voulu que ses descendants, divers, soient obligés d'être dans une maison qui ne leur convient pas "

-" Son héritier physique peut donc être dans l'une des 4 maisons…. Si elle a eu un descendant physique "

-" Elle en a eu un "

-" Toi, tu sais qui s'est "

-" Dumbledore aussi le sait…. Mais l'enfant ne le sait pas lui-même…. Alors, pour le moment, on se tait "

-" Je vais le faire "

-" Hum ? "

-" Je vais me laisser enlever…. Si Harry ne doit être heureux qu'un court instant dans sa vie, autant que cet instant soit le plus long possible "

-" Merci " dit Ann en la serrant dans ses bras " Merci infiniment "

-" C'est pas pour toi que je le fais, c'est pour Harry "

-" Je sais, mais il serait hypocrite de ma part de dire que ça ne me fait rien…. Et que je ne profiterais pas de la situation…. "

-" C'est honnête…. Bon, faut que je fasse quoi ? "

-" Tu va sortir, et faire ce que tu devais faire…. Tu risques de croiser l'un des 3 Serpentards, qui te stupéfixera, et ils t'emmèneront jusqu'à Azkaban "

-" Et tu penses que l'effet des Détraqueurs sur Harry lui feront se souvenir des parties désagréables de l'ét "

-" Il faut bien que Gabrielle ait son utilité dans cette histoire "

-" Super, l'utilit…. Bon, si je n'y vais pas maintenant, je ne bougerais jamais…. Souhaite-moi bonne chance "

-" Merde "

Hermione sortit précautionneusement, par le passage indiqué par Ann, et fila tout droit en courant. Arrivée dans un couloir qu'elle connaissait, elle ralentit pour reprendre sa respiration, en marchant normalement. Elle était sur ses gardes, puisque 3 Serpentards, futurs Mangemorts, étaient sur ses traces. Au détour d'un couloir, elle fonça dans quelqu'un, et laissa un cri s'échapper.

-" Et bien Granger, on ne supporte pas de se promener toute seule "

-" King ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? "

-" Je me promène…. Et toi ? "

-" Je me promène…. J'ai un truc à vérifier à la bibliothèque "

-" Une vraie petite Serdaigle "

-" J'aime être sûre de ce que je fais "

-" Oui, moi aussi "

-" Je te laisse, faut que je file "

-" A la rentrée "

-" Oui "

Hermione repartie, soulagée que ce ne soit pas Pansy ou les 2 autres. C'est donc un peu ragaillardie, qu'elle se dirigea vers le couloir menant à la bibliothèque. En tournant à l'angle, elle eut à peine le temps de voir le rayon lumineux du sortilège Stupéfix, qu'elle était paralysée.


	58. Chapitre 121

****

Chapitre 73 (121) : Petit Dragon deviendra grand

(N/A : Les 2 chapitres à venir sont des visions différentes des mêmes moments de la journée, pour éviter de passer de l'un à l'autre à chaque fois, j'ai choisi de faire l'un puis l'autre…. J'espère que ça ne vous embrouillera pas trop…. Dans les 2 cas, on est le samedi 1er novembre, au matin)

A 9h, le samedi matin (1er Novembre), tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers Pré-au-Lard et sa gare. Certains prenaient la Poudre de Cheminette pour retourner chez leurs parents, pour se faciliter le voyage, ou pour plus de sûreté. C'est donc sans paraître suspect que toute l'équipe de Quidditch et quelques autres Serpentards partirent pour le Manoir Malefoy, sous le regard de dégoût de Drago. Ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas ce que ses " camarades " venaient faire chez lui, et pourquoi son père avait décidé d'inviter l'équipe de Quidditch au Manoir. Bien sûr le fait d'avoir Pansy sous son toit, n'avait absolument rien de réjouissant, encore plus que le sourire mesquin qu'elle affichait.

-" Dracouney chéri "

-" Quoi Pansy ? "

-" Ton père m'a dit que j'aurais la chambre juste à côté de la tienne…. Il y a un passage entre les 2 "

-" Hélas non " répondit Drago avec un sourire triste " _Ou plutôt heureusement…. J'ai intérêt à bien tout fermer si je ne veux pas qu'elle profite de la situation_ "

-" C'est bête, j'aurais aimé profiter des quelques heures d'intimit "

-" Tu ne restes pas toutes les vacances ? " répondit Drago, réussissant à masquer sa joie intense.

-" Non, père me désire auprès de lui…. Enfin, c'est étrange que ton père ne t'en ai pas parl "

-" Tu sais, comme je suis en contact fréquent avec les professeurs de Poudlard, je risque de laisser échapper des détails importants pour la réussite de tous nos projets "

-" Toi, me fait pas rire, tu ne laisses même pas filtrer tes émotions dans tes yeux ou sur ton visage, alors laisser échapper des mots…. "

-" Je sais…. Mais que veux-tu, il ne me fait pas confiance…. Il ne fait confiance à personne, je m'y suis habitué depuis le temps "

-" Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi " dit Pansy, dans le creux de l'oreille " Je te dirais ce que j'ai dans la poche…. Mais il ne faut pas risquer de tout compromettre…. Et père m'a promis que tu serais rapidement au courant, quand tu auras prouvé ta loyaut "

-" Pardon ? "

-" Oui, quand tu auras prouvé ta loyauté…. "

-" Melle Parkinson, Mr Malefoy, c'est à vous " dit Rogue.

-" Manoir Malefoy " dirent les 2 sorciers, dans la cheminée.

Les 2 sorciers atterrirent au Manoir, Drago debout, soutenant Pansy qui avait encore plus de mal qu'Harry avec la Poudre de Cheminette.

-" Pansy chérie " dit la Mme Parkinson.

-" Maman " répondit Pansy, pas rassurée.

-" Et Drago…. De plus en plus beau, tu dois en faire des jalouses ma chérie, être fiancée au plus beau parti de Poudlard "

-" Je suis chanceuse, c'est vrai "

-" Venez là me faire un gros câlin "

Mme Parkinson prit les 2 adolescents dans ses bras et les serra très fort. Heureusement qu'elle était rembourrée, cela aurait pu faire mal. Drago ne savait absolument pas comment réagir à cette marque d'affection, mais Pansy tenait absolument à s'échapper de cette étreinte étouffante.

-" Gertrude, laisse-les tranquille "

-" Mais chéri "

-" Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les as pas vus depuis 10 ans que tu dois les tuer maintenant "

-" C'est vrai…. Ma fille chérie, que tu es ravissante "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? " demanda Pansy.

-" Pardon ? "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue des USA ? Pourquoi maintenant ? "

-" Mais parce que ton père m'a demandé de revenir "

-" Tu n'es plus des nôtres "

-" Laisse-moi te présenter mon…. Comment dire ? "

-" Ami " répondit l'intéressé.

C'était un homme, grand, au teint mât, aux grands yeux bleu sombre, et aux dents blanches.

-" J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu " dit Drago.

-" Oratio Callisto "

-" Un lien avec Marco Callisto et sa sœur ? "

-" Se sont hélas mes enfants…. Ils ont le mauvais sang de leurs mères, et ne savent pas où est leur avantage "

-" Et oui, Oratio, on ne peut pas tous dire que nos enfants sont aussi sûr que ceux qui sont ici…. Tous des fils de Mangemorts, ou petits-fils…. Tous des Serpentards " dit Lucius Malefoy.

-" Lucius ! " dit Oratio " Ravi de te revoir "

-" Moi de même "

-" Alors, tout se passe bien en Europe ? "

-" Les choses se remettent en place petit à petit…. On restructure nos forces, pour frapper toujours plus fort…. "

-" Comme hier soir ? " répondit ironiquement Oratio.

-" Une erreur tactique…. Uniquement…. Qui aurait pu croire que Dumbledore aurait réussi à sortir une Amazone de son île "

-" Sauf que la fin de la Guerre semble venue…. Et Potter doit avoir son Amazone a proximit "

-" Ce qui nous serra utile…. On force l'Amazone à se montrer, on la détruit…. Et pas de protection…. "

-" Vu comme ça…. Mais on attrape pas une Amazone si facilement "

-" Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, tu en as laissé passé combien…. Trois ? "

-" La première est morte…. En donnant naissance aux 2 autres "

-" Qui te sont malencontreusement passées sous le nez…. Comment déj ? "

-" Mon elfe de maison m'a trahi…. On n'a beau leur offrir une protection, ils sont si ingrats "

-" M'en parle pas…. "

-" Euh, pourquoi vous parlez des Amazones ? " demanda Pansy.

-" Cette Ombre, tu as vu ses yeux, ma fille " dit Mr Parkinson.

-" Oui "

-" C'est une Amazone "

-" Potter a les mêmes yeux, c'est pas une Amazone pourtant "

-" Non, c'est le fils de l'une d'entre elles "

-" Oh "

-" Et parce qu'il est le fils de vaurien de James Potter " compléta Lucius " Une Amazone le protégera…. Comme sa Sang de Bourbe de mère l'a fait…. Mais si on tue l'Amazone, loin de Potter, il ne pourra plus être protégé…. Et on gagnera "

-" C'est donc ça que vous avez en tête " dit Drago " Et je suppose que vous utiliserez Smith pour attirer l'Amazone…. Vu qu'elles semblent liées "

-" Je reconnais bien là ton éducation, Lucius " dit Oratio " Toujours utiliser les failles de l'adversaire, c'est ta marque de fabrique "

-" Et elle fait toujours miracle " répondit Lucius " Mais j'avais pas encore pensé à utiliser cette faille-là…. "

-" L'élève devance le maître " se moqua Oratio.

-" Il n'est pas au courant de certains plans, il a donc pu penser à certains faits, alors que j'avais des choses plus importantes à régler…. "

-" Choses que je ne peux toujours pas savoir, je suppose, donc excuser le préfet de Serpentard que je suis, je vais vous laisser faire vos plans dans mon dos, comme ça je ne pourrais rien laisser échapper "

Drago sortit de la salle d'Arrivée et partit dans directement dans sa chambre. Ça l'énervait, et le blessait, qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance pour les plans de Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que ce père croyait, qu'il irait voir Dumbledore ? Autant crevait que d'être avec le vieux fou et saint Potter.

-" Ton fils le prend mal " dit Oratio.

-" Ça lui passera, pour le moment, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…. De toute façon, il n'aura pas le choix…. Pansy, tu as ce que je voulais "

-" Bien sûr "

-" Pas de problèmes ? "

-" Juste un contretemps…. Une illusion drôlement bien faite "

-" Uniquement ? "

-" Uniquement "

-" Bien, félicitation…. Parkinson, ta fille est vraiment des nôtres "

-" J'ai jamais eu de doute à son sujet "

Drago entra dans sa chambre, sortit sa malle de sa poche, la posa au pied de son lit et s'assit sur ce dernier. Il n'aimait absolument pas être mis à l'écart, et surtout traité comme un gamin, lui , Drago Malefoy, préfet unique de Serpentard. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et fut encore plus dégoûté de sa journée.

Il n'avait jamais aimé sa chambre, avec sa moquette noire, ses meubles en ébène, et ses lourdes draperies vert sombre. La seule chose qu'il aimait dans sa chambre, c'était le couvre-lit que sa mère avait fait. Il était en velours vert bouteille, avec une bordure noire. Mais c'était surtout le dragon blanc et argenté que sa mère avait elle-même brodé. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui prouvait que sa mère l'avait un jour aimé.

Sa mère était sa seule faiblesse, surtout que maintenant il se souvenait de sa toute petite enfance. Enfance heureuse, car loin de son père, loin des tortures infligées à sa mère. Il avait eu droit à cette réminiscence avec les Potion de Joie, pour créer un Patronus. Patronus qui avait l'aspect d'un Dragon Asiatique. Il l'avait fait sortir plus d'une fois, seul dans sa chambre de préfet, pour le plaisir de voir ses courbes gracieuses. Il s'était plus d'une fois évanoui de cette manière, mais il avait gagné en endurance. Bien sûr, personne ne savait qu'il en était à ce niveau-là, puisqu'il avait fait en sorte de ne montrer que des étincelles. Mais, grâce à ses simples étincelles, il avait été le meilleur de Serpentard.

-" Drago " dit Lucius en entrant dans sa chambre sans frapper.

-" Oui père "

-" Tu resteras seul aujourd'hui, et pendant quelques jours…. Tes camarades de l'équipe sont déjà repartis chez leurs parents, ils reviendront dans 2 jours, pour que vous vous entraîniez tous "

-" On ne joue que contre les Poufsouffles "

-" Raison de plus de ne pas te ridiculiser "

-" Mouais…. Où allez-vous ? A moins que ce ne soit trop secret pour me le dire…. Parce que je ne suis pas fiable "

-" Ce n'est pas ça mon fils…. Comme tu dois t'en douter, la proximité que tu as avec ce traître de Severus, pourrait nous causer de nombreux problèmes "

-" Comme hier soir…. Encore aurait-il fallu que je sois au courant…. Et comme ce n'est pas Trelawney qui peut leur donner des détails, tu vois que tu ne risques rien "

-" Le Maître en décidera ce soir…. " dit Lucius avant de regardait intensément son fils.

-" Père, arrêtez de vouloir lire mes pensées…. Vous n'y arrivez plus depuis mes 6 ans "

-" Je sais, je voulais voir ce que je pourrais sentir en toi…. Tu es froid et distant "

-" Comme vous "

-" Oui…. Mais le soit moins avec la jeune Parkinson…. Son père m'ennuie avec ça "

-" Que je ne veuille pas me faire sa fille…. Père, encore faudrait-il que je sois sûr qu'elle ne me fasse pas un gosse dans le dos…. Et puis vous l'avez regardé, il faudrait que je sois totalement bourré pour coucher avec elle "

-" Alors bourre-toi, je te laisse accéder à mon bar personnel…. Whiskey, 20 ans d'âge…. Parce que quand nous reviendrons, je compte sur toi…. Et sur les cours que je t'ai payé…. Pour la satisfaire, comme tout bon Malefoy…. "

-" Et ensuite ? "

-" Ensuite, tu pourras lui faire croire que tu as honte d'avoir profité de la situation…. Et que tu sauras attendre votre nuit de noces, pour reprendre…. Et tu lui glisses doucement que tu apprendras à la combler encore plus si tu pouvais en voir d'autre, mais en secret bien sûr…. Par, comme dire, respect pour elle "

-" Respect…. C'est bien une notion qui ne s'applique pas à une femme Malefoy "

-" Que veux-tu dire ? "

-" Une femme Malefoy doit être de sang pure, de préférence de la Maison Serpentard…. Fidèle, obéissante, disponible, fertile…. Mais de là à ce qu'un Malefoy respecte sa compagne…. Vu le nombre de maîtresses que vous avez eu, père, j'ai des doutes "

-" Oui…. Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit de la respecter totalement…. Juste en apparence "

-" Oui…. C'est vrai "

-" Agis comme un Malefoy…. Puisque c'est notre noblesse qui fait que le Maître t'a choisi comme héritier "

-" Héritier…. Comme devenir le Prince des Ténèbres ? "

-" Pour le moment, il préfèrerait te trouver une épouse…. Plus apte à porter le futur Prince, que Pansy Parkinson "

-" Alors, de ce point de vu, je veux bien m'amuser avec Pansy…. Mais à qui pensait-il ? "

-" Si cette Smith avait été de sang pur, elle…. Mais comme elle ne l'est pas, il me la réserve "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Serais-tu jaloux, mon fils ? "

-" Non, j'ai juste du mal à comprendre ce que signifie le fait qu'il vous la réserve…. Allez-vous vous salir avec une Sang de Bourbe "

-" Non…. Je vais juste m'amuser avec elle "

-" Ce qui veut dire, sexe, sexe, sexe…. Sans modération, sans son consentement, avec torture et violence "

-" Bien sûr, le vrai plaisir du sexe "

-" Avec mère aussi, vous aviez ce genre de rapport…. Suis-je le fruit d'un viol ? "

-" Allons mon fils, ta mère et moi sommes du même monde…. Notre mariage était décidé avant même notre conception…. Elle a été à Gryffondor, mais elle restait une Serpentard…. La voir éloignée de moi, proche de son cousin…. C'était une vraie torture "

-" Et pour moi ? "

-" J'ai passionnément aimé ta mère, le soir de la nuit de noces…. Et ses cris, étaient des cris de jouissances…. "

-" Merci du renseignement " grogna Drago, peu ravie de connaître les ébats de son père avec sa mère.

-" Mais depuis ta naissance, ta mère me repousse…. C'est pour ça qu'elle est en France dès que tu repars à Poudlard "

-" Et en Irlande quand je suis en vacances…. "

-" Ta mère ne se sent pas bien…. En notre présence, elle aurait aimé ne pas vieillir, ne pas perdre sa beauté de jeunesse…. Elle ne m'en veut pas, elle ne t'en veut pas…. Elle en veut au destin "

-" Oh "

-" Profite de ta jeunesse mon fils, pour rendre ta future femme folle de toi "

-" Ça, c'est déjà fait "

-" Et peaufine tes relations de couple "

-" Je ferais un effort "

-" C'est bien…. Je te laisse le manoir pour quelques jours, ne fais pas de bêtises "

-" Comme toujours "

-" Et travaille tes cours "

-" Oui père "

Lucius sortit de la chambre de son fils, avant que lui et les quelques initiés ne transplanent (en groupe) jusqu'à Azkaban.

Drago resta donc seul dans sa chambre, a tenté de retrouver tous ses souvenirs de petite enfance. Il était déjà difficile de se souvenir de son enfance, encore plus de sa petite enfance. Mais quand votre propre père vous avez lancé un puissant Oubliette, pour que vous suiviez son enseignement, et pas celui de votre mère, c'était encore plus difficile de se souvenir. Il avait eu quelques flashes, et voulait connaître ce qu'il avait vécu entre. Mais seule sa mère aurait pu lui donner les précieux renseignements, enfin, avant de devenir la marionnette de son père.

Il avait donc 3 jours pour fouiller le château, de fond en comble. Il décida de manger un morceau avant de se lancer dans l'exploration des pièces secrètes ou interdites du château, les autres ne pouvant rien lui apporter de concret pour le moment. Sauf, peut-être, dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son père. Le risque en valait sûrement la chandelle, cette pièce serait sa première visite.

Il sonna donc pour faire venir un elfe de maison. Une chose, chétive et en mauvaise état, vêtue d'un reste de drap apparut dans la chambre.

-" Le jeune maître a sonn "

-" Oui…. Apportez-moi mon repas ici…. Une soupe de poisson, sans oublier les croûtons et le fromage, une salade de crevette, et une dame blanche…. Ensorcelez le tout pour que ça soit mangeable quand je me mettrais à table "

-" Bien maître…. "

-" Quoi encore "

-" Le jeune maître se sent-il bien ? Le jeune maître vouvoie Lacky "

-" Oui…. N'y fait pas attention…. Et coince-toi les doigts dans la porte pour m'avoir importun "

-" Bien maître "

L'elfe se coinça les doigts dans la porte de la chambre de Drago, laissant échappé un couinement léger. Cela révulsa le jeune homme, qui laissa paraître un grimace de dégoûts. Il passa dans sa salle de bain personnelle, qu'il avait eu la chance de décorer à son goût. Il avait argué que c'était pour changer de sa chambre, et qu'il préférait se raser dans un endroit clair. Ce à quoi son père avait répondu qu'il lui faudrait de la barbe pour ça. Enfin, il avait quand même réussi à avoir sa pièce à lui, même si le blanc et l'argent étaient entachés par le vert sombre des serviettes de bain et des produits de soins.

Il se déshabilla, mis sa tenue d'école dans le bac de linge salle et descendit dans sa baignoire en marbre. Il tritura quelques-uns des nombreux robinets en argent et de l'eau chaude bulleuse et mouvante remplie la baignoire. Il prit de l'eau parfumée, transparente, assortie à ses soins après-rasage, et en versa quelques gouttes odorantes dans l'eau. Il s'assit sur une sorte de fauteuil intégré, et laissa l'eau le recouvrir jusqu'aux épaules, où elle s'arrêta de couler sans qu'il n'ait à bouger.

Il laissa les bulles le masser doucement, enlevant les tensions de son corps, comme des petits tapotements. Mais c'est surtout les micros jets d'eau, sous la plante des pieds, qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Au bout de 20 minutes, la magie de l'eau était totalement épuisée, mais Drago était relaxé. Il profita alors pleinement de l'étreinte chaude de l'élément aquatique.

Il se souvenait que, la dernière fois qu'une personne de chair et d'os l'avait étreint, c'était le jour de ses 2 ans, quand sa mère lui avait offert une peluche en forme de dragon asiatique, blanc et argent. Le lendemain, son père venait tout détruire, sa mère, son enfance, sa mémoire.

****

Début du flash-back :

La fin de l'automne était agréable sur la côte ouest de l'île d'Emeraude : l'Irlande. Le climat était océanique, bercé par le Gulf Stream. Sa mère avait une petite bicoque en bord de mer, leur offrant de superbe couché de soleil et de longues promenades sur la plage. Drago n'avait connu que cette maison, et sa mère. Rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer à l'arrivée du froid et calculateur Lucius Malefoy.

Drago était avec Dibby, la mère de Dobby, sur la plage, en train de faire des pâtés de sables pour construire un château pour sa mère. Il la voyait encore venir le chercher, dans sa robe blanche légère, flottant autour de ses longues jambes, son chandail bleu ciel et les longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, flottants au vent. Elle ressemblait à un ange, un doux sourire aux lèvres, sourire qu'elle n'avait plus jamais eu ensuite. Elle arriva, s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front.

-" Alors mon petit dragon, tu fais un joli château "

-" Maman "

-" Oui mon chéri, c'est maman…. Et c'est qui le grand garçon qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui "

-" Moi… J'ai deux ans " balbutia Drago.

-" Oui…. Tu es un grand garçon aujourd'hui " dit Narcissa en sortant un paquet de derrière son dos " Joyeux anniversaire mon poussin "

Drago prit le paquet et l'ouvrit avec l'aide de sa mère. Il se rappelait du bruissement du papier, et de la douceur de la peluche, du parfum subtile de sa mère et de son éclat de rire quand il avait serré la peluche près de lui.

-" Tu l'aimes mon chéri…. Oui…. Mon petit dragon blanc "

-" Narcissa "

-" Oh non " murmura Narcissa " Non, pas maintenant…. Pas lui…. Dibby, protège Drago "

-" Bien Madame "

-" Drago, mon chéri…. N'ai pas peur, et ne pleurs pas…. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne montre pas que tu as peur "

-" Hum "

Lucius Malefoy arrivait rapidement, vers le petit groupe. Narcissa prit une grande inspiration en remettant son fils à Dibby, avant de se levait et de marchait d'un pas fier vers son époux.

-" Narcissa " dit Lucius, la colère emplissant sa voix.

-" Bonjour Lucius "

-" Je t'ai enfin retrouvé…. Tu vas revenir au Manoir avec moi, maintenant "

-" Non "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Tu as très bien entendu Lucius…. Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde…. Tu n'es qu'un Mangemort, sans maître…. Et je ne suis pas ton esclave "

-" Tu es ma femme "

-" Je demande le divorce…. Et Drago me sera confi "

-" Tu rêves ma petite….. Oratio, ton avocat…. Il est à MA solde…. Comment crois-tu que je t'ai retrouvé aussi facilement ? "

-" Non "

-" Et si, mon petit narcisse blanc…. " dit Lucius en la prenant par le bras " Tu es à moi, et tu le resteras toujours…. Mon Narcisse…. "

Lucius l'embrassa de force avant de la jeter sur le sol. Il empoigna sa canne et frappa Narcissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se dirigea vers Drago et Dibby. L'elfe se mit devant Drago, pour faire rempart de son corps.

-" Pousse-toi, esclave "

-" Non…. Vous n'êtes pas mon maître "

-" Bien…. Alors reste là…. " dit Lucius, en sortant sa baguette " Avada Kedavra "

Dibby s'effondra devant Drago, morte. L'enfant se mit à chouiner, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

-" Oh ! Tais-toi ! " dit Lucius avant de lui envoyer un Stupéfix " Aller, viens là le mioche…. C'est quoi cette merde, un Malefoy n'a pas de jouet "

Lucius prit son fils par le dos, par les vêtements, le tenant à bout de bras, sans la moindre douceur. Il balança le jouet sur le corps de Dibby, et enflamma ce dernier pour ce débarrasser des preuves. Il se dirigea alors vers Narcissa, qui revenait à elle en gémissant. Il posa son fils sur le sol, de manière à ce qu'il voit le corps de sa mère. Il lança un sortilège de repousse-moldu ainsi qu'un sortilège de silence avant de prendre la chevelure de Narcissa à pleine main, lui arrachant des cheveux et des cris.

****

Fin du flash-back :

Drago cligna des yeux pour chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Petit à petit son passé lui revenait, et plus il se souvenait, plus il haïssait son géniteur. Il essuya ses joues, chassant ses larmes virtuelles. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis ce jour-là, et s'était promis de ne plus pleurer dans sa vie, au moins en public. Il avait utilisé la chambre de préfet pour laisser libre court à sa rancœur, la nuit où ses souvenirs avaient commencés à revenir. Comment son père avait pu faire ça à sa mère ?…. Comment ?…. Comment avait-il pu lui lancer tous ces sortilèges interdits pour son bon plaisir, pervers ?…. Comment avait-il pu en faire son jouet, sa façade, sa bonne figure, en la manipulant par des Imperium ?…. Et comment lui, Drago, avait-il pu oublié tout ça ? Comment avait-il pu laisser son père faire de lui son jouet, son parfait fils ?…. Il se haïssait pour sa lâcheté.

Il replongea sa tête dans l'eau, pour enlever la saleté de ses pensées, et resta encore un peu dans son bain avant de sortir, sa peau commençant à être bien fripée. Il prit une des serviettes moelleuses, et se sécha avant de sortir, uniquement vêtu par cette serviette. Il revêtit un jean et un pull, avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides. Il avait arrêté de se mettre du gel depuis l'été, ayant remarqué qu'il ressemblait moins à son père de cette manière (et qu'il plaisait plus aux filles aussi).

Il revêtit un peignoir de bain avant de retourner dans sa chambre, où l'elfe était toujours là.

-" Qu'y a-t-il ? "

-" Il y a une jeune demoiselle dans le salon…. Elle dit que monsieur votre père l'autorise à rester ici pour les vacances "

-" Son nom ? "

-" Melle Tylle "

-" Merci…. Qui d'autre doit venir pour les vacances ? "

-" D'ici 3 jours, tous les joueurs de votre équipe viendront s'entraîner dans la salle spéciale…. Et le jeudi matin vous partirez pour Pré-au-Lard, par la Poudre de Cheminette…. Pour une journée d'entraînement…. "

-" Et Pansy Parkinson viendra ? "

-" Non, elle restera auprès de votre père… Enfin je crois "

-" O ? "

-" Il m'a juste dit qu'il serait auprès du Grand Maître…. C'est tout ce que je sais…. Depuis la trahison de Dobby, le Maître ne veut plus nous voir dans ses pattes quand il discute de grands projets…. Et nous dit seulement le minimum "

-" Bien…. Fait monter les affaires de l'enfant dans une chambre d'ami, l'ivoire sera parfaite, et accompagne-la jusque dans le petit salon…. Où tu y mettras le couvert pour 2 "

-" Quel menu "

-" Le même que moi…. "

-" Bien jeune maître "

Drago revêtit un costume d'intérieur en lin blanc, avec une chemise grise très clair. Il chaussa des mocassins en cuir de vachette et sortit de sa chambre. Il marcha dans le couloir menant jusqu'au petit salon, et s'arrêta devant les escaliers. Estelle suivait docilement Lacky en montant. Drago ne put empêcher ses yeux de détailler la jeune fille, plus tout à fait enfant, pas encore adolescente. Elle portait une toque en fourrure d'hermine blanche, un manteau cintré de couleur crème, avec de la fourrure au col, aux poignets et aux revers. Elle portait des gants de satin blanc, une paire de botte de cuir blanc. Les seules touches sombres étaient ses cheveux noirs, entourant son visage de délicates anglaises, et ses lèvres d'un rouge sombre.

Il la trouvait ravissante, comme un bouton de rose blanche, forte et fragile à la fois. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, et stoppa un instant son ascension. Elle lui sourit timidement, et continuant de monter les marches sans rompre le contact visuel. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, levant le menton pour le regarder.

-" Bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy, Estelle "

-" Merci, Drago… Excuse-moi pour ma tenue, je devais rejoindre ma tante en Russie…. Mais les projets ont été modifiés "

-" Ce n'est pas si grave que ça…. Tu es la bienvenue ici "

-" Merci "

-" Tu as mang "

-" Non…. Mais je meurs de faim "

-" Ça tombe bien, le repas sera bientôt servi…. Lacky ? "

-" Le temps pour le maître et la jeune dame de rejoindre le petit salon, et le repas sera servi "

-" Par ici "

Drago passa devant, et sentit le regard d'Estelle sur lui. La jeune fille le regardait de temps en temps, et il sentait qu'elle était troublée en sa présence. C'est vrai qu'il en imposait, lui, le préfet de Serpentard, l'héritier des Malefoy, l'attrapeur de sa maison. Sa froideur et son charisme venaient ajouter une touche de prestance à ce personnage qu'il avait depuis toujours.

-" C'est ici, après toi "

-" Merci…. " dit Estelle en passant devant lui " C'est mignon ici…. Ça change du reste du manoir "

-" C'est l'ancien boudoir de mère "

-" Elle avait beaucoup de goût…. C'est très agréable comme endroit…. Eclairé, aéré…. Absolument pas comme notre salle commune "

-" C'est une salle pour des serpents…. Humide, froide, sombre…. En effet…. J'envierais presque les Gryffondors pour ça "

-" Ah oui "

-" Oui…. Ce serait si agréable de faire chauffer des guimauves, un soir, en plein hiver "

-" Avec du chocolat chaud…. Mon rêve "

-" Oui…. " dit Drago en s'offrant son premier sourire de la journée.

La fraîcheur et la candeur d'Estelle, sa douceur aussi, tout ça faisait qu'il se sentait bien en sa présence, enfin humain.

-" C'est le repas ? "

-" Oui…. Installe-toi "

-" Merci "

Les 2 Serpentards dînèrent tranquillement, en parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de l'endroit où leur famille devait être, puisque aucun des 2 n'étaient au courant pour l'autre.

-" Et ton père, il est o ? " demanda Drago.

-" Je suppose avec le tien…. Mon sang de Gryffondor fait que je ne suis pas très appréciée…. Ils ont peur que je change de camp "

-" Vas-tu changer de camp ? "

-" En bonne Serpentarde, j'irais dans le camp des gagnants "

-" Même si c'est Potter "

-" Si on t'entend, on te tue…. "

-" Et toi alors ? "

-" On en me fait pas confiance…. Mais je suis encore assez jeune pour être….. Comment dit mon paternel déjà…. Ah oui…. Re-conditionnée…. "

-" A ce point ? "

-" Mon père est comme le tien…. Il veut forger mon esprit "

-" Parce que mon esprit est forg "

-" On se ressemble plus que tu le crois, Drago…. Même famille, même histoire…. A peu de chose près…. Même destin…. "

-" Explique-moi "

-" Père Serpentard de pure souche…. Mère de sang pure…. Mais à Gryffondor…. Mariage arrangé, comme toujours dans nos familles…. Hormis le fait que ma mère soit morte à ma naissance, elle aurait pu subir le même sort que la tienne "

-" Que veux-tu dire ? "

-" Je sais que ta mère est sous l'Imperium…. Et je sais que tu le sais…. C'est hélas le cas de nombreuses femmes de Mangemorts…. Ils gardent une façade respectable de cette manière…. Les femmes n'ont jamais été inculpées…. Ou même suspectées…. C'est partout pareil…. "

-" Et comment sais-tu ça ? "

-" Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que l'on peut te laisser faire quand tu es la fille d'un Empoisonneur…. On te laisse tout voir, tout toucher…. De peur que tu ne leur mettes un truc dans le verre…. "

-" Et toi, tu n'as pas peur que je te mette un truc dans ton verre ? " dit Dragon en s'accoudant sur la table.

-" Je reconnaîtrais le goût des poisons que tu utiliserais…. Rien quand respirant mon verre…. " répondit Estelle en lui souriant " A-t-on fini cette conversation…. J'aimerais me reposer "

-" Bien sûr, je vais te conduire à tes appartements "

-" Merci "

Tout en accompagnant Estelle par delà les couloirs et corridors, Drago lui expliquait les pièces ou les différents tableaux qu'ils voyaient. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment une si jeune enfant avait pu si facilement le percer à jour. Elle l'intriguait, peut-être plus que Smith, et il n'aimait vraiment pas perdre le contrôle.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, Drago trouva une enveloppe sur son lit. Il y découvrit une lettre manuscrite de sa mère, mais l'écriture était irrégulière, comme si elle combattait quelque chose.

Mon petit Dragon blanc,

Aujourd'hui je t'écris ses mots que j'ai toujours voulu t'écrire. Ne te demande pas comment cette lettre t'est parvenue, il ne me reste qu'un seul elfe fidèle, dans cette maison. Si ton père l'apprend, il tuera le dernier lien entre nous.

Sache que je suis plus près de toi qu'il n'y paraît, et que je ne suis pas dans un sanatorium, comme ton père a dû te le dire. Je suis au contraire dans un lieu sombre.

Je sens en moi que maintenant tu te souviens, je sais que tu chercheras à comprendre le mal que tu as fait, mais sache que tu n'as fait aucun mal. J'ai été mariée de force, mais tu as été conçu durant la seule nuit d'amour, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, que ton père m'ait offert. Tu as été désiré, et aimé…. Au moins par moi.

Ce que ton père t'a fait, ne montre pas que tu le sais, reste le petit soldat qu'il désirait avoir. S'il ne voit pas que tu sais, il ne tentera pas de te re-conditionner à son image.

Mon petit Dragon, j'espère que tu trouveras la force en toi pour pardonner mes faiblesses, pour avoir été une mauvaise mère et de ne pas t'avoir protégé de ton père.

Quant à ce que ton père m'a fait, et continue de me faire, ne te soucie pas pour moi, lorsque je n'ai pas des instants de lucidité et de contrôle, comme en ce moment. Avec l'aide de l'elfe, j'ai pu ainsi ouvrir un compte à Gringott's. Tu trouveras la clé du coffre dans l'enveloppe. Garde-la précieusement sur toi, ne t'en sépare jamais. Tu trouveras de quoi te faire une vie à toi, quoiqu'il arrive à ton père, ou quoique tu choisisses de faire de ta vie.

Je veux juste que tu ne sois pas influencé par l'argent de ton père. Sache que tu auras toujours de quoi commencer une nouvelle vie, si jamais tu le choisis. Ou de quoi continuer ta vie, si jamais l'entreprise de ton père ne se termine pas comme il l'entend.

Mon petit Dragon, je veux que tu choisisses seul ta voie. Pour que tu prennes enfin ta vie en main. Quoique tu choisisses, sache que je serais toujours fière de toi. Tu es mon petit Dragon, et je suis sûre que tu deviendras un merveilleux jeune homme.

Sache que je t'ai toujours aimé, et que je suis fière de toi.

Ta maman qui pense à toi, et qui t'aime.

Le Narcisse Blanc.

Drago secoua l'enveloppe et en sortit une petite clé en or. Il fit apparaître un cordon de cuir, le passa dans le minuscule anneau de la clé et de le noua autour du cou. Puis il prit une allumette, la gratta et enflamma le morceau de parchemin. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et dispersa les cendres dans le vent pour qu'il ne soit pas reconstitué par son père. Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit, et y resta les yeux grands ouverts, scrutant le plafond.


	59. Chapitre 122

**Chapitre 74 (122) :**** Déclaration et contre-temps**

Ron s'était levé tôt, ce samedi matin (01 novembre), pour pouvoir dire au revoir à ses camarades de classes, comme Harry. Les garçons voulaient saluer leurs amis qui retournaient dans leurs familles. Harry ne retournait pas à Privet Drive, depuis le retour de Sirius, son parrain était devenu sa seule famille. Même si cela était un choix des Dursley, c'était aussi le choix de Harry, qui ne voulait plus en entendre parler, à moins qu'ils aient de gros problème de sécurité. Il ne voulait plus avoir de lien avec eux, mais il n'était pas rancunier, et c'était quand même la sœur de sa mère.

Les 2 jeunes hommes étaient donc à table avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. La salle était presque vide, puisque le train ne partirait que dans 2 heures. Les garçons discutaient donc tranquillement de tout et de rien, mais surtout de filles.

-" Alors Ron, comment était Prisca ? " demanda Seamus.

-" Prisca…. " commença Ron, les oreilles devenant rouge.

-" Oui…. Prisca…. Ta cavalière d'hier soir…. En bon préfet, tu l'as raccompagn ? Parce qu'on ne pas plus vu, à un moment "

-" Oui " rajouta Harry " En plus tu n'es pas rentré de suite, hier soir "

Ron le fusilla du regard, alors qu'Harry lui répondait avec un sourire d'innocent. Pendant ce temps, Neville, Dean et Seamus souriaient niaisement en le regardant.

-" On n'a rien fait " se défendit Ron.

-" Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ? Avec sa réputation ? "

-" On n'a fait que discuter…. Je vous jure ! "

-" Et le suçon que tu as dans le cou ? " dit Harry.

-" Un suçon ? " demanda Dean " Et vous n'avez rien fait ? "

-" Je n'ai rien fait…. " dit Ron en rougissant.

-" Oui…. Toi…. " dit Harry s'amusant de la gêne de son ami " Mais elle ? "

-" Hum ! " toussota Ron.

-" Raconte "

-" Il n'y a rien à raconter " dit Ron " On a juste discut…. J'arrivais pas à me détendre, je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre "

-" Oh ! Alors ça y est, tu t'es décidé à tout avouer à Hermione ? " demanda Seamus.

-" Oui, j'en ai assez de jouer le bon copain…. J'ai décidé de le lui dire cette semaine…. Comme ça, si jamais elle décide de me faire la tête, j'aurais du temps pour tenter de réparer les choses…. Enfin voil "

-" Mais c'est génial, ça ! " dit Neville.

-" C'est clair, depuis le temps qu'on attend ça…. On espère bien vous voir ensemble à notre retour " dit Seamus " Quand Parvati va le savoir…. Elle va sauter partout "

-" Et toi et Parvati ? " demanda Harry.

-" Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…. Elle a tenu à ce que je reste avec elle cette nuit, elle était trop choqué pour ça…. Mais je l'ai juste tenue dans mes bras, on n'a fait que dormir dans le même lit…. Mais tu devrais demander à Dean, c'est lui le plus chanceux dans l'histoire "

-" 'Mus ! " s'indigna Dean " T'avais promis de rien dire "

-" De toute façon, vu que les filles arrivent " dit Dean, un grand sourire en voyant Parvati.

Les 2 jeunes filles portaient des tenus moldues : jean, basket et pull. C'était confortable, et assez près du corps pour laisser deviner des courbes agréables. Parvati s'assit sur les genoux de Seamus et l'embrassa goulûment. Alors que Lavande s'asseyait à côté de Dean, se collant à lui, mais lui prenant la main sous la table.

-" Vous 2, les mains sur la table ! " dit Harry.

Dean regarda Lavande, qui lui fit un sourire avant d'emmener leurs 2 mains jointes sur la table. Pendant que Lavande rougissait, Dean avait un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Mais Ron regardait bizarrement Harry, se rappelant avoir dit la même phrase quelques mois plus tôt, dans les mêmes conditions, mais avec un nouveau petit couple différent.

-" Félicitation ! " dit Harry.

-" Merci ! " répondit Lavande, visiblement ravie de sa relation.

-" Vous savez quoi ? " commença Neville " Ron va enfin déclarer sa flamme à Hermione "

-" C'est vrai ? " dit Parvati en regardant Ron, qui hocha la tête " C'est génial…. Deux bonnes nouvelles en une matinée, ça rattrape la soirée d'hier…. Il ne reste plus que Neville et Harry à caser "

-" Enfin, pour Neville c'est sur la bonne voie " dit Lavande, mystérieuse.

-" Neville ? "

-" Quoi ? " dit Neville avant de tenter de changer de sujet " J'ai rien cassé, je vous jure "

-" T'étais dans la lune ? " demanda Harry " Tu pensais à qui ? "

-" A personne…. Faut que je file, j'ai pas fini mes bagages " dit Neville en quittant la table.

-" Neville ! " dirent les garçons.

Mais Neville se retourna, les salua et sortit quand même de la salle.

-" Moi aussi, il faut que j'y aille " dit Ron en se levant " Je dois trouver Hermione…. Comme c'est le premier jour de vacances, je la trouverais sûrement à la bibliothèque "

-" Bonne chance " lui dit Harry.

-" Merci, j'en aurais besoin ! "

Ron sortit de la salle, sous le regard encourageant d'Harry, qui se tourna vers Dean quand il ne vit plus son ami. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Seamus, il était en train d'embrasser le cou de Parvati, qui gloussait.

-" Alors, tu m'expliques pour Neville ? " dit Harry.

-" Et bien, comme on dormait avec les filles, Neville était seul dans notre chambre…. Et ce matin, quand on a quitté les filles pour se changer et finir nos bagages, on a vu que Neville n'avait pas dormi dans son lit "

-" Ah oui ! Le petit cachottier "

-" Comme tu dis…. Et pendant qu'on terminait nos bagages, il est rentr…. Avec sa tenue d'hier soir toute fripée…. Et un grand sourire aux lèvres "

-" Le même que tu avais ce matin " compléta Seamus avant de reprendre l'exploration de la nuque de Parvati.

-" C'est vrai ? " demanda Lavande.

Dean la regarda, droit dans les yeux, avant d'hocher la tête. Le visage de Lavande s'illumina d'un franc sourire, et elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

-" Et bien, je vois que tout tourne bien pour vous 2…. Mais Neville a passé la nuit o ? "

-" On n'a pas pu lui tirer les vers du nez…. On sait juste qu'il a permis à une jeune fille de dormir sur ses 2 oreilles, après le passage de ce cher Voldy…. Je dois dire que maintenant que je l'ai vu, il me fait moins peur "

-" Mais au fait, c'est qui cette Ombre…. Elle semblait bien te connaître "

-" On s'est croisé une fois ou deux, dans le bureau de Dumbledore " mentit Harry " Tout simplement "

-" Oui…. Mais elle doit bien TE connaître " dit Seamus " Pour t'avoir amené Ann…. Directement dans les bras, fallait te connaître plutôt bien "

-" C'est clair…. Mais elle doit aussi connaître Ann, pour savoir que ça ne la dérangerait pas, d'être dans tes bras à son réveil " ajouta Lavande.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ? " demanda Harry.

-" Harry, depuis le début de l'année " commença Parvati " Vous vous tournez autour depuis la répartition "

-" On s'engueule tout le temps, tu veux dire "

-" Je te signale " dit Seamus " Que Ron et Hermione s'engueulaient tout le temps…. Cela n'empêche pas que Ron est dingue d'elle "

-" Et que c'est réciproque " précisa Parvati " Donc, Harry, tu te démerdes comme tu veux, mais à la prochaine soirée, je préférerais que tu ne sois pas avec ma frangine, mais avec Ann…. Elle est très sympa quand on la connaît "

-" Parvati, ta sœur arrive " la prévint Seamus.

-" Pas si tôt le matin "

Padma portait une jupe en velours prune, avec un chemisier noir et des bottes assorties. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, et les mèches avaient été travaillées pour que les cheveux paraissent très lisses et raides. Lorsque Padma vit sa sœur sur les genoux de Seamus, elle fonça droit sur elle. Seamus voulut enlever Parvati, mais elle le pinça, lui montrant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se défendre devant sa sœur.

-" Bonjour Parvati " dit froidement Padma " C'est dans cette tenue que tu comptes retrouver les parents ? "

-" Ben oui, frangine…. On a 8h de train, ou on passera par le réseau de Cheminées…. Dans les 2 cas, mieux vaut avoir une tenue décontractée et pas trop fragile…. Je suis sûre que Papa me remerciera de ne pas abîmer mes beaux vêtements "

-" Si tu te tiens tranquille dans le train, tes vêtements ne seront pas froissés…. C'est pas comme maintenant "

-" Ouh ! Serais-tu jalouse ? Mais tu vois frangine, moi, je ne passe pas 4h devant la glace pour draguer un mec, je passe 4h pour plaire à MON mec "

-" Tu ne penses qu'aux garçons "

-" Et toi tu ne penses qu'à te faire Harry…. Qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, est un garçon…. Je pense que nous sommes similaires sur ce point, sauf que tu ne sors toujours pas avec Harry….. C'est bête, il ne semble pas vouloir être sur ton tableau de chasse "

-" Harry ? " demanda Padma en se tournant vers lui.

-" J'ai horreur de faire de la peine aux filles, surtout aux jolies…. Mais si c'est juste pour ta réputation, comme je le craignais, je ne sortirais pas avec toi…. "

-" Harry, on n'est déjà sorti ensemble hier soir "

-" Non, tu tenais absolument à m'embrasser…. "

-" T'as qu'à dire que c'était désagréable "

-" Si tu insiste, je n'aime pas les veuves noires…. Être étouffé par un baiser, c'est une belle mort, mais c'est une mort…. J'ai un mage noir à tuer, il vaudrait mieux que je reste en vie pour ça "

-" Oh ! "

Padma fusilla Harry et tous les Gryffondors présents avant de rejoindre ses " amies " à sa table. Les camarades d'Harry pouffaient en silence. Cho, qui avait observé la scène de loin, vint s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, leur demandant l'autorisation avant.

-" Merci Harry " dit Parvati " Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir que tu l'ai rembarré comme ça "

-" Moi, j'ai surtout aimé sa tête " dit Cho " J'étais sûr que tu ne te laisserais pas faire "

-" Si tu ne me l'avais pas envoyé aussi "

-" Elle serait quand même venue, mais juste un peu plus tard…. Elle voulait tellement t'avoir sur sa liste "

-" Quelle liste ? " demanda Parvati.

-" La liste de ses petits amis ou flirts…. Ta sœur n'a pas la meilleure des réputation dans notre maison…. Elle fréquente même certains Serpentards "

-" Tu veux rire ? "

-" Pas le moins du monde…. C'est un problème dans notre maison….. Vous, hormis quelques cas isolés, il n'y a pas de traîtres…. Comme chez les Poufsouffles…. Mais chez moi, près du quart des élèves ont un parent Serpentard…. Pas directement, mais au moins un grand-parent…. "

-" Pas dans ma famille " s'indigna Parvati.

-" Mais les Serdaigles recherchent la connaissance ultime…. La magie noire ne leur fait pas peur, parce que c'est une nouvelle connaissance…. Je pense que pour le moment, ta sœur est en plein dans sa période de révolte "

-" C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais fait de conneries "

-" Tu vois…. Elle se cherche…. Il n'y a peut-être rien à craindre "

-" Mais, la liste, tu pourrais me la donner "

-" Non…. Je ne la connais pas, c'est juste des rumeurs…. Mais elle ne reste pas longtemps avec eux…. "

-" Alors là, ça fait 2 bonnes raisons d'être contente pendant les vacances " dit Parvati " Et vous ferez quoi, pendant les vacances ? "

-" Je vais chez Dean…. On va s'entraîner pour le match contre les titulaires…. Ann nous a donné un programme "

-" Mais on vous écrira et on pensera à vous " compléta Dean.

-" C'est mignon ça " dit Cho, en souriant tristement.

-" Et toi, Cho, tu fais quoi ? "

-" Je vais chez les parents de Cédric…. Pendant 2 jours…. Puis chez mon arrière-grand-père, dans sa maison à Paris…. "

-" Tu salueras les Diggory pour moi " demanda Harry, mal à l'aise.

-" Bien sûr…. Les parents de Cédric ne t'en veulent pas, au contraire, ils te remercient d'avoir ramené le corps…. Le corps de Cédric…. Et toi, tu fais quoi ? "

-" Je reste avec mon parrain, ici…. Avec la famille de Ron aussi "

-" Oh…. D'accord…. Une semaine, ça passera bien vite "

-" En effet "

-" Pourquoi Ann s'occupe de votre entraînement ? " demanda Cho.

-" Ça, c'est parce qu'Harry a eu la bonne idée de lui proposer un duel d'attrapeur " expliqua Dean " Sauf qu'elle a préféré que se soit un vrai match…. Donc, c'est Titulaires contre Remplaçants…. "

-" Le match sera intéressant "

-" Mais aucune personne, hormis les Gryffondors, n'assistera au match…. " dit Harry " C'est aussi un entraînement pour les joueurs…. "

-" D'accord…. Bien, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances, je dois finir mes malles…. A tout à l'heure "

Harry accompagna ses camarades jusque sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il profita de la présence de son parrain et de Lucinda comme accompagnateurs pour faire un tour dans Pré-au-lard. Sirius en profita pour présenter le village à Lucinda tout en ponctuant son récit de souvenirs avec James, Lily et Remus.

-" C'est là que ton père m'a avoué qu'il aimé ta mère " dit Sirius devant la devanture d'un magasin d'antiquités " Il regardait la devanture pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il offrirait à Remus…. Remus adore tout ce qui a une histoire, du vase en simple argile au plus précieux coffret de bois…. Si l'histoire est complexe, longue à retrouver…. C'est encore mieux…. C'est en regardant un vieux grimoire tout rapiécé, alors que ta mère et ses amies passaient derrière nous, qu'il a eu le déclic…. "

-" Ah oui ? "

-" Oui…. Il a mis la main sur la vitre, juste devant le grimoire…. Il y a eu de la buée tout autour, comme pour laisser l'empreinte de sa main et de sa déclaration…. On avait ton âge, un peu plus vieux, mais pas plus…. "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? "

-" Attend que je me souvienne exactement…. Ah, oui, il a dit : Sirius, mon ami, aujourd'hui je ne suis plus l'enfant que j'étais hier…. Aujourd'hui, depuis 5 ans que je la connais, je sais que je ne la regarderais plus jamais de la même manière…. Aujourd'hui, je sais que ce n'est pas de la haine que j'ai au fond de mon cœur, mais un amour absolu et éternel "

-" Et il est allé le lui dire ? "

-" Tu plaisantes, ta mère lui aurait ri au nez…. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on croyait…. Sauf Remus…. Remus était le seul des Maraudeurs avec qui ta mère s'entendait…. Il faut dire que durant plus de 4 ans, on lui a fait des farces diverses, parfois méchantes….. Et elle nous le rendait bien…. C'était une guerre dans l'ombre, on en a fait voir aux Serpentards et aux professeurs aussi "

-" Comment ça se fait que Remus s'entendait avec Maman ? "

-" Remus et ta mère étaient les seuls à suivre en cours d'Histoire…. Avec Binns…. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, devant le bureau de Binns…. Et quand l'un raté un morceau, par inattention mais en général parce qu'il complétait mentalement le cours avec leur connaissance, l'autre lui passait son cours…. Si l'un n'avait pas la meilleure note, c'était l'autre, et ça changeait à chaque fois…. Il n'y avait pas de compétition entre eux, juste de l'entente…. C'est grâce à Remus que tes parents se sont rapprochés…. C'est lui qui disait du bien de l'un à l'autre…. "

-" Et pourquoi tu es mon parrain, et pas Remus ? "

-" Remus devait être le parrain de ta petite sœur…. Celle que tu aurais du avoir un jour, sans le décès de tes parents…. Et comme ma famille m'a rejeté, tes parents ont voulu m'inclure dans la leur…. Si je ne t'avais pas eu, après leur mort, je serais devenu fou, et je ne serais pas l…. Je crois que ta mère voulait aussi me donner le sens des responsabilités…. "

-" Oui, il y a encore du boulot de ce côté l "

-" Sale mioche " répondit Sirius, faussement offusqué.

Sirius lui coinça la tête avec le bras, et lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux, avant de se mettre à la chatouiller.

-" Je suis un mauvais parrain ? "

-" Oui…. Ha, ha, ha…. Arrête…. Ha, ha, ha…. Je crains les chatouilles…. Parrain, arrêtes…. "

Sirius arrêta et Harry pu enfin respirer normalement, malgré ses joues rouges, et sa tenue débraillée. Puis Harry remarqua que Sirius avait vraiment besoin de lui, et il s'approcha de son parrain, pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

-" Aller, mon grand, on rentre " dit Sirius en arrêtant " Dumbledore va s'inquiéter sinon "

-" Aller parrain, en route…. "

Harry entraîna Lucinda vers la sortie du village, alors que Sirius les suivait. Il avait remarqué ses yeux brillants, et avait trouvé cette parade pour laisser le temps à son parrain d'essuyer ses yeux humides, mais non larmoyants. Sirius les rejoignit rapidement, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le parc du château.

-" Parrain ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Il lui a offert le grimoire, à Remus ? "

-" Oui…. On s'y est mis à 4 pour le lui acheter…. Ton père, ta mère et moi…. Et l'autre…. "

-" Ça traitait de quoi ? "

-" C'est le livre écrit par un très ancien sorcier, qui a étudié les loups garous…. Leurs habitudes en solitaire, celles en meute, leurs amours, les risques qu'ils encourent à avoir des enfants ensemble…. Je crois qu'il a aussi fait la généalogie des loups-garous…. Une manière de savoir qui a été mordu par qui…. On a eu un mal fou à l'obtenir "

-" Le livre est o ? "

-" Remus l'a encore, j'espère…. Sinon je l'étripe "

-" Il ressemble à quoi ? "

-" C'est un gros grimoire, noir, avec un dessin de loup en argent…. Ça on l'a su qu'après l'avoir achet…. Mais ta mère est arrivée avec un sortilège permettant de transformer l'argent en aluminium…. Lorsqu'elle nous l'a avou…. Ton père lui a sauté dessus et l'a embrassé, en lui disant qu'elle était sa sauveuse…. Il s'est tout de suite écarté d'elle, parce que ta mère avait un sacré caractère…. Il s'est excusé, il était rouge comme une tomate, et est sorti de la pièce…. Il a fuit ta mère pendant tout une semaine ensuite…. C'était quand même assez drôle, ton père fuyant ta mère, ta mère cherchant à parler à ton père…. Remus et moi en train de faire en sorte qu'ils se croisent…. On a mis une semaine pour ça…. Ils se sont parlés juste avant le départ de ta mère pour les vacances de Noël…. Ça a dur…. 5 minutes…. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, et n'arrivaient pas à parler…. La honte de ton père avait augment…. La colère de ta mère avait diminu…. Finalement, ta mère a quitté la pièce…. Et ton père s'est ouvert l'arcade sourcilière à force de se taper la tête sur la table "

-" Comment ils sont sortis ensemble ? "

-" Ça, cher filleul, se sera pour une prochaine histoire…. Prépare-toi, on a une petite heure pour faire du vol, avant le repas "

Après avoir conduit les élèves qui repartait pas la Poudre de Cheminette jusqu'au bar de Mme Rosmetta, Severus retourna rapidement au château. Il avait quelque chose de très important à faire avant le repas de midi. Il partit donc presque en courant, presque, pour le château, en tout cas, il marchait très vite, et cela faisait voler les pans de sa cape.

Une fois dans le château, il passa rapidement dans ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, siffla quelques notes avant qu'une Buse, au plumage sombre, ne rentre en trombe dans la pièce. Le salon de l'appartement de Severus Rogue était un parfait salon de Serpentard : mobilier en ébène, vases et lampes en argent, coussin et tapis dans les nuances de verts.

-" Viens-là, Cassandre "

La Buse, d'apparence délicate, se posa gracieusement sur l'avant bras de Severus. C'était un cadeau de la part d'Ambre, elle l'avait trouvé sur l'île des Amazones, blessée, et s'était occupée d'elle, avec l'aide des potions et onguents de Severus. C'était plus leur messagère que celle de Severus, mais la Buse aimait le sombre maître des Potions, sûrement à cause de leur couleur semblable.

-" Alors Cassis, est-ce que tu es prête à faire une course dans le château ?…. Oui…. Tu es une brave fille "

Cassandre, dit Cassis, n'avait pas un pelage uniquement noir. En fait son pelage était noir sur le dessus, mais son ventre et ses yeux étaient d'un violet très sombre, comme les baies de cassis. Severus prit une lettre, d'un rouge profond, dans sa poche de poitrine, et l'attacha délicatement à la patte.

-" Voilà Cassis, cette lettre est le tournant de ma vie…. Je compte sur toi pour l'amener rapidement à ta maîtresse…. Si tout se passe comme je l'espère, je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde "

La Buse le regarda en penchant la tête, avant de déployer ses ailes. Severus s'approcha de la fenêtre, et Cassis s'envola gracieusement vers le ciel avant de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers les fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il la perdit de vue, Severus passa dans sa chambre, pour se changer.

-" Voilà, les dés sont lancés…. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me changer, pour faire bonne impression…. D'ici 1h je serais l'homme le plus heureux, ou le plus malheureux du monde…. Mais je lui aurait posé la question "

-" Enfin tu t'es décid ? " lui dit son reflet " Depuis le temps que tu te promènes avec la bague, il était temps…. Qu'est-ce qui t'a décid ? "

-" Le Lord Noir…. S'il n'en avait pas après Harry, il s'en serait pris à moi…. Qui suis un traître…. Quel meilleur moyen pour m'atteindre que de tuer celle que j'aime…. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu pour que Potter subisse la même chose, heureusement qu'Ann est puissante et rapide "

-" Tu te rends comptes que si tout se passe bien, tu seras bientôt le beau-fils de Potter "

-" Bien sûr….. Ça va pas être facile tous les jours…. Mais Ann tempérera Potter, et j'aurais Ambre "

-" Prépare-toi, au lieu de discuter…. Heureusement qu'elle s'est occupé de ton look cet été, parce que sinon tu aurait mis une semaine avant d'être présentable "

-" Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te briser, miroir "

-" Sûrement les 7 ans de malheurs qui vont avec…. "

-" Oui…. Sûrement….. "

Ron avait filé droit vers la bibliothèque quand il était sortit de la grande salle. Il y avait rencontré Ambre, qui lui avait indiqué qu'Hermione n'était pas encore venue la voir. Ils avaient un peu parlé de l'été, et Ambre lui avait promis de retenir Hermione avec les nouveaux livres qu'elle avait reçu, dès qu'elle viendrait à la Bibliothèque.

C'est donc plus soucieux que d'habitude qu'il la chercha partout : Hermione n'étant pas à la Bibliothèque, le premier jour des vacances, c'était vraiment anormal. Il croisa alors Victor Krum, et quelques-uns de ses élèves. N'y tenant pas, il se dirigea vers lui, d'un pas calme mais décidé.

-" Victor, est-ce que je peux te parler quelques secondes…. A l'écart de tes élèves ? "

-" Oui…. Si tu insistes "

-" J'insistes "

-" Que me veux-tu ? "

-" As-tu vu Hermione aujourd'hui ? "

-" Non…. Depuis qu'on s'est quitté fâchés hierr soirr, je ne l'ai pas vu…. Pourrquoi ? "

-" C'est le premier jour des vacances, et Hermione ne s'est montrée ni à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, ni à la Bibliothèque "

-" C'est étrrange en effet….. Vous vous êtes fâchés ? "

-" On ne s'est pas crois….. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis hier soir "

-" C'est pas le genrre d'Herrmione de partirr comme ça, sans crrier garre "

-" Oui…. Alors que je m'étais enfin décidé à lui parler, elle me fuit "

-" Elle me fuit aussi, si cela peut te rrassurrer, parrce que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle…. Que devais-tu lui dirre ? "

-" C'est personnel " répondit Ron sur la défensive " Je tenais à lui présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement "

-" C'est tout ? Et ça ne peut pas attendrre ? "

-" Non, ça ne peut pas "

-" Alorrs je te souhaite bonne chance, pourr la rretrrouver rrapidement…. Mes élèves et moi devont rrejoindrre le prrofesseurr Dumbledorre, pour un derrnier pot, avant notrre rretourr en Bulgarie "

-" Oh ! Bon retour alors, et excuse-moi de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps "

-" Ce n'est rrien…. Tu m'envoies un hibou, pourr me dirre si oui ou non tu l'as rretrrouvée ? "

-" Oui, si tu veux "

-" Merrci…. Herrmione a beaucoup de chance…. De t'avoirr comme ami "

-" Ouais…. Bon retour en Bulgarie "

Ron planta là Victor, sentant sa colère remontait rapidement. Il se dirigea alors vers les salles désaffectées qu'ils avaient trouvés depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, mais surtout depuis leur nouvelle amitié, précisément 5 ans plus tôt, grâce à un Troll des Montagnes adulte…. Et surtout grâce à Harry, c'est lui qui les avait fait se connaître, et s'entraider…. S'il n'avait pas été en retard, le jour de la rentrée, il ne lui aurait sûrement jamais parlé sur le quai, et ne se serait jamais permis d'aller le voir pour s'asseoir dans son compartiment….. En y repensant, tous les 3 avaient bien changé en 5 ans…. Sûrement grâce ou à cause de toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser, depuis le Troll jusqu'à Voldemort.

C'est en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, en se rappelant de chaque détail dès qu'il voyait un tableau ou une porte fermée, que d'angoisses mais aussi que d'éclats de rire…. Tous les trois, ensemble, face aux épreuves de la vie…. Mais celle qu'il devait réussir, aujourd'hui, il devait le faire seule, pour arrêter d'être un enfant, et devenir enfin un homme…. Un homme qui pourrait rendre heureuse Hermione, qui pourrait l'aimer au grand jour, enfin, et qui sait, l'épouser si tout se passait bien…. Avec de l'amour, de la confiance et du respect, en travaillant durement, même pour pas grand chose, ils pourraient être aussi heureux que ses propres parents…. Toujours ensemble après toutes ses années, toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre malgré leur relative pauvret…. N'était-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour, surmonter les soucis du quotidien, l'un près de l'autre, main dans la main, regardant ensemble dans la même direction ?

Même en ayant fouillé toutes les salles qu'il connaissait, il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Il regarda sa montre, et remarqua qu'il avait loupé le départ de ses camarades. Il décida donc de retourner à la Bibliothèque, peut-être qu'Hermione y serait enfin, maintenant que le château était calme.

-" Est-ce qu'elle est l ? " demanda-t-il à Ambre, à bout de souffle.

-" Non, désolée, elle n'est toujours pas venue…. "

-" Ça commence à m'inquiéter cette histoire "

-" Elle devait peut-être faire le point sur ses sentiments…. Comme tu as fait le point sur les tiens "

-" Oui…. En espérant que ce ne soit pas Krum qu'elle ait choisi "

-" Ça m'étonnerait quand même "

-" C'est pas votre oiseau, derrière la fenêtre ? "

-" Oh ! Cassis…. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait l " dit Ambre en s'approchant de la fenêtre " Elle tient une lettre "

-" C'est pas une Beuglante, elles sont d'un rouge criard ces saletés "

-" Heureusement "

-" Vous devriez prendre la lettre, elle semble vouloir jouer avec le vent d'automne…. Ce serait dommage de l'en priver…. "

-" Tu as raison…. Et c'est pas en restant là que je saurais de qui est cette lettre "

Ambre ouvrit la fenêtre, donna un biscuit à Cassis avant de défaire la lettre de sa patte. L'oiseau s'envola rapidement, et rejoignit les nuages pour des figures aériennes dignes des plus grands Attrapeurs.

-" C'est une lettre de Severus "

-" Ah ! Et il dit quoi ? "

-" Il veut que je le rejoigne dans le petit jardin d'hiver "

-" Ça sent la demande en mariage "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Mon père a demandé ma mère en mariage, dans ce jardin…. C'est une tradition de Poudlard…. Faire sa demande dans le petit jardin…. L'ambiance y est très romantique "

-" Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me demande en mariage là où tous les autres le font "

-" Le lieu porte le même nom…. Mais il change d'apparence à chaque couple…. Et seul celui qui aime éperdument quelqu'un peut y entrer…. En plus, il faut déjà avoir la bague, et avoir demandé aux parents…. S'il a des gants blancs et qu'il s'agenouille…. C'est le grand jeu…. Il n'y a qu'un seul couple, jugé digne, par an, qui peut faire sa demande dans le jardin…. Cela veut dire que le couple restera uni à jamais…. Regardez mes parents, toujours ensemble, toujours amoureux, toujours heureux…. Le jardin permet que l'union soit protéger par Cupidon et Aphrodite en personne…. C'est le meilleur endroit pour les Fraisiers d'Amour…. "

-" Un seul couple par an ? "

-" Oui…. Sauf exception, si l'amour est vraiment fort, et que les amants ne reviendront pas à Poudlard…. Mais c'est très rare, un ou 2 cas en 1000 ans….. Si l'amour est pur, profond, et intense, le jardin s'ouvre aux amants…. Et une nouvelle variété de rose pousse, si la réponse à la demande est oui…. Vous devrez la cueillir, et garder les pétales dans un sachet…. Que vous mettrez au dessus de votre tête de lit…. C'est la tradition "

-" Mais je ne suis pas….. Enfin, tu le sais bien "

-" Le jardin n'en a rien à faire…. Seul l'amour compte…. Et Ann a dit que seul l'amour de Severus vous rendra moins différente…. Qu'elle plus belle preuve d'amour que la création magique d'une rose à vos 2 couleurs ? "

-" Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? "

-" Rien…. Vous devez attendre l'heure, et le rejoindre devant la porte "

-" Il y a un livre qui traite de ce jardin ? "

-" C'est vous la Bibliothécaire, pas moi…. Mais dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, il y a de forte chance que le Jardin soit mentionn "

-" Merci Ron "

-" Il n'y a pas de mal….. Je comptais me servir de ce jardin un jour, moi aussi…. Autant que ça reste dans la tradition familiale "

-" Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider à chercher Hermione "

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, si à midi personne ne l'a vu, je demanderais à Harry sa Carte…. Si elle n'est pas à Poudlard, c'est qu'il y a un problème…. Elle ne serait pas partie en laissant toutes ses affaires, ou sans prévenir les professeurs…. Mais bon, j'essaie de ne pas m'inquiéter si ce n'est pas nécessaire…. "

-" Pourquoi ne pas questionner les tableaux ? "

-" J'y avais pas pensé à ça…. Merci, je vais questionner les tableaux en partant de l'appartement…. Comme ça, je saurais ce qu'elle a fait…. Je file…. Soyez à l'heure à votre rendez-vous ! "

-" Tu me tiens au courant des avancées de ta recherche ? "

-" Bien sûr ! "

Ron fila vers l'appartement, détenant maintenant un moyen de retrouver Hermione…. En espérant que les personnages des tableaux soient coopératifs, enfin, un sortilège de dilution de la peinture devrait aid !


	60. Chapitre 123

**Chapitre 75 (123) :**** Détour par Azkaban**

Samedi 01 Novembre, fin de la matinée, Poudlard.

Ambre avançait dans le couloir menant au petit Jardin. Elle était passé en vitesse dans son appartement pour mettre une jolie robe. Elle avait choisi une robe chaussette en laine tricotée qui lui arrivait aux genoux, de couleur crème, avec une encolure bateau lui faisant un beau décolleté. Elle avait ajouté un châle marron, qu'elle avait noué autour de ses hanches pour accentuer leur mouvement, des bottines assorties. Pour aller avec ça, elle avait prit des bracelets en bois et en or, faisant un contraste avec la couleur de la robe. Ses cheveux, eux, avaient été juste brossés pour retomber délicatement sur ses épaules.

C'est un peu angoissée par le fait de ne pas être acceptée par le Jardin, qu'elle avançait vers sa destination. Au détour du couloir, elle le vit enfin, son sombre maître des Potions. Son double, sa moitié, celui avec qui elle voulait finir sa vie. Il avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder, impeccable dans son costume noir à queue de pie, avec des broderies représentant des feuilles de gui, en 2 tons de verts, et les fruits de cette plante magique avec du fil d'argent. Sa chemise blanche, au col amidonné, éclairait son visage qu'elle trouvait crispé. Il est vrai qu'il attendrait une réponse, et il ne semblait pas sûr de ce qu'elle dirait. Il était si mignon quand il doutait de lui. Elle repris sa route, doucement, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de celui de son amant.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui, il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de mettre leur mains jointes sur la poignée de la porte, qui s'ouvrit doucement, révélant le jardin. Celui-ci était magnifique, avec des milliers de roses aux couleurs diverses.

-" Si nous entrions ? " proposa Severus, retrouvant un peu de son courage.

-" Je te suis "

Ambre franchit le pas de la porte, espérant ne pas être rejetée par le Jardin aux Milles Rosiers. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi l'épreuve.

-" Où est-on ? " demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-" Dans le Jardin aux Milles Rosiers. C'est un jardin assez spécial, il se gère tout seul, par la magie du lieu. J'ai plus tendance à croire que des Esprits de Gaïa s'en occupent, ainsi que des fées des jardins. "

-" Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ? "

-" Toi aussi tu t'es changée "

-" Tu m'as donné rendez-vous. J'ai voulu m'habiller pour toi "

-" Tu es plus belle chaque jour. Mais je te préfère en tenue d'Eve "

-" Severus ! "

-" Quoi ? Tu es parfaite, jusqu'à ta petite rougeur sur les joues. Et je sais que tu deviens plus humaine chaque jour que Merlin fait ! "

-" Pourquoi voulais-tu venir dans ce jardin ? "

-" Je dois te parler. D'un sujet qui me tient à cur depuis quelques mois déj ! "

Severus la fit s'asseoir sur un petit banc en bois, et s'agenouilla devant elle avant de prendre des gants blancs et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

-" Ambre "

-" Severus "

-" Je ne sais pas comment dire ce que j'ai à dire. C'est la première fois "

-" Pour moi aussi. Mais tu t'en sors bien "

-" Merci. Ambre, on se connaît depuis 4 mois, et cela pourrait paraître peu pour beaucoup de personne. Mais ils ne sont pas nous. Ils ne savent ni ce que nous sommes, ni ce par quoi nous sommes passés. J'ai trouvé en toi une raison d'avoir foi en l'avenir, j'ai trouvé dans tes bras une raison de continuer à vivre. Je sais depuis notre première rencontre que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de ta présence à mes côtés. " dit Severus en sortant l'écrin de sa poche et en l'ouvrant " Ambre Nébula, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ? "

Les yeux d'Ambre faisaient des allers-retours entre ceux de Severus et la bague, avec la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortant. Son silence inquiétait de plus en plus Severus, qui avait des sueurs froides dans le dos.

-" En général c'est à ce moment là que tu donnes ta réponse "

-" Je. Je. Je ne sais pas quoi dire "

-" Promet-moi de ne pas me dire non de suite. Je ne m'en remettrais pas "

-" Te dire non. C'était quoi la question ? "

-" Tu te moques de moi l ? "

-" Un petit peu. Severus, je serais honorée de devenir ta femme " dit Ambre en prenant délicatement la bague.

-" Tu permets, c'est à moi de faire ça "

Severus lui prit la bague des doigts, avant qu'elle ne tende la main droite.

-" C'est à l'autre main que je veux la mettre. Ce n'est pas une bague comme les autres, c'est une bague de fiançailles "

-" Je te faisais marcher " dit Ambre en présentant l'autre main " Cette bague est magnifique "

-" Merci, j'espérais qu'elle te plairait "

-" Me plaire. Tu veux rire, je l'adore " dit Ambre en se jetant au cou de Severus " C'est quoi cette mélodie ? "

-" Ça, c'est le secret du Jardin. Regarde derrière toi "

Ambre se retourna pour une plantule sortir de terre, ses frêles feuilles vertes pâles s'ouvrant. Puis la plantule devint un plant qui devint en moins de 2 minutes un petit rosier, sur lequel des boutons de rose se mirent à fleurir, avant que de belles roses aux pétales tigrées orange et noires n'éclosent.

-" Cueille une rose " dit Severus " On la mettra au-dessus de notre lit. Cela porte bonheur "

-" Oui.. Elle est splendide "

-" Moins que toi. Si nous allions l'annoncer à ta mère ? "

-" Elle va te tuer si tu continues de l'appeler comme ça "

-" Mais non. Elle sera trop contente pour nous "

-" Oui.. Severus, merci "

-" Merci à toi, d'être mon rayon de soleil, mon étoile. Je t'aime plus que ma vie, et aujourd'hui, tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes "

-" Tu es un ange sous tes airs de diablotin "

Ambre et Severus retournèrent dans leur appartement, main dans la main, en rigolant comme des étudiants. Severus se changea, avec l'aide d'Ambre, avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de s'arrêter pour aller déjeuner. Dans le Hall, ils croisèrent Harry et Sirius, en sueur après avoir fait un peu de vol, accompagnés de Lucinda.

Dès qu'elle vit Ambre aussi rayonnante, Lucinda se précipita sur le couple et leur sauta dessus. Sirius et Harry, intrigués, se rapprochèrent du trio.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda Harry.

-" Severus m'a demandé en mariage " répondit Ambre, en lui montrant la bague " N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? "

-" Si, bien sûr. " répondit Harry, ne sachant pas où se mettre " Félicitation professeur "

-" Merci Potter "

-" Je vous en pris. Je vous laisse, je vais me changer A tout de suite parrain "

-" Oui " répondit Sirius, le moins froidement qu'il pouvait.

Harry le regarda un instant, mais en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son parrain, alors qu'il regardait les jeunes fiancés, il préféra se carapater le plus loin possible, son parrain semblant n'attendre qu'une chose, qu'il soit assez loin pour pouvoir dire ce qu'il pensait à Rogue, sans que Harry ne soit pris à partie. Mais une fois qu'il fut loin de leur yeux, il se fit tout petit pour entendre leur conversation.

-" Sirius, n'est-ce pas merveilleux pour eux ? " demanda Lucinda.

-" Merveilleux. En effet. Merveilleusement hilarant. " répondit froidement Sirius " Je me demandais si tu pouvais tomber encore plus bas. Je vois que c'est le cas "

-" Comme oses-tu ? " gronda Severus.

-" Comment j'ose quoi ? " le railla Sirius " Je te signale que tu viens de demander en mariage un robot. Franchement, elle a beau être d'apparence humaine, cela en reste un robot. Snivellus, tu es plus pitoyable que je ne l'aurais jamais pens "

-" Pitoyable ? Pourquoi, parce que malgré les apparences, je suis mon c. Pour une fois que j'agis en humain, je ne vais pas, et je ne veux pas, revenir en arrière. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Avec mon passé, personne ne m'aurait accept. Ambre ne m'a jamais refusé, on joue franc-jeu depuis le début, on n'a aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Et tu penses quoi ? Que les jolies filles, intelligentes et aimantes, ça court les rues. Si en plus tu désires qu'elles soient humaines, tu as tout raté mon pauvre ? "

-" Mais je l'ai trouvé, cette perle rare. Je ne suis pas comme toi "

-" Lucinda est une fée. Tu aimes une fée, j'aime un robot. On est plus semblables que tu ne le penses "

-" Lucinda n'est pas une fée ? " dit Sirius avant de se tourner vers elle " N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? "

Mais Lucinda regardait obstinément ses pieds, alors que Ambre lui mettait une main sur son épaule, et que Severus regardait durement Sirius.

-" Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Pas une fée ? " dit Sirius en la regardant, alors qu'elle ne répondait pas " Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps. Tu m'as menti. Sale. Sale fée. Ne m'approche plus jamais. Tu m'entends, plus jamais "

Sirius les planta là, alors qu'il était blanc comme un linge et que ses yeux brillaient, brillaient de la peine que la nouvelle lui avait faite. Il monta en courant, s'enfuyant, jusqu'à ses appartements. Harry l'avait vu passer près de sa cachette, et il avait ressenti un mélange de peine, de colère et de dégoût émanant de son parrain. La nouvelle l'avait détruit plus que toutes les années passées à Azkaban. Alors Harry écouta le reste de la conversation.

-" J'aurais dû le lui dire depuis longtemps. J'aurais dû le lui avouer depuis longtemps " répétait Lucinda, entre 2 sanglots.

-" Chérie, ramène-là dans sa chambre " dit Severus " Je vais prévenir Dumbledore des récents évènements. Lucinda, ne t'inquiète pas, Black s'emporte rapidement, quand il aura analysé tout ce que ça implique, il te présentera ses excuses "

-" Je l'ai trahi, je lui ai menti sur ma condition. Il est du monde magique, il s'est ce que mon apparence humaine implique. Il ne me reviendra jamais. Jamais. "

-" Vient. On va dans ma chambre. Aller. Dormir te fera du bien. Severus, tu veux bien. ? "

-" Bien sûr. Je préviens Dumbledore, et je lui amène un calmant "

-" Tu es un amour. Aller Lulu, vient. "

Harry se demanda en quoi le fait que son parrain sorte avec une fée soit dérangeant. Lui qui avait vu Pinocchio, il adorait les fées. Il aurait aimé que la Fée Bleue vienne le délivrer de chez les Dursley, qu'elle vienne le rende humain, et qu'elle fasse en sorte qu'ils ne le voient plus comme un monstre. En quoi le fait que Lucinda soit une fée pouvait déranger son parrain. Vu que ce dernier était dans une mauvaise passe, il ne pourrait pas lui demander directement, il faudrait donc qu'il trouve Hermione pour lui poser la question, puisque si Ambre était là, c'est que la bibliothèque était fermée.

Il espérait que dans ce cas, Ron avait réussi à trouver Hermione, et qu'ils étaient ensemble. Histoire que la journée se termine bien au moins pour 2 de ses proches. C'est alors qu'il décida qu'il était temps qu'il sorte de sa cachette, et qu'il aille enfin de changer. Parce que ses vêtements humides et les courants d'air du château, c'était absolument pas bon pour sa santé, et il ne tenait pas plus que ça à s'enrhumer, sous risque de passer ses vacances à l'infirmerie.

Il était midi passé quand Harry entra dans la grande salle, où une seule table était dressée. Il n'y avait, hormis les habitants de l'appartement, aucun autre élève de Poudlard. Mais les parents Weasley étaient venus pour les vacances, comme ça, ils seraient presque tous en famille. Il y avait encore les élèves de Durmstrang, et donc Victor, qui ne repartiraient que le soir. Ils étaient tous dans un coin, en train de discuter entre eux, en bulgare.

Dumbledore les invita à prendre place à table, et Harry se retrouva auprès de Ginny et en face de Marco. Ils discutaient de Quidditch en attendant que les autres arrivent. Ron entra rapidement dans la salle, et se dirigea de suite vers Dumbledore sans regarder Harry. Dumbledore l'éloigna de la table pour qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation en privé. Harry remarqua alors que depuis 1h déjà, il se massait les doigts et que c'était à cause de démangeaisons. En faisant ça, il regardait Ron et Dumbledore, bientôt rejoint par Mr et Mme Weasley.

A ce moment précis, un corbeau entra dans la Grande Salle et lâcha une enveloppe qui trouva magiquement le chemin des mains de Ron. L'enveloppe était d'un noir profond, et Harry remarque que son ami était aussi blanc qu'un linge lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Mr Weasley retint de justesse son fils lorsque les jambes de celui-ci cessèrent de le porter. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête aux parents Weasley avant de se diriger vers la table.

-" Nous avons un problème. Hermione Granger a été enlevée par Voldemort. "

-" Herrmione "

-" Mr Krum. Asseyez-vous. Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas plus que ça. "

-" Mais. "

-" La Déprimante était adressée à Mr Weasley, pas à vous, ni à Mr Potter. Les raisons sont plutôt claires, alors pour le moment vous restez tranquille. Severus, Harry et Ron, dans mon bureau avec Mr et Mme Weasley. Remus, prévenez les autres professeurs de la situation. Marco et Ginny, montez prévenir les filles, je pense qu'Ann aimerait être au courant de la situation "

-" Je monte le lui dire " dit Ginny " Ça m'occupera. On va la retrouver hein ? "

-" Bien sûr, et on la ramènera seine et sauve " dit Dumbledore " Ceux que j'ai nommé, je vous attends dans mon bureau. Les autres, le repas va bientôt être servi, alors bon appétit "

Krum se rassit de mauvaise grâce, sous le sourire narquois des Jumeaux Weasley. S'il lui fallait encore une preuve qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Hermione, et qu'il devait donc laisser la place à Ron, les Jumeaux lui donneraient gratuitement toutes les preuves qu'il faudrait, quitte a en rajouter quelques-unes de leur crues !

Marco se rassit calmement, laissant Ginny monter prévenir les filles, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Alors autant prendre des forces en attendant.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les quelques personnes présentes attendaient que Ron prenne la parole. Harry était assis à côté de lui, et le regardait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

-" Mr Weasley, vous sentez-vous prêt ? "

-" Oui. Je ne le suis pas vraiment, mais je ne le serais jamais autant "

-" Nous vous écoutons "

-" Hermione a été enlevée par les sbires de Voldemort, et il la retient prisonnière à Azkaban " lâcha Ron.

-" Et merde " dit Harry.

-" Comme tu dis " dit Remus " Parce qu'on ne peut pas aller jusqu'à l'île sans se faire repérer d'avance. Il y a des sortilèges pour nous empêcher de passer sous l'eau, et par les airs. Et la présence des Détraqueurs n'arrange rien "

-" Et on fait comment pour la récupérer "

-" On passe par la terre " dit une voix féminine.

Ombre se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du passage secret menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle portait sa tenue de travail, mais sa capuche était retirée, laissant voir ses cheveux et son masque.

-" Ombre "

-" Professeur Dumbledore. La voie du Poudlard Express est sécurisée, maintenant je comprend mieux le pourquoi. "

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda Ron, encore sous le choc.

-" Parce qu'en attaquant hier soir, il nous forçait à protéger les élèves retournant chez eux. Cependant, nous pouvons aller reprendre Melle Granger "

-" En passant par la terre ? " demanda Ron, reprenant espoir.

-" Bien sûr. Azkaban est un point magique, de magie négative, mais magique quand même. Il faut des points positifs et des points négatifs, pour garder la neutralité du monde. Le voyage sera difficile, surtout pour le mental, mais on la reprendra par la ruse. Allez vous changer, nous partons dans 15 minutes "

-" Nous ? " demanda Ron.

-" Elle est au courant. Aller, on se bouge " dit Harry.

-" On va la récupérer "

-" En vie, saine et sauve. " assura Ombre " Mais le temps presse, allez vous changer "

-" Et comment va Ann ? " demanda Dumbledore.

-" Elle dort. Mon arrivée d'hier soir, ça l'a vidée de ses forces. Mais je n'aurais pas pu passer par un autre endroit. Et puis comme ça, Voldemort sait que Poudlard ne se laissera pas détruire facilement. Et que la Triade est bien entraînée. Allons lui montrer de quoi vous êtes capables. Enfin pas totalement, mais il se méfiera par la suite. Le but de la mission, c'est de reprendre Hermione le plus vite possible, en se frottant le moins possible aux Détraqueurs et aux Mangemorts. Rendez-vous dans 10 minutes dans la salle d'entraînement, le temps presse, vous devriez déjà être changés. Allez "

Les 2 garçons ne se le firent pas dire une autre fois, ils sortirent, ragaillardis, du bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsque la porte se referma, celui-ci se tourna vers Ombre.

-" On doit parler avant, laissez-nous quelques minutes "

-" Albus ? " dit Severus.

-" Laissez-nous, quelques minutes " ordonna Dumbledore.

Les adultes sortirent sans demander leur reste, et patientèrent dans le couloir.

-" Depuis quand ? "

-" Depuis 1 mois "

-" Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? "

-" Pourquoi le dire, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Vu comment notre relation s'est finie, Harry me haïra dès qu'il se souviendra, et vous n'y changerez rien. Vous le dire n'aurait rien changé, vous m'auriez averti des changements de travail de la Triade, de toute façon. "

-" Tu aurais dû me le dire "

-" Tu me tutoies maintenant ? Oh j'ai peur. J'en ai la chair de poule "

-" Ann " coupa Dumbledore.

-" Albus " répondit Ann.

-" Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. "

-" Et vous non plus. Vous croyez quoi ? Que tout ça m'amuse. Que ça m'enchante tout ça, que c'est un amusement passager parce que je suis la Fille du Ph. Que cette putain de légende me met à l'abris de tout.. Je suis prête à mourir pour qu'Harry vive. Je suis prête à ne pas revenir pour lui. Et pas parce qu'on me dit de le faire, parce que je suis amoureuse de lui, et que je ferais tout pour lui. Mourir y compris. Alors ne me dites pas que je joue, parce que jouer à mourir, c'est pas un jeu. "

-" Calmez-vous. Une Gryffondor et un Gryffondor dans la même pièce, ça fait des étincelles.. Je sais que c'est dur, je suis passé par l'éloignement de son âme s. Ça a été très difficile pour moi, les mois qui ont suivi notre. Enfin, vous voyez "

-" L'Union. La raison de la présence des Jumelles dans le coin. Je voie très bien. "

-" Ann, c'est pas parce que tu es ma grande, je ne sais combien de fois, tante, que je ne peux pas te botter le cul, s'il le faut "

-" Faudrait encore que tu puisses m'attraper, Merlin ! "

-" Tu n'as pas une de mes élèves à récupérer " répondit Dumbledore, sachant qu'il perdrait d'avance.

-" Si. Tu abandonnes ? "

-" On reprendra plus tard notre bataille verbale. Fais attention "

-" Mais oui, Albus, comme toujours. "

-" Et empêche Gabrielle de sortir cette fois "

-" Si on fait assez vite, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Hermione a du réciter l'incantation "

-" Quelle incantation ? "

-" J'avoue.. Je me suis servie d'Hermione, pour forcer la mémoire d'Harry. Je l'ai laissée partir sachant qu'elle serait enlevée. Mais de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas nous revenir comme il était prévu. "

-" Comment ? "

-" Corps mutilé par les sévices sexuels que Lucius lui aurait fait subir "

-" Te ne l'a pas ? "

-" Non. Sortilège de la Belle aux Bois Dormants "

-" Mmm.

-" Elle n'a même pas besoin de le dire à voix haute. J'espère, réellement, qu'il aura voulu lui donner des coups avant. Pour qu'elle ait eu le temps de murmurer les paroles. "

-" Je l'espère aussi. Mais connaissant Lucius, il aura voulu faire durer son plaisir. "

-" Brr "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Rien Brr, c'est tout "

-" Tu me caches quelque chose ! "

-" Bien sûr. Voir le futur c'est un don, seulement chaque action dans le présent change le futur. Les actes sont les mêmes, mais leur intensité varie. Qu'ils soient annulés ou qu'ils apparaissent. C'est un sac de n. Je file, faut récupérer Mione "

A Azkaban, Voldemort patientait calmement en regardant la mer. Il attendait son cadeau. Ce qui permettrait de faire du mal au plus de personnes possibles : sa victime, ses parents, son petit-ami, son meilleur ami, la famille de son petit-ami. Oh qu'il allait frapper fort. Très fort. Détruire la Sang de Bourbe, c'est détruire le fils Weasley, par conséquent Harry Potter et la famille Weasley et donc Dumbledore. Qu'il avait été génial sur ce coup l.

C'est donc en pleine crise de nombrilisme, égocentrisme et autosatisfaction qu'il attendait son " petit cadeau ". Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, escorter de Lucius Malefoy et Oratio Callisto. Pansy Parkinson portait fièrement un petit bocal dans lequel une statue oscillait.

-" Oratio, quel plaisir de vous revoir "

-" Et c'est un honneur pour moi, Maître "

-" Comment vont les troupes en Amérique ? "

-" Il est dur de trouver des Sorciers de Sang Pur, avec nos idées. De plus, le pays est très vaste. Mais on s'entraîne en déchaînant les éléments naturels. Les moldus américains croient tout ce qu'on leur dit à la TV, et on a des personnes à nous dans les studios. "

-" Bien. Après l'Europe, on s'occupera de l'Amérique. Je compte sur toi "

-" Je ferais tout pour vous satisfaire, Maître "

-" Bien. Lucius, des problèmes ? "

-" Non Maître, la jeune Parkinson a fait son travail correctement. En tout cas, le but est atteint "

-" Et ton fils ? "

-" Il se demande ce qu'on lui cache. Il est intelligent, et rus. Il a compris qu'il n'était pas encore des nôtres, ainsi que les raisons "

-" Bien, bien. Parkinson, approche "

-" Oui Maître "

-" Ne me mens pas. Comment cela s'est-il pass ? "

-" On a réussi à la coincer, dans un couloir sans tableaux. Les gars ont monté la garde pour être sûr qu'on serait seul. Mais un truc bizarre est sorti du mur, et l'a emmené avec lui. "

-" Un passe muraille ? "

-" Je ne sais pas. "

-" A quoi ressemblait-il ? "

-" Une capuche en morceau, une peau de momie. C'était vraiment étrange "

-" Un sortilège d'illusion.. Cette Ombre est vraiment pleine de possibilit. Tu as coincé la Sang de Bourbe devant un passage secret. C'est pour ça qu'elle est l. Parkinson, pour rattraper tes erreurs, tu retourneras à Poudlard, et tu trouves le plus de renseignements sur cette Amazone.. "

-" Oui Maître "

-" Ne me déçois pas "

-" Non, Maître ! "

-" Bien. Retourne auprès de ton promis, et fait-lui oublier ses doutes "

-" Avec plaisir Maître "

-" Lucius. Occupe-toi de notre invitée. Je dois discuter avec Oratio "

-" Avec joie Maître "

-" Laisses-en un peu aux autres " dit Oratio.

-" Compte là-dessus ! "

Lucius emmena le bocal dans lequel Hermione Granger, stupefixée, était retenue prisonnière. Il descendit dans les bas-fonds d'Azkaban, lui permettant d'être le plus loin possible des Détraqueurs, qui montaient la garde sur les abords de l'île. Il choisit un des cachots libres, le plus sale et le plus sombre qu'il y ait. Il était situé au fond d'un couloir sombre, et comme il y avait des Mangemorts en pleine formation, avec des Mangemorts confirmés, dans les cachots occupés, Potter et Weasley ne pourraient pas venir chercher la prisonnière, aussi facilement que ça.

Une fois dans le cachot, il alluma le brasier qui servait à torturer avec des fers chauds, mais qui permettait aussi d'avoir un peu de lumière. Le noir complet n'est pas le mieux pour les jeux psychologiques, mieux vaut les jeux d'ombres pour ça. Il ferma magiquement la porte avant d'ouvrir le bocal.

-" Voyons voir ce qui peut faire courir le fils Weasley, et Victor Krum "

Il sortit précautionneusement Hermione de son bocal, histoire de ne pas la casser avant d'avoir pu s'amuser avec elle. Il la posa sur le sol poussiéreux avant de lui rendre sa taille normale. Il utilisa ensuite un sortilège permettant de ramollir les articulations, pour pouvoir attacher Hermione au mur, avec des chaînes qui n'avaient pas servie depuis très longtemps, vu la rouille qu'il y avait dessus. Il lui attacha les poignés et les chevilles : un coup bien placé fait mal, même à un sorcier, et il avait encore besoin de cette partie de son anatomie.

-" _Enervatum_ "

Hermione revint à elle, et Lucius n'aurait raté le spectacle pour rien au monde : de grands yeux marrons se rendants compte du pétrin dans lequel leur propriétaire était. C'était jouissif, surtout quand ladite propriétaire commençait à se faire des films.

-" Granger, c'est ça. Une Sang de Bourbe. Mais une intelligence vivace. "

-" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? "

-" Moi. M'amusez. "

-" Comment ? "

-" Tu verras en temps et en heure. Ma manière de jouer. Pour le moment, c'est boulot "

-" Quoi ? "

-" _Endoloris !_ "

La puissance de Lucius est bien plus grande que celle de Parkinson, et les muscles d'Hermione la lâchèrent. Elle se déboîta presque les épaules lorsqu'elle chuta. Lucius lui envoya d'autres sortilèges _Doloris_, avant de s'octroyer une petite pause, avec un jus de citrouille glacé. Hermione était percluse de douleur, et son cerveau si brillant avait du mal à fonctionner. Elle se souvint cependant de l'incantation protection. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de remettre ses idées en place, et de se rappeler correctement de l'incantation.

-" J'en appelle à l'amour qui est en mon cur " murmura Hermione " J'en appelle à l'amour de l'être aim. Lui seul peut m'offrir le bonheur. Lui seul peut à jamais me protéger. Si l'amour qui nous unit est assez fort, alors il me protègera même de la mort. Entend mon appel, vient à moi.. Toi seul saura me réveiller de ce coma. "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? " dit Lucius en s'approchant " Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes salope ? "

Lucius attrapa Hermione par les cheveux, lui empoigna le cuir chevelu plutôt, et lui redressa la tête, arrachant un cri de douleur (un autre) à Hermione.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? "

-" Je t'aime Ron " furent les derniers mots d'Hermione.

Une lumière rouge sortit de tous ces pores, envoyant violemment Lucius à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le fer des chaînes fondit, libérant les membres d'Hermione. Celle-ci flotta en l'air, toujours en illuminant la pièce d'un rouge passion. Des petits curs blancs sortirent de sa poitrine et plongèrent dans le sol. S'en suivit alors la perforation du sol par des ronces. Elles formèrent un lit végétal, et des roses fleurirent pour faire un matelas de douceur odorante. Le corps d'Hermione pivota et descendit, pour reposer sur le lit de fleurs. Son corps redevint sans luminosité, mais le lit de roses libérait des poussières lumineuses.

Les Mangemorts des cachots voisins vinrent voir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais comme la porte avait été fermée par Lucius, ils ne pouvaient pas entrer. Lucius repris vite connaissance et contenance, il débloqua la porte et Oratio et Voldemort entrèrent.

-" Elle t'a donné du fils à retordre ? " plaisanta Oratio.

-" Elle a murmuré des trucs. " se défendit Lucius " Une incantation "

-" Quoi, comme incantation ? " demanda Voldemort.

-" J'en sais rien. Ça c'est mis en marche quand elle a avoué qu'elle aimait le fils Weasley "

-" Oratio ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée. Ce doit être de la magie pour femme. "

-" De la magie de femme. Comme toujours. Ces bonnes femmes, elles ne sont bonnes qu'à nous emmerder " dit Voldemort.

-" A nous servir aussi " tempéra Lucius.

-" Oui. Aussi. Mais ce ne sont pas mes jouets préférés. Mon cher Lucius. Oratio, va voir ce qu'elle a "

-" Oui Maître "

Oratio Callisto s'approcha d'Hermione, doucement. Mais à moins d'1m d'elle, une demie sphère d'un rose pâle apparut devant lui. Il avança prudemment mais il ne put franchir la barrière protectrice qui vira au rouge sombre.

-" Protection Amoureuse " conclue Oratio " Développée par les Amazones. Elle a une amie très rusée "

-" Cette Ombre commence à m'énerver " dit Voldemort " Renforcer la sécurit. Potter et Weasley vont venir la chercher, à n'en pas douter. Méfiez-vous, cette Ombre est douée en illusion. Le moindre brouillard peut les camoufler "

-" Et elle ? Qui s'en occupe ? " demanda Lucius.

-" Poste des gardes devant la porte. Et veilles qu'ils ne fassent pas d'erreurs.. S'il y a un problème, appelle les Lestrange. Ils arriveront avec des Détraqueurs. Et Potter ne résistent pas aux Détraqueurs "

-" Oui, Maître "

Ann se tenait dans le Hall du Manoir Caché, elle faisait les 100 pas en attendant Ron et Harry. Bien sûr, elle était habillée en Ombre, mais malgré tout, elle avait peur. Les Détraqueurs faisaient ressurgir n'importe quel souvenir, mais des souvenirs indésirables.

-" Ombre, on est prêt, on part quand tu veux " dit Ron.

-" Tout de suite. Approchez, et tenez-moi la main. Et tenez-vous l'autre main, qu'on fasse un cercle. Accrochez-vous, ça va tanguer "

Un pentacle apparut sous leur pied, la terre devint meuble sous eux et une bulle de terre les entoura. Puis ils disparurent dans le sol. Ils s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la croûte terrestre. Ils traversèrent diverses couches sédimentaires avant de partir vers l'île d'Azkaban. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne communiquaient pas, mais, chacun sentait la tension croître chez les 2 autres. C'était une chose de se battre contre Voldemort à Poudlard, s'en était une autre que de le faire sur son terrain, sur un terrain totalement inconnu. A l'aplomb d'Azkaban, Ann arrêta leur progression.

-" Bien. On est juste en dessus d'elle "

-" Je ressens un truc bizarre " dit Ron " C'est vraiment étrange "

-" Une sensation d'amour ? " demanda Ann.

-" Oui. Comme ce que je ressens pour elle, mais pour moi "

-" Moi, je sens rien. Même pas les Détraqueurs "

-" C'est normal. Au moins Hermione a lancé l'incantation "

-" Incantation ? " demandèrent les garçons.

-" Un cours particulier, spécial fille. " dit Ann " Ce qui permettra de la retrouver saine et sauve. Avec juste un soucis "

-" Lequel ? "

-" Seul toi, Ron, pourras la toucher. Avec Harry, nous monterons la garde. On reprend Hermione, et on se casse. "

-" Oui. Mais pour les Détraqueurs ? "

-" Tu sais lancer le Patronus "

-" Oui, on l'a appris en cours "

-" Très drôle. C'est pas au programme de la 3ème année, que je sache "

-" Comment tu le sais ? "

-" Je sais beaucoup de choses, n'oublie pas que je suis en rapport avec Dumbledore. Lorsque tu lanceras le Patronus, n'oublie pas de dire Shield à la fin de la formule, et de visualiser un bouclier. Une bulle se formera. "

-" Et tu feras quoi, toi ? "

-" Je monterais la garde. Contre les Mangemorts. Et en renfort, si tu rates ton sort. A moins que tu veuilles qu'on échange ? "

-" Non. Si on arrêtait de discuter, et qu'on y allait ? " dit Harry.

-" Oui. Préparez-vous à sentir les effets néfastes des Détraqueurs, lorsqu'on sera assez près. Les mauvais souvenirs risquent de remonter. Respirer, et lutter. Il ne faudra pas lancer le bouclier avant qu'on ait vu s'il y avait du monde. Et on doit arriver loin de la protection d'Hermione, où nous serions, Harry et moi, envoyer loin. "

-" Donc, je récapitule " dit Ron " On est sous l'endroit où Hermione est retenue prisonnière, protégée par une incantation pour fille. Ensuite, on remonte, sans protection "

-" En espérant que vos protections mentales suffisent à ne pas nous faire repérer "

-" Oui. Dès qu'on connaît les risques, Harry lance un bouclier anti-Détraqueurs. Je file prendre Hermione, pendant que tu vérifies qu'aucun Mangemort n'arrive. On se regroupe, et on repart rapidement "

-" C'est ça "

-" Alors on y va, parce que je sens les Détraqueurs. "

-" On y va "

La remontée fut lente, pour pouvoir approcher sans se faire repérer. Mais seul Ron était protégé de la mauvaise influence des Détraqueurs par l'amour d'Hermione, même s'il ne voulait pas encore croire que c'était pour cette raison, il l'espérait au fond de lui. Mais pour Harry et Ann c'était plus difficile de rester concentré. Ann entendait le cri des personnes qu'elle avait tué, peu importe qu'ils aient tenté de la tuer, elle s'en voulait toujours, même si c'était la Loi de la Nature : tuer ou être tuer. Pour Harry, c'était une nouveaut : c'est pas le soir de la mort de ses parents qu'il revoyait, mais une drôle de journée sur une belle plage. Seulement il n'avait que quelques flashes, et c'était pas encore complet, mais il commençait déjà à se sentir mal.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ron, qui était le plus grand, regarda dans la pièce et fit un signe aux 2 autres. Ils sortirent enfin du sol. La présence des Détraqueurs se fit encore plus insoutenable, et Harry ne put résister plus longtemps, il y avait trop de Détraqueurs dans le coin. Il perdit conscience dans les bras d'Ann.

-" Ron, dépêche-toi Je tiens la porte fermée "

-" Oui "

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, et de nouveau la sphère rosée apparut. Mais elle laissa pénétrer Ron. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, doucement, la contemplant sur son lit de rose.

-" Ron ! Dépêche, je ne peux pas tous les contrer "

-" Oui "

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'Hermione, caressa un instant son visage, avant de passer un bras sous ses genoux et sous ses bras. Il la ramena vers lui et se leva. La sphère bougea avec elle, et engloba le couple. C'est à ce moment que la porte céda, laissant passer au moins 5 Mangemorts.

Ron se retourna vers les intrus au moment où ils lui lançaient des _Expelliarmus_ ou des _Doloris_, qui furent stopper par la protection d'Hermione. Ann leur envoya des bourrasques de vents en appelant Ron. Celui-ci accouru. Comme Hermione était dans ses bras, Ann et Harry purent profiter de sa protection. Ron lâcha les jambes d'Hermione et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ann, alors qu'elle faisait de même avec Harry. Les 2 inconscients entre eux. Ils virent les Détraqueurs entraient dans la pièce, au moment où la gaine de terre les entourait de nouveau, leur permettant de plonger dans la Terre. La dernière chose qu'ils entendirent fut le cri de frustration de Lucius Malefoy.

Ils prirent le chemin inverse, plus lentement. Ils arrivèrent en fin de journée dans le Hall de Poudlard, où Dumbledore, les Weasley et les Granger attendaient, ainsi que Victor Krum. Il était resté, alors que les élèves étaient déjà repartis pour la Bulgarie, il transplanerait là-bas dès qu'il en aurait fini ici. Les Granger se précipitèrent sur leur fille, alors que Dumbledore leur demandait d'éviter de l'enlever des bras de Ron. Mais Mme Granger ne voulait pas écouter, lorsqu'elle tenta de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, elle se reçut une petite décharge électrique.

-" Pourquoi ? " demanda-t-elle en pleurant.

-" C'est un vieux sortilège permettant aux femmes d'être protégées. Une ceinture de chasteté magique. En quelque sorte, qui permet aussi d'être protégé de tous les sorts "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? "

-" C'est de la magie de femme, je ne sais pas. Mr Weasley, amenait Melle Granger à l'infirmerie "

-" Oui. "

-" Mr et Mme Granger, vous pouvez le suivre "

-" Merci "

Ils ne furent pas les seuls à suivre Ron, Victor aussi. Dumbledore se dirigea alors vers Ann et Harry, qui revenait difficilement à lui. Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras, et Remus avait sorti du chocolat de sa poche.

-" Ça va Harry ? "

-" Mieux merci " répondit-il faiblement.

Harry regarda autour de lui, et lorsqu'il tomba sur Ombre, une grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Il se leva rapidement, et tous purent sentir sa colère.

-" Je ne veux plus te voir, tu m'entends, plus jamais ! " hurla-t-il à l'intention d'Ann " Toi, et toutes les autres toi. Vous me dégoûtez. Tu me dégoûtes, sale monstruosit "

Ann sentit son cur se briser, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, cachées par le masque. Alors qu'Harry partait le plus loin possible, elle disparut en transplanant.

-" Alors là, on est mal barré pour les remettre ensemble " dit Remus " Très mal barr "

-" C'est peut-être mieux ainsi " dit Sirius " La trahison n'est pas appréciée, par personne "

Sirius suivit Harry, en laçant un regard froid à Lucinda. Celle-ci partit en pleurant dans les cachots, alors que Remus se grattait la tête, et que Louisa soufflait un bon coup.

-" C'est pas gagné cette histoire " dit-elle en prenant le bras de Remus " Pourquoi les Gryffondors doivent-ils être aussi têtus et bornés ? "

-" Je n'en sais rien, j'ai pas l'impression d'être comme ça "

-" Non, tu es un cas rare. "

-" Allons voir comment va la jeune Hermione " dit Dumbledore " J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop souffert "


	61. Chapitre 124

**Chapitre 76 (124) :**** Gabrielle**

Harry était directement monté dans la chambre de la pièce secrète, sans passer par l'infirmerie et encore moins par l'appartement. Il ferma magiquement toutes les entrées, il voulait être seul pour laisser exploser sa rage.

-" Elle m'a trompé…. " dit Harry en empoignant une chaise et en l'envoyant se briser contre le mur à l'opposé " Elle m'a menti…. Sur toute la ligne…. A moi, son Lion…. La garce, je la hais, je la hais, je la hais "

Il passa sa rage sur tout le mobilier avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

-" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?…. Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ? " dit-il, les larmes roulant sur ses joues " Pourquoi avoir tout détruit…. On était si bien ensemble avant ça…. Pourquoi ? "

La journée avait été trop forte en émotions, et les Détraqueurs avaient fragilisé le mental d'Harry, au point que les souvenirs de l'été lui faisaient horriblement mal. C'est donc mentalement et émotionnellement lessivé qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé. Mais le sommeil n'allait pas être de tout repos.

**_Début du flash-back :_**

Maïa laissa le Trio se dire bonne nuit, et alla s'asseoir sur la plage, écoutant le ressac de la mer.

-" Beaucoup de monde veut me parler en particulier, aujourd'hui…. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? " dit Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-" Je crois que Gabrielle va ressortir " lâcha Maïa " Et je crois que tu ne l'apprécieras pas "

-" Pourquoi ? C'est la protectrice d'Ann…. "

-" Non, c'est la face sombre d'Ann…. Celle qui ressort quand elle ne peut plus rien faire pour se protéger…. Et pour protéger les autres…. "

-" Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? "

-" Ne juge pas Ann sur ce qu'elle a été…. Ou sur ce qu'elle est par nature "

-" Je ne comptais pas le faire " répliqua Harry.

-" Je sais…. Mais c'est ce que tu risques de faire malgré toi…. Si cela t'arrive, réfléchit bien à ce que tu m'as toi-même dit : mieux vaut que Gabrielle sorte, si cela peut sauver Ann…. " dit Maïa en se levant " Bonne nuit Harry, fait attention à toi "

Harry ne répondit rien, et resta là, à écouter la musique de la mer. Il rentra tard dans la chambre d'Ann, et s'allongea tout habillé sur leur lit. Il respira profondément l'odeur de sa moitié, de nouveau enivré par elle. Elle n'était pas si loi que ça, et pas de puis si longtemps non plus, mais son cœur se serrait à chaque pensée. Elle faisait partie de lui, elle était lui, il était elle, ils étaient un. La savoir loin, la sentir loin, c'était insoutenable. Mais c'était aussi nécessaire : il saurait enfin si ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était que physique.

Il passa donc 4 jours maussades avant de sentir une douleur intense et des picotements dans les mains. Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent rapidement, avant de filer voir Dumbledore. Ils le trouvèrent sur le pont, en train de regarder intensément l'île.

-" Ann est en danger " dit précipitamment Harry " On doit la rejoindre "

-" Non "

-" Mais pourquoi ? "

-" Quelque chose d'horrible se passe sur l'île…. Toutes les Amazones sont en danger "

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils virent les oiseaux fuirent la forêt, alors qu'un son de corne se faisait entendre.

-" Les Amazones doivent quitter l'île…. Nous aussi " dit Dumbledore.

-" Il en est hors de question " répondit Harry.

Harry débarqua en courant, suivi par Ron et Hermione. Dumbledore retint de justesse Sirius et Remus, leur indiquant qu'ils devaient rester à bord.

Sur le chemin du village principal, ils croisèrent des tas d'Amazone, femmes, enfants, des familles complètes, et même les Aspirantes. Harry en retint une qui lui lança un regard apeuré.

-" Que se passe-t-il ? "

-" La Prêtresse…. La Prêtresse s'en prend à votre amie…. Elle est devenue folle, elle a attaqué la Caserne…. Et interrompu l'Emancipation…. "

-" Et Ann ? "

-" Je ne sais pas…. Elles en étaient aux mains quand Maïa a lancé le signe d'évacuation…. Votre bateau est le plus près, on doit rejoindre la crique…. "

-" Maria ? "

-" Ma mère m'appelle…. Désolée " dit l'Amazone en partant rejoindre les siens.

-" Elle est en danger " dit Harry en courant vers le village " Je dois la sauver "

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et le suivirent sur le sentier menant au Village. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent sur la place Centrale, Maïa se précipita vers eux.

-" Partez, c'est un ordre "

-" Pas question " dit Harry " Je veux la voir "

-" Si Graciella te voit, elle te tuera…. Toi et tes amis…. Partez, c'est un ordre "

Il allait capituler quand il vit un corps passer d'un côté à l'autre de la place, pour traverser la Caserne et la réduire en morceau, avant de s'écraser contre la roche.

-" Ann ! " cria Harry en se précipitant vers elle.

-" Non " dit Maïa en le retenant in extremis " Aidez-moi…. Elle ne doit pas le voir "

-" Harry ! "

-" Lâchez-moi…. Elle souffre, je le sens…. Elle a besoin de moi "

Une ombre traversa la place et tous purent voir le monstre qu'était devenu Graciella. Sa peau avait pris une couleur vert pâle, sa chevelure était devenue un casque d'écailles noires, ses mains avaient des doigts longs, son ventre et sa poitrine étaient recouverts d'écailles verts pomme, et ses membres inférieurs étaient devenus une queue de serpent. Elle avait senti Harry, et se dirigeait vers le groupe.

-" C'est quoi ça ? " demanda Ron.

-" Ça…. " dit Maïa " Le pire cauchemar des Amazones…. C'est Médusa…. La réincarnation de la femme de Salazar Serpentard "

-" Vous plaisantez l ? " demanda Hermione.

-" Oh non…. Et c'est Graciella qui est cette réincarnation…. Avec Ann qui est son ennemie jurée…. "

Médusa serpentait lentement jusqu'à eux, qui ne pouvaient se détacher du regard envoûtant de la femme-serpent. Elle était à moins de 10m du groupe lorsqu'un éclair blanc la percuta. Ann se tourna vers eux, ses traits colériques s'adoucissant dès qu'elle vit Harry. Elle regarda Médusa, sonnée momentanément, avant de se précipiter vers Harry.

-" Allez-vous en, je vous en pris…. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici…. Maïa, ramène-les auprès d'Albus…. "

-" Ann ? " dit Harry en la regardant.

Ann embrassa passionnément Harry, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-" Pardonne-moi " murmura Ann.

-" Quoi ? "

Ann se recula et donna un coup sec, du tranchant de la main, au niveau du cou. Harry s'effondra dans ses bras.

-" Ramène-le sur le bateau, Maïa…. Lorsqu'il sera en sécurité, réveille-le "

-" Il va t'en vouloir "

-" Je préfère qu'il me haïsse, plutôt qu'il meurt idiotement " dit Ann en caressant la tête d'Harry " Je ramène les miens…. Regroupe les bateaux, et les familles, dans la crique…. Sliver vous protégera…. Elle revient à elle, fuyez "

-" On y va ! " dit Maïa en soulevant Harry " Fait attention "

-" Oui "

Ann se détourna d'eux, et se dirigea vers Médusa, pendant que Maïa ramenait les enfants sur le bateau. Elle pressait Ron et Hermione de la suivre, alors que des bruits horribles provenaient du village. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur la plage, ils virent que le Lady était bondé d'Amazone, et que des navires de pêche arrivaient dans la crique. Maïa monta à bord, déposa Harry sur une chaise et appela Lucinda et Ambre.

-" On largue les amarres, maintenant ! " ordonna-t-elle.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, le Lady quitta son quai et prit le large, pour se retrouver près de la barrière de corail. Les bateau de pêche rejoignirent le Lady, et de nombreuses Amazones montèrent à bord, pour mettre les plus jeunes en sécurité dans les nombreuses salles du Lady.

-" Que se passe-t-il ? " demanda Dumbledore.

-" Médusa, la femme de Salazar, est entrée dans le corps de Graciella…. " expliqua Maïa " Maintenant, le Serpent et le Phœnix doivent combattre…. "

Gryffin accourut sur le pont, dans sa forme de lion, causant une frayeur à toutes les Amazones. Il fonça sur l'avant du navire et libéra un bruit qui fit frémir toutes les personnes présentes. Harry, revenant à lui et réalisant tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le rejoignit et mis une main dans sa crinière.

-¤ _Moi aussi je suis inquiet_ ¤ lui dit Harry ¤ _Elle m'a sonné, pour que je parte…. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je l'aurais gêné, je le sais…. Même si c'était un coup bas_ ¤

-¤ _Ils arrivent_ ¤ répondit Gryffin.

-¤ _Qui ?_ ¤

Mais Gryffin n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer qui venait, puisque 2 OVNIs _(N/A : le mot n'est certainement pas approprié, mais la définition l'est.... Objet Volant Non Identifié....) _se rapprochaient du bateau. Le premier était Fumerolle qui portait Onyx. Elle le déposa dans un espace que Dumbledore avait libéré, et Harry pu enfin voir l'unique licorne noire au monde. Onyx était un mâle, il était aussi haut que Dumbledore, enfin la hauteur d'une hypothétique selle. Son pelage était aussi noir que les cheveux d'Harry, brillant et soyeux. Ses yeux étaient 2 amandes d'onyx. Sa corne semblait capable de transperçait facilement un corps humain, et ses sabots devaient être mortels.

Un ange se posa à côté de lui, libérant les 3 Fondateurs. Helga se précipita sur Onyx, et le calma dès qu'elle le toucha. Gryffin rejoignit Godric et Fumerolle se posa sur l'épaule de Rowena. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry comprit que l'être ailé, pas un ange, c'était Ann. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna et Harry vit que son regard commençait à être vide. Elle ne lui sourit pas, ne répondit pas à sa caresse et s'éleva dans les airs.

Une bourrasque de vents l'entoura, formant une sphère blanche autour d'elle. La sphère s'ouvrir pour laisser voir un ange. Harry lui attrapa le bas de sa robe, et il comprit instamment son erreur. L'ange tourna son doux visage vers lui, alors que 2 pierres de glace le scrutaient de bas en haut. Gabrielle avait le même physionomie qu'Ann, mais sa peau était blanche comme la mort, ses cheveux et ses cils étaient blancs avec des fils d'argent. Elle portait la tenue des Amazones, mais les couleurs étaient le blanc et l'argent.

-" Que me veux-tu, enfant ? " dit l'Ange d'une voix froide.

-" Rien, Gabrielle…. Il ne veut rien " dit Louisa en faisant reculer Harry.

-" Bien…. Rester loin du rivage…. Je m'occupe de la Méduse "

Elle se tourna vers l'île, tourna sa main droite vers le haut et une épée en sortit. La lame de l'épée était faite de cristal, et la poignée était en or avec des incrustations de rubis. La poignée représentait une femme les bras croisés au-dessus de la tête, et des ailes longeant la lame, la maintenant. Gabrielle resserra sa poigne sur le manche et s'envola vers l'île.

Godric se dirigea vers Harry, et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, le questionnant d'un regard.

-" Gabrielle est la protectrice d'Ann…. Ne juges pas ma fille pour ça…. "

-" Ses yeux sont si froids, elle semble inhumaine "

-" Pour tuer, mieux vaut ne pas avoir d'âme…. Ni de cœur…. Sinon on les perd, et on en souffre "

-" Mais…. "

-" Si tu peux accepter ce que va faire Gabrielle, tu seras digne de ma fille…. "

-" Elle va tuer la Méduse ? "

-" Oui…. "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Médusa voudra te tuer…. Et tuer les Amazones "

-" Mais si Ann meurt, elle reviendra…. Comme le phœnix ? "

-" Que si le descendant de Salazar tente de te tuer…. C'est pour ça que Gabrielle est sortie, Ann ne servira à rien contre elle…. Je sens un grand trouble en toi, que décides-tu ? "

-" J'en sais absolument rien…. Mon cœur me dit de lui pardonner ses gestes à venir, mais ma logique et ma raison, non…. "

-" Tu choisiras en ton âme et conscience…. De toute façon, Ann est dorénavant émancipée…. Si elle ne meurt pas aujourd'hui, l'Epreuve de l'Oubli s'en suivra "

-" Hein ? Encore ? "

-" Oui…. Obligatoire, j'ai beau avoir fait la loi, je ne penserais pas que je le regretterais…. Enfin, enfreindre les règles, c'est dans ma nature…. "

-" C'est de famille, en effet "

Godric et Harry furent rejoint par Dumbledore, Helga et Rowena. Tous regardaient l'île avec appréhension : si Ann ou plutôt Gabrielle échouait, le clan des Amazones serait anéanti à jamais, ainsi que la Triade, et Voldemort aurait le champ libre.

Le temps sembla passer encore plus lentement que d'habitude. Les bruits de l'île étaient encore plus angoissant, car ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, et ils imaginaient le pire. Ils virent alors Médusa en train de foncer hors de la forêt, et avant qu'elle n'arrive sur le ponton, Gabrielle lui bloqua le passage, l'épée en main.

Médusa avait, elle aussi, une épée, avec une lame argentée. Le serpent et le phœnix croisèrent le fer. Et Gabrielle repoussait Médusa loin du ponton, et l'en éloigna le plus possible, restant sur la table, cependant. Mais Gabrielle du se reculer lorsque Médusa tenta de la touchait avec sa queue. Cette queue était une arme redoutable puisqu'elle rendait la zone touchée dure comme de la pierre, d'où le nom similaire à la Méduse. Mais il n'y avait pas que la queue, qui était mortel, et tous purent voir Médusa cracher un jet de substance verte. Gabrielle fit une pirouette aérienne pour éviter le jet, et à raison puisque lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il détruisit même le sable, en libérant de la fumée. Ce jet était constitué d'un acide très corrosif. S'en suivit alors un échange de sortilèges divers, contrer ou dévier.

Harry regardait Gabrielle en train de se battre, et reconnut certains sortilèges, surtout celui de l'Avada Kedavra. Il était jeté de temps en temps par Gabrielle, mais une fois sur 2 par Médusa. Mais aucune des 2 sorcières n'atteignaient son but, grâce ou à cause de bouclier ou d'esquives. Lorsque Médusa tentait de tuer Gabrielle, Harry retenait son souffle. Mais il en faisait de même lorsque Gabrielle voulait tuer Médusa. Mais plus ça allait, plus il désespérait de retrouver Ann comme avant : tuer ou vouloir tuer ça la changerait, automatiquement.

Au bout d'un moment, les 2 combattantes cessèrent les sorts et en revinrent au fer. C'est là que les épées montrèrent leurs vraies puissances, chacune des épées s'enflamma. Les flammes de celles de Médusa étaient vertes, celles de Gabrielle rouges. Elles croisèrent le fer à plusieurs reprises, mais Gabrielle avait le dessus. Elle avait combattu de manière tactique, elle aurait pu détruire son ennemie rapidement, mais ce n'était pas sûr, elle l'avait donc fatiguée et maintenant elle prenait indéniablement le dessus.

Godric mit la main sur l'épaule d'Harry et la serra légèrement, lui indiquant ainsi que les dés en étaient jetés, et que la fin de Médusa était proche. C'est à ce moment là que Gabrielle prit un peu de recul avant de fonçait sur Médusa. Elle prit de nouveau du recul, pour observer Médusa. Celle-ci avait compris que c'était la fin, et attendait son sort. Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire carnassier de Gabrielle avant de la trancher en morceau.

Les 5 morceaux tombèrent sur le sols en se transformant en corps. C'était 4 prêtresses et Graciella, qui avaient fusionné pour gagner en puissance. Les 4 prêtresses étaient mortes, elles n'avaient plus d'essence de vie en elles, pour avoir tout donné à Médusa. Mais Graciella était toujours en vie, enfin, elle gémissait. Gabrielle s'approcha d'elle, lentement.

Graciella regarda Gabrielle. Mais Gabrielle n'avait ni cœur, ni âme, et donc elle n'éprouvait pas de pitié. Elle resserra sa prise sur la poignée, leva son bras, et trancha le corps de Graciella en 2. Puis les flammes sur l'épée revinrent et elle fit brûler les cadavres des 5 traîtres.

Une épaisse fumée noire s'éleva du funeste bûcher, et l'odeur parvint rapidement aux navires qui revenaient vers l'île. L'odeur était écœurante, et Harry en eut un haut le cœur. Une silhouette se forma dans la fumée, avant de s'élever en hurlant. C'est à ce moment là que Gabrielle redevint Ann, celle-ci s'évanouie alors que l'épée réintégrait son corps.

Rowena et Godric furent les premiers à descendre, et coururent vers leur fille. Godric la prit dans ses bras et ils remontèrent sur le bateau. Ann avait l'air si fragile et si petite dans les bras de son père, si innocente, qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait un mauvais rêve à l'instant. Mais l'odeur de la mort était encore trop présente pour que se soit un rêve….

Godric regarda Harry, qui ne put supporter se regard et détourna les yeux. Il ne vit pas la déception de son ancêtre, ni la colère de Rowena ou l'indignation d'Helga. Harry sentait qu'il avait merdouillé en beauté sur ce coup là, mais il ne pourrait plus regarder Ann de la même manière maintenant.

Il n'était pas le seul à être perturbé, Hermione semblait révulsé à la vue d'Ann, et il ne parlait pas des parents de son amie. Mais les Weasley semblaient en avoir déjà vu, des scènes dans ce genre, et ils n'étaient pas plus choqués que ça. Ginny était juste un peu plus blanche que d'habitude mais sans plus. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne croiser aucun des fondateurs, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il devait réfléchir à tout ça, mettre ses idées au clairs, ainsi que ses sentiments…. Il devait faire le point, en son âme et conscience.

**_Fin du flash-back._**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec ce qui aurait pu être une gueule de bois s'il avait bu. Il avait en tout cas une migraine incroyable, et n'arrivait pas à mettre 2 idées à la suite l'une de l'autre. Il se souvenait juste de cette impression de trahison, mais aussi que ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

Il avait beau ne pas aimé Gabrielle, il savait qu'Ann serait morte sans elle puisqu'elle ne l'aurait pas tué volontairement. Et elle lui manquait tant, il avait besoin de la voir, de la toucher et de la sentir. Il était retombé amoureux d'elle, quelle preuve supplémentaire voulait-il pour se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner ses paroles de la veille, mais d'abord, il devait se débarrasser de sa migraine, sinon il ne pourrait pas penser rationnellement et s'expliquer avec Ann.

Il se leva du canapé, oscillant sous un vertige dû à la fatigue et aux repas sautés. Puis il vit les grabuges de sa colère de la veille. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un _Reparo_. Tout reprit sa place, comme avant son entrée.

Il sortit donc, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Autant faire d'une pierre de coups, il verrait Hermione en même temps. Les couloirs étaient sombres et silencieux. Il arriva à l'infirmerie sans rencontrer personne. Il entra et trouva Hermione dans un lit, ses parents endormis sur des sièges. Ron n'était pas loin, il dormait dans un autre lit. Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau, et lui demanda de la rejoindre dans son office.

-" Comment allez-vous Mr Potter ? "

-" J'ai faim, j'ai mal au crâne…. Et je me souviens, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris "

-" Ronchon en plus…. Tenez, buvez ceci et descendait prendre un petit déjeuner dans la grande salle "

-" Merci…. Comment va Hermione ? "

-" Elle va bien…. Elle a subi quelques _Doloris_, mais rien de plus…. Vous avez bien été entraînés… "

-" Quand se réveillera-t-elle ? "

-" Dès que Mr Weasley se sera décidé à l'embrasser…. Ce qui n'est pas gagné, il est buté, autant que vous "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Il n'est pas sûr d'être l'âme sœur de Melle Granger…. Il est pourtant le seul à pouvoir la toucher, même ses parents déclenchent la protection…. "

-" Il faudrait juste faire en sorte que Krum essaie de la toucher, avec Ron dans la pièce à côté…. Si la protection se lève, il sera bien obligé de voir qu'Hermione ne le veut pas près d'elle…. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs "

-" J'y avais pas pensé…. Mais je ne suis pas au fait des relations amoureuses dans cette école…. Bien, allez déjeuner, à moins que vous ne vouliez passer vos vacances ici ? "

-" Je file, merci de la proposition, mais c'est non "

-" Je m'en doutais "

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, sans demander son reste. Il regrettais de laisser ses 2 amis comme ça, mais bon, il devait penser à lui un peu. Régler d'abord ses soucis personnels, avant de s'occuper de leur mettre du plomb dans la tête, surtout dans celle de Ron. Il se retrouva donc seul, dans la grande salle, en train de déjeuner. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Marco qui se plaça devant lui et le regarda méchamment.

-" Tu as merdé en beaut " lui cracha-t-il au visage.

-" Je sais…. Tu te… "

-" Souviens…. Oui…. Depuis longtemps…. Comme Ginny, c'est pour ça qu'on a retrouvé notre amitié de l'été…. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Ann ?…. Elle ne te plait plus, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus parfaite "

-" Non…. "

-" Alors quoi ? "

-" Mets-toi à ma place, Marco "

-" Mais j'y ais déjà été, à ta place… Je te signale que la première fois que Gabrielle est sortie, c'est moi qui était là pour réparer les dégâts…. Tu crois qu'elle s'en sort indemne à chaque fois ? Tu rêves là…. Elle ne dort plus parce que dès qu'elle ferme les yeux elle revoit cette boucherie et la revit, elle ne peut plus passer devant un miroir sans voir le regard vide de Gabrielle, elle ne peut plus entendre le moindre son sans croire que Gabrielle vient pour la tuer…. C'est Gabrielle qu'elle verrait face à un Epouvantard…. Alors je te le demande, maintenant, que fais-tu ? "

-" Mes excuses "

-" Hein ? "

-" J'allais lui faire mes excuses…. Après avoir fait en sorte d'être au meilleure de ma forme, pour la confrontation, qui ne sera pas facile "

-" Ça c'est sûr…. Elle a pleuré toute la nuit, à cause de toi…. Franchement, je ferais attention à ce que je mange, parce que les Jumelles vont t'en faire baver…. "

-" Je crois pas "

-" Moi, je crois bien…. Elles sont coriaces, et Ann est leur petite sœur…. J'irais me faire pardonner rapidement, si j'étais toi…. Et si tu veux le savoir, Ann est dans sa chambre "

-" Ouais…. J'espère ne pas empirer les choses "

-" Dépêche-toi alors, parce que j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises…. Comme se perdre dans la forêt interdite "

-" Elle ne ferait pas ça ? " s'inquiéta Harry.

-" Elle ne peut pas se tuer, mais elle peut se faire souffrir…. Si jamais elle perd la tête, tu auras affaire à moi "

-" J'ai peur "

-" Tu devrais…. " dit Marco en buvant son café " Que tu sois son lion, j'en ai rien à faire…. Et je connais des sorts et incantations qui pourraient te faire bien mal…. Les coups bas, tu connais ? "

-" Oui "

-" Alors tu comprends ce que je peux faire, sans te tuer "

-" C'est une menace envers ton capitaine ? "

-" Renvoie-moi, mais tu ne trouveras personnes d'aussi bon pour remplacer Ron, dans 2 ans…. "

La conversation s'en arrêta là, car Harry était déjà parti pour trouver Ann. Il en avait assez qu'on lui fasse la morale, et il en avait assez que sa conscience le titille. Et surtout, il était en manque de contact avec son Amazone, c'était pire que du désir, c'était un besoin vital, encore plus que son que l'oxygène.


	62. Chapitre 125

_**Note de l'auteur :**   
__Recherche correcteur n'ayant pas peur du travail pour :  
1) Corriger et remettre en page les chapitres déjà postés....   
2) Corriger et mettre en page les chapitres à venir....   
J'expliquerais à celui qui voudra la place ce que j'attend de lui.  
De préférence, quelqu'un n'ayant pas peur du travail, assez rapide, possédant MSN pour discuter plus facilement des corrections.... Envoyez un message, si vous êtes intéressé et disponible, à s.sable1caramail.com_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 77 (125) : Dépressions**Dimanche 2 Novembre, en début de matinée.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, les Jumelles étaient dans le salon. Elles cachèrent en hâte un bloc-notes, mais ne lui firent pas un grand sourire. Au contraire, Alex se leva en trombe et fut empêchée de justesse d'étriper Harry par Sam. Harry eut un mouvement de recul et se souvint des paroles de Marco : peu importe qui il était, elles ne lui pardonneraient pas de faire du mal à une des leurs…. Comme Ann protégea son clan….

-" Alex…. Alex, calme-toi…. "

-" Lâche-moi "

-" Laisse-le s'expliquer avec elle…. Tu le tueras si ça empire…. Et je t'aiderais à te débarrasser du corps "

-" Potter…. Si elle s'autodétruit, tu nous le paieras, capitaine ou pas…. "

-" Euh…. Oui " murmura Harry, vraiment pas rassuré.

-" Bien…. Tu vois Alex, c'est peut-être un salaud, mais il a un minimum de cervelle "

-" Pas comme un autre…. " cracha Alex " On monte, au moins je serais sûre de ne pas le recroiser "

Alex prit le bloc-notes avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Sam lui emboîta le pas et se plaça de manière à être entre Harry et sa jumelle, le cas échéant. Elle avait eu raison de prévoir un coup en traître, puisqu'elle empêcha de justesse sa sœur de gifler Harry, qui se cogna l'arrière de la tête en reculant. Sam poussa sa sœur dans l'escalier pour l'éloigner, mais même si elle ne s'en prenait pas à lui, le regard qu'elle lui décocha lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas avec lui, mais contre lui. Et pour se souvenir de son été, il avala bruyamment sa salive. Il respira un grand coup avant de se diriger vers l'escalier des filles.

Il monta la première marche lorsque Ann apparut en haut de l'escalier. Elle portait un jean noir, avec un col roulé noir, avec une ouverture zip sur le devant. Harry se souvint à quel point elle était bien foutue, et à quel point il aimait caresser ses rondeurs. Mais alors qu'il la détaillait, et qu'elle descendait vers lui, il put voir son visage. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs, assortis à sa tenue, mais elle les avait coupés au carré. Ça lui faisait bizarre de la voir avec des cheveux aussi courts, alors que les longs cheveux étaient si sensuels sur elle. Mais ce qui le toucha, se fut les cernes sous les yeux injectés de sang, et le fait qu'elle ne lui sourie même pas.

-" _Crétin, elle ne sait pas de ce que tu te souviens…. Et se souvient-elle, elle ?…. Marco n'en a pas parlé, ni les Jumelles ou encore moins Ron…. Mais bon, il a autre chose à penser en ce moment_ "

-" Que me veux-tu, Potter ? "

La voix était blanche, avec de légers trémolos. Elle se retenait, mais il savait qu'elle avait mal.

-" Je voudrais te parler…. En priv "

-" Ici, dans le jardin…. Ou ailleurs ? "

-" Ailleurs "

-" Je te suis "

Harry réfléchit très rapidement. Il faisait frais dehors, mais ça lui permettrait de garder les idées claires face à elle. Il redescendit donc dans le salon avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il avait choisi de lui parler dans la roseraie, elle s'y sentirait moins prise au piège. Il ne l'entendait pas, mais il sentait qu'elle était derrière lui. Une chose l'intriguait, en septembre elle s'était régénérée, mais depuis ? Vu ce qu'elle avait fait récemment, elle devait être magiquement fatiguée. Et lui qui en rajoutait…. Il devra faire attention à sa manière de parler…. Si encore sa migraine voulait bien foutre le camp….

Arrivés dans la roseraie, sans avoir échangé le moindre mot, Ann s'assit sur un des bancs. Elle se triturait les mains, en regardant le sol. Elle était si fragile en cet instant qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu croire qu'elle était aussi froide que Gabrielle. Certes, au début de l'année elle était hautaine, mais c'est une barrière comme une autre…. Un peu trop semblable à celle de Malefoy à son goût, mais une barrière quand même.

-" Tu voulais me parler, alors…. "

-" Heu…. Ouais…. Enfin, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer "

-" Tu as tant de choses à me dire ? "

-" Oui et non " dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-" A quel sujet ? "

-" Regarde-moi, si je dois te parler, j'aimerais voir que tu ne penses pas à autre chose "

-" D'accord "

Ann releva son visage pour qu'Harry puisse lui parler dans les yeux. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe d'un grand trouble et d'un grand doute. Et Harry fondit de nouveau. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, elle plissa les sourcils pour l'interroger silencieusement. Les deux ne savaient pas comment réagir face à l'autre, ils s'étaient tellement chicanés en 3 mois, et il y avait tant de non-dits entre eux qu'ils ne savaient pas comment commencer pour rattraper ces mois d'Oubli.

Harry se lança, quel meilleur moyen pour lui prouvait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'un baiser ? Ça disait tout, sans chichi, sans blabla, sans quiproquo…. Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais lui rendit son baiser.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce moment, mais sa cicatrice lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il stoppa le baiser et mit une main sur sa cicatrice, alors qu'il avait du mal à respirer tant la douleur était grande. Ann le prit par les épaules et le tourna vers elle.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient rouge sang, comme ceux de Voldemort. Ann prit peur d'un coup, elle se recula et tomba du banc. Mais le sourire carnassier d'Harry et son regard démentiel lui fit comprendre que cette fois, Voldemort le contrôlait comme un pantin. Il sauta sur Ann et la plaqua sur le sol, la maintenant avec son corps. Il lui attrapa les poignés et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête. Ann était affolée, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, au risque de faire mal à Harry. Et elle ne savait pas s'il voulait parler à Diane ou à Ombre. Si c'était Ombre, c'était parce qu'il se souvenait et qu'il lui pardonnait. Si c'était à Diane, c'est qu'il était retombé amoureux d'elle, d'où le tendre baiser non trafiqué.

-" Lâchez-moi…. "

-" Quoi…. Tu n'as pas envie de moi…. Dommage, parce que moi j'ai envie de toi "

-" Harry…. Harry je sais que tu es là-dedans…. Bats-toi…. J't'en pris, ne les laisse pas me faire ça "

-" Il ne peut pas…. Tu es à moi…. Aller, soit gentille, tu porteras le fils de cette saleté de Survivant…. Tu devrais être fière, sale chienne "

-" Qui êtes-vous ? Que je sache qui maudire "

-" Nous sommes trop nombreux pour toi…. Et nous allons tous te prendre, tous, chacun notre tour…. Tu remercieras Potter pour avoir choisi un coin si calme…. "

-" Vous êtes fou "

-" Non…. Mais toi tu le seras bientôt…. Pas besoin de Trahison Intime pour toi, on fera ça à l'ancienne " dit celui qui contrôlait le corps d'Harry " Un bon vieux viol en réunion…. De quoi satisfaire la Sang de Bourbe que tu es "

Ann se tortillait pour réussir à avoir un porte de sortie, comme glisser une jambe entre les siennes pour utiliser un moyen de défense très efficace sur tous les hommes, ou bien pour prendre appuie afin de changer le dominant. Mais Harry l'embrassa avec force, ou plutôt celui qui tenait Harry en sa possession l'embrassa avec force. Sa langue força l'entrée de sa bouche, et Ann put enfin se défendre un minimum. Elle mordit férocement la langue de l'intrus, sans pour autant la couper en morceau, mais au moins jusqu'au sang.

-" Sale garce " dit-il en la giflant " Tu vas voir "

Son agresseur lui maintint les poignés avec une seule main, l'autre lui permettant d'ouvrir son pull. Il observa le buste d'Ann avec envie, caressant la dentelle noire du soutient gorge, avant de pétrir son sein avec violence. Ann grogna, il lui faisait mal ce con.

-" T'aime ça, hein, salle traînée "

-" Allez vous faire foutre "

-" Tu vas supplier, sale garce…. Oh, oui "

Il continua à malmener son corps, lui faisant des bleus et la mordant presque au sang.

-" Harry…. Harry, je sais que tu es là…. Bats-toi, je t'en pris…. Ne les laisses pas faire ça….. J't'en pris "

-" Tu crois vraiment que Potter te protégera…. Tu crois qu'il n'en a pas un minimum envie…. Il aurait pu nous combattre, mais non…. Il en a envie, lui aussi…. Il a envie de voir ce que tu caches "

-" Vous mentez…. Harry n'est pas comme ça…. J'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il ne fera pas ça…. Il connaît les conséquence d'une relation forcée…. "

-" Tu rêves l "

Mais à ce moment-là, Harry sembla reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Ses yeux passaient du rouge au vert et son visage changeait souvent d'expression. Il réussit à relâcher Ann qui recula le plus loin possible. Mais il perdit encore une fois le contrôle et fonça sur Ann. Celle-ci se leva en vitesse et fonça droit vers la forêt interdite, elle traversa les fourrés mais Harry la coursait.

S'en suivit une course cache-cache entre les 2 étudiants. Ann avait du mal à respirer, puisqu'elle sanglotait. Elle ne savait pas si Harry avait oui ou non eut envie de lui faire ça…. Elle trouva une cachette à l'intérieur d'un arbre creux, et s'y mis en boule. Elle voulait attendre que la nuit soit tombée pour repartir, Harry tournerait en rond, et d'ici à ce qu'il fasse nuit, Lucius et les autres n'auront plus assez d'énergie pour maintenir Harry dans cet état d'esclavage mental, et il ressortira de la forêt. Elle pourra alors rejoindre sa chambre avec plus de sûreté, même s'il y attendait. Au crépuscule il sera enfin lui-même.

Elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux, et se mit à somnoler. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, plus de 48h, et elle avait ses batteries magiques presque à plat. Et en plus, son moral était au plus bas. Avec tout ça, elle était sur le point de craquer, il lui en faudrait peu pour qu'elle disjoncte.

* * *

A Azkaban, les Mangemorts et Voldemort étaient réunis dans la salle la plus élevée de la prison. 

-" Alors, Lucius, tu t'amuses bien ? "

-" Elle s'est échappée…. C'est pas drôle de lui courir après…. Et Potter se bat en plus " se plaignit Lucius " Il est plus puissant que je ne pensais "

-" Alors Lucius, on ne peut pas jouer " le railla Oratio.

-" Oratio "

-" Oui Maître "

-" Tu ne veux pas jouer avec cette fille ? "

-" Non…. Je préfèrerais jouer avec Ombre "

-" Tu aimes les Amazones ? "

-" C'est si drôle…. De les avoir à ses pieds, de cette manière…. "

-" Tu aimes les femmes ? "

-" Oui…. J'aime les dominer…. J'aime les séduire et leur faire croire au grand amour, pour tout détruire dès qu'elles se sont données…. C'est tellement jouissif "

-" Je comprends…. Alors Lucius, tu l'as retrouvée…. Il ne te reste pas trop de temps pour jouer…. N'épuises pas mes Mangemorts, quand même "

Lucius était au centre d'un cercle de Mangemorts, avec un pentacle inverser, tracer avec du sang. Un pentacle, en général, forme une étoile. Mais en magie noire, le pentacle est inversée pour former la tête du diable. Les Mangemorts fournissaient la réserve d'énergie magique, avec Voldemort qui donnait aussi le lien vers l'esprit d'Harry. Il s'était fait battre cet été, il savait donc qu'il fallait plus d'énergie pour réussir à asservir le fils Potter.

-" Fais chier ! " grogna Lucius.

-" Lucius, quel langage de charretier, et moi qui pensais que tu avais de la noblesse " plaisanta Oratio.

-" Fais pas le malin, Oratio…. Potter m'a éject "

-" Tu perds la main, Lucius ? "

-" J'aurais aimé t'y voir "

-" J'aime pas entrer dans la tête des jeunes garçons…. Et puis Potter, c'est ton ennemi…. Personnel…. Moi, je veux m'en débarrasser pour ce qu'il représente, toi, tu as un compte à régler avec la famille Potter, c'est pas pareil…. "

-" Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes, Oratio "

-" Chacun ses goûts, Lucius…. Chacun ses goûts "

-" Alors, il t'a échapp ? " demanda Voldemort.

-" Oui, maître…. Il ne veut absolument pas lui faire de mal "

-" Alors c'est qu'il l'aime et qu'il tient à elle…. Bien, laissons-le s'attacher à elle, avant de la tuer sous ses yeux…. Plus il s'attachera, plus il souffrira de la séparation "

-" Et l'Amazone ? "

-" Si on touche à cette Smith, l'Amazone viendra à nous…. Laissons-les croire qu'on les oublie…. Ça fera plus mal s'ils s'attachent à elle…. "

-" Vous êtes démoniaque, Maître " dit Lucius.

-" Oui…. Lucius, suis-moi, nous devons parler de ton fils "

-" Oui, Maître "

* * *

Harry venait enfin de réussir à chasser Lucius Malefoy et les autres de son esprit. Cela lui avait demandé un effort important, mais il était enfin seul dans sa tête. Il savait ce que Lucius voulait faire à Ann, il lui avait envoyé des projections mentales. Rien quand y repensant, il eut un haut le cœur à Harry, qu'il ne put retenir. 

-" _Où elle est ?_ " pensa-t-il " _Jusqu'où s'est-elle enfoncée ? Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si elle se faisait mal à cause de ma faiblesse…. Je suis lessivé, j'arriverais jamais à la retrouver tout seul, il me faut un spécialiste de la forêt…. Dommage qu'Hagrid ne soit plus là, il m'aurait bien aidé, il connaît la forêt par cœur…. A qui je pourrais demander ?…. Sirius, mais oui…. Avec papa ils ont parcouru cette forêt dans tous les sens, il m'aidera, j'en suis sûr…. Si j'arrive à le sortir de sa chambre…. Remus m'aidera, la pleine lune n'est que dimanche…. Et avec la potion d'Ann, il n'y aura pas de problème à la soirée…. Aller, sortons de cet enfer vert_ "

Harry se métamorphosa en lion, se fut plus long que d'habitude, vu son état, mais il y parvint quand même. Il utilisa son flair pour rebrousser chemin. Lorsqu'il atteint la lisière, il reprit son apparence humaine et fila vers le château. Il traça directement jusqu'à l'appartement de son parrain et tambourina au portrait, dérangea les personnages qui le houspillèrent vertement.

Son parrain lui ouvrit la porte, et Harry vit l'étendue des dégâts. Sirius avait un vieux jean crade, un chemise noir froissée et déboutonnée. Ses cheveux étaient sales, aussi ragoûtant que ceux de Rogue avant, il avait des cernes aussi visibles que celles de Remus après une transformation du à sa lycanthropie, et sa barbe naissante indiquait qu'il n'était pas passé par la case " salle de bain " depuis la veille au matin.

-" Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? " dit Harry.

-" Je préférais Azkaban…. Entre "

Sirius s'assit sur son canapé, et déboucha une autre bouteille de Whiskey. Harry ne savait pas trop où mettre les pieds, entre les cadavres de bouteilles, et sans visibilité hormis celle provenant de quelques bougies. Les rideaux étaient fermés, l'air était lourd et puait la bière et le renfermé.

-" Tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a, parrain, c'est quoi le problème avec Lucinda ? "

-" C'est une fée "

-" Oui…. Mais va falloir que tu m'expliques un peu, parce que Hermione est dans le coma, et j'ai pas envie de me taper une recherche à la bibliothèque…. Alors ? "

-" Les fées…. Les fées ne peuvent avoir une apparence humaine que si elles enfreignent les règles de leur clan, par amour pour un homme…. Si elles le font, elles mettent tellement de temps que l'homme est mort lorsqu'elles ont fini, et elles sont exclues de leur groupe pour avoir enfreint les règles….. Et si elles sont exclues, elles meurent…. Parce qu'une fée, sans sa fleur de naissance, ça meurt…. "

Sirius descendit 2 verres de whiskey avant de respirer pour continuer son explication.

-" J'aurais dû le voir… Elle s'occupe de son rosier comme si sa vie en dépendait…. Mais c'est le cas…. "

-" Elle ne peut pas s'en passer ? "

-" Si…. Si, bien sûr…. Il est dit que si l'être aimé accepte la condition de fée…. S'il n'est pas mort entre tant…. Alors elle deviendra humaine "

-" Bon…. C'est pas parce qu'elle est devenue humaine pour un autre, que tu ne peux pas en profiter…. Franchement, c'est quoi qui te dérange, elle est là, elle est à côté de toi…. Et en plus, t'as pas à mourir pour qu'elle soit humaine "

-" C'est compliqué, Harry… "

-" Ah oui ? Plus compliqué que le fait que j'ai failli violer Ann, sous le contrôle de Lucius Malefoy "

-" Quoi ? "

-" J'ai agis comme un gros con hier, en lui disant que je ne voulais plus la revoir…. Et ce matin je me suis décidé à aller lui parler…. On est allé dans la roseraie, comme je trouvais pas mes mots, alors pour simplifier et pas me planter, je l'ai embrassé…. Et là, Malefoy et d'autres ont forcé mon esprit…. Fatigué par la veille, j'ai pas vu le coup venir…. Et Lucius voulait violer Ann…. J'ai réussi à le combattre le temps qu'elle s'enfuie…. Et elle est dans la forêt interdite, là…. "

-" Alors tu ne la retrouveras pas…. Laisse-la revenir "

-" Mais elle est en danger ! "

-" Oui…. A proximité de toi…. Reconstruit tes barrières, où tu n'arriveras pas à combattre Lucius ou Voldemort la prochaine fois que tu la verras et qu'ils tenteront de lui faire du mal à travers toi "

-" Mais je ne peux pas la laisser là-bas ! "

-" Harry, écoute-moi bien…. Tu n'es pas assez fort émotionnellement et psychologiquement pour la rechercher dans la forêt…. Et en humain, tu y laisserais ta peau…. "

-" C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu m'y accompagnes "

-" C'est non…. Et se sera non pour Remus, aussi…. Tu resteras au château, il y a assez de problèmes comme ça en ce moment…. Et Ann sait se défendre, elle rentrera au château ce soir…. Elle sait qu'on ne peut pas garder un esprit soumis à distance pendant très longtemps "

-" Je reste au château, si tu me promets que tu arrêtes de boire…. C'est pas comme ça que tu remonteras la pente "

-" Aussi rabat-joie que ta mère…. Elle a failli me tuer quand elle a vu que ton père n'avait pas encore récupérer de sa cuite, au moment de son mariage "

-" Parles-moi de ce jour-l "

-" Si ça te fait rester au château…. "

-" Par contre, j'ouvre, parce que j'étouffe "

-" Si tu veux ! "

Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Tant qu'à rester coincer au château, et à faire ouvrir les yeux à son parrain, Harry profitait de l'occasion pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ses parents. Il avait tellement peu de souvenirs d'eux, et c'était si rare que des personnes, qui les connaissaient, lui en parlent ouvertement sans transformer leur relation en ce qu'elle n'était pas, en bien ou en mal.

* * *

Dans la chambre des Jumelles, Alex et Sam étaient en train de fignoler leur dernier plan. Mais Alex était d'une humeur massacrante, et Sam devait utiliser toute sa diplomatie pour qu'elle ne lui saute pas dessus. Elle commençait à en avoir ras le bol, autant sa sœur pouvait être adorable, autant elle pouvait être exécrable. Et là, elle était exécrable. Alex faisait les cents pas, donnant le tournis à sa jumelle, entre les réponses et les corrections qu'elle donnait à sa sœur, Sam l'entendait baragouiner dans sa barbe. Voyant qu'elle ne ferait rien de bon dans cet état, elle reposa le bloc-notes et regarda sa sœur. Celle-ci s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, ne l'entendant plus reprendre les points cruciaux du plan, et se sentant observée. 

-" Quoi ? " grogna-t-elle.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

-" Ça ne te regarde pas "

-" Et depuis quand, Alexandra ? "

-" Depuis que, Samantha, je ne sais plus si je peux te faire confiance "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec George ? "

-" Tu aurais peut-être pu me dire que tu te souvenais ! "

-" Si j'étais sûre que ça ne te causerait aucun dommage, je l'aurais fait, je te signale…. Mais c'est pas le cas…. Alors, si tu veux que je t'aide, tu m'expliques, parce que j'ai beau avoir de l'imagination, c'est pas facile de comprendre sans indice…. Et viens t'asseoir, tu me donnes le tournis "

-" Depuis quand tu te souviens ? " demanda Alex, penaude.

-" Depuis 1 mois…. Lors de la première soirée, quand j'ai dû embrasser Fred, pour le gage "

-" Et lui ? "

-" Pareil "

-" Et vous ressortez ensemble depuis ? "

-" Oui…. Ann nous a indiqué un pièce, avec plus d'un accès…. Comme ça, on peut passer par des points différents, et se retrouver tranquillement…. Sans que vous n'ayez de soupçons, toi et George "

-" Ça fait que 2 jours que j'en ai…. Depuis la soirée, à la manière dont vous vous regardiez…. "

-" Et tu te souviens depuis quand ? "

-" Cette nuit "

-" Oh ! Et tu es de mauvais poil pourquoi, exactement ?…. "

-" Après que Gabrielle ait trucidé Médusa et Graciella "

-" Trucider, c'est bien le mot "

-" Ouais…. Ça lui apprendra à cette garce…. "

-" Donc, après Gabrielle ? "

-" Oui, oui…. Quand Ann s'est retrouvée dans le coma, on a tous passer quelques jours à digérer la sortie de Gabrielle, aidant les Amazones à reconstruire le village pour nous changer les idées…. "

-" Oui "

-" Seulement il restait des filles de Graciella sur l'île…. Oh, elles étaient jeunes, elles avaient notre âge, et on ne pensait pas qu'elles étaient un danger…. Grand-mère pensait qu'on pourrait les récupérer, leur enlever les mauvaises idées que Graciella leur avait mises en tête "

-" Grand-mère est bonne "

-" Oui…. J'y croyais, aussi…. Mais Graciella avait bien choisi ses filles, c'était les descendantes de lignées de sorcières et d'Amazone de sang pur…. Arrivée sur l'île au début de sa création…. Elles se croyaient supérieures "

-" Tu parles de cette Venus, qui martyrisait Ann quand elle était petite ? "

-" Oui…. Elle et toute sa clique…. Ces 5 filles, je te jure que j'aurais pu les tuer sur le coup "

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Ça s'est pas fait en un jour "

-" Non…. Au début, avec George, on refaisait une des maisons…. La propriétaire était là pour nous guider…. C'était que des sortilèges _Reparo _ou des _Wingardium_…. Pas compliqués, et donc on pouvait en faire plein dans la matinée, pour être tranquilles dans l'après-midi…. "

-" Oui… On faisait pareil avec Fred, mais on reconstruisait la Caserne "

-" T'étais plus près de grand-mère que nous, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elles sont venues nous voir…. Au début, c'était pas méchant…. Venus nous apportaient à boire toutes les heures…. Et elle discutait du monde extérieur avec George…. Je comprends, ça doit pas être drôle de vivre sur une île, aussi merveilleuse soit-elle, on en fait vite le tour…. Elle jouait la pauvre petite puce…. Cela aurait pu juste être de la conversation, mais elle était en tenue d'Amazone…. La tenue de tous les jours…. Et tu connais les fantasmes des mecs…. Ils adorent jouer à Tarzan, pour être avec Jane…. Et c'était pas avec mon short, aussi petit soit-il, et mon débardeur que j'aurais pu rivaliser "

-" Et une tenue de peau de bête fait toujours son effet, et ouais…. Fred aussi regarder les filles…. Elles se mettaient à glousser dès qu'il leur faisait un sourire ou un clin d'œil complice, mais elles n'avaient qu'une dizaine d'années…. Ça l'amusait "

-" C'est pas drôle…. Même à cet âge là, elles en connaissent un rayon "

-" C'est ce que je lui ais dit, il m'a juste sorti : elles n'ont pas vu trop d'hommes de leur âge sur cette île, c'est mon devoir de ne pas leur montrer les mauvais côtés de la masculinité…. En étant serviable et gentleman "

-" Oh ! "

-" Et il finissait toujours pas me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser, devant elles, pour bien leur montrer qu'on était ensemble "

-" T'en as de la chance…. Moi j'avais des filles d'une quinzaine d'année qui venait voir George…. Dont Venus…. Mais Venus, elle, a des trucs qu'elle devrait planquer…. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec les gros seins ? C'est pas mieux des seins qui restent fermes longtemps ? "

-" Je te signale que j'ai la même poitrine que toi "

-" Non…. La tienne est plus grosse ! " bougonna Alex.

-" Mais bien sûr…. Je te signale qu'on achète des soutifs différents pour avoir des couleurs différentes…. On ne pourrait pas s'échanger nos sous-vêtements, si on n'était pas identique physiquement…. C'est parce que tu ne les regardes pas avec le bon angle "

-" Ouais…. Mais alors pourquoi il avait le nez dans son soutif ? "

-" Tu as vu Mme Weasley, elle a une forte poitrine…. Si les hommes fantasment sur les fortes poitrines, c'est qu'ils fantasment sur le lien qu'ils avaient avec leur mère lors de l'allaitement…. Fred aussi regarde les fortes poitrines, mais il jure qu'il préfère celles qui ne débordent pas quand on les prend en main…. "

-" Je vais finir par te piquer Fred "

-" Mais tu n'aimes pas Fred…. "

-" Mais euh "

-" Alex ! Arrête de faire l'enfant…. Bon, je sais que Venus lui tournait autour, mais comment vous en êtes arrivés l ? "

-" Je sais plus moi…. On se tournait autour sur le bateau, en s'envoyant des piques ou des mauvais tours…. Mais là, sur l'île…. J'ai pas supporté…. Je lui ais fait une scène "

-" Mais vous ne sortiez pas encore ensemble…. Non ? "

-" Non…. Oui…. Je sais plus…. A un moment, dans le jardin, on s'est mis à jouer à chat…. On était comme des gamins…. Et puis, je sais pas pourquoi, au lieu d'être _je t'ai touché, c'est toi le chat_, c'est devenu, _je t'ai embrassé, c'est toi le chat_…. Il embrasse si bien ce crétin…. Et le lendemain matin, il ne m'a même pas salué…. Ou même regarder…. "

-" Il était avec Fred ? "

-" Euh…. Oui, je crois "

-" Et toi, si j'avais été là, tu aurais fait quoi ? "

-" Pourquoi faut que tu sois si logique "

-" Parce que c'est moi le cerveau…. Alors ? "

-" J'aurais fait pareil…. On était sensé se battre à coup de blagues, pas à coup de baiser…. Mais pourquoi je lui ai fait la tête ce soir-là…. "

-" Bon…. Alors Venus l'a dragué, et tu lui a fait une scène ? " reprit Sam, pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-" Oui…. Mais pas de suite, j'ai bouillonné durant toute la matinée…. Elle lui tournait autour, et je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction "

-" Et ? "

-" A midi, quand on est parti…. Après vous je crois, parce qu'on devait faire un pique-nique…. On se dirigeait vers une petite clairière, avec un ruisseau…. Mamie disait que se serait agréable pour se reposer à l'ombre…. Effectivement, c'était splendide et très bucolique…. "

-" Mais ? "

-" Mais j'avais rien dit du trajet, et George m'a demandé ce que j'avais…. Et là, je lui ai tout déballé…. Son comportement après nos premiers baisers, sa manière de reluquer la poitrine de cette pouffiasse…. Tu me connais, tu le connais…. Le ton est monté, j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas…. Il en a fait de même, enfin j'espère qu'il ne le pensait pas…. Il est parti, et moi aussi…. "

-" Il a rien fait de mal "

-" C'est pas fini…. Si tu veux m'écouter, laisse-moi en placer une "

-" Je t'écoute, je t'écoute…. Je suis toute ouie ! "

-" Humpf…. Donc, je suis arrivée sur la plage, j'ai mangé avant de faire une sieste au soleil…. Il y a rien de mieux pour se ressourcer…. A un moment, je me suis réveillée parce qu'il commençait à faire froid, le soleil était en train de se coucher "

-" T'as fait une grosse sieste "

-" J'étais moralement lessivée… Bon, je me suis donc réveillée, et il y avait un parchemin à côté de mon sac…. Tu me connais, curieuse comme je suis, j'ai regardé ce que c'était…. C'était un plan, avec une croix…. J'avais envie de me changer les idées, une chasse au trésor c'était tentant "

-" Tu aurais dû penser à un piège…. "

-" Soit pas rabat-joie "

-" Alex ! "

-" Ben quoi…. C'est vrai…. Je venais de m'engueuler avec George, j'étais encore dans le cirage…. C'était pas l'heure de réfléchir intelligemment…. J'ai suivi le plan, j'ai du faire la moitié de l'île pour trouver cette putain de clairière…. "

-" Et ? "

-" Et…. Et…. " commença Alex, les larmes aux yeux " Et elle était à califourchon sur lui…. En train de l'embrasser…. Et il la touchait "

-" Vient-là, petite puce " dit Sam " Allons, t'es sûre qu'il ne s'est pas fait piég ? "

-" Lui cherche pas des excuses…. Sniff "

-" Je ne lui en cherche pas, mais George n'est pas un salaud…. Et tu es bien plus passionnée qu'elle…. Réfléchit, il y a-t-il un détail qui te chiffonne ? "

-" Sniff….Qu'elle soit en train de l'embrasser, ça…. Sniff…. Ça me chiffonne "

-" Autre que ça ? "

-" J'ai plus envie de réfléchir moi…. Sniff…. "

-" Alex, fais un effort…. Si ça se trouve, c'était qu'un énorme piège, dont vous êtes les 2 victimes "

-" Humpf…. Il avait une couronne de fleurs bleues sur la tête…. "

-" Tu pourrais me les décrire "

-" J'ai pas bien vu, je suis vite repartie…. Sniff "

-" S'il te plait "

-" Ça ressemblait à des petits lys…. Bleu indigo, je crois…. Où tu vas ? " demanda Alex alors que ça sœur s'était levée.

-" Je reviens de suite…. " lui répondit Sam depuis sa chambre.

-" C'est quoi ce livre ? "

-" J'ai chipé ça à la Réserve "

-" T'es folle ! "

-" C'est les vacances…. Et puis c'est juste une copie, ne t'inquiètes pas…. "

-" C'est pour faire quoi ?…. Un bouquin de botanique en plus, comme si t'en avais besoin "

-" C'est un livre sur les plantes dont les sorciers se servaient avant qu'il n'y ait les baguettes "

-" Ça date pas d'hier…. "

-" Oui…. Mais c'est surtout un livre sur comment lancer un sortilège sans utiliser sa baguette "

-" Ça je sais faire "

-" Mais laisse-moi finir ! "

-" Pour une fois…. Vas-y, j'écoute "

-" Comme tu le sais, les moldus on fait des médicaments chimiques en se basant sur les molécules naturelles "

-" Oui "

-" Et bien les sorciers, eux, se sont basés sur les effets de certaines plantes, pour inventer leur sorts…. Parce que c'était pas facile d'en produire, ils ont voulu avoir les sorts sans être ennuyé par le jardinage "

-" Oh ! Et ? "

-" Cette plante " dit Sam en lui mettant une page sous le nez " Ça te dit quelque chose ? "

-" Hum ?…. Ça ressemble à celle qu'avait George sur la tête…. _Lys Impérial : plante rare, vivant dans les milieux tempérés, à la température et à l'hygrométrie constante, de préférence au bord d'un point d'eau, sous un ensoleillement tendre_…. Ouais, et ? "

-" Ta clairière bucolique, malgré le fait qu'on soit sous les tropiques, elle était à quelle température ? "

-" La même que celle qu'il y avait ici, cet été…. Avec les arbres, les rayons n'attaquent pas mais l'endroit est sûrement clair en journée…. Ok, il peut y en avoir sur l'île…. Mais je te le redemande…. Et alors ? "

-" Lis la fin "

-" Si ça t'amuse…. _Le Lys impérial, plus connu sous le diminutif d'Impérial, est une plante magique. Elle permettait à celui qui l'offrait de contrôler l'esprit de la victime…. Plus il y avait de fleurs, plus l'effet était puissant…. Cette plante est, on suppose, la base naturelle du sortilège Imperium… _Sortilège Imperium ?…. Le sortilège interdit ? "

-" T'en connais d'autres ? "

-" Non…. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr que c'était ces fleurs "

-" Fouille ta mémoire…. Essaie de voir s'il n'y en avait pas d'autres dans le coin "

-" C'était une petite clairière, tranquille…. Il y faisait bon, assez frais…. Il n'y avait plus trop de lumière là, donc pour y voir, c'était pas top…. Et comme je te l'ai dit, en journée, elle n'est sûrement pas directe mais filtrée par les arbres…. Un petit ruisseau…. Je me souviens du clapotis de l'eau…. "

-" Et ? "

-" Attend, je regardais pas le décor, je te signale…. Humpf…. Je crois bien qu'il y avait ces lys "

-" Bon, c'est déjà ça…. Alors maintenant, comment il a réagi quand il t'a vu ? "

-" Il a arrêté de l'embrasser…. Mais il m'a regardé avec des yeux vides "

-" Deuxième preuve "

-" Ouais, ouais…. Elle, elle m'a souri, mais un sourire mauvais…. Elle a voulu l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il a réussi à la faire basculer sur le dos…. C'était pire que tout, elle sous lui…. Sniff…. "

-" Continue "

-" Il n'y a plus rien à dire, je suis partie à ce moment-là…. "

-" Il t'a couru après ? "

-" Je me suis transformée pour tracer en forêt "

-" Tu ne l'as pas entendu t'appeler ? "

-" Non…. "

-" Bon, et après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? " demanda Sam.

-" J'ai réussi à rentrer sans me faire repérer…. La nuit était déjà tombée…. J'ai pas voulu te déranger, je ne savais pas si tu étais avec Fred, et j'aurais pas pu voir son double…. Alors je suis allée dans le jardin, je me suis assise sur un banc "

-" Et ? "

-" C'est là qu'il m'a trouvé…. Je me rappelle avoir regardé ma montre, pour savoir si je pouvais rentrer…. Il était 23h45…. 20 très longues minutes avant l'Oubli "

-" Oui…. "

-" On s'est encore engueulé…. J'ai été encore plus méchante et basse qu'une Serpentarde…. Je te jure, c'était vraiment horrible ce que je lui ais dit…. Je voulais rien entendre à ce qu'il me disait…. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'il m'a dit…. J'ai pas arrêté de ressasser toute notre journée…. Et je me suis évanouie "

-" Si ça se trouve, vous vous êtes fait avoir tous les 2…. " dit Sam en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

-" Se serait si simple si je ne l'avais pas autant dans la peau "

-" C'est le problème des Amazones, elles n'aiment qu'une fois, et elles donnent tout "

Alex pleurait silencieusement, pendant que Sam lui caressait les cheveux. Elle cherchait un moyen de réconforter sa sœur…. Ok, elle pouvait être chiante quand elle s'y mettait (très rarement, heureusement), mais c'était sa sœur, sa jumelle en plus….


	63. Chapitre 126

_**Note de l'auteur (poste de correcteur) : **TarNe-fys, Arwen-cyn et MisteryMastery, pourriez-vous me contacter, à mon adresse mail, pour qu'on voit afin de discuter sur MSN.... Que je puisse savoir à qui je m'adresse. Merci à vous 3._

* * *

**Chapitre 78 (126) : Autodestruction **

* * *

Ann était encore cachée dans son arbre creux quand elle remarqua que la forêt était très sombre. Elle en conclue que le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps. Elle avait somnolé pendant toute la journée, alternant les phases de sommeil très légers, interrompus par le moindre bruissement à l'extérieur de sa cachette. L'attente avait eu un effet dévastateur sur ses nerfs, et ils avaient craqué à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait les yeux bouffis, brûlants et rouges, et elle se payait une horrible migraine. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre, éclairant un instant sa cache dans l'obscurité. Elle avait passé plus de temps qu'elle ne le pensait dans cet endroit, il était déjà 2h du matin. On était donc le lundi 3 novembre depuis 2h… Un jour de plus, un…. Ou plutôt un jour de moins, un…. L'horloge de son destin avançait doucement mais sûrement. Cela lui mina encore plus le moral, car elle s'imaginait déjà qu'Harry et elle ne seraient pas réunis avant sa mort.

Elle commençait à avoir faim, cela faisait plus d'un jour qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrie, mais surtout, elle avait soif. C'est dingue ce que pleurer pouvait donner envie de boire. Elle tenta de se métamorphoser en chat noir, mais elle due s'y reprendre à 3 fois avant d'y parvenir.

-« _Je suis plus à plat que je ne le pensais_ » se dit-elle « _Et en plus je ne pourrais pas me régénérer avant le mois prochain…. Le maximum de la pleine lune a beau être ce week-end, avec les retours des élèves vendredi soir, et la soirée le samedi…. C'est râpé pour ce mois-ci…. Je demanderais à Severus de me faire une potion régénératrice…. Et je dormirais dans la cheminée, ça me permettra de tenir…. Une chose est sûre, Harry ne pourra pas m'en vouloir de me mettre en avant, je me mettrais plutôt en arrière cette fois-ci…. Bon, j'ai vraiment la dalle moi, il n'y a pas un ruisseau dans le coin…. Avec du poisson ou des crevettes d'eau douce, ce serait le pied…. Le barbecue, ce n'est pas pour cette nuit, mais ce n'est pas grave, se sera sushi !_ »

S'imaginant déjà en train de se nourrir, elle sortit de sa cache. Elle n'oublia pas de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'odeur ou de bruit étrange ou de manque de bruit étrange avant, et se laissa guidée par son instinct, dans la forêt. Elle s'enfonça profondément dans celle-ci, encore plus que d'habitude. La forêt devenait de plus en plus clairsemée et de moins en moins hostile, le ciel était visible par endroit, et Ann avait moins l'impression d'être observée.

Elle arriva dans ce qui semblait être une petite clairière à ciel découvert. L'endroit était vraiment étrange, par rapport au reste de la forêt, il détonait. Qui se serait attendu à un havre de paix et de beauté en voyant la Forêt Interdite ? Même si elle connaissait certains de ses secrets, la forêt lui en offrait un nouveau.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de cette clairière, et l'observa avec attention. Il y avait une petite cascade, avec une mare bordée de roseaux et de belles-de-nuit couleur argent. L'eau avait une légère teinte argentée, comme l'herbe de la clairière. C'était une clairière d'argent…. Au moins, elle n'y rencontrerait pas de loups-garous cette année…. La couleur argentée de l'endroit intrigua Ann, qui redoubla de prudence pour s'approcher de l'eau. Elle remarqua qu'hormis le bruit de l'eau, la clairière était silencieuse, trop silencieuse…. Et inodore, les fleurs n'embaumaient pas alors qu'elles étaient écloses…. Toujours plus intriguée, elle tendait l'oreille en s'approchant de l'eau. Elle distingua alors un autre bruit, hormis le clapotis de l'eau. Il y avait des rires, cristallins, frais et légers…. Qui semblaient venir de la marre.

Arrivée au bord de la mare, elle observa attentivement l'eau. Celle-ci n'était pas calme, au contraire, il y avait de la vie en elle. Ann remarqua de minuscules sirènes, comme dans les contes de moldus : elles avaient des cheveux argentés, une peau de lait, et une queue de poisson bleu acier. Mais elles ne devaient même pas faire la taille de ses doigts.

Ann se creusa la tête pour se souvenir de ce que c'était comme créature. Et elle s'en souvint. C'était des fées des eaux. Lucinda était une fée des jardins, avec des ailes de libellule, vivants dans une rose particulière, pouvant être mise dans un pot. Alors que les fées des eaux étaient des femmes poissons, des sirènes, qui naissaient, vivaient et mouraient dans des roses aquatiques. Il existait aussi des fées de bois, avec des ailes de papillons, vivants dans des roses sauvages (aubépine). Puis les fées des champs, avec des ailes de coccinelles, vivants dans des minuscules boutons de roses.

Les fées étaient très protectrices envers les leurs, quand elles n'étaient pas trompées, et envers leur milieu. Et Ann se le rappela que trop tard. Les fées des eaux l'avaient remarquée, et s'unissaient pour maîtriser leur élément. L'eau prit la forme d'une fée en taille humaine, avec toutes les petites fées d'eaux unies pour maintenir cette apparence.

-« Reprend ton apparence, enfant »

Ann obéit, sachant très bien qu'étant découverte, il voudrait mieux, pour elle, jouer carte sur table. Les fées n'aimant pas du tout le mensonge des hommes.

-« Présente-toi, enfant »

-« Je m'appelle Ann »

-« Que viens-tu faire chez nous ? Personne n'est venu depuis plus de 10 ans, que nous veux-tu ? »

-« Je voulais juste boire un peu d'eau »

-« Pas la notre, nous en avons besoin »

-« Je ne savais pas que vous viviez ici avant de m'approchez suffisamment de votre habitat…. Si vous pouviez m'indiquer un endroit où je pourrais me désaltérer et me nourrir un peu, vous seriez très aimable, et je m'en irais vite…. »

Les fées se concertèrent pour savoir ce qu'elle ferait à Ann : l'aider ou l'attaquer ou lui jouer un mauvais tour.

-« Il semble que tu dises la vérité…. Continue par là, toujours tout droit, tu trouveras une source et des baies sur le chemin »

-« Merci beaucoup »

Ann les salua, et partit rapidement. Elle avait échappé à une attaque aquatique, mais échapperait-elle à une mauvaise blague ? Ça, elle n'en savait rien.

* * *

Ann avait trouvé des baies diverses, comestibles, sur le chemin menant à une source d'eau potable. Les fruits d'automne l'avaient un peu désaltéré, mais leur sucre lui donnait encore plus soif. Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes encore avant de tomber sur un petit ruisseau, elle s'agenouilla avec précaution, écoutant la forêt. Elle se désaltéra avec délice, l'eau fraîche lui faisant un bien fou. Puis elle se redressa rapidement, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Devant elle, 5 Epouvantards étaient apparus. Ils prirent automatiquement la forme de Gabrielle.

Ann prit peur. Même si ce n'était que des Epouvantards, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour que Gabrielle devienne ridicule et pour qu'elle éclate de rire, surtout qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas envie _(N/A : d'éclater de rire, pas que Gabrielle soit ridicule)_. Elle recula, d'abord en rampant, puis elle se releva et fonça loin des Epouvantards. Elle les entendit derrière elle, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit les 5 Gabrielle derrière elle, et le pire que tout, elles étaient armées de leurs épées. Ann accéléra le pas, sachant très bien que seule sa peur lui ferait du mal, mais ne pouvant pas s'en défaire. Elle lançait des œillades derrière elle, les voyant se rapprocher très rapidement.

Tout d'un coup, elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds, et elle se sentit chuté. Elle tomba sur le sol, très pentu, et glissa sur les végétaux humides. Il faisait sombre dans cette partie de la forêt, et Ann ne savait pas si elle se prendrait ou non un arbre en pleine poire avant la fin de cette descende, qui allait de plus en plus vite. Le point positif était que les Epouvantards ne la suivaient plus. Le point négatif est qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait tomber.

Les végétaux, des fougères et des ronces en particulier, se firent plus dense tout d'un coup, fouettant Ann au passage, lacérant sa peau et ses vêtements. Puis Ann plana sur quelques mètres, à cause de la rupture de pente. Elle chuta brutalement sur le sol, perdant son souffle sous l'impact. Elle se releva, un peu étourdie, afin de voir où elle avait atterri. C'était une jolie clairière, avec des sortes de tulipes de toutes les couleurs.

Les fleurs se mirent à bouger, et les plus proche d'Ann tournèrent leur corolle vers elle. Avant même qu'elle n'est pu se relever, elle était baignée dans un nuage de pollen noir. Elle éternua à plusieurs reprises, recouverte de ce pollen, cherchant à se souvenir de ses cours de botaniques. Mais elle ne trouvait rien, pas de croisement entre une tulipe et autre chose, nada.

Elle remarqua que les fleurs, qui lui avaient envoyé le pollen, s'étaient en très peu de temps, libérant de petites graines. Elle en ramassa le plus possible, se serait peut-être la seule manière d'avoir un remède aux futurs effets de ce pollen. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, et elle s'évanouie.

* * *

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta là, mais elle se réveilla au même endroit, alors que les tulipes n'étaient plus là. Elle voyait des rayons lumineux, l'informant alors que le jour était levé. Ce sommeil lui avait fait du bien, mais elle avait toujours cette impression étrange, comme si elle se voyait depuis l'extérieur de son corps, avec ces vertiges continuels en plus.

Elle tata ses poches, et sentit les graines. Au moins, elles n'avaient pas disparues, elles. Puis elle observa sa peau. Ses vêtements étaient dans un sal état, elle avait de nombreuses plaies aussi. Le plus étrange était qu'elle n'avait pas encore cicatrisé, ce qui se faisait rapidement en général, et que les plaies étaient noires, noires comme ce pollen.

-« _Merde, il est passé dans mon sang…. Et je ne suis pas en assez grande forme pour le régénérer…._» pensa-t-elle en donnant des coups de poings dans le sol « _Faut que je me nettoie…. Premièrement parce que je fais une proie trop repérable avec l'odeur de mon sang, et deuxièmement pour éliminer le plus de pollen de ma peau_ »

Trouvant un nouveau but à sa journée, elle se releva. Elle fut prise de vertiges, et du faire un grand effort pour ne pas retomber sur le sol. Elle avança à petit pas, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Dès qu'elle fut près des arbres, elle s'appuya contre l'un d'eux pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se laissa tomber, à l'abris de l'arbre et s'endormit de nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son mal de crâne était encore plus grand, le sang tambourinant dans sa tête, comme des milliers de percutions. Et elle se sentait fiévreuse, elle se toucha le front pour s'assurer que ce n'était qu'une sensation, mais son front était brûlant, et elle transpirait.

Elle devait absolument trouver de l'eau, elle ne supporterait pas d'être ainsi pendant encore longtemps. Elle se releva comme elle pu, et reprit sa route. Elle avait faim, elle avait soif, elle avait envie de dormir et elle avait mal partout. Voldemort aurait bien ri en la voyant ainsi, et tous les Serpentards aussi.

Elle continua sa route, ne sachant absolument pas vers où elle se dirigeait. La tête lui tournait, elle devait souvent cligner des yeux pour vérifier ce qu'elle voyait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et amplifiaient le moindre bruit. L'effet positif était qu'elle entendit le bruit d'une chute d'eau. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, mais ce n'était pas gagné.

Elle arriva enfin à son but. Mais ce n'était pas une cascade, c'était des fleurs qui reproduisaient le même bruit. Cette variété lui était aussi connue que les précédentes fleurs rencontrées. Mais en s'approchant, elle vit qu'il y avait bien de l'eau, celle-ci ruisselait contre une paroi rocheuse. Elle s'approcha, les fleurs continuaient de chanter et ne semblaient pas vouloir l'attaquer. Elle déchira un morceau de son pull et s'en servit pour nettoyer ses plaies, avant de s'humidifier le visage et de se désaltérer. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait repartir en paix quand des tentacules verts l'emprisonnèrent et la soulevèrent du sol. Elle regarda au-dessus d'elle et vit une énorme plante, la corolle ouverte, d'où se dégageait l'odeur pestilentielle de la mort et de la pourriture.

Ann savait qu'il ne fallait pas se débattre, mais elle savait aussi que faire le mort ne servait à rien avec une plante carnivore. Surtout que celle-ci, elle la connaissait mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir en Angleterre. Se devait être une espèce qui s'était adaptée au climat, même si la forêt devait offrir une agréable température en hiver, à moins que la plante n'hiberne dans son support de camouflage. Ann tenta de prendre feu, mais ses réserves étaient trop à plat pour ça. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre son pendentif en main, lui qui possédait sa propre énergie magique, constante qui plus est. Elle était prise au piège.

Avant de le voir, elle entendit le bruit d'un boomerang, elle entendit aussi le déchirement des tentacules avant de se sentir chuter. Elle se dépatouilla des tentacules, avant de regarder d'où venait le boomerang.

Une femme se tenait devant elle, elle était habillée en peau de loup, et en avait une sur la tête. Elle devait passer pour un loup tant qu'elle n'était pas debout.

-« Relève-toi » dit la femme loup « Et suis-moi…. J'habite pas très loin, je vais te soigner »

Ann n'aimait pas sa voix, elle était trop grave pour une femme, et son sourire était plus carnassier qu'autre chose.

-« Dépêche-toi, avant qu'elle ne reconstruise ses tentacules »

Elle n'avait pas le choix, la plante carnivore au-dessus d'elle, cette femme en face, et la forêt autour. Si elle s'enfuyait, cette femme pourrait mal le prendre et décidait qu'elle serait son nouveau gibier. Elle se releva, et suivit avec méfiance cette drôle d'habitante de la forêt.

Elle la dirigea vers une vieille cabane en bois, la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée intrigua Ann : qui indiquerait aussi précisément sa présence dans cette forêt ? Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir besoin de se cacher, il y avait assez de peau de bête dans le coin pour indiquer qu'elle était le plus gros prédateur de la forêt. Il y avait des peaux de cerfs, de lapins, d'écureuils, mais aussi des peaux de licornes et de centaures, parties humaines et animales, toutes avec les têtes.

Ann en eut un haut le cœur. Mais se retint de justesse. Elle se rassura en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas vu de peaux humaines. La femme la fit entrer dans sa maison. Il y avait un lit une place, avec de la paille et des peaux, une table avec deux chaises. Une grande cheminée, avec un feu impressionnant.

-« Cette cheminée est magique, le feu est toujours ainsi, mais sa chaleur diffère selon la saison » dit son hôte.

-« Oh, c'est bien, vous faites des économies de bois »

-« Oui…. Déshabille-toi, je vais soigner tes plaies »

-« Euh…. Merci »

Ann obéit. Si elle croyait qu'elle lui retirerait sa baguette ainsi, elle se trompait lourdement. La femme lui donna une serviette, qui avait fait son temps, mais cela recouvrirait Ann. Elle soigna ses blessures en y appliquant un mélange d'eau et d'herbes qu'Ann reconnut comme cicatrisante. Au moins, elle s'y connaissait.

-« Tes plaies sont moches, que t'est-il arrivé ? Pour que tu sois si loin dans la forêt, et pour t'être fait ça ? »

-« Un garçon m'a fait du mal, ou plutôt il a voulu m'en faire…. Je me suis enfuie, mais il m'a couru après…. A un moment, j'ai du le semer parce que je ne l'entendais plus, c'est là que je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'étais loin dans la forêt…. En cherchant à en sortir, j'ai rencontré des fées d'eau, qui m'ont donné une mauvaise direction…. Puis, je me suis fait courser par des Epouvantards, avant de tomber dans une clairière avec de drôle de tulipes qui m'ont envoyé du pollen noir…. Je me suis évanouie »

-« Ces plantes sont des Ishtar »

-« Ishtar ? »

-« Oui…. Leur pollen rend la personne très faible…. Elle meurt rapidement, parce qu'elle est trop faible pour continuer de vivre…. Le pollen fait que la décomposition du corps est rapide, et ces plantes se nourrissent ainsi »

-« Pourquoi se nomme-t-elle Ishtar ? »

-« Leurs graines étaient utilisées en aphrodisiaque…. Celui qui buvait une potion faite avec ses graines, mourrait de sa lubricité…. »

-« Oh ! Toujours ? »

-« Non, tout dépend du dosage et de l'âge de la victime…. Mais c'était une belle mort, jamais détectée…. Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie ? »

-« J'en sais rien…. J'ai rarement été malade, mais j'ai de la fièvre, des courbatures et mal au crâne…. »

-« Oui…. Les plantes sont-elles mortes de suite ? »

-« Oui »

-« Alors je comprends…. Elles étaient en fin de vie, ta mort sera plus lente, plus douloureuse aussi »

-« Je ne peux pas y échapper »

-« Si, bien sûr…. Il faut boire du sang de licorne »

-« Or de question…. Mieux vaut mourir que d'avoir une vie maudite »

-« Soit…. La chaleur tuera les toxines » dit la femme avant de prendre une arbalète « Dans le foyer, puisque tu préfères mourir, autant que ça me soit profitable…. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté à la chair humaine »

Les yeux de la femme étaient blancs, et elle avait des crocs. Ann se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien être. Mais elle voyait aussi dans son passage au bûcher un moyen de retrouver des forces.

-« Avant que je ne passe au barbecue, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous êtes ? »

-« Une dernière faveur, soit…. Je suis une Loupire »

-« Et c'est quoi ? »

-« Le croisement d'un loup-garou et d'un vampire…. C'est pour ça que je peux me mettre au soleil, mais que la nuit je cherche du sang, et que lors de la pleine lune je suis un loup-garou…. Je suis immortel, j'habite dans cette cabane depuis près de 1000 ans, ton collège était à peine fini…. Maintenant, dans le feu »

-« Vous êtes sûre ? »

-« La viande se conserve mieux quand elle est cuite…. Et le chaleur détruire les effets du pollen des Ishtar…. Tu y rentres seule ou je t'y mets…. En morceau »

Ann était devant le feu, elle faisait semblant d'hésiter. Elle la sentit se rapprocher d'elle, avant de sentir un coup sur sa nuque. Elle venait d'être assommée, et la Loupire la jeta dans le feu.

* * *

Ann se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la Loupire était sortie, sûrement pour se faire un dessert de baies ou autre. Elle s'endormit donc dans le feu, reprenant des forces. Ça avait quand même un avantage d'être la Fille du Phœnix, c'est qu'elle se comportait comme eux : elle se régénérait dans le feu. L'inconvénient d'être une Amazone était que cela devait se faire le soir de la pleine lune, avec un bain dans de l'eau de lune (dans le disque lunaire) pour que son efficacité soit maximale.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que son corps était débarrassé du pollen, et qu'elle avait repris assez d'énergie magique, elle sortit du feu pour se rhabiller et fuir. Elle remarqua qu'il faisait nuit, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle trouvait une arme, et remarqua une dague. La lame et le manche avaient été sculptés dans une corne de licorne. Ann le prit, elle aurait peut-être besoin d'une arme. Elle sortit prudemment de la cabane, scruta les environs et couru en ligne droite. Elle n'étaient même pas arrivée à 100m de la cabane qu'elle sentit un poids l'heurtait et elle se retrouva à terre.

La Loupire avait laissé sortir son côté vampire. Ann voyait ses canines monstrueusement longues. La Loupire avait la force du vampire mais celle aussi du loup-garou, et Ann perdit rapidement la combat.

-« Une question avant que je ne te tue…. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas brûler ? »

-« Sortilège de gel-flamme »

-« Impossible, tu n'as pas assez de puissance, je l'ai senti…. Et tu n'as pas ta baguette »

-« Mes parents avaient peur, parce que je jouais avec les allumettes, ils m'ont donc lancé un puissant sortilège de gel-flamme…. »

-« Soit…. Alors remercie tes parents pour ta mort »

La vampire perfora la peau d'Ann, au niveau de la jugulaire, et aspira son sang. Ann ferma les yeux, sentant le poison du vampire coulait dans ses veines. Si elle ne la vidait pas de son sang, Ann se transformerait en vampire…. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se régénérer, et à la condition qu'elle ne boive pas de sang.

-« Ton sang a bon goût » dit la Loupire « Je vais peut-être te garder en vie, comme garde manger »

Puis la Loupire cligna des yeux, avant de lâcher Ann et de se reculer. Ann la vie alors changer de couleur et passer du blanc mortel au rouge feu. La Loupire était en train de se consumer, les flammes sortant maintenant des pores de sa peau. Puis elle explosa en milliers d'étincelles de feu. Ann se dépêcha de jeter de la terre sur les flammèches qui s'étaient allumées, pour éviter un départ de feu. Elle retourna à la cabane, pour tenter de stopper sa future transformation. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans le foyer, où elle s'endormit de nouveau.

Elle sortit du foyer, alors que ça n'avait rien fait. Le poison contenu dans la salive du vampire était toujours en elle. Elle trouva un vieux plateau poli, et remarqua que ses yeux étaient devenus très pâles, comme sa peau, mais que ses lèvres avaient la couleur du sang. Ses canines avaient légèrement poussé aussi. Le point positif : elle n'avait pas encore envie de sang, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il s'était déjà passé 2 jours. On était le mercredi 5 novembre. Elle devait absolument retrouver le chemin de Poudlard, et le plus vite possible. Pomfresh et Severus pourraient peut-être l'aider. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse, mangea les quelques fruits présents dans la cabane et en sortit.

Elle regarda le ciel, avant de se rendre compte que les branches ne lui permettraient pas de retrouver Poudlard par cette voie, en se transformant en Manticore. Mais si elle grimpait assez haut, elle pourrait voir Poudlard et connaître la direction du château. Elle se métamorphosa en chat, n'en ayant rien à faire d'être vue, et grimpa au tronc du premier arbre venu.

Seulement, sa métamorphose en vampire lui interdisait les contacts avec le soleil. Et lorsqu'elle entra dans un rayon lumineux, elle en ressortit rapidement avec la fourrure légèrement cramée. Elle redescendit de l'arbre, pour se toiletter un peu. Elle devait attendre la nuit, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sur place. Elle choisit donc une direction au hasard et elle traça tout droit.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, elle puit enfin chercher son chemin. Elle remonta à un arbre, et vit alors qu'elle avait pris la direction opposée à Poudlard. Elle redescendit et se métamorphosa en panthère pour gagner de la vitesse.

* * *

Elle arriva à Poudlard, un peu avant l'aube du jeudi matin (6 novembre). Elle reprit sa forme de chat, et grimpa jusque dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit comme une masse.


	64. Chapitre 127

**Chapitre 79 (127) : La belle se réveille**

Ann n'avait pas été la seule à avoir une semaine chargée. Harry aussi. Il avait passé ces quelques jours : remonter le moral de son parrain, augmenter ses capacités de protections mentales, chercher Ann durant les nuits, et le plus dur de tout, tenter de faire changer son parrain d'avis sur Lucinda. C'était une fée, et alors ? Vu comme il était mal sans elle, il pouvait bien lui pardonner sa nature.

Mais la situation la plus difficile moralement, c'était à l'infirmerie. Hermione était encore dans le coma, et Pomfresh et Dumbledore ne savaient plus quoi dire ou faire pour que Ron se décide enfin à l'embrasser. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas sûr des sentiments d'Hermione malgré toutes les preuves qu'on lui avait apportées sur le sujet.

_**Début du flash-back :**_

Ron venait d'emmener Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit Harry à Ombre. Il était trop préoccupé par Hermione pour ça. Mme Pomfresh vira toutes les personnes, à l'exception des Granger et de Ron, à qui elle demanda d'allonger la préfète sur un lit, mais de continuer à lui tenir la main. Il était trop en état de choc pour essayer de comprendre ce que ça impliquait, il ne voyait qu'Hermione dans le coma, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Mme Pomfresh le fit s'asseoir à côté du lit, et lui donna un gros morceau de chocolat, que Ron mangea sans enthousiasme. Mme Pomfresh changea la tenue d'Hermione contre une chemise de nuit, d'un mouvement de baguette. Le sortilège utilisé avait l'avantage de ne pas dénuder le patient, même si elle se doutait, d'après les récits de Dumbledore, qu'ils avaient dû être très proches durant l'ét…. Ah ces jeunes, plus aucune retenue !

Dumbledore lui avait expliqué, dès le départ d'Ann, ce qu'elle aurait à faire avec Hermione. Heureusement, sinon elle aurait fait sortir Ron et elle aurait eu droit au choc retour. Cette protection pour femme était un avantage certain, elle se passait de mère en filles mais n'était jamais écrite. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les sorcières ne s'en servait plus, et Hermione avait eu de la chance de l'avoir appris.

Ron tenait une des mains d'Hermione, et ses parents tenaient l'autre. Lorsque Dumbledore entra, il pris à part Mr Granger pour lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle sa fille se trouvait. Il l'emmena dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh pour ça. Mr Granger regarda intensément Ron et sa fille.

-" Pourquoi ne l'embrasse-t-il pas ? " demanda-t-il.

-" Ron et Hermione ne s'entendaient pas trop, depuis le retour de Mr Krum…. Ils sont allés à la dernière soirée avec des cavaliers différents…. Et il n'est pas sûr qu'Hermione se souvenait de lui, et de leur relation de l'ét…. "

-" Vous ne pouvez pas lui expliquer ? "

-" Si, bien sûr…. Mais la situation est assez complexe…. Hermione n'était pas sensé revenir vivante d'Azkaban "

-" Oh, mon dieu ! "

-" Et c'est Diane qui lui a appris cette incantation…. Si Ronald se rend compte de l'influence de Diane sur cette situation, vu qu'il vient de passer près des Détraqueurs….. Cela pourrait détruire la Triade…. "

-" Et alors, ma fille est dans le coma "

-" Elle ne souffre pas…. C'est un coma protecteur…. Comme je vous l'ai dit, si Ron coupe le lien physique, vous serez contraints, par magie, à vous éloigner de votre fille…. "

-" Mais pourquoi ne pas lui demander d'embrasser ma fille ? "

-" Croyez-vous réellement qu'il osera le faire ? Il respecte trop votre fille pour lui voler un baiser sans son accord explicite…. Surtout qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble en ce moment "

-" C'est vrai…. Alors que peut-on faire ? "

-" Faire en sorte qu'il se rende compte que lui seul peut la toucher…. Que même vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous approcher sans qu'elle ne lève ses défenses…. "

-" Comment ? "

-" Je comptais sur vous…. La logique d'un adolescent amoureux, ça m'a échappé depuis longtemps "

-" Pour le moment, laissons-le se reposer, et dormir près d'elle…. Il semble épuiser, et la fatigue risque de le rendre irritable ou de lui faire comprendre l'inverse de ce qu'on veut qu'il comprenne "

-" Oui…. Nous commencerons demain…. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez dormir ici, à l'infirmerie…. Les lits seront plus confortables que les chaises "

-" Bien "

C'est ainsi que les Granger et Ron dormirent à l'infirmerie. Mr Granger avait expliqué la situation à sa femme, qui avait eu la même réaction que lui, avant de se ranger à l'avis de Dumbledore. Avant que Pomfresh ne demande à Ron d'aller se coucher, les Granger quittèrent leur fille. Ils ne savaient pas quelle serait l'intensité de la repousse, mais ils n'étaient pas assez maître d'eux même pour ne pas craquer si cela était violent.

Durant la nuit, Mr Granger se leva et tenta de s'approcher de sa fille. Une barrière rosée se leva. Plus il avançait, plus c'était difficile. Hermione ne le rejetait, mais elle ne le laissait pas s'approcher non plus. Il s'assit donc sur un fauteuil, pour attendre le réveil de Ron, l'inconfort l'aiderait à ne pas s'endormir trop profondément.

Mme Granger le rejoint un peu plus tard, avec une couverture. Le fauteuil était assez large pour eux deux, et ils se rendormirent rapidement. Ils étaient si bien, à proximité du dôme de leur fille, que les ondes d'amour qu'elle leur envoyait inconsciemment les rassura. Ils s'endormirent profondément, n'entendant même pas Harry lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie au matin.

Même dans le coma, Hermione restait une fille intelligente et sensible. Elle sentait l'amour qu'il y avait autour d'elle, et c'est de cette manière que la protection agissait, selon l'amour que la personne lui portait, et l'amour qu'elle portait à cette personne, la barrière perdait ou gagnait de l'intensité. Mais seul l'être aimé pouvait arrêter cette protection, en la touchant.

C'est en début d'après-midi que Dumbledore demanda à Viktor Krum de le rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci arriva, et son premier regard ne fut pas pour Hermione, mais pour Ron. Les 2 garçons en étaient venus à se haïr, et leurs regards pour l'autre étaient durs. Dumbledore prit Viktor à part, dans le bureau de Pomfresh.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait l ? " demanda Viktor en indiquant Ron de la tête.

-" Il veille sur son amie…. Que pensiez-vous qu'il faisait ? "

-" Et moi, que fais-je ici ? "

-" Melle Granger s'est envoûtée elle-même…. Une vieille magie de femme, perdue depuis longtemps…. Nous ne savons pas comment la sortir de ce coma dans lequel elle s'est plongée…. Même Pomfresh pense que le baiser de l'être aimé peut tout changer "

-" Et si je vous dis qu'elle ne même pas "

-" Et bien, comment le savez-vous ? "

-" C'est elle qui me l'a dit "

-" Pour qu'elle raison ? Ne l'aviez-vous pas mis en colère durant la soirée…. Melle Granger est un esprit libre, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ses professeurs "

-" Oui…. Il est vrrai qu'elle aurrait pu me dirre ça, à cause de mon comporrtement " dit Viktor.

-" Bien…. Voudriez-vous nous aider à la faire revenir parmi nous ? "

-" Avec joie " dit Viktor.

-" Je vous laisse une minute, je vais demander à Mr Weasley d'attendre ici…. Je sens comme une tension entre vous, et ça pourrait dégénérer s'il vous voit embrasser son amie "

-" Oui…. "

Dumbledore sortit pour rejoindre Ron, il lui demanda de le suivre jusque dans le bureau de Pomfresh. Les 2 jeunes hommes se croisèrent et se toisèrent. Ron n'aimait pas le comportement de Viktor, et Viktor n'aimait pas que Hermione ne le préfère pas à ça. Viktor sortit, et se dirigea vers Hermione, pendant que Ron et Dumbledore discutaient.

-" Ronald, j'aimerais que vous cherchiez tous ce que vous pouvez sur les comas magiques, des femmes…. Je pense qu'à force que fréquenter Hermione, vous savez les livres qui auraient pu l'intéresser "

-" Je vais essayer "

-" Merci "

Ron se tourna pour observer la scène, il avait déjà remarqué que les parents d'Hermione ne pouvaient pas la toucher sans que lui-même ne la touche, mais qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans le dôme. Alors que sans leur contact physique (entre Ron et Hermione) personne d'autre ne pouvait entrer dans le dôme et encore moins la toucher.

-" _Regarrde-moi bien, sale Weasley…. Je vais te montrrer ce que vaut Viktorr Krrum, et tu ne serras bientôt plus un obstacle entrre moi et Herrmione_ " pensait Viktor.

-" _Merlin, faites qu'il ne puisse pas s'approcher d'elle, je vous en pris_ "

Mais Viktor avait réussi à entrer dans le dôme. Mais Ron ne voyait que son dos, sinon il aurait vu que les muscles de son visage étaient crispés. Hermione tentait de le garder éloigné d'elle. Mais Viktor avait compris comment faire, il reculait pour re-avançait peu après. Il gagnait ainsi quelques centimètres. Des gouttes perlaient sur son front, mais Ron ne le voyait pas, la seule chose qu'il voyait était que Viktor était presque arrivé à côté d'Hermione. Il le vit se baisser vers son visage et il vit la protection disparaître d'un coup.

Viktor afficha le sourire de la victoire. Il embrassa Hermione. Mais elle aussi savait ruser. C'est une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne l'embrasse qu'elle redonna le maximum de la protection. Viktor fut expulser de l'autre côté de la pièce et s'écrasa lourdement contre le mur, qui s'effrita sous l'impact.

Ron sortit en trombe du bureau de Pomfresh. Il regarda Hermione une seconde avant de sortir de l'infirmerie en courant.

Il ne vit pas que Viktor s'était reçu toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il inspirait dorénavant à Hermione. Il ne vit pas qu'elle lui avait rompu de nombreux os sous la force de l'impact. Et surtout, il ne vit pas qu'elle était toujours dans le coma. Il ne revoyait que Viktor l'embrassant (de son point d'observation) et que celui qui l'embrassait le payer cher. Il avait vraiment espéré être son prince charmant, la réveillant de son sommeil de 100 ans par un chaste baiser. Mais son rêve c'était brisé.

Il entra en trombe dans la salle secrète, et ferma magiquement toutes les entrées. Il voulait être seul, pour réfléchir, pour comprendre. Sa première nuit loin d'Hermione fut agité. Il revoyait la scène, mais au lieu que se soit Viktor qui soit éjecté, c'était lui.

Le lendemain matin, il se souvint de la requête de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque, ils avaient presque tous les livres de la bibliothèque, et tous ceux de la réserve. Si Hermione avait trouvé un livre intéressant, c'est sûrement ici qu'elle l'aurait laissé.

Il décida de le faire logiquement, selon le classement d'Hermione. Il prenait un livre, mettait une cale d'indication, et feuilletait le livre pour voir s'il trouvait des renseignements. De nombreux livres traitaient de sortilèges d'attaques, de créatures magiques, de plantes dangereuses. Mais peu parlait des moyens de se défendre. Lorsqu'il en trouvait un, il le lisait en diagonale, pour ne pas perdre un petit passage important.

_**Fin du flash-back :**_

Il passa de son dimanche soir à son mercredi soir à lire les livres de leur bibliothèque. Il était en train de se dire qu'il devait aller à la vraie Bibliothèque quand un livre l'intrigua. _Magie de Femmes_. Ses yeux étaient passés plus d'une fois dessus, et à chaque fois il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais là, il se décida à le feuilleter.

Il avait des courbatures dans tout le dos à force d'être penché sur les livres, et il avait bien besoin de prendre une douche et de dormir correctement. Il avait mal aux yeux à force de lire. Il s'octroya donc une pause, d'abord en prenant une douche et en se rasant. Ensuite il se ferrait un repas. Et lorsqu'il serait au top, il lirait cet étrange livre.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait sauté de nombreux repas que lorsqu'il commença à se faire la cuisine. Son estomac, mis en bouche par l'odeur, lui cria rapidement famine. Il se fit des sandwiches au poulet et à la mayonnaise en attendant que son plat de lasagnes soit prêt. Il se mit très vite à table, mangeant directement dans le plat, qu'il finit à lui tout seul. Il mit tout dans l'évier avant d'aller se coucher avec ce livre.

Il le feuilleta avec attention, notant mentalement qu'il contenait des sortilèges et des potions de contraceptions, mais aussi des tests de grossesse. Des aphrodisiaques. Des inhibiteurs. Des potions permettant aux hommes d'être à l'écoute du corps de leur partenaire. Il lut attentivement ce passage, ainsi que celui sur les actes que les femmes n'aimaient pas faire, et ceux qu'elles aimaient qu'on leur fasse.

Puis il passa à des sortilèges contre la folie des hommes : comment dessaouler son conjoint, comment faire qu'il ne vous frappe plus, comment éviter un viol….

-"_Génial ! Elles doivent croire qu'on est tous des malades pervers et obsédés…._" pensa Ron.

Mais en feuilletant, un dessin représentant une femme sur un lit de rose, avec un dôme de couleur, l'intrigua. Il était finalement tomber sur le bon livre. Il y avait toutes les explications de ce sortilège, sans formule d'annulation ni celle de formulation.

_Le Sortilège de la Belle aux Bois Dormants._

_En fait, une incantation permettant aux femmes de se prémunir de la violence des hommes…. Permet de créer une bulle protectrice autour de soi…. _

_-_" Et nanani et nanana…. " dit Ron, à voix haute, en lisant le passage plein de charabia " Bordel, comment on fait pour enlever une personne de ça ?…. "

_Cette protection n'est réalisable que si le jeune femme aime et est aimée en retour. Nombreuses sont celles qui ont été abusées à cause de la fourberie de leur prétendant, alors qu'ils auraient dû les protéger…._

-" Oui, bon, et comment on l'enlève ?…. "

_Si la jeune femme aime et est aimé en retour, alors seul le baiser de l'être aimé pourra réveiller la belle endormi. Et comme dans le conte pour enfant, la protection s'annulera et le Prince emportera sa douce Princesse sur le fleuve de l'amour éternel._

-" Bon, et c'est pas possible d'avoir les effets sur les autres ? Pourrait être complet ce bouquin " grogna Ron.

Il envoya le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce en pensant " _Excuse-moi de ce geste, Hermione_ ", et s'endormit énervé. Son sommeil était agité, il murmurait aussi. Son rêve était étrange, il voyait Hermione, sur une immense pelouse verte, vêtue d'une simple robe d'été, blanche. Elle avait des roses dans ses cheveux et elle avançait vers lui, doucement, les bras entrouverts.

-" _Vient à moi, Ron…. Aime-moi…. Prend-moi dans tes bras…. Aime-moi, comme je t'aime…. Embrasse-moi_ " disait la voix d'Hermione, sans que celle-ci n'articule le moindre son.

Ron courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de son visage, et une bonne centaine de fois ses lèvres. Hermione était pendue à son cou, il sentait le corps chaud et ferme de la préfète contre le sien. Il la serrait fort contre lui, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

-" _Embrasse-moi, Ron…. Aime-moi…. Embrasse-moi _" disait toujours la voix d'Hermione, alors que Ron redoublait d'ardeur dans ses baisers.

Il se réveilla en sueur, ne sachant plus où il était. Seul la voix d'Hermione résonnait dans sa tête, lui demandant encore et toujours de l'embrasser. Il alluma la lumière et la première chose qu'il vit fut Ambroise qui tenait le livre. Il sauta sur Ron, lui demandant un câlin.

-" Ta maîtresse te manque, hein, bonhomme ? " lui dit-il " A moi aussi…. Tu devrais aller dormir Ambroise, Hermione s'en voudrait si tu n'étais plus là à son réveil…. Et si tu pouvais parler, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu es entr "

Le petit Esprit le regarda avec ses grands yeux, dans lesquels Ron y lut la même malice que dans ceux d'Hermione. Ambroise ressortit par la porte et Ron remarqua qu'il lui avait rapporté le livre.

-" Qui ne tente rien n'a rien…. Allons voir si je suis mieux accueilli que Viktor "

Il ne revêtit qu'un pantalon avant de transplaner comme Ann leur avait appris, auprès d'Hermione. La protection se mit en place mais s'annula aussitôt. Ron observa les environs, les Granger dormaient, comme Viktor qui avait une potion de Repoussos à côté de son lit.

-" _Et bien ma douce, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec lui, j'espère que tu ne me donneras pas le même traitement_ "

Il se pencha vers elle, et juste avant de l'embrasser lui avoua qu'il l'aimait. Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise sous ce contact.

Il souffla lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas rejeté, mais son cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle ne se réveilla pas. Ça ne se faisait pas de pleurer, pour un homme, mais une seule larme roula sur sa joue avant de tomber sur les lèvres de la préfète. Il repartit comme il était venu, dans la chambre de la salle secrète, et s'effondra sur le lit.

* * *

Un peu avant l'aube, Hermione commença à bouger dans son sommeil. Ses sourcils de froncèrent, ses yeux essayaient de s'ouvrir et sa langue passa sur ses lèvres où elle sentait quelque chose. Le goût du salé l'intrigua, et elle sortit enfin de son coma. Elle se passa un doigt sur les lèvres, sachant que Ron avait dû l'embrasser enfin. Elle le chercha dans la pièce mais ne le trouva pas. Elle vit Krum, et détourna la tête pour tomber sur ses parents. Elle sourit tendrement en les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à son chevet, c'était attendrissant.

-" _Je fais quoi maintenant ? Si je réveille mes parents, ils vont me retenir…. Comme Pomfresh…. C'est bientôt l'aube, Dumbledore doit être lev_ "

Elle se leva, prit une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, en espérant que le mot de passe n'aurait pas changé. En passant, elle croisa l'équipe des Poufsouffles et Prisca. Celle-ci embrassa James March, l'ancien cavalier d'Ann, et retrouva Hermione.

-" Salut Hermione ! "

-" Bonjour Prisca…. J'ai dormi si longtemps que ça pour qu'on soit samedi ? "

-" Non, on est juste jeudi…. Les équipes s'affrontant samedi ont eu le droit de revenir plus tôt, pour profiter du stade…. "

-" Et toi ? "

-" J'encourage…. Je suis une des pom-pom girls de Poufsouffle…. Et je sors avec March, qui est le nouveaux Poursuiveurs…. Il s'en sort bien…. Je sais qu'avec le jeu des Serpentards il va être amoché, mais je jouerais à l'infirmière "

-" Oui…. Donc, toi et Ron ? "

-" Fini, avant même d'avoir commenc…. C'est un gars bien, mais il est trop obnubilé par cette fille, il ne pense qu'à elle…. Elle en a de la chance…. J'ai tout fait, mais j'ai pas réussi à la lui faire oublier "

-" Qui ? " demanda Hermione, essayant de faire celle qui ne s'y intéressait pas.

-" Devine "

-" Ça va être sur, il ne me parle pas des filles "

-" Devine "

-" Donne-moi un indice "

-" Il la connaît depuis son entrée à Poudlard "

-" D'accord, c'est une fille de la 5ème à la 7ème année…. Un autre indice ? "

-" De sa maison " répondit Prisca, s'amusant de la situation. Fallait bien la faire enrager la petite préfète.

-" Ça réduit, mais je ne vois toujours pas…. "

-" Dans son entourage proche "

-" Ah ! Parvati est avec Seamus…. Lavande et Dean ça semble bien parti…. Franchement, je ne vois pas "

-" Et après on dira que tu es l'esprit le plus brillant de Poudlard…. C'est toi, idiote…. Il n'arrête pas de penser à toi, tout le temps…. Il te regarde en cachette, il pense à toi en cachette…. Tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ? "

-" Ben non "

-" Et c'est réciproque ? " l'interrogea Prisca " Parce que si je dis qu'il est malheureux en amour, j'en connais qui le consoleraient sans problème "

-" Tu ne ferais pas ça ? " demanda Hermione, paniquée.

-" Répond-moi, est-ce réciproque ?…. Je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires, mais il t'aime comme un fou, alors ? "

-" C'est réciproque "

-" OUAIS ! Dis, tu veux bien faire en sorte de ne pas vous afficher ensemble en public avant le bal, j'ai parié avec James que vous seriez ensemble ce jour là, il a parié que se serait avant "

-" Mais c'est de la triche " s'indigna Hermione " Et vous avez parié quoi ? "

-" Un strip-tease…. Celui qui perd se déshabille pour l'autre…. Et c'est un des mes fantasmes…. S'il te plait, dis oui ! Piti "

Hermione était explosée de rire, intérieurement. Bon, ok c'était de la triche, mais entre filles fallait bien s'entraider. Et puis, Prisca lui avait avoué que Ron n'avait pu rien faire, parce qu'il l'aimait, elle. Ça valait bien un retour d'ascenseur.

Elle accepta, et promis de faire jouer le jeu à Ron quand ils se seraient remis ensemble, puisque dès qu'elle aurait vu Dumbledore, elle comptait bien retrouver Ron pour reprendre là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés cet été. Prisca lui saute au cou, et parti en courant pour rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch sur le terrain.

C'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, qu'Hermione atteint la gargouille. Elle donna le mot de passe, qui n'avait pas changé, et monta jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblait l'attendre.

-" Entrez Hermione, Pompom m'a informé de votre sortie "

-" Merci professeur " dit Hermione " Je venais juste vous informer de la situation…. Je suis sortie du coma, sûrement grâce à Ron, vu l'état dans lequel était Viktor…. "

-" C'est de vous ça "

-" Oui…. Je sais…. Et je voulais vous dire que je me souvenais de l'ét…. De tout ce qu'il s'est passé, en bien ou en mal "

-" Bien…. Vous êtes la troisième…. Euh, quatrième…. "

-" Qui sont les 3 autres ? "

-" Ann, Harry et Ron "

-" Ron ne souvient ? "

-" Oui…. Je crois que vous devriez le rejoindre…. Il n'a pas du comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, si vous ne vous êtes réveillée que ce matin "

-" Oui… Je tenais le rejoindre de suite après vous avoir informé de ma situation "

-" Bien, bien, bien…. Je ne vous retiens pas plus que ça, je pense que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire, vous et Ronald "

-" Merci professeur " dit Hermione en sortant en courant.

-" A la jeunesse…. Que c'est beau ! "

Hermione trouva une salle vide et transplana jusque dans la chambre de Ron. Elle était vide et le lit n'était pas défait. Elle transplana donc jusque dans la chambre de la salle secrète, et y trouva le désordre habituel de son rouquin préféré. Elle l'entendit sous la douche et pesa le pour et le contre pour savoir si elle allait l'y rejoindre et dans quelle tenue.


	65. Chapitre 128

**ATTENTION :**   
_Ce chapitre comporte des scènes qui pourraient choquer les plus jeunes ! Il est à classer dans la catégorie NC-17.... Vous êtes dorénavant prévenus !_

****

****

**

* * *

Chapitre 80 (128) : (Re) Découverte de l'autre******

(Toujours le jeudi 6 novembre au matin)

Pour peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle repensa à ses 3 mois sans lui dans son lit. Enfin, sans lui, réellement dans son lit. Il faut dire qu'elle avait fantasmé sur Ron pendant ces 3 mois : Ron sous la douche, Ron faisant du sport, Ron étudiant son corps à elle, très attentif à ses réactions et très méticuleux, il faut le dire. Elle avait rêvé de lui toutes les nuits depuis l'Oubli, au début elle pensait juste à lui, puis c'était devenu « qu'il est sexy » ou « qu'il est craquant » ou encore « bon sang, il a un de ces jolis petits culs, miam ».

Depuis 3 mois, chaque matin, elle se réveillait en nage. Et à chaque fois, il lui fallait une bonne douche froide pour pouvoir être dans la même pièce que l'objet de son affection, sans faire de bêtises, comme Ginny lorsqu'elle voyait Harry, il y a quelques mois. Mais l'image de Ron sous la douche lui revint à l'esprit, l'eau ruisselant contre son corps nu. Elle se voyait, entrant sous la douche, et le toucher.

Ça y est, elle s'était décidée, elle allait le rejoindre sous la douche. Mais elle voulait le prendre par surprise, elle regarda alors dans la pièce pour voir si elle y trouvait quelque chose d'utile. Elle remarqua la fiole de potion d'invisibilité. Elle en but assez pour se donner 5 minutes afin de l'y rejoindre.

Elle se déshabilla, et plia ses vêtements sur une chaise. Elle se plaça devant la porte de la salle de bain, totalement nue et rouge comme une tomate. Ça la mettait mal à l'aise, mais Ron l'avait déjà vu nue même si c'était dans d'autres conditions. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se faufiler dans la salle de bain. Ron ne fit même pas attention, il était dans la cabine de douche les mains sous le pommeau, la tête sous l'eau, regardant le sol.

Hermione se faufila, le plus silencieusement du monde dans la douche. Ron sembla comprendre que quelqu'un était là, il se retourna et Hermione put voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. Il avait utilisé la douche pour se le cacher à lui-même, mais les faits étaient là. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée de suite après qu'il l'ait embrassé. Il en avait déduit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le dos. Au contact, Ron se raidit _(N/A : ses muscles se raidissent, pas autre chose, merci)_. Il attendait de voir ce qu'il se passerait pour réagir apparemment. Elle passa ses mains sur son ventre, caressant aux passages sa pilosité intime. C'est alors qu'il lui prit les mains et les écarta de lui.

-« Ça suffit les fantasmes de sorciers…. Pourquoi continuer à me faire du mal ? » se demanda Ron, à voix haute.

Hermione réfléchit rapidement : fantasme de sorcier, femme invisible…. Il avait fantasmé sur elle pendant tout ce temps, utilisant la magie pour ça…. Dans un sens, c'était flatteur, dans un autre c'était dégoûtant…. Mais elle préféra le prendre comme la preuve qu'il la désirait….

Continuer à se faire du mal ?…. Avait-il vraiment perdu tout espoir en une nuit ? Il l'avait sorti de ce coma, mais il croyait que tout était fini entre eux…. Non, ça jamais, elle ne le laisserait pas partir loin d'elle…. S'il le faisait, il n'y aurait pas qu'un seul cœur brisé….

-« Parce que tu m'en ferais à moi aussi » répondit Hermione.

Ron fit un demi-tour rapide sur lui-même et regarda d'où provenait la voix d'Hermione. Mais elle était encore invisible. Il avança une main, qui effleura Hermione au niveau de la taille. Le geste était lent et doux, comme si dans ce simple contact, il cherchait à se rassurer, à vérifier qu'il n'était pas encore en train de se berner lui-même. La potion perdit alors son effet, et Hermione lui apparut en chaire et en os devant lui.

Il la regarda, droit dans les yeux, le souffle court. Dans ses yeux, Hermione y voyait tant de choses : la douleur de l'incertitude, la joie de la voir devant lui, la peine de la nuit. Hermione leva une main tremblante vers Ron, sans briser le lien visuel. Elle lui caressa la joue avant de laisser sa main jouait avec les cheveux humides de Ron. Elle lui sourit.

-« Tu es…. Vraie ? »

-« La seule et unique »

-« Comment…. ? »

-« C'est toi…. Toi qui m'a sorti de là…. »

-« Mais non…. Tu »

-« Chut » dit Hermione en lui mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres entrouvertes « Je dormais, mais tu m'as libéré…. Personne d'autre ne pouvait m'embrasser…. Même pas Viktor, il a rusé pour s'approcher…. J'en ai fait de même…. Lorsqu'il a cru que c'était gagné, alors qu'il allait m'embrasser, je l'ai envoyé promener…. »

-« J'ai vu, tu n'y es pas aller de main morte »

-« Je lui avais dit, vendredi soir, que je t'aimais…. »

Les yeux de Ron parlèrent pour lui, demandant à réentendre ces mots si doux à son oreille. Hermione s'approcha de lui, se collant à lui, comme sur le bateau, comme lorsqu'ils étaient aussi intimes qu'une relation d'un mois pouvait l'être, même s'ils n'avaient que 15 ans. Ron caressait le dos d'Hermione, jouant avec ses cheveux. Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau, il avait besoin de l'entendre à nouveau.

-« Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime autant qu'un homme peut aimer…. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme…. Etre loin de toi, c'est la pire des tortures…. Et te voir avec un autre, c'est pire que la mort »

-« Je sais…. Je ressens la même chose…. Je t'aime Ron…. Je ne veux que toi, je n'aime que toi…. Fait moi l'amour, Ronald »

-« Hein ? Je…. Non, pas maintenant, pas comme ça…. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce se sera notre première fois…. A tous les deux…. Et je sais que tu risques de souffrir…. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir »

-« Mais, je…. »

-« Chut…. »

-« Ron, si tu ne me fais pas l'amour tout de suite, je sors de cette douche et je prend le premier mec qui vient » menaça Hermione.

-« Tu ne ferais pas ça ? »

-« Tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour, mais moi j'ai envie de toi…. J'ai envie de toi depuis plus de 3 mois, et maintenant je suis prête…. Je t'aime Ron, unissons-nous…. Faisons l'amour »

-« Mais…. »

-« Soit, tu me fais l'amour…. Soit, je te viole »

-« Ce ne sera pas un viol » dit Ron, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en lui caressant la joue « Je veux juste être sûre que ce n'est pas un effet secondaire…. Du sort…. Je veux être sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas…. Je ne voudrais pas que ça casse notre…. Future relation, nouvelle relation ? Comment on se considère ? »

-« Comme des âmes sœurs » dit Hermione « En parlant de ça, Prisca sort avec James »

-« Oui, et alors ? » dit Ron, qui n'en avait vraiment rien à faire des amours des autres.

-« C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu…. Que vous…. »

-« Qu'on n'avait rien fait, parce que je pensais trop à toi »

-« Oui…. Je vous avais vu, lorsque vous êtes sortis de la pièce…. J'ai eu si mal…. »

-« Et moi, lorsque Viktor t'a embrassé, et que tu l'as défendu »

-« J'aurais mieux fait de t'encourager…. Quel gros connard, misogyne et macho !…. Donc, j'ai croisé Prisca ce matin…. Elle a parié avec March qu'on sortirait ensemble au Bal Masqu »

-« On ne va pas attendre jusque l ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

-« Ben, si on reste enfermé ici jusqu'à ce moment-là, personne ne le saura »

-« Ouais, ça serait étrange qu'on ne soit pas au match…. Surtout que je fais partie de l'équipe »

-« Oui…. Donc, Prisca aimerait gagner son pari…. James devant faire un strip-tease pour elle…. Bref, il faut juste qu'on fasse en sorte que personne ne nous choppe en train de nous embrasser…. Le plus simple, serait de faire semblant d'être en froid l'un avec l'autre…. On peut toujours prétexter un quiproquo…. A force, ils doivent être habitués »

-« Et pour nous…. Parce que, franchement, les autres j'en ai rien à faire…. Et si je dois attendre encore une minute pour t'embrasser, on va vraiment être en froid »

-« Embrasse-moi idiot » dit Hermione en l'approchant d'elle.

Le contact avec l'autre leur avait vraiment manqué. Ils se sentaient enfin entier, maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis. Ils mirent tout leur amour, toute leur passion dans ce premier baiser.

-« Tu m'as t'en manqu » dit Ron, haletant « J'ai cru mourir cette nuit »

-« Tu m'as rendu la vie, cette nuit…. Mais je vais mourir si tu ne m'embrasses pas encore »

Ron ne se fit pas prier pour obéir. Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, ses mains parcourant le corps d'Hermione, massant ses petites fesses rebondies.

Bientôt, ils reprirent leurs habitudes intimes de l'été. Ron porta Hermione, qui entoura sa taille de ses longues jambes. Il la plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Il se frottait contre elle, sentant son plaisir monter en lui, ressentant le plaisir monter en elle. Ça avait quand même de nombreux avantages, ses contrôles de pensées et d'émotions. Et sans le savoir, ils avaient maîtrisé l'empathie dans leur couple.

Ron agita la main et le robinet se coupa. Il agrippa Hermione et ainsi, ils sortirent de la douche. Ron reposa Hermione et attrapa une serviette. Hermione en fit de même, et les 2 tourtereaux s'essuyèrent mutuellement, se frôlant au passage. Hermione avait les joues rouges, en lançant des coups d'œil appuyés à l'entrecuisse de Ron.

-« Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci, gêné « Si tu croyais me laisser de marbre, tu te trompais »

-« Non, c'est pas ça…. C'est que je ne me souvenais plus que tu avais des tâches de rousseur jusque l » dit Hermione en effleurant le gland de Ron.

-« J'ai cru un instant que…. Enfin »

-« Que j'ai peur de sa taille ? Non, je sais que tu t'en serviras avec douceur mais passion…. Ron, j'ai envie de reprendre notre dernier câlin…. Là où on l'avait laissé, c'était tellement bien »

-« Oui…. Mais, et si je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter…. »

-« Et si je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes ?…. Je suis prête Ron, et si ça arrive, sache que se sera pleinement consenti de ma part…. Et, si tu es vraiment très doux pour ma première fois, il n'y aura aucun soucis pour qu'on réitère l'expérience le plus souvent possible »

-« Serais-tu vraiment une gourgandine ? »

-« Uniquement quand il s'agit de mon Ronald Weasley »

-« Ton Ronald Weasley ? Je ne suis pas ta propriét » répondit Ron, faussement outré.

-« Mais quand j'en aurais fini avec toi » commença Hermione « Tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi »

-« Je ne peux déjà pas me passer de toi…. Alors que vas-tu me faire, pour devenir une vraie drogue ? »

-« J'en sais rien…. Je pourrais faire ça »

Hermione commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, donnant des coups de langue le long de sa jugulaire. En même temps, elle laissait échapper quelques petits bruits, rendant Ron fou de désir. Puis Hermione le caressa intimement, le faisant grogner.

-« Alors, sale cabot, ça te plait ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ron l'embrassa passionnément, en la prenant dans ses bras. Il les fit sortir de la salle de bain, et déposa Hermione sur le lit.

-« Tu veux que je continue ? » demanda Ron, inquiet.

-« Si tu t'arrêtes, je te tue de mes propres mains » dit Hermione en se redressant.

-« Alors je continue » dit Ron en l'embrassant.

Il fit un mouvement du poigné, et des musiques romantiques se firent entendre. Ron s'allongea sur Hermione, en faisant attention de ne pas la pénétrer. Il savait que la première fois était très importante pour une fille, c'est cette fois la que les préliminaires étaient le plus important, parce qu'il permettait de détendre sa partenaire et donc de diminuer la douleur de la première pénétration. Il savait aussi que les préliminaires étaient importants à chaque fois, mais que ça l'était encore plus la première fois.

Hermione adorait sentir le poids de Ron sur elle, ce n'était pas étouffant, c'était rassurant, enivrant, captivant…. Leurs corps étaient proches comme jamais ils ne pourraient l'être, et la peau de Ron était si chaude qu'elle aurait fait fondre un bloc de glace ne moins de 2…. Et Hermione, même si elle n'était pas encore à l'aise avec sa sexualité, se réchauffait très vite sous les baiser et les caresses de l'homme de sa vie.

Ron se mit alors à l'embrasser en caressant sa peau. Hermione avait entouré sa taille de ses jambes, l'emprisonnant de cette manière. Il arrêta de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, pour descendre le long de sa gorge. Hermione était très sensible au niveau du cou, et il se souvenait de ce détail. Il descendit de l'oreille à la clavicule, avant d'embrasser ses seins. Il les léchait comme 2 boules de glace, avec attention et gourmandise, il les massait doucement car c'était très sensible. Hermione ondulait sous lui.

Il continua sa descente et arriva à son nombril, qu'il lécha, envoyant une onde dans le corps d'Hermione, qui frissonna. Puis il descendit de nouveau, mais jusqu'au genou. De là, il remonta lentement, en embrassant et en léchant l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Hermione. Le souffle de Ron contre sa peau très sensible, ça rendait Hermione folle. Avant d'atteindre l'objet de ses convoitises, il regarda Hermione. Elle avait attrapé l'oreiller sous sa tête, et elle avait le dos cambré. Il ne la laissa pas attendre et se refroidir, il voulait lui procurer du plaisir, il voulait la voir jouir grâce à lui. Il continua sa progression, et lorsque son souffle fut assez proche, il sentit Hermione se tendre sous l'appréhension, mais elle haletait aussi.

Il s'approcha encore plus et lécha le sexe d'Hermione, qui lâcha un grognement de plaisir. Il continua ainsi, ouvrant les lèvres de son amante. Hermione ondulait sous ses baisers intimes, cherchant ainsi à les approfondir. Ron ne se fit pas prier, et entra sa langue en elle. Hermione jura comme un charretier, faisant sourire Ron. Il passa ses avant-bras sous le bassin d'Hermione, pour modifier l'angle de pénétration. Il augmenta l'intensité de ses baisers, goûtant à Hermione, vérifiant ainsi qu'elle y prenait autant de plaisir que lui. Lorsqu'il stoppa ce genre de caresse, il l'entendit grogner de mécontentement. Il remonta en l'embrassant, passant sur le côté. Il plaqua sa cuisse contre le sexe d'Hermione, qui ondulait contre pour continuer le plaisir.

Ron embrassait sa poitrine et son cou. Il ne savait pas si Hermione voudrait l'embrasser maintenant, mais elle le surpris en l'attrapant par le cou et en l'embrassant avec passion. Il avait cru qu'il aimerait la rendre folle de plaisir, mais il adorait ça en fait. Hermione se lâcher totalement, elle n'avait presque plus de retenue, elle haletait, sa respiration était saccadée et bruyante. Et de plus en plus excitante pour Ron.

Il descendit une main vers l'intimité de son amie, remplaçant ainsi sa cuisse. Il la caressa, la regardant devenir folle de désir. Il glissa un doigts entre ses lèvres vaginales, faisant attention à ne pas délaisser le clitoris d'Hermione. Hermione avait compris le truc, et lorsqu'il descendait, elle relevait le bassin, faisant en sorte que son doigt joue avec l'entrée de son vagin. Il la pénétra lentement. D'abord d'un doigt. Hermione cessa de respirer un instant, mais s'habitua très vite, et donna le rythme à Ron. Il la regardait, ruisselante de sueur, les yeux mi-clos. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle se libérait de ses doutes, lèvres entrouvertes, corps arqué.

Il retira son doigt et elle ouvrit des yeux déçus. Il lui sourit, en l'embrassant, avant de la caressait de nouveau, mais avec 2 doigts cette fois. Il titillait l'entrée de son vagin, et Hermione essayait en vain de le faire pénétrer en elle. Il entra doucement 2 doigts en elle, sentant les muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure de sa progression.

Hermione donnait le rythme, il n'avait qu'à maintenir sa main contre elle. Il la voyait ondulé, il l'entendait gémir, et il sentait son plaisir montait en elle. Et en lui aussi, les cris d'Hermione étaient enivrant. Mais Hermione en voulait plus, elle lui attrapa l'épaule, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, et le fit basculer sur elle. Il dut retirer sa main, parce que la position était inconfortable. Mais ça ne dérangea pas Hermione, qui se frottant contre son bas ventre. Il passa un bras sous sa taille, la collant à lui.

Elle le serrait contre elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne parte. Elle lui laisserait sans aucun doute des marques pour une semaine. Il se frottait contre elle, il était envahi par le désir qu'il avait d'elle, même s'il essayait de rester lucide, ce qui était un exploit. Mais à force d'onduler, il se retrouva à l'entrée du vagin d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il commençait à la pénétrer, il s'arrêta.

Ron avait peur. Tout simplement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fuit après ça. Et surtout, il avait peur pour elle. Durant l'été, elle lui avait raconté que durant ses vacances en France, elle était sortie avec un jeune français, de 3 ans son aîné. Elle s'était sentie grande et importante à ce moment-là. Mais un jour, il avait voulu aller plus loin, elle s'était débattue, avait dit non plusieurs fois. Elle avait eu la chance que des promeneurs passent par là, et qu'ils fassent du bruit. Son petit copain agresseur s'était arrêté, et elle lui avait donné un coup très mal placé avant de s'enfuir. Elle l'en avait jamais parlé à ses parents, trop honteuse de s'être fait tromper.

Mais lorsqu'elle le lui avait raconté, parce qu'il avait compris que quelque chose la coinçait, et qu'il lui avait demandé si un jour il connaîtrait la réponse, elle le lui avait avoué. Elle n'y avait pas repensé depuis, et elle avait pleuré longuement cette nuit-là. Mais Ron l'avait juste écouté et bercé, s'il l'avait embrassé, ce n'était que de chaste baiser. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, et il avait été là, pour la soutenir. C'est pour ça, que maintenant, il avait peur de ce comporté comme ce gars.

-« Ron…. Je t'en pris…. Ron…. Oui…. » murmurait Hermione.

Et pour confirmer ses paroles, elle descendit ses mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses, et le guida en elle. Il sentit la résistance, et il vit qu'elle s'était tendue à son entrée en elle. Il sentit qu'il perforait quelque chose, et Hermione chercha à reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il voulut se retirer, elle le retint, et le fit revenir en elle. Il commença ses mouvements de va et vient, en la regardant avec attention. Plus il le faisait, plus elle se détendait, et plus c'était facile. Ça glissait. Et Hermione se remit à onduler sous lui, avec la même respiration saccadée que quelques temps auparavant.

Il sortit sa baguette avant de perdre les pédales, et lui lança un sortilège de contraception, avant de ranger sa baguette. C'était une chose de faire l'amour, s'en était une autre de concevoir un enfant, à 15 ans. Surtout que les Weasley étaient très fertiles. Hermione devrait quitter le collège, il devrait trouver un job. Et ils s'en voudraient mutuellement jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ron savait que le cap était passé. Elle avait perdu sa virginité, avait momentanément souffert, mais là, c'était bon. Ses doutes partir, et il profita lui aussi de l'instant présent et de cette communion physique entre eux deux. Il allait et venait en elle, doucement, il ne voulait ni être brutal, ni être trop rapide. Et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de dire « oui » et « encore ». Elle haletait out près de son oreille, mordant son épaule. Elle s'agrippait à lui, sa peau étant devenue glissante à cause de la sueur.

Ron plia une jambe, pour se donner un appuie et pour lui permettre d'accélérer le rythme. Il tenait Hermione serrait contre lui, allant de plus en plus vite en elle. Il sentait le vagin d'Hermione se contracter en rythme, il la sentait frémir sous lui, lui indiquant qu'elle était proche de l'extase. Ils étaient en phase, et ils jouirent en criant le nom de l'autre, au même moment. Ils ne virent pas une onde rosée, sortir de leurs corps et traverser les murs.

Epuisés, ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, se caressant et s'embrassant avec tendresse. Ron bougea son bassin, envoyant une décharge dans le corps d'Hermione. Il se souvint alors que les hommes devaient rechargé leurs batteries mais que les femmes pouvaient avoir des orgasmes multiples. Mais Hermione l'embrassa et le serra contre elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre orgasme, elle voulait juste sa tendresse et son affection.

-« Je t'aime Hermione » lui murmura Ron.

-« Je t'aime aussi…. Ronald »

-« Tu n'as pas…. » commença-t-il.

-« Un petit peu, mais beaucoup moins que je ne le pensais…. Tu as été merveilleux Ron…. Et c'est tellement…. Epuisant, mais en même temps je ressens une telle plénitude…. Merci d'avoir lancé le sortilège, j'y aurais pas pens »

-« Tu n'avais pas à y penser…. Cette première fois, c'était pour toi »

-« Alors j'espère qu'il y en aura plein d'autres, pour nous »

-« Il n'y a que toi qui me le dira…. Je ne te forcerais jamais, Hermione »

-« Je sais…. J'ai cru que tu ne me ferais jamais l'amour, ce matin…. Ron, c'était merveilleux…. Merveilleusement tendre, merveilleusement bien…. »

-« Si nous allions prendre une douche, avant de dormir ? »

-« Oui…. »

Ron se retira d'elle, doucement. Et ils partirent se doucher, en s'embrassant, ressentant encore le bonheur procurait par leur union. C'est avec tendresse et douceur qu'ils se savonnèrent mutuellement, riant et chahutant. Ils avaient des caresses plus intimes, des regards plus tendres encore que lorsqu'ils étaient sur le bateau.

-« Il faudrait que j'aille voir mes parents…. Après un petit somme dans tes bras…. »

-« Oui, ils doivent être inquiets »

-« Je m'en doute…. Tu penses qu'on pourra les faire venir ici ? »

-« Alors il faut ranger, parce que c'est une vraie tanière »

-« Oui, j'ai reconnu ton style de décorateur » le taquina Hermione.

Il la fit taire d'un baiser, avant qu'ils ne sortent de la douche. Ils se séchèrent et sortirent en serviette. Ron aéra la pièce pendant qu'Hermione changeait les draps, salis par le sang (un peu) et autres fluides physiques. Ils refirent le lit ensemble, mais lorsqu'elle prit un oreiller, elle se le mit sur le ventre. Ron le remarqua.

-« Tu seras la plus superbe des futures mamans » lui dit-il.

-« Comment tu as…. ? J'adorerais avoir des enfants, et j'adorerais surtout qu'ils soient de toi »

-« Viens l » dit Ron en traversant le lit « Je te promets, d'être là pour te faire autant d'enfant que tu le souhaites, et d'être là pour t'aimer, les aimer et les éduquer…. Je ne te promets pas d'être le père de l'année, mais d'être un père attentionné et aimant, chaque jour de leur vie…. Et de continuer à t'aimer, chaque jour de ma vie »

-« Tu crois qu'on s'en sortira pour les voir, nos enfants ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr…. Et nos petits enfants, et nos arrière-petits-enfants aussi…. » dit Ron en la regardant dans les yeux « Le Bien l'emportera, se sera dur, se sera long…. Mais on s'en sortira sains et saufs…. Juste avec quelques petits coups, mais sans plus…. Souvient toi qu'on est là pour veiller sur les arrières d'Harry…. Pour le soutenir lorsqu'il perdra Ann…. Nous sommes là pour le soutenir, et l'aider…. Nous nous battrons, longtemps, durement, mais l'amour et le bien l'emporteront…. Je te le promets »

-« Merci…. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans toi »

-« Pensons simplement à vivre ensemble….. Vivons Hermione…. Aimons-nous…. N'ayons que des remords au moment de notre mort, pas de regrets…. D'accord ? »

-« Oui…. Vivons »

Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A leur réveil, Hermione remarqua le fraisier de Ron.

-« Tu as vu, il a fait des fruits »

-« Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y en ait eu ce matin…. Sinon Ambroise les aurait mangés »

-« Il est venu te voir ? »

-« Oui »

A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant voir la petite frimousse de l'Esprit. Hermione lui fit signe de s'approcher et il bondit dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un câlin, la petite créature était très affective et réclamer souvent des caresses, tandis que Pattenrond était souvent dehors. Il faut dire que Gryffin lui avait appris les mauvaises manières, enfin, il l'avait dévergondé.

Ron attrapa le fraisier et le plaça devant Ambroise. L'Esprit avait les yeux qui pétillaient d'envie et de bonheur. Ron détacha la première fraise et la lui tendit. Elle était bien rouge, et bien grosse. Ambroise la prit doucement, et la renifla avant de la croquer à pleines dents. La fraise était un peu juteuse, et l'Eprit se barbouilla le museau en rouge en la mangeant. Les deux préfets riaient de ce bonheur simple. Ils prirent aussi une fraise et durent s'avouer qu'elles étaient délicieuses.

Ils s'habillèrent et rangèrent l'appartement. Hermione demanda à Ambroise s'il pouvait aller chercher ses parents. Elle lui donna un mot, en lui précisant de ne le remettre qu'en main propre, et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle avait montré des photos de ses parents à Ambroise, et elle lui précisa qu'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques, ce qui aiderait à la recherche, puisque l'Eprit sentait la magie autour de lui. Il s'empressa d'aller le porter.

-« C'est adorable ces bestioles » dit Ron « Le seul problème est la manière d'en avoir »

-« Oui…. Mais elles ne t'attaquent pas en traître, c'est déjà pas mal »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

-« C'est à propos de mon enlèvement, j'étais sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun Serpentard dans le coin, j'avais juste croisé King »

-« Moi, je le mettrais dans le même sac que les Serpentards, mais bon, c'est mon avis »

-« Mais il est à Serdaigle, il doit y avoir quelque chose de bon en lui »

-« Parlons d'autre chose, la journée est tellement merveilleuse que je ne veux pas la gâcher avec cet idiot »

-« Tu as raison » approuva Hermione en l'embrassant « On fait quoi à manger ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, tes parents aiment quoi ? »

Ils regardèrent dans les placards et le frigo avant de décider de ce qu'ils feraient. Hermione prépara l'entrée, salade de mozzarella et tomates, et le dessert en mettant une salade de fruits au frigo. Ron prépara un poulet à la Provençale, avec des morceaux de poulet revenus à la poêle, de la sauce tomate, des morceaux de piments, et des aromates, avec du riz en accompagnements. Ils s'affairaient sur le plan de travail alors que les parents d'Hermione entraient dans l'appartement. Ils les regardèrent, admirant leur complémentarité, remarquant leur complicité retrouvée, et même approfondi. C'est Mr Granger qui les signala sa présence en toussotant. Hermione arrêta son travail et vint embrasser ses parents. Mme Granger pleurait de joie en embrassant sa fille, tandis que Mr Granger allait remercier Ron de s'être enfin décidé.

Les parents d'Hermione voulurent aider, eux aussi, et ils mirent la table. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les parents d'Hermione pouvant enfin lui parler de ce qu'ils avaient appris en étant dans le monde sorcier, ils en étaient abasourdis. Mr Granger voulait en savoir autant sur le monde sorcier que Mr Weasley sur le monde moldu. Mme Granger invita Ron et ses parents à venir passer quelques jours chez eux, dès qu'ils le pourraient. Puis les Granger durent se séparer de leur fille. Ils devaient retourner dans le monde moldu. Hermione les raccompagna jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, qui les devaient les raccompagnaient chez eux.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, elle rejoignit Ron en vitesse. Il était sur le lit, en train de jouer avec un petit paquet cadeau. Hermione le regardait depuis la porte, appuyée contre le chambranle.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Ton cadeau d'anniversaire…. Je l'avais acheté quand on était à Rio »

-« Mais tu m'as déjà offert un cadeau…. Avec Harry…. Vous m'avez offert un livre sur les petits sorts utiles pour les moldus »

-« Je sais…. Mais c'était après l'Oubli…. J'avais acheté ça, avant qu'on oublie…. Vient-l ! »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre sur le lit. Ron lui remit le paquet entre les mains, il était assez lourd, et plus gros qu'une boîte à bijoux.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Ouvre-le…. J'espère juste que ça te plaira »

Hermione défit le paquet cadeau pour y trouver un parfum. Le liquide était rosé, le flacon était simple, mais le bouchon était travaillé pour ressembler à ces petits appareils des profs de musiques, pour avoir le LA. « Sotto Voce » _(N/A : c'est mon parfum, je n'en abuse pas, puisqu'il n'est plus fabriqué depuis quelques années déjà, mais j'adore son odeur)_. Hermione respira ce parfum, certes la note de tête était assez prononcée, mais le principal était que la note de fond soit douce. Elle s'en mit un peu à l'intérieur du poigné, et attendit quelques secondes, que l'alcool s'évapore, avant de le respirer.

-« Hum…. Il sent très bon »

-« Il te plait ? »

-« Beaucoup…. C'est un parfum sorcier ? »

-« Non…. Je l'ai acheté dans une parfumerie de sorcier, mais c'est un parfum moldu…. Je sais que j'aurais du choisir quelque chose de moins capiteux, au départ…. De plus léger, de plus fruité…. Mais je le trouvais assez sensuel…. Comme toi…. »

-« Il est parfait, Ron…. Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'apprécie beaucoup…. J'en mettrais pour le Bal…. »

-« Il te plait alors ? »

-« Ron…. Chut…. »

Hermione se blottit dans ses bras et ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien. Le plus important était qu'ils soient ensemble, dans leur petit nid d'amour. Le lendemain Hermione voulait travailler ses cours. Mais ils savaient qu'en le faisant bien, du premier coup, ils pourraient pleinement profiter de leurs retrouvailles.


	66. Chapitre 129

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Depuis que j'ai remis Ann et Harry ensemble, dans un chapitre qui n'est pas encore publié, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me remettre à écrire._

_Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, parce que : __  
__1) j'ai aussi changé de rythme de vie, passant d'une solitude estudiantine à la vie de famille, avec en plus mon job d'été qui me vide.__  
__2) le retour de ce couple sonne le glas de mon personnage (Ann), puisque vous avez compris qu'elle devra mourir pour Harry. Or, même si je suis sadique avec elle, la tuer est quelque chose de difficile…. _

_C'est pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que je récupère un rythme d'écriture, et que je me débloque, je vais étaller la parution de mes chapitres d'avance, et ne poster que tous les 2 vendredis…. Donc, vendredi prochain, pas de chapitre, mais un le suivant…. Etc._

_Merci de votre compréhension !

* * *

_

**_Attention, ce chapitre comporte des scènes qui pourraient choquer les plus jeunes.

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 81 (129) : Les 5 Fleurs de Poudlard**

(Jeudi, dans la journée)

Ann était endormie quand elle sentit une onde d'amour. Elle se redressa mais ferma rapidement les yeux. La lumière était aveuglante, elle aurait mieux fait de fermer les rideaux quand elle est rentrée. Elle fit un mouvement de poigné, mais rien de se produisit. Elle habitua ses yeux à la lumière, pensant qu'elle avait mal visé. Elle retenta l'expérience, mais le résultat fut de nouveau nul.

Elle se leva donc pour fermer le rideau, la lumière lui faisait vraiment mal aux yeux. Elle n'essaya même pas de sortir sa baguette, puisque sa magie était en grève aujourd'hui…. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas se régénérer après avoir fait des folies magiques !…. Lorsque le niveau lumineux fut redescendu, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle devait avoir une mine affreuse, et elle puait le chien humide. Elle passa donc dans la salle de bain, enlevant des vêtements déchirés au passage. Elle ne se regarda pas dans la glace, préférant le faire quand elle aurait un visage plus humain.

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Si elle s'était regardée, elle aurait vu l'influence de la Loupire et de son venin sur elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle marchait sur les demies pointes, les jambes en flexion, comme un animal. Ni que sa peau était encore plus blanche que celle de Malefoy, avec les stries noires dues aux Ishtar. Ni que ses lèvres avaient la rougeur du sang et que ses yeux étaient presque totalement délavés. Elle ne remarqua pas, non plus, ses oreilles en pointe et ses cheveux hirsutes.

Elle passa sous la douche, détendant ses muscles endoloris. Le côté animal se fit moins présent, comme si l'eau l'avait juste endormi, ses jambes retrouvèrent leur position habituelle, mais le côté vampire était toujours-là. Bien présent, bien dangereux, mais pas encore en manque de sang, heureusement.

Elle attrapa une serviette et s'essuya le corps avant de s'essuyer les cheveux. Elle était devant la glace quand elle enleva la serviette de sa tête. Elle fit un bon en arrière avant de se rendre compte que c'était bien elle. Elle s'avança et s'examina dans la glace. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc incroyable, hormis la pupille noire et l'iris d'un bleu très pâle. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge profond, contrastant avec sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux couleur corbeau. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour révéler des canines qui lui imposerait de ne plus sourire ou bailler en public avant qu'elle ne se soit débarrasser de ce poison.

-" Et bien, je suis mal barr " de dit-elle tout haut " Et qui pourrait m'aider…. Je ne peux pas aller voir les Jumelles, enfin si, je pourrais aller voir Sam…. Mais Alex me ferait la tête, et je risquerais de lui sauter dessus…. Hum… Du sang de vierge, un régal… Rhaa…. Faut que je me contrôle, sinon ça va être l'hécatombe à Poudlard…. Et si je bois du sang avant le prochain cycle lunaire, je suis fichue…. Même si après la pleine lune, les effets de la contamination iront en diminuant…. Remus et Louisa sentiront le loup…. Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille chiper des fioles de Potion Délunisante…. Bon, mon petit Severus, j'espère que t'étais pas en train de faire des bêtises, parce que j'arrive "

Ann s'habilla rapidement, prenant des affaires sombres au hasard dans son armoire. Tant que c'était confortable, que ça ne faisait pas de bruit et que ça couvrait tout, c'était bon. Elle attrapa une casquette Gavroche et des lunettes de soleil, et sortit de la chambre. Ses sens aux aguets, elle ne repéra pas de venue de filles sur le palier. Elle se faufila alors jusqu'au salon, désert lui aussi, ce qui tombait bien.

Pour rejoindre les cachots, elle utilisa tous les passages secrets qu'elle connaissait, et qui ne demandait aucune formule magique. Pour sentir leur présence, elle savait que le château n'était pas vide. Les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards, au moins quelques-uns, étaient revenus au château en avance, pour être près le jour du match. Tout ce sang à proximité fit accélérer le pas à Ann, elle ne voulait pas devenir une vraie vampire, elle voulait voir Harry…. Et pas le mordre à ce moment-l….

Il l'avait embrass…. Il avait donc dû lui pardonner…. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour l'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle…. Jusqu'à la fin de la pleine lune…. Le mieux serait jusqu'au dernier quartier de lune…. Histoire que les effets soient vraiment maîtrisables.

Elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Severus, et frappa avec force. Ce dernier vint lui ouvrir rapidement. Il semblait en colère, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être déranger de la sorte en plein travail mais son expression changea lorsqu'il vit Ann. Il la fit entrer et ferma les rideaux avant d'allumer les bougies.

-" Comment sais-tu ? " demanda Ann.

-" Je ne suis pas un ancien Mangemort pour rien, faut quand même que j'en retire une certaine connaissance…. J'ai vu assez de vampires dans ma vie pour reconnaître les premiers signes "

-" C'est pas qu'un vampire "

-" Plusieurs ? " s'inquiéta Severus.

-" Attend… Où est Ambre ? "

-" Elle est avec Lucinda…. Médor a très mal pris qu'elle soit une fée…. "

-" Je vois que la conversation que vous avez eue sur le Lady n'est plus à l'ordre du jour "

-" Laisse tomber…. Quand il agira comme un homme, je le traiterais comme un homme…. Il croit quoi, que c'est facile de trouver une femme aimante et douce…. Il rêve…. Parlons de toi, raconte-moi "

-" Je…. Samedi on est allé chercher Hermione à Azkaban, ce qui a décoincé la mémoire d'Harry…. Qui m'a alors dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir "

-" J'en ai entendu parl "

-" Bref, le lendemain matin, il est venu me voir pour me parler…. Il m'a même embrassé, parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots…. Seulement c'est Lucius qui a pris les contrôles, il a essayé de me violer, mais Harry a pu se libérer quelques instants de l'emprise pour que je puisse fuir…. Directement, dans la Forêt Interdite "

-" Et tu es allé loin dedans ? "

-" Je sais plus…. J'ai rencontré des Fées d'Eau "

-" Oh oui…. Tu es allé très loin "

-" J'avais plus aucune notion de temps ou d'espace…. Après les fées il y a eu les Epouvantards, puis les Ishtar, puis une plante cannibale…. Et une Loupire "

-" Une Loupire ? "

-" Le croisement d'un loup-garou et d'un vampire "

-" Je sais ce qu'est une Loupire, merci…. " grogna Severus " Elle t'a mordu ? "

-" Oui…. J'ai besoin de Potion Délunisante pour combattre le loup-garou…. Mais je ne sais pas comment combattre le vampire, et faire en sorte qu'Harry me fuit "

-" Pourquoi veux-tu que Potter te fuit ? "

-" La dernière trace de magie me permet de rester sous cette forme…. Et de ne pas me disperser en énergie magique…. Mais je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir "

-" Sert-toi de ton esprit "

-" Ça ne me servira pas à grand chose, contre des sortilèges…. Et pour les cours "

-" Et ton pendentif ? "

-" En dernier recours…. Uniquement "

-" Tu n'as vraiment plus aucun pouvoir ? "

-" J'arrive même pas à fermer des rideaux "

-" Donc pour sortir ta baguette, c'est rat "

-" Ouais…. C'est la cata ! "

-" Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances…. Je vais te fournir de quoi combattre le loup, et de quoi recharger un peu tes batteries…. Mais je t'interdis d'utiliser la magie…. Tu vas dormir dans le feu, dormir sous l'eau ou autre, peu importe, mais tu me recharges ta puissance magique…. C'est un ordre…. " dit Severus en se levant pour aller dans son laboratoire privé, avant de maugréer " Manquerait plus que la Fille du Phœnix disparaisse…. Ou devienne mauvaise…. J'étais pas si stupide quand j'étais adolescent, ça empire d'année en année "

Il revint avec une série de potions diverses, qu'Ann fut forcée de boire. Il lui ordonna de passer dans le laboratoire et de dormir dans le foyer. Ce ne serait pas agréable, mais au moins elle ne se ferait pas remarquer par Ambre, si cette dernière revenait. Ann s'endormit au chaud, même si elle avait froid à l'intérieur. La graine de la mort aspirait sa vie, toute sa magie était tournée vers la conservation de son enveloppe physique…. Bref, elle était dans des draps si sales que même Parkinson pourrait la tuer d'un petit sort.

Severus, quant à lui, profita de cet instant pour chercher dans tous ses manuels, pour trouver un sortilège ou une potion de repousse ou de dégoût.

* * *

Drago était de retour dans sa chambre de Préfet depuis le matin, et son moral n'était toujours pas remonté. Il avait découvert ce que son père avait fait subir à sa mère pendant des années, ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui aussi. Comment avait-il pu leur faire ça ? Les contrôler comme des pantins ? Et maintenant, où était sa mère, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait encore fait ?

Il repensait à sa " semaine de vacances ", superbes vacances…. Ça avait commencé par quelques jours seuls, en compagnie d'Estelle…. La petite Estelle, et son incroyable capacité à voir en lui…. S'en était déroutant…. Ça, c'était le bon moment…. Mais ensuite, le lundi, Pansy était revenue…. Toute mielleuse, et encore plus collante qu'un pot de glue. Et elle avait encore tenté d'abuser de lui, parce que franchement, il ne la toucherait pas, même pour tout l'or du monde.

Seulement, depuis que son père lui avait fait prendre des cours de Luxure, il avait du mal à s'en passer…. De la luxure…. Et il ne pouvait pas toucher à Estelle, elle était trop jeune, trop fragile, trop parfaite pour qu'il veuille la souiller avec ce genre de relation…. Il préférait la considérer comme ça petite sœur, au moins, les choses seraient claires…. Mais lui, il n'avait pas pu se protéger de la souillure….

**_Début du souvenir : _**

Pansy avait réussi à s'introduire dans sa chambre, cette nuit-là, et il se demandait encore comment elle s'y était prise. Il était certain de l'avoir fermé à clé cette porte ! Le fait était là, elle avait réussi à entrer dans sa chambre et il sentait encore le parfum envoûtant qu'elle avait utilisé. Il n'était absolument pas fait pour elle, mais les parfums sorciers avaient des effets secondaires…. Et il détestait encore plus cette sensation de ne plus rien contrôler…. Abjecte, elle ne renonçait jamais, et lui, il avait dû y passer….

Certes, il regrettait juste que se fut avec Pansy…. Anianka ça aurait été mieux, une autre fille aussi…. Mais Pansy…. Elle avait tiré sur les bonnes cordes, utilisé les bons stratagèmes…. Une vraie Serpentarde, rusé, maligne, orgueilleuse et avide de pouvoir et de reconnaissance…. Mais elle restait Pansy…. Il ne se rappelait même plus de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble…. Mais il l'avait fait, et plusieurs fois…. Il a même cru mourir à un moment, mais son cœur est resté bien accroch….

Au début, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était elle, il avait juste fait appel à une silhouette féminine pour assouvir son besoin de sexe. Mieux valait tacher les draps avec une illusion que de coucher avec Pansy…. Sauf que Pansy l'avait devancé, et qu'elle avait pris la place et la forme de cette illusion…. Au début, c'était génial, elle le caressait, l'embrassait, le masturbait…. C'était cool, il ne demandait rien, elle le faisait…. Il se demandait encore comment il n'avait pas compris plus vite, mais la fatigue et l'alcool (très coriace le Whiskey de son paternel), associé à des cachets, ça n'aidait pas à garder l'esprit clair…. Mais franchement, Pansy ne devait plus être vierge depuis longtemps pour avoir une telle technique…..

Après lui avoir donné du plaisir une première fois, elle utilisa un sort pour l'exciter encore. Et elle le chevaucha. Elle avait un de ces coups de rein…. Elle pourrait faire payer ses services, comme Anianka…. Faudrait qu'elle passe par la chirurgie magique avant, mais elle pourrait se faire une fortune….

Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, la pièce puant le sexe et la transpiration. Elle avait joui, plus d'une fois…. Faut dire qu'il avait été bien gâté de ce côté-l…. Mais lui, il avait encore cette impression de détachement…. Peut-être le valait-il mieux, après tout !

Le lendemain matin, malgré les brumes de l'alcool, c'est lui qui était venu la chercher pour un dernier coup. Elle dormait paisiblement, sur le ventre, cuisses entrouvertes. Il s'était insinué en elle, trop facilement à son goût, mais elle s'était vite réveillée. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé, même si elle le voulait…. C'était un prêté pour un rendu…. Elle s'était servie de lui cette nuit-là, il se servait d'elle ce matin-l…. Il ne fut pas tendre, donnant de violents coups de rein en maintenant fermement ses hanches devant lui, mais elle sembla y prendre encore plus de plaisir…. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'enferma sous la douche et se lava plusieurs fois, pour enlever l'odeur de sa camarade de maisonnée, et pour tenter d'enlever cette impression de salissure.

Mais il dut sortir, au bout d'un moment, et il la trouva sur son lit, nue, une jambe pliée et bougeant, révélant son intimité. Il remarqua le pendentif en argent entre ses seins, un symbole de désir, avec des pierres incrustées. Il y avait 12 pierres, et une seule était encore rouge passion.

-" _Aller mon gars, courage !_ " pensa Drago " _Encore une dernière fois et elle se cassera de l…. C'est ma chambre bordel !_ "

Il se sentit durcir, en s'approchant d'elle. Il s'allongea sur elle et la pénétra doucement. Cela aurait pu être agréable s'il ne voyait pas sa tête, mais elle était là, et il avait du mal à conclure, ce qui augmentait la durée de son calvaire. En attendant, c'était Pansy qui prenait son pied. Il coinça sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de sa partenaire, et fantasma sur toutes les filles de son entourage pour pouvoir finir rapidement. La délivrance arriva enfin, et le pendentif de Pansy partit en cendre. C'est à ce moment-là que Drago s'évanouit, effet secondaire du charme (ou plutôt des charmes) qu'il avait subit.

**_Fin du souvenir : _**

Rien que de repenser à cette nuit-là, il en avait des nausées. Il fila d'ailleurs directement vers sa salle de bain pour soulager son estomac. Pansy avait tout simplement abusé de lui. Ok, c'était purement sexuel, pour lui, mais bon, c'était quand même Pansy.

Il avait encore une lettre de son père, le félicitant pour son abnégation et son dévouement à la cause. Pansy ne semblait pas lui avoir raconté qu'elle avait ensorcelé son fils. Heureusement que le genre de collier qu'elle avait eu, ce soir-là, était plus que rare, parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle retenterait le coup.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se changer les idées. Ces vacances avaient été les pires de sa vie. Etre évincé des plans de Voldemort, ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Son orgueil en prenait un coup, mais c'est tout, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait être le larbin de quelqu'un. Discuter avec Estelle, ça, ça avait été cool, et rafraîchissant. Il l'aimait bien cette petite. Mais ensuite, le retour de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, et surtout sa nuit avec Pansy, c'était l'horreur. Heureusement qu'il avait pu revenir à, Poudlard pour son entraînement de Quidditch. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça un jour, mais Poudlard était bien plus sécurisant que le Manoir Malefoy, au moins, il était sûr d'être loin des griffes de Pansy, dans sa chambre.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, avant de prendre une cape et de sortir prendre l'air. Les nuits étaient redevenues fraîches, et d'ici quelques jours, il se pourrait bien qu'il commence à neiger. Mais le froid ne lui faisait pas peur, la nuit non plus. Et les bêtes de la forêt encore moins, elles pourraient même lui être utiles qui sait !

Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa chambre, il avança le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la sortie du château. Une fois dehors, bien heureux d'avoir pris une cape chaude, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

Cela faisait près de 12h qu'elle dormait dans la petite cheminée du laboratoire secret de Severus. Elle était mal à l'aise et toute ankylosée. Elle s'étira longuement afin de tout remettre en place, et sortit du feu. Elle se sentait mieux, le froid n'avait pas disparu, mais il était nettement moins important qu'avant. Elle se rhabilla, car elle avait envie de faire un tour. Dans la Forêt Interdite, vu l'heure de la nuit, elle ne rencontrerait personne…. Donc, pas de sang humain, pas de transformation définitive….

Elle sortit du laboratoire, en faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer la porte. Severus n'était plus dans le salon, Ambre avait du le rejoindre pour la nuit ou alors il pensait qu'elle allait vraiment lui obéir. Fallait pas pousser quand même ! Elle se faufila jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'entrouvrit, et fila dans la nuit. C'était si bon d'être libre de courir, d'être libre comme le vent. La forêt lui tendait les bras, et elle disparut dans sa noirceur. Elle courut le plus rapidement possible mais aussi le plus silencieusement possible. Elle voulait profiter de cet instant, seule, dans les Ténèbres.

Seule…. Non, elle repéra bien vite l'odeur d'un humain. Cette odeur lui était familière sans l'être réellement. Ce devait être une personne qu'elle côtoyait plus que la majorité de Poudlard, mais moins que ses camarades de Gryffondor. Un cinquième année, à n'en pas douter. Mais de quelle maison ?

Elle suivit la piste olfactive, comme un loup suivant sa proie. Elle finit par la trouver enfin, elle avait marché dans la forêt sans but précis, mais elle était enfin devant elle. Elle se tenait sur sorte de promontoire en terre, une falaise en quelque sorte. Tout autour de lui, il y avait des morceaux de végétaux coupés, comme s'il s'était tracé un chemin pour arriver jusque là. Ann reconnut l'endroit, c'est juste en dessous que le parterre d'Ishtar était. Fallait glisser le long de la pente, mais le moindre petit mouvement lui ferait perdre l'équilibre.

Il, puisque c'était un jeune homme, avait fait tomber sa cape au sol. L'air de la nuit était glacial, annonçant un hiver précoce, mais il était là, avec une simple chemise sur le dos, regardant la pente menant à une fin certaine, pour lui. Il devait être là, comme ça, depuis un petit moment, puisqu'il semblait s'être habitué au froid. Ann le voyait osciller, d'avant en arrière, comme s'il se demandait s'il franchirait ou non le pas.

Au moment où il avança d'un pas pour sauter dans le vide, Ann bondit vers lui, et attrapa de justesse sa chemise. Elle glissa un peu, sur l'herbe humide, entraînée par son élan et le poids de Drago, mais elle arriva à stopper la chute, et à ne pas tomber avec lui.

-" Malefoy, espèce d'idiot, tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu dois finir ? "

La question d'Ann réveilla Drago, qui se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu empêcher son suicide, puisque s'en aurait été un. Il leva la tête pour voir les yeux blancs d'Ann, elle utilisa la force du loup et du vampire pour le remonter, et dès que ce fut le cas, elle se plaça entre lui et la falaise.

La situation aurait pu être comique, si elle n'était pas si grave. Drago était assis par terre, avec un air de totale incompréhension, qui ne lui allait pas du tout, mais l'expression de légère peur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, c'était trop tordant, et Ann éclata de rire. Ce qui déplut à Drago, qui se renfrogna.

-" Tu es en train de te foutre de moi, l ? " lui demanda-t-il.

-" Désolée…. Tu avais l'air si…. Désempar…. Que s'en était comique…. Toi qui, d'habitude, es si maître de tes émotions "

-" J'ai passé de sales vacances…. "

-" Et moi donc "

-" Je vois ça…. Depuis quand tu es une vampire ? "

-" Deux ou trois jours…. Allez, viens, je t'emmène dans un coin…. Tu pourras t'y réchauffer…. Evite juste de te couper "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" L'odeur du sang me rend folle, même s'il n'y a que le sang de vierge qui m'intéresse en ce moment…. Et tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps, d'après ce que je sens "

-" Et si j'ai pas envie de te suivre, dans la forêt "

-" Et bien, Dragon Blanc, on est trouillard "

-" Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! "

-" J'oubliais…. C'est un surnom que ta mère t'a donn…. "

-" Comment ? "

-" D'abord tu te réchauffes…. Ensuite je t'amène voir les 5 Fleurs de Poudlard "

-" Je comprends rien "

-" Ça je m'en rends compte…. Comme tu t'en doutes, tu n'es pas le seul à te promener dans la Forêt…. Et Potter n'est pas le seul à explorer le château, la nuit…. C'est dingue le nombre de pièces cachées que l'on peut découvrir grâce aux bougies qui les éclairent…. "

-" Abrège "

-" T'es curieux ? "

-" Toujours, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ma mère "

-" Alors, allons nous réchauffer…. Avant d'être congelés "

Drago n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Ann dans la forêt. En contaminant un humain, le vampire lui transmettait son savoir. Et la Loupire ne faisait pas exception la règle, Ann se sentait comme chez elle dans la forêt. Elle retrouva très vite le chemin de la cabane, et fut heureuse de voir que le feu était toujours là. Drago s'assit à côté de la cheminée, pour se réchauffer.

-" Comment connais-tu mon surnom ? Et comment connais-tu cet endroit ? "

-" J'ai une question pour toi, moi aussi…. Pourquoi vouloir mourir, seul, et maintenant ? "

-" J'ai plus de questions que toi, répond en premier "

-" Tête de mule…. D'accord, j'ai connu cet endroit durant la semaine…. Ton père a essayé de me violer par l'intermédiaire de Potter…. "

-" Toujours aussi pitoyable et vil…. Ouais, c'est bien mon géniteur "

-" Géniteur…. Ok…. Enfin, c'est plutôt par l'intermédiaire du lien entre Voldemort et Potter, qu'il a essayé de contrôler Potter "

-" Alors sa cicatrice est bien une preuve qu'il y a du Serpentard en lui "

-" Oui…. Mais Potter a combattu ton père, et les Mangemorts qui lui fournissaient la puissance…. Et je me suis enfuie vers la forêt…. De là, j'ai eu tout un tas de problèmes qui m'ont amené au même endroit que toi…. Mais moi, j'ai fini en bas…. Connais-tu les Ishtar ? "

-" Vaguement entendu parl…. " éluda Drago.

-" Sauf que c'est dans un champ d'Ishtar que tu allais atterrir, et vu la pente, tu devais bien t'en douter "

-" Mouais…. J'avais entendu des filles parler du pouvoir de leurs graines, et de la localisation probable de cette espèce…. Mais personne n'est jamais venu jusque là, tout simplement parce que pour avoir des graines, il faut un mort "

-" Oui…. "

-" Si tu es là, comment peux-tu savoir que les Ishtar sont en bas ? "

-" Parce que j'ai survécu à leur pollen…. Mais que c'était des fleurs en fin de vie…. J'ai d'ailleurs ramassé des graines, je pourrais me faire du fric avec…. "

-" Je te les achète…. J'ai un compte à rendre à Pansy " commença Drago, méchamment " Mais comment as-tu survécu ? "

-" Survécu, c'est bien le mot…. J'ai vraiment été très mal, fièvre, nausée, étourdissements, déformations des perceptions…. Au final, je me suis faite piéger par un vampire, qui m'a amené ici…. Je te passe les détails, mais après qu'il m'ait mordu, il est mort…. C'est depuis que je me suis transformée, comme tu le vois en ce moment…. Severus…. "

-" Severus ? " la coupa Drago.

-" Le professeur Rogue "

-" Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? "

-" Il est fiancé à une de mes perceptrices…. Si je dois me le farcir à tous les dîners de famille, autant se tutoyer en dehors des cours "

-" Bien, maintenant je comprends comment tu peux faire gagner des points à Gryffondor "

-" Ouais…. C'est marrant "

-" Qu'est-ce que Rogue vient faire là-dedans ? "

-" Il me donne des potions pour tenter de me calmer…. Jusqu'à la pleine lune, mon envie de sang grandira…. "

-" Pourquoi du sang vierge ? "

-" Il est pur…. Il est parfait…. Et les potions de Severus m'empêchent de vouloir n'importe quel sang…. Sinon j'aurais déjà sauté sur n'importe quel animal…. Et je serais perdue…. Mais le sang de vierge, c'est trop enivrant…. J'aurais du mal à résister "

-" Et tu seras à la soirée ? "

-" Oui…. Mais je serais près des profs…. Severus me surveillera, et je ne danserais qu'avec la moitié qui va avec mon costume…. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire…. D'ici 15 jours, avec la nouvelle lune, ça sera passer…. Bon, maintenant que je t'ai raconté mon histoire, raconte-moi la tienne "

-" Humpf "

-" Et c'est donnant-donnant…. Et puis, faut pas mettre en colère une personne dans mon état…. Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas voir le jardin de ta mère "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Ben oui…. Le Narcisse Blanc, ça te dit quelque chose ? "

-" C'est ma mère "

-" Oui…. Elle était l'une des 5 Fleurs de Poudlard, 5 filles aux noms de fleurs, toutes de Gryffondors…. Toutes belles et courtisées, par les différentes maisons de Poudlard…. "

-" Qui y a-t-il dans ce groupe ? "

-" Ton histoire, avant d'aller voir le jardin "

-" C'est bon…. Si je peux en savoir plus sur ma mère, je veux bien te le dire…. Mais je garde ton secret, et tu gardes le mien…. Ou je te tue "

-" Franchement, tu voudrais que je puisse faire croire à qui, qu'on a eu une discussion civilisée ? Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor…. Surtout si c'est en plein milieu de la nuit, dans la Forêt Interdite…. Je suis peut-être une vampire, mais je ne suis pas folle "

-" L'argument est valable… "

-" Pourquoi voulais-tu mourir ? "

-" Je ne veux pas devenir l'esclave de quelqu'un…. J'ai décidé que je ne serais pas un Mangemort comme mon père, je veux être libre de mes actes…. Je veux vivre comme je l'entends…. Mais c'est impossible, soit je deviens Mangemort, sois je meurs par la main de mon père…. J'ai préféré choisir ma manière de mourir "

-" Pourquoi fuir devant le combat ? "

-" Que veux-tu que je fasse ? "

-" Donner un coup de main aux résistants "

-" Hors de question que je bosse avec Potter "

-" Les mecs…. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être chiants quand vous vous y mettez "

-" Et les filles alors ? "

-" Si un jour tu te reposes la question, va voir Severus…. "

-" C'est un traître "

-" Ou alors, on peut dire qu'il a préféré la lumière aux ténèbres…. Et toi, que préfèrerais-tu ? "

-" Je sais ce que je ne veux pas…. Je veux être la marionnette de personne, Voldemort ou Potter "

-" Soit…. Mais n'oublie pas que l'ennemi de mon ennemi, peut être momentanément mon alli…. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire…. Viens, allons voir les fleurs "

Ann se leva et ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de trouver une parade à sa dernière remarque. S'il ne voulait pas rester ici, au milieu de la forêt, il avait intérêt à la suivre. Ann referma la porte derrière eux, ne voulant pas que des animaux viennent y faire leur nid avant que Charlie et d'autres professeurs ne soient venus faire l'état des peaux de bêtes et des divers prélèvements que la Loupire avait pu effectuer dans la forêt.

Ann les reconduisit jusqu'à l'arrière du château, où il y avait un petit cimetière pour les professeurs qui n'avaient pas de famille, ou pour les élèves orphelins. Drago y remarqua la tombe de Mimi Geignarde et du professeur Binns, et celles de divers directeurs de maisons ou du collège. Il la suivit dans le château, dans cette partie qui lui était encore inconnue. Elle avançait doucement dans les couloirs sombres, et tellement silencieusement qu'il se demanda souvent si elle était encore là. Elle finit par s'arrêter, devant une arcade en pierres noires, à l'intérieur de laquelle Drago put y trouver 5 plantes gravées.

-" C'est l ? " murmura-t-il.

-" Oui…. Pose ta main sur la fleur de ta mère "

Drago s'exécuta pendant qu'Ann posait sa main sur la fleur représentant un lys. Dès que leurs paumes furent en contact avec la fleur de pierre, ils furent aspirer par le mur et se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté.

Le jardin n'était pas immense, mais il était magnifique. La pièce était circulaire, et découpée en 5 parterres de fleurs, avec du gazon. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une fontaine représentant le Verseau, une femme tenant une amphore d'où une eau claire s'écoulait. De cette fontaine, avec son bassin, partait 5 branches en pointe. La place, en gravier blanc, ainsi délimitée représentée une étoile à 5 branches. Entre chaque branche d'étoile, il y avait un parterre de fleurs, délimité par des galets blancs, eux aussi. Le toit de la pièce était une merveille d'enchantement, représentant un soleil de printemps, doux et peu agressif. Il donnait la lumière aux végétaux de cette serre magique. Les murs de la pièce représentaient une frise. Chaque parterre de fleur avait un fond différent, mais on passait de l'un à l'autre sans coupure.

Drago remarqua un cerisier sous lequel une couverture attendait qu'on vienne s'y allonger. Son fond représentait un verger. Un autre parterre disposait d'un minuscule cour d'eau près duquel de magnifiques lys s'épanouissaient, derrière on pouvait y voir un sous-bois. Il y avait aussi les ruines d'un mur contre lequel un rosier sauvage s'élevait gracieusement. Un quatrième représentait une prairie avec de belles marguerites. Et le dernier, un jardin à l'anglaise comme peinture, une petite marre et des narcisses blancs. Drago se dirigea vers ce dernier, sans attendre. C'est Ann qui l'arrêta avant qu'il ne franchisse les galets.

-" Demande la permission à ta mère, d'abord "

-" Hein ? "

Des rires cristallins se firent entendre, et Drago vit apparaître, au détour d'un chemin de la peinture, une jeune femme avec une robe d'un blanc immaculé, qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Elle l'invita à entrer dans son jardin, et Drago se rapprocha de la peinture pour mieux voir sa mère. D'autres filles apparurent. Une était une asiatique avec de longs cheveux noirs, portant une robe d'un rose très pâle. Il y avait aussi une jeune fille blonde comme les blés, et aux grands yeux marrons pétillants, elle portait une robe d'un jaune pâle. Et une aux longs cheveux d'un brun profond, vêtue d'une robe grise. Et la dernière, remarquable par sa chevelure de feu et ses grand yeux émeraudes portait une robe d'un vert pâle.

-" Drago, je crois que tu as reconnu ta mère, Narcissa White, d'où le surnom de Narcisse Blanc…. La jolie rouquine, c'est la mère d'Harry, Lily Evans. La jeune fille d'origine asiatique, c'est Sakura, la mère de Cho Chang…. Et il y a Aube, le diminutif d'Aubépine, la mère d'Estelle…. Et la dernière, c'est Marguerite, la mère d'Hélène…. Les 5 Fleurs de Poudlard…. Les 5 Fleurs de Gryffondor "

-" Aucune Serpentarde…. Cool " fut la seule chose que Drago trouva à dire, hypnotisé par sa mère.

-" Bon, je te laisse…. Si tu t'appuies au tableau, tu pourras te projeter en lui, pour 2h…. Il ne faudrait pas que tu restes trop longtemps inconscient "

-" Merci du renseignement "

-" Y a pas de quoi ! A bientôt ! "

Ann salua une dernière fois Lily avant de sortir du jardin. Elle devait être présente, dans le foyer, quand Severus se lèverait, et il se levait tôt le bougre


	67. Chapitre 130

_Tout d'abord, une petite explication._

_Quand Ann passe dans le feu, ce n'est pas son sang qui est régénéré, mais sa magie. Qui ensuite régénère son sang.__  
__Toutefois, une régénération un soir de Lune est beaucoup plus efficace que dormir dans le feu, cela permet juste de ne pas diminuer son niveau de magie, mais sans l'augmenter.__  
__Et je vous rappelle qu'Ann n'est pas humaine, mais qu'elle a été créée par la magie. Elle possède donc une apparence humaine qui est contrôlée par la magie._

_Voilà. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 82 (130) : Bal d'Halloween**

Ann allait devoir passer le reste de sa semaine chez Severus, qui prendrait soin d'elle. Il avait été rejoint par Ambre et Lucinda, qui avait de cette manière une occupation l'empêchant de penser à Sirius. Cela permit à Ambre et Severus de se retrouver un peu, pour être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop préoccupés par Ann pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Le vendredi soir, les élèves furent de retour, et Ann eut énormément de mal à résister à la tentation. Il y avait beaucoup plus de proies pures dorénavant. Mais Severus avait trouvé la parade, en fouillant dans la Réserve, une vieille potion ayant l'effet inverse du charme d'une Vélane associé à une potion de protection : toute personne sur qui Ann jetterait son dévolu, serait pris d'une envie brutale d'être au milieu de personnes et de la fuir. Le problème était qu'il lui fallait 12h de préparation, s'il avait tous les ingrédients. Ce qui fut heureusement le cas, même si ses réserves avaient bien diminué, saleté de concours et de Jumeaux ! Il n'aurait pas une seconde chance, il devait la réussir du premier coup !

Ann passait ses journées et ses nuits dans le feu, pour combattre l'influence grandissante de la pleine lune sur son organisme. Le loup voulait absolument sortir, tout comme le vampire, et ce malgré toutes les potions ingurgitées.

Le samedi (08 novembre) matin arriva enfin. Moins de 24h avant le début de la diminution des effets secondaires. Ann avait hâte que ça se termine, elle en avait marre d'être dans cet état, de ne pas pouvoir se régénérer complètement pour être normale, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être, pour un être magiquement conçu.

Elle ne fut pas autorisée à sortir de son foyer avant l'heure du match de Quidditch, mais Ambre et Lucinda seraient à ses côtés pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise. Même si la potion de Severus était efficace, un Vampire en manque de sang pouvait être un chasseur redoutable.

Elle partit donc pour le stade, avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, malgré le ciel couvert. Il n'y avait pas de vent, ce qui serait bien pour jouer, mais il faisait quand même frisquet. Les écharpes avaient été ressorties, ce qui colorait agréablement les tribunes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry avait passé ses vacances chez son parrain, et il avait réussi à arrêter son autodestruction et à comprendre le Maraudeur. Pour lui changer les idées, il avait demandé à Sirius de l'entraîner pour ses défenses mentales. Ce dernier avait, à contre cœur, utilisé des _Imperium_ de plus en plus puissants contre son filleul, mais le résultat était couru d'avance. Harry était une telle tête de mule que pour lui faire changer d'avis, il fallait se lever tôt, et y mettre la quantité. Mais Sirius était fier de son filleul, contrer l'_Imperium_, de sa seule volonté, c'était pas donné à tout le monde.

C'est ainsi, pour une pseudo-récompense, qu'Harry réussit à faire sortir Sirius de son appartement pour voir le match. Il avait appris par une lettre de ses amis, qu'ils étaient dorénavant un couple, mais pour une promesse d'Hermione, ils ne le seront officiellement que le soir du Bal. Harry était très content pour eux, mais ne comprit pas cette histoire de promesse.

Lorsqu'il arriva, avec Sirius, au stade de Quidditch, ils montèrent aux gradins des Gryffondors. Sirius était plus naturel dans son élément familier, sauf qu'en arrivant à l'entrée des places, il remarqua que Lucinda était sur des sièges du devant, avec Ambre et Ann. Il faillit faire demi-tour mais Harry le retint de justesse.

-" Non, non, non…. Faudra bien que tu l'affrontes un jour, et puis, tu n'auras qu'à partir très vite à la fin du match…. "

-" Et si j'ai pas envie ? "

-" Et si moi, j'ai envie que mon parrain adoré me parle de Quidditch ? "

-" C'est facile, je suis ton seul parrain "

-" Mais tu t'y connais en Quidditch…. En même temps tu me parleras de papa…. Tu ne voudrais pas que je n'ai que les ragots des autres, n'est-ce pas ? "

-" Non, bien sûr que non…. T'es comme ta mère, quand tu as une idée quelque part, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs "

-" Je sais…. Aller, ça se passera bien "

Ils s'assirent au fond des gradins. Harry voyait que son parrain lançait des coups d'œil à Lucinda, avant de détourner rapidement la tête vers la terrain.

-" Dis-moi parrain "

-" Oui ? "

-" Tu lui as dit…. Pour la manière dont tu es sorti de prison ? "

-" Non…. C'est un secret professionnel…. Ça enlèverait tout mon mystère "

-" Et le fait qu'elle soit une fée, ça ne faisait pas partie de son mystère "

-" Tu as la logique de ta mère…. C'est affligeant…. " dit Sirius en se passant une main sur le visage.

-" Tu me réponds ? "

-" Le match va commencer " le coupa Sirius.

Mais Harry sentait bien que sa question allait travailler l'esprit de son parrain pour quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin. La vie était trop courte pour qu'un insignifiant détail comme le fait que Lucinda ne soit pas devenue humaine pour Sirius, mais pour un autre, vienne gâcher son bonheur futur. Il avait droit au bonheur après toutes ces années dans cette horrible prison d'Azkaban.

Le match allait commencer, et Lee Jordan présentait les équipes. Il y avait de la nouveauté chez les Poufsouffles, puisque le cavalier d'Ann, James, était le nouveau Poursuiveur. Et le Préfet en Chef, Anthony Jones, était le nouvel Attrapeur. Il ressemblait un peu à Harry : une paire de lunette ronde, mais dorée, des cheveux lui cachant un peu les yeux, mais châtains clairs, et assez longiligne. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, mais il ne se mettait pas en avant. Enfin, être le meilleur ami de James March, ça ne devait pas aider. C'était un peu comme lui et Ron, l'un des 2 était plus remarqué que l'autre. Chez les Serpentards, hormis Crabbe et Goyle en Batteurs, il n'y avait pas trop de changement. Les Serpentards étaient tous aussi moches et patibulaires. Drago était le seul semblant d'être humain dans cette équipe.

Les 2 capitaines se serrèrent la main, comme le veut la coutume, et le match commença. Dès le début, les Serpentards attaquèrent en force, et les points commencèrent à monter. Harry regardait évoluer Drago, et il fut rapidement clair dans son esprit que le Serpentard devait attendre que son équipe ait assez d'avance pour s'occuper du Vif. Cela permettrait au nouvel Attrapeur de faire ses preuves, mais Drago était sûr qu'il ne serait pas aussi bon que lui, il débutait juste et semblait assez mal à l'aise sur un balai.

A un moment, Drago se trouva tout près des gradins de Gryffondor. Il se tourna vers Ann et lui fit un clin d'œil, pour lequel il reçut un signe d'Ann. Harry se renfrogna d'un coup, et Drago lui fit un sourire à sa façon, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de repartir à la recherche du Vif. Drago adorait vraiment énervé Harry, qui était un bon public.

Mais là, il avait mieux à faire, Anthony s'élançait derrière le Vif, et Drago partit en vitesse. Il avait la chance d'avoir un balai puissant, ayant troqué son Nimbus2001 contre un Eclair de Feu, qui avait perdu de sa valeur depuis la sortie des balais A.J.Smith. Cela énerva encore plus Harry, maintenant Drago avait un aussi bon balai que le sien. Et même s'il savait qu'il était le meilleur des 2, et que lors de leur match, ils devraient montrer leur véritable talent, si Drago le battait, prouvant ainsi qu'avec le même balai il était meilleur que lui, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Le match ne dura pas longtemps, les Serpentards jouaient l'avance et la sécurité, ainsi que les points pour la coupe. Gagner avec le plus de points de différence, ça permettait d'être à la Finale même en perdant contre les 2 autres équipes. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les Batteurs de tenter d'amocher le plus de monde possible.

Drago utilisa son expérience et les capacités de son balai pour attraper le Vif dès que les Serpentards eurent assez de points d'avance sur les Poufsouffles. Et le match se termina sur le score de 380 à 30, sous les applaudissements des Serpentards.

Dès la fin du match, Sirius se leva et quitta le stade en vitesse, pour éviter d'avoir à parler à Lucinda. Harry, lui, préféra aller encourager Anthony, qui s'était pas si mal débrouiller pour une première. Les Poufsouffles ne l'accueillirent pas avec joie, mais lorsqu'ils virent qu'il venait féliciter l'Attrapeur pour le beau travail qu'il avait fait, profitant aussi de cet instant pour féliciter leur travail d'équipe, cela remit du baume au cœur à celle-ci. Avant qu'Harry ne reparte, James March vint le voir et le pris à l'écart.

-" C'est sympa de ta part, Potter, d'être venu dire ça à Tony…. Venant de toi, c'est important "

-" C'est normal…. C'est ses débuts, et contre les Serpentards c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux…. Mais le principal, c'est de bien jouer "

-" Oui…. Mais tu es la meilleur Attrapeur de Poudlard…. Depuis ton arrivée dans l'équipe des Gryffondors, personne ne peut te battre "

-" Tu oublies Cédric "

-" Et tu oublies les Détraqueurs "

-" Ouais…. J'aurais vraiment aimé rejouer contre lui…. C'était un grand "

-" Oui…. Merci, Potter "

-" C'est normal…. On ne va pas en faire toute une histoire " répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-" Le directeur a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour nous, les Poufsouffles, mais aussi pour l'école…. Tu sais ce que c'est ? "

-" Le directeur et moi, on n'est pas si intime que ça…. Et mon parrain n'a rien laissé filtrer…. Franchement, non…. Désol "

-" Pas grave…. Au fait, tu ne trouves pas qu'Ann agit bizarrement aujourd'hui…. Avec les lunettes de soleil et tout le reste ?…. "

-" Quand Ann n'agira pas bizarrement, là, je m'inquièterais "

-" Tu dois avoir raison…. Elle est sympa cette fille, dommage qu'elle soit amoureuse d'un connard…. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce n'est pas de Malefoy dont elle me parlait…. "

-" Et moi donc " souffla Harry.

-" Hum ? "

-" Moi aussi, l'idée qu'une Gryffondor soit avec un Serpentard, ça me met mal à l'aise "

-" Ça met tout le monde mal à l'aise…. Le problème est qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre…. Enfin…. Encore merci pour tes encouragements, ça a fait du bien à l'équipe "

-" Je t'en pris…. Bon, je file, je dois me préparer, et ma tignasse n'est pas facile à dompter "

-" Ouais…. A tout' "

Harry repartit comme il était venu, mais se demandant encore si Ann pourrait être amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. L'idée même que par sa faute, par dépit, elle se soit tournée vers lui, l'écœurait. Elle était tout pour lui, et Drago s'amuserait uniquement avec elle. Tout à coup, il sentit une immense douleur dans sa poitrine, la douleur était si intense qu'elle l'empêcha de respirer. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il croisa les yeux presque blancs d'Ann. Elle avait un sourire mauvais, révélant une canine plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée.

-" _Gabrielle_ " pensa Harry " _Gabrielle est l_ "

Il eut de nouveau mal, et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir Ann, elle avait disparu aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparue.

-" _Que me veut-elle ?…. Veut-elle me tuer ? Me faire souffrir ?…. Je ne comprends rien…. Ann se souvient-elle ou pas ? Est-elle possédée par l'esprit de Gabrielle ?…._ "

Harry était blanc comme un linge, il ne comprenait pas ce que Gabrielle faisait ici, pourquoi et comment elle aurait pu ressortir. Il ne savait pas qu'un être possédé par l'esprit du buveur de sang avait tendance à perdre son humanité, à torturer les êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher, voir à les tuer puisque leur donner la mort empêchait qu'ils ne deviennent leurs compagnons d'éternité, qu'ils ne deviennent maudits comme eux. Et il ne pouvait pas savoir que les réserves d'Ann étaient au plus bas, et qu'elle luttait toutes les secondes pour ne pas redevenir qu'une simple essence de magie, une sorte de quintessence magique.

C'est donc dans le plus grand des troubles qu'il retourna à l'appartement. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait en parler à quelqu'un, Ron et Hermione profiteraient de leur 1ère sortie officielle, et Sirius ne serait pas là, quand à Remus, la pleine lune n'aiderait pas, malgré la potion, il ne serait pas des plus attentifs, puisque le côté animal prendrait le dessus, pour au moins courtiser Louisa. C'est avec la perspective d'une " superbe " soirée qu'il monta se changer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A 19h, les garçons attendaient les filles dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Même si la consigne était de venir en célibataire, cela n'empêchait pas d'être accompagné par la personne de son choix.

Ron était déguisé en Ulysse. Il avait fait pousser ses cheveux, et légèrement obscurcis, pour qu'il lui tombe sur les épaules, sur lesquels une couronne de laurier, en or, très simple, reposait. Il portait donc une tenue antique, avec un jupette révélant des cuisses musclées, des sandales en cuir avec des protections pour les tibias. Il avait aussi un poitrail en cuir, et un arc dans le dos, puisque Ulysse était sensé être un très bon archer.

Hermione fut la première à descendre, et Ron eut presque le menton qui toucha le sol. Elle avait une simple robe en lin blanc, collant presque au corps, mais maintenue près de celui-ci par des rubans dorés révélant l'échancrure de son décolleté et la finesse de sa taille. Elle aussi portait une couronne, mais c'était un simple ruban d'or. Ron s'avança vers elle, et le regard qu'ils échangèrent valurent tous les mots du monde. Ils sortirent de la pièce sans se rendre compte des commentaires des autres Gryffondor.

Ce fut McGonagall qui vint tous les chercher, leur précisant que ce n'était pas la peine de s'attendre puisque les couples de personnages passeraient tous sur scène pour le vote du plus beau costume et celui du plus beau couple. Bon gré, mal gré, ils descendirent tous dans la grande salle où des tables, par maison et par année, décorées aux couleurs des maisons, étaient installées.

Le décor était fait de livres de contes, reposant par-ci par là, avec des plumes volantes, pourchassant des encriers. Mais les pages des livres bougeaient toutes seules, racontant ainsi leurs histoires aux spectateurs. Les personnages saluaient les élèves et passaient de livre en livre de temps à autres. Il y avait aussi des draperies descendant du plafond, ondulant sous un brise magique.

Les élèves allèrent s'asseoir à leurs tables, chaque classe ensemble. C'est enfin posé et attablé que les Gryffondors de 5ème année observèrent la salle. Ron et Hermione roucoulaient enfin en public, ne remarquant rien autour d'eux, et Harry se tourna vers Neville pour discuter.

-" Ils se sont enfin décidés ? " demanda Neville.

-" Me demande pas comment, j'en n'ai pas la moindre idée " répondit Harry.

-" Tu es déguisé en quoi ? Ça me dit quelque chose…. La moustache ça te va bien "

-" Merci…. C'est vrai que ça me donne un style " répondit Harry en se lissant la moustache " Je suis Reth Butler…. Le héros de Autant en Emporte le Vent "

-" Oui…. "

-" Et toi tu es D'Artagnan, si je ne m'abuse "

-" En effet "

-" Et Hélène ne serait pas Constance ? " murmura Harry, faisant rougir Neville " Alors c'est avec elle que tu étais…. "

-" On n'a rien fait, je l'ai juste tenu dans mes bras " lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

-" Un vrai gentleman…. Et ? "

-" Rien…. On est juste ami, on parle de botanique et d'herbologie…. "

-" Ok " répondit Harry, voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de Neville.

Il observa alors la salle, remarquant que Louisa et Remus étaient en Petit Chaperon Rouge et le Loup, ce qui fit bien rire Harry. A la table des 7èmes année de Gryffondor, il vit Lee Jordan en Jules César pendant que Angelina Johnson étaient en Cléopâtre. Il y avait aussi Fred et Sam, très près l'un de l'autre, en Bonnie & Clyde, alors que leurs moitiés étaient en Al Capone pour George et en chanteuse de cabaret pour Alex. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, George lançant des œillades à Alex, qui lui renvoyait un regard froid. D'après les rumeurs que Harry avaient pu entendre, George était célibataire depuis peu, et même si ça dérangeait Harry pour le match de mercredi, il savait que Alex aurait assez de poigne pour tenir George en laisse. Il se marra à cette remarque, et l'expliqua à Neville, en omettant les détails de l'été. Les 2 compères étaient explosés de rire, et les 3 autres couples de la table se tournèrent vers eux.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Ron.

-" Rien…. Retournez à vos occupations " dit Harry.

-" Avec joie " répondit Ron en se retournant vers Hermione qui gloussa de plaisir.

Harry et Neville reprirent alors leur observation de la salle, ils virent alors Parkinson coincée dans une tenue de Catwoman mais le problème est que Goyle était Batman. Ce qui fit bien rire les 2 compères, Neville avait de l'humour mais l'utilisait trop rarement d'après Harry, qui avait besoin de rire ces temps-ci. A leur table, Seamus était en Prince Arabe et Parvati en Shéhérazade, alors que Dean était en Franz et Lavande en Sissi. Pour les 4ème années, Marco était en Prince Eric et c'était Ginny qui était la Petite Sirène, même si elle n'avait pas une vraie queue de poisson.

Aux autres tables, ils reconnurent Padma en Milady et King en Cardinal Richelieu, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il y avait tellement de personnages qu'Harry et Neville arrêtèrent rapidement le décompte. C'est à ce moment-là que Neville se tourna vers lui.

-" Tu la vois, toi ? " lui demanda-t-il.

-" Voir qui ? "

-" Ben, Scarlett O'hara…. Si tu es Reth Butler, qui est Scarlett ? "

-" Pas la moindre idée " dit Harry " Mais tous les élèves ne sont pas encore arrivés "

Du côté de la table des professeurs, Severus regardait bizarrement Remus et Louisa. Ils les observaient, à cause de la pleine lune, c'était son rôle en tant que préparateur de la potion, mais là, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " leur demanda Ambre.

-" Un…. Un dominant arrive " murmura Remus.

-" Un dominant ? " demanda Dumbledore, qui avait vu le problème des 2 loups-garous " Que voulez-vous dire ? "

-" Un dominant " expliqua Severus " Est une créature qui domine…. Pour un loup-garou, c'est un chef de meute… Ou un animal plus fort que lui…. Tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas vu, ils resteront dans cette état de domination sensitive "

Severus se tourna vers l'entrée, sachant très bien qui allait passer les portes. Et effectivement, Ann entra dans la pièce et les 2 loups-garous se décontractèrent. Elle portait une tenue d'un rouge carmin avec de la dentelle noire. Ses cheveux, redevenus longs, étaient coiffés en un chignon compliqué, laissant retomber de sombres anglaises. Elle avait mis des lentilles de contact bleues ne pouvant pas maintenir ses cheveux et ses yeux, en même temps. Elle regarda la table des professeurs, puis Drago avant de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors, où elle se plaça en face d'Harry.

-" Que nous cachez-vous, Severus " demanda Dumbledore, visiblement mécontent de son maître des potions.

-" Ann est devenue une Loupire "

-" Vous plaisantez l ? " murmura McGonagall.

-" Je préfèrerais…. Elle a été mordue par la Loupire de la Forêt…. Il y a 3 jours…. "

-" Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? "

-" Parce qu'il y a pire…. "

-" Pire ? "

-" Son niveau magique est si bas, qu'elle risque de redevenir une essence magique à tout moment…. "

-" Severus, vous auriez dû me le dire " gronda Dumbledore.

-" Je sais, mais vous auriez fait quoi ? "

-" Je lui aurais donné des potions adéquates " répondit Dumbledore.

-" C'est fait "

-" Bien… Mais elle ne devrait pas être l " continua Dumbledore.

-" Et cela aurait paru bizarre à tout le monde…. D'ici 15 jours, se sera totalement fini, si elle ne craque pas…. Et après ce soir, ça diminuera…. Pourquoi les mettre au courant, autant faire en sorte que Voldemort ne profite pas de son état " répondit Severus.

-" Soit, soit…. Cependant vous auriez dû me prévenir…. "

-" Je sais "

-" Et que faisons-nous maintenant ? "

-" Nous les surveillons, elle va vouloir avoir Harry…. Je parle de la Loupire, elle voudra le tuer pour qu'il ne devienne pas comme elle…. Et quelle plus belle proie que l'être aim…. Si elle s'approche trop de sa gorge, on attire Harry à nous…. Mais le plus dure, ce sera lorsque la pleine lune atteindra son maximum…. Ensuite, la tension retombera "

-" Si vous le dites…. " dit Dumbledore " J'espère que tout se passera bien, Severus "

-" Et moi donc "

A la table des Gryffondors, l'ambiance s'était tendue d'un coup. Ann était le prédateur, les autres la proie, et ils le sentaient tous. Même Ron regardait Ann de travers, et il la regarda encore plus de travers lorsqu'il remarqua la longueur de ses canines. Mais Ann regardait Harry, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal, et n'arrivait pas à soutenir ce regard même s'il s'y forçait. Dumbledore le sortit de cette situation en se levant pour prendre la parole.

-" Chers élèves…. Je tiens d'abord à vous féliciter pour tous vos beaux costumes…. Je vous rappelle que ce soir, vous devrez voter pour le plus beau couple de la soirée mais aussi pour le plus beau costume…. Donc, 2 votes…. Sous vos assiettes, des parchemins n'attendent plus que vos votes, n'oubliez pas d'attraper une des plumes magiques pour voter…. Bien, le repas sera dansant, et ceux qui préfèrent attendre pour manger peuvent danser…. Je vous demande d'applaudir le groupe qui enchantera chaque grand bal de cette année…. Les Bizzar'Sisters "

Tous les élèves se levèrent pour applaudir le groupe le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Les musiciens saluèrent Poudlard avant de commencer à jouer des musiques d'ambiance, le temps que les premiers élèves ne viennent sur la piste. Ann ne mangea pas de la soirée, préférant déguster son jus de cerise noire, en regardant Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le repas se termina très vite, les élèves ayant très envie de danser. Ron et Hermione furent les premiers sur la piste, et Harry fut sauver par les invitations de nombreuses jeunes filles, à qui il promit une danse chacune. Il était en train de danser avec un Poufsouffle de 2nde année, alors que Drago Malefoy avait échappé à Pansy et invitait Ann à danser.

-" Tu m'accordes cette danse ? " demanda-t-il.

-" Mais bien sûr…. " dit Ann en se levant.

-" Alors, comment tu te sens ? "

-" Pas trop mal…. Il y a du sang partout, mais je veux celui d'Harry " dit Ann en se léchant les lèvres.

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Parmi les sangs purs et innocents, le plus puissant est envoûtant "

-" Potter est donc puceau "

-" On n'a pas tous des parents nous payant des professionnelles…. "

-" Oui…. Mais c'est jouissif de savoir que je l'ai battu sur ce point…. Qui est encore vierge ? " demanda Drago, très curieux.

-" Beurk…. T'es vraiment tordu "

-" Oui…. Et je souhaite toujours avoir tes graines d'Ishtar "

-" J'en ai ramassé une vingtaine "

-" Je te les prends toutes "

-" Non…. Maximum 5…. Je veux étudier ces plantes "

-" D'accord…. 5…. Donc, revenons à notre conversation…. "

-" Soit…. Quelle maison ? "

-" La mienne "

-" Quelle année ? "

-" Pas avant la 5ème…. Alors ? "

-" Tes 2 gardes du corps…. "

-" Vrai ? Génial…. Ça ira très bien avec mon plan "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? "

-" Remettre Pansy à sa place…. Voilà ce que je compte faire "

-" Petit pervers "

-" Je ne sais pas lequel de nous 2 est le plus pervers en ce moment, j'ai vu comment tu envoûtais Potter…. Avec ton regard…. C'était trop tordant…. Et il semble jaloux de moi, pour une fois…. Puisque je te tiens dans mes bras "

-" Alors, heureux ? " lui demanda Ann, d'une voix sensuelle.

Drago rit silencieusement et la rapprocha de lui, sous le regard haineux de Pansy à l'encontre d'Ann, le regard de dégoût d'Harry pour Drago, et les regards d'incompréhension de la part de tous les élèves.

-" Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point " lui murmura Drago au creux de l'oreille.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La fin de la soirée arriva trop rapidement pour les couples, mais le moment du vote était enfin arrivé. Dumbledore monta sur scène avec une enveloppe en main.

-" Bien…. La soirée s'est bien passée cette fois…. Espérons que ça continue sur cette voie…. Donc, les plus beaux costumes…. Ça a été très serré, mais je demande à Ramsès II et à Néfertari de bien vouloir monter sur scène…. "

James et Prisca montèrent sur scène, et il est vrai que James avait une plastique irréprochable qui était mise en valeur par sa tenue de pharaon, et Prisca était ravissante dans son drapé quasiment transparent.

-" Pour les efforts qu'ils ont faits, j'accorde 50 points chacun…. Donc, Poufsouffle gagne 100 points "

Les élèves de Poufsouffles applaudirent à tout rompre, eux qui avaient largement perdu le match du jour contre les Serpentards. James et Prisca rejoignirent leurs amis, sous les applaudissements de 3 maisons sur 4, on comprend pourquoi. Dumbledore reprit la parole, pour le couple de la soirée.

-" Bien…. Le couple de la soirée…. Tiens, c'est pas ceux à qui je m'attendais…. Bien…. Mr Ron Weasley et Melle Hermione Granger, veuillez me rejoindre sur la scène "

Les Gryffondors applaudirent à tout rompre, comme beaucoup d'élèves, et même quelques Serpentards. Ron était rouge et Hermione le battait presque.

-" Jeunes gens…. Je crois que de nombreux camarades vous montrent ainsi qu'ils sont heureux pour vous, heureux que vous soyez enfin ensemble…. Vous avez rendez-vous demain midi dans un restaurant romantique…. Venez me voir dans mon bureau à 11h "

Ron serra Hermione dans ses bras, et les applaudissements se firent de nouveaux entendre, et les Serpentards y participèrent, puisque les Gryffondors ne gagnaient pas de point. Dumbledore leur tendit l'enveloppe avec leurs noms avant de les laisser redescendre de scène.

-" Bien…. Tant que nous sommes dans les bonnes nouvelles, j'en ai une qui fera certainement plaisir à beaucoup d'entre vous…. En juin dernier nous avons perdu l'un des nôtres " commença Dumbledore en regardant Cho " Ce soir, Poudlard accueille un nouveau fantôme…. Mr Cédric Diggory "

Cédric passa à travers le sol de la scène pour apparaître à côté de Dumbledore. Il était comme la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. Cho s'évanouit presque, à peine retenue par des Poufsouffles, aussi abasourdis qu'elle.

-" Mr Diggory sera l'un des nouveaux fantômes de Poudlard…. Officiellement, il sera le fantôme du stade…. Officieusement, il aimerait obtenir son diplôme…. Il suivra donc les cours avec les 7ème années de Poufsouffle jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme…. Je vous demande de ne pas tenter de passer à travers lui, il faudra quelques temps pour qu'il maîtrise ses nouvelles capacités…. Et si l'équipe de Poufsouffle le souhaite, il aimerait les aider pour les entraînements "

Les Poufsouffles explosèrent enfin, applaudissant et criant, bientôt imités par de nombreux élèves. Cédric rejoignit directement Cho, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et il fut rejoint par les Poufsouffles qui voulaient discuter avec lui. Il promit de répondre à leur question le lendemain, dans la salle commune, mais là, il aimerait profiter de son retour. Tous virent Cho et Cédric se mettre dans un coin pour discuter en toute intimité, et personne n'osa les déranger, comprenant que c'était pour elle qu'il était revenu.

-" Maintenant " repris Dumbledore " Je demanderais à chaque couple de héros de bien vouloir se retrouver pour l'une des dernières danses de la soirée "

Harry fut alors obligé de rejoindre Ann. Celle-ci le regarda froidement, avant d'accepter son bras et de rejoindre la piste de danse. Elle arrêta cependant Harry avant qu'ils soient trop loin des professeurs, pour que Severus puisse agir. C'est l'inconscient d'Ann qui se manifestait, et cela la rassura un peu. En ce moment, elle avait l'impression d'être 2 dans le même corps, et c'était rarement elle qui avait le contrôle, mais plutôt la prédatrice.

Le slow commença bien, Harry rapprocha Ann de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en ce moment, mais il se doutait que quelque chose avait dû lui arriver dans la Forêt Interdite, et c'était de sa faute. S'il avait mis son orgueil de côté, et qu'il avait écouté son cœur, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation. Et elle ne se serait pas rapprocher de Malefoy. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait déjà l'impression de l'avoir perdu pour toujours.


	68. Chapitre 131

_Note de l'auteur: Pardon _

_1) Il m'est impossible d'accéder personnellement à mon compte d'auteur, sur ffnet. Je ne sais pour quelle(s) raison(s) mais je ne peux pas poster personnellement les chapitres. Au début j'ai crû que c'était un bug du site (vendredi) mais on est dimanche et c'est toujours pareil. Veuillez m'excuser du retard dans la publication._

__

_2) La dernière fois, pour m'aider à publier, c'est Paco qui s'y est collé (merci). Cette semaine, vous pouvez remercier Ravenblack pour son coup de main, plus qu'utile et salvateur. _

_3) Dans les mois à venir, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster mes chapitres, voir même si je pourrais le faire grâce à des personnes interposées. Sachez dorénavant que je poste aussi sur twwo et pmw, contactez-moi à si vous voulez les adresses de ces sites._

_4) Il semblerait, qu'en plus de tout ça, lorsqu'on poste (moi ou quelqu'un d'autre), il y a des bouts de chapitres qui disparaissent. Au début, comme j'avais pas compris comment éditer, je ne le voyais pas. Maintenant je m'en rend compte. Je ne sais d'où cela vient, mais c'est très gênant pour vous (lire) comme pour moi (conscience). Veuillez m'excusez de la gêne provoquée_.

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 83 (131) : Sentiments contraires**

Harry et Ann étaient proches l'un de l'autre, trop proches peut-être, et la lune allait atteindre son maximum. Ann avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas planter ses crocs dans le cou du jeune homme. En même temps qu'elle voulait le fuir, pour ne pas le mordre, elle était si bien dans ses bras qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en partir.

Une des mains d'Harry était posée dans le creux de ses reins, et sa chaleur passait à travers l'épais tissu. Ann se sentait toute chose, et l'odeur d'Harry, le corps d'Harry…. Tout en lui l'attirait, elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, de le voir, de le sentir près d'elle…. Mais là, savoir qu'elle pourrait lui faire du mal, même en résistant…. Une larme se forma et roula le long de sa joue.

Harry le remarqua, et lui caressa tendrement la joue pour effacer sa tristesse. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, se plongeant dans les émeraudes qu'étaient ses iris. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'eux, la mort pouvait arriver maintenant, qu'elle n'en aurait cure. Dans les bras d'Harry, elle se sentait enfin vivante et humaine.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle devait s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, maintenant. Cela devenait urgeant. Harry et elle, étaient tellement proches qu'elle perdrait trop vite le contrôle. Elle s'éloigna un peu d'Harry, qui ne comprit et la ramena vers lui.

-" Excuse-moi, Harry…. Je ne peux pas rester…. Excuse-moi…. Excuse-moi "

Le ton d'Ann était suppliant, et elle partit en courant, plantant Harry en plein milieu de la piste.

-" _Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule…. Plus maintenant_ " se dit Harry en lui courant après.

Il rattrapa Ann en haut de l'escalier. Il la tourna vers lui et eut un mouvement de recul. Ann n'avait plus ses lentilles, et Harry put enfin vois ses yeux.

-" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? "

-" Mais lâche-moi, crétin ! Tu vois pas que je suis dangereuse pour toi…. " répondit Ann, d'une voix froide, montrant bien ses crocs.

-" Que t'arrive-t-il ? " demanda Harry en lui empoignant les 2 bras " Répond-moi ! "

-" Tu veux vraiment le savoir " dit Ann, la voix devenant de plus en plus froide " Attend que je te morde et tu comprendras "

Harry comprit enfin ce qui lui arrivait, il voulut s'éloigner d'elle mais elle le prit de vitesse. Il la repoussa violemment, elle recula sous sa force, en direction de l'escalier. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle perdait l'équilibre. Harry la vit partir en arrière, elle tomba, tomba. Il l'entendit chuter dans les escaliers, rouler jusqu'en bas et s'étaler par terre dans un bruit de cassure. Il regarda en bas des escaliers, alors que Severus arrivait comme beaucoup d'élèves.

-" Retournez dans la salle " dit Dumbledore, le ton n'autorisant pas de resquilleurs.

La dernière personne à regagner la Grande Salle fut Drago, qui lança un regard à Harry. Ce dernier n'y tint plus, il voyait déjà les paillettes lumineuses quitter le corps d'Ann, et Severus et Dumbledore en train de tenter de la réveiller. Il partit.

-" _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?…. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai encore fait ?…. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais_ " se disait Harry.

Dumbledore le regarda partir en secouant la tête. Cela n'allait pas être facile de les unir ces deux-là. Il passa une main au-dessus du corps d'Ann pour vérifier son état.

-" Severus, emmenez-la dans mon bureau…. Je ramène les autres "

-" Bien…. Mais il faut faire vite, elle commence à se dématérialiser "

-" Je le voie bien…. " souffla Dumbledore " Je le voie que trop bien…. Dépêchez-vous, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle tiendra…. Au moins, sonnée, elle ne nous sautera pas dessus…. "

Severus regarda le Directeur, en train de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, se demandant comment il pouvait faire de l'humour dans une telle situation. Il porta Ann dans ses bras, ne sachant pas les conséquences d'un _Mobili Corpus_ sur l'état de la jeune femme, la sentant devenir de plus en plus légère au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il espérait que ce n'était que parce qu'il s'habituait à la porter. Il entra enfin dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et déposa Ann sur des cousins, au sol. Fumseck pénétra dans le bureau et vint se poser à côté d'elle. C'est à ce moment-là que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ambre, Remus et Louisa entrèrent eux aussi dans le bureau. Ambre se précipita auprès d'Ann.

-" Asseyez-vous " dit Dumbledore " Il nous faut trouver un remède ou une solution, et vite "

-" Moi, j'en ai un " dit Maïa, apparaissant dans le bureau, avec l'aide de Fumerolle " Il est déjà en cour d'exécution, si tu veux tout savoir, puisque c'est le seul moyen "

-" Quel est ce moyen ? " demanda Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-" Voyage spatio-temporel sur Air Phœnix " plaisanta Maïa " Je la ramène sur l'île, 3 jours en arrière…. Elle se régénère, en partie…. La régénération sera utile pour débarrasser son corps de poison de la Loupire…. Enfin, pour le neutraliser jusqu'à la nouvelle lune…. Il en faudra d'autres pour qu'elle retrouve son niveau magique…. A moins que Potter se décide à la courtiser enfin…. L'Union a des conséquences diverses, dont remettre les niveaux magiques à leur maximum…. "

-" Partez vite alors "

-" Oui…. Je serais toi, je prendrais mon courrier ici…. Godric n'apprécie vraiment pas que sa fille soit dans cet état…. Et même Rowena n'a pas réussi à le calmer "

-" Je m'en doutais…. Partez maintenant " dit Dumbledore.

Maïa prit Ann dans ses bras, et les 2 phœnix se posèrent sur ses épaules avant de les faire disparaître.

-" Bien…. J'espère que ça fonctionnera…. "

-" Ça fonctionnera " dit Ambre " Elle va se régénérer avec la lune, et auprès de ses parents…. Il n'y a pas de meilleur point magique que l'île…. Pas de meilleur " murmura Ambre, tentant de se convaincre " Elle nous reviendra, je le sais…. Sinon la légende ne deviendra pas réalité "

****

Maïa apparut dans le Temple et déposa Ann sur le bûcher. Les 3 Fondateurs prirent rapidement vie, et s'approchèrent d'Ann.

-" La lune sera pleine dans 2 nuits " dit Helga " Cela ne suffira pas cette fois-ci "

-" Une Loupire… Mon bébé est en train de devenir une Loupire " dit Rowena en caressant le visage de sa fille " Et elle s'est coupé les cheveux "

-" Rowena…. Et si nous lui redonnions naissance ? " proposa Godric.

-"Arrête Godric…. C'est pas le moment "

-" Et gnagnagna " bougonna Godric.

-" J'adorerais refaire Ann avec toi…. " se reprit doucement Rowena " Mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle doit totalement disparaître, avant "

-" Et qu'elle devra grandir très vite " ajouta Helga " Et tout réapprendre "

-" Apprendre ne sera pas un problème pour elle " affirma Godric, sûr de sa fille.

-" Moi…. Je ne veux pas " murmura Ann " J'aurais besoin de vous après…. Après la protection "

-" Chut…. " lui dit Rowena " Ne parles pas mon ange…. Tu es en train de te dématérialiser, garde tes forces "

-" Mais je ne veux pas avoir un autre corps…. Désolée p'pa, mais ton côté lubrique devra attendre "

-" Si tu es encore capable de parler et de plaisanter, c'est que tu gardes le contrôle sur toi "

-" La lune est montante ici, le poison agit moins…. Dans moins d'un an, le cas se représentera…. A ce moment-là, on fera comme ça…. Maintenant, laissez-moi me régénérer…. Faites juste en sorte que le poison de la Loupire quitte mon corps, je ferais en sorte de ne pas abuser de ma magie "

-" C'est promis ? "

-" Promis M'man " dit Ann, avant de se recoucher " Maintenant, on y va…. Je vous rappelle que j'ai un match mercredi, et que je compte bien le gagner "

-" Toi et ton Quidditch " maugréa Helga " Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donné autre chose que l'amour du vol, Rowena ? "

-" Mais parce que c'est la meilleure Attrapeuse au monde…. Et c'est mon béb " dit Rowena en serrant Ann dans ses bras.

-" Maman, mais lâche-moi…. T'as de la chance que Severus m'ai donné une potion, sinon ta jugulaire y passait…. Bon on me brûle ou on prend le th " répondit Ann avec humeur.

-" On te brûle…. Rowie, vient…. Elle sera de meilleure humeur après…. Et si c'est pas le cas, je lui mettrais moi-même une fessée " dit Godric, avec un regard sévère vers sa fille.

-" Pas à mon béb ! " gémit Rowena.

-" Bon, d'accord, je la sermonnerais…. Ça te va ? "

-" Oui…. A demain ma chérie "

-" A demain maman " dit Ann en se recouchant.

Les 3 Fondateurs et Maïa sortirent leurs baguettes pour embraser le brasier. Les 2 phœnix se joignirent à Ann pour augmenter la chaleur des flammes. Maïa laissa les Fondateurs veiller sur elle, et retourna à la caserne où elle avait du travail. Rowena et Godric s'assirent non loin d'Ann pour veiller sur leur fille, tandis qu'Helga rejoignait Maïa pour la phase finale de la régénération.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le dimanche matin, Dumbledore eut la mauvaise surprise de recevoir une Beuglante de la part de Godric. Il avait déjà eu la chance de ne pas le recevoir plus tôt. Mais elle lui explosa véritablement au visage. Heureusement, le bureau du directeur était protégé pour que ce qu'il se disait à l'intérieur ne soit pas entendu à l'extérieur, ce qui fut très utile face à la puissance vocale du Fondateur. C'est au moment où la Beuglante se détruisit que Ron et Hermione frappèrent à la porte.

-" Entrez " dit Dumbledore.

-" Bonjour professeur " dirent les 2 préfets.

-" Vous allez bien jeunes gens ? "

-" Comment va Ann ? " demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-" Vous…. Vous ne lui en voulez pas ? " l'interrogea Dumbledore.

-" Je suis vivante, je suis avec Ron…. "

-" Je vous suis pas, là, moi " dit Ron.

-" Si Ann ne m'avait pas interceptée, samedi matin, je ne serais pas là…. Je veux dire, en vie…. Et toi non plus…. Et on ne serait pas ensemble "

-" T'es sûre ? "

-" Une vision est une vision…. Et Ann n'est pas Trelawney "

-" Ouais…. "

-" Et si elle ne m'avait pas interceptée, vous ne seriez pas venu à Azkaban, et elle ne serait pas dans cette situation…. Elle le savait, j'en suis certaine, mais elle a préféré ma sécurité à la sienne…. Alors, les querelles passées, sont du passé…. Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? "

-" Elle a été mordu par une Loupire "

-" Oh merde " dit Ron.

-" Une Loupire ? " demanda Hermione.

-" C'est une créature très rare " expliqua Ron, très heureux de savoir une chose qu'Hermione ne savait pas " Il faut qu'un des 2 parents soit un vampire et l'autre un loup-garou "

-" Ou que la personne soit mordu par un vampire et un loup garou " compléta Dumbledore.

-" L'angoisse " répondit Hermione " On peut faire quoi ? "

-" Rien…. Maïa est venue la chercher, elle va se régénérer sur l'île…. Pour éliminer les toxines contenues dans la salive de Loupire…. Elle nous reviendra mardi matin…. Mais je m'inquièterais pour Harry si j'étais vous "

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Elle a dû vouloir le mordre, au maximum de la pleine lune, il l'a repoussé et elle est tombée dans les escaliers "

-" Ouais, et ? " demanda Ron.

-" Son niveau magique est faible…. Avant de partir elle commençait à redevenir une essence de magie "

-" A ce point-l ? " s'inquiéta Ron.

-" C'est très grave…. Et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas avec Harry augmente encore le problème, leur Union aurait remis son niveau au maximum de ses capacités "

-" Si elle n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités, elle était à quel niveau ? "

-" 0,01%…. Maximum "

-" Et bien…. "

-" Mais là, elle est à peine à ce niveau…. Et il chute avec le temps…. Une régénération ne lui permettra de monter que de 0,1% "

-" Donc Harry a intérêt à s'unir à elle rapidement " dit Ron, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

-" Arrête " le gronda Hermione " C'est pas vrai ça…. "

-" Vous savez, on a tous senti votre onde de choc…. Même vos parents l'ont senti "

Ron blanchit d'un coup, et Hermione piqua un fard, ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore.

-" Alors imaginez ce qu'il se passera quand Harry et Ann s'uniront…. Un taux record de naissance neuf mois plus tard "

-" Union égale fécondation ? " s'inquiéta Hermione.

-" Pas pour ceux qui s'unissent " répondit Dumbledore " Sauf s'ils sont en âge d'avoir des enfants…. J'entends par-là, de pouvoir les élever seuls…. Donc, pas de problème pour vous…. Allons Ronald, vous devriez vous décoincer "

-" Ouais, mais bon, quand même…. C'est priv " dit Ron.

-" Vos frères ne vous ont fait aucune remarque "

-" J'ai bien vu comment les Jumeaux me regardaient, à la soirée…. Et je ne parle pas de la manière dont les plus grands nous regardaient "

-" Bon, cessons de parler de ça…. " dit Dumbledore " Je vous demande de surveiller Harry…. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, pour le moment, Sirius et Remus s'occupent de lui…. Mais ce soir, il sera seul "

-" On veillera sur lui " dit Ron.

-" Bien…. Parlons de vous, maintenant…. Vous allez déjeuner dans un petit restaurant du Chemin de Traverse, sous la surveillance du professeur McGonagall qui doit rejoindre un de ses amis "

-" Hum ? "

-" Votre professeur vous attend dans le hall, avec le portoloin "

-" Bien " dirent les 2 préfets " Merci "

-" Bonne journée "

Ron et Hermione sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore avant de se regarder gravement.

-" Ils sont dans le pétrin " dit Hermione.

-" Ça s'arrangera " rassura Ron " Avec le match de mercredi…. Ann risque de lui refaire le même coup que cet été…. Et il se laissera prendre une nouvelle fois…. Je sais qu'il l'aime, il suffit de voir comment il la regarde…. "

-" T'en es sûr ? "

-" Certain…. Allez, viens, profitons de notre journée…. Dès notre retour, on s'occupe d'Harry…. Mais j'aimerais profiter de ce repas avec toi…. "

-" Mais je m'inquiète quand même…. Tu penses qu'Ann savait ce qu'elle risquait ? "

-" Je pense que de 2 maux, elle a choisi le moindre…. Tu ne peux pas revenir à la vie…. Elle, si "

-" Mais quand même ! "

-" Tu lui présenteras tes excuses à son retour, d'accord…. Pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire pour eux…. Tu sais avec qui McGonagall va être ? " demanda Ron pour changer de sujet.

-" Je pense que c'est le même qui lui a offert ce superbe bouquet de roses "

-" Quel bouquet ? "

-" Celui qu'elle a dans son bureau…. Mais c'est vrai que tu avais un entraînement ce soir-l "

-" D'accord "

Les deux préfets arrivèrent enfin dans le hall, où une nouvelle McGonagall les attendait. Elle portait un tailleur moldu, de couleur prune, ses cheveux étaient détachés mais coiffés avec de grosses boucles. Ron avait la bouche ouverte quand McGonagall se tourna vers eux.

-" Mr Weasley, veuillez fermer votre bouche, cela vous donne un air idiot "

-" Oui professeur…. Mais c'est que vous êtes si…. Jeune " répondit Ron, ne trouvant pas de compliment adapté.

-" C'est la coiffure " répondit McGonagall, un petit sourire indiquant qu'elle appréciait quand même le compliment.

-" En tout cas, vous êtes superbe " dit Hermione " Heureusement qu'on est que 2 à vous voir comme ça…. Ou 3…. "

-" Merci Melle Granger…. Bien, nous devons y aller "

Le professeur McGonagall enfila sa cape noire pour sortir du château, et Hermione dut tirer Ron pour qu'il les suive, il était encore trop abasourdi pour réagir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sur l'île des Amazones, la régénération s'était très bien passé. Ann avait retrouvé un peu de puissance, et le poison de la Loupire était neutralisé jusqu'à la nouvelle lune, où il sera complètement éliminé. Ann profitait de son week-end, avec ses parents, pour se faire pardonner son comportement avant la régénération, et pour se faire dorloter par sa famille. Mais Harry lui manquait cruellement, et malgré toute l'attention et l'amour des siens, elle ressentait le besoin de s'isoler.

Depuis la sortie de Gabrielle, cet été, les Amazones, de tous âges, avaient changé de comportement avec elle. Un mélange de respect et de peur avait succédé au dégoût qu'elle inspirait à beaucoup d'entre elle du temps de son enfance sur l'île. Maïa avait fait changé les mentalités, et avoir sauvé l'île et le clan avait aidé, tout comme l'Emancipation. Lorsqu'elle croisait des filles, lors de ses escapades, elles lui faisaient un signe de tête, auquel Ann répondait avec joie.

Elle avait trouvé un coin tranquille, sur une falaise, au pied d'un vieux chêne qui n'était toujours pas tombé dans l'eau. Elle s'était installée entre les racines, et regardait en direction du nord-est, vers l'Angleterre. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, et le feuillage du vieux chêne offrait à Ann une protection contre la morsure du soleil, tout en lui offrant un coin de fraîcheur. Rowena observait sa fille, de loin. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Godric.

-" Notre fille est vraiment amoureuse de lui, hein ? " demanda Godric.

-" Oui…. Totalement amoureuse, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est son Amazone…. J'ai peur pour elle "

-" Moi aussi…. Si elle meurt triste, elle ne reviendra jamais…. "

-" Ton descendant est aussi têtu que toi " dit Rowena.

-" Je sais…. C'est un trait de caractère que j'aurais aimé qu'il n'ait pas…. "

-" Calme-toi…. Je sais que ça se passera bien…. "

-" Je l'espère "

-" Rejoins Maïa, j'ai peur que cette Venus et ses acolytes ne s'en prennent à notre fille…. "

-" Tu veux lui parler, c'est ça ? "

-" Tout à fait "

-" Je file alors…. "

-" Godric ? "

-" Oui ? "

-" Quand tout sera fini, que dirais-tu de lui donner une petite sœur ? "

-" Pas avant d'être officiellement mari " répondit Godric.

Les 2 Fondateurs se regardèrent longuement avant de s'étreinte tendrement. Ils s'aimaient depuis 1000 ans, et ne rêvaient que de vivre comme des mortels, dans une petite maison, avec leurs enfants, pour vieillir et mourir ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire avant, mais lorsque la Guerre sera fini, Godric s'était promis de vivre avec elle, comme un couple normal, pour s'endormir et se réveiller auprès d'elle, chaque jour. Rowena le quitta pour rejoindre sa fille. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'arbre.

-" Ma puce ? "

-" Bonsoir maman " dit Ann, regardant toujours l'horizon.

-" Comment vas-tu ? " demanda Rowena en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-" Je pense que je vais bien…. Je n'ai plus l'odeur du sang dans le nez, ça me change…. Et j'ai retrouvé mon apparence normale…. " dit Ann avant de faire une pose " Je m'excuse maman, pour la peine que j'ai pu te faire "

-" Ce n'était pas totalement ta faute…. Allez, viens faire un câlin à ta mère "

Ann ne se fit pas prier, et se laissa aller à l'étreinte maternelle. C'était si rare que la moindre occasion était un trésor.

-" Tout s'arrangera ma puce…. "

-" J'espère…. Il me manque tant "

-" Je sais…. Je sais ce que tu ressens…. Mais ça s'arrangera, j'en suis sûre…. J'ai vu comment il te regardait…. " commença Rowena " C'est vrai que l'arrivée de Gabrielle ou encore ton changement en Loupire, ça n'a pas du le rassurer…. Mais je sais que ça s'arrangera "

-" Merci m'man "

-" Ça va ? Je peux te laisser ? "

-" Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas "

-" Je m'inquièterais toujours, tu es ma petite fille…. Allez, faut que j'y aille, on a des traîtresses à retrouver "

-" Cherchez pas trop, elles vont s'en prendre à moi…. Ainsi qu'à Harry…. C'est la jalousie qui les guide, enfin, qui guide Venus…. Je ne pense pas que les autres soient mauvaises, juste trop naïves "

-" Mais il faut éviter qu'elles ne rejoignent Voldemort "

-" J'avais oublié ce mégalomane…. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste là…. "

-" A tout à l'heure ma chérie, ne te laisses pas abattre "

-" Oui…. "

Rowena étreignit une dernière fois sa fille avant de la laisser seule, à l'ombre du vieux chêne. Ann regardait encore et toujours vers l'Angleterre, vers Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry était dans le jardin de l'appartement, alors que le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon. Il était assis et observait, de temps en temps, le lac ou il regardait Ambroise qui s'occupait des arbustes.. Il pensait à Ann, à sa relation avec elle, ou avec ses autres " elle ".

-" Je l'ai dans la peau " dit-il tout haut, en caressant la tête de l'Esprit, qui avait senti son besoin de parler et s'était rapproché " Tu sais Ambroise, tu as de la chance…. On te donne de l'amour, et si tu n'en as plus, tu te trouves une autre personne pour cela…. Mais moi, je suis là, et je suis près d'elle, mais en étant trop loin aussi…. Je ne peux en parler à personne, soit je me ferais engueuler…. Soit on ne me comprendra pas…. Soit je dérangerais…. Ron et Hermione ont de la chance, eux, ils peuvent vivre leur amour, et il ne sera pas brisé avant longtemps…. Et Sirius n'est qu'un idiot…. L'amour c'est si beau, quand on peut le vivre pleinement…. Même si Lucinda n'est pas devenue humaine pour lui, elle est restée humaine pour lui…. Ce n'est plus une petite boule de lumière depuis longtemps…. Et puis, il ne lui a pas tout dit, lui non plus…. Elle ne sait pas comment il est sorti d'Azkaban, même si elle sait qu'il est animagus, elle ne sait pas ce que ça lui a permis de faire…. "

Harry fit une pause, profitant de la présence de l'Esprit pour se changer les idées, puis il se mit de nouveau à observer le parc de Poudlard. Une mélodie lui vint alors en tête, c'était une chanson moldue. Il se mit alors à chantonner la chanson d'amour _(N/A : " Ma seule chanson d'amour " de la comédie musicale Les Demoiselles de Rochefort)_.

-" Tu es née d'un rêve, d'un trait de couleur, un bout d'arc-en-ciel s'est posé sur mon cœur…. Je t'imaginais, tu vivais en moi, soudain tu parais, je m'approche, je te vois…. On s'est retrouvé, on s'est reconnu, quand toi et moi on ne s'était jamais vu…. Comme si le hasard qui guidait nos pas, me menait vers toi, te conduisait vers moi…. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours… Tu es la seule, ma seule chanson d'amour "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mais il n'était pas le seul à chanter cette chanson, à ce moment-là. De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, sur une île légendaire, une jeune femme était perdue dans la contemplation de l'horizon.

-" Je t'ai vu en rêve effleuré mon cœur, du bout de tes lèvres m'emporter en douceur…. Tu n'étais qu'un singe, un prince endormi, un baiser d'amour te ramène à la vie…. On s'est retrouvé, on s'est reconnu, quand toi et moi on ne s'était jamais vu…. Comme si le hasard qui guidait nos pas, me menait ver toi, te conduisait vers moi…. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours… Tu es la seule, ma seule chanson d'amour…. "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cependant, leur amour, si fort, rendait une certaine jeune fille malade de jalousie. Venus n'avait pas aimé Ann dès son arrivée sur l'île. Elle était une descendante d'une des premières Amazones venues sur celle-ci, et par conséquent, elle avait grandi et été élevée pour devenir l'Amazone d'un Lion. Et si la destinée laissait Ann près d'Harry, elle ne pourrait pas devenir cette Amazone, et obtenir une place dans le panthéon des Amazones et encore moins être adulée et célébrée. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Dès qu'elle avait pu, elle était devenue la disciple préférée de Graciella. Elle était son héritière. La Grande Prêtresse, malgré sa déchéance, lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Et parce qu'elle aurait été sa remplaçante, elle avait été mise à l'écart lors de la transformation de Graciella en Médusa.

Mais pour des raisons de prudence. En effet, Graciella se doutait qu'Ann se défendrait, et elle ne voulait pas que son travail soit anéanti. Cela avait permis à Venus de plaider l'innocence après le décès de sa mentor. Maïa s'était laissé abusée par ses grands yeux, d'un vert émeraude, bien sûr.

Elle avait alors décidé de faire comprendre à la nouvelle Chef qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec les Prêtresses. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était attaqué au petit-ami de l'une de ses petites filles. Cela avait été si facile de leur tendre un piège, même une sorcière de Salem ne se contrôle pas assez pour rivaliser avec la froideur et l'esprit calculateur d'une jeune Amazone jalouse.

Une Amazone seule, c'est contrôlable. Mais 5 Amazones révoltées, c'est un grand danger. Danger pour la sécurité de l'île. Danger pour les autres Amazones. Danger pour l'objet de leur jalousie. Avec Vénus, qui était la plus âgée (17 ans) et la plus expérimentée, il y avait 4 autres jeunes filles. Mathilde, 13 ans, Abigail, 14 ans, Meredith et Bérénice, 16 ans. Elles avaient volés un navire de reconnaissance, capable de les faire voyager en mode sous-marin ou bateau. En ce moment, elles se faisaient oublier dans une petite crique de l'est de l'Irlande, l'île d'Emeraude.

Venus observait les 2 amoureux à travers sa Boule de Quartz Rose. Cette boule était semblable à une Boule de Cristal, mais en quartz rose. C'était l'œil Qui Voit Tout. Enfin, c'était comme un satellite en orbite, il pouvait tout voir, minutieusement, avec une affection pour les personnes, mais il ne voyait que ce qui était à l'extérieur. Venus observait donc simultanément Harry et Ann.

-" On fait quoi maintenant, Venus ? " demanda Mathilde.

-" On les sépare…. "

-" Comment ? "

-" De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas…. Car se sont des sentiments venant du cœur…. Et si nous leur faisions subir le chemin inverse "

-" Transformer l'amour en haine ? " demanda Meredith.

-" Non… Plus ignoble que ça " répondit Venus " Ils ne pourront plus jamais s'avouer, en face, leurs sentiments…. Et lorsqu'ils se verront, ils ne pourront se dire que le contraire de ce qu'ils ressentent…. S'ils veulent être doux, ils seront durs…. S'ils veulent être tendre, ils seront méchants….. "

-" C'est…. Sadique "

-" En effet…. "

-" Comment on s'y prend ? "

-" Les mots oubliés nous seront utiles "

-" Les runes ? "

-" Non….. Les runes sont encore étudiées, je parle d'un langage encore plus ancien…. Moins nordique…. Gravons sur leur cœur le signe du contraire…. "

-" Pourront-ils l'enlever ? Ne risquent-ils pas de ne faire que des choses contraires ? " demanda Mathilde.

-" Non…. L'emplacement sera utile…. Mais pour plus de sécurité, on ajoutera un charme à la marque, comme ça, l'inversion ne sera dirigée que sur les sentiments qu'ils voudront faire passer verbalement à l'autre…. Les amis, les professeurs…. Avec eux, ils agiront normalement, ils pourront parler de ce qu'ils ressentent pour l'autre…. Et c'est là que se sera machiavélique : ils connaîtront leur sentiments mais ne pourront les faire passer "

-" Sinon ? "

-" Sinon…. Sinon leur cœur en sera broyer…. "

-" Et pourquoi que verbalement ? "

-" Parce que, même s'ils sont ensemble, ils ne pourront se dire qu'ils s'aiment…. Et ils voudront se le dire, mais ils devront se contrôler, et ça gâchera tout…. Et ça les détruira…. Cette Diane sera anéantie, je le sais… "

-" On commence quand ? "

-" Maintenant "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry et Ann ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'ils se tramaient dans leur dos, pour les empêcher de se retrouver. Un obstacle de plus qu'ils devront apprendre à surmonter.

Les jeunes Amazones étaient en cercle autour de Vénus, récitant diverses incantations. Les yeux des Amazones étaient totalement verts. Deux symboles de fumée s'entrelaçaient au-dessus de Vénus pour en formait un nouveau. Ils devenaient de plus en plus verdâtre, de plus en plus luisant aussi.

Dans le jardin de l'appartement à Poudlard, comme sur une falaise d'une île des Bermudes, un adolescent se tenait désespérément la poitrine en tentant de respirer pour faire partir la douleur. Elle était si intense qu'aucun des 2 n'arrivaient à hurler.

Puis la douleur s'arrêta enfin, et les 2 sorciers se déshabillèrent pour voir ce qui avait causé cette douleur trop localisée. Ils virent alors une brûlure sur leur sein gauche, en forme de cœur transpercer par un éclair. Ils touchèrent la brûlure qui prit une teinte verte avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à la toucher.

-" Ça, c'est pas normal, même ici " dit Ann.

-" C'est quoi ce bordel ? " se demandait Harry, au même moment.

Ann se précipita vers le village et la Caserne pour en parler à ses parents. Tandis qu'Harry se précipitait dans sa chambre pour mieux étudier cette brûlure.


	69. Chapitre 132

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_OUAIS, j'ai réussi à entrer sur mon compte d'auteur.... Ca me change, je suis bien contente de mettre en ligne comme une grande!_

_Aujourd'hui, pas de réponses aux reviews, mais je les mettrais dans la semaine à venir._

_Merci à vous de suivre cette histoire, promis-juré, Harry et Ann seront ensemble au chapitre 87 (135)....  
Bonne nouvelle : je reviens à ma publication hebdomadaire. Mauvaise nouvelle : je ferais une pause d'une longueur indéterminée après la publication du chapitre 135...._

_D'ici la fin du mois, je suis en vacances, je me réserverais du temps pour écrire ma fic.... J'aimerais trop la finir, alors ne vous faites pas trop de soucis!_

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 84 (132) : Ann Vs Harry : duel d'Attrapeur**

Le lundi matin, Harry retrouva avec joie le brouhaha de la Grande Salle. Chez les Gryffondors, l'excitation se faisait sentir : plus que 2 jours pour la confrontation entre le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et la testeur des balais d'A.J.Smith, tout un programme.

Ron et Hermione, dès leur retour du restaurant, avaient rejoint Harry dans sa chambre. Ce dernier avait tu la brûlure à ses amis, et avait dérivé sa journée vers la leur. Et surtout le restaurant et le cavalier de McGonagall. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, mais les 2 préfets avaient bien remarqué que leur ami déviait la conversation pour ne pas parler de lui, mais ils ne le connaissaient que trop bien, et ne le forcèrent pas.... Pour le moment.

Harry s'assit à table, près des Jumeaux. Dean, Seamus et Neville arrivèrent à leur tour, et les discussions prirent la direction des cours et des devoirs de vacances, avec des passages par les filles. De la simple banalité, tout ce qu'il fallait à Harry pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, au propre comme au figuré.

L'heure d'aller en Potion arriva bien trop vite au goût des Gryffondors. Le devoir qu'ils avaient eu à faire n'était pas des plus simples.... Sauf si on avait eu à faire cette potion quelques années avant, comme pour le Trio. Severus commençait l'apprentissage des potions les plus difficiles. Et la première était le Polynectar, dont ils avaient dû apprendre et rédigé la théorie pour ce matin, afin de commencer la potion d'ici quelques jours, le temps que Severus vérifie les devoirs et donc les connaissances.

Pour une fois, Harry était confiant sur son devoir, et sur la bonne humeur du prof de potion.... Mais de là à ce qu'il soit bien disposé envers lui, ça, c'était tout autre chose.

Le lundi passa assez calmement malgré tout, et l'absence d'Ann ne sembla déranger que les Gryffondors.... Mais aussi Drago Malefoy, ce qui intrigua encore plus Harry. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre Ann et Drago, mais ils s'étaient rapprochés. Le Serpentard le regardait avec une expression accusatrice dans les yeux. Comme si Harry ne se sentait pas déjà mal. Mais il détesta encore plus Drago pour ça, même s'il avait un gros avantage sur lui : Ann n'aimait pas Drago.... Mais était-ce réciproque ? Le Serpentard ferait n'importe quoi pour le battre, y compris lui ravir Ann, ce qui serait inadmissible.

C'est l'esprit plein de doutes qu'il s'endormit, espérant qu'Ann serait là le lendemain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain matin, en entrant dans la grande salle, l'ambiance avait changé. Les élèves discutaient à voix basse. Harry s'assit à sa table et put enfin voir le sujet de la controverse.

Il remarqua une jeune femme lui tournant le dos, et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était là, vivante, discutant comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.... Comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa présence à lui, et ses doutes de la veille prirent une autre tournure.

En effet, Ann était là, mais pas à la table des Gryffondors. Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle autre table, mais il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse celle des Serpentards. Et le pire, était qu'elle s'était assise en face de Drago Malefoy, et les 2 semblaient discuter joyeusement d'un projet. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler à l'entrée de Pansy Parkinson, et Ann et Drago se mirent à pouffer de concert, comme le reste de la salle. Parkinson avait eu droit à une plaisanterie, ou plutôt un début de vengeance, de la part de son « fiancé » : elle avait finalement bien une tête de Pékinois, mais lorsqu'elle se dirigea vivement vers la table des Serpentards, toute la salle put voir qu'elle en avait aussi la queue.

-« Dégage de là, toi ! » hurla Parkinson sur Ann.

-« C'est mon invité » répondit Drago.

-« Je suis son invité » rajouta Ann « Je ne vais pas partir, ce ne serait pas courtois envers mon hôte »

-« Dégage de là, c'est MA PLACE »

-« Melle Parkinson, je pense que votre place est à l'infirmerie » dit Rogue, qui était arrivé à leur niveau « Lorsque vous aurez retrouvé un visage humain, vous pourrez reprendre votre place »

-« Mais »

-« Maintenant.... Sauf si vous voulez continuer de ressembler à un roquet hargneux »

Drago et Ann pouffèrent à nouveau, fusillés du regard par Pansy, qui dû malgré tout se résigner à aller à l'infirmerie.

-« Melle Smith, que faites-vous ici ? »

-« Ben, je déjeune »

-« A la table des Serpentards ? »

-« Un truc à régler avec le préfet » expliqua Ann.

-« Oui.... A propos des potions » compléta Drago « Faut qu'on finisse notre étude commune, professeur »

-« Moui.... Nous en reparlerons lundi soir »

-« Oui, bien sûr » dit Drago.

Severus repartit pour la table des professeurs, ne voyant pas le regard de soulagement qu'Ann lança à Drago. Mais les 2 jeunes gens reprirent leur conversation, ponctuée d'éclats de rire quand Ann se mettait à imiter Pansy. L'ambiance se détendit dans la salle, puisque une Gryffondor et un Serpentard pouvaient s'entendre et plaisanter ensemble.

Mais un Gryffondor n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la situation. Il allait d'ailleurs se lever quand le courrier entra dans la Grande Salle. C'est surtout la blanche Hedwige qui se fit remarquer, portant pour la 2nde fois, depuis son entrée à Poudlard, un colis ressemblant fortement à un balai.

Elle le posa devant Harry, sous les regards intrigués de toute la salle. Le jeune homme prit son temps, caressant sa chouette et la récompensant avant qu'elle ne reparte pour la volière. Il prit alors la carte accrochée au paquet, et lu le mot :

_A mon adversaire, sur de nombreux plans....  
__Pour notre affrontement de demain soir, autant être à égalité sur les balais.... Que seules nos capacités et connaissances soient en confrontation, sans qu'il n'y ait de possible mauvais perdant....  
__Ce balai, tu le connais.... Ne l'abîmes pas, c e n'est qu'un prêt....  
__Comme cet été....  
__A.J.S._

Harry regarda vers les Serpentards, mais Ann lui tournait désespérément le dos.

-« _Bien, elle joue le jeu à fond.... On peut être 2 dans ce cas-l_ »

Il mit le mot dans sa poche avant de déballer le balai, sous les yeux ahuris des Gryffondors. Il caressa affectueusement le manche de cet ami. Il y avait vraiment cru, qu'un jour il aurait le droit d'être le propriétaire définitif de ce bijou. Mais apparemment, le rêve ne deviendrait pas réalité. Celui-ci, et peut-être d'autres.... Mais ne l'avait-il pas cherché ?

Il se secoua, il devait d'abord penser au match avant de penser au reste. Il prit le balai en main quand Dumbledore s'arrêta devant lui.

-« Oui ? » demanda Harry.

-« Harry, il est bien évident que je vous permet de vous servir de ce balai, que pour votre défi de demain soir.... Il est hors de question que vous vous serviez de ce balai contre les autres Attrapeurs de Poudlard »

-« Evidemment » répondit Harry « Ce serait trop.... Désavantageux »

-« Bien... Bien.... Vous devriez ranger ce balai dans votre chambre »

-« Oui professeur, je comptais le faire de suite »

Harry prit le balai et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore le regardait étrangement, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait cependant remarqué une chose : Ann ne s'était pas retournée comme tous les autres. Elle était donc très consciente de ce qu'il se passait, et de ce qu'il pourrait en penser.

Puis se fut l'heure d'aller en cours. Trelawney lui prédit encore sa mort, pour changer. Mais elle prédit aussi celle d'Ann, ce qui fit moins rire Ron. Le cours de Lucinda fut des plus barbants, elle n'avait plus la même pêche, et son regard était vide. Ils eurent droit à un cours aussi ennuyeux que celui de Binns, voir pire puisque même Hermione avait du mal à suivre studieusement le cours. Elle et Ron s'échangeaient des mots magiques, et Ron s'amusaient à la déconcentrer en caressant son dos ou en lui soufflant sur la nuque.

Merlin qu'Harry aurait aimé pouvoir faire la même chose avec Ann, elle était juste devant lui, nuque offerte. Il la désirait à en avoir mal, et dès qu'il pensait à elle de cette manière, un flash des envies de Lucius lui revenait et le refroidissait immédiatement. Lucius avait raison, il aurait pu lui faire du mal. Il aurait facilement pu lui faire ça. Cependant, la différence entre lui et Lucius, plutôt les différences, c'était qu'il respectait Ann pour ce qu'elle était, pour ce qu'elle représentait.... Mais surtout parce qu'il était sûr et certain de l'aimer comme un fou.

L'après-midi, en cours commun de DCFM, les professeurs leur apprirent les sortilèges de protection. Ann se retrouva obligée de leur apprendre les boucliers les plus divers, ce qui n'était franchement pas de son goût. Surtout qu'ils voulaient tous qu'elle refasse le Bouclier de Vie, et elle n'avait pas vraiment la puissance nécessaire pour ça, et surtout pas celle de le refaire plusieurs fois pour rien. Elle attrapa le bras de Remus et lui posa ses conditions en lui expliquant ses raisons. Il accepta sans problème qu'elle ne donne que les explications. Elle se retrouva donc devant tous les Gryffondors, en train de faire un cours théorique. Elle précisa bien sûr qu'il fallait absolument avoir envie de vivre, être concentré, ne pas avoir peur de la mort, maîtriser la magie sans baguette et avoir une certaine puissance magique, développée par un entraînement régulier. Après 1h30 de théorie, au cours de laquelle elle répondit aux nombreuses questions sur les boucliers possibles, ils commencèrent à travailler sur le lancé de sortilège de base. Les élèves n'étaient pas enchantés par le programme, mais elle leur expliqua que la magie sans baguette, maîtrisée, était plus complexe qu'il ne le pensait. Pour exemple, elle leur demanda de produire un _Lumos_ ou un _Wingardium Leviosa_, ou quelconque effet magique sans baguette.

Elle expliqua que la difficulté devait aller en croissant, pour qu'ils s'habituent au fur et à mesure. Elle fit le tour des petits groupes, qui essayaient de faire voler une feuille, pour les corriger et les aider. Cependant, elle évitait soigneusement le groupe d'Harry. Marco et les Jumelles lui donnèrent un coup de main, comme Jane et Kaede. Bill et Remus y arrivaient assez facilement, grâce aux cours particuliers qu'ils avaient eus depuis l'été. Après 1h30 d'exercice, les premiers élèves réussirent à faire bouger les feuilles, ce qui apporta de la joie à tous.

Kaede les prit ensuite pour qu'ils récupèrent, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la dépense fournie. Ils finirent donc par 1h de yoga, tous en ligne.

A la sortie du cours, Harry prit Ron à part, pour discuter avec lui.

-« Ça va, Harry ? » demanda Ron « Tu n'as pas montré tes possibilités.... T'es fatigué ? »

-« Toi non plus tu ne les as pas montrées.... Pour la même raison : de cette manière on est moins différent des autres »

-« Oui.... Tu voulais me demander quoi ? »

-« Euh.... T'as pas l'impression qu'Ann me fuit ? »

-« Après ce que tu lui as dit à notre retour, je pense qu'elle a des raisons de te fuir... »

-« Mais.... Laisse tomber »

-« Si tu ne me dis pas les choses, comment veux-tu que je t'aide correctement ? Je ne suis pas devin, mon 3ème œil est en panne, et j'ai franchement pas envie d'aller trifouiller dans tes pensées.... Alors, parle »

-« Mouais.... Mais là, je pense au match de demain.... »

-« J'arrêterais les tirs des filles.... Comme cet été.... T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas par moi qu'on perdra, promis »

-« Ah.... Oui, se sera parfait »

-« Surtout si tu gardes la tête froide, et que tu évites de nous refaire le coup du premier match »

-« Ah ! Ah ! Ah !.... »

-« On y va, j'ai faim, et j'ai envie de voir Hermione »

-« Ça va bien entre vous, j'ai l'impression »

-« Très bien, oui.... »

-« Tant mieux »

-« Et Sirius, tu as des nouvelles ? »

-« J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'il ne le pense.... Et je lui donne aussi mauvaise conscience.... Sauf que ça se retourne souvent contre moi »

-« Ouais.... Il y a de quoi »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le mercredi, dès le début de la matinée, les Gryffondors étaient de véritables excités. Cependant, la rivalité entre les 2 équipes était plutôt bon enfant. Les autres maisons étaient au courant du match. Mais chez les Serpentards, on encourageait essentiellement les Remplaçants, enfin, surtout Ann. Ce qui rendait la tension palpable entre les 2 Attrapeurs. Et avec le sort qui leur avait été lancé, leurs conversations dérapaient trop facilement depuis qu'Ann était revenue à la table des Lions.

-« Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » lui demanda Ron, en sortant de la Grande Salle, après un autre échange houleux.

-« J'en sais fichtrement rien.... Dès que je veux lui dire un truc, c'est le contraire qui sort de ma bouche.... Sauf quand je suis vraiment en colère contre elle.... Là, ça sort comme je le veux.... J'arrive pas à contrôler tout ça »

-« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

-« Pas la moindre idée »

-« Sauf que je sens qu'en tu me mens, alors, je veux une réponse »

-« Dimanche.... Dimanche j'ai ressenti une intense douleur au cœur.... J'ai une brûlure, représentant un cœur avec un éclair.... Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais les effets sont ceux dont je t'ai parlé »

-« Alors tu lui as pardonné ? »

-« En quelque sorte.... Disons que c'est pas encore clair dans ma tête, mais que je ressens quelque chose pour elle, à n'en pas douter.... Mais j'ai encore du mal avec Gabrielle.... »

-« Parles-en avec elle.... Enfin, quand tu contrôleras ce que tu racontes, parce que là, tu risques plus d'empirer la situation »

-« Je sais bien.... Pourquoi ma vie est aussi compliquée, je ne pourrais pas avoir une vie sentimentale simple, ça serait trop demandé ? »

-« Réellement, tu aurais voulu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ? »

-« .... Non, bien sûr que non »

-« Bon, alors accepte-la comme elle est.... Et puis, les filles, c'est malgré tout compliqué.... »

-« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

-« Hermione me surprend chaque jour, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre, c'est ça qui est compliqué.... Mais je ne la changerais pour rien au monde, elle est parfaite »

-« Ça c'est gentil » dit Hermione, entourant la taille de Ron.

-« Arrêtez, je vais vomir » lança George, en passant par là.

-« Jaloux » lui lança Ron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le mercredi soir, les Gryffondors rejoignirent en vitesse le stade de Quidditch, dès la sortie des cours. Les joueurs étaient dans les vestiaires, qui avaient été dédoublés pour que les 2 équipes puissent se préparer séparément. Puis les 2 équipes se rejoignirent pour rentrer sur le stade. Les Gryffondors n'en remplissaient que le quart, mais ils étaient aussi enthousiastes que tout un stade lors d'une finale de Quidditch.

-« Bonsoir Poudlard » commenta Lee « Ce soir, nous allons avoir droit à plus beau match de notre vie.... »

-« Et quel match, opposant les meilleurs joueurs de Poudlard » compléta Mathieu.

-« Que des Gryffondors, pas des femmelettes » rajouta Simon.

-« Laissez-moi vous présenter mes remplaçants pour l'année prochaine : Mathieu Kaine et Simon McHalley.... » dit Lee « Ce soir, nous aurons un match.... Un match de joueurs honnêtes et fair-play.... Mais aussi têtes brûlées et inventifs.... Nous aurons du vrai spectacle »

-« Mais les joueurs sont près à entrer sur le terrain.... Applaudissons l'équipe des Titulaires, menés par Harry Potter, capitaine et Attrapeur.... Avec un A.J.Max pour ce soir »

-« Suivi pas Ronald, George et Fred Weasley, puis par Angelina Johnson, Katie Belle et Alicia Spinnet »

-« Et applaudissons l'incroyable équipe des Remplaçants.... Avec Diane Smith comme Capitaine et Attrapeur, avec un A.J.Max elle aussi.... »

-« Elle est suivie par Marco Callisto, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Alexandra et Samantha Capone »

-« Vu l'affiche, et connaissant les tempérament des joueurs » dit Lee « Le match sera très disputé.... Accueillons maintenant l'unique arbitre.... Mme Bibine »

Le stade explosa alors que Mme Bibine entra sur le terrain. Elle déposa la malle près de la limite du terrain. Elle rejoignit le centre, où les 2 équipes attendaient.

-« Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main » commença Mme Bibine « Bien, en selle tout le monde.... »

-« Et les joueurs s'élèvent dans le ciel, les Gardiens prennent place devant les anneaux.... Mme Bibine libère le Vif.... Les Cognards sont lâchés.... Et c'est parti.... Les Titulaires ont le Souaffle.... Superbe formation en V, de la part des Poursuiveuses Titulaires.... Johnson passe à Bell, qui passe à Spinnet, qui repasse à Bell.... Et non, Weasley a intercepté le Souaffle.... Les Remplaçantes foncent.... Un Cognard les dévie et le Souaffle est de nouveau pour les Titulaires.... Le match démarre en beauté, aucune des 2 équipes ne compte se laisser faire »

Harry et Ann tournaient autour du stade, à la recherche du Vif d'Or, qui se faisait attendre. Tout d'un coup, Harry piqua du nez, rapidement suivi par Ann.

-« Les Capitaines sont à la poursuite du Vif.... Potter en tête.... Regardez-moi la vitesse de ces balais.... Le sol se rapproche.... Vont-ils réussir à redresser le manche.... Potter redresse.... Et.... Smith aussi, de justesse.... Belle descente en piquet, mais la feinte de Wronski est raté.... » commenta Lee.

-« Le score est toujours vierge, à 10 minutes de jeu.... Malgré les occasions et les superbes feintes.... Les 2 Gardiens font des prouesses devant les anneaux.... Pirouettes et arrêts magistraux sont au rendez-vous »

-« Mais les Remplaçantes s'approchent des buts.... Cette attaque en Faucon est vraiment des plus impressionnantes.... Elles avancent vers les buts »

-« Mais Weasley les attend de pieds fermes.... Le Souaffle est aux mains de Weasley.... Capone.... Capone.... Capone.... Weasley.... Le grand frère va-t-il arrêter le tir de sa sœur.... Oui, non.... OUI ! »

-« Il est impressionnant, superbe pirouette arrière.... »

-« Mais les Titulaires ont la balle.... Les Cognards fusent, mais elles les évitent.... Elles filent vers les anneaux d'or.... Superbe Attaque du Verseau.... »

-« Callisto se retrouve seuls devant les 3 tigresses.... Johnson arme.... Non, c'était une Passe Arrière pour Bell qui tir.... But des Titulaires.... 10 à 0 pour les Titulaires.... Ce match est incroyable »

-« Très admirable cette Attaque du Verseau.... Encore plus impressionnante que le Faucon, les 2 ailiers montent et descendent de manière opposée.... Lorsqu'ils vont très vite, on ne voit plus que les ondulations colorées.... Faisant croire à l'onde des vagues.... »

Les spectateurs étaient tous béats devant un tel match, ils se donnaient à fond, c'était une répétition générale de la Finale, sans soucis de se faire voler les feintes et attaques, Dumbledore l'avait assuré. En effet, il avait lancé un sortilège de miroir tout autour du terrain, et sur une hauteur légèrement plus grande que celle du château, afin que les joueurs des autres maisons ne puissent pas les espionner. Les Gryffondors pouvaient être encore plus libre que lors des entraînements, et ils se lâchaient totalement. McGonagall était très fière de ses joueurs, et Mme Bibine était encore plus excitée que le jour de son premier arbitrage.

Le score passa à 20-0, puis 30-0 pour les Titulaires lorsque les Remplaçants firent une Attaque Boule de Neige. Les Poursuiveurs faisait une attaque du Faucon pendant que l'un des 2 Batteurs lui envoyait un Cognard dessus pour l'éloigner d'un des buts. Mieux valait rester en état, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de remplacement lors d'un match (d'où l'importance de donner la liste des joueurs, avant le match), entre raté un but et en laisser plusieurs, le choix était vite fait. En plus, ce n'était pas une faute, sauf s'il y avait 2 Cognards en même temps, ou une frappe Double Batte. Ragaillardis, le score passa à 30-20, toujours en faveur des Titulaires.

Harry et Ann tournaient encore autour du terrain, lorsque le Vif apparut en plein milieu du Terrain, à quelques centimètres du sol. Harry et Ann foncèrent vers le centre, mais Harry était beaucoup plus proche. Il attrapa donc le Vif avant Ann. Les joueurs eurent donc droit à une pause de 5 minutes, pour se désaltérer, dans leurs vestiaires. Cela permettait aussi au Vif de s'éclipser et qu'il ne soit pas rattraper de suite. Les Cognards étaient de nouveau enfermés, et le Souaffle attendait au centre avant que l'équipe n'ayant pas attrapé le Vif le reprenne. Le score était de 40 à 30 pour les Titulaires.

Ann était renfrognée, si elle n'avait pas rendue son balai à Harry, elle l'aurait déjà eu plus d'une fois, cette saleté de balle dorée. Mais elle savait aussi qu'une victoire avec un meilleur balai, ce n'était pas une vraie victoire. Surtout pour un duel d'Attrapeurs. Mais ce qui l'énerva plus que tout, ce fut le petit sourire qu'Harry lui lança. Elle eut aussitôt envie de l'étriper.

Le second duel commença rapidement, et toujours avec le même rythme et la même débauche d'énergie. Ann attrapa le Vif en passant à travers l'un des anneaux de Marco, alors qu'Harry le contourner. Puis elle attrapa une seconde fois en fonçant sur le public et en faisant un pirouette au dernier moment. Harry égalisa les scores à 2 partout en prenant Ann de vitesse, alors que Fred lui envoyait un Cognard dessus. Elle due dévier sa trajectoire pour rester opérationnelle. Le score des équipes était de 140 à 100, pour les Titulaires, encore. Pourtant, l'occupation du terrain était définitivement pour les Poursuiveuses Remplaçantes, mais Ron était un vrai mur. Même en rusant et en le prenant de vitesse, pour marquer un point, elles avaient du mal, alors qu'elles étaient 2 fois plus présentes que les Titulaires. Mais bon, elles volaient ensemble depuis plus longtemps, et malgré ses qualités, Marco se faisait souvent avoir par des Attaques Boules de Neige. Et apparemment, les Jumeaux adoraient lui lancer ce genre d'attaque.

Ann et Harry étaient au-dessus du terrain, assez haut pour bien voir le jeu, juste au centre. Leurs balais étaient à quelques décimètres l'un de l'autre.

-« Pourquoi m'avoir donné »

-« Prêté, pas donné » le coupa Ann.

-« Pourquoi tu me l'as prêté ? »

-« Pour que ce ne soit pas un Duel que de Balai.... »

-« C'est honnête, tu aurais pu éviter »

-« Mais un Eclair de Feu, c'est pas pour moi.... J'aime pas être à califourchon, c'est pas mon truc »

-« C'est un pli à prendre.... »

-« Heureusement que le match reste invisible au autre, parce qu'ils sont géniaux »

-« Clair.... Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à choisir pour le match contre Serpentard.... »

-« Ne me demandes pas mon avis sur le sujet, je ne serais pas partial.... Je veux juste que Gryffondor gagne »

-« Ah bon.... Alors pourquoi être ami avec Malefoy »

-« Serais-tu jaloux ? » commença Ann « A moins que tu ne penses que je pourrais être séduite par son regard de glace »

-« Il profitera de toi » répondit froidement Harry.

-« Ah bon.... Et toi, tu ne profiteras pas de moi » dit Ann « _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?...._ »

-« Bien sûr que si.... Mais au moins, on est dans la même maison » répondit Harry.

-« Tu peux toujours rêver, Potter.... Plutôt sortir avec Voldemort qu'avec toi ! »

Ann piqua vers le sol, le Vif étant apparu. Harry se cogna le front avant de la poursuivre. Mais le Vif se décida pour jouer avec eux. S'en suivit une course-poursuite entre Harry et Ann, qui jouaient des coudes et des queues de poisson pour se ralentir. Ils allaient vite, très vite, peut-être trop vite mais ils étaient tous les 2 au coude à coude. Au-dessus d'eux, les autres continuaient de jouer, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas la FIN du match, et comme le dernier Vif attrapé conterait comme lors d'un match habituel. Donc, tous les points gagnés seraient utiles pour connaître le gagnant du match, en plus de celui du duel.

Harry attrapa le Vif avec la Pince de Parkin, au moment où Ann lui donnait un coup d'épaule. Ann enragea de voir la chance qu'il avait : attraper le Vif dans sa manche, c'était trop rageant. Harry n'était vraiment pas joyeux de l'avoir attraper de cette manière, mais bon, il avait un point d'avance sur Ann : 3-2. Pour les autres, le score était toujours en faveur des Titulaires avec 160 à 110. Tout pouvait se jouer encore, si Ann gagnait le Duel, les Remplaçants gagnaient le match. Et s'était inadmissible.

-« Alala, chers Gryffondors, on assiste ce soir au plus grand catalogue de passes, feintes et attaques en tout genre.... De quoi vous perdre.... En plus d'être bien menées, elles sont menées à vitesse grand V.... Nous sommes vraiment face aux meilleurs joueurs de Poudlard »

-« Tout à fait, Lee.... Et Potter aura beaucoup de mal à choisir les joueurs du prochain match.... Il est difficile de dire qui est le meilleur »

-« Pour les Gardiens, Ronald Weasley est une véritable barrière face au grand nombre de tentative des Poursuiveuses Remplaçantes.... Mais Marco Callisto ne laisse pas passer trop de Souaffle, malgré la précision des Attaques »

-« Oui, essentiellement lors des Attaques Boule de Neige.... Mieux vaut un but que plusieurs.... Un Gardien sonné sera d'aucune utilité »

-« Ça, c'est grâce au génie des Jumeaux Weasley.... Leur grande expérience du jeu leur donne un grand avantage sur leurs remplaçants.... Mais ils sont meilleurs que de nombreux Batteurs, parole de commentateur » dit Lee.

-« Ah ! Les joueurs reviennent.... Le score est toujours de 160 à 120 pour les Titulaires, et Potter est en avance sur le Duel avec 3 Vifs attrapés contre 2 pour Smith »

-« Mais le dernier essai, c'était vraiment une chance de cocu, comme dirait les moldus »

-« _Une chance de cocu_ » pensa Harry en regardant Ann « _C'est peut-être le cas_ »

-« Et ça y est, la sixième manche commence.... Et cela fait 4h que le jeu a commencé.... »

-« Les projecteurs ont été allumés depuis longtemps, et heureusement.... »

-« Sans parler des sandwiches distribués durant la pause.... La faim commençait à se faire sentir dans les tribunes »

-« Et qu'est-ce que ça doit être dans les équipes.... Mais regardez-les, ils sont fous »

-« Ils vont se rentrer dedans, Smith et Potter rasent le sol, en direction du Vif.... Ils l'ont pris en étau.... Ils vont se rentrer dedans, c'est pas possible.... Le premier qui décrochera perdra le Vif... Mais lequel restera le plus longtemps... »

-« 20 mètres avant l'impact.... Ils vont trop vite, ils ne pourront pas décrocher.... 10 mètres.... 5 mètres »

-« Non, le Vif part en direction de Smith, qui l'attrape.... »

-« Ils ont trop de vitesse..... Ils vont se rentrer dedans.... OUI ! Ils ont tous les 2 bifurqué sur leur droite.... Pas de carnage ce soir.... Croisons les doigts pour que ça reste comme ça..... »

-« Et donc c'est un coup de chance partout, 3 à 3.... Le score est toujours de 160 à 120, les joueurs rejoignent les vestiaires, sûrement pour prendre quelque chose de léger.... Ou au moins de sucré, il faut qu'ils rechargent les batteries »

-« C'est le plus beau match que j'ai jamais commenté » dit Lee « C'est ahurissant le niveau de ces équipes.... »

-« Bonsoir.... Bonsoir tout le monde » dit Dumbledore « J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.... En raison du niveau des équipes, le match s'arrêtera lorsque l'un des Attrapeurs attendra le score de 5 Vifs.... »

Une vague de protestation s'éleva des gradins, et Lee regarda Dumbledore avec de grands yeux ronds.

-« Je vous rappelle que vous avez, tous, cours demain matin.... J'ai vu avec les joueurs, ils sont d'accord.... Ça les dérange, eux aussi, mais c'est ainsi.... On s'arrêtera à 9 manches.... Alors attendez-vous à ce qu'ils soient encore plus hargneux, fonceurs et imaginatifs pour attraper les 2 Vifs manquants, ou pour avoir assez de points d'avance.... »

-« Allons, allons chers élèves » dit McGonagall « Pensez aux joueurs, ils ont eu une journée de cours, eux aussi.... Ils se donnent à fond pour vous offrir le plus beau des matches.... Le plus beau des Duels.... Offrez-leur ça.... Et ils se donneront à fond pour vous.... »

-« Les joueurs entrent sur le Terrain.... On les applaudit bien fort.... Aller les Gryffondors »

Les joueurs apprécièrent cette ovation de leur maison. Ils saluèrent la foule en retour avant de remonter sur leurs balais. Le Vif avait encore disparu, et Ann et Harry avaient repris leur observation depuis le dessus du terrain. Ils se lançaient des œillades, et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, ils détournaient la tête. Ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que leurs échanges verbaux dérapaient sans qu'ils ne les contrôlent, et le silence était souvent moins blessant que les mots.

-« Regardez-moi cette Attaque.... Une Double Hélice.... C'est.... Et oui, les Remplaçantes ont berné Weasley.... Le score est de 180 à 130.... »

La Double Hélice constituait en une rotation de 2 Poursuiveurs autour du 3ème. Une autre variante était la Triple Hélice, qui avait pour faille de permettre à un adversaire de se faufiler entre les 3 joueurs. C'est cette variante que les Titulaires utilisèrent de suite après, leur permettant de marquer 3 buts d'affiler, pour un score de 210 à 130. L'écart se creusait, c'était normal puisque les Remplaçants se donnaient 2 fois plus que les Titulaires, pour vaincre Ron. Elles étaient donc plus fatiguées. S'en suivit une Feinte de Porskoff, exécutée avec brio par Angelina et Alicia, qui creusa encore plus l'écart de points, de 90 points maintenant. C'est à ce moment-là que le Vif apparut à quelques mètres derrière Ann. Harry tenta de la berner, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec Malefoy, mais Ann était plus intelligente que le Serpentard, et elle lançait toujours un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son adversaire. Elle fit donc un rapide demi-tour et coiffa Harry au poteau.

Lors de la 8ème manche, Harry attrapa le Vif après un piquet vertigineux de plus de 100m, faisant retenir leur souffle à tous les spectateurs. Ann avait perdu un millième de seconde pour vérifier qu'il ne lui faisait pas le même coup. Harry s'en était rendu compte le coup d'avant, et l'avait mis à profit cette fois-ci.

Il était presque minuit, cela faisait 6h que les élèves s'affrontaient alors que la plupart étaient debout depuis 7h du matin, et que d'autres s'étaient couchés tard à cause d'un cours d'Astronomie. La fatigue se faisait sentir, le rythme était légèrement moins intense. Le score était de 310 à 160 pour les Titulaires. Ann devait rapidement attraper le Vif pour que la défaite soit moins pénible. Une égalité serait géniale, mais tout était possible.

Tous les joueurs avaient repris du poil de la bête, c'était la dernière chance. Les Poursuiveuses se confrontaient sans vergogne, se chipant le Souaffle, feintant un maximum le Gardien. La technique des Batteurs était primordiale, ils ralentissaient les joueuses et déviaient les Gardiens. Cela n'empêcha pas Ron ne se prendre un Cognard en pleine face pour arrêter un Souaffle. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière fendue, et du sang coagulait déjà le long de son visage.

Ann et Harry filaient vite, essayant d'attraper le dernier Vif d'Or avant l'autre. Mais le Vif ne se laissait pas avoir facilement. Ils enchaînèrent des tonneaux, des loopings et des zigzags. A un moment, ils perdirent le Vif de vue, et le retrouvèrent entre 2 poteaux de but. Ils foncèrent, mais à peine arrivèrent-ils à sa hauteur que le Vif repartit. Harry et Ann passèrent entre les 2 poteaux, Ann à califourchon sur son balai, mais tête en bas pour pouvoir être le plus près du sol. Leurs jambes se touchaient alors qu'ils étaient l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Mais ils pensaient qu'au Vif, ce qui leur fit faire un demi-tour très rapide et très serré pour passer entre les 2 autres poteaux. Ann reprit une position normale pour elle, mais les Cognards leur foncèrent dessus, les déviant de leur trajectoire. Ils perdirent le Vif et remontèrent en position d'observation pour le chercher. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre : Ann était en hauteur alors qu'Harry était à l'opposé du terrain, mais plus près du sol.

Harry fut le premier à quitter son poste. Ann regarda vers où il se dirigeait, pensant à une autre feinte. En effet, elle ne vit rien, sauf que Harry semblait vraiment concentré. Il chassait le Vif. Il remonta en chandelle et Ann le coursa aussitôt. Il la devançait d'un balai.

-« Potter et Smith coursent le Vif.... Potter a de l'avance, s'il l'attrape, les Titulaires auront 310 points d'avance sur les Remplaçants »

-« Mais regardez-la.... Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux.... »

-« Whah.... Ils piquent droit sur le sol.... Et Smith se fait poussait par son balai.... Comment fera-t-elle pour redresser ? »

-« On ne sait pas comment, mais elle l'a fait.... Une vraie contorsionniste cette fille.... Où est sa colonne vertébrale ? »

-« Elle ondule comme un serpent..... »

-« Mais Potter est toujours en tête.... Et.... Non, le Vif a de nouveau disparu.... Les joueurs reprennent leur souffle, le match recommence »

Ann et Harry étaient un vol quasi stationnaire au-dessus du Terrain, les 2 étaient à califourchon sur leurs balais. Ann laissa échapper un bâillement.

-« Fatiguée ? »

-« Pas toi ? »

-« Pas encore, d'ici 1h se sera mon coup de barre »

-« Ouais, mais là j'ai pas assez dormi ces dernières semaines.... »

-« Petite nature »

-« La ferme, Potter »

-« Grognon.... »

-« Vaut mieux être grognon que narcissique »

-« Sauf que chez toi, il y a les 2 tares »

Ann l'aurait giflé sur le champ si un Cognard ne leur avait pas foncé dessus. Harry s'écarta de la trajectoire mais Ann du faire une Roulade du Paresseux, un tour autour du manche de son balai. Alors qu'elle avait la tête en bas, elle lâcha son manche et chuta.

Lorsque Harry regarda de nouveau dans sa direction, il fonça pour la rattraper. Il savait pertinemment que consciente, elle pourrait appeler son balai. Mais il ne savait absolument pas quel était son état de santé. Elle chutait, chutait, et il avait peur de ne pas la rattraper. A une dizaine de mètres du sol, Harry vit enfin la raison de sa chute. Ann piquait sur le Vif d'Or, et il avait trop de retard pour l'empêchait de gagner le duel. Mais arriverait-il à temps pour l'empêcher de se rompre le cou ?

Ann referma son poing sur le Vif d'Or, mais elle continuait sa descende. Elle appela son balai, mais il arriverait trop tard d'après Harry. Il mit le paquet et l'attrapa à quelques mètres du sol. Ann le regarda, et se débattit comme une folle.

-« Mais lâche-moi, idiot.... Lâche-moi »

-« Du calme.... J'te lâche.... »

-« T'as toujours rien compris » hurla Ann, attrapant son balai « T'as toujours rien compris »

-« Dit pas merci surtout » lui répondit Harry « Il ne serait pas arrivé à temps »

-« Il serait arrivé à temps.... Je sais ce que je fais, et je sais qui je suis »

-« Et c'est moi le narcissique ? »

-« Oui ! Tu crois pouvoir sauver tout le monde.... Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de me sauver, moi.... Alors fout-moi la paix »

Ann libéra le Vif et partit dans son vestiaire. Les joueurs Titulaires étaient joyeux, car ils avaient gagné le match malgré tout, et les Remplaçants aussi puisqu'ils avaient extrêmement bien joué. Et pour tous, ils étaient les meilleurs joueurs de Poudlard, la Coupe serait pour eux cette année.

Les spectateurs applaudirent à tout rompre les 2 équipes, pour le superbe spectacle offert. Mais les 2 Capitaines se faisaient la tête, et ceux qui étaient dans le secret virent que c'était pire qu'à la rentrée. Pour les autres, c'était juste leurs ego qui en prenait un coup : Ann parce que son équipe avait perdu, Harry parce qu'il avait perdu le duel.

Les élèves rejoignirent leurs dortoirs sous la surveillance de Dumbledore, tandis que McGonagall attendait les joueurs avec Hermione. Ron fut le premier à sortir, et il reçut un long baiser pour le féliciter de sa prestation. Ils furent interrompus par un toussotement de McGonagall.

-« Mme Pomfresh vous attend à l'Infirmerie. Vous devrez tous y passer pour qu'elle cicatrise vos petites coupures et vos nombreux bleus »

-« Oui professeur »

Ron et Hermione partirent vers le château, Dumbledore ayant pris la précaution de ponctuer le chemin de lanternes.

-« C'est de pire en pire, entre Ann et Harry »

-« J'ai remarqué » répondit Hermione « Harry nous cache quelque chose.... Et il n'est pas le seul »

-« Oui.... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais on va en avoir de ces maux de tête » dit Ron en la rapprochant de lui.

-« Oh oui.... »

Les filles restaient longtemps sous la douche, les 2 équipes n'avaient qu'une seule douche, ce qui ne dérangeait personne. Les filles papotaient pendant qu'elles détendaient leurs muscles sous les jets d'eau chaude.

-« Diane ? » demanda Alicia.

-« Oui ? »

-« Il y a une soirée pyjama samedi ? »

-« Ouais ! » dirent les autres.

-« Pourquoi pas, si vous voulez.... »

-« Cool.... On va pouvoir cuisiner la préfète sur le dernier Weasley » dit Angelina.

-« Merci, mais vous pourriez penser à moi » dit Ginny « C'est sympa, mais j'ai l'impression que mes frères sont dans une foire à bestiaux »

-« Bouche-toi les oreilles » répondit Alexandra.

-« Diane ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Harry ? » demanda Katie.

-« Rien.... »

-« Et entre toi et Malefoy ? »

-« On est juste amis.... »

-« Avec un fils de Mangemort »

-« Bon.... En fait on est en affaire »

-« Explique »

-« J'ai des graines de plantes rares »

-« Lesquels ? » demandèrent automatiquement les Jumelles.

-« Des graines d'Ishtar » avoua Ann.

-« Et tu ne nous as rien dit.... Traîtresse » lâchèrent les Jumelles.

-« Je me doutais bien de ce que vous en feriez.... »

-« Pourquoi Malefoy veut ces graines ? »

-« Pas toutes.... Je ne lui en ai donné que quelques-unes.... »

-« Et les autres, tu en fais quoi ? »

-« Je vais peut-être les cultiver.... Ou les donner à Mme Chourave »

-« Ah non alors, si tu t'en débarrasses, elles sont pour nous ! » dirent les Jumelles.

-« Mais.... Pourquoi Malefoy veut ses graines ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Il veut se venger de Parkinson.... Au fait, très efficace le Brumisateur Fidèle.... Elle s'est fait avoir »

-« Ça, on avait bien remarqué »

-« C'est de vous ? » demandèrent les filles.

-« Ouais.... Une création spéciale pour les roquets hargneux..... » avoua Sam « Disponible très bientôt »

-« Ça va être marrant.... »

-« C'est quoi ces graines ? »

-« Un aphrodisiaque » dit Ann « Mais en grosse quantité, la luxure peut devenir fatale »

-« Mourir de plaisir.... »

-« Pas trop.... Enfin, voilà, c'est une plante dangereuse, mais ça pourrait rendre n'importe quel amant divin.... »

-« Seulement la potion est très délicate » compléta Sam « Et elle fait partie des potions dangereuses.... Il veut en faire une ? »

-« Ouais »

-« Il désire tellement cette fille ?.... Ou il veut la tuer ? »

-« Non, il veut se venger... Maintenant, je ne dirais rien de plus.... Et éviter d'ébruiter ça, je ne voudrais pas m'en prendre à vos copains »

-« Tu ne ferais pas ça ? »

-« C'est donnant-donnant » répondit Ann « Mais je pense que ce n'est pas de moi que vous devriez vous méfier.... Si vous faites foirer le plan de Drago, ça ira mal »

-« Bon.... Tout ça c'est bien.... Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Harry ? » redemanda Angelina.

-« Mesdemoiselles, il serait temps de sortir » dit McGonagall « Pomfresh tient à vous ausculter avant que vous ne retourniez dans vos dortoirs »

-« Oui professeur » dit Ann en sortant.

-« Si elle pense que je vais oublier cette question, elle rêve » dit Angelina « Il y a eu quelque chose entre eux, je ne sais pas quoi, et ça m'énerve.... »

Ginny et les Jumelles se regardèrent lourdement, alors que les 3 Titulaires sortaient de la douche.

-« Trafique la bouteille » dit Sam « Elles ne doivent pas savoir.... »

-« Ou alors on fait en sorte qu'elles ne pensent plus à ça »

-« Vaut mieux faire les 2 » dit Ginny « Angie est bornée, elle s'en rappellera malgré tout.... »

-« Et nous alors »

-« Ouais, vous êtes pire.... Mais vous, vous n'avez pas un secret à découvrir... On doit le cacher, et c'est toujours plus difficile »

-« Mais les missions difficiles, c'est pour nous.... »

-« Mesdemoiselles, je vous attend ! » dit McGonagall.

-« On arrive »


	70. Chapitre 133

**Chapitre 85 (133) : Interaction farceuse**

Le jeudi matin (13 novembre), les Gryffondors étaient assez calmes devant leur petit déjeuner. Nombreux étaient ceux qui bâillaient ostensiblement mais les conversations allaient bon train. Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle, ils l'applaudirent chaleureusement, de même pour Ann. Ils avaient tous fait en sorte que les 2 Attrapeurs soient l'un en face de l'autre. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'ils s'adressèrent la parole ou se regardèrent.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa table, 2 enveloppes apparurent dans son assiette. Dumbledore les lu rapidement, regarda vers les Gryffondors, et hocha la tête. De toute façon, c'était déjà lancé, et il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'observer les effets.

Les premiers effets de la farce se firent remarquer par le panache fournit. En effet, les Jumeaux avaient associé une potion au Jus de Citrouille à une de leur invention, pour faire du Citrure (Citrouille Teinture). Un Jus de Citrouille modifiant la couleur des cheveux des victimes. C'est ainsi que la plupart des Gryffondors, fatigués, eurent droit à des cheveux d'un vieux gris. Lorsqu'ils s'en redirent compte, certains cheveux devinrent rouge colère, rose douceur, jaune, vert espoir, orange confusion ou autre. Lorsque les premières victimes apparurent, nombreux furent ceux qui observèrent attentivement la nourriture.

Puis des élèves se mirent à fredonner, ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant. Moins que les couleurs capillaires de certains. Les pires avaient des cheveux d'un vert crasseux, d'un jaune moisi, ou alors c'était plus coloré : rose fluo pour Sam et jaune fluo pour Alex.

Toutefois, à la table des professeurs, il y eut une victime. Lucinda tapotait sur la table, en regardant intensément Sirius, qui avait du mal à affronter son regard. C'était les Jumelles qui avaient fourni de la Confiante, une confiture chantante. Le point positif est qu'il n'y avait pas de cacophonie. En effet, dans la même pièce, la personne qui avait consciemment un message musical à faire passer était privilégié sur les autres, qui faisaient les chœurs. Des bruits de moteurs se firent entendre, alors que la musique commençait. Lucinda monta sur la table, et avança jusqu'à Sirius, se plantant devant lui _(N/A : « Cool Rider » de la BO de Grease2)._

_If you really want to know, what I want in a guy ?_ _Well, I'm looking for a dream on a mean machine, with hell in his eyes.  
__I want a devil in skin tight leather, he's got be wild in the wind. And one fine night, I'll be holding on tight.  
__To a cool rider.... A cool rider._

(Veux-tu vraiment savoir, ce que je veux chez un mec ? Je recherche un homme sur une grosse cylindrée, avec de la folie dans le regard.  
Je veux un démon en blouson de cuir, déchaîné comme le vent. Et par une belle nuit, je me serrerais contre lui.  
Contre le motard cool.... Le motard cool)

_If he's cool enough, he can burn me trough and trough.... Oh, oho... If he takes forever, then I wait forever....  
__No ordinary boy, no ordinary is gone a do.... I want a rider that's cool._

(Et s'il est assez cool, il m'enflammera tout entière.... Oh, oho.... Et s'il faut attendre longtemps, alors j'attendrais longtemps....  
Aucun gars ordinaire, aucun gars ordinaire ne m'aura.... Je veux un motard cool)

_That's the way it's gonna be, that's the way I fell. I want a lot more than a boy next door, I want hell on wheels.  
__Just give me a black motorcycle, with a man growing out of the seat. And move aside 'cause I'm gone ride, with a cool rider, a cool rider._

(C'est comme ça et pas autrement, c'est ce que je ressens. Je n'aurais pas le grand frisson avec un gentil garçon, je veux un démon sur roues.  
Donnez-moi une moto noire, avec un homme gonflé à bloc dessus. Et qu'il m'emporte où il voudra, parce que je vais foncer, avec un motard cool, un motard cool)

_If he's cool enough, He can burn me through and through.... Oh, oho.... If it takes forever, then I wait forever....  
__No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gone do. I want a rider that's cool_

(Et s'il est assez cool, il m'enflammera tout entière.... Oh, oho.... Et s'il faut attendre longtemps, alors j'attendrais longtemps....  
Aucun gars ordinaire, aucun gars ordinaire ne m'aura.... Je veux un motard cool)

_I don't want no ordinary guys, coming strong with me. They don't know what I'm looking for, they don't know what I need.  
__They're gone know it when he gets here, 'cause they'll cry, they'll be shaking'. I'll do anything to let him know that I'm his, his for the taking  
__I want a cool rider, a cool rider._

(Je ne veux pas que d'autres garçons me fassent du gringue. Ils ne savent pas ce que je cherche, ils ne savent pas ce qu'il me faut.  
Vous saurez quand il sera là, parce que la terre tremblera. Je ferai tout pour qu'il comprenne que je suis sienne, Et qu'il me prenne.  
Je veux un motard cool, un motard cool)

En chantant, elle avait renversé pas mal de vaisselle. Là, elle sortait de la salle en dansant et en répétant inlassablement « I want a cool rider ». Harry regardait son parrain, comme Remus et les autres, parce que le message était franchement compréhensible.

Mais Sirius ne bougea pas, il continuait de mâcher son bacon. Severus le regardait comme s'il était le gars le plus stupide du monde, et Harry n'était pas loin d'avoir le même regard. Mais Sirius ne mâchait pas vraiment, en fait, il cherchait le meilleur moyen de rattraper sa bourde tout en ayant l'air de ne pas la rattraper. Il avait une certaine image à garder, c'était Sirius Black quand même. Et surtout, surtout, il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Rogue.

Mais Remus, lui, il comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. L'enjeu réel de la réaction qu'il aura, et du temps qu'il aura pour avoir cette réaction. S'il partait trop vite, il avait l'air d'être un toutou aux abois et Rogue le lui ressortirait souvent. S'il attendait trop longtemps, il aurait vraiment l'air d'un goujat.

Heureusement, un effet inattendu perturba toute la salle. Les 2 farces en faisaient une 3ème : ceux qui avaient mangé de la confiture et bu du jus de citrouille eurent droit à des cheveux chantant. Ils ne chantaient pas vraiment, mais des mélodies se faisait entendre, selon l'humeur du propriétaire. Heureusement, dans son malheur, ce dernier avait enfin récupéré sa couleur naturelle. Les 2 paires de jumeaux se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, devant cet effet très inattendu.

-« Mes enfants.... Allons, je vous demande votre attention.... Bien.... Je vois qu'un effet synergique est apparu.... Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut chanter comme votre professeur d'Histoire.... Je dois dire que les mélodies sont des plus charmantes.... Et elles sont plutôt légères, je ne vois donc pas le besoin d'annuler les cours.... » commença Dumbledore « Cependant, cependant, si certains de vos professeurs jugent que les inconvénients sont trop importants, je les autorise à lancer un sortilège très précis d'insonorisation sur vos chevelures.... En espérant, bien sûr, que la durée des farces de départ n'ait pas été multipliée par cette synergie »

La vie de Poudlard reprit son cours, avec un peu de musique en fond sonore. Ann lança un regard qui en disait long à Sirius. Harry voulut parler à son parrain, mais Remus lui fit signe d'y aller. Quant à Sirius, il grimpa très rapidement dans son appartement, où il fut rejoint par Remus.

-« Bon, tu fais quoi ? » demanda Remus « Parce que là, ça devient intenable »

Sirius était assis sur un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains, en train de regarder ses pieds, et ceux de Remus qui était planté devant lui.

-« Je fais quoi ? »

-« Quoi ? A quel sujet ? »

-« Au propos de Lucinda.... De Lucinda et de moi.... De notre relation.... Je fais quoi ? »

-« Tu lui pardonnes le fait d'être une fée ? »

-« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange.... Mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou, sa fiancée aussi.... J'étais un animagus illégal pendant plus de 20 ans.... Hagrid, qui est un ami, est un demi-géant.... Si tu crois que les fées me dérangent vraiment, c'est que tu me connais mal Lunard ! »

-« Je te connais bien, et c'est pour ça que je te pose cette question....Et puis, il serait temps que tu te fixes »

-« Je vais avoir 40 ans, je sais que c'est jeune pour un sorcier, mais bon, c'est un cap.... Et j'ai passé 12 ans à Azkaban »

-« Et tu as passé autant de temps à draguer tout ce qui portait une jupe »

-« Tu te rappelles de ce... Beurk, je ne veux pas m'en rappeler de celui-là » dit Sirius, tentant de changer de sujet.

-« James t'a chambré dessus pendant un petit moment »

-« Je fais quoi maintenant ? » demanda Sirius, redevenant sérieux, revenant à Lucinda.

-« C'est quoi le problème avec Lucinda ? » demanda Remus.

-« Tu le sais très bien ! »

-« Mais me le dire, ça te ferait du bien, et tu ferais enfin le point »

-« Je ne peux pas le dire »

-« Si.... Mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire.... Tu ferais bien de LE LUI dire ! » répondit Remus, avant d'ajouter « Parole de Maraudeur ! »

-« Lunard.... »

-« Réfléchit bien à ce que tu vas faire.... Trouver l'amour, c'est facile, le garder ne l'est pas.... Au fait, ta moto est chez Hagrid.... Dans sa cabane »

-« Ma.... Moto ?.... Mon bébé ? Elle est à Poudlard ? »

-« Oui »

-« Alors ça, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.... Et elle est comment ? »

-« Ben, va la voir »

-« Ouais.... Oh mon petit bébé.... Je vais te bichonner, tu vas voir »

Sirius était tout content, comme un gamin. Il fila vers l'intérieur de la cabane d'Hagrid, et la transforma rapidement en garage. Il avait passé tellement d'années à retaper cette vieille bécane, passant son temps dans les casses moldues, apprenant à vivre et à parler comme eux. La présence de Lily avait été utile, surtout pour les bases de la communication moldue. Ensuite, il s'était débrouillé comme un chef.

Il retrouva le bonheur du travail manuel. Il connaissait sa moto par cœur, il se souvenait de l'emplacement de chaque pièce et de la manière dont il l'avait eue. En moins d'une heure, il avait tout re-vérifié. En même temps, il avait réfléchi. Dumbledore le trouva dans la cabane, en train de tout ranger et de tout nettoyer.

-« Sirius ? »

-« Professeur.... Que faites-vous ici ? »

-« Moi... Je me promène... Et vous ? »

-« Je bricolais.... Et là, je vais faire un tour »

-« Sirius, que comptez-vous faire ? »

-« Prendre du recul » murmura le Maraudeur.

-« Effectivement, c'est une bonne idée.... Dois-je prendre des mesures spéciales ? »

-« Hum.... Si je suis absent jusqu'à dimanche soir, voir lundi matin, ça pause problème ? »

-« Ça fait 2 journées de cours.... Non, ça devrait se régler facilement.... Quoi d'autre ? »

-« Et si votre nouveau professeur d'histoire est absente durant la même période, ça dérange ? » demanda Sirius.

Là, il y eut un moment de flottement avant la réponse de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier regardait son ancien élève, en train de lui tourner le dos pour ranger des choses qui n'en avaient pas besoin. Mais il le voyait enfin devenir adulte et responsable, ce que peu de personne aurait cru possible 20 ans plus tôt.

-« Louisa devrait pouvoir surveiller ces cours pendant 2 jours.... »

-« Merci »

-« Trouver l'amour, c'est si difficile » dit Dumbledore « Ne pas le perdre, ça l'est encore plus.... »

-« Tient, j'ai eu la même phrase, à peu de chose près tout à l'heure »

-« Alors c'est qu'il faut peut-être vous le répéter plusieurs fois pour que vous y pensiez.... Passons.... J'espère que vous trouverez enfin une certaine tranquillité d'esprit, Sirius.... »

-« J'espère aussi, professeur... »

-« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

-« Je verrais au moment venu.... D'abord, je vais faire un tour.... Et je laisserais le vent me guider »

Il sortit la moto de la cabane d'Hagrid, fit rugir le moteur en la mettant en route et il partit vers la sortie du collège. Dumbledore le regarda s'éloigner avant de rejoindre son bureau pour que les cours ne soient pas trop bouleversés par l'escapade de 2 de ses professeurs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucinda était dans sa chambre. Elle avait ouvert les fenêtres en grand, pour aérer la pièce qui était devenu son refuge depuis presque 2 semaines.

-« Je me suis complètement ridiculisée devant lui » se disait Lucinda à voix haute « Et cela n'a servi à rien.... Il ne m'a même pas regardé »

Lucinda s'assit sur son canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant le bruit fait par la moto de Sirius, mais elle retomba dans sa léthargie en l'entendant s'éloigner. Elle somnola un peu, bercée par le bruit du vent, s'endormant dans la fraîcheur grandissante de la pièce.

Elle se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, alors que le bruit de la moto se rapprochait. La moto se rapprochait grandement. Elle se leva pour voir où Sirius atterrirait et elle le trouva devant sa fenêtre, dans sa tenue de motard.

-« C'est bien toi qui as demandé un motard.... Il n'y a pas plus cool que moi » dit Sirius avec un sourire dont il avait le secret.

Lucinda le regarda longuement, en se frottant les yeux. Elle n'était pas sûr que ce soit lui, devant elle.

-« Tu me laisses entrer ? »

-« Vas-y... » répondit Lucinda, en se pinçant pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Sirius posa sa bécane devant la cheminée et descendit de la selle. Aucun des 2 ne parlait, et le silence allait bientôt devenir pesant.

-« Lulu.... » commença Sirius.

-« Sirius »

-« On s'assoie.... On a des trucs à se dire avant tout »

-« Je crois que tu m'as déjà tout dit, la dernière fois »

-« Assis-toi, s'il te plait »

-« D'accord.... Mais si tu veux encore me chagriner, tu assumeras les conséquences »

-« Comme toujours »

-« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète »

-« Ouais.... Bon.... Si tu ne me laisses pas m'expliquer, c'est sûr que je vais te chagriner »

-« Parle, parle.... J'écoute »

-« Bien... Merci.... Euh, d'abord faut que je te parle de moi »

-« Mais bien sûr »

-« Lucinda, si tu veux que je m'explique, laisses-moi t'expliquer le fond du véritable problème »

-« Vas-y, vas-y, vas-y »

-« Bon.... Alors voilà.... Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, et même après Poudlard, j'étais.... Comment dire.... »

-« Le chéri de ses dames ? »

-« Exactement.... J'étais un véritable Don Juan, un Casanova.... Un Playboy.... Sans vantardise, aucune »

-« Mouais.... C'est vrai que tu as encore du charme.... A ton âge »

-« Prend toi ça dans les dents » baragouina Sirius, dans sa barbe naissante « Merci.... Les rides ça ne me donnent pas de la prestance ? »

-« Il faudrait que le reste aille avec.... Tu as toujours l'esprit d'un gamin »

-« Et de deux.... Ouais, ben si on revenait à notre discussion.... Donc, j'étais assez un jeune homme assez couru.... Et pour être honnête, j'en ai profité.... »

-« Mais ? »

-« J'étais sûr que tu suivrais.... Mais, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, et je me suis toujours moqué de l'amour »

-« Et moi dans le lot »

-« .... »

-« Et moi, j'étais dans le lot ? »

-« Non » répondit Sirius, regardant Lucinda dans les yeux avant de s'agenouiller devant elle « Lulu, tu es la première femme.... Fée aussi, c'est inhabituel même pour un sorcier »

-« Je suis la première.... Quoi ? »

-« Te rends-tu compte que je ne suis pas un romantique »

-« Ouais, ça j'avais remarqué.... Mais tu t'améliores.... Avec l'âge »

-« Mouais.... Je ne sais franchement pas si tu la mérites »

-« Mérite quoi ? »

-« Lucinda.... Accepterais-tu un sombre crétin comme compagnon officiel ? » demanda Sirius en lui présentant un saphir monté en solitaire.

-« Explique-moi »

-« Tu veux vraiment que je te dise tout ? »

-« Oui, j'ai le droit.... Tu ne peux pas me rejeter, puis m'offrir une bague avec une demande.... Une demande en quoi d'ailleurs ? »

-« Te moque pas de moi »

-« Je me suis ridiculisée ce matin, alors si, j'ai le droit de me moquer de toi.... »

-« Bon.... Lucinda, ce n'est pas que tu sois une fée qui m'a fait mal.... C'est de voir que toi.... Mon soleil, mon oxygène.... Mon espoir.... Mon.... Mon.... J'arrive pas à le dire »

-« Mais si tu y arriveras »

-« Mon premier amour »

-« Vrai ? »

-« Mon cœur meurtri ne te dira pas le contraire.... Donc, c'est de savoir que tu en avais aimé un autre.... Avant moi.... Et que tu l'avais aimé à tel point que tu étais devenu humaine »

-« Mmm.... Mais c'est rien comparé à toi »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« J'aurais jamais dû te le dire.... Bon, et ça, c'est pour quoi ? » demanda Lucinda en indiquant la bague.

-« Tu enfonces le poignard là.... »

-« Oui.... Et je le tourne.... Plus lente est la torture, plus douce est la vengeance »

-« Mais bon, quand même.... Donc, Lucinda, accepterais-tu l'idiot que je suis comme époux ? »

-« Non »

-« Pardon ? » demanda Sirius, déconfit.

-« Non.... Parce que tu n'es pas idiot » répondit Lulu avec un sourire espiègle.

-« Roh toi ! » dit Sirius en l'embrassant.

-« Sirius.... Laisse-moi respirer »

-« Ah oui.... » dit Sirius en passant l'anneau au doigt de Lulu « Faut que je pense à la lune de miel »

-« Sale pervers »

-« Mais je suis tellement doué » dit Sirius alors que Lucinda levait les yeux au ciel « Je suis doué ? »

-« Ben.... Au début, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que tu n'avais pas.... T'étais un peu rouillé papi »

-« Papi ?.... Le papi va faire de la résistance »

-« Sirius... Lâche-moi.... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Enlèvement du plus sexy professeur d'histoire que Poudlard ai jamais eu »

-« Tu ne peux pas faire ça.... Et nos cours ? »

-« Tu as demandé un motard, tu l'as.... Et tu as dit qu'il pourrait t'emmener où il veut.... C'est ce que je fais.... » dit Sirius en la posant sur le siège de la moto « On a jusqu'à dimanche soir pour une Lune de fiançailles »

-« Tu es totalement dingue ! »

-« Totalement dingue de toi ! J'avoue, je suis coupable »

Sirius et Lucinda partirent en moto, pour rejoindre un petit hôtel moldu, surplombant une petite crique que Sirius connaissaient bien. Il l'avait conseillé à James et Lily pour être tranquille lors de leur week-end en amoureux. Il n'y avait jamais amené de conquête avant Lucinda.


	71. Chapitre 134

**Chapitre 86 (134) : Le problème Serdaigle**

Les cours du jeudi matin (13 novembre) venaient de se terminer, et heureusement, les chevelures chantantes s'étaient enfin tues. Les élèves étaient réellement heureux de sortir de cours, surtout les Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas trop dormi avec l'excitation de la veille.

Après un rapide repas, Ann quitta la Grande Salle. Elle avait beaucoup de mal lorsqu'elle était proche d'Harry. Mal à cause de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mal à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Le voir, là, si près d'elle, et en même temps si loin, c'était si déchirant, si douloureux, que la distance était le seul remède. Elle était en train de se promener dans les couloirs, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Elle savait que ce n'était pas à faire, mais se promener lui faisait du bien. Elle n'était pas en grande forme, la fatigue de la vieille se faisait sentir, et les essais qu'elle avait faits pour s'enlever sa brûlure l'avaient épuisé. Elle avait essayé tout ce qu'elle savait, et aucun sortilège de cicatrisation ou même de camouflage n'avait réussi à enlever la marque sur son sein gauche. Elle n'était pas dans le même état que quelques jours auparavant, mais elle n'en était pas loin. Elle se tripota les oreilles en pensant à ce que sa mère lui ferait si elle l'apprenait, Rowena étant une fervente utilisatrice du tirage d'oreille.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seulement, l'heure de retourner en cours se rapprochait, et de plus en plus d'élèves se promenaient dans les couloirs. Mais parmi eux, il y avait une proie traquée par un chasseur. Cho Chang courait pour rattraper les escaliers mouvants, sûre qu'elle y trouverait du monde, et donc de la protection dans la masse. Depuis le retour des vacances, David King essayait de la coincer dans un coin tranquille. Et pour ce qu'elle en savait, ce qu'elle en avait expérimenté, Cho ne désirait surtout pas être en tête-à-tête avec lui. Elle souffla un grand coup en reconnaissant un couloir menant aux escaliers, seulement il était désert, même pas de tableau.

Les bruits de ses pas raisonnaient dans le couloir, mais elle arrivait enfin au bout du couloir, elle ralentit le pas pour ne pas alerter les autres, elle ne savait plus sur qui compter à présent. Elle voulait seulement rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore pour enfin porter plainte contre King. Même dans le monde sorcier, ce genre de comportement était répréhensible. Et à Poudlard, cela équivalait à un renvoie immédiat. Quitte à perdre un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch, perdre King ne serait pas un problème en soit, puisqu'il y avait lui et le reste de l'équipe.

Cho marchait normalement alors qu'il y restait moins de 5m à faire avait d'attendre l'autre couloir. Mentalement, elle comptait les mètres.... 4m.... 3m.... 2m.... 1m. Elle était déjà en train de penser à la manière dont elle expliquerait la situation à Dumbledore, quand une ombre apparut juste devant elle.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de hurler qu'une main se plaquait contre sa bouche et qu'un bras musclé l'emmenait dans l'ombre du couloir et la plaquait contre le mur, derrière une armure, pour plus de sûreté.

-« Alors Chang.... On me fuit ? » demanda King « Dommage, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, les cours vont reprendre.... Arrête de bouger, je ne veux que discuter.... Là, c'est mieux.... Si tu ne hurles pas, je te promets d'enlever ma main... Sinon, gare à toi »

-« Que.... Que veux-tu ? »

-« Bien.... Tu es raisonnable.... Ce que je veux ? Je veux que tu continues de te taire »

-« Taire quoi ? »

-« Ne fais pas la cruche, ça ne te va pas du tout »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pourquoi pas.... Si tu te tais, je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal »

-« Dans le sens où je l'entends ou dans le tien ? »

-« Le tien.... Alors ? »

-« D'accord.... D'accord, je me tais, et on en reste là ? »

-« Dommage.... J'aurais tellement apprécié qu'on continue notre dernière conversation » dit King en caressant les lèvres de Cho « Mais ton fantôme te grise peut-être plus.... Tu es très macabre comme fille »

-« Vaut mieux un fantôme de sorcier honnête qu'un Mangemort » répondit Cho avant que King ne tente de l'étrangler « Un cadavre ici, ça serait mal vu »

-« Ouais.... T'as de la chance toi.... » dit King en s'éloignant d'elle « File.... Mais gare à toi »

Cho s'éloigna de lui, sans demander son reste. Lorsqu'elle sortit du couloir sombre, elle prit à droite mais son chemin était bloqué par Parkinson et Grabbe. Elle recula avant de faire demi-tour, pour se retrouver coincée par Goyle. Elle se tourna alors vers le couloir d'où elle venait, mais King la bloquait, et le petit sourire sadique qu'il arborait ne laisser présager rien de bon pour la jeune fille.

Cho recula et se retrouva bloquée par la balustrade l'empêchant de tomber dans le vide. Elle était prise au piège, derrière elle il y avait le vide, devant King, à droite Goyle et à gauche Parkinson et Grabbe.

-« Tu croyais réellement qu'on allait te laisser saboter notre opération » demanda Pansy en se collant à King « Tu es trop naïve »

-« Balancez-là par-dessus bord » ordonna King.

Les 2 sbires regardèrent Pansy, qui leur confirma l'ordre. Grabbe et Goyle se rapprochaient dangereusement de Cho, qui avait la rambarde en pierre derrière ses hanches. Elle posa ses mains dessus, sentant la fraîcheur de la pierre contre ses paumes, ses doigts examinant inconsciemment la pierre. Ils rencontrèrent une aspérité sur laquelle Cho s'entailla le doigt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ann se dirigeait vers les escaliers, lui restant que 10 minutes avant son cours de Métamorphose. Elle pressa le pas, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment à la vue des escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la rambarde, elle leva automatiquement les yeux.

A l'étage au-dessus, juste en face d'elle, Cho se tenait contre une rambarde, et elle ne semblait pas juste s'y adosser. Cependant, étrangement, la rambarde sembla céder car Cho partit en arrière, glissa sur la pierre avant de chuter tête la première dans le vide.

-« _Oh merde _» pensa Ann avant de sauter dans le vide à son tour.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pris son balai. Qu'importe, elle devait d'abord rattraper Cho. Ses bras se plaquèrent contre son corps, et elle prit de la vitesse. Elle réussit à rattraper Cho, alors que le sol arrivait vite. Ann passa un bras sous ceux de Cho, qui s'était évanouie, et l'autre sous ses genoux. Puis elle ferma les yeux, la douleur se propageant rapidement dans son dos. Deux bosses se formèrent au niveau des omoplates. Elles prirent de l'importance et le tissu de la robe se déchira, libérant des ailes blanches qui grandirent jusqu'à attendre la taille d'ailes d'ange.

Mais le temps qu'Ann les fasse sortir, le sol était trop proche pour qu'elle s'arrête. Ann déploya donc ses ailes, rapprocha Cho d'elle, et frôla le sol au dernier moment, avant de remonter en chandelle. Là, elle put enfin se poser à l'entrée d'un couloir du premier étage. McGonagall arriva très rapidement auprès d'elles, alors que des élèves commençaient à s'attrouper autour d'elles.

-« Melle Smith.... Mais.... Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Une rambarde a cédé »

-« C'est impossible »

-« C'est ce que j'ai vu »

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir lancé un sortilège de lévitation ou d'attraction ? Cela aurait été plus simple »

-« Elle tombait trop vite, je n'étais pas sûre de la toucher » dit Ann en plaçant Cho dans les bras de McGonagall « Désolée, mais elle commence à devenir lourde.... Pour moi »

-« Vous n'auriez pas dû utiliser ce sortilège.... »

-« C'était ça ou rien.... Vous devriez aller voir la rambarde, 6ème étage, couloir nord.... »

-« Et vous ? »

-« Je vais trouver un coin tranquille pour enlever ces ailes.... Et je vais à l'infirmerie »

-« Enfin une bonne idée.... »

De nombreux élèves se rapprochaient, et regardaient la scène. Dans ces élèves, il y avait Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-« Laissez passer Melle Smith, qu'elle puisse aller à l'infirmerie.... Allez.... »

-« Merci professeur » dit Ann.

Ann leva les yeux pour chercher sa direction, étant un peu perturbée par la situation. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux d'Harry, elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer de suite après, et de détourner le regard. Elle lui tourna vite le dos et traversa la foule. La voyant faire cela, McGonagall se retourna et vit Harry.

-« Mr Potter, vous tombez bien.... Veuillez emmener Melle Chang à l'infirmerie, pendant que j'examine la rambarde fautive.... » dit McGonagall avant de hausser la voix pour être bien entendue par tous « Quant à vous tous, je veux vous savoir dans vos salles de cours dans moins de 5 minutes.... Et ceux qui n'ont pas cours, c'est votre salle commune ou la bibliothèque.... Allez, allez, dispersez-vous ! »

Les élèves se séparèrent, alors qu'ils auraient aimé connaître les raisons de cette chute vertigineuse, mais ils devraient se contenter des ragots de couloirs. Lorsque les élèves commencèrent à se disperser, le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers, pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, puisque les escaliers étaient mobiles, mais les rambardes étaient magiquement conçues pour empêcher les élèves de passer par-dessus bord.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ann s'était éloignée assez rapidement des lieux de passage et se retrouvait seule dans un couloir. Ses ailes la dérangeaient pour marcher, elle les rentra enfin. La douleur était telle qu'elle tomba à genoux, sa respiration était saccadée. Les ailes disparurent progressivement, et lorsque se fut terminer, Ann reprenait son souffle, pour faire disparaître la douleur lancinante. Elle était pâle comme la mort, elle avait des sueurs froides et elle était ankylosée.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le professeur Dumbledore rejoignit le professeur McGonagall au niveau de la rambarde fautive.

-« Alors Minerva, est-ce la bonne rambarde ? »

-« Oui, Albus.... Mais étrangement, elle a repris sa position pendant que je vous attendais.... C'est vraiment étrange, même pour Poudlard »

-« Bien.... Il doit donc y avoir une raison à la chute de Melle Chang »

Dumbledore fit apparaître une loupe magique pour observer minutieusement la pierre, jusqu'à observer une petite gravure dans la pierre. Dumbledore passa le doigt dessus, et se l'entailla comme l'avait fait Cho. La rambarde céda de nouveau.

-« Et bien, il semblerait que Salazar avait tout prévu » dit Dumbledore.

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Il avait déjà prévu la Chambre des Secrets, pour se débarrasser des enfants de moldus »

-« Oui »

-« Mais il semblerait qu'il ait aussi prévu de se débarrasser des descendants des 3 autres Fondateurs.... Et cette rambarde est là pour le prouver »

-« Elle aurait pu réagir ainsi avec n'importe quel élève »

-« Alors nous allons le vérifier, Minerva.... Lorsque la rambarde sera revenue à sa place, vous passerez votre main là où je vous l'indiquerais.... Si la rambarde cède, c'est que vous aviez raison, sinon, c'est que j'avais raison »

-« Oui.... Mais que ferons-nous dans les 2 cas ? »

-« Si la rambarde cède à tout bout de champ, nous devrons condamner ce passage pour réparation.... Cela m'étonnerait quand même, parce que Poudlard n'a pas été construit pour être un collège dangereux.... Il n'y a eu aucun accident dans ce genre depuis sa création.... C'est vraiment étrange que ça arrive maintenant.... Et de cette manière »

-« Certes, mais c'est peut-être à cause de la proximité de la fin.... C'est un signe »

-« Minerva, je ne vous reconnais plus »

-« Désolée, je me laisse emporter.... Mais Poudlard est sensé être sûr, pour toujours.... »

-« Nous allons bientôt savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, la rambarde revient à sa place.... »

-« Que dois-je faire ? »

-« Voyez, ici.... Il y a une marque dans la pierre »

-« Elle ressemble à un serpent »

-« En effet.... Mettez votre doigt dessus »

-« Oui.... Je sens la gravure »

-« Bougez votre doigt »

-« Et ? »

-« Il ne se passe rien.... »

-« Essayez, vous, peut-être que ça ne fonctionne plus » dit Minerva.

Mais lorsque Dumbledore approcha son doigt, 2 pics sortirent à la place des crocs. Dumbledore le montra à Minerva, qui approcha son doigt, elle aussi, mais les crocs disparurent.

-« Il est évident que c'est un système ingénieux » dit Dumbledore « Et très efficace.... »

-« Il ne se déclenche que pour des héritiers.... »

-« Physiques, des héritiers physiques.... Sinon, il y aurait plus de dégâts.... Qu'elle est la probabilité pour qu'un héritier soit à Poudlard, passe par ici pour aller en cours ou à sa salle commune, s'adosse à cette rambarde précisément, et que sa peau entre en contact avec cette gravure »

-« Quasiment nulle »

-« En effet... Quelqu'un a fait en sorte que Melle Chang s'appuie contre cette rambarde »

-« Il était donc au courant ? »

-« En effet.... Et je pense que Melle Chang est encore en danger.... »

-« Si on l'a fait volontairement tomber dans le vide, croyez-vous qu'elle a vu qui en avait après elle ? »

-« Oui... J'en suis certain, il va falloir la mettre dans un appartement particulier, et trouver un moyen de la protéger.... Si, bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas trouver celui qui veut se débarrasser d'elle.... Et les preuves qui vont avec »

-« Oui »

-« Allons à l'infirmerie, Minerva.... J'espère que Melle Chang va bien et qu'elle est réveillée »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry venait d'emmener Cho à l'infirmerie, escorté par Cédric Diggory, qui avait été prévenu par les autres fantômes. Cédric veillait sur elle, et Mme Pomfresh l'auscultait. Harry était donc repartit. Les élèves 5ème année, de Gryffondor, n'avaient pas cours, puisque le professeur s'occupait d'élucider le mystère entourant la chute de Cho. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans leur salle, pour être plus tranquille.

-« Comment vont-elles ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Cho va bien, juste choquée par la chute » dit Harry.

-« Et Ann ? »

-« Elle n'était pas là »

-« Mais elle est partie avant toi, elle aurait déjà dû être là-bas »

-« Oui... Mais Pomfresh n'a pas eu de nouvelles, elle n'est pas venue la voir.... »

-« Mais.... Harry, cette transformation est très douloureuse.... Et tu as vu, tout comme nous, à quel point elle était pâle.... Mais que t'arrive-t-il, enfin ? Depuis le bal, vous agissez bizarrement tous les 2.... »

Harry regarda Hermione, puis Ron. Il souffla et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-« Euh... Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ron.

-« Je vous montre quelque chose.... C'est arrivé dimanche.... Et ça ne part pas » dit Harry en ouvrant sa chemise.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron « On dirait une brûlure »

-« C'est ce que j'ai ressenti en tout cas »

-« Etrange dessin, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu » dit Hermione « Ça te fait mal ? »

-« Non, pas en temps normal »

-« Et quand as-tu mal ? »

-« Quand je parle à Ann, ça brûle.... Et dès que je veux lui dire quelque chose pour faire diminuer la tension, c'est l'inverse qui sort de ma bouche »

-« Et Ann, tu crois qu'elle a le même ? » demanda Ron.

-« Tu me vois, aller la voir, et ouvrir sa chemise pour vérifier.... Franchement, je passerais pour quoi ? »

-« Un satyre » répondit machinalement Hermione « Mais il faudrait pouvoir vérifier si elle en a une aussi.... Cela expliquerait vos échanges verbaux, plus que houleux.... »

-« Ouch »

Les 3 sorciers avaient ressentit la même douleur, dans les doigts, au même moment. Ils se regardèrent tous avant de réaliser.

-« Ann est en danger, et pas qu'un peu » dit Ron « Faut qu'on y aille »

-« Non »

-« Harry ? »

-« Non, vous restez là.... C'est à moi de réparer les dégâts.... Peut-être que la seule chose qui bloque notre relation, c'est les mots.... Si nous agissons ensemble, pour la même chose.... Peut-être que l'on pourra communiquer »

-« Le langage du corps.... » dit Hermione « Mais dépêche-toi de la retrouver, parce que si elle n'a plus de corps, ça risque d'être dur »

-« A tout de suite.... Prépare la seconde chambre, elle aura besoin de dormir » dit Harry en les quittant.

-« J'espère qu'il va la retrouver » dit Ron.

-« Oui.... Mais nous, il va falloir qu'on se prépare.... On a cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avec les Serpentards.... Et je ne souhaite pas être en retard »

-« Hermione, il nous reste 1h30.... Comment veux-tu qu'on soit en retard ? » demanda naïvement Ron.

Mais Hermione lui coupa la parole par un baiser. Elle fit un mouvement de la main, et la seconde chambre se prépara toute seule, pendant qu'ils profitaient de l'instant présent.

Ann était en danger mais Harry allait la sauver, cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas l'assommer. Ron et Hermione avaient déjà fait tous leurs devoirs, et avaient donc du temps à libre.

-« Mione ? C'est pas le moment »

-« Je sais, mais je veux juste dormir dans tes bras.... Une petite heure.... Toute petite.... »

-« Tu me manques aussi, la nuit.... Pourquoi tu ne me rejoins pas ? »

-« Et pourquoi toi, tu ne me rejoins pas ? »

-« Parce que je ne veux pas te déranger.... Et que je ne connais pas ta chambre, donc pour la retrouver, ça risque d'être dur.... »

-« Ah oui.... C'est vrai » Hermione les emmena dans sa chambre en transplanant « Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune excuse »

-« En effet.... Et si nous dormions ?.... Je suis vraiment mort de fatigue.... Et dormir m'empêchera de penser à ce qu'Ann traverse en ce moment »

-« Oui, moi aussi j'avais cette idée... Dormons »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ann avait réussi à se relever, après un certain temps. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprise, car ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter. Elle avança, à petits pas, en se maintenant au mur. Elle se retrouva dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait : un couloir dans les environs de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Elle pourrait bientôt rattraper son chemin pour l'Infirmerie. Les Serdaigles devaient tous être en cours ou à la Bibliothèque.

Elle passa la salle commune, et continua doucement sa route. Soudain, elle sentit qu'une personne la serrait par derrière, une main sur sa bouche, un bras serrant fermement sa taille, et le souffle chaud dans son coup. Elle savait que c'était un homme, à l'odeur d'after-shave, elle le sentait musclé et grand, mais elle ne le voyait toujours pas. Elle se sentit soulever, mais bien maintenue malgré ses gesticulations.

Elle entendit un raclement sur le sol, comprenant automatiquement qu'on l'emmenait dans une pièce secrète ou au moins un passage secret. Elle se vit entrer à reculons dans le passage, et la porte se refermant sur elle et son agresseur. Ce dernier se relâcha un peu, et Ann réussit à lui mordre un doigt.

-« Ah ! Sale chienne... Tu vas me le payer »

Ann fut sauvagement jetée sur le sol. Elle put enfin voir où elle était et avec qui. La pièce était petite, avec les fenêtres noires et poussiéreuses, sauf que la pièce en elle-même était propre. Elle en déduisit que c'était une garçonnière de nuit. Et elle vit enfin à qui elle appartenait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever, qu'il la prenait déjà par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri, avant qu'il ne se place à califourchon sur ses cuisses, l'empêchant de donner des coups. Il maintint fermement ses 2 poignés joints avec une de ses grosses mains.

-« Tu vas payer pour avoir fait échoué notre plan.... Et tu verras, à la fin, tu apprécieras.... »

-« King, tu es.... Totalement fou.... Que crois-tu qu'il se passera après ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça.... »

-« Tais-toi » dit-il en la giflant violemment « Les Sang de Bourbe ne sont là que pour notre bon plaisir »

Le regard de King était fou, son sourire était carnassier, et il commença à déshabiller Ann d'une main trop experte à son goût. Il lança un sortilège sur Ann, qui se retrouva aphone et bâillonnée. King avait déjà goûté à ses dents, il ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience.

-« Dommage, ce que j'adore par-dessus tout, c'est de vous entendre gémir.... Mais ça n'en sera que plus long.... Et donc meilleur »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A l'infirmerie, Cho était revenue à elle, et Dumbledore et McGonagall attendaient des explications.

-« Melle Chang, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda McGonagall.

-« Je.... Rien »

-« Cho.... Vous pouvez tout nous dire.... » dit Dumbledore.

-« J'ai pris peur, comme une idiote »

-« Expliquez-vous »

-« Je.... Je suis sortie d'un couloir, et il y avait des Serpentards des 2 côtés.... J'ai voulu éviter l'affrontement, je me suis éloignée du passage.... Et je me sui retrouvée contre cette barrière.... Elle a cédé... Je suis tombée, et c'est le trou noir »

-« Oui.... La rambarde en question a cédé à cause de votre ancêtre »

-« Mon ancêtre.... Ma famille est originaire d'Asie.... Je ne comprends pas »

-« Rowena Serdaigle aussi, était originaire d'Asie » dit Dumbledore.

-« Mais je ne suis pas son héritière.... Je le saurais si s'était le cas »

-« Seulement, c'est le cas.... Vous auriez pu le laisser échapper, par inadvertance, c'est pour cela que vous n'étiez pas au courant »

-« Je suis.... Je suis l'héritière de Serdaigle.... Whah... Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Bien sûr que non.... Ma mère est allée à Gryffondor »

-« Mais votre père serait allé à Serdaigle.... Un héritier aura une héritière, et inversement.... Votre premier enfant sera un garçon »

-« Mon premier enfant.... » dit Cho en se touchant le ventre « Qui vous dit que j'en aurais un, un jour »

-« L'amour fait des miracles.... Ne perdez pas espoir.... Quelque chose d'autre vous tracasse ? »

-« Non... Euh, oui »

-« Allez-y »

-« Je.... » dit-elle en regardant Cédric « Ça ne va pas te plaire, promet-moi que tu ne feras rien, que tu laisseras le professeur régler ça »

-« Je te promets » répondit Cédric en venant flotter à côté d'elle.

-« King.... » commença Cho « Je crois que King est un Mangemort.... »

-« Ce sont de graves accusations.... » dit McGonagall.

-« Pour quelles raisons ? »

-« Il.... Il était là, tout à l'heure.... Il voulait que je taise une chose.... Il me fait peur.... Lorsqu'il m'a relâché, je suis arrivée au niveau de cette rambarde.... Parkinson l'a rejoint, ils semblaient très proche l'un de l'autre.... Il a donné un ordre pour que les 2 idiots s'approchent de moi.... Et c'est là que je suis tombée »

-« Des menaces, ce n'est pas être un Mangemort » dit McGonagall « Mais que voulait-il vous faire taire ? »

-« Le lendemain du match contre les Gryffondors »

-« Oui.... »

-« King m'a emmené dans une salle vide.... » commença Cho, mais les sanglots arrivèrent vite.

-« Dites-nous tout » dit Dumbledore « Lorsque se sera fait, vous vous sentirez mieux »

-« Oui.... Ça me ronge.... Il a.... Il a voulu savoir si les rumeurs étaient fondées.... Par une expérimentation personnelle »

-« Quelles rumeurs ? »

-« Celles comme quoi Cho utilise son corps pour soutirer des informations aux autres attrapeurs » dit Cédric.

-« Melle Chang ? »

-« C'est totalement faux » dit Cédric « Certains jaloux ont du nous voir, sortant d'une salle de classe.... Mais elle m'aidait juste dans les matières où j'avais du mal.... Je voulais entrer dans une université en particulier, la même que mon père.... Mais il me fallait absolument réussir les épreuves d'entrée.... Et les Enchantements ne sont pas ma spécialité »

-« Mais c'est la mienne » dit Cho « Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi.... Et Cédric m'aidait en Botanique et SCM.... Je peux apprendre par cœur, mais ce qui a attrait au vivant, j'ai du mal.... Je m'en sors bien en théorie, mais en pratique c'est différent... »

-« En plus, Cho prenait de l'avance sur le programme de 7ème année.... Et elle me permettait de réviser le mien.... J'ai toujours cru que si j'arrivais à faire comprendre une leçon à quelqu'un, c'est que je l'avais moi-même compris »

-« En effet, c'est une technique qui a fait ses preuves » dit McGonagall.

-« Donc, King a tenté d'abuser de sa position, alors que vous ne lui avez jamais rien laissé entendre »

-« C'est ça »

-« Seulement, s'il n'y a eu aucun témoin, se sera sa parole, contre la votre.... Et la disparition de Mr Diggory aurait pu vous rendre plus fragile.... Ce n'est pas à votre avantage, je suis navré de vous le dire »

-« Mais.... » dit Cédric.

-« Mr Diggory.... La justice est ainsi.... Même chez les sorciers.... Sans preuve, c'est la parole de l'un contre l'autre.... »

-« Que pouvons-nous faire, alors ? » dit Cédric « Elle ne peut pas continuer d'être dans la même maison que lui »

-« Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire.... En attendant, vous resterez ici jusqu'à lundi matin.... Je pense que Mr Diggory se fera un plaisir d'être votre garde du corps pendant quelques temps »

-« Avec joie »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry se basait sur son instinct pour retrouver Ann, et aussi sur l'intensité des picotements dans sa main, le guidant comme dans le jeu Chaud-Froid. Il se retrouva dans le couloir de la salle commune de Serdaigle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

King commençait à devenir de plus en plus pressens, et au lieu de déshabiller Ann, il lui déchira ses vêtements. Sa chemise était en lambeau, comme sa jupe.

-« Oh mais, voyez-vous ça.... Hum.... Dentelles noires.... Dommage, moi qui adore les strings.... C'est si facile de les enlever.... C'est quoi ce short.... »

Alors qu'il passait une main sous le sous-vêtement, il se déplaça légèrement pour plus de confort. Ann réussit alors à se dégager un peu, et lui donna un coup de genoux dans le flanc. Elle arriva à se dégager et se recula rapidement.

-« Garce » dit King en l'attrapant violemment « Tu vas voir »

King la maintient par le bras tout en la giflant à plusieurs reprise. Le dernier coup fut tellement violent qu'Ann se retrouva projeter contre la table basse. Elle ne se releva pas. King la prit à la gorge et la ramena à lui. Il enleva son bâillon. Il eut alors un sourire satisfait en la voyant assommée. Il la prit dans ses bras et la jeta sur le lit. Trop ravi de la voir inconsciente, il en profita pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, et de la toucher partout. Il voulait prendre son temps. Il se plaça entre les cuisses d'Ann, entourant sa taille par ses jambes. C'est à ce moment là que la porte fermant la pièce secrète explosa en morceau, provoquant un nuage de fumée duquel Harry apparut.

En une fraction de seconde, Harry vit les vêtements déchirés, le sang coulant sur la tempe d'Ann, et King profitant de la situation. Harry lui sauta dessus, lorsqu'il vit les 2 mains de King se posant sur les seins d'Ann. S'en suivit une baston entre les 2 jeunes hommes, détruisant ainsi les meubles. Harry eut rapidement le dessus, et assomma King. Il répara la porte pour la laisser close, et transporta King jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-« Harry ? » dit McGonagall « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

-« J'ai juste évite que ce porc ne s'en prenne à Ann, comme il voulait s'en prendre à Cho.... »

-« Où est Ann ? »

-« Je vais la chercher, mais je voulais vous emmener cette chose avant.... »

-« Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous avez vu ? »

-« Vêtements en lambeaux, plaie à la tête, et King la tripotant alors qu'elle était assommée.... Vous voulez quoi de plus ? »

-« Allez rejoindre Melle Smith.... Nous nous occuperons de Mr King » dit Dumbledore « Si Melle Smith est réveillée, veuillez nous l'amener par les moyens normaux, je vous prie »

-« Euh ! Oui, désolé » dit Harry « Mais je préfère pas l'emmener ici.... »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je vous le dirais plus tard.... » dit Harry en disparaissant.

-« Bon.... Pompom, vous voulez bien vous occuper de ce jeune homme.... Tant que nous n'avons pas le témoignage de Melle Smith, cela sera difficile de le punir.... Mais je vais commencer à faire les recherches nécessaires.... Melle Chang, je pense que d'ici peu vous pourrez retrouver votre maison, beaucoup plus seine »

-« Vous allez le renvoyer ? »

-« C'est la sanction la moins dure.... Il pourrait être banni du monde sorcier, et voir sa baguette brisée pour un tel acte.... Par 2 fois, qui plus est » confirma McGonagall.

-« Reposez-vous.... Mr Diggory, veillez sur elle »

-« Oui professeur »

-« Pompom, vous me prévenez quand il se réveille.... Mr Potter l'a sacrément bien amoché »

-« Albus, vous savez très bien ce qu'il se serait passé si.... »

-« Je le sais Minerva, je le sais.... Nous allons en discuter avec les professeurs.... Faites les venir dans mon bureau, avec les préfets.... »

-« Mais.... »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je donnerais une explication bateau.... »

-« Oui.... Bien.... J'y vais de ce pas »


	72. Chapitre 135

**Chapitre 87 (135) : Discussions et Gryffons**

Harry réapparut dans la pièce et se dirigea rapidement vers Ann. Elle avait été bien sonnée et elle portait de nombreuses ecchymoses constellant de bleu sa peau pâle. Il caressa tendrement son visage puis ses lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le reste de son corps, corps qu'il avait tenu entre ses bras pendant si peu de temps. Et malgré la dentelle noire, il vit la brûlure sur son sein gauche et la reconnut aussitôt, pour en avoir une identique au même endroit.

Il claqua des doigts et une missive apparut, pour indiquer à Dumbledore l'emplacement de la pièce. Puisque Harry ferait tout pour que King soit viré de cette école. Les pervers dans son genre n'avaient pas leur place à Poudlard, même ailleurs. La missive disparut et Dumbledore apparut quelques secondes après dans la pièce.

-« Harry ? »

-« J'ai rien touché.... Sauf lors de la bagarre »

-« Vous vous êtes bagarrés où ? »

-« Là.... On a cassé la table de chevet... Et le paravent.... »

-« Je vois.... Que lui a-t-il fait ? »

-« Regardez par vous-même »

-« D'accord.... Harry, tu devrais la soigner.... Cette plaie à la tête m'inquiète un peu »

-« Ce n'est pas ça le pire »

-« C'est quoi, alors ? »

Harry se tourna vers lui, tête baissée, il ouvrit sa chemise et lui montra sa poitrine.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Dumbledore.

-« Ann a la même chose.... Au même emplacement »

-« C'est une ancienne langue.... Perdue depuis longtemps.... Ceux qui vous ont lancé ce sortilège, vous en veulent beaucoup.... »

-« Je m'en doute.... On ne peut pas se parler sans s'engueuler.... Ça part tout seul »

-« Alors taisez-vous.... »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Si le langage oral vous est interdit.... Utilisez-en un autre.... Ou deux.... Mais vous trouverez un moyen de communiquer.... J'en suis certain.... »

-« Je peux l'emmener ailleurs.... Se réveiller ici, ce ne sera pas agréable »

-« Oui.... Maintenant que j'ai vu la pièce, il me faudra juste la confirmation d'Ann.... Quand elle se réveillera.... Partez, je vais conserver la pièce dans cet état, et bloquer l'entrée.... »

-« Merci professeur »

-« Harry.... Parfois les gestes sont plus importants que les mots.... Réglez ça rapidement, avant que ça ne soit trop tard »

-« Je sais.... Vous pensez qu'il nous reste combien de temps ? »

-« Trop peu.... Hélas.... »

-« Je m'en doutais.... Professeur ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Si jamais.... Si jamais on arrive à passer ce cap.... Je.... Je préférerais que ça ne s'ébruite pas, même dans le corps enseignant.... »

-« Oui.... Mais je compte bien savoir rapidement quelles sont les personnes qui se souviennent, hormis Ron et Hermione.... Et Ann.... Vous savez bien que vous devez travailler vos défenses.... »

-« Oui.... »

-« Partez maintenant »

-« Bien »

Harry prit Ann dans ses bras, l'enlevant de ce lit d'horreur. Il disparut avec elle, laissant Dumbledore seul.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il apparut dans la seconde chambre, sa pièce de la salle privée. Il se dit qu'il serait temps de lui donner un nom. Salle secrète, ce n'était pas des plus faciles.... Il devrait en parler à Ron et à Hermione, quand tout ça serait régler. Il défit les draps du lit, installa Ann, et la borda. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de guérir ses blessures et bleus, enlevant l'impression de patchwork lorsqu'il la regardait. King n'y avait pas été de main morte, et elle semblait avoir une dent de fêlée. Mais il ne connaissait pas les sortilèges de dentiste, il préféra donc ne rien faire plutôt qu'empirer la situation.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, n'osant pas la toucher pour le moment, voulant juste l'observer dans son sommeil. Mais la fatigue était telle, qu'il s'endormit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il s'assit sur le lit. Ann n'avait pas bougé, mais sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, indiquant qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle respirait. Harry se leva, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais il avait très soif.

Quand il revint dans la pièce, il s'assit près d'Ann. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il lui prit la main, et resta là, à la regarder.

-« Mais qu'ais-je encore fait ? » se demanda-t-il.

-« Pourquoi pense-tu avoir fait quelque chose ? »

Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix froide et morte Gabrielle. Il regarda Ann, mais elle dormait toujours. Seulement, au-dessus d'elle un nuage blanc avec des étoiles argentées prenait de plus en plus la forme d'un corps. Gabrielle apparut devant lui, mais elle était translucide.

-« Euh.... Gabrielle ? »

-« Oui... Projection mentale, inconsciente évidemment.... D'où mon apparence fantomatique »

-« Oh.... Et pourquoi ? »

-« Tu as des questions à me poser.... Je le sais »

-« Mais là tu me prends au dépourvu »

-« Alors réfléchi.... J'attends.... Tu as des choses à me demander, j'ai des réponses à te donner.... Lorsque ce sera fait, je pourrais disparaître, puisque tu prendras enfin ma place »

-« Ta place ? »

-« Comme protecteur.... »

-« Oui.... Bien sûr.... Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que je n'ai plus de raison de sortir....Il n'y a que Voldemort qui veut la tuer »

-« Mais il n'y a pas que la mort qui la poursuit » dit Harry « Comme cette après-midi.... Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ? »

-« Parce que j'ai été sonné en même temps qu'elle.... Et que tu étais sur le point d'arriver »

-« Si je t'assomme, je peux lui faire ce que je veux.... C'est quoi cette protection ? »

-« Elle ne voulait pas que je ressorte.... Ok, ça te va, l'enfant ?.... »

-« M'appelles pas l'enfant »

-« Alors ne te conduits pas comme tel »

-« Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que tu sortes ? »

-« Euh.... Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas redevenir une.... C'est quoi le mot que tu as utilisé ?.... Monstruosité ? »

-« Ok.... Je l'ai mérité celle-là.... C'est pas à cause de ça quand même ? »

-« Si.... Harry, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle se sent déjà assez différente ?.... Et toi, tu l'as rejeté.... Elle a failli y passer.... Parce qu'elle a tout fait pour que Poudlard soit remis en état.... »

-« Je sais.... Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu se protéger cette fois ? »

-« Elle ne voulait pas que je tue.... »

-« C'est vrai que c'est un carnage quand tu sors.... »

-« Oui.... Les mages noirs, je ne supporte pas.... »

-« King n'en est pas un ? »

-« Ce n'est qu'un jouet, pour le moment.... Mais son âme est noire »

-« Je le savais.... »

-« Mais il n'est pas un mage noir.... Pas encore.... »

-« Mais il est loin d'être innocent »

-« Oui.... Mais je ne tue que les mages noirs confirmés.... Et même s'il y en a quelques-uns à Poudlard, tant qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à Ann, ça va.... »

-« Des mages noirs, à Poudlard ? »

-« Bien sûr.... Mais ce n'est plus mon rôle maintenant, mais le tien.... Si tu l'acceptes comme elle est ?.... »

-« Evidemment que je l'accepte.... Mais tu pars ? »

-« Oui.... Mon temps est venu de disparaître.... »

-« Tu vas aller où ? »

-« Pas loin, ne t'inquiètes pas.... Je rejoindrais le dos d'Ann.... Je deviendrais un second tatouage.... »

-« Mais elle en aura combien de magiques ? »

-« Le premier le sera réellement, je n'apparaîtrais que très rarement.... Sans raison réelle, juste pour dire que je reste là.... »

-« Donc.... Donc tu me laisses la protéger ? »

-« Oui... Je te cède ma place, je ne suis pas à la mienne ici.... » dit Gabrielle en commençant à disparaître.

-« Attend.... Pourquoi ? »

-« Il est temps que je disparaisse.... Mais nous nous retrouverons peut-être un jour.... Dans une autre vie »

Gabrielle disparut rapidement, le nuage entrant dans Ann qui ne réagit absolument pas.

-« Et bien, j'ai intérêt à bien jouer mon rôle, moi.... » dit Harry en se grattant le crâne « Pas gagné d'avance, si elle ne veut pas de moi »

Harry se recoucha auprès d'Ann, qui, cette fois, bougea et se colla contre lui. Il l'entoura d'un bras, et se rendormit auprès d'elle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Au matin du vendredi, Harry quitta difficilement les bras d'Ann. Il devait réfléchir aux évènements récents, à ceux à venir et au comportement qu'il aurait face à eux. Il se plaça donc devant la fenêtre, entrouverte, lui permettant de s'aérer l'esprit et d'y voir plus clair. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, croyant qu'Ann dormirait encore quelques heures.

Ann fut réveillée par la lumière et la sensation de froid. Prudemment, elle ouvrit les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois pour avoir une vision nette. Elle remarqua que la chambre n'était plus la même, elle observa donc attentivement le décor, et tomba sur Harry lui tournant le dos. Son cœur manqua un battement rien qu'à sa vue. Elle passa une main sous le drap et sentit qu'elle avait encore ses sous-vêtements sur elle, c'était déjà ça.

Elle se leva, toujours en silence, et entoura son corps du drap. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le lit, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de sang : King n'avait pas pu aller aussi loin qu'elle le craignait. Il n'y avait donc pas eu d'Union non-consentie, pas d'onde mortelle. Et Harry n'avait pas profité de la situation. Il n'avait surtout pas perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

Harry avait senti son inquiétude, mais il préféra lui laisser le champ libre. Il resta donc obstinément tourner vers la fenêtre. Il la sentit, plus qu'il ne l'entendit, s'avancer vers lui. Ann s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, et réciproquement.

Elle tendit une main vers lui, mais s'arrêta juste avant de le toucher. Harry ressentit la chaleur due à la proximité de sa main. Il ferma les yeux, attendant qu'elle le touche et lui montre ainsi qu'elle voulait lui parler. Mais Ann ramena sa main vers elle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se parler, elle allait encore lui dire des horreurs. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et lorsqu'elle quitta sa peau, Ann transplana jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle avait disparu, Harry se retourna rapidement et avança d'un pas, s'appuyant par la même occasion sur la larme qui était devenue une larme de cristal. Il se baissa pour la prendre et l'observer. Cela lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas humaine, et il resta là, comme un imbécile, se demandant quelle voie choisir, la larme roulant entre ses doigts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ann arriva dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer, sa dernière larme venait de couler : elle n'était plus assez humaine pour pleurer. Gryffin grimpa sur le lit en reprenant sa taille normale et vint lui faire un câlin. Ann cacha son visage dans la crinière du Lion, qui se laissa faire docilement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry entra dans la chambre d'Ann, sans avoir frappé ni rien. Gryffin sauta du lit et s'avança, l'air menaçant, vers l'inopportun visiteur.

-« Je veux juste lui parler » dit Harry, en regardant le lion « Je ne ferais rien d'autre que parler »

Ann se leva et vint se poser à côté de Gryffin, elle plaça une main tremblante sur sa tête.

-« Laisse-nous Gryffin.... S'il y a un problème, tu le sauras »

- _Bien, mais si tu t'avises de lui refaire du mal.... Lion ou pas Lion de Triade, je te montrerais comment on respecte les dames_

-« D'accord »

Gryffin contourna Harry et sortit de la chambre, faisant claquer la porte avec sa queue, et sursauter les 2 adolescents. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Ann fuyait le regard d'Harry, qui ne savait pas comment faire pour briser la glace.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, la regardant sans cesse. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il avança une main pour tourner le visage d'Ann vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se séparèrent pas, envoûtés par ceux de l'autre. Harry retira sa chemise, intriguant Ann. Il lui prit une main, et la posa sur son cœur. Elle put alors sentir la brûlure sur celui-ci et regarda la marque, en redessinant son contour avec un doigt. Elle avança d'un pas, posa sa joue contre la peau d'Harry et entoura sa taille de ses bras, laissant tomber le drap autour de leurs pieds. Harry libéra un souffle d'appréhension, et la serra contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux. Ils restèrent longtemps, ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se rassurant dans la chaleur de l'autre.

Puis Ann s'éloigna d'Harry, mais juste d'un pas en arrière. Elle baissa la tête et enleva son soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine de la dentelle, et offrant cette vue à Harry. Il avança prudemment le dos de sa main vers le cœur d'Ann, qui frémit à son contact. Il touchait sa brûlure, elle toucha la sienne, et à ce moment-là, les 2 marques virèrent au rouge incandescent et disparurent en fumée.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans une crique déserte de l'Irlande, on entendit alors un cri inhumain provenant des profondeurs de l'eau.

-« Vénus, calme-toi » dit Mathilde.

-« Que je me calme, que je me calme.... Idiote ! Ils ont détruit le sortilège.... A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être en train de rattraper le temps perdu.... Mais tel que je connais Diane, elle ne s'unira pas.... Pas avec autant de jeunes adolescents bourrés d'hormones dans le coin.... »

-« Alors agissons avant l'Union » proposa Bérénice.

-« Empêchons qu'elle ait lieu » rajouta Meredith.

-« Oui.... Montrons lui ce dont sont capables les Amazones.... Elle demandera grâce, et nous la tuerons.... » dit Vénus « Et il sera à moi ! Rien qu'à MOI ! »

Les 2 plus jeunes se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire comme les 3 autres, même si leurs rires étaient plus contraints que diaboliques.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-« Elles sont parties ? » demanda Harry.

-« Apparemment.... Dit-moi quelques choses de gentil »

-« J'ai agis comme le dernier des crétins » dit Harry « Pardonneras-tu un jour l'idiot que je suis ? »

-« Accepteras-tu un jour celle que je suis ? »

Harry lui sourit tendrement et la ramena vers lui, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-« Ouille »

-« Désolé » dit Harry « Tu dois avoir une dent fêlée, mais j'ai pas osé te la réparer... »

-« Dis _Dentes Reparo_ en pointant ta baguette sur ma dent.... »

-« D'accord.... _Bagetus...._ J'espère que ça va marcher.... _Dentes Reparo_ » murmura Harry « Alors ? »

-« C'est bon.... Merci »

-« Je t'en pris.... _Bageto_.... »

Ils se regardèrent, intimidés. La réparation de la dent cassée les avait coupés dans leur élan. Ils se rapprochèrent petit à petit, n'osant pas s'embrasser. Puis leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent pour un profond baiser qui les laissa haletant.

-« Je t'aime.... Toi, pas une autre.... Tu es un tout, et je t'aime tout entière » lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » répéta Ann entre plusieurs petits baisers.

Harry la serra contre lui, la soulevant, et il la fit tourner. La chambre se remplit de leurs éclats de rire qui moururent dans un long baiser passionné. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, à s'embrasser et à se caresser. Les vêtements disparurent sans demander leur reste, et les rideaux du baldaquin se refermèrent sur le couple.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans le lit à baldaquin, la chaleur monta très vite, embrasant les 2 amants. Le feu de la passion les brûlait intérieurement et extérieurement. Puis, d'une même voix ils murmurèrent un « Non, pas maintenant » suppliant, mais la magie n'attend pas. Ils furent donc contraints de se séparer, nus et en sueur, pour se transformer en Gryffons Rouges.

Ils se regardèrent, dans leur apparence animale, alors qu'ils rendaient minuscule la chambre. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, posant leur tête sur l'encolure de l'autre. Puis ils se retransformèrent en humain, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour se rassurer et ne plus être séparés.

-« Ça, ça veut dire patienter, vous avez encore le temps » dit Ann, lorsqu'elle eut reprit son apparence.

-« Oui.... » admit Harry en l'embrassant avec douceur « On y a été un peu vite.... »

-« Une bonne douche, ça ne nous fera pas de mal.... Tu viens ? »

-« Avec joie »

Ann ne le vit pas, mais une ombre passa sur le visage d'Harry lorsqu'il réalisa que dans quelques temps, elle ne serait plus jamais avec lui. Mais, contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il allait profiter de ce temps, même restreint, pour l'aimer et le lui prouver le plus souvent possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Après une douche commune, très langoureuse, les 2 tourtereaux rejoignirent le lit pour discuter et se réconforter mutuellement.

-« Dumbledore veut te parler »

-« A quel sujet ? »

-« L'attitude de King.... Il parlera aussi avec Cho.... C'est pas la première fois qu'il agit ainsi »

-« Je m'en doute.... J'irais lui parler, mais plus tard.... Je suis trop bien, là »

-« Ann ? » demanda Harry, après quelques minutes de silence.

-« Oui ? » lui répondit-elle, d'une voix ensommeillée.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais à la table de Malefoy ? »

-« Une vengeance à préparer.... Pas contre toi, ne t'inquiètes pas »

-« Contre qui ? »

-« T'es bien curieux.... »

-« Un Gryffondor ? »

-« Non.... Une Serpentarde.... Rassuré ? »

-« Moui.... Mais tu sembles amie avec lui.... Pourtant, son père a tenté de te violer »

-« Il n'y aurait pas réussi.... Ne serait-ce qu'à tenter.... Si tu avais travaillé tes protections.... »

-« Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il réussi à pénétrer mon esprit ? »

-« Tu étais plus faible, mentalement.... Il avait plus de puissance.... Son pouvoir redevient grand.... Il a dû retrouver sa puissance d'antan.... »

-« Cela ne semble pas t'inquiéter ? »

-« Malgré sa puissance, même infinie, il y a une chose qui l'empêchera de te tuer.... Et je ne le laisserais pas te tuer.... »

-« Et si je ne veux pas de ta protection »

-« Harry.... Je suis née pour ça.... Si tu veux que je revienne, et vite.... Aime-moi.... Plus je serais heureuse et comblée, plus j'aurais envie de revenir rapidement près de toi »

-« Sauf qu'en ce moment, ton niveau magique est très bas.... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi, moi ? »

-« Tu deviendras le célibataire le plus couru de l'Angleterre.... Et la presse sorcière essaiera de te trouver une copine, avec une émission intitulée _The Survivor, le gentleman célibataire_.... »

-« Arrêtes de plaisanter »

-« Arrête de te tracasser.... Je ne peux pas être certaine de revenir.... Vite.... Mais je sais que je ferais tout pour revenir »

Ann fit taire Harry en l'embrassant, et ils finirent la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se caressant et s'embrassant avec tendresse.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, il y a quelques semaines, je prends un cingé de publication.... Oui, de publication, parce que je compte bien contineur d'écrire durant cette période....  
Je ne sais combien de temps cela prendra, il faut que je m'occupe de moi, que je me ressource, que je me recentre.... J'espère juste pouvoir vous faire quelques cadeaux de temps en temps!_

_Je vous remercie tous de votre fidélité et de votre patience, j'espère vous revoir lors de mon retour! _

_Amicalement_

_Holly S._


	73. petite note

Ce "chapitre" qui n'en est pas un, est juste pour vous dire que je continue cette histoire, mais sur un script différent.  
  
Ayant eu des soucis à cause de la longueur de ma fic sur un autre site, je prend les devant et je coupe cette histoire.  
  
Pour retrouver la suite, cliquez sur mon pseudo, vous arriverez à mon compte, et vous trouverez "votre bonheur" (si je peux appelez ça comme ça).... Ou tout simplement, la suite de l'histoire.  
  
Bonne lecture à vous!  



End file.
